Angel Princess
by Juli.Pow
Summary: ...The last thing she saw before losing consciousness were the ruins of her destroyed kingdom... Juli's life was peaceful, until a certain evil pirate came and ruined everything. Now alone, who will she meet? Who is this evil pirate and what does he want from her? And who's her father? Follow Juli's journey with the Strawhats. Pairings undecided, later maybe Zoro x OC.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, author here! This is my second fanfiction. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry, if I make any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story! I look forward to your reviews! :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Obviously, I'm not Oda-sensei…so…I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC Juli.**

 **Enough from me, on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was a clear night and the sea was calm. Juli laid inside her dark room and looked at the ceiling. She listened to the soft snoring of the other people on this pirate ship.

"Today is the second day on this ship with **him** … " Juli whispered in distress, as she stared into the dark. "I can't stay here anymore! If I have to stay here, **he** will marry me…I can't let this happen! "

Juli's pretty turquoise eyes gleamed with determination. She slowly stood up and walked towards the door. "Hopefully **he** was dumb enough to not lock this door…" She slowly opened the door and entered the hallway. Juli stopped breathing and listened to the snoring coming from the room next to hers.

 _'Good, **he** 's asleep! Maybe I will have a chance to escape!' _Juli thought, as she sneaked onto the deck.

The full moon is mirrored in the sea and the scenery looked peaceful. Juli sighed as she walked barefoot over to the railing. Her long, slightly wavy, dark brown hair, which reaches her hip, fluttered softly in the sea breeze. Her hair shimmered slightly red in the moonlight. Juli's soft turquoise eyes looked at the moon. She just wanted that all to be a nightmare, but she knew that everything that happened is the painful truth. Her kingdom is destroyed and all the kind and friendly villagers are dead. With no expectation.

She remembered clearly, all the times the children smiled to her as she had read stories to them about heroes and pirates and how their delighted laughter rang through the whole village.

All of them are dead! Because of **him**! Because, she couldn't protect them! As their princess it was her duty to protect them, but she failed. And all of that because she hadn't listened to **his** warnings Tears rolled down her soft, porcelain face and dropped down into the ocean below her.

 _'I'm sorry, everyone! I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you! The only thing I can do now is to live!'_ Juli looked at the back of her left hand, or to be more exact, her tattoo. The tattoo was a beautiful full moon in memory of her mother. Gently, she stroked the tattoo.

Her hand wandered up to the golden necklace with a ruby around her neck.

 _'Dad, I will find you. I know you probably think I'm dead and I can't call you with the necklace because **he** destroyed this function with **his** devil fruit, but don't worry, I will not give up!'_ She grasped new hope as she thought about her father.

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind her. She stiffened.

"Juli _-hime_ what are you doing here? Couldn't sleep? I thought Captain-san said you can't go out of your room without his permission." A mocking chuckle sounded from behind her. Startled, she turned around and looked at the man with incoming panic.

She narrowed her eyes. ' _What do I do now? I don't know him personally, so he is one of the weaker crewmates of **him.'**_ Taking a deep breath, she calmed down a bit. She looked at the pirate in front of her and took one of her fans.

Before the pirate could say anything more, Juli appeared behind him and rammed the closed fan at the back of his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. ' _Too late to go back now…'_ She walked towards the railing and climbed on it. Her tightly fitting black, short dress with a slightly transparent, flower-print over skirt fluttered in the wind.

Juli looked down to the water. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to jump, heavy footsteps sounded from behind her. She froze in her place and her eyes widened in horror, as she sensed amused and angry emotions.

"My, my, Juli-chan what are you doing? Are you in so much stress because of our wedding that you want to commit suicide?" **He** snorted unamused. "As your future husband I can't let this happen, you know that!"

 **He** walked towards her. Juli looked back to **him. '** _No, I can't stay here anymore!'_ She could only make one decision, if she wanted to escape.

Before **his** filthy hands can reach her, she jumped into the now enraged sea, just before a storm hit **his** ship. She surfaced and smiled faintly as she floated away from the pirate ship, while grabbing tigthly onto a black bundle with her important memories in it.

 _Three hours later..._

Juli was in the middle of the storm…on the open sea…without a boat or anything she could hold on to. To add onto that, her whole energy diminished bit by bit.

The last thing she saw was what looked like an island.

 _'I hope I am right and there is an island in front of me…if not…I think I'm going to die…'_ Juli's last thoughts were before everything went black.

* * *

 _...-hime_ = Princess ...

 **Who do you think is _he?_ And what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Till next chapter! :)**

Reviews

 _'GodzNo' :_ interesting start, very mysterious. I really enjoyed it!

 **Thank you very much :). I'm glad you liked the short prologue. P.S. I'm currently working on the next chapter! ;) However, since my internet is not the best, it will probably be finished in 1 or 2 weeks.**

 _'alissaksanders'_ : Love it! Shipping a few characters together with Juli. Ohhhhh I vote for harem too! Lol

 **I'm glad you love it ;). Okay that's two votes for harem XD. Anyway, who do you ship with Juli? I'm curious. :)**

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : This was awesome

Everyone should be in the Harem

Boy, girl, man, woman EVERYONE CAN JOIN

 **Thank you :3.**

 **I'm thinking about making this a Harem, but I still think in the end, Juli should end up with someone. I have a few characters already in the Harem, but definitely not all characters are going to be included. (Some of them will be more brotherly/fatherly/grandfatherly and it is funnier when these characters try to protect Juli ;) ) Anyway, I'm thinking about including a woman in the Harem, but I don't know who... Do you guys have any ideas?**

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please! :)

 **Thank you~ The next chapter will be published on the 21.03.2018. So please be patient, the update is in progress. :)**

 _'question'_ (Guest): Don't you think the oc way to young

 **No, I don't think so. Juli is 18 years old whilst Luffy is 17, Zoro is 19, Sanji is 19, Nami is 18, Robin is 28, Chopper is 15 and Usopp is 17.**

 _'Strawberry bunny' (Guest)_ : I love it because one piece is my favorite anime

 **Glad you love this chapter. :) And One Piece is my favorite anime too. :3**

 _'Coolfire30'_ : Oh... Ohhhhh? You're playing the Pronoun game...

 **XD Well, not exactly. Juli is just too scared to call _him_ by his real name.**

 _'ShadowKing042'_ : 1st off he is Blackbeard, second she should be paired with EITHER Ace or Saji, or if you want to get freaky with it Chopper but I am of the opinion that when the main character is female the story turns out better and the characters more likeable in a single pairing story

 **Good guess! ;) And that's an interesting opinion. Also, I will consider your pairing choices into including maybe a few scenes or something to get the shipping on. But well, I'm kinda open to pairings that's why I'm trying to include a bit of every shipping that was voted for. Because Juli is oblivious to any love interests and attention she receives from those she will be shipped with, I think it's not over the top or anything like a real Harem. (If that's not your opinion, it's alright. :) ) Also, in the end of this story, Juli will only end up with ONE character and go into a relationship with him, so... I hope I kinda could explained my thoughts with this and I hope you enjoy the next chapters. :3**


	2. The unknown Beauty

**Timeline: In the One Piece universe, Luffy Co. just had their Davy Back Fight with the Foxy Pirates and they are currently on the island, where they meet Aokiji for the first time. This chapter begins after they give Foxy, Porche and Hamburg a little boat, so they could set sail. In the anime it's episode 226 after the three Foxy Pirates departed.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The unknown Beauty

* * *

The Strawhat Pirates watched as Foxy, Porche and Hamburg sailed away from the island.

Nami sighed relieved. "I just hope Foxy doesn't pop up by us anymore…"

Sanji still waved after the little boat. "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you Porche-chan~."

"Are you sure, you don't want to go with them, Ero-cook?" Zoro looked at him.

"No, it's fine. Besides, who will cook for the beautiful Nami-swan~ and Robin-chwan~ when I'm gone." Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he looked at Nami and Robin.

"What a pity…" Zoro sighed sadly. _'And I thought the Ero-Cook was gone forever… Now I have to deal with him again…'_ He looked at Sanji, who was being his normal perverted self around Nami. He sighed again.

A bit later, Nami and Robin talked about something, while Sanji was given them drinks. Usopp and Chopper built a sandcastle with Luffy next to them, who jumped up and down in excitement.

Zoro decided, it wouldn't hurt to go for a walk. So, he started to walk into the woods. But instead of walking deeper into the woods he ended up walking along the beach. "Huh, why is this beach in the middle of the woods?" He scratched his head in confusion. He thought about it for a moment, but then shrugged nonchalant.

Suddenly he saw something glitter in the sun. He squirted his eyes. _'Is there something on the beach?'_ He ran towards it. As he came nearer, he stopped dead in his track and his eyes widened in surprise. There on the beach laid a beautiful girl, with long dark brown hair that shimmered red in the sunlight. Her porcelain skin looked smooth and her eyes were closed. A black dress hangs in tatters around her beautiful frame. Zoro held his breath in astonishment. He shook his head. _'Came the glitter from her?'_ He narrowed his eyes and then he saw it. Around her neck was an expensive looking golden collar with a ruby in it, which glittered in the sunlight.

Zoro stood there for a moment, looking uncertain. He sighed and felt her pulse. _'Faint, but it is there…'_ He sighed again. _'If I let her here, she will probably die…Should I take her to Chopper and the others?'_ Zoro ran a hand through his hair. He looked at her again. _'She looks so peaceful…Ah fuck it, I take her to the others… If I don't do it, Chopper will have my head.'_ Zoro softly scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. He frowned at her condition. She was barefoot and her dress was none existing, exposing her underwear. Zoro sighed, for the hundredth time today and took off his shirt and dressed her in it. A small smile graced his lips as he noticed how pretty she looked in it.

He shook his head again. "Now, how do I come back to the others…" He began to walk in the false direction as he noticed something in the sand, besides the place the unknown beautiful girl laid earlier. "Mmh…What's that?" He looked down at the black bundle and shrugged. He took the bundle and began to walk along the beach, this time in the correct direction.

 _With the other Strawhats…_

"Guys! Let's go onto the ship for now!" Nami shouted at them and began to walk towards Merry.

"But Nami, we have soooo much fun right now~" Luffy whined.

Nami's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance at Luffy's whines.

"Just do what Nami-swan says, idiot!" Sanji looked scolding at Luffy. "Usopp and Chopper are already on the ship."

"Fine…" Luffy pouted, but raced towards the ship.

Nami sighed in annoyance. "Why did I want to be on his crew, again?"

Next to her, Robin chuckled and walked towards Merry, after she picked up her book.

As Nami arrived on the ship, everything was the same as ever. Robin sat on a chair and read her book; Usopp, Chopper and Luffy played tag; Sanji began to clean the kitchen and Zoro laid by the mast and slept… _'Wait a moment…'_ She narrowed her eyes. "WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?!" Nami screeched and pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Huh? What's wrong Nami?" Usopp asked as he, Chopper and Luffy stopped playing. Robin looked up from her book.

Sanji stormed out of the kitchen. "My beautiful Nami-swan~ What's wrong?"

Nami sighed and looked at them. "Has anybody seen Zoro?"

"Huh… What do you mean, Zoro is right there…" Usopp looked at Zoro's usual sleeping place, but nobody was there. His eyes bulged out in shock.

"Waaahhh… Zoro vanished!" Chopper began to run around in panic.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "That bastard marimo!"

"Shishishishishi." Luffy just laughed.

"That idiot is probably lost…" Nami sighed.

"I think you are right Navigator-san. Swordsman-san left our camping place three hours ago." Robin said and continued reading. Nami groaned.

"Shishishishi. Zoro is strong, he will be alright." Luffy assured them.

"Are you talking about me?" A very familiar voice asked.

Nami and the others turned around just to see Zoro looking at them.

"Zoro, where were you?!" Nami screeched and stormed toward him, but stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the girl in Zoro's arms. "Wha…" She looked at him confused. The others noticed the girl too, Usopp looked at Zoro in confusion, Luffy looked at the girl curiously, Chopper began to shout for a doctor and Robin looked up from her book in interest.

"What have you done to such a beautiful mellorine?!" Sanji shouted at him as he saw that she wore his shirt.

"I didn't do anything, stupid love cook!" Zoro shouted irritated and laid the girl softly to the ground.

"What happened to her?" Chopper asked as he took a look at the clearly unconscious girl.

"Yeah, who is that?" Nami asked.

"How I'm supposed to know!" Zoro snapped at them. "I was walking along the beach as I noticed something shimmer in the sunlight. As I walked towards it I found her lying there, unconscious. She had a very faint pulse, so I thought it was a good idea to bring her here." He shrugged nonchalant.

"Wow…to think you would help somebody…" Nami said in wonder.

Robin looked at the girl in great interest. _'I don't know why, but I think I have seen her before…but where?'_

"What is wrong with her, Chopper?" Luffy asked seriously. The others looked at him surprised because he was very still, not his usual loud self.

"From the looks of it she is clearly exhausted and it looks like she is dehydrated. I can't say more until I examined her better… Her pulse is also very faint, but I think she will survive!" Chopper informed them.

"Okay, she can stay here!" Suddenly Luffy grinned again and was his cheerful self.

Chopper nodded. "Zoro can you carry her into the caboose?"

"Sure." Zoro carried her, after Chopper, into the caboose.

Sanji glared after Zoro. "Why did the stupid Marimo find this beautiful Angel and why does he get to carry her." He grumbled.

Nami shook her head and sighed. "Sanji-kun, can you make me another drink?"

Sanji looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "Of course, my beautiful Nami-swan~" And with that he dashed into the kitchen, already forgetting about Zoro and the unknown girl.

Zoro left the caboose and entered the deck. Nami walked towards him and hit him on the head.

"Ow. What was that for witch?!" He glared at her.

"That's for going onto a walk alone and getting lost."

"Shishishishi, Zoro was lost again?" Luffy laughed cheerfully.

"I wasn't lost…." Zoro grumbled.

Usopp looked at a black bundle on the ground. "Hey minna, What's that?" He asked them and pointed at the bundle.

"Hm…?" They all looked at the direction Usopp was pointing. Robin stood up curiously.

"Oh…I don't know… It laid besides the girl as I found her." Zoro shrugged.

"What?! Why didn't you say that to begin with?" Nami looked at him confused. Then suddenly she smiled evilly and picked the bundle up. "Let's see what's inside~ Maybe its money, or gold!" Stars appeared in her eyes.

"No." Luffy said seriously as his hat shadowed his eyes.

"What?!" The others looked at him surprised.

"Why Luffy?!" Nami looked angrily at him.

"If it is hers, we can't look through it. Maybe her personal stuff and treasure is in it and we can't take that away from her."

Usopp looked at him. "Mmh…I think that makes sense!"

The door to the kitchen opened and Sanji stormed towards Nami with a drink in his hands.

"That's for you my dear Nami-swan~ Made with passionate love and the best ingredients. For you the best is just right." He swooned around her with hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun." She took the drink and then looked at the bundle in her hands again.

"Maybe we should take a look. It's quite possible that something dangerous is in it or it isn't hers. Or maybe we find a clue about who she is and why she laid on the beach…" Robin reasoned.

"Yeah, Robin is right!" Nami said with stars in her eyes.

Zoro and Usopp sweat dropped.

"Obviously, Robin-chwan~ is right!" Sanji swooned again.

"So, what do you think Captain-san?"

"Fine. But whatever we find we will not take it and we will give it back to her, once she is awake!" Luffy looked seriously at Nami.

"Fine. Now, let's take a look inside." Nami said and they all sat down on the deck and looked at it curiously. Nami tugged at the bundle. Luffy, Usopp and Robin leaned forward curiously. Then, Nami opened it. As they saw what was inside it, their eyes widened in surprise.

"No…way!" Nami said as she looked utterly surprised at the contents. Inside the bundle was a very expensive looking, golden diadem with a ruby on it. Other than that, there was a photo, but nobody noticed it, except for Luffy.

"I knew it!" Nami said as stars appeared in her eyes. But then she realized she can't have it and slumped over in depression.

Robin looked at the diadem with wide eyes. _'Where have I seen that before…'_

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he studied it. "Mmhhh…That looks a lot like her collar…"

"What?" Nami looked at him surprised.

"Wow, she must be royalty…" Usopp concluded.

"Wow…true royalty…. we have true royalty on the ship…" Sanji swooned. "She can't be anything else with such beauty!"

"Can I see it?" Robin asked interested.

"Sure! Here…" Nami gave her the diadem.

Robin studied it thoroughly.

"Luffy what do you have there?" Usopp asked as he noticed that Luffy is staring at something in his hands.

"Whaaa…" The others said and looked at Luffy.

Luffy furrowed his brows. "I don't know it looks like a picture of someone… But it looks really old and looks like it was wet before…so you can't really tell who it is."

He showed the others the picture.

"Mhm…you are right. I can tell the person is a man, but you can't see his face anymore." Usopp frowned.

"Can I have the picture?" Luffy gave Nami the picture and she studied it.

"Look there's something written on the back." Nami suddenly shouted. They all leaned towards her.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Luffy jumped up and down in excitement.

Nami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Stop it!" She hit Luffy on the head.

"ITAI!" Luffy pouted and rubbed the bump on his head.

Nami looked at the writing. "That is your father... He is a very noble man, even if others don't think so. Remember, you have to keep it a secret that he is your father or you will be in danger…" Nami read to them. "Always remember that I will be watching over you from the moon, even if I'm gone from this world… I will always love you, Mom."

It was silent for a moment. Luffy and Usopp had tears in their eyes and sniffed. Sanji took a deep breath from his cigarette. Zoro closed his eyes.

"Sooo…the man on the picture is her dad?" Usopp asked after he coughed awkwardly.

"I think so…" Nami said sadly.

"Is there more?" Luffy asked curiously.

Nami studied the back of the photo. "No…nothing."

Luffy pouted. "Too bad… I really want to know who her father is…" _'I don't know why, but the man on the picture seems a bit familiar…'_

Nami sighed. "You were right Luffy, we shouldn't have looked into her stuff."

"Guys…look at that!" Robin suddenly called.

They all looked towards Robin. She looked at the diadem curiously with an unknown glint in her eyes.

"What?" Zoro frowned.

Robin pointed at the inner surface of the diadem. Nami leaned forward. "Kurama" She read out loud.

"Kurama?" Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp titled their heads in confusion.

"Mmmhhh…sounds like a family name or something…" Nami said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sure that's a family name. And I'm pretty sure I've heard that name somewhere before…. but I don't remember where exactly." Robin frowned.

"Now that you're mentioning it, 'Kurama' sounds familiar." Nami said.

"Really?" Luffy picked his nose.

Nami sighed annoyed and Robin giggled amused.

"Yes, I will look into it." Robin stood up and went to do some research.

Sanji sighed. "I will make us dinner." With that he vanished in the kitchen.

Zoro closed his eyes again and began to sleep.

"Luffy, do you want to help me with something?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Yatta!" Luffy jumped up and they both stormed of deck.

Nami sighed and put the diadem and the photo back into the bundle. _'I will look at how Chopper and the girl are doing…'_ She walked towards the caboose with the bundle in her hands, determined to give it to the girl, once she's awake.


	3. Princess Kurama Juli

**Hey guys! Robin's dress Juli wears in this Chapter can you find on Pinterest, by my account Juli Pow. It's under the category: OC Kurama Juli, pinned with the description: Dress 06 for Juli.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Princess Kurama Juli

* * *

Juli groggily opened her _eyes._ ' _Where am I?'_ Her throat was very dry. Curiously, she looked around. ' _That's right! I'm not with **him** anymore…' _She sighed in relief. ' _But how did I get into a bed?'_ She frowned, but couldn't remember anything after passing out. Juli closed her eyes again. She tried to sense the emotions on this ship, to determine, if she is in danger or not. ' _Love, Happiness, Curiosity, Affection, Fondness…'_ She smiled softly and opened her eyes. ' _Looks like I'm safe for now…'_ She gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Juli woke up again. This time however, she wasn't alone. Curiously, she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the person with her. There, on a chair next to her sat a little, fluffy reindeer with a cute blue nose and a pink hat. Her eyes widened in surprise. She sat up and smiled softly.

As the reindeer noticed that, he panicked, crawled away from her and tried to hide behind the chair.

Juli giggled. "You don't need to be frightened."

The reindeer looked at her surprised. Slowly, he walked away from his hiding place. "I'm Chopper, the doctor of this ship."

Juli's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled softly again. "Hello Chopper, my name is Kurama Juli. Thanks for taking care of me." She bowed to him.

Chopper blushed and did a happy dance. "That doesn't make me happy, you bastard!"

Juli giggled. "Can you tell me on which ship I am?"

Chopper looked uncertain. He looked at Juli's encouraging smile and couldn't help, but smile back. "You are on the Going Merry of the Strawhat Pirates."

"The Strawhat Pirates…" She looked thoughtful onto the blanket. But then, Juli smiled again. "I have a feeling you are the good kind of pirates."

Chopper's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course we are good pirates!" He shouted enthusiastic.

Juli giggled. Her hand wandered to her collar. Her eyes widened when she felt that it wasn't on its usual place. She began to panic.

"What's wrong?!" Chopper looked at her concerned.

"When you found me, did I have a collar on me?" She looked at him with big, turquoise, sad eyes. "It's my treasure and if I lost it I will never forgive myself…"

Chopper smiled. "It's on the bedside table."

"Thank God…" Juli sighed relieved and took her collar.

"How do you feel? Do you think you can stand up?" Chopper asked her.

"Yes." She shuffled with the blanket and noticed that her dress was in tatters. She blushed. "Eehmm… Do you have something to wear for me? It looks like my dress didn't survive…"

Chopper walked to a closet. "Here, that's Robin's dress, but she told me it's okay for you to wear it." He gave it to her.

Juli looked at the dress. It was a beautiful grey sweater dress without arms and with a high neckline. She smiled. "Thank you, it's really beautiful."

"You don't have to thank me… I'll go outside, so you can change… When you're ready, you can come onto deck and then you can meet the crew." Chopper opened the door and went onto deck.

Juli changed into the dress and her collar. She took a deep breath. ' _I'm really curious about them… They feel and look like nice pirates… Oh and I have to ask them, if they found a black bundle with me! I really hope so…'_

 _With Chopper…_

As he closed the door he raced towards the kitchen. "MINNA!" Chopper waved with his arms enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, as all of the Straw Hats came out of the kitchen.

"Shishishi…why are you waving with your hands like that? It looks funny." Luffy said cheerily.

"She's awake!" Chopper said after he calmed down a bit.

"What?" Nami looked at him surprised.

"Where is she, where is she, where is she?" Luffy ran to Chopper and shook him.

Robin giggled.

Nami ran to Luffy and hit him on the head. "Stop shaking him so he can tell us!"

"Itai! That hurt!" Luffy pouted.

"She is currently changing and when she's ready she will come onto deck."

"How is she? She is not a monster, isn't she?!" Usopp asked and his knees began to shake.

"IDIOT! Such a beautiful angel could never be a monster!" Sanji screamed at him.

"She is really nice and kind. She even thanked me!" Chopper beamed happily.

"Did she take my dress?" Robin asked. ' _I hope it will fit her… and maybe now I can solve this puzzle.'_

"Yes, she said it's really pretty."

Nami sighed relived. "That's nice!"

Just then, the door opened. All of the Straw Hats looked curiously in the direction. Juli entered the deck. She was barefoot and on her right long leg was a white, lace garter which hold a white and gold fan. The grey dress hugged her curves tightly and her collar shimmered. Her long, dark brown hair was a bit ruffle from sleeping, but shimmered beautiful, slightly red in the sunlight. She had a soft smile on her lips and her eyes were closed. A breeze suddenly caught her hair and with her left hand with the beautiful full moon tattoo on it, Juli brushed it out of her face. Then, she opened her brilliant turquoise eyes.

Everyone, except for Chopper and Luffy, held their breaths at her beauty. Sanji and Zoro's eyes widened. Zoro blushed a bit and looked away from her. Sanji held a hand to his heart and suddenly, he flew backwards with a nosebleed.

"Sanji!" Chopper called in worry and raced towards him.

Juli's eyes widened, she walked towards the Strawhats and looked worried in his direction. "Will he be okay?" She asked with the softest voice anyone of the Strawhats has ever heard.

"Yes, don't worry about that idiot!" Nami waved dismissively with her hand.

Robin's eyes widened in realization as she took in her appearance. "That can't be…you're…"

"What?!" The others looked surprised at Robin, even Sanji, who was lying on the ground.

Juli tilted her head. "Who do you think I am?"

Robin shook her head. "No doubt… That unique dark brown hair, which glitters like rubies in the sun; the porcelain smooth skin; the bright turquoise eyes; the collar with the ruby and the beautiful tattoo of a full moon on the left hand…You're Princess Kurama Juli!"

"NANI?!" Usopp, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji shouted and their eyes bulged out.

Nami's eyes widened. "Now that your mention it…"

Luffy picked his nose. "Who exactly is this Princess Kurama Juli?"

Usopp looked at him. "You don't know?!"

"Why does it not surprise me ?!" Nami sighed.

Juli looked at Luffy with wide eyes. _'That's... I remember...'_

"Princess Kurama Juli is the Princess of the island _Seinaru_. She is considered to be the kindest princess in the world and the most beautiful princess besides Boa Hancock. She is the first person, who achieved a peaceful island, where everyone was welcomed and everybody was kind to each other, be it pirates or marines, it didn't matter. _Seinaru_ was also known for its hot springs and refreshing atmosphere, that's why it counted as a resort." Robin told him.

"Wow, really?! That's awesome!" Luffy looked at Juli in awe.

"Yeah that was it… until one day, _Seinaru_ was completely destroyed. No stone stood on another and no one was found alive…" Nami said sadly. "That's why everybody thought Kurama Juli-hime is dead… but it looks like that's not true."

Luffy's expression darkened. "That's sad."

"Yeah…" Chopper said.

"I really want to know what happened…" Robin looked at Juli.

Juli sighed sadly and looked to the ground. "You're right… I'll tell you what happened, but only after I'm sure I can trust you guys…"

Luffy grinned at that and walked towards her. "Hey, I'm Luffy and I'm going to be the Pirate King! Shishishi."

Juli giggled amused. "You're the Captain, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, future Pirate King." _'Looks like he doesn't recognize me...'_

Luffy laughed at her answer. Nami sighed. "Hello, my name is Nami, the Navigator. I'm sorry for the manners of my idiotic captain, Juli-hime." Nami pulled at Luffy's ear, who didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Juli smiled. "Oh, it's fine. And please call me Juli…" Her expression darkened a bit. "I really don't like to be called Juli-hime anymore…."

Nami nodded and Luffy looked at Juli with a curious glint in his eyes.

Nami pointed at Usopp. "That's Usopp our sharpshooter"

"No, I'm the brave Captain Usopp and I have a crew of over 100 000 men." Usopp lied and laughed cheekily.

Juli giggled. "Hi Usopp, you're really funny."

Usopp blushed a bit. Nami sighed and pointed at Chopper. "This is our cute doctor, Chopper. But you already know him."

Juli smiled softly. "Yes. He is an excellent doctor and a very nice person."

Chopper did a happy dance. "That doesn't make me happy, you bastard."

"That's Sanji, our cook." Nami pointed at him.

Sanji jumped up and raced towards Juli. He took her hand and kissed it. "My beautiful princess, it's an honor to be in the presence of such a goddess. Your beauty lights my night."

Juli giggled. "Thank you, you're really a gentleman."

At that Sanji exploded with hearts in his eyes. He began to swoon around her. "Mellorine~"

Nami hit him on the head. "Ignore him…"

"Nami-swan~…" Sanji still had hearts in his eyes while he was laying on the ground with a huge bump on his head.

Juli blinked confused. Nami pointed at Zoro, who was sitting on the ground and observed everything. "That's Zoro, our swordsman and first mate. He was also the one that found you."

Juli walked towards him. She smiled gratefully at him. "It's nice to meet you, Zoro. And thank you." She bowed to him.

Zoro blushed a bit. "I-it's okay…" He coughed awkwardly.

Luffy laughed at Zoro's blushing face. He poked his face. "Shishishishishi…Zoro, you're really red!"

Zoro blushed more and glared at Luffy. Nami grinned evilly and Juli smiled innocently.

"And that's our archaeologist, Robin." Nami smiled at Robin.

"It's an honor to meet you, Hime-san."

Juli smiled at Robin. "Thanks. And thank you for the dress. It's really beautiful."

"Ah…before I forget it!" Nami walked towards the kitchen, picked up a black bundle and walked back to Juli. "I'm sure that's yours." She gave Juli the bundle.

Juli's eyes widened. She took the bundle and opened it. As she saw the photo and her diadem lying inside it, tears streamed down her face. "Thank…God…" She whispered.

All of their eyes widened at her tears. Luffy began to panic and ran towards her. "Oi…please don't cry…" He waved his arms in front of her in panic.

Juli wiped her tears away and smiled at Luffy. "Thanks for finding that! It's my treasure and I wouldn't know what to do without it…"

Luffy grabbed his hat and smiled brightly at her. "So, that's your treasure, hm?"

She nodded. "The diadem was inherited from generation to generation in my family. It belonged to my mother, before she died… It's the last thing I have from her." She smiled sadly.

"That's why Kurama was engraved there." Robin concluded.

"Is that your father in the photo?" Luffy asked her curiously.

Juli's eyes widened. "Yes…. He gave me this collar. It is one of my treasures." She pointed a finger at her collar.

"Shishishishi. It's good to have a treasure, right?" Luffy grinned at her.

Juli smiled softly. "Yes…" She looked at the Strawhats, who all smiled at her. She bit on her lip in thought. _'I really want to tell them, what happened to me…. But I can't tell them everything, not now.'_ Juli took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Luffy's bright smile. _'It's okay to tell them a bit…I hope…'_

"Okay, I will tell you, what happened to me…but I can't tell you everything… I'm sorry." Juli smiled apologetically.

Robin laid her book away, ready to listen. The others sat down on the ground and looked at her curiously.

Luffy smiled at her. "That's fine. We're pirates after all! Shishishi."

Juli smiled back. Then she took a deep breath. "I warn you that won't be a very happy story…and it's really hard for me to talk about…"

Usopp and Chopper gulped. Luffy's expression darkened. Robin leaned forward in interest. Zoro opened one eye.

Juli sat down. "It was two weeks ago… Everything was normal on _Seinaru_. I had promised the children of the village to read stories about heroes to them. I did this one day every week." Juli smiled sadly. "They were so happy every time I came with a new story…But not this time…" She swallowed hard and tears gathered in her eyes.

"What happened?" Nami asked softly.

Juli looked to the ground. "I didn't notice something was wrong. I should have noticed it… the village was very silent, too silent. But I ignored it because I was so happy about seeing the children. As I came to the school, our meeting place for reading day, only then I noticed something was wrong. The normally loud and joyous school was silent… At this moment I knew something happened…" Her voice broke.

Usopp and Chopper gulped in fright. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy's eyes hardened.

She took a deep breath. Her eyes brimmed over with tears. "As I opened the door…I saw...I saw them lying there, not moving…. everywhere was blood…it was so horrible…the children were all dead…." As she remembered the horrible memories, she couldn't stop the tears falling down from her face.

Usopp and Chopper began to cry, too. Nami looked at her with shock, a hand over her mouth. Robin closed her eyes sadly because she could understand the pain that event brought to Juli. Zoro and Sanji gritted their teeth. Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat and his hands were clenched. No one said a word.

Juli took a shuddery breath. "I-I was paralyzed from the shock. I couldn't move. Then, there was a big shadow behind me and somebody hit the back of my neck and I passed out…"

She wiped her tears away and looked at the Strawhats. She noticed that no one was emotionally unaffected. She smiled sadly and looked at her hands. "I woke up to loud laughing. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was being carried. As I then looked up, I could see….my island…it was nothing more than a heap of rubble. It was so shocking for me that I passed out again. As I woke up the next time, I was on a ship…. I was kidnapped by the man I hate the most..." Juli clenched her fists and closed her eyes. " **He** kidnapped me because **he** wanted to marry me… I was a long time on **his** ship before I could escape… The only way to escape was to jump into the ocean and hope you would survive, till you land on an island… So, I did it, everything was better than being with **him…** Yeah, I guess, that's how you found me…" She looked up and smiled softly.

Nami and Usopp were utterly shocked. Even Sanji and Zoro looked shocked at her.

"I see that's why you were unconscious…" Chopper said. "But don't do it again, you were lucky you survived!" He scolded her.

Juli smiled at him. "I don't do it again, I promise.

Robin looked thoughtful. "So that's what happened….and that's why it stood in the newspaper, that you died because nobody knew you were kidnapped."

"Yeah, I think so…" Juli looked sadly to the ground.

Luffy walked towards her, his eyes shadowed over by his hat. Juli looked up to him in surprise. Suddenly he grinned widely. "Join my crew! Become my nakama!"

Nami sighed and face palmed. Robin giggled at Juli's surprised expression. Chopper and Usopp cheered. Zoro smirked and Sanji smiled, hoping she would accept it, so there was one more beautiful mellorine on this ship.

Juli closed her eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry Luffy, I can't…" She looked sadly to the ground.

"What?! Why not?!" Luffy whined.

She took a deep breath. "I would like to join your crew… But I can't bring you in danger… **He** will search for me and **he** will not stop, until **he** found me and married me. That's why I have to find my father! By him, I'm save from **him**. But it will be difficult because Dad possibly thinks I'm dead…"

Luffy pouted. "I don't care about the danger! Who is **he** anyways… I bet I can beat his ass!"

Nami sighed at that. Robin looked at Juli. "I would want to know it, too… He must be pretty dangerous if he can kidnap you and destroy your island so easily."

Juli bit on her lip. " **He** is a very dangerous pirate… **He** is probably stronger than all of you… I don't think you can beat **him**..."

Luffy looked seriously at her. "And I'm pretty sure, I can beat **his** ass!"

Juli sighed in fondness "I don't think so…You all are pretty strong and amazing people, but **he** is the evil itself…"

Nami, Usopp and Chopper began to shiver in fright.

Zoro had a thoughtful frown on his face. "Just tell us already who **he** is, so we can decide that for ourselves."

Juli took a deep breath and looked at them seriously. " **His** name is…"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But I couldn't help it... ;) Next chapter you will find out who _he_ is!**

 _Seinaru_ = „holy" in Japanese

 _Review_

 _'Coolfire30'_ : ... Why. Please. Why. Why is it so cringe?... I'm sad as shit right now.

 **Can you please tell me what exactly is so cringy? So, maybe I can change it up and make this chapter a bit better. :)**


	4. Join the Strawhat Pirates!

Chapter 4- Join the Strawhat Pirates!

* * *

Juli took a deep breath and looked at them seriously. " **His** name is… **Marshall D. Teach** also known as **Blackbeard**."

"NANI?!" Everyone gaped at her utterly shocked.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Marshall D. Teach…. isn't that the one Ace wants to find?"

Zoro's eyes widened. "Yeah, you're right…"

"That's really not good. I hadn't thought Blackbeard is this strong…" Robin frowned thoughtful. "We have to be careful around him!"

Nami looked at Luffy and Zoro. "Isn't that the one we met in Mock Town?!"

Luffy's expression darkened. "Yes…I knew something wasn't right with him!"

Juli watched them with wide eyes. "You have met **him**?"

Luffy looked at her seriously. "Yeah…I don't like him at all…he feels strange."

Zoro nodded in approval.

Juli looked sadly to the ground. "Then you guys know, why I can't stay with you…"

Luffy walked towards her and grinned brightly. "No, I don't understand... Yeah, I know he is a pretty dangerous guy, but my brother Ace will fight against him and I'm sure he will beat him!"

Juli looked at him curiously. "Your brother Ace…in which crew is he?"

Luffy blinked confused and frowned thoughtfully. "Mmh…I think he said Whitemustache or something…"

Robin giggled and Nami sighed and messaged her head.

"He means Whitebeard..." Zoro deadpanned.

Juli's eyes widened in realization and she smiled a bit relieved. "Portgas D. Ace, hm… Why is he after **him**?"

Luffy looked at her surprised. „You know Ace?"

Juli smiled secretly. "No, I have heard of him…"

"Ahh…and sorry I think I forgot what he did, but it must be something bad, if Ace is pissed like that…" Luffy shrugged nonchalant.

Juli nodded in understanding and looked at the Strawhats. ' _I really want to stay with them…they are so nice and easy to be around…'_ She smiled. ' _But I can't, I have to find dad…'_ She frowned a bit.

Luffy looked at her and as if he knew what her thoughts were, he smiled brightly at her. "Please join my crew! I'm sure you have a bigger chance to find your dad if you stay with us…Shishishi."

Juli's eyes widened and she looked at Luffy as she remembered something. She smiled softly. ' _I'm sure I will find my father someday, if I stay with them.' "_ Okay I give up…I'll join your crew, but only if the others are okay with it."

"YATTA!" Luffy cheered and looked expectant at the others.

Zoro smirked and shrugged nonchalant. "I'm okay with it."

Sanji swooned. "Now that a beautiful angel is on our crew I have to make the perfect dessert!" And with that Sanji vanished into kitchen.

Robin giggled and began to read her book again.

Nami smiled happily. "I'm glad we have a female more on this ship and I'm sure, you have an excellent taste in clothes. Let's go shopping together on the next island."

Juli smiled cheerfully at Nami. "Sure, I'd love to!"

Chopper ran towards her, ready to do a checkup on her condition. "Are you okay? Do you feel pain somewhere?" He looked worried at her.

Juli giggled, bent forward and hugged him. "Chopper… I'm fine. But thank you for worrying over me." She stood up and winked at him.

Chopper blushed and did a happy dance. "That doesn't make me happy, you bastard!"

"Shishishishishi…" Luffy laughed cheerfully.

"So, because you are now in our crew, I have to ask you some questions…" Usopp said professionally.

Juli smiled friendly. "Sure, go ahead!"

"Oh, I want to ask something, too!" Luffy shouted excited.

"Luffy! You can ask later, now it's my turn!"

"Fine." Luffy began to pout.

Zoro sighed. Usopp looked back to Juli and took out a notepad. „Okay I want to know how old you are, how tall you are, your birthday, your favorite food and your least favorite food. That's all for now I think."

Sanji entered the deck with three deserts in his hands. One, he gave to Nami, one to Robin and one to Juli. Juli smiled at him. "Thank you Sanji, that looks really great."

Sanji began to swoon. "You are too kind to me, Juli- _megami_ ~!"

Usopp's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance, as he noticed that he was being ignored. "OI, DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Juli looked at him, apologetic. "I'm sorry Usopp, I'll answer your questions. I'm 18 years old and 1,74 m tall. My birthday is on the 22nd of June. My favorite food is strawberries dipped in chocolate and normal strawberries. My least favorite food is meat."

Usopp wrote down her answers, but stopped at the last one and looked up at her in shock. The others, expect for Luffy, had the same reaction. They all looked at Luffy and waited for his reaction.

"Shishishi… That sounds nice!" Luffy cheered.

Zoro sighed. ' _3…2…1…'_

"NANI!? YOU DON'T LIKE MEAT?!" Luffy looked at her utterly shocked and his eyes bulged out.

Juli looked at him surprised and then giggled. "Looks like meat is your favorite food. Luffy, I don't eat meat because I can't. Every time I try to eat it, I remember that meat was a living being before it was killed. So, I just can't eat meat because I love animals."

Luffy blinked at that confused and then frowned thoughtfully. "When you see it like this, it's true…"

All of the others gaped at the two.

"But I love meat, nothing can change that, it's just too delicious! Shishishi!" Luffy smiled brightly and his mouth watered at the thought of meat.

Sanji shook his head at Luffy's drooling. "It's good you said that, Juli- _megami_ ~. Now I can make you dishes without meat." He swooned towards her.

"You don't have to do that, Sanji. You can give me the same as the others. I'll just give my meat to Luffy." Juli said cheerfully.

At that, Luffy's eyes watered and he crushed Juli in a rubbery hug. "You are the best Juli!"

Juli smiled and hugged him back.

Sanji got engulfed in flames. "Get away from her you rubber bastard!" Sanji shouted angrily.

Zoro tsked. "Just let him be, Luffy is the Captain, so he can do what he wants. And Juli doesn't seem bothered by it."

"Nobody asked you, marimo!" Sanji looked at him angrily.

"Who are you calling a marimo, ero cook?!" Zoro shouted angrily at Sanji. Flashes appeared from their eyes and they began to fight.

Luffy laughed at them and let go of Juli.

Juli blinked confused and looked at the others. "Are they always fighting like that?"

"Yes." Nami deadpanned and sighed.

"Oh, now I remember, Shishishi! I wanted to ask you something important, Juli." Luffy looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Can you fight?" He looked at her seriously.

Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting and looked at her curiously.

Juli smiled. "Yes. I was the one who protected my island from attacks and stopped fights."

"Oh, really?! What can you do? What can you do?" Luffy jumped up and down in excitement.

Juli giggled and took her fan out of the white, lace garter on her leg. "I mostly fight with speed and with that." She opened the white and golden fan.

"A fan?" Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Usopp tilted their heads in confusion.

Juli giggled. "Yup."

Chopper looked at her. "How do you fight with a fan?"

Juli smiled. "Either I wait till my target has left his guard behind and I slam the closed fan onto the back of his neck, so he passes out; or I manipulate the wind around my fan, which allows me to slash my target."

Robin smiled in understanding.

Nami's eyes widened. "Ah, I understand how…that's really clever!"

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Luffy only looked more confused.

Juli sighed in fondness. "I will show you… Can someone bring me an empty barrel or anything like that?"

"Of course, Juli- _megami_ ~" Sanji raced out of the room and in under one minute, he was back with an empty barrel. "Here, my angel~"

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Sanji." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The others leaned forward in curiosity.

Suddenly, Juli opened her eyes and her fan. She threw her fan towards the barrel and the fan slashed through it and flew back towards her. She closed her fan and the barrel fell apart. All of that happened in just a couple of seconds.

For the Strawhats, her movements were too fast, they just saw how she opened and closed her fan and then how the barrel fell apart. Their eyes bulged out in surprise and their gaped in shock.

Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes. "Sugoi!" They both shouted.

Juli blushed in embarrassment.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. ' _How did she do that just now…'_

Sanji looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "She's not just an angel, she is a goddess who can fight."

Usopp shivered a bit. ' _T-that was a bit s-scary…'_

"W-wow…" Nami said in astonishment.

"She can cut you apart without you knowing it, until it's too late…" Robin said with an easygoing smile.

"Nooooooooo! Robin stop saying such scary things!" Usopp and Nami shouted at her, while Robin just chuckled.

"Don't worry I don't do that technique very often… I don't like to hurt people unless it's necessary." She smiled nervously.

Usopp and Nami slumped over in relief.

Suddenly, Juli looked in the direction of the island and frowned cutely in thought.

Robin was the one who noticed that. She laid her book away. "What's wrong?"

The others looked at her and saw her confused expression.

"I don't know… Did you guys explore that island?" Juli looked back to them.

"No…" Nami said and she suddenly had an uneasy feeling about this island.

Luffy just grinned brightly. "Then let's go explore it! Shishishi!" He jumped from the ship.

"Luffy, you idiot! Wait!" Nami screeched in annoyance.

Zoro sighed and looked at the others. "Let's go." And with that he jumped down.

"WAIT! DON'T WALK OFF ALONE!" Nami screeched and Luffy and Zoro stopped and waited for the others.

"Do I really have to go?!" Usopp said as his knees shook together.

Juli smiled at him. "I'm sure I just imagined something, let's follow Luffy and Zoro."

And with that all of the Strawhats left the ship and began to walk towards the forest, Luffy at the head of them, ready for an adventure.

* * *

...- _megami_ = Goddess ...

 **Hey guys! ;) Did you like this chapter? In the next chapter, the Strawhats and Juli will finally meet Aokiji and more of Juli's past will be revealed.**


	5. Admiral Aokiji

Chapter 5- Admiral Aokiji

* * *

They all walked into the woods and looked around curiously.

Chopper looked to the ground in wonder. "Why is here a strange rut running through the forest?"

Usopp looked at the rut in confusion. "Yeah, it's strange…it looks like a bicycle track…"

Robin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the rut.

Sanji shrugged. "Oi, Oi, I thought this island is uninhabited. There can't be any bicycle tracks, if there are no people to ride them."

Usopp nodded. "Yeah you're probably right…"

"Oh~ We're almost out of the jungle!" Luffy shouted excited and stormed ahead of them.

"Oi Luffy, wait!" Nami screeched annoyed.

They all continued to walk after Luffy, but suddenly Juli stopped dead in her tracks, deep in thought. ' _There is somebody ahead of us… But why does his presence seem familiar?'_ Juli tried to figure out who it was, so she didn't notice that the others stormed ahead and reached the end of the forest.

"Now…we're in a big open field…" Luffy looked around curiously.

"Ah!" Chopper shouted and ran towards a big rock.

"Huh? What's with Chopper?" Luffy said confused.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "He's going towards the rock… Is there something over there?"

They all looked towards the rock and saw something mushroom-like on top of it.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Chopper's planning to eat that huge mushroom himself! Hold it!" He stormed towards Chopper.

Chopper laughed and ran around the rock, just to come to a sudden stop. "Ahhh!"

"What's wrong Chopper?!" Luffy shouted in alarm.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and looked back to the others. "It sounds like something happened! Let's go!" He stormed after Luffy and Chopper and so didn't notice Juli was missing.

Chopper laid on the ground and rubbed his head. Then, he looked up, just to see a very tall man standing there. "What the heck!?"

The man lifted his sleeping mask and looked at Chopper in confusion. "Huh? A tanuki?"

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted pissed. „Look! I have antlers!"

"Are you alright, Chopper?" Luffy stopped before him and looked surprised at the man. He tilted his head in confusion. "Who's that guy?"

"What happened?!" Zoro shouted concerned as he and the others stopped besides Luffy.

"What's wrong Luffy… What the?!" Sanji looked surprised at the tall man.

"Who are you guys?" The unknown man asked.

"Who are _you_?!" Luffy shouted annoyed.

"Who's that tall guy?" Usopp yelped and took a step back.

"What kind of person is he?" Nami asked suspiciously as she remembered the unsettling feeling from before.

Robin stopped dead in her tracks and looked utterly shocked at the man. She took a step back in fright and fell to the ground. She began to breathe heavily and sweat ran down her face.

"Robin!" Luffy looked at her concerned.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and laid a hand on his swords.

"What's wrong Robin-chwan?" Sanji shouted shocked.

Nami looked back to her. "Robin!"

Sweat ran down Usopp's face. "W-why are you so tense?!"

Chopper looked back to her. "Robin?"

"Ara, Ara~ Let's not jump to conclusions, guys. I'm not here under orders." The unknown man shrugged nonchalant. "The weather was nice, so I was taking a walk."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, ready to attack. "Orders? Who do you take orders from?!"

Robin gulped. "The Marines. He's the most powerful force of the World Government."

Luffy looked at her surprised. "This guy?!"

Robin breathed heavily. "Marine Headquarters Admiral Aokiji."

Aokiji smirked. "Well, to what do I owe this pleasure? Nico Robin."

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened in surprise.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper began to shiver in fright. "M-Marine Headquarters?!" They froze in shock.

"I knew something seemed familiar…So that's why…" A soft voice from behind them.

Usopp and Nami yelped in shock and turned around, just as the others looked behind them. They all looked surprised at the softly smiling Juli.

Sorry Usopp, Nami…I didn't want to scare you." She smiled apologetic.

Nami sighed in relief and smiled at her. "It's okay."

Robin looked at Juli with wide eyes as she walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" She looked softly into Robin's eyes and laid a hand onto her shoulder.

Robin calmed down at Juli's presence and took a deep breath. "Yes…thank you."

Juli smiled at her and stood up. She finally looked at Aokiji, whose's eyes were wide in shock.

"Aokiji…Nice to see you again." Juli smiled at him as she walked to Luffy and stopped beside him.

"Ehh? Do you know him?" Luffy asked confused.

Zoro looked at Juli. _'How does she know that marine guy...I dont like how he's looking at her...'_

"Juli-hime...Is that really you…?" Aokiji asked and his eyes watered a bit.

Juli's eyes widened. "Oh…sorry, you thought I died that day…. ehm…" She blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Aokiji shook his head. "I'm glad you're okay…but what happened?" He looked concerned at her and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't tell me…"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji stiffened. Juli's eyes widened and she took a step forward, to stand protectively before the Strawhats.

"It's not as you think… They saved me, without them I would be dead!" She stretched out her arms protectively before them and looked seriously at Aokiji.

Aokiji's eyes softened a bit. "I understand…" He sighed and sat down.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy looked at her confused. Juli sighed in relief and looked at the Strawhats. "Sorry guys, you probably wonder how I know him…" She smiled softly. "I'll tell you the story…"

* * *

 **Sorry for this very short chapter, but this week is very stressful for me... I have written till that point and I don't have time to write anything more this week... So, I thought I update this chapter as it is now. I'm very sorry...:( But next week you will see a flashback to a bit of Juli's past, so... :)**

 **See you next week! ;)**


	6. The letter from Marine HQ

**Hey guys! The dress Juli wears in this chapter can you find on Pinterest, by my account Juli Pow. It's under the category: OC Kurama Juli, pinned with the description: Dress 04 for Juli.**

* * *

Chapter 6- The letter from Marine HQ

* * *

 _*2 years ago, on the island Seinaru…. *_

It was a peaceful day on _Seinaru._ Juli slowly woke up and stretched herself. ' _A wonderful new day~'_ She smiled cheerfully.

Somebody knocked onto her door, just as she finished dressing.

"Juli-sama, can I come in?" An elderly voice asked.

"Oh, Maria. Sure, come in." Juli took her diadem and put it on.

The door was opened and a friendly looking elderly woman in her sixties entered the room. She had warm brown eyes and short blond hair. "Did you finish dressing, Juli-sama?"

Juli looked at her with a frown. "Yes… Maria-san I already said that a hundredth times. Don't call me Juli-sama, just call me Juli. After all, you are like family for me." She smiled softly.

Maria sighed. "I know that, Juli- **sama,** but you are our princess and ruler, so I can't disrespect you even if you tell me to!"

Juli sighed. "Okay…okay…I give up." Then, she realized something. "Why did you come here so early in the morning? Did something happen?" She frowned worried.

Maria smirked. "No… Nothing happened, so you can calm down."

Juli sighed in relief. She looked at Maria in curiosity. "What is it then? Don't tell me you just came up here to say breakfast is ready."

Maria chuckled amused. "No, that's not why I came here… although the breakfast is ready… I came here, because you got an important letter."

Juli looked at her surprised. "A letter?! From who?"

Maria frowned and furrowed her brows. "From Marine HQ…"

"From Marine Headquarters?!" Juli looked at her shocked. She furrowed her brows in thought. _'What do they want from me? Seinaru is not under their protection, so they don't have to call me to some meetings or something like that…'_

Maria smirked amused. "Maybe you should read the letter to find out what they want from you…"

Juli's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, you're right. Where is the letter?"

"It's downstairs on the breakfast table."

"Thanks, Maria-san. I will go then… If I need your help to figure out what to do, I will call you." Juli smiled at her and walked downstairs, still deep in thought.

"Good morning Juli-hime." Annie smiled at her and placed her favorite breakfast on the table, strawberry cheesecake.

Juli sat down on the table and smiled. "Thanks, Annie. Your strawberry cheesecake is the best."

Annie blushed at the compliment. "Oh, don't flatter me Juli-hime. What do you want to drink?"

"Mmmhh…orange juice will be fine." Juli slowly began to eat and looked around the table. Annie poured orange juice inside her glass.

"Annie…. Do you saw a letter lying on the table?" Juli looked at her curiously.

Annie smirked mischievously. "Yes…and you will only then get it, when you finished your breakfast."

Juli pouted. "Okay fine… First I will eat and then I read the possible **very important** letter…" She looked at her accusingly.

"Thanks, Hime-sama, you're so forgivingly." Annie taunted her. They both looked at each other at that and bursted out laughing.

After Juli finished her breakfast, Annie gave her the letter. Juli sighed. She looked at it. ' _From Marine HQ, Fleet Admiral Sengoku to Princess Kurama Juli, ruler of Seinaru.'_ She furrowed her brows as she read that. ' _What does the Fleet admiral want from me and possibly my island?'_ Juli sighed again and just now noticed her surroundings. She stood in the middle of the hallway. ' _I should go somewhere else, where I can read this letter in peace…'_ Juli walked outside the palace and bent in towards the path into the woods.

A few minutes later, she arrived by her favorite spot inside the woods. It was a clearing, where a big waterfall flowed into a little lake and everywhere were colorful flowers and beautiful plants. It was almost magical. She sighed and sat down on the side of the river, her bare feet dangled into the warm water. Juli hummed in content. She really loved this place, it was the source of all the hot springs around her island. It was said, the hot springs on _Seinaru_ have healing abilities if you bath in them. That's why a lot of different people come to make vacation on _Seinaru._ And that's why the only city in _Seinaru_ is named _Iyasa tamashī_.

Juli shook her head and sighed again. ' _There's no time to dwell in the history of this island.'_ She looked at the unopened letter next to her, took it into her hands and opened it with a fluent movement. ' _Dear Kurama Juli-sama,_

 _Fleet admiral Sengoku solemnly invites you to Marine HQ. The World Government wants to protect you as one of the kindest people in power and because of the great importance Seinaru has in history. It's known to us that Seinaru is an independent kingdom. Regardless we've heard, Seinaru is protected by one of the Yonkos, but without counting as one of his territories. Therefore, the World Government wants to protect your island as well, certainly without any disadvantages for your kingdom, yourself or the protection of the Yonko. If you are interested in seeing Marine HQ and interested in the offer, reply to this letter and we will send a Marine ship to pick you up in one week at Seinaru, Hime-sama._

 _Sincere regards,_

 _Fleet Admiral Sengoku.'_ Was all the letter said.

Juli stared at the letter in shock and surprise. "W-what…?" She said in astonishment and blinked in confusion. ' _What's going on? Why does the World Government and Navy want to protect me?…Is it because of my family's powers? But nobody of my bloodline ever had the key to the **Engeru pasu** …' _Juli shook her head. ' _I should not condemn them, without knowing them. After all, the marines count as good people…'_ Juli sighed again. ' _My head is hurting… Maybe I should talk with Maria about that...she was the consultant of my mother after all.'_ Determined, Juli stood up and walked back towards the palace. The decision she is going to make isn't an easy one and definitely not one you should take too casually. After Juli spoke with Maria and after Maria assured her that it wouldn't hurt to go to Marine HQ to listen to the offer and to learn more about the people in the Navy, Juli had decided. She's going to go to Marine HQ for three weeks, one week to travel to Marine HQ, one week to learn something about the people there and to decide if it's a good offer or not and one week to travel back. ' _Whatever happens, I will not resign the protection of the Yonko!'_

Determined and excited, Juli replied to the letter from Marine HQ, in which she accepts the invitation of Fleet admiral Sengoku.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Captain Smoker from the Loguetown Marine Base was pissed. Not just has he to leave his Marine Base and can't catch pirates for three weeks, no he has to pick up a haughty little princess and take her to Marine HQ. Smoker sighed in annoyance. ' _Why do I have to pick up this haughty royal ass and take her to Marine HQ? Can't they just send someone else?'_

He looked at his crew, who will travel with him for three weeks. Most of the marine soldiers joked around and were glad about their trip to _Seinaru_.

"Hey did you hear it?" One of the men whispered to another.

"What?" The other asked confused.

"We're going to _Seinaru_! And not just that, there we will pick up Princess Kurama Juli!"

"No way! **The** Princess Kurama Juli?!"

Smoker furrowed his brows, as he listened to the conversation.

"Yes! We will meet **the** Princess Kurama Juli! The kindest princess in the entire world!" The man smirked.

"Yeah. And not just that, she counts as one of the most beautiful women in the world!" The other man blushed.

"I'm really excited about how she will look like… I have heard she's only 15, but her body is said to look incredible sexy."

Both men began to droll, as they imagined the princess.

Smoker exhaled smoke from his cigar. ' _Mmhhh… I've heard of her before... Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as expected.'_

 _Two hours later…_

"Captain Smoker, we have _Seinaru_ in our sight!" The marine soldier saluted.

"Okay… Anchor by the beach! Fleet Admiral Sengoku said we should wait there." Smoker said and walked towards the railing. He looked at the island. ' _Looks like a really peaceful island…'_

After they anchored there, Smoker jumped onto the beach. He took a deep breath from his two cigars and crossed his arms. 30 meters from him formed a crowd of people. There stood everyone, from old women to little children- everyone waited for their princess to come and say goodbye. Behind the crowd of people, next to a path that winded his way from the beach, to the forest, until it stopped by the humble palace, formed a crowd of animals of all kinds.

Smoker observered the crowds in silent astonishment. ' _I really didn't think that all the villagers and animals would come to say goodbye to Juli-hime. She must be really popular…Maybe I was wrong about her being haughty.'_

 _With Juli…_

Juli stood inside her palace and looked at Maria and Annie. She was currently wearing her diadem and collar; a short, white and pink dress with golden ornaments, heart neckline and cut-outs by her hips; a pink glove on her right hand, no glove on her left because she doesn't want to cover her moon tattoo; over knee heeled white and golden shoes and a short white cape that covers her left shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Annie smiled at her.

"A little bit…" Juli bit on her lip nervously.

"You don't have to! You look beautiful! I bet all of the marines will fall for your beauty." Annie cheered excited.

Juli laughed. "Thanks Annie, you know how to cheer me up… I guess we see us again in three weeks."

"Yes, be careful, Juli-sama." Maria said seriously. "I'm sorry we can't celebrate your birthday here…"

Juli smiled softly. "It's fine. We just celebrate when I return!"

Annie hugged her and Maria wiped tears away from her eyes.

Juli walked towards the door. "See you!" She shouted and walked outside the palace.

"Will she be fine?" Annie asked concerned. "You know she is quite obvious to men's intentions…"

Maria smiled. "She will be fine… I have the feeling somebody will protect her from that."

Juli walked towards the pasture, where her close friend _Shiro_ waited for her. _Shiro_ is a pure white stallion with a white mane and deep, sky blue eyes.

"Hello _Shiro_!" She shouted. The horse turned around and ran happily towards her. She giggled amused as he nudged her. "I have to go Oversea for three weeks, so you have to protect the forest yourself…I will really miss you!"

 _Shiro_ whickered. Juli smiled. "Okay I will ride you to the beach." She jumped on him, without caring that he wasn't wearing a saddle as they both galloped towards the beach.

 _On the beach…_

Smoker stomped with his foot onto the sand impatient. Suddenly a murmur goes through the crowd and all of talking broke off. All of the people in the crowd turned around and the children began to cheer.

Smoker looked up, to see what was so interesting and then he saw her. She majestically rode a pure white horse with blue eyes. He held his breath at the beauty of her. Her brown hair shimmered red in the sunlight, similarly to her golden diadem and collar that shimmered beautifully. Her gorgeous turquoise eyes gleamed softly. Her dress underlined her wonderful natural curves and her porcelain skin looked smooth and soft. Then, she slid elegant from her horse and smiled softly.

Smoker's heart skips a beat at her utterly beautiful smile. He shook his head and coughed awkwardly. He continued to observe Juli-hime.

Juli smiled softly at the villagers as she slid down from _Shiro_. The villagers smiled back and cheered. Juli giggled. "Thank you all for coming here. You all don't know how much this means to me. I know you want to properly say goodbye to your princess, but first I have to say goodbye to the animals. I hope it's okay if you wait for just one more minute." She smiled apologetically.

The more mature villagers nodded and the children cheered. Juli smiled and walked with _Shiro_ besides her towards the forest animals.

"My friends, I know you will protect the holy forest while I am gone. I thank you for that. When I come back, I promise to take a bath with you and all of you will get your favorite food." She smiled as the animals nodded their heads. Birds flew onto her shoulders and nestled her hair in goodbye, bigger animals walked towards her and nudged her. "Thank you all... _Shiro_ will be your person in charge, so if something is wrong, talk to him. I will see you in three weeks!" She smiled brightly at the animals as they walked back towards the forest, _Shiro_ at the head of them, after all of them said goodbye to her.

Smoker blinked in surprise as he saw her walking to the animals and talking with them. He was even more surprised as he saw the animals nudge her softly and then going peacefully back into the forest. He shook his head again. _'How much more will this princess surprise me?!'_

Juli walked back towards the villagers. "I'm sorry I have to leave you all alone for three weeks."

The villagers all smiled.

"You don't have to apologize Juli-sama. If someone had to apologize it's us. You did so much for this island and finished the dream your ancestors had. We could not be more grateful." An elderly woman said and the other villagers cheered approvingly.

Juli's eyes watered. "Thanks…" She whispered.

The children of the village stormed towards her. "Juli-nee, when you're back you have to tell us about all the adventures you had on your journey!" A little girl shouted excited.

"Yeah!" The other kids cheered.

Juli smiled softly and wiped her tears away. "Certainly!" She hugged each one of the children.

The other villagers smiled and formed a passage for her. She smiled thankfully and walked towards the marine captain, who stood before the marine ship. As she stopped before him she smiled softly at him. "My name is Kurama Juli, nice to meet you!" She bowed with her head a bit.

Smoker's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm Captain Smoker, I will make sure you reach Marine HQ safely, Juli-hime."

Juli giggled cheerfully. "I'm really glad for that, Captain Smoker. I'm sure I'm going to be save by you. And you can call me Juli, I like to be on equal terms with the people around me."

Smoker blushed at that and coughed awkwardly. "Okay Juli. Then, you can call me Smoker. Come, I will show you around the ship, after we left the island."

"Thanks." Juli smiled thankfully at him. Smoker shot a short look at her as they walked on deck of the ship. _'Why is she so different to other royalty?'_

"That's the crew." Smoker said and pointed gruffly at the already blushing and love-struck marine soldiers.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Juli said softly.

"No, it's nice to meet you~" The men shouted with hearts in their eyes.

Smokers eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he stood protectively before Juli and glared at his men. "Crew, make the ship ready to sail!" He ordered gruffly. The men whined and began to work.

Juli giggled cheerfully and walked towards the railing, Smoker followed her, not trusting this crew at all. Juli smiled back at the villagers and waved till she couldn't see them anymore. In a bit of distance to her, Smoker leaned on the railing, watched over her and glared at any man who dared to walk five meters towards Juli.

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter? And who do you think is the Yonko protecting Seinaru? Next chapter Juli will go onto the journey to Marine HQ with Smoker trying to protect her from danger! ;)**

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Iyasa tamashī_ = healed soul

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angels path

 _Shiro_ = white

 _Review_

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : I really love this 3

I hope you continue to bless me with your great writing :)

 **Awww...thank you so much! :) I will continue this story, because I really love it myself.**

 _'Wiger Toods'_ : Ok the OOCness of some characters is getting a little out of hand. I mean Zoro blushing just from a smile I can let slide but Smoker? No just no especially from a 15 year no less. I don't care hoe beautiful she may be Smoker would not crack easily to looks alone. He didn't do anything when he saw Hancock so why now?

 **First of all, thank you for your constructive criticism, it's very much appreciated. Now to the matters you spoke about: Yes, I know that some of the One Piece characters in my fanfic are a little OOC. But there are just some characters you can write better as a writer, and some personalities/characters you can't write as close to canon as you might want to. What you said about Smoker is true. He really is OOC in this chapter. For now, I'm not going to change that, but when I'm rewriting this chapter later on (how I intend to do it with the earlier chapters of this story) I will try to get rid of some of Smoker's OOCness this chapter. :) Anyway, what I also wanted to say is that I understand that some of you might be upset about the OOCness of some One Piece characters in my story, but you should always know that I try my best when I write these chapters and also try to not make them too OOC (even when it sometimes isn't working with how I want this story to progress). Also, some other One Piece fanfictions I have read, (where in some of them isn't even an OC included) the characters are way more OOC than in my story and the author doesn't seem to care about this. I for the matter, as I already said, care for the OOCness and try to make it as less as possible. Anyway, I hope you can understand my point of view and I also hope you still can enjoy this story. :3**


	7. Juli's date in Loguetown

Chapter 7- Juli's date in Loguetown

* * *

 _2 days later…_

Juli stood on the deck and smiled at the sun while the sunlight shined onto her and made her look really angelic. Smoker, who stood in a bit of distance, blushed at that and then silently cursed to himself to why he kept getting flustered around the stunning princess.

A marine soldier walked towards him and saluted. "Captain Smoker, we will reach Loguetown in an hour."

"Good. Prepare to anchor on the docks, we will stock up our preparations and then head out to Marine HQ!" Smoker ordered gruffly and the marines saluted.

Juli turned around and looked at Smoker curiously. "We will stop at Loguetown?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but we have to buy provisions for the Grandline."

Juli smiled softly. "No, it's fine. It's just like a big adventure for me!" She giggled cheerily.

Smoker couldn't help, but smile back. "You never left your island before?"

"No, I always had something to do on _Seinaru_ because of my mother's death… But it was always fun and I like being around the villagers… Anyway, can you tell me something about Loguetown?" She looked at him curiously.

"I'm the Captain of the Marine Base in Loguetown…so I can tell you a bit about the city. Loguetown is located on the Polestar Islands. It's known as _The town of the beginning and the end_. Loguetown was also the birth- and death place of the Pirate King." Smoker exhaled smoke from his cigar.

Juli's eyes widened in realization. "Ahh…that's where I heard about it before… So the Pirate King died there, huh?" She looked at the island in the distance in interest.

"Yes. He was executed on the execution platform there. Since I have been the Captain of the Marine Base, I never have let any pirates pass onto the Grandline."

Juli looked at him in interest. "That's really admirable and the marines are probably grateful for your good work. Anyway, do you think I have time to look around the city?" She looked at him pleadingly.

Smoker sighed. "Sure, it will take three to four hours to restock the ship. If you want to, I can give you a tour around town."

Juli smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. That would be really amazing."

Smoker blushed and looked away from her to hide his flustered face. "Sure, no problem." _'Why can't I stop being fucking flustered around here...?!'_

 _One hour later, at the docks by Loguetown…_

Smoker and Juli walked off the ship after Smoker had finished ordering his subordinates around.

"Where do you want to go first, Juli-sama?" Smoker looked at her.

"Mmmhhh…I don't know…" She laid a finger onto her soft lips in thought. "Maybe we can go to a weapon store first…"

Smoker looked at her flabbergasted. "Weapon store…?"

Juli giggled cheerily. "Yes. I can fight too, you know, Smokie-kun."

Smoker blushed in embarrassment. _'S-smokie-kun?!'_ He gulped. "Okay, I will show you the best weapon store… But don't buy something too dangerous…okay?"

Juli smiled at him. "Sure."

They walked beside each other through the crowd of people. Juli noticed that people tried to avoid walking near Smoker. She shook her head in thoughts. _'Why do the people avoid Smokie-kun? He seems gruff at first, but has a very soft and kind heart… Maybe the people here are more focused on reputation and rumors than on personality.'_ She frowned a bit in dislike and sighed.

Smoker noticed that. "Is everything alright…Juli-chan?"

Juli giggled amused. "Juli-chan? I like that nickname…Smokie-kun."

Smoker fought down his blush as they stopped before a shop. "Here is the weapon store, just as you wanted…Its name is Arms Shop and the owner is Ippon-Matsu. Just a little warning, he doesn't really like me because I prevent his business, by catching all of the pirates."

Juli looked at him seriously. "So, he holds a grudge against you…" She shrugged and entered the shop. "He shouldn't be so superficial…You do that for the citizen…" Juli smiled brightly at him as he followed her into the shop.

Smoker blushed a bit and looked around the shop, trying to hide his blush and figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

"Hello, what can I do for you…Oh it's just you Captain Smoker…" Matsu greeted coldly.

"Nice to see you too." Smoker replied gruffly.

Juli sighed. _'Sometimes I don't get men…'_ She walked towards the owner and smiled friendly at him. "Hello, my name is Juli and I look for something…"

Matsu looked at her, almost immediately recognozed her and blushed. "You're Princess Kurama Juli right? Oh…what an honor. What do you need, Hime-sama?" He smiled cheekily at her and in his thoughts, he thought about how much money he could make, if he will raise the price.

Smoker stood in a corner and watched over Juli silently. He frowned in dislike as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. _'If he wants to overcharge her, he has to deal with me…'_

Juli smiled softly at him, what made the shop owner blush more.

"I'm looking for whip..." She told him seriously and smiled seductively, of course having no clue to what she was implying right now.

Matsu gulped and blushed heavily. Smoker's eyes widened and he blushed too, now glad he was in the corner, where she couldn't see him.

"A-a whip…sure this way…" Matsu showed her the way and they stopped before two different whips. One was black and greyish with a normal leather handle and the other one was pure white with golden ornaments on its handle.

Juli looked at both of them and took the white whip into her hand. She smiled cheerily. "This whip feels good…how much does it cost?"

Matsu smirked. "Normally it would cost 10'000'000 berries, but for you I will make a special price of 8'000'000 berries."

Juli looked deep in thoughts at the whip. Smoker stiffened and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'8'000'000 berries?! Is he for sure?! The maximum value of the whip is 1'000'000 berries!'_ Just as Smoker wanted to shout at him, Juli shot a warning look in his direction. Smoker stopped and crossed his arms, glaring at the owner from his spot in the corner.

Juli smiled coldly at the man. "Ohhh…is that so?" She narrowed her eyes and with incredible speed, she kicked the man onto his chest, causing him to fall down. Then, she appeared above him and drilled the heel from her shoe into the ground, just in one-centimeter distance from his head. That all happened in just a couple of seconds.

Smoker's eyes bulged out in shock and his cigars fell out his mouth. _'W-what the heck?!'_

Matsu shivered in fright. "I-I'm s-sorry…I-I lied…" He gulped in fear.

Juli's expression softened and she helped the poor man up. "I hope you learned your lesson. You shouldn't lie about the prices." She looked at the man seriously.

Matsu nodded with his head, still too stunned to speak.

Juli smiled approvingly. "Good. I don't want to buy your whip anymore. I hope when I see you the next time you're friendlier to your customers. Have a good day." She smiled softly and walked towards Smoker, who still stood utterly shocked in the corner. "Let's go Smokie-kun." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop.

After they had left the shop, Smoker stopped and looked at her. "What was that just now?"

She smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Smokie-kun. I don't like it when people lie…And I told you I could fight." She smiled brightly at him.

Smoker shook his head in astonishment. _'Why am I still shocked and surprised? She isn't like the other royals at all.'_ A small smile formed on his face. "Where do you want to go now, Juli-chan?"

Juli frowned cutely in thought. "Why don't we go to a bar?" She giggled at Smoker's surprised expression.

 _'…She still surprises me…I will never figure her out…'_ Smoker shook his head and led her towards the Gold Roger Bar.

On their way towards the bar, the crowd tightened and Juli ended up losing Smoker in the crowd. _'Where did Smokie-kun go all of the sudden?'_ She stopped and looked around in confusion.

Two men noticed her and stopped besides her.

"Oh, what are you doing here all alone, doll?" One of the men asked and grinned cheekily.

"You should be more careful…" The other man said and grinned suggestive.

Juli smiled at them friendly. "Oh hello! My name is Juli and I'm searching for somebody."

"Oh, why don't you forget about that and come with us instead?" One of the men grabbed onto her arm tightly.

Juli's eyes widened and she tilted her head in confusion. "I can't come with you…I'm sorry." She smiled innocently, not getting at all, what they want from her.

"Yeah, you should just come with us and have lots of _fun_ …. Who is this guy you're looking for anyway?"

Suddenly a big shadow appeared behind Juli. "Me!" Smoker growled darkly and looked utterly pissed at the guys.

The men let go of her arm and ran away in panic.

Smoker glared darkly after them. "Are you okay, Juli-chan?" He softly touched her shoulder and looked at her in concern.

Juli blinked in confusion. She looked up to Smoker. "Oh, Smokie-kun, there you are." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm fine, but what was that about? What did these men want from me?" She blinked up to him, innocently.

Smoker's expression darkened. "Nothing…now make sure you stay near me, understood?" He took her hand and continued walking towards the bar with Juli.

Juli giggled cheerfully. "Okay, Smokie-kun~"

 _Somewhere on an island in the New World …_

A man sat in the shadows and was drinkng sake. Suddenly, a shudder ran down his spine and said man ended uo breaking the sake bottle.

"What's wrong Captain?" Someone from his crew asked.

The man narrowed his eyes. "It's probably nothing…I just have the urge to kill somebody."

His crewmate sweatdropped. "That is not nothing…"

The man waved dismissingly with his hand. "Oh, I just have to kill a guy who touched my cute little baby girl…"

His crewmate sweatdropped again. _'Not his daddy issues again…How does he even know someone has looked wrong at his daughter?…Maybe it has something to do with this family…'_ He shrugged and continued with his work.

 _Back to Smoker and Juli…_

After they visited the Gold Roger Bar and Juli hsd an interesting conversation with thw owner, Smoker and Juli slowly walked towards the center of the town.

"So…where do you want to go now? Into a clothes store or getting something to eat?" Smoker asked and looked at her curiously.

Juli giggled. "Maybe later… Can we go visit the execution platform?"

Smoker stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her surprised. He sighed and shook his head as they continued walking. _'Why am I even surprised anymore?'_ "Sure, let's go."

As they entered the center of the city, Juli looked with wide eyes at the execution platform. _'So, this is where the Pirate King died, eh? It's really sad, Mama said he was a good guy…'_

Smoker watched Juli as she stared at the platform deep in thoughts. He remembered the day when Gold Roger was executed.

"Smokie-kun?" A soft voice asked and ripped him out of his memories.

He looked at Juli, who smiled softly at him. "What is it?"

"Can we go eat ice cream now?" She looked at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

Smoker gulped and blushed. "Okay let's go. But why ice cream?"

Juli giggled cheerfully. "I love strawberry ice cream~"

Smoker shook his head. "Then let's get some strawberry ice cream for you." They began to walk towards an ice cream stand near them.

"Oh, Captain Smoker! What can I give you?" The ice cream seller asked.

Smoker looked asking at Juli.

"I want two scoops of strawberry ice cream and one scoop of chocolate ice cream." Juli said cheerfully.

The seller blushed and gave her the ice cream. "And for you Captain Smoker?"

"One scoop of peppermint ice cream and one scoop of chocolate." Smoker said gruffly.

The seller handed him his ice cream after Smoker handed him the right amount of berries. "Here you go! Enjoy your date, Captain Smoker." He winked at him.

Smoker blushed an interesting shade of red and walked (more likely stormed) away from the ice cream seller.

"Smokie-kun, wait!" Juli ran after him. She blinked at him confused as he walked normally again. "What was that about? And what is a date?"

Smoker blushed again. "It was nothing…." He grumbled embarrassed.

Juli shrugged and began to lick on her ice cream.

Smoker calmed his breathing down and began to eat his ice cream too. He looked at Juli and his ice cream nearly fell out of his hand. Juli had accidentally spilled some ice cream on her décolleté and the melted ice ran down her breasts. Smoker blushed heavily and looked away. _'She will be the dead of me…'_

After they finished eating, the two slowly walked back towards the ship.

"Thanks, Smokie-kun. This day was so much fun~" Juli smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome…and…I had fun too…" Smoker said with a small smile.

Juli giggled amused, but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Smoker narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong Juli-chan?" And then he heard it too. Crying. There was a child crying near them. Smoker looked at Juli as she searched around the crowd.

Then Juli found the child. She walked towards the little boy, who stood crying and alone at the edge of the crowd.

"What's wrong, little one?" She asked softly as she knelt next to the boy.

The boy looked at her with teary eyes. "Onee-san, I-I lost my m-mom in the crowd and I-I can't find her." He began to cry again.

Juli hugged the boy. "Shh...It's okay. My friend and I will help you find your mother, so be strong and don't cry anymore. What's your name?"

The boy snuggled closer into her breasts. "I'm Gray…"

Smoker watched them from a distance and his lips twitched up at the scene.

"So, Gray. I will buy you some ice cream and then we walk to the marine base to look for your mother there… Sounds good to you?" She smiled brightly at him.

Gray wiped his tears away and grinned cheerfully. "Yeah!"

Juli smiled softly at him and took his hand. "Now, let's meet my friend first and then ice cream okay?" They walked towards Smoker, who leaned onto a wall.

"Okay."

As they arrived by Smoker, Juli bent down and lifted the boy up into her arms. "That's my friend Smokie-kun. He's a marine captain."

Gray looked at Smoker in awe.

Smoker had a small smile on his face and waved at the boy. "Hello…" He tried not to scare the boy.

Gray smiled shyly and waved back. Juli just smiled brightly at that.

"What's wrong with the boy, Juli-chan?" Smoker asked her.

"He has lost his mother in the crowd, so I thought we could bring him to your marine base and wait for his mother there." She looked at him pleadingly.

Smoker sighed. "Fine. Let's show you a marine base, boy."

"Yay!" The boy cheered and jumped out of Juli's arms. "But first I want ice cream!"

Gray took Smoker's and Juli's hands and dragged them towards an ice cream stand.

Smoker sighed and Juli giggled cheerily.

After they bought Gray some ice cream, they walked into the Marine Base.

"Hello?" One of the marine soldiers asked. "Oh, Captain Smoker, you're back. I thought you would come back in three weeks."

"We had to do some restocking…" Smoker said evasive.

"We're here because we found this little boy, who lost his mother in the crowd." Juli said and pointed at Gray, who hid behind her leg.

The marine blushed, struck by her beauty while another marine smiled at the boy. "Oh, then come with me little boy…Your name is Gray, right? Your mother is already here and waiting for you."

Gray followed the marine soldier after he hugged Juli one last time and waved at Smoker. "See you onee-san, Smokie!"

"See you Gray!" Juli smiled cheerfully.

"Smokie?" The marine soldier asked amused.

Smokers eyebrow twitched a bit. "Don't ask or you will regret it." And with that Smoker walked outside the base.

Juli smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Smokie-kun is a bit embarrassed." She giggled at the surprised expression of the marine and ran after Smoker.

As she caught up to Smoker they both walked back towards the ship and as they reached it, they were ready to set sail again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? There were more hints about Juli's father. Who do you think is her father? And who of you ship Juli x Smoker? ;) See you next chapter!**

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _'Tashigi-chan'_ : Yes! Ship Juli Smoker! I think it will be delicious.

 **Thank you for your review! :) In the next chapter will be a bit more of Juli Smoker fluff. So, you can be excited! :D (P.S. I'm sorry, but Juli Smoker is not canon! I will decide the pairing in the end and maybe I decide then, this pairing will be canon, but maybe I will make another pairing canon.)**

 _'Guest' from 08.02.2017_ : :Lets make this one big Harem XD

jk...kind off...

This was pretty cute, I really love this book and I look forward to more. :)

 **Thank you so much~ I'm really glad you like this story ;) The next chapter will be published soon.**


	8. The journey to Marine HQ

Chapter 8- The journey to Marine HQ

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

The marine ship just entered the Calm Belt. The crew tried to be as calm as possible, so the Sea Kings don't notice them.

Juli stood with wide eyes at the railing and watched the Sea Kings. Smoker looked at her from his position near the railing.

"Wow, they are so huge and unique...I've never seen such fascinating creatures before…" Juli said in awe, as one Sea King dived into the ocean near the ship.

Smoker shook his head fondly. _'Only she could think about Sea Kings as fascinating…'_

After a while and still nothing has happened, Juli sighed and walked towards the figurehead.

Smoker furrowed his brows in confusion. "Juli-chan, what are you doing?"

Juli looked back to him and smiled secretly. "You'll see, Smokie-kun." And with that she climbed onto the figurehead and sat down.

Smoker gaped in shock and surprise, nearly getting a heart attack. _'This woman will kill me someday…'_ He shook his head. "What are you doing?! Come down from there, Juli-chan."

She didn't answer him, just closed her eyes.

Smoker walked towards her, worried. Just as he wanted to climb onto that damn figurehead too, Juli began to sing in a beautiful, angelic, soft voice.

Smoker stopped dead in his tracks and listened in silent astonishment to her utterly gorgeous voice.

"~ _Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya_

 _Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi~_

 _~Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo_

 _Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi~_

 _~Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru_

 _Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara~_

 _~Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete_

 _Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_

 _Mukou no mieru wa, Oya no uchi~_ " A tear slipped down from Juli's face as she sang the lullaby her mother always sang to her. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that all of the Sea Kings gathered around her and looked at her sadly and calmly.

Smoker didn't notice the Sea Kings at first. He was too caught up in his emotions as he listened to the sad lullaby, Juli sang in the possible most beautiful voice he has ever heard. As she finished the song, he shook his head to clear it from the memories and emotions. He looked around the ship and saw the marine soldiers laying sniffling and crying on the ground. He sighed. _'I know that lullaby is pretty sad…but why are fully grown men and marine soldiers crying because of that….?'_

Smoker looked back to Juli and he almost had a second heart attack for this day.

Juli was surrounded by Sea Kings and petted, **petted** them while giggling cheerfully and talking to them.

' _Why am I even surprised...I mean I saw her doing unusual things…but fucking **petting** Sea Kings and talking with them is new…' _He shook his head in fondness and couldn't help the small smile that slipped on his face.

"It was nice to meet you all. But we have to continue sailing…" Juli said towards the Sea Kings. "I hope we will see us again someday!" She smiled brightly and waved at the Sea Kings, as they gave their ship love taps. Juli watched as the Sea Kings waved with their tails, while their ship skipped through the Calm Belt.

Smoker clutched onto the railing. As the ship stopped skipping above the water, he looked around for Juli in panic. _'Please don't tell me she got overboard…'_

The marines slowly stood up with groaning.

' _Looks like all of the men are on board…but where's Juli-chan?'_ Smoker began to walk towards the figurehead again, as someone touched his arm. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he turned around to scream at the dumb idiot, but then stopped dead in his movements as he looked at Juli.

Juli smiled at him and blinked innocently as he froze. "Are you alright, Smokie-kun?"

Smoker sighed in relief. "Yeah, I'm fine… but don't do something like that again, it's too dangerous... Someone could have gone overboard!" _'You could have gone overboard…'_

Realization drained on Juli's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that throughout." She said apologetic and looked to the ground.

Smoker sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay… Now, let's just eat dinner."

Juli smiled. "Okay."

The next day passed without an incident, but then…

 _Two days after the Sea King accident…_

They sailed right into a big storm. Smoker sighed in annoyance. "So…how do you like the Grandline so far, Juli-chan?" He joked.

Juli giggled in amusement as her wet dress and hair clutched onto her frame and face, as it rained heavily. "I like it…It's so much fun~"

Smoker looked at her flabbergasted and sighed. _'I don't get it…how can she still be that surprising…?'_ "That's nice, but can you go off deck, please? I don't want you to fall overboard." He looked at her pleadingly.

Juli pouted. "Fine…killjoy…" She walked off deck, after laughing at Smoker's expression.

"Captain Smoker, what are your orders?" A marine asked.

"Take in the sails!" He shouted over the wind and began to attach some loose ropes.

 _2 hours and an intense storm later…_

The marines fell to the ground in exhausting. Smoker leaned onto the railing and looked at the damage, the ship got in the storm. _'It's not too bad…one of the men can fix it later.'_ "Okay men! You can take a break!" He ordered and the marines all dragged themselves off deck.

Juli walked onto deck and blinked in confusion at the exhausted and groaning men. "Was it a **that** intense storm?" She asked Smoker as she sat down next to him.

Smoker shook his head and exhaled smoke from his cigars. "No…it was pretty normal for the Grandline…but they are not accustomed to it yet."

"Oh, I understand…" Juli smiled softly. "What is it like to be a marine?" She looked at him in interest.

Smoker looked to the ground in thought. "In the first place I would say I'm proud to be a marine and to protect the civilians. It's a great feeling that you're some of the men that make civilians feel safe and protected…" His expression darkened. "On the other hand, it's frustrating how much corruption there is in the marines because of the World Government…"

Juli narrowed her eyes in thought. "Do you like your job?"

Smoker's expression softened. "No…I **love** my job…I wouldn't give it away for anything, even not for all the money in the world."

Juli smiled cheerily. "That's great that means you have found your place in this world."

Smoker looked at her with an unreadable expression. "What is with you? Do you have found your place?"

Juli looked to the ground. "I'm not sure…" She said evasive and looked at the sky. _'I haven't found my place yet…I thought it was on Seinaru, but I have a feeling it isn't…'_

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and the whole ship shook.

"What the hell?!" Smoker said and looked at the sea. There…nearby, was a Pirate ship that began to attack them. He cursed.

Juli looked with wide eyes at the pirate ship. "Why are these Pirates attacking the ship?" Juli asked in confusion.

Smoker cursed again. "I don't have time to tell you…Juli-chan please go off deck!" And with that Smoker stormed towards the men's quarter and screamed: **"Pirates are attacking! Get your asses back on deck!"**

A moment later, the marines rushed on deck ready to fight.

Juli watched them silently and looked at the pirate ship again. ' _Not someone I have heard about before…'_

As Smoker walked back onto deck, he saw Juli still standing in the same place. "What are you doing? Please go off deck!"

Juli narrowed her eyes and looked at him seriously. "No. You know I can fight. I will stay and help." She said calmly and took a fan out of a lace garter around her leg.

Smoker gritted his teeth, but before he could say something more, Pirates stormed on deck with a battle cry. He cursed again. _'Fine stay on deck, stubborn woman, but don't get hurt!'_ And with that the battle began.

It was the total chaos. Everywhere laid wounded and dead marines as well as pirates. Juli narrowed her eyes in dislike at that.

She was happy that she didn't wear her diadem, but being the only woman didn't help her submerge into the crowd.

"What do we have here?" A lewd looking pirate said as he stepped in front of her. "What is such a great woman like you doing on this marine ship?"

Juli narrowed her eyes and did a brief checkup. _'He's clearly drunk and not very strong to begin with, just like the other's I defeated…It looks like I could beat him if I play the weak girl…'_ "Please…don't hurt me…" She looked at him with teary eyes.

The pirate blushed and grinned lewdly. "Fine. I'll not hurt you if you come on our ship with me."

Juli blinked in confusion. _'Why would he want that?'_ "Thank you so much…I'm so glad…" She said and smiled as she saw an opening in his guard. She walked towards him, then jumped above him and rammed her closed fan at the back of his neck. The pirate passed out.

Juli sighed and looked back at the battlefield. She couldn't see Smoker, but she knew he could handle these pirates because he is strong.

Suddenly she could feel a presence behind her and spun around. Behind her stood the Pirate Captain and looked at her with recognition.

"My, my what do we have here? Princess Kurama Juli what an honor." He taunted her.

Juli bit on her lip and narrowed her eyes. _'He's stronger than me...I think he has a Devil's fruit…I don't have a chance against him…'_ "What do you want from me?"

"Oh? What I want?" The Pirate Captain laughed darkly. "Now that I know you are here on a **marine** ship, I want to kidnap you so I can force the marines to make me a Shichibukai."

Juli narrowed her eyes and opened her fan. "Sorry, but I won't come willingly with you…" _'I have to stall for time, till Smokie-kun will notice my fight…'_

"Oh? So, the princess wants to fight? Fine with me." The Captain grinned darkly.

Juli ran towards him, but then jumped onto the mast of the ship.

"Wha?" The Captain said in surprise. "You can't escape from me!" And with that the man vanished into thin air.

Smoker punched the last of the pitiful weak pirates into the stomach. "Tsk…why did they attack, if they are this weak…" _'But I wonder where the captain is…did he escape as he saw they didn't stand a chance…'_ He sighed and narrowed his eyes. _'No something didn't seem right…'_ Then he realized it. _'Juli-chan!'_ He looked around the ship in panic. But he didn't see Juli anywhere. ' _Where is she?!'_ Hectic, he ran through the injured people. And then he saw her as she jumped onto the mast. "Wha…?" He raced towards her in panic. "Juli-chan what are you doing?!" He shouted in distress.

Juli looked at Smoker and smiled in relief, but then suddenly the Pirate Captain appeared before her from thin air. "What?" She asked in shock.

As Smoker saw the Pirate Captain appear before Juli from thin air, he transformed his lower body into smoke and flew towards them.

Juli looked at the Captain before her in panic. "You have a Devil's fruit?" She took a step back, but she couldn't go any farther because the mast ended right behind her.

The Captain laughed. "Yes, I ate the _Kūki Kūki no Mi_ , that means I can literally become air….and I can do that too!"

And just as he said that Juli felt all the air leave her lung. In panic, she gasped for air, but nothing reached her lungs. Suddenly she felt herself lifted into the air and now she floated above the sea.

The Pirate Captain laughed. "See! That's the terrifying power of the _Kūki Kūki no Mi_!" He laughed hysterically, but before he could do something more, he was punched in the face, and fell to the ground of the ship in a big crater.

As the Pirate Captain tried to stand up, a really, really pissed Smoker appeared above him and held him down with his seastone-Jitte.

"W-what's that?"

"That doesn't matter…You are pissing me off!" Smoker said darkly and kicked him on his head, so that he fainted.

He took a deep breath to calm his anger. He ran towards the railing and looked down into the sea. "JULI!" He shouted in distress and searched the dark sea.

Juli popped up on the railing beside him, soaked to the bones. She coughed and smiled at Smoker. "Hi Smokie-kun." She shivered in the cold wind.

Smoker sighed in relief. He looked at her seriously. "Next time, please go off deck, understood?"

Juli nodded and shivered again.

Smoker narrowed his eyes and sighed. He took off his jacket and laid it around Juli's shoulders. "Here wear this until your clothes are dry."

"Smokie-kun…" Juli said and looked at him with big eyes. She smiled softly and snuggled closer into his jacket. "Thank you…"

Smoker looked at her and blushed a deep shade of red, as he saw how good she looked in it. He turned around. "You're welcome…" He mumbled quietly and walked away, to inspect the injured marines.

 _2 days later…_

Juli looked at the Gate of Justice in astonishment. "So that's the Gate of Justice? It's huge."

Smoker exhaled smoke from his two cigars in his mouth. "Yes… This Gate here by Enies Lobby is connected with the two other Gates by Impel Down and Marine HQ. Actually, we should have gone directly to Impel Down and the Gate of Justice there, but after the storm brought us this much off course, we decided to head for Enies Lobby. If possible, I would have spared you looking at Impel Down…but it's not possible…"

Juli frowned cutely in thought. "I understand…so our next destination is Impel Down and then from there we go to Marine HQ. I can't say I'm glad to see Impel Down… There must be a lot of dark things going on…" Her eyes darkened a bit. _'I have to be prepared for the sadness, agony and pain I will feel there…Sometimes it's really not good to feel other people emotions….'_

Smoker sighed sadly. "Yes…I'm sorry we have to go through there… I promise you I will make the stop there as short as possible." And with that he walked away, to get his den-den mushi and inform Impel Down about their coming.

Juli looked into the distance. She took a deep breath and began to meditate. _'I have to make sure to be prepared, or I could collapse under too intense emotions.'_

 _Two hours later by Impel Down…_

Juli looked seriously at the Gate of Justice, that opened for them. There, in the distance she could see Impel Down. She took a deep breath.

Smoker looked at Juli in worry. _'She has been very silent and concentrated since I told here our next stop is in Impel Down...'_

Their ship came to a stop at the port of Impel Down. Smoker took out his den-den mushi and called the guards in Impel Down, to let them pass through the Gate of Justice towards Marine HQ.

Juli gulped. Her breathing quickened. _'Pain…so much pain…agony…'_ She could hear the screams for help, she could feel what the prisoners felt in the moment. It was cruel, to say at least. Her hand tightened its grip on the railing and she gritted her teeth. _'More screams…torture…torments of hell…'_ Juli began to sweat heavily.

Smoker finished his call and looked back to Juli, to inform her about their departure. He froze in panic as he saw her bent over, looking like she would collapse any moment now. "Juli-chan what's wrong?" He rushed towards her.

Juli looked at Smoker as she heard his voice. Her vision blurred as she took a step towards him. She couldn't stand anymore and fell forward. Before she could hit the ground, Smoker caught her and held her in his arms.

Smoker looked at her in worry. He stroked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. He frowned in concern for her condition, as his hand touched her feverish forehead. _'Does she has a fever?!'_ "Juli-chan, what's wrong…"

Juli opened her eyes and breathed heavily. "S-Smokie-kun… t-too much pain…h-have to get away…c-can't calm down…" She said and passed out.

Smoker furrowed his brows. He looked at his crew, seriously. "Crew, sail through the Gate of Justices as fast as possible!"

"Yes, sir!" The marines saluted and began to work as fast as possible.

Smoker picked Juli up and carried her bridal-style into her cabin. He laid her softly onto the bed. _'I don't get it…what do you mean with too much pain? Why is this place making you sick? You are really sensitive…'_ He sighed and took a chair next to her bed and sat down on it. He ran his fingers through his hair and took out a den-den mushi. He called.

 _"Puru, puru, puru…puru, puru, puru…! Katcha!…Fleet Admiral Sengoku here, what can I do for you?"_

"Here is Captain Smoker…"

 _"Oh Smoker, why did you call?"_

"We are on our way to Marine HQ, possible in 1-2 hours we will arrive there…"

 _"That's good… How is Juli-sama doing?"_

Smoker sighed. "That's the problem…as we arrived in Impel Down, she became feverish and collapsed… She told me something about 'too much pain', 'have to get away' and 'can't calm down' …"

 _"Mmmhhh…I hope this will work and when you get away, her condition will get better…I can't tell you why she said that…"_ Sengoku's den-den mushi frowned in confusion. _"Maybe it's because of her bloodline powers…If she has it…"_ He mumbled quietly.

Smoker's eyes widened. _'Power?!'_

 _"Anyway, if her condition doesn't get better in one hour call me again. If she is better, you don't have to call me. That's all for now."_

"Understood." And with that Sengoku hang up.

Smoker sighed in confusion. He looked at Juli's sleeping form. _'You're an odd one, Kurama Juli…It looks like there is something more to you than just what the newspaper says…and Fleet Admiral Sengoku knows about it. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad…'_

 _Barely an hour later…_

Juli slowly opened her eyes. _'What happened?'_ And then she remembered it. She sighed and sat up. _'I still can't control it when too strong emotions are in one place…But this place was utterly horrible…I've never felt a place that had that many terrible emotions…'_

"Oh Juli-chan, you're awake." Smoker looked at her. "Do you feel better now?"

Juli looked at him in surprise and smiled softly. "Yes, thank you. Are we on the way to Marine HQ?"

Smoker sighed in relief. "Yes, we will take an hour and then we're there."

Juli smiled brightly at that and jumped up from her bed, as if nothing has happened. "Yatta! Let's go on deck, Smokie-kun! I want to see Marineford when we arrive." Juli grabbed his arm and dragged him onto deck. Smoker just shook his head in fondness.

As they arrived on deck, Juli breathed in the fresh sea air and smiled brightly at the sun. "Ahh…what a beautiful day…" She walked towards the railing and bend forward to look at the sea.

Smoker's eyebrow twitched a bit. ' _She's just like she was before, just like nothing has happened…'_ He sighed and sat down beside her. _'Maybe it's good that way…It's better I don't know something about these mysterious powers of her…'_ He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin and Juli's delighted laughter, as a seagull landed on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter! :) How did you like it? For now that was all of the Smoker Juli fluff :(. Next chapter, Juli will finally arrive in Marine HQ and get to know lots of people. And will her ability to sense emotions help her with deciding about the offer they gave her? That and more can you read in the next chapter. ;) See you!**

 _Kūki Kūki no Mi_ = Air Air Fruit

name of the lullaby, Juli sings in this chapter **(You should really check it out!)** _Takeda No Komoriuta_ (Lullaby of Takeda) _\- Akai Tori_ (The Red Birds)

Translation of the lullaby:

I would hate babysitting beyond Bon festival,

The snow begins to fall, and the baby cries.

How can I be happy even when Bon Festival is here?

I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear.

This child continues to cry and is mean to me.

Every day I grow thinner.

I would quickly quit and go back

To my parents' home over there,

To my parents' home over there.


	9. Juli's arrival at Marine HQ

Chapter 9- Juli's arrival at Marine HQ

* * *

 _One hour later…_

Juli looked with wide eyes at the sight before her. As the Gate of Justice opened, she could see the crescent moon shaped island, Marineford. "Wow…Smokie-kun, is this Marineford?" Juli said in awe.

Smoker exhaled smoke from his cigars. "Yes…" He watched a marine ship sail past them.

Their ship entered the bay and docked. Juli and Smoker walked off it.

Juli smiled cheerily and looked at everything in interest.

Smoker shook his head in fondness.

"Ahh…It's nice to meet you Juli-sama. I hope your journey was pleasant." Someone said politely.

Juli and Smoker turned around, just to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku standing before them.

Smoker stiffened. "Fleet Admiral Sengoku." He greeted with a nod.

Sengoku nodded back and looked at Juli in interest.

Juli smiled brightly at him and bowed with her head a bit. "Nice to meet you too, Sengoku-san. My journey was really exciting and fun, I met a lot of nice people, like Smokie-kun." She giggled cheerily as Smoker blushed.

A small smile lit Sengoku's face. _'Smokie-kun, huh?'_ Amusement danced in his eyes. "I'm glad the trouble you had, didn't disturb you. Now, do you want to go into my office and meet new people, Juli-sama?"

Juli smiled cheerily. "Sure, and you can just call me Juli, Sengoku-san." She looked at Smoker and smiled brightly at him. "I will see you again someday, Smokie-kun. Have a save journey home." She hugged him, and because he didn't expect that, Smoker blushed an interesting shade of red.

"Yeah, see you…" He mumbled embarrassed and literally stormed back onto the ship.

Sengoku couldn't help it, he laughed loudly in amusement. "My, my, looks like you have Smoker wrapped around your little finger, huh, Juli-hime?"

Juli looked up to him with big, innocent eyes and blinked in confusion. _'What does he mean?'_

Sengoku shook his head and walked towards the Marine HQ building. "I will show you my office. Follow me, Juli-hime."

She followed him and looked in awe at the buildings they passed.

 _Inside Sengoku's office…_

Sengoku sat down besides Juli, on the couch. "I'm really glad you accepted the invitation. I'm sure you will like it here."

Juli smiled and accepted the cup of tea, he gave her. "Mhm…I'm looking forward to meet all different marine ranks and to speak with them, so I can obtain a picture about the marines for myself." She sipped on the tea.

Sengoku smiled. _'She is really as kind as the newspaper say…not so arrogant like other royals…And she really, truly wants to learn about the marines…I'm impressed to say at least.'_

Juli closed her eyes shortly and sensed the emotions inside G-1, or Marine HQ if you call it specifically. She smiled brightly as she couldn't sense any bad emotions. She took another sip from the delicious tea. "What type of tea is that? It tastes really good."

Sengoku smiled at her. "That's a special green tea for the marines. We get it as gratefulness present from the famers."

"That's really nice." She giggled cheerfully, but then suddenly looked at the door in confusion.

Sengoku narrowed his eyes and put his cup down. "What's wrong…"

Before he could finish his sentence with a loud crash, someone burst right through his wall. "Bwahahahahaha…. Yo, Sengoku! I brought rice crackers!" Garp laughed cheerily and lifted the bag of crackers up for him to see.

Sengoku's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Damn it Garp! Can't you see we have a guest?! And can't you just use the door like a damn normal person?!" He shouted at him.

"Huh?" Garp said and blinked in confusion.

Juli giggled amused and put her cup of tea down.

Garp looked at her and then he realized it. "Oh…Bwahahahaha. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Monkey D. Garp." He grinned brightly.

Sengoku face-palmed. "Sorry Juli-hime, Garp is a little bit…. eccentric…."

Juli giggled cheerfully and waved dismissingly with her hand. "Oh, it's nothing." She looked at Garp with a soft smile on her lips. "My name is Kurama Juli, nice to meet you Garp-san."

Garp sat down next to her. "Oh? You're Kurama Juli-hime. You are as nice as the newspaper say." He opened the bag of crackers and began to eat.

Juli smiled softly. "Thank you. Do you want some tea, Garp-san?"

Garp looked at her. "Bwahahaha. Sure! After all, you can't say no when a pretty lady offers you some tea!" He took the cup of tea, Juli offered him.

Sengoku sweat dropped at the scene. _'Juli completely ignored the weirdness of this crazy batshit old man…'_ He sighed and looked at Juli. "Juli-hime I have to inform the Admirals about your arrival, so you can meet them. Is it okay to leave you here with Garp?"

Juli smiled cheerily. "Sure. I'm absolutely fine with Garp-san." ' _I can sense it, he's a good man. Just like Sengoku, he has the heart on the right place, but he's actually caring for his comrades even more than Sengoku.'_

"Bwahahahaha. Sengoku don't be so stern. I will take care of her, while you are gone." Garp said casually with his mouth full of crackers. (as casually as possible with a mouth full of crackers)

Sengoku sighed and walked out of the room, hoping Juli didn't run away after being alone with Garp for too long.

Juli giggled and took a sip from her tea.

Garp looked at her in thought as he crunched loudly on the crackers. "How old are you?" He suddenly blurted out after a comfortable moment of silence.

Juli blinked and smiled softly at him. "I'm fifteen, but in four days I'm turning sixteen."

"Oh…" Garp said and took a sip from his tea. _'She's about the same age as my grandsons…. And she is already so pretty…Someone has to protect her from the filthy looks of those damn perverted men….'_ Suddenly he grinned happily. _'I always wanted a granddaughter anyways…'_

Juli tilted her head in confusion as she could sense protective emotions from Garp. "Is everything alright, Garp-san?"

"Huh?" Garp looked at her cute confused expression and inwardly squealed. "Do you want a rice cracker?"

Juli blinked and smiled happily. "Yes, gladly." She took the rice cracker and munched on it happily.

Garp laughed happily and petted her head.

Just then the door opened and Sengoku entered. As he looked at Juli and Garp, who are both happily munching rice crackers, he sweat dropped. _'I dont know what's going on, but why do I have the feeling that Garp now has another grandchild to brag about…?'_ He shook his head and sat down next to Juli's other side.

"Oh, Sengoku you're back." Garp said and grinned at him.

Sengoku just sighed. He looked at Juli. "The admirals will come here soon. Till then, I think we can enjoy some more tea."

Juli giggled cheerily at that. Sengoku watched with mixed emotions as Garp bent down and whispered something into Juli's ear.

Juli nodded and smiled softly. Garp gave her a rice cracker. Sengoku looked at them confused, before he shrugged and took a sip from his tea.

"Sengoku-jiji…" Juli said and looked at him.

Sengoku spluttered. "Eehhh?!" He shouted confused and looked at Juli.

Juli looked at him with the cutest expression and with the biggest puppy-dog eyes, he has ever seen. "Sengoku-jiji, do you want a rice cracker?" She held a rice cracker towards him.

Sengoku gulped and began to sweat. _'Kawaii!'_ He blushed. "S-sure…" He took the rice cracker from Juli and looked away.

Garp couldn't hold his laughter anymore, he burst out laughing with tears in his eyes. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Juli giggled amused, as Sengoku blushed a deep shade of red. "Garp! That's not funny!" He shouted embarrassed.

Garp just continued laughing. "You sh-should h-have seen your face! It was hilarious! Bwahahahahaha!" He petted Juli's head, as she smiled softly.

"Someday I will kill that crazy batshit old man…" Sengoku mumbled depressed and ate his rice cracker.

"Ara, ara, isn't it lively here?" Aokiji said as he, Kizaru and Akainu entered the room.

"Oohhh, yoouuu coouulld saay thaaat." Kizaru said amused.

Akainu just folded his arms in front of his chest, looking as sternly as ever.

Sengoku coughed awkwardly and stood up. Juli followed his example and stood up too. Just Garp remained sitting and munching crackers.

"Juli-hime, that are the three admirals Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu." Sengoku pointed at them, as he said their names.

Juli looked at each one of them. Aokiji is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man. He has black curly hair, tanned skin and an altogether lean, long build. He wears a white button-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt, with matching white trousers and black dress shoes. He also wears a yellow tie and a sleep mask on his forehead.

' _I'm getting good vibes from him, he seems to be the same type of marine like Garp-jiji and Sengoku-jiji.'_ Juli thought happily.

Next to him stood Kizaru, who is an incredibly tall man too. He has a moderate number of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He wears a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit.

' _Mmhh…I can't really figure him out…I think he cares about his comrades, but he also follows strictly the lines of justice.'_ Juli thought a bit confused, because she can't really figure him out.

Next to Kizaru stood Akainu, who is an incredibly tall, light-skinned, unusually muscular man. He has a square-shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. Akainu wears a standard Marine cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with a pink rose on his left buttonhole. He left his light colored flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He also wears black gloves and shoes.

' _...He seems to have a really cold heart…He follows his way of justice without having regards about somebody or something…I wonder what happened to him to make him so emotionless…'_ Juli shook her head and smiled softly at the three, who towered above her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurama Juli." She bowed with her head, surprising the three.

"Ara, Ara, I'm flattered." Aokiji said and blushed a bit. _'A princess, bowing to me and then as well such a pretty one, never happened before…I think…'_

"Ooohhh, niiccee ttoo mmeeeett yyoouu ttoooo, Jjuullii-hhiimmee…" Kizaru said in his amused tone.

Akainu looked at her in interest. "It's a pleasure, Juli-sama." He said sternly, but he had an unknown glint in his eyes.

Juli smiled cheerily.

Sengoku smiled. "Anyway, it was a long day for you, Juli-hime. Tomorrow you can get a tour around base, if you want to. Aokiji will show you your room. Have a good night."

Juli smiled at him softly. "Thanks Sengoku-jiji, have a good night too."

That surprised the three admirals again, as well as Sengoku, who blushed a bit.

"Bwahahahahaha. I will give you a tour tomorrow, Juli-chan. Sweet dreams!" Garp said from his place on the couch.

Juli giggled amused. "You too, Garp-jiji."

Garp choked on his rice cracker, coughed and blushed pleased.

Aokiji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ara, ara~"

"Kizaru-san, Akainu-san, have a good night rest as well." Juli smiled softly towards them, as she and Aokiji left the office.

She followed Aokiji through the corridors.

As they were on the highest corridor, he stopped before a door and turned around to look at her. "That will be your room. You will have your own bathroom, because…. ehm I forgot…"

Juli giggled amused. "That's fine."

Aokiji smiled at her. "Anyway, my room is there, directly across from yours. Next to my room on the right is Akainu's room and one the left is Kizaru's room. Ehm…if you need something or you need help, just ask one of us…ehmm…maybe not Akainu he is a bit grumpy…"

Juli smiled brightly at him. "Thanks! If I need help I'll ask someone. Sleep well, Aokiji-san!" She opened the door and looked around the room. It was a very big, comfortable room with a king-sized bed. Next to the bed was a bedside cabinet. Next to the door on the right side was a little closet with a mirror and a door, through which you could enter the bathroom.

' _What a comfy room, reminds me of my room at home.'_ She hummed in content and changed into her white night gown. _'It was really a long day, I'm sleepy.'_ And with that, Juli laid down on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _The next day…_

As Juli woke up, she took a long shower.

Just as she wanted to change into her dress, she wore the first day of her journey, with a big crash, Garp walked right through the newly made hole next to her door.

"Kyaaa!" She shouted in surprise.

"Good morning, Juli-chan." Garp shouted cheerfully and just then he noticed her standing next to the closet, wearing only her underwear. He froze in shock.

Juli blinked in confusion. "Garp-jiji…?"

"Waahhh…I'm sorry Juli-chan. Change, you have all the time in the world." He turned around and walked through the hole and waited before it, so nobody could watch her change. "I'm waiting here." _'I really have to stop doing that…and I have to tell somebody to fix that hole before tonight…'_

Aokiji walked out of the door across from Juli's room. He lifted his sleeping mask from his eyes and looked sleepy at Garp. "What's all that noise about, so early in the morning?"

Garp rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Bwahahahaha. I wanted to pick Juli-chan up and crashed through the wall as usual…"

Aokiji sighed. "You should really stop that, Garp-san. Now someone has to repair it, again." He walked towards the hole, to inspect it, but before he could see anything (or should I say someone) he had to dodge Garp's fist. "Wha...?" He looked at Garp in confusion.

Garp still had his fist raised. "Don't come a step nearer! I will not allow you to peek on my cute little granddaughter!"

Aokiji sighed again. _'Too much tumult in the morning…'_ "I'm sorry, I didn't want to peek on Juli-hime, I just wanted to see the damage you had done…"

"Oh…" Garp said and rubbed the back of his head, again. "Bwahahahahaha, sorry."

Just then Juli went out of the door and smiled cheerfully at them. "Good morning, Aokiji-san. Garp-jiji, I'm ready, we can go now."

Aokiji sighed, put his sleeping mask back over his eyes and went into his room. "It's too early for a good morning." He mumbled before closing the door.

Juli giggled amused and looked at Garp as she followed him through the corridor. "So Garp-jiji, what are we going to do first?"

"I will give you a tour through the building and then we will go eat some breakfast in the cafeteria. After that, I will introduce you to the lower ranks, I train and you can talk to them if you want to." He shrugged. "Anyway, let's begin with the tour and go annoy Sengoku. Bwahahahahaha."

Juli giggled and shook her head in fondness, as she followed after Garp.

 _After the tour through the building…_

"Wow, Marine HQ is really big." Juli said as they both were on the way to the cafeteria.

"Bwahahahahahaha. It really is." Garp laughed cheerfully. "Oh, I hope they have donuts~."

She giggled. "Garp-jiji you really like donuts, huh?"

"Of course, I do! Donuts are the best!" Garp said enthusiastic as they both entered the cafeteria.

"Sure, sure." Juli smiled softly.

All the talking stopped inside the cafeteria. The men all turned around to look at Juli and Garp. As the men saw her, they all got hearts in their eyes and blushed heavily, openly ogling at her beauty.

"Juli-chan go first and take what you want." Garp said seriously.

Juli blinked, but did what he said, and so walked first.

Just as she turned Garp her back, he glared dangerously at the men who were ogling at her.

Juli took a plate and looked at the buffet. _'Wow, so much to choose….'_ She looked next to her as Garp joined her chanting donuts all the way towards them. She giggled and, in the end, she chooses a healthy muesli and a full plate of choco-strawberries.

Garp smiled at the food on her plate. "Bwahahahaha…looks like you like choco-strawberries, huh?"

Juli giggled as she looked at his eight plates full of donuts. "I see you got your donuts."

Garp laughed loudly and walked towards an almost empty table, with no men sitting on it. "Let's sit down here."

She followed him and sat down beside him. On her other side sat a woman with pink hair and red lipstick. Just as they sat down, Garp began to dig in into his donuts happily. Juli shook her head in fondness and ate a choco-strawberry.

"Oh, Hina is surprised that someone sat next to Vice-Admiral Garp willingly. What's your name? I'm Hina." The woman next to Juli, named Hina, asked her.

Juli smiled at her softly. "My name is Kurama Juli, nice to meet you."

Hina's eyes widened. "Oh, you're Kurama Juli-hime. It's an honor for Hina to meet you."

"So, you're Juli-hime, hm? I'm surprised you're willing to be with this crazy old man." An elderly woman, who sat directly across from her, said amused.

Garp stopped stuffing his mouth full with donuts. "Oh Tsuru-chan." He said with a full mouth.

Tsuru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Don't speak with your mouth full, Garp."

Juli giggled amused. "So, you're Tsuru, it's nice to meet you too." She began to slowly eat her muesli.

"Oh, you can call this old lady here Tsuru-chan, Juli-hime. So, how do you like it in Marine HQ so far?" Tsuru smiled friendly.

"Oh, it's very nice and big. I didn't meet very much people yet, but Garp-jiji wants to introduce me to some of them later." She smiled softly and ate another choco-strawberry.

"Garp-jiji?" Tsuru sighed and looked at Garp scolding. "You made her your granddaughter?"

"Bwahahahaha…I always wanted a cute little granddaughter, so…" Garp said and grinned brightly.

Tsuru just sighed, already accustomed to the crazy old man.

After they finished breakfast and talked a while longer with Hina and Tsuru, Garp and Juli walked outside.

"So, let's show you the training grounds and let you meet some marines." Garp said enthusiastic, already planning on how to punish those, who will look at his cute granddaughter the wrong way.

Juli smiled softly, ready to meet new people.

* * *

 **So, that was this week's chapter. :) How did you like it? I really loved the funny scenes between Juli, Sengoku and Garp. :D And isn't it cute how protective Garp of Juli is? :3**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter, Juli will meet the lower ranked marines, while Grandpa Garp tries to protect her from the intentions of the men. ;)**

 **See you next week!**

 _Review_

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : This was really cute 3

Anyone who's Garp's granddaughter would be lucky XD

 **Aww...thank you :3.**

 **And you're right, if Garp would be like this in real life, I would beg him to be my grandpa. XD**


	10. Juli's exciting days with marines

**Hey guys! The dress Juli wears in this chapter can you find on Pinterest, by my account Juli Pow. It's under the category: OC Kurama Juli, pinned with the description: Dress 27 for Juli.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Juli's exciting days with marines

* * *

 _At the training grounds…_

Garp and Juli entered the training area, where a crowd of low-ranked marine soldiers were already waiting for Garp.

"Bwahahaha. It's nice to see that you all are already here." Garp laughed loudly.

The marines saluted. "Vice-Admiral Garp." Just then they noticed Juli standing next to him and they all blushed heavily.

Garp narrowed his eyes and his grin widened. "That's Princess Kurama Juli, she wants to speak with you all about the marines."

Juli giggled and smiled cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you all."

Her gorgeous smile was too much for the men, they got hearts in their eyes and began to drool at her beauty. But as they felt a killer intent directed at them, they froze in fright.

Directly behind Juli stood Garp, whose body laid in shadows, just his dangerous red glowing eyes glared like laser dots directly at the marine soldiers.

The marines began to sweat heavily.

Juli blinked in confusion and looked behind her. "Garp-jiji? Can I ask them something?"

Garp smiled dangerously as he saw how the men flinched at the word 'Jiji'. "Sure, go ahead Juli-chan."

Juli smiled brightly at that, turned back around and smiled softly at the shivering marine soldiers.

 _After Juli asked them some questions and after she watched their training session with Garp…_

Juli smiled empathetically at the marines, who were laying on the ground, groaning in pain, after the hardest training session they ever had. "It was really nice to meet you. I hope we see us again someday."

"Bwahahahaha, that was fun! Anyway, let's go eat dinner, Juli-chan." Garp said and began to walk towards the cafeteria.

Juli giggled amused and walked after him.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Juli slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. _'A new fun day!'_ She stood up and changed into her dress. She bit on her lip in thought. _'Yesterday with Garp-jiji was fun and I learned more about the lower-ranked marines…but what do I do today? ...Ah I know!'_ She smiled brightly and left her room. After she closed the door behind her, she walked to the room across from her and knocked.

"Come in." Sounded Aokiji's muffled voice.

Juli opened the door and walked in. She looked in awe around, as she stood in a big living room.

Aokiji, who sat on the couch and read some files, looked at her in surprise. "Oh, Juli-hime, what is the problem?"

Juli smiled softly. "I don't have a problem…I just…wanted to ask if I can spend some time with you. Of course, only, if you have time for me."

Aokiji looked at her utterly surprised and blushed at her innocent face. "Eehhh?!" _'I think she is not getting, that asking like that it sounds like she wants to go on a date…'_ He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ehm…Sure if you want to. What do you want to do?"

Juli smiled brightly at that. "I thought maybe you could help me train. After all, I never can be strong enough if it is for the safety of my island."

Aokiji blinked surprised. "You want to train…willingly?"

She smiled softly and looked at him with big, puppy-dog eyes. "Please~"

Aokiji blushed, rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Okay fine, it can't be helped. Let's go to the training ground."

 _After they arrived at a training ground…_

"Wow…that's a totally different training place than the one I was with Garp-jiji." Juli looked around in interest. This training ground was a lot bigger and there were more exercise equipments.

"Yeah. That is the trainings ground for the higher-ranked marines." Aokiji looked at her. "So…because you want to train, I first have to see what you can do."

Juli nodded and walked towards a straw dummy. She narrowed her eyes seriously. And with speed and power she kicked the straw dummy in the face. Her heel bored right through the straw and as she took her heel out of the straw dummy, there was a hole right in the middle of its forehead.

Aokiji blinked in surprise. "Not bad." _'Although I have to say, it's a bit terrifying…'_

Juli smiled at him seriously. "I'm not finished, yet!" And with that she stormed towards the dummy again and with a roundhouse kick, she kicked the head off the dummy.

Aokiji sweat dropped. "Ara ara, I have to say, heels on women are really terrifying."

Juli giggled amused. "Sorry for the dummy…"

"It's not so bad…But looks like you are too strong for the straw dummy, that's impressive. Where did you learn that?" Aokiji looked at her in interest.

Juli smiled sadly. "My mother taught me a bit before she died…and after that, I only trained alone or with the forest animals."

Aokiji blinked. _'Forest animals?!'_ "Anyway…Can you fight with a weapon or do you have a Devil Fruit?" _'I know about the power of the **Engeru**_ _**pasu,**_ _but it's highly possible she can't activate it like her ancestors…I wonder what the key to this power is…'_

Juli smiled cheerfully. "I have heard about Devil Fruits before, but I didn't eat one…And I have a weapon. I fight with a fan. _'And a sword, but I didn't get one that suits me anywhere…'_

' _A fan?!'_ He shook his head in fondness. "If you want, I can show you my Devil Fruit power later. First, let's see what you can do with a fan."

A bright smile lit Juli's face. "I would like that." She walked towards a tree stump. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Aokiji leaned forward in interest as he saw her taking out her fan.

Juli opened her eyes and the fan and threw it towards the tree stump. The fan cut right through the middle and flew back towards her. She caught it and closed the fan and then the tree stump fell apart. She smiled at an impressed looking Aokiji. _'It isn't the speed I want it to be, but it's on the way there.'_

Aokiji whistled impressed. _'She has talent. She's really good with what she is doing. I mean she is only...what...15? Normal girls and princesses concentrate on looking good and boys and that stuff...'_ "Wow, I've never seen someone use a fan as a weapon. Did your mother teach you this?"

Juli took her fan back into the white lace garter around her leg. "No. On _Seinaru_ we have no weapons and that's when I began to improvise." She shrugged with her shoulders. "Anyway, can you show me your Devil Fruit now?" She looked up to him with big eyes.

Aokiji sighed, but smiled. "Fine. I've eaten the _Hie Hie no Mi_ , that means I literally become an ice man." He made an ice snowflake from thin air and gave it to Juli.

"Wow! That's so cool and nothing like the _Kūki Kūki no Mi_ …That fruit was creepy, I still can feel how the air left my lung and how I couldn't breathe." She shuddered.

Aokiji narrowed his eyes. _'Okay…Note to myself: If I ever find the user of the **Kūki Kūki no Mi** …. kill him…' _He shook his head to dispel the dark thoughts. "Anyway, I want to increase your speed while fighting. For that, what do you think about a little spar? Don't worry, I will not use my Devil Fruit power against you."

Juli smiled softly. "Okay."

 _After they finished their little spar…_

"Okay, that was not so bad. You're really good in hand-to-hand combat. And I have to say those heels really hurt when you hit me." _'It looks like she is unconsciously using a really small amount of **Busoshoku no Haki** …' _

"Sorry for that…" Juli smiled apologetically.

"I think we should take a break. I'll get something to drink and to eat for us." Just as Aokiji wanted to walk away, Juli looked into the forest area around the training ground.

She titled her head cutely in confusion and looked at Aokiji. "Why is Garp-jiji standing there in the forest?"

Aokiji looked at her surprised and then sweat dropped. _'Looks like she has a good access to **Kenbunshoku no Haki** when it comes to sensing people… And I have a pretty good idea why Garp is watching us…' _"Ehm…maybe he wants to watch you train? Anyway, I'm right back."

Juli nodded and Aokiji walked back to Marine HQ.

A few minutes later, Aokiji came back with two water bottles in his hand and two popsicles. He looked to the bench, Juli last sat on and nearly let the popsicles fall.

Juli still sat on the bench, but was now surrounded by birds and talked with them, while the birds put flowers into her hair. She smiled softly towards Aokiji. "Aokiji-san~"

He blushed and gulped as he sat down beside her. The birds chirped one last time before they flew away. Aokiji gave her a popsicle and they both sat there in comfortable silence and ate.

"Okay. Let's continue. Next, I want you to hit me as fast and hard as you can, while I will dodge some of your kicks." Aokiji said seriously.

Juli looked at him in concern and bit on her lip. "But I don't want to attack you…"

Aokiji shook his head in fondness. "It's okay, you can't really hurt me because I will turn into ice a second before you hit me, okay?"

"But…" Juli said and pouted cutely.

"No buts, let's start!"

Juli sighed and stormed towards him, she tried to kick him in his face, but Aokiji dodged. She turned around in midair and did a roundhouse kick to his left side. She froze in horror as she really hit him. But before she could say sorry, the Aokiji before her shattered and the real Aokiji appeared behind her and held her arm in his grip.

"A bit better, but you're still too slow…" Suddenly a shiver ran through Aokiji's spine as he felt kill intentions direct at him. He looked into the woods and could see a dark figure glaring at him with red laser-like eyes. He sweat dropped, knowing really well who it was.

Juli used the time, Aokiji was distracted and freed herself from his grip and backflipped a bit away from him.

Aokiji smiled. "Not bad."

They continued to spar a few hours more.

Juli breathed heavily as the sun began to go down.

"Okay, that was enough for today. But I'm impressed, you could increase your speed drastically in our spars." Aokiji smiled at her.

Juli smiled brightly. "Thanks, Aokiji-san."

"You can call me Kuzan…"

"Huh?" Juli tilted her head in confusion.

"Kuzan is my real name. As an admiral we need an alias." He shrugged.

"Okay, see you around Kuzan-kun~. And thank you for today." She stretched her sore muscles and walked back towards her room, ready to take a long shower.

Aokiji blushed and looked after her. "Ara, ara~ Looks like I have to deal with the paperwork tomorrow…"

* * *

 _The next day, Juli's fourth day at Marine HQ…_

Juli yawned as she walked towards the cafeteria. _'I've slept longer today because of the training with Kuzan-kun yesterday…'_ Just as she entered the cafeteria, the talking stopped and the men stared at her with heart eyes. Juli blinked in confusion, but just walked towards the buffet. _'Mmhh…what do I want to eat today…Oh I know, Pancakes!'_ After she took some pancakes on her plate, she looked around for a peaceful place to eat.

"Juli-hime~ come sit down with us!" A marine soldier shouted.

"No, Juli-sama~ come eat with us!" Another one shouted.

Just then the whole cafeteria began to shout for her to sit on their tables.

Juli blinked in confusion and looked around uncertainly. Suddenly, she yelped in surprise as someone took her arm and dragged her to a table. She was psuhed down in the seat and the man laid an arm around her waist.

"My name is Ironfist Fullbody. I'm certain you heard of me before. Now, it would be a lot better if you eat with me instead of with those losers over there, Juli-hime~" Fullbody smirked at her arrogantly.

Juli just blinked in confusion at the smug pink-haired man with iron knuckles next to her. "...Ehm. Well, nice to meet you Fullbody-san, but I have to apologize I never heard of you before." She told him politely, but still was confused to what was going on.

Fullbody seemed to be angry for a short moment as she told him that she hadn't heard of him, before he smirked cheekily. "Well, that doesn't matter now. How about we get to know each other better after eating breakfast together? Someone like you should hang around with someone as incredible as me." He tightened his grip around her waist. 'Jackpot! Dating a princess would be getting my name up a few bitches. Beside, she really is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'

Juli felt slightly uncomfortable but then looked at the arrogant pink-haired marine innocently. "I guess that would be oka- Kyaaa!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she was suddenly scooped very quickly up into someone's arms before she was set down on the ground behind whoever saved her.

"Wha-" Fullbody just got out surprised before he was met by a hard punch in the face and sent flying back.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER!" Garp roared enraged and then went in to beat the pink-haired, and now utterly scared marine into a pulp.

Juli just sweat dropped, having no idea what was going on right now, as she felt someone lightly touch her shoulder.

"Ooohhh, that's not reeaally disciplined of yoouuu to dooo, Garp-san." Kizaru said in his amused tone (like always) as he picked up Juli's tablet with her food on it.

Juli turned around and smiled at Kizaru cheerfully. "Good Morning, Kizaru-san~."

"Juli-hime I'm soorry for this incident You can sit down by the Admirals and eat breakfast there in peace" Kizaru said and walked towards a demising wall, totally ignoring the furious Vice-Admiral beating up Fullbody.

Juli just followed him. "Oh, that's why I never saw an admiral in the cafeteria." She said thoughtfully.

"Ohhh, that's right." Kizaru sat down on the table, where Aokiji and Akainu already sat.

"Good Morning Akainu-san, Kuzan-kun." Juli smiled softly at them and against expectations, she sat down next to Akainu.

Akainu's muscles stiffened as she sat next to him, but then his tense muscles relaxed and he nodded towards her.

"Oohh, Kuzan-kun? You told her your real naame?" Kizaru asked Aokiji.

Aokiji shrugged, still looking tired. "I just think we shouldn't be too formal around her."

Juli began to eat her pancakes happily, not noticing that Akainu was watching her and blushing unnoticable at her utterly cute happy face.

"Ooohhh." Kizaru said in realization and looked at Juli. "Theeen you can caall me Borsalino."

Juli swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled softly towards Kizaru. "Okay, Borsalino-san."

 _After Juli finished her breakfast…_

Juli giggled cheerily. "That was yummy~"

Akainu looked at her and nearly got a heart attack because of her cuteness. She still had some syrup left on her lips. Akainu gulped and fought the blush back down. "Juli-hime, you have some syrup on your face." He said sternly.

Juli looked at him surprised because that was the first word he said to her since she sat next to him. Then, she blushed in embarrassment and wiped the stain of syrup away.

' _Kawaii!'_ Aokiji thought as he saw her blushing.

"Aaahhh, Juli-hime, today is a meeting with aall the Vice-Admirals. Doo you want toooo come?" Kizaru asked her.

Juli smiled brightly. "I'd love to! When is the meeting?"

"Ohhh, it's in an hour. You caan coome with me." Kizaru told her.

 _By the meeting…_

Juli and Kizaru entered the meeting room. All of the Vice-Admirals were already gathered there.

"Bwahahahaha, oh Juli-chan, nice that you came too, your granddaddy missed you." Garp laughed loudly as he strolled his way through the crowd.

Juli giggled cheerily. "Garp-jiji, we just saw us this morning."

Tsuru sighed as she saw the confused faces of the other Vice-Admirals.

"Oohh, it's nice that youu all caame here, today. This meeting is about the Yonkoo's. Buut before that, I waant you all to meet Princess Kurama Juli."

A murmur went to the crowd.

Juli took a step forward and smiled cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you all."

Most of the Vice-Admirals blushed at her beauty. Garp laid a hand on her shoulder and glared at the blushing Vice-Admirals.

Tsuru facepalmed and walked towards Juli and Garp. "Nice to see you again, Juli-hime."

Juli looked at her and smiled softly. "Oh, Tsuru-chan, I'm happy to see you again too."

"Anyway, let's introduce you to the other Vice-Admirals." Tsuru smiled at Juli.

Garp looked at her seriously. "I don't think-"

"No, Garp, I'm speaking with Juli-chan, and I'm sure Juli wants to meet them too." Tsuru looked at him scolding.

"But-" Garp pouted.

"No." Tsuru said seriously.

Garp pouted and went into a corner to sulk.

Tsuru sighed. "Anyway, let's start."

They both walked towards one of the giants. Unlike other Marines, his traditional white robe is customized, with yellow coloring, red borders, adding more rich details to his collar. He carries some awarded medals on his left breast and also wears a traditional red bicorne hat with the Marine's symbol. Unlike other high-ranking Marines, he actually wears his Marine coat with his arms in the sleeves. Underneath that, he wears an orange shirt, loose pants and boots. The Vice-Admiral also has curly brown hair with a large chin.

"That's Vice Admiral John Giant." Tsuru introduced.

John Giant looked down to her. "It's a pleasure, Juli-sama." He said sternly.

' _His emotions are very good concealed, like Akainu's. I think he believes in Absolut Justice. I don't like that at all…The believers of Absolut Justice don't care about the sacrifices they need to bring to kill a pirate. Even if that means hurting innocent civilians…'_ She smiled softly. "Nice to meet you, too."

Tsuru and Juli walked towards the next Vice-Admiral.

"That is Vice-Admiral Comil." Tsuru said and pointed at a tall, large man with a bald top, but blond spiky hair flowing downwards on the back of his head. He has a mustache and is dark-skinned. His mustache looks like what one usually gets after drinking milk. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marine: a red, double-breasted suit over a dark-green shirt with a plain green tie, and also has a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape.

"Nice to meet you, Juli-hime." Comil smiled at her.

' _I like him, he feels like the kind of marine, Garp-jiji and Sengoku-jiji are.'_ Juli smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Comil-san."

They walked towards the next Vice-Admiral.

"That's Vice-Admiral Momonga."

Momonga nodded at her. He is a man with a black mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white striped suit with a coat draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat he wears a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. Momonga is of average height and very well-built.

' _I can't really figure out what type of justice he is following…But I can feel he is caring about his comrades and subordinates.'_ Juli smiled at him softly and nodded back.

"That's Vice-Admiral Unigumo." Tsuru said and pointed at a tall man with a cold face and eyes that are semi-closed. He is smoking a cigarette, has long brown hair, and wears an ancient war helmet with a small, traditional Japanese dragon on it, and a long red plume hanging from it. Under his Marine coat he wears a double-breasted gray suit over a dark green shirt with a silver tie. He also has a golden loop earring on his left ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Juli-sama." Unigumo said sternly.

' _He is also a believer of Absolutely Justice. His comrades are unimportant to him, when it comes to defeating the "evil"… I don't like him…'_ "It's nice to meet you too." Juli said seriously.

"That is Vice-Admiral Doberman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Juli-sama." He said sternly. Doberman has four X-shaped scars on his face and two on his neck, a split, curling mustache and brown flowing hair, reaching down to his shoulders. He has no pupil in his left eye. His Marine coat, draped on his shoulders like a cape, is more elaborate than the ones worn by other high-ranking officers, and the stripes across his cap are in a zig-zag pattern. Underneath his coat he sports an outfit reminiscent of those worn by naval officers in the 1600's, composed of a loose shirt with rope-like ornaments on it and suit pants.

' _I don't like him either. He would leave behind his injured subordinates to run after a pirate, who wouldn't even want to fight anymore…'_ "It's nice to meet you too." Juli said shortly and turned around to the next Vice Admiral.

"That's Vice Admiral Strawberry." Tsuru said and pointed at a relatively straight shaped person with a long beard. He has his eyes closed and wore a very long bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap due to his head being abnormally long. Like many high-ranking Marines, he has a standard Marine's coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. Under it, and over a shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, he wears a water-green jacket, with pale yellow rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants.

"It's nice to meet you, Juli-hime." Strawberry smiled at her.

' _I like him, he cares about his comrades. And his name is Strawberry and I like strawberries ~'_ Juli smiled brightly at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Strawberry-san."

"Next, that's Vice Admiral Yamakaji."

Yamakaji smiled at her and nodded in respect. His eyes are closed and he has a thick brown beard that covers his large chin. He's wearing a double-breasted orange suit with a dark red tie underneath, all over a yellow shirt with purple polka dots. Like most high-ranking Marine officers, he drapes his standard Marine coat over his shoulders like a cape.

' _He seems like he cares about his comrades…And I can feel he has high respect towards Garp-jiji…'_ Juli smiled softly at him and nodded back.

"That's Vice Admiral Lacroix." Tsuru said and pointed at another giant. Like many giants, he has a large, bulky belly. He wears a Marine hat and a double-breasted suit with his sleeves rolled up, along with a purple tie. Like all high-ranking Marines, he wears a standard Marine coat draped over his shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Juli-sama." Lacroix said sternly.

' _He believes in Absolut Justice…I don't get it why so much marines believe in Absolut Justice…I think everything is wrong with that…'_ "It's nice to meet you too." Juli said shortly.

"This is Vice Admiral Ronse."

Ronse nodded at her. He is a giant who wears what appears to be a medieval helmet with a T-shaped visor and has long dark hair. His Marine coat is white with red wrist cuffs and a pair of steel pads that are positioned on his shoulders. Beneath this, he wears a gray suit with brown pants and a lighter gray shirt beneath the suit. Around his waist, he wears a gigantic fur belt.

' _The first giant Vice Admiral who cares for his comrades…But I don't know in what he believes. He seems a bit over confident, but that's not too bad, after all he cares for his comrades.'_ Juli smiled softly and nodded back.

"Next, that's Vice Admiral Stainless." Tsuru said and pointed at a man of average height and well-built. His most distinctive feature is his handlebar mustache. His hair is black and combed back with a scalp lock. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines.

"It's nice to meet you Juli-hime." Stainless smiled at her.

' _He cares about his comrades and I think he believes in the same justice Sengoku-jiji believes in…'_

Juli smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Stainless-san."

"This is Vice Admiral Mozambia."

Mozambia smiled at her and nodded in respect. He is a dark-skinned man with short dark gray hair and a scar on the left side of his face. He wears a brown suit with a blue shirt and tie, with the standard Marine coat draped over his shoulders.

' _I can't really tell in what type of justice he believes, but I can feel that he's a nice guy…'_ Juli smiled back and nodded. She turned towards the next Vice Admiral in interest.

"This is Vice Admiral Cancer." Tsuru pointed at a man with slicked-back grey hair, sunglasses and who had a cigar in his mouth. He has a scar running down his left eye. Cancer wears a brown suit under a Marine coat.

"Nice to meet you, Juli-hime." He smiled at her friendly.

' _He cares about his comrades and is the same type of marine as Smokie-kun…'_ Juli smiled brightly at him. "Nice to meet you too, Cancer-san."

"Next, that's Vice Admiral Dalmatian."

"It's a pleasure, Juli-sama." He said friendly. The top part of his head from his nose up, along with his arms and legs, are that of a dalmatian. He also has a long tail. However, the bottom half of his face is human just like most of Zoan users and has a blond-white beard on a wide chin. His torso and neck also seem to remain human. Like all other vice admirals and other high-ranking officers, he wears a double-breasted suit, dress shirt and a tie, with a Marine jacket draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. His suit, in particular, is dark green in color. He wears a light red shirt underneath, with a darker red tie.

' _I can't tell in what he believes…He is very friendly, but I can't tell how he is to pirates…'_ Juli smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too."

"This is Vice Admiral Bastille." Tsuru pointed at the shortest of the giants. He wears a gray metal mask with ten eye-holes and two long, curved bull horns. His long orange hair falls to the front of his chest and the rest of his hair can be seen going down his back. As with many high-ranking officers, he wears a double-breasted suit with a blue shirt and black tie, and the military overcoat draped over his shoulders, and a chain around the neck area.

"Nice to meet you, Juli-dara." He nodded at her.

' _Dara?...Anyway, I think he cares for his comrades…so I think I like him…'_ "Nice to meet you too, Bastille-san." Juli nodded back at him.

"And that's Vice Admiral Vergo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Juli-sama." He greeted sternly. Vergo is a tall, light-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grew horizontally. On his cheek it grew downwards with a pointed end. Also, he has a dango stuck on his face. Vergo wears a white knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stopped just below his waist, along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he has a mauve-colored shirt with a purple-colored ascot embedded with a red jewel, with a golden-yellow outline at the top in the tie. He also wears black-colored gloves.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she felt a shiver ran down her spine. _'Something about him seems off…I don't really know, but I can't feel any emotion coming from him, even from Akainu I felt a bit emotion…And I don't know why, but everything about him screams danger…'_ "It's nice to meet you too." She said politely and walked quickly back towards Garp, where she felt the safest. Garp narrowed his eyes and laid a hand on her shoulder as she stayed next to him.

"Nooow, that Juli-hime meet aaalll of yoouu…We caan begin with the meeting." Kizaru said in his amused tone. "This meeting is about Yoonko's and their extending power, which iiss dangerouus for us. Let's begiin with Big Mooom and Kaaidou."

Juli listened in interest as a discussion began.

"They both become more and more ruthless." Momonga said seriously.

"Yeah, the more we let them roam free, the more dangerous they become." Doberman said sternly.

"But we can't beat Kaidou or Big Mom with her huge family-dara." Bastille interposed.

Garp sighed as the discussion went on and sat down and because he still had his hand on Juli's shoulder she had to sit down too, or she would have been squashed. Tsuru looked scolding at a laughing Garp and then gave up on it, as he took out a bag of rice crackers.

"Oookay, I think that's eenough about theem. Next is Whitebeard." Kizaru said amused.

"It's worrisome that he gets more and more territories." Strawberry said in concern.

"Yeah, we should do something about it, maybe wipe out some of his allies." Lacroix said seriously.

Garp chocked on his rice cracker and coughed loudly. Tsuru facepalmed. Juli looked at him in concern and patted him on the back.

After he finished coughing, he stood up and looked at Lacroix seriously. "You're fool, if you think Whitebeard would let that go. If we attack some of his allies or territories, it's like declaring war on Whitebeard. And I'm sure you all don't want that."

"Garp-san is right. That would definitely end in a war. And we cannot afford that in the moment." Yamakaji said seriously, but still smiled.

Garp sighed in relief and sat down next to Juli again.

"Do you want a rice cracker, Juli-chan?" Garp asked her.

"Sure." Juli smiled brightly.

Just as Juli wanted to take the rice cracker, Kizaru said: "Mmmhhh…let's gooo on to… Akagami no Shanks."

She froze in her movement. Then, she shook her head and took the rice cracker and munched on it, listening carefully to the discussion.

Garp noticed that and narrowed his eyes. _'So, it's true that **Seinaru** is under the protection of that damn redhaired brat…'_

"Akagami is gaining more and more power in the New World. He becomes a more and more dangerous foe." John Giant said darkly.

A few others nodded in agreement.

"He is a Yonko only since a couple of years, we have to admit his progress is as impressive as dangerous." Comil said.

"So, what do we do against that?" Dalmatian asked.

"Maybe first, we should try to take some of his territories away, but that could end pretty bad for us." Stainless said calmly.

Juli narrowed her eyes.

"Ooohhh…we should speak with Sengoku about that. Anywaay I think you aall are now informed about the danger-level of the Yoonko's… We should end thiis meeting here…" Kizaru said and the Vice-Admirals strolled out of the room, talking with another. Just Garp, Tsuru, Juli and Kizaru remained.

"Juli-hime I haave to goo report Sengoku about the meeting." Kizaru looked at her.

Juli stood up and smiled softly. "That' s fine, Borsalino-san."

Garp laughed loudly. "Bwahahahaha…She is with me so nothing should happen."

Tsuru shook her head. "With you, you can never know what happens…"

Kizaru smiled and vanished into a beam of bright yellow light.

"Wow…what was that?" Juli asked in a bit of awe.

"That was his Devil Fruit. The _Pika Pika no Mi_. Each one of the admirals has one." Tsuru said to her as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Interesting." Juli said in thought.

Garp still munched on his crackers.

Tsuru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Garp, can you stop eating, we get dinner as soon as we are in the cafeteria!"

"But, Tsuru-chan…" He whined.

"No buts!" Tsuru looked at him scolding.

Garp put the bag of crackers away and pouted.

Juli giggled amused.

 _In the cafeteria…_

Tsuru shook her head at Garp, who walked behind Juli and glared at every man who looked at her on their way towards their table.

Juli sat down and looked at the meal before her. Today for dinner, she decided to eat a bowl of ramen and as dessert chocolate pudding. Tsuru sat down next to her and Garp in front of her.

"Garp-jiji, do you want to eat my meat?"

Garp looked at her utterly surprised. "EEHHH?! YOU DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR MEAT?"

Tsuru sighed in annoyance. "Keep it down, Garp." _'Why am I even trying anymore after all these years?'_

Juli blinked and smiled softly. "Yes. You can have it." She took the meat out of her bowl and took it into Garp's bowl.

"Waaaahhh, Juli-chan you're the best grandchild I ever had…" Garp said, while wailing and sniffling.

Tsuru sweat dropped and Juli just giggled amused.

 _After a while, as Juli began to eat her dessert…_

Garp looked at her seriously. "Juli-chan…" He said as seriously as you can with a mouth full of donuts.

Juli looked at him confused. "What is it, Garp-jiji?" She asked after swallowing the food in her mouth. **[Garp should try that one day…]**

"Why did you look so uncomfortable as you spoke with Vergo?" He looked at her in interest. _'I don't like him, so I'm excited to see what Juli-chan thinks of him…'_

Juli laid the spoon onto her plate and looked troubled onto the table. Tsuru narrowed her eyes.

"I don't really know…something felt off by him… And as he first spoke to me, I could sense danger from him, but I didn't know why…" She looked up to them.

Tsuru leaned back in thought.

Garp frowned. "That's oka-" And suddenly he slumped forward and his face fell into his plate full of donuts.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise.

Tsuru sighed. "Everything is alright he just fell asleep."

Juli blinked in confusion and couldn't help, but giggle amused as she heard the snores coming from him.

Suddenly he sat up straight again. "-y, I thought so, as I saw you like that." He blinked in confusion as he saw a giggling Juli and an annoyed Tsuru. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep in your food again, you baka." Tsuru huffed annoyed.

"Bwahahahahaha. I'm sorry." Garp rubbed the back of his head and continued eating donuts.

* * *

 _The next day, the 22nd of June, very very early in the morning…_

Sengoku was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming about a world without Garp. Suddenly a loud crash came from the wall beside him. "What the…" He shouted now fully awake and sat up straight in his bed.

"Sengoku! Sengoku!" Garp shouted in panic, as he stormed into Sengoku's bedroom right through the hole in the wall.

Sengoku looked at Garp utterly pissed. "Garp, when this isn't an emergency, then I'm going to kill you."

"But it is an emergency!" Garp shouted as he wailed wildly with his arms.

Sengoku sighed. "Then finally tell me what's wrong."

"Waaahhh…It's Juli-chan's birthday today and I don't have a present and we don't have organized a party for her. What to do, what to do?!" Garp ran around in Sengoku's room like a headless chicken.

Sengoku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Garp, are you kidding me?! It's…how early?"

"Three o'clock." Garp said seriously and stormed towards Sengoku. "You have to help me! We have to find a present and organize a birthday party for tonight!" He shook him.

Sengoku punched him in the face, so he let go of him. Then, he took a deep breath to calm his anger. _'There's no way I can go back to sleep after that… And better I help Garp before he destroys the whole Marine HQ…like eight years ago, after he found out Akagami has influenced his grandchild…'_ He sighed. "Ok, ok, I will help you just calm down."

Garp ran towards him and hugged him. "Awww…Thank you Sengoku, you're my best buddy, I knew you would help me."

"Let go of me, Garp! And first let me get dressed and let me get some coffee!"

 _A little while later, in Sengoku's office…_

Sengoku and Garp sat next to each other on the couch. Garp happily munched donuts and Sengoku drank his third cup of coffee.

"So, let me get that straight…Today is Juli-chan's birthday." Sengoku tried to analyze the situation.

"Yep." Garp said happily.

"And you want to throw her a party? In Marine HQ?"

"Yep. But I'm sure you want to throw her a party too, because you are her Granddaddy too."

Sengoku sweat dropped. _'Okay maybe that's not so wrong…' "_ Mmmhh…how do we do that…Someone has to buy a present, someone has to make sure there will be enough food and drinks, someone has to decorate a big room for a party, someone has to inform the others about the party, someone has to buy her a dress and most importantly, someone has to distract her till the evening."

"Bwahahahaha, I think so." Garp laughed cheerfully.

Sengoku sighed. "There's no way, we can do that all alone, I will call for the admirals and maybe Tsuru-chan for the dress." He walked towards his Den Den Mushi and did the calls.

"The admirals will be here in half an hour and Tsuru-chan in an hour." Sengoku said to Garp and plopped down on the couch, ready to drink his fourth cup of coffee.

"Bwahahaha. Good luck with that, I will go find Bogart to help me get a present for her." Garp shouted and walked out the door.

"Garp, wait!" Sengoku shouted, but Garp was already gone. He sighed in annoyance. _'Someday I really going to kill that crazy batshit old man...'_

 _Half an hour later…_

The three admirals looked at Sengoku unbelievably.

"So, you're telling us, you woke us up at…four in the morning to organize a birthday party for Juli-hime, because Garp went crazy on you?!" Aokiji asked.

Sengoku sighed. "Yes…"

"Better than letting that crazy old man destroy Marine HQ." Akainu said gruffly.

"Mmhhh…A paarty sounds like fuun…" Kizaru said in interest.

Aokiji sighed in surrender. "It's too early for that…" He mumbled.

"Okay, so now that you've agreed. Who will do which task?"

"I woould like to decorate the room." Kizaru said amused.

"I'll ask for the food and drinks…" Akainu said sternly.

"Then I will inform the people." Aokiji said with a sigh.

"Okay perfect, I leave these tasks to you. Tsuru-chan will buy her a dress because I think nobody of us now exactly what women like. And then, I have to distract Juli-chan till the evening." _'That shouldn't be too difficult...I hope…'_

 _Three hours later…_

Juli yawned and stretched herself. _'A beautiful new day…'_ She changed into her clothes. _'I wonder what I should do today…'_ She looked to the door and just then noticed a paper lying on the ground by the door. "Hmm…what's that?" Juli picked it up and read it. _'Good morning Juli,_

 _I wondered if you wanted to see what it's like to do paperwork like a marine. If you want to, come to my office immediately after you woke up. I have breakfast ready for you here._

 _Sengoku.'_

Juli blinked and then smiled cheerfully. "Looks like I'll spend today with Sengoku-jiji."

 _After she went to Sengoku's office…_

Juli giggled cheerfully as she ate her cheesecake and petted Sengoku's goat, as it chewed happily on some paperwork. "I'm really glad I can spend a day with you Sengoku-jiji."

Sengoku sighed in relief and drank his eight cup of coffee for today. _'I hope everything goes alright and this doesn't end in a disaster…'_

 _Later that evening…_

"Wow that was really interesting." Juli said after Sengoku told her something more about the inner mechanisms of the marines.

Sengoku chuckled amused. _'That day was actually fun…I just hope everything worked out with the others…'_

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sengoku said as he gave his goat another staple of paperwork.

The door opened and Tsuru entered the room with a smile on her face.

' _Ahh…so they are ready…'_ Sengoku grinned and hoped to Kami that everything will go smoothly.

"Juli-hime, come with me, I want to show you something…" Tsuru said and grabbed Juli by her arm and dragged her towards her room.

"Eehhh?" Juli shouted surprised. "Bye, Sengoku-jiji!" She shouted above her shoulder.

Sengoku sighed, but smiled. "Let's go and look, if everything is ready…" And with that he left his office.

 _Inside the cafeteria, behind the demising wall…_

The room was decorated in different colors and flowers and the light was dimmed a bit. On the right side was a huge buffet with a strawberry theme, in its center stood a huge strawberry cheesecake. On the left wall, you could get drinks of all different kinds. Above the room, from one wall to another, was a huge banner, on which stood Happy Birthday Juli.

Marines of different ranks were chatting cheerfully and enjoying the day off. Aokiji sat on a table, talking to Hina. Kizaru chatted with some Vice Admirals, who decided to come. Sengoku and Garp talked with another and waited for Juli's arrival.

The door opened and Tsuru walked in with Juli, whose eyes were blindfolded with a cloth. The whole room froze at her beauty. She wore a gorgeous short, baby blue, off-the-shoulder evening gown, which was slightly longer in the back. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore beautiful blue pumps. Her collar and diadem glittered stunningly. A murmur went through the crowd. Tsuru led her towards the center of the room and unbound the cloth over her eyes.

Juli blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"Happy Birthday Juli-hime!" Shouted the whole crowd and cheered.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise as she looked around. Tears gathered in her eyes and dropped to the ground.

Garp rushed towards her. "Waahhh…don't cry Juli-chan. It's your birthday."

Sengoku walked next to him and face palmed. "She's crying because she's happy, Garp."

"Bwahahahaha. Oh, I understand."

Tsuru shook her head in fondness.

Juli wiped her tears away. "Thank you all. I'm really touched. I never expected that even someone knew about my birthday…" She smiled brightly.

Garp laughed happily. "Anyway, here is your birthday present from Sengoku and me." He gave her a present, wrapped in red paper.

Juli giggled cheerfully. "Thank you so much." She began to unwrap the present. Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru stepped a step forward, excited what it would be.

Sengoku began to sweat and smiled nervously. _'I hope it's nothing too dumb…but coming from Garp…'_

As Juli finally unwrapped it, a stuffed dog plushie and a stuffed goat plushie appeared.

The three admirals, Sengoku and Tsuru sweat dropped.

' _I knew it…'_ Sengoku thought in depression.

Garp laughed. "How do you like it? It's that you always remember your two Granddaddy's!"

Now the whole crowd sweat dropped too.

Juli giggled cheerily and hugged Garp, surprising everyone. "Thanks, Garp-jiji I really love it."

Everyone gaped at her in surprise, including Sengoku.

"Bwahahaha. I knew you would like it!" Garp said while blushing proudly.

Juli turned towards Sengoku and hugged him too. "Thanks to you too, Sengoku-jiji."

Sengoku blushed an interesting shadow of red and looked away in embarrassment.

"Bwahahahaha…" Garp laughed loudly at the blushing Sengoku.

"Aww…isn't that cute…" Tsuru said tauntingly.

"I'm not cute and that's not funny…" Sengoku grumbled in embarrassment.

"Ara, ara~" Aokiji sighed. Kizaru grinned and even Akainu had a small smile on his face.

Juli giggled cheerfully. She turned back towards the crowd. "Thank you for the great party. And let's get something to eat and drink!" She shouted cheerily and the crowd cheered.

 _Four hours later…_

The party slowly ebbed down. Juli smiled softly and walked outside the cafeteria, to breathe some fresh air. She walked into the little garden in the courtyard of Marine HQ and sat down on a bench. _'I never had a birthday party this big. It always was a small one…'_ She smiled happily at the full moon at the night sky. _'What do you think about that, Mama?'_

Suddenly someone sat down beside her. Juli looked to the left and was surprised to see Akainu sitting next to her.

"It's peaceful outside here, right?" Akainu said as he looked at the stars.

Juli smiled softly. "Mmh…" _'I don't know why, but he let his guard down…'_

Akainu sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Juli asked softly.

"No…I just think I should tell you my real name, like the others did."

Juli smiled cheerfully at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. I want to tell you…My real name is Sakazuki. It's just I don't really like to be called with my real name, because….it remembers me of my wife…she died ten years ago in a pirate attack…"

Juli smiled sadly and looked at the moon. _'Now I understand why he hates pirates so much…is whole life was ruined a lot of times and every time a pirate was the cause of it…'_ "Nice to see you opening up to someone, Saka-san~. It's not good to hide all the sadness, pain and hatefulness…It will destroy you from the inside." She smiled brightly at him.

Akainu looked at her and blushed. _'She is so much like her…'_

Juli sighed and stood up. "Anyway, I have to go inside again. Don't let the hate consume you Saka-kun~." And with that she walked back inside.

Akainu still sat on the bench and looked at the stars, an unnoticeable blush on his face. _'I like her…'_

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World…_

A man sat by the camping fire and looked at his crew, as they were getting drunk. His First Mate sat down beside him.

Suddenly the captain stiffened.

"What's wrong?" His First Mate frowned.

"OH HELL NO!" He suddenly shouted and jumped up and ran towards their ship.

"What the…" His First Mate stormed after him in concern. "What's wrong Captain?!"

"Men, make the ship ready to set sail!"

The eyebrow of the First Mate twitched in annoyance. "Tell me, what the fuck is going on with you?!"

The Captain turned around and looked at him utterly seriously. "I can't take it anymore! Someone looked at my cute baby girl with bad intentions again! We set sail towards _Seinaru_!"

His First Mate sweat dropped. _'Yay, daddy issues again…'_ "Captain, calm down…We can't set sail right now and you know that!"

The Captain pouted at him. "I can and I will!"

"No, you will not! Men you can settle down it's his daddy issues again…"

A groaning ran through the crew.

"Fine! If you don't want to come with me, I'll go alone!" The Captain pouted and stormed towards the ship.

His First Mate tackled him to the ground. "Help me!" His other crew members helped holding him down.

"LET ME GO! MY POOR LITTLE PRINCESS! LET DADDY COME TO YOU!" He shouted and wailed in the grip of his men.

 _A few moments later…_

"I hate you all…" The Captain mumbled darkly with a pout, now bounded to a tree.

"Sorry Captain, but we can't let you go now." His First Mate sighed in relief because he didn't have to run after his Captain with his daddy issues anymore.

* * *

 **So guys that was this week's chapter! :) How did you like it? There were a lot of funny scenes this chapter and I love the Garp and Sengoku combo, they're just too hilarious. :D And now, you finally know, who the Yonko is protecting Seinaru. Did you expect that it would be Shanks? Oh and also, you guys got more clues about her father. ;) (P.S. He is not an OC, so have fun guessing.)**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angels path

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Hie Hie no Mi_ = Ice-Ice Fruit

 _Kūki Kūki no Mi_ = Air-Air Fruit

 _Busoshoku no Haki_ = Armament Haki

 _Kenbunshoku no Haki_ = Observation Haki

 _Pika Pika no Mi_ = Glint-Glint Fruit

 _Reviews_

 _'Amadeus Amadeus_ ': I couldn't help but notice that the vice admiral order of introduction and description is identical to their articles at the One Piece wiki. I'm nit gonna go about crediting sources and stuff like that, but it wws kind of a letdown. It's obvious that you have talent writing, so don't go staining your reputation for something trivial like that. I know you can describe characters without quoting outer sources word by word.

 **First of all, thanks for your honest review. Now, I'm not going to deny it because what you said is true, I did take the describe of the different vice admirals from the One Piece wiki articles. I just changed up the formulation. I know as a writer, this isn't a good thing to do, but I had a reason. At that point in time, I wanted to post this chapter as fast as possible. As you probably noticed, that chapter is also quite long. So, as then something happened in my life and I really had no time to finish this chapter, I was really depressed because I really really love writing this story. Well, and after I was done dealing with those matters in my life, and I had time to write again, I wanted to finish this chapter as fast as possible. I didn't really know how I should write the description of all those vice admirals, that's why I decided to take it from the One Piece wiki. Now, I know that this was probably a mistake. But don't worry, I'm planning to rewrite/ correct mistakes in the earlier chapters and when I'm doing this chapter, I'm going to write my own description of the vice admirals. Anyway, that's all there is to say to that matter.I hope you have a nice day! :)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I have a fan request which is to have fullbody a character from one piece meeting and flirting with juli and being pervert toward her and have garp kick his butt in the marine chapter please?

 **I will think about adding that into this chapter when I'm rewrite it/ correct mistakes. :) It would certainly be funny having Garp rage around and beating someone into a pulp. XD**


	11. Juli's departure

Chapter 11- Juli's departure

* * *

 _The next day…_

Juli slowly woke up. She yawned and smiled softly at her dog and goat plushie. _'Today is my last day here…I didn't expect that it would be this much fun…And today, I have to decide…'_ She sighed and stood up to get dressed while thinking about everything she got to learn about the marines, the good as well as the bad things and tried to come to a fair decision.

 _After breakfast, Sengoku called Juli into his office…_

Juli sat on the couch across from Sengoku's desk, where he sat. She sipped on some tea, deep in thoughts.

"So Juli-chan…It seems like this is your last day here… Looks like we now have to discuss the offer the World Government made to you." Sengoku said and folded his hands before resting his chin on them.

Juli sighed and put her cup of tea down. "I know. I have read the offer throughout and I just have some more questions regarding it. The first question is: Is it certainly the World Government doesn't see _Seinaru_ as their territory, when I accept the offer?"

Sengoku sighed and leaned back. "I've asked the same question as they first told me about the offer. I'm certainly _Seinaru_ will remain neutral land, just as it is now with the protection of the Yonko Shanks."

"But why do they even want to offer me and my island protection? I can understand the action of Shanks, that's why I run up his flag under my white flag. However, what do they and you marines get from protecting my island?"

Sengoku sighed again and messaged his head. "As I know, _Seinaru_ is becoming more and more popular as peaceful island and as a resort. So, we didn't want to be in the shadows of a Yonko, that's the first point. The second point is, _Seinaru_ had a pretty interesting and relevant history and past. Just as Mariejois, _Seinaru_ is known as a holy island. And I think it's very important to protect it." _'I think another point are her **Engeru pasu** powers, but I can't tell her that…Even I don't like that the World Government is seemingly scheming something about getting this power in their hands because nobody could activate it yet without dying, they think they might be able to do somehing about this…'_

Juli furrowed her brows in thoughts and then smiled. "Okay, I accept the offer under the conditions that _Seinaru_ remains an independent and neutral island, doesn't count to the World Governments territory and so that the protection of Yonko Shanks doesn't have any disadvantages compared with the protection of the Government."

Sengoku smiled. _'She is really a good negotiator…'_ "Fine. I accept your conditions and I declare now that _Seinaru_ is under the protection of the World Government, without counting as its territory." He handed her the flag of the World Government.

Juli accepted the flag and smiled brightly. "Now, that this is over, does something interesting happens today, Sengoku-jiji?"

Sengoku thought about it for the moment. _'Mmmhhh…I think I should tell her… I'm sure nothing should happen to her even if she decides to attend to it…'_ "Actually, we have a Shichibukai meeting about new rookie pirates today…"

"What really?!" Juli giggled cheerfully. "Please let me come with you! I would love to see some of the Shichibukai~" _'I wonder if he will be there… If I remember right, he said that he was one of them.'_

Sengoku sighed. _'I knew she would want to come…'_ "Okay fine, but stay near me and don't let your guard down. They may be Shichibukai, but they're still dangerous pirates in the first place."

Juli waved with her hand dismissively. "I don't have a problem with that…"

Sengoku sighed again. _'Yeah, I know that… But that doesn't mean I like it…I could never forgive myself if something would happen to you in the meeting.'_

 _A few hours later…_

Sengoku sighed after he received a den-den mushi call and he looked at Juli, who sat on the big couch in his office and petted his goat happily.

' _Why do these two have to attend to the Shichibukai meeting, when I'm bringing Juli with me…'_ He sighed again. "Juli-chan, it's time for the Shichibukai meeting… Are you sure you want to come?"

Juli blinked in confusion. "Yes, but I thought I already said that the first time."

Sengoku sighed again. "I'm just making sure…"

Juli giggled cheerily. "Let's go already, Sengoku-jiji."

Sengoku sighed for the hundredth time today and hoped everything will go alright, as he and Juli left his office.

 _In the meeting room…_

The Shichibukai attending this meeting sat on the couch in silence. Sitting on the couch were Sir Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo and Dracule Mihawk, better known as 'Hawkeye'. Mihawk watched in disinterest as an annoyed looking Crocodile insulted the laughing Doflamingo.

Then the door opened and Sengoku entered the room. Juli followed after him and looked curiously at the Shichibukai.

"Thanks for your attendance to this meeting." Sengoku said seriously and nodded at them.

"It's about time… I can't stand being too long near this pink feathery bastard." Crocodile said annoyed.

Juli stepped a bit forward, so she wasn't hidden behind Sengoku anymore. She smiled softly at the three Shichibukai.

"Fufufufufu…who's that cutie?" Doflamingo asked in interest as he spotted Juli.

Crocodile just looked at her derogatory.

Mihawk looked at her and for a moment his hawk-like eyes widened in recognition. But then he just looked as sternly as ever.

Juli smiled cheerfully at them. "My name is Kurama Juli, nice to meet you." Just then she noticed Mihawk. Her eyes widened and a bright smile lit her face.

To the surprise of everyone in the room (including Sengoku who almost got a heart attack) Juli ran towards Mihawk and hugged him. "Uncle Hawkie!"

"EEEHHHH?!" Sengoku shouted in surprise. _'Why am I even surprised…she's now a part of Garp's family and Garp's whole family is fucked up… It shouldn't surprise me that she called the fucking best swordsman in the world her Uncle and Hawkie…'_

Crocodile just looked at Mihawk and Juli in surprise.

Doflamingo laughed. "Fufufufufu…aww…I didn't know our **Hawkie** is an uncle…"

Mihawk glared at him and then looked softly at Juli. "Juli-chan, didn't I tell you not to call me that." He told her seriously.

Juli giggled cheerfully and sat down next to him. "And I told you I will call you Uncle Hawkie, if you want or not."

Sengoku coughed awkwardly. "Anyway…for the ones who didn't know it, that's Princess Kurama Juli, ruler of _Seinaru_. She wanted to attend the Shichibukai meeting today."

"Fufufufufufu…Nice to meet you Juli-hime~. I have to say I'm impressed from what I've heard about you. My name is Donquixote Doflamingo. And this grumpy guy next to me is Crocodile."

A tick mark appeared on Crocodiles head, but he said nothing and studied Juli silently.

Juli smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Mingo-san, Croco-san."

In the background, Sengoku facepalmed. _'Didn't I say to her to be on guard and to stay with me?! And not chatting casually with them and giving them nicknames…'_

Another tick mark appeared on Crocodiles head. "Don't call me Croco-san!"

"Fufufufufu…I think this nickname suits you very much, **Croco-san**." Doflamingo said amused.

The tension in the air intensified.

Crocodile glared at Doflamingo darkly. "Shut your mouth, bastard."

Mihawk watched them emotionless. But he was tenser than before, ready to protect his niece, if he has to.

Juli just sat there and watched them in interest, not noticing the tension at all.

Sengoku sighed. "Let's begin with the meeting, before you two kill each other."

 _After the meeting…_

Just as Sengoku wanted to take Juli from the couch (more specifically out of the danger zone) and leave the room, Doflamingo looked at Juli and smiled in interest.

"Fufufufu…Juli-chan, how did you like the meeting?"

Juli blinked and smiled at him softly. "Oh, it was interesting, Mingo-san."

"Fufufufufu…don't call me Mingo-san, call me Doffy." Doflamingo grinned at her cheesily.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes at his behavior.

Juli tilted her head cutely in confusion. "But the name Mingo suits you better than Doffy."

"Fufufufu…Fine with me. You can call me Mingo-san. It will be your **special** name for me." He smiled suggestive.

Mihawk glared at him with his hawk eyes and laid an arm around Juli's shoulder and slowly shoved her away from him.

Sengoku sighed. _'Great, a person more who is over-protective of Juli…I'm just happy Garp isn't here or Doflamingo would be pretty much dead.'_

Juli blinked innocently and looked asking at Mihawk. "Is something wrong, Uncle Hawkie?"

"It's nothing…" He answered and took his arm away from her shoulder, but still glared at a crazy laughing Doflamingo.

Suddenly with a loud crash, someone burst into the room.

Sengoku sweat dropped, already guessing who it was. _'He has to have a Juli-is-being-looked-wrong-at-sensor…'_

Garp rushed towards the couch, while glaring dangerously at the three Shichibukai. He picked Juli up and threw her over his shoulder and then turned around to walk outside the room.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted surprised as she was picked up. "See you, Uncle Hawkie. Bye, Mingo-san. Bye, Croco-san." Juli shouted as she was being carried away by Garp.

Mihawk looked after her with a deadpan expression. _'How does she get all of them to be protective of her? I mean I only met her once and you can see now how protective I am…'_

Doflamingo laughed like the madman he is.

Crocodile stood up, ready to leave the building and get away from a certain psychotic pink-feathery madman.

Sengoku sighed at the mess. _'Now, someone has to repair the wall…again…'_

* * *

 _A day later…_

Juli, Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru, Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru stood before a marine ship.

Juli smiled softly and looked at the group. "It looks like I have to go now. I had really much fun this week."

She walked towards Sengoku and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you Sengoku-jiji."

Sengoku hugged her back, for the first time and didn't blush. "You can come visit us any time."

Juli nodded at that and then hugged Tsuru. "Tsuru-chan, please take care of Sengoku-jiji and Garp-jiji. I know they can be a handful."

Tsuru smiled. "Sure, I think I have to continue to scold them until I die."

They both laughed. Juli walked towards the admirals and smiled softly. "Thanks for the good time, Kuzan-kun, Borsalino-san, Saka-san. I'm certain, we will see each other again someday." She hugged each one of them, which gave them a deadly glare from Garp.

"Bwahahaha…Anyway, we will set sail now, Juli-chan. Let's go on board. Grandpa wants to show you some of his cannonball throwing's later." Garp laughed cheerfully and went on board.

Juli giggled amused and followed after him. "Bye, bye." She shouted and waved as their ship sailed towards the Gate of Justice.

Sengoku, Tsuru, Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu looked after them.

"Was it the right decision to let her sail back with Garp?" Tsuru asked in concern.

Sengoku sweat dropped as he heard a cannonball being thrown and Garp's loud laughter. "I'm not sure anymore…let's just hope, they will not end up in the New World…"

All of them, expect for Kizaru and Akainu, sweat dropped at that.

Akainu looked after the ship grimly. _'One day…I will visit you, Juli…And then I'm going to make you my wife…'_

 _Roughly one and a half weeks later…_

Juli watched cheerfully, as _Seinaru_ came into sight. _'I'm back!'_

Garp looked at her with a grin on his face.

One hour later, they docked at the beach and a crowd formed near the ship. Juli and Garp walked off of it.

"Looks like this is a goodbye for now, Garp-jiji." Juli smiled at him softly.

Garp's eyes watered. "Waahhh…I'm going to miss you Juli-chan!" He shouted, while crying heavily.

Juli giggled fondly as Garp swept her up in his arms and rubbed his face against hers. "Garp-jiji…I-I c-can't b-breathe…"

"Oh sorry…" Garp rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and stopped hugging her. "Anyway, I have to go now. Please come and visit your grandpa sometime." And with that Garp went on the ship and set sail back towards Marine HQ.

Juli turned around and greeted the cheering villagers. "Thank you all, for waiting for me. I can now officially announce that _Seinaru_ is not just an independent kingdom, _Seinaru_ is now under the protection of the Yonko Shanks **and** the World Government!" Juli smiled brightly as her whole kingdom, be it villagers or be it visitors cheered and began to throw a big party. She walked towards her humble palace, to run up the World Government's flag under the white flag and Shanks flag.

 _One week later…_

"Juli-sama!" Maria shouted as she ran into the clearing of the holy forest.

Juli blinked in confusion and stood up. "What is it? Trouble?"

Maria smiled brightly. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…Here look!" She gave Juli the newspaper. On the front page was an article about 'The kindest princess in the world, Princess Kurama Juli, and her island _Seinaru_ , which is the first island ever to be known as independent but also protected by a Yonko as well as the World Government.' Juli giggled amused. " _Seinaru_ is in the newspaper again…Looks like in the next weeks, we will get more visitors." She smiled cheerfully at Maria.

Maria smiled back. "You've really done a great job, your mother would be proud of you."

* * *

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was this week's chapter. :) How did you like it? Anyway, looks like someone else wants to marry Juli now…let's just hope Garp, Mihawk and her father will never find out about that. :D**

 **Next chapter, we will go back to the "canon", where Aokiji and Luffy will have a showdown. And what will Luffy remember, what he has forgotten?**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter! ;)**

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angels path


	12. The showdown with Admiral Aokiji

Chapter 12- The showdown with Admiral Aokiji

* * *

"Wow, you really know plenty of important people!" Nami said in awe, after Juli finished telling them the short-version of her journey to Marine HQ.

"That's amazing!" Chopper said in awe.

Juli giggled. "If you think so."

Luffy furrowed his brows in thought after he listened to her story. _'I begin to remember something…Something I forgot about…Something really important…'_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _2 years ago, in Foosha Village…_

 _...Luffy is 15 years old…_

Luffy grinned cheerfully as he looked at the destroyed forest area before him. "Shishishishishi… I'm really getting better and better! Ace, watch your back, soon I'm going to set out too!"

His stomach growled. "Maaaann…I'm hungry! Let's go visit Makino!" He laughed cheerfully as he stormed down Mt. Colubo, towards Foosha Village.

 _Half an hour later…_

"Shishishishi…thanks for the meal, Makino. I'm really going to pay you back with my pirate treasure, when I'm the Pirate King!" Luffy began to dig into the food before him.

Makino giggled. "I'm sure you are…"

Suddenly, with a big crash, Garp walked right through the newly made hole in the wall.

"Bwahahahaha…Where is my grandchild? It's time for a Fist of Love!"

Luffy stiffened and began to sweat in horror. "Old man, you're back?!"

"Hello Garp-san. I would really appreciate it, if you could use the door like a normal person and if you wouldn't make holes in my walls." Makino smiled politely, but looked a bit annoyed.

"Bwahahaha…Sorry about that, Makino-chan. Anyway…" Garp looked at Luffy and a tick mark appeared on his head. "Who are you calling an old man, you ungrateful brat!" Just as he was about to punch Luffy, who curled up into a ball on his seat, a blurry figure appeared in front of Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy said in surprise as his grandpa stopped dead in his tracks.

"Garp-jiji, what did I tell you about making holes in walls?" Juli looked at him with a cute frown on her face.

"Eeehhh?!" Luffy shouted in surprise as Garp faltered at the tone of the to-him-unknown girl.

"Waaahhhh…I'm sorry Juli-chan…I was so excited, that's why I forgot…" Garp apologized.

Juli shook her head in fondness and turned around to look at the surprised Makino. "I'm sorry for Garp-jiji, Miss. He and I will fix the wall immediately." She bowed with her head in apology.

Makino smiled friendly at her. "It's fine. Why don't you and Garp-san sit down and eat a meal for now?"

Juli smiled softly back. "We would be grateful." She sat down next to Luffy, unwillingly being the shield between Luffy and his Grandpa.

Luffy looked at her in awe. _'She could stop the Old Man…She must be pretty strong…And if Ace would be here, he would have said something about her being beautiful or something like that…'_ He began to eat and looked at Juli curiously as she and Garp began to eat as well. _'Anyway…I'm grateful for anyone who saves me from a Fist of Love.'_

After Juli finished her meal, she smiled gratefully at Makino. "Thank you for the meal."

Makino smiled pleased. "Oh, you don't have to thank me, cutie. What's your name, I never saw you with Garp-san or in this village before."

Juli blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name."

"Yeah, what's your name?" Luffy asked in curiosity.

"Bwahahahahahaha…That's your big sister, Luffy. Her name is Kurama Juli and she is a princess." Garp said with a full mouth.

"EEHHHH?! I HAVE A BIG SISTER?!" Luffy shouted utterly surprised.

Makino's eyes widened. "It's an honor, Juli-sama. I would have never thought Garp-san had another grandchild…Anyway, my name is Makino, I'm the owner of this bar."

Juli giggled amused. She looked at Makino with a soft smile on her face. "You can call me Juli, Makino-san. And well, Garp-jiji just adopted me a bit more than two weeks ago…"

"Bwahahaha…It's just about two weeks? Feels like a lot longer…" Garp laughed cheerfully at Makino's surprised expression.

"Anyway…" Juli smiled cheerfully at Luffy. "Nice to meet you Otouto. I have heard a lot about you from Garp-jiji."

Luffy's eyes widened and then he smiled cheerfully too. "Shishishi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Juli-nee. And I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

Makino sweat dropped as Garp spit out the water, he was drinking.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise and her smile widened. _'He has a really good character. He would be the perfect Pirate King.'_

Garp looked at Luffy angrily. "No grandson of mine is going to be a Pirate! You are going to be a marine!" He didn't try to punch Luffy because Juli was in the way.

Luffy began to sweat in fear.

Juli blinked in confusion and looked at Garp. "Garp-jiji…"

He sighed and began to continue eating his meal.

Luffy looked at Juli with the biggest eyes possible. "Sugoooii! You are soooo cool, Juli-nee!" _'She could save me from Old Man's Fist of Love twice already! Not even Ace could do that!'_

Juli just giggled amused.

 _A little while later…_

Garp and Juli both repaired the hole in the wall while Luffy watched Garp warily. Just then, they finished closing the hole.

"So, now everything is like before…" Juli looked satisfied at the repaired wall.

Garp laughed. But then he thought about something and looked at Luffy, who felt shivers down his spine. "Mmhhh…I'm forgetting something…" Then he realized it. He stormed angrily towards Luffy, who jumped up in surprise. "You damn brats! Luffy, why did you let Ace set sail to become a filthy pirate?! I'm going to train you extra hard to make you a marine!" He stormed towards him with a Fist of Love, but before he could hit him, a blur appeared by Luffy, took him and jumped with him out of the way.

"Huh?!" Garp said in surprise as he just destroyed a bar stool. He looked up to look at a disappointed Juli, who had Luffy in her arms.

Luffy was squished against her breasts. "Huh?" He said in surprise as Juli let go of him. He blinked in confusion and then he realized what had happened. "SUGOI! Juli-nee is sooo cool!"

Garp flinched as Juli looked at him with a pout. "Waaaahhh…Juli-chan, I'm sorry."

Juli pouted cutely. "You shouldn't hit Lu!"

Luffy gaped in surprise as he saw, how Garp hugged Juli and rubbed his face against hers, while shouting how sorry he was.

Makino giggled amused. _'I knew it…All what Garp-san needed was a cute granddaughter he could spoil and protect…'_

Juli giggled cheerily. "Okay fine, I forgive you. Now, can I do something with my brother?" She looked at Garp with big, puppy-dog eyes.

Garp sighed. "Okay fine. But be back by dinner, then we have to set sail towards _Seinaru_ again, this detour here was already enough off course."

"Thank you Garp-jiji~" Juli giggled cheerfully and dragged Luffy out of the bar.

A bit away from the bar, Juli stopped and smiled softly at Luffy. "Lu, where do you normally go?"

Luffy grinned brightly. "Shishishi, we can go into the Forest on Mt. Colubo. But you have to be careful, there are very dangerous animals in there. But don't worry, I will protect you, Juli-nee!"

Juli giggled amused. "Sure. Lead the way, Future Pirateking."

Luffy smiled brightly at that.

 _A little while later, inside the Forest…_

"Wow, that's a really wild forest. It has nothing magical to it like the forest on _Seinaru_." Juli looked around in curiosity.

Luffy smiled. "I'm training in this forest since I'm little. In the past I trained here with Ace, but he set sail this year. And I'm going to set sail when I'm getting 17, to become the Pirate King and to give Shanks his hat back."

Juli looked at him surprised. "That's why the hat looked so familiar…" She mumbled.

Luffy blinked. "Did you say something?"

Juli shook her head and smiled brightly. "It's nothing…"

Suddenly a big bear appeared behind them. Juli turned around in surprise. "Wow…He's huge."

Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously. "Be careful Juli-nee! The animals in this forest are dangerous."

But Juli ignored him. She walked calmly towards the bear, who looked at her angrily.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in shock as the bear took a swipe at her and just as he wanted to attack him, the movements of the bear slowed down.

Juli pouted at the bear. "Why are you attacking me?"

The bear stopped dead in his tracks, confused.

"Yes, I can understand you. And you should be nicer to the people, and then maybe the people would be nicer to you." Juli smiled softly.

"EEEHHH?!" Luffy shouted utterly surprised. "You can talk with animals? That's so cool!" He got stars in his eyes.

The bear sweat dropped at Luffy and Juli giggled amused.

"Anyway, we have to go now, so can you let us pass through…please?" Juli asked the bear friendly.

The bear huffed and walked back into the woods.

Juli blinked in confusion and looked at Luffy. "Lu, the animals here are really unsocial…"

"Shishishishi. Let's go visit Dadan now! I want to see her face when she finds out that Old man has another grandchild." Luffy laughed cheerfully.

Juli smiled softly. "Who is Dadan? Your caretaker?"

"Shishishi…Yeah something like that…"

 _Before Dadan's hut…_

Juli looked curiously around the clearing, where the hut of the Curly Bandits stood.

"So, you are living with bandits?" Juli looked at Luffy with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they're funny." Luffy smiled.

Juli giggled. "Sounds exciting."

Luffy opened the door and stormed into the hut. "Dadan are you here? I want you to meet somebody!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

Juli followed after him and so entered a big room.

"What do you want brat?!" Dadan asked gruffly.

Luffy laughed cheerfully and with his rubber-arm, he pulled Juli towards him, what ended up in her falling onto him. "Shishishi." Luffy laughed cheerfully as he and Juli stood up. "Meet my big sister Juli!"

"What?!" Dadan asked in confusion and then looked at the figure next to Luffy. As she saw a beautiful girl, by the name of Princess Kurama Juli, standing next to him, her eyes bulged out in shock and surprise. "NANI?! YOUR BIG SISTER IS PRINCESS KURAMA JULI?!"

Luffy laughed so much at Dadan's reaction that he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes.

Juli giggled amused and smiled softly at Dadan. "Nice to meet you Dadan-san. And thank you for taking care of Lu, when Garp-jiji is in Marine HQ." Juli bowed with her head a bit.

Dadan blushed in embarrassment. "Ohm…ehmm…nice to meet you too…" She stuttered, still utterly shocked about Garp having adopted a Princess as his next grandchild. _'Who is he adopting next? A Tenryuubito or a crazy doctor?!'_

 _Later, that afternoon…_

Juli and Garp stood before their marine ship.

Luffy stood next to Juli and smiled at her. "I will visit you on _Seinaru_ when I set sail!"

Juli glared at Garp, who wanted to say something. She looked back to Luffy and hugged him. "See you Lu! Be careful, okay. And say goodbye for me to Dadan and Makino."

Juli and Garp went onto the ship and Luffy waved after them, as their ship slowly disappeared into the horizon.

"Ahhh…now I have to train even more, so I can protect Juli-nee the next time I will see her!" And with that he ran into the forest to train more.

…And that is when an accident happened, including Luffy and a rock, which he smashed head-first into, so hard that he was dizzy for hours. He also so forgot that this day ever happened…

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Luffy jumped up and hugged Juli.

"Wha…?" The Strawhats shouted surprised.

"Luffy…What's wrong?" Juli asked in confusion as he began to sob.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you, Juli-nee!" Luffy said while crying.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" The Strawhats shouted utterly surprised.

"It's fine Lu…" Juli said softly and hugged him back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… So Luffy is your little brother because Luffy's crazy grandfather adopted you?" Nami said in surprise as she connected the dots.

Juli giggled amused as Luffy stopped hugging her and smiled brightly. "Yes, Lu is my little brother."

"Shishishi. And Juli-nee is my big sister." Luffy said cheerily.

The Strawhats sighed. _'He has such a polite brother and now he has such a nice sister…'_

Aokiji looked at Luffy. "Ara, ara…looks like you're Garp-san's grandson." He sighed when all of the Strawhats, expect for Juli, looked at him suspiciously. "You can calm down. I'm not here to arrest any of you. I originally just took a walk and ended up here…anyway…ahh…I forgot." He shrugged nonchalant.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp sweat dropped. _'What's wrong with him?!'_

Juli watched Aokiji with mixed expressions, as she could feel Robin's fright of him.

Aokiji looked back to Juli. "Anyway, before I go I want to ask you a question, Juli-hime."

Juli blinked in confusion. "Sure, go ahead, Aokiji-san." _'What does Kuzan-kun wants from me?'_

The others narrowed their eyes at Aokiji suspiciously.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Aokiji asked her seriously.

"Huh?" Juli tilted her head in confusion as the others (expect for Luffy and Chopper) gaped at him.

" **OH HELL NO!"** Sanji and Zoro shouted at him angrily.

Juli blinked innocently and tilted her head cutely in confusion. "What's a date?"

Luffy furrowed his brows in thought. "Maybe something to eat…?"

Nami, Zoro and Sanji sweat dropped at that. _'I can see the resemblance in this point...'_

Usopp looked at Luffy and Juli flabbergasted. "Oi! Are you two for real?!"

Aokiji sighed. "I knew it. Juli-hime, you are as innocent and naive as you used to be." He narrowed his eyes and looked at her seriously. "I can't let you stay with them. Above all not with pirates. I'm taking you to Marine HQ, where you are save from bad intentions."

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. "But I don't want to come with you…I want to be free and I want to find my father. I can't do that when I'm in Marine HQ."

Luffy looked at Aokiji angrily. "Yeah, Juli-nee is staying with me! I can protect her from anything!"

"I really didn't want to do this. But you let me no other choice…" Aokiji narrowed his eyes seriously. "There's someone I regard the most dangerous on your crew, and that is…you, Nico Robin."

Robin began to sweat again in fear.

"Hey! So, you're not after Juli-nee but Robin!" Luffy shouted angrily. "I'll kick your ass!"

"The size of her bounty does not reflect her strength. It also represents the size of the threat she poses to the World Government. Since you are a child, you survived by betraying, sidestepping others and always found yourself a new partner to make use of. And now you have chosen this crew!" Aokiji looked at her utterly serious.

Robin's eyes widened.

"Oi! You bastard! Are you trying to say something?!" Sanji looked at him angrily.

Aokiji looked at him. "You all will learn soon enough that protecting that woman leads to regret."

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. _'Kuzan-kun, you're wrong this time. I can feel that she maybe has been like you said in the past…But now I can only feel fear for her life **and** the crew!'_

Aokiji stood up. "And if you doubt me, know that every organization Nico Robin has joined until now…has been brought into ruin. Why is that, Nico Robin?"

Robin bit on her lip.

"Stop it! The past has nothing to do with us!" Luffy glared at him, angrily.

Aokiji looked seriously at Robin. "I see. The poor fools don't suspect a thing."

That brought Robin to the edge. She looked at him utterly frightened and crossed her arms, ready to attack. "What do you want? If you want to arrest me just do it now! _**Treinta Fleur!**_ "

' _Robin…'_ Juli thought in concern.

"Ahh! Robin don't do it!" Usopp shouted in fright.

Arms appeared around Aokiji's neck. "Ara, ara, did I say too much? What a shame."

Robin gritted her teeth. " _ **Clutch!**_ "

The hands broke Aokiji into half.

Chopper's eyes bulged out in shock. "Ahhh! He disintegrated and died!"

The crew gaped in shock as Aokiji slowly formed back from the heap of ice.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. _'It looks like it's about to escalate…'_

"It didn't work!" Usopp shouted in fear. "Run for your lifes!"

Aokiji appeared back like normal, directly before Robin. "That was a downright mean thing to do…" He took some of the grass from the ground and blew with his ice-breath directly on the grass, forming a big sabre out of ice. " _ **Ice Sabre**_. I wasn't planning on killing you, but…"

And with that he aimed for her with the sabre. But before he could hit her, Zoro intercepted the saber with one of his swords.

Then Sanji jumped up and kicked the sabre out of his hands. " _ **Slice Shoot!**_ "

"Yosha!" Usopp shouted whooping.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and stormed towards him. " _ **Gomu Gomu no…**_ "

"Lu, no!" Juli shouted as she realized what Aokiji was about to do, but it was too late.

Aokiji grabbed Sanji by his leg and Zoro by his shoulder.

" _ **...Pistole!**_ " Luffy shouted, stretched his rubber arm back and punched Aokiji in the gut.

Just then, Aokiji began to freeze Luffy's arm, Zoro's shoulder and Sanji's leg. The three screamed in pain.

"Waaahhh… He froze them!" Chopper and Usopp shouted in panic as Zoro, Sanji and Luffy fell to the ground in pain.

"He hit all three of them at once!" Nami said in shock.

"Oh no! I have to treat them. If they get frostbite, their appendages will start to rot!" Chopper said in horror.

Juli narrowed her eyes, now utterly serious and ran towards them.

Robin looked at Aokiji in horror, as he towered above her.

"Robin, run!" Nami shouted in panic.

Robin breathed heavily and stood in her place, frozen in fear.

' _Let me make it in time!'_ Juli thought desperately.

"You have some very loyal nakama…But you will never change, Nico Robin!" Aokiji said seriously and went in for the finishing blow.

"No, I'm not…" Robin said in fear as Aokiji hugged her, with ice forming on his arms. "I…I…"

"No! Robin! Get away from him!" Luffy shouted in panic, but it was too late.

Aokiji completely froze Robin into an ice statue.

"ROBIN!" They all shouted utterly shocked.

Juli stopped next to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. She bit distraught on her lip. _'I'm too late…'_

Luffy looked at the frozen Robin in horror. Then, he looked utterly pissed at Aokiji. "YOU!"

Aokiji looked at him lazily. "It's nothing to scream about. If you thaw her out, she'll be still alive. However, her body is extremely brittle in this state, so you have to be careful. If any part of her breaks, she'll die." He began to aim his fist at her fragile ice-statue. "For example…"

"What?!" Sanji and Zoro shouted in shock.

"I could smash her like this." Aokiji said seriously as his fist drew closer to Robin.

"AAAHHHH…." Luffy shouted in horror and he began to run.

"N-no!" Chopper said in shock.

"Robin!" Nami shouted utterly shocked.

Juli narrowed her eyes and stormed towards Aokiji.

"STOOOPPP!" Luffy shouted in horror.

Just as Aokiji nearly touched Robin, Juli appeared before him and kicked him with a roundhouse-kick in the face (without shoes because she's barefoot). At the same time, Luffy snatched Robin away from Aokiji. Through Juli's kick, Aokiji shattered into ice. Juli landed back on the ground, looking utterly serious.

"That was close…" Luffy breathed heavily.

Usopp and Chopper snatched Robin out of Luffy's grasp. "Yatta!" They cheered.

Luffy looked seriously at them, as Aokiji slowly began to form back from the heap of ice. "Usopp, Chopper! Keep running to the ship. Treat Robin and get her thawed out."

"A-Aye, aye!" Usopp and Chopper shouted and raced carefully towards the ship.

Aokiji was now back to normal and looked at Juli seriously. "Ara, ara…Juli-hime, you shouldn't really wear dresses when you're fighting. You'll give your opponents a clear look at your panties."

Sanji and Zoro glared dangerously at Aokiji. Juli just blinked in confusion.

Luffy glared darkly at Aokiji. "I don't know why, but I don't like it, when you talk like that about Juli-nee."

Juli narrowed her eyes again. "Why are you doing this Aokiji-san?"

He looked at her seriously. "I'm doing this, so you can come with me to Marine HQ safely. There is no place where you are safer than in Marine HQ." Just then he narrowed his eyes and blew his cold breath at her.

Juli noticed to late that a bit of hoarfrost began to cover her and she began to feel sleepily. She looked one last time at Aokiji. "Kuzan-kun…w-why…?" Then she fell asleep and began to fall to the ground.

Zoro's, Nami's, Sanji's and Luffy's eyes widened in horror.

"JULI-NEE!" Luffy shouted in distress as he saw her falling over and getting caught by Aokiji before hitting the ground.

Aokiji looked at her sleeping form in his arms. _'I'm sorry Juli-chan…It's for your safety…'_

And that was the moment Luffy was pissed off. " _ **Gumo Gumo no…Gatling!**_ " He shouted and began to hit Aokiji with his fists, and he managed to not hit Juli once. Aokiji shattered into ice again and Luffy caught Juli.

He threw Juli towards Zoro and Sanji, knowing they would never let her fall.

And just like he thought, Sanji and Zoro caught her.

"Juli _-megami_ …" Sanji whispered in concern.

Aokiji formed back into normal and sighed.

"Nami, Zoro, Sanji, please bring Juli-nee back to our ship. I'll fight him one-on-one." Luffy said utterly serious as he looked at Aokiji. "We are going to finish this fight ourselves!"

Aokiji turned part of his face and arms into ice again. "I don't mind. But I don't have a ship to bring you with…so I have to kill you."

 _A few moments later…_

Usopp and Chopper tried desperately to thaw Robin out.

"Chopper!" They heard Zoro's voice from the outside.

Chopper stormed outside. He looked down at Zoro, Nami and Sanji, who had a sleeping Juli in his arm. (much to Zoro's dislike…) "What are you three doing here?!" Then he took a double look at Juli. "Eeehhh?! What happened to Juli?!"

"We can't explain now! We'll go back in a minute!" Zoro shouted desperately. "But first you have to get this ice off from us and Juli!"

"Ehhmmm…okay. First, we have to douse everything that's frozen in water! But Robin's in the shower room…" Chopper said seriously.

"Is Robin okay?!" Nami asked in concern.

"It's too soon to tell…" Chopper said sadly.

"What?" Nami shouted in surprise as Zoro and Sanji with Juli jumped into the ocean.

"Will this do?" Sanji asked seriously.

"After the heat thaws the ice, start rubbing the affected areas and come up the ship." Chopper looked at them seriously. "And be careful with Juli, I don't know what's wrong with her!" Chopper looked at Nami. "Nami, help us with Robin!" And with that he went back to treat Robin.

 _A little while later…_

Usopp went out of the caboose. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise as he saw a wet Sanji and Zoro sitting there, with Juli laying besides them, still asleep. "And what happened to Juli?!"

"Luffy said he was going to fight him one-on-one…" Sanji said worried.

"One-on-One?! You left Luffy there alone?!" Usopp looked at them in shock.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "It was Captain's order."

"Oi, can't you tell when an order is unreasonable?!" Usopp shouted angrily. "Don't you care at all!"

Sanji pinned him angrily to the wall. "Shut up!"

"Stop it! This isn't the time! We had no other choice. Captain's order is a Captain's order. And we had to bring Juli to safety." Zoro said seriously.

Usopp gritted his teeth angrily and just as he wanted to shout at them, a weak and soft voice spoke up.

"Please stop arguing…" Juli slowly sat up and looked at them. "Zoro is right. It was Lu's decision."

"Juli…" Zoro said surprised.

Usopp took a deep breath to calm down.

Sanji looked at her. "Are you alright, Juli- _megami_?"

"Yes… It was just like I slept very deeply." She shook her head. _'Maybe I should have gone with Kuzan-kun… Lu wouldn't fight him alone and maybe he would have spared Robin…No matter how I look at it, Lu can't beat him…'_

 _With Aokiji and Luffy…_

Aokiji sat across from a completely frozen Luffy. He sighed. "Damn, you set me up. The moment I agreed to fight you one-on-one, I agreed to fight you, and only you. That means I can neither go after your crew nor Juli-hime, or I would be the bad guy. I wonder if this was your plan to begin with…or did you really think you could beat me…" He smiled. "You are just as reckless as your Grandfather…" Aokiji stood up and began to walk away, but then stopped. "I'll let you live this one time... So, we are quit with what you did in Alabasta." He smiled softly. "I knew you can still hear me, so…Please protect Juli-hime. And tell her that I will not tell anybody about her being alive…she has the right to be free." And with that he walked away, leaving a frozen Luffy behind.

 _A few moments later…_

Zoro and Sanji arrived, where Luffy stood frozen in place.

"There he is!" Sanji shouted in relief.

"He's still in one piece…" Zoro sighed in relief.

"That's good news!" Sanji said.

"I'll carry him!" They both shouted at the same time. "Let's get him back to ship!" They said at the same time again.

"Don't say what I say!"

"Don't say what I say!"

 _Later…_

Chopper ran through the door, with tears in his eyes. "Both of their hearts… are beating!" He said while crying in relief.

"YATTA!" They all cheered.

Juli smiled brightly, but then she looked over the ocean with a sad smile on her face.

Zoro noticed it and looked at her worried, as the others tried to do what they can do best.

Usopp slid down the wall in exhausting.

"What's wrong Usopp, you look exhausted." Zoro asked him.

"Are there going to be more scary guys like that, the further we go?" Usopp asked as he looked tired.

Juli giggled and bend over to him. "Possible. But now you can rest. Don't worry too much."

 _In the evening…_

Sanji and Usopp laid asleep on the table, Nami and Chopper were sleeping on the bench, Zoro leaned sleeping against the wall and Luffy laid sleeping and snoring inside a bed. Robin was awake, but nobody noticed it.

Juli was awake as well, on her place next to Zoro. She looked at the peaceful sleeping Luffy. "Zoro…are you awake?"

Zoro opened one eye and looked at her in concern. "Yes…what's wrong Juli?"

Juli smiled sadly and played with the ruby on her necklace. "Do you think it would have been better if I just went with Aokiji? I mean…I could probably notify my father there as well and you guys wouldn't have had to deal with such a hardship…"

"Juli. Don't say that ever again." Zoro looked at her seriously.

Juli looked at him with wide eyes.

"Even if you would have gone with Aokiji willingly, we would never let that happen. You're one of our nakama. And do you really think, Luffy would do nothing, when he knows his sister is unhappy with this decision…"

Juli smiled at him softly. "You're right…I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Zoro shook his head. "You didn't bother me…"

She smiled at him cheerily. "You're really a good First Mate…Sleep well."

Zoro blushed heavily and in this moment was really grateful that it was dark inside the ship, as Juli snuggled into his shoulder. "Sleep well, too…" He mumbled and went back into a deep sleep.

Robin, who had listened to their conversation, had a small smile on her lips and it was the first time she felt good emotions after her encounter with Aokiji. _'I_ _totally_ _ship those two~'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was this week's chapter, how did you like it? Isn't it cute that Juli is Luffy's big sister and that he slowly becomes protective of her :3. And how did you like the Juli x Zoro fluff in the end ;). Anyway, see you next** **chapter! :)**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

… _-megami_ = Goddess…

attacks

 _Treinta Fleur: Clutch_ = Thirty Flowers: Clutch (attack from Robin)

 _Ice Sabre_ = Ice Saber (attack from Aokiji)

 _Slice Shoot_ = Slice Shoot (attack from Sanji)

 _Gumo Gumo no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (attack from Luffy)

 _Gumo Gumo no Gatling_ = Rubber Rubber Gatling (attack from Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : LOL Robin ships it Zoli or Julio...I don't know XDD

Is this the start of her adventure with the Strawhats? Becoming a pirate will complicate things for her, but whatever XD

Is she going to have flashbacks of her Islands destruction?

Was it Blackbeard...That Zhehahaha b*

 **Zoli doesn't sound too bad...or maybe Zoju? Juzo? XD**

 **And yes, this is the start of her adventure with the Strawhats. And you are right, things will get pretty complicated...And although she is a member of the Strawhat Pirates now, Outsider will not view her as such.**

 **She is definitely going to have flashbacks and maybe some bad dreams. And later on, more of the past will be revealed just like the identity of her father. :)**

 **And yes, Blackbeard kidnapped her, in order to marry her...So, I think it's pretty clear that this evil bastard has destroyed her island. (He is also the only one who could destroy an island easily with his Black Hole...)**


	13. A Sea Train and the City of Water?

Chapter 13- A Sea Train and the City of Water?!

* * *

 _Seven days later…_

Nami stretched herself. "What nice weather!"

Juli, who sat next to her, smiled. "You're right." She looked over the beautiful blue sea and clear sky. "Oh Nami, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Huh?" Nami looked at her in curiosity. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you, if I could borrow a pencil and a sheet of paper."

Nami looked at her confused, as she stood up. "Sure, but why do you need this?"

Juli smiled softly and looked at the sky. "I used to draw a lot in my free time… I'm missing the feeling…"

Nami smiled brightly at that and walked into the caboose, to get Juli what she asked for.

As she left the caboose, Luffy and Sanji left the kitchen.

"Shishishi. Arigato Sanji! I think I understand now, from what exactly I have to protect Juli-nee." Luffy smiled brightly and ran towards Usopp and Chopper.

Sanji sighed in annoyance. "No…you didn't get it at all…It looks like nothing is staying in your rubber-brain…Why did I even try to enlighten him in bad intentions towards women..." He grumbled and went back into the kitchen.

Nami blinked confused, but shrugged it off and went back to Juli. "Here. You can keep that. I have more than enough."

Juli accepted the paper and pencil with a bright smile, then she sat down beside the railing and began to sketch.

Nami laid down on her deckchair and continued sunbathing.

 _A little while later…_

Zoro watched Juli as she drew concentrated on a paper. _'What is she doing? She is sitting concentrated like that for more than an hour…'_ His curiosity won and so he stood up and walked towards her. "Juli, what are you doing?"

Juli blinked and then looked up to him with a cheerful smile. "Oh Zoro~. I'm drawing…"

Zoro blushed at her smile. He sat down beside her and looked at the drawing. His eyes widened in surprise, as he saw a really good, gorgeous drawing. She drew a portrait of a beautiful woman with long straight hair, who wore a beautiful gown, with a soft smile on her face and there also was a diadem on her head. "Wow, that's really good. You can draw pretty well."

Juli blushed at that compliment. "Thank you."

"What's good?" Luffy asked curiously, suddenly by Juli's other side.

"The drawing…" Zoro said and pointed at Juli's drawing.

"Huh?" Luffy asked and took the drawing from Juli's hands. Stars appeared in his eyes as he saw how good she could draw. "Wow Juli-nee! That's awesome!"

Juli smiled cheerily. "Thanks Lu."

"Anyway, who is that woman in your drawing?…I don't know why, but she looks a lot like you." Zoro looked at her.

"Hmm…true!" Luffy furrowed his brows in thought.

Juli smiled sadly and looked at her full-moon tattoo on her left hand. "This is my mother Kurama Rose…"

Luffy's and Zoro's eyes widened.

"So, this is your mother huh?" Luffy looked at the drawing in curiosity. "She looks like a nice person. What happened to her?"

Juli looked to the ground in sadness. "Yes, she was a really good mother…"

Zoro sighed. _'Luffy, you really have to be more careful when you're speaking about something like that…'_

Juli shook her head and all the sadness from her was gone. She smiled softly at Luffy. "She died when I was five…"

Luffy's eyes widened. "Oh…I'm sorry Juli-nee." He gave her the drawing back.

Juli giggled. "No, it's okay Lu."

Suddenly the door to the caboose opened, and Robin entered the deck.

"Robin!" Nami said in surprise.

Juli looked in her direction and smiled brightly as she noticed that Robin calmed her higgledy-piggledy feelings down and so she continued sketching.

"Roooobin-chwan~" Sanji shouted love-struck.

"Robin! Do you still feel cold?" Chopper asked in concern.

"Your regimen has helped me recover." Robin smiled softly. "Thank you. You are a great doctor."

Chopper blushed and did his happy dance. "Calling me a great doctor won't make me happy, you bitch~."

"He sure looks happy." Usopp deadpanned.

"Yep." Luffy said.

"Woah L-Luffy! When did you get here?!" Usopp shouted in surprise and nearly fell overboard.

"Shishishi, you're funny Usopp." Luffy laughed cheerfully.

"That was not funny! You scared me to death!" Usopp screeched at him in annoyance.

Nami sighed at them. "Don't push yourself, Robin. Luffy's already enough recovered to run around like an idiot, but you can take your time."

"Robin-chwan, should I make something to warm you up?" Sanji looked at her with a smile.

"Yes. May I have some coffee, please?"

"Of course! It would be my pleasure!" Sanji shouted and stormed enthusiastically in the kitchen.

Robin giggled and followed after him.

Nami sighed and went into the kitchen as well.

Zoro stood across from Juli and looked over the ocean. Suddenly he noticed something in the ocean. "Huh? What's that?" He asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Juli looked up from her drawing and walked towards him. "What's what?" She looked in the direction Zoro was looking. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a huge frog, with scars on his body, swimming in the ocean.

Zoro gaped in surprise and stormed towards Luffy. "Oi, Luffy!"

"Huh?" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looked at him in confusion.

Juli giggled amused as she watched the frog swim. She turned her drawing around and began to sketch the frog.

"T-There's a frog doing the front crawl!" Zoro shouted towards them.

"Ehhh? Nani?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"See for yourself when he gets over there!"

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp looked at the ocean and their eyes widened in shock and surprise as they saw a huge frog swimming there.

Usopp gaped in shock and his eyes bulged out. "THERE'S A FROG?! IT'S DOING THE FRONT CRAWL?!"

"After him guys!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"Aye!" Usopp, Chopper and Zoro shouted.

"Take in the sails! Break out the oars! And follow this huge frog!" Luffy ordered.

"Aye!"

Juli shook her head in fondness and just continued sketching the frog.

 _Inside the kitchen…_

"Thank you for waiting, Mademoiselles." Sanji said with a dinner tray in his arms, with two cups of coffee on it.

Suddenly the ship tilted a bit and Nami and Sanji began to fall, but Robin helped them by sprouting arms to support them.

"What was that?!" Sanji asked in confusion.

"What happened?" Nami looked at them in surprise.

Robin calmly drunk her coffee. "It feels like the ship changed course."

Nami stormed out of the kitchen, angrily. "Hey you guys! Why are you changing course?!"

"Oh, about that! Listen to this Nami! We found a huge frog with scars all over his body!" Luffy said in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Nami looked at them in confusion.

"We have to cook it and eat it for lunch!" Luffy said seriously.

"Eat it?!" Zoro and Chopped looked at him flabbergasted. "That's why we are following him?!"

Nami looked through the binoculars. "You're right!" She said as she spotted the frog. She looked more to the left and saw what looked like a little island with a lighthouse on it. "Is this a lighthouse? What's a lighthouse doing out there? I wonder if anybody is there…"

"W-what, did you see an island?" Luffy asked in curiosity, while rowing.

"No, just a lighthouse."

"Tell us where the frog is going!" Luffy ordered.

"No!" Nami shouted annoyed.

"The frog is swimming towards the lighthouse." Robin said calmly, as she suddenly stood next to Nami.

Nami cried anime tears. "Robin…"

"Yosha! Full speed ahead!" Luffy laughed in excitement.

"AYE!"

"Why are you going with this?!" Nami shouted in annoyance.

Juli, who stood near the figurehead, giggled amused. She looked at her drawing of the frog. "I have never seen a frog this big."

"Row! Row! Row! Row!" Usopp, Zoro, Chopper and Luffy shouted in unison.

Suddenly the frog jumped high into the sky.

Juli's eyes widened and she smiled brightly as some water drops dropped on her.

"Wahhh! He jumped! Don't let him get away!" Luffy shouted desperately.

Suddenly the ship tilted to the side and came to a sudden stop.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she fell to the ground.

"It f-feels like we hit something." Usopp said in confusion.

Sanji slowly stood up. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Nami said as she stood up.

"I'm fine." Robin stood up too.

Sanji looked around the ship and ran towards Juli. He helped her up. "Juli _-megami_ are you alright?"

Juli giggled amused. "Yes. Thank you Sanji." She smiled at him softly.

Sanji got hearts in his eyes and swooned around her.

Suddenly they heard something like a warning bell ringing.

"What's that sound?" Nami asked in confusion.

Juli looked around. _'Why do I have the feeling of nearing danger?'_ She clutched her drawing to her chest. She blinked in confusion as she heard a shuffle sound that sounded like a train.

"That sound…but it can't be…" Nami said in shock and looked up.

Juli's eyes widened in shock as she saw a train approaching them. "A train?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Huh? What's wrong Juli-nee?" Luffy asked as he stood up. His eyes bulged out in shock as he saw the train. "NANI?!"

"Reverse! Reverse! Turn us around 180!" Nami ordered in panic.

"What the hell is that?!" Sanji shouted shocked.

"Just turn! **Now!** " Nami shouted in panic.

Chopper, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp began to row as fast as they could.

They all looked at the train in shock, as a heavy wind blew past them. And just as the train was about to hit them, the ship skipped past the train trails.

"What the hell is this?!" Luffy shouted utterly shocked.

Because of the heavy wind, the train made as it whooshed past them, Juli let go of her drawing, as she fell to the ground again. "No, my drawing!" She shouted sadly, as her drawing flew over the ship. She stood up and ran after it.

Just as it was almost too late to reach it from the ship, Zoro grabbed the drawing.

Juli stopped next to him and sighed in relief.

"Here, your drawing. Next time, be more careful." He gave her the drawing.

Juli took the drawing and smiled brightly at him.

Zoro blushed heavily as she suddenly hugged him. "Thank you, Zoro!"

"Eehhh?! Hey Frog, watch out! What are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Luffy shouted in shock as he saw the frog standing in front of the train.

Juli let go off Zoro and looked at the train, just as the frog was being hit by it.

"Ahhh! It got ran over!" Luffy shouted in shock as he, Usopp and Chopper looked at the scene flabbergasted.

Just then, the train was past them and it vanished into the horizon.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp breathed heavily.

"That ship blew out smoke!" Chopper said utterly shocked.

Suddenly, a little girl came out of the lighthouse. "Pirates…? Baa-chan, Baa-chan, Pirates are here!" She shouted in panic.

Juli and Zoro turned around in surprise.

"What? Is that true Chimney?! Okay, bring the den-den mushi to me!" An elderly woman with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, ordered.

Chimney brought her the den-den mushi.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "This is a problem, someone came out of the building. They are going to call for help."

Juli thought about it for a moment before she smiled. "I don't think so. It's just a misunderstanding."

Zoro looked at her in surprise.

"Here is it, Baa-chan." Chimney gave her grandmother the den-den mushi.

"Err…Hello? Let's see…Err…What was it? I forgot." The woman slurred out and laughed happily.

Zoro sweat dropped and Juli giggled amused.

"So, she's drunk?!" Usopp shouted in annoyance.

 _A few moments later…_

Luffy, Nami and Usopp stood on the platform of the lighthouse and looked at the elderly woman and girl, after they gave them some of Sanji's cooking.

"Woah, this is good!" The girl smiled. "I'm Chimney, this is our cat Gonbe…" She pointed at a blue cat, which looked more like a rabbit than a cat. "…and Kokoro-baachan."

"You guys aren't train robber's, are you?" Kokoro laughed.

Juli giggled amused and walked off the ship as well. "So, I was right and this was a misunderstanding." She said to Zoro as she left the ship.

"I'm Luffy. The man who'll be King of the Pirates." Luffy said easily.

"Really?!" Chimney asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Kokoro laughed in amusement. "You're funny guy." Just then she noticed Juli, who now stood next to Luffy. She gaped at her in shock. "NANI?! I think that was enough alcohol for me today…I'm beginning to see dead people…"

Juli blinked in confusion and then smiled softly in realization. "I'm not dead, Kokoro-san. The newspaper information was wrong."

Kokoro looked at her and laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. It was really a shock for a lot of people when they read about Princess Kurama Juli's death. But it's good that you're well, Juli-hime."

Juli smiled softly.

Chimney looked at her in awe. "Wow…you're really a princess?"

Juli giggled. "You could say that…"

"Anyway…" Nami said. "That was a steamship just now, right?"

Chimney giggled. "You've never seen something like that right? That's 'Puffing Tom' a sea train. It runs on a sea railway."

"Railway?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"That's right. The railway runs just a little below the surface of the sea."

"She's right. There's really a railway." Luffy said in awe, as he looked at the sea surface.

"But that's dangerous! We nearly died because of that train." Usopp said seriously.

"But there were signals and warnings everywhere." Chimney shook her head. "You shouldn't have ignored them."

"Even if it's dangerous, this guy wouldn't understand. It wasn't nice to send him flying. We were after him…" Luffy looked at them seriously.

"Huh? Who do you mean?" Chimney asked in confusion.

Juli giggled amused and showed her the drawing of the frog. "He means this frog."

"Oh, he's talking about Yokozuna. Yokozuna wouldn't die from that. He's a pain. He loves strength contests and always tries to defeat the sea train."

"Strength contest, huh? That's why he didn't run. He sure got guts." Luffy said easily.

"Give me a break! He always destroys something!" Chimney shouted in annoyance.

"I see…" He looked at Nami seriously. "Yosh! So, I'm not going to eat him! I'm not going to eat a fighter!"

"You shouldn't have thought about eating a frog in the first place." Nami scolded him.

"So where do you guys wanna go? If you take the sea train you could…" Kokoro asked them.

"No, no. We take our ship. We'll just follow the log." Nami intercepted before Luffy could get a wrong idea.

"Oh…where's it pointing?" Chimney asked.

"East of here." Nami showed them her log pose.

"I see. Then, it must be Water Seven. It's called 'The city of water'. A very nice place."

"Water Seven?" Juli asked. _'Why does this sound so familiar…?'_

"Above all, it's a city that made a name of itself with its shipyard. Their technology is number 1 in the World! The best shipwrights reside there." Kokoro told them.

"I see. I've decided. We're going there and get a shipwright to join our crew!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

"Oh, is that so? Then hold on a second." Kokoro stood up.

"What's that about?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Beats me." Usopp answered Luffy.

Juli shook her head and dispelled the thoughts about Water Seven. She smiled cheerfully as Kokoro came back and offered her something.

"That's a simple map of the island and a reference letter. Give this to a guy named Iceberg and let him fix your ship good." Kokoro explained.

"Woah!" Luffy whooped.

"Wow, Kokoro-san, you've a big heart." Usopp said in gratitude.

Juli took it and bowed with her head a bit. "Thank you for your kindness. I hope we see us again someday."

Chimney smiled after Juli, Luffy, Usopp and Nami went back on board. "I'm sure we will. We're going back to Water Seven soon, too."

"Yeah. When I see you again, I will treat you to a drink at my favorite bar." Kokoro laughed cheerfully.

"Okay! See you!" Luffy shouted as they began to set sail.

Kokoro looked after them thoughtfully.

"Be careful!" Chimney waved after them.

"Watch out for the Government people! And Juli-hime, be especially careful!" Kokoro shouted after them, but they didn't hear them anymore.

"Yahoo! Let's go! To the city of meat! Shishishi!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

Usopp sweat dropped. "Were you even listening?"

 _Sometime later…_

"Ahhh…What a nice breeze." Nami smiled. "Maybe we arrive at the City of Water sooner."

Juli stood beside the figurehead and looked at the sea. _'I don't know why, but I get this dreading feeling something bad is going to happen in Water Seven…'_ She shook her head. _'Maybe I'm just paranoid…'_

She watched with a soft smile as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper goofed around.

"We're lucky we have this map." Nami said in relief. "If we follow this map we can find a person named Iceberg." She looked at the map for the first time. It was a poorly drawn map, where you couldn't really tell where something is. Nami tossed the map on the ground and stamped on it in anger. "LIKE HELL I UNDERSTAND!"

Chopper blinked in confusion and looked at the map. "Wow, it's just like Luffy's drawings…"

Nami sighed in annoyance.

Juli giggled as she watched Luffy drew something on a paper that looked like a poorly drawing from a kid. "Ara ara, looks like I have to teach Lu how to draw better…"

Zoro looked at her with a deadpan expression. "I'm sure that wouldn't work either…He's rather untalented in drawing and this stuff."

"Guys, come here! I'm going to hand out this week's spending money!" Nami called out for them.

"Yatta!" Usopp, Luffy and Chopper whooped in excitement.

"Spending money?" Juli asked as she stood next to Nami.

"Every week I give everyone some of our money, so they can spend it on whatever they want." Nami explained to her. "I will give you more than the others because you also have to buy clothes for you. You can't run around barefoot every day."

Juli smiled at her as she handed her a big amount of money. "Thank you Nami."

"But don't tell the others I gave you more okay? They would only want more." Nami winked at her.

Juli shook her head in fondness and walked back towards the figurehead, ready to sketch some more.

After a while, Zoro walked towards her and looked over the sea. "Oi, isn't that the place?" He asked as he spotted the island.

Juli stood up. "Woah, you're right." She said in awe as she looked at the beautiful island Water Seven.

They all came towards them and watched in astonishment how the island came closer.

"It's beautiful." Robin smiled.

"Indeed." Nami said in awe.

Juli began to sketch as the others tried to find a place to dock.

They sailed inside a canal. "Pirates, are you guys going to rob us?" A man asked as they sailed past his cafe.

"Excuse us sir, we just want to fix our ship." Nami said friendly.

"Oh, then you should take that canal over there and dock at the back, secluded from the other docks. Pirates are not really welcome here." He said friendly with a smile on his face.

"Arigato!" Luffy shouted and waved at him.

 _After they docked…_

"Yatta! Let's go Usopp!" Luffy shouted and jumped with Usopp on the island.

"Wait you guys!" Nami said annoyed.

"Hmm?" They both turned around and looked at her as she jumped onto the island too.

"I'm coming with you. We have to find this Iceberg guy and we have to change our gold first, before we can get our ship repaired." Nami explained to them.

"Oh, I understand. Let's grab the gold and go!" Luffy laughed cheerfully.

Nami sighed. She looked back to the ship. "Juli, do you want to come with us?"

Juli looked at her. "No, I want to buy some clothes. But maybe we can meet up later."

"Okay, I hope you will find something that suits you." Nami said to her and then turned around to Usopp and Luffy, who had the gold packed up. "Let's go already."

Chopper watched as Luffy, Nami and Usopp walked away. "That was my chance to go on the island…" He sighed sadly.

Robin smiled at him. "Why don't we go together?"

Chopper smiled brightly. "Really Robin? Do you think they have bookstores there?"

"I'm certainly." Robin looked at Juli. "Do you want to come with us, Hime-san?"

Juli shook her head and smiled softly. "No, I will go later. You can go ahead."

Robin shrugged and both she and Chopper jumped off deck and walked away.

Juli sighed and walked into the caboose.

Zoro sat down and began to nap.

As Sanji came out of the kitchen, he realized that Robin had also left and so he jumped onto the island too and ran after them. "Roobin-chwaan…Don't leave me with the marimo…"

Juli blinked in confusion as she left the caboose. She giggled amused as she saw how Sanji ran after Robin and Chopper. She looked at Zoro. "Is it okay to leave you here alone?"

Zoro opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes widened as he saw her wearing her diadem. "Yes, I'm going to watch over the ship. But do you really want to go alone? It could be dangerous because they all think you're dead…" _'And there could be some cheesy smug guys, who could use your innocence against you…'_

Juli blinked in confusion, but then smiled brightly. "I'm going to be okay. I can fight, remember. Oh, and if someone is going to recognize me, maybe they'll just be happy or flabbergasted, like Kokoro-san." She looked at him softly. "Don't worry. I'll go now." And with that she jumped onto the island and walked into the city.

Zoro sighed. _'I can't help, but be concerned…What's wrong with me? I don't worry about Robin or Nami…'_ He shook his head in confusion and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! That was this week's chapter! How did you like it? :) The Strawhats finally arrived at Water Seven. And did you notice that Luffy tried to learn more about bad intentions towards women for Juli's sake? That was so cute :3 And there was more Zoro x Juli fluff, too. :3 Anyway, next chapter is going to be a lot more exciting! Who will Juli meet, when she walks around Water Seven and will she meet up with Nami, Usopp and Luffy? That and more can you read in the next chapter! See you! ;)**

 _...-megami_ = Goddess…

 _Review_

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : Honestly...this was probably my favorite arc in One Piece, there was so much character development, sad moments and a tearful goodbye and new nakama's. I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! I'm excited to see how Juli will fit into the crew and their dynamics.

The fluff is adorable and no one seems to be way too OOC I really like that that, because authors usually make the characters completely different compared to what they are like, and I find it cringy sometimes, so I appreciate this.

I'm afraid that she's gonna have to reveal that she's alive because I'm assuming that she's gonna join them to save Robin and she's gonna have to fight CP9, which is probably going to make her Wanted, not that she has anything to lose tho.

 **Thank you for your review! :3 I loved this One Piece Arc too. I'm really excited to write the next chapters :) Anyway, I'm not going to include everything from this arc. (because the chapter would be waaayy too long...) For example, in the next chapter will be a little time jump, where I will not include Nami, Luffy and Usopp going into the bank to change their gold into money. It will mostly be from Juli's point of view, so it's possible that later on, most of the fights with the other Strawhats will not be included... :( (I hope you understand that.)**

 **I'm glad, you appreciate my story :3. I really try not to make them too OOC, because I think their characters have to be at least a bit how they are in the anime/ manga.**

 **Yeah, but she's not going to reveal it, there are just some characters who will recognize her. (You can be excited for next chapter ;) ) Juli will definitely join the Strawhats to save Robin, but something will happen, so that she really can't fight. (I'm not telling more because I don't want to spoil anything... ;) ) And to her Wanted Poster...let's just say it wouldn't be really beneficial for the World Government to give her a Wanted Poster. (Because of her inherited power. But more information to this power will be revealed in a flashback from her and after the timeskip...so you have to wait a bit for that.)**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you always comment on my story, I really enjoy reading reviews and reading some of your theories. :D**

 _'hellspam'_ : Something I'm curious about but being from a family as known as hers does juli have the ability to do conquers haki or any of the other types? and with her wanted poster I feel she'll get a only alive poster that's just me tho I'm actually curious about what she'll do for the timeskip if you haven't reached where they get split apart by kuma have her get sent to Hancock like luffy but a much warmer greeting and stays on Amazon lily to recover while luffy goes to canon events and Hancock is who teaches her for timeskip imagine juli using her legs like Hancock does I just watched marineford dub and saw Hancock basically attack everything that isn't luffy one of my favourite things in that arc and her dub voice does a fantastic job

 **Welo, what type of Haki's Juli has/ could have can you find out in future chapters. (I don't want to spoil anything here right now. XD) And to her wanted poster: If she ever gets one, it would make sense for her to only be wanted 'alive' because of her powers. Also, I haven't reached the time skip yet, but I already have an idea to what will happen (or more likely has to happen for this story to progress) but of course, I don't want to spoil any fun again so we have to wait for that. ;)**


	14. Iceberg-san, Robbers and Galley-La

**Hey guys! The dress Juli wears in this chapter can you find on Pinterest, by my account Juli Pow. It's under the category: OC Kurama Juli, pinned with the description: Dress 07 for Juli.**

* * *

Chapter 14- Iceberg-san, Robbers and Galley-La Company

* * *

Juli looked curiously around, as she walked into the city.

"Oh, can I help you, pretty lady?" A man with a Yagara Bull rent booth asked her friendly.

Juli blinked and smiled at the man. "Oh, that would be nice, I'm new in this city and I don't really know where to go. Can you tell me where some clothes stores are, mister?"

The man blushed at her smile. "Yes, but I have something better. Why don't you take one of these Yagara's, they take you wherever you want to go." He pointed at the Yagara Bull's, who all scrimmaged towards her.

Juli giggled. "I would like that. How much does one cost?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You can choose one for free. I can't charge a pretty and polite lady like you." He said, still with a blush on his face.

Juli blinked in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can see it as a welcome present…" The man smiled friendly.

Juli smiled at him softly. "Okay, if you think so." She looked at all the Yagara's. Most of them stared at her and looked like they wanted to accompany her. She hummed thoughtful and looked at the one who was in the corner. He was smaller than the others and seemed to be a bit scared. She smiled softly and pointed at the one in the corner. "I want to take him."

The stand owner looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure? You can choose whoever you want, you don't have to take the little one."

Juli smiled cheerfully at the shy Yagara, who slowly swam towards her. "No, I'm sure. I want him."

"Okay, you can take him. He will bring you everywhere you want to." He said and let the Yagara out of his stall.

Juli giggled amused as the Yagara shyly swam towards her. "You don't have to be frightened… What's your name?"

The Yagara looked at her with wide eyes before answering her cheerfully.

"Okay, nice to meet you _Shai_. Let's go!" She giggled amused and jumped onto him, just as they began to swim away. Juli turned around and waved at the owner. "Thank you for your kindness."

The owner blushed heavily and waved back.

Juli turned back around and looked curiously at everything they passed. "Oh, I didn't tell you where I wanted to go. I'm sorry Shai. Let's go to some clothes stores and maybe you know where I can get some utensils for drawing?"

Shai chirped in understanding and they began to dash through the canals of Water Seven. Juli's delighted giggles rang through the city.

 _A few moments later…_

"Thanks Shai. Can you wait here until I come back?" She asked as she entered the walkway.

Shai chirped cheerfully.

"Okay, thank you. See you in a few moments." And with that she began to walk away and looked at the stores in curiosity.

"Wow, I have never seen such a beauty!" One guy with hearts in his eyes shouted as he spotted Juli.

Suddenly a crowd of blushing guys formed around Juli.

Juli looked at them in confusion and tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"No…But we never saw such a Goddess like you." One of them shouted as he approached her.

Juli giggled and smiled at them innocently. "But I'm no Goddess. My name is just Kurama Juli and I'm a normal human like everyone else."

They all looked at her in shock.

"Kurama Juli?!"

"The Kurama Juli?!"

"Princess Kurama Juli!"

As they realized who exactly she was, they ran away in fear because they just hit on a presumed dead princess.

Juli blinked in confusion. "What weird guys…" She shrugged and went into a clothing store.

 _After Juli successfully bought some clothes and drawing utensils…_

She walked outside a shop and smiled brightly. _'I've got all I wanted…Maybe I can meet up with Lu and the others now…'_ She walked back towards her Yagara, with bags in her hands, as she noticed someone with a white mask, the mask had eyeliner around the eye holes, red lipstick and on one side a red ornament and on the other side a green ornament. He or she wore a white and an orange checkered cloak.

As she passed him, her eyes widened as she could feel that he recognized her and their eyes met for a split second before he continued walking. Juli stopped in her tracks and looked after him in confusion. _'He definitely recognized me… But that's not what I'm worried about… He is downright overflowing with danger and power… Something is definitely going on in this city and I don't like it at all...I hope the others are alright...'_ She shook her head and walked back to Shai. As he saw her, he chirped happily.

Juli giggled. "Sorry it took some time." She put the bags onto his saddle/seat. "Next, I want to find my friends, but I don't know where exactly they are. I think we should go to some shipwrights. Do you know where some of them are?"

The Yagara nodded and answered her.

"Okay, you think we should look around Dock 1. If we are near them, I can sense them…So, I'm sure we will find them. But first, let's get you something to eat, Shai." She smiled softly as Shai cheerfully swam towards a meat booth.

 _Meanwhile w_ _ith Luffy, Nami and Usopp…_

Nami, Usopp and Luffy arrived at Dock 1.

"We're back at the entrance to the shipyard!" Luffy said cheerfully as he walked onto the walkway.

They looked around curiously.

"Good. The crowd from earlier is gone." Usopp said in relief.

"Anyway, let's look for him. That…guy…what was his name?" Luffy furrowed his brows in thought.

Nami sighed. "Iceberg-san." She clutched one of the three suitcases, with the money in it, to her chest.

"Right! The Ice Ossan! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed cheerfully.

"I wonder who he is…I mean the old lady told us to look for him, but…" Usopp said a bit skeptical.

"Yeah." Nami nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can walk in…" Usopp said and looked at the fence, where Luffy already climbed over it.

"I'm coming in!" He shouted cheerfully.

Nami and Usopp sweat dropped. "Not again…"

"Woah, there…" A Galley La worker suddenly said and pushed Luffy down from the fence. "Hold your horses. I don't think you work here." The Galley-La worker has big black eyes with 3 eyelashes on top of his eye, and a long nose similar to Usopp's, only rectangular in shape. He wears a white cap, a high-collared orange shirt with blue sleeves, jeans and white sneakers. "Let's talk outside. Only authorized personnel are allowed in the shipyard." He smiled at them.

Usopp, Nami and Luffy gaped at him in shock as he just went over the fence.

"Do you need something?" He asked friendly.

"Hey, are you Usopp?" Luffy asked dumbly.

"OI, I'm right here Luffy!" Usopp screeched at him annoyed and slapped him across the face.

"You're right, his nose is a square." Nami said in realization.

"Oh…That makes him Square-Usopp!" Luffy laughed cheerfully.

Usopp face palmed. "No, I don't come in squares or triangles…"

"Oh right!" Nami said and took a step forward. "We wanted to see Iceberg-san."

"Mmh? Iceberg-san?" Kaku said in surprise. "Are you customers?"

 _After they spoke with Kaku and he raced towards their ship…_

"Woah! He's fast!" Luffy said in awe.

"But wait…if he goes over that wall..." Nami said in shock as they saw him jumping down the wall.

"HE'LL FALL!" They looked after him, flabbergasted.

"HE FELL OFF!" Usopp shouted in shock as his eyes bulged out.

"Sugoi!" Luffy said in awe.

"W-will he be okay?!" Usopp asked still in shock.

"He runs freely throughout the city." A voice behind them said. "He is called the mountain wind."

"Huh?" Nami, Usopp and Luffy turned around in surprise.

"He works at Galley La Company's N.1 Dock…and is one of the shipwright's foreman, Kaku." A tall man with blue hair and similarly colored lips stood before them. He wears a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes.

"Woah! That surprised me. Shishishi." Luffy said cheerfully.

"He just jumped off." Usopp looked still surprised in the direction, Kaku jumped off.

"Well…our shipwrights are not to underestimate." The man said casually. Next to him stood a slim, pretty woman with blue eyes and glasses. Her strawberry blond hair was up in a bun.

"Ah…who is this guy?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"Dunno."

"If you want fast sturdy ships…then you can't trust someone with run-off-the-mill skills. So, Califa?" Iceberg looked at her.

"Yes. I've identified them. Straw Hat Luffy. Pirate Hunter Zoro. Nico Robin." Califa said seriously.

Iceberg's eyes widened at the last name.

"Three among their crew are wanted…and their total bounty is 239'000'000 berries. They are originally from East Blue."

Usopp and Nami looked at them in shock and began to sweat.

"Their crew of seven is known as the Straw Hat Pirates." Califa told him.

' _They know everything about us…expect that Juli is in our crew now…'_ Usopp thought flabbergasted.

"I see. You've come a long way. I am Iceberg, the boss of this city. And this is a mouse I picked up earlier." He said as he petted the white mouse in his pocket. "His name shall be…Tyrannosaurus. I still have to buy him food and a cage."

"That's all been taken care of, Iceberg-san." Califa said professionally.

Iceberg looked at her surprised. "Efficient as always, Califa."

"Thank you, Sir. But more importantly, you have a lunch meeting at the Chiza Hotel with the management of the glass factory in ten minutes. After that you are giving a lecture at Liguria Plaza…"

Luffy, Nami and Usopp looked at her in surprise.

"Don't wanna." Iceberg said a bit immature.

"Very well. I will cancel everything." Califa said and wrote something in her notebook.

"Oi?! You're letting him blow it off?!" Usopp screeched in annoyance and his eyes bulged out in shock.

"I'm powerful enough to do what I please." Iceberg said with a shrug.

"Well, anyway, you're Iceberg-san, right?" Nami asked him politely. "Look at this. It's a letter of introduction." Nami handed him the letter from Kokoro. _'I wish Juli was here…She could handle that polite talking a lot better than me.'_ She thought slightly nervous.

"Kokoro-baasan, huh?" He read through the letter and then ripped it into pieces.

Usopp eyes bulged out in shock. "What're you doing?!"

"Eh?! You mean you won't? Please fix our ship, we can pay!" Nami showed him the suitcase.

"Merry's in rough shape from too much sailing. We need your help, Ossan." Luffy said pleadingly.

"Okay."

"So flippantly?! It's that easy?" Usopp asked flabbergasted as he fell over.

"Sure."

"Then why did you rip up the letter?!" Usopp screeched in annoyance.

"That kiss mark on it was disgusting." He said nonchalant. "Well…that aside, Kaku is already on your ship. Everything is progressing smoothly. Don't worry." He said seriously.

Then he yawned. "Ahhh. It's such a boring day." He picked his nose. "I'll show you the shipyard."

"Cool. For real?" Luffy whooped excited.

"Now, this way please." Califa said professionally.

Usopp slumped over in defeat. "First, he canceled all his work and now he's bored?!"

Luffy grinned brightly. "Yosh! Let's go to the shipyard. Shishishi."

"Oh, right, the money…" Usopp said in realization and looked behind him. "The money…Eh?!" He shouted in shock and surprise as the suitcases weren't behind him anymore.

"Hmm?" Nami turned around. "What's wrong Usopp?"

"The m-m-money…it's gone…" Usopp whispered utterly shocked.

"Eeehhh?!" Nami shouted in shock. "Look for it!"

"I did!" Usopp whimpered.

"Huh?" Luffy turned around in confusion.

"Hey! They've got it!" Usopp shouted in shock and pointed at a Yagara, in which some of the Franky Brothers sat, with their suitcases in their hands.

"Hey you bastards?! What the hell are you doing?!" Usopp shouted angrily. "Don't steal other people's money!"

They just laughed darkly as they sailed towards a bridge. "It's been a pleasure."

"Wait! Give our money back!" Usopp screamed as he ran after them.

"Those suitcases…they're ours." Luffy looked at them surprised.

"They have our money!" Nami cried anime tears and clenched her fist angrily.

"STOP PAULIE!" Some guys shouted angrily as they ran after Paulie over a bridge. "You won't escape this time!"

"I told you to be patient!" A man with a cigar in his mouth shouted. His denim jacket, he wears has a flame detail, many of his cigars strapped to it (in a similar fashion to Smoker), and a big '1' printed on its back, most likely referring to Dock 1. His hair is blond and slicked back on his head while wearing a pair of orange goggles on top. He is quite muscular, and his attire is completed by a yellow T-shirt, with white circles in the middle of it, a belt around his waist with a little bag attached to it, and a pair of loose trousers tucked inside his boots.

Iceberg looked at the bridge. "What's that?"

"That's Paulie." Califa informed him. "The bill collectors are after him again."

"Give back our 200'000'000 berries!" Usopp shouted angrily as he still ran after the Yagara.

"Sorry, bro." One of the Franky Brothers laughed. "We are going to throw a party."

"You jerks!" Usopp screamed angrily after them.

Luffy stopped next to him. "Did you give them the money?" Luffy asked him confused.

"NO, I DIDN'T GIVE IT TO THEM, THEY **STOLE** IT!" Usopp screeched at Luffy angrily.

"What?!" Luffy gritted his teeth angrily.

"Pay up!" The bill collectors shouted after Paulie.

"I'm telling you I don't have any money today!" Paulie shouted annoyed.

"That's not going to get you off the hock!" They stormed after him and slowly began to catch up to him.

Paulie began to sweat. "Jeez. They don't give up." He looked down from the bridge. "Great. Yagara Bulls." He jumped down from the bridge. " ** _Rope Action_** " He shouted and ropes came out of the sleeves of his jacket.

"Ahhh. He's one of the Galley La shipwrights!" One of the Franky Brothers shouted in shock.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow the Yagara Bulls for a while… ** _Round Turn!_** " The ropes twined around the Franky Brothers and Paulie crashed their heads together and let them fall into the water, just as he landed on the Yagara.

"Shit! He got away again!" One of the bill collectors shouted angrily as they looked after Paulie, who casually stood on the Yagara with the suitcases.

Paulie smiled and waved after them. "Well everyone, have a nice day! I look forward to running with you again." He looked at the Yagara. "Well, that was the perfect timing."

"That's great! He's one of your shipwrights, right?" Usopp said in relief.

"Yes." Iceberg said shortly.

"OI! Thanks! That money is ours!" Usopp shouted after Paulie.

"Eh? Money?" Paulie noticed the suitcases just now. "Oh!" He smiled happily and stars appeared around him.

"Oi…" Usopp was still waving. But he stopped as soon he noticed that Paulie didn't intend to turn towards them. He sweat dropped. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Oi! Get back here!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes angrily. "That bastard!" Just as he wanted to slingshot himself towards him, someone stopped him.

The one who stopped him is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair. On his shoulder sat a pigeon. He wears brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tank-top and shoes with black toe-caps. "I'll go." The pigeon on his shoulder chirped.

Luffy blinked in confusion. "Huh? The pigeon?"

 _A few moments later…_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…let me go!" Paulie shouted as Lucci grabbed his ear and let the Yagara swam back towards Luffy Co. "What the hell are you doing?! I'm not going to run away! I told you to lay off!" Paulie shouted angrily. "Let go off my ear!" He shoved Lucci's hand away from his ear. "Just when I got a load of money! You'd better remember this, Lucci."

"Don't settle your problems with other people's money you idiot!" The pigeon from Lucci scolded him.

"It didn't look like it belonged to anyone!" Paulie looked at him annoyed.

"They're back…" Iceberg said as they were near them.

"Wow, what a relief, Usopp. Shishishi." Luffy smiled brightly.

"Don't talk like you don't care! That was **our** money!" Usopp screeched at him annoyed.

"LU!" A soft voice called for him.

"Huh?" Nami, Usopp and Luffy looked in the direction the voice came from. And suddenly Juli was before Luffy and hugged him.

"Juli?" Nami looked at her in surprise.

"Ehh? Juli-nee what's wrong?" Luffy looked at her confused.

Juli looked at him with big, turquoise eyes. "Lu, I don't know why, but this man is following me and he doesn't feel like a good man. He scared me a bit, too."

"Oi! Why are you running away from me little doll?! Come with me, you can have lots of **fun**!" A perverted looking man ran towards her.

"That's him!" Juli said to Luffy and stepped behind him in fear, being creeped out by the weird acting man.

Luffy took a step forward and glared at the man darkly.

Paulie and Lucci, who just left the Yagara, had listened to the conversation and glared at the man too, knowing really well what he wants from her.

Luffy took another step forward and glared at the man dangerously who stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you want from **my sister**?!" He asked him in a dark voice.

The man gulped and as he saw how two of Galley La shipwrights glared at him too, he turned around and ran for his life, utterly scared.

Juli sighed in relief. "Thanks Lu."

' _Why was I so angry just now?'_ Luffy thought in confusion and shook his head. He grinned at Juli. "It's fine."

Juli smiled softly back and just then, she noticed Iceberg, Califa, Lucci and Paulie. She walked towards them and smiled cheerily at them. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this. My name is Juli, nice to meet you."

Just then, the three men took in her appearance for the first time. Her beautiful long brown hair was a bit ruffle from the wind, but shimmered beautifully, slightly red in the sunlight. She had gorgeous turquoise eyes that gleamed softly. Her diadem and collar shimmered beautiful. Juli wore a black off-the-shoulder dress that went to her ankles, but underlined her curves and cleavage. The dress had a high slit on the right leg and you could see the white lace garter with a fan around her gorgeous long leg. She also wore black pumps and had three bags in her left hand, on which was a full-moon tattoo.

Iceberg and Paulie gaped at her and blushed.

"You can't run around like that!" Paulie shouted indignantly, while blushing heavily.

Lucci looked at her. _'There's no mistake…That's Princess Kurama Juli. Looks like she is alive, huh?'_ On the outside he was as sternly as ever, but in the inside, he began to purr. _'She is even more beautiful than I imagined and looks like my leopard-self likes her a lot too…That's going to be interesting…'_

Califa looked at her in surprise. "You're Princess Kurama Juli! Excuse my bluntness, but how can you be alive?"

Paulie and Iceberg blinked until they realized it. "YOU'RE PRINCESS KURAMA JULI?!"

Juli giggled amused and Nami sighed. _'I knew someone here would recognize Juli…'_

"The newspaper information was wrong. I was kidnapped shortly before my island was destroyed." Juli answered her.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Califa said seriously and wrote something down in her notebook.

Juli turned back around to Luffy, Nami and Usopp. "So, guys, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing …" Nami and Usopp waved with their hands dismissively, not wanting to trouble her.

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi. Our money was nearly stolen. But now we have it back." He smiled cheerfully.

"Luffy!" Nami and Usopp shouted and pulled at his rubber face till it stretched.

Juli looked at the group with wide eyes. "Oh my, is everyone alright?" She looked at them in concern.

"Yes. Nobody was harmed. I'm sorry that something like this happened in my city. My name is Iceberg, I'm the mayor. Nice to make your acquaintance, Juli-hime." Iceberg said to her politely and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Eeeehhhh?!" Usopp, Nami and Luffy shouted in shock and surprise.

Califa and Paulie just looked at him in surprise.

Juli giggled. "Nice to meet you too, Iceberg-san. And you can call me Juli."

* * *

 **So, guys! :) That was this week's chapter! How did you like it? Looks like they now know that Princess Kurama Juli is alive. But what will be the consequences of that? Anyway, looks like there are some new shipping's: Juli x Iceberg, Juli x Paulie and Juli x Lucci. Which from these pairings do you like the most? ;) Anyway, next chapter will be exciting! Juli will get a more and more dreading feeling and something different from 'canon' will happen that makes Luffy and more importantly Juli realize that someone really sinister and evil is near this island (not CP-9)… You will find out more about that in the next chapter! See you! :D**

 _Shai_ = Shy

 _Review_

 _'Tashigi-chan'_ : Julie x Lucci will be great. Luffy will teach Lucci some lesons about not look other's sisters.

 **Yes :). Luffy will get pissed when he notices that Lucci likes Juli. In the future chapters will come a lot Juli and Luffy, Brother-Sister Fluff. :3 So you can be excited for the cuteness. :D**

 _'Queen Dove' (Guest)_ : Hey I really like this story so far it's nice to see a truly nice person in story's I really like the relationship she has with both Luffy and Garp also on that note since she is calling sengoku grandpa as well I guess she is now slightly related to Law now being that his father figure was raised by Sengoku I would love to see that conversation between the two in the future also as far as shipping goes I'm all for Julie Zorro my second choice would be Julie Law but that just my vews you are the one choosing by the way I'm surprised Julie's dad didn't have a dad monitor overload with both the creepy guy chasing her and or the fact that Lucci was eyeing her in such a creepy way have a good day

 **Thank you~ :3 And I love Juli's relationship with Luffy and Garp too. :3 And yes because she sees Sengoku as her grandpa, she and Law are technically somewhat related...And I don't know yet, but maybe I will write about a conversation between Law and Juli about Sengoku as their 'grandpa'. Oh and for now, Juzo (Juli x Zoro) is my favorite ship, too. ;) By the way, Juli x Law fluff will come in future chapters (but till then it's a long time... :( ) Anyway, Juli's dad didn't has a dad-monitor overflow because he still thinks she is dead and so he ignores these signals and buried them along with the sadness and pain deep down in his heart :( (By the way, Juli's dad really thinks she is dead because he visited Seinaru after he read from the destruction and he searched everywhere, but couldn't find a clue about her being alive and so he has given up. However, deep down in his heart, he hopes she is still alive...)**

 **Anyway (I really like to use that word XD), thank you for your review and have a good day, too. :D**


	15. Panic and Shock in Dock 1

Chapter 15- Panic and Shock in Dock 1

* * *

"Anyway…" The pigeon on Lucci's shoulder looked at Juli, Luffy, Nami and Usopp. "Please accept our apologies for this moron Paulie's brazen act."

"Ahhh! It's still talking!" Luffy gaped at the pigeon in shock.

Juli looked at Lucci surprised and narrowed her eyes in thoughts. _'Something doesn't seem right with him… But I can neither tell what nor why I feel like this…'_ She shook her head and dispelled these thoughts, after all he seemed nice.

Lucci shoved Paulie to the ground, in front of the Strawhats before he threw the two suitcases on him. "Now apologize, Paulie!" The pigeon ordered him.

"The pigeon does all the talking?!" Luffy shouted flabbergasted.

Juli giggled amused. "Looks like it, Lu."

"It's like he is the spokesman for the guy in the top hat." Usopp concluded. "Anyway, at least we have our money back." He sighed in relief.

"Oh, so this is yours." Paulie stood up and shoved the suitcases into Luffy's hands. "I picked it up for you."

"Oh, thanks. Shishishi." Luffy said cheerfully.

Paulie laid one hand on his shoulder. "If you really want to thank me, give me a 10% cut."

Lucci hit him over the head with a hammer at that. Paulie fell to the ground with a big bump on his head.

"Our apologies, sir." The pigeon cooed from Lucci's shoulder. "This clod has racked up a huge gambling debt."

Luffy gaped at the pigeon and pointed at him angrily. "Why are you talking?!"

Juli shook her head in fondness and giggled cheerfully.

Paulie stood up and glared at Lucci angrily. "Now I'm pissed, Lucci! Let's roll!" Ropes came out of his jacket sleeve. " ** _Rope Action!_** "

The pigeon flew away from Lucci's shoulder just as Paulie's rope wrapped around Lucci's arm.

" ** _Bowline Knot!_** " Paulie shouted and threw Lucci over his head into the air. " ** _Oshioki…_** "

Luffy, Nami and Usopp looked at him in surprise and Juli's eyes widened.

"Wait! Aren't you taking this too far?!" Nami shouted in shock and closed her eyes.

Paulie let Lucci hardly crash onto the ground. Dust swirled around. " ** _Ippon-Tsuri!_** " Paulie smirked.

Luffy laughed cheerfully.

Nami opened her eyes. "Is he okay?"

"Well…this happens all the time." Iceberg said nonchalant.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "Yes. He's alright."

"What?" Nami looked at her in surprise.

"Hey look!" Usopp shouted in shock as the dust cloud disappeared and Lucci came in sight, who held himself up from the ground with just one arm. "He stopped all that momentum with just one arm! His fingers are stuck in the ground!" Usopp said in shock.

Nami gaped in shock too and Luffy smiled.

Suddenly Juli felt a shiver ran through her spine as she saw Lucci looking at her for a brief moment. _'He's dangerous…'_

Usopp began to sweat in fright. "What's with the shipwrights around here?"

Luffy walked forward and pointed at Paulie. "Oi, you with the rope!"

"Huh?" Paulie looked at him surprised, as his ropes slithered back into his sleeves.

"Listen, you have to think about this logically. The one who's mocking and provoking you is… the pigeon!" Luffy said with horror on his face.

Juli giggled amused. "Lu, that isn't logical at all…"

Paulie looked at him with a deadpan expression. "I don't care about that!" He pointed angrily at Lucci. "Lucci was the one who hit me!"

"The pigeon made him do it because he couldn't do it himself!" Luffy insisted. "Oi, pigeon! Fight your own battles! Say something!" He shouted as the pigeon flew back to Lucci's shoulder, as said man stood back up.

Nami facepalmed. "Surrounded by idiots…" She whispered depressed.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Paulie asked cheekily. "Bring it on curly!" He stormed towards him eagerly.

"That's enough Paulie." Iceberg scolded him.

Lucci looked back towards the Strawhats. "Please forgive the disturbance." The pigeon cooed. "I'm Rob- Oh, I mean Hattori the pigeon. This guy is Rob Lucci. He works here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Huh? He was about to introduce himself as the human." Nami said in surprise. Suddenly she realized it. "Aaahhh! I know what's going on! He's using ventriloquism!"

"What, really?!" Luffy's eyes bulged out in awe and he and Usopp began to clap their hands.

"You're damn good! I didn't even notice!" Usopp shouted in awe.

"No please, it's not that impressive." The pigeon cooed bashfully.

Juli shook her head fondly, but didn't really trust this Lucci.

Paulie laughed cheerfully as he smoked a cigar. "This weirdos mouth never seems to work!" As he looked into Juli's and Nami's direction his heart stopped a beat and he blushed heavily. "Hold it!" He shouted annoyed and very bashful. "Who do these women think they are?!"

Nami looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Huh?" Juli tilted her head cutely in confusion.

Paulie's eyebrow twitched. "You're shameless! You have your legs exposed!" He shouted at Nami. Then, he looked at Juli and blushed a bit more. "And you show too much cleavage! This is a place where men work! How dare you came here dressed like this?!" He approached her.

Juli blinked innocently at him. "Is something wrong with this dress? I just bought it…" Tears gathered in her eyes.

Paulie began to sweat heavily and gulped as she looked at him with teary eyes. _'She's too damn innocent…'_

"Waaahhh! Juli-nee don't cry!" Luffy shouted in panic and raced toward her. "Everything is alright, please don't cry!" He ran around her like a headless chicken.

Iceberg and Lucci looked at Paulie in disappointment.

"Come now, Paulie. That's enough! Calm down." Califa tried to calm him.

Paulie eyes bulged out and he gaped at her in shock. "That goes for you too Califa!" He shouted at her angrily. "You dare to obstinately strut around in that contemptuous attire! How long do I have to tell you to wear long pants around here!"

Usopp and Nami looked at the scene flabbergasted. "He's a weirdo too." They sweat dropped.

Luffy finally succeeded in cheering Juli up, as he pulled funny faces.

Juli smiled cheerily. "Thanks for cheering me up Lu. I think I overreacted a bit."

Luffy sighed in relief. "No problem, Juli-nee." He smiled at her brightly.

Iceberg sighed at Paulie. "Well…that's enough. Open the door already so we can go in."

The Strawhats looked at the huge door to Dock 1 with wide eyes, as Paulie and Lucci stemmed it open.

"Wow…those weirdos can really stem a huge door like that open, all by themselves?!" Usopp said in shock.

"Well…despite their appearance, their knowledge of ships…puts them amongst the five workers skilled enough to be foremen at this dock." Iceberg said casually. "Kaku is one of them as well. This is a world created by workers."

Juli looked at him intrigued. "That's really interesting."

"They're strange, but seem alright. Shishishi." Luffy grinned cheerfully.

"Oh, it's opening!" Usopp shouted in excitement.

"Don't let the money out of your hands. I don't think we have thieves inside, but you never know…" Iceberg told them.

"Well, it was all my fault early and I caused you trouble too. Hey Luffy!" Usopp looked at him seriously.

"Huh?" Luffy stopped running and looked at him in confusion.

"Make sure you guard me good!" Usopp shouted at him.

"Okay, got it! Leave it to me!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

Nami sighed. "I'm worried."

Juli giggled, as she walked next to Iceberg. "Don't worry Nami. I'm sure nothing will happen as long as we are in the shipyard."

"This Dock N.1 comprises the main force of the Galley-La Company and it undertakes the most difficult work." Iceberg told Juli, who listened interested, then he turned around and looked at the others. "Now, come inside."

"Wow!" They all looked at the shipyard in astonishment. Everywhere were working materials of all kinds and shipwrights worked on different stages.

"Woaaahhh! Huge!" Luffy shouted in awe. "A shipyard has a tremendous impact when seen up close."

"Woah! They are building a huge galleon! Whose is that?" Usopp asked as they walked inside it.

"It's full of craftsmen." Nami realized.

"Now, this way." Iceberg showed them around.

Juli walked next to him and smiled cheerily at all the shipwrights, who cheered at Icebergs arrival. _'Looks like he's very well-liked by his subordinates. That is what truly matters for me…When you are in charge of an island, you have to be kind and friendly to the people.'_

Suddenly Luffy stood next to her and Iceberg. He smacked Iceberg friendly on the back and laughed cheerfully. "Hey, Ossan. I heard you are a topnotch shipwright. Do you wanna be a pirate with me?"

Califa and Paulie's eyes bulged out and they looked at him utterly shocked and angry.

"What are you saying you son of a bitch?!" Paulie shouted utterly pissed.

"H-How insolent!" Califa screeched angrily.

Usopp and Nami had to hold them back, or they would have attacked their captain.

"Now, now…he's always like that." Nami said apologetically.

"Sorry about that." Usopp laughed nervously.

Juli shook her head in fondness and smiled softly.

"Well…you guys don't even have a single shipwright?" Iceberg asked Luffy seriously.

"That's right. We came to this island in order to have our ship repaired and to find a new crewmember." Luffy said cheerfully.

"Mhm…it's true that we have tons of shipwrights, but I wonder if anyone would want to board a pirate ship." Iceberg said thoughtfully. "If you find someone who wants to go with you, you can headhunt him."

"Really? You're generous! Can't I ask you to join us, Ossan?" Luffy smiled at him brightly.

"Lu…" Juli giggled. "I'm sure Iceberg-san can't really go with us because he is the mayor of this island and he is very important to the people here."

"Oh… I understand…I think." Luffy laughed. "But who cares! Shishishi." He hit Iceberg with his elbow, causing Iceberg's mouse to fall out of his pocket.

But before the little mouse could hit the ground, Juli caught him. "Lu, you have to be more careful, or this little one here could have been hurt really badly." She looked scolding at Luffy.

"Sorry, Juli-nee." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Juli sighed and looked at the mouse. "Are you okay?" The mouse chirped at her and Juli smiled cheerfully. "Thank god. And I'll give you back to Iceberg-san, Tyrannosaurus."

Iceberg looked at her with wide eyes as she handed him his mouse back.

"Tyrannosaurus said he really likes you." Juli said to him as his mouse snuggled back into his pocket.

Iceberg blushed at her cheerful smile. Then, he shook his head and coughed awkwardly and looked back to Luffy. "Anyway…Is a woman named Nico Robin really on board of your ship?"

"Yes, she is. She's really smart." Luffy smiled brightly.

Iceberg's eyes narrowed seriously.

"What? Is something the matter with Robin?"

"No…" Iceberg said evasive.

All of the sudden, Juli started to feel weird and didn't really listen to the conversation anymore, as her heartbeat increased. Her eyes widened and she began to sweat in panic. "No…" She whispered in distress and her heart stopped a beat. She clutched her left breast in pain and sank to her knees, as she began to breathe heavily.

"What?" Iceberg said in surprise and turned around.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in panic and rushed towards her as he saw her kneeling on the floor and clutching her chest in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"Juli…" Nami looked at her worried.

Juli's eyes were shadowed by her hair and she bit on her lip, as Luffy knelt down next to her.

"Juli-nee, what's wrong?!" He asked her softly.

Iceberg and Paulie looked at Juli in shock as she began to cry.

"L-lu…" She looked up to him in panic. "I-I can feel it… **He** is near this island…"

"What?!" Luffy shouted in shock.

Juli gritted her teeth in pain and tears ran down her face. "Lu…what is when **he** knows I'm on this island…I-I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO **HIM**!"

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat and he hugged her tightly to his chest. "Sshhh…Everything is alright, Juli-nee. I will never let that Blackbeard bastard get you nor let him lay his hands on you. Don't be scared, I will protect you no matter what!"

Juli sobbed quietly into his red vest, as Luffy tried to calm her down.

Nami sat down beside her too and stroke soothingly over her back. "Don't worry Juli, he will never get you, not when we have something to say in this matter."

Iceberg and Paulie watched the scene sadly.

' _I don't know what happened with her and the pirate Blackbeard, but it looks like he was the one, who kidnapped her. Maybe even the one, who destroyed her island…'_ Iceberg concluded and looked sadly away. _'I don't even want to know what happened to her as she was in his grip…'_

Paulie took a deep breath from his cigar. _'Something terrible must have happened to her. I can't believe someone could do something to her. She is so innocent and kind… That bastard must be a heartless asshole.'_

Slowly, Juli calmed down and she took a deep breath, as the pain in her chest ebbed down too. "Thank you, Lu, Nami. You're probably right and **he** will not even stop at this island…" She wiped her tears away and smiled softly at Luffy and Nami as she stood up.

"It's okay, Juli-nee. Remember I'm always there for you." Luffy smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Lu!" She smiled brightly back.

Nami sighed in relief and smiled too.

Paulie and Iceberg shook their heads. _'They are really fast back to normal…'_

Juli watched with a soft smile as Luffy began to goof around and Nami began to scold him. But then she narrowed her eyes seriously. _'I have this dreading feeling about_ ** _him_** _… **He** 's planning something…And it's nothing good…' _She shook her head and dispelled these thoughts as Luffy ran towards her and grabbed her hand, to drag her onto the nearly-finished galleon, the shipwrights were building.

 _A while later…_

Juli and Luffy looked around for Nami.

"Oh, there she is… NAMI!" Luffy shouted and waved at her, while running towards her.

Nami turned around. "Huh? Oh Luffy, Juli, what's wrong?"

Luffy stopped before her. "Do you know where Usopp is?"

"Hmm? I don't know…" She said thoughtfully.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she walked towards them. _'That's weird. I can't feel him around here….'_

"Hey guys! Don't these suitcases belong to you?" A shipwright shouted towards them, with their two suitcases in his hands. He walked towards them and put the suitcases down next to their other one.

"Ahh…Usopp carried them!" Nami said surprised. "Yeah, they're ours." She smiled at the shipwright.

"Thanks. Shishishi!" Luffy smiled brightly.

"Yes, thank you." Juli said gratefully and smiled softly in the shipwright's direction, who blushed at her smile.

Nami sighed in annoyance. "Geez…where did Usopp go…leaving our precious money alone?!"

"Money?" The shipwright looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah. In these bags are 200 million berries." Luffy said easily.

"Pfffttt." The shipwright laughed. "200 million berries? No way. See ya!"

Luffy waved cheerfully after him, as he walked away.

Nami just shook her head in confusion.

Juli narrowed her eyes and looked after him thoughtfully. _'Something isn't right… I hope Usopp is alright.'_

Luffy turned around and looked at Paulie, Lucci and Kaku, who just came back. "So how much does it look like it'll cost? We can pay as much as you like! Shishishi."

Juli turned around too and narrowed her eyes as she sensed something like bad news.

"If possible, I'd like our ship to be much stronger, have more canons and be faster!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Can you also add pretty decorations on the outside panels?" Nami asked happily. "Can you renovate inside as well?"

"Also, I want a bronze statue!" Luffy smiled brightly and gave him thumbs up. "I want it to be as huge as possible!"

Juli said nothing and prepared herself for bad news.

"Well, hold on a second…" Kaku said seriously. "You've been having some tremendous journey, haven't you?"

Nami slowly began to realize that it wasn't something good he wants to tell them.

"Oh, yeah! We flew in the sky and fell as well. We climbed a mountain and got skewered. We've gone through quite a bit! So, we'd like to have her fixed good!" Luffy smiled cheerfully.

Kaku looked at them seriously. "Her scars from battle are too deep."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean it will take quite a long time to fix her?"

"No…" Kaku sighed. "Frankly speaking, your ship…can no longer be fixed, even with our skills."

Luffy's and Nami's eyes widened in shock. Juli laid a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Lu…"

Paulie walked towards Kaku and sat down. "Is her keel damaged or something like that?"

"Yeah. It's taken a lot of damage."

"Oh, no. But we've been traveling fine until today!" Nami shouted at them.

"Let's suppose that we did what we could do anyway. The probability of her reaching the next island is…" Kaku looked at them seriously. "…zero."

Luffy gulped and looked at him utterly shocked.

Juli looked worried at Luffy. _'Lu…'_ She closed her eyes sadly and bit on her lip.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) Wasn't it super cute, how Luffy cares about his sister Juli? :3 The fluff was so adorable. And now, Blackbeard is near Water Seven, great… :( But don't worry, he will never reach Juli, because Ace will intercept and fight him. (Like in canon) Anyway, the situation slowly begins to escalate in the next chapter, but Juli will support Luffy, no matter what.**

 **That was it from me, see you next chapter! :D**

attacks

 _Rope Action_ = Rope Action (Paulie)

 _Bowline Knot_ = Bowline Knot (Paulie)

 _Oshioki: Ippon Tsuri_ = Punishment: Pole Fishing (Paulie)

 _Review_

 _'Queen Dove' (Guest)_ : Awww poor Julie keep her close Luffy she's going to need her brother when all is said and done and it's nice that Julie could tell that something isn't right with Lucci and with the cases of money I hope that black beard gets a good beat down when the time comes for it sorry I just hate that he hunts her in such a way side note I wonder how Zorro will take the news that Hawk eye is her uncle or did she explain that part to them when she told them her story? anyway have a good night

 **Thank you :3 Have a good night, too. :) Anyway, yes Juli really needs Luffy and Luffy is happy about her supporting him no matter what. And don't worry Blackbeard will get what he deserves! (By the way, I really hate him too.) But till then, who knows what happens... And you can be excited for Zoro's reaction to her 'uncle' being Mihawk XD, because she didn't tell them about Mihawk being her uncle and about what exactly happened when she was in Marineford. She just briefly explained her trip to it and that she met Aokiji there. The Strawhats will hear more about her past (including the identity of her father, Mihawk being her uncle and Sengoku being her grandfather) after the Enies Lobby Arc. So be excited! ;)**


	16. Usopp was kidnapped!

Chapter 16- Usopp was kidnapped?!

* * *

"You can't repair Merry?!" Luffy shouted in shock. "Why not?! You are the best shipwrights out there, right?!"

Juli sighed sadly. _'Lu…'_

"It doesn't matter. The ship will never be the same as it was." Kaku looked at them seriously. "What's more…I wonder how your ship even made it this far in that condition."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Merry?" Nami shouted indignantly.

"The keel is broken. The keel supports the ship from bow to stern. It's the most important piece of timber in the ship. Shipbuilding begins with properly aligning the keel…and then attach the stem, stern post and frames and so on. No piece of timber can stay in place without the keel. That's how a ship is built." Paulie told them seriously. "The keel is the foundation of the ship's entire frame- its life. It can't be replaced. So, we're telling you, no one can repair your ship."

It was silent for a moment. Juli closed her eyes sadly as she could feel Luffy's mixed emotions.

"Well fine then! Rebuild the ship!" Luffy shouted in panic. "Remake the Going Merry!"

"We can't do that either." The pigeon on Lucci's shoulder cooed. "We can make a ship that looks the same, but no one can make the exact same ship."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked a bit confused.

"Do you think any two trees will grow exactly the same? Sailing ships are almost entirely made out of wood." The pigeon looked at them seriously. "Even if we used the same blueprints, we could never build the exact same ship. Say we made a ship that looked the same. The people would feel it's a completely different ship."

' _If you think about it. It's true…I know I'm not very long on the Going Merry, but I can feel her loved spirit. Even if we would rebuild her, it wouldn't be the same…'_ Juli thought sadly.

"No…" Nami whispered sadly. "Do you say the Going Merry can never sail again?"

"That's how it is. You can either wait for it to sink…or can scrap it yourself." Kaku looked at them utterly serious.

"Well…that's a ship's circle of life. That's a good chance. Just let it go and buy a new one." Iceberg told them casually.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat. "No, I don't want a new one." He said calmly.

"Luffy…" Nami looked at him.

"Lu." Juli walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Our…OUR SHIP IS THE GOING MERRY! If we repair her she can still sail!" Luffy shouted in ignorance, not wanting to accept the truth. "You guys want us to believe that all of the sudden?! You don't have an idea how study our ship is!"

"So, you won't be satisfied until it sinks?" Iceberg said calmly and petted his mouse. "That's not what I expected. Is that how a ship's captain behaves?"

Luffy gritted his teeth.

Iceberg sighed. "We leave it at that for now. Think things over. If you want another ship come back. We'll talk then. Califa."

Califa took out a catalog. "Here, please consider it! This is a catalog of new and used ships. You can compare the prices."

Juli took a step forward and took the catalog from her. "Thanks." She said shortly and looked worried back at Luffy.

"Iceberg-san. You have a guest at the gate." Peeply Lulu, one of his other shipwrights shouted towards him.

"You don't have any appointments." Califa looked onto her notebook.

"It looks like the official from the World Government again." Lulu looked at him seriously. "Should I send him away?"

"Well…yes." Iceberg said casually. "Tell him I'm not here."

"Hold on there, Iceberg-kun." The official from the World Government said seriously as he and two others walked towards him. "Here you are."

Juli's eyes widened. _'World Government?!'_ She quickly hid behind a pile of wood.

"Eh? Juli-nee?" Luffy looked after her in confusion.

"Oi! You have to hide too! This guy is from the Government!" Paulie whispered to Nami and Luffy.

"Oh, right!" The two grabbed their suitcases and hid behind the pile of woods next to Juli.

Juli narrowed her eyes and listened to the conversation.

"Well, it's a pleasure…Corgi." Iceberg greeted him shortly. "I'm not here today."

"No, I see that you are there!" Corgi shouted at him. "Honestly, I've come all this way on the Sea-Train. I'd be grateful if you would be more cordial."

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'I don't like him…he feels like the bad kind...'_

"Hmm?" Corgi looked to the side and sniffed the air. "I think I smell pirates nearby…and what is this? The wonderful sweet scent of a graceful woman..."

Juli's eyes widened at that and she slid a bit closer to Luffy.

Corgi laughed. "But nevermind, I am here to talk with you."

"I hate you! Go away!" Iceberg shouted annoyed.

"You're like a child." Corgi sighed.

Iceberg picked his nose. "I'm an adult, thank you very much."

Paulie just sweat dropped.

Corgi coughed. "Well…I'd appreciate it if you would listen to our proposition instead of being so obstinate. Shall we go somewhere more private?" He grinned cunningly as Iceberg and Califa walked away with them.

Juli sighed in relief. _'What a cunning guy…I'm glad he's gone…'_

Suddenly two loud screams of terror sounded from beside her. She turned around in shock. "What's wrong?" She looked at Nami and Luffy who stared at the two open suitcases in shock.

"You idiots!" Paulie shouted as he ran towards them. "What's all the yelling about?!"

Just then, Juli noticed what was wrong. Her eyes widened in shock. _'I knew the shipwright's answer from before was suspicious… So there really isn't any money in these two suitcases…'_

"No…It can't be…" Nami said in shock.

"It just can't…" Luffy just mumbled out. They stared at the empty suitcases.

"Our 200'000'000 berries!" Luffy shouted flabbergasted.

"It's gone! It's really gone!" Nami shouted flabbergasted too.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "How did this happen?"

"And now that I look at it, these suitcases aren't even ours!" Nami shouted indignantly.

"Someone must have changed these empty suitcases with our full ones…" Juli concluded.

"Oi, you guys, what are you shouting about?" Lucci's pigeon asked.

"Our money is gone…" Luffy looked at them utterly flabbergasted.

"It just disappeared…" Nami looked at them utterly flabbergasted too.

Paulie and Lucci's pigeon sweat dropped.

Juli looked at them seriously. "Someone must have stolen it…"

"Paulie did you…" The pigeon pointed accusingly at him.

"It wasn't me!" Paulie shouted in annoyance.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'Usopp was with the real suitcases…where is he and the money… I can't sense him…That's just too strange… I get the feeling something bad happened...'_

"By the way, Kaku, what were you doing with the Franky Brothers?" Lulu looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kaku looked at him confused. "I haven't seen the Franky Brothers today."

"That's strange. I certainly remember seeing your long nose." Lulu looked to the ground thoughtfully.

Juli's eyes widened. "Wait. Is he speaking about Usopp?"

"Hold that thought!" Nami shouted at Lulu.

"That must be Usopp!" Luffy shouted in shock.

"He went with the Franky Brothers?" Nami said dumbfounded.

"He went with them…yes. After they bound and gagged him." Lulu said casually.

Juli's eyes widened. "I knew something bad happened…" She whispered.

"They **kidnapped** him!" Nami shouted at him in annoyance. "Luffy, Juli, we have to find him!"

"Right!" Luffy shouted and stormed quickly away, after grabbing Juli's hand.

"Kyaaa! Lu, wait!" Juli shouted in surprise.

Nami sweat dropped. "That idiot…"

"Lu… Why did you take me with you?" Juli looked at him as she ran.

"I can't let you alone. I promised, remember. As long as that Blackbeard bastard is near this island, you are going to stay with me, okay?" Luffy looked at her seriously.

Juli smiled softly. "Okay." But then she narrowed her eyes. "But Lu wait! Do you even know where the Franky Brothers are? Or where Usopp is?"

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks. "Ehm…no. Shishishishi. Sorry Juli-nee."

Juli shook her head fondly. "It's okay Lu. But I can't sense Usopp around here, so he isn't really near us. That means, there remain two options. One is we ask around town about the whereabouts of the Franky Brothers. Option two is we go back to Merry, inform the others about Usopp and hope I can sense him nearby… That's all I can think of. So, what do you mean Lu?"

Luffy furrowed his brows in thought. "We should go for option two. Let's go, Juli-nee!" And with that, Luffy grabbed her arm and began to storm away, again.

 _Sometime later…_

"S-Stop!" Sanji shouted at the Yagara Bull on which he, Chopper and Zoro were on. The Yagara Bull stopped and they went onto the sidewalk.

"According to Nami-swan, this should be the canal where we can get to the Franky House." Sanji concentrated on the map before him.

"Usopp." Chopper shouted.

Sanji sighed. "Usopp is not here."

Zoro crossed his arms. "Are you sure? Maybe we have the wrong place."

"I'm not you! Shut up!" Sanji shouted at him.

"Usopp." Chopper began to walk.

"What was that?!" Zoro shouted at Sanji in annoyance.

"Look." Chopper pointed at a trail of blood in shock. "It's blood."

"That idiot is on the move." Sanji began to sweat.

"You don't think…" Zoro said as he got this dreading feeling.

"Usopp…" Chopper looked at the blood in worry.

" **Aaahhh"** A voice sounded from above them.

"Huh?" Sanji, Zoro and Chopper looked up in surprise.

"KYYYAAA!" Another voice screamed above them.

Suddenly, two people fell from the sky. Juli landed directly in the water with a big splash and Luffy landed on the sidewalk, bounced off it and then landed in the water too.

Zoro, Sanji and Chopper stared at rhe water with a deadpan expression, not sure what to think of what just happened.

Juli and Luffy surfaced.

"S-Save me…" Luffy burbled out.

"L-luffy!" Sanji and Zoro shouted in surprise.

Juli took Luffy in her arms and swam to the sidewalk.

"Waaahhh…Juli- _megami_!" Sanji shouted and helped her and Luffy on the sidewalk.

Luffy coughed out water and Juli sighed in relief. She looked scolding at Luffy. "Lu, I told you not that way. Why do you always have to rush?"

"S…Sorry Juli-nee." Luffy coughed out.

"What were you two thinking?" Sanji looked at them in confusion.

Juli sighed. "We were searching for Usopp and when I finally sensed him, Luffy rushed things and this is how we ended up."

"I wanted to try jumping on rooftops like the guy from the shipyard." Luffy coughed again.

Zoro and Sanji sweatdropped at that and Juli just shook her head in fondness.

"Are you okay?" Chopper looked worried at Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy looked up to them. "But we have to hurry now! Usopp got kidnapped."

"We know. But before that…" Sanji looked at Juli and got hearts in his eyes as he noticed her new dress. "Juli- _megami_ you look gorgeous." He swooned around her.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he too, had a small blush on his face and avoided looking in Juli's direction to hide his embarrasment.

Juli smiled. "Thanks Sanji. But this isn't the time. I can sense Usopp now. He isn't far away."

"You are right." Sanji said and stood up, after he gave Juli his jacket, so she wouldn't be cold. "The Franky Brother's house must be nearby too. They hurt Usopp and stole our money. He may be challenging the Franky Brothers because he feels responsible."

Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously. "Let's go!" He stood up and they began to walk towards the Franky House, with Juli guiding them.

 _A few moments later…_

Sanji, Zoro and Luffy looked down at the beaten and unconscious form of Usopp. Juli and Chopper knelt next to him.

"Is he breathing Chopper?" Luffy asked seriously.

"He's unconscious…but not dead. Don't worry, I'll treat him. He'll be okay." Chopper, in his Human form, looked worried over Usopp.

Juli bit on her lip. _'If I just had noticed something was wrong a little earlier, maybe things wouldn't be this bad…But_ ** _he_** _just threw me totally off…I'm sorry Usopp.'_

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat. "Just wait a bit longer Usopp…" Luffy then laid a hand on Juli's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Juli-nee. Please stay here with Usopp, I don't want you to see this." He whispered into her ear.

Juli took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry minna. I will take care of Usopp. Normally, I'm against fighting, but now… please give them a piece of your mind."

Luffy nodded. Sanji lighted his cigarette. Zoro tied his bandana around his head. And Chopper gritted his teeth angrily. And with that they began to walk towards the Franky House.

"We're going to bring down that screwed-up house." Luffy said utterly serious.

Juli looked after them and laid Usopp's head very carefully into her lap. "Don't worry Usopp. Lu and the others will take vengeance for you. Maybe it's not the right thing to do, but who cares when it comes to your nakama." She smiled softly.

Sometime later, Juli watched as the Franky House fell into a heap of rubble. She smiled.

"Do you see that Usopp? They overdid it…But now everything is going to be alright." She looked softly at Usopp, who was being bandaged by Chopper.

"Should we go after Franky?" Zoro asked as he tied his bandana back to his arm.

"Dammit, we have no idea where our money went…" Sanji realized. "And even if we track down this Franky guy he'll be finished with his shopping already."

"What do we do? Even if we wait for him, he won't be back for a while." Zoro looked at Luffy.

"How is he Chopper?" Juli looked at Chopper.

"He's fine. I finished applying first aid." Chopper said in relief.

Juli sighed in relief. "I'm glad…"

Chopper looked back to Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. "We need to carry Usopp on a stretcher, so everyone come help!"

Sanji sighed. "We won't get anywhere with just talking about it. Let's head back to the ship. We left Nami-swan there alone. And then there's Robin-chwan to worry about…along with the situation of the ship."

"Yeah." Zoro said and began to head towards Chopper.

Juli walked towards Luffy in worry because he was silent the whole time and she could feel how difficult it was for him to decide. "Lu…"

"About the ship…" Suddenly Luffy spoke up seriously. "I've decided. We're saying goodbye to Going Merry."

Juli's eyes widened. _'So, you decided Lu…I know it was a difficult decision for you. But it is the right decision. This is definitely going to make a discord in the crew. But I will support you, no matter what will happen!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! :) So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :D I finally got around the Usopp-is-being-beaten-up situation. Anyway, the situation is going to be more and more escalating in the next chapter, but Juli will support her brother as much as she can. I hope you are excited for the next chapter and see you then! ;)**

 _...-megami_ = Goddess …

 _Reviews_

 _'Queen Dove' (Guest)_ : Awww Luffy is such a doll ugh I really don't like the water seven ark it breaks my heart but it does give you a special character spoilers Julie your brother is going to need all the support he can get in the near future that and I can only pray that I can get through to the ennies lobby ark and after without sobbing lika a baby by the way I would love to see Julie's reaction to Zorros uncontrollable situations that are in near future in water 7 well thank you for listening to me ramble have a nice evening

 **Thank you for your review! :) And have a nice day, too. You're right, next chapter, Luffy will need Juli's support and I will make it clear that Juli is supporting her brother no matter what he decides or wants to do. Anyway, I hope you will get through my chapters without sobbing, but it's possible that even I will be sobbing, when writing a sad scene :D. Oh and Juli will definitely react to one of Zoro's uncontrollable situation. (Small hint: chimney ;) ) See you!**

 _'Guest' from 22.03.2018_ : Chimney you say? ;))) Hahaha I love this story a lot and I hope that it'll last forever hahaha I'm kidding but lowkey I really want it to last up to whole cake island and further arcs... 3

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm planning to write as long as I have ideas and I have lots of them XD. So maybe we will make it to Whole Cake Island one day...( I hope ;) )**

 _'HyeriNe'_ : Chimney you say?Hahaha Jk but I really love this story and really want to see last up to Whole Cake Island and future Arcs. Your writing is sooo wonderful and I hope you keep on writing33

 **Awww...thank you :3 As I said in the review above, I will keep on writing as long as you guys want me to and as long as I have ideas. ;)**


	17. Luffy vs Usopp

Chapter 17- Luffy vs. Usopp

* * *

Ng stormed out of the caboose. "Oi, minna! Usopp is awake!"

"Really? Great!" Luffy cheered.

"That's a relief." Nami sighed.

Juli bit on her lip. _'Something is going to go down…I can sense it…Usopp's feelings are not good at the moment. He has too much self-reproaches. He will not accept the truth about Merry…'_

Juli followed slowly after the others, who ran to Usopp.

"Jeez, you really had us worried." Nami said in relief and annoyance.

"Damn right. You could have gotten yourself killed charging in alone like that." Sanji sighed. "We're just glad you made it out alive."

"Think things through the next time before you act." Zoro said harshly.

"You're not one to talk!" Sanji shouted at him annoyed.

"Shishishishi." Luffy just laughed cheerfully.

"I'm being nothing but a burden. I'm sorry." Usopp began to cry.

"That's not true, Usopp. You're one of our nakama, not a burden." Juli looked at him softly.

"But I-I truly am. I'm so ashamed minna!" Usopp cried heavily, ran towards Juli and hugged her tightly.

"There, there." Juli patted his head soothingly as Usopp pressed s face into her breasts while sobbing.

"Calm down, Usopp." Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"But we had so much money…" Usopp cried out.

"Usopp, you should be in bed!" Chopper shouted in worry.

 _A few moments later…_

"So then…there's no way to get the money back?" Usopp asked depressed, as he now sat on the bed.

"Well we won't know until this Franky guy gets back. Well even if the money is gone we still have enough left. Don't worry! Shishishishi." Luffy laughed cheerfully.

Usopp's eyes were shadowed over at that.

"Money is something you should **always** worry about!" Nami screeched at Luffy annoyed. But then she realized it. "Oh, sorry…"

"It's okay…But Luffy, what about Merry?" Usopp looked at him. "Is hundred million enough to fix her?"

Nami clenched her fists sadly. Juli bit on her lip. _'Lu, please try to say it in the right way…But I think he will not accept the truth, either way…'_

"Well, the thing is…About the ship…I've decided to get a new one. I'm sorry about deciding that when you weren't around. But Ice-Ossan gave me this catalog full of new ships, so we can get a new, big one maybe."

Usopp looked at him totally shocked and angry.

Juli sighed. _'That was definitely not the right way, Lu. It's going to escalate soon…'_

Nami looked sadly away and Chopper got tears in his eyes.

"Wait, wait. That's a pretty tasteless joke, not to mention ridiculous." Usopp looked at them, but they all just looked at him seriously. "Hey, look! Chopper really think it's real…"

"I'm sorry Usopp, but this isn't a joke…" Juli looked at him softly and sadly.

"What? You mean we can't afford the repair?! It's my fault, right?!" Usopp jumped up, angrily.

"No! That's not it!" Luffy said seriously.

"Then what is it?! SPIT IT OUT!" Usopp looked at him pissed.

Luffy gritted his teeth angrily. "Losing the money has nothing to do with it!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SPROUTING THIS SHIT ABOUT A NEW SHIP?!"

"Oi, stop it you two!" Zoro walked towards them. "This is not the time to argue. Calm down and then talk it over."

"HOW CAN I BE CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Usopp shouted at him. "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

Juli shook her head and laid a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Juli?" Zoro looked at her as Luffy and Usopp continue arguing.

"This isn't going to do anything. They are both too stubborn to step down." Juli looked at him sadly.

Zoro sighed. "That's true…"

"Oi, Luffy! IF IT'S NOT BECAUSE THE MONEY WAS STOLEN, WHAT IS IT ABOUT?!" Usopp looked at him utterly angrily. "TELL ME! WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?! IF YOU THINK I CAN HANDLE IT THEN DON'T HOLD BACK! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A REASON I WON'T LISTEN TO A WORD YOU SAY!"

Luffy's eye twitched in annoyance and anger. He gritted his teeth, now utterly pissed "The Merry…can't sail anymore! She has too much damage!" He breathed heavily.

"What did you say?!" Usopp looked at him utterly shocked.

"Don't make me repeat it! The Merry can't be fixed! No one can fix her anymore…"

"No! **No!** I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I don't give a shit about what some irresponsible shipwrights say! They give up after one look if it's too difficult! I swear… **I swear I won't abandon this ship!** HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS?! SOME BIG-SHOT SHIPWRIGHT FED YOU WITH A CONVINCING STORY AND YOU BELIEVE EVERY SHIT THEY FED YOU?!" He glared at Luffy and grabbed him by his shirt. "YOU'RE JUST SPROUTING SOME OVERSIMPLIFIED, SENIL BULLSHIT!"

Juli took a deep breath because she felt firsthand, how Luffy's and Usopp's emotions crashed together.

"I've made my decision! No matter what you say **we're getting a new ship!** We'll say goodbye to Merry!" Luffy glared at him.

"NO! **YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME LUFFY!** " Usopp shook him. "NOT EVERYONE CAN FOLLOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOREVER! **LEAVING A WOUNDED NAKAMA BEHIND!** "

Juli's eyes widened. _'I wouldn't have thought it would escalate this badly… But we can do nothing about it...'_

"You're talking like crazy! You can't treat a ship like it is a person, even if it's a nakama!" Luffy broke away from him. **"Don't make it sound like you are the only one suffering!** WE ALL FEEL THE SAME! If you can't accept the truth have it your way, then just pack up-"

"Lu!" Juli shouted in warning.

Luffy's eyes widened. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorr-"

"No, it's fine. You don't need weak nakama, right? I don't have the same goal as you anyway. There's no reason to sail together anymore!" Usopp said seriously and walked towards the door.

Luffy closed his eyes.

"Where are you going?!" Sanji shouted after Usopp.

"I'll go wherever I want. **I'm leaving the crew!** So, you don't have to care where I'm going! Luffy…I will come back at 10, I want a duel and the winner gets Merry!" And with that he went off the ship.

"Usopp!" Chopper began to cry.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"Lu…" Juli could feel the mixed emotions from Luffy, but mostly sadness.

Sanji stormed angrily towards Luffy. "See what you did there?! We could have just told him about Merry, when he calmed down and then everything would be alright!" Sanji went in to kick Luffy.

Luffy just remained frozen. But before Sanji could hit him, Juli appeared before Luffy and blocked Sanji's kick with her fan. "Arguing more isn't going to help us here!"

Sanji and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Juli- _megami_." Sanji looked at her in surprise and stepped away from her, as he realized that he almost hit her.

"Juli-nee?" Luffy looked at her.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and took a deep breath. "It was Usopp's decision to go just now. He can't accept the truth about Merry. Even if we had told him the news a bit more softly, he wouldn't have accepted the truth. Now that it has come to something like this, I **beg** you to try and understand Lu's feelings, not just as his sister, but also as your nakama. For Lu, it was the most difficult to decide about such decisions, but he's doing it for all of us because he **is** the Captain, even if he often doesn't act like one! In situations where its required he surpasses his own feelings to make those decisions for us. So as his crew- no, as his **nakama** the only thing we can do is to support his decisions! **Please, we have to support Luffy**! Usopp just can't accept that and he doesn't respect Lu's decision as a Captain, because he's too hurt about Merry…" Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy looked at her in surprise.

"Juli." Nami and Chopper looked at her and tears gathered in their eyes too.

Sanji took a deep breath from his cigarette.

Juli sighed. "So, the only thing we can do for now, is to accept the situation. In a hardship like this, we as **crew and nakama** have to hold together. Not just the situation with Usopp, but there's also Robin to worry about. We don't know where she went or what happened to her…And I know I should have told you earlier, but I have a really bad feeling…something big is going to happen soon and we are in the middle of it. So please… **just let us hold together as a crew!** " She took a deep breath to calm her feelings down.

Nami and Chopper sniffed.

Zoro sighed. "Juli is right!"

Juli's eyes widened. "Zoro…"

"We have to hold together now and we can't have someone else breaking out of the crew. Also, **a crew who doesn't respect their captain is not worthy being called such.** I hope you all understand that." He looked at them seriously.

Nami wiped her tears away and nodded. Then, she hugged a wailing Chopper.

Sanji sighed. "I hate to say that, but Marimo is right. I'm sorry, Luffy."

Luffy sighed. "It's okay. Let's just wait until 10." And with that Luffy walked into the men's quarter.

"Luffy…" Nami looked after him.

"The best is to let him alone for now…I will look after him later." Juli told them. "We all should just calm our nerves down for now. We need them later."

Sanji sighed. "I will make some tea." He walked into the kitchen and Nami followed after him.

"Chopper…" Zoro said as Chopper ran outside.

"Let him go. He has a hard time accepting all this. But he's very young so it's okay." Juli looked at him softly. "Oh, and thank you for what you did just now, First Mate." She smiled at him gratefully and walked into the kitchen too.

Zoro blushed, grunted and then followed after her.

 _Later, a few minutes before 10 pm…_

Luffy stood on the empty field before the ship. His eyes were shadowed over by his hat. "Usopp will be coming." He looked back to the ship, where Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro and Juli stood by the railing. "You guys stay on the ship and don't come down no matter what! Got it?"

Juli took a deep breath. _'I never thought this would end in a fight…I have to be prepared for the emotions and for the fight as well…I hate it when somebody gets hurt…'_

Zoro crossed his arms and looked worried at Juli, who had closed her eyes and meditated.

Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted in concern.

"He's coming!" Nami informed them.

Usopp walked towards Luffy and the ship.

Sanji clenched his fists as he remembered all the fun moments with him.

Juli gritted her teeth, as she could feel all the sentimental memories all the Strawhats felt just now and their impacts on their feelings. _'This is going to be hard…'_

Usopp and Luffy faced each other.

"No matter what happens, you can't regret it!" Luffy looked at him seriously. "You wanted this duel!"

"That's right!" Usopp said seriously. "You'd better not hold back! I'll kill you in a heartbeat! I already know how to defeat you!"

"Isn't there any way to stop them? Usopp is hurt really badly!" Chopper looked at them.

"Go below deck if you can't stand to watch!" Zoro said seriously.

Juli took one last deep breath before opening her eyes. _'I hope I'm enough prepared for this…'_

"I'm not like the enemies you fought who knew nothing about your ability. I knew you a long time Luffy. In that time, I've learned all about it. But don't be surprised when you hear this because I have 8'000 followers at my command! If you value your life than surrender immediately!"

Luffy just narrowed his eyes.

"What?! 8'000?!" Chopper shouted flabbergasted.

"Just got below deck." Zoro deadpanned.

"I know you don't have that many followers!" Luffy shouted annoyed.

" ** _Usopp Spell!_** Razor blades are embedded between your teeth!" Usopp shouted.

"Ahh! Just thinking about it hurts!" Chopper shouted, as he pictured that.

Zoro sweatdropped. "Just go below deck."

"And cactus needles stuck underneath your fingernails-"

Luffy clenched his fist and stormed towards him. **_"Gumo Gumo no Pistole!"_**

Just as he wanted to hit him, Usopp coughed up something red.

Luffy gritted his teeth in shock and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Usopp!" Nami shouted in panic.

"Look! His body can't take this!" Chopper cried in panic and worry.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'That's not it…'_

" ** _Hissatsu Ketchup Boshi!"_** Usopp looked at Luffy utterly serious. "What's wrong? Showing your enemy mercy?! You must not be taking this seriously!"

Luffy gritted his teeth and just as he wanted to hit him, Usopp put out a dial.

" ** _Flash Dial!"_**

A really bright light blinded Luffy's eyes.

" ** _Hissatsu! Tamago Boshi!"_** He threw an egg at him. The egg shattered over Luffy's body and a foul scent came from it.

" ** _Boshi! Boshi! Boshi!_** " Again, again and again, Usopp threw foul eggs at him.

"Those reeks! They're rotten! Shit, you jerk! Don't fight me with pranks!" Luffy shouted in annoyance.

"You think I'm just fooling around! I'm dead serious Luffy!" Usopp glared at him utterly serious. "Look! I'm going to burn you with your mouth wide open!" He threw something directly into Luffy's mouth. Luffy swallowed and his face became red.

" ** _Hissatsu! Tabasco Boshi!"_**

A flame shot out of Luffy's mouth. "THAT BURNS!"

"Be careful when you recoil! I've laid a hell of a lot caltrops around you!"

All around Luffy laid a dozen of caltrops. And he fell right into them. "Owww!"

"Usopp's controlling the fight!" Chopper said in shock.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'No…Lu is holding back for Usopp's sake…'_

"Listen to me Luffy! I've sworn to defeat you and take Merry back! And I'll do whatever it takes to win!" Usopp shouted utterly serious.

"Usopp…" Nami looked at him in worry.

Juli took a deep breath. _'The emotions are growing more and more intense…Just calm down Juli…You got it…'_

" ** _Hissatsu! Koshou Boshi!"_**

The pepper star shattered on Luffy's head, after he stood up. Luffy coughed and sneezed and began to fall again and again on the caltrops. "Itai!"

"Remember what I said! I'm not using any useless attacks on you!"

"Shit! It stinks, it burns…and it hurts!" Luffy finally avoided all caltrops.

"I won't give you a single moment to recover! **_Hissatsu! Shuriken Ryuuseigun!_** " Usopp flung a big amount of shuriken at Luffy. But Luffy jumped out of the way in time and avoided all caltrops. He looked at him seriously and breathed heavily.

Usopp breathed heavily as well.

Suddenly Luffy noticed it. "Smoke?" He looked to the side, to see a dial laying there, from which poured out smoke.

"It's a Breath Dial." Usopp looked at him utterly serious. "You couldn't smell it because of the rotten eggs…but that whole area is flooded with gas."

Luffy gritted his teeth in shock.

"Gas?" Sanji said surprised.

"He wouldn't…right?" Nami shouted in shock.

Juli began to breathe heavily and clutched tightly onto railing.

"I'm sorry I have to do this!" Usopp shouted. **_"Kaen Boshi!"_** He flung the Flame Star towards Luffy and the gas. The star exploded and a huge explosion wiped through the with gas flooded area.

Nami screamed in surprise as a wave hit their ship and shook it.

"That's a huge explosion!" Zoro said seriously as he shielded himself from the blast wave.

Juli was seemingly unaffected from it. But she had her eyes closed and breathed uncontrollably.

Zoro looked at her. _'Juli…'_

"Luffy! Usopp!" Nami shouted utterly shocked.

Luffy laid on the ground, a bit burnt and looked at the sky as he remembered his memories with Usopp.

"This is hard to watch!" Nami said emotionally as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Luffy! Usopp!" Chopper shouted in worry, while crying.

Sanji and Zoro just looked sternly ahead.

Juli took deep breaths, but couldn't really calm down as Usopp's and Luffy's emotions became more and more unbearable for her. She clutched onto the railing and looked back up to the fight, as tears rolled down her face.

Usopp slowly stood up as the dust cloud began to clear. "I know. This isn't enough to beat you. I know, Luffy! You fight all your battles through to the end!"

Luffy stormed towards him.

" ** _Hissatsu!"_**

" ** _Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"_**

" ** _Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi!"_**

The star shattered on one of Luffy's fist and he was being littered with cuts from needles. He fell to the ground, but avoided Usopp's other attacks.

" ** _Gomu Gomu no Pistole!"_** He stretched his arm and hit Usopp hardly in the face.

Usopp rolled a few meters back from the impact.

Luffy stormed towards him, now utterly serious. ** _"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"_** But instead of hitting Usopp, his impact was being absorbed into a dial.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise.

Usopp's eyes were shadowed. "I've absorbed your attack!" He stormed towards him and hit him with the dial right in the stomach. **_"Impact!"_**

Luffy was blasted back and coughed up blood.

Usopp breathed heavily and his arm was hanging limp by his side.

"Aaaaahhh!" Chopper shouted utterly shocked.

"Oh no, the impact dial!" Nami shouted in surprise and she began to cry.

Juli closed her eyes. _'N-no…I-I can't take these emotions and the fight anymore…It's too much and I-I couldn't prepare enough…'_ Tears streamed down her face, as she turned around and hugged Zoro.

"Ehhh?" Zoro shouted in surprise and looked at her. "Juli?" He looked down to her as she sobbed into his shirt. He blushed, sighed and then pulled her tightly towards him. "It's okay…It will be over soon." He looked back to the fight, while holding Juli protectively in his arms.

Juli slowly began to breathe more calmly and her tears ebbed down. _'I don't know why, but I feel safe in Zoro's arms…And here, the emotions and feelings of the others reach me more slowly and softly.'_ She calmed more and more down as she listened to Zoro's heartbeat.

Usopp sank to his knees. "How's that dammit!" He looked up in surprise as Luffy landed on his feet and now looking at him utterly serious.

Luffy breathed heavily as he stretched his arm behind him and as he remembered the good times with Usopp. **_"Gumo Gumo no Bullet!"_** He hit Usopp hardly, right into his stomach.

Usopp gasped for air and coughed up blood, then he fell to the ground.

Sanji looked at that in shock. Nami closed her eyes and looked away. Chopper cried heavily. Zoro watched it emotionless. Juli didn't really sense the feelings and so calmed down.

Luffy breathed heavily and looked at Usopp, who was laying on the ground, not moving.

"It's over." Zoro said to Juli.

Juli wiped her tears away and let go of Zoro. "OK. Thank you Zoro." She looked back at Luffy. _'Lu…'_

Luffy sank to his knees. "Y-You dumbass! You knew you couldn't beat me!" His voice trembled. He gritted his teeth as tears gathered in his eyes.

Juli walked towards the railing. "Lu…"

Luffy slowly stood up and walked towards his hat, he lost in the fight.

"No…Please, no…" Nami cried heavily.

Luffy took his hat and put it back on. His eyes were shadowed. "Do whatever you want with Merry."

Usopp's eyes were shadowed over too and he moved his head towards Luffy.

"We're getting a new ship and continue sailing on!" Luffy said seriously to him and began to walk away. "See ya, Usopp. It was fun." A single tear rolled down his face.

"Lu." Juli's eyes widened.

Chopper grabbed his backpack and just as he wanted to jump over the railing, Sanji stopped him. "Don't go Chopper!"

"Why not?! He was already hurt and with the last hit…" Chopper shouted as tears run down his face.

"A fight isn't a game!" Sanji said seriously and grabbed him on both his arms.

"So, what?! I'm a doctor!" Chopper shouted and changed into his human form. "Let me treat him!"

Sanji threw him to the ground. "He lost the duel! Don't you realize how wretched he would feel to be pitied as well!? You misplaced kindness would make his defeat that much worse! He prepared himself for this before he fought!"

Juli looked sadly in Chopper's direction and then looked back towards Luffy.

Luffy clenched his fists and stopped before the ship. "I-It's heavy." Tears ran down his face.

"That's your burden as Captain. Don't falter." Zoro said softly.

Juli jumped down the ship, not caring at all about the order Luffy gave her. "Lu!" She crushed him into a hug.

Luffy hugged her tightly back, not caring at all that his face was pressed into her breasts. "Juli-nee!"

"Sshhh. It's okay Lu. Remember, whatever happens, I will be there to support you." She whispered to him and run her fingers through his hair. "You did what you had to do."

Luffy cried silently, but slowly calmed down at Juli's presence.

Chopper jumped off deck and stormed towards Usopp, while crying heavily.

Zoro looked at Nami and Sanji. "Let's get the ship ready for him."

Chopper put the medicine and bandages down next to Usopp, then turned around and ran back to the ship.

"This is the last time, we will ever see Merry. So better say goodbye…" Zoro said softly and walked towards the men's quarter to pick up his stuff.

Usopp, who still laid on the ground, cried too.

"Let's go get our stuff, Lu." Juli wiped his tears away and grabbed his hand.

 _After everyone packed their stuff…_

Luffy, Nami, Juli, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro looked at the Going Merry for the last time.

"Thank you Merry. You did a good job. I hope we find a ship as good as you were." Luffy said full of emotions and then they turned around and began to walk away.

' _I only know you for a short time Merry, but I could always feel your happy, loving spirit. I really have to thank you for accomplishing my brother and nakama on their journey…I wish I could've been with you a bit longer…'_ Juli thought sadly as they walked away.

' _You're welcome Juli.'_ She heard a soft voice in her head. Juli stopped dead in her tracks. _'What?'_ Her eyes widened and she turned around in surprise. As she looked back to the Merry, she could see someone standing there on board of the ahip and waving cheerfully after them.

' _I'm glad I could meet someone as kind as you, before my time was up.'_

Juli could see the little blue, hooded, ghostly figure smiling before vanishing.

"Juli- _megami_ , are you coming?" Sanji looked at her worried, as he noticed her stopping.

Juli smiled softly and shook her head, before turning around. "I'm coming."

 _Later inside a hotel…_

Nami and Juli sat on their beds in a room. Across from their room is the men's room, where Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Sanji were sleeping.

"We should go to bed, it's really late…" Nami yawned as she laid down on her bed.

Juli looked out of their window at the full moon. "Actually, I have to go and get some fresh air…You can go ahead and sleep, I will be silent when I come back." She smiled at her softly, took her new sketchbook and a pencil and walked to the door.

"Okay, if you think so." Nami looked after her worried. "But don't be up too late."

Juli giggled. "Understood." She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "So where do I get to the roof?" She hummed thoughtfully and walked towards a staircase.

 _A few moments later…_

Juli walked onto the roof and smiled softly at the full moon. She sighed and sat down beside a big chimney. "You know, Mama, today wasn't really an easy day…but I'm glad I'm with Luffy and that I have found nakama's." She looked at the moon. "What do you mean, Daddy would think about me being in a pirate crew, but not his." She giggled. "Anyway, I think I have finally found my place in this world." She smiled softly, took out her sketchbook and began to sketch.

 _Sometime later…_

Zoro walked onto the roof. "How did I end up here?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head in confusion. Just then, he noticed Juli sitting there in the moonlight. His heart stopped a beat. "Juli?" He walked towards her. As he stood next to her, he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully, with her sketchbook still in her hand. He blushed and shook his head. "You're going to be cold if you sleep here…" He couldn't bring himself to wake her up, so he walked back towards the men's quarter, got a blanket and walked back to the roof (and that without being lost one time!).

Just as Zoro took the sketchbook out of Juli's hand, he noticed the drawing she drew. His eyes widened as he saw a very realistic looking Going Merry sailing into a clear night sky with what looked like a little, hooded, ghostly figure onboard, which waved at the viewer. _'I'm always surprised how good she can draw…'_ He smiled softly, closed the book and laid it next to her on the ground. Then, he covered her with a blanket.

Zoro looked at her and sighed. _'I can't just let her sleep here alone…'_ He sat down in a bit of distance to her, put his swords beside him and then went to sleep as well.

 _A few hours later…_

Luffy woke up in his bed, as something bright shined into his face. "Huh? It's already morning?" He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, just to look at a beautiful full moon. "Oh. It's just the moon…" He laid down again before he realized it. "Ehh?! Oh crap! The full moon!" He stormed out of the men's quarter. "How could I forget something important like that?! Juli-nee always sleeps under the night sky when it's a full moon! Crap! I can't just let her sleep outside alone! She will catch a cold or something like that!" He ran around the hallway like a headless chicken. He stopped before the door to Juli's and Nami's room and just as he wanted to knock on it, he realized it. _'Crap! If I wake Nami up…'_ He shuddered at the mental image. "Ah, I know. I just have to go to the roof!" And with that he stormed to the roof.

Luffy threw the door to the roof open and just as he wanted to shout for Juli, he saw her sleeping peacefully, with a blanket over her body. He sighed in relief and as he looked to the side, he saw Zoro sleeping there. "Oh, looks like Zoro took already care of her. Shishishi. I can really count on Zoro when it comes to Juli." With that he walked back towards the men's room.

Zoro blushed and opened one eye, after he was sure Luffy was gone. He grumbled in embarrassment and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hi guys! :) So, that was Chapter 17. How did you like it? I was really sad as I wrote Usopp's and Luffy's fighting scene. :( I'm sorry that this isn't a really happy chapter. But I tried to make it up by writing more Juli x Zoro stuff ;). There are so cute together, I couldn't resist :3. Anyway, next chapter is going to be interesting and intense too, so be excited! See you! :D**

names

… _-megami_ = Goddess…

attacks

 _Usopp Spell_ = Usopp Spell (Usopp)

 _Gumo Gumo no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy)

 _Hissatsu! Ketchup Boshi_ = Ketchup Star (Usopp)

 _Flash Dial_ = Flash Dial (Usopp)

 _Hissatsu! Tamago Boshi_ = Egg Star (Usopp)

 _Hissatsu! Tabasco Boshi_ = Tabasco Star (Usopp)

 _Hissatsu! Koshou Boshi_ = Pepper Star (Usopp)

 _Hissatsu! Shuriken Ryuuseigun_ = Shuriken Meteor Swarm (Usopp)

 _Kaen Boshi_ = Flame Star (Usopp)

 _Gomu Gomu no Gatling_ = Rubber Rubber Gatling (Luffy)

 _Hissatsu! Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi_ = Exploding Cactus Star (Usopp)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Bazooka (Luffy)

 _Impact_ = Impact (Usopp)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please! :)

 **Thanks! :) I don't know if I can upload another chapter this week, but next week is definitely going to be a new chapter, so be excited.**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Me though the entire chapter crying like a baby it was nice to see Luffy get some comfort through the hard decision and my my Zoro I'm impressed how he handled the siduation my guess is he could blame it on instinct to protect his crew mate if Sanji says anything about how he let her cling to him and I can't wait to see how things go and I super can't wait to see how Juli and Franky interact with each other have a nice night merci

 **Thank you :3 And I totally not *cough* sobbed too as I was writing this chapter...Anyway I can't wait to write about Juli's and Franky's interactions. And I think Sanji will tease Zoro a very loooong time for letting Juli cling to him. (He's just jealous Zoro, don't worry ;) ) Oh, and have a nice day, I really enjoy reading your reviews :D.**

 _'HyeriNe'_ : Ohhhh that's what you meant by chimney... Sorry but my pervert mind couldn't keep it together haha

Another Wonderful Chapter! I'm glad Zoro and Juli's relationship is progressing3

 **Aww thanks~ And it's okay, we all have perverted thoughts sometimes... XD. Anyway, I'm excited that Zoro and Juli's relationship is improving, but I will take it slow with them, so it will be a long time until they will be a couple. (Or another pairing wins, but for now Juzo[ Juli x Zoro] is the most popular and I like it the most ;) )**


	18. Commotion in Water Seven

Chapter 18- Commotion in Water 7

* * *

 _By sunrise…_

Luffy sat on a high tower, a bit away from the roof, where Juli, Zoro and Chopper stood on. He looked sadly at the horizon, deep in thoughts.

Juli looked at him in concern. _'Lu…'_ She narrowed her eyes. _'I can't let him be depressed anymore…It doesn't suit his cheerful person.'_ So, she decided. Juli slowly climbed onto the railing of the roof.

"Eehh?! Juli what are you doing?!" Chopper shouted in shock.

"Hmm?" Zoro looked up and almost got a heart attack, as he saw Juli standing there. He jumped up in panic. "Juli! Come down there! Are you crazy?!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked back to them in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she saw Luffy looking at her and then she jumped.

Chopper and Zoro's eyes widened utterly shocked. "JULI!"

And that was the moment Luffy panicked. "Waaaahhh! Juli-nee!" He shouted in shock and stretched his arm to catch her. He sighed in relief as he caught her and sat her down next to him. "Are you crazy?! Why would you jump down?!"

Zoro and Chopper sighed in relief.

Zoro shook his head. _'This was a way too crazy plan, just to distract Luffy from his depression…'_

Juli giggled and smiled softly at Luffy. "I'm sorry, Lu. But there was no other way how I could have gotten up to you here… I just didn't want to see you depressed anymore."

Luffy looked at her in surprise before pouting. "I wasn't depressed…" He grumbled in annoyance.

Juli petted his head as she sat down next to him. "Sure, sure…"

They both looked at the sea and horizon and Luffy leaned against her in support and he could feel how his feelings slowly calmed down and brightened.

Zoro sighed and had a small smile on his face as he watched them. _'Luffy really needs his sister in times like this…'_

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened and Sanji walked onto it. "Oh, here you are…" He walked towards them and looked at Chopper. "Where's Luffy?"

"Up there. Juli is with him so he should be okay." Chopper said to Sanji.

Sanji looked up to Luffy and Juli.

Chopper looked sadly to the ground. "We had nothing but trouble on this island. Our money was stolen…and then the whole thing with Usopp. He was already so badly hurt…He'll be so feverish that he won't be able to move!"

"Chopper…" Zoro said softly. "You have to stop talking about him."

Sanji sighed and looked down to the town. "I'm going to search for Robin-chwan around town today."

"Can I join you? And do you think we will find her?" Chopper asked hopefully.

"If you want to. And I'm not sure. She must still be in the city. We just don't know where…" Sanji sighed again.

Juli closed her eyes after she listened to that. She looked at Luffy. "What do you mean, Lu? Do you think Robin is still here?"

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure about that. But what I didn't get is why she isn't here… Something must have happened… She wouldn't leave us willingly, I'm sure!"

Juli looked at the city. "I think so too. And I think Robin has something to do with this dreading feeling I get… I already tried to sense her, but she isn't near us… I hope she is okay."

"Mmhhh…" Luffy looked at her. "What about Blackbeard? Is he still coming to this island?"

Juli narrowed her eyes and laid her right hand onto her left breast, just above her heart. "I don't know…" _'I don't get any pain in the moment, so I can't really tell…'_

Luffy sighed. "Okay. That means you have to stay by my side until we know for sure."

"You don't have to, Lu." She smiled softly, as she looked at him. "I'm okay for now."

"No. I want you to stay by my side." Luffy said stubbornly and looked back to the horizon.

Juli shook her head in fondness. _'There's no point in arguing with his stubborn side…'_

"LUFFY! JULI!" Nami shouted as she stormed through the door, still out of breath from running all the way up to the roof.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji looked at her surprised.

"Huh?" Juli and Luffy looked back to Nami.

"S-Something happened! Everyone in town is talking about it!"

Juli jumped up in alarm. "What happened?"

"Last night, something happened to Iceberg-san from the shipwright." Nami told them in shock.

"Iceberg-san?!" Juli's eyes widened alarmed.

"He was shot in his home!" Nami said upset.

"What?!" Juli looked at the town and closed her eyes to sense the emotions. _'Panic... Full blown panic…Concern…Worry…This isn't good. The whole city is panicking…'_

"The Ice Ossan?" Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously.

"They say he's still unconscious." Nami looked at them both.

"So, he isn't death yet…What a relief." Juli took a deep breath. _'This city would collapse if Iceberg-san would die…'_

"Why would they do that to a guy everyone loves?" Luffy asked in confusion.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to assume too much, but maybe it was the Government. Do you remember as yesterday this official came to visit him? He wasn't a good person, more so the opposite…"

"It could be…" Luffy said thoughtfully.

"Who is he, Nami-swan?" Sanji looked at her.

"He's the one who showed us around yesterday." Nami told him seriously. "He's the president of the shipyard company and the mayor of Water 7."

"He seems to be quite an important fellow." Sanji said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It's the worst thing that could have happened to this city." Nami looked at him seriously.

Suddenly Luffy stood up, determined.

"Lu?" Juli looked at him asking.

"We are going to check it out. Let's go!" Luffy wrapped his arm several times around Juli's waist and jumped down with her.

"Kyaaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise, as she suddenly fell.

"Luffy wait! I'll go too!" Nami shouted after the two, but sweat dropped as she noticed that they didn't hear her anymore. _'That idiot! Always rushing things and bringing Juli into it too…'_ She stormed down the roof, after them.

"Well, we'll go look for Robin-chwan." Sanji said to Zoro as he and Chopper began to walk towards the door. "How about you?"

"No. I'm going to see how things play out." Zoro shrugged casually.

 _With Luffy and Juli…_

They both ran through the city. Juli looked around and bit on her lip. "This is terrible."

Luffy looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Juli shook her head to dispel the emotions from the people around them and smiled softly at Luffy. "Yes. When I don't know these people personally, it's okay. It becomes more intense if I want to feel their emotions/character or when there are too much bad emotions in one place."

Luffy nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Juli stopped, as they stood on a bridge.

"Huh? Juli-nee?" Luffy looked at her in confusion.

"Lu. Do you even know where to go?" She looked at him seriously.

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "No. I thought you would lead me to him."

Juli shook her head in fondness. "I can't sense him because he's unconscious."

"Oh…well, we will figure something out." Just as he wanted to continue running, they heard someone screaming for them.

"Luffy! Juli! Down here!"

"Huh?" Juli looked down, just to see Nami on a Yagara bull, waving at them. "Oh, it's Nami. Lu-"

Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist again and jumped onto the Yagara bull. They crashed hardly onto it and water splashed around.

"Yosh! Let's get going Yagara!" Luffy shouted enthusiastic and then looked at Juli, who sat next to him. "Are you okay, Juli-nee? Sorry about that."

Nami glared at Luffy darkly, as her hair became wet from the water that splashed around and she hit him over the head. "You idiot!"

Juli shook her head in fondness. "I'm okay. And sorry about that, Nami."

Nami sighed. "It's okay. Anyway, let's go, Yagara-chan."

They slowly went through the canals. Nami threw a newspaper at Luffy. "That's the report about Iceberg-san."

Luffy opened it and began to read. "So, he really was attacked."

"Yes, we might not be able to see him if we go to the shipyard." Nami told them seriously.

Juli furrowed her brows in thought. "So, you know where to go. I don't think we can get through to him. There has to be a big crowd of people… But it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Nami smiled at her. "Yes. They say he lives at the company headquarters, so let's try it there."

Nami's eyes widened as they went through a tunnel and they were at the same place, where she found the beaten Usopp yesterday. She remembered everything that happened.

"Nami…Are you okay?" Juli looked at her concerned.

Nami dispelled the memories and nodded. "Yes. Let's just get going."

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over by his head.

Juli sighed. _'The crew is deeply wounded through Usopp's leaving…'_

 _A few moments later…_

Suddenly warning bells began to ring. **"Attention please. This is the Water Seven Weather Forecast Bureau."**

"Huh?" Nami said in surprise.

"Weather Forecast?" Juli asked in confusion.

" **An Aqua Laguna warning is now in effect for all districts. Landfall at Water 7 will occur half past midnight."**

Nami blinked. "Aqua Laguna? Landfall? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but the people here seem casual about it." Juli said thoughtfully.

"Let's just continue." Luffy looked at them seriously and the Yagara began to swim faster again.

 _At Dock 1…_

Juli, Nami and Luffy looked at the big crowd before the closed door of Dock 1.

"We can't get in." Luffy sighed. "One way or another, we have to get in to see Ice Ossan."

Juli narrowed her eyes. "That should be difficult."

Nami stopped the Yagara bull next to another one. "Excuse me. Where's the entrance to the main office?" She asked a man.

The man looked at her. "It's useless. Only authorized personnel and represents with press passes can enter Dock N.1. We're all standing out here worrying because we can't get in either."

"Oh…thank you." Nami said a bit disappointed.

Juli furrowed her brows in thought. _'Authorized Personnel and Press Pass, huh? Maybe I could get in if I play the I'm-Princess-Kurama-Juli-let-me-in card… But I couldn't get Lu and Nami through… So, I think this possibility drops out.'_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, music began to play.

"Huh?" Nami stopped the Yagara Bull. "Music? Where is it coming from?"

Juli looked around and could feel the distaste and anger from the crowd. _'What's going on? Why don't they like this music?'_

"Hey you guys! Did you call my name?" A voice from above them shouted.

Luffy blinked in confusion. "What?"

"No, we didn't! Go away!"

"Where? Where is he?!"

"There he is!"

"Up there!" The crowd shouted upset.

' _Up there?'_ Juli looked up just to see three shadows standing on an arch of a bridge before them.

"Don't be shy!~ Listen up!~ What's my name?~" The voice sang.

Juli tilted her head in confusion. _'What's going on? Why is he singing?'_

"Such noise flies!" The cloth, who hid the owner of the voice, disappeared and revealed three weird looking people.

"I'm this island N#1!~ A super guy!~ Water Seven's darker face!~ Yes…They call me…~ FRANKY!~" The man named Franky did the super-pose.

"Franky?" Juli looked at him surprised.

Franky lifted his sunglasses and glared darkly at the crowd. "Show yourself, Mugiwara! I know you are around here somewhere!"

"Huh?" Luffy's eyes widened.

The crowd began to flee in panic.

"What does he want from Lu?" Juli asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Why is this weirdo calling my name?" Luffy looked at Nami in confusion.

"Everyone is calling him **Franky** , Luffy." Nami said seriously.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'This Franky is angry about something…no, he is pissed at Luffy…'_

Luffy's eyes widened and he glared at him angrily. "So he's…" _'He's the one who hurt Usopp!'_ "It was him!" He clenched his fist angrily.

"Luffy…" Nami looked at him worried.

Juli bit on her lip. _'Can't I do anything to avoid a fight?! I have this dreading feeling…Things are going down from now on.'_

"OI, SEA PANTS!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Huh?" Franky looked at him.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy shouted and glared at him dangerously.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. _'Okay, so here comes the fight…'_

"There you are! Mugiwara no Luffy, huh?" Franky shouted. "You threw a hell of a party, while I was away, Onii-chan." He cracked his neck and began to dance. "When I got back I couldn't believe my eyes. I could barely recognize my own house! You beat my boys up pretty good! And that was the last straw! This week's Franky is unstoppable!"

"Just a second…" Nami shouted annoyed. "What did you do with our 200'000'000 berries?! Give it back!"

"Huh? 200'000'000 berries? I already spent it all!" Franky said casually.

Nami gritted her teeth angrily.

Juli sighed. _'Yes. There's no way to stop the fight… Lu is already pissed off and Franky too…I hope the fight doesn't escalate too much…'_

"Don't act like you have a claim on stolen money, pirates!" Franky shouted.

"I don't care about that." Luffy said seriously.

Nami looked at him angrily. "I do! It's money!"

"I'm not going to be satisfied until… **I kicked your ass!** " Luffy shouted at him pissed.

Franky smirked. "I'm the one who won't be satisfied, dumbass!"

"Fine! Get down here and let's do this!" Luffy clenched his fists, ready to fight.

Franky began to breathe in a lot of air.

"What's he doing?" Nami asked confused.

Juli's eyes widened. "That's not good!" She took her fan out of the white lace-garter around her right leg.

"Huh?" Nami looked at her in confusion. She gaped utterly shocked, as Franky blew fire in their direction.

Luffy gritted his teeth in shock, as the crowd fled from the fire.

Juli walked calmly to the end of the Yagara. "Nami, Yagara-chan, you have to be calm now and don't move. I'm going to deal with this fire!" She closed her eyes, opened her fan and took a deep breath.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Nami and the Yagara shouted at her in panic and shock.

Luffy looked at Juli. "Trust her."

Nami blinked. "O-okay…" She gulped in fright as the fire drew closer to them.

' _Now!'_ Juli opened her eyes and began to spin around fast.

Nami closed her eyes in fright as the fire was just about to hit them.

" ** _Fan no Kaze: Tornado!"_** Juli said calmly and stopped spinning. A big tornado formed from around her and began to clash with the fire.

Nami and Luffy gaped in shock, as the tornado blew out the fire. Juli closed her fan and the tornado vanished into thin air.

Luffy got stars in his eyes in awe. "Juli-nee, that was soooo cool!"

"It's not over!" Juli said seriously and looked at Franky.

Franky looked at her impressed. "Wow. This Onee-chan is not bad."

Nami shook her head. "But what in the world is he?! He just breathed out fire! Maybe he's a Devil Fruit user!?"

"But which fruit did he eat?" Luffy asked seriously.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'That's not it…But what is it?'_

Franky jumped into the water with a big splash.

"What's that idiot doing?! Is he insane? If he's a Devil Fruit user he will sink and drown!" Luffy looked at the water in shock.

"He must have slipped and fell!" Nami tried to find an explanation. "He definitely has fire breathing powers."

"That's true. However, I don't think he has eaten a Devil Fruit." Juli said thoughtfully.

"But where does his power come from then?!" Nami shouted in shock.

The Yagara looked around in panic and put his head into the water. He surfaced and began to sweat in panic.

Juli's eyes widened. "Be careful!"

But it was too late, with a big crash, Franky destroyed the saddle of the Yagara bull.

"What's with this guy?! He can swim?" Luffy asked flabbergasted, while flying through the air.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted surprised, as she wasn't in the air, but rather in the grip of Franky.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in shock and narrowed his eyes angrily.

Franky grinned. "I didn't eat a Devil Fruit."

Juli frowned at him. "Let go of me!" She kicked him in his stomach. It didn't do much, but Franky let go of her.

"Fine, you're a feisty one, you know." Franky laughed as Juli swam away from him, towards the sidewalk.

Luffy gritted his teeth angrily, while in the air. **_"Gomu Gomu no…"_**

"I've heard all about your ability." Franky smiled cheekily, as he stood on a fraction of the Yagara saddle. **_"Strong Right!"_**

Franky's hand lengthened and hit Luffy right in the stomach, till he hit the door to Dock 1 hardly. A big crater formed around Luffy and he looked close to pass out.

"What?" Nami looked utterly shocked at Luffy, as Juli just wanted to help her onto the sidewalk.

Juli turned around in shock. "Lu!" She shouted in worry and raced towards him.

Franky hauled his hand back and smirked.

Luffy didn't move and fell out of the crater. Just before he could hit the ground, Juli caught him. "Lu!"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted in shock.

Franky went onto the sidewalk too and looked at Juli, who held Luffy protectively in her arms.

"What…What did you do?" Nami asked Franky, still in shock.

"Huh?" Franky turned around to her. "Oh, you guys didn't know? Well then, I'll explain."

Luffy gritted his teeth and looked pissed at Franky.

Juli sighed and let go of Luffy, knowing he wants to finish this fight.

"I'm a reconstructed human-" Franky took his right hand off and showed them the chain that connected the hand with the rest of his arm. "A cyborg!" He laughed cheekily.

Luffy gritted his teeth, angrily.

Juli's eyes widened. _'A cyborg?...Where did I heard of that term before…Ah, I know. Like the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.'_

 _A few moments later…_

Juli sweat dropped as Luffy and Franky now fought inside the shipyard, destroying it in progress.

Luffy was punched into the stomach by Franky and crashed into some wood and so destroyed it.

Franky smirked, but suddenly he was punched in his face by Luffy and crashed into something else and so destroyed it too.

Juli sighed, as something out of metal collapsed. _'I had enough now… They can't just destroy everything in the shipyard, just because they're fighting… Some people worked very hard to make these things.'_

"Luffy! Go ahead and kick Sea Panties' ass!" Nami cheered him on.

"Aniki!"

"Fight, yeah!" Mozu and Kiwi, also known as the Square Sisters, cheered for Franky.

Juli walked towards the two fighting.

Luffy breathed heavily and glared at Franky. "Get ready for an ass-beating!"

Franky laughed amused. "Go ahead and try! Your moves aren't even scratching me!"

Juli finally stood in front of them. "Can you both stop fighting in this shipyard? You are destroying everything!"

Luffy looked at her. "Sorry Juli-nee, I will only move when I kicked his butt."

Franky looked at her too. "You shouldn't get in a fight between men, Onee-chan." He opened his left arm and looked through a target locker. **_"Weapons Left!"_** He fired something at Luffy, but he avoided it.

Juli sighed again. _'Looks like it doesn't help…'_ Suddenly her eyes widened. _'What?'_

" ** _Gomu Gomu no Muchi!"_** Luffy shouted and stretched his leg, but Franky blocked his kick and grinned cheekily. Their eyes widened as they were suddenly punched in the face.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked at the shipwrights from Galley-La Company. _'What are they doing here? And why are they all feeling so angry towards Luffy… Something is wrong, there are not just here to stop the fight…'_

Luffy slowly stood up. "Who did that?!" He shouted angrily. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Paulie, Lucci, Kaku, a huge shipwright named Tyleston and Lulu.

"I'm pretty tired of all the trouble you've been causing. What are you after, Mugiwara!?" Paulie looked at him angrily.

' _Trouble? Till now we didn't do anything…'_ Juli narrowed her eyes and began to walk towards Luffy again.

Luffy breathed heavily and looked at Paulie in confusion.

"Galley-La. What do you want?" Franky looked at them annoyed.

"How lucky! It's the shipwrights from yesterday! They are on our side!" Nami said in relief as the crowd cheered.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Galley-La guys! It's not nice to interrupt two guys when they're fighting! Are you looking for trouble?" Franky glared at them.

"You're one to talk…" Kaku said seriously. "The amount of damage you caused to the shipyard…is reason enough to beat you up."

"That's right, Franky! How are you going to make up for this?!" Tyleston shouted angrily.

"Hold on, Tyleston." Paulie said seriously. "We'll settle that later. We have more pressing matters on our hands for now." He looked back at Luffy. "Hey, Mugiwara no Luffy. You still remember, don't you?! How dare you to show your face here again!"

"What?" Luffy looked at him confused. "We just heard about what happened to Ossan and…"

Juli frowned as she saw Paulie gritting his teeth angrily. _'It looks like we are being accused for a crime…Certainly for something we did not do.'_

"Eh. I guess what you did to my house wasn't enough." Franky said seriously. "Now you're messing with Galley-La too? Your crew is a bunch of immature kids who pick fights with everyone they come across."

"I said we didn't do anything!" Luffy shouted utterly annoyed.

Juli narrowed her eyes.

"You can keep denying it…while I'll choke you to death!" Paulie shouted pissed. **_"Rope Action! Half Knot!"_** A rope came out of his sleeve and formed a tight knot around Luffy's throat.

"C-Can't…breathe…" Luffy chocked out.

Just before Paulie could do another attack, Juli appeared before Luffy and cut through the rope with her fan.

Luffy groggily sucked in air, as he could breathe again.

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt, Galley-La?!" Franky raged. "I'M THE ONE WHO'S PISSED AT HIM!"

"What?! Why are the shipwrights suddenly our enemies too?!" Nami shouted horrified.

"Oi, wait a minute!" Luffy shouted as he caught his breath. "I have no reason to fight you!"

Lulu pointed guns at Luffy. Juli stepped in front of Luffy. "For what crime is Lu being accused of?"

"We don't have to tell you that! Ask him yourself, what he did!" Paulie shouted at her furiously and pushed her out of the way.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in concern, as she fell to the ground. But then, Lulu shot his gun at him. Luffy gritted his teeth angrily and shoot the bullets back, after stretching from the impact of the bullets.

"He has a Devil Fruit Power?" Lulu looked at him utterly serious and kicked him in the face.

Luffy flew back and crashed into something.

Juli stood up. "This is madness…" She narrowed her eyes. _'I really don't want to fight these guys, but…'_ She looked at Luffy.

"Hey! Don't you know how to listen?!" Franky shouted angrily. "That guy…" With a click he began to fire bullets from his left knuckle. "…is mine to fight!"

Kaku jumped above him. "I don't have time to fight with you right now, Franky!"

"What was that you little mountain monkey?!" Franky looked at him and focused his bullet-firing-knuckles on him.

"You're the one interfering, Franky!" Tyleston shouted and sent him flying by hitting him with a tree stump.

In the air, Kaku grabbed Franky and let him crash head-first into the ground.

Luffy looked at them seriously. "Damn! Why are you doing this!? At least tell me!"

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in concern.

Paulie walked towards him. "We want to know **why** you did this! We know who broke into the main office and attacked Iceberg-san… IT WAS YOU AND YOUR CREW!"

Nami looked at them utterly shocked. "What?! That what this about?!"

Franky sighed as he stood up. _'They have no respect for a fight…'_

Luffy gaped at them in shock.

Juli narrowed her eyes and walked towards Paulie. "So that's what we are being accused of…I would have never thought it would be this bad…" She mumbled silently to herself. Then, she narrowed her eyes and looked seriously at Paulie. "Where's the evidence that speaks for the Straw Hat Pirates attacking Iceberg-san?"

Paulie glared at her angrily. "Iceberg-san woke up, just a moment ago. He recognized his attackers. One was a masked, tall man and the other was a tall woman. When we asked the Government who this woman was, they said she is a wanted criminal and part of your crew. I'm speaking about **Nico Robin!** Iceberg-san seeing her is enough proof for us!"

"Robin?!" Luffy shouted utterly shocked.

"What?" Nami said in shock.

Juli's eyes widened. "No way…Robin attacked Iceberg-san? Why would she do that?" _'This is bad, if it's really true, we are in big trouble because I'm sure they wouldn't believe us if we say we didn't know anything about that… I knew something was going on in this city. Is this big event that is coming, connected with this incident?! Anyway, I have to think about a way of getting us out of here…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter :) How did you like it? Anyway, seems like things are more and more escalating. How do they get out of the trouble now? And is Juli going to have an idea about what to do now? This and more are going to be in the next chapter, so be excited! ;) See you then and have a nice day! :D**

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Tornado_ = Fan of the Wind: Tornado (Juli)

 _Strong Right_ = Strong Right (Franky)

 _Weapons Left_ = Weapons Left (Franky)

 _Gomu Gomu no Muchi_ = Rubber Rubber Whip (Luffy)

 _Rope Action! Half Knot_ = Half Knot (Paulie)

 _Review_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Wow just wow Luffy is having a real hard day keep supporting him Julie and yay we finally met Franky honestly I can't wait to see how things go I wonder if franky ever heard Julie's story would he tear up and play a song just as a side question note spoiler warning have you heard that Vic mignogna is going to voice a certain blonde who whears a top hat in the Englisch dubbed one piece If you don't know who I am talking about one of the characters he has played is Edward Elric well I hope I you have a good night

 **Yes, Luffy is having a really bad day and it doesn't seem to get any better( in the next chapter too ;) ). Oh and I think Franky would tear up when hearing Juli's story. I haven't heard that Vic mignogna is giving a certain blonde his voice in English Dub. I have to say that's really cool :). Anyway, have a good day and thanks for always commenting on my story :3**


	19. Robin attacked Iceberg-san? Truth or Lie

Chapter 19- Robin attacked Iceberg-san?! Truth or Lie?

* * *

Paulie glared darkly at Luffy. "Did you come to this island intending to kill Iceberg-san? Or did you decide on it after the meeting yesterday? I don't know how pirates think…but you're criminals now. We won't just let you do as you please!"

"Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable!" The crowd shouted upset and angry.

Juli's eyes widened and she began to breathe heavily. _'It's escalating…What do I do? What do I do?'_ She chewed on her lip in thought.

"No!" Nami shouted utterly shocked.

"Oi, Oi! Are you telling me Iceberg is dead?" Franky looked at them.

"Do you think those idiots could kill him?" Paulie asked him seriously. "He's still alive. So, we are going to finish this here and now!"

Luffy suddenly had to dodge a knife Kaku threw at him. He could dodge it but was cut on his cheek.

" _Dead or Alive_. Breathing or not. Do you understand what those words on the Wanted Poster mean? No matter what everyone does to you pirates, you have no right to complain." Kaku said utterly serious.

"You're right." Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat. "We're outlaws. I know that, but I'm warning you… Don't you dare talk about Robin like that! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at him.

"Let me talk to the Ice-Ossan. He must have made a mistake!" Luffy begged them.

"We don't have any reason to trust you!" Lulu said seriously. "You aren't going anywhere near Iceberg-san!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. "Hang them!" "Those guys tried to kill our city's hero!" "Lynch them!"

"Wait a minute!" Nami shouted in shock, but suddenly she was being grabbed around her neck by someone from the crowd.

"I saw her with the Strawhat earlier! You're one of their crew!"

More and more people began to grab onto her. "Yeah! Yeah! I saw her too!"

"W-wait!" Nami wailed in their grips and tried to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't let her escape!"

"L-Let go of me! Stop it!" Nami tried to reason with them.

"How dare you?! You belong to a group of killers!"

"Nami!" Luffy shouted in concern and looked in her direction. "Hey, cut it out you jerks! We didn't do anything!"

Juli breathed heavily. _'This is madness…what should I do?!'_ She began to sweat.

"Say whatever you want! This is the end of you two! You are now enemies of Galley-La Company, and if you didn't notice that means you're enemies of the whole city Water 7. And Juli-hime, who is being held captive by you, is going back to Marine HQ!" Paulie glared at Luffy.

"W-what?! We didn't capture Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted utterly shocked.

"I don't care about your lies, pirate!" Paulie shouted at him. "You've nowhere left to run! Your whole crew is going down!"

And suddenly, Luffy had to dodge saws that were being thrown at him.

Juli gritted her teeth and her eyes were shadowed by her hair, as she saw how Nami struggled to breathe in the grasp of the crowd and how Luffy had to dodge more and more attacks from the shipwrights.

Her heartbeat slowed down and her mind went blank. For a moment, it was just like time slowed down for her. But Juli didn't really seem to notice that because she couldn't stand their situation anymore. So, she released all the emotions she felt at once. **"STOP THIS MADNESS!"** She screamed and a golden aura flowed out of her and flooded the whole area.

Nami's, Luffy's and Franky's eyes widened in shock, as suddenly the angry mob of townspeople fell down to the ground, unconscious. Paulie, Lulu, Tyleston, Lucci and Kaku stopped dead in their tracks.

Paulie sweated heavily and shivered. "W-what the hell was that?!"

Lucci looked at Juli in surprise. _'No doubt…That was the_ ** _Haoshoku no Haki_** _! She has a really rare ability that has to mean something. Anyway, this makes things more interesting…'_ He smiled evilly inside.

Kaku looked at her too. _'She is one in several million…The ones who possess Conquerors Haki have qualities of a King…'_

Luffy gaped at her. "Juli-nee!"

Juli breathed heavily and sank to her knees. _'What happened just know?'_

Nami looked around in confusion. "W-What happened? I'm free…" She looked at Juli. _'Did Juli do this? The people just fell to the ground all of the sudden…'_

Franky looked at her in surprise, before laughing. "This Onee-chan really isn't bad…"

Tyleston shook his head and so dispelled the dizziness. He fired his cannon at Luffy, who's guard was down, as he looked worried in Juli's direction.

Luffy screamed in surprise as he was hit by the cannonball.

Juli's eyes widened. "Lu!" She looked worried in his direction and tried to stand up, but couldn't. _'What's wrong? Why am I feeling so weak right now, just like I have to restore my energy?'_

"Luffy!" Nami shouted in shock.

Paulie shook his head and dispelled his dizziness too. "Good job, Tyleston."

Franky laughed amused, as he sipped some cola. "Yay! That's why Galley-La is our pride and joy! What do I care if they pummel him?" He banged his fist on the table, he had there all of the sudden. "Although…the Strawhat shrimp is a huge enemy of the Franky Brothers. This was my fight to begin with." He said calmly and relaxed. Suddenly he stood up and threw the table at the shipwrights. "I told you not to meddle with my fight… BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO GET IT!" He shouted at them pissed. " **GALLEY-LA!** "

"Wait for your turn." Kaku said calmly. "We'll deal with you after he's in custody!"

"Why are you arresting my prey?!" He gritted his teeth angrily. "No! I don't care anymore! You guys just don't get it!"

"Huh? What is he doing?" Paulie looked at Franky in confusion.

Franky connected both his arms with a steel pipe. "I had enough! **_Connector Set!_** " He smirked cheekily as his arms began to grow bigger and bigger through pressure. He aimed the steel pipe at them.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise. _'He's going to use a strong attack!'_

"What is that? A cannon?" Paulie asked in confusion, as he looked at Franky.

"Go for it, Aniki!" Mozu and Kiwi cheered him on.

"I don't shoot cannonballs. It's just a blast of air…" Franky said casually and began to suck the air around them into the steel pipe. "…that happens to travel at supersonic speed."

"Air?" Paulie blinked confused.

Juli took her fan out of the lace-garter around her leg and tried to stand up, but she just couldn't do it. _'Shoot! I can't stand up…I just hope Lu's alright, but I can still sense him, so he should be okay for now.'_ She looked seriously at Franky.

Franky began to shout and a strong wind began to blow around them.

Paulie's eyes widened in shock as he noticed, what was about to happen.

Franky grinned. **_"Coup de Vent!"_** An extremely strong wind began to fly towards them and crashed into the already destroyed metal crane and into an almost finished ship behind them and shattered them into pieces.

The shipwrights flew into the sky because of the heavy wind. Juli shielded herself with her fan from the wind. Nami raised her arms before her face, to protect herself.

Franky smiled satisfied as another crane began to collapse. "Yeah! I love good demolition!"

Juli's eyes widened as Luffy suddenly appeared next to her. "Lu!"

"Juli-nee, are you alright?" Luffy looked at her in concern. "I don't know what you did, but it was really cool how all the townspeople fell unconscious."

' _Unconscious? Did I do something?'_ She furrowed her brows in thought and then shook her head. "I think I'm okay, Lu… but I can't stand up."

"Okay." He crouched down before her and gave her a piggyback ride. "Now, let's go to Nami!"

Juli nodded and laid her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"What is that guy?" Nami said in shock as she looked at the destroyed Dock 1.

"Nami run!" Luffy shouted at her, as he stormed towards her with Juli on his back.

Nami looked at him in surprise. "Luffy! Juli! Are you okay?"

"We don't have time for that now." Juli said as she noticed how the villagers slowly got up, while growing. "We have to flee before the townspeople wake up."

"Anyway, we don't know what's going on, so we need to find Ice-Ossan!" Luffy looked at Nami determined and grabbed her arm.

"What?! That's impossible with the people around! The whole town now knows that we are the allegedly attackers from Iceberg-san."

"What's going on?" One villager asked as he got up. He looked at Luffy and his eyes widened. "The Strawhat! They're trying to flee!"

"Crap!" Luffy wrapped his right arm around Nami's waist and stretched his left arm towards a building. "Nami! Juli-nee! Hold on tight!"

"Luffy, no, wai-" Nami shouted in panic.

"I'm ready!" Juli said seriously as she grabbed tightly onto Luffy.

"Yosh! Let's go!" And with that they flew into the air.

"Noooooo!" Nami shouted in panic.

 _Sometime later…_

Nami, Luffy and Juli sat on the roof of a building across from the Galley-La Company's headquarters.

Luffy looked at Juli. "Can you stand up now, Juli-nee?"

"Yes. I just don't know what happened… it was just like my whole energy was gone." She shook her head and smiled softly at Luffy. "Anyway, thanks for carrying me, Lu."

Luffy smiled in relief and then looked seriously at the building across from them.

"Look. That throng of people looks like reporters." Nami said and pointed at the crowd underneath them. "Iceberg-san is in this building, but a big group of shipwrights is guarding the building too. We should be careful and make a plan before heading inside…"

Juli nodded. "I think so too… Anyway, I could locate Iceberg-san. I know where he is now."

Nami looked at Luffy. "Are you sure about this?"

Luffy looked at the building in determination. "Of course. I want a clear explanation from the Ice-Ossan, why he's accusing Robin."

Nami sighed. "I know that! But they're searching the whole island for us. We should proceed in caution!"

Luffy stood up and wrapped his arm multiple times around Juli's waist. "Well, here we go!" And with that he flung them towards the Galley-La headquarters.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise.

"Wai-" Nami face palmed. "That idiot! He's bringing Juli in his trouble again…" She sighed and just hoped everything will go alright.

Luffy and Juli crashed through the window.

"Wha? Who's there!" A shipwright shouted in surprise.

"It's him!"

" **It's a raid! Mugiwara no Luffy just broke into the building!"** Another one shouted and an angry mob began to ran after them.

"Sorry Juli-nee, are you okay?" Luffy looked at her as they run away from the mob.

Juli shook her head in fondness and smiled softly. "Yes. We have to go to the second building. There we can find Iceberg-san!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, let's go!"

 _Inside Iceberg's room…_

Iceberg was laying in his bed with bandages around his head and body. He looked at Califa, who stood before the door. "What's that tumult about?"

"Apparently, Strawhat Luffy has invaded the premises. Princess Kurama Juli is with him too." Califa looked at him apologetically.

"Califa. Can I ask you for a favor?" Iceberg looked at her seriously. _'I know Nico Robin is in their crew…But I can't really believe, Juli-hime has something to do with the attack on me…And Juli-hime seems to stay willingly with the Strawhat, so does that mean Nico Robin is acting alone? Or is it an order after all?!'_

 _A few moments later…_

Juli and Luffy ran through the building, the mob still chasing them.

"He has to be somewhere here…" Juli said thoughtfully.

Then, Califa spotted them. "Mugiwara! Hime!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Luffy and Juli stopped and looked at her.

 _Sometime later…_

"Califa-san. Did the pirate come this way?" The shipwrights asked Califa, as she stood back before Iceberg's room.

"No, he did not." She said professionally. "More importantly, keep the noise down. Iceberg-san is still resting."

 _Inside the room…_

Luffy and Juli looked at Iceberg, who sat up in his bed and petted his white mouse.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Iceberg-san." Juli looked at him softly.

Iceberg looked at her for a moment before sighing. Then, he looked seriously at Luffy. "Well…It seems we have unfinished business…pirate kid."

"That's right. Thanks for calling us in." Luffy looked at him seriously too. Tension rises in the air.

Juli sighed and walked slowly towards Iceberg's bed. "I hope you'll get better soon, Iceberg-san. This city needs you… Anyway, we are here to resolve the misunderstanding." She smiled softly. "I wish I could have brought some flowers, that's what you normally do when visiting someone sick...but unfortunately it didn't work with the situation we were in before coming here…" She tried to ease the tension in the air.

Iceberg shook his head. "It's fine, Juli-hime." He looked back to Luffy. "Did you come here so you could kill me amongst all the commotion?"

Juli's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why would we do this?"

Luffy looked at him seriously. "I came here to get the real story!"

Iceberg closed his eyes for a moment. "I saw Nico Robin last night, with my own eyes."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock.

Juli frowned. _'I thought so…he's telling the truth. But why should Robin attack him without a reason?'_

"And she's part of your crew." Iceberg said seriously. "You can't deny that."

"Are you sure it was Robin?!" Luffy asked in disbelief.

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in concern.

"Shut your mouth." Iceberg looked at him utterly seriously and then pointed a gun at Juli's head all of the sudden. "Your words no longer hold any meaning to me."

Juli's eyes widened in surprise and she froze.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in concern.

"Don't worry. I don't want to hurt her. I invited you in here because I have a request. If you can fulfill the request, you will get her back." Iceberg said utterly serious. "If not, she's staying with me."

Luffy narrowed his eyes and his muscles tensed.

Juli smiled softly at Luffy. "Lu…It's okay. He doesn't have bad intentions towards me."

"Juli-nee…" Luffy gritted his teeth, as he looked back at Iceberg. "What's your request?"

Iceberg narrowed his eyes seriously. "Let me speak to Nico Robin again!"

Juli's and Luffy's eyes widened in surprise.

Luffy looked to the ground and began to sweat.

"I'll ask you one more time. Let me see Nico Robin!" Iceberg demanded utterly serious.

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at him softly as she saw how he clenched his fists. _'It's okay. I can stay here until you come to get me.'_

"I-I can't. I don't know where she is." Luffy said seriously, as his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

A gunshot sounded through the building. Califa and the shipwrights stormed into Iceberg's room. "Iceberg-san!"

They looked in surprise at the bullet hole in the ground and Iceberg, who was still holding a steaming gun in his hand. Next to him sat Juli on a chair and sighed.

"A-Are you alright?" A shipwright asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah…I foolishly thought that I could get closer to the truth like this." Iceberg sighed. "Arrest their whole crew! And now, please get out."

"Yes Sir!" The shipwrights stormed enthusiastically out of the room.

Califa sighed as they didn't even close the door. She closed the door and looked at Juli and Iceberg. "As I see, Princess Juli is staying as our guest, am I right, Iceberg-san?"

Iceberg nodded. "Yes, she's staying here…" He began to pet his mouse and looked at Juli, who looked thoughtfully to the ground. "Is that okay with you, Juli-hime?"

Juli dispelled her thoughts and smiled friendly. "Yes."

"Okay. Califa, please adapt the room next to mine for her." Iceberg ordered her.

Califa adjusted her glasses. "Very well." And with that she went out of the room.

Iceberg looked at Juli. "I know it's pretty bold to just keep you here, but I'm intrigued and couldn't just let Strawhat here, when I don't know, what to believe. I hope you can understand that."

Juli smiled softly. "Yes, it's fine. I can understand that you are feeling confused and that you don't know what to believe in the moment. But if you really want to hear the story of the Strawhats, how I know them, I will tell you."

Iceberg sighed. "That would be great…However, can you tell me first how you ended up with them? I figured that they didn't hold you captive and you seem casual with them, especially with their Captain."

Juli giggled. "Well…you can say, Luffy is something like an adopted little brother for me…" And so, Juli began to tell Iceberg how Blackbeard destroyed her island, how she escaped him and landed by the Strawhats and how her journey with them began until they arrived in Water 7.

Sometime into her story, Califa entered the room with some cups of tea's.

 _After Juli finished telling him her story…_

"I see." Iceberg said thoughtfully as the sun began to set down. "The Strawhats doesn't seem as bad as I thought."

Juli smiled at him cheerily. "No, they really are good people…" But then, she sighed. "But that doesn't explain why Robin attacked you…I'm really sorry for that, we haven't even seen her since we got here... Lu could have never given her an order to kill you. I'm sure there's something more behind this."

Iceberg sighed as he tried to organize his thoughts. "Now that I know a bit more about them, I'm believing that too…But it could also be that Nico Robin is acting on her own… She is known as a demon."

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'I don't think so…'_

The door opened and Califa came in with some dinner in her hands. "Iceberg-san, Juli-hime, here's your dinner." She put it down in front of them.

"Thank you, Califa." Juli smiled at her brightly.

"Yes. But I have to say, I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable with Paulie and the others guarding the door and a princess dining with me…It's just like I'm a king, what I'm definitely not."

Juli giggled amused. Califa smiled and adjusted her glasses. "It just for your own good, Iceberg-san. Now, eat something, so that you can get up really soon."

Iceberg sighed. "Yes, let's eat."

Juli slowly began to eat, but couldn't shake off the dreading feeling that something bad is going to happen this evening. She looked at Califa out of the corner of her eye because she felt some suspicious emotions from her. _'She, this Lucci and Kaku are not what they seem to be…But I can't figure out, what is wrong with them…It's like they learned how to conceal their emotions, so even I can't feel them…'_ She looked back onto her plate. _'Lu, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Sanji and Usopp too…I hope you all are safe. Robin, I hope you are safe too, but this is a foolish thought when you look at the situation…'_

 _Across from the Galley-La Company headquarters, in a tree…_

Nami, Chopper, Zoro and Luffy looked seriously at the now heavily guarded Galley-La headquarters. Luffy narrowed his eyes utterly serious. _'Juli-nee, I'm coming to get you back! And maybe we will figure out the situation with Robin…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was this week's chapter! How did you like it? :) Anyway, looks like in the next chapter the truth about the assault of Iceberg is going to be revealed. Are you excited? Because I am. ;) Oh and what do you guys think about Juli having Conqueror's Haki too? (Later, it's going to be revealed why exactly she can have it/ has it and what connection it has to her inherited power.) But for now, she only can use it when she feels extremely stressed and her whole energy will be gone after she used it. (And she doesn't know what happened when she uses it, so she isn't aware of this power and it isn't going to be used very often before the timeskip) So…I think that was all from me for now XD. See you next chapter! :D**

names

 _Haoshoku no Haki_ = Conqueror's Haki

attacks

 _Connector Set_ = Connector Set (Franky)

 _Coup de Vent_ = Wind Hit (Franky)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful! :)

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you. :) I will update next week, so be excited. ;)**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Hi I have to say I love this story and can't wait for the next one I love how Julie is handling the siduation she is in also the fact that she manages to see that something is off about galley law also it's awesome that she has conqueror Haki as to who her father is I have an inkling on who it could be but I won't say because I would rather find out when the author makes the big reveal oh by the way it amused me to see Robb Lucci surprised ps Luffy if that big cat touches your sister send his furry butt flying to the new world and back we'll have a good day

 **Aww...thank you :3 I'm glad you like Juli having Conqueror's Haku. And maybe you're right with your inkling about her father... But we have to wait with that ;). However, don't worry, it will be revealed soon who her father is. :D (I'm soooo excited for all of your reactions ;) ) Oh and if Big Kitten Lucci is touching Juli and Luffy notices that...well... Let's just hope his body is in enough pieces to bury properly XD. Anyway, have a good day too :).**

 _'Guest' from 15.04.2018_ : WAHHHHH I LOVE THIS! Cant wait for the next chapter!Ohhh I imagine her going with Luffy to the war!

 **Thank you! :3 Can't wait for your reaction to the next chapter ! ;) And maybe Juli is going to war with Luffy...maybe not. We will see about this :D.**

 _'hellspam_ ': Well damn I love that she has conquerors haki I smiled so much when she accidentally unleashed it so she'll obviously need proper training in it come the timeskip which is why I think Hancock is the perfect teacher for her since she has conqueror haki as well and can help juli use it plus juli can actually stay on Amazon lily lol

 **Well, I'm glad you love that Juli has Haoshoku no Haki. :3 And of course she still needs proper training in it, what might happen in the time skip. And if she should ever land on Amazon Lily or maybe visit the island, of course she can actually stay on this island... What might happen or not... ;)**


	20. CP9: Their true faces revealed!

Chapter 20- CP9: Their true faces revealed!

* * *

Juli looked at Califa and Iceberg. "It's getting pretty late, is it okay when I go to my room?"

Iceberg looked at her. "Yes, of course. Have a good night rest, Juli-hime." _'It's better when she goes now, I don't want her to get stuck in this situation.'_

Juli smiled cheerily. "Sleep well, too, Iceberg-san." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Hmm?" Paulie, Lucci, Kaku, Tyleston and Lulu looked at her as she left the room.

Juli's eyes widened. _'Oh, I forgot that they guarded Iceberg-san's room…'_ She smiled at them softly. "I hope you all will have a pleasant night. Good night."

Paulie blushed. "Ehm…Yeah, sleep well…"

Lucci looked after her as she went into the room next to Iceberg's. _'Let's see how things will play out with her being here…If I understood right, Califa did a sleeping pill into her meal. Maybe we can take her with us tonight…'_

Juli sighed in relief, as she closed the door to her room behind her. _'This was unpleasant, this Lucci was watching me… Something is going to happen soon, I have to be prepared. And then, there's Lu, who's going to come and get me…'_ She sighed again. _'I don't know what to do. I just hope I can find Lu in the chaos that will happen.'_ She sat down on her bed and yawned. "I'm feeling sleepy all of the sudden…" Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

 _With the Strawhats…._

Zoro, Chopper, Nami and Luffy watched the front of the Galley-La headquarters seriously.

"We have to be ready when something happens. Chopper watch everything carefully!" Zoro said to Chopper, who looked through binoculars.

Suddenly a huge explosion went off at the front of the headquarters.

"Aaahhh! A huge explosion!" Chopper shouted in shock.

"What?!" Zoro asked and looked down at the panicked shipwrights.

"Looks like a signal for somebody…Do you think it could be for Robin or someone else?" Nami asked thoughtfully.

"It's possible. But what's the plan? Are we going in?" Zoro asked Luffy, who wasn't with them anymore.

"Huh? Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked confused.

"EEEHHHH?! THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" Nami and Zoro shouted flabbergasted and angrily. "STUPID CAPTAIN!"

"Too late." Chopper deadpanned.

 _Sometime later…_

"Shit…I'm stuck…" Luffy pouted, as he was stuck in a gap between two buildings. "I was going to burst right in… But I got stuck and now I can't move…" He tried to get out, but to no avail. "I have to hurry and get over there…Juli-nee is waiting and Robin should be in there too… Wait for me Robin, Juli-nee!"

 _In Iceberg's room…_

A gunshot sounded. Robin and a man with a bear mask on his face looked seriously at Iceberg, who sat on the ground in pain, after being shot in the shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of the guards outside." The man said calmly and went outside.

 _Sometime later…_

Paulie breathed heavily, as he was bleeding and littered with 'shot' holes. _'Shit! I thought I could beat them...'_ He sank to the ground and glared at the two men, who stood before him. One of them was wearing a bull mask and the other one was wearing a skull mask. Paulie fell to the ground, not moving. The blueprints rolled out of his hand.

The man with the bull mask picked up the blueprints and looked at them.

"T-The truth is…Iceberg-san told me to escape- To just throw away those blueprints and escape. Because…" Paulie turned his head to look at them and grinned. "Those blueprints are fake!"

"What?!" The man with the skull mask said in shock.

"I don't know who you guys are, but you plan has failed. It's a pity…" Paulie breathed heavily. "I'm ashamed to say…I don't even know what you guys are looking for."

"Do you think this is enough to beat CP9? Though you merely were a bait, due to your involvement, we cannot allow you to live!" The man in the bull mask said utterly seriously.

Suddenly with a big bang, Luffy crashed through the wall. "Waaah…I'm stuck!" He wailed around as he tried to get out of the wall, he was halfway stuck in. "Shit! I'm stuck again! Why does this always happen to me?"

Paulie looked at him surprised. "M-Mugiwara…" He said faintly.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at him in surprise. "Oh, Rope guy! What's going on? Are you okay? You're all bloody!"

The men with the masks looked at him seriously. "Mugiwara."

"Huh? Masks?!" Luffy shouted surprised, but then realized it. "You're the ones who are with Robin! Where is she?!"

 _With Juli…_

Juli jerked awake from tumult in the room next to her. "What?! Did I fall asleep?" She looked around in confusion. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to feel the emotions in this building. She jumped out of the bed and stormed outside. "What?!" She looked at the scene before her in horror. Everywhere on the ground laid dead and injured bodies of shipwrights and the ground was colored red from all the blood. She held a hand before her mouth. _'That's horrible!'_ Her eyes widened as she heard somebody. She hid back in her room. _'That was close… The coast is clear now! I can sense Lu, he is already here!'_ She stormed out of her room as fast as she could.

 _With Luffy and Paulie…_

Luffy and Paulie were both pinned to the ground with metal rings and couldn't move.

"A-Are you okay?" Paulie asked him.

"That was nothing!" Luffy coughed out.

"I see. Why did you come here? To get your 'sister' back? Even then, it was too dangerous! Everyone thinks you and your crew are the criminals! Sorry, it's our fault for believing them…"

"Don't worry about it. We're used to being chased and blamed."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Juli stormed inside. She breathed heavily and closed the door quickly behind her, as she almost got noticed by someone.

"Huh?" Luffy said in surprise.

"Hmm?" Paulie tried to look at who entered the room.

Juli blinked and looked at them. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she saw them pinned to the ground. "Lu! Paulie!" She rushed towards them.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy sighed in relief. "Good, you're okay…"

Juli looked at Paulie's wounds. "What happened to you?"

"Juli…" Paulie looked at her seriously. "That doesn't matter now, you have to get us free!"

Juli's eyes softened and she nodded. "I understand… You want to save your mentor, even when you're beaten up like this…" She smiled at him softly and took out her fan.

"What? How do you know that?!" Paulie looked at her surprised.

"Eh? So Ice-Ossan is your mentor, Rope Guy?!" Luffy shouted surprised.

"Yes, Lu." Juli said and cut through the metal rings that held Paulie in his place. After she was done there, she walked to Luffy and cut through his metal rings too. "Lu…You know Robin is in the room with Iceberg-san, right?" She looked at him seriously.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, determined. "Yes."

Juli sighed as Paulie and Luffy slowly stood up. "Good. Then, let's go."

 _With Iceberg…_

Iceberg glared at the masked figures and Nico Robin. "Go away! I have nothing to give you!"

"How troublesome…" The man with the bull mask said calmly.

Iceberg's eyes widened in shock, as he saw how Hattori, Lucci's pigeon, landed on the shoulder of the man.

"Where should I start?" Lucci took off his bull mask. "You, who are about to die…have disappointed me."

Iceberg gaped at him utterly shocked. "Lucci!"

"You're in the wrong you know." Kaku took off his skull mask. "It has only come to this because you refused when the Government asked nicely."

"Kaku!"

"We tried our best to leave you and your city unharmed." Califa said as she took off her mask.

"Califa!"

"You're as stubborn as your master was." Blueno looked at him, as he took off his bear mask.

"Blueno, from the bar!" Iceberg began to sweat and looked at them utterly shocked. "Y-You were from the Government all along?"

"Yes. Blending in was no problem for us." Lucci said emotionless. "Now, Iceberg-san…Before any more people get hurt, tell us the location of the ancient weapon, Pluton!"

 _Sometime later, with Nami, Chopper and Zoro…_

"Let's hurry!" Nami shouted, as they ran towards Iceberg's room.

"Okay." Chopper nodded.

"Is that really the right way?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Look who's talking!" Nami screeched at him.

 _Back to Iceberg…_

"Don't worry. It's been a hectic night. It's not your fault." Lucci said casually. "Because of your trembling and blood rushing, we now know where Pluton is."

"Let's hurry up and find Franky." Califa adjusted her glasses.

"Your bastards!" Iceberg glared at them.

Suddenly with a loud crash, Luffy, Paulie and Juli crashed through the wall. "WHERE'S ROBIN?!" Luffy shouted angrily.

And just in this moment, Zoro cut down the door.

"Luffy!" Robin said in surprise and shock.

"Luffy, Juli!" Zoro looked at them surprised.

"You're interrupting." Lucci glared at them.

Juli sneezed cutely from the dust in the air. Then, her eyes widened as she looked at Lucci, Kaku and Califa. _'I knew something was wrong with them. So, they are Iceberg-san's attackers…'_

"Robin! I finally found you!" Luffy looked seriously at Robin.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head. "Oi Luffy! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Robin! I'm glad to see you again!" Chopper shouted in relief.

"Robin…" Juli looked at her softly as she could feel her mixed emotions.

"Hold on a second!" Nami shouted in shock. "What's going on here?"

Paulie looked at the scene utterly shocked. Iceberg was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Kaku, Lucci, Califa and Blueno just looked at everything emotionless.

Lucci sighed. "My, my."

"M-Mugiwara… Paulie… Juli-hime…" Iceberg looked at them as he coughed up blood.

"I-Iceberg-san…What the hell…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Paulie shouted in shock.

Iceberg breathed heavily. "Paulie…why didn't you escape?"

"Paulie…" Juli looked at him softly. "They're not the ones they seemed to be the whole time. From this situation, you can conclude that they're Iceberg-san's attackers… I'm sorry."

Paulie looked at them utterly shocked. "Cut this bullshit out! Oi! Califa, Blueno, Kaku, Lucci!"

Iceberg gritted his teeth and Juli closed her eyes sadly.

Lucci smirked. "Juli-hime is right, Paulie. The truth is that we're undercover Government agents."

Juli's eyes widened. _'Government?!'_

"Well…if this is too much for you to believe…" Lucci said emotionless. "Would you like to see me trample Iceberg's face?"

"This is enough." Paulie's eyes were shadowed and he gritted his teeth angrily. "You're speaking to me with the same voice as the masked bull guy! So, you do have a voice…DO YOU WANNA MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" He stormed angrily towards him.

"Stop Paulie!" Iceberg shouted in shock.

" _ **Pipe Hitch Knifes!"**_ Paulie pulled out a rope with knives attached to it and threw it towards him. Just as he wanted to hit Lucci with it, he appeared before him.

" _ **Shigan!"**_ Lucci said seriously and drilled his finger into Paulie's chest, like a bullet would do. "So, you still haven't learned, Paulie." He took his finger back out of Paulie's chest.

Paulie breathed heavily and looked like he was close to fainting.

"Oi, Rope Guy!" Luffy shouted in concern.

Juli bit on her lip. _'They're strong…'_

"Don't waste your time resisting. We have reached power's beyond the limits of human strength." Lucci said casually.

"Paulie…" Juli whispered as she could feel his emotions.

Paulie breathed heavily. "Why are you all…I-I thought we were nakama…" Tears gathered in his eyes, as he thought back at their fun moments together.

Lucci grabbed Paulie's arm and looked at him emotionless. "Nevermind that. In any event, we have to kill you."

"Lucci you bastard!" Iceberg shouted.

"Stop it, you jerk!" Luffy shouted angrily and tried to hit Lucci, by stretching his leg. But Lucci just caught it casually.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and stretched his leg back. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_

" _ **Tekkai"**_ Lucci said seriously.

" _ **Gatling!"**_ Luffy hit him multiple times with his fists, but it did nothing. "What he didn't even budge!"

Lucci glared at him. "You sure are a nuisance. _**Soru!"**_ He vanished and appeared before Luffy.

Juli's eyes widened in shock. "Lu!"

" _ **Shigan!"**_ Lucci tried to kill Luffy, by drilling his finger through his throat. But it didn't work because Luffy was out of rubber.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted in worry as Luffy crashed into the wall next to him.

Luffy coughed and held his throat. Juli narrowed her eyes.

"Any normal person would have a gaping hole in their neck. Rubberman." Lucci said casually.

Luffy stretched his arm, grabbed Paulie and so hauled him towards them.

Lucci narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, Mugiwara?"

"You jerk! You were going to kill him!" Luffy shouted. "He said you were nakama!"

"We were. But not anymore." Lucci said calmly.

"Fine, then! But I promised Rope Guy, that we would find the ones who tried to kill Ice Ossan and kick their asses! Also, I have business with you too." Luffy said seriously. "Robin! What are you doing with these guys?! If you want to leave tell me why!"

"Yeah! They work for the Government!" Nami said in confusion. "Tell us!"

Juli looked at her softly. _'Robin…'_

Robin narrowed her eyes. "You don't know how to be rational. I told Cook-san and Doctor-san already that I was leaving. I'm doing this to make my wish come true. A wish that would never come true if I would go with you."

Chopper and Nami looked at her in shock.

Juli's eyes widened. _'That's not true… She wants to stay with us, but for a reason she can't… Why?'_ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to get the reason out of Robin's emotions.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything more." Robin's eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I think we are done." Lucci said seriously. "We're about to go and look for someone really important."

Juli opened her eyes as she couldn't feel any emotions coming from Robin. _'I can't reach her…She completely closed off…'_

"This may sound sudden, but in two minutes will this building be engulfed in flames." Lucci said seriously.

Juli looked at him in shock. "Oh no!"

Nami's and Chopper's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Zoro ignored that and looked at Luffy. "Are you ready to let Robin leave the crew?"

Luffy looked at Robin determined. "NO WAY!"

"There's no need to shout. Flames will soon spread from the first floor to this floor. And pirates will be suspected as well. Well, it looks certainly like something pirates would do."

"You bastard!" Paulie shouted at him pissed.

Juli's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. She breathed heavily and began to sink to her knees, as she clutched her left breast in pain. _'No…not now! I don't have time to deal with this right now…'_ She tried to calm down. _'Whatever_ _ **he**_ _is doing right now, it's nothing good…_ _ **He's**_ _scheming something evil again…'_

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in concern.

Nami, Zoro and Chopper looked at her in shock. Robin gritted her teeth and her eyes were shadowed.

Lucci looked at her for a moment before continuing his speech.

Everything began to be blurry for Juli, as she tried to calm down. As she finally succeeded in calming down, she heard the last words Robin said to them before walking towards the window: "Goodbye."

Juli's eyes widened and she stood up again. "Robin!" She shouted.

"Where are you going?!" Luffy shouted in panic and ran towards her. He glared angrily at Blueno, who was in his way. "Move it jerk!"

" _ **Tekkai!"**_ Blueno shouted and took Luffy's hit to the face.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. "Why are their bodies so hard?!" He tsked. _**"Gomu Gomu no Pistole!"**_ Luffy stretched his arm back and just as he was about to him, Blueno disappeared with a _**Soru**_ and appeared behind Luffy. "You jerk!" He shouted as he turned around and tried to hit Blueno again.

" _ **Geppou."**_ Blueno dodged his hit by beginning to walk in the air.

"What?! He's flying! What's going on?!" Chopper shouted utterly shocked.

Juli narrowed her eyes.

"And…" Califa and Kaku shouted. _**"Rankyaku."**_

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, as he was hit and sent flying.

' _A cutting wind attack?!'_ Juli and Zoro thought in shock.

"Guys! Get down!" Zoro shouted at Nami and Chopper, who stood next to him.

"Why?" Nami shouted and got down.

The wall, where they stood was cut in half and Luffy was sent flying until he hit a wall in the hallway.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in worry. She bit on her lip and looked at Califa and Kaku. _'There are so fast… I couldn't even take my fan out in time.'_

"Their kicks cut through the wall!" Nami said utterly shocked.

"Why, you…" Zoro said angrily and stormed towards them. Just as Zoro was about to cut Kaku, he took out a blade and blocked Zoro's sword.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and took out a second sword, but Kaku blocked this sword too. They began to clash with each other.

Luffy stood up and his eyes widened in shock as Robin opened the window and was just about to go. "Don't go Robin! We're not done talking about this!"

Juli noticed that Robin hestiated before looking one last time at them.

"No, we're finsihed. We will never see each other again." Robin said a bit sadly.

' _Robin…'_ Juli thought sadly.

"Robin!" Nami shouted in shock.

Zoro gritted his teeth and cut through Kaku's blades. "Luffy! Hurry up and grab Robin!"

Luffy stormed towards her.

"You must be confident, if you get yourself distracted, Roronoa." Kaku said and hit him multiple times with the finger gun. _**"Shigan!"**_

Zoro coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted in shock.

Juli looked at the scene in horror, as Zoro was not moving and Luffy was grabbed by Lucci and couldn't break out of his grip.

"Luffy can't break out of his grip!" Nami said in shock and Chopper gaped.

"Go, Nico Robin." Lucci ordered and Robin jumped.

"Robin!" Nami and Chopper shouted.

Juli narrowed her eyes and took out her fan. "Let go of Luffy." She shouted at Lucci.

To the surprise of everyone, Lucci let go of Luffy, by throwing him at a wall.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise as he really did what she said. Zoro slowly sat up, while breathing heavily. Luffy coughed up blood and glared at Lucci.

"Lucci, we have to go now." Califa said seriously. "The fire is going to start now."

"Yes. However, let me show you something interesting before we leave…" Lucci said seriously and began to transform into his leopard form.

"Waaaaah!" Choper shouted in shock, as Lucci began to grow.

"He completely changed… What the hell are you?!" Paulie looked at him utterly shocked.

Juli's eyes widened. "That's a Devil Fruit!"

"A Devil Fruit! He's huge!" Luffy said in surprise.

"That's bad!" Chopper shouted utterly shocked. "When Zoan-users transform they will get more aggressive and their emotions will grow stronger!"

"That's right. Zoan-types are more skilled in close combat and the more they train the more they benefit from their raw physical strength." Lucci said seriously. "Looks like the fire began to spread. We just have to dispose of all of you now."

"Lucci, the shipwrights are coming up the stairs." Califa informed him.

"Oh, I see. Well, we can't have that. _**Rankyaku!**_ " He kicked the air with his leg and cut through the whole building.

Juli's eyes widened in realization. "That's bad! Dodge!"

"Nami!" Chopper shouted and pushed her out of the way as the whole wall broke down into rubble.

"Chopper!" Nami shouted utterly shocked, as he was buried under the rubble.

Paulie stormed towards Iceberg and began to support him.

"Paulie, what are you doing?!" Iceberg looked at him.

"I'm bringing you out of here!"

"Stop it! It's useless, you're hurt too badly!" Iceberg shouted at him in shock.

"Put him down, Paulie." Califa said seriously, as all of the present CP-9 looked at him.

"Don't insult me… Move out of the way!" Paulie breathed heavily and his vision blurred. "Dammit!" He closed his eyes sadly. "I REALLY THOUGHT WE WERE NAKAMA!"

"We did not share the sentiment." Kaku said and they all stepped out of the way for Lucci, who began to walk towards him.

' _Paulie…'_ Juli looked at him in concern. Her eyes widened in surprise, as Luffy suddenly punched Lucci in his face.

"Pigeon Guy!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Mugiwara!" Paulie looked at him in shock.

Lucci narrowed his eyes angrily. _**"Shigan!"**_ He drilled his clawed hand right through Luffy's gut.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted utterly shocked.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in concern and narrowed her eyes.

Lucci let go of him and Luffy breathed heavily as he clutched his wound.

"I'll throw you off the island!" Lucci said seriously and grabbed Luffy's head.

Juli opened her fan very quickly. _**"Fan no Kaze: Giri no yurushi!"**_ Juli shouted and threw a slash made out of pure wind towards Lucci.

Lucci narrowed his eyes and dodged the slash. He threw Luffy through the wall and so sent him flying through the city.

Juli bit on her lip. _'Sorry Lu, I was too slow…'_

Lucci looked at her amused. "Do you want to fight now too, my kitty."

' _My kitty?!'_ Zoro thought utterly angrily.

Juli narrowed her eyes more, as Lucci walked towards her. _'Now!'_ She made wind with her fan.

"Huh?" Lucci said in confusion.

The wind caught her slash from the last attack and redirected it towards Lucci again.

Lucci's eyes widened in surprise as he was cut on his cheek. He looked at her seriously. "Ara, ara~ So, you want to play?" He grabbed her with his tail around her throat and lifted her in the air.

Juli struggled to breathe, as she wailed in his grip.

"JULI!" Zoro and Nami shouted in shock.

Lucci chuckled amused. "You're so cute, my kitty. And you smell so good…" He licked over her face.

Paulie and Iceberg gritted their teeth.

"You bastard!" Zoro stormed angrily towards him.

Lucci sighed. "Looks like we can't play anymore, my kitty. But I'm sure you will survive this, and then we can play some more." He threw her at a wall.

Juli bit on her lip until she tasted blood, while she tried not to scream in pain as she crashed into a wall and something in her back cracked.

" _ **Tekkai!"**_ Lucci hardened his arm and so blocked Zoro's sword. He kicked Zoro with his leg and so sent him flying, just like Luffy before.

Juli fell to the ground and left a crater in the wall. Her vision blurred again and she was close to fainting, so she didn't notice how the other's ended up. The last thing she heard before she fainted for a moment was Kaku asking Lucci if he really wanted to let her lay here and Lucci answering that he is sure she will survive this like she survived her island's destruction.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) I hope you like this long chapter, even when there was a creepy Lucci in it XD. Anyway, will Juli wake up in time in the next chapter? Or will she be saved by Chopper like in canon? And what is going to happen now that Luffy and Zoro were sent flying? That and more can you read in the next chapter, so I hope you are excited! :D See you then and have a nice day! ;)**

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Giri no yurushi_ = Fan of the Wind: Cut of forgiveness (Juli)

 _Pipe Hitch Knifes_ = Pipe Hitch Knifes (Paulie)

 _Shigan_ = Finger Gun (Lucci, Kaku)

 _Gomu Gomu no Gatling_ = Rubber Rubber Gatling (Luffy)

 _Tekkai_ = Iron Mass (Blueno, Lucci)

 _Soru_ = Shave (Lucci, Blueno)

 _Gomu Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy)

 _Geppou_ = Moon Walk (Blueno)

 _Rankyaku_ = Storm Leg (Califa, Kaku, Lucci)

 _Reviews_

 _'Zabuza'sGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! :) I will update as soon as possible. (I try making another chapter for this week, but I can't promise that I have enough time to publish it this week. So, please be patient.)**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Okay Lucci one gross two Luffy kick his butt ugh please excuse me well I vent on what I would do if I was in that world to clobber him (a year later) then I would pull a once upon a time on him after sending my demon butler or my night parade of a thousand demons on you pant pant pant if you don't know what I'm talking about in once upon a time they do something similar to one of laws moves think punk hazard with ceazer clowns assistant hop got get the other anime references and hang in there Julie and Robbin anyway have a good day

 **I get what you're referencing to. ;) XD Oh and Lucci really was gross this chapter, I'm sorry for that...(okay, maybe not...And maybe Lucci will stay this gross, we will see. XD) Anyway, have a good day too. :)**

 _'deideitk'_ : I like your fanfic so much. I can't wait for the next chapter. I wonder if there'll be more Lucci X Juli, Zoro X Juli or more moments in the next chapters. keep up the awesome writing!

Have an awesome day!

 **Thank you so much~ :3 And yes there will be more Lucci X Juli and Zoro X Juli and more fluff.**

 **Anyway, have an awesome day, too! :D**


	21. Juli's kindness knows no limit

Chapter 21- Juli's kindness knows no limits and the truth about Robin!

* * *

Juli slowly opened her eyes. She coughed as she breathed in smoke. ' _W-what's going on?'_ Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered what happened. She slowly sat up, but then, pain seared through her left ankle. Juli looked at her ankle, just to see it was buried under debris. She bit on her lip and looked around the room, which was already burning in some corners and was almost black from the smoke. Juli narrowed her eyes in determination and slowly began to lift the debris from her ankle. As she finally freed her ankle, she noticed that it was sprained. She gritted her teeth in pain and slowly got up. Her vision blurred and she coughed from the smoke. ' _I have to hurry! I have to get Iceberg-san, Paulie and whoever is in here out of here!'_

Juli's eyes widened as something little white jumped onto her. She looked at Tyrannosaurus, who began to hide in her décolleté. Juli smiled softly. ' _Thanks Tyrannosaurus. I will save Iceberg-san, don't worry!'_ In determination, she began to walk, but came to a sudden stop as she noticed that her dress was stuck under a big chunk of debris. She narrowed her eyes. ' _I'm sorry, I just bought you dress, but…'_ And with that she ripped the piece that was stuck under the debris, off of it.

Juli rushed to Iceberg and Paulie, who were bound together in the middle of the room. She bit on her lip as the hot ground burned her naked feet, but she didn't have anytime to think about that and so concentrated on the task before her. She narrowed her eyes and cut through the rope with her fan. Juli looked at them in concern, as she noticed they were both badly hurt and unconscious. ' _How do I get them out of here?!'_

Suddenly, something under the debris moved and Chopper appeared.

"Chopper!" Juli shouted in surprise.

Chopper, in his reindeer form, breathed heavily and looked at her with determination, as he took Zoro's sword in his mouth. "J-Juli, I'm going to get you all out of here, so get on me!"

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. ' _He's also badly hurt and he's just standing with his last strength…But there's no other way.'_ She sighed and took Iceberg and Paulie and slowly got onto Chopper's back. "I'm ready!"

And with that, Chopper ran towards the window and they crashed through it. But in midair, Chopper blacked out and Juli slipped from his back. She narrowed her eyes and pressed Iceberg and Paulie tightly onto her body, to shield them from the impact of the fall.

Juli almost screamed in pain as she landed on the ground with her back, where she was hurt before in the fight with Lucci. Her vision blurred and she blacked out for a moment.

The shipwrights, who tried to extinguish the fire gaped in surprise, as a reindeer and three person fell to the ground.

"That's Iceberg-san and Paulie!" One of them shouted in shock and relief.

"I'm so glad they're safe!"

One of them took Iceberg and Paulie away from Juli. "Isn't she one of the Strawhats?!" He shouted in surprise and anger as he looked at Juli.

"Yes, I saw her entering the building with Mugiwara earlier that day!"

Juli's eyelids began to flicker. ' _Open your eyes Juli! You have to help them!'_ She slowly opened her eyes and coughed.

"She's awake!" One of the shipwrights shouted in alarm.

Juli slowly stood up, ignoring the pain she felt in her ankle, feet and back. She looked at the shipwrights and then at Paulie and Iceberg, who were still unconscious and not treated. She looked back at the shipwrights in determination. "Please let me help Iceberg-san and Paulie! I know how to do first aid!"

The shipwrights looked at her in disbelief and distrust.

"We can't trust you! You're one of the Strawhats!" One of them shouted at her.

The others mumbled in agreement.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and took a step forward in Iceberg's direction. "Please! I just want to help! If you want to, you can point a gun at my head while I'm treating them and if I do something suspicious, you can shoot! But if we let Iceberg-san and Paulie untreated they could die!" She slowly began to walk towards Iceberg.

At this moment, Iceberg opened his eyes, but nobody noticed that because they were too busy with whether to trust Juli or not.

The shipwrights looked at her uncertainly as she drew closer to Iceberg. One of them couldn't take it and stepped in front of her. "You will not go one step closer to Iceberg-san! We can't trust you."

Juli just looked at him for a moment before she tried to go around him.

"I SAID STOP!" The shipwright shouted and slapped her across the face.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise and she fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare to lay a hand on a woman again." Iceberg said seriously as he sat up.

"Iceberg-san, you're awake!" The crowd cheered.

Juli slowly sat up and looked at him in surprise. ' _Iceberg-san…'_

The man who slapped Juli looked at him in shock. "But she's one of the Strawhats…"

Iceberg glared at him. "That doesn't matter. The Strawhats are innocent, I made a mistake. And the one you just hurt isn't just an ordinary woman! You just hurt Princess Kurama Juli!"

"What?!" The crowd shouted in shock and looked at Juli, only now noticing the resemblance.

The man, who slapped Juli, began to sweat. "Ahhh…I-I'm sorry, Juli-sama!" He helped her getting up.

Juli smiled softly and shook her head. "It's okay. You were in shock and you were only worried about Iceberg-san's safety. I was a bit too forward. If someone had to apologize, it's me." She smiled at him in apology.

The man blushed and began to cry anime tears before he sank to the ground and bowed to her. "I'm so so so so so so so so sorry!"

Juli shook her head in fondness, walked towards Iceberg and knelt down next to him. "How are you feeling?" She looked at him in concern.

Iceberg shook his head. "I'm fine, Juli-hime… Treat Paulie first, he's the most hurt."

Juli looked at him softly. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you are the most hurt and that's why I will treat you first!"

Iceberg sighed. ' _Looks like I can't argue with her…'_ His eyes widened and he blushed heavily as suddenly Tyrannosaurus jumped out of Juli's décolleté.

Juli giggled amused as she saw Iceberg's surprised expression. "I forgot that Tyrannosaurus was there." She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter now… Please let me look at your wounds."

Iceberg sighed and let her look at his wounds. "I didn't know you could do first aid, Juli-hime…"

Juli smiled at him softly, before looking back at his wounds. "I learned it for the sake of the villagers on _Seinaru_. We only had one doctor and the healing powers of the hot springs… But I soon noticed that this wasn't enough and that's why I learned first aid."

Iceberg smiled. "That's really admirable."

Juli giggled. "Thanks." She looked at the shipwrights. "Anyway, I need some alcohol. By chance, has someone some alcohol here?"

One man stepped forward and gave her a bottle. "Here, Juli-hime. Please treat Iceberg-san."

Juli accepted the alcohol and shook her head. "I'm doing what I can…But I'm not a doctor, so…"

"It's fine. We really appreciate this." One of them said gratefully.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked back at Iceberg. "I will disinfect your wounds now. That will hurt a bit."

Iceberg sighed. "Okay. I'm ready." His eyes widened in shock and surprise, as Juli ripped off a huge piece of her dress, so it was now short. "What are you doing?!" He shouted at her in shock.

Juli looked at him confused. "I need something to bandage your wounds. And this dress was already torn so…" She shrugged.

Iceberg shook his head. ' _I have never met a woman who would willingly destroy her clothes…Even if it's to save somebody… She truly is something else…'_ He smiled softly as Juli bandaged his wounds.

 _A few moments later…_

"So…Finished!" Juli said cheerfully as she bandaged Iceberg's last wound.

"Thank you, Juli-hime." Iceberg said gratefully and slowly sat up.

Juli smiled brightly. "No problem. However, can I take a look at Paulie's wounds now?"

Iceberg looked at her as she got up. "Sure." He narrowed his eyes as he noticed how Juli limped a bit when she walked. "But you should rest too, especially when you're hurt as well."

Juli turned around and looked at him in surprise before smiling softly. "Oh, you mean my ankle? It's nothing." She knelt down besides Paulie and began to look at his wounds.

Iceberg shook his head in fondness as he petted Tyrannosaurus. ' _She's far too kind…She should worry about herself and her nakama first and not about some people she only met a few days ago, even if they're more hurt than her nakama…'_

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked at a deep wound on Paulie's chest. "Iceberg-san…This wound here is really deep. Can I take off his shirt so I can take a better look at the wound?"

Iceberg shrugged. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it." ' _I hope… But it's only to help him, so I'm sure it's okay…'_

Juli slowly took his shirt off and then began to disinfect the wound and bandaged it.

That was the moment, Paulie slowly woke up and opened his eyes, just to come face to face with Juli's décolleté. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He blushed heavily and moved away from her.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise and blinked in confusion at the red faced Paulie. "Oh, you're awake." She smiled at him softly.

Paulie blushed more as he noticed that she took of his shirt. Then, he noticed that her dress was now short. "AND DRESS PROPERLY WHEN MEN ARE AROUND!"

Iceberg sighed. "Paulie. Juli-hime sacrificed her dress to bandage our wounds."

Paulie's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Iceberg. "Iceberg-san, you're alright. What a relief…" Just then, he looked at the bandages around his torso. ' _It's true. The bandages are the same fabric as her dress…'_ He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Juli smiled cheerily. "It's fine Paulie."

Suddenly a murmur went through the crowd. "The girl from the Strawhats woke up."

Juli's eyes widened and she stood up and rushed towards Nami. "Nami! Are you okay?"

Nami blinked in surprise and looked at her as she sat up. "Oh Juli. You're alright, what a relief." She sighed.

Iceberg and Paulie walked towards them, too.

Iceberg sighed. "Now that she's awake too…" He looked at the shipwrights. "I want to speak with these two in private. Paulie, you can stay too."

The shipwrights looked at him surprised before walking away.

"What's wrong, Iceberg-san?" Juli looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. I want to know what's going on too." Paulie looked at him.

"Well…" Iceberg sighed. "First of all, I want to apologize to you Strawhats. I had you all wrongly accused. I'll clear everything up later."

Paulie looked at him surprised. Nami just looked at him.

Juli smiled softly. "It's okay."

Iceberg sighed. "And, I want to talk about Nico Robin."

"Do you know something?" Nami looked at him surprised.

"Has she acted strange since coming here?" Iceberg looked at them seriously.

Juli furrowed her brows in thought. ' _What is he getting to?'_

"Yes, and quite suddenly. After we went into town she disappeared mysteriously. And then, this morning, she was identified as your attempted murderer." Nami summarized.

"Yes. And when we finally found her she said she wants to leave our crew forever, even when I could feel that she didn't really want to leave. It felt more like she has to leave our crew …" Juli looked to the ground sadly. "I couldn't really figure out more…"

Nami clenched her fist sadly as she remembered what Robin said to them. "What is the goal she can't achieve by staying with us?"

Iceberg narrowed his eyes. "Let me tell you what I know."

Juli and Nami looked at him surprised.

"It was probably when you first lost sight of her. At that time, the Government's plan were already in motion. There is, of course, a reason behind her actions. But before I get to that…you have to know that both, Nico Robin and I…have the means to resurrect an ancient weapon capable of destroying the world!"

"What?!" Paulie shouted in shock. ' _That's what these blueprints were for…'_

"The world…?" Nami asked utterly shocked.

"That's right." Iceberg said seriously.

'… _Ancient weapon…?'_ Juli's eyes widened as she began to remember something. Her hair shadowed her eyes and she began to breathe heavily.

 _*Flashback*_

 _15 years ago on Seinaru…_

… _Juli is three years old…_

Juli looked in fright around the corner, where her mother, Queen Kurama Rose, argued with someone from the Government.

"Please understand, Queen Rose, the Government only does this for the sake of the world and to achieve peace." The official said seriously.

"No! You've got to be kidding me! What nerves do you World Government agents have to come to my island and ask me something so ridiculous like this!" Rose shouted at him. "I want you to leave my island now! And never come back! You have no right to claim the power of the _Engeru pasu_ as yours! It was inherited in our family for generations and I will not change that, only so that you can use this power for your twisted sense of justice!"

"Please understand, we-" The Government agent tried to reason.

" **No!** Leave my island now! And I never want to see one of your kind here!" And with that, Kurama Rose slammed the door shut. She breathed heavily, sank to the ground and began to cry.

Juli's eyes widened. "Mama!" She shouted and rushed towards her.

Rose looked at her surprised. "Juli…Did you hear everything?"

Juli nodded with tears in her eyes.

Rose looked at her softly and hugged her. "Shhh…It's okay. They will not take you away from me, just because they think you're the child of the prophecy… Nobody can tell if you can use the _Engeru pasu_ power one day or not. We just have to wait and see for that okay?" She smiled at her softly and wiped her tears away. "And if it's really true and you can use the power, always remember, you're not a weapon! Just do what is right and everything will go the way it has to. And no matter what happens, I will always love you." She kissed Juli's forehead and then took her in her arms. "Now, what to do you think about a trip to the Holy Forest?"

Rose smiled brightly as Juli cheered.

 _*Flashback…end*_

"Juli?"

"Juli-hime!"

"Juli?!"

Juli heard voices calling for her. She opened her eyes and tried to even her breathing. Just then she noticed that Paulie, Nami and Iceberg looking at her in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Iceberg asked her.

Juli blinked and then nodded. "Yes…I'm sorry."

Nami laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we are all a bit emotional." Nami smiled at her softly.

Juli blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice?" Paulie said softly. "You are crying."

Juli's eyes widened in surprise and she wiped her tears away. ' _I was crying?... This is the first time I remembered that…memory. What did Mama mean with weapon?'_ She shook her head and dispelled her thoughts and took a deep breath. ' _Now is not the time to think about that!'_

"Do you feel better now?" Nami asked her softly.

Juli nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Iceberg-san, you can continue." She looked at him seriously.

Iceberg nodded seriously. "Okay. Where did I stop…Oh right… Nico Robin told me that she joined CP-9 to save you, the Strawhat Pirates, from a Buster Call, which would have happened if she didn't do what they said."

Juli's eyes widened in shock. "A Buster Call?!" She closed her eyes sadly. "Now I understand why she did it…She sacrificed herself for our sake…"

Nami looked at her in shock and confusion. "What do you mean with that?! What is a Buster Call?"

Juli narrowed her eyes. "A Buster Call is an order that summons five Vice Admirals from Marine Headquarters along with ten battleships."

Nami's eyes widened utterly shocked. "No…way…"

Paulie shook his head angrily. "These marines are really overdoing it… For one Pirate crew so much military power?! That's overkill."

Iceberg sighed and narrowed his eyes seriously. "She also told me that she survived the past twenty years on the run because she had nobody to protect and there's no way she could betray you now because she loves your crew. You all gave her back the happiness she has forgotten, the dream she had given up on."

Nami got tears in her eyes. "Robin…"

Juli looked sadly to the ground.

"When I asked her what her wish is she said: To allow the other seven Strawhats to leave this island unharmed!" Iceberg looked seriously at Juli and Nami. "There you have it. She put you seven before anything. Including the lifes of everyone in the world!"

Nami began to cry in relief. "She did it for us…I'm so relieved! She didn't betray us after all!"

Juli hugged her. "I'm glad too, Nami… But now, we have to save Robin! There's no way Lu would let her sacrifice herself like this!" She said determined.

Iceberg and Paulie looked at her surprised.

Nami wiped her tears away. "You're right! We have to tell everybody!" She jumped up enthusiastically and stormed towards Chopper.

Juli giggled and followed after her. "Thanks for telling us that, Iceberg-san."

"W-wait!" Iceberg said in shock. "The others were beaten up too! What more can you do?!"

Nami stopped. "What more? This is only the beginning!" She clenched her fist determined. "Luffy and the others are going to be fine! They don't get beaten so easily!"

Juli giggled in amusement at Iceberg's utterly surprised expression. "True! We're going to save Robin!" She smiled brightly. "Once they know they have to save her…our strength will know no bounds!"

"Yes! Chopper!" Nami continued running, while shouting his name.

Paulie looked surprised after them and took a deep breath from his cigar. ' _They sure are determined…Maybe I should help them.'_

Iceberg still looked utterly shocked and surprised at Juli before smiling. ' _Looks like everything she told me is true…'_ He thought in amusement as he saw how Nami began to hit Chopper, to wake him up.

Juli sighed fondly. "Nami, please stop. This isn't going to work…"

Iceberg shook his head in fondness as he saw how Juli and Nami interacted with each other. ' _What a crew…I can understand now why Juli has decided to stay with them.'_

"I have never seen a Pirate Crew like that." Paulie looked amused at Iceberg.

Iceberg smirked as he petted Tyrannosaurus. "You are right Paulie, they're pretty extraordinary, huh?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was Chapter 21. How did you like it? :) Anyway, what do you guys think about Juli's flashback? And even after getting so much injuries, Juli just thinks about others. :3**

 **Next chapter is going to be exciting and interesting, I hope you are eager! ;) Oh and a little spoiler alert: It includes more Juli x Paulie fluff and some Juzo (Juli x Zoro) fluff, yay! :D See you then! ;)**

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angels path

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! I will update this week, so please be patient. :)**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Aww Julie is a complete doll I really can't wait to see what happens next umm sorry to bring this up a chapter late me fuming at Lucci kinda got me off track I wanted to ask how she is able to track if Blackbeard is near I mean I know she has her ability but how is her bond to him so strong? Is it fear and her abilities just trying to protect her? Sorry if I'm thinking too much on this have a wonderful day

 **Yes, Juli is such an adorable cutie :3 And no problem, if you have questions just ask, I'm not going to be offended. :) Juli isn't really able to track Blackbeards exact location, she just _knows_ he is near...(It will later be explained exactly why she knows he is near her, so be patient for the explaining.) For her sensing he is doing something evil: For the most part it's her fear and because of her fear, her ability is trying to warn her. I hope I answered your questions for now and more is going to be revealed after Enies Lobby arc and bringing Robin back. ;) Have an awesome day :D**


	22. The frantic search for Luffy and Zoro!

Chapter 22- The frantic search for Robin, Luffy and Zoro!

"Come on! Chopper! Wake up!" Nami shouted as she punched him again and again.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "Please try to be a bit more careful, Nami. He's hurt, too."

Nami sighed and stopped hitting him. "I know, but he needs to wake up, so…" And with that she began to hit him again.

Juli sweat dropped and then giggled. _'Nami will never change…'_

 _A few minutes later…_

"So, Robin doesn't actually hate us?!" Chopper said hopefully as he was now back to his normal form.

"That's right!" Nami shouted enthusiastically.

"Thank goodness!" Chopper smiled happily.

"Yes." Juli smiled brightly.

The shipwrights gaped at them in shock. "He turned into a tanuki…."

"Let's go, Chopper, Juli! Once we find Luffy, we can go save Robin!" Nami looked at them enthusiastically.

"Understood. Let's see… Where is he?" Chopper looked around.

"He is definitely not here because I can't sense him. So, we have to find him first." Juli said determined and stood up.

"Yosh!" Chopper shouted and changed into his human-like form. "I'll do my best!"

"Woah! He turned into a gorilla!" The shipwrights gaped utterly shocked.

Juli giggled amused at that.

"Wait, you three." Iceberg walked towards them. "One more hint regarding Nico Robin. There's a special Government Sea-train departure tonight. It leaves at 11 P.M. There's a good chance those guys will be on it. Along with Nico Robin, that is."

"What?" Juli, Nami and Chopper looked at him surprised.

"That's your only chance. The Sea Train will be out of service after that. It cannot be operated during Aqua Laguna."

"But that means…" Nami said in shock.

Iceberg nodded seriously. "Yes. If you miss that train you will be stuck on this island."

Juli narrowed her eyes. "We have to hurry! How late is it?"

"10:30." Iceberg told them seriously.

"What?! We only have 30 minutes?!" Nami shouted in shock and panic. "Can't you delay the train a bit?"

Iceberg shook his head. "The train's destination is Enies Lobby. Only Government personnel are allowed. They won't listen to me even if I try to stop the train."

Juli's eyes widened. "Did you say Enies Lobby?!"

Iceberg looked at her seriously. "Yes. Looks like you have heard of it before, Juli-hime."

"What's wrong Juli?" Nami looked at her as Juli began to sweat.

"If we miss the train, it's going to be very difficult to get Robin back. Even if we find something to sail with to Enies Lobby, the Gate of Justice will be a huge problem…" She bit on her lip in thought.

"The Gate of Justice?!" Nami asked confused.

Juli shook her head. "There's no time to explain! We have to go now, we can't miss that train!"

"Okay. Juli, we head to the station! Maybe we can change Robin's mind if we talk to her." Nami looked at Chopper. "Chopper. I saw which way Luffy and Zoro flew. I'll tell you where to look! When you found them come to the station."

Chopper nodded seriously and listened to Nami's explaining of where they went.

Paulie sighed and walked towards some shipwrights. "Oi! You there! I want you to help these guys out!"

"What?! We should arrest those three!" The crowd of shipwrights shouted upset. "They tried to kill Iceberg-san!"

"Do you still not understand?! The Strawhats are innocent! The only reason Iceberg-san is still alive is because of them! So just help!" Paulie shouted at them.

"Paulie…" Juli looked at him.

He turned around and looked at Nami and Juli. "Harlot girl, Juli…"

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "Stop calling me that!"

"I'll take you to the station." Paulie lighted his cigar.

"Oh…thanks." Nami looked at him surprised.

Juli smiled at him cheerily. "Thank you Paulie. We really appreciate your help."

"Oi, Paulie-san, are you for real?!" The crowd of shipwrights shouted in disbelief.

Paulie glared at them. "Stop mumbling and do as you were told! You are a disgrace for Galley-La."

"Y-Yes Sir!" They saluted. "We need Yagara's. Bring Yagara's." They all began to run around to do their best to help them.

Juli, Nami and Chopper smiled brightly at that.

 _A few moments later…_

"Chopper, Good luck!" Nami shouted towards them as she and Juli sat in a Yagara bull and swam towards the Sea train station.

"You are on the right way!" Juli shouted and waved at him.

"Yeah! Good luck too! I'll definitely find them!" Chopper shouted from his place on the shoulder of a shipwright and they turned into the right direction, the crowd of shipwrights following after him.

Nami looked at her clock as she, Juli, Paulie and a few shipwrights swam quickly through the canals. "We still got 20 minutes left."

"Good." Juli said seriously. _'I can't get that feeling of being too late out of my head… But we still have 20 minutes left, so… I hope I'm wrong.'_

"Yagara-chan, faster please!" Nami told the Yagara bull.

The Yagara chirped and they went even faster.

 _A while later, at the train station…_

"We're here!" Nami said and stormed onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks, Yagara-chan!" Juli shouted over her shoulder and ran after Nami.

"Go down these stairs inside!" Paulie explained.

"Okay." Nami and Juli shouted and stormed down the stairs.

"Robin, don't go!" Nami shouted in panic.

Juli bit on her lip. _'I hope we make it in time…We have to save Robin!'_

"Robin, get off the train!" Nami shouted in panic as they couldn't hear how the train slowly departed from the station.

' _Robin…'_ Juli closed her eyes for a moment and put all the pain away, she was feeling in the moment. Now refreshed, Juli sped up more and passed Nami. She reached the end of the stairs just to see the train moving. "Please wait!" She began to panic.

"WAIT!" Nami shouted as she now ran next to her.

But it was too late, as they reached the tracks, the train was already too far from them to reach.

"ROBIN!" They both shouted after the train.

Nami stared after the train in shock and sank to her knees, her hands over her eyes.

Juli tried to catch her breath and closed her eyes sadly. _'Im sorry Robin…I was too late, again…'_ Her eyes were shadowed by her hair. _'It feels just like I keep failing when I try to save the people I like… First my mother, then the villagers and animals on_ ** _Seinaru_** _, then Lu before he was sent flying by Lucci and now Robin too…'_ She bit on her lip.

Paulie walked towards them and sighed as he looked at them both. "I guess we didn't make it…"

Two engineers turned around the corner.

"Huh?" One of them said surprised as he spotted Paulie, Nami and Juli.

"If it isn't a Galley-La foremen." The other one said surprised. "Pau-" Just as he wanted to shout for him, his fellow engineer interrupted him.

"Try to act professional. Look-there's something going on." He whispered to him.

They quietly run to a column and peeked around the corner.

"I see the train left ahead of schedule." Paulie said to them as he spotted them.

"Ah, yes. The passengers were all on board so…" One of them stuttered nervously.

"And the weather is remarkably rough. The Aqua Laguna is approaching quickly...so the departure was pushed forward." They both walked towards them.

Nami and Juli both still sat on the ground, hanging on their own thoughts.

"It's dangerous here too." One of them said awkwardly as he looked at them. "You better take shelter soon."

"That's right." Paulie realized. He sighed and looked down to them. "Hey, you two. We can't stop the train now it's gone."

The shipwrights blushed as they listened to the conversation, already fantasizing about Paulie's relationship with those two girls.

"I hate to say it, but…Enies Lobby is…" His eyes widened in surprise as he saw how Nami's body trembled. "Oi, are you crying? Well…I u-understand how you feel…but…" He said awkwardly.

"AFTER THEM!" Nami shouted enraged as she jumped up all of the sudden.

"IT WAS ANGER?!" Paulie shouted flabbergasted. His eyebrow twitched as he looked at Juli, whose body began to tremble too. "You too?!" He shouted at her gruffly.

"Huh?" Juli looked up to him with teary eyes.

"Eh?! I-I'm sorry Juli…please calm down…" Paulie blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly after apologizing to her.

"I'll never forgive those Government idiots!" Nami shouted furiously.

"It's okay Paulie." Juli took a deep breath and wiped her tears away, as she stood up. "There has to be another way to get Robin back…"

"Oh, yes!" Nami shouted in realization. "Give me a ship!" She demanded from Paulie.

"What's with you two all of the sudden?" Paulie looked at them confused.

"Nami, you're right! Maybe this will work." She looked at Paulie with puppy-dog eyes. "Please give us a fast ship."

Paulie blushed and looked away from her. "A-are you serious?! I can't do that… You can't sail a ship in this weather!"

"We can handle it!" Nami shouted at him.

"Yes, I think so too. Even if it's too dangerous, we have to take every chance to get Robin back!" Juli looked at him determined.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's impossible to sail right now! You will only get hurt or worse!" Paulie shouted at them angrily.

"Robin is throwing her life away! We can't just ignore that!" Nami glared at him angrily.

"You are irrational here!" Paulie looked at Juli. "Juli, please be more reasonable."

Juli shook her head. "We can't be reasonable right now, we have to save her!"

"You can't be serious!" Paulie shouted at her annoyed.

Suddenly, Juli blinked in confusion and looked to the side. "Danger? Why?"

Paulie's eyes widened in realization and he let a rope slither out of his sleeve and wrapped it around the two engineers and Nami, then he grabbed Juli and ran towards the staircase.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise.

"Wha?" Nami's eyes widened in shock as she saw how a big wave crashed into the train station.

Paulie threw the engineers and Nami on a high landing. Then, he jumped away from the wave, while grabbing tightly onto Juli to shield her from the impact of the fall.

And just as sudden as the wave had crashed into the building, the seawater went back into the ocean.

"T-That was close…" Paulie breathed heavily, as he laid on his back with Juli on top of him.

"T-Thanks…" Nami said still in a bit of shock.

"Thank you so much, Paulie-san!" One of the engineers said gratefully.

"Juli, are you okay?" Paulie looked at her, just to come face-to-face with her. He blushed heavily and shoved her off him in embarrassment.

Juli smiled softly. "Yes, thank you Paulie."

The engineers blushed and began to fangirl as they looked at the scene.

"She has to be his girlfriend…" One whispered to the other engineer.

"Yes, they make a perfect couple." The other whispered back.

Juli looked at her short dress and pouted. "But now I'm dripping wet…"

Paulie and the two engineers blushed heavily as they saw water drops running down her décolleté.

"W-what was this?" Nami asked in shock as she looked at the torn off timetable fixture. "I have never seen such extraordinary force…"

"That is because of the Aqua Laguna. But the storm isn't even here yet. This is the first Aqua Laguna being this strong." Paulie explained after getting over his embarrassment.

"Will the sea train, Robin is on, be okay?" Juli asked in concern.

"It should make it out the high-tide zone just in time. The train is going to be fine unless taking a direct hit." Paulie looked at her and his eyes widened as he saw her shivering in the cold wind.

Juli sighed in relief. "I'm glad…" She mumbled before sneezing cutely all of the sudden.

Paulie looked at her and then made a decision. He took off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. "Here wear my jacket. We don't want you to catch a cold."

The engineers squealed and blushed.

Juli smiled cheerily at him. "Thanks, Paulie." She took on his jacket.

Paulie just looked away from her in embarrassment.

Nami watched the scene with a smile. _'Juli really has men wrapped around her little finger... But it's too bad she doesn't notice it and is too innocent, otherwise I could have made a lot of money from that… Anyway, this isn't the time. We have to worry about Robin!'_

"Are you two, Nami and Juli?" A shipwright shouted from the top staircase.

"Huh?" Juli and Nami looked at him in surprise.

"I found this note out in front of the station. It must be from one of your crewmates."

"A note? From who?" Nami said surprised.

Juli furrowed her brows in thought. _'Could it be Sanji? I haven't heard from him in a while…'_

"It was here! This is where I found it!" He pointed at a pink arrow on the wall, on which stood a note written in pink paint: ' _Nami-swan, Juli-megami, read this!_ Don't read if you're not Nami-swan or Juli- _megami_. You're all Jackasses.'

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "That dimwit!"

Juli giggled amused. "I knew it was from Sanji."

Nami sighed, took the note and read it.

"What does it say?" Paulie asked curiously.

"I want to know too." Juli said and began to read over Nami's shoulder.

"Give me a second. The first half is just a hopeless love letter for me and Juli." Nami said seriously.

"A love letter? The other man must be persistent." One engineer whispered to the other.

"No, considering the situation the other man must be…" The other realized and they both looked at Paulie in pity.

"What are you two staring at?" Paulie looked them in confusion and annoyance.

"Ah, here it is." Nami shouted and read out loud: 'P.S. I saw Robin-chwan board the 11 P.M. Sea Train…so I decided to follow her.'

"Sanji boarded the train with Robin?!" Juli said in surprise.

"Yes." Nami looked at the letter in surprise. "And he's saying that Usopp and some arrogant thug with a ducktail boarded with Robin too."

"That must be Franky." Paulie concluded.

Juli bit on her lip. _'But why is Usopp on the train too?'_

"Another man…" The engineer whispered sadly as he looked at Juli. "And Franky of all people…"

"Paulie has no chance! Clearly, it's time to give up." The other one mumbled sadly.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" Paulie shouted at them in annoyance.

"Oh, there's something else." Another shipwright said as he walked towards Nami. "I found this next to the note."

Nami looked at the Den-Den Mushi in surprise.

Juli read the last paragraph of the letter and giggled. 'There should be at least one Den-Den mushi on the train. I'll contact you both as soon as I can. Keep that baby den-den mushi close at all times. That's right. Pretend the Den-den mushi is me- your beloved-'

"I see." Nami interrupted Juli. "So, he will call us on this."

"He must have anticipated Nico Robins actions. Impressive." Paulie said impressed.

"Yes. He really did think ahead this time." Juli agreed.

Nami nodded and smiled. "For the moment, at least Sanji-kun is following Robin. The rest of us will catch up at Enies Lobby!"

Juli smiled determined. "Yes! Now we just need to find Zoro and Lu and then we can leave too."

 _Sometime later…_

Nami and Juli smiled at Chopper in his reindeer form after they met up.

"I understand. So Sanji is already after Robin." Chopper said in relief. _'He's also with Usopp. Thank goodness!'_

"Anyway, we have to find Lu and Zoro now!" Juli closed her eyes and concentrated on sensing them. "It's faint, but I think I know where they are!" She opened her eyes and smiled determined. "This way!"

"You guys too!" Nami shouted at the shipwrights.

"Let's do this, guys!" Chopper cheered and the crowd howled in agreement.

 _Sometime later…_

The shipwrights all searched for Luffy and Zoro.

"This way!" Juli led Nami and Chopper to where she could sense the two.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

Julia narrowed her eyes. _'The rain is going to make our search more difficult. To add onto that, the whole back-street district is going to be flooded a lot faster…We have to hurry!'_

 _A few moments later…_

Juli, Chopper, Nami and Paulie arrived on a platform, with a staircase-like bridge leading to the lowest level of the city.

Paulie looked at the 'dried out' ocean floor at the back-street district in shock. "How can the tide fall so much that the lowest level of the city is all dried out?!" He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of monstrous waves are we in for?! The back-street district will be swallowed completely."

"They have to be somewhere here…" Juli breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on, baa-chan! Look! There's something stuck between the buildings!" Chimney shouted in excitement.

"Huh?" Kokoro said uninterested.

"Kokoro-san!" Juli and Nami looked at her surprised.

"Oh?" Kokoro turned around. "If it isn't pirate girl and Juli-hime."

"Princess! Miss Pirate! Look over there! There is something!" Chimney shouted and pointed at a building.

"Something?" Nami walked towards them and looked at where Chimney is pointing. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Luffy, stuck between a little gap of two buildings. "Luffy!" Nami shouted surprised and then gritted her teeth.

Juli looked at her surprised. "You found Lu?"

' _That idiot!'_ Nami narrowed her eyes and stormed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Kokoro shouted in shock.

Juli looked after her. _'Now we only have to find Zoro…'_

"Oi, someone stop that woman!" A shipwright shouted in panic.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" Kokoro shouted utterly shocked as she saw how Nami jumped from the staircase to the rooftop of a building.

"She jumped!" The shipwrights shouted in shock.

"I can't bear to watch…" Another one shouted.

Paulie narrowed his eyes. "Is Mugiwara really out there?"

"Yes. And Nami is bringing him back." Juli said as she stood next to him. She narrowed her eyes. _'Nami is definitely going to bring Lu back. Now I have to search for Zoro.'_ She closed her eyes and tried to sense him.

"What a woman!"

"I can't believe she runs on the wet roofs."

"A sea anemone?" Chopper asked dumbfounded as he looked at something green sticking out of a chimney.

Juli opened her eyes. "Where?!" She ran towards Chopper and her eyes widened in surprise and shock as she looked at Zoro. "That's Zoro!"

"NANI?!" Chopper gaped at her in shock and then realized it. He began to run towards the stairs. "Zoro!"

"Oi, wait reindeer! Not you too!" A shipwright shouted in shock.

"Go for it Chopper! I'm coming too!" Juli shouted after him and narrowed her eyes. She took Paulie's jacket off and threw it at his face. "Thanks for the jacket, Paulie! I don't want to rip it." Juli shouted as she stormed after Chopper.

"Oi, Juli-hime, don't go too!" Kokoro shouted in shock.

"What?!" Paulie shouted in shock and pulled the jacket off his face. His eyes widened utterly shocked as he saw how Juli jumped towards a roof and began to run on it barefoot. "JULI! ARE YOU CRAZY?! COME BACK HERE!" Paulie watched in shock as she jumped onto the next roof.

"She is barefoot! What is she thinking?!" A shipwright said in shock.

Paulie gritted his teeth as he watched her. _'Please don't fall, you reckless woman.'_

Juli narrowed her eyes as she ran after Chopper. _'I have to be careful, it's really slippery.'_

"Look at the wave!" The shipwrights all shouted in shock as a giant wave began to build up. "It's several times higher than usual!"

Juli watched as Chopper finally reached Zoro. He changed into his human form and tried to pull him out. Juli narrowed her eyes as she had to make one last jump before reaching the chimney, Zoro was stuck in. She took a deep breath and then jumped. But as she reached the edge of the very slippery chimney, she lost her footing.

"Kyaa!" She shouted in surprise as she slowly began to fall.

" **JULI!"** Paulie shouted utterly shocked as he saw her slip.

Juli gritted her teeth as her dress began to rip on her left leg and as she cut her left leg from the rough surface of the chimney. At the last moment, she grabbed onto the edge of the chimney. Juli took a deep breath as she dangled over the abyss and then she slowly began to pull herself up.

"Juli, are you okay?!" Chopper asked her as he helped her getting on the chimney.

Paulie sighed in relief as he saw that she was saved. _'I almost got a heart attack… What the fuck was she thinking?!'_

"Y-Yes." Juli breathed heavily. "What is with Zoro?"

"I can't pull him out…" Chopper said in panic.

Juli chewed on her lip in thought. Then, an idea came to her head. "I have an idea how to get him out of there. Let me speak to him for a moment." She walked towards Zoro. "Zoro, can you hear me?"

"J-Juli?!" Zoro said in embarrassment and blushed. "W-What are you doing here?"

Juli narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't matter now. We have to get you out of there. If I give you your katana, do you think you can redirect my cutting attack, so you don't get hurt from it?"

Zoro fought his blush back down and thought about it for a moment. "It should work. But to be sure I will cut through the chimney too."

Chopper looked at the huge wave, which was drawing closer to them. "Waaah! Hurry up! The wave is almost here!" He cried out in panic.

"Hurry up!" The shipwrights shouted in panic as the wave drew closer and closer.

"It's too late! They won't make it!"

They all gaped utterly shocked as the wave began to crash onto the island.

Juli took a deep breath and took out her fan as Chopper gave Zoro his sword in his free hand. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Zoro shouted and they both cut through the whole chimney, successfully freeing Zoro.

At the same time, Luffy pushed the two buildings out of his way and so was free too.

The shipwrights gaped flabbergasted. "Who are they?!"

Paulie, Kokoro and Chopper gaped in surprise.

Juli smiled cheerfully as her plan succeeded, not really realizing that she was now falling.

Zoro grabbed her bridal-style out of the air, as they were both falling. He looked at the wave before them in shock. "What is this?!"

" ** _Rumble! Jumping Point!"_** Chopper shouted and grabbed onto Zoro, who had Juli tightly in his arms.

The back-street district was now being flooded by the huge wave.

"Look it's them!" A shipwright shouted as he spotted Luffy and Nami crashing onto the lowest staircase of the bridge and Chopper, Zoro and Juli landing on it too.

The crowd began to cheer. "They made it!"

"Looks like the waves won't reach them there!"

"Great job!'"

"That was incredible!"

Paulie sighed in relief, but then, he noticed something and his eyes widened in shock.

 **Hey guys! So that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) Poor Zoro was embarrassed that Juli saw him stuck in a chimney XD. And Juli didn't even care, she just wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. Oh and how did you like the Juli x Paulie fluff. I think it was cute :3. And for some reason, Juli is giving all the men almost heart attacks when she is not being reasonable :D. Anyway, that was it from me, see you next chapter! And have an awesome day. :)**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attack

 _Rumble! Jumping Point_ = Rumble: Jumping Point

 _Reviews_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Go Julie whoo! shoes are for whimps and I love the engineers that part just cracked me up can't wait to see what happens next and as the engineers say poor polie have a good night

 **Thank you~ I love the engineers too, they're just so funny. :D And in Juli's case, shoes are really for whimps... I mean she always loses her shoes when something happened XD. Anyway, have a good day :).**

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you :). I will update soon.**

 _'HyeriNe'_ : I Love It! Juli x Paulie is just tooooooooo cute like I need to adopt both of them. Another great chapter! I'm really excited for the next arc. Sorry for not commenting on the last few chapters Busyme unhappy me lol

 **Thank you :3. I love Juli x Paulie too, because he always gets so extremely embarrassed XD. And I'm glad you're excited for the next arc because it's going to be pretty intense ;). Oh, and your dont have to apologize for not commenting. Everyone can comment whenever they want, I'm not getting mad at anyone for not commenting. I just really enjoy reading your guys comments/ideas to this story :).**


	23. Juli vs Paulie and Meet the Rocketman!

Chapter 23- Juli vs. Paulie and Meet the Rocketman!

Luffy and Zoro breathed heavily as they sat on the bridge.

Juli, Nami and Chopper smiled in relief and high-fived each other.

"We did it!" Chopper cheered happily.

Juli and Nami giggled cheerfully.

Luffy looked up and his eyes widened utterly shocked as he looked at the gigantic wave towering dangerously above them.

Juli could only watch in shock as they were being swallowed by the wave.

"Oh no! It's higher than we thought!" The shipwrights shouted in panic.

"Where are the Strawhats!? Did Aqua Laguna drag them under?!"

"No, look!" One shipwright shouted as he noticed Paulie, who had his ropes attached to each one of the Strawhats, who were currently underwater.

Paulie gritted his teeth as he slowly was being dragged towards the wave, while he tried to pull them out of the Aqua Laguna. "Shit!" He cursed as a part of the bridge began to collapse. The ropes in his hands slid more and more out of his grip. Paulie gritted his teeth in pain, as he grabbed more tightly on the ropes and his hands began to bleed from the effort. With a yell, he pulled Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Zoro and Juli out of the Aqua Laguna.

They landed on the collapsing part of the bridge. Luffy coughed out water. Juli breathed heavily and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw how another wave built up before them.

Paulie's eyes widened in shock. "It's not over yet! **Run!** "

Luffy grabbed onto Nami, Zoro grabbed Chopper and Paulie picked Juli up and they began to storm towards the Shipbuilding island ahead of the bridge.

"Paulie-san! The bridge is crumbling!" The shipwrights shouted in warning.

And at the last moment, before the wave could reach them and the bridge collapsed, Luffy with an arm around Nami, Zoro with Chopper clinging to his face and Paulie with Juli in his arms jumped all onto the Shipbuilding island.

"What a wave…" A shipwright said and shivered slightly. "I don't even feel safe here on Shipbuilding island…"

"And it's not over, yet. The second and third waves are still coming…"

Luffy laid on the ground in exhaustion. Nami breathed heavily while she tried to shake off her shock. Zoro tried intensively to get Chopper off his face because he is nearly suffocating.

Paulie sighed and tried to lighten his cigar, but it didn't work because his lighter got wet. He sighed again, gave up on it and looked at Juli, who sat next to him. "Damn you guys sure are reckless. Are you okay Juli?"

Juli took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes… But I think I can add 'Nearly drowned' and 'Almost fallen to death' to the list of dangerous things I have done."

Paulie just shook his head at that.

Luffy coughed up water. "Thanks, rope guy. You saved our lives. Man, we really nearly drowned. Shishishi." He laughed cheerfully.

Juli giggled amused as she helped Luffy sitting up.

"I-I can't believe it… So, that is the Aqua Laguna." Nami shivered. "I can't stop trembling…"

Paulie looked at them seriously. "If the waves were this high every year, this island would have perished long ago. This year is an expectation."

"You guys sure impressed me." Kokoro laughed as she walked towards them. "I can't believe you survived that."

"Oh, Monster granny! You are here too?" Luffy greeted her.

Juli looked scolding at Luffy. "Lu, this isn't a nice thing to say, you know."

"Shishishi, sorry."

"It's fine. And of course I'm here. If I was out at sea, I'd be a floating corpse by now." Kokoro laughed cheerfully.

"Pirate boy! That giant push was so cool!" Chimney shouted enthusiastically as she and her 'cat' Gonbe jumped up and down in excitement.

Luffy smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Juli giggled, but then looked at Zoro surprised, who finally pulled Chopper off his face with a plop.

"Wah! I nearly suffocated!" Zoro took a deep breath and then looked at the frozen Chopper in his hands. "You dumbass! You lost consciousness while you were clinging to me."

"Are you both okay?" Juli looked at them in concern.

Zoro sighed. "Yes… I think."

"Oh, Zoro." Luffy said in realization and looked at him. "I just thought of something… Why were **you** running from the wave? Where you down there too?"

"Huh? N-no… Not really." Zoro tried to conceal his embarrassing situation.

"He was stuck in a chimney." Chopper said cheerfully, now conscious.

Zoro glared at him darkly.

"Waaaah!" Chopper shouted in fear and hid behind Juli, who giggled amused.

"Stuck in a chimney?" Luffy laughed loudly. "Shishishishishi! Zoro's such an idiot! How did he get himself-"

Nami hit him over the head utterly annoyed. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE BOTH MORONS!" She pulled at Luffy's face.

"Sorry, sorry…" Luffy apologized, so Nami would let go of his face.

"I'm just glad we found you two." Juli smiled cheerily.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy looked at her seriously.

"Huh? Lu?" Juli said surprised as Luffy grabbed her shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes.

"You're hurt! Who hurt you?! When I find that bastard who hurt my sister…." Luffy said darkly.

Juli blinked in confusion, not getting what Luffy was talking about. Then, she realized he was talking about the cut on her leg, which was bleeding heavily. "Lu, calm down. It was my fault. It happened when I slipped…"

"Oh…" Luffy let go of her shoulders and laughed cheerfully. "Shishishi, well then you should be a bit more careful!"

Juli giggled amused, Zoro just shook his head in fondness and Nami sighed annoyed.

Chopper ran towards her and looked at the cut on her leg. "It's not very deep. I will bandage it."

"Thanks Chopper." Juli petted his head after he bandaged the cut.

"That doesn't make me happy, you bastard!" Chopper shouted at her in embarassment as he did his happy dance.

Paulie watched them in amusement. _'Pirates, huh? Never met a group like this odd one here…'_ A small smile slipped on his face.

"Oh, where's Sanji?" Luffy realized as he looked around.

"Well…" Nami, Chopper and Juli got serious all of the sudden.

"Looks like I have a lot to tell you both." Nami said seriously and sighed.

Zoro and Luffy narrowed their eyes as they noticed the mood change.

Juli bit on her lip as Nami began to explain their situation to Luffy and Zoro. _'That's right… Robin, Usopp, Sanji and this Franky are on the Sea Train towards Enies Lobby. This is bad… How are we going to get there? It's almost impossible to reach it with a normal ship, when you aren't from the government or marine. And now we have to worry about the Aqua Laguna too…'_ She shook her head and dispelled those thoughts. _'We will find a solution!'_

 _After Zoro and Luffy are up to date with their situation…_

"So, Robin sacrificed herself for us?" Zoro summarized.

"That's right." Nami said seriously.

Zoro sighed. "The love cook and Usopp are with her too… What's the plan, Captain?" He looked at Luffy.

Luffy looked over the ocean and clenched his fist. "There's nothing to think about." He turned around and looked at them determined. "We will set sail and follow them!"

The shipwrights gaped at them in shock.

"That's what we have to do." Zoro shrugged and stood up.

Juli nodded seriously. "Yes, there's no way around this."

"Let's go! We're going to rescue Robin!" Luffy shouted determined before he looked at Paulie. "Oi, rope guy, can you lend us a ship? Or better, one of those Sea trains."

Paulie looked at him seriously. "The only Sea Train around here is the Puffing Tom."

"Then give us a ship!" Luffy demanded. "The strongest and fastest ship in the city!"

"That's enough all of you!" Paulie shouted at him angrily.

"Paulie…" Juli looked at him surprised.

"Didn't you see what just happened?! The wave nearly swallowed all of you!" Paulie tried to explain the graveness of their situation.

"That's right! There's no way you could set sail right now!" The shipwrights agreed.

"You're insane!"

"Morons!"

"No ship has ever survived even a normal Aqua Laguna." Paulie said in grave voice. "You saw what happened to the backstreets. The district never even budged during any previous Aqua Laguna. What's more, this year's waves are beyond any measure of intensity. Even the strongest galleon would be crushed to pieces by them! I can't let you take a ship…knowing that it only will be destroyed! Wait until the morning." He stood up and wiped the dirt from his trousers. "Once the storm passes I will give you a ship."

Juli bit on her lip. _'That's too late…'_ "No." She narrowed her eyes seriously.

"Huh?" Paulie, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper looked at her surprised.

"If we wait until morning, we won't make it in time! I already have been near Enies Lobby." Juli looked seriously at Paulie. "Our only problem isn't just the Gate of Justice. Enies Lobby is known as the Judicial Island, there are stationed about 10'000 government agents and marine soldiers. If we wait, it's going to be too late to save Robin."

Paulie's eyes widened in realization.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, knowing that when his sister is serious, the situation is really grave.

"What is this Gate of Justice?" Zoro asked.

"Those who are taken there have already been convicted. They pass through the empty courthouse… and reach an enormous steel door. That door is called Gate of Justice. Once a criminal passes through that door, they will never see the light of the day again. That's what they say about it." Nami explained as she remembered what she heard about the Gate of Justice.

Juli nodded. "Yes. I once passed through this door, on the journey to Marine HQ as the princess from _Seinaru_. These doors were nothing like I've ever seen before. Also, the criminals that are loaded onto a ship there, only have two possible destinations…" She narrowed her eyes seriously. "One is the pinnacle of military power- **Marine Headquarters**! I didn't go to the dungeons when I visit Marine HQ, but they say they are filled with gallows and criminals, who are waiting for their execution. And Second, the greatest underwater prison ever built- **Impel Down**." Juli took a deep breath as she remembered what she felt there. "The worst place I have ever been to. They say once you're imprisoned there, you will see what hell is like. I can still remember the tortured screams and pain I felt there… It was unbelievable horrible and I would never wish for somebody to be imprisoned there."

Nami clenched her fist seriously. "And as a criminal, Robin is going to be sent there. Just as we speak about that, we lose precious time, while Robin is getting nearer and nearer to the Gate of Justice! WE CAN'T JUST WAIT UNTIL MORNING!"

Paulie sighed. "When you already know this much, I will tell you one more thing. Even when you set sail in calm seas…you should stay away from this place. Don't forget that you're pirates!" He told them calmly. "You wouldn't stand a chance storming in after a condemned crewmate. Everyone knows what would happen." Paulie glared at them. "Are you trying to pick a fight with the entire World Government?!"

"He's right guys!" The shipwrights shouted.

"We can give you a ship in the morning!"

"Just give it up."

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat. Juli narrowed her eyes, utterly serious.

"Luffy…" Nami looked at him.

"Then… WE WILL **STEAL** A SHIP! WE ARE SETTING SAIL RIGHT NOW!" Luffy shouted angrily, while clenching his fists.

At the same moment, a wave crashed onto Shipbuilding island and into the crowd of shipwrights.

" **Our nakama needs us! Stay out of our way!"** Luffy glared at Paulie.

"A-Another wave!" Chimney gaped in shock.

"H-He's really serious!" The shipwrights shouted in shock.

"H-He's pretty scary…" Another one gulped.

"Fine then. If you still want to go on this ridiculously dangerous journey, you have to go through me!" Paulie shouted seriously, while grabbing a rope from his sleeve.

Luffy took a step forward, but then Juli stopped him with an arm as she stepped in front of him.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy looked at her surprised.

"Please let me fight him, Lu." Juli's eyes were shadowed over by her hair.

"Juli?!" Zoro, Chopper and Nami shouted in surprise.

Luffy looked at her for a moment. "Okay." He stepped back. "But don't get hurt, or I'll interfere."

"Thanks Lu." Juli took her fan out of the lace-garter around her right leg and closed her eyes.

Paulie gritted his teeth. _'Damn it! I don't want to hurt you Juli… But if it is to save you all from a dumb decision, I will do it.'_ He got into fighting stance. "Fine, don't complain to me after that! **_Figure of Eight Knots_**!" Eight ropes with a solid knot on the end came out of his sleeves and flew at a great pace towards Juli.

"Juli, dodge!" Nami shouted in shock, as she saw that Juli just stood there with her eyes closed.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and Zoro grabbed onto one of his katana.

As the knots on the end of the ropes almost hit Juli, she opened her eyes and dodge all of the hits.

"What?!" Paulie shouted in surprise. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine, then what about **_Bowline Knot_**!" He threw another rope very quickly towards Juli, but she just back flipped away from the rope and landed back on her feet.

Nami's and Chopper's eyes widened in surprise.

Paulie tsked annoyed and threw one attack after another at her.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously as she noticed that Paulie threw his attacks even faster at her. She dodged one attack and then stormed right towards him, while dodging all of his attacks casually at the last moment.

Paulie began to sweat. _'What?! How the fuck is that possible?!'_

Nami and Chopper gaped utterly shocked at Juli, as she dodged all the attacks, which were so fast that they couldn't even see them.

"S-She's a monster too…" Nami and Chopper said flabbergasted.

Paulie slowly began to panic, as Juli just dodged his attacks again and again and didn't stop running towards him. His eyes widened in surprised, as she suddenly vanished and appeared before him. For a moment, he looked into her eyes and they almost looked like they were glowing golden. _'What the fuck-'_ He thought as everything seemed to be in slow motion for the second he looked into her eyes. "Ufff…" He grunted in surprise as he suddenly landed on the ground with his back. As Paulie opened his eyes, he gaped utterly surprised as he noticed that Juli was sitting on him. He blushed heavily. "What are you-" He gulped as he noticed that she pressed her opened fan at his neck and that she could cut right through his throat in less than a second. What he noticed too, were her normal turquoise colored eyes and with no trace of the golden glow from before. _'Maybe I just imagined this thing…'_

"EEEHHH?!" Nami and Chopper's eyes bulged out, as they saw who won the fight.

Luffy began to sweat and shivered slightly. "J-Juli-nee is s-scary…" _'Now I know why the old man never wanted to get Juli-nee angry…'_

Zoro gulped. "Y-yeah…" _'I should never anger her…'_

"That's enough!" Kokoro shouted seriously.

Juli closed her fan and smiled softly at the shocked (and a bit scared) Paulie. She stood up and reached out her hand, to help Paulie to get up.

Paulie shook his head to dispel the shock, grabbed Juli's hand and so got up.

Juli let go of his hand and smiled softly at him. "Thanks for the good fight, Paulie."

Just as she turned around, Paulie heard a whisper from her. "Even when the whole world becomes our enemy, Lu would never leave a nakama behind…"

Paulie's eyes widened and he watched how Juli walked back towards Luffy and Co.

"Princess, that was soooo cool!" Chimney shouted excited and jumped into her arms.

Juli hugged her back and giggled amused. "Thanks Chimney." She let her go and looked at Kokoro, who looked at her thoughtfully.

"You all sure are stubborn…" Kokoro studied the other Strawhats, turned around and began to walk away. "If you are not afraid to die…then follow me. I'll let you borrow a Sea Train." _'Juli-hime surprised me…'_ She took a sip from her alcohol. _'It looks like it could be true what the government officer said about her years ago…'_

 _A few moments later…_

Kokoro, Chimney, Chopper in his reindeer form, Juli, Luffy and Zoro looked at a staircase that leads underground.

"This storehouse hasn't been touched in over eight years. On top of that, the Sea train hasn't been worked on in over twelve years." Kokoro said seriously.

"Let's go Chopper!" Luffy shouted cheerfully and stormed down the stairs, with Chopper following after him.

"It might not even work." Kokoro shouted after them.

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks and almost tripped. Then, he turned around. "Oi, that would be bad!"

Kokoro just laughed amused and Luffy continued running down the stairs.

Juli giggled cheerfully as she and Chimney followed after them. "Be careful Lu or you will trip."

"Yes. Hold your horses, without a key you can't get i-. What? It's open?" Kokoro said surprised as Luffy and Chopper stemmed the door open.

"Woooaahhh! There it is!" Luffy shouted in awe as he looked at the Sea train with a shark face on the front of it. "It's so cool!"

"Awesome!" Chopper shouted and stars appeared around his and Luffy's faces.

"I have to say, it's impressive." Juli looked at the train in wonder. _'It looks like it could be really fast.'_

"Let me warn you about this unpredictable machine." Kokoro told them seriously. "This beast is the Rocketman. We'd never let passengers ride him."

"Rocketman!" Stars appeared in Luffy's eyes.

"It sounds fast!" Stars appeared in Chopper's eyes too.

"Wow!" Chimney shouted in awe.

"What's with its face…?" Zoro deadpanned.

"We gave it a shark face as an aesthetic touch." Kokoro shrugged.

Zoro sweat dropped.

Juli smiled cheerily. "It's definitely something strange. I like it."

"Huh?" Luffy said surprised as someone walked out of the Rocketman. "Ice Ossan?!"

"Mugiwara…I'm glad you're alive." Iceberg smiled as he looked at them. "Looks like you were right, Juli-hime. I take it Kokoro-san brought you all here."

"Looks like you pulled through, Iceberg. What are you doing down here?" Kokoro asked him.

"Since you are here, I imagine we had the same idea." He smiled. "We can't just let those idiots do it alone."

Kokoro laughed cheerfully.

Iceberg chuckled and sat down on a box by the wall. "It's yours. Everything is ready. It got plenty of water and coal, and it's building up steam right now."

Luffy, Chopper and Chimney stormed towards the Rocketman. "Ossan, were you getting it ready for us?" Luffy asked him.

Iceberg sighed and wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his white bandana. "Don't thank me unless you survive. The Rocketman is completely uncontrollable…since its speed can't be regulated with the steam engine. I can't promise that you'll make it there alive."

Luffy just grinned brightly. "That's fine!" He took a little ladder and placed it before the door to a cabin. "Guys, let's get on! Granny, we leave as soon as Nami comes!" And with that he opened the door, almost fell backwards, but then caught himself and went inside.

Juli shook her head in fondness and walked towards Iceberg. "Thank you, regardlessly, Iceberg-san. Because of you, we can save some precious time." She smiled at him gratefully.

Iceberg blushed a bit and smiled back. "Don't mention it."

"I'm feeling weak, I wish I had some meat~" Juli heard Luffy's voice from inside the train and shook her head in fondness. _'That's the Lu I know…'_ She smiled, but couldn't get something out of her mind. _'As I fought with Paulie a moment ago, I felt different. All of the sudden, it was just like I was getting stronger and more aware of his attacks, but just as soon as I noticed that, it vanished and everything was back to normal…'_ She shook her head and took a deep breath. _'Now isn't the time for something like that! I have to concentrate on the mission: Save Robin!'_

…And with that, Juli forgot about that feeling and she didn't really remember this until one year later, but till then, it's a long time with lots of adventures she has to pass…

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 23. How did you like it? :) I'm slowly foreshadowing Juli's powers that are connected with her past, as well as her future. But it will really take sometime until everything will be explained and her power awakes. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I didn't upload a chapter last week, but my internet was gone for a whole week until my stupid internet provider could fix it.*sigh* I hope you aren't too mad and are excited for the next chapters. :3**

 **Oh, and I'm glad about any review you guys write. :D Anyway, I wish you all an awesome day! :)**

name

 _Seinaru_ = holy

attacks

 _Figure of Eigth Knots_ = Figure of Eigth Knots (Paulie)

 _Bowline Knot_ = Bowline Knot (Paulie)

 _Reviews_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Wow Julie just went all Worlds greatest swords woman on the poor boy and she didn't even have one with her disappearance and reappear and the eyes changing color To yellow I have to ask is hawk eye her biological uncle? Anyway I hope you injoyed your trip thanks and have a good day

 **Thank you~ And yeah, Juli really scared some people with her move. XD And to your question: No, Mihawk is not here biological uncle. She calls him like that because she just thinks of him like a uncle figure. (There's another reason too, but I can't tell you or I will spoil something ;) ) Anyway, her disappearing and reappering and her eyes getting a golden glow is connected someway to the _Engeru pasu_ , her mysterious power. And as I said before, her power will be explained later. That was all for now, have a nice day too! :)**

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : MAY 5TH IS MY B-DAY!

and Luffy's

I apologize I haven't been rewieving often, I had been fallen behind in school so I took time off but I'm all caught up and ready to start reviewing!

Look forward to the next chapter whenever you update 3

 **You don't have to apologize for not reviewing often. I'm just really glad when I get feedback from the people, who like my story. :) So, just review whenever you have time or you want to! I don't want to force you to something. Anyway, I'm glad you're looking forward to next chapter. (Which is now uploaded.)**

 _'Rikkixoxo'_ : Amazing story and I love your oc! Great work!

 **Awww... Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you enjoy my story and like my OC.**


	24. The Rocketman takes up pursuit!

Chapter 24- The Rocketman takes up pursuit! Right through the wave!

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late!" Nami shouted as she ran towards them, with the two engineers following after her, who were pulling a wain.

"Nami…" Zoro looked at her surprised.

Juli was ripped out of her thoughts and looked up in surprise.

Luffy opened the door to the train cabin and glared at Nami. "Oi, what were you doing?!" He shouted annoyed. "Get on already!"

"Wow, this is incredible. Is this a Sea-Train?" Nami said in awe as she looked at the Rocketman.

The engineers with the wain stopped next to her. "I never expected that there would be another one down here."

"Where were you, Nami?!" Luffy looked at her utterly annoyed. "You were the one carrying on about not having time to waste! And what's in this bag?!" He shouted as he spotted the bag.

"Food and Hard liquor." Nami said innocently.

"Sorry I ever doubted you~" Luffy said happily as he began to eat meat. Zoro grabbed some bottles of hard liquor and grinned happily.

Juli giggled amused at that.

"Oh, and Juli." Nami looked at her.

"Huh?" Juli blinked in confusion. "What is it, Nami?"

"I also have brought you a new dress and shoes. You can't run around and fight in this ripped one you are wearing right now." Nami smiled at her. _'This dress is going to suit her a lot~ Ah, I really love shopping… And dressing people up.'_

Juli smiled back. "Thanks, Nami."

"MUGIWARA!" Suddenly, someone shouted for Luffy.

"Huh?" They all looked in the direction, just to see the Franky Family standing there.

"It's those guys!" Luffy said with a full mouth.

"The Franky Family!" Nami shouted in shock.

"Just what we need." Zoro said annoyed and grabbed onto his katana.

"Zoro, stop." Juli laid a hand on his arm.

"Wha? Why?" Zoro looked at her confused, but let go of his katana.

Juli looked at the Franky Family sympathetically because she could feel their emotions. "They don't have any intentions to fight us." She said softly.

Zambai breathed heavily, while crying. "Please… TAKE US WITH YOU! The Galley-La workers told us you were going to Enies Lobby! The Government took Franky-aniki into custody! We have to go after him! We can't survive the Aqua Laguna by ourselves!"

"Are you sure you wanna take on the World Government?" Kokoro looked at them.

"We don't care who it is!" Zambai shouted at her.

"We need our Aniki back!" Another Franky Brother shouted.

"We'd lay down our lives for him!" Mozu shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Please!" Kiwi pleaded while crying. "Fight with us, Mugiwara!"

"Is this a joke?! Do you realize what you have done to us?!" Nami said angrily.

Zambai sank to his knees and bowed to them. "I know… And bearing that shame, I beg of you!" He began to cry heavily. "Please save Aniki!" His tears dropped to the ground.

Juli walked towards Luffy and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please let us take them with us, Lu. They're not bad people."

Luffy sighed, turned around and walked towards the door of the train cabin. "Get on. Now!" Luffy shouted seriously.

"Wha?" Nami looked at him in surprise and shock.

Juli smiled softly as she saw the Franky Brothers cheering happily.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami said in shock.

Luffy smiled brightly. "Hey, it's cool. Besides, Juli-nee said they aren't bad guys so I'm okay with it."

Zambai bowed so low that he hit his head on the ground. "Thank you! We're in your debt!"

Juli smiled softly as she turned around and walked towards Luffy. "You don't have to bow to us. It's enough if you thank us."

Zambai looked up to her in surprise.

Luffy laughed cheerily. "Now, hurry! Shishishi!"

"Oh, but we don't need that train cabin!" Zambai stood up and smiled in relief. "We will follow you with our own King bulls. Just let us hang to the train car."

"King Bulls?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"You guys get ready! We will be right back!" Zambai shouted and with that they stormed out of the underground hall, while cheering.

Iceberg smiled as he looked after them.

 _A few moments later…_

Nami went inside the train cabin, Zoro and Luffy heaved the heavy bag onto another train car.

Just as Juli wanted to go into the train cabin too, Iceberg called for her.

"Iceberg-san?" Juli turned around and looked at him, while tilting her head in confusion.

Iceberg looked at her seriously. "Juli-hime… Please be very careful. You probably know that, but I wanted to warn you anyway. The Government doesn't see you as a member of a pirate crew and that's why they will try to 'rescue' you from the 'bad' pirates…"

Juli smiled softly at him and then, to the surprise of Iceberg, she hugged him. "Thanks for your concern, Iceberg-san. I will be careful. And don't worry, even when they 'rescued' me from Lu and the others, Lu will not stop until he got me back."

Iceberg blushed and looked away from her as she stopped hugging him.

"Just rest a bit from your injuries. We will be alright." She smiled at him again and then entered the train cabin.

Iceberg looked after her and sighed. _'I know you're right… but I can't stop worrying about this dreading feeling I have.'_

 _Sometime later…_

"Yosh, I think it's time!" Kokoro laughed cheerfully and operated the whistle.

And with that, the Rocketman began moving. Luffy laughed cheerfully and jumped onto the top front of the locomotive.

Iceberg and the two engineers looked seriously after the Rocketman, as it departed from the underground station.

"So, pirates! Don't go falling off into the sea!" Kokoro said seriously. "The Sea-train is departing Water 7, bound for Enies Lobby. The Rocketman!"

"Yosh, we're off!" Luffy whooped cheerfully. "Let's go! We're stealing everyone back, Shishishi!"

 _Inside the train cabin…_

Nami, Juli and Zoro noticed how the Sea-train began to move.

"Looks like we are off now, huh?" Zoro grinned.

Juli nodded seriously. "Yes. Now we can get Robin back."

"Definitely!" Nami shouted determined. But then, she realized it. "Wait, where's Luffy?!"

Juli giggled amused. "He's outside, sitting on the top front of the locomotive."

"That idiot…" Nami sighed in annoyance. "What if he falls off?"

"He will be okay…" Zoro shrugged.

Luffy screamed in surprise as the Rocketman fell down into some underground channel.

Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Juli looked out of the window.

"We ended up in a channel?!" Nami shouted in shock.

"It's an underground water main." Kokoro explained to her from her place in the engineer cabin.

The Rocketman landed on the water with a big splash.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Nami shouted towards him.

Luffy coughed up water. "I… I got water up my nose."

"Then get the hell off the locomotive!" Nami shouted in annoyance.

Juli giggled. "I don't think he will come down."

Kokoro laughed amused after she took a sip from her alcohol. "Be careful up there!"

Luffy coughed again. "Jeez, I wasn't expecting that. Shishishi." He smiled brightly. "But I'm starting to enjoy this." His eyes widened as the train tilted a bit down. "Woah! O-Oi Obaa-san, it feels like we are falling!"

Kokoro just laughed. "We're almost at the exit. We are going to ride straight down to it."

"N-no way!" Nami shouted in shock and began to scream in fright as they went down something that looked like a waterfall.

Luffy grinned brightly as he saw the exit.

And just then, the Rocketman shot out of the underground canal right into the air.

"Wwwoooaaahhh!" Luffy screamed in excitement.

Juli smiled as she looked out the window. "It feels like we are flying~"

"Yosh! There's the Sea Train!" Zambai shouted as their carriage with King Bulls attached to them shot out of another canal.

"W-what?" Luffy shouted surprised and looked back.

"Mugiwara-san!" Zambai shouted and waved at him. "Every one of the Franky Family is here…and we're going to follow you!"

"Wow! Cool!" Luffy shouted in awe.

"Ready the coupling cannon! Fire!" Zambai shouted and they shot two hooks with a chain attached to it onto the last car of the train.

"Kyaaa!" Nami and Juli shouted in surprise as their cabin tilted and dust and wood was whirled up inside it because of the coupling cannon that was now attached to their train car.

And with a big splash of water, the Rocketman and the carriage of the Franky Family landed on the sea.

Zoro coughed. "Dammit, these maniacs! Juli, are you okay?" He looked at Juli, who was lying on the ground next to him.

Juli sneezed cutely and then giggled in excitement. "That was fun~"

Nami looked at her with a deadpan expression. "I can see your resemblance to Luffy now."

Zoro stormed to the window and looked out. "Don't do anything crazy!" He shouted annoyed at the Franky Family.

The Franky Family just cheered. "YOSHA!"

Zoro just sighed, looked back into the cabin and grabbed some sake. "I can't believe them… At least, they could have forewarned us…" He grumbled.

 _Back outside with Luffy…_

"Oi, Monster Granny. Is this as fast as this thing can go? It doesn't feel very fast to me."

"Just wait. We need to get on the tracks first." Kokoro concentrated on the sea before her. "There!" She shouted as she spotted the tracks. "Here we go!" She sped up the train.

 _Inside the cabin…_

" _This is an emergency announcement from the engineer's cabin. After mounting the tracks, the train will abruptly accelerate. You are advised to brace yourself so that you receive only minor injuries."_ Kokoro's voice sounded through some speaker.

"I guess this is going to hurt." Nami deadpanned.

"We should be careful." Juli said seriously.

 _With Luffy…_

"Wwoooah!" Luffy shouted surprised as he was thrown into the air. He grabbed tightly onto some funnel of the train, so that he didn't fall off it.

Kokoro tsked as they missed the tracks. "We didn't quite make it. But we're not done yet." She operated a switch, but the train missed the tracks again and again. "Oi, behave yourself!" Kokoro narrowed her eyes.

"Baa-chan you almost got it!" Chimney shouted from the top of the locomotive. "Just a little to the right."

"Okay. Time to get us-" Then, she realized it. "Chimney! Gonbe!" She shouted in shock and looked out the window. "You stowed away?!"

Chimney laughed cheerfully and waved at her. "Yep!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kokoro shouted in panic. "Get inside this instant! You'll fall off!"

Chimney just laughed cheerily. "No, were okay!" Just then, the train skipped past the tracks again. "Uh-Oh!" She shouted as she began to fall.

" **Chimney!"**

At the last moment, Chimney grabbed onto a pipe. "We're falling!" She laughed amused.

"D-Don't let go! H-Hang on! I will stop the train." Kokoro pulled on the brake, but nothing happened.

"Oh, no!" Kokoro shouted in panic as she realized it. "The brakes don't work on this train!"

"Woah!" Luffy said as he walked towards them. "Huh?" He looked at Chimney and Gonbe. "Looks like you're having fun!"

"Hey, it's Mugiwara-oniichan." Chimney said cheerfully.

"Mugiwara, grab those two!" Kokoro shouted at him. "Once we get on the tracks, they will be thrown off!"

"Right!" Luffy said in realization and just as he was about to grab those two, the train landed on the tracks and sped up a lot more.

"Aaaaahhh!" Luffy screamed as he was thrown off the train. He flew a few meters before he crashed onto the chest of a giant Franky Brother. His eye bulged out in shock as Chimney and Gonbe crashed right into him.

 _Inside the train cabin…_

Juli, Zoro and Nami all fell to the ground. Nami rubbed the back of her head, on which she crashed onto the ground with.

Juli opened her eyes in surprise as she was lying on top of Zoro. "Chimney?! Gonbe?!" She blinked in confusion as she could feel their presence. _'What are they doing here?'_

"Juli, can you get off me?" Zoro looked at her in amusement.

Juli blinked and then got off him. "Sorry, Zoro." She smiled apologetically.

 _Sometime later inside the train cabin…_

Chopper and Gonbe lay on the ground in exhausting.

Luffy and Chimney breathed heavily, soaked to the bones. "We nearly died." They said in unison.

"You're damn right!" Kokoro said to them. "Didn't I warn you that it'd be dangerous?!"

Tyleston, Peeply Lulu, Paulie, Zoro, the Square Sisters and Zambai sat on the ground and looked at them.

Juli and Nami sat next to Luffy and Chimney. Juli looked scolding at them. "Lu, Chimney, next time be more careful and listen to warnings, understood?"

"Sorry, Juli-nee, but I didn't know this thing was accelerating so fast." Luffy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "Chimney come here. I will help you drying your hair."

"Thanks, Princess!" Chimney said cheerfully and sat down on her lap.

Juli giggled amused. "No problem." She took a towel and began to rub Chimney's hair dry.

"My, my, that was quite a rush." Tyleston said with his arms crossed.

"My back hurts." Lulu rubbed his back.

"Hold on a second." Zoro's eyebrow twitched a bit. "There are some new faces in this cabin."

"What? Who?" Tyleston and Lulu said in unison.

"He means you two lunkheads!" Paulie shouted at them in annoyance.

"And you too!" Zoro yelled at them, utterly annoyed.

Luffy began to eat some meat as he listened to their conversation. Juli could successfully dry Chimney's hair to some degree and began to braid it.

"I decided to come with you." Paulie said nonchalant. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop you. You all really are hell-bent on stealing your nakama back. And I have still some things to say to those bastards who tried to kill Iceberg-san!"

Tyleston laughed. "Paulie, don't forget about us! We figured that we would find Iceberg-san's attackers if we tailed you, so we hid in the coal car!"

"Naturally, we ended up here. You have to let us fight too." Lulu said and pushed one spiky strand of hair back into his head, but it just sprouted back out of the back of his head.

"Those attackers are the same bastards who took Franky-aniki!" Zambai shouted.

"That's right!" Kiwi said. "And I know exactly who they are!"

"Hey Galley-La!" Mozu said angrily. "If anything happens to Franky-aniki you're going to hear about it!"

"Stow it!" Paulie said seriously. "It would hurt Iceberg-san way more than you freaks!"

"What are you blabbing about?!" Tyleston shouted in annoyance. "Paulie, tell us first! What's going on?!"

"He's right Paulie." Lulu said seriously. "You know who the attackers are, right? I want to hear you name them. We are not stupid. We already have a good idea. It's not going to shock us."

"Thanks for braiding my hair, Princess!" Chimney shouted cheerfully, hugged Juli and then jumped up.

Juli giggled, but then she looked at Tyleston and Lulu. _'They said they have an idea, who attacked Iceberg-san, but why do I have the feeling that in reality they are far from the truth?'_

Paulie sighed. "Well, you can probably guess who it did, based on who isn't here right now. Fine, I'll say it. The masked attackers were… Lucci, Kaku, Califa and Blueno from the bar. They tried to kill Iceberg-san!"

Tyleston and Lulu looked at him utterly flabbergasted and shocked.

"Didn't you even have a clue?!" Paulie snarled at them.

"B-But you said they went back home!" Lulu shouted in shock.

"YOU THINK THEY WOULD JUST LEAVE DURING AN EMERGENCY?!" Paulie yelled at them, utterly annoyed.

"We thought it was definitely Michael and Hoichael from the back streets." Lulu explained, still in shock.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Tyleston nodded in agreement.

" **Who the hell even are they?!"** Paulie shouted at them. _'Why do I have to deal with those dumb guys?!'_ He sighed.

Juli giggled amused and then looked at Luffy in surprise. "Lu?"

"Yosh! What a meal!" Luffy petted his full stomach. "I'm finally satisfied." He stood up and smiled. "Okay, well… The Franky Family and the Galley-La shipwrights… I know you didn't get along back in the city, but we all have a common goal now. The strongest of the guys we are about to fight is the pigeon guy, right Juli-nee?"

Juli stood up and nodded seriously. "Yes, I can feel the most danger from him."

"I'm going to kick his butt anyway!" Luffy said seriously.

"That's right. We're going to fight to steal back what those four took from us." Zoro crossed his arms across his chest. "If we can't match them, then we'll never be able to live it down."

Chimney looked out of the window and her eyes widened in excitement. "Baa-chan, Baa-chan! It's the Aqua Laguna!"

"Oh, is it here already?" Kokoro asked.

"Chimney let me see." Nami said to her and looked out the window. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no!"

Juli narrowed her eyes as she got the feeling of nearing danger. _'It's the Aqua Laguna, huh?'_

"Kokoro-san, shouldn't you be in the engineer's cabin?! Do something or that giant wave will-" Nami said in panic.

Kokoro just laughed. "Remember, the Rocketman is impossible to control. Driving is meaningless when the brakes don't work. My job was only to get it on the tracks. Not to mention that he's already at full throttle. No one can stop him now."

"No way…" Nami said in shock. "Luffy! The train is about to get swallowed by a wave! Oi, Luffy-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw how Luffy held his arm before him, calmly.

"We're all facing in the same direction, but it'll all be for nothing if we don't fight together." Luffy said seriously.

"Yeah." Zambai nodded in agreement and stretched his arm out too.

"You're right." Paulie said and the three grabbed onto the arm of the other, forming a triangle.

"We're allies now!" Luffy said seriously. "The Sea train ahead of us has one of our crewmates on it. We have more fighting power ahead of us too! **Don't let some big wave scare you! We have to fulfill our objective!** LET'S GO!"

"AYE!" They all shouted in agreement.

Juli smiled satisfied. _'There we go! Finally, we don't have to fight against each other. And maybe we will all become friends.'_

Kokoro looked out of the window behind her and saw a huge wave building up before them. "Okay guys! Do something about that wave!"

"Yosh! For starters let's shoot with everything we got!" Lulu said seriously.

"I'll prepare the cannons!" Tyleston shouted excited.

"Franky Brothers, stand your guard!" Zambai shouted towards them. "Ready the artillery!"

"AYE!"

" _Puru, puru, puru… Puru, puru, puru…"_ A den-den mushi rang.

"Huh?" Kokoro, Chimney, Chopper, Zoro and Luffy looked at Nami in surprise, from who that ringing was coming from.

"Is that…?" Juli said in realization.

"Yes! It's Sanji-kun!" Nami said happily and took the baby den-den mushi out of her décolleté. _"Katcha! Nami-swan! Nami-swan can you hear me?"_

"Yeah. I can hear you, Sanji-kun." Nami answered him.

"Is something wrong?" Juli asked him.

" _Ah, Juli-megami. Well… We've gotten ourselves in a bit of situation over here."_

"A situation?" Nami asked in confusion.

"That doesn't sound too good." Juli said thoughtfully.

" _Aaahh…"_ They could hear someone screaming in the background.

"Sanji-kun, what was that sound?!" Nami looked at the baby den-den mushi in concern. "Is everything okay? Sanji-kun?!"

" _It's fine. It's just an idiot."_

Nami blinked in confusion. "I-Idiot?"

Juli giggled. _'That has to be Usopp. And that means he's alright.'_

" _Waaahhh…"_ They heard someone scream in the background again.

"W-What do you mean, exactly? What's going on?! Are you alright? Who's the idiot?!" Nami shouted in confusion and concern.

" _There are two idiots actually."_

Juli giggled, but then she heard how cannons was being fired. She blinked in confusion. _'Do they really think normal cannons will work against that gigantic wave?'_

Suddenly, some Franky Brothers ran around in their train cabin. "Ammos, we need more ammos!"

"Fire! All in one spot!" Chimney cheered.

"Do your best!" Kokoro said amused after she took a sip from her alcohol. "The tracks are normally near the surface, but they don't stand a chance against the Aqua Laguna. The Rocketman is doomed if we take a direct hit."

"AAAHHH!" Chopper screamed in fear and shock. "You mean we're going to die?!"

"I told you to be prepared, didn't I?" Kokoro laughed.

Chimney and Gonbe blinked until they realized it. "Wait, us too?!" They shouted in shock and their eyes bulged out.

"I see. So, Robin is still…" Nami said sadly.

"Waaaahhh!" Chopper, Chimney and Gonbe screamed and ran around the cabin in panic.

" _Things are pretty lively on your end."_

"Hey, Sanji-kun." Nami tried to say, but was drowned out by Chopper and Chimney's screams. "The reason behind Robin's actions…" And again, she was drowned out by their screams and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "The reason we are doing what we're doing…" Chopper and Chimney screamed again.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "SHUT UP!" She snapped at them.

Chopper, Chimney and Gonbe stopped dead in their tracks in fright.

Juli shook her head in fondness, but then she noticed that the wave drew closer and closer to them. _'I don't think we can make a passage for the Rocketman with only normal cannons… Maybe one of my wind attacks would work…'_

"Listen, Sanji-kun." Nami said seriously to the baby den-den mushi. "I'm going to explain the situation including why Robin did this. Pay attention."

"Crap! We're gonna crash!" A Franky Brother shouted in panic as the wave drew closer.

"We're going to die!"

"Less crying, more shooting!" Zambai shouted at them in annoyance.

Their train cabin began to tremble.

Zoro looked at Luffy. "Oi, Luffy."

"Yeah." Luffy said seriously and walked towards a window, leading up to the locomotive. "Let's go, Zoro."

"Lu, wait!" Juli said seriously and walked towards them. "Let me come too."

Luffy looked at her for a moment. "Okay." _'I can't stop her even when I would try it…'_

 _A few moments later, on top of the locomotive…_

Luffy got on top of the locomotive and tried to balance his weight. Zoro followed after him and helped Juli getting on top of there too.

"Oi, keep firing straight ahead!" Zoro said towards Galley-La shipwrights and the Franky Family.

"What are you guys planning?" Paulie looked at them in confusion.

Luffy stood up and cracked his neck.

Juli stood up too and took out her fan from the white-lace garter around her leg.

"We're going to fire…" Zoro said seriously as he looked at the wave before him and took out his three katana. "…our cannons."

Juli narrowed her eyes at the wave before her.

"What's three times 108, Juli-nee?" Luffy asked her.

"324." She answered him.

"324? Man, that takes too long to say!" Luffy pouted.

"Then say whatever you want." Zoro deadpanned as he took the hilt of his sword in his mouth.

Juli concentrated on the wave before her and opened her fan.

"W-What are they up to?" Someone from the Franky Family asked in confusion. "What can they do with their fists, katana and a fan?!"

"It doesn't matter! Back them up!" Zambai shouted at them.

"Yosh! 300, then." Luffy said seriously as he began to spin his arm.

"Got it!" Zoro said and got ready.

"Fine." Juli took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Now!" She opened her eyes and got ready.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…"**_

" _ **Fan no Kaze…"**_

" _ **Sanbyaku Pondo…"**_

Their eyes widened as the wave was just about to hit them. Luffy began to hit it very quickly with his fist. Zoro began to slash the water and Juli spun quickly around herself and sent the wind towards the wave.

"We're going to crash!" The Franky Brothers shouted in panic.

"… _ **Cannon!"**_ The three shouted in unison and their attacks combined and bored a way right through the wave.

The Franky Family and Galley-La shipwrights gaped in shock. The Sea-Train went right through the tunnel, Zoro's, Luffy's and Juli's attack made and they were spit out at the end of the tunnel, unscathed. Then, the Rocketman landed back on the tracks.

"W-WE MADE IT!" The Franky Family and Galley-La shipwrights shouted utterly shocked. "WE SURVIVED THE AQUA LAGUNA!"

Zambai cried in relief. "I-I thought we were done for."

The rest of the Franky Family cheered.

Paulie, Tyleston and Lulu still gaped at them.

Luffy turned around to them and gave them the victory-sign. "Yay! Shishishi!" He smiled brightly.

Juli closed her fan and took it back into the lace-garter, then she turned around too and smiled brightly at the cheering crowd.

Zoro took his katana back into their holster.

"They sure were ferocious as enemies…but they're as reliable as ever as allies!" One Franky Brother said while crying.

"They were even ready to die for their cause." Paulie said in a bit of awe. He looked at Juli. _'You were as reckless as always, Juli. I think you can know add 'Nearly thrown from a train and swallowed by wave' to your list of dangerous things you have done.'_ He shook his head in fondness.

"Don't get your hopes up, folks. We are not in the clear yet!" Kokoro warned them.

"We are not afraid anymore!" They yelled in unison.

Juli giggled amused. _'That's right! Don't be afraid. Fear only clouds your abilities.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was Chapter 24. How did you like it? :) We're getting nearer and nearer to the fight on Enies Lobby. Are you excited? Because I sure am. :D And what was your favorite part this chapter? I really loved that Juli was attacking Aqua Laguna together with Luffy and Zoro. And I found it really cute how she braided Chimney's hair. :3 Anyway, I hope you have an awesome day and see you next chapter! ;)**

names

… _megami_ = Goddess...

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Cannon_ = Rubber Rubber Cannon

 _Sanbyaku Pondo Cannon_ = 300 Pound Cannon

 _Fan no Kaze: Cannon_ = Fan of the wind: Cannon

 _Review_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Wow that was awesome I can't wait for the next chapter have a nice night

 **Thank you~ And I can't wait to write the next chapter too. :3 Anyway, have a nice day.**


	25. Juli-the best sister

**Hey guys! The outfit Juli wears in this chapter can you find on Pinterest, by my account Juli Pow. It's under the category: OC Kurama Juli, pinned with the description: Dress 17 for Juli.**

* * *

Chapter 25- Juli-the best sister and Zoro cuts a train car!

* * *

A window from the train cabin opened and Luffy, with Juli in his arms, went inside.

"Man, that was fun!" Luffy said cheerfully, still standing in the same place right before the window.

"Mugiwara, that was amazing!" Mozu said in awe.

"You guys aren't human!" Kiwi shouted in awe.

"Lu, we should probably mo-" Juli, who was still in the arms of Luffy, tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Just then, Zoro came through the same window, Juli and Luffy came through and so, he kicked them both away from their place.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as Luffy landed on top of her.

"Oops, my bad." Zoro apologized.

Luffy jumped up and glared at Zoro. "Oi Zoro! Be more careful, you could have hurt Juli-nee!"

Zoro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Juli slowly stood up. "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Luffy, come over here." Nami said seriously.

"Huh?" Kiwi, Mozu and Kokoro looked at her surprised.

Luffy, Zoro and Juli walked towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Juli asked in concern.

Nami just looked seriously at Luffy and gave him the baby den-den mushi. "It's Sanji-kun."

" _Luffy."_

"Ah, Sanji!" Luffy said cheerfully. "Any news? How's Robin?"

" _Robin-chwan is…still in custody. Nami-swan just updated me on the situation. Yeah, she told me everything."_

"I see." Luffy said seriously. "Yup, that's the deal."

Juli looked at the baby den-den mushi. _'Sanji…'_ Even over the distance she could feel his emotions radiating off the den-den mushi.

Luffy smiled. "Raise some hell if you want."

"Wha? Whaaaaaaa?" Nami and Chopper gaped at him in shock.

"Oi! Luffy, don't be crazy!" Zoro shouted seriously. "He should wait until we catch up! Oi cook, can you hear me?! There are some dangerous guys on that-"

"I said it's okay." Luffy interrupted Zoro calmly. "Zoro. What would you do in his situation? If you found out Robin was lying to protect us all… Would you be able to just sit still?"

Zoro's eyes widened in realization.

Juli looked at Luffy with a small smile on her face. _'He's really a great Captain.'_

"There's no point in arguing." Luffy said calmly.

" _I'm glad you understand. Oi, Marimo-kun! Worried about me?"_

"In your dreams, dumbass!" Zoro snapped at the den-den mushi.

" _Well too bad. Now that I know how Robin-chwan really feels… Nothing's gonna stop me…even if the Captain orders it!"_ After Sanji's determined shout, they only heard some static and then their baby den-den mushi fell asleep.

"What's wrong with it?!" Nami asked in confusion.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "I don't know… Maybe he just hung up."

Nami looked at the den-den mushi in concern. "I wonder if he'll be okay."

"Baa-san! Make us go even faster!" Luffy shouted at Kokoro.

"Faster?" Kokoro looked at him.

"Yes, faster, like this!" He stretched his arm and made a wave with it.

Juli giggled at the childish Luffy. But then, she thought about the situation with Sanji. _'I just hope Sanji isn't intending to fight against the CP-9 alone… I know he can't wait, but it would end badly if he tried to win a fight against the four of them at the same time.'_

"Don't worry. We'll soon be going faster than any ship possible could do." Kokoro assured him. "There's no way to stop it." She laughed.

 _Sometime later…_

Lulu, Zambai and Tyleston blushed heavily as they watched Nami change into a short skirt and a cropped top with a denim jacket above it.

"Yosh! Battle preparations ready!" Nami said cheerfully as she took out her new clima tact. "Huh? What are you doing?" She asked in confusion as she saw Lulu, Zambai and Tyleston bent over with a nosebleed.

"What do you think?!" Paulie snapped at her. "You just shamelessly changed out in the open, harlot girl!"

"Nice, harlot!" Lulu, Zambai and Tyleston said in unison and gave her tumbs-up while clutching their bleeding nose.

Juli looked at them in concern, still in her old, ripped dress. "Are they okay?"

"I had no choice. This is the only car." Nami said nonchalant.

"COVER YOUR STOMACH!" Paulie shouted at her, while blushing. "Your stomach and your legs!" He turned around and glared at the Square Sisters. "And you too! It's people like you who are responsible for society's downfall!"

Juli blinked in confusion. _'What's going on?'_

"Be quiet, blusher." Mozu said to him.

"Blusher!" Kiwi repeated.

A tick mark appeared on Paulie's head and his whole cigar turned into ash. "Why, you….!"

Kokoro laughed amused, clearly drunk. "Maybe I should change too."

Tyleston, Lulu and Zambai bowed to her. "Forgive us, but please reconsider."

Kokoro sighed. "What a rude bunch."

"Anyway…" Nami said and looked at Juli, a smile appearing on her face. "You should change too, Juli. Come on, I will help you." She gave her the dress and shoes, she was planning for her to wear.

"Okay, why not." Juli smiled innocently.

"Woooaaahh!" Lulu, Zambai and Tyleston shouted, while already imagine Juli changing. They blushed at their thoughts and smoke came out of their noses like wild bulls.

"Whaaa?!" Paulie shouted in surprise and blushed as red as a tomato as he saw how Juli pulled down one strap of her dress.

But before they could see something more, Luffy appeared before Juli and so covered her body from their eyes. His body laid in shadows and he glared darkly at the men. **"I don't like it when you look at Juli-nee like that!"**

The four men gulped in fright.

"Yes, Luffy is right!" Zoro said as he appeared next to Luffy. He glared darkly at the men and took out one of his katanas. **"You better turn around until Juli finished changing, or…** And no peeking or you're done for."

The four men sweated in fright and turned quickly around. They stared at the other wall while shivering in fright.

Juli tilted her head in confusion as she took off her dress. "What are they doing?"

Nami sweat dropped as she gave her the new dress. "I-It's nothing…" _'Overprotective bunch…'_

 _After Juli finished changing…_

"Yosh! You can turn around now!" Luffy shouted cheerfully and walked towards some meat.

Zoro took his katana back into its holster and relaxed.

"R-Really?" Zambai asked in fright.

"Sure. Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You sure are weird."

' _Says the right one…'_ Tyleston, Zambai, Lulu and Paulie all thought and turned around.

Their eyes widened in surprise and they blushed as they looked at Juli. She was wearing cute, black to purplish-pink ombré, high-heeled overknees with a golden sole and golden ornament on the top trim of them. Also, there were two cute, little, pink bows on the top of the shoe. Then, she was wearing a cute, short, puffy dress that was also in the same ombré look as the matching shoes. It also had golden ornaments on it and two cute, little, pink bows. The sharpened-heart shaped neckline underlined her beautiful décolleté. On her arms, just above her elbows began her sleeves that were in the same ombré color as her dress and shoes. Her golden collar with the ruby in the center shimmered gorgeously. Her whole outfit underlined her natural beauty and pretty turquoise eyes, as well as her gorgeous brown hair that was shimmering slightly red.

Paulie, Zambai, Tyleston and Lulu were more than astonished.

"I-Is she a goddess?" Zambai asked as he still gaped at her.

Lulu and Tyleston nodded. "She has to be."

Paulie shook his head because he was dazzled by her beauty.

"This dress is really gorgeous, Nami. And I can move and fight a lot better in this." Juli smiled brightly and twirled around herself. Her puffy dress flew a bit up in the air, but not so much that you could see her panties. She giggled amused.

Zoro looked at Juli, while she was twirling in her dress. His eyes widened as he listened to her beautiful giggles and as he saw how stars appeared around her, he blushed and turned away from her. _'W-what's wrong with me…'_ He tried desperately to calm down his beating heart and the new, warm feeling in his stomach.

Nami smiled cheerfully and stars appeared around her head. "I knew it would suit you~" _'Yatta! I'm the best when it comes to fashion!'_ She looked satisfied at her creation. But her mood was ruined as she looked at Luffy, who tried desperately to fit a big chunk of meat into his pocket on his pants.

"D-Dammit! They should have put bigger pockets on these black pants!" He pouted, but still tried to get the meat inside the pocket.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "Stop cramming meat in your pocket!"

Juli shook her head in fondness and smiled softly. "Don't even try it. Save your breath. If Luffy wants something, most of the time, he gets it in some way."

Nami sighed. "I know, but…"

"Maybe I should try the other pocket…" Luffy realized and tried to fit the meat inside the other pocket.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK YOU IDIOT!" Nami snapped at him, utterly annoyed.

Juli giggled amused.

"You sure are lively! And you seem to brim over with ambition." Kokoro noticed and laughed.

"Damn right! We gotta save Robin!" Luffy shouted at her, determined. "We're going to kick those guys' asses this time!"

"Yes!" Juli agreed with him and in her eyes burned a determined fire. _'I will not let you sacrifice yourself Robin! You're maybe thinking you will help us with that, but no one is ever going to be happy again if we can't save you!'_

"No question! You'd better not get yourself stuck again, though!" Nami looked warning at Luffy.

"No worries! We can't possible lose this time." Luffy laughed cheerfully.

"Why's that?" Nami asked in confusion.

"Huh. Nami." Zoro said as he noticed her weapon. "Is your weapon different?"

"Hmmm?" Nami looked at him surprised. "Oh, yeah. When we got back from Sky Island… Usopp incorporated some dials into it to make it stronger than ever! It's the perfect Clima Tact!"

Zoro smirked. "I see. Usopp did it."

"That's right!" Nami smiled. "-Usopp…"

She and Luffy both looked utterly depressed to the ground, tears falling out of their eyes.

"His final work." Nami said sadly.

Luffy and Nami both sighed depressed.

"Quit sulking!" Zoro snapped at them.

Juli smiled softly at Luffy and Nami. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure we will find a solution for the whole Usopp situation. But for now, we have to concentrate on rescuing Robin!" She said determined.

"Yes, you're right!" Nami clenched her fist determined.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted and hugged her tightly.

"Eh?" Juli said in surprise and looked at Luffy, whose face was pressed into her breasts. "Lu?"

"You always know how to cheer me up! You're the best sis ever!" Luffy grinned brightly.

Juli smiled softly and run her fingers through his hair. "No problem, Lu."

Zoro watched the scene with a small smile on his face.

Zambai, Lulu and Tyleston looked tearful at the touching scene. "What touching sibling love…"

Paulie sweat dropped at them.

 _A few moments later…_

"Huh?" Nami looked around. "Where's Luffy?"

"Dunno." Zoro shrugged.

"You don't know?! What if he fell in the ocean or something?" Nami scolded him.

"I doubt it. He was just here. Right, Chopper?" Zoro looked at Chopper, who stood next to him.

"Huh? Yeah." Chopper said nonchalant.

"That doesn't answer my question." Nami sighed annoyed. "I'm worried because he should be here, but he isn't!"

"Maybe he got stuck in the Rocketman's chimney?" Chopper suggested.

"He's not me… And cram it, Chopper!" Zoro snapped at him.

Juli giggled. "If you're looking for Lu, he's outside, on top of the locomotive."

"Wha?" Nami said surprised until she realized what she said. "That idiot! He just changed into dry clothes!" She sighed in annoyance. _'Why can't he just stay still…'_

"Should I look for him?" Juli asked her and walked towards the window.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stay here, Juli! The idiot is going to be okay…" Nami sighed in relief as Juli shrugged and petted Chopper. _'That was close! She can't just go out and ruin my good work… It was hard to find a dress like this.'_

 _A little while later…_

"Where are you Bashing Tom?" Luffy shouted from his place on the top front of the locomotive.

"Puffing!" Nami corrected him as she looked out the window. "Come back inside, Luffy. You just changed and you're already soaked!"

"I'm fine. I like this spot." Luffy insisted on staying outside.

Nami sighed and closed the window.

"I told you, Lu is stubborn." Juli said to her.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Zambai imitated Luffy.

"Fan no Kaze…" Lulu imitated Juli.

"Sanbyaku Pondo…" Tyleston imitated Zoro.

"…Canon!" They shouted in unison. "Boom!" They stretched their fists out.

"Splash!" Chimney, Gonbe, Chopper and the Square Sisters said as they stretched their arms in the air. "Waaah! Aqua Laguna is done for!"

"Quit playing around, you guys!" Zoro snapped at them.

Tyleston, Lulu and Zambai looked at him with a deadpan expression. "We're bored."

"Go polishing your weapons or something, idiots!" Zoro shouted at them and then sat down with a sigh.

"About that…" Paulie sighed. "You can be sure I'll give them an earful about it later." He rubbed te back of his head.

Juli giggled amused. "Why? Let them play if they're bored. It's alright if they don't break anything, right?" She smiled brightly at them both.

"I-I guess…" They both said and sighed.

"OI! Guys! I see a train up ahead!" Luffy shouted towards them.

"It's the Puffing Tom!" They all jumped up and ran towards the door leading up to the 'roof' of the Rocketman.

"Isn't it a bit too soon." Kokoro realized.

Nami sighed as she looked at the bunch, who all tried to go through the door at the same time. "Idiots…"

"Ara, ara~" Juli shook her head in fondness as she walked towards a window. "Why don't they just go through the window, like we did before?"

They all turned around in surprise and then stormed towards one window, leaving the path to the door free.

Nami and Juli sweat dropped at that.

 _A few moments later…_

Zambai, Lulu, Tyleston, Paulie, the Square Sisters, Zoro, Chopper and Juli now were all on top of the locomotive.

Zambai looked through his binocular that was mounted to his left eye. "Oi! That's the Sea-train…but there's no locomotive. It's a stray car! It's just sitting on the tracks!"

"What!?" Zoro said in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes in thoughts.

"What's going on?!" Tyleston shouted.

"So, it's been detached." Lulu concluded.

"Waaah! Sanji and Usopp might be on there!" Chopper shouted in shock.

"Franky-aniki, too!" Kiwi and Mozu shouted.

"This is bad! Were going to crash into it!" Paulie realized.

"Lu. Are you going to check it out?" Juli looked at him as he stood up.

"Yes! _**Gomu Gomu no Rocket!**_ " And with that, Luffy slingshoted himself to the stray car.

"Woah! Amazing!" Zambai said in awe as he could see how Luffy landed on the stray car.

Juli concentrated and closed her eyes. _'Sanji… Usopp… Franky too… Are they there?...'_

After a while she opened her eyes. _'I can't sense someone familiar on that stray car, except for Lu.'_

Zoro looked at her as he had noticed her concentration from before. "What do you think Juli?"

"I think they're not on this stray car. But let's see what Lu will find out." She narrowed her eyes. _'I hope you're alright, Sanji, Usopp.'_

"Strawhat-san is coming back out." Zambai suddenly said as he spotted Luffy with his binocular. "He's being shot, but he's signaling that nobody is there."

"That means they're only Government men inside." Lulu concluded.

"You were right, Juli." Zoro smiled at her.

"This is the Franky Brothers' time to shine." Zambai said as he stood up. "We will dismantle it before we collide."

"Yosh! We will help too!" Tyleston shouted excited.

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy called for him.

"Oi, Roronoa. He's calling you." Lulu informed him.

"Slice it. It's in the way." Luffy shouted calmly, while grinning cheerfully.

"Sure." Zoro said nonchalant.

Lulu, Tyleston and Zambai fell over in shock. "'Sure'?!"

Juli giggled amused.

Zoro walked towards the front end of the locomotive and concentrated. "The ego of a desolate world." He said calmly and grabbed onto one katana. "Torn to shreds." He grabbed his other sword and knelt down, as his eyes were shadowed over. _**"Nitouryuu: Iai"**_ A bright blue slash cut through the stray car and split it in half. _ **"Rashomon!"**_

Everyone on top of the locomotive, expect for Juli, gaped, utterly shock.

"Eeehh?!" The government men shouted utterly surprised.

Luffy jumped back onto the Rocketman, as they drove past the cut-in-half stray car.

Juli looked at Zoro in awe. "Wow! That was cool!" She smiled cheerily. _'Just like Uncle Hawkie did it with the pirate ship that tried to attack Seinaru a few years ago…'_

"You guys… if you're going to do something like that…you could at least warn us first." Lulu said to Luffy.

"Didn't you hear me tell him to slice it?" Luffy looked at him in confusion.

"We didn't think that was possible!" Lulu shouted at him.

"If he hadn't cut it, we would have crashed!" Luffy looked at him like he was dumb.

"I know. But we weren't mentally prepared." Lulu tried to reason with him.

Juli giggled amused at that.

Zambai still gaped at Zoro. "What a beast! And he's not even the Captain." He shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, you were amazing!"

 _A few moments later…_

"Yosh! Here I go!" Zambai shouted excited. "Nitouryuu Iai!"

"Rashomon!" He and Tyleston shouted at the same time.

"You're supposed to be the train!" Tyleston shouted at him.

"Why me? It's your turn!"

"No, it's your turn!"

Juli giggled amused, but then her eyes widened as she could sense danger. _'Danger?! From where?'_

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he spotted a Sea King that was cut in half. "Oi, guys!"

"Huh?" Zambai and Lulu looked at him as they were in a little fight, like when children fight for a toy.

"It's not over yet!" Zoro said seriously and tied his bandana around his head.

"What's that?!" Lulu shouted surprised.

"It's a Sea King." Tyleston said seriously.

They gaped in shock as they drove past the cut-in-half Sea King.

"It's huge." Lulu said in surprise.

Stars appeared in Luffy's eyes and he held chopsticks in his hands. "Sashimi!"

"I-It's split in half…" Chopper said utterly shocked.

Juli looked at the Sea King with tears in her eyes, as she remembered the nice Sea Kings on her journey to Marine HQ. "The poor Sea King…" She narrowed her eyes, seriously. _'Whoever has done this is strong…'_

Luffy still had stars in his eyes as he looked at the dead Sea King. "Fried Fish!"

"Who could have killed something so big?" Kiwi said in wonder and fright.

Chopper gulped. "It makes the Rocketman look tame!"

' _The guy who killed it…'_ Zoro thought utterly serious. _'…is on the tracks up ahead.'_

"What's that?!" Zambai said surprised as he spotted someone standing on the tracks. "A person? There's someone there!" His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. "I-It's the Ship-Cutter!"

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'The one, who cut the Sea King…'_

"Ship-cutter?" Luffy asked curiously.

"He's a Captain from Marine Headquarters. Ship-Cutter T-Bone!" Zambai said seriously. "He slices up pirate ships like they were steak!"

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Shishishi!" Luffy said cheerfully.

' _Marine Headquarters, huh?'_ Juli thought seriously. _'Let's see what type of marine you are…'_ She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Cool!? What's wrong with you?!" Zambai shouted at him. "I don't want to be killed. Oi, gang!" He turned around and looked at the Franky Family. "Prepare the cannon!"

"Wait." Luffy said seriously.

"Wait?! If we don't hurry the Rocketman will end up as nothing but scrap metal." Zambai shouted in panic.

"Were you sleeping a minute ago? Leave it to Zoro." Luffy said calmly. "Don't interfere!"

Juli opened her eyes in realization. _'I see. That kind of marine are you… what a pity. You care about your comrades very much. But you're standing in our way to save Robin.'_ She stood up. "Zoro, defeat him!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes seriously. _'Will be done, Juli.'_ "I'll only say this once!" Zoro shouted at T-Bone. "Move out of our way!"

T-Bone just drew his sword, as he glared angrily at Zoro. "I am a Marine Headquarters Captain! I will not be disgraced! I'm going to slice all of you neatly in half."

"I can't let this happen!" Zoro said seriously. "Because what we're after…" He drew his three katana. "…is straight past you!" _'This guy is strong.'_

T-Bone gritted his teeth angrily. "Come!" He stormed towards the Rocketman. "I hate crooked swordsmanship! _**Chokkaku Hichou!"**_

" _ **Santuoryuu: Gyuuki!"**_ The illusion of a demon appeared behind Zoro and his left eye glowed red. Then, he jumped quickly down the Rocketman and flew towards T-Bone.

" _ **Bone Oodori!"**_ T-Bone shouted and made a strong slash that flew like a bird towards Zoro.

Zoro just cut through this slash and through the other slash T-Bone threw at him as he was occupied with the first one.

' _He saw through it..'_ T-Bone thought in shock.

" _ **Yuuzume!"**_ And with that, Zoro slashed T-Bone and destroyed his sword.

T-Bone coughed up blood as he flew past the Rocketman. Zambai, the Square Sisters, Lulu and Tyleston gaped at that in shock.

Juli smiled. _'Zoro's sword style is really interesting.'_

"Roronoa!" Zambai shouted.

Zoro just jumped back onto the Sea-Train.

"He beat the Ship-Cutter!" The Franky Family cheered.

Zoro looked after T-Bone. "He left the detached car to chase after the Sea-train in the middle of the storm. How admirable. But we can't be stopped!" He took off his bandana. "Your sense of justice must surely weigh heavily on you…but we bear our own burdens!"

And with that, the Rocketman drove very quickly forward, without being disturbed.

 _Sometime later, inside the train cabin…_

Zoro sat on a barrel and slept deeply, while snoring.

The Square Sisters looked at him in disbelief.

"That train car was undoubtedly detached by Sanji-kun and the others!" Nami concluded.

"Does this mean, we will catch up soon?" Luffy asked in excitement.

"Probably." Nami smiled.

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered. "Almost there! Shishishi!"

Juli giggled amused as Luffy stormed outside. She walked towards Zoro and covered him with a blanket.

Zoro stopped snoring for a moment and mumbled something in his sleep. Then, he just continued snoring.

Juli smiled softly and run her fingers through his hair. "Zoro sure looks cute when he sleeps…"

In the background, Nami smiled. _'Oh, now that I look at it, Zoro and Juli would definitely make a cute couple…'_ She giggled evil, already scheming a plan on how to get those two together.

Chopper began to sweat and slid a bit away from her as he heard her evil giggles.

Luffy, who was now back outside on top of the locomotive, throw one arm enthusiastically into the air. "Go, Rocketman! Off to kick some asses!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 25. How did you like it? :) I really enjoyed writing the Juzo (Juli x Zoro) fluff this chapter as well as the cute scenes between Luffy and Juli. :3 Oh and looks like Luffy is beginning to be very overprotective of her XD. Anyway, I hope you are excited for next chapter! :D Have a nice day and see you!**

name

 _Seinaru_ = holy

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Rocket_ = Rubber Rubber Rocket (Luffy)

 _Nitouryuu Iai: Rashomon_ = Two-Swords Style: Rashomon (Zoro)

 _Chokkaku Hichou: Bone Oodori_ = Right Angle Flying Bird: Bone Big Bird (T-Bone)

 _Santouryuu: Gyuuki Yuuzume_ = Three-Swords Style: Brave Claws of the Demon Cow (Zoro)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you. :) I will update on Friday or Saturday, so please be patient.**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Ooh Nami you are in over your head girl! sorry but I think Julie would catch on to her ether that or they just don't take the bait knowing zorro good luck by the way I loved this chapter it was so fun and it flows so well with the source material that and I loved that Luffy went overprotective brother when she changed its neat to see him do that well have a good night and looking forward to the next chapter

 **Thank you~ And I look forward to write the next chapter :3. And I think too, that Juli and Zoro wouldn't take the bait from Nami. But maybe, when the whole Enies Lobby Arc is finished, Nami will get a new member in the 'Let's-get-Juli-and-Zoro-together' Club. (If you don't know who I mean, her name begins with R ;) ) Well, let's just hope Luffy doesn't get to know about what they're doing. (He trust Zoro because he's his First Mate, but when it comes to Nami trying to pair off Juli with Zoro, I don't think he would like that ;) ) Anyway, have a nice day! :D**


	26. Enies Lobby in sight! Charge in!

Chapter 26- Enies Lobby in sight! Charge in, Strawhats!

* * *

"FROOOOOG!" Luffy screamed in warning from the top of the locomotive.

"Huh?" Juli blinked in confusion.

"Oi, he said we're heading back." Lulu said as he misunderstood what Luffy was saying.

"Is that right?" Tyleston said calmly while sipping on some tea. "What a relief."

"Well, we better get ready to get home." Lulu shrugged.

"Yeah." Tyleston agreed.

Just then, they fully realized what they're saying. "NANI?!"

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'This has to be a misunderstanding. Lu would never want to turn around without Robin!'_ She walked towards the window and climbed outside as they others were screaming in shock.

"Tell us why, Mugiwara-san!" Zambai shouted angrily.

"Lu…" Juli said as she spotted him.

"NOOOO! THAT FROG FROM BEFORE…JUST JUMPED…ONTO THE TRACKS!" Luffy shouted in distress.

"What?!" Juli shouted in shock and ran towards Luffy. And really, as she stopped next to Luffy, she could see Yokozuna on the tracks ahead.

"What the hell is up with the giant frog?!" The Franky Family shouted in surprise.

"Look out! Get out of the way, frog!" Luffy tried to warn him.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "His name is Yokozuna, Lu. And I don't think he's intending to leave the tracks."

"Wha?!" Luffy looked at her in surprise. "But we will hit him!" And with that, they both looked back just as they were about to crash into the frog.

 _A few moments later…_

"F-frog…" Luffy gaped in shock at Yokozuna, who was now sitting on the locomotive in front of them, while croaking at them.

Juli blinked in surprise as she studied his scars. _'Why is he doing that to himself…'_

"Enough with the ribbits, you punk!" Luffy shouted angrily and hit his snout. "Your stupid slap derailed us! We were about to catch up to Sanji and the others! What gives?!"

Juli giggled amused as she saw Luffy arguing with Yokozuna and beginning to fight. "Ara ara~ Stop you two or you will destroy the Rocketman!"

The two looked at her and pointed a finger at one another. "He started it…" Luffy shouted and pouted. Yokozuna croaked accusingly as he glared at Luffy.

Juli sighed in fondness.

"OI!" They heard Zambai shouting. "Are you guys okay? We **are** going to make it to Enies Lobby, right?!"

"Quit yer fussin'!" Kokoro shouted at him. "Give me a minute!"

Juli bit on her lip. _'Right, we were derailed… And we lost the King Bulls with the Franky Family… But we have Nami and she's the best navigator, so we should be alright for now.'_

"Oi! Yokozuna! Get your butt over here!" Kokoro shouted at him.

Yokozuna looked at her utterly surprised before jumping towards her.

"H-He jumped!" Luffy shouted surprised.

Juli ran after Yokozuna. _'I want to know why he's jumping in front of Sea Trains… And maybe I can speak with him…'_

As she arrived by Kokoro and Yokozuna she watched in surprise how Kokoro and Yokozuna talked with each other.

"What do you mean with "I'm glad you're safe" Good grief." Kokoro shook her head in fondness. "I'm not the one, who was kidnapped. Don't jump to conclusions." She laughed amused.

Yokozuna croaked in confusion.

Luffy sat down next to Juli and listened seriously to their conversation.

"What in the world have you been doing to yourself?! You're covered in scars. Yeez." Kokoro scolded him, but looked at him sadly.

Yokozuna looked at her emotionally.

Juli, who could feel both of their emotions firsthand, looked at them sympathetically.

"Ever since that incident eight years ago… when Tom-san was taken away… you have tried time after time to take down the Sea-Train. Why? Because you wanted to get stronger, right?" Kokoro said seriously. "So, that you would never lose someone important again. So, that you could protect them."

Yokozuna's eyes watered and he croaked in agreement.

Juli's eyes widened in understanding. _'That's why he threw himself in front of the Sea-Train… He wants to get stronger… So, he doesn't have to feel the despair ever again, when someone he loves is being taken away…'_

"Yokozuna. Now's the time to show that strength!" Kokoro looked at him seriously.

Yokozuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your dear friend Franky was taken away just like Tom-san! We're on our way to him at this very moment!"

Juli noticed how Luffy smiled next to her. She shook her head and smiled softly.

"Will you come with us?" Kokoro asked him.

Yokozuna croaked loudly in agreement.

Kokoro laughed. "Mugiwara. We've got a new nakama."

"Got it!" Luffy said cheerfully and looked down to her. "Shishishi. Nice going, Monster Granny!" He grinned brightly. "Or should I say Frog Granny? Which one are you?"

"Lu. That's rude." Juli said scoldingly and pulled at his ear lobe.

"Itai, Itai, Itai! Juli-nee, that hurts!" Luffy pouted at her after she let go of his ear lobe. "How come something like that hurts?! I'm made out of rubber…" He grumbled annoyed.

Juli and Kokoro laughed amused. Even Yokozuna croaked in laughter.

"Oi, not you too, frog!" Luffy's pout deepened.

Kokoro went back into the engineer's cabin after Nami called for her.

Juli and Luffy, now on top of Yokozuna's head, looked determined ahead.

"Off we go, Juli-nee, frog!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically. Yokozuna croaked loudly in agreement.

Juli smiled softly. _'Yes. Robin, please stay safe. We are coming!'_

 _Sometime later…_

"We found them!" Luffy shouted cheerfully as he spotted the Sea Kings of the Franky Family. "It's the giant Yagara!"

Yokozuna cheered too.

Juli smiled softly.

Sanji and Usopp, who were inside the carriage of the Franky Family, ran to the window and looked out. "Luffy!" They shouted as they spotted him.

"Shishishi! Sanji!" Luffy shouted cheerfully and then he spotted Sogeking standing next to Sanji. "And who is that?" He blinked confused.

Juli giggled and waved at them. "Minna! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Huh? That's…" Sanji said surprised as he noticed Juli. Just then, he saw the new dress she was wearing and got hearts in his eyes. "Juli- _megami_ ~ You look gorgeous!" He began to swoon around.

 _Inside the train cabin…_

" _Okay guys! Enies Lobby is in sight."_ Kokoro informed Chopper, Paulie, Zoro, Tyleston, Lulu, Zambai and the Square Sister through the speaker.

"Yosh! **Prepare for showdown!** " Zambai shouted seriously and everyone grabbed their weapons, ready to give the government a piece of their mind.

 _Later, inside the train cabin…_

"SOGEKI NO SHIMA DE~

UMARETA ORE WA~" Sogeking started to sing.

"HYAPPATSU HYAKU-CHUU~

LU LU LA LA LU~"

"NEZUMI NO MEDAMA MO~

LOCK ON!

OMAE NO HAATO MO~

LOOOCK OOOON!"

"SOGEKI NO SHIMA KARA KITA OTOKO~

LU LU LU LU LU LA LA~

SORE NIGERO~"

„SO GE GE SO GE SO GE SOGEKING~"

Luffy and Chopper looked at him in awe and stars appeared around their heads. "Sogeking from Sniper Island?!" They shouted in unison.

"Correct! I am Usopp-kun's good friend." Sogeking said easily. "I'm here because he asked me to help you."

"H-He's a hero!" Luffy said in awe and the stars around their heads grew bigger. "I thought so from the start because of your cape! Awesome! I've never met a hero before."

"I see." Chopper said. "He's a hero because he's wearing a cape!"

"That's right!" Luffy nodded seriously. "Even those caped baboons are heroes!"

"Really?!" Chopper looked at him in awe.

"Yeah! Anything wearing a cape is a hero!"

Juli blinked. "This is Usopp, isn't it?"

"Yep." Zoro deadpanned.

"Usopp! I'm glad he's okay!" Nami said in relief.

"It's the Long Nose who rushed the Franky House." Zambai noticed.

"It's Long Nose who was arrested with Franky-aniki." The Square Sisters said.

"P-pleased to meet you." Luffy said admiringly as he reached out his hand for him to shake, not noticing that everyone is recognizing Usopp as Sogeking.

"It's that guy from the Shift Station." Chinney and Gonbe noticed, as Sogeking shook Luffy's hand.

"Could you sign this?" Chopper asked adoringly.

"Of course." Sogeking took the paper and signed it.

"So, where'd Usopp go then?" Luffy asked him in confusion.

"He's safe. Do not worry about him. Anyway, he said that we should put all our effort into rescuing Robin-kun. Right?"

"Yeah. That's the plan." Luffy nodded seriously.

"W-Where is Sniper Island?" Chopper asked Sogeking, still in awe.

"Ah yes." Ranbow stars appeared around him as he handed Chopper his autograph. "It's inside… your very hearts."

Stars appeared in Chopper's eyes and Luffy gaped in awe. _'Our hearts…'_ More bright stars appeared around them.

Nami's eyebrow twitched. "Where's that?!"

Juli giggled. "Let them have their fun." She watched as Luffy, Chopper and Sogeking all sang his song together. But then, she looked in concern at Sanji, who was being silent the whole time they arrived and she could feel that something is bearing down on him.

"Nami-swan… Juli- _megami_." Sanji suddenly said.

"What is it, Sanji-kun?" Nami looked at him surprised.

"Everything alright?" Juli still looked at him in concern.

"The rest of you dumbasses too." He said seriously.

"Huh?" The others looked at him in surprise.

"Before we rescue Robin-chwan…there's something you have to hear. I will tell you now, what this Blueno said to me: 'The Bustercall is a serious topic. Long ago, a certain island was destroyed. Five Vice Admirals and 10 battleships. That's the overwhelming military force she came face to face with. The buster call is a nightmare she can't blot out. She could never bear to see that terrifying attack from her childhood…repeated against her nakama. So, all traces of residence in her have vanished.' In other words, CP9 got to her by digging up her past. I'm not trying to justify losing, though." Sanji told them seriously. "Anyway, even if we follow her into enemy territory…there's no guarantees she will change her mind."

Juli clenched her fists and her eyes watered. "They destroyed a whole island with a Bustercall! How can they do such a thing…" She shook her head and wiped her angry tears away.

"Juli…" Zoro and Nami looked at her surprised.

"They really fooled me into believing the marines are doing the right thing… Just so they could use me…" She took a shaky breath. Then, she shook her head to dispel the thoughts. "I'm sorr-"

"Like any of this matter!" Luffy shouted angrily. "I'll never forgive Robin!"

"Yeah!" Chopper shouted in agreement.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head and she hit Luffy over the head. "Why not?!"

"Because!" Luffy pouted at her. "I don't get why she's refusing to get saved!"

Juli giggled amused, completely forgetting about the thoughts she had before.

"She's worried about what would happen to us after we safe her!" Nami screeched at him.

"We don't know what would happen!" Luffy shouted at her. "But if we give up now, they'll kill her! It's not like she wants to die so we gotta save her!" And with that, Luffy huffed and walked away from her.

"Of course she doesn't, but still!" Nami tried to get it into his head.

"Give it up." Zoro said to her. "It doesn't change what we have to do. We're going to save her."

"I'll pummel them all!" Luffy grumbled angrily. "I've got some moves to test."

Juli shook her head in fondness. _'That's Lu for you…'_

Nami sighed, but then smiled.

"Take a look at this guys." Paulie said and pointed at a map of Enies Lobby he drew. "I came here once to perform maintenance on the tracks. My memory is a bit hazy…but this is the basic layout of Enies Lobby."

Everyone came to look at the map.

"Interesting…" Juli said, deep in thoughts.

"The Gate of Justice is at the back of the island. It can only be accessed through the judiciary tower." Paulie explained to them.

"What's all the black stuff?" Luffy asked curiously.

"That's a waterfall."

"A waterfall?" Luffy blinked in confusion.

"You'll understand once we pass the main gate. It's a straight path from the main gate to the gate of justice. That's were Nico Robin and Franky will be taken. We could be too late." Paulie told them seriously.

"Why?!" Luffy asked. "No matter where they take Robin…we'll just chase them until we get her back!"

"We talked about this already!" Nami said in annoyance. "The only two destinations beyond that gate are Marine HQ and an underwater prison. We have to finish things before that, at all costs!"

"That's right." Paulie said seriously. "However, even if we all storm the island… the only ones who stand a chance against CP-9…are you guys. Your strength has become pretty clear since we boarded this train. So, you should wait at sea for five minutes…"

Luffy nodded and pretended like he was listening to everything.

"…then charge from the main gate to the central island with the Rocketman!"

"The rest of us will go on ahead…" Zambai said seriously. "…and open the main and central island gates for you. After that, no matter how many of us are defeated…you should ignore us and push forward! We have at most sixty men. They'll have two or three thousand- too many to fight off. At any rate, you guys should ignore unnecessary fighting…and go straight for CP-9!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously. "Right, I got it!"

" _Alright you guys. We're almost there!"_ Kokoro's voice sounded through the speaker. _"Take a good look at the sky behind Enies Lobby. That's the Gate of Justice."_

"It's huge!" They all shouted flabbergasted.

Juli sighed. _'It's just like I remember it…'_

" _Alright, there's no time to lounge around!"_ Kokoro ordered through the speaker and everyone, expect for the Strawhats, got ready.

"Okay, well go ahead as planned!" Zambai said to them. "We've got your backs!"

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head as he spotted Nami and Sogeking in Zambai's group. "OI, you two are coming with us!" He shouted at them.

Juli smiled softly. Suddenly, Luffy came to her and whispered something into her ear.

Juli's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Luffy nodded, utterly serious. "Yes. Be careful Juli-nee and stay with Zoro or Sanji."

"Okay." She nodded seriously. "Be careful too, Lu."

 _A few moments later…_

"Huh?" Chopper looked around the train cabin. "Where's Luffy?"

"Huh? He was just here-" Nami looked at the place, where Luffy was sitting before, but now it's empty.

Zoro and Sogeking began to sweat. _'He didn't…'_

"Oh, Lu already went ahead." Juli said casually.

" **EEHH?!"** They all shouted utterly shocked.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" Paulie shouted angrily.

"He didn't understand the plan at all!" Zambai shouted utterly shocked.

Chopper gaped in shock and Nami sank to her knees. "It's not use."

Juli smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but Lu told me not to tell you until he's gone."

Sanji sighed. "It's okay, Juli- _megami_. He said he understood the plan."

"He can't just wait five minutes." Sogeking said and waved with his hand dismissively.

"You're probably right…" Zoro sighed.

In the engineer's cabin, Kokoro laughed amused. "What a hothead!"

"Go pirate boy!" Chimney cheered him on.

Zambai's group now charged in as well.

"Now we just have to wait five minutes, right? Should be easy enough." Nami said, but then sighed. _'This are going to be the longest five minutes of my life…'_

 _A few moments later…_

" _You all set guys?"_ Kokoro asked them through the speaker.

Sanji sat on the bench, Nami checked her new clima tact and Juli looked at her fan, to test if everything is okay with it.

Zoro looked at Sogeking. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. After all I'm Sogeking."

Stars appeared around Chopper's head as he looked up to him in awe.

" _Here we go, Rocketman. Only four minutes left…until we crash the party."_

 _A few moments later, inside the train cabin…_

"Hey, Sogeking…" Nami asked as she looked at her clima tact. "I have a question about this cool tact."

"Um, don't ask me." Sogeking quickly turned around.

Nami looked at his back in annoyance.

"I hope everyone is okay…" Chopper said in concern.

"Just be quiet and wait, Chopper." Sanji said softly. "Having a hopeless Captain is plenty to worry about for now."

 _On top of the locomotive…_

Juli looked in concern at Enies Lobby. _'Something is going to get down there… I have a feeling that our allies are going to get overwhelmed soon…'_

"Don't worry, Juli." Zoro told her, as he sat next to her. "They will manage it someway."

Juli sighed and looked at him. "I hope you're right…"

 _A few minutes later…_

" _Alright guys, it's time!"_ Kokoro said cheerfully. _"Here we go! They should have opened the two gates for us."_ "Samurai man, take care of that iron fence!" Kokoro shouted at Zoro.

"No problem." Zoro said and grabbed onto the handle of his katana.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "Are you ready, Yokozuna?"

Yokozuna, who sat behind them on the locomotive, croaked loudly in agreement.

As the Rocketman drew closer to the island, Zoro closed his eyes and concentrated.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she observed the island. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw how the main gates were being closed again. "Zoro!" She shouted in alarm.

Zoro opened his eyes. "I noticed it. Oi, baa-san!"

Kokoro looked out of the window. "Huh? What is it?"

"Change of plan! We need this thing at full throttle!"

Kokoro burped. "Roger that."

Juli looked at him surprise. "What do you intend to do?"

"I have a plan." Zoro just said.

Juli blinked in confusion, but then shrugged.

"Oi, idiot marimo! What's the deal?!" Sanji asked him as he looked out the window.

"They closed the main gate on us." He said seriously.

"What?!" Sanji shouted in shock.

Sogeking, Nami and Chopper began to panic. "What do?! We are going to crash! Change the course, Kokoro-san!"

Zoro stood up. "Don't worry. There's a way."

"That's Zoro for you." Nami, Chopper and Sogeking shouted in relief.

Juli narrowed her eyes as they drew closer to the iron fence.

"Push that fence, frog!" Zoro shouted seriously.

"Eehh?!" Nami, Chopper and Sogeking shouted in disbelief.

Juli's eyes widened in understanding. "You don't want to-"

"It's the only way." Zoro said seriously.

Juli bit on her lip and hoped everything would go right.

Yokozuna got ready. And just as they were about to hit the fence, Yokozuna pushed it down a bit.

"No way! At this rate we are going to ride straight up the fence!" Kokoro shouted in shock.

And just like that, the Rocketman went straight up the fence and flew into the air.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The government men shouted utterly shocked as they looked at the flying Rocketman.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she almost fell from the locomotive.

But before she could fall, Zoro grabbed onto her. "Be careful Juli."

"Thanks Zoro." Juli smiled at him and carefully sat down on the locomotive.

"We're going to die!" Sogeking shouted in fear.

"What?! We're all going to die?!" Chopper shouted utterly shocked.

Nami cried and screamed in fear as she flew through the cabin.

"Nami-swan~ You'll be save in my arms!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes as he tried to grab onto Nami.

"We're flying into a giant pit, idiot!" Nami screamed at Zoro, as she leaned out of the window. "Zoro! You better have a plan for our landing!"

Zoro turned around to her. "Don't worry."

Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Sogeking all looked at him hopefully.

"Leave it to…luck." Zoro said nonchalant.

Yokozuna looked at him utterly shocked.

"Luck?!" Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Sogeking snapped at him.

Juli giggled amused.

The Rocketman flew quickly towards the second gate.

Just then, the Rocketman flew right over the second gate and crashed right into a giant that just wanted to attack Zambai, Paulie, Lulu, Tyleston and the Square Sisters.

The eyes of all the government men bulged out in shock, as the Rocketman successfully knocked down the giant and then landed on the ground with its tires.

"H-How did the Rocketman get up there?!" Zambai shouted utterly shocked.

"We opened the gate for no reason!" The Square Sisters, Lulu and Tyleston noticed flabbergasted.

"W-what just happened?!" A government man asked in shock.

"I hope they're okay after pulling such a stunt!" Zambai shouted in concern as he looked at the Rocketman, which was surrounded by dust clouds.

"Th-They're not coming out." Paulie said in shock.

Some marines and government men walked towards the Rocketman. Just then, they were thrown into the air and as the dust cloud cleared, Zoro and Sanji glared at the rest of the enemies.

"Who the hell are those guys?!" One of the government men asked in shock.

"Oh? Was I supposed to introduce myself?" Zoro asked gruffly.

"Don't make me laugh." Sanji said seriously.

"It's Roronoa and the others!" The Franky Family and Galley-La cheered.

"That went according to my plan…" Sogeking said as he pulled himself out of the collapsed train cabin of the Rocketman.

"Really?!" Chopper gaped at him in surprise.

"O-oi, I recognize that swordsman!" Suddenly, one marine shouted. "It's one of Strawhat's underlings- Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

Sanji chuckled tauntingly. "You're an underling."

"That makes you even lower." Zoro countered. "Pirate 'A'"

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's head.

"No 'B'." Zoro smiled tauntingly.

Sanji grunted angrily and glared at him. "You bastard! When I get a bounty it will be twice as high as yours!"

"Maybe 'C'." Zoro continued.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sanji shouted at him, utterly angrily.

Juli giggled as she walked towards them. "This is not the time to argue, you two."

"Huh? Who's that?!" A government man shouted as he spotted her. Now, the whole crowd of enemies looked at Juli and blushed at her beauty.

"A-a goddess?!"

"Don't look at Juli- _megami_ , you filthy bastards!" Sanji snapped at them.

A marine soldier shook his head and just then, noticed Chopper and Sogeking by the train. "There are another two by the train!"

"They heard us!" Chopper and Sogeking screamed in fright.

"There should be more of them inside! Blow them up before they can come out!" They took out cannons and aimed at the Rocketman.

"Oi, wait! Nami-swan is still inside!" Sanji stormed towards them, but too late, they already fired their cannons.

"Bastards! I'll slice them to bits!" Sanji shouted utterly angrily.

"Hold it, Pirate 'A'." Zoro taunted him.

"What?!" Sanji stormed back towards him and glared at him.

Juli shook her head in fondness.

"There's no way that would finish them. If you knew it, maybe you wouldn't be Pirate 'A'." Zoro shrugged easily.

"You damn marimo!" Sanji shouted angrily, but then a fragment of the Rocketman crashed onto his head and he sank to the ground.

"Hold your fire!" A marine shouted.

"What's wrong?" A government official asked him in confusion.

"Look over there!" He pointed at Kokoro, Chinney and Gonbe, who stood on top of the collapsed Rocketman.

"Oi! You wouldn't shoot an old lady, would you?" Kokoro said to them, while waving with the alcohol in her hand.

"And I'm just a poor little girl with her pet." Chinney shouted while waving at them.

"The Strawhats kidnapped us and made us operate the train!" Kokoro said seriously.

"It's true!" Chimney shouted cheerfully.

"I've never heard of a drunken hostage." Zambai deadpanned.

"That was close! We almost killed the hostages!" A marine sighed in relief.

"What a despicable bunch of pirates kidnapping the elderly, children and even pets." A government man said in disgust. Suddenly they looked up in surprise, just to see a big black cloud beginning to form over them. "What the…?"

"Cool balls…followed by heat balls. It makes the moisture in the air gather into clouds." Nami said seriously as cool balls and heat balls came out of her clima tact and vanished into the dark black cloud.

"Nami-swan~!" Sanji shouted lovestruck. "You made it out safely."

Juli narrowed her eyes and looked at the cloud. _'Why do I sense danger from Nami's attack? That makes no sense.'_

"Oi, the cloud is getting bigger by the second." Zambai said in shock.

"The cloud spells danger." Kokoro said and took Chimney's hand, to drag her as far away from the cloud as possible. "Chimney! Gonbe! Come with me!"

"The perfect clima tact sure is amazing." Nami said seriously as she looked up. "Both its speed and effectiveness are on a whole new level. Let's see what this thing can do. Time for some lightning." One part of her clima tact began to be surrounded by electricity.

"The girl is up to something." Zambai said while sweating. "We should get out of here!"

Juli's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no! Get down!" She stormed to Zoro and Sanji and threw them both with her body to the ground.

"Whaaa?" They both shouted in surprise as they fell to the ground with Juli landing on top of them.

"Here I go!" Nami shouted. _**"Thunderbolt Tempo!"**_ And with that she threw a thunderbolt at the cloud.

Juli quickly took her fan out as she saw how the cloud was throbbing with electricity. She concentrated and closed her eyes.

"Juli- _megami_ what are you-" Sanji asked and his eyes widened in surprise as thunderbolts crashed into the marines, successfully electrocuting them.

Just as a thunderbolt was about to hit them, Juli opened her eyes. _**"Fan no Kaze: Shooheki!"**_ She shouted seriously and with that, the three were inside what looked like a little tornado shield and so were protected from the lightning.

Zoro and Sanji gaped at her utterly shocked, as she was upholding the shield with her fan.

Chimney looked in awe at the lightning, as she, Gonbe and Kokoro sat under a sun umbrella. "Wow, Baa-san that was some awesome lightning."

Kokoro took a sip from her alcohol and laughed amused. "That girl sure is something, isn't she?"

"Baa-san will we be okay under this umbrella?" Chinney asked her curiously.

"Have some faith in me! We will be fine here!" Kokoro assured her.

Just then, the umbrella was struck by a lightning bolt. Chimney and Gonbe screamed in shock and surprise.

Nami screamed in fear as she was almost hit by a thunder bolt. She landed on the ground, near Chopper and Sogeking and hit Sogeking angrily over the head with her clima tact. "It doesn't discriminate! I could have died!" She snapped at him.

"Waah! Sogeking!" Chopper's eyes bulged out in shock. "Why did you hit him?!"

Nami took a deep breath to calm down. "Nevermind. I like it this way."

"Don't take it out on me!" Sogeking said as he clutched the bump on his head. "You're just using it wrong. I'm sure Usopp-kun would say he doesn't recall designing this feature." He looked over the knocked out crowd of people. "But I have to say it sure is powerful. It took everybody down."

As the dust cloud disappeared, they spotted a little tornado.

"What the-" Sogeking shouted in surprise. Just then, the tornado disappeared and a heavy breathing Juli, who was sitting on top of Zoro and Sanji appeared. "That was close…" Juli sighed in relief and stood up from Zoro and Sanji.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head and he jumped up. "Damn it Nami! You could have hurt Juli and us all!"

Nami sweat dropped and looked accusingly at Sogeking. "Apologize to him, Sogeking!"

"You apologize, dammit!" Sogeking shouted at her in annoyance.

Just then, Sanji recovered from his shock and jumped up to hug Juli. "Juli- _megami_ ~ You can use me as your pillow whenever you want to."

Juli giggled amused and petted Sanji's head as he hugged her. "Sure, sure!"

Zoro glared darkly at Sanji. "Back off, nosebleed cook."

"What did you call me, marimo?!" Sanji snapped at Zoro and the two began to bicker again. Juli shook her head in fondness and smiled softly.

"What a crew…" Someone from the Franky family said in awe. "I really thought that girl could at most provide some backup…but it turns out she can more than hold her down!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) I really loved to write the short Juli x Zoro fluff in this chapter, as well as Luffy worrying about his sister :3. And you saw a new move from Juli, how did you like her fighting style? (Later, her style is going to change a bit and is getting more powerful, but till then, I hope you enjoy this fighting style.) Anyway, I hope you have a nice day today and see you next week! :D**

name

 _-megami…_ = Goddess…

attacks

 _Thunderbolt Tempo_ = Thunderbolt Tempo (Nami)

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier (Juli)

 _Review_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Poor Julie having to see a small amount of the dark side of the government ah so sniper king has arrived at last can't wait to see more also ha ha insert Zorro and Sanji arguing here me in the background eating popcorn with an amused smile thank you for making my day and I hope that you have a good night

 **Thank you for your review~ :3 And yeah, Juli is slowly seeing more and more of the government's dark side, what makes her very angry, because she was tricked into believing the government and marine are 'mostly' doing good things. (She didn't know it was that bad.) But anyway, can't wait to write more and also, insert me coming to you, sitting down next to you and beginning to eat pizza while watching Sanji and Zorro fight XD. I hope you have an awesome day and maybr see you next chapter? ;)**


	27. Don't stop and look back!

Chapter 27- Don't stop and look back! Let's begin the counterattack!

* * *

"Looks like it's over." Kokoro noticed.

"That pirate girl is awesome!" Chimney shouted cheerfully.

Sanji stopped fighting with Zoro and looked at them. "Looks like you guys are okay."

"I've survived worse storms in my life." Kokoro said casually and laughed.

"By the way…" Zoro asked seriously. "Where's the idiot who charged in by himself?"

Nami sighed. "Who knows… This isn't exactly a small isla-"

"Lu's in this direction." Juli said seriously and pointed at a path towards a building.

"Wha?" Nami looked at her surprised and just then, they heard how something collapsed on the building, Juli just pointed to.

"Yep, he's **definitely** over there." Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Sogeking deadpanned.

"He's making a racket like always." Juli said amused.

"Well then…" Sanji said seriously.

"…let's go." Zoro narrowed his eyes seriously. And with that, they ran towards the building, Luffy was on.

 _A few moments later…_

"I'm sure he went this way!" Zoro said, as he was leading the group.

"You shouldn't be in front." Sanji shouted at him. "More so, Juli- _megami_ should be leading us."

"It's fine. We have to go straight for now." Juli said seriously. For a moment, she looked to the side and spotted someone on a dog. _'They want to make a surprise attack on us, huh?'_

"Seriously, when is that idiot going to learn not to charge in on his own?!" Zoro said a bit annoyed.

"Well, we're just as idiotic for chasing after him." Sanji shrugged casually.

"Either way, it's thanks to Luffy that all the soldiers are distracted." Nami sighed in relief.

"Wait, I'm having a relapse." Sogeking said to them.

"You can stay here if you want to die!" Nami told him seriously.

"…I'm cured."

"Good."

Juli shook her head in fondness. Then, she looked up to the roof of a building near them. _'They're coming from over there too, huh?'_

Suddenly, Zoro stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wh-What is it?" Nami asked in confusion.

Zoro smirked. "We've got guest."

Just then, an army of soldiers on dogs stepped in front of them.

"We're the Judiciary Watchdog Unit tasked with defending the gates." The leader of the army shouted cheekily. "Not a single person is getting through us! Surrender now, scoundrels!"

Sanji took a deep breath from his cigarette. "Policemen on dogs, huh?"

The leader smirked. "It's not just us, pirates."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by marine soldiers and government official.

"Looks like we're completely surrounded." Sanji noticed casually.

"There's way too many of them!" Sogeking and Nami shouted utterly shocked.

Juli narrowed her eyes and took out her fan.

The leader of the Watchdog Unit laughed cheekily. "It's time for you to pray, pirates."

Zoro just looked at him and then smirked dangerously. "Is that so?"

"I-I'll flog that big mouth of yours!" The leader of the Watchdogs said through gritted teeth. "Men, after-" Suddenly the earth shook and a King Bull from the Franky Family turned around the corner.

"Grab on!" Paulie shouted from on top of the King Bull and threw ropes towards them.

Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Nami and Juli grabbed onto the ropes. The rope for Sogeking wrapped itself around Sogeking's neck, choking him. Paulie all threw them into the air and they all landed in the seat on the back of the King Bull, expect for Sogeking, who missed the seat.

"Hey." Sanji sat down. "You could at least let us have some fun."

"Idiot!" Paulie shouted at him.

"Huh?" They all looked at him in surprise.

"Don't forget why we're here. This is no time to mess around!" Paulie said seriously.

"I suppose it **would** take all day considering on how many of them there are." Sanji concluded.

The King Bull pushed his way through the crowd of marines and government men.

"It's a King Bull from Water 7!" They shouted in panic.

"Prepare the cannons."

They aimed their cannons at the back of the King Bull but were swiped away by another King Bull that pushed his way through the crowd as well. "Another one coming through!" Zambai shouted cheerfully from on top of this King Bull.

Suddenly, the Judiciary Watchdog Unit caught up to the King Bull, on who the Strawhats were on.

"Oh no! They're gonna jump up here!" Chopper shouted in shock.

"Oh no!" Nami began to panic.

Juli, who sat next to Zoro, looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Oi, the guy in black." Paulie said to Sanji.

Sanji walked towards him. "What?"

"Take the reins." Paulie gave him the reins and walked seriously to the back of the King Bull.

"You guys…" Sanji said in surprise as he saw how Paulie, Tyleston and Lulu walked determined to the back.

"Paulie…" Juli stood up in surprise, as well as Zoro.

"If you see them…" Paulie said seriously, referring to Kaku, Califa, Blueno and Lucci. "Give them a message for me: 'You're fired.'"

Zoro smirked. "Sure thing."

Juli looked at Paulie in concern. _'Paulie… Please be careful. You were already badly hurt when we arrived here. Don't overdo it.'_

"Jump!" The leader of the Watchdogs ordered and two of them jumped into the air.

"Not a chance!" Paulie shouted seriously and jumped into the air as well.

"We're counting on you, Galley-La." Zambai shouted towards them.

" _ **Half Knot: Air Drive!"**_ Ropes came out of Paulie's sleeve and wrapped themselves around the two attackers. And with that, Paulie let them crash hardly onto the ground as he landed on the ground as well.

The government men gaped in shock. "H-He stopped the Watchdog Unit!"

"Have some faith, you idiots!" The leader of the Watchdogs shouted at them as the dog, he was riding, stormed fastly towards Paulie.

Two of his men jumped into the air, ready to attack the Strawhats. "We will pierce their hearts, before they even notice!"

But before they could even reach them, Tyleston and Lulu intercepted their attack and beat them easily.

"T-They were stopped again!" The eyes of the government men bulged out in shock. "W-What are they?!"

Lulu and Tyleston landed next to Paulie on the ground.

"Those guys are strong!" Chopper said in awe.

Paulie grinned as he glared at the enemies. "We've got a job to do."

 _A few minutes later…_

The King Bulls were slowly getting closer to the courthouse.

"Yosh, Sodom, Gomorrah!" Zambai shouted enthusiastically as they pushed through a huge crowd of marines. "Charge all the way through!" He and his men began to fire rifles. "Shoot! Show them who the boss is!"

Yokozuna croaked in agreement.

"Take cover and regroup!" A government official ordered as they began to run away from Sodom and Gomorrah in panic.

"Don't act so cocky, you damn pirates!" A marine shouted angrily and fired a cannon.

The cannonball flew towards Juli. Her eyes widened in surprise, but before she could get hit, Zoro appeared before her and cut through the cannonball. He turned around to her and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay, Juli?"

"Yes. Thank you, Zoro." She smiled at him. "I wasn't careful enough, sorry."

"It's alright." Zoro said and cut through another cannonball that was directed at Chopper.

Juli took a deep breath. _'I have to concentrate… But I can't get something out of my head… I have this really dreading feeling that we all are going to be in grave danger soon… But not from the CP-9 by itself.'_

Suddenly, a marine soldier, who climbed all the way up to them, grabbed onto Juli's arm. "I've got you now, pirate!"

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as he tried to pull her down from the King Bull.

"Juli!" Sanji and Zoro turned around in shock.

"You don't just grab somebody without asking! That's rude!" Juli shouted at the marine and kicked him in the face, so that he fell down from the King Bull.

Zoro and Sanji sweat dropped at that.

"Get lost!" Nami screeched at another marine that had climbed up to them and hit him with her clima tact, so he went flying.

"This is perfect. Keep it up." Sanji said, as he was steering the King Bull. "Take us to Luffy, King Bull!"

 _A few moments later…_

"Stop those pirates!" The marines began to fire their rifles at the King Bulls, but they had no effect.

"Fire! Those marines don't stand a chance!" Zambai shouted as they returned the fire.

Juli giggled amused as she listened to the conversation of Chopper and Sodom. Zoro just dodged the bullets, that were shot at them, casually with his katana.

Juli's eye widened and she dodged a bullet slightly by leaning back.

"You bastards!" Sanji shouted angrily and kicked a piece of wood from the seats at the marine snipers on a balcony next to them. "You could have hit Nami-swan or Juli- _megami_!" He successfully knocked out those snipers, as they were hit by the wood.

Chopper nodded in understanding. "I got it!" He turned around and looked at Juli, Nami and Zoro. "Oi, guys. Sodom and Gomorrah are brothers, who were once swallowed by a Sea King… but were saved by the Franky Brothers in the nick of time. This is what they said: 'We're full already so we won't eat you!' From that point on they swore loyalty to Franky, their savior."

Sodom looked at them and neighed cheerfully.

Juli smiled cheerfully. "I see. That was really nice of them."

"Wait, hold on." Sanji noticed something. "They just happened to be in the stomach of a Sea King the Franky Brothers killed! It was a coincidence!"

"Pretty much." Nami deadpanned.

Sanji sighed. "Well, whatever. Can you watch were you going, King Bull? You're making me nervous."

Sodom just neighed cheerfully again, still looking at them happily.

"He said: 'I'll follow Franky-aniki until the day I die!" Chopper translated.

"It must feel pretty great…having someone, who can understand you." Sanji said.

Sodom neighed happily and Chopper smiled happily, too.

Juli watched the scene with a soft smile. _'Now, I remember why I love animals so much… They're so kind and loyal once you showed them that they mean something to you.'_

Chopper nodded in understanding as Sodom told him something else. "He said: 'By the way, what happened to the masked guy you were with earlier?'"

"Eeh?" Nami, Sanji and Zoro shouted in alarm.

Juli's eyes widened. _'Oh no…'_

Just then, Chopper fully realized what he said. He screamed in shock. "S-Sogeking is gone!"

"Why?! Why?!" Nami shouted in panic.

"Did he fall off?" Zoro asked casually.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "No. I think he never got on."

"Don't tell me he ran away." Sanji said annoyed.

"W-What should we do?!" Chopper shouted utterly shocked.

"Either way…" Zoro said utterly serious as his eyes were shadowed over. "We can't just turn around and get him. He'll have to figure something out."

"But this island is brimming with soldiers!" Nami screeched at him. "He's not Luffy. He-"

"With every island we reach…" Zoro said calmly. "…we all get stronger, whether or not we realize it. He always escapes the clutches of death wherever we go. Not a single of us is going to die easily."

"Everytime? We?" Chopper shouted in confusion and shock. "What are you talking about Zoro?! Sogeking's just here to save Robin! He's only with us because Usopp told him to!"

"Chopper." Juli said softly as she petted him, to calm him down. "He's going to be alright. He's a hero, isn't he? The legendary king of the snipers."

Chopper's eyes widened. "That's right! He's the Superhero of Justice! I'm sure Sogeking can do it!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yes, see. You just have to believe in him." Juli smiled at him and then sat down next to Zoro again, who shook his head at Chopper's credulity.

"Look, we're almost at the courthouse!" Zoro shouted as he spotted it in front of them.

"We must take them down!" A marine said seriously and aimed a cannon at Sodom.

Juli's eyes widened in shock as Sodom was hit by a mortar shell and neighed in pain.  
"NO!"

"Shit! King Bull!" Sanji shouted in shock as blood splashed around.

"Yosha! That's one down!" The marines cheered.

"Sodom!" Zambai shouted utterly shocked.

"Sodom! This is bad! I need to treat him immediately." Chopper shouted in panic.

"Sodom! Hang in there! Don't fall!" Zambai shouted at him. "Hop in here before it's too late, guys!" Zambai ordered them, as Gomorrah's seat was near them. "There's no time to waste! Sodom won't make it…"

Nami's eyes widened utterly shocked. Juli held a hand before her mouth in shock and her eyes watered. _'Sodom…'_

"The trench mortar shell damaged his muscles! Hurry before he falls! If you guys don't keep going, this was all for nothing!" Zambai shouted utterly serious.

Sodom turned one last time around to them and talked to Chopper as blood was running out of his nose and mouth.

Chopper began to cry. "He said: 'Go!'"

Juli clenched her fist and bit on her lip as a tear dropped to the ground. She saw how Sodom nudged Gomorrah one last time before he screamed and let himself fall onto the crowd of marines.

The Strawhats, now on Gomorrah, looked at the scene in shock and sadness. Juli hugged a crying Chopper. _'Sodom… Thank you for what you did… We will not let it go to waste! I promise!'_ She took a shaky breath, let go of Chopper and wiped his tears away. "Are you okay, Chopper?"

"Yeah…" Chopper sniffed one last time and then looked determined ahead.

"Oi." Zoro said towards Zambai, who still stood frozen in shock as he looked at the badly hurt Sodom.

Zambai closed his eyes sadly and then opened them, determined. "LET'S GO, GOMORRAH!"

Gomorrah neighed in agreement and stormed forward in determination.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'That's strike two, Government. The first was to deceive me into believe you're just doing good things and not too badly things. The second is to badly injure an animal in front of my eyes… I hope you will not get a third strike for your sake.'_

Zoro looked at her. "Juli, everything alright?"

Juli shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "Yes."

Gomorrah continued pushing his way through the crowd of marines and government official.

"Damn those scoundrels!" A marine shouted as he saw that the bullets had no effect on the King Bull. "Get them!" He shouted and aimed a cannon at Gomorrah. "Lure them closer!"

"A trap!" Juli shouted in alarm.

"Dodge, Gomorrah!" Zambai ordered him.

Gomorrah leaned down and the cannonball missed him.

Zambai tsked. "The straight path is too risky… They're all set up to ambush us. We're changing routes!"

Gomorrah neighed in agreement and turned around. Suddenly, a den-den mushi ringed.

"Huh? The baby den-den mushi?!" Nami shouted in surprise and answered the call. "Hello? Who is this?"

" _It's me."_ Kokoro's voice sounded from the den-den mushi.

"Old lady Kokoro?! What does she want?" Zambai asked surprised.

Kokoro laughed. _"Seems like you're still kicking. Where are you?"_

"We're approaching the courthouse. Why?" Nami asked curiously.

" _That's perfect. There's something I forgot to tell you guys."_

"Something you forgot?" Nami asked.

Juli looked at the den-den mushi in thought. _'What could it be?'_

" _You're probably busy, so I'll make it quick. Listen well. If you remember Paulie's sketch, there's no path from the courthouse to the judiciary tower."_

"I remember." Sanji said thoughtfully. "I was wondering about that too."

" _Look at the courthouse. There should be a tower on each side of it."_

"Yeah, that's right." Nami said as she looked at the two towers of the courthouse.

" _Each tower has a lever on the top floor. If you pull them both, a drawbridge will extend from the courthouse to the judiciary tower."_

"I see." Juli said in realization. "We have to pull both of them to get to the judiciary tower, where Robin and CP-9 most likely are."

"How do you know that, baa-san?" Zambai asked Kokoro in surprise.

" _I came to fix the mechanism with Tom-san once. Those know-nothing government idiots!"_ She suddenly shouted.

Zoro sweat dropped at that.

"Don't take it out on me." Zambai complained.

" _Chimney also has something to say… Hi there!"_ Chimney's cheerful voice sounded. _"Can you hear me, pirate girl?"_

"What is it, Chimney?" Nami asked in surprise.

" _Well, I saw that rubber pirate guy on the roof of the courthouse."_

"Luffy, really?" Nami asked in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes and looked at the courthouse. "Yes, it's true… But there is also someone else…" She bit on her lip in thought.

"What?" Zoro and Sanji said surprised.

" _I also saw some crumbling rocks up there, so something must be going on."_

"Got it. Thanks." Nami said seriously.

" _Pirate girl. Leave the den-den mushi on. That way we can stay in the loop."_ Kokoro said.

"Roger that." Nami said and ended the call. She looked at Juli. "It sounded like he's fighting someone. Do you know who?"

Juli shook her head. "I can't tell… But it's definitely someone we met before. So, it has to be someone of the CP-9."

Zoro nodded. "Okay. Now, we know where to go and what Luffy is doing."

"Yosh!" Zambai said and looked at Zoro. "You guys head straight for the courthouse…and join Strawhat-san."

"Got it." Zoro said seriously and nodded.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We will split into two groups and lower the drawbridge." Zambai ordered the others from the Franky Family. "We're counting on you, Gomorrah! To the courthouse!"

Gomorrah neighed determined.

Juli's eyes widened in shock. **"NO!"** She tried to warn Gomorrah as three cannonball with chains attached to them flew towards him.

Gomorrah screamed in pain as the three cannonballs hit him.

"Gomorrah!" Zambai shouted in shock.

Nami and Chopper cried in panic and they almost fell out of their seat as Gomorrah fell to the ground.

"Shit! Who're they?!" A Franky Brother asked angrily as he looked at the dark figures of the cannonball throwers.

The cannonballs hit the ground and were slowly being pulled back by their chain.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and drew his sword.

"You won't get off so easy…" The cannonball thrower said cheekily. "…you scum."

The marines cheered. "The second is down!"

Juli clenched her fist, angrily.

"Those pirates are grounded! Surround them and take them out!" More and more marine soldier and government men stormed towards them.

"The soldiers we passed are catching up." Sanji said seriously. "This is bad."

"They're flooding in up ahead as well." Zambai began to sweat.

"They're aiming trench mortars at us!" The Square Sisters shouted in shock.

"This is bad! There are thousands of them!" Chopper panicked. "If they manage to surround us, we're done for!"

Suddenly, something on the roof of the courthouse collapsed. Sanji, Zoro and Juli looked in the direction, just to see Blueno standing there.

"You were right, Juli." Zoro said seriously. "Luffy is already fighting CP-9."

"Yeah." Sanji nodded in agreement.

"Eh?!" Nami and Chopper gaped at them.

"R-Really?" Zambai asked in disbelief. "Damn it! We're late! How are we supposed to get out of this mess?!"

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked at the roof of the courthouse. _'It's this Blueno… Good, Lu isn't fighting Lucci this soon… Lu's definitely going to beat Blueno, so I don't have to worry about him for now.'_

"Shoot those pirates off of that beast!" A government official shouted and they all began to fire rifles and cannons.

"They've left us no choice!" Zoro said grimly and grabbed onto his sword.

"Yeah. We will clear a path to the courthouse!" Sanji said seriously.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise and shook. _'Gomorrah?!'_

"Yosh, here we go!" The Franky Brothers shouted.

"WAIT! NOBODY GET OFF!" Chopper shouted loudly. He sniffed and his eyes watered, as Gomorrah slowly got back up. "Hold on tight!"

Juli's eyes watered and she grabbed tightly onto a seat. _'Gomorrah…'_ She felt all of his emotions.

Everyone looked at Chopper in shock. Gomorrah neighed determined as he stretched his head up in the air.

"G-Gomorrah… Gomorrah said so!" Chopper shouted.

"T-The beast…it's still alive…" The marines shouted in shock. "Fire!"

"Return fire! Protect Gomorrah!" The Franky Brothers shouted and returned the fire as Gomorrah slowly began to move forward, while breathing heavily.

"GO GOMORRAH!" Zambai cheered him on.

Blood run down Gomorrah's nose and mouth as he moved forward and crashed into a building.

"Oi, Gomorrah! Why are you ramming the wall?" Zambai shouted in shock.

"Maybe it's not use!" A Franky Brother said in concern.

Gomorrah slowly got back up. He neighed loudly. Chopper's and Juli's eyes widened in shock.

"N-No." Chopper said utterly shocked. "He's blind. His retinas were damaged and he lost his eyesight!"

And with that Gomorrah moved forward.

"What?! You can't see?!" Zambai shouted utterly shocked.

"The beast is rampaging! Hurry up and shoot the trench mortars!" The marines shouted in panic.

Juli bit on her lip.

"Stop, Gomorrah!" The Square Sisters shouted in worry. "You're in no shape to run!"

Gomorrah just neighed loudly and moved quickly forward.

"He said: 'I made a promise to Sodom!'" Chopper translated sadly. "'Leave the rest to me. I'll carry both our burdens and keep going!'"

"G-Gomorrah…" Zambai said sadly.

Juli breathed sharply in as the emotions of Gomorrah intensified. Her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"There's a dead end up ahead! He'll crash and die!" A Franky Brother shouted in alarm.

"Stop Gomorrah!" Zambai shouted at him in panic. "Don't run if you can't see! Stop!"

"A dead end? Do you see a dead end?" Zoro asked Sanji seriously as they drew closer to the wall of a building.

"Nope." Sanji answered him seriously. "Not a single one in sight."

They both ran, jumped down from Gomorrah and so kicked/cut through the building, making the path clear for Gomorrah.

The marines and government men fled in panic, as they saw Zoro, Sanji and Gomorrah crash through the building. Gomorrah fell to the ground and passed out right in front of the courthouse.

Sanji and Zoro landed on the ground next to him.

"We're at the courthouse, Gomorrah." Zambai said cheerfully.

"W-We made it Gomorrah." Chopper said while sniffing.

Juli walked towards Gomorrah's head as tears streamed down her face. She softly stroked the face of the unconscious, badly injured King Bull. "Thank you, Gomorrah. You did a good job. Because of you, we can go save Robin and Franky… You kept your promise to Sodom…" She whispered to him softly and calmly. After that, she took a shaky breath to calm down and wiped her tears away.

' _Juli…'_ Zoro looked at her in concern.

"Men, charge in!" Zambai ordered. "Time to save Franky-aniki!"

"Aye!" They all cheered in agreement.

Chopper and Nami ran towards Zoro and Sanji, who stood in front of the door.

Juli slowly walked towards them as well, as her eyes were shadowed over by her hair. _'…That was strike three, Government. Not only did you hurt an animal before my eyes once, no, you did it twice…'_

"Juli-" Zoro said as she stopped next to them, but as he saw how her eyes were shadowed over by her hair, he stopped and gulped. _'…Juli is pissed…'_

Zoro, Sanji and Chopper suddenly looked to the side. Juli narrowed her eyes, utterly serious, as a cannonball attached to a chain flew towards them.

But before it could hit somebody, Yokozuna jumped in front of it and stopped the cannonball with his hands/feet, while croaking loudly.

Nami gaped at that in surprise.

"That was amazing, frog!" The Franky Family said in awe. "That's the same ball that took down Gomorrah. What is he?!"

The cannonball thrower tsked and began to run away.

"They're running away! There are three of them!" The Franky Brothers screamed alarmed.

"Why are they running?" Chopper asked in confusion. "They're the ones after us."

"Idiot, we can't waste time on every pathetic loser that runs off." Zoro snapped at Sanji, who finished off one of them.

"Shut up. I already found one of them." Sanji said casually as one cannonball thrower fell down to the ground behind him, now unconscious. "It's good to know what kind of enemy you're dealing with." He said as he walked back to them.

"He took him down" The Franky Family said impressed. "What is this guy?!" They asked in shock as they looked at the unconscious body of the cannonball thrower. "He's gotta have monstrous strength to swing this thing around like that!"

"More of them are hiding, be careful." Sanji said seriously.

Suddenly Juli looked utterly serious to the side, as she spotted the last two cannonball thrower in an alleyway by the courthouse. _'There…'_ She glared pissed at the alleyway and took out her fan. Slowly, a bright, golden aura began to surround her.

"Wha?!" The Strawhats and Franky Family shouted surprised as they noticed the aura.

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku!"**_ Juli shouted and opened and closed her fan very quickly. Her aura disappeared. Just then, the massive bodies of the cannonball throwers fell into their sight. They had a huge, deep cut across their chest and were both unconscious.

The Franky Brothers gaped utterly shocked. "S-She finished off both of them without even moving!"

Chopper and Nami shivered in fright. "S-scary…"

Sanji began to swoon around her with hearts in his eyes. "Woaahh… Juli- _megami_ you're such a beautiful fighting goddess~"

Zoro gulped again and began to sweat. _'…Yep. Definitely pissed…'_

Zambai shook his head to dispel his shock. He looked behind him, just to see that more enemies were storming towards them. "We gotta go, the soldiers are almost here. Come to think of it…" He slowly turned his head.

"Zoro." Juli said seriously, now calm and not as pissed as before.

"…how are we…gonna open…" Zambai know fully turned around, just to see Zoro cut through the huge steel door to the courthouse. His eyes bulged out in shock and surprise.

"Get going, guys." Zoro said seriously. "I'm moving in."

"H-He sliced right through that thick steel…" Zambai said, frozen in shock.

"Zambai, the two of us will split off to the sides." The Square Sisters informed him. "We're going to pull that drawbridge levers!"

"G-Got it. Good luck." He looked at the Franky Brothers. "We will split into three teams. Those coming with me will take the inside of the courthouse. A few men should be enough. Good luck to us all! Now, let's go!"

And with that, the Franky Brothers split into three teams and stormed off, ready to save Franky and help the Strawhats with saving Robin.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was Chapter 27. How did you like it? :) Well, looks like the government succeeded in pissing Juli off… They are going to be in for something XD. I mean, getting three strikes from somebody like Juli, who is very patient and understanding, you guys really have to be suicidal. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next chapter and have an awesome day! :3**

names

… _-megami_ = Goddess…

attacks

 _Half Knot: Air Drive_ = Half Knot: Air Drive (Paulie)

 _Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku_ = Fan of the wind: Punishment of Heaven (Juli)

 _Reviews_

' _nyny2002'_ : literally in love. Hope to see you update soon.

 **I'm glad you love my story :3 And I will update on Sunday or Monday, so be excited. ;)**

 _'I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY'_ : love this story keep up the good work

 **Thank you~ :3 I will definitely continue this story as long as I have time to write. :)**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Sorry it's taken so long to send a comment things have been complicated including car trouble anyway watch out cp nine an explosive Julie is coming your way poor zorro at least he knows not to get on her bad side after seeing that I just hope she doesn't go on a rampage when things get darker cause the government is going to need it's heavy hitters to stop her I actually wonder how in control she is when this happens well have a good evening bye

 **No problems, I hope you're okay though. :3 And don't worry, Juli is slowly calming down in the next chapter, so she isn't going on a rampage. Even if she would go on a rampage, Luffy would probably stop her and calm her down. For now, Juli isn't in control of this power, you saw a bit of in this chapter. She doesn't know she has them and this power only shows (for now) when she's really mad. But anyway, in the next chapter, Juli is getting more collected and calm and concentrates on the task before them: Save Robin! Well, thank you for always commenting and I hope you have a nice day! :3**

 _'OtakuQueenbee'_ : I want Juli to go on a rampage for some reason  
Angry Juli's so cool, as long as she doesn't forget what she's really there to do XD  
The rooftop scene is probably one my favorite scenes in this arc 3

 **Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Juli isn't going on a rampage. She will calm down next chapter and will not get angry like this again (in this arc). She will just get sad about what the government does. Also, Juli will concentrate on saving Robin and supporting Luffy for the most part.**

 **Oh and if the rooftop scene really is one of your favorite scenes in this arc, you can be excited for next chapter ;).**

 **Anyway, have a nice day! :D**


	28. Showdown in the courthouse!

Chapter 28- Showdown in the courthouse! Finally catching up to Luffy!

* * *

Juli and Zoro were the first to walk into the courthouse.

Zoro narrowed his eyes seriously as they were looking right at a crowd of marines. "Great…" He tsked annoyed and drew his swords as the marines and government men stormed towards them.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously, knelt down while laying the palms of her hand on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Wha?! Juli what are you doing?!" Zoro shouted in shock as he sliced a marine soldier that just wanted to attack her unprotected back. He sighed as he saw how she concentrated. "Fine, I will protect you…" Zoro said with a small smile on his face and attacked everyone who dared to even walk towards Juli.

Juli concentrated and calmed her breathing down. _'Concentrate on the ground beneath you, Juli… Feel it breathing… Feel the vibrations of the steps from the marines and your nakama…'_ Sweat ran down her brow, as she concentrated heavily and began to collect enough power for this attack to work. _'Now, tell the difference between the footsteps of the marines and your nakama's footsteps…'_ She concentrated even more as she began to sense the heavy, coordinated footsteps of the marines and government men and the lighter, determined steps of her nakama that were fighting in the crowd of the enemies. _'Now!'_ Juli opened her eyes and stretched her arms into the air. Heavy pressure began to vibrate in the air around her.

The marines and government men froze in shock at the pressure.

"Eh?" Nami and Chopper asked in surprise as the enemies they were attacking froze in fear.

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu!"**_ Juli shouted seriously and slammed her palms onto the ground.

The marines gulped in fright as they waited for the attack to happen. But after a whole minute and still nothing has happened, they were getting cheeky again.

"Nothing happened. That was just a bluff!" One marine smiled cheekily.

Nami and Chopper just blinked in confusion.

"Let's show those pirates who the boss is!" A government official shouted arrogantly.

Zoro's eyes widened as he felt how the ground beneath him began to shake. "Ignorant Idiots." He tsked.

Juli slowly stood up and turned away from them. "No, I didn't bluff." And just as she said that, the ground began to shake violently.

"Whaaat?!" Nami and Chopper shouted in fear, hugging each other in fright.

Just then, from the ground beneath every marine soldier and government men in the proximity, a huge column of wind shot out and sent the enemies of the Strawhats flying.

Chopper and Nami gaped utterly shocked, as even the marines standing near them were sent flying, but nothing happened to them. It was just like Juli's attack knew exactly who to attack and who not.

As the marines that were hit by Juli's attack crashed onto the ground, they were already unconscious.

Zoro smiled proudly at that.

Juli took a deep breath and wiped her sweat away. _'I shouldn't really do that powerful attacks anymore… They cost me a lot of power and energy and we still have to fight CP-9…'_

"EEEHHH?!" Chopper and Nami shouted utterly shocked, let go of themselves and begin to check if really everything was alright with them.

"I-I can't believe it…" Nami said in shock after she made sure she was alright. "Juli's attack intentionally missed us…"

Chopper looked at Juli in awe. "How is that possible?"

One government man, who was still conscious, but badly hurt, crawled towards the three-headed judge named Baskerville, who sat in a throne-like balcony.

"R-Reporting in, Your Honor. The pirates have destroyed the courthouses front door…and have infiltrated the premises." He said weakly.

"We can see that already, dumbass!" The three heads of Baskerville shouted at him in annoyance.

"They are fewer men than expected…" Zoro noticed. "I guess we can move on…" He looked at the judge in confusion. "But what the hell is that?"

Baskerville hammered on the table for silence.

One of the Franky Brothers, who stormed in just now, gaped at the judge in shock. "Who's that?! His neck… He looks like the gatekeeper of the underworld I heard stories about! Berberus!"

Juli sweat dropped at that and giggled in amusement.

"That's **Ceberus**!" Zambai snapped at him in annoyance.

"Quiet down, people!" Baskerville said seriously. "This is a sacred hall of judgment! The fate of you unruly rebels…will be decided shortly!"

"Yosh guys!" Zambai said to them, fully ignoring the judge. "Join up with Strawhat-san on the roof. Yokozuna and my men can handle the pursuers at the door. We've got your back, so get going!"

"Got it." Zoro said seriously.

Juli just blinked in confusion at the judge and the remaining marines and government men. _'What are they doing? A trial in this situation…?'_

"Look! Seems like the trial has started." Nami said and pointed at Baskerville.

"Huh?" Zoro asked and looked in their direction. "Just ignore those idiots. Which way is it?"

"Right, we should concentrate on catching up to Lu now!" Juli said determined.

"Straight ahead, Zoro! To this staircase, take us there!" Nami said as she pointed at the staircase.

"Yosh!" Zoro shouted and stormed towards the remaining crowd of enemies.

"Such insolence!" A government official shouted in shock. "They're ignoring the sacred trial!"

"Unforgivable!" A marine shouted. "They're mocking the Island of Justice!"

Another marine aimed a rifle at them. "Take this you little-" His eyes widened utterly shocked as he looked at Zoro's three swords that seemed to bend. "Huh? His katana are bending?!"

Shadows flowed out of Zoro and suddenly, a huge dark figure with glowing red eyes appeared behind him. _**"Enbima Yonezu!"**_

The marines began to sweat in fright as Zoro jumped towards them.

" _ **Onigiri!"**_ And with that, Zoro went past the crowd of marines and government men and sent them all flying into the air.

"Is that the same guy from a minute ago?" Left Baskerville asked in shock.

Zambai gaped utterly shocked.

Juli smiled softly. _'He is calling his attacks after demons… Interesting.'_

"Alright, let's go. The path is clear!" Zoro said nonchalant and stormed forward.

"Right!" Nami, Juli and Chopper said and ran after him.

"Seriously…how can someone so strong not be the captain?!" A Franky Brother asked in confusion.

Zambai still gaped in shock.

"Oi, wait, wait, wait!" Sanji suddenly shouted while storming into the courthouse. "Step aside reindeer and idiotic swordsman!"

"Suit guy…" Zambai said surprised as Sanji stormed past him.

"This place is full of danger! **I'll** be the one to clear the way for Nami-swan and Juli- _megami_! Move!" He shouted and kicked Zoro and Chopper away.

"Watch it!" Zoro shouted at him as he blocked his kick with his katana.

" **Eehhh?!** Why is he picking a fight?!" Zambai's eyes bulged out in shock.

"You want a piece of me?!" Zoro snapped at Sanji, angrily.

"Shut up!" Sanji shouted at him. "Just stay out of Nami-swan and Juli- _megami_ 's business!" He turned around to Nami and Juli "This way, Nami-swan, Juli- _megami_. Follow me and only me!" And with that he ran up the stairs.

"Hey, now…" Nami deadpanned.

Juli just smiled cheerfully. "Sure."

"We're here to save Robin, aren't we?" Nami asked Sanji with a deadpan expression.

Sanji stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened in realization. "That's right. Robin-chwan… She's waiting for me to rescue her!" And with that, he stormed very quickly up the stairs. "She's probably already crying on how much she misses me!"

"Oh, please…" Nami said in annoyance and she, Chopper and Juli stormed after him.

Chopper looked to the side and gaped utterly shocked. "Zoro got lost the second I turned my head!" He shouted as he saw how Zoro stormed in the other direction.

Nami fell dramatically to the ground.

Juli giggled amused.

"Stop, Zoro! That's the wrong way!" Chopper shouted at him.

Zoro stopped and looked back to them. "What?!"

"How can you screw up when I told you to take the stairs?!" Nami screamed at him in annoyance. "Were you asleep?!"

"Shut up! Your instructions suck!" Zoro snapped at her and stormed back towards them.

" **I'm not the one at fault!"** Nami shouted at him, utterly annoyed.

"I'll try to make you some medicine later, Zoro." Chopper said utterly seriously. "Something for cluenessless."

"Cluenessless?!" Zoro said in annoyance as he stopped next to them.

"Chopper…" Nami said with a deadpan expression as she pointed at a love-struck Sanji, who was shouting Robin-chwan while storming towards the staircase to the roof. "Make some for him too."

"Okay, got it." Chopper sweat dropped.

Juli smiled cheerfully as she took a step. "You guys sure are amusin-… Kyaaa!" She shouted in surprise as she missed the step and almost fell face-first to the ground.

Zoro caught her in the last moment. "Oi, are you okay, Juli?"

Juli smiled apologetically. "Yes, thank you Zoro."

Chopper and Nami sweat dropped at that. _'Not she too…'_

Zambai and a Franky Brother sweat dropped at the scene too.

"I wonder if they'll really save Aniki…" A Franky Brother deadpanned.

"They can get things done when it counts…" Zambai said nervously. "Definitely…probably…hopefully…"

"These are serious crimes!" Right Baskerville said seriously.

"Tremendous offenses indeed!" Left Baskerville said in agreement.

"Taking the middle ground, I sentence them to… death!"

"Agreed!" The other two shouted.

Nami, Chopper and Juli finally reached the end of the stairs.

Chopper stopped and looked back at Zoro. "Are you okay Zoro? This way!"

"I know!" Zoro snapped at him.

Chopper's eyes widened in surprise, as suddenly Baskerville appeared above him, a huge sword in his hands, ready to cut him.

"Don't ignore the judge!" Baskerville shouted angrily.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Chopper screamed utterly shocked and jumped out of the way in the last moment, just as Baskerville slashed the ground.

Nami and Chopper looked at him in shock.

Baskerville almost fell down from the stairs, but could hold onto the brink in the last moment and pulled himself up a bit.

Zoro drew his sword. "Nami, Juli, Chopper, go on ahead. I'll take care of this guy and catch up later." He said seirously.

"You think you can beat me? Cooky pirate!" The middle head of Baskerville shouted at him.

"Wait, Zoro." Juli said seriously and walked towards Baskerville.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and followed after her, to protect her in case Baskerville tries to attack her.

Juli knelt down in front of Baskerville and smiled at him softly. "You're the judge here, right?"

The three heads of Baskerville looked at her in surprise. "Yes. But why do you care, young lady. You're a pirate, aren't you?!"

Juli smiled cheerily. "I'm sorry that we couldn't wait for the end of your trial. I know this was disrespectful. But we really have to hurry because our friend is in danger and needs help right now." And with that she stood back up, still looking at him kindly.

Right Baskerville looked at her thoughtfully. "You seem quite familiar. Did we meet before?"

Left Baskerville nodded in agreement. "Now that you say it, she really looks familiar, especially the unique turquoise eyes, the collar and the very familiar looking tattoo of a moon…"

Juli bit on her lip and hid her left hand behind her back.

Zoro, who stood a bit behind Juli, stiffened. He narrowed his eyes. _'Not good… If they figure out who Juli really is, this situation could go badly when they try to 'rescue' her… And we don't have time to deal with that right now.'_

"Hmmmm…" The middle head looked at Juli thoughtfully. "No. Don't see it." He deadpanned.

"As if!" The other two heads screamed at him and hit him with their heads.

Chopper and Nami sweat dropped at that.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter we still have to ki-" Suddenly Baskerville felt a jolt on his feet. "Huh?" The three heads looked down in confusion, just to see the Franky Family making a leg-up and pulling him slowly down.

"Pull!" Zamabai shouted and they all tried to heave Baskerville down to them.

"Stop!" Baskerville shouted in shock and tried get a better grip on the ground.

"Heaven! Ho! Heaven! Ho!" They all shouted in unison as they pulled Baskerville more and more down.

Zoro sweat dropped as he saw how Baskerville tried desperately not to fall down.

Juli shook her head in fondness as the Franky Brothers finally succeeded and Baskerville fell to the ground.

"We're your opponents now, Ceberus!" Zambai grinned cheekily at Baskerville, who slowly stood up from the ground.

"Franky Brothers!" Nami shouted in surprise.

Zoro smirked, turned around and stormed back towards the way to the roof. "Let's go."

Juli nodded and stormed after him.

"R-right…" Nami and Chopper said and ran after them.

 _Sometime later…_

"Find those pirates and shoot them!" A marine ordered and the others nodded in agreement. More and more marine and government men stormed into the courtroom staircase, leading up to the roof.

Juli hid in a small dark hallway and breathed heavily. _'This isn't good… I lost the others. I just hope Zoro doesn't get lost too badly.'_ She bit on her lip and looked at the marines. _'More and more of them are coming. It's just no use in fighting them, there's no time to beat every one of them. I have the feeling that we have to hurry and that Lu is waiting for us. Now think, Juli…What is the best way to get as fast as possible to the roof?'_

 _With Luffy…_

Luffy stood on a little column on top of the roof of the courthouse and looked seriously at Robin and the CP-9 that were just arriving.

Kaku kicked Franky. "Out of my way."

Jabra laughed as he walked after him. "Venting a bit, Kaku? Perhaps it's the strange fruit you ate."

Kaku turned around and glared at him. "Cut it out. I like the fruit!"

The rest of CP-9 all moonwalked up to where Spandam and Robin were and looked seriously at Luffy.

"Oh, Strawhat is alone?" Califa asked.

"Even if he's alone, it's incredible that he made it all the way here." Kumadori said impressed.

"That much is true. He even took out Blueno." Jabra said amused. "That idiot."

"Looks like those five years of bartending have left him pretty rusty." Kaku said seriously. "I wonder if that's really why he lost."

"But lose he did." Fukurou said cheerfully.

Lucci just looked sternly at Luffy. _'What a pity… I really had hoped my kitty would come here to play with me.'_ He thought in disappointment.

Spandam laughed darkly, still inside the building. "Yosh, good to see you all, CP-9. Just wait a bit for now. The Strawhat crew is having some internal trouble. Why don't we just lay back and enjoy the show. It's endlessly amusing!"

 _Back to Juli…_

Juli shook her head. _'No, this would never work…'_ Her eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly sensed someone familiar. She stormed out of the hallway, just to see Zoro attacking the crowd of the marines.

"Man, they all got lost again…" Zoro sighed.

"Zoro!" Juli shouted in surprise.

"Huh?" Zoro looked at her after finishing off the last marine. "Oh, Juli." He walked towards her. "Good that I found you. You can show me the way to Luffy, right?"

Juli shook her head in confusion. "Sure… But what are you doing here? You just came from the direction we have to go to."

Zoro blushed. "Well…I…" He coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, is Luffy still on the roof?"

Juli closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes. Technically we just have to go straight up, but that's not possible right now becaus-"

"Great!" Zoro grinned, grabbed onto Juli's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Zoro what are you-" She looked up to him in surprise.

"Grab tightly onto me." He narrowed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. _**"Tatsumaki!"**_ And with a whirl of his katana, they were inside a tornado made out of slash's that bored his way right through the ceiling

 _With Nami and Chopper…_

"Huh?" Nami shouted surprised and looked to the ground as it began to shake. Suddenly, a tornado made out of slash's bored its way through the ground and crashed into the enemy, they were just fighting with.

"What?" Nami shouted in shock.

"We're still not safe!" Chopper shouted in alarm as the tornado expanded. They began to run away, but still got caught in this attack.

 _With Luffy…_

"You wanna die?" Luffy asked Robin seriously.

"That's right." Robin shouted at him, slowly beginning to panic.

"Hey, director." Jabra looked at Spandam, who was now outside as well. "Can't I go take care of him and end this already."

"Just wait. He's come quite the ways for this little rescue attempt. And now, at this very end, his nakama is refusing his rescue attempt. Have you ever seen anything so amusing?"

"Rooobin! You wanna die?!" Luffy shouted towards her.

Spandam laughed utterly amused. "Just listen to his pathetic cries! I wonder what the look on his face is!"

Luffy picked his nose and looked at her in confusion. "Watcha talking about?"

Spandam's eyes bulged out in shock. "H-He's picking his nose!"

Robin looked at him in shock.

"Hey now, Robin!" Luffy said seriously as the ground behind him began to crumble. "We're already here!"

And with a big crash, a tornado crashed through the ground, making a big hole. Nami and Chopper screamed as the attack disappeared and the fell towards the ground.

Robin gaped in surprise.

"We're gonna save you." Luffy said nonchalant.

"Touchdown." Nami said as she landed perfectly on the ground with her feet.

Chopper crashed head-first onto the ground next to her.

"If you still want to die after that…" Luffy continued his speech. "…you can do it then."

Robin's eyes widened at that.

"Itai..." Chopper, in his human-like form, rubbed his neck as he slowly stood up.

"Are you alright, Chopper?" Nami looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine." He looked at the hole. "But what was that just now?!"

Nami's eyebrow twitched. "I have a pretty good idea."

Just then, Zoro jumped through the hole with Juli in his arms. He landed on the ground and set Juli to the ground, who still blinked in confusion.

"I should've done that to begin with." He sighed.

"Zoro." Nami turned around. "So, it **was** you!" She screeched at him. "We only were caught in the aftershock…but if the main attack had hit us, we would've died!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Zoro asked her in confusion.

Juli, now grasping the situation, looked at Zoro scoldingly and pulled at his ear lobe. "Apologize, Zoro!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I'm sorry! But let go off my ear, Juli!" Zoro shouted in pain.

Juli smiled satisfied and let go of his ear.

"Why does this hurt when you do it…That isn't normal… What trick are you using?" Zoro grumbled annoyed while rubbing his ear lobe to ease the pain.

Juli ignored him and took a few steps forward. She looked at Robin as she began to feel her emotions. "Robin…"

A small smile slipped on Lucci's face, before he was back to being as sternly as ever. _'There she is…_ _ **my kitty**_ _.'_

Spandam shivered in fright, as he saw how another pirate with blond hair crashed through the ground as well. "S-So much pirates…" He looked at CP-9. "Y-You have the permission to kill them all."

"I'm sorry, _director_. But for once I can't follow an order exactly as you say." Lucci said as sternly as ever.

The other CP-9 members looked at him in surprise.

"W-what?!" Spandam shouted in shock.

"As I said, I can't kill all of them. Look closer at that beautiful woman." Lucci said and pointed at Juli.

Spandam walked towards the railing and looked at Juli. "What is with her? Yeah, she's pretty beautiful, but I don't get it. I mean- the brown hair that shimmers red, a golden collar with a ruby, porcelain-like skin, unique turquoise eyes and a full moon tattoo on her left hand- seems pretty normal to me-" His eyes bulged out, utterly shocked as he realized what Lucci meant. "B-But that can't be…She-She should be dead…"

"No, it's true. She really is **the** Princess Kurama Juli, who allegedly died in the destruction of _Seinaru._ " Lucci said seriously. "Looks like she survived her island's destruction and was later captured by these pirates and brainwashed into helping them."

Spandam shook his head to sort his thoughts. He laughed darkly as a plan formed in his head. "Oh, that's more than perfect!"

Kaku blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, I heard a rumor about _The Prophecy of the Angel Princess_. It's a prophecy from _Seinaru_ that is given from generation to generation since decades." Spandam said with a smile on his face.

" _The Prophecy of the Angel Princess_? What's it about?" Califa asked in interest.

"Well, that was not included in the rumors. Just, that it was speaking about a powerful weapon. But there's something more interesting: According to the rumors, Doctor Vegapunk personally looked at the Prophecy. Also, the rumors said he calculated the probability of it being real: To a 99,9℅ chance is the Prophecy real! And more: To an 81,2% chance is the Prophecy talking about Princess Kurama Juli!" Spandam laughed darkly. "So now that I know how the things are… I want you to capture Princess Kurama Juli alive! But you can still kill the others, though."

Califa and Kaku nodded and looked back to the Strawhats.

A dark smile crossed Spandam's face. _'Perfect, just perfect! Not do I 'only' have two keys to reviving Ancient Weapons, no! I also have Princess Kurama Juli, who is most likely a really strong weapon herself, equal in power to an Ancient Weapon! And even better is that nobody knows she's still alive! When we captured here, I don't even have to tell the higher-ups about her and then I can have such a powerful weapon just for myself!'_ He laughed evilly.

Robin began to sweat because she had listen to his conversation. _'The Prophecy of Seinaru… I remember reading something about this! This isn't good! Now they want Juli as a weapon… That's excatly what I tried to prevent!'_ She bit on her lip in distress.

 _Back by the Strawhats…_

"Everything alright?" Zoro asked Juli and ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you Zoro."

Just then, they heard someone screaming.

Chopper looked up into the sky and gaped in shock. "Sogeking!"

"He's flying!" Nami said in surprise, as she saw Sogeking flying through the air.

"Awesome!" Chopper shouted in awe.

Juli smiled softly and shook her head in fondness.

"What the hell has he been up to?" Sanji asked as he looked up to the sky as well.

Zoro began to sweat as he realized something. "How is he going to land?"

Just then, Sogeking slowly began to fall towards the ground.

"Oi, oi…" Kaku said in surprise. "It's just one after another."

"At any rate…" Kumadori said just as Sogeking crashed onto the ground. "…they all made it to our headquarters. Admirable indeed, despite being our enemies."

Nami, Chopper, Sanji and Juli all ran towards Sogeking, who was stuck head-first in the ground.

"Oh no… That doesn't look too good…" Juli said in worry as Chopper tried to pull Sogeking out of the ground.

Spandam began to sweat. "They are just keep getting more and more…"

Luffy still looked unwaveringly at Robin. "Please Robin… I don't care if you think you wanna die. Say it once you are back by our side!"

Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Zoro and Juli looked at her after Luffy said that. Robin's eyes widened at that and she bit on her lip to stop her tears.

"That's right, Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted towards her as he and Chopper successfully pulled Sogeking out of the ground.

"Come back Robin!" Chopper shouted in agreement.

Juli looked at her softly. "There's no need to sacrifice yourself!"

Robin's eyes watered as she looked at her nakama, who all smiled at her.

"Oi, Sogeking, can you stand?" Zoro asked him seriously.

"O-of course." Sogeking said and slowly stood up. "This pain is nothing."

Juli narrowed her eyes and they all began to walk seriously towards Luffy.

Luffy, who stood on the most central of the little columns of the courthouse, crossed his arms across his chest and looked seriously up to Robin.

To his right side, Juli and Zoro stood on a little column together and Nami on the one next to them. To Luffy's left side, Sanji and Chopper stood on little column and Sogeking on the column next to them. They all looked seriously up to Robin.

Wind blew past Robin as she looked at her friends across from her, who are willing to die for her. She blinked the tears away that wanted to run down her face.

Sogeking looked determined at Robin. Chopper gritted bis teeth, seriously. Sanji smiled at her. Juli looked at her sympathetically. Zoro narrowed his eyes, utterly serious. Nami smiled at her and nodded.

"Leave the rest to us!" Luffy shouted determined.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 28. How did you like it? :) I really loved Juli's attack this chapter, it's one of my favorite attacks she has! :D And you slowly are getting to know more about Juli's mysterious powers and** _ **The Prophecy of the Angel Princess**_ **. I hope you're excited for when I reveal everything to this power. (what will take a while, sorry *nervous giggle*) Oh and who of you also loved the Juzo (Juli x Zoro) stuff this chapter? :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. See you next chapter and have an awesome day! ;)**

names

… _-megami_ = Goddess …

 _Seinaru_ = holy

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu_ = Fan of the Wind: Breathing Earth (Juli)

 _Enbima Yonezu Onigiri_ = Demon Cut of the Beautiful Demon of the Sleepless Night (Zoro)

 _Tatsumaki_ = Dragon Coil (Zoro)

 _Review_

' _Queen Dove'_ : Awww this arch still makes me cry also I really like her earth quake abilities that is pretty awesome also was Zorro showing off a little or was he just trying to get on the roof thank you for your concern for my car troubles I made it out okay and hurr me shuddering as I read luccis part grabs som Ben and Jerry's and watches a scary

Movie now I have a bigger reason to be disturbed and it isn't Lucci well have a good day

 **Yes, the Enies Lobby Arc is pretty emotional. For the most part this chapter, Zoro just tried to get to the roof, but he was also showing off to Juli a tiny little bit :3. And creep Lucci is back again, great! (*Note the sarcasm*) Well, eating some Ben and Jerry's always helps. ;) But just a little warning, Lucci will get more disturbing in the next chapters, so even Ben and Jerry's and a scary movie will not help to get your shudders away. (*insert evil laugh here* XD ) Anyway, you've been warned and have a nice day! :)**

 _'hellspam'_ : Can I say I love zoros shitty sense of direction it is always good for a laugh lol I mean in the Davy back arc they had to run on a easy seeable path yet zoro somehow ended up at a side path even sanjis like wtf I'm also looking forward to seeing sanjis brothers reaction to juli as well as sanjis seeing juli after timeskip

 **The question is, who doesn't love Zoro's totally messed up sense for directions? XD I mean, you gotta love this just as much as Luffy's density. XDD And I'm looking forward to writing those things as well, and let's just say... I already have some pretty awesome ideas for that. ;D**


	29. Robin, say you want to live!

Chapter 29- Robin, say you want to live!

* * *

"Considering they had to beat the Aqua Laguna… it really is quite impressive." Califa said as she looked at the Strawhats.

Jabra huffed cheekily. "They just got lucky."

"We have the permission to kill them this time." Lucci said sternly.

"It'll be a cinch if we don't hold back." Kaku said seriously.

"A drawbridge?" Luffy asked Zoro, as he told him about the drawbridge that connects the Tower of Justice with the courthouse.

"Yes. The Franky Brothers work on it as we speak. If they lower it, we have an easy way across." Zoro told Luffy.

"Those guys are right in front of us, too." Sanji said, referring to CP-9.

Luffy looked back up to Robin seriously.

Juli's eyes widened as she could feel the heavy burden that was weighing down on Robin. _'Robin…'_

Robin bit on her lip and closed her eyes.

Spandam gulped in fright. He turned around and looked at CP-9. "Oi, CP-9, I'll allow you to take them out… but only here, on the Tower of Justice!" He narrowed his eyes and began to sweat. _'The most important thing is my life, my promotion. If I let them do as they please… who would be here to protect me, just in case?'_ He laughed cheekily and looked back down at the Strawhats. "You dumb pirates! I hope you realize your fancy attitudes won't change a damn thing! It will not change the strength of my assassination squad, CP-9. Not the weight of the immovable Gate of Justice! But most importantly… not my authorization… to invoke a Buster Call with this golden Den-Den mushi!" Spandam shouted arrogantly towards them and showed them the den-den mushi.

Juli narrowed her eyes at him. _'What a disgusting cowardly man… I have never met someone so arrogant as well as cowardly, who was abusing his power to his own purpose of being important…'_

Robin's eyes widened. "A Buster Call?"

"That's right." Spandam grinned evilly as he looked at her. "Just like 20 years ago...when we bombarded your island into oblivion, Nico Robin. In the following year, all the maps had a distinct lack of the word 'Ohara'."

"Robin's island?" Chopper asked in shock.

Sanji gritted his teeth angrily. "That shitty mask…"

Juli's eyes widened as she began to remember something. _'Ohara…?'_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _14 years ago, on the island Seinaru…_

… _Juli is four years old…_

Juli giggled amused as she splashed water in the face of a little white foal. "I got you, Shiro."

Shiro neighed and jumped at her. Juli laughed amused as they both fell into the water of the hot spring in the middle of the holy forest.

Kurama Rose watched them in amusement. "That's enough, you two. Let's get out of the water before the thunderstorm is coming."

"But Mama…" Juli pouted at her adorably.

"No, Juli. Come, let's go back to the palace." She took the wet Juli and began to rub her dry with a towel.

"Shiro, let's meet again tomorrow." Juli waved at him as they began to walk back to the palace.

After a few minutes of silence, Juli looked up to her mother. "Mama, are there other islands like _Seinaru_? Did you visit one of them? I really want to see how other islands look like and I want to travel to some of them when I'm older!"

Rose looked at her daughter with a soft smile. "No, I didn't travel to another island, but I would love to visit one. The island was called 'Ohara'. Very intelligent people lived on this island and most of them were studying archaeology. The dream of the people there was to unfold the past of this world, the Government is concealing. They just wanted to know what happened in the past and learn from the mistakes of the people in the past."

Juli's eyes widened in awe. "So, they were trying to learn about the past to learn from it? That's cool."

Rose giggled, but then smiled sadly. "Yes. I would have loved to speak to one of them. You know Juli, _Seinaru_ has a very important past too. Maybe we could have learned something from the other…"

Suddenly Juli realized something and she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Why do you speak of Ohara in the past tense?"

Rose narrowed her eyes sadly. "This island doesn't exist anymore… They just knew too much and were a threat to the World Government, that's why…" She shook her head as she realized, she was talking to her four-year old daughter. "Maybe I will tell you about it when you're older."

Juli pouted. "But I want to know! What happened to them? Why did they know too much? It can't possibly be wrong to know something, others don't know!"

Rose knelt down to her and looked seriously into her eyes. "Sorry, Juli. I can't tell you… Not now, you're still too young."

Just as Juli wanted to insist on not being too young, a few raindrops dropped to the ground.

"Rain?" Juli asked and looked up to the dark sky. _'That's a surprise. It rarely rains on Seinaru in this season… I know Mama said a thunderstorm was coming, but I didn't expect rain.'_

"Looks like we have to hurry." Rose said, grabbed Juli's hand and together they ran the few meters to the palace that were left.

 _*Flashback end…*_

* * *

Juli shook her head to dispel her memories. _'The island Mama wanted to visit…Looks like it's Robin's hometown… "Ohara- The island who knew too much"…'_ She shook her head again and took a deep breath. _'Concentrate on saving Robin now.'_

"No! Anything but that!" Robin shouted at Spandam in full-blown panic.

"Oh, what a reaction. How thrilling!" Spandam laughed evilly. "So? Do you want me to hit this button and commence the Buster Call?"

Robin gritted her teeth. "Do you even know what you're saying- What will happen if you push the button?"

"I do." Spandam smirked cheekily. "The chance of you pirates leaving the island alive will be reduced to zero! All with the push of this button. It couldn't be simpler!"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Robin snapped at him as she began to sweat in fright.

"Does it bring back memories, too?" He laughed. "Maybe I should push it and see. Here and now." Spandam laughed darkly again.

Robin's eyes widened in shock as Spandam's finger drew closer to the button on the golden den-den mushi. "What are you doing?! **Stop!** "

Spandam stopped and glared at her. "Such insolence."

"You said Ohara was wiped off the map. When you look at a map, do you see any people?! Are you capable of doing such horrible things… because you look at the world like that?! A Buster Call serves no purpose beyond malice. It must never be used." Robin began to sweat heavily and sank to her knees as her heartbeat increased and as she remembered the terrible memories of the Buster Call twenty years ago.

Juli's eyes widened in shock and her heartbeat increased too as she felt all the emotions Robin was feeling right now. _'Robin… You suffered so much, huh? I'm sorry that I didn't realize that earlier… I could have helped you…'_ Tears gathered in her eyes as she could feel Robin's unbelievable sadness and grieve.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he saw how Robin's eyes watered and she looked very distant. "Juli-nee, what's going on with Robin?"

Juli sniffed and wiped her tears away. "She's remembering her past on Ohara and the Buster Call…" She said sadly.

"I see…" Luffy said seriously and looked back to Robin.

"If you invoke a Buster Call… right now…" Robin said in a grave voice as she ripped herself out of her memories. "It will wipe out Enies Lobby…as well as you!"

"W-What're you blabbering about?!" Spandam shouted at her. "You think I would be killed by friendly fire?! You don't know what you are talking about!"

Robin's eyes were shadowed over by her hair. "Twenty years ago… it took everything from me. So many people's lives were ruined. All with a single attack- The Buster Call!" She stood up and looked at her friends. "And now…it's back! It's being directed at my carefree nakama. The more I want to be with you guys…the more my fate endangers you!"

' _Robin…'_ Juli looked at her sadly.

"No matter how far I sail… I cannot escape such a powerful enemy! Not when the enemy is the world itself, with all of its darkness. First it was Aokiji… and now this. I've now gotten you involved twice! If this goes on, no matter how kind you all are…" Robin clenched her fists. "You will eventually see me as a burden! You'll end up betraying me and tossing me aside! That's what scares me the most! That's why I didn't want you to come and save me! If I'm just going to be discarded one day, **I'd rather die here!** "

"Robin…" Chopper said sadly.

"Robin-chwan…" Sanji looked at her.

"Robin." Nami looked at her in surprise.

Juli looked determined at Robin. _'I see… You are afraid of being betrayed… But you don't have to worry, Robin. Lu would_ _ **never**_ _do such a thing!'_

"So, that's what it is." Zoro said utterly serious.

Spandam laughed amused. "I see! You're spot on! That's exactly right. No one is stupid enough to take you along without seeing you as a hindrance!" He laughed darkly. "Take a look at this symbol, pirates!" Spandam pointed up to the flag of the World Government. "That design represents the unity of more than 170 participating nations… located throughout the world's four oceans as well as the Grandline. That's the world! Do you realize how puny your existence is in comparison? Can you guess how many powerful organizations are in pursuit of this woman?!"

Juli narrowed her eyes. "Lu."

Luffy nodded utterly serious at her and then glared at Spandam. "I'm well aware of Robin's enemies. Sogeking… Shoot down that flag." He said calmly.

"Roger that." Sogeking said seriously.

"Wha?" Spandam said in surprise.

"That's my new giant slingshot. Its name is Kabuto. Behold its might!" Sogeking said seriously and aimed at the flag. _**"Hissatsu Firebird Star!"**_ And with that a bird made out of fire flew towards the flag and began to burn it down.

Spandam's eyes bulged out in shock.

Robin gaped utterly shocked. "It can't be…"

"All done." Sogeking said casually.

Juli watched the flag burn in satisfaction. _'I wish I would have done this to the World Governments flag on Seinaru… To think I raised a flag of a so disgusting organization…'_

"Are you kidding me?!" Spandam shouted at them. "Don't think you can oppose the entire world and make it out alive!"

" **BRING IT ON!"** Luffy screamed at him.

Spandam screamed in fear of him and stumbled a few steps back.

Tears gathered in Robin's eyes as she watched the flag burn. She sniffed emotionally.

"Roooobin! I need to hear it from you!" Luffy shouted towards her.

Robin's eyes widened as tears ran down her face.

" **Say you want to live!"** Luffy screamed at the top of his voice.

"Robin…" Chopper said seriously.

"Robin." Nami looked at her sympathetically.

Robin looked at all of her nakama emotionally.

Juli smiled at her softly. "Just do it Robin. I know you want to."

' _Life… I thought just wishing for it was wrong. No one ever accepted me!'_ Robin began to cry heavily as she remembered what Saul said to her: 'One day, without a doubt… you'll meet nakama that will protect you!' Her eyes widened as she saw her nakama right in front of her in a bright light. _'If… If even for a moment… I can express my own desires… then I…'_ **"I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!"** Robin screamed at the top of her lungs while crying.

Luffy grinned satisfied, Chopper looked determined ahead, Sanji smiled, Sogeking got ready to fight, Nami narrowed her eyes seriously, Zoro drew his katana and Juli smiled cheerily at that.

Franky cried really heavily, touched from the scene. "I love you guys, dammit!"

Luffy smiled seriously, ready to fight. "Let's roll!"

Just then, the drawbridge was slowly being lowered down.

"The drawbridge is being lowered." Chopper noticed.

"Looks like they pulled it off." Sanji said with a smile. "Nice timing."

Sogeking began to shiver in fright. "I'm sure it's just excitement."

Juli smiled softly. "They did it. I hope everyone is okay, though."

"Come on, lower!'" Zoro said as he watched how the drawbridge slowly lowered. He grabbed onto his katana, ready to fight and smiled dangerously.

"That's a scary expression." Nami said as she looked at Zoro.

Juli giggled. "You think?"

"Robin." Luffy said seriously. "We'll definitely save you!"

Spandam's eyes bulged out in fright as he looked at the battle position of every Strawhat. "STAY AWAY!"

Califa smiled in amusement. "They sure are bold."

Jabra laughed. "They're not afraid of the World Government."

"It's no use. They're no match for us." Kaku said casually.

Lucci just looked at Juli. _'Just wait, my kitty. I will get you away from these pirates.'_

"STAY AWAY! The drawbridge is being lowered!" Spandam screamed in fear.

Suddenly, trench mortars crashed into the drawbridge and it stopped moving as it was halfway up.

"It stopped!" Sanji said in surprise.

"They're trying to stop us!" Luffy said angrily. "Dammit! Whoooo did that?!"

"Okay. Yosh. Well done." Spandam said in relief. "I'll head to the Gate of Justice before they'll make it across." He grabbed onto Robin. "Let's go, Nico Robin! Someone escort Cutty Flam! Oh right, and someone capture Princess Juli."

"Robin!" Chopper shouted in panic.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'What now?'_

Spandam huffed arrogantly. "Those pirates aren't even worth arresting. I have CP-9 here- an assassination squad! I've got Nico Robin, the sole survivor from an island whose people were plotting to resurrect and ancient weapon… and Cutty Flam, the man who inherited the blueprints for such weapon. And soon, I'm going to get Princess Kurama Juli, whose mysterious power is said to be on the same level as an ancient weapon. There's no way in hell I'd risk losing the power this will earn me!" He laughed evilly, but then stopped and looked surprised at Franky. "Cutty Flam!"

Franky looked at him seriously and held up a stack of paper for him to see.

"That's… Don't tell me you…" Spandam said in surprise. "The blueprints for the Ancient Weapon, Pluton!"

Franky smiled. "The real ones. Don't believe me?" He held a page up. "Lucci. Kaku. I know you two do." He swiped through the pages.

Kaku's and Lucci's eyes widened in shock before being back to normal.

"I never imagined this. You had them hidden inside your body the whole time, huh?" Kaku said seriously.

"Th-The real thing… Those are the real thing?!" Spandam shivered in excitement and greed. "Hand them over. Hand those over! My precious blueprints!"

"Nico Robin." Franky said seriously as he looked at her. "Those rumors floating around about you are all false. On the way over to this shithole… I realized you're anything but a 'demon' in pursuit of a weapon. The shipwrights of Water 7, who passed down these blueprints… never considered their creation to be a weapon. Hey, Spandam. Tom-san and Iceberg protected these with their lives."

"Hurry up and hand them over!" Spandam shouted at him greedily.

"If any idiot like you got his pawns on an ancient weapon and went on a rampage…a second weapon could be constructed to counter it- those where the architects' intentions. It is certainly possible for you to use Nico Robin to recurrent the weapons. As a result, even if she's against the idea…she's still a dangerous woman. However…she has nakama who are willing to look death in the face to protect her. Therefore…I'm going to take a chance. Given the circumstances, there's only one way for me to satisfy the architects' wishes."

"Stop babbling and give them to me!" Spandam shouted at him. "They belong to me!"

Franky narrowed his eyes. _'Tom-san… I'm sure you would have done the same in my position.'_ He took a deep breath and then, blew fire at the blueprints.

Spandam gaped at him utterly shocked as he saw how the blueprints burnt to ashes. "Damn! What the fuck have you done?! Waaaah! It's nothing but ashes! Shit! I'm going to kill you!"

"Our five-year mission!" Califa said in shock.

Franky grinned. "Those blueprints existed only as a countermeasure…but you, the Government, kept coming after them. Their existence used to be a secret…but once that was no longer the case, I had no choice but destroy them. We now have no way of opposing the ancient weapons. If Nico Robin remains in your hands, the world has no hope. However, if the Strawhats win…you're left with absolutely nothing. I'm betting on their victory."

"You've really done it this time." Spandam said utterly angrily. "It seems that you, too, are eager to die!"

"ANIKI!" Zambai and the Franky Family shouted for him from the courthouse.

"Huh?" Franky looked at them in surprise.

"We're here to save you! We tagged along with Mugiwara! Even Sodom and Gomorrah tagged along to help!" They shouted towards him.

"G-Guys… You punks… When did I ever ask you…ask you…to save me?!" Franky began to cry heavily. "Idiots! I'm not crying dammit!"

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over. "Everyone shut up!"

"Are you heartless?!" Nami and Zoro asked him flabbergasted.

Juli shook her head in fondness. _'Lu…'_

"Robin is waiting for us! Hurry up and lower the bridge!" Luffy shouted at them.

"Oh, that's right." Zoro said in realization. "Get cracking, people!" He snapped at them.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Nami shouted angrily. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Juli just sighed and smiled at that.

"Oh, right…" Zambai said in realization.

"I love Nami-swan's wild side~" Sanji shouted lovestruck.

"Oi, Mugiwara!" Franky shouted towards him. "Looks like you took good care of my men. As their boss… I, the great Franky, will lend you my super strength."

"Do whatever you want!" Luffy shouted at him in annoyance. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to Usopp!"

"But he's standing right next to you…" Franky deadpanned.

"Cutty Flam… How dare you! My blueprints!" Spandam said angrily and then screamed.

Robin's eyes widened in shock and she turned around.

Franky's eyes bulged out, utterly shocked, as Spandam pushed him over the railing and he began to fall down towards the waterfall.

" **Aniki!"** The Franky Brothers shouted in shock.

"Oh, no!" Juli said in shock and held a hand before her mouth.

Sogeking's eyes bulged out. "Franky!"

" _Oi, pirates!"_ Kokoro's voice sounded through Nami's den-den mushi.

"Huh? Kokoro-san?" Nami asked in surprise and looked at the den-den mushi.

" _I heard everything. What are you standing around for?"_

"What do you mean? The bridge is only halfway down."

" _Halfway is enough! I'll be there in four seconds! Take a big leap into the waterfall!"_

"What's going on? Was that the old frog lady?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know. But she told us to jump into the waterfall!" Nami said in confusion.

Juli's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, she doesn't mean-"

The Sea-train whistle interrupted her.

"The Sea-Train whistle?" Luffy said in confusion, but then smiled as he got the idea. "Hehe…"

"I-I don't like that smile…" Sogeking said in fright.

Luffy pulled Juli towards him. "Juli-nee, grab tightly onto me!"

"Wha?" Juli said surprised, but did what he said and hugged him tightly.

Just then, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed onto every one of the Strawhats.

Zoro's, Nami's, Sanji's, Chopper's and Sogeking's eyes bulged out utterly shocked as Luffy jumped and dragged them down with him. "Let's go! Shishishi!" He laughed cheerfully.

Sogeking, Nami and Chopper screamed in fright as they began to fall.

Juli shook her head in fondness, still grabbing tightly onto an amused laughing Luffy.

' _Robin…'_ Luffy thought determined as they were falling. _'I'm going to protect you…just like Shanks did for me!'_

' _Robin. We're going to save you no matter what! You belong to this crew just like everyone else.'_ Juli thought with a soft smile, as she hugged her brother tightly. _'Lu would never forgive himself if he couldn't protect you. We're going to beat CP-9 and continue sailing on! And maybe, I can tell you all my entire past and even who my father is, after everything is over… I'm now more than sure that I can trust you guys!'_

Just then, the Rocketman went over the drawbridge and shot into the air.

"The Rocketman!" Franky said in surprise.

"It's flying again!" Zambai and the Franky Brothers shouted in shock.

The Rocketman caught the Strawhats perfectly out of midair. But just before they landed on the Rocketman, Juli let go off Luffy, just as he crashed against the chimney of the Rocketman.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted surprised as she landed directly in Zoro's arms instead of crashing hardly onto the Rocketman.

Just then, the Rocketman hit Franky head-on and continued his way through the air towards the Tower of Justice.

"EEHHHH?! They're coming!" Spandam shouted utterly frightened.

"It's a waterfall!" Chimney shouted from inside the Rocketman.

"Juli, be careful and don't fall down." Zoro said to her as he hugged her tightly.

Juli nodded seriously and Nami screamed in fear.

"We're gonna crash!" Luffy shouted in shock as they drew closer to the building.

"W-we'll be crushed!" Franky screamed.

They all began to scream as they were about to hit the Tower of Justice.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 29. How did you like it? :) I really almost cried as I was writing Robin's emotional scenes. That she had to go through all of that… poor Robin. :( Anyway, I hope you liked Juli's short flashback. What do you think about her mother, Kurama Rose? I didn't reveal everything to her person, but I hope you like her. Oh, and smooth move Zoro, to catch Juli before she could hit the train, just to hug her :3 XD.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well as the whole story.** **Have a nice** **day** **and see you next** **chapter** **! :D**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Shiro_ = white

attacks

 _Hissatsu: Firebird Star_ = Firebird Star (Usopp)

 _Reviews_

 _'Tashigi-chan'_ : Hey, I think you up a wrong chapter, because this is a Naruto chapter not OP chapter

 **Thanks for telling me that. I first uploaded the wrong document and I'm really sorry. I was just very tired from school but still wanted to upload this chapter. Oh, and sorry to everyone, who had to wait before he could read this chapter because of my dumb mistake. I hope you still enjoy my story and have a nice day.**

 _'nyny2002_ ': my leg is shaking with anticipation for the next chapter. Keep up the good work.

 **Thank you~ :3 The next chapter is going to be uploaded on Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	30. The chase after Robin!

Chapter 30- The chase after Robin! Don't let her pass through the Gate of Justice!

* * *

The Rocketman crashed right into the Tower of Justice.

"They're here…" Spandam's eyes bulged out in shock. "Shit! They're here!" He narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto Robin's arm, to drag her with him. "Come with me."

' _If only I could remove those Kairoseki handcuffs…'_ Robin thought in distress as she had to go with Spandam.

Just then, Spandam realized something and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, right. You can do as you please, CP-9! Now that they're here at the tower, you can tear them to shreds! You have permission to slaughter them! Just capture Princess Kurama Juli alive!" He looked at Lucci. "Lucci, you're coming with me! Protect me at all cost! Got it?! Funkfried!"

A huge white elephant walked towards him and transformed into a sword.

"Yosh! Good boy." Spandam said as he caught the sword.

Robin looked at the sword in shock. "A Devil's Fruit? That elephant ate the Sword Fruit?!"

"No, it's the other way around. This sword ate the Elephant Fruit. It's an elephant-sword!" Spandam said cheekily. "In addition to CP-9, I also have this sword. When I think about it, I have nothing to be afraid of. Alright, off to the Gate of Justice. I **dare** you to come after her, Strawhat." And with that, Spandam continued walking, while dragging Robin with him.

Lucci followed sternly after them. _'What a pity… I was really looking forward to playing with_ _ **my kitty**_ _… Well, I can't ignore orders. But maybe I can play with her after we captured her.'_

 _With the Strawhats…_

"Oi! Are you guys okay?!" Franky said in concern as he knelt next to Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe, who were laying on the ground not moving. "What are you doing here?! You knew how dangerous it would be to bring the Rocketman here! You did save my life, though. Oi, old hag, come on! Hang in there! Oi! Please don't die!" He shouted at them with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe sat up and looked at Franky while blood run out of their noses. "I have a nosebleed!" They said in unison.

"How did you get through that with only a nosebleed?!" Franky shouted at them.

Just then, Luffy broke through the pieces of debris, he was buried under. "Yosha! We made it!"

"Mugiwara?" Franky looked at him surprised.

"Juli-nee, are you okay?" Luffy asked his sister as he helped her standing up.

"Yes, thank you for protecting me from the debris, Lu." Juli smiled cheerfully at her brother, while rubbing her back in pain. _'Looks like I have to be careful with my back. It still hurts from Lucci's attack as well as jumping out of the window and crashing onto the ground…'_

"Thanks, monster granny." Luffy smiled at Kokoro, but then glared at the debris, under which his nakama were buried. "Oi, guys! Get up already! This is not the time to sit around!"

"We're not all made out of rubber!" Sanji said in annoyance. "You can't expect a normal human to be fine…after going through…" He shouted as he crashed through the debris.

"…such…" Chopper shouted as he broke through debris, as well as the others.

"…a…" Sogeking shouted.

"…crash!" Zoro shouted.

"You guys are all fine." Luffy deadpanned as he looked at his screaming nakama, who were now free from the debris, they were buried under just a moment ago.

"You guys are freaks, too." Franky said flabbergasted.

Juli just giggled amused.

"In a manner of speaking anyway." Franky said.

"Oh, there's a staircase over there." Luffy noticed. "Let's hurry and find Robin!" Just then, Luffy stormed towards the staircase.

The others blinked for a moment, before they followed after him.

"Wait." Fukuro said from above them, after he unzipped the zipper he has as a mouth.

Luffy stopped and looked at him in surprise. "What's that?"

Juli's eyes widened. "CP-9!"

Fukuro laughed. "We've been compromised…but Nico Robin is no longer in the room over there. Lucci already took her to the Gate of Justice. Oh and the director as well."

Nami blinked in confusion, before she smiled. "I see. Thank you for the tip."

"Chabababa… I said too much…" Fukuro realized.

"What and odd fellow." Chopper said as he looked at him in his human-like form.

"Well, whatever. They're still on their way but I won't tell you how to get there. And we CP-9 will stop you, either way." Fukuro said seriously.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'Let's try sensing Robin. If she really is being brought away to the Gate of Justice, we have to hurry!'_

"We've been ordered to eliminate you and capture Princess Kurama Juli alive." Fukuro told them.

The eyes of the Strawhats widened in surprise.

Luffy narrowed his eyes angrily and stepped protectively in front of a surprised Juli. "You will not get Juli-nee! Not even over my dead body!"

"That's not how the adage goes, Lu…" Juli said in fondness.

"Well, unless you defeat us, you'll never save Nico Robin." Fukuro continued to tell them.

"I know. That was already our plan." Luffy said seriously.

"Chabababa… You sure got guts… but let me tell you one more thing." Fukuro told them.

"What?! Go ahead." Luffy narrowed his eyes.

„Umm… Thanks. I'll get right to it." Fukuro rummaged in the pocket of his suit and took out a key. "Take a look at this!"

"A key?" Chopper said in confusion.

"To what?" Sanji shouted at him.

"It's the key to Nico Robin's Kairoseki handcuffs."

"Kairoseki?" Franky asked.

"It's a kind of stone that nullifies Devil Fruit powers. It seems to have the same effect as falling into the ocean." Nami explained.

"That must be why Robin hasn't tried to resist. I mean she's pretty strong." Chopper realized.

"Yeah. Robin-chwan would have put up a pretty good fight against them under normal circumstances." Sanji said seriously.

"How frustrating." Chopper gritted his teeth.

"Even if you guys somehow manage to rescue her…Kairoseki is as hard as diamond. She'd remain in these handcuffs forever."

Everyone looked at him in shock at that.

"Chabababa…I said too much again." Fukuro sighed.

"He's even odder than I thought." Chopper deadpanned.

"If you still want to go straight after Nico Robin, be my guest. Chababababa."

"In that case…" Luffy said seriously and stretched his arm. "…hand it over!" And with that, he aimed a punch at Fukuro, but he vanished with a _**Soru**_.

"Looks like he's using the same moves as the others." Luffy concluded as he stretched his arm back.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'That's what I noticed, too. Everyone of the CP-9 members seem to use the same moves. Just like these moves are the basic techniques as requirement for being a member of CP-9.'_

"Don't get so hasty." Fukuro said to them as he landed on the ground. "I never said that was the right key."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, expect for Juli, snapped at him.

"It might open a different pair of handcuffs~" Fukuro began to sing and dance. "You…just…can't…know~ Chababababa~ Inside this tower…~ There are five CP-9 members including myself~ Each one has a different key.~"

"One, two, come on!~" Franky began to sing and dance as well.

"They're waiting for you.~"

Juli tilted her head in confusion. _'Why is he singing and dancing?'_

"So, you're saying that unless we defeat you and try your key on Robin's Kairoseki handcuffs… we won't know if it's the right one." Zoro concluded.

Sanji tsked. "What a stupid way to buy time. While we are busy chasing keys, Robin-chwan will be escorted to the Gate of Justice!"

"Exactly!~ I said too much again…~"

"Robin is our first priority." Nami narrowed her eyes. "We can worry about the keys once we've got her. Let's forget about this for now and get going!"

"Chabababa…" Fukuro said seriously. "You guys are pretty smart. However, if you do that…we'll throw all the keys into the ocean! We're giving you a chance! Bye now!" And with that, Fukuro geppoed away from them.

"Wait, dammit!" Luffy shouted angrily and wanted to storm after him.

"Oi, hold it!" Zoro snapped at him and pulled at his face and so successfully stopped him. " **You** wait!"

Luffy still tried to storm away from them.

"Wait! Just give us a minute!" Zoro shouted at him as he had to use all his strength to stop Luffy from continuing to run. "We need to decide who's going to do what!"

"Let go, dammit!" Luffy shouted at him and still tried to storm ahead.

"Calm down, Strawhat-kun!" Sogeking said to him, as he grabbed onto Luffy as well, to stop him from rushing things and doing something dumb.

Juli shook her head in fondness and walked towards Luffy. "Lu. You're going to stop and wait until we spoke about anything necessary. Then, you can storm ahead." She looked at him scolding as she pulled at his ear lobe.

"Itai, Itai! Okay, I will listen! Just let go of my damn ear lobe, Juli-nee! That hurts!" Luffy shouted at her with tears in his eyes.

"Good." Juli let go of his ear lobe and smiled satisfied as Luffy rubbed his ear while grumbling something about witch powers.

Sogeking and Zoro sweat dropped at that.

"Even we together couldn't stop Strawhat-kun… And all Juli is doing is pulling at his ear lobe and he's listening…" Sogeking said flabbergasted.

Zoro nodded in agreement. "I don't know how she's doing it but it hurts like hell when she does this…"

"Is Lucci the man with the pigeon?" Sanji asked, completely ignoring the whole situation with Luffy.

"That's right." Franky said seriously.

"If he's with Robin-chwan…then let Luffy go on ahead." Sanji sighed and looked at a pouting Luffy. "Luffy. Just make sure you pummel the pigeon guy."

Juli nodded seriously in agreement. "Yes. And I can show Lu the way. I know which way Robin and Lucci went."

"Alright, Juli- _megami_." Sanji said and looked at the other Strawhats. "The other six of us will go after the five CP-9 members here in the tower. We'll obtain all five possible keys to Robin-chwan's handcuffs…and then catch up with Luffy and Juli- _megami_!"

"If Robin passes through the Gate, it's over. It's a race against the clock!" Sogeking said seriously.

"Losing only wastes time. Win at all costs!" Zoro shouted seriously.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted utterly serious, wrapped his arm multiple times around Juli's waist and stormed ahead, while dragging Juli under his arm with him. "Let's go, Juli-nee!"

"Kyaaa!" Juli just shouted in surprise as she was suddenly carried by Luffy, who was running up the stairs.

"Let's go as well!" Zoro shouted and everyone stormed ahead.

"Good luck!" Kokoro and Chimney shouted after them.

"They were over there the last time!" Luffy shouted as he stormed with Juli in his arms to another staircase.

"Lu, wait-" Juli tried to say to him.

"I should run into them eventually!" Luffy interrupted her. "I won't let them get to the Gate of Justice!"

"Lu, please-" Juli tried to say, but Luffy interrupted her again.

"ROBIN!" He shouted determined.

 _A few moments later…_

Luffy ran through a door that was leading up to the next floor.

"That's the wrong wa-" Juli tried to warn her brother, but he interrupted her again.

"Show yourself, pigeon guy! Are you here?!" He screamed loudly as he stormed up another staircase and through another door.

Juli sighed in annoyance. "Lu, please listen to me. This is ridiculous-"

"Over there?!" Luffy interrupted her again and stormed through another door and hit his head on metal pipe, but was unaffected by it. "Where are you?!" He screamed as he ran up another staircase. "There?" He screamed in confusion as he stormed down some stairs and almost fell to the ground as he lost his step.

"Lu! Stop!" Juli shouted at him, but Luffy still wasn't listening to her.

"This way? Robin!" Luffy screamed as he ran up some stairs again.

Juli sighed and gave up on it.

 _Sometime later…_

Luffy, who still had Juli in his arms, finally reached the room where you could see the balcony, Robin, CP-9 and Spandam were on before. "This looks like it." Luffy said while breathing heavily and let go of Juli. "I finally made it! I went up and down so many stairs!" He looked around the room. "Robin! Oi! Robin! It's me!" As he didn't saw her there, he ran onto the balcony. "Roooobin!" He called for her.

Juli sighed, shook her head in fondness and followed after him.

"Shit. There really **isn't** anyone here. Ah, right!" He looked at Juli who stopped next to him. "Why didn't you tell me that this is the wrong way, Juli-nee?!"

Juli looked at him with a deadpan expression. "I tried, but you were always interrupting me and not listening, Lu…"

"Ohhh…" Luffy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Shishishi… Sorry for not listening to you, Juli-nee."

Juli just shook her head in fondness again. "It's fine, Lu."

"Well… Can you sense them now?" Luffy looked at her hopefully.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "That's the problem… I can't really sense them anymore, they have to be too far away or underground or something."

"Hmm… That's bad." Luffy said thoughtfully. "Ah, but we now where they're headed right?"

Juli bit on her lip. "Yes, the Gate of Justice."

"Then, all we have to do is head for it! Shishishi. Should be easy enough." Luffy laughed cheerfully and looked at the Gate of Justice, you could see at the horizon ahead of them.

' _Why do I have the feeling it isn't going to be this easy?'_ Juli narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let's go, Juli-nee." And with that Luffy wrapped his arm multiple times around Juli's waist again.

"Wha?" Juli said in surprise as Luffy jumped from the balcony and dragging her with him. "Kyaaa!"

 _A few moments later…_

"What's this?!" Luffy said in shock as he stared at the water ahead of them, which had a very strong stream and a few whirlpools. "I was sure there'd be a bridge or something down here."

"It doesn't look like that's the right way to the Gate of Justice." Juli noticed. "There's no way the Government officials always sail over this turbulent water." She said thoughtfully already thinking about a solution.

"Wow! That's some pretty big whirlpool!" Luffy shouted as he looked at one of the two whirlpools. "I can see the Gate of Justice already… but can we really get there with an ordinary boat?" He shrugged. "Well, we don't have any time to lose." He grabbed Juli and went with her in a little boat.

Juli blinked in confusion as she was ripped out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed that she and Lu were on a boat, trying to sail through this turbulent water. "Lu, no!"

"Hang on, Robin!" Luffy shouted and began to row quickly, just as they slowly began to be sucked into a whirlpool.

 _Sometime later…_

Chimney and Gonbe came through a secret passageway to the place Luffy and Juli were standing before. "Where are we?" Chimney shouted cheerfully. She looked to the side just to see a wet Juli heaving Luffy out of the water onto the dry land.

"Pirate guy! Princess! What are you doing?" Chimney asked in surprise as she walked towards her.

Juli breathed heavily as she finally succeeded in heaving Luffy onto dry land. "Saving my dumb brother from a certain death because he thought it would be such a good idea to try to sail through this water…"

"Why would he try something like this?" Chimeny asked her in confusion.

Juli sighed and began to press onto Luffy's ribcage so he would cough out the water he swallowed as their boat shattered and they went overboard. "Because he's a baka." She deadpanned.

Just then, Luffy coughed up all the water.

Juli sighed in relief. "Lu, please think your plans through the next time. If I wouldn't have been with you, you could've easily died!"

"B-But Robin is being taken to that gate! If I don't hurry…" He jumped up and looked frantically around. "…I'll lose my chance to get her back!" He grabbed onto the cannons that were standing there and walked back a few meters while stretching his arms. "I should at least be able to make it to the building ahead."

Juli sighed in annoyance and pulled at Luffy' s ear lobe. "Lu, before you do something dumb again, just think or let me think for you!"

Luffy let go of the cannon and tried to get Juli's hand off his ear. "Owww! Let go of my ear, Juli-nee! We have to hurry to get Robin back! We can't just think!" He whined.

Juli pouted at him as she let go off his ear. "If we would have thought about the situation, maybe we would have already reached Robin!"

"B-But Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted at her.

Juli's pout deepened.

Luffy flinched at that. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Juli-nee. But what do we do now?"

"Well, I came here to show you two the way to the Gate of Justice!" Chimney told them.

Juli's and Luffy's eyes widened.

"You know the way? Why didn't you said that to begin with?!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically.

"Good job, Chimney." Juli petted her head and smiled proudly at her. "Now where do we go?"

 _A few moments later…_

Juli and Luffy looked in surprise at the staircase that was leading underground.

"A basement?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"An underwater passage…that goes all the way to the Gate of Justice." Chimney explained.

Juli's eyes widened as she could sense three faint presences very far ahead of them. "I can sense them!" She shouted and began to storm towards the presences.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted and stormed after her.

"Wait! I know the way!" Chimney shouted after them.

Juli stopped and smiled at her. "Really? That's great!" She picked up Chimney and Gonbe and then she and Luffy continued running.

"You're pretty amazing to figure that out by yourself!" Luffy praised Chimney.

"Well, earlier I heard one of Lucci's friend laughing really loud as he went down the stairs, so I followed him. Lucci and that black-haired girl both followed him through the door." Chimney told them.

"Well, good job." Juli smiled at her cheerily.

Just then, they reached the door.

"So, that's the door you were talking about…" Juli said thoughtfully and let go of Chimney.

"Hmmm…" Luffy inspected the door and hammered on it with his fists. "This iron door is pretty sturdy."

Juli looked at something that looked like a control device. "Looks like you need a key to open the door…" She concluded as she spotted a key hole.

"There's no key here!" Chimney shouted after she looked around the room.

"Stand back, guys!" Luffy said seriously as he cracked his knuckles.

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in surprise.

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Chimney asked in confusion.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked at the determined Luffy. "Come Chimney, Gonbe. Just stand back." And with that the three ran into a safe distance.

Luffy bit on his thumb. _**"Gear Third!"**_ His arm expanded to the size of a giant's arm.

Juli, Chimney and Gonbe gaped in shock as Luffy punched a hole through the very sturdy iron door with his giant arm. A shockwave blew past them and a huge dust cloud was whirled up. As the dust cloud disappeared, they could see a huge hole were the iron door was before.

Chimney and Gonbe still gaped utterly shocked. "I-it's open…"

Juli's eyes softened and she smiled. _'Lu… I didn't know you could do something like this… That was incredible!'_ She looked around but couldn't spot her brother anywhere. _'However, where is he?'_

Gonbe and Chimney screamed flabbergasted as they spotted Chibi Luffy, who was now even shorter than them. "Eeehh?! So short!"

"Huh?" Juli blinked in confusion and then looked at Chibi Luffy. "Kyaaaa! Sooo cute!" She picked Luffy up and hugged him tightly to her breasts while shouting kawai the whole time.

"Oi, Juli-nee let go of me!" Luffy shouted with a high-pitched voice as his face was squished against her breasts.

"So kawaii!" Juli smiled brightly at him and pinched his cheeks. "Why did you get so tiny, Lu?"

"Stop it Juli-nee!" Luffy pouted at her. "I'm tiny because of the technique."

"Sorry, you're just soooo adorable like this!" Juli giggled cheerfully at the pouting Luffy.

Luffy huffed cutely. "Okay, okay, I get it. But now let go off me!" He said in his cute high-pitched voice.

Juli shook her head and began to storm ahead, still hugging Chibi Luffy. "You are a lot slower in this form, so I will carry you until you get back to normal, okay?" She smiled cheerily at him.

Luffy sighed. "Fine…"

Juli giggled amused and kissed his forehead. "Don't be so annoyed, Lu."

Luffy blushed and grumbled something not understandable in his high-pitched voice. Juli just giggled amused and concentrated on storming ahead.

 _A few moments later…_

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as Luffy suddenly grew a bit.

"Aahhh! Finally!" Luffy shouted and jumped from her arms as he grew back to his normal size. "Thanks for carrying me, Juli-nee!" He shouted as he stormed ahead.

"No problem, Lu." Juli smiled and ran after him.

"Wait up, Robin! I'm going to kick pigeon guy's ass!" Luffy shouted determined.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. "Yes! We're definitely going to safe you."

For few minutes, you could just hear their footsteps sounding through the passageway as they were running as fast as possible to catch up to Robin.

Suddenly, Juli stopped running and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Luffy, who was concentrating on catching up to Robin, didn't notice that his sister stopped and so continued storming forward.

' _What's going on?'_ Juli shook her head in confusion. _'A few minutes ago, there were still three presences ahead and one of them was Robin. But now, I can only sense two… Is one of them Robin or did she manage to escape?!'_ She totally concentrated on the presences ahead, fully ignoring that Luffy was already storming ahead nor did she notice her surroundings. _'No…one of the presences is still Robin… Then, who is missing?'_ Suddenly she could feel how something landed on her shoulder. "Huh?" She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at a pigeon. "A pigeon?" Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted the black tie around his neck. "That's-" Her eyes widened utterly shocked as she felt how strong arms grabbed her waist and a hand covered her mouth, so she couldn't scream. She tried to wail in his grip in panic as she was pulled towards the chest of a man. In her attempt to escape, one of the sleeves of her dress ripped and fell to the ground.

Juli's eyes widened in panic as she smelled a sickly, sweetly scent and noticed how she began to fell very tired. _'Oh, no! A narcotic drug!'_ She thought utterly shocked as her eye slowly began to close.

"Shhhh… Sleep **my kitty** …" She could hear the voice of her kidnapper right next to her ear.

Juli desperately tried to move but it was just like her whole body wouldn't listen to her anymore. Just as her eyes were about to close and she fell unconscious, she could phrase one last sentence in her thoughts. _'Lu… I'm sorry...'_

 _With Luffy, a bit ahead in the underground passage…_

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed something. "Juli-nee?" He turned around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw that she wasn't behind him anymore. "Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted into the dark tunnel behind him. Suddenly, a very dreading feeling came over him… The feeling that his sister is in danger. "JULI-NEE!" He turned around and stormed back as fast as he could. Luffy breathed heavily and fear came over him as the dreading feeling didn't stop but intensified. Just then, he noticed something lying on the ground that was definitely not there before. He bent down and as he picked it up, his eyes widened utterly shocked. In his hands was one ripped sleeve from the dress of his sister. "Juli-nee…" Luffy whispered in concern and then narrowed his eyes angrily. **"PIGEON GUY!"** He gritted his teeth angrily, clenched his fists around the fabric of Juli's sleeve and stormed very quickly back ahead. _'If you do something to Juli-nee… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 30. I hope you liked it! :) Well, looks like Juli is being cauzght between a rock and a hard place now that she's in the grip of a certain pigeon guy. Let's just hope, Luffy can get to her in time, before something happens to her… Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed the Juli x Luffy brother/sister fluff this chapter :3 I really enjoyed writing the interaction of those two cutie pies. :3**

 **I hope you look forward to next chapter as much as I do and sorry for the cliffhanger! :D See you then and have an awesome day! ;)**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Soru_ = Shave (Fukuro)

 _Gear Third_ = Gear Third (Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : If that sicko does anything to Julie after Luffy is done with him I hope no one will be able to find his bones sorry got a bit dark there but seriously kick his but also I have been busy with volunteer work so just recently read the last chapter I really liked it I really can't wait to see what happens next ps me watching chopper and franky interact drinking cola and eating gumbo in background

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) I really can't wait to write the next chapter. Oh, and if Lucci is really doing something to Juli, Luffy will probably kill him, as much as its possible with the power level he has for now. XD. And don't worry, I'm not mad when you're not commenting because you're busy. Well, I hope you enjoy your volunteer work :D. Oh and P.S. me joining you to watch Chopper's and Franky's interaction, while eating pizza.**

 _'nyny2002'_ : I really can't wait for the next chapter so I'll just reread the book again

Oh and keep up the good work to!

 **Thanks! :) I will upload a chapter very soon. And have fun rereading this story! :D**


	31. Juli vs Lucci

Chapter 31- Juli vs. Lucci and the Buster Call was activated?!

* * *

Juli slowly opened her eyes. _'W-Where am I…?'_ She sat up and shook her head to dispel the dizziness. She looked around the room in confusion and her eyes widened in shock as she spotted Lucci. Realization went through her as everything came back to her. _'That's right… I was kidnapped by Lucci!'_

"Ooh. So you're finally awake, **my kitty**." Lucci smiled in amusement as he saw her looking at him.

Juli bit on her lip and narrowed her eyes seriously. _'There's no way I can beat him if I fight him now… But I just can't sit around and do nothing! That's right, Robin is being escorted to The Gate of Justice… There's no way, I just wait until something happens!'_ She jumped down from the wooden box she was laying on and narrowed her eyes determined as she glared at Lucci. _'Even if I can't beat him… I can detain Lucci, so he doesn't go after Lu or someone else. And that means they have more time to save Robin.'_ Juli took a deep breath and got ready to attack Lucci. _'Even if I'm going to stay in his grip, if I can hinder him on going after my nakama… I will take the risk!'_

"So, you want to play, huh?" Lucci smiled at her hungrily. "Fine with me. Let's play."

Juli narrowed her eyes as he vanished with a _**Soru**_ _. 'Behind me!'_ She ducked down and so dodged his kick. She quickly turned around and aimed a kick at his side, but Lucci just blocked her kick casually with his arm. He smiled and tried to punch her very quickly.

Juli's eyes widened and she dodged all of his punches. _'I can see it… I can see his attacks!'_

Lucci's smile widened. _'Huh…not too bad.'_ _ **"Rankyaku!"**_ He shouted and kicked the air.

Juli narrowed her eyes as the slash flew towards her. In the last moment, she leaned back and so successfully dodged his flying cut attack. As the slash cut through the wall behind her and a dust cloud was whirled up, she backflipped away from Lucci just as he aimed punches at her. Juli landed back on her feet, narrowed her eyes utterly serious and stormed towards Lucci.

Lucci blocked the punch she aimed at his face. His eyes widened in surprise as he had to dodge a very fast kick that was aimed at his other side. He jumped away from her and smiled satisfied. "I have to say, I like your speediness."

Juli just glared at him. _'This isn't working… I have to harden my kicks… and I have to become faster!'_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Calm down… Concentrate!'_ Then, she opened her eyes, determined.

Lucci's eyes widened in surprise as she disappeared and appeared right above him.

Juli aimed a roundhouse-kick at his face while being in midair, but Lucci just caught her foot before she could hit him.

He smiled. "This isn't going to wor-" His eyes widened in surprise as he caught her right fist right before she could punch him in the face.

Juli's eyes widened in realization. _'Now…!'_ She turned a bit in midair and aimed a hard kick at his stomach.

" _ **Tekkai!"**_ Lucci shouted seriously and hardened his body just as she kicked him. "Not bad. Really not bad." He said in amusement and threw her to the ground.

Juli gritted her teeth as she crashed hardly onto the ground with her back.

"Huh." Lucci said in realization. "I didn't know you were still hurt from the last time we played. Well, looks like I have to be more careful with your back, huh?" He smiled at her tauntingly as she got back up.

Juli breathed heavily. _'Looks like I have to go out this soon…'_ Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that Lucci was gone. "Oh, no!" She turned around, but it was too late, Lucci was already behind her.

He grabbed her around her waist and grabbed tightly onto her arm, so she couldn't easily break free. _'What are you going to do now,_ _ **my kitty**_ _?'_ He thought in amusement.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. She simultaneously struck him with the flat of her hand on his elbow as well as drilling her knee hardly into his gut. Distracted through the kick to the stomach and because of the hit to his elbow, Lucci had to let go of Juli's arm.

Juli backflipped away from him and breathed heavily.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Lucci said, as he looked at her seriously. "I really wouldn't have thought you could break out of this grip. And your kick to my stomach wasn't bad either." But then, he smiled. "But what do you do if I fight you seriously?"

Juli narrowed her eyes and took out her fan. "Well then, I'm going to fight you with everything I have! _**Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku!**_ " She opened her fan.

Lucci's eyes widened as he saw how she threw her fan and so could dodge it. "Too slow."

Juli bit on her lip as she caught her fan after it flew back to her. _'He can see this attack… It's too slow for him because he can use_ _ **Soru**_ _…'_ She closed her fan and concentrated as Lucci stormed towards her.

" _ **Shigan!"**_ Lucci shouted as he was right before and just before he could drill his finger inside of her, like a bullet would do, Juli blocked his finger with her closed fan and glared at him seriously.

"Oh." Lucci said in surprise and jumped away from her. "You could block my _**Shigan**_. You're the first one who is able to do that."

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Giri no Yurushi!"**_ Juli just shouted and a slash flew towards Lucci.

"I will not fall for that again." Lucci said casually, ducked down under the slash, turned around as the slash changed course and flew towards him again. _**"Rankyaku!"**_ He shouted and both their flying cut attacks canceled each other.

Juli stormed towards Lucci's back that was facing her way. _**"Fan no Kaze: Tornado!"**_ She shouted and began to spin her fan very quickly around.

Lucci's eyes widened in surprise as a huge tornado formed from her fan and flew towards him. _**"Geppou!"**_ He walked high into the air to dodge the tornado. The tornado crashed into the wall and created a huge crater.

Lucci whistled impressed as he landed back on the ground.

Juli bit on her lip in concern. _'I knew I was too weak to defeat him… But I couldn't even land one hit on him… And I just have one attack left...I really didn't want to use that attack, because without preparation time its very unpredictable and can do internal damage to my body… But I have no other choice! I have to do it for Robin! For Lu and for my nakama!'_

" _ **Soru!"**_ Lucci shouted and disappeared.

Juli's eyes widened in shock as he appeared right before her, ready to throw an attack at her. _'Oh snap!'_ She opened her fan as quickly as possible. _**"Fan no Kaze: Shooheki!"**_

" _ **Rankyaku!"**_ Lucci shouted and kicked the air.

Just then, a huge dust cloud was whirled up and a shockwave blew through the room.

' _Oops… Did the attack hit her? I hope not because I doubled the power and she could really die if hit by it…'_ Lucci thought in 'concern'. His eyes widened in surprise as the dust cloud disappeared and he looked at a mini tornado that was protectively around Juli.

As Juli closed her fan, her tornado shield/ barrier disappeared and she looked at Lucci while breathing heavily.

"You're really good, my kitty." Lucci smiled at her. "I'm impressed that someone so cute has so much power." He looked at her in amusement. "But I think we should stop playing or-" His eyes widened in surprise as a force field of power began to surround Juli.

Juli gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she opened her fan. _'I have to use this technique…'_ _ **"Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu Shikyuu-"**_ She closed her fan and slammed it into the ground. _**"-Furu Pawā!"**_ The ground began to crumble in a straight line towards Lucci.

Lucci narrowed his eyes, seriously. _'What's with that attack?! I have never seen something like this before…'_

Juli began to sweat as she tried to control the attack. _'Now!'_

Lucci's eyes widened in shock. "Under me?!" He tried to _**Geppou**_ away, but just then, he was hit by a bright light and wind column that sent him flying. A huge dust cloud was whirled up.

Juli took her fan out of the ground and sank to her knees while breathing heavily. "D-Did I hit him…?" Pain seared through her stomach and she clutched it. _'I really hurt myself with this attack…'_ Her eyes widened in shock as the dust cloud disappeared and she looked at Lucci, who was glaring at her seriously, while blood dripped down his mouth.

Juli stood up as fast as she could do in her condition. _'I think he's angry now… not good…'_ But to her surprise, Lucci smiled amused.

"I see. That's a really good attack." Lucci said and wiped the bloodstain on his mouth away. "But you shouldn't use it, if it hurts you too. I think we played enough for now. _**Soru**_!" And with that he vanished.

Juli bit on her lip in distress. _'Not good. I'm no longer fast enough to match his speed.'_

Just then, Lucci appeared before her and grabbed her two arms very tightly. He slowly began to turn her right arm with the fan in her hand around. "I'm sorry, **my kitty**. I would prefer not to hurt you like this, but you would only continue to struggle." And with that he snapped her right arm around to her back, successfully dislocating it.

Juli bit on her lip until she tasted blood, so she wouldn't scream in pain and give him satisfaction in what he just did.

Lucci smiled satisfied as her fan fell to the ground. He let go of her right arm.

Juli breathed heavily as her right arm now just hung limp by her side. _'I-I can't move this arm anymore… I-I can't protect myself anymore…'_

Lucci grabbed more roughly onto her left arm and laid his other arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Juli narrowed her eyes in disgust as she could feel his body pressing against hers and his breath on her face. She bit on her lip and remembered something Garp-jiji said to her: _"If someone ever touches you, or hugs you against your will, hit the man between the legs, that's were it hurts the most. Or tell me and I will kill that guy. Bwahahaha."_ She took a deep breath and decided. With her last power, she aimed a kick at Lucci's crotch.

" _ **Tekkai!"**_ Lucci shouted just before she could hit him between the legs.

Juli's eyes widened in shock as pain seared through her leg.

Lucci looked at her utterly amused and gripped harder onto her left arm. "I didn't know you want to go so far this soon." He chuckled amused and eyed her beautiful body shape. "Well, it's not like I have anything against that." Lucci let go of her waist and lifted her chin up, so she has to look into his eyes.

Juli closed her eyes in fright as his lips drew closer to hers. _'No!'_ She thought in panic and tears gathered in her eyes. _'Lu…Please help!'_

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Luffy crashed into the room while destroying the door.

"Huh? What's this room? It's wider here!" Luffy looked around in confusion. "And why is the ground shattered over there?"

Lucci stopped one millimeter away from Juli's lips, tsked and glared angrily at Luffy, who hasn't spotted them yet.

Juli's eyes widened in relief. "Lu!" She shouted as a tear ran down her face.

"Huh?!" Luffy blinked in confusion and then looked in her direction. "Juli-nee!-" He shouted as he spotted her, but then, his eyes widened utterly shocked as he saw how close Lucci was to her. **"PIGEON GUY! STEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"** He shouted angrily and aimed a punch at him.

Lucci tsked and jumped away from Juli, to dodge his punch. Juli sank to the ground and clutched her dislocated right shoulder while breathing heavily.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he looked at his sister. "What did you do to Juli-nee, you jerk!" He shouted angrily at Lucci and clenched his fists.

Lucci smiled darkly as he looked at him. "Oh, we just played a bit. But I have to say that I'm impressed that you made it here, I'll give you that much. I didn't think you would get this far… much less alone."

"I'm not alone." Luffy glared at him. "I couldn't have done it without the help of my nakama… and I wouldn't have wanted to. I'm not a loner like you! My nakama will be here shortly!"

Lucci narrowed his eyes as Luffy walked towards Juli.

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked up to him and smiled softly.

"Juli-nee, are you okay?" Luffy looked at her in concern.

"Yes. Don't worry about me. Concentrate on saving Robin." She said seriously.

"But-" Luffy tried to insist as he saw her clutching her shoulder in pain as she slowly stood up and picked up her fan with her left hand.

"No, buts. I'm okay, Lu. Concentrate on saving Robin and on your opponent before you!" Juli told him seriously as she sat down on the side, next to a wooden box on which she was leaning in support.

"Fine." Luffy said and narrowed his eyes at Lucci.

Suddenly, Lucci's baby den-den mushi began to talk. _"Shit! I accidentally activated the golden den-den mushi!"_ Spandam's voice sounded through the room.

Juli's and Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. Lucci narrowed his eyes and took the den-den mushi out of his suit pocket.

" _I accidentally invoked… a Buster Call!"_ Spandam's voice screamed through the den-den mushi.

"What?!" Juli said in shock. _'The Buster Call was invoked?! Not good… Definitely not good… How can you accidentally activate a Buster Call?!'_

" _You idiot!"_ Robin's voice sounded through the den-den mushi as well. _"Hurry up and call it off! It won't be pretty!"_

"That's Robin's voice!" Luffy's eyes widened in surprise.

' _Robin…'_ Juli thought in concern. _'A Buster Call is coming… that has to be your worst scenario. I hope you are going to handle it well. Don't worry, we are definitely going to safe you, no matter what… Even if that means, I have to reveal myself to the marines. If it gives you all enough time to flee from this island, because the marines would most likely want to save me, I'm definitely going to do it!'_

" _What? Call it off?"_ Spandam's cheeky voice sounded through the den-den mushi again. _"Oi, oi! Just who do you think you're talking to?!"_ He laughed cheekily. _"Maybe a Buster Call is just what I need! What's the big deal? That's right!- This is great! I'm the director of Cipher Pol Number Nine. I ordered your Buster Call to ensure your safe delivery to the Government. That's reason enough! And in the unlikely case something unexpected happens…this will guarantee the eventual slaughter of all the pirates on this island!"_

" _Don't be stupid!"_ Robin shouted at him. _"I already told you! It's not that simple! An attack like that is devoid of humanity! It will reduce everything on Enies Lobby to ashes! Its building, its people- even the island itself! You'll be sacrificing everything just to achieve one petty goal! The Buster Call…is a demonic array of artillery fire! You have absolutely no idea what happened twenty years ago on Ohara!"_

' _Robin…'_ Juli could feel her panic through the den-den mushi.

" _Sure I do."_ Spandam's annoying, arrogant voice spoke again. _"It was just an useless pile of dirt as far as the Government was concerned. Since the idiot Cutty Flam burned the blueprints for Pluton…you're the last remaining link to the Ancient Weapons. Enough military power to upturn an entire era is riding on this! If this is what it takes to obliterate those pirates who are trying to steal you from me…then even if thousands of soldiers die…it's a necessary sacrifice for the sake of a glorious future! But most importantly, this is gonna get me promoted!"_

Juli narrowed her eyes in disgust. _'I never want to meet such a disgusting, cowardly, arrogant, power hungry human- no, he's not a human anymore- demon, who is only caring about his own pathetic life, ever again!'_

" _Does a human life mean nothing to you?!"_ Robin shouted at him in shock.

" _Have you forgotten? CP9 is a secret Government organization. If hundred deaths can save a thousand lives… we will kill those hundred people without hesitation. True justice necessitates cruelty!"_

Juli's eyes were shadowed over by her hair and she clenched her fist angrily. _'No! That's not what true justice is like! What has happened to this world?! Since when is cruelty necessary for equity and retributive justice?!'_ She bit on her lip. _'If what he said really is what justice came to in this world... I don't care anymore that I just want to follow my nakama without caring about this 'justice' that is happening in this unfair, cruel world, who is ruled by the most corrupt Government I could ever think of.'_

" _Besides…"_ Spandam continued to say. _"If those brainless soldiers couldn't even stop a few pirate intruders…maybe they deserve to die, anyway!"_

"He's wrong…" Juli said utterly serious.

"Huh?" Lucci looked at her.

"Juli-nee?" Luffy said surprised.

"Everyone has the right to live! And everyone has the right to choose their own path, be it the wrong or the right one… Nobody ever deserves to die a meaningless death because someone arrogant decided it could be a sacrifice for something. If you want to be a sacrifice, you have to decide it for yourself!" Juli shouted in a grave voice, her eyes still shadowed over by her hair.

Luffy began to sweat. _'Juli-nee is pissed… I have never seen her this angry…'_

Lucci just looked at her sternly.

Juli breathed heavily, as pain seared through her shoulder again. She bit on her lip and clutched her shoulder. _'W-why… Why did this happen to this world? Why are the ones, who should care for the people they rule about, so corrupt?'_

Just then, they heard Spandam scream in shock through the den-den mushi as he realized that everyone was listen. Lucci sighed and turned off the den-den mushi

"What was that just now?! From where was Robin talking from?!" Luffy asked Lucci.

"She's beyond that door." Lucci said seriously, referring to the door he was standing before.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and aimed a kick at Lucci's head, but Lucci just blocked it with his arm.

"Not that I will be letting you get to it." Lucci said utterly serious.

Luffy punched Lucci hardly in the stomach. Lucci narrowed his eyes as Luffy hit the exact same spot Juli hit before. He blocked another kick Luffy aimed at him and punched him hardly in the face.

Luffy ducked down under Lucci's roundhouse kick and gritted his teeth as he aimed a punch at him. Lucci narrowed his eyes seriously as both of their punches collided.

A heavy shockwave blew past Juli. "Kyaaa!" She shouted as she was almost blown away.

Luffy and Lucci glared at each other, nobody wanted to give in and so, they both went flying back. Dust was whirled up.

Juli sneezed cutely and looked at Luffy and Lucci, who were already standing again and glaring at each other. _'Lu… I'm sure you can beat Lucci! Just be careful!'_

"Outta my way!" Luffy said utterly serious to Lucci. "Robin's through that door, right?"

Lucci smiled darkly. "She is, but it's too late. You'll never see her again."

' _Wha?'_ Juli thought in shock and looked at the door behind Lucci. She bit on her lip in distress. _'I-If Lu can't get through the door because he's fighting Lucci, I have to go!'_ Juli tried desperately to move her legs. ' _I can't stand up right now. I used too much power in the fight with Lucci… And I used the full power of this one attack without preparing myself for it… Shoot… That's really not good!'_

"You're wrong!" Luffy said and glared dangerously at Lucci. "I'm going after her! I'm going to get you, Robin!"

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at his determined expression. _'I know you can do it! I believe in you!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 31. How did you like it? :) A lot happened this chapter. First, there was Juli's and Lucci's fight, I really hope you enjoyed it. Then, there was super ultra creepy creep Lucci. *shudder*. Sorry to give you guys nightmares… XD I'm just glad Luffy came at the right moment to stop Lucci before something more happened. *shudder again* Well and poor Juli got to know the whole twisted sense of justice of the government… :( But on the other hand, she's now very determined to stay with her nakama as long as possible, so that's something good. :3**

 **Anyway, thanks for ready! ;) Have an awesome day and see you next chapter! :D**

attacks

 _Soru_ = Shave (Lucci)

 _Rankyaku_ = Storm Leg (Lucci)

 _Tekkai_ = Iron Mass (Lucci)

 _Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku_ = Fan of the Wind: Punishment of Heaven (Juli)

 _Shigan_ = Finger Gun (Lucci)

 _Fan no Kaze: Giri no Yurushi_ = Fan of the Wind: Cut of forgiveness (Juli)

 _Fan no Kaze: Tornado_ = Fan of the Wind: Tornado (Juli)

 _Geppou_ = Moon Walk (Lucci)

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier (Juli)

 _Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu Chikyuu- Furu Pawā_ = Fan of the Wind: Breathing Earth- Full Power (Juli)

 _Review_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Urg I am about to go all Samuel I Jackson all cuss words and all and Leom Neason on Lucci and poor Julie feel better dear one it's possible that if she knows how to relocate her shoulder it's gunna hurt and she's already weakened but it's possible also props for Julie for keeping Luffy on track even if she was tempted to do otherwise it made me think of this Spoiler warning if you haven't seen Thor ragnorrock (hulk for once in your life don't smash!) hulk (but monster) thank you Thor ragnarrock anywayhave a nice day

 **Nice reference to Thor! XD I really had to laugh because I would have never thought of this reference and it really made my day... :D Anyway, yes poor Juli is in much pain right now because of her discolated shoulder, the power she used in the fight against Lucci, the injuries she had from Water Seven as well as the full power of the Earth Breathing Technique, which did some internal damage to her. But don't worry, she will attempt to ignore her injuries and look forward. Well, I don't want to say anything more because *cough* SPOILER *cough*... So, have a nice day as well! ;)**

 _'nyny2002'_ : UGH! LUCCI DISTURBED ME TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! LOVE THE SORRY BY THE WAY! BE PROUD OF YOUR WORK! AND DIRTY OF THIS OU'D ANNOYING BUT THIS CHAPTER HAS ME WANTING TO PUNCH SOMETHING OR SCREAM! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

 **Thanks~ :3 I'm glad you love the story. Oh and sorry for disturbing you so much, I just hope you don't punch your wall XD. Anyway, I will upload the next chapter on Wednesday, so stay excited! ;)**


	32. Go through the door at any cost!

Chapter 32- Go through the door at any cost! We have to reach Robin!

* * *

Spandam kicked Robin hardly in the face, so she flew a few steps down the stairs.

Robin breathed heavily and her eyes were shadowed over by her hair. "Luffy… Everyone…" She whispered in distress and bit on her lip.

 _With Luffy and Juli…_

Juli's eyes widened in shock as she could feel Robin's increased distressed emotions. _'Robin…'_ She bit on her lip. _'We have to hurry… I have to do something…'_ She looked back to Luffy's and Lucci's fight.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs. Lucci just smirked at him cheekily. Just then, Luffy stormed towards Lucci, took him and threw him across the room. Lucci crashed into some wooden boxes and dust was whirled up.

"Roooobin!" Luffy shouted as he stormed towards the door.

Lucci just casually stood back up and wiped the dust off his clothes. Then, he vanished with a _**Soru**_ , appeared right before Luffy and kicked him hardly in the face. Luffy crashed hardly into some wooden boxes and a dust cloud was whirled up.

Suddenly a wooden box flew towards Lucci. He just looked at it sternly, but his eyes widened for a split moment as Luffy crashed out of the wooden box and threw multiple punches at him speedily.

Lucci avoided the punches casually and threw a punch at Luffy, who blocked it with his leg. They both exchanged more and more blows, but they just ended up blocking the punches of the other.

Juli chewed on her lip in distress. _'It's no use… As I can tell, Lucci and Lu are equally strong. This fight is going to take a long time before the winner is going to be determined… But we have to hurry and get to Robin soon, or it's too late!'_ She took a deep breath and grabbed onto her right shoulder in determination. _'I have to do it, for Robin!'_ Juli gritted her teeth in pain as she reset her shoulder joint back into its normal place with a sickening crunch.

Luffy and Lucci stopped dead in their tracks for a split moment as the painful sounding crunch echoed to the room.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy said in surprise and looked at his sister, whose eyes were shadowed over as she slowly let her left hand sink to the ground.

Lucci just looked at her sternly but was actually impressed. _'I never met such a strong-willed woman who would just reset her joint like it's nothing. She didn't even scream in pain… I'm slowly beginning to like you even more,_ _ **my kitty**_ _.'_ Just then, he noticed that Luffy was distracted because he was worrying about his sister. Using this moment, Lucci kicked him hardly into the stomach.

Luffy went flying, crashed onto the ceiling and then bounced back to the ground. He breathed heavily as he looked back up at Lucci, angrily.

"Lu, don't get distracted because of me. I already told you, I'm fine." Juli looked at him softly.

Luffy just nodded and narrowed his eyes seriously at Lucci who grinned at him cheekily. He stormed quickly towards Lucci and threw a _**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**_ at him, but Lucci could stop this attack casually with one leg.

Juli took a deep breath and looked at her right arm. She slowly began to move it. _'Perfect, I can move it now. It still hurts, though, but I can ignore that.'_ She took her fan into her hand and looked back to Lucy's and Lucci's fight.

Lucci kicked Luffy right into a wooden box again. But this time, Luffy stopped the impact with his rubber arms and slingshoted himself right back to Lucci. Lucci just dodged the punches Luffy threw at him. Then, their punches collided, and a shockwave blew past Juli again. Just then, Lucci saw an opening in Luffy's guard and sent him flying with a kick. Luffy stood back up and stormed towards Lucci again while throwing multiple punches at him, but Lucci just blocked them with his hand every time.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and he tried to bite him. Lucci could dodge this attack again but was cut on his cheek. He vanished with a **_Soru_** , kicked Luffy hardly in the face and threw him at a wall.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Lucci was pretty much occupied with Luffy. She slowly began to stand up, while shivering in effort. Her legs shivered under her weight and she breathed heavily but succeeded in standing upright. Juli looked back to the fight and waited for the right moment.

Luffy's and Lucci's kick collided. Luffy tried to roundhouse-kick Lucci, but he just dodged it and sent Luffy flying.

Luffy smiled and reached for the door as he flew towards it. "Got it."

Lucci appeared before him with a _**Soru**_ and kicked and punched him hardly into the gut. Luffy went flying into the wooden boxes again.

Juli clenched her fist tightly around her fan as another wave of Robin's frantic emotions rolled over her. _'Robin!'_ She looked determined at the door and decided.

Luffy's and Lucci's punch collided again. Luffy jumped away from him and glared at Lucci in annoyance. "Shit! I can't get past him! Robin's waiting for us!" He said angrily.

"Just give up. You'll never see her again. This is as far as you go." Lucci told him cheekily.

Luffy stormed towards him angrily and aimed a punch at him, but Lucci blocked it casually. Luffy narrowed his eyes and aimed a kick at him. This was the time, Lucci's and Luffy's kicks collided again, a shockwave blew past Juli and a huge dust cloud was whirled up.

' _Now!'_ Juli thought seriously and stormed determined towards the door. _'I'm coming Robin!'_

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he noticed his sister running towards the door. He aimed multiple punched at Lucci's face, to occupy him.

But Lucci noticed Juli storming towards the door as well. He dodged all of Luffy's attacks, kicked him in the face and then sent him flying with a hard punch to the gut. _'I really didn't want to hurt you, my kitty… But looks like I have no choice.'_ He vanished with a _**Soru**_.

Juli breathed heavily as she ran towards the door as fast as she could. Her eyes widened in shock as Lucci appeared before her.

" _ **Shigan!"**_ Lucci shouted and drilled his finger into Juli's right shoulder.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. "Juli-nee!"

Lucci took his finger out of Juli's shoulder and dodged the punch Luffy aimed at him.

Juli clutched the wound on her shoulder and sank to the ground. _'Shoot… I have to keep going…'_

"YOU BASTARD! Why did you hurt Juli-nee?!" Luffy shouted utterly angrily and stormed towards him. _**"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"**_ He aimed multiple, very fast punches at Lucci.

"This attack is useless." Lucci said as he dodged all of his punches by appearing and disappearing. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as Lucci grabbed his two fists out of the air.

Juli breathed heavily as she clutched the bleeding wound. _'This pain is nothing compared to the pain Robin had to go through all these years…'_ She thought determined, stood up and ran stumblingly towards the door just as Lucci threw Luffy into some wooden boxes again.

Lucci narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Juli was running towards the door again. _'You're too stubborn, my kitty…'_ _ **"Rankyaku!"**_ Lucci shouted and kicked the air.

"STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Luffy shouted pissed at Lucci and stormed towards him again.

Juli narrowed her eyes as the slash flew towards her. She opened her fan and gritted her teeth as she blocked the slash with it. She slithered back a few meters from the impact of Lucci's attack. After she could successfully deflect the slash, she narrowed her eyes seriously and stormed towards the door while breathing heavily. _'Robin!'_

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"**_ Luffy shouted and aimed multiple punches at Lucci.

Lucci just tsked and dodged them all. _'Looks like I have to use a more powerful_ _ **Rankyaku**_ _to stop my kitty…'_

Luffy jumped into the air. " _ **Stamp!"**_ He tried to kick Lucci to hinder him from attacking Juli, but Lucci just dodged it again. _**"Muchi!"**_

Lucci jumped into the air to dodge this roundhouse-kick.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. _**"Yari!"**_ He stretched his feet towards Lucci to kick him while in midair, but Lucci avoided it and punched Luffy hardly into the stomach. Luffy coughed out air and crashed hardly onto the ground, making a crater and so destroying the ground.

Juli stretched her hand out towards the door as she almost reached it. _'I'm almost there, Robin!'_

" _ **Rankyaku: Gaichou!"**_ Lucci shouted, kicked the air and so threw a bird-shaped slash that can cut even through iron towards Juli.

Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked as she saw the bird-shaped slash before her. _'I-I can't block nor dodge… i-it's too fast and strong.'_

" **Juli-nee!"** Luffy shouted in panic as he saw the slash flying towards her.

Juli bit on her lip and tried to dodge the attack slightly but was still cut on her stomach. From the impact of this attack, she went flying and crashed hardly into the wall, leaving a huge crater behind in the wall, where she hit it.

Luffy's eyes widened utterly shocked. "JULI-NEE!" He shouted as he saw her falling to the ground, not moving.

Lucci just closed his eyes and then concentrate on Luffy.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted and glared pissed at Lucci. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" He crouched down a bit and laid his hands on his knees. _**"Gear-"**_

"Lu…don't." Juli's weak but strong voice echoed through the room.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy looked at her in surprise as she slowly sat up and opened one eye.

Juli breathed heavily and clutched the huge cut on her stomach which was bleeding heavily. "D-Don't worry about me, Lu. If you get too heated and if you begin to rage, you're going to lose this fight…" She looked into his eyes and smiled at him softly as blood trickled down her lips. "I already said it, didn't I? I'm okay, so worry about Robin and concentrate on your fight."

"Juli-nee…" Luffy looked at her uncertainly before he took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes seriously. "You're right."

 _A few moments later…_

Franky stormed into the room, just as Luffy crashed into a wall next to him.

"Oh, it's Mugiwara." Franky looked at him in surprise.

"Franky!" Juli shouted surprised.

"Oh, Nee-san." Franky said and looked in her direction. His eyes widened in shock as he saw her sitting there, badly beaten. "Oi, what happened to you?!"

"Huh? Franky?!" Luffy shouted and then spotted Franky next to him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped at him.

"Idiot!" Franky shouted back at him. "Put your feelings for me aside for now, will you? You have to accept that we are allies right now!"

Juli's eyes widened in realization. _'That's right! If Franky is here now… Lu and I can fight and distract Lucci enough while Franky can storm ahead to Robin!'_ She closed her eyes and prepared herself to stand up.

"Lucci…" Franky said seriously as he spotted him. "He's giving you guys a hard time, huh? Where's Nico Robin? I've got two keys. Do you need some help?" He asked Luffy.

"No." Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously. "I need something else. Please stop Robin! You can get to the Gate of Justice through that door behind pigeon guy. Robin's already being taken away!" He glared seriously at Lucci. "I'll handle that guy."

"Super leave it to me!" Franky smirked.

Lucci just chuckled cheekily.

Luffy stormed towards Lucci. _**"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"**_ He aimed multiple punches at him.

" _ **Kamie."**_ Lucci said seriously and dodged all of his punches easily.

They aimed a punch and a kick at each other at the same time. Their attacks both collided again.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Pistole."**_ Luffy shouted and aimed a punch at him.

" _ **Soru."**_ Lucci appeared behind him and kicked him in the back and so sent him flying.

Franky, who was storming towards the door, had to dodge Luffy. "Mugiwara!" He said, shook his head and then continued to storm ahead.

" _ **Rankyaku!"**_ Lucci shouted and threw three slashes towards Franky.

Franky dodged the first two, but the last flew directly towards him. A dust cloud was whirled up as he got hit.

Lucci smirked but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Franky shielded himself with his left arm. Franky opened his left arm while storming towards him. _**"Weapons Left!"**_ He fired a bullet towards Lucci.

" _ **Soru!"**_ Lucci disappeared before the bullet could hit him and appeared right before Franky, ready to punch him.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**_ Luffy shouted, appeared before Franky and so blocked Lucci's punch.

"What?" Franky said in surprise.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"**_ Luffy shouted.

Lucci intercepted the attack with his hands, but Luffy used that opportunity to grab tightly onto his hands and so held him in his place.

"Mugiwara! Yosh! Don't move!" Franky opened his left arm and took aim at Lucci.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted at him and gritted his teeth as he shivered in effort to hold Lucci in his place. "Don't do anything you don't have to! Just go! I told you I'd handle him!"

"And how are you going to do that?! You're going to get pummeled! We have to work together!" Franky shouted at him.

„No, Lu is right." Juli said seriously, suddenly standing next to Franky.

"Nee-san…" Franky looked at her in surprise and wondered how she could stand with all her injuries.

"Franky. He's **my** opponent. I already said it: **Just hurry up and get to Robin!** Stop her! If you don't we will lose her **forever**!" Luffy shouted with an emotional voice.

Franky's eyes widened in surprise.

"We have to get her back!" Luffy shouted utterly serious and determined.

Juli nodded seriously and stepped in front of Franky, while taking out her fan. "We just have to save her! **Losing her forever is not an option!** So please, we are begging you to just continue running and stop them before we lose Robin forever!"

Franky's eyes widened in surprise. "You two…" He remembered how desperate he was as the government took Tom away and how he wanted to get Tom-san back.

Juli concentrated and a heavy force field began to surround her. "Just go!" She said to Franky and then narrowed her eyes at Lucci. She opened her fan. _**"Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu-"**_

Lucci's eyes widened in realization. _'That's… the attack that could make some damage on me earlier.'_ He narrowed his eyes seriously and rammed his knee under Luffy's chin, so successfully breaking out of his grip. He vanished and appeared before Juli. "I won't let you." But before he could attack her, Luffy wrapped his arms and legs multiple timed around his body to hold him in his place.

"M-mugiwara… Nee-san…" Franky said, still in a bit of shock.

"Huuurry! Goooo!" Luffy shouted at him.

"You…" He nodded. "Got it!" And with that he stormed towards the door.

At this moment, the force field around Juli increased and she gritted her teeth in pain. She closed her fan and rammed it into ground. _**"-Furu pawā!"**_ The ground in a straight line towards Lucci began to crumble.

Lucci narrowed his eyes and tried to break out of Luffy's grip.

"Lu, now!" Juli shouted seriously.

Luffy understood what she meant, let go of Lucci and jumped away, just as a bright light and wind column shot out of the ground and crashed into Lucci, successfully sending him flying.

Luffy gaped in surprise and awe. "Wow! I knew Juli-nee was strong!"

Franky looked back and his eyes bulged out at that. "That was scarier than something else…" He shook his head and stormed ahead, almost reaching the door.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she looked at Lucci who was getting ready to do something while in midair. _'That isn't enough to stop him!'_ "It's not over yet! _**Fan no Kaze: Tornado!"**_ Juli spun her fan very quickly around and a tornado flew towards Lucci.

But Lucci could see the attack coming. _**"Soru!"**_ He said and disappeared right before the tornado could hit him. Then, he appeared a bit closer to Franky. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Juli already threw another attack at him. _'How did she know I was going to appear here?!'_

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Harikein!"**_ She made an unbelievable strong, fast and heavy moving wind barrier with her fan.

A split second before Lucci was hit by the attack, he looked into Juli's eyes. His eyes widened in shock and surprise as it almost looked like her turquoise eyes were glowing and her pupil looked golden. After he noticed that, the attack crashed into him and pressed him hardly into the wall, making a crater. A huge dust cloud was whirled up.

"Franky! Take care of Robin!" Luffy shouted just as Franky passed through the door.

"Super leave it to me!" Franky shouted and with that he was through the door.

Juli sighed in relief and closed her fan and so canceled the attack. _'We did it… Robin, don't worry…someone is on the way to you!'_

Lucci glared seriously at Juli and Luffy, stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth and head away. Luffy narrowed his eyes at him.

Suddenly, Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked as pain seared through her whole body and her heart stopped a beat. She sank to her knees and began to cough heavily.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in concern and rushed towards her.

Lucci narrowed his eyes as he saw how she coughed up blood into her hands.

"Juli-nee… Are you okay?!" Luffy knelt down next to her.

Juli opened one eye and looked at the blood on her hands, she just coughed out. _'Well…that's not good… I really overdid it…'_ She looked up to Luffy and smiled softly. "I already told you Lu… Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously and looked into her eyes. "Don't say that when you're definitely not okay! Promise me that you will not use any of your attacks anymore when they only hurt you more!" He shouted at her.

' _Lu...'_ Juli looked at him surprised, before she smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Luffy said, turned around and glared seriously at Lucci.

Juli crawled to a wall while breathing heavily and sat down before it, so it could support her. She coughed again, closed her eyes and began to blind out the fight of Lucci and Luffy that was going into the next round. _'Let's see how the others are doing…'_ She took a deep breath and began to sense her nakama. _'Franky is on the way to Robin… Nami and Usopp are on the way to us, so they should arrive soon. I'm glad they're alright. I can't sense Chopper that means he's unconscious… But I have the feeling he's safe. Sanji… just finished his fight and is okay…'_ She opened her eyes in surprise as she sensed something. "Zoro…" She whispered.

 _With Zoro…_

"You can barely block these attacks! You can't beat me!" Kaku, in his human-giraffe form shouted as his and Zoro's swords clashed with another. Just then, he cut Zoro on his right side. "It was a mistake for your worthless pirate scum to pick a fight with the World Government." He cut Zoro again and their swords clashed very quickly with each other. "I, Kaku, declare that you must die in the name of Justice…just like that woman!"

At this moment, Zoro saw Robin before him while crying and shouting that she wants to live. Then, he saw an injured Juli whispering his name in his mind. His eyes widened and a dark-violet aura began to surround him. "Why you…" Zoro said angrily and pointed his katana at Kaku while his eyes were shadowed over by his bandana.

Kaku's eyes widened in shock as it looked like Zoro had six swords and three heads for a moment. Zoro breathed heavily.

' _What was that? For a second, he looked like a demon with three faces and six swords… What the hell is he?!'_ Kaku thought in shock.

"You got carried away…" Zoro said utterly serious. "…and said too much."

"Haven't had enough?" Kaku asked him cheekily. "Then, I will use _**Amanedachi**_ , the ultimate Rankyaku I sliced up the tower with…" He walked a bit away and began to spin his legs and long neck around in a circular motion. "…to cut you clean in half and end this! Just give up! This is going to be on a whole different level from the one before!"

"You idiot!" Zoro glared fiercely at him. "It's time for **you** to give up." Just then, a very dark aura began to surround Zoro. _**"Kiki Kyuutouryuu- Ashura."**_ Suddenly, Zoro had six arms, nine swords and three faces. An image of a six-armed demon appeared behind him.

' _It's that demon again.'_ Kaku thought in shock. _'Is his fighting spirit manifesting itself as this illusion?!'_ "Incredible. But it's too late."

"You're the one who's too late." The three heads of Zoro said calmly.

"Save your arrogance until you've dodged my **_Rankyaku_**! _**Amanedachi!"**_ And with that, Kaku threw a giant slash towards Zoro.

Zoro just stood there as the slash flew towards him and he remembered the reason why he was fighting. He saw Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy before his inner-eye, as well as Robin as she was crying. And then, he saw Juli before his inner-eye who was cheering him silently on. He narrowed his eyes and with a battlecry, he slashed with his nine swords right through Kaku's attack.

"He…scattered it!" Kaku shouted utterly shocked as Zoro flew towards him.

"Extreme suffering. Desire for nothing else. The way of Shura!" Zoro said utterly serious.

Kaku's eyes widened utterly shocked.

Just then, a bright light flashed and Zoro slashed Kaku. _**"Ashura: Ichibugin!"**_

Blood splashed around and Kaku sank to his knees and transformed back into his normal form before he hit the ground.

Zoro was back to normal and took his katana back into their holster. Then, he took off his bandana.

 _With Juli and Luffy…_

Juli smiled softly. _'You did it Zoro…'_ She opened her eyes and concentrated back on her brother's fight.

Luffy tried to punch Lucci, but he just disappeared and reappeared.

" _ **Shigan!"**_ Lucci said seriously and tried to drill his finger through Luffy.

"That won't work!" Luffy shouted at him as his finger just stretched his rubber body.

" _ **Ouren!"**_ And with that, Lucci hit him multiple times with the finger gun. Luffy went flying and crashed into the wall. A huge dust cloud whirled up.

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at him in concern.

" _ **Soru!"**_ Lucci shouted and appeared right before Juli.

"Wha?" Juli shouted utterly shocked as Lucci grabbed onto her arm.

"We will go now, **my kitty**. Now, that someone got through the door, we have to go after him." Lucci said and pulled at her arm.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistole!"**_ Luffy shouted and suddenly he punched Lucci right in the face. Lucci crashed into the wall across from Juli.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise and a huge dust cloud was whirled up. She looked up and her eyes widened utterly surprise as she looked at her brother, who was surround by steam and glowing pink. _'I-I couldn't even see Lu's attack…'_ She smiled cheerily as she looked proudly at Luffy. _'So, you had this trump card the whole time, huh?'_ But then, she narrowed her eyes as she noticed something weird. _'Looks like you can't use this technique very long, because it does damage to your body…'_ She sighed, but then smiled in fondness. _'Looks like we really are related, Lu… Both of us are using self-damaging techniques to protect our nakama as much as we can… We both are fools…'_ She shook her head in fondness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 32. How did you like it? :) Juli really got badly hurt this chapter. :( But nobody could stop her determination in helping Robin even if that means getting more injured. Let's just hope she doesn't get hurt more… And well, looks like the Enies Lobby Arc is slowly getting to its highlights. Are you excited for the next chapters? Because I can't wait! :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you have an awesome day and see you next chapter! ;)**

attacks

 _Soru_ = Shave (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Bazooka (Luffy)

 _Shigan_ = Finger Gun (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Gatling_ = Rubber Rubber Gatling Gun (Luffy)

 _Rankyaku_ =Storm Leg (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Stamp_ = Rubber Rubber Stamp (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Muchi_ = Rubber Rubber Whip (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Yari_ = Rubber Rubber Spear (Luffy)

 _Rankyaku: Gaichou_ = Storm Leg: Victorious Bird (Lucci)

 _Kamie_ = Paper Drawing (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy)

 _Weapons Left_ = Weapons Left (Franky)

 _Gomu Gomu no Rocket_ = Rubber Rubber Rocket

 _Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu- Furu Pawā_ = Fan of the Wind: Breathing Earth- Full Power (Juli)

 _Fan no Kaze: Tornado_ = Fan of the Wind: Tornado (Juli)

 _Fan no Kaze: Harikein_ = Fan of the Wind: Hurricane (Juli)

 _Rankyaku: Amanedachi_ = Storm Leg: Pheriphery Cut (Kaku)

 _Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Ashura_ = Demon Spirit Nine-Sword Style: Ashura (Zoro)

 _Ashura: Ichibugin_ = Ashura: One Silver Frog (Zoro)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol (Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Whoo go zorro aww Julie I think you just topped anyone on literally being a badass please pardon my language I also believe you topped Ripply from the alien franchise on kick butt just with how meany injuries and how bad they are internal or external are I am amazed she hasn't passed out yet though someone had better get a doctor she is both possible losing blood and internal bleeding as well as her other injuries Anyway get better Julie by the way is she able to telepathically talk to people by her power or was that something else that caused Zorro to catch a glimpse of her in her current state when he was fighting anyway have a wonderful night

 **You're right, Juli has both internal as well as external injuries and if she was a normal human being she would have definitely needed a doctor. But Juli isn't normal so she can go on without a doctor for a while... (There's another reason that is connected to her power, but I don't want to spoil anything. ;) ) And she's not able to telepathically talk to people, she just can sense the emotions of people and because she's smart, she always concludes something from them. (And most of the time, she's right.) Zoro catching a glimpse of her, has something to do with him and with their bond they're slowly developing :3. Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful night as well. :D**


	33. Everybody has the right to be free!

Chapter 33- Everybody has the right to be free!

* * *

" _ **Gear Second!"**_ Luffy said utterly serious.

Juli's eyes widened in shock as she felt a huge intent to kill come from Lucci. She looked in his direction just to see that he changed into his human-leopard form. She bit on her lip as she remembered what happened the last time he changed into this form. _'I think Chopper said that the emotions intensifiy when a Zoan user changes into their animal form…'_

"I don't have anymore time to waste." Lucci said seriously and vanished with a _**Soru**_. He appeared right before Juli again.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise at that. _'I can no longer match both, his and Lu's speed…'_

But before he could grab onto her, Luffy appeared behind him. _**"Jet Whip!"**_ Luffy shouted and roundhouse-kicked Lucci into a wall, away from his sister.

Lucci crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. He slowly got up and glared at him. "Did you already forget, Mugiwara no Luffy. I took you out in one hit in this form at the Galley-La headquarters!"

"Yeah, I remember. I was fine after I ate some meat." Luffy said casually.

Lucci narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _**"Soru!"**_ He appeared right before Luffy. _**"Shigan!"**_ But Luffy just disappeared and appeared then right above him.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…"**_

Lucci quickly turned around. _**"Tekkai!"**_

" _ **Jet Bazooka!"**_ Luffy shouted and sent Lucci flying into a wall. A huge dust cloud was whirled up. As the dust cloud cleared, Lucci stood back up.

He and Luffy glared seriously at each other.

Juli bit on her lip and clutched the cut on her stomach, which was still bleeding. _'I hope this will stop bleeding soon…'_

' _I was careless. I never thought he was this powerful.'_ Lucci thought seriously. Then, he noticed how heavy Luffy was breathing. "You're breathing pretty heavily. I bet it's related to that steam."

"If I can beat you, nothing else matters!" Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"I see. Formidable." Lucci said cheekily.

Juli's eyes widened as she felt a new wave of Robin's emotion. _'Disbelief… Relief… Happiness… Determination… And a raise in her fighting spirit…'_ She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'What could that mean…'_ Her eyes widened in realization as she got it. "LU!" She shouted happily.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her.

"It's Robin! Franky reached her! They freed her!" Juli told him and smiled brightly.

"I see." Luffy said in relief and smiled.

Lucci tsked. "That doesn't matter as long as you haven't escaped from this island. And you two will never get past me! _**Soru!"**_

Luffy narrowed his eyes angrily. "Bastard!"

They both disappeared and appeared so fast that Juli couldn't follow them with her eyes. _'They are unbelievable fast…'_ She thought as she tried to follow the fight.

Luffy appeared back on the ground and tried to spot Lucci. _**"Jet Pistole!"**_ He shouted as he spotted him and aimed a punch at him, but Lucci could dodge it slightly. Luffy disappeared again.

Lucci appeared on the ground. Luffy appeared quickly behind him. "Wha?" Lucci said in surprise as Luffy hit him hardly with a _**Jet Whip.**_ He crashed into the wall.

Luffy breathed heavily as he looked at him.

Lucci tsked in annoyance. _**"Soru!"**_ He appeared before Luffy. _**"Shigan!"**_ But Luffy just dodged his finger casually. _**"Ouren!"**_ He tried to hit Luffy multiple times with his finger gun, but Luffy avoided every hit of him.

Then, Luffy vanished and appeared above Lucci. He looked up to him in surprise.

" _ **Jet Stamp!"**_ Luffy shouted and tried to hit him with his foot, but Lucci jumped out of the way iin time nto some wooden boxes. Luffy appeared back on the ground and breathed heavily as he waited for Lucci to stand back up.

Lucci threw some wooden boxes out of his way and stood back up, casually. _'He has enough strength to take on a Rokushiki user. He seems like a totally different person from the one at Galley-La mansion. He's steaming and his skin is an odd tinge of red.'_ He looked seriously at Luffy. _'What in the world is happening to his body?'_ Just then, he realized it. _'That's it!'_

They both disappeared at the same time and appeared right before each other in midair. Their punches collided again, but this time Lucci was thrown back while Luffy just landed back on his feet.

Juli observed the fight seriously. _'It looks like Lu has the upper-hand in his_ _ **Gear Second**_ _form… But Lucci didn't really use any new attacks since being in his leopard-form…'_ She bit on her lip as she thought about it. _'And Lu can't stay in this form forever…'_

" _ **Kamisori!"**_ Lucci shouted and appeared in a zig-zag patterns before Luffy.

Luffy jumped up into the air to avoid his hit. _**"Jet Pistole!"**_ He hit Lucci with a punch and then crashed onto the ground.

Lucci slithered a few meters back and then glared at Luffy.

Luffy breathed heavily and knelt on the ground as his pink glow and steam slowly disappeared.

Juli bit on her lip. ' _Looks like Lu reached his limit in this form…'_

Lucci stood up while holding his right side where Luffy hit him. "I see. What you're doing is similar to using steroids." He concluded. "You're using your legs as pumps to increase the speed in your blood circulation. A normal person's heart would have burst due to the increased blood pressure…but you can withstand it because you have rubber organs and blood vessels. Only a Rubberman could pull it off." Lucci looked seriously at a heavy breathing Luffy. "But while it allows you to surpass your physical limits…you simply don't have the stamina to keep up. It's not the wisest move…as it will hasten your death."

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at her brother in concern. _'I didn't know it would hasten your death…'_

Luffy looked up to Lucci and smiled. "It's better than losing everything I care about!" He stood up. "I'll do whatever it takes!" Luffy shouted determined.

"You're overambitious!" Lucci shouted at him.

Luffy looked at him in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes as she could feel that Lucci was scheming something and as the danger she could feel from him increased.

"Did you feel the explosion earlier? That was probably a ship from Marine Headquarters firing a test shot. The full-on assault should begin any minute." Lucci told Luffy seriously. "Your friends in the Tower of Justice will all perish with it. But, in case anyone got lucky and made it to the underground passage leading here…" He smirked dangerously. _**"Rankyaku!"**_ And with that he turned around and slashed the wall behind him. A crack appeared in the wall and seawater flooded into the room.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly was sitting in sea water. "What?!" Her eyes widened as she slowly realized something. "Don't tell me?!" She shouted utterly shocked and jumped up.

Lucci grinned evilly. "Yes. The sea water will flood the passage…and anyone in it will drown."

Juli held a hand before her mouth, utterly shock. "No. T-That can't be… Minna…"

"You…" Luffy looked at him in shock.

"Nothing will ever work out for you, Mugiwara. I'll show you just how naive you were to think you could get anyone out of here safely."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Luffy shouted at him pissed.

Juli bit on her lip. _'Minna…I hope you're going to be alright!'_ "Lu! You have to get up because of the sea water!"

Luffy gritted his teeth while glaring at Lucci, picked up his sister and jumped onto the stairs on the next storey. He put his sister down and then glared back at Lucci, who was now standing across from them.

Juli watched as the whole lower section of the building was flooded by seawater. _'Nami… Chimney… Gonbe… Kokoro… Chopper… Usopp… Sanji... Zoro. Please stay save!'_ She thought in concern.

"Whether or not there was anyone in the passage… this will shut off all access to this tower." Lucci said casually.

"You…!" Luffy shouted at him angrily.

"This room will also be underwater soon." Lucci said seriously and with a _**Geppou**_ he walked into the air. Then, he appeared with a _**Soru**_ before Juli, grabbed her with his tail and then walked high into the air up to highest level of the tower. Hattori flew after them.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she suddenly was in the air.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted angrily after them, stretched his arms to the ladder that was leading up to the highest level and climbed up as fast as possible. As he reached the end of the ladder he narrowed his eyes utterly angrily as he saw that the hatch, where you normally could go through, was tightly closed. Luffy hammered with his fists against the closed hatch. "Open up, pigeon bastard! If you do anything to Juli-nee, I'm going to kill you! Dammit!"

 _With Juli…_

Lucci grinned cheekily as he could hear Luffy hammer against the closed hatch. "Perfect." He said and looked at Juli who wailed weakly in his grip. He wrapped his tail more tightly around her arms and body, so she couldn't move. "Looks like we have finally some more alone time, my kitty." He licked over his lip.

Juli bit on her lip in panic as she could see the hunger in his eyes. "Eek!" She shouted in surprise and fear as he licked over the sensitive skin on the left side of her neck. Her eyes widened in shock as his sharp teeth bored into her sensitive skin.

Just then, with a loud bang, Luffy punched through the closed hatch and jumped into the room. "Pigeon bastar-" He wanted to scream but then froze in shock as he spotted Lucci, who was biting his sister.

Juli screamed in pain as his teeth bored deeper and deeper into her neck and blood began to trickle down her neck.

Luffy's eyes widened utterly shocked as he heard his sister scream in pain. He never heard her scream in pain, even when she received a very grave injury. Her scream shook him to the core and that was the first time he felt incapable of moving.

Juli whimpered in pain as Lucci slowly pulled his teeth out of her skin.

Lucci licked her blood on her neck and shoulder away and smiled creepily. "Your blood tastes so sweet…"

Juli breathed heavily as the bite mark throbbed heavily and blood began to stream down her shoulders and neck again.

Lucci smiled satisfied as he looked at the huge bite mark on her neck and shoulder. "That mark will shows everyone that you're mine now! You're mine and you're going to be mine forever!"

Juli's eyes widened in shock and tears gathered in her eyes as his words sounded through her head. _'Mine… mine… mine…'_ Tears steamed down her face as she remembered someone who said the exact same thing: _"Zehahahahahaha! I now marked you as mine! This mark will show everyone that you're going to be my bride! I can't wait! Zehahahahahahahahahaha!"_ She sniffed and began to cry heavily.

Luffy narrowed his eyes utterly angrily and slowly could break out of his shock rigidity.

Lucci laughed darkly. "Now that you're really my kitty, I don't even care anymore if you die. As long as you die as **mine**!" And with that he threw Juli to the ground.

Juli crashed hardly onto the ground, but she didn't even notice that because she was stuck in her horrible memories.

"JULI-NEE!" Luffy shouted in concern and then glared utterly pissed at Lucci. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!** NOBODY OWNS JULI-NEE, DO YOU GET THAT?! SHE'S FREE AND CAN GO HER OWN WAY AND DECIDE FOR HER OWN WHAT'S RIGHT OR NOT! **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER FREEDOM AWAY!** JULI-NEE IS NOT A THING YOU CAN OWN AND AS LONG AS I LIVE, I WILL LET NOBODY GET HER! BECAUSE SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO BE FREE!"

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at him in surprise as his voice ripped her out of her memories. _'Thank you… for remembering me that I'm already free…And thank you for looking after me…'_ Her vision blurred as she lost more blood due to the heavy bleeding bite wound on her neck. The last thing she saw before passing out, was Luffy attacking Lucci.

As Juli slowly drifted back into counsciousness a few minutes later, she opened one eye and saw how Lucci's tail wrapped around Luffy's throat and how he lifted him into the air, so successfully strangling him. _‚Lu…'_ She thought in concern.

Lucci smiled at him evilly. "I'll admit you've got guts for picking a fight with the World Government. However, you're not different from any other pirate…and you can't seem to keep up with me in a fight."

Luffy gritted his teeth and spun his lower body around itself, then he grabbed onto Lucci's tail and began to sling him quickly around as he turned his lower body back around. With a battlecry, he let go of Lucci and so sent him flying. _**"Gomu Gomu no Pistole!"**_ Luffy shouted, stretched his arm and aimed a punch at him.

At the last moment, Lucci dodged the punch and appeared on the ground. Luffy stormed towards him.

Lucci smirked. _**"Tobu Shigan!"**_ He stretched his right arm out and while stretching out his finger, he threw a bullet like nail towards Luffy. _**"Bachi!"**_

It hit Luffy right on his shoulder. Luffy stopped and clutched his shoulder. Just then, Lucci appeared before him and again and again hit him with the Flying Finger Gun.

" _ **Mitsubachi!"**_ Lucci shouted and hit him three times with the _**Tobu Shigan**_ again and again.

Juli breathed heavily and clutched her bite wound that was still bleeding as she looked at the fight in concern. _'Lu!'_ Her vision blurred again and she tried desperately to stay conscious.

Luffy sank to his knees and was breathing heavily as he glared at Lucci.

Lucci grinned, grabbed around his right arm as one of his long, claw like finger nails began to glow red. _**"Tobu Shigan! Hibachi!"**_ He threw something like a fireball towards Luffy.

As Luffy was hit by this attack, it expanded into more flames and a huge dust cloud was whirled up. Luffy was sent flying back from the explosion like attack and crashed onto the ground.

Juli bit on her lip and tried to move but just couldn't. She breathed heavily as she looked at her brother, who was laying on the ground, not moving and whose body was smoking. _'I-I lost too much blood, I can't move…'_

"I thought I had met someone with some substance to him, but you let me down." Lucci said arrogantly as he looked at him. "I guess that doping of yours really did use up all your energy." His eyes widened surprised as the dust cloud and smoke cleared and he looked at Luffy who was standing.

"If you want a fight with some substance, I'll give you one." Luffy said utterly serious. "Here's another tactic of mine. _**Gear Third!"**_ He stretched his arm back and bit on his thumb. His right arm expanded in size. _**"Hone Fuusen!"**_

' _That's…'_ Juli thought in surprise as she remembered the attack he used to get through the really thick iron door.

"Bone?" Lucci asked in surprise.

"I've transferred power between my bones." Luffy shouted seriously and the power from his left arm expanded to his body. "Look at my left arm!" He said as the power expanded to his left arm, making it the size of a giant. "It's a giant's arm!" Luffy shouted utterly serious and aimed a punch with his giant arm at Lucci.

"If that's just for show, spare me." Lucci said unimpressed.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…"**_ Luffy shouted seriously.

" _ **Tekkai!"**_ Lucci said sternly, ready to block the attack.

" _ **Giganto Pistole!"**_ And with a battlecry, he hit Lucci head-on and punched him right through the building and the building next to them, successfully sending Lucci flying, punching a huge hole into the building they were on and destroying the upper half of the building next to them.

Juli sat up and gaped in shock and surprise at that destructive power. _'T-that's a really powerful attack… And it hit Lucci head-on.'_

' _I almost lost consciousness…'_ Lucci thought as he coughed up blood. _'I have to stay out of the sea!'_ And with that he crashed right onto a marine battleship.

Luffy expanded the power and size from his giant arm back to his body and breathed heavily. He clenched his fists determined and then jumped towards the marine battleship.

Juli looked in concern after the now round Luffy. _'Lu… If I remember right, you're getting tiny after that technique is done… Please be careful…'_ She took a deep breath and tried to stand up, but her legs collapsed under her weight and she sank back to the ground. Pain seared through her neck and she grabbed onto the bite-wound which was now throbbing painfully again as a flush of blood ran out of the wound.

She silently waited some time and heard how some cannonballs were being fired and other battle sounds and hoped her brother was alright. As she waited for what felt like an eternity, she saw how Chibi Luffy stormed back into the building she was in while saying he has to hide somewhere or he's dead.

"Lu!" Juli shouted towards him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Chibi Luffy stopped running and looked at her in surprise. "Oh, Juli-nee. You're conscious."

 _A few moments later…_

Lucci walked into the building and looked around. He smiled as he spotted Juli, who glared at him. "Oh, so you're still alive, huh? Impressive."

Juli narrowed her eyes at him.

"Either way, I'm sure you're not going to tell me where Mugiwara is hiding, right?" He looked at her seriously.

Juli just huffed and looked away from him.

"Figures." Lucci said, but then, he spotted something. "Huh?" He narrowed his eyes as he saw how the back of her dress moved without her moving. He smiled. "I see. Well, Mugiwara better come out, or I will kill you with him." He held up on leg, ready to throw a flying cut at her.

"Waaaahh! Stop it!" Chibi Luffy shouted in his high-pitched voice and ran out of his hiding place, which was under Juli's dress.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in surprise and looked at him.

"I'm not going to let him kill you!" He shouted at her in his cute high-pitched voice.

Lucci smiled amused. "Well, if this is the price of using that power…you might as well give up now. _**Seimei Kikan: Kamie Bushi!"**_ He shrank a bit in size and muscles and then, he disappeared. _**"Shigan!"**_

Without seeing him coming, Lucci was suddenly before Luffy and drilled his finger gun into his body.

Luffy coughed up blood.

Juli's eyes widened in shock. _'H-How is that possible?! He's even faster than before…'_

Lucci grabbed onto Chibi Luffy's little body and pressed him into the wall, making a huge crater around Luffy's body.

"In the end, your silly little attack was-" Lucci tried to say but was interrupted as Chibi Luffy punched him very weakly on the nose.

Lucci gritted his teeth angrily and pushed him deeper into the wall. Then, he jumped away from him and got ready.

"I-I'm stuck…" Chibi Luffy shouted as he tried to break free. "Crap!"

"It's regrettable but this is the embarrassing situation you're going to die in, Mugiwara!" Lucci said cheekily and stormed towards him. _**"Shigan: Madara!"**_ Lucci got ready to hit him with multiple finger guns.

"LU!" Juli shouted in concern and shock as she saw Lucci storming towards him and Luffy trying desperately to break free. She tried stand up again and again, to save her brother, but she kept falling to the ground.

"Body, go back to normal!" Luffy shouted desperately. "Hurry! Hurry! He's gonna kill me!"

Lucci still stormed towards Luffy.

" **NO!"** Juli shouted in fear for her brother.

Suddenly, Lucci stopped dead in his movement, coughed up blood and sank to the ground. _'His attack must have damaged my legs!'_

"I-It's going back to normal!" Luffy said in relief as he slowly grew back to his normal size and could get out of the wall he was stuck in. He breathed heavily and smiled at Lucci. "See? That's right. It **did** work!"

Juli sighed in relief and took a deep breath to calm her beating heart down. _'I'm glad it worked out for you, Lu… That was really a close call… And it's definitely not good for my heart…'_ She shook her head in fondness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 33. How did you like it? :) Sorry again for the ultra creepy creep Lucci this chapter. I hope you didn't get a rage fit and threw something at your wall. XD Well, anyway Lucci's and Luffy's fight should go into its final round next chapter, so be excited! :D Have an awesome day and see you next chapter! ;)**

attacks

 _Gear Second_ = Gear Second (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Whip (Luffy)

 _Soru_ = Shave (Lucci)

 _Shigan_ = Finger Gun (Lucci)

 _Tekkai_ = Iron Mass (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Bazooka (Luffy)

 _Soru_ = Shave (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol (Luffy)

 _Shigan: Ouren_ = Finger Gun: Coptis (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Stamp (Luffy)

 _Kamisori_ = Razor (Lucci)

 _Rankyaku_ = Storm Leg (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy)

 _Tobu Shigan: Bachi_ = Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum (Lucci)

 _Tobu Shigan: Hibachi_ = Flying Finger Gun: Fire Plectrum (Lucci)

 _Gear Third_ = Gear Third (Luffy)

 _Hone Fuusen_ = Bone-Ballon (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Giganto Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Giant Pistol (Luffy)

 _Seimei Kikan: Kamie Bushi_ = Life Return: Paper Drawing Battle Form (Lucci)

 _Shigan: Madara_ = Finger Gun: Leopard Spot (Lucci)

 _Reviews_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Lucci urg! pardon-me this is the more rashinal side of queen Dove speaking she is currently negotiating with sir Integra winbrook van Hellsing about borrowing Alucard to deal with both black beard and Lucci I think he would like the challenge anyway poor Julie having to re live those memories urg stop pretending to be a vampire Lucci I get what he's doing but seriously man ps kick his butt Luffy anyway have a good night

 **Hahaha. Alucard would definitely deal with them both XD. And yeah, Lucci should definitely stop being a vampire... XD Maybe he wants to be a vampire so bad that he forgets some important things. XD Anyway, have a good night as well and thanks for your review. :)**

 _'nyny2002'_ : I'm speechless...

 **Well, I hope you're speechless because this chapter is good, not bad XD Or are you speechless because of the shock you got while reading this chapter?**


	34. Luffy vs Lucci: The final round!

Chapter 34- Luffy vs. Lucci: The final round!

* * *

Luffy chuckled as Lucci stood back up. "Looks like your legs felt that attack."

"I see-" Lucci said utterly serious. "Your idiotic battle tactic was more than just a joke. However, you shouldn't underestimate the willpower of a trained Rokushiki fighter. In order to achieve great justice- one must possess an even greater will."

Juli shook her head in disagreement and clutched the bite wound on her neck. _'I still can't understand their twisted sense of justice… What's the profit in it? It definitely is not for the better of the normal people… It has to be something else…'_

"What about it?" Luffy shouted at him in annoyance and aimed a punch at him.

Lucci blocked his punch with a foot and punched Luffy away from him. _**"Rankyaku: Gaichou!"**_ A bird shaped slash flew toward Luffy just as he crashed into the wall.

Luffy's eyes widened and he ran away from the attack. The slash cut through the wall and a huge dust cloud was whirled up.

Suddenly, Juli heard something and she looked to the side. _'Was that… Franky's voice just now…?'_ She shook her head in confusion but could swear that she heard Franky shouting something towards them.

Luffy breathed heavily, while glaring at Lucci. He slowly pumped the blood into his legs. "This is the end. I won't leave until I defeat you."

"So, you used up your strength and now you're preparing to die?" Lucci asked him nonchalant.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Luffy said seriously as his skin turned pink and he began to steam. _**"Gear Second!"**_

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked at him in concern. _'This technique is very straining to your body… I hope you can beat Lucci soon!'_

Lucci clenched his fist and breathed heavily.

Just then, Luffy narrowed his eyes and stormed towards him. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_ He aimed a punch at him. _**"Jet Pistole!"**_ His eyes widened in surprise, as he sent Lucci flying, but Lucci stopped the impact of his hit with the _**Kamisori**_. "He jumped back to soften the blow!"

Suddenly, Lucci appeared behind Luffy. _**"Shigan!"**_ He tried to hit him, but Luffy dodged all his attempts.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise. _'They are so fast… It almost looks like they're dancing.'_

Luffy blocked Lucci's punch with his hand and tried to punch him in the stomach, but Lucci blocked this punch with his arm. Luffy stretched his other arm back. _**"Jet Bullet!"**_ Now, he succeeded in punching Lucci hard in the stomach.

Lucci slithered a few meters back and coughed up blood.

Luffy stormed towards him again. _**"Twin Jet Pistole!"**_ He shouted and hit Lucci two times in the stomach.

Lucci was sent flying and crashed into the wall. He gritted his teeth as he saw Luffy storming towards him again. "You're about to see…"

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…"**_ Luffy shouted and stretched both his arms back.

Lucci looked seriously at him. "…the ultimate technique, combining the full power of all six Rokushiki!" He stood up and vanished. _**"Rokushiki Ougi!"**_

"Lu! Be careful!" Juli shouted in warning, but it was already too late.

Lucci appeared right before Luffy and held his two fists before his body. _**"Rokuougan!"**_

A huge impact and shockwave went through Luffy's body and sent him flying back. He crashed onto the ground and his stomach, where he was hit, was steaming.

Lucci breathed heavily as he looked at him, his two fists steaming from the impact of this attack.

Luffy turned around and coughed heavily. "T-that was like getting hit by an Impact Dial on Sky Island…" Luffy stuttered as his eyes were shadowed over. "…but several times worse." He gritted his teeth and tried to move.

" _ **Rankyaku: Gaichou!"**_ Lucci shouted and a bird-shaped slash flew towards Luffy.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in concern.

Luffy looked back in shock but could jump out of the way in time, so that the slash only cut through the wall of the whole building. He looked seriously at Lucci as he stood back up. Just then, they all heard how cannonballs were being fired and the whole building shook.

"What was that?" Lucci asked in confusion.

"The wall…" Luffy said in shock.

Juli's eyes widened and she bit on her lip. _'That's not good… They destroyed half of the bridge and now we are separated from the others with no way to get to them…'_

Luffy breathed heavily and looked back at Lucci after the building stopped shaking.

"Luffy-kun! Juli-kun! We're over here!" Sogeking shouted towards them, standing on the new end of the bridge where you could look directly through the hole into the tower they were in.

"Everyone made it to the bridge safely!" Franky shouted.

Juli sighed in relief and smiled softly while clutching her wound on the neck. "I'm so glad…"

Luffy just looked at them while breathing heavily.

"We're okay!" Franky shouted again.

"Don't worry about us, Luffy-kun!" Sogeking informed him.

Zoro looked at the beaten up Juli in concern. _'Juli…'_ He looked sternly at Lucci. _'It has to be his fault that she's this badly hurt…'_ He didn't know why, but for an unknown reason, his blood began to stir at the thought of Lucci hurting Juli.

"We rescued Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted happily. Just then, he spotted Juli and paused in shock. "If you want to, I'm coming to save you, Juli- _megami_!"

Juli just shook her head in fondness. "I'm okay."

"Now, you just gotta beat up that guy!" Franky cheered Luffy on.

"Beat him, Luffy!" Zoro shouted towards him.

"We're gonna survive…" Sogeking shouted.

"…and get off this island!" Sanji finished Sogeking's sentence.

Luffy looked at his nakama in surprise.

"See Lu. We all believe in you and your strength. Now, finally beat him, I know you can do it!" Juli said softly and smiled brightly at him.

Luffy smiled determined and nodded. Then, he clenched his fist and got into his _**Gear Second**_ fighting stance.

"They're all alive, just like you said. I'm impressed." Lucci said seriously. "But will you two still be smiling a few minutes from now? Evil cannot prosper this world!"

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and bit on her lip so she wouldn't shout at him. _'That's right._ _ **Evil**_ _cannot prosper this world. That means_ _ **you**_ _'re going to get beaten!'_

With a battlecry, Luffy stormed towards Lucci and tried to punch him, but Lucci just vanished very quickly. Luffy gritted his teeth and aimed punches at him, as he spotted Lucci.

"What's wrong?" Lucci taunted Luffy as he easily blocked all of his punches. "You're slowing down and your doping technique is getting weaker."

Luffy gritted his teeth at that and he aimed multiple punches at him.

"Your struggle is vain!" Lucci said amused, still blocking all of his punches with his hands. "What you are feeling…is Enies Lobby overpowering you."

Luffy stopped trying to punch him and stretched his leg in the air. _**"Gomu Gomu no Jet Axe!"**_ Before Luffy's leg could hit him, Lucci jumped high into the air and Luffy's leg just shattered a bit of the ground.

"Even if this island is destroyed…" Lucci aimed multiple _**Rankyaku**_ at him.

Luffy just ignored that attack and aimed multiple fast punches at him.

"…I'll hunt that woman who opposes the World Government…to the end of earth! As well as Juli-hime whose rightful place is at the side of the World Government! In the name of Dark Justice!" Lucci said utterly serious as he avoided every punch from Luffy.

"We're here to save Robin from that! And I will not let you take Juli-nee's freedom away!" Luffy shouted angrily, vanished and appeared right before Lucci. _**"Jet Stamp!"**_ But Lucci vanished again before he could hit him and so he ended up just kicking the wall. Lucci appeared right next to Luffy and held his fists before Luffy's body. Luffy's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

" _ **Rokuougan!"**_

Another strong impact went through Luffy's body. Blood splashed around as he slowly fell to the ground. He crashed hardly onto the ground and slithered a few meters back.

Juli's eyes widened in shock and worry. _'Lu!'_

Lucci landed back on the ground and breathed heavily.

Luffy slowly stood back up and walked shakily towards Lucci. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks while breathing really heavily and then sank to his knees. He landed face first on the ground and a huge puddle of blood formed under him, while he was not moving.

Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked and tears gathered in her eyes. _'No…No!'_ **"LUUUU!"** Her shocked scream echoed through the room.

Sogeking, who heard her scream, walked back towards the end of the bridge and looked at the scene in shock and worry. "Luffy!"

"Oi, watch out!" Zoro shouted and sliced a marine soldier who tried to attack Sogeking, while he wasn't paying attention to what was happening around them. "Oi, why are you spacing out, Soge-" Zoro shouted at him but then paused and his eyes widened in shock as he saw how Usopp took off his Sogeking mask.

"Lu!" Tears ran down Juli's face as she looked in shock at her brother, who laid on the ground in a puddle of his own blood and who tried desperately to move, but couldn't even move his hand.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted towards him.

Juli looked to the side in surprise. _'U-usopp…'_ She thought as she spotted him without his mask, standing at the end of the bridge.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing?!" Usopp screamed at him.

Luffy could turn his head a bit and looked at Usopp, while blood was streaming down his mouth and face.

"Get up! LUFFY!" Usopp shouted loudly at him.

Luffy breathed utterly heavily and his vision blurred as he looked at him. "U-Usopp…" He said weakly. "Y-You came…?"

Usopp breathed heavily as well. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm here to save Robin! I'm not here to see your ugly face!" He shouted at him.

Juli's eyes widened and she calmed down a bit as she began to feel Usopp's emotion, that was speaking otherwise. _'Usopp… Why don't you stand to your emotions? I can feel that you're worried about Lu.'_

"Hey, you! The CP9 boss cat!" Usopp shouted at Lucci cheekily and seriously. "Yeah, you! In going to beat you! Come and get me!"

Lucci just glared at him.

Usopp took a step back in fear but then gritted his teeth. "Th-That's right! You've to fight me! And get loads of this! I have 8'000 followers! I'm a pirate among pirates! A great hero of the sea! Captain Usopp-sama!"

Juli's eyes widened. "Usopp! Don't taunt him! He's very dangerous!" She tried to warn him.

But Usopp just ignored her and continued lying. "I thrive on the Grand Line! I've ravaged island after island and any who dare face me…" He took a deep breath. "…even the almighty Government… will be crushed by the tip of my pinky."

Lucci still glared at him, looking unimpressed.

Juli bit on her lip and she looked at Lucci in panic. _'If Usopp continues to taunt Lucci, he really is going to go after him… That's not good! He can lie how much he want but Lucci will definitely kill him when it comes to a battle!'_

"If you've got a problem with that, get up here!" Usopp shouted at him cheekily. "You useless runt of the litter!"

Lucci's eyes widened at that in annoyance and now he glared angrily at Usopp. He began to walk towards him.

"Oi! Stop! Stop, you!" Luffy said to him and breathed heavily. "Don't touch him!"

"I don't have to listen to a defeated man." Lucci told him seriously. "I was going to kill all of them, anyway. You can lay there and watch."

Juli bit on her lip in panic. _'No, this isn't good!'_

"Yosh, come on, boss cat! I'll knock you flying!" Usopp shouted at him cheekily.

Luffy coughed up blood and gritted his teeth in panic. "You idiot! Stop it, Usopp! He'll kill you!"

Lucci just continued walking towards Usopp.

Juli narrowed her eyes determined, stood up and ran towards him. She grabbed onto him and tried to stop him from walking, while tears gathered in her eyes.

"Huh?" Lucci looked sternly back at her.

"Please…" Juli looked at him pleadingly while more and more tears gathered in her eyes. "D-Don't kill them… I-I will come with you willingly if you don't do anything to them! I beg you! You can do with me what you want, but please don't hurt them…"

"Juli…" Usopp said in surprise.

"N-no! Juli-nee, don't do it…" Luffy said weakly towards her and tried desperately to stand up, but he just fell back to the ground.

Lucci just narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto her arm. "I will take you with me if you want or not, after I disposed of these pirates. So, you can just lay back and enjoy the show, **my kitty.** " And with that he threw her at the wall.

Juli crashed hardly onto the wall and then fell to the ground.

"J-Juli!" Usopp shouted in concern.

Luffy coughed up blood again. "S-Stop hurting my sister, you bastard!" He said weakly to Lucci.

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted at him. "What the hell are you gonna do about it, lying there half-dead?! Do you just let it slip how he just treated your sister?!"

Luffy gritted his teeth. "I-I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Then get up! Then… stop acting like you've given up!" Usopp screamed at him. "That's not who you are! You can see the sky even when it's clouded by war! You can see the sea too!"

Luffy hammered with his fist onto the ground and tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. He tried it again.

"This… **This isn't hell!** " Usopp gritted his teeth and tears gathered in his eyes. "Quit acting like you're gonna die, you bastard! **Don't you see that you make me and your sister worry!** Dammit!"

"Are you finished?" Lucci asked Usopp sternly. "You'd better be prepared, you scum!"

"I know." Luffy's voice sounded from behind Lucci.

Lucci's eyes widened and he turned around in surprise.

"This isn't hell or anything like it." Luffy said seriously, in his _**Gear Second**_ fighting stance.

"Luffy…" Usopp said emotionally. He wiped his tears away. "Kick his ass! **Let's all leave together, Luffy!"**

" **You're damn right!"** Lufy shouted utterly determined.

Lucci sighed. "So, you can still move."

Luffy glared at him, angrily. "I never said I lost. I'm going to beat you… and I won't fall until I do!"

Lucci breathed heavily. _**"Seimei Kikan: Kaijo!"**_ Now, he was back to his bulkier, more muscular form. "I've had enough of your interference. I'll crush you with one powerful strike. Don't worry about your crew, Mugiwara. You'll all be reunited just like you wanted." He grinned evilly. "I'll sent every last one of you to hell." And with that, he vanished and appeared before Luffy.

But Luffy blocked his two fists. They both gritted their teeth and jumped away from each other.

Lucci stormed back towards him. _**"Madara!"**_

And with a battlecry from both of them, their fast punches, they threw at each other collided again and again.

 _A few moments later…_

Juli slowly got up while breathing heavily. Pain seared through her body and the bite wound throbbed as blood run down her back again. But she just ignored that and looked seriously at the fight. _'Lu… I know you can do it!'_

Lucci avoided Luffy's punch by appearing and disappearing.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistole!"**_ Luffy aimed a heavy punch at Lucci, who was flying towards him.

Lucci was slung away as he was hit by the punch.

Suddenly Luffy coughed up blood. Lucci turned around and flew back towards him. _**"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistole!"**_ Luffy aimed heavy punches at him.

This time, Lucci avoided all of them and appeared behind him, with his fists stretched out to Luffy's body.

"You won't hit me again-" Luffy said and tried to dodge but then, Lucci's tail wrapped itself around Luffy and held him in his place. Lucci stretched his fists out against him again. _**"Saidairin: Rokuougan!"**_ An unbelievable strong impact went through Luffy and almost immediately he coughed up more blood. It even made a huge crater in the wall behind Luffy.

Juli held a hand before her mouth in shock. _'Lu!'_

Lucci breathed heavily, let go of Luffy and began to walk away. Luffy stumbled a few steps and just as he was about to fall, Juli shouted something towards him.

"Lu, please don't die!" She sniffed as she tries to hold back her tears. "A-And please beat him!"

Luffy caught himself before he could really crash onto the ground. He gritted his teeth in determination. And stood back up with a battlecry.

Lucci's eyes widened in surprise and he gritted his teeth as he looked back at Luffy.

Luffy glared at him utterly serious and angry. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_ He remembered everything that happened with Robin.

Lucci's eyes widened in shock as Luffy aimed very fast and heavy multiple punches at him. _**"Tekkai!"**_

Luffy remembered what Lucci said earlier and Robin as she was screaming that she wants to live. And then, he remembered how Lucci bit his sister and how much his sister had to go through before she came to him.

His fists hit Lucci really hard.

" _ **Jet Gatling!"**_ Luffy screamed and let all of his emotions flow into his punches.

Lucci was hit again, again and again by Luffy's strong punches.

Juli gaped as she couldn't even see anymore how Luffy's fists were hitting Lucci, she could just see how Lucci's body was being thrown around from impacts of the punches.

With a battlecry, Luffy punched Lucci against the wall and continued until Lucci crashed through the wall. Lucci coughed up blood as he flew towards the ground.

Before Luffy _**Gear Second**_ disappeared and he began to fall to the ground, but before he could crash onto it, Juli stormed towards him and caught him in her arms.

The marines gaped utterly shocked as they spotted the unconscious and badly beaten Lucci on the ground.

" _Attention to all battleships! Attention to all battleships!"_ An announcement from the marines sounded. _"Mr. Rob Lucci of CP9 has just…has just been defeated by Mugiwara no Luffy!"_

"Good job, Lu." Juli whispered to her brother, who was breathing heavily in her arms.

„I-It's over. That's good." Luffy said in relief and took a deep breath. **"We're leaving together!"** He screamed at the top of his lungs. **"Roooobin!"**

Luffy and Juli both smiled brightly because they were sure Robin was happy now.

"You really did a good job, Lu. I'm proud of you." Juli smiled proudly at her brother as she was still supporting him, so he wouldn't fall.

"Shishishi. Thanks, Juli-nee-" His eyes widened utterly shocked as he looked more closely at his sister. She was more than just soaked in her own blood and blood dripped to the ground from her dress that was now a black-reddish color from all of her blood. "W-What's up with all the blood?! Are you okay?!" Luffy shouted at her in shock.

Juli just smiled at him softly and wiped a stray strand of his hair back to its right place, leaving a trail of her blood on her brothers face. "I'm sorry, Lu. I didn't want to get my blood onto you."

Luffy grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her. "Are you crazy?! How can you say something like that when you are definitely more hurt than me?! You need a doctor! We have to hurry and find-"

"Lu." Juli softly interrupted her brother and looked at him seriously. "It may look like I'm not okay, but for now I am. I will not allow myself or my body to pass out or feel the impact of my injuries until we are all safe back together and a few miles away from this island and the marines! Only then will I allow myself to do that! Just because we beat CP-9, doesn't mean it's over. We have to escape first."

"But…" Luffy tried to insist.

"No buts, Lu." Juli said softly and hugged her brother again to calm him down a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die. I promise."

"Okay." Luffy gave up and hugged her back, but was still worrying silently over her.

Juli took a deep breath and supported Luffy with her right arm, so he would stay upright. "So, how do we get to the others now?"

"Dunno." Luffy shrugged nonchalant.

Juli just shook her head in fondness at that and then smiled brightly. _'Some things will never change…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 34. How did you like it? :) Finally, Luffy's fight with Lucci is over and Luffy won, yay! :D Well, and looks like Juli is doing really well for her condition and for almost loosing all her blood… Maybe there's a connection to her powers here? ;) Anyway, I really hope you're still excited for the rest of the Enies Lobby Arc. See you next chapter and have an awesome day! :3**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Rankyaku: Gaichou_ = Storm Leg: Victorious Bird (Lucci)

 _Gear Second_ = Gear Second (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol (Luffy)

 _Kamisori_ = Razor (Lucci)

 _Shigan_ = Finger Gun (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Bullet (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Twin Jet Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Twin Jet Pistol (Luffy)

 _Rokushiki Ougi: Rokuougan_ = Rokushiki Secret Technique: Six King Bullets (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Axe_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Axe (Luffy)

 _Rankyaku_ = Storm Leg (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Stamp (Luffy)

 _Seimei Kikan: Kaijo_ = Life Return: Cancel (Lucci)

 _Shigan: Madara_ = Finger Gun: Leopard Spot (Lucci)

 _Saidairin: Rokuougan_ = Biggest Ring: Six King Bullet (Lucci)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling_ = Rubber Rubber Gatling Gun (Luffy)

 _Tekkai_ = Iron Mass (Lucci)

 _Review_

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Whooo finally and here I was wondering if I needed to get one punch man and Luffy kicks his butt urg Julie was willing to sacrifice both her freedom and herself for her friends when she is all patched up someone give her another hug a disturbing thought if Lucci was this hard to beat creep factor and all I don't want to know how things would go if black beard saw Julie again not unless she is both mastered what abilities she has and can actually take him down hopefully she can do that before she has to see that creep again

anyway have a good day

 **Yes, finally! And I hope you are hyped for the next chapters, because I can't wait to write them ;). Don't worry, Juli will get lots of hugs from her brother, Chopper and Nami &Robin too as soon as she's patched up. Well and we have to wait and see if Blackbeard will find her before she mastered her ability or not. A little spoiler: Soon, Juli's full past on her island _Seinaru_ as well as the whole thing that happened with Blackbeard will be revealed. So stay excited and have a good day as well! :D**


	35. A pirate-worthy escape!

Chapter 35- A pirate-worthy escape!

* * *

Luffy began to breathe more heavily and sank to the ground.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in surprise and knelt down next to him.

"S-Sorry Juli-nee…" Luffy looked at her while breathing heavily. "I-I can't support myself anymore… And I don't think I can move either…"

"It's okay, Lu." Juli smiled softly at him. "I will carry you then."

"N-No!" He looked at his sister in concern. "You can't do that… You're badly hurt too…"

Juli sighed in fondness. "Lu. I already told you, didn't I? And you're a really lightweight, so I won't have a problem with that."

"F-Fine." Luffy agreed, knowing he would lose this argument with his sister.

" _Mugiwara-san, good job!"_ Suddenly, Zambai's voice sounded through a marine den-den mushi.

" _You idiots, everyone will be able to hear us!"_ Paulie's voice shouted at them.

" _It's fine! They need to know!"_

"That's…" Juli said in surprise.

" _ANIKI!"_

" _Stop it!"_ Paulie's voice shouted at them in annoyance. _"We already made 'em think we died while we run away…"_

" _We're all okay!"_ Zambai informed them.

" _The giants took all the blows for us!"_ Kiwi and Mozu said. _"Sodom and Gomorrah are both okay as well."_

" _We can't stay here anymore."_ Paulie said seriously. _"If we do, all the battleships'll come. So, hurry up!"_

" _We already have an escape plan, so we will be fine."_ Zambai told them. _"We will survive all this and meet again soon!"_

Juli smiled cheerily. "They're all okay… I'm glad."

"I-I knew they would be okay." Luffy said and smiled brightly.

"Don't take your eyes off Mugiwara no Luffy!" A Vice Admiral ordered loudly.

" _Y-yes, but…"_ A marine soldier, who was looking through binoculars said through a den-den mushi which was connected to some megaphones. _"The pirate appears to be heavily wounded. He still hasn't moved- Ah!"_

"What's wrong?!" The Vice-Admiral shouted at him.

" _T-There's someone with him! A woman!"_

Zoro's, Nami's, Robin's and Usopp's eyes widened at that.

"They spotted Juli…" Nami said in concern.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will just think she's one of us. There's no way they will recognize her if they are all sure that she died as her island was being destroyed." Zoro assured her, but that didn't stop his own thoughts of worry.

"Who is this woman? One of the pirate's companions?!" The Vice-Admiral demanded to know.

" _W-Well I don't know… She looks oddly familiar… But she's picking up Strawhat Luffy, so she has to be a pirate!"_

The Strawhats sighed at that in relief.

"They didn't suspect a thing. That's great!" Usopp said in relief.

"Yeah. But for now, we will have to bring the ship over to where Luffy and Juli are! Everyone hurry and get on the ship!" Nami shouted as she electrocuted some of the marines attacking her.

 _Back to Juli and Luffy…_

Juli slowly scooped Luffy up into her arms. Luffy's face was squished against her breasts as Juli tried to make it as comfortable as possible for Luffy. "Sorry if it's a bit uncomfortable, Lu." Juli said as she looked at Luffy in her arms, whose arms were hanging limp by his side and whose face was still squished a bit against her breasts.

"It's okwway, Jwuli-nee…" Luffy said as clear as he could while being squished against boobs.

Suddenly they heard how cannonballs were being fired. Juli walked closer to the hole in the wall and looked through it. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at their escape ship which burst into flames. "Oh no!" She shouted in shock.

"Whwaat?" Luffy asked and tried turn his head to the side. As he succeeded in turning his head, he saw how more and more cannonballs were fired at the bridge and how it slowly began to crumble.

"Minna…" Juli whispered in concern.

"Don't worry, Juli-nee. They're are going to be okay." Luffy calmed her down a bit.

Juli nodded in agreement as she spotted Robin, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Chimney, Gonbe and Kokoro running towards the second tower at the end of the bridge. She looked back to the battlefield on the bridge and bit on her lip as she spotted how marine soldiers jumped down into the sea to their deaths. She clenched her fist around Luffy's vest as she saw how some marines on the bridge were hit by a cannonball and fell badly wounded or death into the ocean.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy said in concern as he noticed her tension and anger.

Juli sighed. "I'm sorry, Lu." She stopped clenching onto his vest and looked at him sadly. "I just still can't understand how you can fire at your own men… Every marine soldier who died in that 'friendly fire' has a family waiting for him… What kind of twisted sense of justice is this?!" She shook her head to calm down as she watched how the whole bridge crumbled.

"Shit! We're stuck in this tower!" Luffy and Juli heard Sanji's voice from the second tower.

"We can't do anything else!" Zoro shouted.

"We'll just have to fight…" Nami tried to say but Frank interrupted her.

"Don't be stupid they'll just send more powerful guys!"

Juli smiled in relief. "So, they're all save, huh?"

"See, I told you. Shishishi." Luffy said cheerily.

Suddenly, the dreading feeling of increased danger rushed through her body. Juli bit on her lip and walked to the brim of the hole in the first tower they were on. Her eyes widened as she looked at the cannons that were brought into their direction.

" _Prepare to fire at the First Tower!"_ The order sounded through a marine den-den mushi.

"WHAT?!" The Strawhats in the second tower shouted in shock. "LUFFY! JULI!"

" _Eliminate Mugiwara no Luffy at all cost!"_

Juli narrowed her eyes as she stared at the cannons. "That's not good…"

"Wait! They can't just shoot at you, Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in panic.

"Lu…" Juli looked at him softly. "They don't know who I am, and they want to eliminate you at any costs. And I'm helping you, so they have to eliminate me too, so they can get to you."

"B-But…" Luffy tried to find another reason for them not to shoot at his sister but couldn't. "Damn those bastards! They can't just shoot at my sister!" He shouted angrily.

Juli just shook her head in fondness and then bit on her lip. She looked down at the sea. "The only possible way to escape I can think of is… to jump."

Luffy followed Juli's eyes and he looked down at the sea. "We don't have another choice, huh?"

"Luffy! Juli!" Usopp shouted towards them.

" _Mugiwara-san! Juli!"_ The Franky Family and Galley La shouted in concern through the den-den mushi.

"Hang in there, you two!" Kokoro shouted towards them as she saw Juli with Luffy in her arms standing near the brink with only the sea under them.

"Pirate-niichan! Princess!" Chimney shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Luffy! Juli!" Nami shouted in panic.

"Do something Luffy!" Sanji shouted towards him.

"This is really bad…" Luffy said, slowly beginning to panic. "I can't move enough to bring us to safety."

Juli bit on her lip and tried to think of another solution as jumping. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar chirping voice in her head. "This voice…"

"Look below?" Luffy said in confusion after he listened to this voice as well.

" _Five Seconds until firing at Mugiwara no Luffy."_

Juli and Luffy looked both down into the sea below them.

"JUMP DOWN INTO THE OCEAN!" Usopp shouted loudly for everyone to hear while crying heavily.

" _Four Seconds!"_

"To the ocean!" Usopp screamed.

" _Three!"_

Juli's eyes widened and she smiled softly. "This voice… It was…"

" _Two!"_

"Let's jump, Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

Juli nodded in agreement and turned her back to the ocean below her.

" _One!"_

And with that, Juli jumped while hugging her brother tightly.

"To the ocean! Everyone follow Luffy and Juli!" Usopp shouted as he jumped down.

"Go! To the ocean!" The others shouted as they jumped down after them.

" _T-The pirates are jumping into the ocean! Have they lost their minds?!"_

Juli smiled softly as she heard the voice again.

" _Let's go, everyone!"_ The soft voice only spoke to them.

"Fire!" The marines shouted and fired at the first tower, which went up in flames.

" _Back to the sea of adventures!"_

Juli smiled brightly. _'I'm glad I can hear your voice again… Merry!'_

Luffy smiled brightly as he spotted Merry down below them. "Meerrry!" He shouted happily.

"EVERYONE GET ON MERRY!" Usopp shouted.

" _I came to get you…"_ Merry's soft voice sounded in Juli's head.

She smiled cheerily and hugged Luffy more tightly. _'Thank you, Merry. You saved us.'_ And with that, she and Luffy fell into the water with a big splash.

 _A few moments later…_

Sanji climbed up onto the deck of Merry. "I dunno who's here but you saved- Huh?" He looked around the empty deck in surprise. "What?"

Just then, Nami climbed onto the deck, as well as Zoro with Chimney and Gonbe on his shoulders.

"Is something wrong Sanji-kun?" Nami asked him as she saw him looking around.

"Well, Nami-swan… I got all the way up here, but I can't see anyone." Sanji said in confusion.

"Eehh?!" Nami shouted in surprise.

Franky threw Usopp onto deck and then climbed up himself. "Geez, you should do it yourself next time!"

Juli giggled cheerily as she heaved Luffy onto deck and then went on it herself. "We should stop ending up in the sea, shouldn't we Lu?"

Luffy coughed up water. "But this time it isn't my fault, Juli-nee!"

She just shook her head in fondness at that.

"There you go, devil-fruit users!" Kokoro shouted and threw Robin and Chopper up to the deck.

"Robin-chwan~" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes and waved. "Please come to me-"

Just then, Frank caught Robin and set her down to the ground. Sanji gaped at that in shock and then glared at him angrily.

Juli spotted Chopper flying towards her and caught him. "Are you okay, Chopper?" She asked as she laid him softly to the ground.

Tears gathered in Choppers eyes. "It's Merry! It's Merry!"

Juli smiled softly. "Yes."

"Merry's still alive…" Usopp said while crying heavily and hugging the mast. "Why did you do this? I… I…"

"I can't believe it…" Franky said as he remembered what happened to the ship before they got here. "This ship fell into the ocean!"

"Who brought it here?" Nami asked in confusion.

Juli smiled knowingly. "Let's just say it was Merry's spirit that wanted to help us."

"What?" Nami looked at her in surprise.

"We can worry about that later!" Zoro said seriously. "Let's get outta here!"

"Ah, Juli- _megami_ ~" Sanji shouted as he spotted her and began to swoon around her. "Do you finally accept my undying love for you-"

"Sanji-kun, what are you doing?!" Nami shouted at him in annoyance. "Get to work! Go help Zoro!"

"Everything for you, Nami-swan~" Sanji shouted lovestruck and began to run after Zoro.

Juli smiled cheerily at that. _'I can't believe how much I missed that…'_

"Oh, that's right." Luffy, who was still lying on the ground, looked at Robin who was sitting on the ground as well. "Robin-" A hand sprouted out of his body and covered his mouth, so he couldn't say anything.

Robin stood up and smiled at everyone. "Luffy and everyone… Thank you!"

Everyone smiled at that. Juli's eyes softened. _'Now you are going to be happy again, Robin.'_

Luffy smiled brightly. "Don't mention it. Shishishi!"

"Save that kinda stupid conversation for after we escaped." Zoro said seriously.

"It's not stupid, marimo!" Sanji shouted at him and attacked him as well as Chopper who bit onto his leg.

"Yeah, marimo!" Chopper shouted angrily.

"Shut up! If we die here it's all for nothing!" Zoro snapped at them.

"Hurry up and apologize to Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted angrily.

"Stop it!" Zoro screamed at them, but then realized something. "Oi, Chopper. Are you moving?"

Chopper's eyes widened, and he looked at his body he could move again. "You're right, I'm moving! I can move again! Zoro!" He shouted happily, but then changed into his human-like form and grabbed Zoro into a wrestling hold. "Hurry up and apologize to Robin!"

"Give up!" Sanji smiled gleefully.

Robin smiled at that. Juli shook her head in fondness and giggled cheerily. _'I know you're happy as well, Zoro~ Can't hide your emotions from me~'_

"Now everyone, let's get out of here!" Nami said determined.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Suddenly, the marine battleships took aim at Merry. _"All ships prepare to fire!"_

"That bastard Spandam." Franky said in annoyance as he spotted him on a ship. "He's still alive?"

Robin narrowed her eyes at that.

"They're aiming at us." Juli said in warning.

"Okay. Let's catch the wind and head east!" Nami said seriously.

"It's no good. We're completely surrounded." Zoro said utterly serious as he looked at all the huge marines battleships that were surrounded them.

"All of 'em are aiming right at us!" Usopp shouted in panic.

"There's no way they can miss the ship." Franky noticed seriously.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'Then, why can't I sense as much danger as I did when we were still in the first tower?'_

" _Fire!"_ Just then, the marines fired their cannons at them.

"Aaaahhh!" Usopp shouted in fright and knelt down on the ground.

But the cannonballs all missed their ship mysteriously and one even crashed into another battleship.

"Th-They blew themselves up?!" Usopp asked in confusion. "And the others didn't hit at all."

Juli tilted her head in confusion as the battleships crashed into each other. "What's going on?"

" _The Gate of Justice is being closed! The sea currents that are blocked by the Gate created whirlpools and they're moving us off course!"_ A voice shouted in panic through the marine den-den mushi.

The Strawhats watched as more battleships crashed into each other and panic began to occur on the normally so coordinated marine ships.

"Ohhh! That's better than I imagined." Sanji said in amusement as he watched the show.

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted flabbergasted. "Is that what you did before?"

"Yeah." Sanji looked at him and smiled. "We can't get away from them with strength alone."

"You're amazing Sanji!" Usopp shouted flabbergasted and in awe.

"Are you a genius?!" Luffy asked him in awe.

Juli giggled amused. "I have to say that was a really great plan, Sanji."

"Woah! Your praise means everything to me, Juli- _megami_ ~" Sanji swooned around her with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't just praise him." Zoro said in annoyance. "The whirlpools'll be dangerous to us too." He huffed.

Juli smiled softly at him. "Don't be like that, Zoro. You are pretty amazing as well."

Zoro blushed a bit at that.

"Oh, so marimo was jealous." Sanji taunted him.

"Shut up, stupid nosebleed-kun!" Zoro snapped at him.

"What did you call me?!" Sanji shouted at him angrily.

"Be quiet, all of you!" Nami said seriously. "There's no ocean we can't pass in Merry!"

"Nami-swan's so cool~" Sanji shouted lovestruck.

"We're counting on you, navigator!" Usopp said to her.

"Just hold on for now, while I figure out what to do!" She ordered.

 _A few minutes later…_

More cannons fired at them and now, some cannonballs flew towards them.

" _ **Ittouryuu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!"**_ Zoro shouted and threw a slash towards the cannonballs, successfully cutting them in half and so letting them explode while they were still in air.

"Damn without my third sword I can't use the full 108 attack!" Zoro tsked in annoyance.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Sanji said nonchalant.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro snapped at him.

"O-oi, here come more!" Usopp interrupted their fight.

More cannonballs flew towards them. Sanji jumped into the air. _**"Collier Shoot!"**_ And with that he kicked it right back to the marine ship.

More and more cannonballs were being fired in their direction. Juli narrowed her eyes and climbed onto the railing of the deck. As she stood on it, she took her fan out of the lace-garter around her right leg and concentrated. _**"Fan no Kaze: Harikein!"**_ Juli opened her fan and with a fluent motion in the direction of the cannonballs, a really strong wind blew past them. Just then, the cannonballs stopped in midair, just like they were being stopped by an invisible barrier and then they fell harmlessly into the ocean.

Juli closed her fan and got back on deck.

Zoro smirked. "Not bad."

Another pair of cannonballs flew towards them.

Juli gritted her teeth as suddenly pain seared through the bite wound on her neck and it began to bleed again. She breathed heavily and sat down on the side.

"Juli…" Zoro looked at her in concern.

"Juli- _megami_ …" Sanji wanted to rush towards her but Juli held her hand up and so stopped him.

"I'm fine. I just need a break. Sorry, I can't help you more." She smiled in apology and grabbed onto the wound on her shoulder.

Sanji and Zoro just shook their heads at that and concentrated back on eliminating those cannonballs.

" _ **Cien Fleur: Defense!"**_ Robin said and made a net out of her hands and so caught the two cannonballs that flew over Merry.

These two fell down to Franky, who caught them and threw them back at the marine ships. "Here, have them back!"

The two cannonballs crashed into the marine ships but that didn't stop them from firing more cannonballs at them.

" _ **Sanren Kayaku Boshi!"**_ Usopp shouted and fired at the cannonballs and so let them explode while being in midair.

And again, cannonballs flew towards them.

Sanji jumped into the air. _**"Cuisse!"**_ He shouted and kicked the cannonball right back at a marine ship.

Zoro slashed through the other cannonballs that flew their way and so let them explode in midair.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in surprise as she saw her brother dragging himself with his teeth up the stairs to the back-deck they were on.

"I'll fight too." Luffy shouted determined.

"Idiot, you can't move yet!" Usopp told him.

"He's right, Luffy." Sanji said seriously. "Just leave this to us."

"You just go rest!" Zoro said and slashed through another pair of cannonballs that flew their way.

"I don't care what you say, I'm gonna fight too!" Luffy said seriously and crawled forward. "I'm the Captain, so I have to fight!" He whined.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "Just let Lu fight somehow or he will never stop whining."

Now, a whole bunch of cannons we're fired, and lots of cannonballs flew their way.

"Well then, let's do it." Zoro and Sanji said in unison and one grabbed onto Luffy's legs and the other grabbed onto his arms. Then, they stretched him like a flag. Now, they caught the cannonballs with the help of Luffy's rubber body and with a dash threw them all back at the marine battleships.

"You saved us, Captain." Zoro said amused to Luffy, who was lying on the ground in dizziness.

"That's the Captain for you." Sanji said amused as well.

"You guy's are monsters!" Usopp shouted at them.

Sanji, Luffy and Zoro just gave him the victory sign. "V…"

Juli shook her head in fondness and smiled cheerily. _'I really love this crew!'_

" _The pirate ship is headed towards the waterfall! Fire! Fire! Are you stupid?!"_ Spandam's annoying voice sounded through the marine den-den mushi.

The Merry quickly winded its way through the marine battleships, using the spinning of the whirlpool as a quick path.

"Go! Keep going on!" Luffy cheered as they got more and more distance between them and the marine battleships.

"Robin…" Juli looked at her softly as Robin walked up the back-deck.

Robin looked seriously at Spandam, who you could see on the marine battleship that was the closest to them, but which was still too far away from hitting them with their cannonballs. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Arms sprouted out of Spandam's body and slowly began to bend him backwards. Robin remembered all the things Spandam did to her and said to her. She opened her eyes and narrowed them seriously. _**"Clutch!"**_ And with that she broke his spine.

Juli looked at Robin softly. _'Well, that was the right thing to do… I never want to meet such a disgusting person like Spandam again, and I'm sure you want that too, Robin.'_

"Well, that's that…" Nami said seriously. "Franky! I need your help now."

"Yosha!" Franky shouted and jumped into the air. He landed on the back-deck before Robin. "Everyone brace yourself." He said seriously and put on his sunglasses.

" _Block them! Don't let them get out of the whirlpool!"_ The marines ordered and a ship slowly began to block their way.

"This might hurt the ship a bit, sorry 'bout that. _**Coup de Vent!"**_ And with that, they were sent flying into the air.

"Don't overlook this ship's experience…" Usopp said seiously as he took aim at the battleships. "Merry's the boat that went over 10'000 meters into the air! _**Hissatsu! Chou Kemuri Boshi!"**_ And with that he slung a smoke bomb towards the marine battleships and so took the sight from them.

Their ship landed back on the ocean. The marines tried to fire their cannons at them but couldn't hit them anymore because they were already too far away.

Zoro smirked at that and looked at Luffy who laughed cheerily.

Juli smiled brightly. _'That was a successful escape.'_

 _Sometime later, after they couldn't see the marine ships anymore…_

"Are you going to be okay up on its head?" Kokoro asked Luffy as she put him on his favorite spot.

"Yes. This is my special seat." Luffy said cheerily.

"Well, don't fall." Kokoro laughed amused and walked away.

"Thank you, monster-baasan." Luffy looked down at Merry's head. "Thank you, Merry. Because of you we could get away. I never thought that Merry would come to save us."

All the others looked at him happily.

"But now that I think about it, we've always been protected by you." Luffy said softly to Merry. "I'm so glad you're our nakama. Thanks, Merry."

Juli smiled softly at that.

"But you know…" Franky said and shook his head. "You guys did some pretty unbelievable things. You burnt down the World Government's flag…"

"What?" Luffy shrugged nonchalant. "It's nothing special…"

Franky looked at him in surprise.

"We were just getting back our nakama who was taken from us. You saved Robin too, so thanks."

Franky began to sweat and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, it wasn't really anything special to someone as great as me."

"Anyway…this fight…is… **our victory!** " Luffy shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered happily.

Juli smiled brightly and looked at the clear sky. She breathed in the fresh sea air. _'I still can't believe we escaped from something like this…'_ She shook her head in fondness. _'Well, figures that it is Lu who could pull of something like this…'_ Juli touched the ruby on her golden collar and looked down at the calm sea. _'I'm sure you would have liked to see Lu pulling something off like this, am I right, Dad?'_ She smiled sadly. _'Don't worry, I will definitely find you with Lu's help as well as my nakama who will support me…'_

"Juli… Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Juli was ripped out of her thoughts and looked at Zoro, who was looking at her in concern. "Yes. But thank you for your concern, Zoro." She smiled cheerily at him.

Zoro blushed and looked away from her smile. _'How can someone have such a beautiful smile…'_ He coughed. "Anyway, you should really let Chopper take a look at your wound on your shoulder. It isn't normal that it's bleeding this heavily. Maybe it needs to be stitched or something."

Juli looked at her wound, which was throbbing again as well as bleeding even after the sea-water 'bath' she took earlier. "You're probably right."

Zoro nodded. "Chopper!"

"Huh? Yes?" Chopper asked and walked towards them.

"Can you take a look at Juli's wound?" Zoro asked him seriously.

"Waah! You're hurt Juli?!" Chopper shouted in shock and stormed towards her, ready to take a look at her wound immediately.

Every conversation on Merry fell silent at that and everyone now looked at her in concern.

Juli sighed and let Chopper take a look at her wound. "It's okay, really Chopper."

"No! It's not okay!" Chopper shouted at her in panic. "I have to bandage it immediately, if you lose anymore blood you could die!" He shook his head and then studied the wound throughout as he noticed something. "Huh. That's weird. It looks like a really bad bite wound…"

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Sanji both shouted angrily and a dark aura began to surround them. The other Strawhats as well as Franky, Kokoro and Chimney just looked at Chopper in shock.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over at that.

"There's no way this is a bite wound. I'm sure Chopper just made a mistake." Juli tried to soothe them.

"B-But…" Chopper wanted to insist, but then he saw how Juli held a finger before her lips and winked at him secretly.

"Yeah! I made a mistake!" Chopper shouted and looked back at the wound.

"I see…" Sanji said in relief and the atmosphere brightened. Zoro just sighed in relief.

"Anyway, how does the wound look Chopper? Does it need stitches?" Juli asked him.

"This is a very deep wound, but I don't think it needs stitches. However, it will take a long time until it heals, and we need to make a checkup on it everyday as well as changing the bandages." Chopper told her seriously and began to bandage her wound.

"I see. Thank you for looking after me, great Doctor Chopper." Juli said after Chopper finished bandaging her wound and smiled proudly at him.

"Waah! That doesn't make me happy, you bitch!" Chopper shouted at her and did his happy-dance.

"Is he happy or not?" Franky asked in confusion.

Robin giggled and Nami shook her head in fondness. "I would say he's happy."

But their mood dropped, as Luffy asked something serious, while his eyes were shadowed over by his hat. "Is it going to leave a scar?"

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in surprise.

"W-Well…" Chopper said insecure because of the sudden mood change. "I can't tell yet. It depends on how well the wound will heal and if it will get infected or not…"

"I see." Luffy said seriously, slithered down from his special seat and walked towards his sister. "Then, we just have to make sure that it will heal good, right? Shishishi!" Luffy said cheerily and put his strawhat on Juli's head.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "That's not how it works, Lu."

"Shishishi. I don't care. I'm sure it will work that way." Luffy just said and smiled brightly, brighten everybody's mood up to its cheerful self.

Nami sighed in fondness. "Still an idiot, I see."

Juli smiled softly and grabbed onto the brim of Luffy's strawhat on her head. Just then, she noticed how the wound on her shoulder stopped throbbing painfully. _'Thanks, Lu.'_ She smiled brightly.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 35. How did you like it? :) Yatta, the Strawhats finally escaped from Enies Lobby! :D And it almost looks like nothing could darken their mood anymore… right? *nervous smile* Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the Luffy x Juli brother-sister fluff as well as the Juzo (Juli x Zoro) fluff. :3 Oh and I hope you are as excited for the next chapters as I am! (Even when the next chapter isn't going to be the happiest one… if you get what I mean *nervous giggle*) Well, that was it from me, see you next chapter and have an awesome day! ;)**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Ittouryuu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou_ = One-Sword Style: 36 Pound Cannon (Zoro)

 _Collier Shoot_ = Neck Shoot (Sanji)

 _Fan no Kaze: Harikein_ = Fan of the Wind: Hurricane (Juli)

 _Cien Fleur: Defense_ = One hundred flowers: Defense (Robin)

 _Sanren Kayaku Boshi_ = Triple Gunpowder Star (Usopp)

 _Cuisse_ = Thigh (Sanji)

 _Clutch_ = Clutch (Robin)

 _Coup de Vent_ = Wind Hit (Franky)

 _Hissatsu: Chou Kemuri Boshi_ = Super Smoke Star (Usopp)

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : excellent chapter, excited for the upcoming ones. just wondering if Moria will be as obsessed with juli as lucci was

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you're excited. And we'll have to wait for the Thriller Bark Arc to start, to see if Moria will be obsessed with Juli or not .(or maybe just a little bit? XD) I don't want to spoil too much that's why I will stop writing now before I slip up XD.**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Urg my heart my poor bleeding heart sorry for the dramatics I have been watching way too much k drama recently dang it city hunter! anyway they escaped yahoo and poor zorro having trouble controlling his blush better keep it down or others are going to notice aka robin or love cook I can't wait to see what you do in the next chapter and I am really excited for this upcoming Saturday because I will be turning 20 that day anyway thank you for making my day and have a good evening

 **Thank you for commenting like always! :3 That always motivates me to continue writing this story. Anyway, well looks like Zoro will continue to have trouble with controlling his blushes above all things later when they are back at Water 7 and - (sorry, I almost slipped up and spoiled something XD) Oh and Robin is already suspecting something because of the chemistry between those two. ;) And cool that you turn 20 this Saturday, then I have a surprise for you: The next chapter is going to be posted on Friday, so if you want, you can read the chapter at your birthday. ;) Well, that was it from me I guess XD. Have a good day! :)**


	36. A tearful goodbye to a nakama

Chapter 36- A tearful goodbye to a nakama

* * *

"Lu." Juli said softly.

"Huh?" Luffy looked back to her in confusion.

"Here. You can have it back." Juli took his strawhat off her head and softly put it back on his head.

"Shishishi! Thanks, Juli-nee." Luffy shouted cheerfully and grabbed onto the brim of his strawhat.

Juli smiled back at her brother.

 _A few moments later…_

"Where are you Usopp?" Chopper shouted as he and Luffy searched for him around the ship.

"Oi! Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he and Chopper looked into the crows nest. "Huh? He's not here…"

"Usopp! Usopp! USOPP!" Luffy and Chopper shouted as they searched for him everywhere but couldn't find him.

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's head as he looked at the cowering Sogeking. "Hey, they're calling you!" He said to him in annoyance.

"N-No, I can't…" Sogeking said in fright. "If they know it's me…"

"Come out already!" Luffy shouted angrily as he and Chopper stopped next to Sogeking.

Robin smiled in amusement at that. Juli just shook her head in fondness.

"If you don't come out, I will kick you ass!" Luffy shouted loudly.

"Kick your ass!" Chopper repeated.

Luffy sighed as he got no response and looked at Sogeking. "Oi, do you know where Usopp is, Sogeking? He disappeared…"

Sogeking jumped up. "P-Please relax. He already went on ahead in a smaller ship."

"EEHH?!" Luffy and Chopper shouted flabbergasted.

Sanji kicked Sogeking angrily.

"Why?" Chopper asked in confusion.

"This is his ship after all…" Luffy agreed with Chopper.

"How the hell don't they recognize Usopp?" Zoro deadpanned.

Juli giggled amused. "It has to be because of their childishness."

"There's really no one here." Nami said in wonder after she looked around the ship in search for someone who could have sailed Merry all the way to them.

"That's weird…" Sanji said in confusion.

"Who could have been on board?" Nami asked as she walked back to them.

"I really did hear someone calling us back then…" Zoro noticed.

Juli smiled secretly and made eye-contact with her brother. _'They still don't realize that it really was Merry's spirit…'_

"Is that so?" Kokoro looked at them in surprise.

"Yes. We really were being called by someone." Robin answered her calmly.

"It's just like I said!" Luffy said in annoyance because they didn't listen to him. "That was Merry's voice."

"Eeh? Really?!" Chopper looked at him in childish wonder.

"Hey, Merry, say something again!" Luffy said to her.

"Baka, ships can't talk." Zoro said seriously.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Nami said deep in thoughts. "But it's impossible."

Juli smiled softly. _'Sometimes the impossible becomes possible… Right, Merry?'_ She looked softly at Merry's figurine head. But suddenly, she narrowed her eyes and looked back as she noticed something.

"Huh?" Luffy said as he noticed it at the same time his sister did. "There's a ship coming out way!"

"Wha? Who is it?!" Sogeking shouted in fear.

Just then, they saw the big Galley-La Company ship sailing towards them.

"It's the Strawhats!" The shipwrights on the ship all cheered. "They are alive! You guys are okay!"

"It's a Galley-La Company ship!" Sanji said in surprise.

Just then, Juli spotted Iceberg and Tyrannosaurus, who sat on his shoulder and waved at her. She smiled cheerily and waved back.

"Oi! Ice-ossan!" Luffy shouted cheerily as he spotted him as well.

"Bakaberg…" Franky said and then grinned.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Iceberg-san." Juli said towards him.

Iceberg looked at her in relief and then looked seriously at Robin. "Nico Robin."

Robin looked seriously back at him.

But then, Iceberg just smiled. "They're unbelievable. Going against the World Government…" He watched as they all waved cheerfully at them. "They really did get everything back."

"Huh?" Juli said in surprise and looked back as she heard some strange noises. Suddenly, Merry began to tilt and then the upper-deck broke away from the rest of the ship.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she fell down on top of Zoro as the ship shook violently.

"Their ship…" The shipwrights on the Galley-La ship said in shock.

"Oi, what's going on all of the sudden?" Zoro shouted in shock and slowly helped Juli getting back up.

"It's not all of the sudden." Sanji said seriously. "This is what was going to happen."

Juli looked at the broken Merry sadly. _'Merry… Your time really is up, isn't it?'_

Luffy looked at Sanji in shock as he slowly realized what he was talking about.

"They said that Merry wasn't going to be able to set sail again." Sanji told him seriously.

"But…" Luffy wanted to insist.

Nami's eyes widened utterly shocked. "Merry is…"

Luffy gritted his teeth and ran back on top of Merry's figurine. "Ossan, that's bad! Merry's in trouble! Do something! Please, you guys… You're just in time and you're all shipwrights, right?! Please! Do something! She's our nakama who's been on all our journeys! And she just saved us! So, please Ossan!"

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in concern, knowing really well that it was too late for Merry.

Iceberg looked at him sympathetic. "It's time… To let it go." He said seriously.

Luffy's eyes widened in realization and shock.

"I have already done all I can." Iceberg told him seriously. "Right now… I'm witnessing a miracle. A ship that's pushing far past its own limits…"

Luffy looked at him in shock.

"I have been a shipwright for many years, but I have never seen such an amazing ship. It's a magnificent thing."

Luffy remembered how Merry came to get them and how she saved them from Enies Lobby.

' _Lu. You have to be strong now.'_ Juli thought as she saw how he clenched his fists.

Luffy stood up and closed his eyes. "I understand." He said seriously.

Nami held a hand before her mouth in shock at that. Robin closed her eyes sadly. Sanji and Zoro both looked seriously at Luffy. Tears gathered in Chopper's eyes. Juli took a deep breath, ready to deal with the intense sad emotions of all her nakama.

 _A few minutes later…_

All of the Strawhats as well as Kokoro, Franky, Chimney and Gonbe were standing on a little boat and looked seriously at Luffy who was standing in a smaller boat right before Merry.

"So, is everyone ready?" Luffy asked the others seriously.

They all nodded.

Luffy took a flaming torch and looked softly at Merry. "Merry. The seafloor is dark and lonely. So, we'll see you off." And with that he held the torch towards Merry and set her on fire. "It's…probably the best that Usopp's not here right now. He wouldn't have been able to handle this."

"What do you think?" Zoro asked Sogeking seriously.

"That's not true… Farewells always have to come." Sogeking said calmly. _'He has no more tears… He's already prepared for this.'_

Juli looked at him softly and then looked back at Merry, who now was slowly beginning to burn.

"Letting us ride for such a long time… Thank you, Merry." Luffy's voice broke and he took a shaky breath.

Nami looked up to the sky in surprise as she noticed how snow was beginning to fall. "Snow?" She looked at the snowflake that landed on her palm and remembered how they first got Merry and how happy they were as they celebrated for their new nakama. Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered the fun times they had on Merry. Nami bit on her lip and she began to cry as she saw the burning Merry before her.

Zoro crossed his arms across his chest as he remembered how Luffy shouted at him for sleeping on his special place. Then, he remembered how they entered the Grand Line.

Sanji looked at the burning Merry and remembered how happy they all were as they arrived on the Grand Line.

Sogeking's shoulders shook as the snow began to fall around them. He remembered how much fun they had sailing on Merry.

Robin remembered how she joined the crew and how they flew up to Sky Island. She sadly watched Merry burn.

Chopper cried heavily as he remembered how they fell down from Sky Island and how they floated down with the help of the octopus balloon animal.

Juli looked sadly down at the crying Chopper and hugged him to soothe him a bit. The feelings and memories of all her nakama hit her hard. She bit on her lip and tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered how she saw Merry's spirit shortly after the fight between Usopp and Luffy.

Luffy watched sadly how Merry's mast completely broke down as she was now fully ablaze.

" _I'm sorry…"_ Merry's soft voice spoke to them.

Luffy's eyes widened at that. Sogeking began to cry heavily.

" _I wanted to bring everyone just a little farther… I'm sorry. I wanted to always go on adventures together."_

Nami sank to her knees as she began to cry more heavily.

"Merry!" Chopper shouted hysterically while crying more heavily.

Juli hugged the crying Chopper more tightly, but now, tears steamed down her face as well.

Zoro looked softly at Chopper and Juli.

"A voice?" The Galley-La shipwrights said in surprise and looked around.

Iceberg's eyes softened as he recognized the voice.

" _But I…"_

"If someone gotta apologize, it's us, Merry!" Luffy shouted at her. "I'm bad at steering, so I ran you into icebergs…" He said emotionally.

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked up to him as she felt the intense emotions from her brother.

Luffy sniffed and began to cry heavily. "I-I ruined your sails too. Zoro and Sanji are idiots, so they broke a lot of things too!"

Zoro looked softly at Sogeking, who was biting on his lip while crying really heavily.

"And Usopp tried to fix them but he wasn't any good at it! I-If someone's gotta apologize…" Luffy's voice broke and he sank to his knees as more tears streamed down his face.

" _But I was happy. You always treated me well… So, Arigato."_

Nami and Chopper began to cry more heavily. Even Robin's eyes watered.

" _I…I was always so happy."_

Franky cried touched at this emotional and sad scene. Chimney and Gonbe cried heavily as well and Kokoro's eyes watered.

" _All because of you!"_

Merry now was being fully engulfed in the flames.

"MERRY!" Luffy shouted emotionally and then sniffed.

Juli took a shuddery breath. _'Whatever you say Merry… I have to thank you for being our nakama and for protecting Lu and the others on their adventures… A-And I'm glad that I could hear your voice one more time… I'm so glad you were happy…'_ She petted Choppers head and stood up. Juli looked sadly at Merry, who burnt to ashes and wiped her tears away. _'I hope this will help you, minna…'_ She took a deep breath again and then began to sing the tune she sang on her mother's funeral and which always gave her comfort.

" _Aoi chikyuu ga~_

 _Watashi no mune ni~_

 _Yoru ni ukabo mangetsu wo kureta~_

 _Daichi no hana ga~_

 _Watashi no mune ni~_

 _Shizumanai taiyou wo kureta~"_ Juli's angelic voice sounded through air.

" _Hito to deau yoko ni wa itsomu aru~_

 _Itsuka wakare ni kawaru yuunagi ga~"_

" _Kaze wo kugutte~_

 _Umi wo koetara kimi ga~_

 _Takarajima ni naru~_

 _Hitokakera no yume wa~_

 _Yure wo obiteru~_

 _Sakana no you ni~_

 _Yokogitte yuku kisetsu~_

 _Kimi to kanaeru kiseki~"_

' _Juli…'_ Zoro thought in surprise and then smiled softly as he noticed how Chimney, Gonbe, Kokoro, Nami, Chopper, Luffy and even Usopp/Sogeking calmed down at her beautiful voice. He looked at Franky to see if he calmed down, just to see that he cried more heavily while whispering how beautiful. Zoro sweatdropped at that and continued listening to Juli's angelic and soothing voice.

" _Ashita no ue wo~_

 _Tori tachi ga tobu~_

 _Yoake made ni maniau you ni~_

 _Fune no kiteki wa~_

 _Hajimari no oto~_

 _Mienai yajirushi wo ukabete~"_

" _Kimi to sugoshita mijikai kioku ga~_

 _Itsuka nagaku nobite mukae ni kuru~"_

" _Kaze wo tayori ni~_

 _Me wo tojita toki kimi ga~_

 _Takarajima ni naru~_

 _Yume wo kazari nagara~_

 _Sango no you ni~_

 _Nami ni yurarete~_

 _Ki ga tsuiteyuku kisetsu~_

 _Hitotsuzuki no kono tabi~"_ Juli finished the song and the last tone of her voice echoed through the silence.

Everybody, expect for Franky, has stopped crying and they now looked visible soothed.

Iceberg gaped in awe at Juli. _'I have never heard such a gorgeous voice before…'_ He shook his head and smiled. _'Even after she finished this song, I still can't shake off my awe…'_ He looked back to his men.

The shipwrights on the Galley-La ship were speechless.

"W-What was that…?" One of them asked in awe.

"A-An angel from heaven?" Another one tried to answer him and tried to shake of his awestruck but couldn't.

Juli opened her eyes and tilted her head in confusion as she saw that everyone looked at her in awe. "What's wrong minna?"

Luffy's little boat docked on the boat of the other Strawhats and Luffy jumped onto theirs.

"Lu." Juli looked at him in surprise.

Just then, Luffy smiled brightly and hugged his sister. "Thank you Juli-nee for sharing this song with us! It really helped us all and calmed us all down!"

Everyone smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

Juli smiled softly. "No problem. I gladly shared this song with my nakama."

Luffy let go of her and smiled. "Shishishi. True."

"Mellorine~ I thought I was going to faint at your utterly gorgeous voice! You really are an angel sent from heaven!" Sanji shouted with his hearts in his eyes.

"That's weak, **noseblood-kun**. To think you would faint because of something like that… Pathetic." Zoro taunted Sanji.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, **MARIMO?!** " Sanji shouted at him angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Zoro glared at him and flashes appeared from their eyes.

Nami sighed in annoyance. "There they go again…"

Luffy just laughed cheerfully.

Juli smiled amused, but then looked at the place Merry stood before, now there were just a few burnt wood pieces left. She closed her eyes and then looked back at her nakama, who were almost back to normal. Juli smiled, glad she could brighten their mood.

* * *

 _Two days later on Water Seven, by the temporary headquarters of Galley-La Company inside the special pirates' room…_

Juli giggled amused as she sat next to the fast-eating Luffy. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the black Galley-La company logo on it, which was a bit to big on her because she got it from Paulie as soon as they arrived back on Water Seven and he saw her destroyed dress. Underneath it, she was wearing black shorts and normal black heeled shoes. Around her neck was like usual the golden collar with the ruby in the middle.

Sanji placed some more food on the table before Luffy. Then, he swooned towards Juli. "For you my _megami_ , as you requested chocolate-strawberries. I made them after my recipe and with special ingredients: lots of love!" He elegantly placed the plate in front of her.

"Thank you, Sanji. The food you cook always taste the best." Juli smiled cheerily at him and took a bite of a chocolate strawberry. "It tastes so good~" She moaned and stars appeared in her eyes.

Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes and he blushed at her moans. "I'm sooo glad you love my food, Juli- _megami_ ~"

Just then, somebody knocked on the door and Kokoro walked in. "I'm comin' in guys." She laughed cheerfully.

"Oh, Kokoro-baasan." Sanji greeted her.

"Yo, comin' in!" Chimney cheered as she and Gonbe walked in. Yokozuna cheered too and tried to walk through the door as well, but couldn't get through it because he was too big.

Sanji and Kokoro sweatdropped at that.

"You just wait outside." Kokoro told him.

Juli giggled in amusement. "Good to see you, Kokoro-san. Chimney."

"Ah, Princess-neechan!" Chimney shouted and ran towards her. "What are you eating?" She looked in awe at the choco-strawberries on her plate.

Juli smiled softly, lifted Chimney up and sat her down on her lap. "Here try one. These are chocolate strawberries. I often ate them on my island _Seinaru_." She fed Chimney a strawberry.

"Sugoi! This tastes amazing!" Chimney shouted in awe and stars appeared in her eyes. "Can I have some more?"

Juli smiled cheerily. "Sure."

Sanji grabbed onto his heart as he saw that cute scene. "I LOVE WOMEN WHO ARE GOOD WITH CHILDREN!" He shouted lovestruck and almost immediately swooned towards them with another plate of choco-strawberries.

Kokoro sweatdropped at that and then looked at Luffy, who was still emptying plates and eating at very quick pace. "It seems you all finally woke up. To sleep for two days, you must have been really worn out. I guess that's expected." She shook her head at Luffy who was still munching food. "The Pirate King sure seems to be feeling good."

Juli smiled after she and Chimney ate another choco-strawberry. "Kokoro-san, you are mistaken. After Lu collapsed, he was still dying to eat."

"Eh?! What do you mean, Juli-hime?" Kokoro asked her in confusion.

"Well…" Sanji deadpanned. "Luffy seems to have invented a technique to eat while sleeping."

"He's sleeping?!" Kokoro shouted flabbergasted.

Juli smiled as she and Chimney stood up.

"Wow, that's awesome, Pirate-niichan!" Chimney shouted cheerily. Gonbe cheered in agreement.

"Wow, he's pretty skilled." Kokoro said impressed.

Yokozuna, who looked through the window at them, sweatdropped at that.

Kokoro looked to Nami, who was silent the whole time. "Oh, the log pose should be set after one or two days-" Her eyes widened utterly surprised as she saw the negative and depressed aura around Nami. "What happened here?!"

Nami sighed depressed. "Even after the log pose is set we can't move forward anymore…"

Juli looked softly at Nami and sat down beside her. "Isn't it time to stop sulking, Nami?" She asked her softly.

"But Juli…" Nami whined. "The 100 million berries we worked so hard for… our clothes… our furniture… Bellmere's orange trees… all of it… Aqua Laguna carried away…" She sighed depressed again.

Kokoro sweatdropped as Juli began to pet Nami's shoulder while looking at her symapthetic. "Gloomy…"

"We left all of it at the inn in the back streets." Sanji explained.

"Ah, so that's what the visitors out in front are for." Kokoro realized.

"Visitors?" Sanji asked her.

Juli blinked in confusion. "We aren't expecting anyone…"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Ummm…" One of the men said as they entered.

"Huh?" Sanji and Juli looked in their direction in surprise.

"The truth is we…" The visitors said.

Nami's eyes widened. "My Orange Trees!" She shouted cheerfully and hugged the trees the visitors brought to them plus two big sacks that stood next to the trees. "I thought they'd never come back! Thank god!"

Juli smiled cheerily at that and walked towards the visitors. "Now she's back to her old self."

"Actually, while we thought you were responsible for Iceberg's assassination, your stuff crossed our mind and we stole it all. Sorry about that." One of the men said nervously.

"It's alright. Thank you." Nami said utterly happily as she still hugged one of her orange trees.

"No, it's not okay." Juli said seriously as she looked at the two men and walked towards them.

The two men gulped nervously as she stopped in front of them and narrowed her eyes at them. They closed their eyes expecting her to hit them.

"Stealing is bad! Promise me you won't do it again!" Juli lectured them while pouting. "You won't help somebody with stealing stuff from others! It's not a solution, always remember that!"

"Eh?!" The two men shouted utterly surprised.

Sanji smiled at that. "Better promise her that, or she will get angry." He joked.

The men looked back at Juli, whose pout deepened. They began to sweat and bowed to her in apology. "We promise that we won't do it again!"

Juli smiled cheerily at them. "Good. That's how you do it."

Kokoro laughed as she saw how the men blushed at her smile and then stormed confused out of the room. "You can see that she once ruled over a kingdom with a kind heart and soft words."

Just then, the door opened, and Chopper and Robin walked in.

"We're coming in." Chopper said cheerfully.

"We are back." Robin smiled while holding some shopping bags.

"Oh, Chopper." Sanji greeted him and then swooned towards Robin. "And Robin-chwan~!" He took the bag out of her hand and took her hand in a gentleman way, while kneeling on the ground before her. "That was heavy wasn't it. Now, please, right this way…"

Robin smiled amused. "Thank you."

Chopper saluted. "I went to check on the Franky Family's wounds- And I didn't let Robin out of my sight!"

Sanji saluted back to him. "Yosh. Good work!"

Robin chuckled amused. "I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Chopper looked up to her with big eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." Robin said cheerily.

Juli smiled softly at that.

"Look you two! My orange trees were okay!" Nami shouted happily. "And all our money and stuff are back!"

"Really?" Chopper asked her.

"Yes, now we can continue our voyage!" Nami said utterly happy.

"Yatta!" Chopper cheered.

"Yes. Looks like we just need a ship." Juli said softly.

Chopper nodded and then realized something. "Oh, that's right! Time to look at your wound, Juli."

"Sure." Juli sat down on the ground and Chopper took the bandage off her wound.

"Oh, it looks pretty good. It has started to heal as well." Chopper said in relief, rubbed some ointment on her wound and then bandaged it again. "If you continue to heal this quick, it won't even leave a scar and you won't need to wear these bandages in about two days."

"That's great. Thanks for your good work, Chopper." She smiled cheerily.

"Waah~ Stop complimenting me, you bitch!~" Chopper shouted and did his happy-dance.

Juli stood up and smiled. But then, she looked to the door. "Huh?"

Just then, the door crashed open and Franky and the Square Sisters entered while striking a pose. "Feeling super you guys?! Everybody…. Not everybody is around… Well, whatever…"

"Franky, what are you up to all of the sudden?" Sanji asked him in confusion.

"Listen." Franky said seriously. "I have something to tell you." He sat down on the ground. "There's an island, constantly at war…"

"What's this all of the sudden?!" Sanji said in annoyance. "You just come in and start talking, if it's not an apology we're are not listening."

Juli narrowed her eyes in thoughts. "I think we should listen to what he has to say."

"Yes. Listen to what she is saying." Franky said seriously and continued to tell them what he wanted to tell them to begin with. "Since the war started, if a person were to try living on that island under that rain of shells. The people would die. The town would die. They'd be cremated with their ruins. There was something still standing, a sturdy tree. No matter what happened, it wouldn't fall. People gathered near the tree and built a city… and a country. There are only a few in this world. The name of that strongest tree is… the Treasure Wood "Adam"."

"A tree?" Sanji said in surprise.

"A tree? So, what?" Chopper tilted his head in confusion.

Juli's eyes widened. _'Adam's… tree…!'_ She remembered how on her island _Seinaru_ inside the holy forest right by a clearing stood a huge, majestic tree, an "Adam's" tree. In its shadows stood a marble tombstone on which was engraved in golden letters: 'Kurama Rose, beloved Fourth Queen of Seinaru and loving mother'. Juli grabbed on her head. _'Stop thinking about it Juli… There's nothing you can do… Everything is already destroyed, and everything is gone…'_ She shook her head and dispelled the memories and her thoughts.

Robin noticed that something seems to emotional urge Juli but didn't comment it.

„In our routes, having even a piece of that tree show up is extremely rare." Franky told them seriously. "I wanted it, but… It's an item that costs 200 million berries. I couldn't touch it. And what appeared before me? A group of pirates carrying a ton of money, you guys."

"Why you?!" Sanji snapped at him and a tick mark appeared on his head. „You used our money to buy something like that, didn't you?!"

"Just let me finish!" Franky shouted at him, knelt down on the ground and bowed to them.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at that.

"A long time ago, I decided I would never build a ship again. But, to catch up to a man I admired and to reach my own goal, I drew up the blueprints for a ship." He clenched his fist determined and looked back up to them. "My dream is to use that treasure wood one last time… Make a ship able to sail any sea. I'm going to make a Dream Ship. I already have the wood and the blueprints. With this I can make it. So, when its done… Would you all sail in the ship I created?!"

"Eehh?!" They all shouted surprised.

It was still for a moment and just Luffy's snores sounded through the room.

"Then…?" Chopper shouted utterly surprised.

"So, you'll give us that ship?!" Sanji shouted flabbergasted.

Franky smiled. "Yeah. If people I like are sailing on it. That will make me the happiest. It's something I was only able to make because of your 'investment' after all. The only ship on this sea that ever sailed around the world, Gold Roger's Oro Jackson was made from that wood. I'll definitely… show you an amazing ship."

"Can't be helped, you and Tom-san are the same after all." Kokoro laughed.

"That's true, now…" Franky said as he stood up. "Now I can understand how Tom-san felt when he died with his pride."

Just then, the Strawhats began to cheer.

"You're really a good guy, Franky!" Chopper shouted happily. "We'll take it!"

"Yosh! Onto the next island!" Sanji cheered.

"Luffy! We've got a ship!" Nami shouted cheerfully towards him.

Luffy just snored.

Juli smiled gratefully at Franky. "Thank you, Franky. We're really glad we can have this ship. But you should speak with Lu about that again, as soon as he wakes up."

"Sure thing." Franky grinned.

Just then, Juli felt a very familiar presence she hasn't felt in years walk towards them. She bit on her lip in confusion. _'Who is that presence… It feels so familiar…'_

Suddenly, with a loud crash, someone punched a hole through the wall and walked right through it as dust was whirled up.

"What the…?" Franky shouted in surprise.

"Who is there?!" Chopper shouted.

"Are you the Strawhat Pirates?" Someone asked seriously while walking towards them.

Juli's eyes widened in shock and surprise. _'This voice…it's…'_

The dust cloud cleared and Vice Admiral Garp wearing his marine dog hat stood in front of them.

"There are some men here who want to meet Monkey D. Luffy." He smiled.

"Marines!" Chopper, Sanji and Franky narrowed their eyes seriously and stepped in front of the sleeping Luffy.

Juli still looked at Garp in shock and surprise. _'…Garp-jiji!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 36. How did you like it? :) Are you guys excited for Juli's and Garp's reunion? ;) Their reunion is going to be so emotional and funny. (Garp was on** _ **Seinaru**_ **as it was completely destroyed, so he thinks she died like everyone else :( ) I can't wait to write the next chapter, I'm so excited and hyped! :D Anyway, we finally got the tearful goodbye to Merry behind us. I hope you guys haven't cried like me as I was rewatching the episode and writing this scene XD. Well, I hope you have a wonderful day. See you next chapter!**

 **Special birthday wishes go out to Queen Dove: I really hope you have an awesome 20th birthday on Saturday. Thank you for always commenting. Oh and party hard! ;) :D**

 **The song Juli sings in this chapter (It's so beautiful, go check it out!) :** "Kaze no Kioku" _(Memories of the Wind)_ – Kumaki Anri

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess ...

Translation of Kaze no Kioku (the song Juli sings):

'The blue earth planted in my heart

gave me the full moon that floats in the night.

The earth of flowers in my heart

gave me the sun that never sets.'

'Along with new encounters there's always

the evening calm that will someday change into a farewell.'

'If I pass through the wind and cross over the sea,

you'll become my treasure island,

a fragment of a dream.

Like a fish that takes on the swarm,

I traverse the seasons,

as miracles come true with you.'

'The birds soar over tomorrow

so they'll make it in time before dawn.

The ship's whistle is the sound of a beginning,

pointing an invisible arrow.'

'The brief memories we had together

will someday greet us again after a long time.'

'When I let the wind close my eyes,

you become my treasure island,

as I decorate my dreams.

Like coral, the waves rock,

aware of the seasons that pass by

as I continue this chain of journeys.'

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you. :) The next chapter will be published on Tuesday.**

' _princesskakashi287'_ : Garp appears, all hell will break loose... next chapter will be epic

 **Yep, next chapter is going to be epic with Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Luffy and Juli, who's still alive. The Garp and Luffy combo is going to make chaos everywhere until Juli comes and scolded them. XD Really can't wait to write it! ;)**

 _'Totong' (Guest)_ : Another fantastic One Piece fanfic story, this time a likable OC to boot! I especially liked how Juli interacted with her nakama. And nice touch doing the Going Merry farewell episode. I couldn't wait to see how Juli gonna do with Luffy &Garp next chapter. Anyways good job! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you enjoy this story as well as my OC. And you're right Juli's interaction with her nakama are just too cute :3. Anyway, as I can tell you right now, (without revealing a spoiler) the next chapter is going to be epic and very funny. XD I mean, the Monkey D. family was always crazy and now Juli counts to them as well. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'(Guest)_ : Sorry for ignoring this terrific tale of yours. This is an absolutely blast to read and enjoyable as well. That being said, I couldn't for wait the chapter as is to hilarious to miss. See ya!

 **Awww...thank you! :3 I'm excited that you see my story as enjoyable to read. All the nice comments I'm getting is giving me more and more motivation to continue this story as well as writing the next chapters faster. :D Anyway, see you in the next hilarious chapter that is going to come! ;)**

 _'DinoZilla' (Guest)_ : The moment I read this story, I really like Juli as a character and the interaction between her and the crew is really wonderful. Especially her relationship with Luffy as she's very supportive with his goals as well as trying to correct him when his decision is a... little bit unreasonable. But more than that, she never steal the spotlight from the main cast unlike other OC's from other fanfics "cough, This Bites, cough". She's shines on her own and the moments she's on thr spotlight she becomes the star at the stage. By the way, did Juli knew that Luffy's father is Dragon? Anyways I couldn't wait for her reaction whether she knew it or not. Or the other reactions of the marines discovering the lost princess. That would be definitely funny!

 **I'm glad you like my OC and this story. :3 It always warms my heart to see that other people enjoy/love my writing. Oh and Juli doesn't know that Dragon is Luffy's father, but she has heard from him. (She'll get to know that next chapter, when Garp slips up with this important secret information. XD) And yep, the marines reaction as well as the Strawhats reaction to Garp being Luffy's and Juli's crazy grandfather is going to be priceless. XXD**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Oh dear Garp is here quick hide Julie thank you for making my birthday neat if I am not watching k dramas like city hunter, moon loves crimson heart, or the scholar who walks at midnight I am an emotional mess thanks to those shows I am ether reading manga or a chapter of your story so thank you for making my day and I hope your day brightens to

 **I'm glad I could brighten your day ;). And yeah, Garp is here... Juli is going to be quite in a distress. On one hand she wants her grandfather to know she's alive, but on the other hand she can't tell him because Garp would definitely want her to go with him to the marines even when she wants to stay with Luffy. Well, we will see what will happen in the next chapter ;). See you! :D**


	37. Luffy's family revealed

Chapter 37- Luffy's family revealed and meeting old friends!

* * *

Just then, Garp spotted the sleeping Luffy. "As reckless as ever." He said and stormed towards him.

"What?!" Franky shouted in shock as Garp flew right past him and Sanji.

"Dammit!" Sanji shouted in shock.

"WAKE UP!" Garp shouted in annoyance and hit Luffy hard on the head.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted in shock.

Luffy landed on the ground and grabbed onto the bump on his head in pain. "Itai! It hurts!"

Juli chewed on her lip in distress and took a step back towards the wall. _'I-I want to let Garp-jiji know I'm alive… but then, Luffy and the others will get into trouble because I want to stay with them and I'm sure Garp-jiji wants me to come with him…'_ She clenched her fist as she was thinking about all the possible outcomes and which decision she should take.

"It hurts?! What are you saying? That was a punch. For it to hurt a rubber human-" Sanji said frantically.

"There's no defense against a fist of love." Garp smiled and took off his dog hat. "I've heard you have been acting pretty recklessly… Luffy."

"Eehhh?!" Luffy shouted in shock as he looked up to him. "J-J-J-J-Jii-san?!"

"EEEHHHH?!" Everyone in the room, expect for Juli, shouted utterly shocked.

"A-A marine Vice-Admiral is…?!" Chopper said in shock.

Franky, the Square Sisters, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, Nami, Chopper and Sanji gaped at Garp in shock and disbelief.

"Now Luffy, don't you think you own me an apology?" Garp asked him seriously.

"Vice-Admiral Garp has a grandson?!" The marines outside muttered in surprise.

"It's the first time I've heard of it…"

Nami's eyes widened. "Garp? Garp… isn't that the name of that marine hero?!"

The others looked at her in surprise.

"Luffy is your grandpa really…?" Sanji asked Luffy in disbelief.

"He is. Don't try to fight him." Luffy said seriously.

Robin, Nami, Chopper and Sanji looked at him in shock.

"I was almost killed by grandpa tons of times in the past." He said as he was rubbing the bump on his head while glaring at his grandfather.

"Oi, Oi, don't start speaking ill of me." Garp said casually and smiled. "When I tossed you inside that bottomless ravine, and left you alone in the jungle at night, and tied you to balloons and sent you flying into the sky… All of it was to make you into a strong man!"

Juli sweat dropped at that and sighed in fondness. _'Garp-jiji… That's_ _ **not**_ _how you train a child to become strong…'_

"I think I've just seen part of what gave Luffy his endless will to live…" Sanji deadpanned.

"In the end I left you with a close friend to continue your training with Ace." Garp sighed. "And while you were out of my sight, this has happened… I did all that to forge you into a strong marine!" He shouted at him.

Luffy jumped up at that. "I always told you that I wanted to be a pirate, didn't I?!" He shouted back at him.

Garp tsked. "You were corrupted by that Akagami! It's nonsense!"

"I-I owe my life to Shanks!" Luffy shouted at him angrily. "Don't insult him!"

Garp lifted him up by his collar and threatened him with his fist. "Do you mean to tell your own grandpa what to do?!"

"Waaah! I-I'm sorry!" Luffy shouted in fear and wailed in his grip.

Chopper's eyes bulged out in shock. "Waah! Emergency! Luffy was caught by the marines!"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted in shock.

"This is bad. If we try to fight, they'll jump right on top of us!" Sanji said as he tried to find a solution for the situation they were in.

"L-Let go, old man!" Luffy shouted as he tried to break out of Garp's grip.

A tick mark appeared on Garp's head. "What did you call me, you brat?!" And with that he lunged out at hit him.

"Waaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Luffy began to sweat in fright.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, as suddenly Juli appeared before Garp, took Luffy out of his grip and then looked at her grandfather with a small smile. "I think I already told you not to hit Lu, didn't I… Garp-jiji?"

Garp stopped dead in his movement and his eyes widened utterly shocked and surprised.

"Huh, Juli-nee…" Luffy said in surprise as he suddenly sat on the ground, his sister standing protectively before him.

"NANI?!" Everyone inside the room shouted in shock. "Juli could stand up to a Vice-Admiral?!"

"Garp-san has another grandchild?!" The marines outside screamed in shock.

Garp began to shiver heavily and his eyes watered as he couldn't believe what he saw. "…J-J-J-J-Juli-chan…? But you were… I…"

Juli's eyes softened and she smiled at him sadly. "Yes. It's really me. I'm sorry, Garp-jiji-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly was scooped up into Garp's arms.

Garp cried heavily as he hugged Juli tightly, never wanting to let her go again. "Juli-chan…" He sniffed as snot ran out of his nose. "I-I really thought you died that day…" Garp wailed and began to cry even more heavily.

"I'm sorry." Juli said softly as his tears dropped onto her face and she didn't mind on bit that she was almost being squished to death by how tightly Garp was hugging her. "I'm really sorry…"

"J-Jii-san… is **crying**?!" Luffy shouted flabbergasted as his eyes bulged out.

"Emergency! Vice-Admiral Garp is crying!" The marines outside shouted utterly shocked and ran around like headless chicken in panic.

The others in the room just blinked in confusion at Garp's sudden mood change.

"Did… Juli just… made a Vice-Admiral cry and hug her?" Chopper asked in surprise.

It took a few minutes until Garp calmed down a bit. He sniffed and was still hugging Juli tightly, thinking when he let her go, she would just vanish.

Juli softly petted Garp's shoulder, so he would stop crying.

Luffy, the Strawhats as well as Franky, the Square Sisters, Kokoro, Chinney and Gonbe plus the marines outside looked at the scene in disbelief.

Garp took a shaky breath, let go of his granddaughter and set her back to the ground. "I-I still can't believe…" He looked at her and shook his head.

Juli smiled at him softly. "Don't worry, Garp-jiji. I'm not going to vanish, I promise."

Garp began to laugh happily at that. "Bwahahahaha! My cute little granddaughter is still alive! I can't be happier!"

Juli giggled amused at that and Luffy, who still stood behind his sister, smiled brightly.

The others sweat dropped at that. "What a weird family…" They all mumbled in unison.

But then, Garp realized something and he looked seriously down at his granddaughter. "Juli-chan. What happened that day? How can you still be alive? Are the other villagers okay? Did someone attack _Seinaru_? Are you okay and well? Were did you stay the whole time? Why didn't you come to us? Who destroyed _Seinaru_?..." He blabbed out and more and more questions flowed quickly out of his mouth, making it impossible to understand.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "Garp-jiji… Slow down. I can't understand you."

"Oh, right." Garp realized and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry Juli-chan."

Juli sighed and looked sadly to the ground. "You probably want to know what happened that day…"

Garp narrowed his eyes at her sad expression, suspecting nothing good. "That's right."

Juli sighed sadly again as the memories of that day rushed through her. She bit on her lip and shook her head, knowing Garp would go berserk and destroy everything in his way when he gets to know the truth. "It's probably better if you don't know… Garp-jiji."

Garp looked at her seriously. "Now I want to know it even more! Please tell me, Juli-chan."

Juli looked seriously at him, tears still glittering in her eyes from the emotions her memories stirred up. "No. Trust me, it's better for everyone if you don't know."

Garp studied her and decided to let it go for now as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Anyway…" He said as he remembered what he originally came here for.

Juli sighed in relief, not really wanting to deal with a berserk Garp destroying everything. She unconsciously touched the bandaged wound on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Garp's eyes widened in shock as he noticed her bandaged shoulder and neck. He ran towards her in concern. "Waahh! Juli-chan, you're hurt! What happened?! You need to lay down and rest!" Garp shouted in panic and carefully touched her uninjured shoulder.

Everyone except for Juli and Luffy sweat dropped at that.

Juli smiled nervously. "Don't worry, Garp-jiji. This is nothing… It's just an almost healed bite wound-" Her eyes widened in shock and she slapped a hand before her mouth as she noticed her slip up.

"….Bite… wound…?" Garp repeated very slowly what she just said and blinked.

' _Uh oh… Not good…'_ Juli thought as she began to sweat.

' _Jii-san is going to lose it…'_ Luffy thought as he began to sweat heavily and gulped in fear.

Just then, Garp fully realized what she said and where exactly her wound was and connected the dots. A dark aura began to surround him, and he let out an enraged growl. "TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER!" He shouted in rage and looked furiously around the room. Just then, he spotted Franky and Sanji, the only two men in the room. " **I'm going to kill you!"** He shouted pissed as he stormed towards them.

"Eehh?!" Franky's and Sanji's eyes widened utterly shocked as the enraged Garp suddenly appeared before them, ready to punch them.

"What?!" The others shouted in shock.

"Stop it, Garp-jiji!" Juli shouted at him and Garp's fists stopped just an inch away from Sanji's and Franky's face.

Garp looked back to her, just to see her pouting at him. He flinched at that and fully turned around to her. "But Juli-chan~" He whined.

Juli's pout deepened and she looked at him angrily. "Sanji and Franky have nothing to do with this! You can't just begin to attack people because you suspect something!"

"Waaaah! I'm sorry, Juli-chan!" Garp stormed towards her, picked her up and rubbed his cheek against hers in apology. "Please forgive your stupid old grandfather."

Nami sweat dropped at that. "Now, that's explains everything… I can see now why Luffy is acting the way he does…"

Robin just chuckled amused, really liking the Monkey D. Family.

Chopper hid behind Nami's leg. "L-Luffy and Juli's grandfather is so scary!"

Franky gulped while shivering heavily, still having to recover from the shock of almost being killed by an enraged grandfather. "I-I thought I was going to die… This what so not super…"

Sanji sank to his knees while sweating heavily. "T-That was my worst nightmare come true… I already saw my whole life flash in front of my eyes…"

Juli sighed. "It's okay, I forgive you Garp-jiji. But next time please listen before you're beginning to run."

"Thank you, Juli-chan~ I promise I will do that next time." Garp said in relief and set her down to the ground.

Juli shook her head in fondness at that. "So, to come back to who gave this wound to me…" She softly touched the bandage. "It really isn't as bad as it sounds. It happened in the fight against CP-9…"

"CP-9, huh?" Garp narrowed his eyes seriously.

"Yeah. It was that pigeon guy!" Luffy told his grandfather seriously. "But don't worry, I already kicked his butt for what he did to Juli-nee!"

"Oh, is that so?" Garp studied his grandson. _'Well, even if Luffy beat him up already, he's still going to be added on my 'To-Kill-List'…'_ He thought and made a mental note. "Well, what I wanted to ask…" Garp looked back at Juli. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me what happened, but you have to tell me at least where you have been the whole time."

Juli smiled softly at that. "Well, there isn't much to tell. Let's just say after I escaped, Luffy found me and since then I'm traveling with him and the Strawhat Pirates." She had to surpass her giggles as she saw the disapproving look on Garp's face and smiled cheerily. "I really like traveling with them and they all have become my nakama. That's why I want to stay with them."

Garp looked at her unfazed. "You're coming with me to the marines, no back talking! I will not let another one of my grandchildren become a filthy pirate!"

Juli sighed, already expecting something like this.

"Wha?!" Luffy shouted in shock and narrowed his eyes angrily. "No way! Juli-nee is staying here with me! There's no way she's going with you to the stinky marines!"

"You can forget that, young man! There's no tell of what could happen if Juli-chan stays with you pirates! It's way to dangerous for her on a pirate ship as well as a pirate life! You can't even protect her from the filthy looks of the men!"

"Don't tell me what I have to do! I will protect Juli-nee from everything! She's far better off with me than she could ever be with you!"

The others in the room just sighed at the two bickering.

"Guys…" Juli said seriously to interrupt their argument.

"What?!" Garp and Luffy shouted at her angrily because of being interrupted.

Juli's eyes widened at that and tears gathered in her eyes. "D-Don't yell at me… I just don't want to see you argue over me…" She sniffed as her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Waaah!" Garp and Luffy shouted in panic, stormed towards her and jumped around her in panic as they tried to calm her down.

Everyone just looked at the scene in disbelief.

"What's wrong with this family…" Nami asked and shook her head in disbelief.

Just then, Juli stopped sniffing and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. Garp and Luffy sighed in relief at that.

"I'm sorry…" Juli smiled at the two apologetically. "It's just… I don't like it when someone is arguing because of me."

"It's okay, Juli-nee!" Luffy said in relief, glad that they could avoid the crisis.

Garp nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Maybe we should just let you decide where you want to stay."

They both looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, hoping she would stay with them.

Juli sighed and then looked up at her grandfather. "I don't really want to disappoint one of you, but after everything that happened, and after I got to know some more things… I don't think I can stay with the marines, as long as the corrupt government is deciding what's wrong and right. I just don't agree with their sight of the world and I'm sure you agree with me in some point, Garp-jiji."

Garp sighed, having hoped she wouldn't know about the corruption in the marines. "Yes, I see. But that doesn't mean I let you two off the hook easily. First-"

Just then, they heard battle sounds coming from outside.

"Oh, what is it?" Garp asked one of his subordinates casually.

Juli's eyes widened in surprise. "Zoro?!" She said as she sensed him outside.

"It's the Pirate Hunter Zoro." The marine informed Garp.

"Oh, Luffy's nakama, right?" Garp grinned. "He seems pretty tough." He looked at the two boys with blond and pink hair. "Heh, you two, try and stop him."

"Hai!" They saluted and the one with blond hair stormed towards Zoro.

"W-Wait…" Juli said in shock.

Zoro blocked the knife from the blonde-haired guy with his swords. "Kukuri knifes, huh? You're using something pretty unusual." He smirked and easily blocked the other attacks of the guy.

Luffy stormed towards them. "Oi Zoro! Wait! There's no reason to fi-" But he was stopped by a kick in his face from the pink-haired guy.

"What the…! Why you!" Luffy shouted angrily and aimed a punch at him.

" _ **Soru!"**_ The marine said, vanished and so avoided Luffy's punch.

"That technique…" Luffy said in surprise.

The pink-haired marine appeared behind him and stormed towards him. Just as he was about to attack him, Luffy grabbed him out of the air, threw him to the ground and aimed a punch at him.

At the same time, Zoro disarmed the blonde-haired guy and aimed his two katana at him.

"Sergeant Major!"

"Sergeant!" The marines shouted in shock.

Garp laughed amused as he walked towards them, Juli following curiously after him. "Bwahahaha! You're really no match at all!"

"You're just as strong as I thought. Just what I expected." The pink-haired marine smiled at Luffy and held up one hand in surrender.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked in confusion.

"I lost." The marine said cheerfully.

Luffy shrugged and let go of him as well as Zoro. The two marines stood up and smiled.

"Luffy-san. Zoro-san." The pink-haired guy said cheerily. "It's been a while. Do you know who I am?"

Luffy just looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

"It's me, Coby!" Coby smiled at him. "Don't you remember?"

"Coby?!" Luffy tilted his head and looked at him in confusion. "Coby is my friend but… but the Coby I know is a lot smaller."

"That Coby! The same crybaby good-for-nothing Coby." Coby said and smiled at him.

Luffy's eyes bulged out, utterly shocked. "Waaah! Are you serious?!"

"That Coby…" Zoro looked at him in surprise. "Why is he on the Grandline?"

"I'm still not used to being a commissioned officer but when I heard you two were nearby, I couldn't resist coming to see you."

"EEHHHH?!" Luffy still looked at him utterly flabbergasted.

Coby saluted at the two. "It's because of you that we've become who we are!"

Helmeppo huffed arrogantly. "Well, I'll give you that much."

"A lot has happened…" Coby told them. "Right now we're being trained by Vice-Admiral Garp at headquarters."

"So that's what happened." Luffy said in realization and smiled cheerily.

"Luffy-san, we're still enemies… But are we…" Coby asked him shyly.

"Yeah, Friends. Shishishi!" Luffy smiled brightly.

Coby laughed happily at that.

Juli walked curiously towards Luffy and poked him in the back. "Don't you want to introduce me to your friends, Lu?"

"Huh, Juli-nee?" Luffy looked at her and then smiled. "Ah, right." He laid his arm around Juli's shoulders. "Coby, that's Juli-nee. She's my sister and very kind and stuff."

Coby and Helmeppo looked at her in surprise.

Juli took a step forward to them and looked at them kindly. "My name is Kurama Juli. Nice to meet you two." She smiled at them cheerily.

They both blushed at her unique beauty. Helmeppo froze in awe as he looked at her beautiful brown hair that shimmered slightly red as the sunlight shined onto it. Coby blushed even more as he noticed her wonderful smile.

The marines behind Coby and Helmeppo gaped utterly shocked.

"Princess Kurama Juli is alive?!"

"And she's the granddaughter of Vice-Admiral Garp?!"

"And she's the sister of Mugiwara no Luffy?!" The marines shouted utterly flabbergasted and fell to the ground in shock.

"I-I'm Coby and that's Helmeppo." Coby introduced themselves shyly. "N-Nice to meet you, Juli-hime!"

Juli smiled at him kindly. "You can just call me Juli. Friends of Lu's are always my friends too."

Coby blushed a bit more at that. "O-Okay… J-Juli-san…" He said timidly.

Juli's eyes softened as she looked right into his eyes.

As Coby noticed her utterly gorgeous turquoise eyes staring right into his, he blushed as red as a tomato and hid face in his hands. "Eek!"

Juli giggled amused at that. "Say, what's your dream, Coby?"

Coby looked at her again and tried desperately to turn his blush down. "I… I-I want to become an Admiral someday!" He shouted determined.

Juli smiled brightly. "I see. Well, don't give up on that dream. I'm sure you're going to reach it and change the marines for the better. I believe in you."

Coby gaped at her in awe at that. "T-Thank you, Juli-san. Your kind words mean very much to me!"

Juli smiled cheerily. "No problem."

Zoro smirked at that and Luffy smiled brightly. "Shishishi! Juli's really good with talking and stuff." But just then, they both began to sweat and a shiver ran down their spine.

"Huh?" Juli blinked in confusion as she saw how Coby and Helmeppo both blanched and and began to shiver in fright as they stared with wide eyes at something behind Juli.

Directly behind Juli stood Garp, whose body and face laid in shades, only his eyes glowed dangerously as he stared furiously at the two poor marines.

Juli looked back over her shoulder, just to see Garp staring peacefully at the sky while munching on some rice crackers. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and turned back to Coby and Helmeppo.

Just as she turned her back to him again, Garp continued to glare madly at the two and then he raised his fist threateningly while smiling evilly.

A shiver ran through the spines of Helmeppo and Coby and they began to sweat heavily in fear.

Juli tilted her head in confusion and looked back to Garp, who was now whistling innocently while looking impatiently around. She looked back to the frightened Coby and Helmeppo and sighed.

As soon as she looked back again, Garp continued to glare pissed at his two underlings, frighting them to death.

Juli shook her head in confusion, not knowing what was going and now turned fully around and walked back to the innocent whistling Garp.

Luffy and Zoro just sweat dropped at that.

 _Sometime later_ …

Luffy, Juli and Garp were now inside the room again as well as Zoro who leaned against a wall. Juli studied the hole in the wall and then sighed in fondness. She turned around to Garp and looked scolding at him. "Garp-jiji, how often do I have to tell you not to make holes in other people's walls?!"

"But, Juli-chan~… It's so much cooler entering that way~" Garp pouted at her.

"No." Juli scolded him seriously. "Now, fix the hole and begin to use the door like anyone else."

"Okay." Garp gave up and turned around to all his subordinates. "Now then, you guys."

"Yes sir!" The marines saluted at him, waiting for orders.

"You heard her. Fix this wall." He ordered them casually while pointing at the hole.

"EEEHHH?! But you did it yourself!" The marines shouted at him.

"Garp-jiji, you're going to help too, understood?" Juli looked at him seriously.

"Wha?!" Garp shouted at her in shock and then sighed. "Alright."

 _A few moments later…_

Juli watched satisfied how Garp was hammering a plank over the hole he made as well as the other marines who were helping him.

"Your grandpa is pretty famous, isn't he?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Yeah. I don't know much about what he does though." Luffy shrugged nonchalant.

"Ah." Garp remembered something and turned around to Luffy. "By the way Luffy, I heard you met your old man."

"Huh? Dad?" Luffy looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by dad? I have a dad?"

"Luffy's father?" Juli said in surprise and tilted her head cutely.

Garp picked his nose as he continued to hammer nails into the plank. "What's that? He didn't introduce himself to you then? I heard he saw you off at Loguetown!"

"Loguetown…" Zoro said in surprise.

Luffy just blinked in confusion.

' _Loguetown… Isn't that the city, Smokie-kun is stationed?'_ Juli thought as she remembered their stop by Loguetown on her journey to Marine HQ.

"Luffy's father was in that town?" Sanji said in surprise.

"What is my dad like?" Luffy asked Garp.

"I wonder what Luffy's father is like…" Nami said in wonder.

"The name of your father is…" Garp told them casually. "Monkey D. Dragon. He's a revolutionary."

Juli's eyes widened in surprise. _'Dragon…Revolutionary…'_ Suddenly, she remembered something: Just a few days before Blackbeard destroyed her island and before he captured her, she received a letter from the revolutionary army. In this letter, the leader of the revolutionaries, Dragon, asked her for meeting, because he wanted to see if the rumors about her were true and because they maybe could support each other if they have the same goals. She never had enough time to write back. Juli shook her head and dispelled these memories. _'That's not important right now…'_

"Dragon?" Luffy asked in confusion.

" _ **EEEEHHHHH?!"**_ The marines shouted utterly shocked and fell to the ground, flabbergasted.

"T-The revolutionary dragon had a son?!"

"Luffy-san is that Dragon's kid…" Coby said in shock.

"T-Then, that Dragon is Vice-Admiral Garp's kid…" Helmeppo concluded utterly shocked. "What the hell is up with this family?!"

Luffy blinked in confusion and looked back at his shocked nakama. "Hey guys, why is everyone so…"

"Baka! You don't know Dragon's name?!" Sanji shouted at him flabbergasted.

"Your father is a completely outrageous man." Nami said in shock.

Luffy just blinked. "Huh?" He looked at Robin, hoping she would help him. "Oi, Robin."

"How should I explain this…" Robin said thoughtfully. "Pirates wouldn't usually try by themselves to disrupt the World Government or marines… But there's currently a power that is trying to directly oppose the government. That would be the Revolutionary Army. And the man at it's center would be Dragon." Robin explained. "Right now, throughout the world this kind of thought is being spread. Encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies. Countless countries have already fallen. As expected, the World Government was upset, and has labeled the puppet master Dragon the most dangerous criminal in the world. They've constantly been pursuing him, but… They couldn't find even a trace of where he had come from. He was a mysterious man. And yet…" Robin sank deep into her thoughts.

"And yet…?" Luffy looked at her and waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Luffy shrugged and looked back at his grandfather.

"Ah!" Garp shouted in realization and stopped hammering. "I shouldn't have said all that." He turned around to them.

Everyone gaped at him in disbelief.

Garp began to laugh loudly. "Bwahahahahahaha! Then, forget all that!"

Everyone looked at him utterly flabbergasted and turned white because of the shock. **"EEEEEEHHHHH?!"**

Juli giggled amused and shook her head in fondness. "That's Garp-jiji how I know him…"

* * *

H **ey guys! So, that was Chapter 37. How did you like it? :) It was really fun writing this chapter and I mean… Garp, no, you just don't blurt out a secret! XXD The Garp, Luffy and Juli combo is still the best, they're so hilarious together! XD I really hope you guys found this chapter as funny and hilarious as me. Anyway, have an awesome day and see you next chapter! :3**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

attacks

 _Soru_ = Shave (Coby)

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : hahaha! Garp is awesome he needs more screen time with luffy, looking forward to next chapter

 **I'm glad you look forward to next chapter. :D And so true Garp really needs more screentime with his grandchildren. They're all just so adorable and funny together. :3**

 _'Novacane42'_ : Great chapter and great interaction with Juli, Garp, and the Straw Hats! Uh oh is next chapter where Zoro goes vice-captain on everyone and has the talk about Usopp? Can't wait to see how you incorporate Juli into it especially when Zoro threatens to leave haha. Well keep up the great story!

 **Thank you~ :3 And I can't tell much about next chapter because *cough* spoilers*cough* and I hate spoilers, so... Let's just say Juli will be sad about something in the next chapter. (But not about something you thought ;) ) Anyway, thanks for your review! :)**

 _'Totong'_ (Guest): Amazing update as always expected. So Juli has almost meet Dragon before Blackbeard destroyed her country. And it hilarious to see the reunion between Garp & his grandkids. And seeing Franky & Sanji scared to death by their impending doom by the hands of Garp is funny as hell. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you! :D Yeah, this chapter was hilarious as well as funny and I really liked writing it. ;) Oh and yes, Juli almost met Dragon, but then Blackbeard came and yeah... Juli's whole past as well as the identity of her father will be revealed soon. (we are just a couple of chapters away, yay! :3 ) I hope you 're all excited for this!**

 _'Fanboy 316' (Guest_ ): Seeing Franky and Sanni almost GOT murdered by Garp make me imagine those hugging each other in terror is really funny. If this is how Garp reacts if anyone hurts Juli, I shudder to think how would Sengoku will react when Garp blabbered about Juli. That would be extra terrifying. Anyways terrific update as always, see ya!

 **Thanks~ :3. And yes, when Garp is blabbering about Juli to Sengoku, he's going to flip when he gets to know that one of the CP-9 members hurt her this badly. XD. Well, let's just hope he isn't going to go berserk like Garp did or whole Marine HQ would be destroyed. XXD. Thanks for your review and see you! :)**

 _'DinoZilla' (Guest)_ : It seems Garp will have a LONG talk with Coby and Helmeppo after their friendly chit chat with Luffy. I feel sorry for those two. And thank goodness Iceberg wasn't their. If Garp learns about Iceberg having a "friendly relationship" with Juli, Garp would give him the "evil eye" just like Coby. Anyways I cannot wait to see the Straw Hats victory party at Water 7 with Juli. I wonder if Aokiji will talk to Juli too? See you next chapter!

 **Yes, it wouldn't end well if Garp knew about Iceberg's "friendly relationship" with Juli. XD And Juli would just be confused because she's a far too innocent, precious little creature. That's why she friendzoned them all. XD And you can be excited, the Strawhats victory party will start next chapter, yay! :D Oh and something really important will happen then. ;) (I really have to stop writing or I will reveal some massive spoilers, because I'm so excited XD ) So, thanks for your review and bye! ;D**


	38. A broken sign of friendship

Chapter 38- A broken sign of friendship and the victory party starts!

* * *

Garp was getting ready to say goodbye to his grandchildren after the hole in the wall was successfully fixed.

Juli and Luffy was standing outside and looked at him.

Garp smiled at Luffy. "You're my grandson, so I'm not going to capture you here. As for the marines… I will give 'em some excuse, so don't worry."

"Instead of an excuse, let's just say they got away." His subordinate named Bogard told him seriously.

"Anyway, I'm more of an escort than anything." Garp said casually. "Take those two and have a good long talk." He said, referring to Coby and Helmeppo who stood next to him. "I'm going back."

"Okay, bye!" Luffy said casually.

But Garp just fully ignored him and scooped Juli up in his arms. "Waaah! I'm going to miss my cute little granddaughter that always makes me feel loved, not like some other cheeky brats who only make me worry all the time."

"G-Garp-jiji…" Juli stuttered out as she was almost being suffocated by how tight Garp was hugging her. "I-I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry…" Garp let go of her immediately and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Juli sighed in relief as she could breathe again and then looked softly at her grandfather. "I see. You still can't really control your strength, can you?"

"Hehehe…" Garp blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, right!" He said as he remembered what he wanted to tell his granddaughter before he leaves. "You don't have to worry, Juli-chan. I will not tell anybody that you're still alive, especially men. And I already ordered my men here to forget that we were even here, so there's nothing to be concerned about." Garp said seriously and then nodded satisfied.

Juli smiled. "I see… Thanks Garp-jiji." Her eyes softened as she looked at the grinning Garp. "I think it's time to say goodbye… I'm going to miss you." She smiled cheerily. "Be careful on your journey back to Marine HQ and don't get lost. Love you, Garp-jiji!"

Garp's eyes widened at that. He turned around and cried anime tears. "Waaahh! My cute little granddaughter said she loves me! Did you hear that?!" He began to shake one of his marines subordinates in excitement while crying and ranting about how happy he is.

Sanji and Nami sweat dropped at that as they watched the goodbye through the window.

"Juli really has him wrapped around her little finger." Nami said in amusement.

 _A few seconds later…_

"Bye, Bye, Garp-jiji!" Juli waved cheerfully after Garp, who had to be dragged away by Bogard or he would have never left.

"Noooooo! I don't want to leave! Juuuli-chaaan!" Garp shouted in the distance as he tried desperately to stay with his granddaughter while Bogard just dragged him away with an annoyed expression on his face.

Coby, Helmeppo and the Strawhats sweat dropped at that. Luffy just laughed cheerily, happy that he survived the meeting with his grandfather.

 _A few moments later…_

Sanji placed a cup of coffee before Robin and a cup of tea before Juli and Chopper. "Man, that's a pretty wild grandpa you two got."

Juli giggled amused as she sipped on the tea. "He is always like that." She said nonchalant.

Sanji shook his head at that. "Maybe it is like that, but really… Well, I guess the whole Monkey D. family is messed up in some way."

"That part about Dragon really surprised me." Robin said as she summarized their meeting with Vice-Admiral Garp inside her head. "It really seems there isn't an average person in their family."

Juli just smiled in fondness at that.

"Oh, what I wanted to ask you, Juli." Robin looked at her. "Did you know that Luffy's father is Dragon?"

Juli shook her head at that and placed the cup of tea back down on the table. "No. I didn't. Lu always said he had no father… But I guess Garp-jiji just forgot to tell him." She shrugged as Sanji sweat dropped at her comment and Robin giggled amused.

"Huh? Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked Zoro, who sat on the ground.

"He's out front talking with Coby." Zoro said casually.

"You alright with that? You're friends, right?" Sanji asked him.

"It's nostalgic but…" Zoro said softly and looked out of the window. "The one who saved Coby was Luffy."

Chopper blinked in realization. "Nami is gone too, ever since she heard what the marines had to say… Maybe she's being shy."

Juli giggled. "Chimney asked Nami if she could play with her in the pool. Kokoro-san is with them too, I think."

Sanji's heart began to beat faster at that.

"Pool?" Chopper asked in surprise.

"The Galley-La Company's employee pool, out back." Robin explained to him.

"Waaah! Nami-swan's swimsuit~" Sanji shouted lovestruck as he swooned around them with hearts in his eyes. "I'll go bring her a drink!" And with that, he stormed away very quickly.

Zoro sighed at that. Robin chuckled amused.

Juli smiled and looked at the tea inside her cup. But just then for a split second, a shadow of sadness crossed over her face before she was being back to normal with no sign of the sadness from before.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at that, being the only one to notice this. _'Juli… Something seems to bear down on her.'_

 _Sometime later, after Luffy finished the talk with Coby and Helmeppo…_

Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Juli and Luffy were looking at Coby and Helmeppo, who were getting ready to leave.

"Wha? Are you really going back already?! Eat with us! Eat!" Luffy whined, not wanting Coby to leave this soon.

"We're really enemies… We can't act friendly together." Coby insisted. "Luffy-san! Do you know what the second half of the Grandline is known as?" He asked him cheerily.

"Huh? What?" Luffy just picked his nose.

"Further beyond the Red Line, the sea becomes vaster. That final sea, people call it by one more name…" Coby told him enthusiastically. "The New World."

Luffy stopped picking his nose and smiled. "The New World. I like this name!"

"The sea where those who wish to usher in a new era gather! The man who controlled that sea was… The Pirate King!"

Everyone smiled at that and Luffy nodded determined.

"Luffy-san!" Coby shouted happily. "We are certainly meeting again there! And next time I will capture you! I'll become even stronger! And then one day, I will… **I will become a Marine Admiral!** " He shouted loudly and determined. Just then, he noticed what he just shouted out and sank to the ground in panic. "Waah! I can't just blurt that out so loudly… It's embarrassing just saying what I want to become!"

"Coby!" Luffy looked at him with a serious smile. "You're gonna fight me, right? Then, you have to become that strong! You gotta!"

Coby stopped panicking and looked shocked and surprised at him. "T-That's an Admiral, you know?"

"Next time we meet, we'll be even stronger. Even more amazing!" Luffy said determined.

Coby's eyes widened at that. _'Why? It's just a dream I blurted out but…'_ His eyes watered. _'Why is he able to believe me wholeheartedly? As well as Juli-san…'_ He thought as he remembered her response to his dream and his eyes watered even more.

"What's that?" Zoro taunted him. "You still aren't cured of being a crybaby, Coby?"

Coby's eyes widened at that. He rubbed over his eyes and bowed to them. "That I was able to meet you two again today… I'm truly grateful!" His tears dropped to the ground. _'It will be a challenge to go after these two!'_ He wiped his tears away and jumped up in determination. "We're going to keep becoming even stronger! And in the New World we will meet again! Let's go!" Coby shouted utterly determined and began to storm away.

"Oh, Oi!" Helmeppo shouted in surprise. He looked back to Luffy and Zoro and took out his knifes. "You two better prepare yourselves! We've got the guts to surpass you!" He laughed cheekily and then stormed after Coby. "Oi, wait!"

Zoro smirked as he looked after them. "Luffy, you've made yourself another unbelievable opponent, haven't you?"

"Coby is a capable guy. I just knew that." Luffy smiled brightly. "Shishishi."

Nobody noticed that the whole time they said goodbye to Coby, Juli was being silent and deep in thoughts.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he suddenly noticed that something was wrong with his sister. He looked at her, just to see how she stared sadly at something in her hands. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and walked towards her. "Juli-nee?" Luffy asked her as he stood right in front of her.

"Huh?" Juli looked up to him with wet eyes as she was ripped out of her thoughts. As she noticed that Luffy was looking right at her, as well as the others who looked at her in concern, she hid her hands behind her back and tried to smile. "What's wrong Lu?"

Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously at that. "What have you been looking at?"

"N-Nothing." Juli said nervously and avoided making eye contact with her brother.

"Show it to me!" Luffy shouted at her and tried to grab what she was hiding behind her back.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise and jumped up as Luffy almost grabbed her hand. "I-It's really nothing Lu. Really!"

Luffy pouted at her. "I want to see what it is!" And with that he stretchted his arm.

"Eek!" Juli shouted surprised as he grabbed onto her hand and almost pried the thing she was hiding out of her hands. But in the last moment, she ran away from his hand and so, Luffy could only grab onto thin air. "Stop it, Lu!"

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted indignantly. "Show it to me!" He began to run after her as Juli began to storm away from him.

Sanji and Zoro sweat dropped as they saw Juli running away from Luffy, while Luffy tried to grab onto the thing she was hiding.

"Juli-nee! Stop running!" Luffy said in annoyance and now, he wrapped his rubber-arms multiple times around her and so successfully stopped her.

Juli pouted as Luffy ripped the thing she was hiding behind her back out of her hands.

"Finally!" Luffy cheered and let go of his sister, so he can look at this mysterious thing, his sister didn't want him to see.

Juli sank to the ground with a pout and hugged her knees to her chest in a comforting manner.

"So, let's see!" Luffy said in excitement and looked down at his hands. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. "This is…!"

"What?!" Sanji, Chopper and Zoro asked him curiously and looked down at the thing in Luffy's hands.

"Her fan?!" Zoro said in surprise as he saw Juli's white and golden fan lying innocently in Luffy's hands. He narrowed his eyes. _'What's the meaning of this?! Why would she hide her fan?'_

Luffy furrowed his brows in confusion and then, opened the fan.

Everyone's eyes widened utterly shocked as they looked at the huge hole in Juli's fan, making it impossible to use.

Juli buried her face in her knees sadly as tears brimmed over in her eyes.

Luffy stared at the destroyed fan in shock, before closing it and walking towards his sister. "When did this happen, Juli-nee?" He asked her seriously as he touched her uninjured shoulder softly.

Juli sniffed and looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I-In the fight with Lucci… You remember when I blocked his first _**Rankyaku**_ as I tried to reach the door leading to the Gate of Justice?"

Luffy nodded softly and sat down on the ground besides his sister, still holding the fan in his hands.

Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Zoro looked softly at the scene.

"Let's go in, Chopper." Zoro said softly to Chopper, making his way to their room.

"O-Okay…" Chopper said, looked one last time at the Luffy who was trying to comfort Juli, and then followed after Zoro, Sanji and Robin, who all went inside.

"W-Well, after Lucci noticed that I could block his first flying cut attack, he threw this stronger _**Rankyaku**_ at me, right?" Juli bit on her lip.

Luffy's expression darkened. "Yes. I remember." He said utterly serious as he remembered how Juli couldn't block this strong attack and had to dodge, but was still cut on her stomach.

"I-I didn't want to tell you before, because it wasn't important at that time. As I saw how this strong flying cut attack flew towards me, I knew I couldn't block it… But I also knew that I couldn't dodge this attack. So, the only possible thing to do was to try and block it with all the strength I had… And as you probably know, because I'm still alive, I was successful in redirecting it a bit away from me… That's when a little hole was bored into the fan. I ignored it because I thought I could fix this hole in my fan later, it wasn't really big, but then…. Well, one thing lead to another and so I still had to use my fan for some attacks of mine. I didn't really think this little hole could destroy my fan, but… With every attack I used this fan for, it ripped more and more until it became like this…" Juli told him sadly.

"I see…" Luffy said seriously and stared at Juli's fan in his hands. "But maybe we can fix it! You don't have to be sad, I'm sure-" He tried to cheer her up.

"Lu…" Juli interrupted him softly. "I-It's too late. It can't be fixed anymore. Almost everything on it is destroyed. I know quite a bit about fans, and that's why I can tell that it can't be fixed..." She bit on her lip as she tried to hold back her tears.

Luffy sighed, knowing the fan was very important to his sister. "I'm sorry, Juli-nee." He hugged her as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Lu." Juli whispered softly as she relaxed a bit in the embrace of her brother.

"Can you tell me who gave this fan to you?" Luffy asked his sister curiously, while hugging her tightly.

Juli nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes. It was around eight years ago…"

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Eight years ago, on the island Seinaru… Juli is ten years old…_

Juli sighed as she looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk. "It's really boring making all this paperwork… I wonder how Mama always did this…" She shook her head as sad memories flooded through her. "I think I need a break…" And with that, she walked out of her office and down the stairs of her little palace. Just as she reached the hall, the big door to the entrance of the palace suddenly shot open and Annie stormed through it, brimming over with excitement.

"Juli! Juli! You won't believe what I found~" Annie shouted towards her as she spotted her standing in the hall.

Juli shook her head and smiled in fondness as Annie stopped before her. She could definitely see that Annie was very excited about something, because she forgot to close the entrance door to the palace as well as her blonde hair, that was normally so tidy up in a bun, was now messy with streaks of her flaxen-haired hair falling out of her bun everywhere. Juli looked at her warm brown eyes that twinkled with excitement. Annie was the daughter of Maria, her mother's advisor and since the death of her mother, Maria was her advisor as well as helping her to rule over a whole kingdom. Annie was the only girl on this island in her age group, being only two years older than her and she is the closest to being something like a best friend for her.

Juli shook her head and concentrated back on Annie, who was blabbering in excitement.

"You have to see what I found! You're going to be soooo happy! Ah, I can't wait to see your face! Just this time, Annie did a good job in finding something and not losing things like I usually do!" Annie continued to blabber happily.

Juli giggled amused. "First, calm down Annie. If you continue to talk so fast like this, I can never understand what you're talking about."

Annie took a deep breath to calm her excitement down, what didn't mean she wasn't as bubbly as ever. "Okay, I'm calm now. But you have to see what I found!" She waved with a shopping bag before her face.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "First, let's go to the saloon. We can't just stand here in the middle of the hallway. And second…" She said and pointed at the still open door. "Better close the door before Maria-san sees that you have forgotten to close it again..."

Annie nodded at that nervously in agreement and stormed to the door, to close it. "Yes. Thanks for reminding me Juli! I don't want to be grounded again! Nothing against you but staying the whole day inside the palace is sooo boring! And most of the time I can't even play with you because I'm 'too distracting' and 'Juli's is very busy now and she can't play with you.'" She mimicked her mothers scolding tone.

Juli laughed cheerfully at that and sat down on the lounge in the saloon.

Annie flopped into a seat next to her. "Just to think about being grounded is getting me bored…" She sighed.

Juli looked at the bag next to Annie curiously. "Now, finally tell me what's in that bag!"

"Oh, so you're getting excited?" Annie grinned at her.

"Yes! Now please tell me~" Juli said excited.

"Okay." Annie smiled and took a wrapped up longish thing out of the bag. "I finally found the perfect thing you can use as a weapon."

Juli tilted her head in confusion. "You know that they're no weapons on this island… right?"

"Yes." Annie still smiled at her.

"And… it isn't something like a frying pan like last time you said the exact same thing…" Juli asked her with a dead-pan expression.

"That was just this one time, have a bit more faith in my ideas, Hime!" Annie looked at her fake-hurt and pouted. "And by the way you can still use a pan as a very good object to hit someone over the head with!"

"Yes, sorry, sorry." Juli smiled at her apologetically. "Now, what is it?"

"Look yourself." Annie smiled at her cheekily and put the package in her hands.

Juli looked at it with childish wonder and then slowly began to open it. Her eyes widened as she opened it and then… She looked at a pretty white and golden fan. Juli blinked… once, twice. "Really Annie? A fan?" She looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Oi! Just think about how you could fight with it before you judge me!" Annie shouted at her.

Juli narrowed her eyes in thoughts as she stared at the fan. Then, she realized it. "Annie, you're brilliant!" She shouted excited and took the fan in her hand and opened and closed it. "That's the perfect weapon for me!"

"Yes! See!" Annie smiled proudly. "I knew I was a genius all along."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing at her joke.

Juli wiped her laugh-tears away and sighed. "Anyway, how much did it cost?" She looked at her seriously.

Annie smiled at that and shook her head. "You don't have to give me your money. It is a present from me for you!"

"But…" Juli laid the fan on the saloon table and looked at her seriously.

"Don't worry about it! It's a sign of our friendship! Even if we are far apart from each other, you just have to look at the fan and remember me!" Annie smiled at her brightly.

Juli's eyes softened and she smiled brightly back to her. "Thank you, Annie."

Annie smiled mischievously. "And… I hoped you could lend me some of your dresses sometimes…"

Juli giggled amused. "I was sure there was more to that than just waiting to give me a present~" She taunted her.

"Oi! That's not true!" Annie shouted indignantly and then they both started laughing again.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Juli smiled softly and looked sadly at the broken fan in her hands. "Well. That's how I got it."

"I see." Luffy smiled cheerily. "Annie was really a good friend! Where is she now?" He asked her curiously, relieved that her mood brightened a bit.

Juli's eyes watered at that and she bit on her lip as a tear ran down her face.

' _Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit! Wrong question, dammit Luffy!'_ Luffy shouted at himself inside his head and hugged his sister again. "Sorry, Juli-nee. That was a dumb question."

Juli buried her face in his shirt, relaxing at the familiar scent of her brother. "I-It's okay, Lu." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "It was about time to let it go." She smiled softly at him.

Luffy sighed in relief. "Okay, if you think so. But please talk to me straight away the next time something like this happens!"

"Okay." Juli smiled at him cheerily. She looked back at the fan in her hand. "Maybe I should throw it away-"

"No! Let me keep it!" Luffy shouted at her and ripped the fan out of her hand.

Juli looked at him in confusion. "Lu…?"

Luffy blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I mean if this is okay with you…"

Juli giggled amused. "Of course. If you know what to do with it."

"Thanks! Shishishi! Now let's go back to the others!" Luffy said cheerily and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him towards the others.

 _Sometime later, at the Galley-La Company employee pool…_

Chimney and Nami cheerfully played water ball inside the pool. Kokoro laughed as she cheerfully swam around next to them.

Chopper slowly took off the bandage on Juli's shoulder and stared at the rosy, pink, fully-healed skin in shock. "It's fully healed!" He shouted in surprise and shock and looked in awe at the healed skin. "You heal almost as fast as Luffy and you're not a rubber-human!"

Juli giggled amused and petted his head. "Since I can think of I always healed this fast. Maybe it has something to do with the environment on _Seinaru_ , I grew up with." She shrugged and smiled proudly at Chopper. "Or you are just an unbelievable incredible doctor, Chopper."

"Wah! Saying that doesn't make me happy, you bitch!" Chopper blushed and did his happy dance.

Juli giggled and stood up. "But now that my wound is healed, I can change into some swim clothes and finally go swimming." She sighed. "I really miss the cooling feeling of water on my skin." And with that she walked to a room, Nami tilted as 'Girls-changing-room' and 'If-I-ever-see-one-of-you-boys-enter-this-room-I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you'.

"Nami-swan~" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes towards her. "The mizu-mizu meat is done!"

"Hai!" Nami shouted back to him.

Kokoro jumped out of the water and landed perfectly with her mermaid-tail on the ground.

"Baa-chan's amazing!" Chimney shouted cheerfully.

Kokoro laughed. "It sure smells good."

"Doesn't it?" Sanji said, still lovestruck. "Now, say 'aaaahh'." He said with two meat skewer in his hands.

But instead of feeding Nami with it, he accidentally fed them to Kokoro.

Sanji sank to the ground and with his fist hammered onto it in depression.

"Delicious~" Chopper and Luffy said in awe as they crammed the tasty meat into their mouths.

"Delicious~" Sogeking said, suddenly sitting next to them. "Mizu-mizu meat barbeque~"

Zoro almost spit his food out of his mouth in surprise. "Sogeking, when did you-"

Sanji cried heavily. "Yosh, eat as much as you like!" He said unenthusiastically.

"Why are you crying?" Zoro asked him in confusion.

"Shut up! The smoke just got into my eyes that's all!" He shouted at him and then, his mood made a 360 degree change as he looked lovestruck at Robin. "Robin-chwan~ How is it? Different from the stocked food isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's delicious." Robin complimented him.

"Hime-neechan! Let's play tag in the water!" Chimney shouted towards her cheerfully as Juli went into the pool.

"Oh, tag in water? What's that?" She asked her kindly as she swam towards her.

"The catcher is a 'shark' and has to try to catch the others while the others have to get away as fast as possible! And when the 'shark' got you, he has to tickle you because he's 'eating' you. And then, you're out and have to wait until the others are caught. When everyone is caught, somebody else is going to be the 'shark' and the game begins again." Chimney explained to her.

"Okay, I got it." Juli smiled cheerily. "I'm going to be the shark first, so better get away before I'm going to eat you!"

Chimney giggled delighted at that and she and Gonbe swam away from her as fast as possible.

"Oh, it's them!" The Franky Family shouted as they stormed into the pool area.

"Mugiwara-san! You finally woke up?" Zambai asked him.

"Oh, the Franky Family!" Luffy shouted cheerily with his mouth full of meat. "Come here and eat!"

The Franky Family cheered and stormed towards them. "It's a barbeque!"

"Oi, there's a ton of us now, we need to get more meat!" Luffy shouted towards Sanji.

Just then, Sodom and Gommorrah's heads appeared as they smelled the meat.

"Oh, Sodom, Gommorrah! Come here!" Chopper invited them cheerfully.

Just then, the two giants from Enies Lobby appeared as well. "I'm starving…"

"The giants!" Sogeking shouted happily and waved at them.

"Strawhat! So, you're awake!" Tyleston shouted as the men from Galley-La company showed up by the pool as well.

"Huh?" Luffy turned around and then smiled brightly. "Oh, it's you guys! Shishishi!"

"What are you doing at the pool-" Paulie said but then interrupted himself as he spotted Nami, sitting on a folding chair in a bikini. "Aaahhh! Why you shameless girl!" He snapped at her with a blush on his face.

Nami looked at him in confusion while eating some of the mizu-mizu meat. "This is a pool, Onii-san."

"Maaa, something smells good." Iceberg said as he arrived by the pool as well.

"Waah! Iceberg-san!" Paulie shouted in panic and covered Nami from Iceberg's sight with a towel. "I can't absolutely let you see this, this woman's some kind of pervert!"

"Wait a sec!" Nami shouted at him in annoyance.

Juli giggled amused at that.

"Huh?" Iceberg looked in her direction. His mouth dropped open at what he saw, and a thin line of blood run out of his nose.

"Iceberg-san?" Paulie looked at him in surprise and followed his eyes, just to look at Juli who slowly got out of the pool. She was wearing a beautiful white bathing suit with a very deep V-neck, revealing very much of her gorgeous breasts. Her bathing suit was underlining her beautiful long legs as well. She was also wearing her golden collar with the ruby in the middle, which only pointed the eye of the beholder more at her breasts. And it didn't help one bit, that water drops slowly ran down her body.

Paulie's eyes bulged out in shock at that and he blushed as red as a tomato.

Waterdrops twinkled on Juli's skin and made her look even more beautiful. Juli sighed pleased, stretched herself and run her left hand with the full moon tattoo through her wonderful shimmering hair.

Paulie was speechless at that and suddenly a weird feeling rushed through him. _'W-what's this feeling…?'_ He thought and held a hand before his nose as he got a massive nosebleed.

Nami sweat dropped as she saw that the two men were close to fainting. _'I didn't expect such an intense reaction when I bought Juli this swimsuit… but I think Paulie learned his lesson that not I'm the pervert, but rather he himself…'_

Juli smiled cheerily at the two men as she walked past them. "Nice to see you, Iceberg-san, Paulie!"

The two just looked after her as she walked towards Nami and sat down beside her with their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Ah, Juli-megami~" Sanji swooned towards her. "Here for you, my love, I have made grilled vegetables with a special seasoning from Water 7…" He placed the plate before her, and just then noticed her swimsuit. "That's…" His heart began to beat faster as he stared at her boobs. "Maginificent~" He shouted in a high-pitched voice as he flew back with a massive nosebleed, successfully being knocked out. Nami facepalmed at that.

Juli just blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with Sanji?"

Nami sighed. "Nothing. He's being dumb again." _'Next time, I will make sure to get Juli a bathing suits that covers her up a bit more… Or maybe not, it's actually fun seeing all the men getting knocked out one by one.'_

Juli shrugged and began to eat her vegetables.

"What was going with the love-cook just now?" Zoro walked towards them, concerned that something might have happened.

Nami smiled evilly as she got an idea. "Oh, it was nothing…" As she was sure Zoro was looking she 'accidently' bumped into Juli's arm, just as Juli wanted to take another bite from her grilled vegetables.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted surprised as the potato slipped down from her fork and fell right onto her breast.

"Oops… Sorry, Juli." Nami smiled mischieviously and waited for Zoro's reaction.

"Huh?" Zoro said in surprise and just then noticed Juli's low neckline as the potato landed right on her breasts. He blushed heavily and looked away as fast as possible while trying to calm his beating heart down as well as the blood that rushed into his face.

Nami couldn't help but chuckle amused at that.

Juli took the potato away from her boobs and ate it with a shrug.

As Zoro calmed down a bit, he glared darkly at Nami, knowing she did this very deliberately. He walked back towards where Chopper, Luffy and Sogeking were and for the rest of the evening, tried to avoid looking in Juli's direction.

Sanji slowly got up with groan, having a really bad headache and didn't remember what happened before he passed out.

Franky arrived to the party and began to dance. "Let's create some ssuuuper party atmosphere!"

"Aniki!" The Franky Family cheered.

"Yosh!" Sogeking shouted as he finally reached the top of the mountain, made out of stacked tables, that was now serving as something like a tower. "Let's start! Number one Sogeking! I'll sing!" He shouted, stroke a pose and began to sing the Sogeking song.

The Franky Family cheered and began to dance.

"Yosh! It's a party!" Luffy smiled brightly and laughed happily.

Now, the party was in the full swing. Everyone sang, danced, ate meat or drank sake.

Juli giggled and declined the champagne that was offered to her and Nami.

Nami smiled and accepted the glass of champagne. "Juli, come drink with me!"

Juli smiled at her and shook her head. "No, but thank you anyway. It's just that I didn't try alcohol before…"

"What?!" Nami looked at her utterly shocked. "I can't accept that! You have to try it, come on!"

Juli shook her head again even as Nami pouted at her. _'It's better if I don't get drunk today… I want to tell them everything tonight…'_

Suddenly, Luffy popped up before Juli. "Hmmmmmm…." He said thoughtfully as he stared right at her boobs.

"Lu?" Juli tilted her head in confusion at him.

"Hmmm…" Luffy just continued to say and got nearer to his sister's boobs, almost pressing his face into them.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Nami screeched at him and hit him hard on the head, sending him flying. "Jeez… You don't just stare at your sister's breasts!" She shouted at him as she ran towards him, ready to punch him again, to beat some manners into him.

"Itai!" Luffy said and grabbed onto the bump on his head. "Why did you hit me, Nami?!"

Juli just watched the two of them utterly confused, before going back to drinking some juice, Sanji brought her earlier.

"You were staring right at Juli's breast like a damn pervert, you idiot!" Nami shouted at him.

"Wha?!" Luffy shouted in shock and jumped up. „I wasn't staring at her breast, I was just looking at her scars, because they look somewhat familiar!"

"Scars?" Nami looked at him in surprise and then looked at Juli. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted the three diagonal, very visual scars that ran right over her left breast.

"Yes, see." Luffy said and pouted at her. "No need to hit me!"

"Sorry…" Nami mumbled but couldn't get Juli's scars out of her head.

"Juli-nee." Luffy said seriously as he and Nami were back by Juli.

"Yes, Lu?" Juli narrowed her eyes at her brothers serious expression.

"Where did you get those scars? You never told me you had some…" He looked at her in concern.

Nami just looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Juli sighed, already expecting that question. She softly touched her scars. "I will tell you all later, okay Lu? I decided that I want to reveal everything to you, my nakama. That also includes the identity of my father. It's important that you all know who he is because if it's going to be revealed that I'm his daughter, I could bring you all into trouble."

Nami looked at her in surprise at that and let the topic fall for now but couldn't really wait until Juli told them what is up with her scars.

Luffy pouted. "But I wanna know now~" He whined.

Juli smiled softly. "Sorry, Lu. I don't want to destroy the party and cheerful atmosphere with what I have to tell you, so let's just wait after the party."

Luffy sighed now wanting to know it even more. But for the sake of his sister, he let it go and went back to Sogeking and Chopper, who now began to play around with chopsticks.

A few minutes after that, Juli noticed something and narrowed her eyes.

Robin went to a side-wall of the pool and leaned against it. She smiled as she saw how Chopper laughed loudly as Luffy pulled funny faces.

"Listen from there, Nico Robin." A voice from the other side of the wall said to her.

"It can't be… Aokiji?" Robin said in shock.

"Why didn't you escape like always?" Aokiji asked her seriously, as he was leaning against the other side of the wall. "You should've been able to escape from CP-9 if you were alone."

Robin narrowed her eyes and began to sweat nervously. "That is because this time was different. To just let them be killed, I couldn't do that."

"The giant that fought for Ohara twenty years ago, Jaguar D. Saul… He was my close friend." Aokiji told her seriously.

Robin's eyes widened as she remembered how Aokiji killed Saul.

"That day, I respected his wishes and spared your life. So, I feel I have the responsibility to watch how your life turns out. But after twenty years without a place of your own, I felt it was too risky to let such a dangerous bomb continue to roam around freely. Truly, I felt that you finally had to died. This time, I finally wanted to finish off what had happened at Ohara. Of course, there's no way I could have expected CP-9 to be defeated…" He paused for a moment. "Have you finally found your place?"

"Yes." Robin said truly.

"What Saul told you, whether it was wrong or right… From here on will you show me that answer?" Aokiji asked her.

"I intend to." Robin answered him seriously.

"In that case, live strong. Ohara is not yet forgotten." Aokiji said seriously and just as he wanted to walk away, amused giggles sounded from above them.

"What?" They both said surprised and looked up, just to see Juli sitting on the wall, that was dividing Robin from Aokiji.

"I knew you would come back, Kuzan-kun." Juli smiled at him cheerily.

"Juli-chan-" Aokiji said surprised, and his eyes widened utterly shocked as he saw what she was wearing. "Juli-chan, what're you wearing?! You need to cover up!" He shouted at her with a blush on his face.

"Huh? Why? It isn't cold, yet." Juli tilted her head cutely in confusion.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle amused at that.

Aokiji sighed, scratched his head and turned around. "Anyway, I will not tell any soul that I saw you alive with the Strawhats…"

"Thanks, Kuzan-kun~" Juli said cheerily. "And I hope to see you again soon." She giggled amused as she saw how Aokiji literally stormed away. Then, she looked softly down at Robin and slid down the wall until she landed next to her.

"Robin! Juli-nee! Look over here!" Luffy called them.

They both looked in Luffy's direction just to see that he had stuck chopsticks up his nose and mouth, while his cheeks were full of meat. "How much meat can you eat?" He gave them the victory-sign

Sogeking and Chopper cracked up at that and laughed loudly. "That's the best face Luffy!" Chopper shouted between laughter.

"Seriously, try to have some manners!" Nami scolded him.

Robin smiled happily as she looked at her friends. Juli noticed that and smiled at her softly.

They both watched in amusement how Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Sogeking all tried to get the chopsticks out of Luffy's nose, but it wasn't working. Zoro was just sweatdropping at the scene, while drinking some sake.

Juli giggled amused and grabbed Robin's hand. "That's right, Robin! You're not alone anymore!"

Robin looked at her in surprise as she dragged her towards their nakama. But then, she smiled brightly and the two laughed cheerily and began to help the others with trying to get those chopsticks out of Luffy's nose.

 _A few hours later, the party slowly began to ebb down and it was getting dark…_

The Strawhats as well as Franky, who were the only ones still awake, gathered all around Juli.

"Sanji, can you maybe make a campfire?" Juli asked him.

"Of course, Juli- _megami_ ~" Sanji shouted lovestruck and began to get everything ready for the fire.

Everyone else just looked seriously at Juli, the cheerfully mood from the party now fully gone.

Juli took a deep breath. "I hope you all don't mind, but I want to tell you everything about my past as well as the identity of my father as soon as possible."

"Finally!" Luffy said in relief, wanting to know the identity of her father since he saw that picture as well as wanting to know what's up with her scars.

"Shut up, Luffy!" Nami scolded him.

Luffy pouted at that and Robin chuckled in amusement. Zoro just shook his head and sighed in fondness.

"Are you really sure you want the suuuper me to listen to all that?" Franky asked her in confusion.

"Of course. I'm sure you wouldn't tell anybody, right?" Juli smiled at him. "And you helped us very much at Enies Lobby, so I don't mind." _'And I get the feeling that you will join us soon…'_

"Well, then that's okay with me." Franky said and smirked.

"I finished the campfire, Juli- _megami_!" Sanji said to her lovestruck as he pointed at the campfire he made.

"Thanks, Sanji. That was really fast." Juli said gratefully and everyone sat down around it.

Sanji slowly took off his jacket and laid it around Juli's shoulders. "It's getting cold, I don't want you to becoming sick."

Juli smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you, Sanji."

Sanji swooned around at her as she thanked him. "No problem, Juli- _megami_ ~"

Zoro narrowed his eyes in dislike at that and crossed his arms across his chest, so he wouldn't punch the stupid love-cook in the face.

Juli took a deep breath as everyone looked at her expectingly. "Okay, I should begin I guess. I'm going to tell you all the identity of my father right now, but first you have to promise me something." She said seriously.

"Promise? What?" Chopper asked her in childish wonder.

Sogeking gulped at her serious voice. _'I hope what she will tell us isn't too scary…'_

Robin narrowed her eyes, already having a guess to who her father is.

"You all have to promise me that you will **never** tell anybody who my father is or that I'm his daughter, understood? It's really important that you know that because it will not just get dangerous for me, but for you all too when it comes out that I'm related to him."

"I promise!" Luffy shouted loudly and looked at her eagerly.

The others all nodded seriously in agreement.

Juli closed her eyes for a split second to calm down. Then, she opened her eyes again and touched the collar around her neck softly. "My father is …"

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was Chapter 38. How did you like it? :) I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist… XD It was just a too perfect moment to end this chapter like this. Anyway, I hope you liked Juli's short flashback as well as the funny victory party the Strawhats had. :) In the next chapters, the identity of Juli's father is going to be revealed as well as Juli's whole past. :3 I hope you're excited for those flashbacks as well as the reaction of the Strawhats! See you next chapter and have an awesome day! ;)**

 **Oh, and I'm currently searching for a Beta-reader. If you're interested in Beta-reading this story, just write me a message. If not… Thanks for reading to this point, I guess XD.**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

… _-megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Rankyaku_ = Storm Leg (Lucci)

 _Reviews_

 _'CherryBlossomSuki_ ': Kaido

 **Mmmhh... Maybe Juli's father is Kaido, maybe not... ;)**

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ :Oh! That's terrible! Come on!  
Wonderful! ;)  
Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! :) And I know I'm a terrible person because of making such a cliffhanger. XD. Oh, and I will update soon, don't worry. (Probably on Wednesday)**

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : that was just evil, awesome chapter the party scene was well described, love iceberg's reaction to juli in a bathing suit

 **Thank you~ Glad you enjoyed this chapter :3. And I know I'm the evil itself for making you all suffer with a massive cliffhanger XD.**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Man the cliffhanger was mean anyway I m sorry to hear about Julie's fan and her friend gave it to her that is rough and I hope she can ether replace it or adapt to other weapons in that cas I really love Julie and Garp's interactions you really do an amazing job keep them in character and it shows anyway now I am super hiped for the next chapter urg why you do this to me anyway have a great day and thanks for making me laugh me destracted by divice notices Garp and Julie interacting me drops everything one hour later me trying to lying on the floor trying to catch my breath as everyone in the room shouts in surprise

 **Sorry for this mean cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist XD. Anyway, Juli's fan was really important to her, what the flashback showed, but she also know she has to let go from too sad memories and look forward. That's why she gave Luffy her fan and why she's going to tell her nakama everything, so she can look forward and feel better. And sorry to make you laugh and drop everything XD. Have an awesome day as well and see you! :)**

 _'Totong'_ : Oh my goodness! It seems Juli gonna tell who her father is & probably her whole family as well as her kingdom. Not to mention Blackbeard himself & the tragedy he cause in Juli. Great update as always onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yes, she's going to tell the Strawhats her whole story, from the beginning to the end. (They're going to be good moments, but also a lot sad and upsetting ones.)**

 _'Guest' from 15 of July 2018_ : Nooooooooooo! You cannot stop here!

 **I can and I already did! ;) *insert evil laugh here* XD.**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : So the fan Juli uses during the fight was a gift from a friend from long time ago. That's very sad. I've hope she able to fix it during their remaining days in Water 07.

 **Yeah, it's really sad. It get's even sadder when you think about that for a moment: Annie (Juli's friend) lived on her island Seinaru... And Seinaru was destroyed by Blackbeard and everyone on it was killed. (I hope you understand what I mean) Anyway, Julia really doesn't believe that she can fix her fan, that's why she gave it to Luffy and now Luffy has it. (I have no idea what he wants with it anyway...) Well, thanks for your comment and have a nice day! :)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : It's really funny seeing Garp as a bumbling yet loving grandfather im front of his granddaughter. Especially his assistant dragging him away. At least it's better than seeing Garp hitting Luffy. But it's more hilarious seeing Aokiji as a stuttering idiot in front of Juli. It's surprising to see him like acting like of her.

 **As soon as you have Garp in the chapter, it's guaranteed that it's going to be funny XD. And Aokiji stuttering in front of Juli was because she was wearing a really revealing bathing suit... (Curse Nami for that! XD)**

' _hellspam_ ': That was mean to have a cliffhanger lol

 **...Hehehe... Sorry for that. XD Sometimes, I just can't hide my mischevious side and also... I just couldn't. resist this perfect opportunity for a cliffhanger. XD**


	39. The death of Queen Kurama Rose

Chapter 39- Juli's father and the death of Queen Kurama Rose

* * *

Juli closed her eyes for a split second to calm down. Then, she opened her eyes again and touched the collar around her neck softly. "My father is…"

Everyone leaned forward in interest and excitement.

Juli took a deep breath again. _'The only ones, who know who my father is, are Maria, my father and some of his crewmates… And my mother knew it too… But I trust my nakama! It's really time to tell them.'_ "The name of my father is… Akagami no Shanks." She said softly.

The Strawhat's and Franky blinked at that. One second passed by, two seconds… Their eyes widened utterly shocked and surprised. **"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"** They all shouted flabbergasted.

"S-Shanks is your father?!" Luffy shouted in stupor while gaping at his sister.

Chopper looked at her in awe. "That's soooo cool!"

Usopp gulped. _'J-Juli's father is such an important man?!'_

Nami shook her head in disbelief. _'So… There's Marine Hero Garp, A Vice-Admiral, then we have his grandchildren, Ace who is a commander of the Whitebeard pirates and an infamous pirate… Luffy whose father is Dragon the Revolutionary… And now, there's Juli, whose father is Akagami, a Yonko…'_ She pulled on her hair in frustration. "What the hell is up with this family?!"

Sanji just shook his head to dispel his shock and took a pull on his cigarette.

Franky looked at Juli with his mouth dropped to the ground. "Y-Your father is a Yonko?!"

Robin smiled and saved that information inside her head. _'I knew her father had to be someone important… So, it's Akagami no Shanks, huh? Juli was right when she said that it would be dangerous if someone gets to know this. The marines would go nuts if they would get this kind of information.'_

Zoro closed his eyes in thought. _'So… The father of the girl I like is a Yonko… Wait a moment…'_ He realized and blushed. _'The girl I like?!... I know I like Juli but…'_ He shook his head in confusion as his feelings were all over the place.

Juli giggled at all their reactions. "Sorry if that shocked you-"

But before she could even finish, Luffy interrupted her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Now, everything makes a lot more sense, I guess! The photo looked so familiar because it **was Shanks**! And Juli's scars look exactly like Shanks' scars!" He nodded thoughtfully and his head slowly turned red from all the thinking he was doing. "Waaah! Thinking so much hurts my head!" He shook his head and smiled brightly at his sister. "Well, anyway…" Luffy jumped up and grabbed onto the shoulders of his sister and looked right into her eyes. "It's soooo awesome that Shanks is your father! I didn't really think Shanks had a kid! You have to tell me more about him! He's really cool, isn't he? I'm so glad we can speak about Shanks! He's my idol, you know!" He blabbered out.

Juli blinked in surprise at that, being a bit overwhelmed by Luffy's reaction.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Nami shouted at him and hit him over the head. "Don't you see that you overwhelm your sister?!"

"Owww…" Luffy pouted and rubbed the bump on his head. He looked at the expression of his sister and blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry Juli-nee. I didn't want to overhelm-thingy you."

Juli shook her head and smiled cheerily. "Don't worry Lu, I was just kind of surprised."

Luffy smiled at that. "Shishishi. Don't worry, Juli-nee. And you can be glad because it's now out of question if we find your father or not. We will definitely find Shanks! I can promise you that!" He said determined and looked at his strawhat. "I promised him that we would meet up again when I'm a strong pirate! I wanted to wait until I'm the Pirate King, but now that you're searching for him, I guess we can meet up with him earlier!"

The others all nodded in agreement and smiled at her softly.

Juli's eyes watered at that, touched. "Thank you, guys."

"Shishishi. No problem, Juli-nee. I guess it has to be hard for Shanks as well, thinking his daughter died… So, it's better for everyone when you two meet up as fast as possible." Luffy smiled at her brightly.

Juli wiped the tears from her eyes away and smiled. "Yes… Anyway Lu, I know you want to know more about Dad. But I can't start this story without telling you guys more about _Seinaru_ , my island, as well as my mother, Queen Kurama Rose of _Seinaru._ "

Robin leaned forward in interest. "I'm sure this is going to be interesting as well, Juli."

Nami nodded in agreement. "Yes, as I read an article about _Seinaru_ a long time ago, I wondered what climate existed on this island for it to be considered an resort."

"Yeah!" Chopper shouted in excitement. "I want to know what you meant earlier this day, as you said that you grew up in the special environment on _Seinaru_."

Luffy smiled in excitement. "I want to know more about your island as well!"

Juli smiled softly. "Okay. How should I start… _Seinaru_ is an ancient island. It exists for more than 2000 years already. From generation to generation, the island was ruled by the Kurama family, my ancestors. As the name _Seinaru_ suggests, it was seen as a holy island from the people that visited it as well as the inhabitants. But it was never seen as 'holy' as Mariejois, because _Seinaru_ was always independent and never worked together with the government. _Seinaru_ 's environment is a really special one. I still can't figure out exactly why it was like this… Maybe because it really is holy or maybe because the legends of my ancestors are really true, either way, the air around _Seinaru_ is a lighter one. It's really hard to explain, but it rarely rained on _Seinaru_ , but it was also never too hot… And then, there's something else, no matter where you are on the island, you can feel the peace everywhere. Even the animals on _Seinaru_ were peaceful. The villagers even saw the animals as some kind of deities, because they resided in the holy forest. Well, the holy forest is very different from normal forests. The fauna inside there was what I can only explain as magical. I think the villagers really thought the forest was only something to be entered by 'holy' people, that's why I never saw them enter it." Juli paused for a moment to think about something. _'No… It's better if I don't talk about the major legend of Seinaru, or how my mother called it 'The Prophecy'… I don't want to confuse them.'_ She looked at her nakama, just to see that everyone was hanging on every word she said. She also saw the awe in Chopper's and Luffy's eyes. Juli smiled softly and continued. "There was also something I can only describe as mystical. The water on _Seinaru_ , be it a river, pond, waterfall or even the hot springs… If you bath in that water, it would give you back your mental strength and help you to ease some of your emotional pain as well as healing minor physical injuries immediately. All in all, there are many mysteries buried on _Seinaru_ even I, when I ruled over the island, couldn't figure out because they went way back in the past… Well, that was it to _Seinaru_ itself."

"Sugoi! _Seinaru_ sounds like an awesome island to visit!" Luffy shouted in awe.

"I can't believe water with healing abilities exists!" Chopper said in childish wonder and awe as well. "It sounds so mystical that I almost can't believe it's real! It's just like _Seinaru_ came out of some legend!"

"It certainly sounds like a suuuper island!" Franky said cheerfully.

Nami rubbed her chin in thoughts. "It really is a pity that it was destroyed… I would have loved to study that climate…"

Sanji nodded in agreement. "Yes, Nami-swan is right. If animals were seen as holy on _Seinaru_ , I'm sure the people there didn't eat any meat. I would have loved to see the cuisine there…"

"I can almost imagine the relaxing atmosphere on _Seinaru_ …" Sogeking said as he imagined how relaxing it would have been to live there.

Juli smiled sadly at everything they said. "Yes, it's really sad that you can't visit _Seinaru_ anymore…I'm sure you would have loved it there…" She shook her head to dispel the violent and really sad memories and concentrated on what she wanted to tell them. "Anyway, now to the history of _Seinaru_ … The island's history is a lot more complicated. I knew my ancestors ruled kindly but also with rigor over the island, but they were also very paranoid, that's why they only kept to themselves, not allowing any visitors on _Seinaru_. I guess that's because what happened with the Void Century…"

Robin's eyes widened at that. "Do you know what happened in the Void Century?!" She almost shouted at her, eagerly to know the truth.

Juli shook her head at that. "I would have liked to know too…"

Robin slumped a bit back in disappointment. _'I guess it isn't this easy to find out what really happened…'_

"I was very confused to why my ancestors were this paranoid and didn't let strangers on the island, but I didn't find any records about why. So, that's why I figured it may have been because what happened in the Void Century and because they may have known something… Or it could have just been because of this one legend…" Juli said thoughtfully.

"What legend?" Zoro asked seriously.

Juli bit on her lip and shook her head. "I don't know what exactly was predicted in it… I only know that it was some kind of prediction of the future… In which _Seinaru_ was complete destroyed-" Juli's eyes widened in shock as she realized it. She began to breathe heavily and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in concern and stormed towards her as she began to sob.

The others just looked at her in alarm.

Luffy hugged his sister and petted her head so she would calm down. "Shh… Everything is alright Juli-nee…" He whispered to her soothingly.

"N-no! N-nothing is alright, Lu!" Juli sniffed as tears ran down her face. "I-I just now realized that this legend, I thought it was just what the name says a legend, but it was actually true…. _Seinaru_ **did** get destroyed and it was my fault! It was a warning and I ignored it!" She cried heavily and she pressed her face into Luffy's shirt to quieten her sobs.

"Juli…" The Strawhat all looked at her sadly.

Franky was also crying heavily. "I-I'm not crying, dammit!" He shouted as snot run down his nose before he started to cry again.

Sanji and Zoro just sweat dropped at that.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy looked into the teary eyes of his sister. "It wasn't your fault… It's the fault of your ancestors and that dumb legend thingy because they weren't preciser with when it was going to happen! You couldn't know it! And even if you would have listened to that warning, I'm sure you couldn't have changed a thing. It was all the fault of the bastard Blackbeard! He was the one who destroyed your island, not you! So, please stop blaming yourself, I hate seeing you sad…"

Juli took a deep breath and rubbed her tears away. _'Lu is right… I couldn't have known…'_

Luffy smiled at his sister as he noticed that she calmed down and now sat down right next to her, so he could give her some comfort.

"You don't have to continue if you still can't do it, Juli. We all can patiently wait for you to be ready to talk about all this." Zoro told her seriously, but in a soft tone.

Juli shook her head and a small smile lit up her face. "Thank you Zoro, but that's something I have to talk about. I'm sure I will feel better after I talked about everything…"

Zoro nodded and crossed his arms across his chest, hoping that Juli wouldn't cry again because he wasn't so sure if he could take it without his heart clenching painfully at her cries.

Juli took a deep breath again and Luffy laid a hand on her shoulder in a supportive manner. "Where did I stop… Ah, right. The only history that I can really tell begins with my grandmother. As my grandmother ruled over _Seinaru_ , my mother was a little girl. She hated that her mother was doing everything like her ancestors did and that she always threw out nice people that only wanted to visit _Seinaru_. You could say, my mother was a bit of a rebel, because she always sneaked some visitors on the island and asked them about their adventures. As you can guess, most of the visitors were pirates, because the marines didn't even come 200 yards near this island before my grandmother already began to shout at them and banish them from the island. My mother really had fun listening to the adventures of all those pirates… Well, but someday, she had to encounter the bad kinds of pirates. She was almost kidnapped by them and they wanted to sell her in a slave auction, but my grandmother came to the rescue and saved her from the kidnappers. Sadly, she was badly injured in that fight and passed away a few months later, leaving the throne to my mother. So, as my mother became the Queen, she opened _Seinaru_ up for people to visit. But the first time she encountered some marines and government officials, they wanted to make _Seinaru_ the tuft of the World Government and so close up the island for pirates visiting as well as wanting to built a marine quarter right on the beach of _Seinaru_. Of course, my mother was everything else than 'nice' to them when she threw them off the island with a simple and nice: "That's never going to happen you arrogant government bastards, who think you own the world."" Juli smiled at that in fondness.

Luffy burst out laughing at that. "Wow… Your mom was pretty brave! To throw the marines out like that…. Shishishi!"

Nami smiled too. "I really start to like your mother. She sounds like someone who knew she doesn't have to put up with the government like that."

"Yes. She really knew what she could do or not." Juli said with a soft smile. "But because that was her first encounter with marines and the government, she closed _Seinaru_ up for every marine and government official. She thought everyone in the marines were corrupted by the government. It wouldn't be until I began to rule over _Seinaru_ that the island would be opened up for everybody without discrimination. As long as the visitors had peaceful intentions, I let them stay on _Seinaru_ , if they were pirates, tugs, marines, government officials or just civilians, it didn't matter to me. And that was also the time, _Seinaru_ got quite popular. Well, that's until it… got destroyed… I guess…"

"You definitely did a good job, Juli-nee!" Luffy said with a bright smile.

The others nodded in agreement.

Juli blushed a bit at the praise. "I just did what I thought was right… It didn't really like to hold a grudge against one kind of people just because the first encounter wasn't the best…" Juli shook her head. "Anyway… Now that I finished telling you a bit about _Seinaru_ itself and it's history, it is time to speak some more about Queen Kurama Rose… and her death." She smiled sadly.

Sogeking, Nami and Chopper gulped at that, knowing that this couldn't be a really bright story.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy narrowed their eyes at that seriously.

Robin looked at Juli seriously and was getting ready to save the information Juli was going to tell them, so she can analyze them later.

Juli closed her eyes as she remembered everything that happened. "Since the day I was born, until I was five years old, my mother and I lived peacefully on _Seinaru_. Everyday was a great and most of the time sunny day where we just lived our life in peace. But every fun has sometimes to end… That's what happened on this one day 13 years ago…"

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _13 years ago…_

… _Juli is five years old…_

Juli smiled cheerily as she and Annie were drinking tea and eating chocolate-dripped strawberries. She and Annie had played the whole day and they had so much fun.

"Juli, do you think we can go to _Iyasa tamashī_ together today?" Annie asked her, being her usual bubbly self.

Juli smiled cheerily and childish. "I don't know why you want to go into the city, but sure! I just have to ask mama if I can go."

"Okay sounds great! I'm going ahead already, the confectioner promised me to let me try his new chocolate creation." Annie smiled at her brightly, showing her missing teeth she lost two days ago as she was fighting with an older villagers boy.

Juli pouted at that sulkily. "That's not fair!"

Annie just stormed out of the palace while giggling mischievously. "If you hurry, I'm sure he will let you try it too."

"Annie is so mean…" Juli puffed her cheeks out cutely and then run up the stairs to the office of her mother. Normally, she could never run in the palace, because Maria would scold her about how dangerous it is, but today Maria was in the city to run some errands.

Juli reached the door to the office and knocked. "Mama, can I come in?"

"Sure Juli." She heard her mother's gentle voice from the other side and opened the door. A bright smile lit her face as she saw how her mother was sitting on the desk, leaned over some paper work she had to do. Her bright blonde, beautiful golden hair, flooded over her shoulders and ended at her back. Juli really loved the golden hair color of her mother. Also, the graceful body frame as well as the bright turquoise eyes and the soft face features made her mother look like a fairy queen she read about in a book about legends, she got from her mother to her fourth birthday. The sun tattoo on Rose's right hand caught Juli's eyes. She smiled softly. _'Mama's tattoo is soo pretty. I want one too when I'm older…'_

Kurama Rose looked away from the paperwork and smiled softly at her daughter. "What's wrong, my little angel?"

Juli smiled cheerily at her mother and then walked to the desk. She tried to peek at the paper work that her mother has been working on with childish interest.

Rose watched Juli in amusement as she tried to look at what her mother had been working on, but she was too little to see something.

Juli crossed her arms and pouted sulkily.

Rose giggled, picked Juli up and sat her down on her lap. "Now you can see what I'm working on, Juli." She looked down at her daughter in fondness as she saw how she leaned over the paperwork with bright eyes.

"A construction plan for something?" Juli's cute litte face scrunched up in concentration.

"Yes. I want to build an Onsen. Wouldn't that be great?" Rose asked her daughter gently.

Juli's face lit up at that. "Wow! That would be amazing! We already have hot springs on _Seinaru_! To build an onsen here would be perfect." Juli said cheerily and studied the construction plan more throughout.

Rose ran her fingers through Juli's brown hair. _'It's a pity I couldn't keep her original hair color, but it would have been too dangerous… Red hair isn't really a common thing, and someone would definitely make the connection...'_ "I'm really proud of you, my little angel. You already show great interest in ruling this island. When I was your age, I was only interested in running around and making trouble for my mother. Anyway, I'm sure that you will be a better Queen than me someday."

Juli looked up to her in surprise. "No way! No one can be better than you, Mama!" She shouted fiercely.

Rose giggled at that. "I still think you can become better than me. But that doesn't matter now. Why did you come to me to begin with, Juli? I don't think you're bored, you seemed to be excited as you stormed into the room."

"Ah, I forgot!" Juli blushed in embarrassment and looked pleadingly at her mother. "Can I go down to _Iyasa tamashi_ with Annie? We wanted to visit the confectioner and then-" Juli's eyes widened in shock as she was interrupted by an alarm horn. "W-what's going on?!" She said in shock and surprise as her mother jumped up and she fell to the ground because of that.

Rose narrowed her eyes utterly serious. _'This alarm, I haven't heard this in years… The last time it rung, my mother had to fight these evil, strong pirates that tried to kidnap me…'_

"Mama?" Juli looked up to her mother in fear as the alarm horn sounded loudly through the palace.

Rose looked sadly down to her daughter and knelt down beside her. "Juli, you have to be strong now and listen carefully, understood?" She looked seriously into Juli's frightened eyes. "This alarm always sounds when very strong pirates attack this island and try to go into the holy forest with violence. It's there to warn everybody."

"B-But why… w-what do they want in the holy forest?" Juli looked at her mother in confusion and she was getting this really heavy, dreading feeling something bad is going to happen.

Rose sighed sadly. "They seek the treasure of knowledge that is hidden there."

"Treasure of knowledge?! What are you talking about, Mama?!" Juli just wanted to throw herself into the comforting arms of her mother and wish that this all is just a bad nightmare.

Rose sighed sadly. "Juli. You have to be strong now, I don't have much time. You know it's the duty of the queen to protect this island at all cost!" Rose narrowed her eyes determined and stood up.

"Mama, please don't go!" Juli shouted with tears in her eyes and clung to the leg of her mother. "Y-You have to promise me that you don't use the _Engeru pasu_ powers!"

"My little angel…" Rose said gently to Juli and laid her tiny hands into hers. "You know I have to use it if these pirates are too strong…"

Juli's eyes widened at that and she bit on her lip as tears gathered in her eyes, knowing really well what that meant. _'Only one special family member can fully control the powers of the Engeru pasu, but it's not known who… All the other Kurama family members, who force those heavily powers to work, will gain unbelievable power that will help them to beat every foe they come face to face with, but at a great cost…'_ Juli thought in panic as she remembered what her mother told her about their family's powers. _'…The user of this power will die immediately after beating every foe. That's to ensure nobody ever misuse this power…'_ Tears gathered in Juli's eyes as she looked up to her mother. "Mama, please don't go!" She begged her.

Rose slowly shook her head and smiled at her softly. "It's my turn to protect this island, as well as you and all the villagers…" She took the golden family diadem with the ruby in the middle off her head and placed it softly on Juli's head. "I know you're going to be a great princess and maybe later a really good queen…"

Juli looked at her mother in disbelief and touched the crown on her head. "Mama…" She said with wide eyes.

Rose smiled at her and took a somewhat old picture out of a drawer of the desk. "If you're feeling very lonely someday, search for him." And with that she gave her the photo.

Juli took the photo and looked at it in confusion. In the picture was a young man with flaming beautiful red hair, a bright smile on his face as well as a slightly old looking Strawhat on his head. "Who is this man?"

Rose smiled softly and walked to the door. "That is your father, Akagami no Shanks. He's an infamous pirate, but you shouldn't judge to early. He's a very kind, caring and good man. Be careful who you tell about your father's identity, it could bring you into danger…" Rose warned her and with that, she stormed out of the room.

"My father…" Juli said in disbelief and stared at the photo, not noticing that her mother was already gone. She looked at every detail on the photo and tried to memorize it perfectly in her mind. She smiled softly as she directly remembered his hair. "I really love dad's hair. It's so unique and beautiful…" Just then, Juli looked up and realized that her mother was already gone. Her eyes widened utterly shocked and she ran onto the balcony, on which you can look over the city. "Mama!" She shouted in panic as she toppled on the balcony. She was just big enough to peer over the railing. Juli's heart stopped a beat as she spotted her mother, already beaten up a bit from the fight in which she was facing a crowd of very strong and dangerous looking pirates. Juli bit on her lip and tears gathered in her eyes as she saw how her mother concentrated. "MAMA, PLEASE STOP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs but she already knew it was too late. Her mother was too determined in saving this island and its secrets from the pirates.

And that is when Juli could only watch in horror as her mother's normal turquoise eyes turned a strong glowing gold and an aura of power began to surround her. Tears ran down her face as Juli saw how her mother beat every last one of the pirates what looked to be easy for her, but Juli could imagine that it has to be really painful to maintain the power of the _Engeru pasu_. As Juli saw how Rose killed the last one of the pirates, her eyes widened in horror and tears blurred her sight. **"MAMA!"** She screamed in horror as she saw how her mothers golden eyes turned back to their normal color and as blood trickled out of her mouth. Just then, Kurama Rose began to fall to the ground.

Rose's vision blurred as she began to fall. She never felt such an intense pain in her life. Just as she was about to crash onto the ground, she looked up to the balcony, where she could see her daughter crying and screaming for her. _'Juli… I'm sorry…'_ And with that she crashed onto the ground and the life left her eyes as Kurama Rose's heart stopped beating.

Suddenly, it began to rain heavily, just like the sky was mourning over Kurama Rose's death. Juli didn't noticed the rain that was soaking her, she was crying so heavily like she never did before in her life and never will. The raindrops were mixed with her tears before they dropped to the ground.

The sun tattoo on the right hand of Kurama Rose's dead body glowed before disappearing.

Without her noticing it, Juli's left hand glowed and as the glow ebbed down, a full-moon tattoo now adorned her left hand. Juli still cried heavily, hoping she would wake up, out of this horrible nightmare. She just couldn't accept the death of her mother. After a few minutes passed by, what felt like hours to Juli, the rain stopped just as sudden as it began and Juli sniffed, tears still running down her face. Just then, she noticed the tattoo on her hand and touched it sadly. She took a shaky breath to calm down but couldn't stop her watering eyes. Juli now knew it was her turn to protect this island as well as ruling over it and burying her own mother. Slowly, she began to walk down the steps and walked towards the entrance door of the palace while sniffing heavily as she tried to stop her tears from falling down.

As she opened the door, she looked at a crying Annie who was being hugged by her mother. Maria looked at her sadly with red eyes what meant that she already knew about her mother's death. Juli bit on her lip and avoided eye contact as more tears shot into her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

Maria noticed that, and she and Annie came towards her and hugged her tightly. Without speaking a word, the three of them were making their way towards Kurama Rose's dead body. As they reached Rose's body, Juli couldn't take it anymore and broke out in tears. She ran towards the body of her dead mother and sank on her knees right next to her. Tears fell down on the face of Kurama Rose as Juli stared into the lifeless eyes of her mother. Juli couldn't take that sight anymore and broke completely down.

The villagers gathered around Juli and their queen's death body and all they could do was to cry and watch the heartbreaking scene of Juli crying heavily while hugging the body of her dead mother tightly.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

As Juli finished telling the Strawhats all that, she didn't notice that she was crying.

"Juli-nee…" Someone called for her and softly shook her shoulders, so ripping her out of her sad memories. She looked at her brother's sad and wet eyes.

"Lu…" Juli said in a bit of surprise as he hugged her. Just then, she noticed the tears that ran down her face. She wiped them away and looked at her nakama while being tightly hugged by her brother. She could see how Nami, Chopper and Sogeking were all crying heavily, Franky who sobbed loudly while shouting that he has never heard of something so sad before, Robin who had tears in her eyes and looked sadly at her, Sanji whose eyes were shadowed over while he smoked one cigarette after another and who then cursed at the empty package of cigarettes, Zoro who was looking away from her while blinking very often with a suspicious wetness in his eyes and then, Luffy, who was hugging her very tightly like he would never want to let her go again, while tears streamed down his face.

Juli smiled softly. "Minna…"

"JULI!" Nami, Chopper and Sogeking shouted while sobbing and then jumped towards her and crashed her into a hug as well.

"Oi, stop it! You're going to suffocate Juli-nee!" Luffy snapped at Nami, Chopper and Sogeking as they all fell to the ground with a loud crash.

But they just stayed where they were while sobbing heavily.

Juli smiled at that in fondness, being cheered up already because of her nakama.

After a few minutes passed and everybody calmed down, Juli smiled softly and looked at her brother who was still clutching onto her. "Lu are you going to let go off me?"

"No!" Luffy shouted and clung more tightly onto her with a pout.

Juli sighed at that in fondness and looked at all her nakama, who seemingly calmed down. "Well… that was the story about how I first heard about my father being Shanks. I'm sorry, that this was very sad-"

"What're you talking about?!" Nami snapped at her. "We are the one who have to apologize for not knowing what you had to go through in such early childhood."

Juli blinked in surprise. "But-"

"No, Nami is right." Robin said seriously. "It had to be very hard for you."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Yes." Luffy looked at his sister in determination. "From now on I'll make sure that you never have to be sad again!"

Juli smiled at this cheerily. "Thank you minna. But I'm still not finished with my story. This wasn't all the sad things I had to go through…" She giggled at the shocked faces of all her nakama. "Well, let's continue…"

Nami sighed. "Well, it can't get any worse, so let's do it…" She would later regret saying that, then it **did** get worse… A lot worse…

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 39. How did you like it? :) A lot happened this chapter, from the identity of Juli's father being revealed, to the history of Seinaru and finally the tragic and sad death of Kurama Rose. Well, were you surprised that Shanks is Juli's father? :D I did leave some hints in the earlier chapters as well as him acting like a very overprotective Luffy in the one chapter that I wrote about her father feeling that Juli is getting idolized and more… ;) Anyway, sorry for the very sad flashback... I cried like a little baby writing this, I hope you were doing better than me XD.**

 **See you next chapter and have an awesome day! :3**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy (the name of Juli's island)

 _Iyasa tamashī_ = healed soul (the name of the only city on Seinaru)

 _Energu pasu_ = Angels path (name of the Kurama family powers)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Well i was close. it is a yonko.

Wonderful! ;)

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! :) I'm going to update on Sunday the 22. Oh and good job in guessing who Juli's father is, you weren't this far away. ;)**

 _'Totong'_ : Seriously?! Juli's dad is Shanks, oh boy it seems Luffy & Juli's goal are one and the same once they entered the New World. But damn, the power she possess is quite dangerous if she uses often. And it seems next chapter is where she's gonna tell how she meet Blackbeard. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yes next chapter Juli is going to meet a certain bastard for the first time... *sad sigh* Anyway, to what you said about Juli's power: Until now, it's not known if Juli is the one the 'legends' about the Kurama family's powers is speaking about. And even if she has those powers, it is not known what she can do then. The only thing that is known is, that every member of the Kurama family can force those powers to awaken when they are fighting against really dangerous foes. But after beating them, they will die with no expectations. The rest to their family's powers is a mystery, neither Juli's mother nor her grandmother could figure out. The only thing they know about those powers are from a legend and a prophecy that was passed down in the family from generation to generation. Well, I hope that makes it more clear, thanks for commenting! :D**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : I new it! New it was shanks that makes me smile oh but poor Julie and she hasn't even began to tell them about black beard yet urg grabbing tissues for next chapter be strong Julie hang in there for a little longer your crew loves you some more than others;) anyway have a good day

 **Thank you~ Have a good day as well. And really good job in figuring out who Juli's father is! :D *giving you tumbs up* And yeah, her encounter with Blackbeard hasn't even started and I already needed the tissues while writing this chapter. XD Oh, and Juli is really loved by the Strawhats and as well as a certain marimo who is confused about his feelings XXD :3. Anyway, see you next chapter! ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': Poor Juli. Losing her mother at a young age, that's too terrible to comprehend. I wonder how Shanks would react to that tragic event? And that's not worst part yet.

 **Yes, it was certainty very hard for Juli tto move on after her nothers death. Oh, and don't worry, Shank will react to that tragic event as well as another (not exactly good) event that is coming up next chapter. ;) He will not know what hits him. *evil grin while hiding the said smile* Anyway, thank you for your comment! :3**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Geez, that would be one awkward family reunion if Juli invited both Shanks and Garp or Sengoku. And seeing Garp's reactions seeing Juli injured like that, is too scary to think how Shanks gonna react as well. Next chapter, we gonna see how Juli meets Blackbeard as he invaded and destroyed Seinaru Island.

 **Yes, a reunion with Garp and Shanks both visiting Juli at the same time would be awkward as well as funny XD. And if Shanks is ever going to see Juli injured... Well he's going to destroy the world XXD ;). Next chapter, you will see how Juli first met Blackbeard, but not yet how Blackbeard destroyed her island. (I will not say more because SPOILERS)**


	40. The horrific encounter that scarred Juli

Chapter 40- The funeral of Kurama Rose and the horrific encounter that scarred Juli forever

* * *

Juli closed her eyes, getting ready to tell her nakama more about her past. "Okay, let's continue…" She said seriously.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _One day after Kurama Rose's death..._

Juli was still deeply hurt from the death of her mother. She was just so overwhelmed with her emotions as well as her task to rule over a kingdom. Everything seemed to bear down on her and Juli didn't know what she could do against it. She took a shaky breath and wiped her tears away. Juli looked at the black dress on her bed. After taking another deep breath to calm down, she took on the dress. After that, she turned to the mirror and stared at her reflection. The dress was black with a cute bow around the collar. Around the waist was a corset and the dress went to her knees. Juli stared into her eyes, which were red from all the crying. She shook her head at that. _'No matter what will come… I have to be strong! For Seinaru, for the villagers, for Maria and Annie, for everybody!'_ She thought determined and hoped she can finally stop crying. And it worked.

Just then, it knocked on the door and Maria and Annie entered the room, both dressed in black with a grieving expression on their faces.

"Juli… We have to go now…" Maria whispered to her.

Juli nodded sadly and followed after Maria and Annie, who were making their way towards a special place in the forest, on the left side of the palace. Juli looked sadly at everything they passed on their way, getting emotionally ready for the funeral of her mother. As they reached the little clearing in the forest, every villager as well as every animal were already gathered there and waited for her arrival.

Maria and Annie took their place a bit away from her. Juli approached the open grave and looked down into the deepness. She saw the coffin made out of glass in which she could see the body of her dead mother laying in it, looking like she was just sleeping peacefully. Tears gathered in her eyes and she took the shovel that was laying next to the open grave. Tears blurred her vision as she shoveled the first soil onto the coffin of her mother.

Juli bit on her lip and passed the shovel to Maria and then turned around, so the villagers wouldn't see the tears that ran down her cheeks. _'I promise, I will be strong for this island!'_ She thought determined and was so occupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice the little white foal in front of her.

 _Shiro_ nudged her and looked at her with bright blue, sad eyes. Juli looked at him and wiped her tears away. Then, she bent down to _Shiro_ and hugged him. "Thanks _Shiro_." She whispered into the ear of the little white foal and looked back to the funeral ceremony. Juli stepped back next to the grave of her mother, that was now almost fully buried under soil and earth. As every villager finished saying goodbye to their queen and shoveling earth on her grave, Annie gave Juli a floral wreath.

Juli took a deep breath and looked back at her mother's grave, that was now fully closed. She softly laid the floral wreath around the marble tombstone, on which stood: _Queen Kurama Rose, loving mother and caring ruler over Seinaru, died in a fight to protect this island from the forces of evil. May her soul rest in peace._

With tears in her eyes, Juli knelt down in front of the grave of her mother and positioned her hands in a pray. "Let us pray for my mother." She said in a shaky voice and closed her eyes.

The villagers, as well as Maria and Annie followed her example, and they all began to pray silently.

Juli took a shaky breath after she finished her prayer and rose to her feet. She wiped her tears away and looked at the sad and sympathetic expression of the people around her. Juli turned back around to the grave of her mother and began to sing a comforting song with a shaky voice. After she finished the song, the funeral was over and the villagers as well as Annie and Maria began to leave the forest. The animals that gathered for the funeral slowly began to make their back to the right side of the forest, where most of them resided.

Juli opened her eyes and looked one last time at the grave of her mother. Sunlight shined onto Kurama Rose's tombstone and a breeze blew through the leaves of the enormous tree, that was spending shadow to Kurama Rose's grave.

Juli smiled sadly and ran her fingers carefully over the full-moon tattoo on her left hand. "I will not disappoint you, Mama. I will protect _Seinaru_ , I promise!" She said determined. Suddenly, the wind around her picked up. Juli's eyes widened in shock as it felt like the wind softly blew through her hair and for a split moment she could swear that she has heard her mother laugh happily.

A neigh sounded from behind her and _Shiro_ began to pull at her dress.

Juli shook her head. _'It can't be… It was probably just the wind which sounded like my mother's laughter…'_

Suddenly, _Shiro_ snitched one of her shoes from her feet and began to run away while neighing mischievously.

"Oi, _Shiro_! Give my shoe back!" Juli shouted in surprise and raced after _Shiro_ while slowly a small smile formed on her face. " _Shiro_ , wait! I can't run with only one shoe!" She shouted after him but _Shiro_ just looked back at her with a mischievous expression and began to ran even quicker. Juli giggled at that and they both raced back towards the palace, while she tried to get her shoes back from _Shiro_.

Again, a soft laugh sounded through the clearing of the forest. _"Don't be sad my angel…"_ Kurama Rose's soft voice sounded through the air. _"Proceed in your way forward, wherever it's going to lead you."_ And with that, Rose's faint voice was carried away with the wind and flew away over the ocean.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Juli finished her story with telling her nakama how she raced after _Shiro_ after he stole her shoe.

Luffy laughed at that, his mood brightened because of the last part. "Shishishi! _Shiro_ really is a fun horse! To steal your shoe like that!"

Nami sighed at him in annoyance and shook her head. _'It's still hard to believe Juli has went through all that… Having to prepare the funeral for your own mother and burying her is hard alone…But also having to rule over a whole kingdom just after losing her mother like that…'_ She shook her head again. _'She was only 5… I could have never done this.'_

Juli smiled softly, feeling all the sympathetic emotions of her nakama. She looked at Franky who was sobbing again, at Luffy, Sogeking and Chopper who were talking about _Shiro_ and that they have to try something like what _Shiro_ did on Nami. Then, she looked at Nami, who was hitting Luffy, Sogeking and Chopper on the head because of what they just said, while shouting that they will never try that or face her wrath. Juli looked at Zoro and Sanji who both sighed in fondness simultaneously and then glared at each other, while shouting at each other to stop copying the other. Her smile brightened at that and she looked at Robin who was watching their nakama being themselves just like her, with an amused expression on her face.

Juli smiled sadly, slowly realizing that after the next part of her story, nobody is going to be like this. After a few minutes passed by, everyone calmed down a bit and looked at Juli eagerly.

"Is the next part where you are going to meet Shanks?!" Luffy shouted in excitement from his place next to his sister.

A small smile graced her features at that. "Yes…"

Luffy whooped happily and so didn't notice how the expression of his sister darkened drastically.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at that. "Luffy." He said seriously, so that he would read the mood.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at him in confusion before he noticed the darker mood coming from his sister. "Juli-nee…?"

Juli sighed and looked to the ground. "The next part is also going to be a lot darker… and harder to talk about for me…" She just whispered.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at that and laid a hand on the shoulder of his sister in support.

Zoro, Sanji and Robin all braced themselves for what was about to come.

Chopper, Nami and Usopp gulped in fright at the darkened atmosphere.

Juli took a deep breath. "Well, let's start…" She said and drifted into some of the darkest memories she has.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _One week after Kurama Rose's funeral…_

Juli looked at her reflection in the mirror. She slowly fixed the position of the diadem from her mother- _'No…'_ She thought and shook her head after she adjusted the diadem on her head. _'It's my diadem now…'_ She took a deep breath and looked at the huge pile of condolence letters on her desk. After the world got to know about Kurama Rose's death a week ago, more and more condolence letters arrived on her desk. Juli sighed and thrusted the letters aside. She took the picture of her father into her hands and studied it with a soft smile. _'Dad… I hope I can meet you soon. But until then, I have to do my best to make Seinaru a better island and influence!'_ With new determination and motivation, Juli jumped up and made her way down to _Iyasa tamashī_ to help the villagers, as well as to push on the planning for the construction of the Onsen, her mother wanted to build.

 _Two weeks later, on a ship in the New World…_

Shanks smiled as he drank some more sake. He watched in amusement how a drunk Yasopp and Lucky Roo began to dance after drinking too much sake. He sighed as he noticed that Ben still wasn't back.

"Maaan, what's Bennie doing?~" He whined and sighed.

Yasopp laughed at him. "You just wanted to annoy him, didn't you, Captain?" He slurred out as he flopped down on the ground next to him.

Shanks pouted. "Maybe… But that doesn't explain why Bennie is taking so looong!~ He should just go onto the island here, buy some more sake and come back."

"Maybe something happened." Lucky Roo shrugged as he chewed on some meat stick. "He usually reads the newspapers when we were so long on the sea."

Shanks stuck his tongue out at him in a childish way. "Baah! Who needs to read the news anyway?!"

"You need to read it." Ben said seriously as he walked on deck.

"Bennie, you're back!" Yasopp taunted him.

Shanks narrowed his eyes as he noticed the utterly serious expression on Ben's face. "What happened?" He asked seriously, sobering up everyone around him.

Ben sighed sadly and threw the newspaper on Shanks' lap. "Read for yourself… These are the news from three weeks ago…"

Yasopp and Lucky Roo both narrowed their eyes and began to observe their captain.

A dreading feeling ran through Shanks as he opened the newspaper and stared at the front page in which stood in big, fat letters: _**Queen Kurama Rose died after pirate attack on Seinaru**_. Shanks eyes widened utterly shocked. "What?! T-That can't be…" He stuttered out and clenched his fists around the article of the newspaper. _'Rose…'_ He remembered her beautiful golden hair and her gorgeous smile, he fell in love with as he saw her for the first time.

"What's going on?" Yasopp asked in confusion and Lucky Roo stopped eating his meat stick as he could swear he saw tears in the eyes of Shanks.

Just then, Shanks jumped up and stormed into the captain's cabin.

Yasopp and Lucky Roo looked utterly surprised after him.

Ben sighed sadly, being the only one who met Kurama Rose personally. "He just lost someone dear to him…"

Shanks slammed the door shut behind him. He sank to his knees and read through the newspaper article as his tears dropped onto it. _'I-I'm sorry Rose… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you…'_ Shanks began to cry heavily and the newspaper in his hands began to shake. _'You were the love of my life… Please forgive me for not being there for you and… my child.'_ He took a shaky breath and wiped his tears away.

Shanks stood up and rummaged through his desk, letting out a sigh in relief when he finally found the last letter Rose wrote to him. He read through the letter in which she informed him that he was the father of a beautiful girl with the name Juli. Shanks took the picture of a beautiful little girl with bright turquoise eyes and brown hair in his hands. He stared at the cheerful expression of his daughter and remembered how happy he was as he got to know that he was a father.

* * *

 _*Short Flashback…*_

 _Three years ago…_

Shanks stared at the letter and the photo of his daughter in disbelief. Unbelievable happy emotions flooded through him. A bright smile lit his face and he stormed outside, startling Ben who was leaning against the railing as the door to the Captain's cabin suddenly shot open with a loud crash.

"Wha…?" Ben said utterly surprised as suddenly a picture was pressed in his face. "Bennie! Bennie! Bennie! Bennie! Bennie! Bennie! Looooook!" Shanks shouted cheerily as he pressed the photo into Ben's face.

Ben's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Shanks. I can't see anything if you press it into my face like this."

"Oops, sorry!" Shanks said sheepishly and stopped pressing the photo into Ben's face and so let him get a better look at the picture. "But look!" He shouted in excitement and pointed at the picture.

Ben studied the picture in interest. _'I wonder why the Captain is this excited…'_ He looked at the girl in the picture with mild surprise. "Well, she's cute, alright. But who is she?" Ben asked Shanks in confusion.

Shanks smiled so brightly like Ben had never seen it before. "Bennie, I'M A DAD!"

Ben blinked… once, twice, before he realized it. His eyes widened utterly surprised and he looked back at the picture. "You're a father?!"

"Yes, isn't that great?!" Shanks shouted utterly happily and hugged the photo to his chest. "I couldn't be happier!"

Ben shook his head in fondness at the utterly cheerfully and hyper Shanks and smiled softly. "That's grea-"

"Why couldn't you be happier?" Yasopp interrupted him in confusion as he strolled towards them.

"Ah! Yasopp!" Shanks shouted and stormed towards him. "Look! Look!"

"Wahh?!" Yasopp shouted flabbergasted as his Captain almost tackled him to the ground while pressing a picture into his face. "What's this?" Yasopp asked him and took the picture out of his hand.

"Yasopp! I'm a father now too!" Shanks shouted happily while pointing at the photo.

Yasopp smiled at that brightly. "Congratulations! You really have a cute little daughter."

"Yeah, she's so cute, isn't she~" Shanks almost, **almost** squealed as flowers and stars appeared around his head.

"What's her name?" Yasopp asked him in interest and gave him the photo back.

"Juli~" Shanks sang. "But we can talk later, Yasopp, I have to show that to the others now!" And with that Shanks stormed off. "Roooooo!" He shouted loudly as he stormed towards the kitchen, ready to show another one of his crewmates that he's a proud father now.

Ben sighed at that and shook his head in fondness but couldn't hide the small smile on his face.

Yasopp laughed amused and turned around to Ben. "Looks like we have another party today, huh?"

"I guess." Ben said with a fond expression on his face. "But only after Shanks shoved the photo of his daugther into every face of our crewmates."

Yasopp sweat dropped as he saw how an utterly happy Shanks stormed out of the kitchen while shouting the name of another crewmate. "That can take a while…"

 _*Short Flashback…end*_

* * *

Shanks sighed and made a decision. He walked out of his cabin and looked seriously at his men.

Ben, Yasopp and Lucky Roo were looking at him in concern.

"Men!" Shanks ordered insistently. "Take course to _Seinaru_! It's time for me to see my daughter!"

"Aye!" They all shouted seriously and got everything ready for sailing.

Ben looked at Shanks as he stopped next to him and looked over the ocean. "Are you okay, Captain?"

Shanks sighed and smiled sadly. "Don't worry. I'm okay, Bennie."

Ben nodded seriously and dropped that topic.

 _Four weeks later, on Seinaru…_

 _It's the 22nd of June, Juli's 6th birthday…_

The sun shined into Juli's face as she was sitting at her desk and looking at the unopened letters before her. She sighed. _'Why do I have to get letters from suitors, who all want to marry me?! I just turned six for god's sake…'_ She sighed again and glared at the letters in annoyance. _'There's no way I will answer any of those… I have enough to do anyways…'_ She pouted.

Maria, who just entered the room, laughed at the sulking Juli with a desk full of betrothal inquiry before her. "Looks like you're quite popular, huh?" She winked at her.

Juli's pout deepened. "I would rather be unpopular than wasting space on my desk because of those over 50 useless letters." She sighed. _'I need a break…'_ Juli stood up and smiled at Maria apologetically.

Maria shook her head in fondness. "It's okay, Juli-hime. Just go. It's your birthday after all so you can take a break."

"Thanks." Juli said in relief and made her way towards the holy forest, to take a relaxing bath in her private hot spring in the middle of the forest.

She smiled softly and nodded in thanks at every villager she passed, who all wished her a happy birthday. As Juli entered the forest, she sat down on the rock by the hot spring and looked at the waterfall that flooded into the hot spring. Juli breathed in the fresh air and peaceful atmosphere and smiled as she remembered how Maria and Annie woke her up with a big loud 'Happy Birthday' this morning and how Annie, with the help of her mother of course, baked a huge strawberry cheesecake for her as a birthday present.

Juli smiled in fondness and decided to just don't think about anything for the moment as she slid into the warm, relaxing, healing water of the hot spring.

… _But what Juli couldn't know was that taking just a short break on this disastrous day was a big mistake…_

Juli stretched herself and sighed in fondness as she walked out of the forest, after taking a relaxing bath. She slowly turned to the way to the palace, not noticing the silence that was obtaining the normally so busy path. Juli but on her lip in confusion as she slowly regained her sense and could feel the slightly danger and disruption of peace in the air. _'What's going on…?'_ She frowned cutely in confusion.

Suddenly a villager stumbled on the path. "H-Hime…" He said weakly before collapsing on the ground.

Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked and she rushed towards him in concern. "What's going on?" She looked at his injuries in shock. "What happened to you?!"

"A-A pirate attacked _Seinaru_ …" The man said with fear in his eyes.

"What?!" Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked.

"H-He attacked without a reason…" Tears rolled down his cheek. "He-He just came and demanded all our money and valuable possessions… And if we couldn't pay he burned our houses down and hurt us badly…" The man sobbed and then looked pleadingly at Juli's serious expression. "Please, Juli-sama, you have to get to safety…"

Juli looked at him softly and shook her head. "I can't do that, you know that." She slowly stood up, determined. "I have to protect this island, even when I have to give up my life."

"B-But, you're just a ch-" The man tried to protest, but Juli interrupted him.

"You're badly hurt. Please go to the palace and take shelter there. Tell Maria-san that she has to search for anyone injured and gather them all in the palace." She said utterly serious. "Now go!"

The man nodded slowly, got to his feet and walked as fast as he could to the palace. Juli narrowed her eyes in determination and stormed towards _Iyasa tamashi_ with the hope of preventing the pointless destruction of _Seinaru_.

As Juli finally reached the village, a picture of pure terror awaited her there: Injured people were laying on the ground, a lot of houses were on fire and one, only **one** pirate was standing in the middle of the city, before the house of the baker, with sacks of money behind him and who was laughing at the destruction and fear he's causing.

Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked and she froze in horror at the scene before her.

The baker woman was standing utterly frightened in front of the pirate while pressing her two liltte children protectively to her body.

"Zehahahaha! Give me all your valuable possessions or I will set your house on fire and kill the two little children you have there!" The pirate said darkly.

Tears gathered in the eyes of the baker woman and she pressed her kids more tightly against her. "Please spare us! We are poor and only have the bakery and the bit of money we need to survive…"

"Huh?!" The pirate glared at her darkly, for having the courage to speak up to him.

Juli bit on her lip and couldn't take it anymore. She jumped in front of the baker and looked seriously at the pirate. "Margaret, please take your children and flee to the palace. You're safe there." Juli told her, not leaving the pirate once out of her sight, even when he was looking at her baffled.

"I can't just let you stay here alone, Juli-sama! You're always so kind to us and-" Margaret protested.

"I have to do this." Juli told her in a soft voice. "This is an order, Margaret! Get to safety!"

Margaret nodded and began to flee with her two crying children by her side.

Juli sighed in relief and now fully concentrated on the pirate. "My name is Princess Kurama Juli, the ruler over _Seinaru_." She said utterly serious. "If you want money or gold, I can give you everything from the palace, if you promise to leave this island and never come back!"

The pirate inspected her lewdly and then laughed amused. "Zehahahahahaha. You're a pretty brave princess, aren't you? Not to mention unselfish and unbelievable kind."

Juli titled her head innocently at that in confusion. "Does that mean you agree, Pirate-san?"

The pirate stopped laughing and his eyes roamed over her body again. Then, he slowly bent down to her. "I like that you care so much about other people, that you're so polite and that you are anything but cold hearted. That are features a woman should have. Zehahaha." He whispered creepily into her ear. "Moreover, you're already unbelievable beautiful. I'm sure that in a few years from now, when you matured a bit, you're going to be one of the most beautiful women on this earth. I can already imagine that. Zehahahahahaha... I like you." He laughed darkly again and grabbed tightly onto one of Juli's arm and so lifted her into the air.

Juli froze utterly shocked, not understanding what was going on.

He licked over his lips. "I have decided. You're **my** property now. The property of me: Blackbeard. Zehahaha! I will visit you in a few years, when you're more **matured** and then we can get married."

Juli slowly began to panic as his grip around her arm tightened more. Even if she couldn't feel it a moment ago, now she can feel the pure evilness radiating of off him like a poison, making her feel sick. As Juli saw how Blackbeard took out some kind of weapon, she began to panic and wailed in his grip.

Blackbeard smiled evilly, and his claw-hand weapon twinkled in the sunlight. He lunged out and slashed through Juli's skin on the left side of her torso, right above her heart.

Juli screamed in pain as she felt how three blades cut deep into the sensible skin on her left breast and tears streamed down her face as she felt unbelievable pain sear through her whole body. Just then, adrenalin rushed through her body and let her forget the pain. Juli trashed around and so could finally free herself from the grip of Blackbeard. As she landed on the ground, the deep wound began to bleed heavily, but Juli didn't notice that, the only thing she can think about in the moment was to get away as fast as possible. She had never felt such fear of someone in her life. As she stormed away from him as fast as possible, she can hear his amused laugh sounding after her.

"Zehahahahahaha! I have marked you as **mine** for forever! Think everything day about me: **Marshell D. Teach**! **Never** forget my name!" Blackbeard shouted after her in amused tone.

 _*sudden Flashback end*_

* * *

Juli began to sob heavily as she remembered how much she feared **this** man... no, **this monster**. Her whole body trembled as she began to cry.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO MY SISTER!"** Luffy roared furiously, while trembling in anger.

"I would have never imagined that such an evil person exists in this world!" Robin said with a grave voice as she tried to get her anger under control.

"HOW DARE THIS DISGUSTING PIG TO TREAT JULI- _MEGAMI_ LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUTT AND BEAT SOME MANNERS INTO HIM ABOUT HOW HE HAS TO TREAT WOMEN!" Sanji shouted utterly angrily.

"This suuuuper evil bastard is going to get beaten down by the fury of all of us!" Franky screamed in anger.

"Yes! The strong hero Sogeking can never let someone so evil roam around free!" Sogeking shouted upset.

"Yeah! We are going to beat his butt until he can't walk anymore!" Chopper screamed and changed into his human-like form.

Nami clenched her fist, pissed. "How can such a disgusting monster exist?! SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO A CHILD WHO IS ONLY SIX, **SIX FUCKING YEARS OLD**! AND THEN HE'S SCARRING HER LIKE THIS FOR HER WHOLE LIFE?! I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP WHEN I MEET THAT ASSHOLE!" Nami snapped and punched the ground in anger.

Zoro clenched his hands so hard around his swords, that he should be able to bend them. A dark and utterly dangerous visual aura was surrounding him. _'If I meet this bastard… Let's just say his family will not have enough of a body to bury probably after I'm done with him…'_

Juli took a shaky breath to calm down as she ripped herself out of her memories. "Minna…" She looked in shock at her nakama who all were screaming angrily and destroying things in their fury. "Minna…please…" She whispered and tears gathered in her eyes as she felt all of their angry emotions together. _'I-I didn't want that…'_ She thought as she looked at her furious nakama and began to breathe heavily. _'I-I just wanted them to know everything… I-I never expected it to escalate this badly…'_ "Minna…please…calm down…" Juli tried to say again but her voice was drowned by Luffy's angry shouts.

" **WHERE IS THIS BASTARD?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!"** Luffy roared while destroying a pool table in anger.

Juli breathed more heavily and tears ran down her face as she felt close to hyperventilating.

Zoro noticed the heavy breathing and shivering Juli and let go of his murderous thoughts. He walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "Shhh…" He awkwardly petted Juli's head as she buried her face into his shirt to calm down.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he noticed that Juli could never calm down with all the furious and angry people that were going berserk around them. **"SHUT UP!"** He shouted loudly.

All of the Strawhats heads as well as Franky's snapped around to him. "WHAT?!" They shouted at him.

Zoro sighed at that and pointed with his head at the shivering Juli in his arms. "Did you all even think about how Juli is feeling when you all go berserk like this?"

Everyone's eyes widened at that in realization and shock.

"Waahhh! Juli-nee, I'm soooo sorry!" Luffy shouted in panic.

"We are sorry." Robin said a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, sis!" Franky apologized.

"Oh my goodness, Juli, I'm so sorry." Nami said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Juuuuli! We apologize!" Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison.

"Juuuuli- _megami_! Please forgive me!" Sanji shouted while bowing to her on the ground. The others just ran around Zoro and Juli in panic, looking like headless chickens.

Zoro sighed at that. "Idiots…" He muttered.

Everyone relaxed as soft giggles sounded from Juli and she looked up to them with a small smile on her face. "Apologies accepted." She said and smiled brightly.

Everyone smiled at that in relief and flopped to the ground in exhausting.

A small smile lit Zoro's face and he shook his head in fondness.

Juli giggled and looked at Zoro, who was still holding her in his arms. "Thank you, Zoro." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

Zoro blushed as red as a tomato, let go off her and buried his face in his hands.

Juli titled her head in confusion at that.

Luffy laughed cheerily at that. "Shishishishishi! Zoro's being weird again!"

Nami and Robin looked knowingly at each other and then giggled while fangirling.

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's head and he stomped angrily towards Zoro. "You damn second-class swordsman Marimo! How dare you to let Juli- _megami_ do something like this!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, ERO-COOK?!" Zoro shouted at him.

They both glared at each other and started to fight.

Soegking sweat dropped at that. "Oi, Oi…"

Juli giggled amused, glad her nakama were back to normal.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was Chapter 40! :) How did you like it? I'm sorry that this chapter was mostly sad and dark...with the whole Blackbeard-is-the-biggest-evil-asshole-on-the-planet situation… that was happening... Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the Juzo (Zoro x Juli) fluff this chapter! They're just so cute! Kyaaaa! :3**

 **Well, thanks for your reviews guys! ;) Have an awesome day and see you next chapter! :D**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Shiro_ = white

 _Iyasa tamashī_ = healed soul

… _-megami_ = Goddess …

 _Reviews_

 _'Tashigi-chan'_ : Poor Juli, and what will happen if Akainu discovers the true about Julis father? Will he kill her because is Shanksdaugther o marry her because she is like her death wife?

Also, Blackbeard will have a lot of problems if Luffy or Shanks decides to capture or execute him.  
And his grandfather, Garp, if he will knows, he will destroy Blackbeard.

 **Well, what will happen if Akainu finds out Shanks is Juli's father, that's a difficult question. He would be quite in a mental conflict because in his beliefs, everyone who has a connection to a powerful foe of the Government should be executed on spot. But on the other hand, Juli's gentle personality reminds him so much of his deceased wife that he shouldn't be able to kill her. In the end, we have to see and wait if he will ever find out about Juli's father, and if he does... Nobody can know what will happen.**

 **Oh and yes, Blackbeard would be in a lot of trouble if Luffy and Shanks would decide to go after him. But that will not happen, because ... *holds a hand before her mouth so she doesn't shout out some spoilers* Anyway, it's better if Garp never gets to know what happened with Blackbeard... Or we would have a crazy overprotective grandfather going nuts and destroying everything in his path until he reaches Blackbeard and kills him. That would be a national disaster... XD**

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful! :)

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! :) I will update this story on Friday this week.**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Okay question was black beard still with white beard pirates at the time he visited her island? Or was it after the event that caused him to leave second yuck that's pedophile behavior and wrong on so meany levels I'm with Nami and zorro on this please excuse me while I make a murderous ora of my own and ask grim reaper to deal with him in the most painful way because I'm too mad to go all berserk on him or call legions of demons or hell hounds on him also aww that points to zorro and please do make sure that no one fined a trace of black beards remains sorry didn't mean to get that dark on you anyway have a good night and sending hugs to Julie.

 **You don't have to apologize for having such murderous thoughts directed at Blackbeard. I wanted to punch him through my monitor as well. XD Anyway, good question you asked me there ;). I was waiting for someone to ask this. So here's the answer: Blackbeard is still with the Whitebeard Pirates when he visited Seinaru. He was on a 'mission' near this island and decided to slowly set his plan into motion. And because Blackbeard needed money for his plan to work (you can't flee from the Whitebeard Pirates after killing one of their nakama without having at least a bit of money) he decided to go rob this island. But Seinaru isn't a very rich island, it's more humble amd everyone has just enough money to live in peace, that's why he couldn't get really much money. Yeah, so to summarize it, Blackbeard is still with the Whitebeard Pirates, but has already a plan on how to betray them and is setting it into motion.**

 **Well, anyway, thanks for your comment. Have an awesome day and Juli sends you hugs back. :3**

 _'Totong'_ : It seems Juli & Shanks doesn't have a chance to get some quality time together because of Blackbeard. At least Juli have the support of her nakama. And if Luffy & Blackbeard gonna fight, it's the most epic fight they ever engaged. Great update as always! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks! :3 Well, it certainly seems like Juli will not have much time with her father... But we have to see, maybe, somehow it's going to work out. ;) And I agree with you, if Luffy and Blackbeard ever fight (be it in this fanfiction of mine or in the anime) it's going to be super epic! :D**

 _'Fanboy316'_ : Of all things he could done, kidnapping and marking a child for marriage is a fiend of the highest caliber. And it seems Shanks has a future grudge against Marshall D. Teach.

 **Yep, Blackbeard is the most evil among the evil. And Shanks definitely, DEFINITELY will have a future grudge *ahem... wanting -to-kill-him-everytime-he-meets-him describes it better ...ahem* against Marshall D. Teach. I would even go this far as to say that Blackbeard is Shanks' biggest enemy.**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Even after hearing the somber tale of Juli's life under Blackbeard, Zoro maintaineds his cool and manage to reigned in the emotions of his crew especially Luffy. By the way, are Juli's friends Maria and Annie are still alive? What about Shiro? Anyways Teach should be thankful that Garp doesn't heard these and he'll be targeted by a raging grandfather. Or Garp might blab this to Sengoku and Blackbeard's application for the position of the Seven Warlords will be terminated. That would be ugly. Great update as always.

 **Thanks~. Glad you enjoyed this chapter. :3 Anyways, I wanted to clear something: (even when's a little spoiled) Seinaru, Juli's island, is not going to be destroyed in the next chapter yet. There still has some years to pass until the whole destruction is going on. If Maria, Annie and Shiro are still alive... Well, you have to read for yourself then, when the time comes for that chapter. (Which is going to be waaaaaay darker than those last ones *nervous laugh*) And yes, Teach can be very grateful that Garp didn't get to know this, or Sengoku too... Or even just someone from the marines... It would end up in the marines hunting down Teach as well. (Just imagine what would have happened if not just Garp and Sengoku got to know what happened, but Aokiji and Akainu as well... I think the world would end XD) Well, thanks for your comment! :)**


	41. Father and Daughter finally meet!

Chapter 41- Father and Daughter finally meet!

* * *

Juli looked at her nakama with a soft smile. "I think I should continue…"

The others nodded in agreement, looking at her seriously and getting ready for more dark memories.

Juli shook her head in fondness at the serious expression of her nakama. "It's not really going to be dark anymore… I connect more happy emotions with this next memory."

Luffy's eyes widened at that in realization and he smiled brightly. "This is where you met Shanks, right, right?!" He shouted in excitement.

Juli giggled amused. "Yes…" And with that she continued telling them about her past.

* * *

 _*Flashback…*_

 _Just at the time the last flashback stopped. Juli's running away from Blackbeard in fear of her life…_

Juli cried heavily as she stumbled on the path to the beach. She didn't even know why she ran in this direction, she just wanted to get away from this evil pirate as fast as possible. She couldn't even feel the heavily throbbing and bleeding wound on her chest, because of being so traumatized by the encounter with Blackbeard.

Juli sobbed as she just kept running and running, sometimes stumbling on her way. Tears slowly began to blur her vision, that's why she didn't notice the big stone that was laying in her way.

"Kyaaaa!" Juli screamed utterly surprised as she tripped over the rock and fell right against the leg of a stranger. She stood up while stumbling slightly and bowed deep to the stranger in apology. "I-I apologize, Mister. I wasn't watching where I was going…" She said with a shaky voice, not noticing the tears that were still streaming down her face.

The stranger softly touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about that. But is everything okay with you, little Miss?" He asked her in concern of being jostled by a crying little girl.

Juli looked up to him in surprise, just to see a familiar man with flaming red hair and a strawhat standing in front of her, with his crew behind him. Her eyes widened utterly shocked.

As Shanks saw how the little girl looked at him, he gaped utterly surprised and shocked. _'Those turquoise eyes that shows the same dept as Rose's eyes did… the same porcelain, soft skin... And for the most part the familiar diadem Rose used to wear…'_ Shanks thought in shock and his eyes watered as he looked at the beautiful little girl in front of him. _'Is she my…?'_

"Dad…?" Juli whispered emotionally.

Ben watched with a small smile as he saw how Juli jumped up into the arms of her father and how they both hugged each other tearfully.

"I-I thought I would never have the chance to meet you..." Juli whispered emotionally while sniffing loudly.

Shanks hugged her more tightly, as he began to cry heavily and buried his face in the hair of his daughter. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I had to leave you alone… I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you…"

Ben smiled and looked back to Yasopp and Lucky Roo who came with them, just to see that they both were crying heavily and hugging each other because of the touching scene in front of them. Ben just sweat dropped at that and looked back at Shanks and Juli.

Shanks smiled happily and softly stroked over Juli's face and wiped her tears away. "My beautiful little princess…"

Juli giggled at that cheerily. "Daddy…"

Shanks bottom lip began to quiver at that. He turned around to Ben while crying anime tears. "Bennie! Bennie! She called me daddy!" He shouted towards his first-mate, beaming over with joy.

Ben shook his head in fondness at that but couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Shanks would totally spoil his daughter everytime he sees her.

Suddenly, Shanks noticed something and his happiness sobered. He let go of his daughter and softly set her down on the ground.

Juli's vision blurred and she began to sway as she tried to find her balance.

Just then, Shanks' eyes widened utterly shocked as he noticed the blood on his hands and the blood that has soaked through his white shirt. As he shot a short look at his daughter, he noticed that the whole left side of her black dress was ripped and soaked in blood and he spotted a nasty looking wound covering almost the entire left side of her chest. "JULI!" Shanks shouted in panic and knelt down beside her.

Ben's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the blood too. "ROO! BRING THE DOC!" He ordered loudly.

Roo shook his head to dispel the shock and stormed away as fast as he could.

„J-Juli… What happened?! Are you okay?! Who did this?!" Shanks asked her in panic and grabbed softly onto her shoulders to steady her.

Juli tried to focus her eyes and looked at the blurry silhouette of her father. "I-I don't know… _S-Seinaru_ was attacking by this pirate… He wanted all the valuables from the villagers… But most of them don't have much money, they just have enough to survive and be happy… If they couldn't give this pirate what he wanted, he would burn down their houses… I couldn't let this pointless destroying of the town happen, that's why I suggest to him that he could have all the gold and money from the palace, because there's enough to satisfy him… B-But suddenly, h-he didn't want t-that anymore a-and t-then h-he said s-something about m-me b-being p-pretty a-and t-that h-he wants t-to m-marry me and t-that I-I'm his n-now… T-Then he just attacked me…" She told him with a weak voice, stumbling slightly over some words.

Shanks narrowed his eyes in unbelievable anger. _'How can someone do this to a child?! To mark her as his property?! She's just an innocent child who didn't hurt anybody… To add onto that… She's_ _ **my child**_ _…!'_ Uncontrollable anger and fury inflamed inside him.

Ben looked utterly serious at Shanks and Juli. "Do you know his name, Juli?"

Juli's world slowly began to blur more and more. "I-I t-think h-his n-name w-was T-Teach o-or s-something l-like t-that…" And that was the last thing she said before everything went black. Juli fell unconscious and so missed the look of realization and shock on the face of her father and his first-mate.

Unforgiving rage began to bubble up inside Shanks. He softly caught the fragile body of his daughter before she could hit the ground. He looked at her feverish face in concern and slowly stroked a strand of her hair out of her face. "Hang in there, my little princess… Daddy will be back soon." Shanks whispered to her, kissed her forehead and then laid her softly to the ground. He then slowly stood up and looked at Ben while his anger, fury and rage slowly began to surround him.

Ben sighed and looked seriously after his Captain, who stormed towards the town and at this moment he knew that Marshall D. Teach was going to get it. He softly scooped the daughter of his Captain into his arms and rushed as fast as possible towards the ship. _'I can only hope Shanks isn't too incautious… Teach is very cunning and sly and nobody knows what he has planned. Why is he even here? I don't think Whitebeard has ordered him to come to Seinaru to plunder and destroy it. Whitebeard isn't that kind of pirate!'_ He looked worried at Juli who was losing more and more blood. _'He went way too far with what he has done now! Even when he doesn't know that Shanks is Juli's father, the Captain will definitely find him. I just hope Shanks has at least kept his cool a bit, but how I know him, he definitely has not and so is bringing himself in danger.'_ He sighed, hoping Shanks would be at least a bit rational.

 _With Shanks…_

Shanks was literally fuming with rage and anger as he raced through the whole town in search for Teach. _'How can he do something like this to my little girl?! It's hard enough for her already as it is, especially after the death of her mother!'_

His rage reached the maximum as he spotted Teach on the beach, as he slowly loaded the sacks of valuables on his little boat. **"TEACH!"** Shanks roared in fury and stormed towards him while drawing his sword.

Teach looked back to him in surprise. "Zehahaha. Oh, look who's here as well. My good old friend Shanks. How are you doing?" He grinned at him.

Shanks just attacked him, brimming over with furiousness. **"Shut the fuck up!"**

Teach just avoided his attack casually. "What's wrong with you today, old friend? Is that how you greet a friend after a long time no see? Zehahahaha."

Shanks swiped at him with his sword but Teach just blocked this attack with his claw-hand weapon.

Shanks' eyes flashed angrily at Teach as he spotted Juli's dried blood on one of the metal claws.

Shanks' sword and Teach's claw weapon clashed together again and again and they began to spark because of the impact of both of their attacks. Shanks glared angrily at Teach and gritted his teeth, wanting to kill that bastard right there.

"Zehahahaha. Well, looks like you're pretty angry at me." Teach told him amused as he ducked under one of his sword slashes and blocked the other with his claw weapon. "You should be a bit more careful to not let the rage cloud your sight… It would be a pity if you get hurt, wouldn't it?" He smirked at him tauntingly.

Shanks narrowed his eyes at that, but it was too late, Teach blocked his sword attack and then kicked him in the crotch. Shanks eyes widened in surprise and he bent over a bit in pain, not expecting Teach to use such a dirty move.

Suddenly, Teach appeared behind him, ready to stab him in the back. Shanks spun around and blocked Teach's claw weapon with his sword, but noticed too late, that Teach now had both claw weapons on both his hands. He tried to dodge the second claw weapon, but it was too late, Teach already swiped at him and so cut him on the left side of his face. Shanks gritted his teeth as pain seared through his left eye and blood clouded the sight of this eye. "Damn it!" He cursed loudly.

Teach laughed amused. "Zehahaha. I told you not to let your rage cloud you. Well, whatever, I don't have time for that now or Oyaji will get suspicious of me. See you." And with that, he turned his back towards Shanks, thinking he had successfully immobilized him.

But Shanks wasn't even thinking about letting him get away unscathed. He lunged out at him just as Teach untied his little boat. Teach turned around to him utterly surprised, just to being slashed right on his stomach. He screamed in pain, fell into his boat and rolled around on the ground there while clutching the deep cut wound on his stomach. He glared angrily at Shanks. "You fucking bastard! You'll be sorry for that!" And with a too quick motion for Shanks to do anything, Teach pushed the boat away from the beach into the water and sailed away.

"Bloody frigging hell!" Shanks cursed and sank to his knees while slowly feeling for the wound over his left eye. _'I can't tell how deep it's nor if I will lose my eye… The only thing I can tell is that it's bleeding and hurting like hell.'_ "Fuck! I let this fucking bastard escape!" He sighed, slowly stood up and made his way back to his ship. "Damn it… Bennie is going to be sooo angry. This time I really was getting carried away with my rage and it's most likely this blasted wound is going to leave scars…" Shanks sighed depressed. "I'm really a bad father, aren't I? I couldn't even get this asshole back for what he did to my daughter… I'm really pitiful right now…"

 _With Ben on the Red Force…_

After he gave Juli to the Doc, Ben impatiently waited for his Captain to return. He got this really dreadful feeling, he couldn't explain. And then there's also the fact that he has to explain to Shanks, that Juli is going to survive the wound she got, but it definitely will leave some scars. _'I know that Shanks will not like this at all…'_ Ben thought with a sigh.

After a few more minutes passed, he sighed in relief as he finally spotted Shanks on deck. "There you are! What took you so lon-" He stopped and cursed loudly as he spotted Shanks bloodied face. Ben rushed to him in panic. "DOC!" He called loudly for him and then looked at his Captain in concern. "How did this happen?!"

Shanks tried to smirk at him, but it looked more like a grimace. "I-I'm sorry Bennie, I was too carelessly… Anyway, how's Juli doing? She's going to be okay, right?" He understated his wound.

Ben glared at him. "I will tell you that **after** the Doc looked at your wound… And please don't do that again, idiotic, reckless Captain!"

Shanks grinned at him. "Sorry, Bennie." And with that, he sank to his knees from losing too much blood.

 _A few hours later…_

Juli slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying in an unknown bed. "Where am I?" She asked in confusion and just then noticed how the room was rhythmically swaying like when you are on the ocean. _'I'm on a ship?'_ She blinked in confusion and looked to the side, just to see a man with flaming red hair leaning onto the left side of her bed. His face was buried in the sheets of the bed and he was snoring loudly while sleeping deeply.

Juli giggled amused at that and run her fingers through her father's beautiful red hair. _'I wish I had the same red hair as Daddy… It's so unique and beautiful…'_

Being woken up through Juli's movement, Shanks groggily opened his eyes and looked at his daughter, still half asleep. "I'm so glad you're alright, my little princess…" He slurred out and hugged his daughter tightly, almost suffocating her.

"D-Daddy…" Juli stuttered out, as she couldn't breathe.

Shanks' eyes widened, now fully awake and he let go of her immediately. "Sorry…" He apologized and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Juli took a deep breath. "It's okay." She sat up before something rolled off her head and fell into her lap. She looked at the strawhat in surprise. "Isn't that yours, Daddy?" She asked and for the first time after she woke up, she looked into her father's face. Her eyes widened utterly shocked as she looked at the huge bandage that was covering Shank's left eye. "What happened?!" Juli asked him in worry and leaned forward to him.

"Oh that?" Shanks pointed at the bandage on his face and waved dismissively with his hand. "That's nothing… Don't worry, I'm okay."

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously at that and looked right into his eyes thoughtfully. Then, she pouted cutely. "You can tell me. It's because of me, isn't it?" She looked sadly at the blanket.

Shanks' eye widened at that and he began to sweat nervously. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't cry, my little princess… It's not your fault!" He tried to brighten her mood.

Juli just looked at him again, smartly. "How did it happen then? … You fought against the pirate who attacked me, right?"

Shanks sighed in surrender. "I can't really hide something from you… You're just like your mother…" He sighed again, looked at her seriously and put his strawhat back on her head. "Yes, it happened in the fight with Teach, but just because I was too careless. But don't worry, you Daddy is strong and I'm going to make this bastard pay the next time I see him, I swear!" He told her determined.

Juli just shook her head seriously. "No."

"What?!" Shanks looked at his daughter in shock and surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and looked deep into the eyes of her father. "Promise me that you will not fight against him again! Revenge isn't worth it to throw away your life just because you want to take vengeance for something so void."

Shanks looked at his daughter in surprise and was a bit proud. _'She is already so wise… My little princess is already so mature…'_ He smiled weakly. "Okay, I promise… Even when I want to kill this bastard for what he did to you."

Juli smiled in relief. "Thanks. I'm glad you can understand that, Dad."

"Oh, right…" Shanks realized something and avoided eye contact. "The wound you had was really deep… I'm sorry to say that to you, Juli-chan, but it's going to leave scars…"

"Oh ok." Juli accepted easily, not being bothered by that.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry, I couldn't take it- …Wait what?!" Shanks gaped in surprise at Juli who smiled softly at him.

"It's okay for me. Those scars are now a part of me and in a way, I can be proud to have survived that attack of -Teach was his name, I think."

Tears gathered in Shanks' eye and he hugged his daughter tightly to his chest. "My little princess is soooooo strong~" He said proudly and sniffed touched.

Juli giggled amused at that. Shanks looked at her and couldn't help but smile as well. "Anyways, whatever happens, don't worry about this scar. Daddy is going to have the same scar as you, just in his face. So, in a way, we are going to have a partner look." He grinned brightly.

Juli laughed amused. "Well, that's great. And I think this scar is going to suit you, Dad."

They both laughed high-spirited.

"Well, I'm going to introduce you to my crew later. You will not believe how strong we all are and what adventures we already were on."

Juli's eyes began to twinkle in childish wonder. "Really? Can you tell me how you met Mama?" She begged.

Shanks' eye softened. "Of course… I met Rose for the first time when I was still a pirate apprentice on Gol D. Rogers ship."

Juli's eyes widened at that in awe. "You were on the ship of the Pirateking?!"

Shanks laughed amused. "Yes, it was about 15 years ago…"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 41. :) How did you like it? Juli and Shanks finally met and got some bonding time… well even when it was interrupted by the fight Shanks vs. Teach. Poor Shanks would have killed this bastard if he hadn't used such a dirty trick. Well, I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of how Shanks got his scar from Teach. Anyway, in the next chapter you're going to get to know how Shanks met Rose and fell in love with her, as well as more father daughter bonding time for Juli and Shanks. :3 Yay! These two are just too cute together :3 Well, I hope you look forward to it! ;) Have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter! :D**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful! :)

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! :3 I will update as soon as possible, it probably will be on Monday next week.**

 _'Totong'_ : Geez, Blackbeard should be thankful that he's alive after that brief scuffle with Shanks. But it seems Juli doesn't approve of what Shanks had done. At least we saw the tender moment between father & daughter. That's so sweet! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yeah, Blackbeard should be thankful for being alive XD. I mean if he wouldn't have used such a dirty trick, he wouldn't even have been able to hurt Shanks. And you're right, Juli really doesn't approve of what her father as done. She's just the kind of person that wouldn't want someone to fall into hatred and only search for revenge because of her. And she also can forgive someone almost everything and she definitely would have given Teach a second chance in which he could show that he's a good guy, well, but how you already know... He didn't use that second chance well and continued with his evil plan. Oh and something I wanted to talk about as well is that Juli can sense if someone is a good person or not and if he's in between she can sense if he has a chance to be saved (and then go over to the good side) or if it's too late to save him because the evil already consumed him. And with Teach was the first time she felt by someone that he's everything else than a good person. She could feel the evil radiating of off him, but because that was the first time she felt that, she doesn't know that's already too late for Blackbeard to be saved because he's truly evil. Anyway, sorry for my rambling and have a nice day! XD**

 _'Queen Dove':_ Well I'm glad to know that she got to meet her father um quick question spoilers alert in the anime there is a conversation between white beard and shanks and he mentions that black beard gave him his scars will he also tell him about his daughter and what his crew member did or is it going to complicate things? Anyway grabbing the tissue box for the next chapter and hope you have an amazing night

 **Thank you! :3 I hope you have an amazing day! ;) On to your question: I wanted to mention that later anyway, because in the anime Shanks meeting with Whitebeard is just after the victory party of the Strawhats at Water 7. I'm going to change things up here a bit. That means, in the canon of my story, Shanks isn't going to meeting Whitebeard until the Sabaody Arc. (I have a reason why, but it would be a massive spoiler... So, you have to wait with what they're going to talk about as well as WHY exactly Shanks' meeting with Whitebeard was delayed on my part until we reach the Sabaody Arc ;) ) Well, I hope that satisfied your questions at least a little bit and thank you for your comment and very good question! :D**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Oh boy, Teach kicking Shanks in the nuts it's a bit insulting but effective kind of attack. At least he finally meet Juli. And what a way to have a reunion.

 **Yes, kicking someone in the nuts is really effective but doing it to someone when you're engaged in a serious fight is really a filthy and dirty way to reach your goal. (Something Blackbeard has no problem with as well know...) But well, the good thing that came out of this was that Shanks could finally see his daughter and get to know her. :3**

 **Anyway, thanks for your review! :)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I was surprised that Blackbeard managed to fight equally with Shanks. Then again, he's a part of the Whitebeard crew and learned a lot from them. Yet I wonder why Shanks never tod this to Whitebeard after this? Anyways I'm looking forward to the next chapter and I believe this is where we learn the fate of Juli's friends especially Shiro.

 **Yes, it was pretty surprising that Blackbeard could fight slightly equally with Shanks. But in the canon of the anime and mangle, as Shanks was meeting up with Whitebeard, he said that he got his scar from Teach and that he didn't got it because he was distracted. That's why I wrote the fighting scene like this. Why Shanks never told this to Whitebeard? Well, when you think about it, before Teaching betrayed the crew, who would Whitebeard believe more, one of his crew members he sees as his sons or another Yonko who's also kinda his enemy? I think it's pretty clear how he would decide, even when Teach was lying to him. Anyway, the next chapter isn't going to be where you get to know what happend to Juli's friends. There are quite some chapters left before it will be revealed, so please stay patient. Well, have a good day and thanks for your comment!**


	42. Fun with the Roger Pirates!

Chapter 42- Fun with the Roger Pirates and the 'Treasure of Knowledge'

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _15 years ago, on the Oro Jackson…_

"Buggy! Buggy! Did you hear?!" Shanks shouted excited as he stormed towards Buggy.

Buggy just looked at him in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"We're finally going to reach an island! There, you can see it in the distance! Isn't that exciting?!" Shanks smiled at him brightly.

"Well… yes, I guess." Buggy said nonchalant, trying to hide his own excitement.

"Of course, it's great! We can finally go on land again after over four weeks of sailing." Roger said cheerfully as he walked towards them. "And I never visited this island before~ This is going to be fun!" He laughed and ruffled the hair of both his apprentices.

Shanks smiled at that and Buggy just slapped his hand away with a scowl on his face.

 _About 40 minutes later, after they docked at the beach of this island…_

"Yatta! Let's go kiddos!" Roger shouted and went in to jump down the ship, with a happy Shanks following after him as well as an annoyed Buggy.

"Wait a moment, you three." Rayleigh said seriously and grabbed Roger, Shanks and Buggy by the collar, so they couldn't jump off the ship. "Where do you think you are going, _Captain_?"

Roger pouted at his first-mate. "I wanted to go explore of course. Don't be such a buzzkill… Ray."

Rayleigh just sighed at the antics of his captain. "It's better if you don't wander off on this island. Not much is known about it, just that visitors aren't welcome here."

Roger just blinked. "Really?"

"Yes." Rayleigh said with a deadpan look on his face.

"What is the name of this island?" Shanks asked after being silent the whole time.

"Seinaru." Rayleigh answered him and caught Roger by the collar of his shirt again as he tried to sneak off the ship, past his first-mate. "Roger this really isn't the time to be immature." He scolded his friend and Captain.

Roger crossed his arm sulkily. "Fine, fine… We will stay on the Oro."

"Seinaru… Never heard of that island before." Buggy said in wonder.

"Well, it's known as an island that only keeps to themselves and doesn't allow any visitors." Rayleigh explained. "The only other thing I could find about it is that the inhabitants of this island think it's holy."

"Holy?" Shanks asked in childish awe.

"That sounds like a fun island…" Roger said and pouted. "Why can't I go explore, Ray?!"

Rayleigh slapped him on the back of his head. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!" He sighed. "I'm sure we will not be allowed to stay here, but we have to at least stock up some food and water before we can continue sailing. After being four weeks on the sea without making landfall once, our stocked provisions are running low. That's why I'm going on this island to ask someone for provisions, Captain. If I would let you do that we would only have meat and sake for the rest of our journey."

"Okay, okay, I get it, Ray. Go do whatever it is you have to do." Roger said with a sigh and then smiled at the two boys. "Well, let's not get our mood darkened by the old buzz killer Ray, right boys?! Let us play some cards!" He smiled at them, took out some cards and sat down on deck.

Shanks smiled at that and followed his example and sat down as well. Roger and Shanks then both looked expecting at Buggy. Buggy just grumbled and then sat down as well.

Rayleigh shook his head at that in fondness and jumped down the ship. He looked over the empty beach with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he walked onto it. _'Weird… I thought somebody would have already noticed us.'_ Just as he wanted to go away onto a path that seemed to be leading somewhere, a voice behind him spoke up.

"What are your intentions on this island, pirates?" A girl's voice asked him seriously.

Rayleigh spun around in surprise and looked at the little hooded figure of a girl that had to be around twelve years old. He could spot strands of golden hair peeking out of the yellow hood of the cape she was wearing. Her face was laying in the shadows, but somehow Rayleigh could feel that she was eyeing him seriously.

"Um… We just came from a long journey on sea and need to stock up our food and water, so we can continue to sail. That's really all we want and we're going to leave as soon as our preparations are done." Rayleigh told her politely. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as a long silence fell between the two. He could literally feel, how the gaze of the girl was on him and he somehow felt like she was looking right into his heart and that she somehow knew if he was telling the truth or not.

"I see…" The girl said, and Rayleigh wasn't sure because he couldn't see her face but it sounded like she was smiling.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw how the hooded girl turned around. "Well… Is it okay if we stay here until we stocked up our provisions?"

"A bit more south from here, you will find a little hidden bay, where it's safer for you to dock your ship. You can't find it if you're not looking for it, so your ship should be well hidden there. I would recommend you to directly follow the trail there to the city and don't wander off too much, because strangers aren't really welcome on this island. The trail will lead you to a public house and bar, where you will be greeted with open arms and where you will get everything you are looking for as well as some sake and something to eat. If you want to you can stay there sometime but be careful to not draw too much attention to you, or you'll be kicked out." The girl explained to him seriously.

Rayleigh couldn't help but look at her in surprise. "Why are you helping us?" He couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"…" The girl turned around and looked at him before walking away. "Because it would be boring without some visitors who brighten up the atmosphere. Now, good luck." Was the cryptic answer Rayleigh got before the girl quickly walked away into what looked like a forest.

Rayleigh looked dumbfounded after her. He shook his head and sighed. "Why do I have the feeling the Captain is going to like those change of things?" And with that he walked back onto the ship.

"I won!" Shanks shouted happily as he won the match of cards they were playing.

"There's no way! You cheated!" Buggy shouted at him indignantly.

"No! I didn't cheat!" Shanks shouted back at him with a pout.

"Yes you did!" Buggy screamed in annoyance and the two began to bicker.

Roger just laughed at that. He turned around to his first-mate as he noticed that he was standing there, on deck with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Ah, Ray, you're back! How did it go?" He smiled at him, as cheerful as ever.

That got the attention of the two boys. They stopped bickering and began to listen to the conversation.

"It went well… I guess…" Rayleigh answered him thoughtfully.

Roger raised an eyebrow at that. "I guess?"

Rayleigh shook his head. "I met this hooded girl on the beach and after I stated our intentions to her, she willingly told me how we can stay on this island without getting kicked out."

"Well, that's great, isn't it?! We can go explore this island!" Roger said with a bright smile that curled his mustache.

Rayleigh sighed. "Well, it isn't that easy… but first we have to sail a bit further south to a secret bay she told me about. There we can leave the Oro without being spotted."

"Yosh!" Roger shouted eagerly and jumped up. "You heard Ray, you guys! Let's find this secret bay and go explore the island!" He shouted towards his crew and they all got eagerly to work, with Shanks and Buggy helping as well.

 _Sometime later, after they found the secret bay, docked there and walked off the Oro Jackson…_

"Yosh! Are you ready to explore guys?!" Roger shouted excited towards Shanks and Buggy, who were standing next to him and Rayleigh.

"Of course, Captain!" Shanks shouted excited as well while Buggy just nodded unenthusiastically.

"Great! Let's go-" And with that, Roger wanted to walk ahead and lead his crew through the island, but Rayleigh stopped him while grabbing onto his collar.

"We can't just walk around and explore everything." Rayleigh said seriously, ignoring his pouting and sulking Captain. "The girl told me exactly where to go without getting kicked off this island in progress. But she also said that we have to be careful and not draw to much attention to us. Do you get that?" He told the crew and looked especially at Roger when he said the last part.

"Aye, sir. Lead the way." Roger smiled at him tauntingly, knowing that would annoy him.

And it worked, Rayleigh's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and after a sigh, he began to walk to the trail the girl was talking about.

Roger, with the two boys next to his side, walked after him while chattering cheerfully. The rest of his crew shrugged and walked after them, being happy because of the prospect of sake.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a busy little town. Shanks looked in awe at everything they passed and pointed at things to show them to Buggy, who just frowned and tried to look uninterested, even when he was in awe as well. Roger smiled brightly and greeted anyone they passed, getting a nod in return. Rayleigh narrowed his eyes and noticed that the villagers indeed nodded politely at them, but they didn't seem to be welcome.

After another few minutes walk, they reached the bar and public house the girl was talking about. As they all entered the bar named 'Will of souls', they were greeted by an empty bar with a burly, middle-aged woman with short blond hair that was standing behind the counter.

"Welcome, what can I do for you-" The woman stopped as soon as she saw the unknown faces as well as the whole crowd of people standing in her bar. She sighed. "Rose should really stop sending all those pirates into by bar… She will get in trouble when the Queen gets to know that she's letting visitors stay on _Seinaru_ …"

"Rose?" Roger asked her curiously and in confusion as he sat down at something like a restaurant table.

The woman just sighed again. "She didn't even tell you her name, right? I don't know what to do with this child…" She said in fondness.

"Excuse me, but is Rose the girl with the golden hair and yellow cape?" Rayleigh asked her and sat down by the counter, while Shanks and Buggy sat down by Roger and the rest of the crew sat down at the other tables.

"Yes, Rose is the girl that told you how to get here." The woman answered him with a small smile. "She always does this… Whenever she finds 'good' pirates, she sends them here, knowing that my bar isn't really running well because we normally never get any visitors."

"I see." Rayleigh said thoughtfully. "So, I guess the Queen forbade any visitors from entering this island." He concluded.

"Exactly." The woman told him with a frown. "But no one knows why exactly she does that, though. Anyway, I'm sure you guys are hungry and thirsty, just tell me what you want."

"SAKE!" The crew roared loudly, while at the same time one voice shouted: "MEAT!"

Rayleigh just sweat dropped at that and smiled apologetic at the woman behind the counter, just to see that she chuckled in amusement and already went in to bring mugs of sake to the tables of the pirates. Rayleigh smiled, shook his head and sat down at the table beside Roger, who mysteriously already had a plate of meat before him and digged into it happily. He chuckled amused and looked at the two boys sitting across from them. "What do you two want? Juice and maybe something to eat?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Shanks shouted with a smile while Buggy just shrugged.

"Well then, two glasses of juice and two plates of pasta with tomato and cheese sauce it is." The woman said as she placed a mug of sake before Rayleigh.

Rayleigh nodded in thanks observing their crew that were now chattering loudly while getting drunk. He sighed. _'So much to don't draw attention to you…'_ He took a sip of his alcohol, hoping they won't get kicked out in a matter of minutes.

After a couple of minutes passed, the bar woman came back with two glasses of juice and two plates of pasta. She placed them in front of the boys. "Eat up, you two sweeties, so you can become big and strong." She told them motherly and ruffled both their hairs.

Shanks just smiled at that, thanked the woman and digged happily into his meal. Buggy just scowled at the woman in annoyance and slowly began to eat.

Roger stopped chewing on his meat stick at that and began to laugh loudly. "Yeah, that's right, **sweeties**. If you don't eat you can never get your own crew!" He taunted them in amusement. Rayleigh sighed at that, being used to his Captain's antics and smiled in amusement.

Buggy just glared at him at that.

"Just you wait and see! I will get my own crew that's going to be as strong as yours, when not even stronger!" Shanks shouted at him passionately.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Roger took a sip from his sake and waved dismissively with his hand. "You're not even old enough to drink sake yet. So, just drink up your juice and we will see about that when you're older."

Shanks glared at him at that with a visible pout on his face.

Rayleigh just slapped the back of Rogers head. "Stop peeving little kids, Roger!" He scolded him with a small smile on his face.

"But why, Ray?~ It's so much fun taunting them~" Roger whined at him.

The bar woman chuckled in amusement and placed another plate of meat sticks in front of Roger, who then forgot about what just happened and digged happily into the meat. "You pirates sure eat a lot of meat."

Shanks looked at her in surprise. "Why? Aren't the people here eating a lot of meat too?"

"No. Most of us are vegetarian, that means we don't eat meat." The woman explained nonchalant.

Roger stopped at that in his movement, his eyes growing big in shock.

' _Oh please, god, no…'_ Rayleigh thought and held a hand before his face while cringing.

" **NAAAANIIII?!"** Roger shouted utterly shocked, scaring Buggy and Shanks almost to death, who both almost dropped their forks in surprise.

Rayleigh facepalmed, being sure the whole city had heard his scream. _'Yeah, we definitely are going to get kicked out in a matter of seconds…'_

The bar woman shrugged. "It's normal for us. The animals here are seen as holy and god-like, so we never had any chance to eat meat until the queen decided to buy meat from other islands."

Roger shook his head in disbelief. "I can't even survive one day without meat…" He muttered and began to chew on his meat stick again.

Buggy and Shanks sighed at that in unison and just continued eating.

Ben looked at the bar woman apologetically. "I apologize for my captain's behavior. Anyway, I wanted to know if we can stock up our provisions here."

"Sure." The woman said and handed him a paper and a pencil. "Just write down what you need, and I will get it for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks…" Rayleigh said and began to concentrate on what they needed for the journey to the next island.

 _A few hours later, it now was late afternoon…_

The mood in the bar has reached it maximum. Crew members were singing and dancing around in the bar after having a few drinks too much, as well as Roger, Rayleigh, Shanks and Buggy who were watching the party that was going on in amusement.

Roger chewed on another meat stick and laughed loudly as one of his crewmates fell down, spilling all of the sake that was in his mug on himself. Shanks smiled as well. Rayleigh shook his head in amusement.

Buggy just poked around in the left-overs of his meal. _'How idiotic…'_

The bar woman smiled at the cheerful atmosphere while cleaning the counter.

Suddenly, the door to the bar shot open and a breeze of wind blew through the room. Everyone fell silent at that and looked at the door in surprise. A girl around the age of twelve entered the bar. She was wearing a light blue, beautiful, floaty dress with a sunflower stitched on the left bottom side of it, which was blowing in the small breeze from outside. She had light, soft porcelain skin and bright turquoise eyes. Her golden straight hair was flowing over her shoulder and shining beautifully in the sunlight that came in through the door. She had a basket in her right hand and waved cheerily at the bar woman before closing the door behind her.

Roger continued chewing on another meat stick but was looking at the girl curiously as she was walking towards the counter.

Rayleigh narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he observed the girl. _'This tone of golden hair looks familiar…'_

Shanks gaped at the beautiful girl. _'S-She's so pretty…'_

Buggy just looked at the girl in confusion. _'What does a girl want in a bar filled with pirates?'_

"Hello, Mathilde-san." The girl greeted the bar woman, Mathilde. "I brought what you asked for." She smiled at her gently and placed the basket on the counter.

Rayleigh's eyes widened as he remembered why her hair looked so familiar. "That's the girl who told me how to get here and where to hide the ship." He whispered to them.

"Really?" Buggy asked him in disbelief, while Roger just narrowed his eyes and observed the girl seriously while chewing more slowly on his meat.

Rayleigh nodded. "There's no mistake. She **is** the one who helped us."

Shanks still looked in awe at the girl, being stunned by her beauty and the grace she held herself with.

Mathilde smiled at her in amusement and shook her head. "Jeez, Rose-hime, you should really stop helping pirates staying on this island. When your mother, the queen, finds out about it, you're going to be in huge trouble."

Rayleigh's eyes widened at that, utterly shocked. Buggy spitted out the juice he was drinking in surprise. Roger choked on his meat stick in shock and surprise and began to cough heavily. Shanks looked at her utterly surprised, being the first one who can speak again. "She's the princess of this island?!"

"That was certainly a surprise…" Rayleigh said and hit Roger on the back, so he would cough up the bone of the meat stick he was choking on.

Roger coughed up the bone and smiled thankfully at his first mate before looking curiously back at the girl, now even more intrigued than before.

Buggy just slowly tried to progress that a princess helped them. _'She's a princess… And princess means that she has a lot of money!'_ A smile formed on his face as he imagined the money he could get from her.

Rose just ignored the reactions of the pirates and giggled cheerily. "Not going to happen. If I would stop, who would be your customers then?" Rose smiled at her while she began to unpack everything that was in her basket.

Mathilde shook her head at that in fondness. "Yes, you're right, Rose-hime."

"So, here you have two loaves of bread, some vegetables… Oh, and I bought this for Maria-chan. Can you give it to her?" Rose pointed at a box that was wrapped up in gift wrap. "It was her sixteenth birthday yesterday, right?" Rose looked at the thankful expression of Mathilde with a soft smile, knowing that they both didn't have very much money.

"Yes, thank you so much, Rose-hime." Mathilde said gratefully.

"Oh, and I also bought some flowers." Rose said with a cheerful smile and took some sunflowers out of her basket. "They would look pretty on the counter, right?"

"Yes." Mathilde said and took the flowers from her, placed them in a vase and put them on the counter.

Now, Rose fully turned around to the pirates and walked towards the table on which Roger, Rayleigh, Buggy and Shanks sat.

Roger smiled brightly as he saw how she took a chair from another table and sat down beside them. "Who would have thought a little princess would help us pirates?" He said in amusement.

Rose smiled at that. "I apologize that I didn't introduce myself earlier. But under certain circumstances it's better if you hide your identity if you don't know with what kind of pirates you're dealing with." She said with a gentle smile and saw the understanding in Roger's and Rayleigh's eyes. "My name is Kurama Rose, princess of _Seinaru_. Nice to meet you." She smiled cheerily and looked up to Roger with bright eyes. "It's always nice to meet new people, when you live on a secluded island like this, right, Captain-san?"

Roger laughed at that cheerfully. "You're are a smart princess, aren't you?" He smiled at her brightly. "I'm Gol D. Roger, Captain of this crew." With a wide hand gesticulation he pointed at the drunk and cheerful chatting pirates that were gathered in the bar.

Rose nodded and looked curiously at Rayleigh. "And I'm guessing that you're the first mate."

Rayleigh smirked. "Correct. My name is Silvers Rayleigh. Glad meeting such a nice princess like you. It isn't usual that a princess is helping some filthy pirates."

Roger looked at Rayleigh dramatically. "I'm not filthy, Ray~" He shouted in mock-hurt.

Rose giggled amused at that and looked at the other two boys.

"I'm Buggy." He introduced himself with a short nod.

Shanks smiled at her brightly. "My name's Shanks! Cool meeting someone like you."

"Nice to meet you, Shanks. I like your hair." Rose smiled at him gently before turning back around to Rayleigh.

Roger smiled knowingly as he saw how Shanks blushed and exchanged a glance with Rayleigh.

Rayleigh just sighed, knowing what was about to come.

"Awww~ Looks like our little Shanks has a cru-" But before he could finish the sentence, he fell face-first into his plate full of meat.

"Kyaaaa!" Rose shouted utterly surprised.

Shanks, Buggy and Rayleigh just looked at the snoring Roger, who was sleeping in the plate full of meat, with a deadpan expression, already used to their Captain's sudden narcoleptic attacks.

Rose blinked in confusion and leaned over Roger in concern. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he just has these narcoleptic attacks sometimes, where he will often fall asleep at weird times." Shanks explained to her. "One time he fell asleep in the bathtub and almost drowned. If Rayleigh-san hadn't saved him he would be death by now." He said amused and shook his head.

"He would be more than one-time death already if he hadn't me looking after him." Rayleigh said with a deadpan expression, sipping on his sake.

Rose giggled at that. "I see. But it's great to have such good nakama." She smiled sadly. "On this island there aren't many new people you can meet, so finding friends is difficult…"

Rayleigh's eyes softened. "Is that why you help nice pirates and let them stay on the island?"

"Yes…" Rose looked onto the table sadly.

Uncomfortable silent spread between them. Shanks began to fidget before he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, do you want to hear some of our crazy adventures we had on our journey here?" He asked Rose with a cheerful smile.

Rose's eyes widened at that and she smiled in excitement. "Yes, please!"

Shanks smiled and began to tell her one of their crazier adventures, with Buggy and Rayleigh occasionally throwing in some comments.

As they were halfway through the story, Roger suddenly sat back up straight. "-sh~ Isn't that cute?~" He blinked in confusion as he saw how Shanks laughed at him with tears in his eyes, while Rose giggled in amusement. Even Buggy snorted, as he tried to hold in his laughter and Rayleigh just smiled in fondness. "Wha? Why are you laughing at me~" He pouted, having no idea what's going on.

"You fell asleep in your food again, Captain." Rayleigh told him with an amused smirk.

Rose smiled gently and gave Roger a napkin. "There's food on your face as well as some stuck in your mustache, Roger-san."

Roger sighed and wiped the food out of his face, while glaring at the two laughing boys as well at his amused smirking first-mate. "I hate you~" He said in mock-hurt. "Why can't you be nicer like Rose-chan?"

Shanks finally stopped laughing and wiped his tears away. "S-Sorry, Captain… T-That was just too hilarious…"

Buggy nodded in agreement, clutching onto his stomach that was hurting from all the laughing.

"What's with you, Ray?" Roger asked him with a pout.

Rayleigh smirked at him tauntingly. "Sorry, _Captain_. I agree with the boys."

Roger sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I admit that it was pretty hilarious." He smiled brightly and waved dismissively. "Just continue to be amused by your Captain's struggles… I don't mind it at all…" He said dramatically.

Rose laughed at that cheerily. _'I really like how they interact with each other… They're so carefree and cheerful, it's really relaxing.'_ She smiled brightly. Then, she looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter and sighed. _'Looks like I can't stay with them anymore…'_

"Rose-chan, is something?" Rayleigh asked her as he noticed her sigh.

The others looked at her surprised.

Rose smiled in apology and stood up. "I'm sorry, I would have loved to stay a little longer, but it's already getting dark outside. My mother will get suspicious if I stay any longer."

"I see." Roger said seriously.

Shanks looked at her sadly. "Will we see you again tomorrow?"

Rose smiled at him. "Sure." She turned around and just as she wanted to walk away, she stopped and looked seriously back at them. "Roger-san… What is your dream or goal?"

They all looked at her in surprise at the sudden serious question.

Roger narrowed his eyes seriously and looked deep into her eyes before he smiled brightly. "I want to sail around the whole world. My dream is to reach the last island of the Grandline and get to know it all."

Rose smiled and nodded satisfied. "I see… There's something here that could maybe help you reaching that dream."

Roger's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Rose-chan?"

Rose sighed and sat back down. She looked at Roger seriously. _'Is it a good idea to tell them that?'_ She looked at everyone on the table who were looking at her in excitement and curiosity. Rose decided and hoped it was the right decision. "Here on _Seinaru_ is something we call 'Treasure of Knowledge'. Nobody, not even I or my mother, know what it is about. It's hidden deep in the holy forest and protected by the animals who live there."

"Holy forest?" Shanks asked her curiously.

Rose smiled. "Yes. For us it's holy. But anyway, it's only possible for you to enter the forest when you have a pure heart. But then, there are also the animals who will attack anyone who hasn't good intentions as well as anyone who hurts one of them. They are the guardians of the Treasure."

She looked at Roger and could see that he was intrigued by her story. "If you're interested, I will show you the 'Treasure of Knowledge'. I somehow have the feeling that you know what to do with those information."

Roger smiled. "We would be very thankful."

Rose nodded. "Okay, we will meet here tomorrow forenoon and then I will show you the way. After you have seen it, you can go back to your ship and continue sailing. I'm sure Mathilde-san has everything you need ready by then. But now, I really have to go." She smiled apologetically and stood up again.

"Good. See you tomorrow then, Rose-chan." Rayleigh said while thinking about what this 'Treasure of Knowledge' could be.

"Ah, before you go, Rose-chan..." Roger said with a mischievous smile on his face and then looked at Shanks. "Shanks! Please escort Rose-chan to her home. It's dangerous for a young lady to walk around alone when it's dark outside." He ordered.

"Of course." Shanks jumped up and smiled at Rose. "Let's get you home safely, Rose."

Rose smiled, nodded and then they both walked out of the door while chattering cheerfully.

Roger smiled as he looked after them. "Ah~ Young love is something wonderful, isn't it, Ray?~"

Rayleigh just shook his head in fondness and took a sip from his sake. Buggy was just staring at the two men in confusion.

"Oi! Why do you have sake and I don't?!" Roger shouted upset as he noticed that his first-mate is drinking and pouted.

"Well, then you have to get your something." Rayleigh just said with a small smile and watched how Roger stood up and walked towards their other crew mates, trying to mooch sake off of them.

"Rayleigh-san, why did the Captain just ordered Shanks to bring Rose home?" Buggy asked him in confusion.

Rayleigh smiled. "You will know when you're older."

 _With Shanks and Rose…_

Rose and Shanks walked through the city towards the palace, while Shanks looked in awe at everything they passed.

"You know, this island is really beautiful." Shanks said to her as he saw how the forest on the left side seemed to somehow glow in the twilight.

"Yes, even after I lived here my whole life, I can never get used to the beauty of this island." Rose said softly as she looked at the pasture on which were standing a lot of wonderful colorful flowers.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, until they reached the palace.

"Well, I guess, I see you tomorrow…" Shanks said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes." Rose said with a cheerful smile.

Shanks waved at her in farewell and then turned around to walk away.

"Shanks wait." Rose said gently.

"Huh?" Shanks turned back around to her in surprise.

"Thanks for escorting me home." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she quickly turned around and walked into the palace.

Shanks stuffed his hands in the pocket of his shorts and then hurried quickly back to the bar with such a red face that it was rivaling with his hair color.

 _The next morning…_

Rayleigh looked at the barrels of provisions that were now standing in the bar. "Good, everything is ready."

Roger smiled cheerfully. "Great! Men let's bring those barrels to the Oro!" He ordered cheerily.

His crew mates just groaned. "Aye..." They shouted unenthusiastically and began to work. Roger laughed at that and Rayleigh just shook his head as their crew mates slowly carried the barrels out of the bar. "It's their fault for drinking too much yesterday…"

Shanks and Buggy were sitting on the counter and eating breakfast.

Buggy looked in confusion at the very silent Shanks. "What's wrong with you, Shanks? Since you came back yesterday evening, you're being weird."

Shanks looked up to him in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm normal…" And with that he went back to chewing slowly on his breakfast.

Buggy just sighed and went back to eating as well. "Yeah, right…" _'Well, it's not like I care about this idiot…'_

Just then, the door to the bar opened and Rose came in with a cheerful smile on her face. "Good morning everyone~"

"Ah, good morning, Rose-chan~" Roger greeted her with a bright smile. "Are you ready to lead us into the forest?"

"Of course." Rose smiled back at him and Rayleigh nodded at her in greeting.

Shanks jumped down from his chair and smiled at Rose. "Morning Rose."

Buggy just looked at Shanks weirdly before standing up as well while muttering morning.

"I guess we should start." Rayleigh said seriously.

Rose nodded and began to lead them towards the forest. The eyes of the four pirates widened in awe as they looked at a trail leading into a huge, majestic forest.

Roger whistled impressed. "That's a pretty big forest."

"What a beautiful forest…" Shanks said awestruck.

Buggy nodded in agreement and gulped. "The animals in there are peaceful, right?" He asked Rose in the slightest bit of fear.

Rose giggled in amusement. "Yes, as long as you don't hurt one of them. And besides that, you're with me and they will listen to me, so there's nothing to fear." And with that Rose walked onto the trail leading deep into the forest.

"Well, let's follow the princess!" Roger shouted enthusiastically and followed Rose. Shanks smiled in excitement and ran after him as well. Rayleigh patted Buggy's shoulder and they both entered the forest as well.

As soon as they all entered the forest, the four pirates stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at everything in awe. It felt just like they were on a different island, all different kinds of animals were peacefully walking around, making no sign of attacking or noticing the pirates. Birds flew cheerfully around in the air and trees and flowers were stretching themselves towards the rays of sun that were falling through the tight treetops. The air inside the forest was fresher and somehow felt magical.

"So, you all could come through the barrier. Interesting." Rose said cheerfully as she looked at the awestruck pirates.

"Wow…" Shanks just said in awe as a huge butterfly landed on his hand.

"That's quite an impressive place." Roger said with a bright smile while studying the different kinds of animals.

"What do you mean with that?" Rayleigh asked her, referring to the last statement she said.

"I mean that you all have pure hearts, being able to make out what's evil and what's good in this world. If you wouldn't have had this, the forest wouldn't have let you enter." Rose answered him cryptic before turning around to the trail. "Well, let's continue walking. It will take some time before we reach it." And with that she followed the trail with Shanks, Roger, Buggy and Rayleigh walking after her.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at a little clearing, to take a short break.

"From now, we have to walk around 20 minutes before we reach the place." Rose informed them, turned around and observed them with a gentle smile on her face.

"Okay." Rayleigh said and began to study an interesting looking plant that he had never seen before. "Oi Roger did you see that somewhere before?"

"What?" Roger asked him and looked at the strange plant as well. At first glance it looked like a normal green plant, but when you were looking closer, you could see that it seemed to be pulsating.

"Wow, Buggy, look here!" Shanks called for him and pointed at a huge beetle that was sitting on a tree.

Buggy shuddered in disgust. "Insects are disgusting…" He said as he leaned on a tree next to Shanks.

"I have never seen a beetle this big before…" Shanks said curiously and poked it with a finger. He laughed as it began to fly away. "They are so cool!" He shouted with stars in his eyes.

Buggy shuddered again. "Oi, don't poke those things-" Suddenly a very huge spider was hanging down from a branch above Buggy, stopping right before his face. **"EEEK!"** Buggy shouted utterly scared and in disgust. "Waah! What a disgusting spider! Go away from me!" He shouted in panic.

"Huh?" Roger, Rayleigh and Juli turned around to him and Shanks at that.

"Oi, Buggy, calm down. It's not going to do any-" Shanks tried to calm down his friend, but the spider had already attached itself to Buggy.

"NOOO! GET THIS DISGUSTING THING AWAY FROM ME!" Buggy panicked and then wiped the huge spider, that was as big as his hand, from his clothes. "Stupid thing!" Buggy shouted angrily and lifted his foot, ready to kill it.

"STOP IT!" Rose shouted in shock and the eyes of the others widened in shock, but it was too late. Buggy already stomped down on the spider, killing it with a sickening crunch.

Rose held a hand before her mouth, utterly shocked as she looked at the dead spider.

"Oi, why did you do this?!" Shanks snapped at Buggy angrily.

"IT was on my clothes Shanks! Did you see how huge this… this thing was?!" Buggy shouted back at him.

Roger's and Rayleigh's eyes widened as they spotted the huge, angry shadow behind the two bickering boys. "WATCH OUT!" They both shouted in warning as an abnormal big tiger appeared behind the boys.

The tiger was almost three times bigger than a normal tiger and glared angrily at Buggy, getting ready to attack them.

Shanks and Buggy both turned around in shock as the tiger jumped into actions, ready to tear off Buggy's head.

"Buggy, jump away!" Shanks shouted at him in shock, but Buggy was frozen in fright as he stared right at the huge dangerous tiger. Shanks gritted his teeth and shoved Buggy out of the way, taking his place.

Roger and Rayleigh ran towards them but knew that they're not going to make it in time.

Suddenly a piercing whistle sounded through the forest. The tiger stopped dead in his tracks, right before he could touch Shanks. He looked with narrowed eyes at something behind Shanks and Buggy.

Roger and Rayleigh stopped and sighed in relief. Then, they looked at who the tiger was looking at and saw how Rose was glaring angrily at the animal.

"Stop. Those are my friends." She said seriously while walking towards the tiger.

The tiger snarled at her and jumped towards her.

"Rose!" Shanks shouted in shock and turned around. Buggy was still sitting on the ground in shock. Rayleigh and Roger both laid their hands on their swords.

The tiger stopped right before Rose and growled at her dangerously. Rayleigh and Roger stiffened at that, ready to attack if it was necessary.

Rose glared at the tiger angrily. "NO! I already said that they were my friends!" She narrowed her eyes dangerously and pointed at the ground. **"Now, sit!"**

"Whaa?!" Rayleigh, Roger and Shanks shouted in surprise.

"As if this would work!" Buggy said in disbelief as he stood up.

But then, to the surprise of all, the tiger laid obsequious down before her and hid his face under his pawns in guilt.

" **WHAAAAAT?!"** The eyes of the four pirates bulged out utterly shocked as they saw how Rose now smiled gently and petted the huge tiger that could eat her with one bite.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Rose said cheerily and ruffled the tiger's fur behind his ears. The tiger began to purr pleasantly.

Roger just laughed at that loudly in amusement. Rayleigh shook his head as he tried to shake his shock off. Shanks gaped at Rose in shock before he smiled brightly. Buggy just continued to gape in shock and wondered what the hell was wrong with this island and princess.

After she petted the tiger for a few more minutes, she waved after the tiger as he went back deeper into the forest. "Well, let's continue." She said cheerily.

"Yes, I guess we took a long enough break." Roger said with an amused chuckle as he looked at the two stunned boys that were sitting on the ground. "Let's find this 'Treasure of Knowledge'!" He shouted cheerily.

Rose nodded and continued following the trail.

"Rose, wait." Shanks caught up to her and looked at her with a bright smiled. "That was really cool how the tiger listened to you."

"Thanks." Rose smiled at him cheerily. "It was pretty brave of you to jump in front of your friend. Not everyone would do that."

Shanks blushed at this praise and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's nothing special…"

"No, it really was brave." Rose insisted, smiled brightly at him and grabbed onto his hand.

Shanks looked at her in surprise and blushed but didn't say anything and let her hold hands with him.

Roger cooed behind them while flowers appeared around his head. "Aww~ So cute~"

Rayleigh just sweat dropped at that, with an annoyed Buggy next to him.

 _20 minutes later…_

After the twenty minutes walk, they finally reached a clearing. As they entered it, Roger, Rayleigh, Shanks and Buggy stopped dead in their tracks in awe and surprise. Before them was a beautiful clear lake in which was flowing a waterfall. Everywhere around the lake were standing beautiful, colorful flowers who seemed to be glowing. Little glowing fireflies were flying through the air around them. All in all, the place they were standing in right now looked like it was coming straight out of a fairy tale.

"H-How beautiful…" Shanks said in awe as he looked around the clearing.

Buggy just nodded in agreement, being too awestruck to say anything.

"Wow… Ray, it looks like we landed right in a fairy tale…" Roger said to his first-mate as he looked impressed around the clearing.

"Yes… I've never seen such a mystical place before…" Rayleigh told him in awe.

Rose smiled softly at their reactions. "Here's where the 'Treasure of Knowledge' is hidden. It's right behind that waterfall there." She said and pointed at the big waterfall.

"Behind a waterfall?!" Shanks said in surprise.

"I wonder how we will get there." Rayleigh muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, there's a way…" Rose said but was interrupted by Roger's shouts.

"I found it." He shouted cheerfully and pointed at a path of rocks, that were inside the water of the lake and leading right to the waterfall. "Well, let's go!" Roger smiled excited and jumped onto the first rock.

Rayleigh sighed and followed after him. "Better follow him before he does something stupid…" He sighed and stepped onto the first rock.

Rose nodded seriously and she, Shanks and Buggy walked after the two men.

"Be careful, it's a bit slippery there." Rayleigh warned them while standing on the last rock, before he walked through the waterfall and seemingly vanished.

Rose smiled at Shanks before she walked through the waterfall as well. Shortly after she reached the hidden cave behind the waterfall, Shanks and Buggy entered it as well.

"Wow." Shanks said in surprise and looked around the huge cave. Then, his eyes widened as he spotted something big at the back of the cave.

"That's-" Roger and Rayleigh said utterly surprised as they looked at the 'Treasure of Knowledge', now knowing really well why exactly it was hidden from everyone's views.

Rose smiled secretly. "Yes. That's the 'Treasure of Knowledge'… I was right when I assumed it could help you to reach your dream, Roger-san."

 _Three hours later, before the Oro Jackson as it was time to set sail again…_

Roger and Shanks smiled at Juli as they were standing on the beach before the ship.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye, huh?" Rose smiled sadly.

Roger smiled at her brightly. "Looks like it, Rose-chan. Don't be sad, I'm sure we will meet again someday. But anyway, I really have to thank you for letting us get to know about the 'Treasure of Knowledge' and letting us look at it. Because of you showing us this important 'treasure', I'm certain that we will reach the last island!"

Rose smiled at him gently. "No problem. I just had the feeling it was the right thing to show it to you."

Roger nodded at that and turned around, to walk on deck of the Oro Jackson. Before he walked up though, he leaned down to Shanks. "I know you like Rose-chan. Maybe now it's the time to tell her this. Who knows if you will ever see her again, everything can happen when you're on the sea…" He whispered to him and winked at him before he walked on deck.

Shanks blushed at that and grabbed onto the strawhat on his head, to get some more courage.

Rose looked at him softly. "I guess this is the time I say farewell…" Rose smiled sadly. "I really hope I can see you again, Shanks."

Shanks looked at her in surprise. "I-I really hope that too." He scraped up all his courage and leaned forward with a blush on his face, while his hair was hiding his eyes.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise as Shank's lips touched hers. She blushed and kissed him back. They both breathed heavily as their lips separated after a few minutes.

"That was-" Shanks tried to say with a bright red blush on his face, but was interrupted as cheering sounded from the ship.

"Wohoooo!" Roger cheered loudly. "That's how you do it!"

Shanks blushed as red as a tomato at that in embarrassment. Rose giggled in amusement at that.

Rayleigh's eyebrow twitched as he appeared on the back off the deck next to Roger, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from the cute scene, so the two could have some privacy.

"Well… I have to go now…" Shanks said as he tried to calm his beating heart down and the funny, good feeling in his stomach, he got every time he looked at Rose.

Rose smiled gently at him. "That's okay. Visit me again when you have your own crew. I will be waiting for you." She kissed his cheek and smiled cheerily at him.

Shanks smiled brightly at that. "Okay, wait for me, Rose. I will definitely come back, I promise!" He promised enthusiastically, hugged her in farewell and with that walked onto the deck of the Oro Jackson.

Rose smiled softly while she waved after the Oro Jackson, as the ship departed out of the bay, sailing towards new adventures.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 42. How did you like it? :) I hope you enjoyed Shanks flashback to how he met Rose. I think they both were so cute together :3 And Roger and Rayleigh were so hilarious… XD As well as Roger totally shipping Rose x Shanks. Oh, and what are your guesses to what the 'Treasure of Knowledge' could be? ;) In the next chapter, you're going to see more Shanks and Juli bonding time as well as the temporarily end of Juli's flashback. ;) Anyway, have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter! :D**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : So that's how Shanks meet Rose. It seems those two are fated meet one of the other someday. And the way you portrayed Roger is spot on. But the Treasure of Knowledge, it could be a poneglyph? Anyways great chapter so far. Onwards true believer, excelsior.

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, I really think Rose and Shanks were fated to meet each other as well as seeing each other again, when he has his own crew. And I'm glad that you think I portrayed Roger spot on. I always try my best to make their characters spot on when I'm writing the chapters :). Oh and to the Treasure of Knowledge being a poneglyph... Mhmmm... It certainly could be possible... or maybe not ... ;) *shrugs with a secretive smile on face* Well, thanks for your comment and have a nice day! :D**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Seeing Roger acting like that during the visit at Seineru is enjoyable. It's like seeing Luffy matured but still our lovable idiot. I don't know what the Treasure of Knowledge is but I bet Luffy and his crew might stumble upon it if they decided to visit Seineru. Great chapter!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yes, I guess you could say Roger is like a more matured Luffy. :D (well, that's how I imagined him.) Anyway, I can say this much without spoiling anything, later it's going to be revealed what exactly the Treasure of Knowledge is. To Luffy and his crew visiting Seinaru: Well, it could really happen, but it would be really hard for Juli to do this. (And that's everything I will say XD Don't want to spoil some surprises for later chapters... XD) Anyway, thank you for your comment and have an awesome day! :)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Wow! It's really love at first sight for both Shanks and Rose when they meet. Anyways whatever that is Treasure of Knowledge, it be a major, major event for the Straw Hat crew and probably the whole world. Almost like Roger discovering Raftel. See ya!

 **Yed, it really was love at first sight for Shanks and Rose. But that makes it even sadder when you remember that Rose is dead... :( Well anyway, you're right, the Trrasure of Knowledge is going to be a major event for the Strawhats in the future... But definitely not as important as Roger discovering Raftel. See you next chapter and thanks for your comment! :)**


	43. Goodbye to the Akagami Pirates!

Chapter 43- Goodbye to the Akagami Pirates and Meeting someone mysterious?!

* * *

Juli smiled cheerily as her father finished telling her the tale of how he met her mother. "That was sooo cute~"

Shanks smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… I guess." He chuckled awkwardly, but then looked at his daughter with a soft smile.

"Can you tell me more of your adventures? They sound really exciting! And how did you find your crew?" Juli asked him in excitement.

Shanks smiled at that in fondness and ruffled her hair. "Of course, my little princess."

And so, Shanks began to tell Juli more about his exciting adventures and how he met his friends. The sun began to set as they both laughed together as well as enjoying the company of each other, finally having time to bond as a father and daughter.

 _One week later…_

Juli ran onto deck of the Red Force while smiling cheerily. She spotted Ben, who was waving at her in greeting. "Hello Uncle Bennie. Do you know where Daddy is?"

Ben smiled secretly. "No, I don't… But you know that you should go to the Doc today, right? Your bandages can finally be removed."

"Ah, right. Thanks for reminding me, Uncle Bennie!" Juli thanked him with a happy smile and ran towards the doctor on board of the Red Force.

Ben looked softly after her. Suddenly, Shanks appeared from behind Ben. "Is she gone?" He asked him while looking around the deck.

Ben sighed at that. "Yes, but you shouldn't be so secretive… She knows we have to continue sailing today, before the marines get suspicious."

Shanks sighed at that. "I know, I know, Bennie… But I want to give something to my strong, cute, little daughter before we go." He opened the red velvet case in his hands and showed it contents to his first mate with a proud smile. "I extra let somebody craft that for Juli-chan…"

Ben whistled impressed as he looked at the expensive looking golden necklace in the case. "Well, I'm sure she will like it."

Shanks smiled softly. "I hope so…"

 _A few hours later, time for the Akagami Pirates to set sail again…_

Shanks looked softly down at his daughter. "I'm sorry, but we really have to leave now, my little princess… And I'm so sorry that I have to leave you alone again..." He ruffled her hair affectionately with a sad smile on his face.

Juli smiled cheerily at him. "No, I understand it. Don't worry Daddy… I promise that when you visit me again, _Seinaru_ is going to be a great influence in this world as well as open up for everybody without any discrimination! That's my dream!" Juli said excited with a determined glint in her turquoise eyes.

Shanks' eyes watered at that and he couldn't help but hug Juli tightly. "My beautiful little princess is so strong…" He smiled touched, being unbelievable proud of his daughter.

Ben, who was watching the goodbye from the ship, sweat dropped at that and shook his head in fondness. _'If it continues like that… I wonder if Shanks will ever leave…'_

Juli just giggled at that and hugged her father back.

After a few minutes of just hugging each other, Shanks let go of her and looked at her with a small smile. "But before I go, I have to give you something…" And with that he reached into the pocket of his trousers and took out a red velvet case.

Juli looked curiously at the case as her father gave it to her. She looked up to him with big, surprised eyes. "Daddy, what's this…?"

Shanks smiled brightly at that. "Just open up…"

Juli blinked and looked curiously back at the velvet case. She slowly opened it and her eyes widened utterly surprised as she looked at a beautiful golden collar with a ruby in the middle, laying innocently in the case. "T-That's…" She was speechless and softly took the collar out of the case. Her eyes watered as she noticed that it was perfectly matching her diadem of the Kurama family on her head. "Thank you, Daddy~" Tears ran down her face as she looked at the collar in her hands.

"J-Juli-chan…" Shanks looked at her tears in panic, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you so much, Daddy~" Juli shouted tearfully and crashed her father into a hug.

"Wha-" Shanks shouted in surprise as they both fell to the ground with a soft crash. He smiled brightly and hugged Juli back. "No problem, my little princess. It's there so that you can always remember me, even when we are far apart."

Juli nodded at that softly and stood up. Shanks knelt next to Juli with a cheerful smile. "But that's not everything it can do. Do you see the ruby in the middle?" He said and pointed at the ruby.

Juli nodded and looked curiously at the ruby. "It's really beautiful, but what do you mean with 'not everything it can do'." She looked up to him with big, confused, turquoise eyes.

"When you press the ruby down, it will send a signal to our Red Force. When the signal sounds, we will immediately come to _Seinaru_ to help you." Shanks explained seriously. "But you can only press it when you're in immediate danger. And if you do so, Daddy will come and help you!"

Juli looked at him in surprise at that before she smiled softly. "Thanks, Daddy. But I don't think I will ever need to press it. I want to be able to protect this island on my own."

Shanks shook his head at that and couldn't believe how unbelievable strong and brave his little daughter was. "That's fine. It's just to be on the safe side." He said softly, took the collar out of Juli's hands and helped her putting it on.

Juli turned around with a bright smile, the golden collar shining in the sun like the happiness in her eyes. "I really love it!"

Shanks smiled at that. "But that's not all…"

Juli looked at him in surprise again. "What else?"

Shanks chuckled in amusement and took out his pirate flag. "The whole crew agreed on giving you my flag for protecting of _Seinaru_. We all want this island, as well as you, to stay safe."

The crew began to cheer loudly at that declaration of their captain and Ben smiled softly.

Juli's eyes softened as she took the flag from her father. "Thank you guys…"

Shanks grinned at that. "You can run up our flag right under _Seinaru_ 's white flag, declaring that even if _Seinaru_ is a neutral island, it's being protected by Yonko Shanks and his dangerous pirate crew! Then, no pirate who is only out for raiding islands, will dare to step onto _Seinaru_." He told her proudly.

Juli smiled softly and looked at the flag in her hands with a thoughtful expression. "I'm really thankful for that, but… I have to ask the inhabitants of _Seinaru_ first if they are okay with it. It wouldn't be right to just decide something so important for myself… It's a huge step to a bright future, but not something a ruler should selfishly decide on their own, even if it's only for the better of the island. You should always ask the villagers first, so they can be happy on this island together with you…" She said wisely.

Shanks expression softened at that. "That's alright. If they all decide against it or not…It doesn't matter. Just know that daddy is always there for you and willing to sail through the whole word just if you need my help."

Juli smiled cheerily at that. "Mmh!"

Shanks stood up at that and looked at his ship and Ben, who was signaling him that it was time to go. He sighed and looked back at his daughter. "We really have to go now, my little princess. Stay strong." Shanks kissed her forehead what gave him cute giggles from Juli.

"Thanks Daddy! I'm going to miss you! Love you." Juli said cheerily.

Shanks eyes watered at that and he quickly turned around and began to walk on deck of his ship while crying anime tears.

Ben sweat dropped, as Shanks arrived on deck, turned around to his daughter and shouted how much he's going to miss his little princess as well as how much he loves her, while sobbing heavily.

Juli waved after the Red Force as it slowly sailed towards the horizon.

Shanks took a deep breath, looked away from his daughter, who was now only a little spot on the beach and looked at his first mate. "I'm really going to miss her…"

Ben shook his head in fondness at that. "I think we all are going to miss her… Over the days we stayed here and spent time with her, Juli-chan slowly got a special place in every heart of ours. She's something special, and I'm sure when we see her the next time, she's going to be something big."

"Yes…" Shanks said softly and looked back to _Seinaru_ , which slowly began to blend in with the horizon. "She's going to make _Seinaru_ a great island… I can feel it. And of course, my beautiful little girl is going to become quite popular herself…" He said proudly… until he realized it. _'Popular… Popular by boys… Sought after by all kinds of men…'_ His eyes widened utterly shocked. "MEN! STOP AND TURN AROUND! SET COURSE BACK TO _SEINARU_ IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted loudly while beginning to panic.

"Wha?!" His crew looked at him in surprise while Ben just sweat dropped, guessing what was going on in his Captain's head.

"WE WILL SAIL BACK TO SEINARU, **NOW**! I WILL NOT LET MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTER BE CORRUPTED AND SOUGHT AFTER BY FILTHY MEN! **THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN AS LONG AS I'M HERE!"** Shanks shouted in full-blown panic, trying to get his crew to sail back towards _Seinaru._

"Whatever happens, don't listen to the Captain. His overprotective daddy-side is showing…" Ben said with a deadpan look on his face.

The crew nodded slowly in confusion and just began to ignore their Captain's pleads.

"BENNIE, PLEASE THAT'S IMPORTANT! WE HAVE TO SAIL BACK!" Shanks shouted at him.

Ben's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "We are **not** sailing back, Shanks!"

Shanks glared at him with a pout. "Fine!" He turned around to the railing, seemingly calmed down.

Ben sighed at that in relief, until…

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME THEN I WILL JUST SWIM BACK TO _SEINARU_ ALONE!" He declared determined and began to climb onto the railing, ready to jump into the ocean. "Just wait my little princess! Daddy will come and save you from the filthy men!"

"That's not going to happen!" Ben said seriously and grabbed Shanks' coat before he could jump in. He dragged him away from the railing with a deadpan look on his face.

" **NOOOO! Just wait for me my little princess! Daddy will save you!"** Shanks shouted loudly as Ben tied him to the mast of the ship after taking his sword away.

Shanks pouted as he noticed that he can't break free. "Bennie, until me!"

"No." Ben said sternly.

"Bennie~" Shanks whined at him.

"Not going to happen… You will be untied when you calmed down and _Seinaru_ is completely out of our sight." Ben told him seriously.

" **NOOOO! JULI-CHAN!"** Shanks shouted loudly.

 _With Juli…_

Juli smiled softly as she couldn't spot the ship of her father anymore, having no idea what was going on there right now. She looked at the pirate flag of her father in her hands and walked determined towards the palace.

 _A few minutes later…_

Juli looked over _Iyasa tamashī_ , the village, with a serious expression. She stepped onto the balcony and looked down at the busy crowd of people. "Inhabitants of _Seinaru_ …" She announced loudly. "I have to declare something important, so please all gather in the town's square and listen up."

The people stopped doing their normal business and all gather in the town's square while looking up to her cheerfully and curiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your daily routine. But I have to ask you all something important, that will decide over how _Seinaru_ is going to involve in the future." Juli spoke up loudly and looked seriously into the crowd. "As you already noticed, for about a week, a pirate ship had docked on the beach and I went there quite often. I negotiated with the Captain and he made us a generous offer. Do we, all the inhabitants of _Seinaru_ , want to be under the protection of Yonko Akagami no Shanks, whose flag will protect us from pirate raids? Of course, his flag is going to be run up under our neutral flag, what means we will still be independent, just that we will be under the protection of one of the major pirate influences. What do you say, _Seinaru_ inhabitants?" She finished her ceremonial oratory.

The crowd of villagers looked up to her surprised before breaking out in loud cheers.

Juli smiled brightly at the cheering crowd. "So be it! From now on, we are protected by Yonko Akagami no Shanks!" And with that she lifted the pirate flag of her father over her head, for all the cheering and celebrating villagers to see.

 _A few hours later…_

Juli giggled amused as she looked down at the villagers, who now where holding a huge festival to celebrate the protection of a Yonko. She smiled cheerily and looked up to the white flag, as well as the flag of the Akagami Pirates, that was now fluttering proudly in the wind and now could be spotted from the shores of _Seinaru_. _'To a new beginning…'_ Juli thought determined and touched softly the collar around her neck.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Juli finished telling her nakama the story of how she met her father with a happy smile. "Well, and that's why _Seinaru_ stood under the protection of a pirate, but still being independent, making it the first island to achieve something like this. From there on _Seinaru_ gained a lot of good reputation…"

"Wow! I knew it! Shanks visiting you had to be awesome!" Luffy shouted loudly in awe while rambling to Zoro about how much he looked up to Shanks. Zoro just listened to his rambling with a fond expression.

Chopper joined Zoro and Luffy. "Shanks is so cool!" He shouted in childish awe, giving him a bright smile and enthusiastic nod from Luffy.

Usopp shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe my father is in the crew of such an awesome, strong pirate…" He mumbled to himself again and again.

"He's really a great father. I didn't expect something like this from a Yonko. They're always said to be scary and dangerous but not loving and doting parents." Nami said with a cheerful smile.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Akagami certainly sounds like a great pirate. I can't wait to meet him."

"What a suuuper guy! That's someone who deserves the title of Yonko!" Franky said cheerfully while striking his super pose.

Sanji smiled as well while leaning back a bit. "Well of course, Juli- _megami_ 's father had to be an awesome man. Just look at his daughter and you know that she has inherited super genes." He swooned with hearts in his eyes. "Juli- _megami_ 's mother had to be an unbelievable beauty as well… Such a pity I can't meet her."

Nami's eyebrows twitched at Sanji's rant and she was very close to beating him into a pulp for saying something like this. Robin just chuckled.

Juli giggled amused at the cheerful chattering of her nakama. _'It's really great to share my past with them…'_ She smiled secretly as she remembered some memories of encounters, she's not going to share with them. _'But there are some encounters, I will not tell them yet… It isn't the right time, I can somehow feel it…'_ Juli smiled softly and closed her eyes as she drifted into the memory of the first encounter, she's not going to share with her nakama. It was when she was about 12 years old, after _Seinaru_ got declared as most peaceful and friendliest island in the whole world a few years before she met him.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Six years ago…_

A lone, little boat sailed over the ocean. The only man that was on board of that weird little ship, on which he was surrounded by candles, looked at the newspaper next to him while casually sipping on some red wine. The headline of that newspaper said: _'Princess Kurama Juli, ruler over the most peaceful and friendliest island in the whole world, was officially declared as kindest and most beautiful princess in the world. With being almost on pair with the Pirate Empress, Shichibukai Boa Hancock, Princess Juli has already broken a lot of men's hearts, with only the gentle age of 12.'_

The man with piercing golden, hawk-like eyes stared curiously at the newspaper article about Kurama Juli. _'My, my… Looks like the little girl, Shanks told me so much about, is getting pretty famous, huh? I'm sure as soon as that drunken idiot reads the headlines, he's going to cry proudly as well as trying to kill the author of the newspaper at the same time…'_ He looked up at the horizon and decided _'Looks like it's time to finally see what the daughter of my former rival is about… I was bored anyways…'_ And with that, Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, better known as 'Hawkeye', set course towards _Seinaru_.

 _One week later…_

Juli looked at Annie, who was baking another cake for tomorrow's breakfast. "It's really warm outside. It wasn't this warm in years…" She complained with a sigh. "It's getting really stifling in my office~" Her head fell down on the table with another sigh.

Annie giggled at that. "Well, no wonder, you've been up there since weeks. Isn't it time for a break? If you continue like this, you're going to be burned out pretty soon… The only thing you're doing for weeks was to work; work on the paper work, work on becoming stronger, work on some architectures in the city… Work, work, work…" She turned around to her with a taunting smile. "You should start to enjoy your life again."

Juli pouted at that. "It's not my fault that with Seinaru's increased popularity, more paperwork lands on my desk." _'As well as thousands of engagement letters…'_ She thought with an annoyed sigh.

Annie shook her head at that. "Go take a break, Juli-chan. You'll get ill if you stay all day inside the palace pondering over dumb engagement letters and other 'important' things."

"I guess you're right." Juli smiled at her best friend cheerily as she stood up. "Today I will take a break and tomorrow I will throw all those engagement letters into the trash. It's not worth my time, and I don't understand why they send me so much useless letters." She shrugged innocently.

Annie looked at Juli with a deadpan expression. _'Way too innocent…'_ "I will tell mom that you're taking a break and come back late. So please enjoy your day off."

"Thanks." Juli smiled at her gratefully, knowing that Annie really hated to tell Maria-san something like this. She stretched herself, walked out of the palace and stepped into the bright sun. _'So warm~'_ She sighed and walked towards the field right next to the palace. "Shiro!" She called for him.

Just then, a white, majestic looking stallion with bright blue eyes stormed towards her while neighing cheerfully in greeting.

"Nice to see you too, Shiro. Do you want to take a swim?" Juli asked him with a soft smile as she petted his head. She shook her head fondness as Shiro jumped around excited. "Well then, let's go." Juli told him and got on Shiro's back without a saddle, like she usually does. Juli rode on Shiro's back until they reached the beach. She slid down from his back and took off her dress, revealing the plain blue bikini she wore underneath it. Even with something so plain like the bikini she wore right now, there were lots of men who would kill to get a sight of the beautiful and gorgeous princess in something revealing like this.

"Let's go swimming~" Juli sang cheerfully as she ran towards the water.

Shiro neighed happily and stormed after her into the cooling water.

Juli hummed in content as the cool water touched her skin. "I just love swimming~" She said with such a bright mood, she hadn't had in a long time. Suddenly, water was splashed into her face. Her eyes widened, and she looked at a mischievous neighing Shiro. Juli looked at him with a fond smile. "Shiro~" And with that she splashed water into his face as well.

And so, a water splash battle between the two began to break out. The whole time Juli's delighted giggles rang through the beach as well as Shiro's cheerful neighs. The water drops on Juli's body as well as Shiro's shimmered beautifully in the sun.

After another hour of enjoying the cooling water, Juli slowly walked out of the water while stretching herself. "That was so fun and relaxing~" She moaned in content. Juli blinked in confusion and looked to some bushes near the beach as suddenly a man shot out of them and ran towards her with an unknown glint in his eyes. "Can I help you, mister?" She asked him in confusion.

Shiro narrowed his eyes and walked out of the water as well, positioning himself behind Juli.

The man just continued walking towards her without saying anything just breathing heavily. He stopped as he was standing very, very close to her.

"Mister?" Juli asked him and tilted her head innocently in confusion.

Shiro towered dangerously above the man as he noticed how the man grabbed tightly onto Juli's wrist.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and before she could warn the man a last time before she would attack him, somebody appeared behind the man and knocked him out with a good aimed hit on the back of his neck. The man fell backwards, uncounscious while Juli's unknown 'savior' stepped away so the man wouldn't touch him.

Shiro neighed darkly, what almost sounded like a growl, still not sure if Juli was safe or not. Juli stopped Shiro from getting closer to the man who saved her with a hand and took in the appearance of him. The tall man who saved her was wearing a long black coat with a white ruffled open shirt underneath it. He wore black pants and shoes as well as a black hat with a feather boa. Juli noticed in surprise the big, golden cross necklace around the neck of the man as well as the huge sword on his back. She smiled softly as she noticed his golden hawk-like eyes that were glaring dangerously at the unconscious man. "Thank you for saving me… Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk." Juli thanked him with a bright smile.

Mihawk stopped glaring in disgust at the man and looked curiously at the girl in front of him. "Are you always being watched by lewd drunken men, Juli-hime?"

Juli blinked innocently and titled her head cutely in confusion, staring right into his intimidating golden, hawk-like eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mihawk couldn't help but look at her in surprise. _'Not only is she the most innocent and naive girl I have ever met, she's also staring right into my eyes without feeling intimidated… That's quite impressive. Even grown men and pirates avoid eye contact with my eyes. The last one who could stare right into my eyes was Shanks…'_ "It's nothing." He said sternly, hiding his surprise behind a mask of emotionlessness like he always does.

"Okay." Juli smiled at him cheerily. "Well, I hope you enjoy your visit on _Seinaru_. Oh and I'm also glad to finally meet you… Uncle Hawkie."

Mihawk's eyes widened at that, utterly surprised and that was the first time he couldn't hide his emotions behind his normal stern mask. "Uncle Hawkie?" He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

Juli smiled softly at him. "Yep~ Dad said you are his friend, and every friend of Dad is my Uncle~" She told him cheerfully.

Mihawk couldn't help but sigh. "Shanks is **not** my friend." He told her sternly.

Juli giggled at that. "Sure, sure, Uncle Hawkie~"

Mihawk glared at her at that, before he noticed his intense glare and wanted to look away, just to see that Juli stared back at him with a small smile on her face. The end of his mouth twitched up a bit at that. _'She really is a bit like Shanks…'_

"Ah, right!" Juli realized and petted Shiro's head, who was standing next to her while looking curiously at Mihawk. "That's my friend Shiro!" She introduced him to Mihawk.

Mihawk looked sternly at Shiro and noticed how he nodded at him in greeting. Then, Shiro bent down to Juli and it looked like he whispered something into Juli's ear, but Mihawk couldn't understand anything expect for soft neighing.

Juli giggled amused. "No Shiro, I don't think you can play with him…" She chuckled and looked back at Mihawk who was observing them seriously, just like he was trying to figure something unbelievable out. "Shiro said he really likes you. He also said that your aura feels calming." Juli smiled at his puzzled expression.

Mihawk blinked slowly as he tried to process what she just said. _'She understood what the horse said… And he likes me because my aura is calming… I don't understand a thing…'_

Juli giggled and looked back to Shiro. "Can you please go to the palace and try to make Annie or Maria realize that I will come back very late. Thanks!" She petted her friend the last time before he cheerfully galloped back towards the palace.

"So, you can speak with animals… Juli-chan?" Mihawk asked her.

Juli looked at him in surprise before smiling brightly. "Yes. I don't know why though. Maybe something that lies in the Kurama family. Anyway, are you staying a bit longer, Uncle Hawkie?"

Mihawk looked at her sternly. "No, I just wanted to take a short look around-"

"Please stay a bit~" Juli looked up to him with puppy-dog eyes and a slightly cute pout on her face.

Mihawk faltered at that and sighed. "Fine… But only today."

"Yay, thanks Uncle Hawkie~" Juli said cheerily and then looked up to him with big curious turquoise eyes. "You're the greatest swordsman of the world, right?"

"Yes…" Mihawk answered her sternly, not knowing where she wanted to go with this.

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword? Just some basics? I wanted to learn something from Daddy, but he wouldn't let me, he said it was 'too dangerous'…" Juli pouted at that. "We have no weapons here on _Seinaru,_ but I want to learn how to fight with a sword, so I can maybe have a sword later on like Daddy has."

Mihawk studied the girl in front of him, but really didn't want to teach somebody. "I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Pretty please?~ It's one of my dreams~" She looked up to him with teary eyes while her bottom lip began to quiver.

Sweat began to from on Mihawks face as he tried to get himself to say no to her. "Juli-chan… I really don't think-" He flinched as a tear rolled down her cheek and cursed inwardly for not being able to say no to her. "Okay. But just basics… That's all we can do without a sword."

"Thank you, Uncle Hawkie~ You're the best uncle ever!" Juli cheered and hugged him.

Mihawk stiffened at that. "I get it… But please get off me…" He said awkwardly, not knowing what to do because he was never hugged before.

"Okay~" Juli got off him and smiled cheerily at him.

Mihawk couldn't bring himself to regret his decision and sighed. "Okay, first we need two sticks that are as long as a usual sword, and then we can begin."

And with that the two went into the forest on the left side.

 _A few minutes later, after they found two perfect tree sticks and a clearing to train in…_

"Okay, first I want you to hold this stick like you think you would hold a sword." Mihawk told her seriously.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and began to hold the stick casually in her right hand.

Mihawk nodded. "Yes, that's right." _'I have to say I'm impressed. She has never held a sword before and is holding the stick in her hand like a real sword. She also is holding it like an experienced swordsman would do it, not a too firm and tight grip around the 'handle' but also relaxed and casually…'_ The end of his mouth twitched up and he got into his fighting stance, while holding the stick casually. "Now, just try to find a fighting stance that would be the most comfortable for you when have to fight with a sword. Just try to imagine the stick is a real sword, then it should go a bit easier."

Juli concentrated and bit on her lip as she shifted around for a few seconds. Then, she suddenly got more comfortable as she bent her knees a bit while having a casual but firm grip around the stick and pointing the other end of the stick to the ground. "Like this, Uncle Hawkie?"

Mihawk just nodded and concealed his surprise. _'She already found the right fighting stance… But not just that, it looks a lot like how Shanks used to fight with me… It seems fighting with a sword runs in her blood…'_ He narrowed his hawk-like eyes. "Good. Now, I'm going to attack you slowly with my 'sword' and I want you to try to block it."

Juli took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, understood." She got ready as Mihawk ran towards her and tried to block every attack he threw at her.

Mihawk observed seriously as he saw that she could definitely block some of his attacks while others slipped past her and hit her. _'For a beginner that's pretty impressive… Even when I'm attacking her a lot slower than I usually would, Juli-chan seems to have a natural talent for swordsmanship…'_ He couldn't help but smirk as he noticed that Juli didn't even flinched when he slipped past her guard and hit her hard with the stick. After about an hour of her just blocking his attacks, Juli slowly began to get better.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Mihawk stopped and let Juli catch her breath. After a few minutes, he looked at her seriously. "Juli-chan, I want you to try and attack me now while I will block your attacks. The first times will seem a bit hard and uncomfortable but just try to find the fighting form that seems the most natural to you."

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and concentrated. Then, she stormed towards Mihawk and began to attack him.

Mihawk observed her seriously. He noticed that the first times she attacked him, she seemed to stumble a bit. After about half an hour, he noticed slightly impressed that she already began to find her own fighting form that suited her the most. He still could block her attacks very easily but had to say that he has never seen such a sword-fighting style before. It looked like a mixture of Shanks' attacks, he was already familiar with, and … something else. Mihawk saw already pattern in how she gracefully moved around and seem to dance around him when she was attacking him. All in all, he concluded that it was a more elegant and graceful form of Shanks' attack patterns.

Another hour passed by and the sun had already started to set as Mihawk decided that this was enough. "That was good, Juli-chan, but we will stop now… If you continue to train with a stick, I'm sure you will become good with a sword."

Juli smiled cheerily at that but sank exhausted to the ground. "Thanks for teaching me a bit, Uncle Hawkie. I really appreciate this." She said while breathing heavily.

"No problem, Juli-chan… I had… fun as well in the end." Mihawk said a bit less sternly than usual and began to gather some firewood to make them a little camping fire, because it was already pretty late and getting pretty cold outside.

After Mihawk successfully lightened the fire, he looked at Juli who was sitting pretty close to the fire while shivering in the cold sea breeze that was blowing towards them from the ocean. It was then, he noticed that she was still only wearing a bikini. He sighed, took his coat off and wrapped it around Juli's shoulders.

"Uncle Hawkie…" Juli looked up to him in surprise.

"You will catch a cold if you sit around dressed like this." He just told her sternly and sat down next to her.

Juli smiled softly and Mihawk got the feeling she somehow, as much as he tried to hide his emotions from her, could feel his true feelings.

"Uncle Hawkie… Can you tell me stories about your journey of become the World Greatest Swordsman?" She asked him curiously.

Mihawk looked at her sternly before he stared back into the fire. "…Fine…" And with that he began to tell her some stories about how he went on a journey to become the best swordsman there is.

After another hour passed and it was now pitch black outside, Juli fell asleep while listening to Mihawk's stories. Mihawk looked at her softly as he saw how she was sleeping deeply. He stared into the fire and tried to sort his thoughts. _'I only met her today… and still I feel protective of her the moment I saw her having fun in the water while laughing cheerily… How is it possible that someone can make me feel so protective of them in a matter of mere seconds…?'_ He looked back at the sleeping Juli in wonder. It was then he noticed that his coat slipped off her shoulders as she turned around in her sleep. Mihawk sighed again, stood up and softly covered her in his coat, so she wouldn't be cold. He sat back down and chuckled amused as he looked over the ocean. _'Your daughter is really something else… Shanks. I have the feeling she's going to be part of something big in the future…'_ He looked back at Juli just to see that she cuddled into his coat with a smile on her sleeping face, just like she could even feel his emotions while asleep. He shook his head in fondness. _'How ironic, the feared Greatest Swordsman of the World is wrapped around the little finger of a twelve-year-old girl…'_ And for the first time in years, he laughed truly amused.

 _*Flashback… end*_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 43. How did you like it? :) I really enjoyed the cute father-daughter fluff between Shanks and Juli as well as Mihawk being totally charmed by a little Juli. :3 He wasn't even bothered by her calling him Uncle anymore XD. And well, now you guys know how she got her necklace as well as that she technically can fight with a sword. (Even when it's just this little bit she learned from Mihawk.) If Zoro gets to know she can fight with a sword, he would definitely want to spar against her. ;) (Even more when he finds out she learned that was she can from** _ **Mihawk**_ **. XD) Well, I certainly hope you enjoy Juli's flashbacks. There are just going to be two more chapters with her flashbacks before we go back to focus on the present with her being with the Strawhats. Anyway, I hope you are excited for next chapter. Have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter! :D**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Iyasa tamashī_ = healed soul

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

 _Shiro_ = white

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Oh damn! Seeing how overprotective is Shanks & he's as terrifying as Garp is, I wonder how Zoro gonna manage this. And we gonna see how Juli is being trained by Draculi Mihawk. That's gonna be interesting & hilarious at the same time. Onwards true beliver, excelsior!

 **Yes, when Zoro ever comes together with Juli... he's going to have a hell lot of problems XD. Juli's family is just too crazy. (Her grandfathers being Garp and Sengoku, her uncles being Ben and Mihawk, Luffy being her brother and then there's Shanks as her father...) All I can say to this is: Good luck Zoro. Hope you don't die. XD ;) Anyway, thanks for your review! :3**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Geez and I thought Garp was the more over protective type. Somebody should told Zoro that he just stick with either Tashigi or Robin. Anyways I couldn't wait to see Juli's training under Mihawk. I almost could hear the song "Eye of the Tiger" at the background. Great chapter!

 **Thano you~ :3 And well, maybe Zoro should just stick to Tashigi or Robin instead of falling in love with Juli, who has a crazy over protective family. XD But, you can't really decide with who you fall in love with, so... *shrugs* Oh, and the song is quite fitting the scene where Juli is training with Mihawk. Anyway, thanks for your comment and I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because she'a going to meet some amazing characters~. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : After reading this I wondered if Garp did the same thing just like Shanks. Well anyways I'm looking forward to the upcoming chapters and hopefully Uncle Hawkie could resist the kawaii powers of Juli. And thinking about it, I wondered would happen if Mihawk discovers the relationship between Juli and Zoro. That would be funny and scary to think! See ya!

 **Mmhm... When I think about it certainly would suit Garp to do something similar to what Shanks was doing in the end... XD And to Mihawk finding out about the relationship between Juli and Zoro, well... In the canon, Mihawk was quite fond of Zoro (You can't deny that, with him training him to become stronger and even laughing in his presence ;) ). So, when you think about it, even if Mihawk is a bit protective of Juli, he's also quite fond of Zoro... and that means we probably have a new supporter for Juzo (Juli x Zoro). XD It would be pretty hilarious if Mihawk is shipping those two while trying to convince Shanks that Zoro would be a good partner for Juli, don't you think? XDD Anyway, I guess we have to see and wait what Mihawk will really think. Thanks for your comment and see you next chapter! :3**


	44. Meeting some Pirates again!

Chapter 44- Meeting some Pirates… again?!

* * *

Juli ripped herself out of her memories and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her nakama, who were all chattering cheerfully. She smiled in fondness and another memory, she didn't want to share with her nakama yet, popped up in her mind. That memory happened not too long ago, when she was 16 years old.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Two years ago, on a little boat…_

The boat was sailing peacefully over the ocean. The soft sea breeze caught the flag on the mast of the boat and let the flag of the Whitebeard Pirates flutter proudly in the wind.

 _Inside the boat…_

Thatch hummed as he cut some vegetables on the kitchen counter. "Ah~. I hope as soon as we come back, Oyaji will let us get some rest. I really need to relax sometimes~ What do you guys think?" He looked at his two crewmates, who completed the mission with him and who were now sitting on the table in the little kitchen of this boat. His eyebrow began to twitch as he noticed that Ace was laying on the table, deep asleep, while snoring loudly and Marco was studying the newspaper, clearly not listening to him. "Oi, Marco, I thought at least you would listen to me~" Thatch whined in mock-hurt.

Marco didn't even look up from his newspaper as Thatch placed breakfast in front of him. "Thatch, you know that I like to study the newspaper when we were on a mission for a few weeks. So, please shut up-yoi."

Thatch just rolled his eyes at that. "Of course, birdie has to know what's going on in the world, so he can take off and fly again…" He muttered to himself.

Marco heard that but chose to ignore it, so he could read the news in peace.

Thatch looked at the sleeping Ace and suddenly an idea stroke his head. "I know, I know!~" He shouted cheerily and placed a plate full of breakfast **and** meat in front of Ace. He grinned mischievously. "Let's see how long the kid needs to notice the food in front of him and wake up." He chuckled and began to count. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six-"

Just then, Ace sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "Omh… mit's breakmfast malready…" He mumbled sleepily and digged into the food in front of him.

Thatch began to laugh loudly at that with tears in his eyes. "Pfft… Hahaha! So hilarious! Man, you really love food more than sleeping, huh, Ace?"

"What do you mean?" Ace just looked at Thatch in confusion, while some food was hanging out of his mouth.

Thatch tried to hold in his laughter at how ridiculous Ace was looking right now. "Pfft-… N-Nothing… pfft-"

A few minutes later, Ace looked at the empty plate before him and then looked at Marco's full plate. Marco was still studying the newspaper with a thoughtful expression, not even noticing the breakfast in front of him.

"Oi, birdie, can I eat your food? I'm sure you don't want this, because this isn't bird food, right?" Ace smiled at him tauntingly and his hand made its way towards Marco's plate, to snatch some food off it.

Thatch chuckled loudly at that. "True, birdie. Better hurry up and give the kid your food before he decides to eat you too."

Ace and Thatch broke out laughing at that and rolled around the ground while clutching their stomachs, their running gag with bird jokes, because of Marco's Devil Fruit never growing old.

Marco just sighed at that in annoyance. "Can you please stop with those dumb birds jokes?! It was never funny."

"Well… not for you, but for everyone else…" Thatch said between his laughter.

Ace, who had just calmed down enough to eat something from Marco's plate, cackled up again at that and chocked on his food.

Marco's eyebrow twitched at that and he looked up from the newspaper to glare at his brother, while slapping Ace on the back so he wouldn't suffocate.

"Woah, chill there, mother-hen. I will stop, before your poor kit Acey is getting hurt, okay?" Thatch taunted him again and raised his hands in the universal sign of defeat.

Marco just sighed at that again and went back to study the newspaper with a serious and a bit puzzled expression.

Thatch placed another plate of food before Ace, because he already had emptied Marco's plate and then sat down next to him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ace satisfied patted his stomach. "Ah~ Now I'm full."

Thatch chuckled amused at that. "You really can eat a lot, Ace. I wonder where all that food goes…"

Ace shrugged. "Anyway, when are we getting back to the Moby? I still can't believe I say something like this, but I really miss Oyaji and the space on the Moby Dick."

Thatch narrowed his eyes in thoughts. "Well, I'm not a navigator like birdie is, but as far as I can tell, we got quite of course because of that stupid marine attack two days ago. No clue when we get back on course and how long it will take to get back to the Moby." He looked at Marco. "What do you mean, Marco?"

"Hmm? Did you say something-yoi?" Marco asked him as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Can you just listen?!" Thatch snapped at him in annoyance. "You're reading that stupid newspaper all damn morning! What's so important that you're forgetting your friends…" He whined at him. "And you didn't even touch the breakfast I made for you!"

Ace nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it isn't normal for you to read the news that long."

Marco blinked at the exclaim of his two brothers and laid the newspaper down. "Well, sorry-yoi. I didn't really notice that I was reading it that long. But there's just this one article that intrigues me and confuses me at the same time…" He said thoughtfully. "It just doesn't make any sense… How is something like this possible and more importantly why?"

"Whatcha mean?" Thatch asked him curiously.

Ace looked at Marco in confusion. "Did something happen?"

"No-yoi…" Marco sighed and looked at the two. "Did you two have heard of _Seinaru_ before?"

Ace blinked at that. "No idea. What's _Seinaru_?"

Thatch eyes widened at that and then he nodded while rubbing his chin beard thoughtfully. "Ah, yes, yes… _Seinaru_ , a resort island with peaceful atmosphere, which is perfect to relax…" Suddenly, he smirked, and a blush formed on his face. "Of course, I know of this island, Marco! You should know that, because it's where Princess Kurama Juli resides, who is said to be the most beautiful and kindest princess in the world. She's said to be even on pair with the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock." He swooned. "Ah, what would I give to see that gorgeous princess just one time~"

"Resort island?!" Ace shouted in excitement.

Marco's eyebrow began to twitch at the ramble of their biggest lady's man of the Whitebeard Pirates. "Thatch, Princess Juli is only sixteen…" He deadpanned.

"Well, the age doesn't matter when it comes to true love…" Thatch said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're disgusting." Marco deadpanned at him with a sigh.

"Well, thank you~" Thatch said fake-gratefully and bowed to him.

Ace snorted at that.

"Well, but all that aside, what is it about _Seinaru_?" Thatch asked Marco curiously.

Marco narrowed his eyes. "Well, _Seinaru_ is a neutral island, but now… The island is under the protection of Akagami **and** the World Government… Something like this is unheard of and I can't believe something like this is possible…"

" **What?!"** Ace and Thatch shouted in surprise and shock.

"A-An island under the protection of a pirate and the marines?!" Thatch asked him in shock. Marco just nodded, and Ace and Thatch slumped back in their seats, stunned.

"Yes. It's really something unbelievable. I can't believe it's true, either-yoi. Well, and now that we're off course this much, we are pretty close to the shores of _Seinaru_ -"

Ace and Thatch peeked up at that, looked at each other and then grinned. "Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco!" They shouted in unison, being utterly hyped.

Marco's eyebrow twitched. "What-yoi?!"

"Let's go to _Seinaru_!" They both shouted utterly excited.

Marco sighed and held a hand before his head as Ace and Thatch began to run around the boat while chanting resort and beautiful princess again and again. _'Great… I slipped up. I really didn't want to tell them this… Now, we have to really go to Seinaru or they will pester me forever…'_ He sighed again and smiled in fondness. "Well, I guess Oyaji would be okay with it, if we take a short break at a resort… So, let's sail to _Seinaru_."

"YES!" Ace and Thatch cheered loudly and Marco just shook his head in fondness.

 _Two days later, as the little boat of the three Whitebeard Pirates docked in the little port of Seinaru…_

"Resort!" Ace shouted loudly in excitement.

"Princess!" Thatch shouted cheerily.

"Resort!"

"Princess!"

"Resort!"

"Princess!"

A tick mark on Marco's head. "SHUT UP-YOI!" He snapped at them as they walked off the boat.

"Don't be such a buzzkill, birdie-" Thatch wanted to taunt him, but then stopped and gaped in awe at the island before them. A busy crowd of people made their way through the city while smiling cheerily and happily. On both far sides of the island, a huge forest was stretching its way over the land. The air was somehow tingling from peace and smelling cleaner than on most islands.

"Wow!" Ace said in awe, while looking around curiously as they began to walk through the crowd.

Marco looked impressed at the palace in the distance on which was fluttering a white flag, Akagami no Shanks' flag and the World Government's flag. "Looks like everything the newspaper said is true."

Thatch smiled cheerily and stormed off towards a food booth and examined the food there. "How interesting!" He shouted.

Marco sighed and looked at Thatch in fondness. "Don't run off-yoi."

Just then, Thatch spotted a pretty lady walking past him and stopping at the booth next where he was. He combed through his pompadour hair with his hand and walked confident towards her. "Hey, are you an angel? It must have hurt when you fell from heaven. You know how lucky a man can consider himself when he can spend some time with such a beautiful creature like you."

The woman looked at him in surprise before she smiled politely and slightly amused. "I'm sorry, gentleman, but I'm married."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter to me. You can always leave your man for me…" He wiggled with his eyebrows suggestively.

The eyes of the woman narrowed dangerously at that.

Marco just facepalmed as Thatch was slapped by the woman. "Not even here for five minutes and Thatch already hit on a woman and got slapped…" He mumbled.

Ace snickered loudly as they continued their way through the busy streets of the village while Thatch was walking sulkily next to him with a red hand print on his face from getting slapped.

"Why do they always hit me~ I thought the people on this island were friendlier…" Thatch grumbled while rubbing his hurting cheek.

Marco just looked at him with a deadpan expression on his face that seemed to scream 'are you fucking serious?!' while Ace just laughed loudly.

After another few minutes of walking, they reached a bit quieter district where a lot of hotels, restaurants, bars and an onsen were. The bars and restaurants seemed to be quite busy, while almost nobody was on the street.

"Looks like we reached the tourist district." Marco noticed and looked curiously around.

"Seems like it…" Thatch said cheerily, being back to his normal self, after getting over the rejection.

Ace just narrowed his eyes as two men, who seemed to be pirates as well, walked towards them. His eyes widened in surprise as the men just calmly smiled at them and greeting them politely with a nod. Ace blinked and nodded back. "Wow… Nobody seems to care that we're Whitebeard Pirates… What a weird island."

Marco smiled at that as well as Thatch. "Yes. But it's also relaxing that you don't have to be on your guard all the time-yoi. The people here simply don't seem to care that pirates of a Yonko are here."

"That's sooo great! I can finally relax!" Thatch said with a bright smile. "Hey, we should go in the Onsen-"

"No." Ace and Marco declined in unison, not really thinking of fun when they think of taking a bath.

Thatch pouted at that. "Of course, you two stupid Devil Fruit user would decline. You're such buzzkills…"

Ace wanted to say something but then blinked as suddenly a bright smile lit Thatch's face. He turned around and looked back, just to see that a group of cheerful chattering children with baskets in their hands walked towards them.

Marco smiled in fondness at Thatch's reaction. _'Thatch really loves kids…'_ But his eyes, as well as Ace's, widened as the group of children stopped in front of them and smiled cheerily up to them.

"Hello, kiddos." Thatch greeted the group of children with a warm smile.

The youngest and littlest girl of the group smiled shyly up to him and took out a colorful flower garland, made of real flowers that looked like she did it herself. "Welcome to _Seina-_ "

"Oh, well, well, well. Who do we have here…" A group of marines suddenly walked out of the bar next to them. The Captain of the marines glared angrily at the three Whitebeard Pirates, not caring at all that he just interrupted a little girl. "What are you scum doing here?! I never expected to find Marco the Phoenix, Firefist Ace and Twinblades Thatch on a peaceful island like this, that is also protected by the World Government." The Captain snarled at them in a dangerous voice.

Marco, Thatch and Ace narrowed their eyes and got into defensive positions.

"Sir, please calm down. This island is neutral land, we don't have the right to arrest someone here-" A marine soldier tried to calm down their captain.

"Shut up!" The Captain shouted at the marine soldier and punched him in the face. "Don't you dare to speak up to me like that! I have a higher rank than you, so shut up and do what I say!" The other marines shifted uncomfortable around at that before saluting nervously.

The group of children just looked at the Marine Captain in shock.

Thatch growled angrily. "How dare him to do something like this in front of children…"

"Thatch…" Marco warned him and then looked seriously back at the Marine Captain. "We came to this island peacefully. We have no intention of harming anybody on this island nor starting a fight. We only wanted to take a look around and relax a bit."

"RELAX?!" The Marine Captain shouted at him. "Scum like you have no right to relax! We should arrest you here on spot!"

The group of children began to mutter at that upset. The eyes of the littlest girl, who still had the flower garland in her hand, widened at that and she looked at the marine in shock. "Mister, please calm down… Pirates are welcome here just as much as marines-"

The marine captain looked angrily down at her. "Oh, what do we have here?" He studied the flower garland in her hand and narrowed his eyes. "You really wanted to greet those pirate scum with a flower garland… Foolish little girl, don't make me laugh!" And with that he tore the flower garland roughly out of the hands of the little girl and threw it to the ground.

"Wha?" The girl shouted in shock.

"Pirates are not supposed to be greeted with flowers!" The marine captain shouted pissed and stomped angrily down onto the flower garland again and again, so destroying it.

"M-my flower garland!" Tears gather in the eyes of the little girl as she watched him stomp on the garland again and again. "I-It took me all day to make this…" She sniffed as tears ran down her face. "T-This w-was the first t-time I-I succeeded in making it…" The girl began to cry heavily and sank to her knees.

The crowd of children began to glare angrily at the Marine Captain. "Sarah!" The brother of the little girl shouted in concern and ran toward his sister.

"O-Onii-chan… M-my flower garland… It took me s-so long to make this… a-and n-now…" The little girl threw herself into the arms of her brother and wailed while sobbing heavily.

"Shh… It's okay, Sarah… We will make a new one…" The brother of Sarah, named Richard, rubbed the back of his sister soothingly, so she would calm down.

Thatch glared utterly angrily at the smirking Marine Captain and grabbed onto on of his swords. "How can he make that poor little girl cry?! I'm going to gut that motherf-" He bit on his lip so he wouldn't curse in front of children.

"That bastard!" Ace shouted angrily as well, and flames appeared around his clenched fist.

"Calm down you two." Marco warned them and laid a hand on their shoulders, to hold them back if they decide to storm towards the marines. "Don't let him provoke you. We're going to get thrown off this island if we attack them first."

"But he-" Ace and Thatch tried to insist.

Marco just tightened his grip on the shoulders of his two friends while glaring calmly at the Marine Captain, looking as calm as ever, but anger was bubbling up inside him as well.

The marine captain just tsked as he noticed that he couldn't provoke them. "Men, arrest these Pirates, now!" He ordered angrily.

"Sir, we can't do that. Please calm down, you drank to much today…" His marine soldiers tried to reason with their captain.

The Captain glared at them and ripped one of the rifles out of the hand of one of his soldiers. "If you don't want to do it, I'll do it myself! I don't even care if one of them dies!" He shouted pissed and aimed the rifle at them.

Thatch, Marco and Ace got into their fighting stance, ready to jump into action if he attacks them.

"Sarah!" Richard shouted in shock as his little sister suddenly let go of him and stormed towards the Marine Captain. The eyes of the three Whitebeard Pirates widened in shock as they saw how the little girl threw herself onto the leg of the pissed Marine Captain.

"Please mister! Don't attack anybody on this island!" The little girl shouted up to him in panic while clutching tightly onto his leg, to stop him from moving forward to the Pirates.

The Marine Captain glared at the little girl, utterly pissed. "You should learn where you place is!" He shouted and with a swift movement of his other leg, he kicked Sarah hardly and so sent her flying.

The eyes of the children widened utterly shocked. **"SARAH!"** Her brother shouted in concern as the little girl crashed onto the ground head first. He, as well as all the other children from the group, stormed towards Sarah in panic as a puddle of blood formed under her head.

Marco, Ace and Thatch just watched what happened utterly shocked.

" **You…!"** Ace and Thatch shouted enraged and this time even Marco didn't want to hold them back and glared angrily at the Marine while glancing worried over to the little girl.

The Captain smirked darkly and aimed the rifle at an angry Ace, who was lighted up by flames. He pulled the trigger and shot.

Ace didn't even try to move, because he knew the bullet was just going to go through him without hurting him. Marco and Thatch just wanted to attack the Captain while the gunshot still sounded through the air, as something unbelievable happened.

Just a split-second before the bullet could hit Ace, someone appeared in front of him and took the bullet for him. Blood splashed around as the bullet bored itself into the shoulder of the person, that protected Ace.

"Wha…?!" Ace's, Marco's and Thatch's eyes widened utterly shocked at that and they froze in their place as they saw who protected Ace.

In front of Ace stood Princess Kurama Juli, dressed in beautiful blue, white and golden, short puffy dress. She was wearing white, high-heeled overknee shoes with golden lacing. The white and golden sleeves of Juli's dress went shortly over her elbow. Blood trickled down Juli's left arm and colored the beginning of her left sleeve red. Her beautiful brown hair that was shimmering slightly red in the sun was flying in the sea breeze. Her normally so bright, gorgeous, turquoise eyes were now glaring at darkly the Marine Captain, who was frozen in shock while the rifle slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground with a clatter.

"J-Juli-sama… I'm sorry, I didn't intend to shoot you…" The Marine Captain apologized utterly shocked.

Juli just glared at him coldly, ignoring the shot wound on her shoulder as well as the pirates behind her. "But you intended to shoot someone else on this island. You intended to hurt someone on this peaceful island, where all are treated equally. Besides that…" She said and looked worried at the group of children, who gathered worried around Sarah and who smiled at the arrival of their princess. Juli looked back to the Marine Captain and took a step towards him, while an angry fire began to burn in her normally so kind eyes. "You injured one of the innocent children of this island, who had no involvement in your matters." She narrowed her eyes utterly angrily. "I want you to state your reasons for the just named crimes you committed before I throw you off this island. You have three seconds." Juli said utterly serious.

The three Whitebeard Pirates looked at her utterly surprised.

"Wha?! You can't be for real, Juli-sama!" The Marine Captain shouted at her, getting angry again.

"One." Juli counted seriously and raised one finger.

The Captain tsked. "I just tried to do my duty! Those Pirates, you just protected, are major treats to the World Government and have to be captured or eliminated at once! Do you want to go against the World Government?!"

"Two." Juli just continued to count, unfazed by his 'excuses' and reasons to attack somebody on the island.

"You're just an arrogant princess, who thinks that she can do anything! Just try to stop me from capturing these pirates! There's nothing you can do against that! And after I captured them, I'm going to report you to Marine HQ, so the protection from the World Government is going to be taken away from this island!" The Marine Captain shouted utterly pissed and stormed with a battlecry towards the still surprised Whitebeard Pirates.

"Three. Your time is up!" Juli said coldly and closed her eyes for a split second.

What then happened, was too fast for the three Pirates as well as the rest of the marines to progress. Before the Marine Captain could even reach Marco, Ace and Thatch, Juli appeared before him and kicked him with her heel in the stomach, so sending him flying to the ground. The marine captain coughed up blood as he hardly crashed onto the ground, a crater forming underneath him. Just then, a huge dust cloud was whirled up, just as Juli jumped towards the Marine Captain.

The eyes of the marines as well as the eyes from Ace, Thatch and Marco bulged out utterly shocked as the dust cloud disappeared… just to reveal a frightened Marine Captain laying in a crater with Juli standing above him, the heel of her shoe bored deep into the ground just an inch away from his head.

" **NANI?!"** The marines and the three pirates shouted loudly as their jaws dropped to the ground utterly shocked.

Juli stepped away from the in-fear shivering man and looked at him dangerously. "I want you to leave my island **now**! And don't ever dare to come back again!"

The Marine Captain slowly regained his composure. He stood up with a grunt and glared at Juli. Then he looked at his men. "Let's go men. Looks like we are not welcome here. Not that I would ever want to come back to an island where pirates are treated better than marines."

The group of marines looked around nervously and uncertain before slowly walking towards him.

"No. I think you understood me wrong." Juli said with an ice-cold voice. "I said **you** have to leave this island, not your men. They didn't do anything wrong and as long as they are peaceful, they're welcome here and allowed to stay on _Seinaru_."

The marines looked at her in surprise at that.

Juli looked seriously at the group of marines and her eyes softened. "You guys can stay here if you want. You don't have to always listen to the orders of your Captain especially if he's doing something like this." She told them kindly.

The marines hesitated before the lieutenant of the group stepped forward. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Juli-sama. We accept your offer gratefully."

Juli nodded satisfied and smiled softly at the marines, who slowly walked back into the bar. Marco, Ace and Thatch just couldn't believe what was going on right now.

The Marine Captain gaped in disbelief. "You traitors!" He shouted after his former men and then glared angrily at Juli. "You're going to pay for this! I will inform Marine HQ and the Fleet Admiral about you disgracing the marines and the World Government force!"

Juli just looked at him nonchalant. "Okay. Oh, and if you speak with Sengoku-jiji, greet hin from me. Now, leave my island at once!"

The Marine Captain's face went red from anger at being embarrassed and stormed off the island as fast as he could, before he could lose even more of his pride.

Thatch couldn't help but snicker at that. A fond smile formed on Marco's face while he shook his head in disbelief. Ace just stared at Juli with a thoughtful frown on his face.

Just as the Marine Captain was out of their sights, the children cheered loudly and ran towards their princess, to hug her.

"Juli-nee, that was soo cool!"

"When I grow up I want to be like you!"

"You showed this stupid marine that you shouldn't mess with our princess!"

The kids all began to surround her in awe. Juli giggled cheerily at that. "Now, everyone please calm down." She said softly and then looked worried in the direction of Richard and Sarah, who was now laying in the arms of her brother and seemed to be conscious. The eyes of the children surrounding her widened in realization and they made a path for her, so she can go to Sarah.

Ace, Thatch and Marco observed everything seriously, being sure that the princess could handle the situation better than them.

Juli knelt down next to Sarah and softly run her fingers through the little girl's hair. "How are you feeling Sarah? Can you stand up?"

Sarah looked at her and slowly sat up under the protest of her brother. "My head hurts a bit…"

Juli looked at her in concern. "I see. Can you stand up?"

Sarah nodded slowly and carefully stood up with the help of her brother. Juli smiled softly at that. _'She doesn't seem to be badly hurt… just a bit traumatized and maybe has a laceration at the back of her head…'_ "Let me take a look at your wound." She told her and softly touched the back of Sarah's head while looking at a little laceration that was bleeding a bit, but the rest seemed to be fine. Juli sighed in relief.

"Is Sarah going to be okay?" Richard asked her in concern, while the other children gather around them and looked at little Sarah in concern.

Juli smiled softly at him and took a role of bandages out of the pocket of her dress. "After I bandaged the wound, it should stop bleeding. I don't think it needs stitches, so she should be fine in a few days." She explained to him and softly began to bandage Sarah's wound. "So, finished…" She looked softly into Sarah's eyes and ruffled Richard's hair as he took the hand of his little sister.

"Thank you so much, Juli-nee." Richard smiled at her in relief.

"No problem." Juli looked at him softly and just as she wanted to stand up, she saw tears in Sarah's eyes. "Sarah…" She asked her in concern.

Sarah began to sniff as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Juli-nee… M-my flower garland I took s-so l-long to make is destroyed… I-I tried so hard t-to make it perfect…"

"I see." Juli looked to the side, where she could see the destroyed, trampled down flower garland of Sarah laying on the dirty ground. She stood up and walked to the garland.

To the surprise of Ace, Thatch and Marco, Juli picked up the dirty flower garland and placed it on her head. "I really like it, Sarah. You did a good job." She smiled cheerily at Sarah, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Juli-nee!" Sarah shouted and crashed her into a hug. Juli giggled cheerily. The other children smiled happily, glad that their littlest member is back to normal.

Marco smiled at that scene. "What a good princess-yoi."

Ace nodded in agreement but still looked at Juli in confusion and puzzlement.

Thatch grabbed theatrical on the left side of his shirt, right above his heart and sank to his knees while looking with wide eyes at Juli with Sarah in her arms.

"Thatch-yoi!" Marco shouted in concern.

"I-Is she a **goddess**?" Thatch asked stunned as it looked to him like a really bright ray of sunlight shined onto Juli hugging Sarah making her seem like an angel or a goddess. He gaped stunned at her as he saw how stars appeared around her.

Marco's eyebrow twitched at that, because he really was concerned about his brother and he had to take a few very deep breaths so that he doesn't hit Thatch on the head for scaring him like that.

Juli smiled softly at Sarah and set her down to the ground. "If you want to, we can make another flower garland together tomorrow morning."

Sarah's eyes brightened at that. "Yes, please!" She shouted cheerily and then ran back to her brother, cheerfully skipping a few steps.

Juli smiled at the group of children and then, for the first time, really looked at the three pirates. A knowing smile formed on her face and she looked back to the children. "Why don't we continue to greet the visitors?" She asked them softly and the group of children nodded eagerly and then ran towards the three pirates. Juli giggled amused and followed after them.

"Welcome to Seinaru~" The kids sang cheerily.

Ace, Marco and Thatch looked surprised down at three children, who were standing in front of them with flower garlands in their hands.

Thatch smiled and bent down, so the little girl in front of him could lay the garland around his neck. "Thank you."

Marco and Ace followed his example and now both also had a flower garland around their neck.

"Have a nice stay~" The group of children cheerfully waved at them before running laughing away, while searching for new visitors to greet.

Thatch waved cheerfully after them and then he turned around to Marco, who smirked. He raised an eyebrow in question and then looked at Ace, who had a slight blush on his face, not really knowing how to act. "Pfft… Aww... Is our Acey-dacey e-m-b-a-r-r-a-s-s-e-d~" He taunted him and laughed loudly as Ace blush deepened.

"Shut up, stupid cook." Ace grumbled at him and crossed his arms and something that was totally **not** *cough, cough* a pout formed on his face.

Juli giggled amused at their interaction and stepped in front of them with a kind smile.

Marco, Ace and Thatch looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to still be there with them.

"As the children told you just now, welcome to _Seinaru_." Juli greeted them with a soft smile. "As you probably know, my name is Kurama Juli. Nice to meet you, Marco-san, Thatch-san and Ace-san. I have to apologize for the rough greeting you got here, and I hope you still decide to spend some time on _Seinaru_."

Marco smiled at that. "Thank you for your kindness, Juli-hime. We would love to stay on this island, if it, of course, is okay with you."

Juli tilted her head in confusion at that. "Why wouldn't it be okay? You weren't the ones who provoked the fight." She shook her head at that and smiled cheerily at the three men. "Oh, and you can call me just Juli. I'm a normal person just like you three."

Ace looked at her in surprise at that, Marco looked a bit stunned and Thatch… Hearts formed in Thatch's eyes and he stepped forward to her, shoving the other two out of the way. Then, he took Juli's hand and kissed it. "I have never met such a perfect woman like you before… You're unbelievable beautiful, kind, caring, forgiving and good with children… You have everything the woman of every man's dreams needs. Will you marry m-"

"Fuck off!" Ace and Marco shouted at him utterly annoyed and punched him in the face, sending him flying back.

Juli blinked innocently. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing-yoi…" Marco said while his eyebrow twitched dangerously in annoyance. _'I can't believe he just wanted to ask a 16-year-old girl to marry him…'_

"Yep, absolutely nothing." Ace said nervously. _'I didn't think I would ever meet someone as dense as Luffy… Someone like her is far too innocent…'_ He shook his head at that and frowned at Juli as he remembered something.

Thatch slowly stood up while groaning and rubbing his head, where the two hit him. "What was that about?!"

Marco and Ace just deadpanned at him. Thatch sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it… Way too overboard…"

Marco just sweat dropped at that while Ace looked thoughtfully to the ground.

Juli giggled amused. "You guys are funny."

"Awww…. what cute giggles~" Thatch swooned.

Marco's left eye began to twitch at that.

"Why did you protect and defend us?!" Ace suddenly blurted out. "How did you know that we are not here to destroy your island or hurt somebody?! **How can you know that we are not evil?!"** He shouted at her rather gruffly.

Marco sighed sadly at Ace's questions, knowing it had something to do with his past that he sometime just starts to ask these questions when someone is very kind to them.

"Ace…" Thatch looked at him sympathy.

Juli looked directly into his eyes at that question. Then, she smiled cheerily at him. "I protected you because it was the right thing to do. It wasn't right for this marine to just attack you, when you didn't do anything. And I know that you guys wouldn't attack my island… because you're not that kind of pirates. You're the good kind of pirates." She smiled brightly at him before she opened her eyes and looked deep into his eyes at the answer of his last question. "And I know that you're not evil, Ace. Those who are evil have a different look in their eyes… In your eyes I can only see the pain you had to go through in your past as well as the happiness that you got when you found the friends who accept you like you really are. **Whoever said you're evil, is wrong, Ace.** You have a good and kind heart and care for your comrades. Pure evil looks different and only a few have a black soul and heart… And you're **not** one of them."

Ace eyes widened at that utterly surprised and he blushed at that as well as taking a shaky breath, not knowing why her words hit him like that and why he can feel that she's only speaking the truth.

Marco and Thatch just gaped in surprise at Juli's answer as well as Ace's reaction and the tears that glittered in his eyes.

"Anyway…" Juli said softly and looked at Marco and Thatch, giving Ace sometime to gather himself. "As an apology for all the problems you had when you arrived here, I want to give you some free-of-charge cards for the Onsen over there." She smiled softly at Thatch's excited expression. "Please relax a bit in _Seinaru_ 's hot springs. The hot springs here are something special. They can heal minor injuries as well as let you forget all the mental stress or pain you're feeling."

"Of course, we are going to accept your-" Thatch said in excitement, but Marco interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Juli-yoi. We are grateful for your offer but can't accept it." He told her and a slight shudder ran through him at the thought of taking a bath. Ace had about the same reaction.

Juli giggled amused at that and smiled knowingly. "I think you should accept it anyway. As I got to know from a few others, the water of the hot springs has no effect on Devil Fruit users. It's just like you are going into the water like you did before you became a devil fruit user."

"Something like this is possible?!" Ace shouted in awe.

Thatch smiled brightly at that. "Amazing! We are going right now! Thanks for that offer, Juli-chan."

Marco sighed in defeat but was still a bit skeptical if that's really going to work.

"Great." Juli smiled cheerily and took three little cards, with free-of-charge standing on them, out of the pocket of her dress and gave it to Thatch. Then, she took a short look at the wound on her shoulder and smiled softly. "Well, I will go now as well. I have to take care of this gunshot wound. If you have some questions, don't hesitate to ask and search for me in the forest there on the right side. You have to be a bit careful, because of the animals living there, but they are peaceful most of the time. As long as you don't hurt one of them, you should be okay." She smiled and waved cheerily at them in goodbye and then made her way to the forest.

Marco and Ace looked after her in confusion. "Didn't she just said she wants to take care for her wound-yoi?"

"And what does she mean with animals and they are peaceful until you attack one of them?" Ace asked in confusion.

"That doesn't matter now! Let's go relaxing!" Thatch shouted cheerily and then stormed to the Onsen, while dragging his two brothers with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 44. How did you like it? :) Looks like Marco, Ace and Thatch met Juli. They seemed to be quite impressed by her. :3 Oh, and I hoped you liked how I portrayed Thatch. ;) Anyway, next chapter is going to be the final chapter of Juli's flashbacks, so be excited. :D We are going to see a bit more of Marco, Ace and Thatch as well as Juli… And Juli is going to reveal her darkest memories ever to the Strawhats…**

 **See you next chapter and have an awesome rest of your day! :3**

name

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Whoa! Go Juli! She's just kick as & chew bubble gum. Unfortunately she doesn't have gum. And nice showing for her as she teaches that Marine Captain a lesson. Never fuck with a Princess like her. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yeah, you should never, NEVER mess with a princess like Juli. XD Especially if you hurt children or animals in front of her... Anyway, thanks for your review and see you next chappie! (XD chappie = my new nickname for chapter, it sounds much cuter :3 XD)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Geez, another guy swooned by Juli. But poor Thatch, he will be friendzoned by Juli. Juli is too innocent and naive especially matters of heart.

 **You're probably right... Poor Thatch will get into the friend zone... XD. But Juli is just like Luffy when it comes to someone liking her, too innocent for this world as well as too damn sense in that kind of matter. XD Anyway, have an awesome rest of your day! :)**

 _'Fanboy316'_ : If that stupid Marine Captain would tried to report to Marine HQ what he did and what happened, he's the one who's gonna get punished instead. Sengoku or Garp wpuld gladly carry out said punishment. Hopefully Thatch wouldn't pursue to date Juli or this would mean WAR between Whitebeard and Shanks. See ya!

 **That Marine Captain would definitely be beaten... *cough* I mean punished by Sengoku and Garp probably too. XD. Good thing he didn't do it then, because I would never want to get into this kind of situation... Anyway, you're right, Thatch should probably stop swooning around Juli before Shanks notice it and declares war to Whitebeard. I can just imagine Whitebeard's face if Shanks would start a war over something like this. XD He would probably sweat drop and curse his son Thatch for having to be such a lady's man. XDD See you next chapter and have a nice day! :)**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Me to the marine captain you are a sad strang little man you have my pity good bye it's nice to know julie got to meet ace and pineapple head sorry Marco fans honestly I would love to see what would happen if she met white beard that would be quite an event it might even be worthy of pirate history anyway thanks for making my day

 **You're welcome. And yeah, you can only pity this poor drunk marine captain. XD Anyway, Juli meeting Whitebeard would probably be pretty epic. Who knows, maybe she gets the opportunity to meet Whitebeard in the future or maybe not... We have to wait and see. ;) Thanks for your review and have an awesome day!**


	45. Juli's darkest memory to reveal

Chapter 45- Juli's darkest memory to reveal.

* * *

"Thatch stop dragging us-yoi! We can walk on our own!" Marco shouted at him as Thatch dragged him and Ace towards the Onsen on _Seinaru_.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, birdie~" Thatch said cheerily and let go of him and Ace, just as they were standing in front of the Onsen. "Let's go relaxing~"

Marco sighed as Thatch stormed into the Onsen. Ace just snickered as they followed after him.

"Welcome to _Iyasa tamashī_ 's healing water hotsprings." An ederly, friendly woman, who was standing behind the front desk of the Onsen, greeted them cheerily. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello~ We came here to go into those special hot springs everyone is talking about." Thatch told her cheerily and laid the free-of-charge cards on the desk.

The eyes of the woman widened at those cards and then she studied the three pirates curiously. "Oh, so you have to be friends of Juli-sama. Nice to meet you. It's an honor to have you visiting the hotsprings. You're going to love them." She took out three white towels as well as three silky golden bath robes with matching slippers and laid them down on the counter, so missing the surprised look on Thatch's, Ace's and Marco's face at the mention of Princess Juli being their friend. "If you want to, you can have a hot-stone massage after bathing in the hot springs. It's really relaxing."

"We would love-" Thatch wanted to say, but Marco interrupted him.

"Thanks, but we have to decline-yoi. Giving us a free hot spring visit is more than enough." He declined politely.

"But Marco~ I want to get a massage!" Thatch whined at him.

Marco glared at him and stomped down on his foot, so he would stop whining.

Ace just snorted as Thatch shouted at that in alarm and then began to sulk.

The elderly woman chuckled at their interaction. "Anyway, the hot spring area is in this direction." She said and pointed to the right side.

"Wait… Aren't there secluded areas for men and women?" Ace asked in confusion, having heard of something like this before.

The woman just smiled at that. "No. Here on this peaceful island is no need for that. This is a mixed Onsen-"

Thatch blushed at that and steam came out of his nose. "Ladies~ Just wait for me! Thatchy is coming to join the party~" He shouted while storming into the hot spring area.

"Oi, that's not fair! Wait!" Ace shouted and raced after him.

"Oi, you two! WAIT-yoi!" Marco shouted after them and sighed. "I apologize for those two. I still have to teach them about manners… But I doubt that this will ever work…" He mumbled in annoyance.

The woman just chuckled amused. "No problem. Enjoy your stay." She said kindly and gave him the three stacks of towels, bath robes and slippers.

 _A few moments later, inside one of the hot springs…_

"Man…" Thatch sighed as he was relaxing in the soothing warm water of _Seinaru_ 's hot springs. "What a pity~ No ladies are in here~" He sighed again and leaned back a bit. "Well, at least this water let's me relax like I haven't in a very long time. I have to say I somehow feel a lot calmer…" Thatch looked up to his two brothers, who were still standing outside of the hot spring. "Why don't you two finally join me? This water is perfect to relax."

Marco just looked skeptical down to the normal looking water. "I don't know-yoi… The water doesn't seem special to me. I can't imagine that Devil Fruit user will not be affected by it…"

Ace just shrugged and smirked. "Well, we will never know if we don't try." He got ready to jump into the water. "Thatch, if I don't pop up on the surface of the water in a minute, you maybe should look for me before I drown."

"Alright, kiddo! Jump!" Thatch cheered him on.

"Wait, don't just jump in Ace-yoi!" Marco shouted at him, but it was too late with a loud splash, Ace landed in the warm water of the hot springs.

Seconds passed by and both Marco and Thatch stared at the surface of the water, waiting for a sign of life.

"Ace!" Thatch shouted in concern and slowly waded his way through the water, as Ace's head still didn't pop up by the surface.

"I told you that it was not going to work-yoi!" Marco shouted in panic.

"Just kidding!" Ace shouted cheerily as he shot out of the water, splashing water into the face of Thatch. "I feel great!" He laughed happily.

Marco just sighed in relief. "So… It did work, huh? Don't scare me like that again, Ace-yoi."

"Great job, kiddo! Looks like you learned some things from the prank master." Thatch said proudly and they high-fived.

"Yes. But there's one thing I learned as well!" Ace grinned mischievously and suddenly tripped Thatch up.

"Wha-" Thatch shouted in surprise and landed head first in the water with a big splash.

Marco just sighed as he carefully slipped into the water. _'Wow… It really doesn't affect me at all… How is that possible?!'_ He thought in awe as he let the water of the hot spring run through his fingers.

With an angry yelp, Thatch surfaced and glared at Ace.

Ace burst out laughing at Thatch, whose wet hair was hanging into his face, making him look like a sea monster. "Pfft… Hahahaha! Y-You look… Y-Your hair looks so ridiculous!"

"My hair~ My beautiful hair~" Thatch whined and began to mourn over his pompadour hairstyle that was now nothing like before. "You are going to pay for that Ace!" He pouted at him and sat back down to relax.

Marco just sighed at the childish actions of those two and his shoulders relaxed a bit. _'This isn't bad at all…'_ He thought as he noticed how his whole body relaxed in the water.

 _After another few minutes passed by…_

Ace, Thatch and Marco were now all relaxing in the hotsprings.

"I want to stay in here forever~" Thatch hummed in content.

Ace smiled. "Yes! I didn't even know how much I've missed feeling the water like a normal person can!"

Marco smiled in fondness and shook his head at that. He leaned back a bit with a thoughtful expression. "All the greatness of this hot spring aside, what do you think of Kurama Juli? And I want to hear your honest opinions."

Thatch looked at him in surprise before he looked up to the clear sky. "She's something else… I've never met such a kind person before and she seems to care about everyone. Not to forget about her unique beauty and all, but I have a feeling she's going to be part of something bigger in the future."

Ace nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah. I still can't get over what she said to me… It seemed so true. And even when I don't trust people easily, after she told me that, I just could **not** trust her. I have no idea what it is about her, but she reminds me of my little brother Luffy a bit… She felt the same way as him, the way that let's you want to follow and befriend her…"

Marco looked thoughtfully into the water. "With me, it was the same-yoi…" It was silent for a moment as they were all hanging on their thoughts about the Princess of _Seinaru_. "But that aside, there is still something that I can't understand. I just can't wrap my head around how she accomplished to get the protection of Akagami. The World Government I can understand because they most likely wanted to be a part of the fame of _Seinaru_ , but Akagami… He offered her his protection way before the World Government did. I know him quite for a while now, and most of the time, he's easy to figure out even though he's annoying the hell out of me. But the one thing I can't figure out is why he's protecting this island." Marco said thoughtfully as he stared into the water.

"Maybe he met her and wanted to protect her and this island?" Ace asked him with a shrug.

Marco just frowned thoughtfully. "No… I have the feeling that Akagami had a reason…"

Thatch sighed at that. "I know that face… You are not going to stop thinking about this until you asked Juli-chan, right?" He smirked at his brother. "Well, then we should just ask her. She said we can look for her in the right side of the forest, right? Then, let's go." And with that Thatch stood up.

"Alright." Marco just said, really wanting to know the reason.

"You just want to see Juli again, am I right, Thatch?" Ace asked him with a deadpan expression.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind if I see that gorgeous goddess again~" Thatch swooned.

"Perv." Ace deadpanned.

"Why thank you~" Thatch smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows what got him a snort from Ace.

Marco sighed. "If I hear you saying that you want to marry Juli again… I'm going to fucking kill you-yoi! I don't want my brother to turn into a pedophile." He joked.

"OI!" Thatch protested while Ace began to laugh loudly.

"Birdie got you good~" Ace taunted him between snickers. Thatch just pouted at that and grumbled something not understandable.

 _Around 20 minutes later, as the relaxed Whitebeard Pirates were standing in front of the huge forest on the right side of the island…_

Ace whistled impressed as they walked into the huge forest. "This reminds me of Goa…"

"I wonder what type of animals live here…" Thatch said thoughtfully as he looked around the huge forest.

"How are we supposed to find Juli in this big forest area-yoi?" Marco asked in slight confusion.

Thatch just shrugged. "No idea…"

"Wow! It's huge!" Ace shouted in awe as he stared right at a big deer that was gracing peacefully and didn't seem to be bothered by them.

Marco looked slightly impressed at the deer. "It's a lot bigger than usual…"

"That's what she said-" Thatch wanted to say with a smug smirk, but then stopped as he suddenly looked right into the eyes of a huge boar. "What the-" He squealed in surprise.

Marco just looked at him in surprise.

"Pfft-" Ace began to laugh loudly. "You squealed just like a girl! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up kiddo…" Thatch mumbled with a pout as the three went on what looked like a path and so walked deeper into the forest.

 _After about a 30 minutes hike through the forest…_

"Are you sure we weren't here before?" Thatch asked Marco in confusion as he was sure that they were by this clearing just a few minutes ago.

"No. Just stop annoying me, that isn't helping, Thatch-yoi." Marco said in slight annoyance. "It's just like this path here is leading us in circles…"

"That's weird…" Ace suddenly said. "Here's another path."

"Where?!" Thatch shouted and looked at Ace, who was pointing at a little path that was leading to the left side.

Marco sighed. "Well, I guess we can try that path. I just hope we don't get lost too much…"

"Ah, it will go well." Thatch dismissed his concern cheerily and walked confident onto the path.

Ace shrugged and followed him. Marco just sighed again and followed the path as well.

 _Just a few minutes later…_

"W-What is this…?" Thatch said in awe as they reached a big clearing that seemed to glow magically. Fireflies were flying around them and lightened the beautiful colorful flowers that were standing around a beautiful clear lake in which was flowing a waterfall.

"Wow!" Ace gaped in awe.

Marco's eyes widened. "How did we end up in a fairy tale?" He asked slightly amused.

Just then, the three heard cheerful giggles and water splashing. Their heads snapped around to the sounds, just to see Juli swimming cheerily in the beautiful clear water of the lake together with… huge crocodiles.

"WHAAAA?!" They shouted stunned as they saw how a crocodile swam towards Juli and nudged her softly. It then seemed to whisper something into Juli's ears, what shouldn't be possible.

"I-Is Juli swimming with crocodiles…?!" Ace asked in surprise and shock.

Thatch just nodded, being too surprised to say anything.

Marco just blinked. "I guess-yoi…"

Juli smiled at the crocodile and tickled the crocodile's chin. "Thanks for informing me~" She smiled cheerily and then looked at Marco, Ace and Thatch. "Looks like you found me~" She giggled amused and swam to the bank of the lake.

"Hehehe. Looks like it~" Thatch answered her cheerfully.

Ace smirked, and Marco smiled as well, but then he spotted something at the pond side. _'Wait a moment…'_ He narrowed his eyes and then he could make out what was laying there… The white and blue dress Juli was wearing earlier. _'Don't tell me….?!'_ Marco looked alarmed back to Juli, but it was already to late, Juli was walking slowly out of the water.

Blood rushed to the faces of the three men as they saw that Juli was definitely naked from the waist up.

"Waaaaahhh~" Thatch shouted as he flew back with a massive nosebleed after getting a glance at Juli's naked breasts.

Ace blushed heavily, and his heart pounded heavily in his chest.

Marco blushed as well and closed his eyes after he slapped a hand over Ace's eyes. Then, he forcefully turned himself and Ace around while trying to get his blush under control.

Juli stopped walking as she saw the reaction of the three. She tilted her head innocently and blinked in confusion. _'What was that about…?'_ She shrugged, walked out of the water and dressed herself.

 _Five minutes later…_

Juli, Marco, Ace and a groaning Thatch now sat on the ground of the clearing in a circle.

"Juli, you can't just walk out of the water naked in front of men-yoi!" Marco tried to get her to learn that important information.

Juli just titled her head at that and looked at him with big, innocent turquoise. "Why?"

"Yeah, why Marco? Maybe it's better if she-" Thatch wanted to say as he wiggled with his eyebrows suggestively but was stopped as he was punched in the face by Ace and Marco.

Ace cleared his throat, still having a slight blush on his face. "Anyway, that was pretty cool how you swam with those crocodiles." He tried to change the subject.

"Well, I guess it's pretty impressive for someone who doesn't know the peaceful animals on _Seinaru_." Juli smiled cheerily. "But they always like to swim with me, but not just them, also the other animals like tigers, boars, deer, hippos and a lot more."

"That's soo cool!" Ace shouted impressed with a bright smile. _'If Luffy was here, he would have been super impressed by that…'_ He smiled softly at that thought.

Marco looked thoughtfully at the cheerily chattering Juli, having noticed something. _'Well even if that's impressive… There's something else. The gunshot wound that had to be on her right shoulder… as she walked out of the water just now, there was no wound. How did it heal this quickly? And…'_ He narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but look in concern at the kind princess. _'If she can heal this quick… How bad had to be the wound that caused the three scars she has on the left side of her chest?'_ He shook his head and somehow knew that he will not get to know all those mysteries that seemed to surround Princess Kurama Juli.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Juli shook her head and so forcefully disturbed her memories. She looked at her cheerful chattering nakama. _'I can't delay it any longer, even if I want to… I have to tell them the rest of what happened to me before the sun is up…'_ Juli looked softly at the cheerful Luffy who was goofing around with Chopper and Sogeking. She looked at the fond expression of Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Robin as well as Franky's smile. She bit on her lip and sighed. "Minna… It's time that I tell you my last memory…" She softly spoke up.

"Yatta! Do we hear more about _Shiro_?!" Luffy asked her with a bright smile as he stopped goofing around with Chopper and Sogeking and sat down next to his sister.

Juli smiled sadly and looked to the ground. "In some way… yes…"

"Yatta!" Luffy and Chopper cheered loudly, not noticing Juli's sad mood.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he noticed her sad smile. "Luffy… It's not in the way you think it is…" He tried to give him a hint.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked at him and then looked at his sister. As he noticed her sadness, his cheerful mood sobered to a serious one. "Juli-nee…"

Juli took a deep breath again and looked seriously up, preparing herself for what was to come. "I'm going to tell you now about my darkest memory yet. I'm sorry I have to sober your happy mood… But I just have to talk about what happened or I will never get over it…"

Nami nodded softly at that. "We understand that…"

Usopp gulped and began to shiver in fright at that. "I-I don't know if I want to hear this…"

Chopper nodded in agreement.

"Of course, you want to…" Sanji glared at him with a warning tone in his voice.

"Okay, I want to hear it! I want to hear it!" Usopp shouted as he slid a bit away from Sanji.

Robin shook her head at that in amusement and looked seriously at Juli, ready to listen.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, knowing that what was about to come now was not going to be pretty.

Juli closed her eyes. "Okay. Let's start…" She said and hesitated a bit. Her eyes widened in surprise as she could feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Luffy's expression in surprise. "Lu?"

"We are with you… Don't be frightened." Luffy assured her as he grabbed a bit more tightly onto her shoulder, so spending his sister a bit more comfort.

Juli's eyes softened. "Thanks Lu." Then, she looked seriously and sadly to the ground. "It was not too long ago…"

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _A bit more than a month ago on Seinaru…_

Juli smiled happily and looked at the book in her hand as she ran down the stairs of the palace. _'Yay, today is reading day with the children! They are always so excited for this one day in the week, when I come to visit them and read stories to them.'_ She giggled cheerily as she remembered what the last books, she read to the children of the village, was about. _'We had some fairy tales; some stories about heroes; some stories about dragons, knights and princesses; some stories about wizards; a story about ninja and now, finally we have stories about pirates! I'm so excited!'_ Juli shook her head and looked to the kitchen. "Maria-san, Annie, I'm gone~" She stopped and blinked in confusion as she saw that nobody was there. "Huh? That's weird. Maybe they went out…? Wouldn't be the first time they did this without telling me because they don't want to disturb me." She shrugged and walked out of the palace, past the pasture. "By _Shiro_! See you later!" Juli waved cheerily to Shiro, who neighed in goodbye and then continued to graze.

Juli ran skipping through the village while humming cheerily. "I'm so excited~ I wonder which story of this book they will like the best…" She walked through the normally so busy, but now empty streets of the village, not noticing that the loud and joyful village was now quiet… too quiet.

"There we go~" Juli smiled cheerily as she entered the school and walked along the corridor to the classroom, where all of the children gathered for the 'exciting reading hours' how they like to call it. Juli looked at the closed door to the classroom and stopped before it as she suddenly noticed something. The normally so loud classroom that was brimming over with cheerful laughter and excited chattering was eerily quiet. A really dreading feeling began to build up at the bottom of her stomach. She shook her head at that and quickly dismissed that feeling. _'Don't be ridiculous, Juli. They probably only play a prank on me like they did a month ago.'_ Juli took a deep breath opened the door and smiled brightly to greet the eagerly waiting children. "Who is ready to hear a story~"

But there was no answer. Her question just echoed through the room. Juli opened her eyes at that in confusion. "Are you playing a prank on me again-" She froze dead in her tracks and her eyes widened utterly shocked at the sight before her. Everywhere on the ground were laying the dead bodies of the children. Most of their mouths were opened in silent screams as there were gaping holes in their slit throats.

Tears gathered in Juli's eyes and she began to shiver in shock. _'No, that can't…'_

Everywhere she looked was red, just **red.** The floor, the walls, even the ceiling was tinted in a sick tone of red from all the blood that was spilled in the slaughter that happened in this room.

Tears ran down Juli's face and she began to sob heavily. _'No, that can't be…'_ She stumbled a step back and just said she wanted to storm out of this horrible red room, something on the left side caught her eyes. There, a bit away from the others on the ground were laying two other bodies. Lifeless eyes were staring right into Juli's soul as she looked at the dead body of Sarah, the littlest girl. Laying protectively over her even in death was her brother Richard as he tried to protect his little sister from a horrible death.

Juli pressed a hand on her mouth to muffle her horrified screams that tried to escape as she looked at the heartbreaking scene. _**'No this can't be! This can't be happening!**_ _This has to be a bad dream!'_ Juli thought utterly shocked as she began to cry heavily. _'This is just a bad dream, Juli! Wake up!'_ Heavy sobs escaped her throat as she stumbled out of the room. Juli just wanted to storm out of the school and then wake up in her bed, as she noticed something at the far end on the other side of the corridor. Her heart stopped a beat and she began to panic as she could make out two bodies. She stormed as fast as possible towards the bodies. Her eyes widened horrified as she stopped a meter away from two dead corpses. There on the ground before her were laying the two dead bodies, with their body parts bent in ways that are not possible for humans, heck not even for an alive being, of Annie and Maria, the two she considered as her family. **"NOOOOO!"** Juli's utterly horrified scream echoed through the building as she sank to her knees next to the dead bodies of Maria and Annie. She breathed heavily as tears steamed down her face and blurred her vision. _'T-This… T-This has to be a dream!'_

Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt massive danger behind her while a dark shadow towered above her. Just as she wanted to turn around to see who it was, she was hit on the back of her neck and passed out.

A few hours later, Juli drifted back to consciousness. _'Where am I?'_ She noticed that she was being carried and opened her eyes in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that she was really being carried over the shoulder of someone. _'W-What's going on…?!'_ She thought in confusion, shock and surprised, not really knowing what was going on after waking up just now. Just then she heard a voice that let her blood run cold… The voice of someone she has tried to forget.

"Zehahahahaha! Finally, I got my hands on **my** beautiful Juli. Soon we're going to be married and nothing in this world can ever separate us then! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears gathered in Juli's eyes at that and suddenly, everything that happened before came crashing back to her. She looked up in panic to maybe get a glimpse on where they were… just to see something that shocked her to the core. The island they were on was _Seinaru_ , her island, no mistake about it…but what she saw on it was too much for her to progress. No building was standing anymore… Rubble and debris were laying everywhere, as well as dead bodies of villagers and disrooted trees. Her island, her kingdom, _Seinaru_ , was completely razed to the ground. Nothing was left like it was before.

' _ **No!'**_ Juli thought in panic as tears streamed down her face again while she was breathing heavily. She began to hyperventilate, and her vision blurred as everything that happened in such a short amount of time was crashing onto her. Just as she was about to pass out, she turned her head to the side as she spotted something white between the rubble. Her eyes widened utterly horrified as she saw what exactly caught her attention. There, crushed to death by debris and buried half under rubble was laying her loyal companion _Shiro_. Blood was running out of his nostrils and mouth and a tear had made its way from the clouded, lifeless blue eyes to the dirty white fur of his face.

Juli's mouth opened in a silent scream as big tears dropped to the ground while her mind just couldn't progress anymore what was going on and so she passed out again.

 _*…abrupt end of the Flashback*_

* * *

Juli just couldn't take these memories anymore and broke down crying. Heavy sobs shook her fragile body as the mental images of those horrifying memories popped up in her mind. _'The red room with the slaughtered dead children in it… The heartbreaking array of the dead bodies of Sarah and Richard… Annie and Maria's dead bodies that were bent in horrible, inhuman ways… Seinaru that was now razed to the ground… The dead body of Shiro covered in the debris while a single tear of his still remained on his face…'_

Her nakama just looked at her horrified, their mouth opened utterly shocked. Chopper was crying heavily at the mention of all those deaths. Usopp was frozen in shock not being able to say anything. Nami was holding back her tears as she tried to get over the cruelty of doing such things. Franky was crying heavily as well as he cursed the bastard who did this. Robin had tears in her eyes and looked at the heavy crying Juli in sympathy, she could only imagine how horrifying it had to be for her to see all those deaths as well as the aftermath of _Seinaru_ 's destruction. For the first time in years, she was glad that she never had to really see the aftermath of the destruction on Ohara. Sanji was cursing loudly while trying to find his cigarette that had fallen out of his mouth when he had listened to Juli's story in shock.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over and he wrapped his rubber arms multiple times around the crying Juli and so hugged her tightly, trying to silently calm her down. For the first time in his life he was at loss for words and didn't know what he could say that would calm his sister down, so he decided just to rub her back soothingly while hugging her as tight as possible.

Zoro had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were shadowed over as Juli's sobs and what she told them shook him to the core. He gritted his teeth and bored his fingers into his arms. _'How can someone do something so utterly cruel like this to such a sweet, kind and unbelievable caring person like her?!_ _ **How can this bastard let her suffer so much when he says that he wants to marry her?! Does he even love her?!**_ _'_ His fingers bored deeper into the skin of his arms as he desperately tried to calm down the rage that was building up inside him.

After a bit more than ten minutes, everyone had calmed down a bit and now looked sadly at Juli.

Juli still sniffed and hiccuped from crying so much but had calmed down. Luffy had stopped hugging Juli but still had his arm around the shoulder of his sister in a soothing manner.

Juli took a deep breath and then looked at her nakama with red eyes from all the crying. "I-I'm sorry that I broke down like that minna…" She spoke up in a slight hoarse voice. "But I tried to forget those memories because I didn't know how to deal with it and now as I told you about all that, everything just came crashing back on me…"

"What are you saying?! Stop apologizing for something like this!" Luffy shouted at her fiercely.

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in surprise.

"I never expected I would ever say that, but Luffy is right." Nami added.

Robin nodded in agreement. "We are here to support you, Juli." She told her softly.

A small smile lit Juli's face. "Thank you minna…" She looked to the ground and took a deep breath before she looked up again after touching her golden collar briefly. "But regardless what happened in my past… I guess everything had to go this way. If that didn't happen, I would have never met you guys and reunited with Lu. And when I think about it like that, everything that happened doesn't seem as bad as it did before." She smiled softly and looked at her surprised nakama.

Nami's, Chopper's and Usopp's eyes watered at that. "JULI~" They shouted touched and jumped towards her.

Juli giggled amused as they all crashed to the ground.

"OI!" Luffy protested loudly as they were now all laying on top of him. "You guys are heavy!"

"Juli…" Nami, Chopper and Usopp just cried while hugging her tightly.

Sanji, Zoro and Robin watched the scene in fondness and amusement. Franky just grinned while rubbing his tears away that were shooting out of his eyes again.

 _A few hours later, as everyone was now deep asleep from the exhaustion of the day and as the sun slowly began to rise…_

Usopp, Chopper and Franky were sleeping next to each other while snoring loudly and kicking each other while sleeping. Sanji was sleeping next to Usopp, as near as possible to Nami and Robin who were sleeping peacefully next to each other and not in such a mess like the boys. Luffy was sleeping as close as possible by the side of his sister and was currently snoring loudly while having a happy smile on his face, probably dreaming about meat. Zoro was leaning onto the side wall of the pool area with his arms crossed behind his head and seemed to be sleeping as well.

Juli opened her eyes and slowly sat up, so she wouldn't wake her brother. She looked at Luffy and smiled softly as she run her fingers through his hair. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that he stopped snoring for a few seconds, just to mumble something happily and then began to snore again. Juli sighed in relief and then shook her head in fondness. She looked up to the almost half-moon with a sad smile on her face. _'I'm sorry I couldn't protect Seinaru, Mama…'_

Zoro opened his eyes and frowned as he noticed Juli's sad expression. "You should really sleep Juli. It was an exhausting day for you…" He told her softly as he looked up to the sky as well.

"Zoro…" Juli whispered in surprise before a small smile lit her face and she looked up to the sky, that was slowly turning from his dark blue color to a beautiful bright pink, orange and yellow because of the sunrise. "The same applies to you…"

Zoro just grunted at that. Juli shook her head and giggled. It was silent for a few minutes as they both just comfortable sat there and watched how the sun began to rise up to the horizon.

"Zoro?" Juli suddenly broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed.

Juli bit on her lip and then looked back to the horizon while touching her collar. "Nothing… Forget it…"

Zoro looked at her for the first time in minutes and sighed softly. "Juli… You can tell me anything, even if it's not important…"

Juli smiled softly at that and closed her eyes. _"If the sun and the moon are forbidden in love,_

 _The child of Prophecy is going to be born._

 _With the dazzling beauty of the moon and the bright personality of the sun,_

 _The world has already won._

 _Only she has the key to the power,_

 _All the others will die trying._

 _When her power awakes,_

 _The world shakes._

 _Then she will change the fate of the world,_

 _Maybe for better or maybe not._

 _But beware,_

 _If her power is getting in the wrong hands,_

 _The world is going to end._

 _But if she's free,_

 _The world is getting peace._

 _If you have the chance to meet her,_

 _Consider yourself lucky,_

 _But only if your soul is pure._

 _When darkness has already consumed you,_

 _You better start running,_

 _Because the child of the prophecy, the Angel Princess, is the Judgment of Heaven,_

 _So better be careful or you'll end up in Hell."_

Zoro looked at her utterly surprised as he tried to make sense out of her mumbling. "What?!"

Juli smiled secretively. "Don't worry about it. It's just an old legend that was told to the children for ages on _Seinaru_ …" She yawned cutely. "I should really go back to bed before it's time to wake up already. You should do the same, Zoro." She smiled at him before she laid back down next to Luffy. Just a couple of minutes later, she was deeply sleeping because of her exhaustion.

Zoro looked at her peaceful sleeping form and then looked up to the sky again as he thought about what she just told him. _'Maybe it's just an old legend she told me…but I have the feeling there's more to it…'_ He shook his head as a dumb thought crossed his mind. _'I should really sleep when I begin to think about something so ridiculous like that…'_ He yawned as well and closed his eyes, almost immediately drifting into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 45. How did you like it? :) A lot happened this chapter from the continuation of Thatch, Ace and Marco on Seinaru, to the horrible destruction of Seinaru and finally, to the end of a long day with the Strawhats, together with a mysterious old legend of Seinaru. Well, I certainly hope you have fun thinking about what this legend could mean, because there are some messages hidden in there. ;) And if you can't figure it out, the meaning is going to be revealed later (a loot later) as well, so don't worry. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter! :D**

 **Oh, and before I forget it, in the canon of the anime (and manga as well I think.) Shanks should meet up with Whitebeard about now. (I hope you know what I mean… XD) In the canon of my story, this meeting is going to happen a bit later and I'm also going to write about that. I just told you guys that, so you wouldn't get confused. That was it from me and sorry for my rambling. XD**

names

 _Iyasa tamashī_ = healed soul

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Shiro_ = white

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Whoa! Now that's really dark! The way you describe Blackbeard's sacking of Seinaru is more horrifying than anything Oda imagine. As for the legend, it seems gonna happen on the battle of Marineford. Anyways great update & see you soon. Onwards true beliver excelsior!

 **Well, I guess the Blackbeard of my story is more evil than in canon. But that's because Blackbeard will always be the main antagonist of this story. (Of course they come some other antagonists, but nobody affects Juli in the way Blackbeard does) Anyway, not a bad guess for what the legend is talking about. It would certainly be possible that something happens at Marineford... Well, we have to wait and see I guess. ;) Thanks for your review and have a nice day! :3**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Those poor kids. After seeing the friendly visit of Ace and company, the story come to worse as Juli seeing all the dead bodies of the children as well as her faithful steed Shiro. And listening to the legend of Seineru, something major gonna happen in this story. Anyways great update and keep it up!

 **Thank you~ :3 And you're right, the death of everyone on Seinaru was pretty sad and heartbreaking :( But I guess we can just be glad that Juli can continue on her way without being too mentally affected by what happened. Oh and yes, aomething major is going to happen in the future of the story... But I'm not telling what~ ;) XD Anyway, I hope you have an awesome day! :)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : So Ace doesn't actually knew about Juli huh? I wonder how he's gonna react that Juli is his adopted step-sister? Or that she's Shank's daughter? Anyways seeing how you describe Blackbeard and subsequent sacking of Seineru, you're making him THE main villain of this story. And the legend she mentioned from Seineru, I wonder if it pertains to her? Great update by the way, see ya!

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, Ace doesn't know that Juli is now somehow his adopted stepsister XD. This all happened when he already had set sail. His reaction would be hilarious as well as his reaction to her being Shanks' daughter. XD Well, let's just hope Ace lives long enough to react to this... *nervous smile* Anyway, yes Blackbeard is THE main villain of this story. And the legend Juli mentioned... It would be possible that it speaks about her, but it also can speak about someone else as well as just being a legend with some true details in it. ;) Thank you for your review and see you! :)**


	46. Another day in Water Seven

Chapter 46- Another day in Water Seven and Feelings start to blossom?!

* * *

 _The same day, after the Strawhats had a late breakfast in their Galley-La Company's special room…_

"What does this mean? After all the trouble the Franky Family caused…" Zoro said slightly confused as he was studying the newspaper in which only the Strawhats were being mentioned to be the culprits of Enies Lobby's destruction.

"Mhm…" Sanji said thoughtfully and looked at Juli and Luffy, who were sitting beside each other at the breakfast table. "Could it be that your grandpa didn't want to involve ordinary people and so didn't report them?"

It was silent for a moment. "No…such a thing…" Luffy said as he waved with his hand dismissively.

"I think not." Robin, Chopper and Robin agreed while waving their hands dismissively as well.

Juli looked thoughtfully down at the table. "I think Garp-jiji probably forgot to report anything at all…"

Sanji and Nami just sweat dropped at that.

Robin narrowed her eyes. _'It surely is Aokiji's doing… He's an unpredictable man.'_

"Well, anyways, I'm glad. It's fine for us but for them to become fugitives would be quite unfortunate." Sanji said in a bit of relief.

"And in their place, it says some awful things about what we did. 'Declaration of War on the World Government.' They even blame us for burning the island." Zoro informed them seriously, but then smirked. "With that our bounties will raise."

Juli's eyes widened at that and she stared down on the table, deep in thoughts as the others began to either be excited for the bounty raise or be frightened and worried at the increased Marine activity that will come with that.

' _Bounties…huh?'_ Juli thought seriously. _'I know Garp-jiji and Kuzan-kun didn't say one word about me being with the Strawhats, but…'_ She narrowed her eyes as she saw a mental image of Lucci appear before her eyes. _'He knew who I was… If he has reported that to the marines…'_ She bit on her lip. _'Well, I guess I have to wait and see if I will get a bounty. Maybe, I should be glad when I get one, because so Daddy is going to be informed that I'm alive and we are going to meet up quicker… But also…'_ She looked at her nakama and shook her head at her thoughts. _'What am I thinking?! It's definitely not good when I get a bounty, or it's being mentioned that I'm 'kidnapped' by the Strawhats. My nakama all are going to be in even more danger when the Marines realize I'm alive and with them… They would never stop before they 'saved' me from those 'bad pirates'_ …' Juli sighed and dismissed those thoughts for now. _'I can worry about that when it's the time.'_

Luffy blinked at that and then smiled in excitement. "Waah! Franky is building us a ship?!"

Juli blinked at that in confusion before she realized that they probably told Luffy about the ship Franky was going to build them. She smiled softly at Luffy's excitement.

"Oh yeah, you were asleep, right?" Sanji noticed.

"Yatta!" Luffy cheered happily and jumped up from the table. "How about that? He's a good guy after all! He was a nice guy… He was a nice guy~"

"What kind of ship will it be? I'm looking forward to it!" Chopper told Zoro in excitement.

Robin chuckled amused at that and Juli just shook her head and smiled cheerily. "I'm sure it's going to be awesome, Lu."

"Well then." Nami just said and walked towards the safe in the room, where all of their money was in. "Let's use the rest of the money and buy supplies."

"Juli-nee do you think it's going to be huge?" Luffy asked her, referring to the ship.

Juli giggled. "I'm sure about that."

"Yatta! A big ship!" Luffy shouted cheerily.

Nami hummed in content as she opened the vault. She looked in the safe with a happy smile on her face, just to see that it was mostly empty, with just a little bundle of money laying in the front. "Waahhh!" She shouted in shock and stuck her head into the safe, in hope of finding more money. Nami's eye twitched as she couldn't find anything and just took out the little bundle of money that was left in there.

"Nami?" Juli looked at her in confusion as she could feel strong emotions radiating off her. _'Is that… anger?'_

Nami turned around to Luffy with a sickening sweet smile. "Where are the 100 million berri that were in here?"

"Ah!" Luffy shouted in realization and smiled at her. "It was spent during the party, buying meat and sake." He smiled at her, unknowingly.

"…Spent…?" Nami asked him, still smiling sweetly while her head slowly turned red. "OUR MONEY?!" She snapped at him.

"Wasn't it for the party?" Luffy asked her in confusion and picked his nose.

Nami pulled at her hair in frustration at that and hit her head multiple time against the safe. Then, she turned back around to Luffy and slapped the little bundle of money in his face. "Almost nothing remains!" She screeched at him angrily.

"Of course!" Luffy smiled brightly at her. "Almost everyone in town stayed at the party to the very end. It sure was fun! Shishishishishi!" He began to laugh cheerily.

Juli smiled nervously as she saw how a tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "Lu… I think you should stop…" She tried to warn him, but it was already too late, Nami punched him multiple times in the face.

"Well, since we get our ship, it doesn't matter anymore." Luffy stammered out, having two huge bumps on his head as well as a swollen face.

Juli just sweat dropped at that while having a fond smile on her face. _'They will never change…'_

"And I thought I could buy some wonderful furniture for our ship…" Nami said as she sank dramatically to the ground while crying anime tears.

Robin chuckled at that and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to the canal to look for some."

"Oi Robin, since I'm out of pay, can you lend me some money?" Luffy asked her.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head at that and she looked up with angry glowing red eyes and shark teeth. "AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU'LL GET NOTHING!" She snapped at Luffy and just as she was about to hit him, Juli laid a hand on her arm, soothingly.

"Nami, please calm down. I think Lu learned his lesson." She tried to calm her down and looked warning back at Luffy who gulped at that look of his sister and nodded quickly. Then, Juli smiled cheerily at Nami. "Let's just go shopping, Nami. I will come along as well."

"Ah, really?!" Nami shouted excited and cheerily, her personality making a 180-degree turn. "Yes, that's going to be fun~ You have to try on those clothes I saw a few days ago~" Stars appeared in her eyes at the thought of dressing Juli up. "Let's go~" Nami shouted cheerily, grabbed onto Juli's and Robin's arms and dragged them outside to do some shopping, after she threw their share of money at the boys.

Robin just chuckled amused and let Nami drag them. Juli shook her head in fondness. _'I just hope Nami doesn't let me try on some weird clothes…'_ She thought nervously and then shrugged, being glad she can make Nami happy with such a minor thing.

 _A few hours later…_

Zoro walked exhausted through the streets. He had a papoose around his neck with three little babies inside of it, a belly top on which stood Mama on and had some bags of groceries in his hands. "Damn, I'm tired." He said after running away every time he spotted someone he knew, so they wouldn't see him like this.

"Looks pretty tough." Someone from beside him spoke up.

"Yeah, whatever." Zoro just answered. "Why do I have to do something like this-" He turned his head to look at who had spoken to him, just to see Robin standing next to him. "You?!" His eyes bulged out utterly shocked.

Robin just chuckled amused as Zoro dragged her into a little alleyway.

"That was fun." Juli said cheerily as she and Nami walked out of a clothing store next to the alleyway where Zoro and Robin were hiding. Her eyes widened as she could feel Zoro's presence in the alleyway. _'Zoro?'_ She thought in surprise and looked at the little alleyway.

"Huh… Where did Robin go?" Nami asked her in confusion and looked around.

Juli smiled softly and looked away from the alleyway.

Zoro gulped at that nervously, having noticed that Juli had looked in his direction.

Juli looked cheerily at Nami. "I'm sure she's waiting for us by the next store. We should probably go and catch up to her. Oh, and after that I want to get some art supplies from the money I have left."

"Sure." Nami said cheerily as they began to walk to the next clothing store. "You really have to try on that one dress in the next shop~ I'm sure it's going to suit you very well~" She giggled cheerily as she imagined all the looks from men Juli would get in this dress and how much she could charge those men for just talking with her for a short moment. ' _Hehehe… Juli is going to make me rich~ But maybe I shouldn't use her innocence like this…'_ Nami thought as she got remorse. But then, she remembered how much money she could make from that and shrugged nonchalant. _'Who cares~ As long as nobody gets hurt~'_

Zoro sighed in relief as Nami and Juli were out of his vision.

"You don't have to worry because I won't tell anyone." Robin looked at him in amusement as she stepped out of the alleyway. "Ah! Besides, you should really consider seeing Juli like this. She likes men who are good with children~" And with that she walked giggling after Nami and Juli.

Zoro's blushed as red as tomato at that. _'What did she mean with 'Juli likes men who are good with children'?!'_ He took a deep breath as he stormed through the streets of Water 7 in embarrassment. _'It's not that I want Juli to like me or anything… We are nakama like everyone on board of the Strawhat Pirates… A-And it's not like I like her kind personality and her unbelievable beautiful eyes…'_ He blushed more at that and then grumbled angrily while stomping towards the woman, who made him look after those babies and got him into this mess to begin with. "Damn it all!"

 _A bit more than an hour later, inside an art supply shop…_

Juli studied the brushes, watercolors and acrylic paints throughoutly. "Mmmh…" She said thoughtfully as she took one of the brushes and looked at its quality. She smiled brightly and turned around to the shop owner. "I will take one brush of all sizes, some watercolors and some acrylic paint."

"Of course." The shop owner smiled back at her and bagged all the things she wanted to buy. "You're with the Strawhats, right? I will give you a huge discount."

Juli looked at him surprised. "That's very kind of you, but you don't have to do that. I gladly buy the full-prize for such good quality art supplies you have here."

"No, no. I persist on giving you a discount. It's the least we can do after you guys saved Iceberg-san."

Juli smiled cheerily at that and gave the man the amount of berries he wanted. "I'm glad you all are sticking with Iceberg-san. He really is lucky to have such kind citizens like you."

"Ah, thank you." The man blushed at her compliment and handed her the bag. "If you need some art supplies again, just come back."

"I will." Juli waved cheerily at the man in goodbye before she walked out of the shop. "Huh?" She stopped in confusion as she saw a big crowd that had formed around Robin and Nami, as well as Sanji who was swooning around the crowd, trying to get to Nami and Robin. "What's going on?"

"Can we take some shots of both of you in swimsuits?" One reporter from the crowd of journalists asked Nami with a smile.

"Eh? Swimsuits?" Sanji asked from the back of the crowd with a blush on his face.

Nami just blinked at that and then smiled smugly. She grabbed the reporter who asked that by the collar. "You sure have some nerve." She said threadingly.

"I-I'm sorry!" The man began to sweat in fright.

But just then, Nami smiled evilly. "It'll be expensive. How much can you offer?"

The crowd of reporters just looked at her in shock.

Robin chuckled amused. "Are you serious?"

Nami pouted at her. "But Luffy used almost all of the 100 million berri. We have to get some money by taking shots or something."

"Wait a minute…" Sanji said as he realized something. "Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's swimsuit shot's…" A mental image of Nami and Robin in their swimsuits posing for the camera appeared in his head. He as well as all the reporter blushed at that thought and they began to giggle perversely. But then, Sanji noticed it. "OI, YOU! WHAT'S WITH THE RUDENESS OF YOURS!" He snapped angrily at the reporter who asked that question.

"T-This guy is the Strawhat crew's cook!" The reporter said in surprise and stepped away from Sanji.

"Sanji-kun." Nami and Robin looked at him in surprise.

"I'll kill any guy who keeps bothering them from now on!" He shouted pissed as he chased the reporters away.

Juli just sweat dropped at that. _'I have no idea what was going on just a moment ago…'_ She shook her head to dispel her confusion and sighed in relief. _'But I'm glad they're gone. It wouldn't be good when my face appears in a newspaper…'_ Juli shook her head again and giggled while walking towards Nami and Robin.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ I took care of those noisy people, so be at ease." Sanji assured them as stars appeared around his head while he thought he was looking cool while standing like this in front of the two.

"Ah, thank you." Nami thanked him with a smile.

"Nami! Robin! I'm finished." Juli shouted cheerily as she now arrived next to them.

"Waahhh! Juli- _megami_ ~" Sanji greeted her while swooning around her. He blushed as a thought crossed his mind. _'The chance for a date with those three has arrived…'_ "By the way, about the schedule from now on… What about if the four of us spend some time together and look for a nice restaurant-"

"Cook-niichan." Chimney suddenly interrupted him as she was now standing next to him.

"What is it?!" Sanji snapped at her a bit annoyed.

"Chimney." Juli said in surprise and looked at her with a soft smile.

"I'm hungry." Chimney whined at Sanji.

"But you ate mizu-mizu candy just now, right?" Sanji told her.

"But I'm hungry! I'm hungry! Hungry!" Chimney whined more and stamped impatiently onto the ground.

Sanji knelt down next to her at that. "Yosh." He whispered desperately into her ear. "If you want to eat you can do it yourself and then go back. From now on this might be a date. You just can't come."

"But I don't want to go back yet!" Chimney insisted with fake-tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter when you cry!" Sanji snapped at her utterly annoyed.

Juli looked at him scoldingly at that and hugged the fake-crying Chimney.

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's head as he saw how Chimney stuck out her tongue at him behind Juli's back. "You damn…"

"It's okay Chimney." Nami smiled as she leaned down to her. "Sanji-kun may say some bad things but, he's really gentle with women."

"That's true." Robin threw in with a smile. "He's not the type of men who let's down a lady."

Juli nodded at that in agreement and let go of Chimney with a cheerful smile. "Yes. And he would never let someone go hungry. That's why he's such a good cook."

"Nami-swan… Robin-chwan… Juli- _megami_ …" Sanji muttered a bit depressed and in defeat.

"Chimney. Be good and do what Sanji-kun says." Nami told her with a smile.

"Yeah." Chimney smiled brightly.

"Yes. Be a good girl." Juli told her softly and ruffled her hair with an affectionate smile.

"See ya." Robin said as as the three began to walk towards a furniture shop.

"No way!" Sanji cried anime tears as he looked after them. "Geez… I can't do anything after what they said." He sighed and smiled down at Chimney. "Well, it can't be helped. Let's go eat some delicious food."

"Yatta!" Chimney cheered happily and grabbed onto his hand, as they began to make their way towards an restaurant.

 _In the evening, after everyone gathered back in their Galley-La special room's and they all ate Sanji's delicious dinner…_

Nami sighed happily. "What a fun day. But we should really go to bed soon, I don't think we got much sleep after the party and Juli's stories yesterday…" She said and looked at the table at which Chopper, Luffy, Robin and Juli sat. Her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance as she saw that Luffy was already laying sleeping on the table while drooling onto it and snoring loudly. "For real?!"

Robin chuckled at that amused and Zoro and Sanji looked at Luffy in fondness.

Juli smiled softly and ran her fingers through Luffy's hair. "Looks like Lu is really tired…" She giggled amused and stood up. "No worries. I will put him to bed." And with that, she picked her brother up like he was a little child.

Luffy muttered something happily in his sleep and pressed his face into Juli's breast while beginning to snore again.

"Oi…" A tick mark appeared on Sanji's head at that as he looked after Juli who carried Luffy to the sleeping room of the boys. "That bastard!"

"Just let it be. They're siblings." Zoro told him nonchalant as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't tell me what to do, stupid marimo." Sanji grumbled at him.

"What did you say, nosebleed-kun?!" Zoro shouted at him angrily.

"What did you call me?!" Sanji glared at him and flashes appeared from their eyes as they began to fight.

Nami just sweat dropped at that. "Let's go to bed as well, Robin."

Robin chuckled amused and followed after Nami to the girl's sleeping room.

 _With Juli…_

Juli softly laid Luffy down on his bed. She was still surprised that in the boy's sleeping room as well in the girls was a bed for everyone, what isn't usual. She shook her head in fondness and just as she wanted to walk out of the room, she noticed that her brother still had his arms around her, making no move of letting her go. "Lu…" She looked at him in surprise and tried to get his rubber arms off her. "Please let me go." She told him softly.

"Don't wanna…" Luffy muttered in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. "Juli-nee… stay…"

Juli sighed at that in defeat and laid down next to him. She looked softly at his peaceful sleeping face and slowly ran her fingers over his face. "What am I going to do with you Lu, huh?"

Luffy just gurgled happily at that, just like a baby would do. Juli shook her head at that in fondness and slowly her eyes began to close as she felt the exhaustion of the last days. And in a matter of seconds, Juli fell asleep next to her brother.

 _A few minutes later…_

Zoro, Sanji and Chopper entered the sleeping room.

Chopper yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired…"

Zoro just looked at him softly. "Then better get you to sleep, huh?" Just then, he wanted to check on his Captain, just to see the two happy sleeping faces of Juli and Luffy, while they were cuddling with each other.

Sanji's eyes widened as he spotted them. "Should we wake her?"

Zoro just looked at the peaceful sleeping Juli. "It's better if we don't do that. I don't think she slept well after yesterday."

Sanji just nodded at that, not wanting to argue with Zoro anymore because he was too exhausted for that and fell into his bed.

"I want to cuddle too…" Chopper pouted while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Zoro sighed softly at that as he laid down in his bed. "Then… come here."

"Yatta~" Chopper cheered happily and got into Zoro's bed, quickly falling asleep while cuddling with a snoring Zoro.

 _A few hours later, in the middle of the night as everyone was sleeping peacefully…_

Juli began to whimper and shift around in her sleep as she drifted into a weird and scary dream.

She was in a totally black room. No, she didn't even know if this was a room. There were no walls, no ceiling and not even a floor. It was like she was floating alone in the darkness. A shiver ran through her and she bit on her lip in fear, really hating darkness since she got to know first-hand what Devil Fruit Blackbeard has. _'W-Where am I…? What is this?'_ Juli looked scared around but couldn't see anything in this dark place. Suddenly, it seemed like something grew out of the ground. _'Wha-'_ She said in surprise, but her eyes widened in shock as she saw what exactly it was that grew out of the ground. There, before her were standing the dead children, glaring at her with their lifeless eyes, their slit throats glowing dangerously in the darkness. Juli's eyes watered and she took a step back in shock as they began to point their fingers accusingly at her. " **It's your fault that we're dead…"** Their scary sounding voices echoed through the endless darkness. **"It's all your fault!"**

Juli's eyes widened at that utterly shocked. "No! I-It's not my fault… I-" She held a hand before her mouth and tears ran down her face as another pair grew out of the darkness. This time, it was the dead Sarah and her dead brother Richard who were joining the other children, while holding hands.

"Sarah! Richard!" Juli shouted in shock, but her voice sounded faint to her own ears.

Sarah and Richard both glared at her with their lifeless eyes as well and pointed their finger accusingly at her, joining into the chorus of the other dead children's voices. **"It's your fault that Seinaru is destroyed… It's all your own fault!"**

Juli began to cry heavily at that and sank to her knees. "No! No!" Her eyes widened as three more ghostly people grew out of the darkness.

The dead Maria and Annie were glaring at her with their lifeless eyes, their bodies still bent in inhuman ways as they pointed their finger accusingly at her as well and joined the chorus of accusing, angry dead voices. Next to them, a dirty white dead Shiro glared at her with clouded blue eyes, while still blood ran out of his mouth. **"It's all your fault alone! BECAUSE OF YOU WE DIED! YOU KILLED US!"** The chorus of voices now shouted at her and they grew louder and louder every second.

"No… I-" Juli sobbed and pressed her hands over her ears as she tried to silent the accusing chorus of angry, dead voices. Her eyes widened utterly horrified and her hands sank to the ground as the last person grew out of the darkness.

There, before her stood the dead body of her mother, Kurama Rose. The normal so gentle features of her mother were twisted into an angry grimace. **"WHY JULI, WHY?!"** The angry and kind of echoing voice of her mother snarled at her, and drowned out the angry chorus of the other dead voices. **"WHY DID YOU TRAMPLE ON MY LEGACY?! WHY DID YOU LET SEINARU GET DESTROYED AFTER I DIED FOR IT!** _ **AFTER I DIED FOR YOU!"**_

Juli began to breathe heavily as tears streamed down her face. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, she felt how somebody began to shake her softly and she opened her eyes while breathing really heavily. A sob escaped her throat as she looked around the dark room in panic and tears ran down her face.

"J-Juli! Oi, Juli, calm down…" Zoro looked worried at the panicking Juli, not knowing what to do. As he saw the tears that streamed down her face and as he saw how she slowly began to hyperventilate, he pulled her to his chest. "Shhh… It's okay…" He assured her as Juli pressed her face into his shirt while sobbing heavily. "Everything's okay…" He hugged the crying Juli tightly. _'What did she dream about that scared her so much…?'_

After a few minutes, Juli calmed down and took a shaky breath as she let go of Zoro. "I'm sorry… I woke you, didn't I?" She apologized, slightly embarrassed, but still deeply disturbed from the dream she had.

"It's okay…" Zoro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he looked worried at Juli. "Do you want to talk about the bad dream you had?"

Juli shook her head and tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered what happened in that dream. Her hands began to tremble as she tried to blink back her tears.

"Juli…" Zoro looked at her softly as he noticed her teary eyes and her shivering hands. He sighed again and took her hands into his. "Know that you can talk with me about the dream, when you're ready."

Juli looked at him in surprise before a small smile lit her features. "Zoro… Thank you." She took a deep breath and slowly stood up, her hands suddenly feeling cold after being separated from Zoro's warm hands. "I should go over to the girls room and try to sleep a bit again, I guess…"

"Yeah…" Zoro agreed but still looked worried after her as she walked to the door.

Just as Juli wanted to go out of the room, she stopped, turned back around and smiled softly at Zoro. "Thanks for always being there for me, Zoro. You have a really kind and soft soul, even if you always try to hide it... I'm glad I could meet someone like you." And with that she slipped out of the room and walked towards the girls sleeping quarter.

Zoro looked surprised after her, a blush forming on his face. He shook his head and laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling in thoughts. He remembered how worried he was as he was woken up from a crying and silently screaming Juli, who was trashing around next to the sleeping Luffy. Then, he remembered how he held her in his arms and how he was holding her hands. _'Why does it feel like I miss her warmth…'_ He blushed again at that thought and hid his face behind his hands. _'What even am I doing?!'_

* * *

 _The next day, after the Strawhats all ate breakfast…_

Luffy pouted as everyone, except for Juli, seemed to have something to do that day. He sighed bored and looked at his sister, who was reading the newspaper from yesterday. Luffy sighed again at that and let his head crash onto the table, he and Juli sat on. "I'm soooooo bored~"

Juli looked up from the newspaper and smiled softly at her brother. "Why don't you go play with Chopper?"

"He said he wanted to study the medicine book he got…" Luffy whined and then looked at his sister. "Juli-nee play with me!"

Juli shook her head in fondness at that. "I'm sorry, Lu. I have something to do as well. I want to finally draw that painting I wanted to do for a long time. It's quite complex so it probably will take all day…"

Luffy pouted at that and let his head crash onto the table again as he began to sulk. "Nobody likes me~"

Juli just smiled in fondness at Luffy's childish actions.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he suddenly saw how a shadow of sadness came over Juli's face, before it was gone. _'What's up with Juli-nee today?'_ Luffy thought in confusion as the shadow was now gone from her face but he could somehow feel the sadness and something else that seemed to bear down on his sister.

"Anyway, I'm going to start painting now. Maybe you can go visit the Franky Brothers or do something similar." Juli suggested with a small smile before taking all the art supplies she bought and making her way towards a silent place, where she can paint in peace.

"Huh… Franky Brothers…" Luffy thought about it for a moment before he remembered that he wanted to do another thing before their ship is finished and they leave the island. "Ah! That's right! I wanted to ask Franky something! Shishishi!" He smiled cheerily and stormed towards where Franky and Galley-La were building their ship.

 _A few moments later…_

Franky was just taking a super short break from building the ship and observed Galley-La and Iceberg, as he heard someone calling for him. "Huh?" He turned around just to see a really energetic Luffy storm towards him at highspeed.

"Oi! Franky!" Luffy shouted loudly and wanted to stop next to him, but then tripped over his feet at the sudden loss of speed and crashed into some wood and tools next to Franky.

Franky just sweat dropped at a laughing Luffy who stood up and wiped the dust of his clothes. "What do you want from me, Mugiwara? We are quite busy with building the best ship ever."

Luffy smiled brightly at him and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shishishi. I know you are quite busy with the ship and everything, but I just had to ask you something important…"

Franky blinked at him in confusion. "Something important? What is it?"

"Well… Hehehehe… You see…" Luffy began nervously. "I really have to beg you to do something for me. I know it's not a ship or something like that, but you're the only one who I can trust with that."

Franky just looked at him utterly confused. "I have no idea what you want, so just tell me."

Luffy suddenly nodded seriously and took something out of this pocket. "I know you can't fix this… But can you maybe make something like this again?"

Franky took the thing from Luffy's hand and stared at it utterly confused. "A fan? Why do you want to let me make you a fan?!" He asked him flabbergasted and then opened it and saw what's wrong with the thing. There was a huge gaping hole in the middle of it, making it definitely not useable.

Luffy noticed his expression and sighed. "That's Juli-nee's fan. It got destroyed in the fight with pigeon guy. It really is one of her treasures and it has a special place in her heart, but now that it's broken, she can't use it anymore." He explained to him and then, to Franky's utter surprise, Luffy got down on his knees and bowed to him. "Can you please make a new fan for Juli-nee that has the skeleton of her old fan integrated-thingy in it. And maybe another fan that she can use for weaker opponents? Please, I beg you. It would mean much to me as well as to my sister…"

Franky looked at him utterly surprised, before his eyes watered touched. "Waaah! What touching sibling love! Waah! I can't take it!" He began to sniff and wiped his tears away. "I'm not crying dammit!" After Franky studied the fan another time, he smiled at Luffy and gave him thumbs up. "You can suuuper count on me! I'm going to make your sister two awesome fan's, with one of them having some things of this old fan here integrated."

Luffy looked up to him gratefully and smiled brightly. "Thanks Franky! You're a pretty good guy, you know! Anyway, please get the fans ready to when the ship is going to be ready. See ya!" And with that Luffy turned around and ran back through the town.

Franky looked after him and shook his head. Then, he looked down at the fan in his hands and sighed. "Bakaberg, I'm going to go make something important for some time. Take care of everything here as long as I'm gone, got it?"

Iceberg just rolled his eyes at him. "Yes. Just go do whatever, Franky. It's not like you're the responsible one from both of us…"

Franky just either didn't hear him or ignored him as in his head he already got an idea to how to make two awesome fan's for Juli.

 _A few hours later, with Juli…_

Juli rubbed the sweat away from her face with her arm. She smiled softly and looked satisfied at her now finished painting that took her about four to five hours. "It's finally finished~" She said cheerily and placed all the art supplies back in the bag. Her thoughts went out to her nakama as she packed one thing after another in the bag. _'I just hope they like it…'_ "Good. Now… Where do I hid it from Lu and the others?" She said thoughtfully and couldn't help but smile brightly as she looked at the painting again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 46. How did you like it? :) Yay, there was some more super cute Juli x Zoro fluff this chapter. :3 (Juzo shippers, I did that just for you ;)… okay and maybe a bit for myself XD) Oh and I hope you enjoyed the adorable Luffy and Juli, brother-sister moments as well. :D What do you think about Luffy's idea to let Franky make Juli two new fan's? Cutie pie Lu just had to do something like this for his sister… :3 He's a way too precious little cinnamon roll. XD And poor little Juli had bad dreams in which her feelings of guilt towards Seinaru and its inhabitants is being expressed. :( But we can be glad that Zoro woke her and calmed her down before she could break down. Anyway, I hope you have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter! :)**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess…

 _Shiro_ = white

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you! :) I will update as soon as possible.**

 _'Totong'_ : I couldn't believe Sanji could get so jealous about Luffy's & Juli's closeness. Or just because he's so frustrated having to swoon with Juli. Anyways nice update & well it seems like Juli's fan is gonna be fixed after all. I've hope Franky doesn't add any weird upgrades to it. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 And I think Sanji was more jealous about the fact that Luffy squished his face into the boobs of his sister. (Even when Luffy did this unconsciously. XD) And yeah. let's just hope Juli doesn't get some super weird, modified fan's from Franky... XD Anyway, have a nice day! :D**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Juli shouldn't worried about Lucci gonna report about her being alive because if he did well even his nine lives wouldn't help in that predicament. I wonder what kind of painting Juli is doing? Whatever it is it would be a wonderful addiction to the Thousand Sunny.

 **Yeah, I guess Juli really shouldn't worry about Lucci. Even when he would say something along the lines of her being alive an angry and pissed Garp as well as Aokiji would make sure that he WILL NOT say that. XD Or they would make sure he can never speak again... XD *sweat drops* Anyway, I think we will see what Juli painted in one of the next chapters... ;) *secretive smile* Thanks for your comment! :3**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Poor Juli dreaming something like that. So horrible only Blackbeard induced that kind of nightmare. Thankfully Zoro wake her up before it got worse. Although I was hoping seeing Juli cominv with Luffy and Chopper while searching for that lost Yagara bull in that filler episode. Anyways thanks goodness Juli wasn't saw by those reporters. If they did, they might ask her to pose for a bikini shot. If she obliged, Garp and Shanks will see it and they'll gonna be scandalized by it. I pity those photographers and newspapers who gonna publish those photos. See ya!

 **Yes, thank god Zoro woke Juli up from her nightmare. Who knows what might would have happened if he didn't... Anyway, sorry I didn't include Juli in the searching for the most Yagara bull filler episode, but I just thought it was better just with Chopper and Luffy. Oh and Nami seriously needed some shopping done and would have dragged Juli along if ahe wanted or not... XD Oh and if the reports would have done bikini shots of Juli and would have put lished them... There would be a lot of death and injured, if you know what I mean. ;) Well, thanks for. your review and have a nice day! :3**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I love your chapter 46 with juli x zoro scene it's lovely and I hope you can please do my request.

 **Thank you~ :3 And yeah, I will make your request when I'm rewriting the earlier chapters. But it will take a while though, because I have a really slow internet connection in the moment.**


	47. Wanted Posters and a new ship!

Chapter 47- Wanted Posters and a new ship?!

* * *

 _After the Strawhats ate dinner and it was getting pretty late…_

Luffy sighed and looked seriously at Zoro. "How long until the ship is ready?! It's getting boring~"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know…"

Nami sighed and looked scolding at Luffy. "I know you want to continue sailing already, but the log pose isn't even set yet. So please just stop your whining!"

Robin chuckled at that in amusement and Juli smiled in fondness.

Suddenly, Juli noticed a familiar presence outside of the building. _'Usopp?!'_ She thought in surprise and confusion as she looked out of the window but couldn't see anyone.

"Anyway…" Nami said seriously and walked towards the window. "We should go to sleep soon. I'm sure, the log pose is going to be set about tomorrow, so that means we only have to wait until the ship is finished." And without noticing Usopp, who was standing under the window, she pulled the curtains closed.

"Of course, Nami-swan~. Have sweet dreams, Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, Juli- _megami_." Sanji swooned and then grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the boy's sleeping room while Chopper ran after them. Zoro just sighed at that in annoyance and walked after them. Juli giggled amused at that and shook her head in fondness.

"Well, let's go sleeping as well, Juli." Robin said to her with a smile while following after Nami.

"Yes, I need my beauty sleep." Nami sighed in content as she let herself fall onto her bed, after they entered the girl's sleeping room.

"Yes." Juli nodded and sat down on her bed with a soft smile. "Sleep well, you two."

"You too." Nami and Robin just said to her before one of Robin's sprouted hands turned off the lights.

 _A few hours later, in the middle of the night on Shipwreck Island…_

Iceberg and Franky were still hammering and working on the ship while Paulie, Tyleston and Lulu laid utterly exhausted on the ground, passed out.

"Iceberg-san~ Franky~" Juli shouted cheerily as she was walking towards them, having something that is wrapped in white cloth under her right arm.

"Juli!" Iceberg and Franky looked at her utterly surprised and stopped hammering.

"I'm sorry I have to disturb you…" Juli apologized with a soft smile. "But can you come down for a second? I have request to make."

Iceberg smiled at her as he laid down his hammer. "Of course."

Franky just looked at her in confusion as they were both coming down the ship. "So, what's up?" He asked her as they were now standing in front of her.

"Why are you even up so late?" Iceberg asked her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Juli just smiled softly at that. "No… It's just that I couldn't sleep, because something was urging me… That's why I came here now, instead of just tomorrow." She explained briefly and took the big, quadratic thing that was wrapped in white clothes in her hands.

Iceberg and Franky just looked at her more confused at that. "What's that?" Franky asked her curiously.

Juli giggled amused at their confused expressions. "It's a painting I made for my nakama. After what happened on Enies Lobby, I decided to make something like this for them… Now, after I finished this, I want it to be a surprise for them. That's why I wanted to ask you if you could hang it up in the new ship somewhere." She bowed to them as she told them her request and before the two could answer her, she pulled the cloth off the painting to show it to them. "That's what it looks like. I'm sure you can find a great place for this… Oh, and please don't tell the others about this painting, before we looked around the ship."

Franky and Iceberg just gaped in awe as they studied the painting.

"T-That's… amazing!" Iceberg shook his head to dispel his awe and smiled at Juli. "Maaa… You're a really talented artist. If you hadn't told me that this is a painting, I would have thought it is a photo."

Juli smiled cheerily at that compliment. "Thank you, Iceberg-san. I just hope my nakama will like it."

"If they don't like it, I don't know what else will. It's so beautiful." Iceberg softly took the painting out of Juli's hands and wrapped in the white clothes again. "I promise we will find a good place for this."

Suddenly, Franky, who wasn't saying anything and just studied the painting while gaping in awe, began to cry heavily. "Waaaaahh! How beautiful! I can't believe your guys wonderful friendship!" He sniffed and tried to stop crying. "I'm not crying dammit."

Juli smiled at him. _'I really hope Franky is going to become one of our nakama as well. He would suit perfectly in the crew.'_ "Thanks~ But I should go back now and try to get some sleep. I'm counting on you two to take care of the painting for me. See you!" And with that she cheerfully turned around and waved at them in goodbye before walking back through the town.

Iceberg just looked after her with a smile, holding the painting carefully in his hands. "This crew is something else, right, Franky?" He looked at his comrade and old friend, just to see that he was staring after Juli thoughtfully, not hearing him. Iceberg shook his head at that and carefully placed the painting on the almost finished ship, already having an idea to where they could put the painting.

Franky was still looking after Juli, who you couldn't even see anymore, with a thoughtful frown on his face. _'What's with those siblings?! First, Mugiwara came to me with his request to fix something important for his sister as a surprise present for her, and now Juli is coming here with a surprise present for her nakama and her brother… How can they be so fucking kind and suuuper caring for the other?'_ He just shook his head and continued to work on the ship, now being determined to finish this ship even quicker, because this crew certainly deserves such an awesome super ship like this one.

Iceberg just smirked and continued working on the ship as well, having noticed in what direction Franky's thoughts were going. _'He really begins to love this crew and I'm sure he wants to join them. But he doesn't realize it yet, or thinks he has to stay on Water 7 even when we all know that it would be the best if he joins them…'_

* * *

 _The next day, as the Strawhats were hanging out in the kitchen and living room area of their special rooms…_

"Juli~ Let's go!" Nami's voice sounded from the room next to where Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Kokoro were sitting in.

"W-Wait Nami… This…" Juli's nervous voice sounded muffled through the wall.

"What's going on?" Luffy just asked in confusion while doing some gymnastics on the couch.

Robin just chuckled amused and then smiled knowing, having an idea to what was going on.

Zoro just shrugged while he was doing a trial of strength with Chopper in his reindeer form. "No idea." _'But from the sound of it, the witch is doing nothing good…'_ He thought and began to sweat nervously.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Nami appeared in the doorway with a bright smile. "Come on already!"

"W-Wait, I-I don't know about this…" Juli's voice sounded from behind Nami.

"Don't be so shy, Juli~ You look great!" Nami just dragged Juli into the room with a foxy smile.

"Kyaaa!" Juli just shouted surprised as she was suddenly standing in front of Nami. She was wearing a quite unique two-pieces outfit. The top was black and had golden ornaments on it. The black top was just covering her breasts, the rest of the top was see-through black mesh and it was ending far above her belly button. It was underlining her gorgeous natural curves as well as her beautiful naked stomach. The bottom part of the outfit was a see-through skirt that was reaching the ground. Under it, Juli was wearing black, very short shorts, that was pointing out her gorgeous long legs. At the very end of the long, body-tight skirt, was a line of golden ornament with an orange fluffy fur-line that was giving the outfit something noble and elegant. Together with Juli's normal golden collar, her beautiful turquoise eyes, her unique full-moon tattoo on her left hand as well as her lovely brown hair that was shimmering slightly red, she looked like an utterly beautiful and unique noble goddess.

Zoro and Sanji just gaped at that, utterly struck by her beauty.

Sanji grabbed on his heart and sank to his knees while a small line of blood trailed down from his nose. "Too... beautiful… for me…" He got hearts in his eyes and crashed onto the ground, being very close to passing out.

"Waaaah! Sanji!" Chopper shouted in shock and worry while racing towards his side.

Zoro just blushed heavily and looked away from Juli while trying to calm down his very quick beating heart. _'I know this witch wasn't planning anything good!'_ He thought slightly annoyed as he spotted Nami's smug smile before turning away from Juli. But then, he remembered Juli, who was slightly blushing in embarrassment because of wearing such clothes. _'She looks so cute when she's embarrassed…'_ Just then, he noticed his thoughts and blushed as red as a tomato and hid his face behind his hands while hoping nobody saw that.

Robin smiled knowingly having seen Zoro blushing more and looked at the satisfied Nami with an amused chuckle. _'She really wants Zoro and Juli to get together…'_

Juli just looked to the ground in embarrassment, a blush on her face, while she tried to cover her exposed stomach with her hands. "I-I don't know if I should be wearing something like this, Nami…"

"Ah! What are you saying?!" Nami waved dismissively with her hand. "You look great in this outfit! I knew it would suit you when I bought it~" She giggled amused and walked past Zoro who was slowly getting his blushing under control.

"B-But still…" Juli tried to insist, bit on her lip and looked to the ground again.

"Don't be like this Juli~" Nami whined at her.

Juli sighed in defeat and stopped trying to hide her stomach. "Okay… I will wear it-"

"Take it off." Luffy suddenly said seriously.

"Huh? Lu?" Juli looked at her brother in surprise as he was walking towards her.

"Wha?!" Nami shouted shocked. "Why Luffy?!" She screeched at him angrily.

"I don't like this… Juli-nee shouldn't wear something like this! I don't like it when someone looks at her all funny like that and all…!" Luffy shouted fiercely, took off his Galley-La company shirt and and threw it over his sister. "There… That's better!" He nodded satisfied and then grinned brightly.

Juli just blinked in confusion and looked down at her brother's shirt, that was now covering her stomach. _'I have no idea what's going on… but…'_ Juli thought innocently. _'It smells like Lu… and that calms me down.'_ She smiled softly at her brother and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Lu!"

"No problem, Juli-nee! Don't worry, I will protect you from everything! Shishishi!" He laughed cheerily.

Zoro just took a deep breath at that in relief, as he could look at Juli again, without feeling how a blush formed on his face.

Nami sank depressed to the ground at that. "Why~ It looked so good on her and now Luffy ruined it..." She cried anime-tears and then sighed depressed.

Robin just chuckled and patted her shoulder, while looking at the two siblings. _'Looks like Luffy is slowly getting more and more intuitions to what is okay for his sister and what not. Looks like he will get quite overprotective when he listens to those feelings and intuitions. This is going to get quite interesting in the future.'_

"I had a wonderful dream…" Sanji said as he woke up and sat up.

"Sanji! You're okay!" Chopper shouted and cried in relief. "For a moment I thought you were ill!"

Sanji just shook his head to dispel his dizziness and looked at Juli, who was now sitting next to Kokoro while Luffy's Galley-shirt covered her whole upper body. "Looks like it really was only a dream…" He muttered and shook his head again.

Luffy laughed cheerfully as he took on another Galley-La company shirt.

Nami just sighed again and then slowly stood up. "Well, it doesn't matter now…" Suddenly, she noticed something, and a bright smile lit her face. _'Wait a moment-'_ "Yatta!" She shouted cheerily. "The Log is finally ready! The Log Pose is pointing to the next island what means, all we need is the ship to set sail! I can hardly wait!" She cheered, already having forgotten about Juli's outfit fiasco.

"Yes. Franky said he wanted to surprise us, so we shouldn't come by until it's ready..." Zoro said seriously.

"Sooo… You know where the log's leading you to?" Kokoro asked Nami, who was sitting down next to Juli.

"What do you mean, Kokoro-san?" Juli asked her curiously.

Nami studied the log pose. "No idea… It's pointing a little bit down-wards…"

"Ngagagaga…" Kokoro laughed amused. "Of course. The next island is **Fishman Island, the Paradies beneath the Sea!** "

Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes and steam came out of his nose as he jumped up at that while blushing heavily. "EEEEHHHH?! FI-FI-FI-FI… FI… FI… FISHMAN ISLAND~?! FINALLY!" He began to swoon around the room.

"Wha?! What's going on, Sanji?!" Chopper shouted flabbergasted.

Juli's eyes widened at that and her eyes began to glow brightly in awe. "I always wanted to meet someone from there! I would love to talk to a mermain, mermaid or fishman/woman, I read so much about in this one book Mama gave to me. I wonder if they are as friendly as my dad told me~"

Nami just sighed and supported her head with her hand. "Fishman Island… I've got mixed feelings about this…"

"Mhm… Yeah. After everything that happened in your village." Luffy said seriously.

"But back then those Fishmen were pirates, right?" Zoro just shrugged nonchalant. "Just because these pirates weren't nice to humans doesn't mean all the others are the same."

"That's right, you know it pretty well, you shitty bastard!~" Sanji said while he was still swooning around the room with hearts in his eyes. "Fishman Island is a famous spot in the Grand Line! Beautiful mermaids draw arcs above the water~" He told them as he began to imagine gorgeous mermaids that were swimming in the water. "And play with fish in the sea kingdom~" He shouted awestruck.

"Wow~" Chopper looked at him in childish awe.

Kokoro just smiled at that and took a sip from her alcohol.

Just then, Sanji realized something and looked at Kokoro utterly shocked. He sank utterly depressed to the ground and hammered onto it with his fist in frustration. "Can't I at least dream about it?! I'm a pirate, dammit!" He sniffed.

Nami just sweat dropped at that while Juli giggled amused.

"THEY HAVE YOUNG MERMAIDS TOO!" Kokoro snapped at him in annoyance. She sighed and took a sip from her alcohol again. "But, it's not easy to get to the paradies."

"I'm curious about the "Beneath the Sea" part…" Robin said curiously.

"That… You'll get it when you get there." Kokoro just answered her briefly. "That's not the problem."

Nami just looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the front page. It's the recent newspaper." Kokoro told her and gave her the newspaper.

"…What is this…?" Nami said in confusion as she read through it. "'14 ships disappeared this month again.' …? What does this mean?"

"Florian Triangle." Kokoro just said with a serious and slightly scary look on her face.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that. _'Florian Triangle…? I have heard something about it, but where…?'_

Kokoro noticed the confused expressions of the Strawhats. "It's an area you have to go through to get to the Paradise."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at that seriously.

"More than 100 ships are reported missing on that sea…" Kokoro began to explain utterly serious, a scary expression shadowing her face. "Later on, people come also across ships without a crew. And there are even constant sightings of ghost ships which carry the dead on board."

"There are ghosts?! SCARY!" Chopper shouted utterly frightened.

"I can meet living Skeletons?!" Luffy shouted in awe and excitement.

"What kind of thought is that?" Zoro just asked him while sweat dropping.

"I would love to talk to a living skeleton~" Juli said cheerily. "I wonder how it is to be dead?"

"Oi, oi… Juli not you too…" Zoro just sighed after sweat dropping again.

" **Noooo!** I never want to meet them! I don't even want to see them!" Nami shouted horrified while sweating in fright. "Not such creepy ships! …What happens on that sea…?"

Dark shadows began to darken Kokoro's face, making her look really scary. "Ngagagaga… Who knows? If something happens to you, you won't come back alive. A Dark Sea with a thick fog. Be Waaarned!" She told them with a scary voice.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nami and Chopper screamed utterly frightened and hugged each other while crying in fear.

"Either way, it's a dangerous sea, where many accidents have happened. Just be prepared." Kokoro continued to scare the two. Zoro just sweat dropped at that.

Juli smiled in fondness. "I'm sure we're going to be alright."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Merchant ships and pirate ships coming back as ghost ships… The Legend of 'the Treasure Ship' always revolve around them."

"Let's go find the ghost ships!" Nami shouted enthusiastically and threw her fist into the air.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy cheered loudly.

"EHHHH! **NOOOO!"** Chopper shouted horrified, still scared from Kokoro's stories.

"Don't worry Chopper. There's nothing to fear. Luffy and the others are going to protect you, so you don't have to be scared." Juli assured him as she petted his head.

"Really?" Chopper asked her as he looked up to her.

"Yes." Juli smiled cheerily at him.

Sanji just sighed in fondness. "Bring on the disaster. We'll have plenty of food onboard, so we should be fine."

"Treasure ships…" Zoro said thoughtfully. "Maybe they'll have katanas…"

Kokoro just sweat dropped at the sudden mood change by the mention of treasure. "Well good luck."

Robin just chuckled amused.

"Mugiwara!"

"Pirate-niichans!" Suddenly somene called for them from outside.

"Huh?" Luffy turned around just as the door shut open and an exhausted Mozu and Kiwi as well as Chimney and Gonbe sank panting to the ground in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Franky-aniki asked all of you to come…!" Kiwi said excited.

"The "Dream Ship" is done!" Mozu shouted excited as well.

"It's really a great one!" Chimney told them cheerily.

"Eeeehhhh?! It's finished already?! That's much faster than planned!" Luffy whooped in excitement.

"Five top-notch shipwrights spent days and nights to build it."

"Alright let's go!" Sanji shouted excited while the others cheered loudly.

Juli smiled cheerily. _'So, they finished it already? They really are something else, building a ship this fast. I just hope they didn't overwork themselves.'_

"MUGIWARA-SAN!" A chorus of voices shouted from outside.

"Huh?" The Strawhats looked in the direction of the voices, just to see the Franky Family storming towards them.

" **MUGIWARA-SAAAN!"** They shouted again, stopped before them and sank panting to the ground.

Juli titled her head as she could feel their troubled emotions. _'What's going on?'_

"Franky Family!" Luffy said in surprise. "What's going on guys? You're all running out of breath!"

"I-I have a favor to ask of you." Zambia told them while breathing heavily. "…Did you see the Wanted Posters?!"

"…Wanted Posters?" Luffy asked in confusion while he as well as the other Strawhats just looked at Zambia in surprise. Juli just narrowed her eyes at that.

"You… You have an outrageous bounty on your head, Mugiwara-san! The others got bounties too!" Zambia informed them.

"Me too?!" Sanji shouted in excitement. "Finally!"

"Wha?! Me too?!" Nami shouted utterly shocked.

"Me too?!" Chopper asked in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes more seriously at that.

"Here see for yourself." Zambai said and tossed the Wanted Posters in front of them. "All of you, expected for Juli-san, got Bounties!"

Juli sighed in relief at that and smiled softly. _'It's better this way. I have to stay under the radar of the marines as long as possible for my nakama. It would only mean danger when they find out I'm alive… They would never accept my decision to stay with Lu and the others… And Lu and the others aren't strong enough yet to deal with an admiral, who they will definitely send after me.'_

"Mugiwara no Luffy. Bounty 300'000'000 berri." Zambai read out loud as the picture of a brightly smiling Luffy could be seen on his poster.

"Wohooo! Mine increased!" Luffy cheered loudly.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro. Bounty 120'000'000 berri." A picture of a badass looking Zoro, who had blood running down on one side face could be seen on his Wanted poster.

Zoro just smirked at that. "Heh."

"'Cat Bulgar' Nami. Bounty 16'000'000 berri." On the Wanted Poster, Nami was smiling while posing for the camera.

"Whaaaa...?" Nami shouted utterly shocked.

"'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper (pet). Bounty 50 berri." A picture of a happy Chopper who was eating cotton candy could be seen on the poster.

"...Fivdy…" Chopper mumbled utterly shocked and upset.

"'Devil's child' Nico Robin. Bounty 80'000'000 berri." On the poster was a picture of Robin, her arms crossed in her battle stance, while she looked seriously into the camera. Robin just smiled at her Wanted poster.

"'King of sharpshooters' Sogeking. Bounty 30'000'000 berri." In the picture, Sogeking's masked face was looking right into the camera in all glory.

"Black Leg Sanji (attempt to take a photo failed). Bounty 77'000'000 berri." A really bad drawing of Sanji could be seen instead of a photo like the others.

" _Who's this…?"_ Sanji muttered utterly flabbergasted. He, Nami and Chopper sank to the ground utterly depressed with depressed lines hanging over their heads.

Luffy pointed cheerily at Sogeking's Wanted Poster. "Even Sogeking got one!"

Juli just giggled cheerily at all their reactions. Suddenly, Luffy appeared in front of her and stared seriously at his sister. "Lu…?" Juli asked him in confusion.

"Did you not get a Wanted Poster, Juli-nee?" Luffy asked his sister in disbelief. "But you're strong."

Juli smiled softly at her brother. "It's okay, really Lu. It's better if I don't get a Bounty for some time."

Luffy just narrowed his eyes at that thoughtfully. "Mhhmmmm…" Just then, he smiled brightly at her. "Don't be sad, Juli-nee! I'm sure you will get a great bounty next time! Shishishishi!"

Juli's expression softened at that, but then she could feel something from her right side.

Tick marks appeared on Nami's head. She jumped up and grabbed the cheerful laughing Luffy by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him violently. "WHY WOULD SHE BE SAID IF SHE DIDN'T GET A BOUNTY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW GLAD WE HAVE TO BE, BACAUSE SHE EVEN **DIDN'T** GET A BOUNTY?! WHY DOESN'T THIS GET INTO YOUR HEAD, THAT MARINES WILL NEVER STOP PURSUING US IF THEY FIND OUT THEIR PRINCESS OF SEINARU IS WELL AND **WITH** US?!" She snapped at him and began to shake him more violently, being really, **really** close to punching Luffy.

Juli just sweat dropped at that with a fond smile.

"…We-Well, I can feel ya… And I know you got lots to say, but…" Zambai spoke up nervously. "Wait! Our request is in regard to this. Looks at this!" He shouted and took out another Wanted Poster. This time, on it stood 'Cyborg Franky. Bounty 44'000'000 berri.' with a picture of a badass screaming Franky.

"FRANKY?!" The Strawhats shouted in surprise.

"That's terrible! Aniki has a bounty now!" Mozu and Kiwi shouted in unison.

"That's right…! We got off the hook somehow... But aniki didn't make it." One of the Franky Family members shouted upset.

"Aniki's life will be at stake if he stays at Water 7! If he gets caught again, there's no way we'll be able to save him ourselves!" Zambai told them fiercely. "I'm sure Aniki will be worried about us and won't leave the island…! So…we've all agreed! **Mugiwara-san, please!"** Zambai begged him with tears in his eyes. " **Use force if necessary! Please take him out to sea with you! He's a son of a pirate after all!"**

Juli's eyes widened at that. _'So, that's what they came here for…'_

Luffy just looked at him seriously. "Okay, I will ask him. I wanted to have him in my crew anyway."

 _A few minutes later, the Strawhats all packed their stuff from their special rooms in the Galley-La headquarters and got ready to go to their new ship after Zoro told them how to handle the matter with Usopp…_

"Guys, you're all prepared to deal with this matter about Usopp, right?!" Zoro asked them seriously.

Everyone nodded seriously except for Sanji, who was still sitting depressed on the ground.

"…Okay. Got it." Luffy said seriously and packed another meat stick into his backpack.

Juli just narrowed her eyes at that and looked thoughtfully to the ground. _'I know we have to stay persistent in this matter… Usopp didn't respect Lu as a Captain and that's why he has to learn it. Even when he wants to go back into the crew, he_ _ **has to**_ _apologize first. I know that he wants to come back to us, but I don't know if he's ready to apologize…'_ She shook her head and dispelled these thoughts as she looked over her packed backpack again, to make sure she's not forgetting anything.

"Hey, how much longer are you going to stay depressed? It's pretty good to get a bounty that high for the first time, you know." Luffy told Sanji with a bright smile.

"SHUT UP! WHY IS MY PICTURE THE ONLY ONE HAND-DRAWN!?" Sanji snapped at Luffy utterly angrily. "TELL ME WHICH PART OF THIS IS ME?!"

"That picture looks just like you." Zoro deadpanned.

" **#$% &∆¶** **Π** **√£¢€¥!"** Sanji just got out something so not understandable, while grabbing onto Zoro's shirt and looking utterly depressed, angry and flabbergasted.

"Speak up, I don't understand what you're saying." Zoro just sweat dropped.

"I'll be the laughing-stock... of all the ladies out there…" Sanji just said utterly depressed and fell to the ground again with depressed lines over his body.

"I was tricked… He said he was a reporter from the town magazine…" Nami said as she looked at her Wanted Poster photo. "I look cute in it, so I guess it's fine…but… Now I have a bounty on my head too…"

"I'm a pirate as well!" Chopper shouted angrily, while crying and showing his Wanted Poster to Luffy. "I fought like a brave man! I'm not satisfied with the amount of 50 berri!"

"Well, better luck next time." Luffy just told him cheerily.

Robin just chuckled amused at that while Juli shook her head in fondness.

Just then, Luffy cheerily walked out of the door, Juli following after him as well as the others.

"Hurry up, Aniki is waiting for you!" Mozu told them.

"You're leaving already, Pirate-neechan? Hime-neechan?" Chimney asked them.

"Yes, sorry Chimney. But I'm sure we will see us again!" Juli told her with a soft smile and ruffled her hair.

"Don't forget anything!" Luffy shouted back to the others. "We will get the ship and Franky and then we will set sail right away."

"Sanji's not moving." Chopper said in worry.

"Just leave that squirrel idiot behind." Zoro said nonchalant.

"WHAAAT?!" Sanji shouted at him with a tick mark on his head.

 _Sometime later, as the Strawhats arrived at Shipwreck Island…_

"Aniki~"

"They're here~" Mozu and Kiwi shouted for Franky.

Paulie, Tyleston and Lulu were sleeping on the ground, while snoring loudly.

"Hrmmm… They're here?" Iceberg asked as he opened one eye.

"Wow! There's something huge over there!" Luffy shouted cheerily as he spotted something big covered by white cloth from their sights.

"Is that it?!" Chopper asked in awe.

Juli giggled cheerily. "I think so."

"OIIII! WE'RE HERE FRANKY! Give us the ship!" Luffy cheered loudly.

"Maaaaa." Iceberg said as he stood up.

"Ice Ossan!" Luffy greeted him.

Juli smiled brightly. "Nice to see that you have not overworked yourself, Iceberg-san."

"Welcome… Unfortunately, Franky is not around, but the ship is ready." Iceberg told them cheerily. "Allow me to show you the ship instead. This ship is amazing. I stood there astonished when I saw the blueprints. It will be able to cross any kind of sea. With this ship you can even go to the end of the world. Franky also left a message for you, Mugiwara:"

Luffy had already stars around his head in awe. "Show me already!" He shouted impatiently.

"Lu. Don't be so impatient." Juli told him scoldingly, but also had a smile on her face, knowing that even when she scolds him, Luffy will never change.

""If you will be the 'Pirate King' one day, then set sail with the 'King of Beasts'."" Iceberg recited Franky and with a big tug, pulled the white cloth of the ship, revealing a huge, majestic ship, with a lion/sunflower figurehead.

"WUOOOOOHHH! It's huge! It's beyond amazing!" Luffy cheered in awe. "Looks like a lot of stuff comes out of it!" He shouted with bright stars in his eyes.

"Woah, he's giving us this?!" Chopper said utterly awe-struck, as stars appeared around him.

"Ha… It's twice as big as Merry." Zoro said with a happy smile.

"It has a big gaff sail! Is this a 'sloop' ?!" Nami said happily.

"Show me the kitchen! The kitchen!" Sanji shouted enthusiastic.

"It's a fabulous ship." Robin said with a smile.

Juli looked in awe at the ship and smiled brightly. "It really is astonishing. And the figurehead looks so cute~"

"I wonder what kind of flower he used for the figurehead." Robin said thoughtfully and then walked on deck of the ship.

"Maaa, I think it's a lion not a flower…" Iceberg said while sweat dropping.

"The inside is great too!" Luffy cheered loudly as he arrived on deck, after dragging his sister with him. "Juli-nee! Juli-nee! Look, it's a lawned deck!" Luffy said utterly happily as he fell down on the soft grass.

Juli giggled cheerily as she run her fingers over the grass. "It's beautiful here."

"A slider~" Chopper cheered as he slid down the slide, which was on one side to the upper deck, instead of stairs.

"It seems we can do some gardening here." Robin said cheerily.

"A fridge with a lock I've been dreaming of! And a huge oven too! Franky, this is the best ship ever!" Sanji's happy voice sounded from the kitchen.

Juli giggled amused and suddenly spotted a more hidden door, leading from the lawned deck to somehwere. She stood up and walked towards it, not knowing why it seemed to interest her so much. As Juli then opened the door, her eyes widened utterly surprised and she froze in her step.

"Huh? What did you find, Juli-nee?!" Luffy asked her curiously and stepped into the room as well. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the room was full of art supplies and looked like a real artist's studio. There on the wall by the door was a huge desk, packed with staples of different kinds of paper, pencils and erasers. The whole wall across from them was occupied with a huge shelf that went to the ceiling, which was filled with different kinds of paint and brushes as well as canvases. Free in the room on the left side was standing a canvas stand. All in all, this art studio was the perfect place for Juli to paint as well as for her to stack all her drawings here.

"I love it!" Juli smiled so brightly how Luffy has never seen her smile before.

Luffy couldn't help but smile back. "Here you can finally paint and have everything on its place."

Paulie, Tyleston and Lulu, who were woken up from the Strawhats, just watched them enjoy their ship cheerily.

"Ah right, there was something else." Iceberg said cheerily as he walked on deck. "Maaaaa. Can everyone follow me into the dining room."

"Sure~" Everyone followed happily after him while chattering cheerily.

"So, here we are." Iceberg said and pointed at the dining area, where a huge fish tank was, that was yet to be filled with fish.

"Coool! A fish tank!" Luffy and Chopper shouted with stars in his eyes.

Juli smiled cheerily as well as the others, but then, she spotted something that was hanging on the wall above the entrance door, still hidden from view with a white cloth. She smiled knowingly at that and made eye-contact with Iceberg, who smiled at her.

"Well, I know you are excited because of the fish tank but there is something else that should get your attention." Iceberg said and pointed at the hidden painting.

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked in confusion as he looked at it.

"Looks like a painting to me." Robin said as she studied the form of the hidden thing. Nami nodded at that in agreement.

"Maaa, that's right." Iceberg said cheerily and looked at Juli. "It's a painting Juli made just for you guys as a present."

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in surprise and looked at his sister with big eyes. The others just looked at her in surprise at that.

Juli giggled amused at that and stepped next to Iceberg. "Yes. I thought it would be the perfect celebration present for my nakama when we get the new ship. It took a while to make it, but I really hope you like it."

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Luffy jumped up in down in excitement.

Juli smiled in fondness at that and looked at Iceberg who smiled and then pulled the white cloth off the painting.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at what exactly was on this beautiful painting. It was a painting of a really real looking Merry, who sailed through the starry sky, in front of a huge beautiful full moon. But that was not all, if you look closer you can see a very happy smile on Merry's figurehead as well as a ghostly figure with a bright smile on her face that was waving cheerily at the viewers. All the colors of the painting were so calming and colorful at the same time.

Juli smiled softly as she looked at her gaping nakama. "I know our goodbye to Merry wasn't easy… But I have the feeling she's still sailing with us and continuing her adventures with us, even when she isn't doing it in the form of a ship. That's why I painted her. So, that we always have her by our side when we go on our adventures with our new ship. And I did it, so nobody has to be sad again because of that. You just need to look at the picture and feel like Merry's spirit is with us. That's what I wanted to accomplish."

Suddenly, Chopper, Nami and Luffy broke down crying. " **JULI! WE LOVE IT~"** They shouted while all crashing her into a hug.

Juli smiled softly as she was laying on the ground and being hugged by the crying Nami and Chopper. Luffy was crying heavily while he had wrapped his arms multiple times around his sister. "YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER, JULI-NEE!" Luffy shouted while smiling brightly and hugging his sister so tightly, that he almost was suffocating her.

Robin still looked at a picture with a wide smile. "It's so beautiful I can't look away."

"Of course, Juli- _megami_ is an astonishing artist!" Sanji said in awe as he looked calmly at the crying and hugging mess on the ground.

Iceberg shook his head in amusement as he was watching them.

Zoro smiled as he looked at the painting and remembered the sketch he had seen before everything went down on Enies Lobby. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then looked at Juli, who slowly sat up, but was still surounded by the happily crying Chopper, Nami and Luffy who all shouted that they love her. Zoro shook his head amused at that and looked back to the painting at the smiling Merry. _'How much more kind can Juli become…? It's seems so unbelievable to me that someone like her excists in this world. She really only cares for others… That's why I have to protect her.'_ He thought in determination. Suddenly, for a split, and how he later will say imagined moment, it looked to him like Merry's smile widened how the waving ghostly figure winked at him. Zoro shook his head at that and as he looked at the painting again, it was gone. _'I should sleep more when I start seeing moving paintings…'_

 _A few moments later…_

As everyone calmed down a bit, Zoro was laying on the lawned deck trying to sleep, while Juli was sitting on the swing with Chopper on her lap as they were both swinging cheerily. Luffy smiled brightly at that.

"Mugiwara-san…" Iceberg suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Luffy walked towards him. "What's up, Ice Ossan?"

Iceberg smiled and took two small things wrapped in red cloth out of his pocket. "Maaa… Here are the two finished things you asked Franky for."

Luffy's eyes widened and he took the two fans into his hands and unwrapped them. His eyes widened, and he smiled as he looked at them. "They look awesome! I'm sure Juli-nee will like them."

"I think so too." Iceberg agreed and then told him about the special features Franky integrated into the two fan's.

"Really?! Something like this is possible! Awesome!" Luffy smiled brightly and wrapped the fans in the red cloth again. "I will give it to her now!"

Iceberg shook his head in amusement as Luffy stormed off.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted as he stopped in front of her and Chopper. "I have something for you."

"Lu?" Juli asked him in surprise, stood up and she and Chopper looked curiously at the wrapped things in Luffy's hand. "What do you mean?"

Zoro curiously opened his eyes at that and began to observe what was happening.

"This is for you!" Luffy just laid the in red cloth wrapped things into his sisters hands and smiled cheerily. "Open up, Juli-nee! Shishishi!"

Juli blinked and then unwrapped Luffy's present. Her eyes widened utterly surprised as she looked at two beautiful fans in her hand. One was a plain white fan with a wood skeleton, but the other… The other fan was a beautiful white fan that had golden vines ornaments as she opened it, but that was not what was surprising her so much. It was that the skeleton of the same fan she got from Annie.

"I hope you like them!" Luffy said with a bright smile as he looked at the speechless Juli. "I know you were really sad because the fan you got from your friend was broken, so I thought I could ask Franky to somehow make a new one with the old skeleton of it, integrated-thingy in it. And I used that opportunity to ask him to make you a second one as well. And he even incoperated-thingy special things. They both are painted with some special paint that makes them waterproof as well as you can wipe the dirt and blood off them, so they will never get dirty or stained or anything. The just white fan is for weaker enemies and except for it being painted with this super cool paint, there's nothing special to it… But the other fan is for stronger enemies! As I got it, where normally fabric is, by this special fan it's some kind of super elastic metal or plastic thing that when you open it, can get super hard so you can even block swords or other weapons or attacks with your fan, without risking to get it broken again! Isn't that great?!" Luffy smiled brightly at her. "I did it so you never have to be sad again, Juli-nee!"

"Wow! Those fans are awesome!" Chopper shouted with stars in his eyes.

Juli grabbed tightly onto the fans and pressed them to her chest while tears began to roll down her face.

"Waaaah! Juli-nee?! Don't cry!" Luffy shouted in panic, not knowing what to do.

Zoro just smiled at that softly. "Those are happy tears, Luffy." He explained to him.

"Oh, thanks Zoro! When you're happy it's okay if you cry!" Luffy told his sister with his bright smile.

" **LUUU! THANK YOU~"** Juli shouted emotionally as she crashed her brother into a tight hug, as big happy tears fell down her face and an utterly happy smile lit her face. "Thank you so much~" Juli's voice sounded muffled as she pressed her face onto Luffy's shoulder.

"I'm happy when you're happy, Juli-nee!" Luffy just told her cheerily while hugging his happily crying sister back.

Zoro and Chopper just watched the scene with happy smiles on their faces as well.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. I hope you liked it! :) Aww… aren't Juli and Luffy too adorable this chapter! They're both so sweet, my heart can't take it~ :3 Anyway, I don't know if you noticed it or not, but this chapter is a bit different then the others, because my internet connection was really, really bad this week and so I could only use the manga as a reference instead of the anime and the manga. :( I hope you could enjoy it anyway. My stupid internet provider is just taking forever to do something against my f***ing wifi problems, so I don't know if it will be fixed next week. But I will try my best and try to still write a chapter for you guys! ;) (Even when it takes waayyy longer than usual… *sigh*) Well, I hope you have a better day than me and see you next chapter! :D**

names

… _-megami_ = Goddess …

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _' lizzie. marlow1'_ : I love this story! It's too beautiful~

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope you will also love the future chapters! :)**

 _'ZabuzasGirl':_ Wonderful! ;)

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! I will update as soon as possible! :)**

 _'Totong'_ : Great update& oh boy, the Straw Hats really like Juli painting. Especially Luffy & Zoro. Juli also loves Luffy gift for her. Those fans would be handy especially in the Thriller Bark story arc saga. But damn, I never expected Nami to dress Juli so...sexy. Anyways great update again. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yeah, the Strawhats really love Juli's painting because now they can always remember Merry and look at a picture of her when they go on new adventures. Oh and yes Juli's fans will be handy in the Thriller Bark Arc. ;) Well, and I think Nami did go a bit overboard with dressing Juli like this, because she isn't used to being very something so revealing like this. I guess Nami really is a hardcore shipper of Juzo (Juli x Zoro) and tries to get their relationship faster to the next level. XD Anyway, have an awesome day! :D**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : I really love this chapter especially when the entire Straw Hat crew have bounties and how they're reacted. Especially Sanji and his drawn up wanted poster. Anyways so that's what Juli is. It's a nice painting and a great tribute to Luffy's first pirate ship. A terrific gift from her big sister Juli. Keep it up!

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, it was pretty hilarious when all the Strawhats (well except for Juli of course) reacted to their bounties and wanted posters. XD Well, and Juli's gift to her nakama and her brother means much to them, because it shows how much she cares about them and their well being as well as all the hard work she did when drawing that painting, just so her nakama can be happier. Anyway, thanks for your review and have a great day! :3**

 _'17Reshiram'_ : I wonder how Juli will react when she sees Franky's neither parts being squeezed by Robin's devil fruit powers?

 **...I wonder about that too. *nervously smiles* I just hope that nobody is going to kill Franky for 'disturbing Juli's innocent eyes'... XD**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : I wonder how Juli acted upon the discussion of the crew about Usopp's situation? Anyways it's really an amazibg painting created by Juli and truly a terrific for the crew. And seeing Juli has her own studio, she's gonna create a lot of amazing painting in her stay in the Thousand Sunny. Although I have a funny feeling that Garp is not the only one that would sent back to Water Seven. See ya!

 **Mhm... Well, I think Juli acted quite resigned in the discussion of the crew about Usopp's situation. She knows it's Luffy's and Zoro's (as his first-mate) decision to how the whole crew should handle the matter about Usopp. And she's accepting their decision as well as thinking it's the only way Usopp can learn something about respect for the Captain. Anyway, yes, now that Juli has an art studio, she's going to do some more paintings/drawings in her free time on Sunny. To Garp not the only one being sent back... Well, I don't want to spoil anything, but, let's just say... Something... Quite interesting is going to happen. ;) Thanks for commenting again and see you next chapter! :D**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Hi want to say that your one piece fanfiction is the best

 **Aww...thank you~ :3**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I wonder if Juli has a bounty like her nakama? If she's has one, I bet Shanks and Garp gonna have a heart attack seeing her wanted poster. Anyways a mighty fine update and I really love the interaction between Luffy and Juli. Especially when they gifted each. It's really sweet!

 **Thanks! :D And well, Juli hasn't a bounty YET, but who knows what the future will bring... ;) And when she really gets a bounty, not just Shanks and Garp are going to have a heart attack, there are also Sengoku, the three admirals and maybe even Smoker and Taurus who would be upset about that... XD. Anyway, you're right, Jul and Luffy gifting each other was so sweet! And I think it was also my favorite scene this chapter. :3 Have a great day!**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Hi just wanted to say that you're great fanfic writer

 **Thank you~ Your kind words mean much to me. :3**


	48. Will Franky join the crew!

Chapter 48- Get ready to leave! Will Franky join the crew?!

* * *

After some time passed by, Luffy looked cheerily at Juli, who was now sitting on the lawned deck while studying the two fans in her hands with an utterly happy expression. Luffy smiled brightly at that and then looked at Iceberg, who was standing next to him. "Hey, Ice-ossan. Where's Franky? I want to thank him for the ship and for making Juli-nee's fans."

Iceberg looked at him seriously at that while Tyrannosaurus, his little white mouse, began to climb onto his shoulder. "It seems that he doesn't want to see you."

"Ehh?!" Luffy looked at him in confusion at that.

"Huh?" Juli asked, having heard what Iceberg said and stood up while looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Mugiwara. You want to invite him as your shipwright, right?" Iceberg asked him seriously.

"Yeah. You got it right." Luffy told him with a cheerful smile. "I've decided that he will be my shipwright!"

"That might be a problem." Iceberg narrowed his eyes.

"He doesn't want to?" Luffy asked him easily.

"The opposite. If he was invited face to face, he wouldn't be able to refuse. That's why he went to hide… Maaa… Well, perhaps, his true feelings are to go out to sea with you guys. You must know pretty well how much he cares for this dream ship, he's giving to you."

Zoro looked at Iceberg at that, a thoughtful frown on his face. Juli looked over the sea with an unreadable expression, deep in thoughts about something. Luffy just listened seriously to what Iceberg had to say.

"Franky really has a liking for you all from the bottom of his heart." Iceberg told Luffy, while looking into his eyes. "But he has always thought of staying on this island as some kind of duty."

"Duty?" Luffy asked him in confusion, slowly beginning to frown.

Iceberg smiled in fondness. "If you ask me it's just a stupid obsession. If you really want him to go with you guys… The only method to choose is… To use force to get him. That's the only method for his release."

"By force?!" Luffy said skeptically. "I want him to go, but… is that really okay?"

Juli chewed on her bottom lip in thought at that before she turned around to her brother. "Lu, I think Iceberg-san is right. I know you really want Franky as a shipwright and I also know that he wants to join us but for a reason I can't figure out, he feels responsible to this island and that's why he thinks he has to stay here on Water 7."

"So, you think it's okay to take him by force, Juli-nee?" Luffy asked her curiously.

Juli nodded seriously and then smiled softly. "It's worth a try, isn't it? We can only win when we end up with a new nakama and awesome shipwright, right?"

Luffy's eyes lit up at that and he smiled brightly. "You're right! Shishishi!" He narrowed his eyes determined. "Okay, let's try it, but first we have to find him! Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, you come with me! Let's get Franky to join the crew!"

Zoro and Sanji nodded in agreement while Chopper cheered. Nami shook her head in fondness as Luffy suddenly stretched one of his arms around Zoro, Sanji and Chopper and then slingshot them towards the town. "That idiot… He could have just walked there…"

Robin chuckled amused at that and Juli smiled cheerily.

 _A few moments later…_

One of the Franky Brothers hobbled forward as fast as he could, while the backstreets behind him descended into total chaos. "Damn, my leg is…" He cursed and sank to his knees while grabbing more tightly onto the dark blue swimming pants, Franky is usually wearing. "No use! Is this it?!" He said in panic as he tried to move, while a pissed-off Franky, who was naked from the waist below, stormed towards him.

"OI! Pass them over here!" Luffy shouted loudly while jumping onto a roof near the Franky Brother. He stretched out his hand and smiled brightly. "Throw them!"

The Franky Brother looked at him surprised before smiling happily. "Mugiwara-san!"

"Mugiwaaaara!" Franky shouted fake-angrily.

With a battle cry, the Franky Brother threw Franky's pants to Luffy, just before Franky was able to reach him.

Luffy caught the pants out of the air and smiled cheerily. "Shishishi! Definitely received them!" And with that he began to ran away over the roofs, towards their new ship on Scrap Island.

"You!" Franky shouted angrily and stormed after him. "Mugiwara!"

The crowd of people that had gathered because of the ruckus in town, screamed upset and hid their eyes behind their hands as Franky stormed past them, giving them a perfect look at his family jewels.

"Did you like the ship? And what about the fans? Did Juli like them?" Franky just asked Luffy while running after him and chose to ignore the upset shouts of the crowd.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled brightly at him. "I've never seen such an amazing ship before and Juli-nee was really happy because of the fans!"

"Pervet, get out of here!" The crowd shouted upset and began to threw trash at Franky. "Give him the death penalty! Perverted bastard!"

Franky just smirked at Luffy's answer. "Of course! It includes my super designs! And the ship is the answer to all of your requests! Did you see the Soldier Dock System I invented?!" He asked him in excitement.

Luffy jumped onto another rooftop and looked back to him with a smile. "Not yet!"

"It'll surely be the one you like the most! How about the fish pond?"

"I saw it!" Luffy answered with a smile.

"If you put the fish you have caught in the fish pond, you can see them in the large aquarium in the room below!" Franky told him proudly and in excitement, not caring that he was currently showing his naked butt to the crowd of townspeople behind him. "It's an aquarium observation room and everyone can have their meal there! You can always eat fresh fish!"

"Shishishi! I'm looking forward to it!" Luffy shouted cheerily and jumped to another roof, Franky's pants still tightly in his grip.

"That ship, for me and also for you is... The supreme dream ship!" Franky shouted excited until he remembered why exactly he was running after Luffy. "You bastard…! Give back my pants!" And with that he opened his left arm and fired at Luffy.

"Waaaah!" Luffy shouted surprised as he was caught by the explosion and jumped into the air. "Chopper!" He shouted and passed the pants onto Chopper.

"Got it!" Chopper, in his run-point form, caught the pants and continued to run away from Franky.

Franky tsked at that in annoyance and stormed quickly after Chopper.

"Here he comes!" One Franky Brother, who was holding a cannon, informed them seriously. "We're counting on you, Roronoa-san and the other guy!"

"Leave it to us!" Zoro shouted seriously while he and Sanji stormed towards Franky.

"Wha-" Franky shouted in surprise as Zoro and Sanji suddenly grabbed him by his arms and threw him into the cannon.

"The target is Scrap Island!" The Franky Brother from earlier took aim at the little island.

"What're you trying to do?!" Franky shouted at them as he looked out of the cannon.

"The Franky Family special product! The shoot-anything cannon!"

"O-oi, you! Stop joking aroun…!" Franky shouted at them in slight panic, but then the cannon was fired, and he flew towards Scrap Island at high-speed.

Zoro smirked at that while looking after him and Sanji just smiled.

"Eeeehhh?! Instead of his pants, he went there first!" Chopper shouted flabbergasted, still having Franky's pants.

"Grab on, Chopper!" Luffy just shouted while stretching his arms.

"Wha-?" Chopper just said as he grabbed onto Luffy, now back to his normal form.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**_ Luffy shouted, and with that, he and Chopper flew towards their new ship as well.

 _On Scrap-Island…_

Franky was stuck head-first in the pile of junk, that was covering the whole ground of Scrap-Island, so perfectly showing off his private parts to the world.

"A cocoon! A cocoon! A cocoon!" Chimney chanted cheerily as she spotted Franky's 'packet'.

"A-Aniki…" The Square Sister said in shock.

"Ngagagagaga!" Kokoro just laughed amused.

Paulie, Lulu, Tyleston and Yakuzuna just looked at Franky.

"Maaa…" Iceberg sweat dropped. "What's with this situation?"

"Oh, Lu and Chopper you're back." Juli said cheerily as Luffy and Chopper landed on the ship with a crash. "Did you get Franky?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy jumped up and held Franky's pants up high. "Yeah! He's over there, Juli-nee…"

"Huh? Where?" Juli asked and walked to the railing.

"Right there-" Luffy said cheerily and pointed into the direction of where only Franky's naked bottom half could be seen. But then, his eyes widened utterly shocked as he noticed it. "NO! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait, Juli-nee!" He shouted at her in panic.

"Why?" Juli asked him curiously and turned her head in Franky's direction.

"NO! Don't look in this direction!" Luffy shouted utterly panicked and just before Juli could see anything, arms suddenly sprouted from her back and covered her eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" Juli just asked utterly confused as she suddenly couldn't see anything.

Luffy sighed in relief and smiled at Robin. "Thanks, Robin! That was close…"

"No problem, Luffy. Looks like you don't want your sister to see this." Robin just chuckled at that.

"What can't I see?" Juli asked and you could see the question marks appear over her head.

Just then, Franky broke out of the pile of junk with an outcry.

"Franky!" Luffy called for him as he raised Franky's pants into the air again.

"Huh?" Franky turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks for the ship! It's the best ship ever! We'll treasure it!" Luffy told him cheerily while the pants in his hand fluttered proudly in the wind.

"Yeah! I pray for you to have a safe trip!" Franky grinned at them.

But Luffy wanted to hear nothing of that. He formed a fist around Franky's pants. "If you want these pants back, you'll have to become our nakama!" He shouted determined with a bright smile.

Franky just gritted his teeth at that while Luffy grinned at him. The crowd began to shout upset at Franky.

Franky tsked and raised his sunglasses to look seriously at Luffy. "Give back my pants, Mugiwara."

"Then, be my nakama." Luffy insisted.

"Don't be stupid! Don't think just because you got my pants, you can make me your nakama!" Franky told him utterly serious.

Galley-La and Iceberg just watched everything seriously. "Hmmm?!" Tyleston suddenly muttered as Franky ran forward.

Franky suddenly posed in his super-pose, showing off his family jewels in all glory while a wave crashed onto the island behind him. "Stand like a lion, brave against the waves, even if behind the mask you have nothing." His naked, lower half began to glow brightly.

The women in the crowd of townspeople began to scream at that in shock and closed their eyes. "KYAAAA!"

"He decided to pose with his lower half exposed! It's the worst! He's the worst!" The crowd shouted upset.

"Huh? What's going on?! Why are the townspeople so upset?" Juli just tilted her head utterly confused, Robin's sprouted arms still covering her eyes so she couldn't see anything, but she could still feel the emotion of the people around her, what confused her even more.

"Waaah! I took him lightly!" Luffy said impressed and took a step back in awe. "How determined! H-He's the man of men!" He shouted fiercely.

"He's just the biggest pervert out there!" Nami snapped at him and hit him over the head.

Robin just watched the scene unfold thoughtfully and then turned around to Luffy with a knowing smile. "If I'm allowed to be a little violent… Can I give a hand?"

"Huh?" Nami and Luffy just looked at her surprised, while Juli still tried to make sense out of everything that was happening, without being able to see anything.

"Now that you say it…" Luffy realized. "Ice-ossan also said that he won't come if we don't use force. And Juli-nee said it was a good idea…"

"But, how?" Nami asked Robin curiously.

Robin just smiled at that, looked at Franky, crossed her arms and then closed her eyes. _**"Dos Fleur!"**_

"Huh…?" Franky watched in shock as arms sprouted out of his legs and took aim at his 'packet'.

Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe's eyes widened at that, as well as Galley-La's and Iceberg's.

"Eeeehhh?!" Franky gulped as a really dreading feeling rushed through him.

Robin opened her eyes seriously and quickly clenched her fists. _**"Grab!"**_

Electric shockwaves seared through Franky's body and he yelped in pain as Robin's sprouted hands squished his family jewels hardly.

Nami leaned forward in shock as she spotted what was going on. "EEEHH?! Wait a sec, Robin!"

Luffy's eyes bulged out utterly shocked. "They have been grabbed!" He shouted in horror.

"They'll be smashed, Robin!" Chopper screamed in panic.

"Huh? Wha? What'll be smashed?" Juli asked curiously and utterly confused, while trying to peek behind Robin's sprouted arms, but to no avail.

Franky yelped more in pain as more electric shocks seared through his body, while the two of Robin sprouted hands still we're grabbing tightly onto 'it', making no move of letting go. Franky began to run around the field like a crab while more painful electric shocks seared through his body. "OOOWWWWW!"

Iceberg and Paulie just gaped utterly shocked and even Paulie's cigarette fell out of his mouth to the ground as they watched the nightmare of every man unfold right before their eyes.

" **They'll be torn off!"** Kiwi shouted utterly shocked.

" **They'll be taken off!"** Mozu shouted in panic.

" **Just like an orange!"** They screamed in horror.

"An orange?!" Franky shouted shocked and then yelped more in pain as more and more electric shocks of pure pain were sent through his body. Just then, he fell face-fist to the ground and began to whine in pain.

"OI, ROBIN! I want him to still be a man when he becomes out nakama! Don't just take them!" Luffy shouted at her indignantly.

"Man? Take them?" Juli just blinked utterly confused. _'What's going on?'_

"It hurts just by looking!" Chopper shivered and covered his eyes with his hat.

Franky's painful yelps and whines were sounding through the whole city of Water 7.

"What's going on? Franky is taking damage!" The crowd began to mutter in confusion.

"It's a scream like when a chicken's head is being tied up!" A man noticed in horror.

"Just like when a treasure is in front of a pirate and he doesn't want to let go." Robin told him with an amused smile, her arms still crossed and her hands clenched. "If I don't receive a good reason, I'll not let go."

"T-That's why…!" Franky stretched out his arm towards their ship, but then an electric shock seared through him again and his arm sank back to the ground as he was kneeling on the ground while panting heavily. "I-I told you I can't leave this island… Aaahhh!" He whined and then yelped in pain as more electric shocks seared from his crotch through his whole body. "I'm grateful to you guys… But that's something impossible for me to do." Franky said while sweating heavily. "I want to go with you, but… There are still things I must do here. That's why I gave you the ship."

Luffy and Chopper just listened to what Franky had to say while shivering in horror and uncounsciously covered their private parts with their hands.

"I quit being a shipwright." Franky explained utterly serious while breathing heavily. "That's why this is the last ship I'll ever build. I-I had only one wish… **And that is the dream ship over there**!"

"Wait, Franky!" Iceberg narrowed his eyes seriously and walked towards him. "That still hasn't become the dream ship you talked about." He reminded him of the dream he spoke out in his past.

Franky sat up at that and glared at him. "The things I wanted to do have changed!"

"The things you wanted? You're wrong." Iceberg stated seriously. "You now have done everything you had to do on this island. Atonement!"

Franky just breathed heavily at that, his emotions getting whirled up and he tried desperately not to cry.

"That day… You blamed yourself and regretted the capture of Tom-san. But Tom-san has already forgiven you." Iceberg told him seriously, trying to make him see the opportunity in front of him. "Showing you a new path."

Franky gritted his teeth as he remebered how Tom taught him the wise words of why the creator should never deny their creation.

"You collected thugs from the backstreets, made a name for yourselves as bounty hunters, protected this island from plunderers… You protected everything Tom-san loved in this Water Metropolis, everything to atone for your guilt. You might not see it from that point."

"Of course, I don't…" Franky said while his eyes were being shadowed over. "I DIDN'T INTEND THAT IN THE LEAST!" Pain seared through him at that again and he began to sob.

"You stopped making those ships you liked to keep living. Do you plan to keep doing that from now on?" Iceberg looked at him softly. "Even Tom-san has already forgiven you, even though **I** have already forgiven you… It won't change anything, right? It's time… **To forgive yourself, Franky!** "

Franky began to cry at that.

"Live for your dream now!" Iceberg told him fiercely.

Franky began to cry more heavily as he remebered Tom's cheerful laugh. Suddenly, something crashed into the ground next to them and so Franky was catapulted a bit away. "What…?" He looked up in surprise, just to spot a bag laying there. "A bag?!"

"It's the luggage for your trip, Aniki!" Zambai shouted towards them, while he and the Franky Family made their way through the crowd of townspeople and then called loudly for their Aniki.

"Those guys…!" Franky gritted his teeth. Iceberg just watched everything seriously.

Juli bit on her lip thoughtfully. Even when she couldn't see anything, she could feel Franky's emotion the best and so could understand him the most. _'Guilt is the definition of a bad emotion. It makes you change your life for worse, just because something bad happened in your life…. But that's what also makes us human, what makes us a good person. If someone loses the feeling of guilt or exchanges it for rage and vengeance, it makes that human wander on the dark path and do things that can be interpreted as evil. When it comes to that, it's almost too late to get you back on the right path. But if you can still feel guilt, it's not too late. You can still get over your guilt with the help of time and good friends. You just have to pull yourself together and join us, Franky! We will make sure that you'll get over your feeling of guilt and learn from the mistakes you made…'_

"Aniki please forgive us for everything!" Zamabai apologized to Franky. "We're really sorry!"

"Really sorry!" The other members of the Franky Family apologized as well.

"We're prepared to take any kind of punishment." Zambai continued to speak up. "We're idiots, so…! This was all we could plan!"

"What were you planning?!" Franky asked them angrily. "A way to steal my pants?! A way to turn me into a pirate?! Don't butt in! This is my life! I'll decide anything!" He shouted at them. "Does the way you, my followers, are making me walk delight you?!" Franky asked them bitterly. "It's shamefull! If you thought this through, you shouldn't have done this in the first place!"

"There's no excuse, but…" Zambai told him desperately. "Is it bad if we even care for you a little?! For the one who picked us up when we were just plunderers…" He began to cry heavily at that. **"Is it bad if we care for your happiness?!"**

Franky flew back at that, as if he was hit by a cannon ball. Iceberg smiled at that in fondness.

"Who's the idiot?" Kokoro mumbled in fondness.

Franky began to cry and sob heavily at that. "You guys…" Suddenly he began to yelp in pain again and held a hand protectively before his crotch.

"A-Aniki…" The Square Sisters said in concern and wanted to walk towards him, but Kokoro stop them with one hand and then took a sip from her alcohol.

"Oi, Robin… Please don't overdo it, I beg you!" Luffy begged her with a painful expression on his face. "He'll turn into a woman!"

"He's even crying!" Chopper shouted in panic, tears gathering in his eyes as well.

Juli blinked in confusion and tilted her head, having no idea what Luffy was talking about. "Franky will turn into a woman…? How's that possible?"

" **They'll be torn off!"** Kiwi shouted utterly shocked.

" **They'll be taken off!"** Mozu shouted in panic.

" **Just like a bunch of… grapes!"** They shouted in horror.

"Grapes?!" Franky shouted in shock as a mental image of grapes being torn off appeared in his head.

"Dammit, Nico Robin, you bitch! I'll never forgive you!" Franky shouted while crying really heavily and rolling around the ground in pain. "It hurts so much I can't stop crying! Oooowwwww!"

" **They'll be torn off!"** Kiwi shouted utterly shocked.

" **They'll be taken off!** " Mozu shouted in panic.

" **Just like an… apple!"** They screamed in horror.

"A…pple?!" Franky whispered in shock as an mental image of an apple falling from the branch of a tree appeared in his head. "It hurts so much I can't stop crying!" He shouted and rolled around the ground in pain again.

"Robin-" Luffy shouted at her desperately and looked at her, just to see that she was leaning relaxed onto the railing, her arms still crossed but her hands weren't clenched anymore. "Y-You're not doing anything?" He asked her in confusion.

Robin chuckled at that. "Fufufu… All I did was just start this." She looked at Luffy with a smile. "He sure is clever. Blaming the pain for those tears."

"Huh?" Chopper said in confusion.

"Just start this?" Nami asked in surprise.

Juli smiled softly, Robin's hands still covering her eyes. "I still don't really know what exactly is going on, but… Robin is right. Franky is emotionally touched right now, that's the cause of those tears."

"I see." Nami said softly and looked back to Franky, who was still rolling around the ground in 'pain'.

"I can't stop crying!" Franky got out while sobbing and crying really heavily. "Shit! Oooowwww! It hurts! It hurts! I can't stop crying!"

"Are you okay?!" Zambai shouted towards him while he and the rest of the Franky Family were crying heavily.

"There's no way… I could be okay!" Franky sniffed and then, the Franky Family as well as Franky remembered how Franky recruited them as they were just plunderers.

" **Aniki!"** The Square Sisters shouted emotionally as they remebered how Franky helped them with their alcohol problem and gave them a home and how they all together built the Franky Family.

"You guys…" Franky said as his tears dropped to the ground. "If I'm not here how can you survive…?"

"Aniki…" The Franky Family members whispered touched. "We'll test our strength with new tasks I'm Water Seven…! And show we can definitely succeed!" They shouted determined.

"Please be at ease!" Another member shouted while crying.

"Aniki don't cry!"

"Even if Aniki will go far away… we will always be your followers!" Zambai shouted and they all called for him, while crying and sobbing.

Franky just continued to cry heavily at that. "I can't stop crying…!"

Juli smiled softly at that and then looked at where she could feel Robin was standing. "Can you please uncover my eyes, Robin?"

Robin looked at her in amusement. "Okay, if you want to…"

"Waahh! N-No… Wait!" Luffy shouted in alarm just as Robin wanted to uncross her arms. "You can't do that, Robin! We have to wait until Franky got his pants back on!"

Robin chuckled at that and leaned back at that again. "Everything you say, Captain."

"But Lu~" Juli whined and pouted at her brother as the hands that were covering her eyes still didn't disappear.

"No, Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted at her fiercely.

Juli's pout deepened and she huffed at that but gave up on that matter for now.

"LUFFY!" Zoro and Sanji suddenly called for him as they jumped onto Scrap Island.

"Ah, Zoro, Sanji!" Luffy said in surprise.

"We're in big trouble!" Sanji shouted in panic while storming towards the ship.

"You grandfather came back, Luffy, Juli!" Zoro informed them, while breathing heavily. "He's on the opposite coast making arrangements to attack and is looking for us!"

"Eeeehh?! Why?!" Luffy shouted in surprise. "He decided to not capture us, right?!"

"Garp-jiji is back?" Juli blinked in surprise and then laid a finger on her lips in thoughts. _'Well, it's not that surprising when you think more about it. It's too suspicious to just not do anything to capture the notorious pirate Lu is and Garp-jiji would certainly get in trouble for doing nothing being a Vice-Admiral and all. Well, I guess we have to say goodbye to Garp-jiji again…'_ She shrugged nonchalant.

"Prepare to set sail!" Sanji just shouted at them, but the looked to the side and spotted Franky, who was still naked from the waist below. "Woah Franky! You still haven't gotten your pants back?! Cover up already! There are lady's here!"

"Ah!" Luffy realized and looked at Franky's pants in his hand. "Oops! Shishishi! Here you go!" And with that, he threw the pants towards Franky.

Franky caught them and looked at Luffy in surprise. He shook his head in amusement and took his pants back on. Then, he picked up the bag, Zambai threw towards him earlier.

Luffy smiled cheekily at him. **"Now, get on my ship, Franky!"** He declared loudly.

"Hehehehe…" Franky covered his eyes with his sunglasses and grinned. "None of your cheek! You're amateurs who can only do poor Touchup jobs. I would pity this excellent ship if it didn't have a shipwright!"

Luffy grinned brightly at that. Robin smiled and uncrossed her arms. Juli blinked at the sudden brightness as Robin's hands before her eyes finally disappeared.

" **All right, I'll take care of it! I, the suuuper Franky, will be the shipwright of your ship!"** Franky shouted loudly.

Luffy and Chopper cheered loudly at that. "WOOHOOOO! OUR NEW NAKAMA!"

Robin chuckled amused, Zoro smirked, Sanji smiled and Nami laughed happily.

Juli smiled cheerily. "Glad to have you as our new nakama."

"Aniki….!" Mozu and Kiwi began to cry and sob heavily.

"Don't cry! Don't cry! We can count on Mugiwara-san!" Zambai shouted as he tried to stop crying, but couldn't do it and so began to sob heavily just like the other members of the Franky Family.

' _Tom-sam, I'm leaving this island…'_ Franky thought as he slowly walked towards his new nakama, towards a new beginning. _'I was a poor student who caused a lot of trouble…but thank you for taking care of me! The guys from Galley-La… Take good care of Iceberg! I caused a lot of trouble for you, too… Kokoro-baa, Shrimp and Rabbit. Yokozuna… Lively citizens… My little sisters… Sodom and Gomorrah… And my loveable men…'_ He began to cry heavily as he turned around one last time. Suddenly, he jumped into the air and made another pose high in the air, by outstretching his now covered butt in the air for everyone to see. **"I'm gonna be away for a while!"** Franky so said goodbye in his own way.

"AAAANIKI!" The Franky Family and Square Sister shouted loudly in goodbye while crying more heavily.

Juli giggled in amusement and then smiled innocently at Franky's pose.

"Waaaah! Juli-nee! Don't look!" Luffy shouted in panic and stepped in front of her, so she couldn't see Franky anymore.

"Lu…" Juli just smiled at her brother and hugged him while ruffling his hair affectionately. "It's okay."

"Shishishishi! Well then! Let's get away before the old man finds us!" Luffy shouted after Franky got onto the ship as well.

"AYE!" Everyone cheered happily.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Yay! :D Well, how did you like this chapter? :) I hope you laughed as much as me when I wrote it. I think Juli not knowing what was going on as Robin… well… tried to get Franky to join them... *cough* made those scenes even funnier. XD Oh, and looks like Luffy is slowly mutating to an overprotective brother. XDD Anyway, I hope you are excited for next chapter, where some cannonballs are going to be thrown and someone will… maybe choose to apologize. (If you know what I mean ;) ) I hope you have an awesome day and see you next chapter! :3**

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Rocket_ = Rubber Rubber Rocket (Luffy)

 _Dos Fleur: Grab_ = Two Flowers: Grab (Robin)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Uh...i think you forgot gap.

 **Sorry, I don't really understand what you mean... *smiles nervously* Do you mean Garp attacking the Strawhats? If yes, you don't have to worry, that is going to be included in the next chapter. :)**

' _Strawberry bunny'_ : Yes it's funny thank you for chapter 48 it's awesome like you are

 **Awww... Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're excited for the next one! ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Juli is so gorgeous that for the thriller bark arc that absalom would totally forget about Nami and have Juli as his bride

 **Thanks for commenting again. :D And mhm... well, I don't know if Absalom will let go of wanting Nami to be his bride, after seeing her naked and all. I guess, we just have to wait until we reach the Thriller Bark Arc and see what will happen then. ;) (Sorry, but I don't want to spoil something, because that would make it less exciting and fun for you guys.)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : True but what if Absalom saw Juli naked in bath scene in the thriller bark arc changes his mind and goes crazy for her please consider this a request i'm a big fan of your one piece fanfiction it's amazing work

 **Not a bad idea, but I think Luffy, Zoro and even Garp and Shanks (when they find out about this) would murder Absalom for doing that. XD Anyway, I will consider your request, but I can't promise anything. I already have the tough storyline of this fanfiction in my head, so please don't be sad or offended when I'm not including your request.**

 _'Totong'_ : It seems that Franky has finally joined the crew. But it seems Luffy has forbid Juli to see the ordeal of Franky. It's probably for the best for Juli to not see it. Anyways welcome back and & I couldn't wait to see what changes you gonna do about Garp's attack on Luffy. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yeah, I think so too. Juli is better off without seeing too much of Franky. XD I hope you're excited for the changes because in the next chapter, Juli will do something... interesting... :3 Anyway, thanks for your review!**

' _DinoZilla'_ : If Juli saw Franky's private parts, that would be one scaring experience she wouldn't walk away unscathed. If that happens, I'm betting Garp or Shanks gonna murder Luffy for letting her see those unsightly things. Anyways great chapter and I'm excited what will happen next episode.

 **Thank you~ Yep, Garp would have definitely murdered Luffy if he would let Juli see Franky's... 'packet' XD. Thanks for writing a review and have a nice day! :3**

 _'Fanboy316'_ : Oh boy, I remember this episode especially when Franky chases his family around while buck nacked. Anyways I couldn't wait to see the upcoming chapters especially the one involves Puzzle Phoinex and the family of bounty hunters. Especially how Juli gonna do. Or the Thriller Bark saga for that matter. See ya!

 **Yeah, Franky running naked through the streets while chasing after his Family was so hilarious! XD I'm glad you're excited for the next chapters. :3 But I still don't know if I will include the Filler epsidoes or if I will just start with the Thriller Bark arc like in the manga. I will just ask you guys next chapter and then I will see, I think. Anyway, thanks for your comment! ;)**

 _'hellspam_ ': Can I bring up the fact that I love when robin did that dos fleur grab to franky don't get me wrong as a guy I flinched at it but it's still funny

 **XDD Yeah, it was really funny... Even tho I grimaced when that happened. I'm not even a guy but well... I can still imagine the pain. XD**


	49. Departing the City Of Water!

Chapter 49- Departing the City of Water and Naming the new ship!

* * *

Juli watched how everyone got the ship ready to sail. She smiled softly but then frowned thoughtfully as she remembered something.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _A few days ago, on Water 7…_

"Eeeeh?! Usopp will come back?!" Luffy and Chopper shouted in surprise.

Sanji nodded seriously. "Yeah. He was rehearsing at the beach."

"For real?!" Chopper shouted in disbelief.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that.

"Wooow! Good to know! Let's go fetch him immediately!" Luffy shouted cheerily and was excited to have one of his nakama back.

"Ooohhh!" Chopper cheered as tears of relief gathered in his eyes.

Nami sighed in relief and shook her head. "He's not docile at all."

Juli bit on her lip. _'As glad as I should be for Usopp coming back…'_ The serious fight of Luffy and Usopp appeared in her head. _'It's not right for us to take him back without him apologizing… He disrespected Lu as a Captain, that's not something a loyal crew member should do! Especially when we can always count on Lu for making the right decisions when the time is right…'_

"Woohoo! Usopp's coming back~~~" Luffy and Chopper sang happily as they walked towards the door.

"Wait up, guys!" Zoro shouted at them.

"Huh?" Chopper and Luffy as well as Nami looked at him in surprise.

Zoro crossed his arms before his chest. "I won't let anyone go fetch him." He said seriously.

"EEEHHH?! WHY?!" Luffy shouted at him.

"No matter what, you shouldn't take a modest approach. I will not approve on him until he apologizes!"

"ZORO!" Chopper shouted at him angrily.

"Oi, why are you saying such things-" Nami looked at him in annoyance.

"SHUSH!" Zoro shouted at them utterly serious. "Whatever the thoughts were in Luffy's and Usopp's argument, and no matter who was correct, as long as the two decided to 'fight', the outcome was entrusted to the match." Zoro told everyone seriously. "In the end he lost… and left us." He narrowed his eyes. "Listen guys. Even when he's such an idiot…" Zoro said as he hit Luffy softly on the head with the hilt of his sword. Luffy's head bounced rythmically to the soft hits of Zoro. "He's our CAPTAIN." Zoro grabbed Luffy by his cheek and pulled, so stretching Luffy's cheek beyond normal human capabilities. "It's better not to have someone who cannot pay due respect to him when there's something in our crew…!"

"Ugghhh!" Luffy began to sweat as Zoro began to pull at his cheek again and again.

Juli just sweat dropped at that, a fond expression on her face. _'Even when Zoro is making this very important speak about respect for the Captain and so fullfills his job as the Vice-Captain… Why does he have to pull at Luffy's cheek like that?'_ She shook her head in amusement and then continued to listen seriously to Zoro's speech.

"A crew whose Captain has lost his 'Dignity' **will surely collapse**!" Zoro told them seriously, before he glared at Luffy, still having a good grip on his cheek. "It's not my business that you usually joke around, but if you humiliate yourself yet still want to claim any pretense of being my leader, THEN I WILL BE THE ONE TO LEAVE THE CREW THIS TIME!"

"EEEHHH?! Then we will never come back together!" Nami shouted in shock and began to sweat nervously, while Chopper and Luffy just looked at Zoro in shock. Juli just looked seriously at Zoro, agreeing with his opinion.

"I agree that I'd be the best if that fool decides to come back…" He narrowed his eyes utterly serious and glared at them gravely. "But I will never let him back in if he has no intention of excusing himself and tries to sweep that under the rug! If that happens… **We will leave Usopp behind on this island!"**

"EEEH…?!" Nami, Luffy and Chopper shouted shocked while beginning to sweat nervously.

"W-Wait Zoro, I know he has his faults, but we can complain about him as much as we want after he comes back…!" Nami tried to calm Zoro down while sweating nervously.

Zoro rammed his sword into the ground at that. **"IS LEAVING THE CREW SUCH A SIMPLE THING?!"**

"…No…but…!" Nami said uncertainly and bit on her lip.

"Nami-swan… Unfortunately, he's got it right this time!" Sanji agreed seriously.

"In the future there's no way we can trust a guy, who does such a thing on a whim…!" Zoro continue to tell them seriously. "Simply put… If the first thing Usopp says is his deepest apology, then it's alright for him to come back…"

Robin, as well as Juli, just listened to Zoro's speech seriously. Luffy frowned seriously at that as sweat ran down his face.

"But if it's not an apology, then he has no place to return to. WE AREN'T PLAYING PIRATES LIKE KIDS HERE!" Was the last thing Zoro said before he let his sword slither back into its sheath.

Luffy narrowed his eyes seriously and began to sweat more as he remembered what he said to Usopp as their fight was over. _"Farewell Usopp… I had… Fun…"_

Juli noticed his emotional distress and walked towards her brother. She grabbed onto his shoulder and squeezed it in support.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy whispered in surprise and looked at his sister, who was standing silently behind him.

"Lu… remember what I told you… Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I'm going to be there to support you." Juli whispered softly into his ear before letting go of his shoulder and stepping back.

Luffy closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. Then, he opened them determined and sat down on the ground. "…Are we clear?! We parted our ways once. There are still several days until the ship is complete and we sail out!" Luffy ordered seriously, but everyone understood the silent message that was included in his speech. _"We will wait for him in silence!"_

Juli smiled softly and looked at Zoro as everyone began to scatter after this serious speech. "Zoro… Thanks for being such a good First-Mate for Lu."

Zoro looked at her in surprise. "Juli…"

Juli smiled cheerily at him before she made her way towards Luffy.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Juli sighed and looked at the shores of Scrap Island but couldn't spot Usopp or feel his presence anywhere near them. _'I was so sure Usopp is going to apologize and continue sailing with us… But he still hasn't come… Looks like I was wrong after all… But I was so sure...'_ She shook her head to dispel these thoughts and looked at her nakama with a soft smile.

 _With the marines…_

"Vice Admiral Garp. We spotted the Strawhat Crew on the southeast coast. They're on Shipwreck Island and about the sail out!" Some marines told him seriously.

"We'll head there immediately. Get on board." Garp just ordered them with a sigh.

"Vice-Admiral Garp, Sir." Coby spoke up to Garp while saluting. "It's very embarrassing for us since we parted Luffy-san and the others very bracingly!"

"If you have anything to say, say it to Sengoku!" Garp huffed annyoed. "We ended up returning because he got angry at us! …Talking all big and all! Man, my old friend can never give me a break with all his scolds here and there for breaking a wall or breaking something there…"

"It's all because you said, 'He's my grandson' on the Den-den mushi and then slipped up with the matter of Juli-chan being alive and on ship with them." Aokiji told him lazily while relaxing on his sunchair.

"DON'T BE NOISY AND JUST SHUT UP GREENHORN." Garp shouted at him with a pout. "It's not my fault okay! I'm just being a proud grandpa here!"

"A-Admiral -sir. Is it okay for you to be here?" A marine asked Aokiji just as he pulled his sleep mask over his eyes to take a good nap.

"It's pretty bothersome to go back by bike… Well, I won't butt in." Aokiji just answered him easily.

"Well, I don't think that's a good thing to say with our enemy right in front of our eyes…" The marine sweat dropped.

 _Meanwhile with Usopp…_

Usopp raced quickly through Water 7 while breathing heavily. "Ha… Alright! I'm coming back to my nakama! They're all waiting for me! We have a magnificent ship, too!" He shouted cheerily. "All I have to worry about is how I'll get back to them! But no matter how they treat me, I have 100 patterns to counter them! The best 'First Line' I could think of is: 'Since you guys are crying so much and begging me to come back… I can come back to you guys as a Vice-Captain!' And then they'll answer: 'Thank you so much, Vice Captain Usopp~'" He laughed fake-happily. "Maybe they'll say they'd do anything I say too and beg me to come back! Ah ha ha! I'm the best! I'm indeed a man that takes advantage of everything situation!" He continued to run cheerful through the streets. "In this adversity they'll admire me even more and we'll live happily ever after… Yooosh! I really need to hurry now! I hate to say it but goodbye 'Water City' Water 7!"

 _With the Strawhats in the meantime…_

"Set Sail!" Luffy ordered loudly and so the ship slowly began to sail out of the shores of Shipwreck Island.

"Aniki, we wish you good health!" The Franky Family shouted after Franky.

"The Franky Family will never die!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami looked at him in slight panic.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure Mugiwara? Don't you have to wait for one more person?!" Franky asked him in confusion.

"I… I was waiting for him!" Luffy said cheerily, but you could clearly make out that his cheerful expression was fake. "I was waiting for him ever since Sanji told us the story, I waited for him in that room at Galley-La, so someone could welcome him, but he never showed up!" Luffy smiled brightly but everyone could see that it was more a strained, painful smile. "This is his answer! I'm sure he… will have fun, too!"

Franky and Robin just looked at him at that. Zoro just closed his eyes.

"Lu…" Juli looked at him in concern and walked towards him.

"I don't think he will quit being a pirate, so hopefully we will see him on sea sometime!" Luffy just continued to tell them that in his fake-cheerful tone.

Just then, Juli stopped dead in her tracks and her head snapped around. "Uh oh…"

"Huh… Juli what's wrong-" Zoro just asked her, but then, suddenly a cannonball missed their ship slightly and crashed into the sea near the ship.

"Crap! They've found us! It's the marines!" Franky shouted in alarm as he spotted the marine battle ships.

"Wha! The Old man?! Not good!" Luffy shouted in slight panic.

Juli walked towards the railing, stopped next to Luffy and looked at Garp's battleship. "Well, looks like Garp-jiji wants to say goodbye to us again!" She smiled cheerily.

"It's Vice Admiral Garp! Everyone run!" The Franky Family shouted in warning.

" _Oi, Luffy~ And my utterly cute little granddaughter ~~~~ Can you hear me? This is your Grandpa, this is your Grandpa!"_ Garp spoke up to them through a megaphone.

"Oi, old man! What's going on?!" Luffy shouted indignantly towards him. "You told us that you wouldn't arrest us here!"

"… _Yeah. Things happened, so change of plans. I'm sorry to say this, but I'll have to ask you to just drown and die!"_ Garp said nonchalant through his megaphone.

"EEEEEEHHH?!" The Strawhats shouted utterly shocked at that.

" _Oh yeah and give Juli-chan back to us before you do that. Well, it's not like I can make up for it, but I'll face you guys by myself!"_ "Cannonball." He said to one of his marine subordinates while a grin formed on his face.

"H-Here, sir!" A marine laid a cannonball in his hands.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and jumped onto the railing while taking out her new fan for stronger opponents. _'Is he going to…?'_

"What is he going to do?!" Sanji just asked in shock while beginning to sweat nervously.

" _ **Genkotsu**_ …" Garp said as he reached back with his right arm with the cannonball in it.

Juli opened her fan and concentrated. _'Looks like it's time to test out my new fans…'_

" _ **Meteor!"**_ And with that, Garp threw the cannonball towards their ship at high-speed.

At the same time as he threw the cannonball, Juli jumped into the air, right before the cannonball. While she was in air, it looked like she gracefully danced around the cannonball while she let her fan circle elegantly around the cannonball without touching it and somehow it looked like both, she and the cannonball stopped in time. _**"Fan no Kaze: Jikan no Kagami!"**_ She shouted seriously and closed her fan as she was back right before the cannonball. And with that, the cannonball was redirected and crashed onto some junk on Scrap Island behind their ship. Juli landed back on the ship and smiled cheerily. "These fans are really awesome."

"H-He threw the cannonball with bare hands?!" Sanji shouted flabbergasted, not expecting the Vice-Admiral to do such a thing.

"It flew much faster than a regular one, too. We can be glad Juli knew it was coming or we would have a hole in our new ship already!" Zoro narrowed his eyes seriously and drew his sword.

"Bwahahahaha! Looks like Juli-chan got a bit better! Bwahahaha! I'm so proud! But I wish I didn't get old! My power is declining lately!" Garp shouted cheerily.

Juli just shook her head in fondness at that. _'You never change Garp-jiji…'_

"Can't be helped! We have to run away!" Nami shouted nervously. "Or our new ship will be wrecked in no time!"

"Bring 1000 cannonballs!" Garp shouted excited and took off his marine coat.

"Yes, sir!" The marines hurried to get enough cannonballs for the Vice-Admiral and pulled something that looked like an assembly line towards Garp.

"No good! We're going to get more of these cannonballs!" Franky warned the others.

" _ **Genkotsu Ryuuseigun!**_ " Coby shouted in shock.

"Oh man! A ship wouldn't stand a chance getting something like this!" Helmeppo added in slight concern.

Garp smiled dangerously and cracked his knuckles. "...Shall we begin, kids?"

"Advance the ship to full speed! We will smash the cannonballs!" Luffy ordered seriously and got ready on his position next to his sister.

"Okay!" Everyone answered seriously and got ready.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and then frowned cutely as Garp began to throw multiple cannonballs at them at high speed.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no… Fuusen!"**_ Luffy breathed in air and inflated himself, so catching the cannonballs and catapulting them back.

Zoro cut through the cannonballs, so they explode in midair while Sanji jumped into the air and kicked them away from their ship. Franky began to shoot with his left arm at the cannonballs, making them explode in midair.

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Shooheki- modified!"**_ Juli shouted seriously, opened her plain- white fan and made a wind barrier in mid-air. The cannonballs just harmlessly bounced off the barrier and fell into the sea, but one cannonball began to fall slowly towards their ship and Juli caught it before it could even do just slight damage. She closed her fan and took it back into the lace-garter around her leg, to the other one, while a cute frown formed on her face again. "Garp-jiji! How often should I tell you to not throw things at your grandchildren!" Juli looked at him scoldingly… narrowed her eyes, and then… threw the cannonball very quickly towards Garp's marine battleship.

"EEEHHHHH?!" The Strawhats shouted utterly flabbergasted as they saw how Juli threw the cannonball like it is just a baseball.

Garp just watched how the cannonball crashed onto his ship, making a hole onto their deck, then he began to laugh proudly. "Bwahahahaha! Look, that's my cute little granddaughter~ She even throws cannonballs just like her granddaddy~" He shouted towards his marine subordinates while flowers appeared around his head. "Isn't she a cute one~ Waah! I can't be prouder anymore~"

Bogart, the marines as well as Coby and Helmeppo just sweat dropped at that. A small, fond smile formed on Aokiji's face as he tried to make it seem like he was sleeping.

"…Did Juli- _megami_ just…" Sanji gaped shocked.

"…threw a cannonball…?" Zoro said utterly surprised and shocked.

"Stupid Jiji thinking he can always throw things at Lu! That makes me angry!" Juli huffed cutely in annoyance.

"Woooow! That was sooo cool Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. "Best sis ever!"

"Yeah! Awesome!" Chopper gaped at her in awe with stars in his eyes.

"That was scarier then anything else…. In this family are all just monsters!" Nami just said and gulped nervously.

Robin chuckled amused. "Ara, ara…"

Franky grinned at that. "Not bad."

Garp stopped laughing proudly and looked seriously at the stunned Strawhats. "But don't think that was all I got, you brats!" He shouted and began to threw more cannonballs at them.

Sanji looked to the side in hope of spotting Usopp while he jumped into the air to kick the cannonballs away. _'Shit! Is he really not coming?!'_

Just then, Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and looked to the side. Chopper's eyes widened as he smelled something. "He's here! Usopp's here!" He shouted in relief.

"Really?" Robin asked him in surprise while she formed a net out of her hands to catch some cannonballs.

"Out-Out of the way!" Usopp's hectic voice could be heard from the staircase leading to Shipwreck Island.

"Heeey! Guys! Ussop's here!" Chopper shouted loudly.

Usopp panted heavily as he stopped next to Zambai and the Franky Family. "W-What's going on?! Why did the ship sail out?"

"What?! I totally thought you were on it already!" Zambai said to him in surprise.

"WAIT! What are you guys doing?!" Usopp shouted and began to ran after the ship, towards the broken staircase. "OIIII! I'M STILL HERE!"

"Wait! Where are you going?! The staircase is broken! Watch out!" Zambai shouted in warning.

"W-What's going on?! Even after our quarrel, we fought together! I'M THE SOGEKING!" Usopp shouted in panic after them and then jumped down from the broken staircase onto Scrap Island. "Did you give up on me because I disappeared?! Hey guys, don't worry! I'm back here!"

"Here you go! More and more! Bwahahaha!" Garp shouted cheerily as he threw more and more cannonballs at them. "Now hand over Juli-chan and drown already!"

Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Franky and Juli were all busy deflecting the cannonballs, so the ship wouldn't take any damage.

"Usopp's here Luffy! Usopp's here!" Chopper shouted at him.

"Protect the ship!" Luffy just ordered loudly while deflecting more cannonballs.

"Bastards…! STOP…!" Usopp shouted as he landed on Shipwreck Island while panting heavily. "OOOOIIII! REJOICE! IT'S ME!" Usopp ran towards the edge of Scrap Island, still trying to reach the ship. "Chopper! It's good weather today! Let's go fishing! But it's not the time for that! Ah hahahahah!" He laughed nervously. "HEEEY! I HAVE GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! Don't be surprised, when I'm back, I won't mind being a Vice-Captain for you!" Usopp shouted desperately while still trying to run after the ship. "How does this sound?! OIIII! HEEY! LUFFY! GUYS! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU GUYS ARE CRYING FROM HAPPINESS RIGHT?!" As there still came no respond, Usopp slowly began to panic and remembered the words he said to Luffy before they battled each other. "You! Don't tell me it's about what I said that time! We've known each other for forever! You know I would never say such a thing seriously! We had lots of arguments but we're nakama!" He shouted in panic. "I'll let some stuff slide! OOIIII! SAY SOMETHING! CUT IT OUT, GUYS!" Usopp stopped at the edge of Scrap Island and looked after the ship in full-blown panic.

Luffy kicked back another cannonball Garp threw at him.

"Luffy! Usopp is calling you!" Chopper shouted at him in his human-like form.

"I don't hear anything." Luffy just said utterly serious.

"Zoro!" Chopper looked desperately at Zoro.

"I didn't hear anything!" Zoro just said while cutting through another cannonball.

"Liar! You heard him!" Chopper began to sniff and turned around to Juli in panic. "Juli! Please talk some sense into the two!"

Juli stopped deflecting cannonballs for a moment to look softly at Chopper. "I'm sorry Chopper, but you should just listen to Captain's orders. It makes it easier."

Usopp looked after the ship and slowly realized something. "…What?! Are you really going to leave me?! I see… I've had enough!" He sank to his knees. "If that's how it is… Let me say one last thing…" He remembered how dumb he was and how the anger blinded him as he told them that he leaves the crew. Tears gathered in his eyes and snot run out of his nose. **"I'M ZOOOOWWWWYYYY!"** Usopp shouted at the top of his lungs after them, while beginning to cry heavily. " **I'm zoowy for being stubborn! I WAS WROOONG!"**

Everyone looked at him uttelry surprised at that and stopped deflecting cannonballs for a moment. Zoro smirked in relief. "Usopp."

Juli smiled cheerily. _'Finally! So I wasn't wrong after all…'_

"I-I know it's shamefull…" Usopp shouted after them as he was bowing to them in apology. " **A-And I know I zaid I left da crew…"** He looked up as tears streamed down his face. **"Can I… Can I take back WHAT I SAID?!"**

Luffy just looked emotionally at Usopp while the others continued to stop the cannonballs from hitting their ship.

"Can I please… Please?! PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU GUYS! **Please….! PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR NAKAMA ONE MORE TIME! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!"** Usopp shouted at the top of his lungs while crying really heavily.

Suddenly, Luffy stretched his hand towards Usopp, his eyes hidden beneath his strawhat, a shaky smile on his face.

"Luffy…" Usopp looked emotionally at the out-stretched hand before him.

" **IDIOT….! HURRY AND GRAB MY HAND!"** Luffy shouted at him while crying really heavily. "Mwaahh…" Luffy sniffed as he pulled Usopp towards their ship and they both crashed onto deck while crying really heavily.

"You're the idiot!" Zoro just said while smiling cheerily.

"Ahahahaha! You guys… looks so lame!" Nami laughed happily as she wiped her tears away.

Juli giggled happily and hugged her happily crying brother.

"Finally… Everyone's back together again!" Luffy smiled really brightly with happy tears in his eyes as he hugged his softly smiling sister tightly. "Let's just get away from this bombardment AND HEAD FOR ADVENTURES, GUYS!"

"YEAAAHHH!" The others cheered loudly.

"Look they're taking in their sails!" The marines noticed in confusion as they looked at the Strawhats ship. "Are they giving up?!"

"I don't think they'd give up… But what is their intention…?!" Garp said seriously.

"Hurry! Take in the sails!" Franky shouted loudly.

"Are you sure, Franky?!" Zoro asked him.

"Stupid bastard! Trust in this ship!" Franky shouted cheerily while beginning to dance.

"That's right, trust in it stupid bastard!" Luffy agreed cheerily as he, Usopp and Chopper all together did a happy dance.

"You stupid bastard! You stupid bastard!" Chopper repeated happily.

"You bastard!" Usopp agreed cheerily.

"OIII! HELP OUT GUYS!" Zoro snapped at them in annoyance.

"Usopp until a second ago, you were…" Nami sweat dropped. "…Oh well…"

Juli just giggled amused, happy the cheerful atmosphere is back.

"What?! The name of the ship in this situation?! In a situation like this?!" Luffy asked Franky in surprise after Franky told them that now the time has come to name the ship.

"Yup. You can't really sail off with a positive vibe, unless the ship has a name." Franky explained.

"Liiiike… 'Something Lion'?" Luffy said thoughtfully. "No! Wait! I thought up a strong sounding name! 'Bear! Polar bear! Lion!'!" He shouted cheerily.

"How can a ship have a name like this!" Usopp shouted at him in disbelief and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Mmhmmm… Well, how about 'Tiger! Wolf! Lion!'?" Luffy sugested with a bright smile.

"Quit listing all those animal names! Are you trying to recite a curse?!" Usopp shouted at him in annoyance.

"Squid! Octopus! Chimpanzee!" Luffy just continued to listen animals.

"What happened to the 'Lion'?!" Usopp's shouted at him as he fell over in shock and disbelief at Luffy's suggestions.

Juli laughed cheerily at that. "Lu, there should be something else than just animal names in the name of a ship."

"Really?" Luffy asked her in disbelief.

"You can't be for real!" Usopp snapped at him.

"I have some suggestions of my one." Franky spoke up as he remembered how he and Iceberg were thinking about names for the ship after they finished the figur head. "Bakaberg suggested this one… ' **Thousand Sunny'.** "

"Wowo! It sounds really cool!" Chopper shouted in awe.

"It sounds much better than the one I wanted to propose: 'Dumpling Gorilla Lion!'." Luffy said cheerily.

"Are you playing Shiritori?!" Usopp snapped at him in disbelief.

"It's better than my 'Lionel the Boss'." Zoro agreed.

"Better than my 'The Darkness'." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Better than my 'Monsieur Sunflower.'" Sanji said thoughtfully while rubbing his chin.

"Are you nuts?! What are those for names?!" Usopp screamed at them in disbelief.

"I love the name as well. It's such a hopeful name that shows one the way into a bright future." Juli said with a bright smile.

"A ship that crosses thousand of seas… Sounds wonderful… 'Sunny', too." Robin said with a smile.

"Wait, guys! That was just for starter!" Franky shouted at them while grinning. "The name I thought up is your best bet! Lo and behold! The name of the ship is… New battle Franky: 'Lion Gang Champion!'"

But the others just ignored that suggestion.

"Let's go with Ice-Ossan's idea! I love it!" Luffy shouted happily.

"The 'Thousand Sunny'. Good name." Sanji said cheerily.

"Agreed!" Nami cheered.

"Now that we have a fitting name, the tension to sail off is rising!" Zoro said seriously.

"Nice to meet you Sunny!" Chopper greeted Sunny cheerily.

Juli just shook her head in fondness, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oi, Franky what are you grumbling about?!" Sanji shouted at the sulking Franky. "Hurry and let's get outta her with your secret weapon!"

"Yeah! Hurry up, we took the sails in! And the warships are on their way here!" Zoro told him seriously.

"Alright! Shut up!" Franky snapped at him and then sighed and smiled. "Take a good look at this beautiful Water City while you still can. You'll lose sight of it in a blink!"

"Really?" Luffy asked him. "Well, then… Let's go Juli-nee." Luffy said to his sister and they both walked to the railing.

"Bye bye, Garp-jiji~ See you soon~ Oh and I love you~" Juli waved in goodbye to her grandfather.

"Waahhh! I love you too my cute little granddaughter~ I'm so proud of you~" Garp blushed and shouted that happily towards her while flowers appeared around his head.

"Well, then…" Luffy smiled. "Grandpa! And Coby… And… And… I'm glad I could see you again!" He shouted cheerily towards them.

"Speak my name too!" Helmeppo snapped at him.

"What's the matter Luffy?! I still have some fire left!" Garp shouted at his grandson and threw a cannonball towards him, his personality making a 180-degree turn, from the loving grandpa to the angry old man.

Luffy just smiled seriously at that and punched the cannonball casually away. "No use!"

"Hrmmm?!" Garp narrowed his eyes at him.

"We'll be running away seriously now!" Luffy shouted cheekily towards him. "Until we meet again, old man!"

A tick mark appeared on Garp's head at that. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN?! You impertinent punk, you're the son of my child! Luffy!" Garp shouted pissed and had to be held back by Helmeppo.

' _Luffy-san is soooo cool!'_ Coby thought in awe.

Juli narrowed her eyes at Luffy. "Lu…" She said scoldingly and pulled at his ear lobe. "What did I tell you about proper goodbyes!" She pouted at him.

"Owww! ITAI! I'm sorry, Juli-nee! I'm sorry!" Luffy shouted in pain.

Juli just huffed at that in fondness and let go of Luffy's ear. The other Strawhats just sweat dropped at that, everyone except Zoro having no idea how much it hurts when Juli does that.

"Anyway…" Luffy said, jumped into the air and waved in goodbye in the direction of Water 7. "Ice Ossan! We took your suggestion! Thanks for the great name! Guys, thanks for everything! **We will get going!"** He shouted loudly towards them.

"Sounds like he's saying something." Chimney noticed after hearing something not understandable coming from the ship.

"Ngagagaga… We can't even hear it…" Kokoro just laughed amused and took a sip from her alcohol.

"Geez… Pirates… They can't even sail off quietly…" Iceberg said cheerily and amused. _'Juli… I hope you're going to be happy now. After what happened to your island, it's the only thing we can wish for you.'_

"R-RUN LUFFY-SAN! Y-YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Coby suddenly shouted in panic.

"Don't think me a fool!" Garp shouted angrily towards Luffy, while aiming a wrecking ball bigger than their ship at them.

"Waaah! Not good! Franky start!" Luffy shouted while beginning to sweat nervously.

Juli just sweat dropped. _'Garp-jiji… That's overdoing it a bit…'_

"OR YOU'LL HURT YOURSELVES!" Garp shouted and with that, the enourmus wrecking ball flew toward them, ready to smash their ship.

" **OWAAAAHH! ULTRA GIGNATIC IRON BALL! WE'RE DOOMED!"** Nami, Chopper and Usopp shouted utterly horrified and scared to death.

A bright blue glow suddenly began to surround the end of the ship, where something like an exhaust pipe was getting ready to fire.

" _ **Coupe de… Burst!"**_ And just then, a laser beam shot out of this pipe and the ship shot into the sky at highspeed.

The marines gaped utterly shocked at that. "The ship… FLEW AWAY?!"

Garp's gigantic wrecking ball just harmlessly crashed into the water. "They've done it." Garp said with a happy smile.

Helmeppo and Coby just looked after the flying ship in awe. Even Aokiji lifted up one end of his sleeping mask and looked impressed after the ship.

"WUHOOO! This feeling… We know this feeling!" Luffy shouted happily.

"I've consumed three coke barrels, but we can fly 1 km with this." Franky said with a grin. "Whatever your Going Merry did… This ship can do everything! This ship surpasses it on every point! This Thousand Sunny will inherited the ship's brave spirit!"

Everyone looked at him with a smile at that.

"If it breaks, I will fix it without flaw! Count on me for your ship and weapons needs!" Franky declared loudly. "From this day on, this ship is your ship!"

Everyone cheered happily at that. Juli smiled brightly. _'Maybe… I can finally forget about what happened… and look forward into the bright future…'_

"This isn't good… They ran away…" Bogart said with a sigh. _'I wonder how Garp will explain that to Sengoku-san…'_

"…Yes, certainly. I confirmed it." Aokiji said amused and leaned relaxed back.

"BWAHAHAHA! That are my grandkids for ya!" Garp shouted proudly while Coby cheered in the background.

 _A few moments later…_

"To Robin and Usopp who came back! And to our new nakama, Franky and the pirate ship 'Thousand Sunny' as well as Juli-nee who is now on board with us!" Luffy shouted cheerily.

"CHEERS!" Everyone shouted cheerily and began to celebrate happily.

The wind is a fair one as the crew heads straight for new adventures.

 _Just as the Strawhats Wanted Posters make their way around the world, on a ship in the Grandline, a gloomy atmosphere is hindering a certain crew from celebrating…_

Ben sighed and walked towards the Captain's cabin. He can't remember the moment when he last saw Shanks smile. It certainly had to be before they got to know about the death of the Captain's daugther. He looked at the Wanted Posters in his hands and hoped it would bring even a slight smile on the face of his Captain. "Shanks…" He knocked on the door.

"…" The door opened, and Shanks looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and the everlasting frown and sad eyes were on his face ever since the message of Juli's death broke his heart. "What do you want, Bennie…?" He sighed and let Ben enter his cabin.

"Here, look at this." Ben just threw the stack of Wanted Posters on Shanks' unmade bed.

"Hmmm? What's this?" Shanks asked him and then took the first Wanted Poster in his hand. His eyes lit up like they hadn't in weeks as the red-haired man spotted the grinning face of Luffy on the new Wanted Poster. "Wow! Luffy! Looks like anchor got a new bounty!" A small happy smile lit his face. "I wonder what he did to get a raise in his bounty…"

Ben smiled in relief as he saw his Captain smile and threw the newspaper on his lap. "Read. It's on the front page."

Shanks eyes widened as he read through the article and couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. "Bahahaha! Declaring war on the World Government?! That sounds just like Anchor…" He shook his head and smiled. "He reminds me so much of Captain Roger… He would have done the same just to get a nakama back." But then, his eyes sadened again and he stood up with a sigh. Shanks smiled softly as he pinned Luffy's new Wanted Poster next to his old one as well as next to the newspaper articles about Juli. Tears gathered in Shanks' eyes as he looked at the picture of Juli that was laying on his desk. He studied her features just like he wanted to remember every little detail about her smile or the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. Shanks sighed and looked with a small smile at his worried frowning First Mate. "Well, I guess we should celebrate Luffy's bounty raise!"

Ben looked at him in surprise at that. "Shanks…"

Shanks smiled and for the first time in weeks, stepped out of the Captain's cabin with a more visible bright mood. "I grieved enough over Juli's death… She wouldn't want me to be sad for the rest of my life…" He smiled sadly. "No, she would want me to be happy."

Ben smiled in relief at that and followed after his Captain. "A party it is then. The crew is going to flip!"

Shanks laughed at that. "Time for some sake! You can't imagine how much I miss alcohol~"

Ben just sweat dropped at that and smiled in fondness. _'Finally, he's getting back to normal…'_

* * *

 _Now, going back in time… Three days ago, a certain event of great importance was about to unfold on the Banaro Island…_

"Zehahaha! What a surprise! Ace… Oh… Commander Ace!" Blackbeard greeted him cheerily.

Ace, who was sitting casually on the roof of a house, glared down at Blackbeard in well-hidden disgust. "Don't call me 'Commander' anymore… Only people who can respect others can use that word… You're mocking me…!"

"Oh, you're Fire Fist Ace…" Burgess looked at him in interest.

"Yes, I am. Hello there." He greeted him shortly. Then, he looked back at Blackbeard and for a short moment anger flashed up in his eyes. "…You have become a fine captain on your own, huh? Blackbeard Pirates, Captain Marshall D. Teach."

"Zehahahaha! What's going on Ace? Long time no see!" Blackbeard smiled at him.

Ace glared at him with a cold smile on his face. "Teach, let's stop beating around the bush here. You've lived twice as long as I have; there's no way you don't understand the situation."

"Alright, I understand…. Then… Let me ask you one thing." Blackbeard smiled at him. " **Ace! Why don't you become my nakama?! Conquer the world with me! I've already planned how to do it! Whitebeard's era is over! I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING! Zehahaha!"** He laughed evilly. **"To start with… I first have to get back what is mine. I've heard the rumor she's now together with a certain pirate. Well, I will get my bride back and marry her. The Pirate King always needs a Queen, right? Zehahahaha!"** Blackbeard laughed crazily.

Ace narrowed his eyes, having no idea what he was talking about but knowing really well that it couldn't be anything good.

" **Well and how lucky that the Pirate, Juli-chan is with, is Mugiwara no Luffy. I will finish him off in Water 7, just ahead of here and then marry my woman and deliever Mugiwara to the World Government!"**

"Luffy…! What?!" Ace shouted in surprise and anger.

"Hrmmm. You know him?" Blackbeard asked him in surprise.

Ace looked at him utterly pissed. "Looks like I really can't let you roam around… He's **my younger brother!** And of course, I don't want be your nakama!"

… _And so, an intense battle unfolds, which outcome will change the fate of the world. If that's a good thing or not still stands in the future… But one thing is clear: The following events this incident caused will change the the fate of the World._

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 49. How did you like it? :) Looks like the Strawhats finally sail towards a new adventure after dealing with Juli's and Luffy's crazy grandfather. XD Oh and the battle Ace vs. Blackbeard was mentioned this chapter because it's as important for the future of this story as it is in canon ;). And well, I have to ask you guys something. I'm not sure, if I want to include the following filler episodes that are about to start. So, what do you guys want? Include the filler or not? Please write it in your review. I will look at what you guys wanted the most and then think about what I will do. (I'm really not sure if including the filler is a good idea, because I want to progress in the story line as fast as possible. I already have some awesome ideas for the future of this story and can't wait to share them with you guys. :D) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. See you next week and have an awesome day! :3**

name

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Genkotsu Meteor_ = Fist Meteor (Garp)

 _Fan no Kaze: Jikan no Kagami_ = Fan of the Wind: Mirror of Time (Juli)

 _Genkotsu Ryuuseigun_ = Fist Meteor Swarm (Garp)

 _Gomu Gomu no Fuusen_ = Rubber Rubber Balloon (Luffy)

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki-modified_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier- modified

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : no fillers, please, they take up too much screen time just to get through. Btw awesome chapter as always it was hilarious to have juli redirect the massive cannon ball back at Garp.

 **Thank you~ :3 And okay that's one vote for no fillers for now. :) Anyway, yes Juli throwing the cannonball back at Garp as well as her countering his attacks is pretty hilarious when you think about it. XD Especially the 'I told you to not throw things at your grandchildren' part. XDD**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I love it especially part where you have juli use her awsome combat skills that yells out girl power is the best it's super awesome like you

 **Awww...thanks~ :3 And yeah, girl power forever 3 :D.**

 _'Totong_ ': Wow! I never expected to see Juli to counter Garp's cannonball attack. It seems Mihawk's training for her has paid off. Anyways I'm looking forward for the upcoming chapter involving Puzzle Phoinex & those Don Atchino's family. Yeah I voting for that filler episode saga before the Thriller Bark saga. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Juli countering Garp's cannonball attack was pretty ... unexpected. XD Yeah, not just her training with Mihawk has paid off but also the training she did alone on her island Seinaru for the years that followed after their meeting. :3 And interesting that you vote for the filler. That makes one vote for the filler and vote against the filler for now. Well, I certainly hope you aren't going to be too sad if it's going to be decided that I will not include the filler. Anyway, thanks for your comment and I'm excited to write the next chapters! ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : It's just me or the way Juli countered the cannonball is inspired from that scene from Shaolin Soccer!? You know, the one were the bald headed monk girl uses her Tai Chi technique to stop a powerful goal kick. Anyways is also surprising how she's also strong enough kick to a cannonball at Garp. And it seems Garp and Aoikoji weren't surprised as if they knew what's she doing. Anyways great update and see you next time. P.S. I also voting for the filler to be done too.

 **Thank you~ :3 And that's a funny coincidence, Ididn't even notice that Juli's attack was so similar to that scene from Shaolin Soccer. XD And yeah, Garp and Aokiji were definitely not surprised Juli would do something like this. Anyway, now with your vote, that makes 2 votes for Filler and 2 votes against the filler... Well, I guess we just have to wait how this turns out. :D**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Of course your fanfiction is always the best I look forward to seeing more of your amazing work and maybe if it's okay with you do my fan request iron fist fullbody meeting and flirting Juli and being a pervert toward her and garp beating him up please

 **Don't worry, I will do your request. But first priority for me at the moment is to write new chapters, so we can proceed in the storyline. That's why it will take a while until I have rewritten the earlier chapters and done your request. So, please be patient. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Oh poor Shanks, if he only knew. Maybe during the Battle of Marineford or after it. And Blackbeard is definitely creepier and scarier here than in canon. I love to see Shanks or Garp to beat the shit after what Blackbeard has done to Seineru and to Juli. Anyways I'm hoping you will do that filler episode.

 **Yeah, poor little Shanks grieving over the death of his daughter, who isn't even dead... Argh! *sighs sadly* Anyway, maybe he will get to know that Juli is alive durning The Battle of Marineford or maybe even sooner? ;) And with your vote that makes 3 votes for the filler and 2 against it. Well, certainly looks like the filler is going to be included. But in the end, I have to be the one who decides, and I'm still not really sure if I want to include the filler even when you guys seem to want it.**


	50. Meeting a living skeleton!

Chapter 50- Meeting a living skeleton?! Adventures in the Florian Triangle!

* * *

Juli looked at the sketch she just drew. She smiled softly and then stood up from her desk and looked around her art studio happily. _'I still can't believe I have my own art studio now…'_ Juli shook her head at that in amusement, walked out of the room and made her way towards the girl's quarters. As she arrived there, Juli sighed as she changed her clothes. Now wearing a beautiful, short red dress with a golden ornament like belt around the waist of the dress as well as a big golden ornament cross at the front of her chest. The red sleeves of the dress were beginning shortly above her elbow and were ending in ruffles just above her hands. Next to her normal golden collar, Juli decided to wear her family diadem as well. After a short look at the shoes she had, she decided to try on some new golden high-heels, Nami bought for her.

Juli stretched herself and sighed in content and then walked on deck of Sunny as she heard Luffy's and Usopp's loud, cheering voices coming from there.

"Woah, you caught a shark! Put in! Put in!" Usopp cheered Luffy on as he threw the shark in the fish kit, leading the fish to the aquarium room.

"What are you doing?" Juli asked them curiously as she walked towards them.

"Oh, Juli-nee! You have to take a look at what I caught! Come on, let's look at it in the fish tank!" Luffy shouted cheerily, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dining room.

"Yeah! Let's go see it!" Usopp cheered while running after them.

"Yoooo!" Luffy and Usopp shouted loudly as they entered the room, where Sanji, Robin and Franky were in.

"A shark just dropped in, right?! Juli-nee that's a beauty, I tell ya!" Luffy shouted excited.

"I'm sure about it, Lu." Juli just giggled amused and then, the three took a look at the aquarium… Just to see a really fat, satisfied shark swimming around the **empty** fish tank.

"Yes, it went in, but… All the fish you caught until now have disappeared, you see?" Robin told them while sipping on her tea.

"GYAAAAAA!" Luffy's and Usopp's eyes bulged out at that utterly shocked.

"THINK OF WHAT CAN LIVE TOGETHER, IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!" Sanji snapped at them in disbelief.

Franky shook his head at that while grinning in amusement and then noticed Juli, who walked towards the fish tank and then stopped as she was standing right in front of it, a cute frown forming on her face. "Juli…? What are you doing-"

Juli narrowed her eyes and knocked onto the glass of the fish tank. Because of that, the shark noticed her and swam angry towards the glass.

"Huh?" Sanji, Luffy and Usopp so broke out of their conversation about how to cook the shark the best and looked at Juli in confusion.

"You have been a bad shark!" Juli scolded the shark through the glass. "Next time be nicer to the fish around you and then you will receive kindness from us as well!" She huffed annoyed.

Sanji, Franky, Luffy and Usopp just sweatdropped at that, not expecting anything to happen… but then, the shark looked at her apologetically while cowering on the ground of the aquarium like a scolded puppy that knows he has done something wrong.

"What the-" Usopp shouted flabbergasted while Robin giggled amused.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed cheerily. "You go, Juli-nee!"

Juli smiled softly at the shark and nodded seriously. "Apologies accepted Shark-san. Next time think before you do something like this."

The shark nodded and then swam around the fish tank like a happy dolphin.

' _Yep. Everyone's totally weird.'_ Franky thought in amusement. _'But not that I mind it though.'_

"Well, all that talking made me hungry. Let's eat a snack!" Luffy shouted loudly.

"Wait until tonight, dammit!" Sanji snapped at him in annoyance.

Meanwhile, in the crow's nest, Zoro just wanted to take a nap, as he noticed something. "Hmm? OI, MINNA! SOMETHING'S FLOATING IN THE WATER!" He shouted for everyone.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Luffy shouted in excitement as everyone gathered on deck. He stormed towards the railing and spotted something like a barrel in the sea, not to far from Sunny. "A barrel?! Look it's got **Treasure** written on it!"

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'…Why do I have the feeling it's not what it seems to be…?'_

"Could it be… Something dropped by a 'Treasure Ship'?!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms and so fished the barrel out of the water.

"TREASURE?!" Usopp and Chopper cheered in excitement.

"Doesn't look like it. Probably alcohol or reserves." Nami said with a fond smile.

"How can we tell without looking?!" Luffy huffed at her in annoyance.

"It says 'Sea gods Houzen' on it, right? That's a 'Floating Barrel'. Someone was praying for a safe voyage. So, they made an offering to the Guardian Deities of the Sea. 'Houzen' means 'To the gods'." Nami explained.

"What the… Then picking it up was pointless?!" Luffy huffed and then pouted.

"Hey, it's probably alcohol. Let's drink it!" Zoro said with a smile.

Juli just still studied the barrel. _'Something doesn't seem to be right…'_

"IDIOT! You'll be cursed!" Usopp shouted at Zoro.

"It's alright if we pray before we drink it, right?" Nami said cheerily.

Zoro just huffed. "I don't pray to no gods."

"But alcohol massaged by the waves is especially delicious." Nami said with a cheeky smile.

"We should taste it! Alright, everyone, a toast!" Franky shouted cheerily.

Juli began to chew on her lip as a dreading feeling rushed through her.

"We still have an empty barrel once we've drank it. Putting a new offering in and sending it off is the customary thing to do." Robin informed them. Chopper smiled at that.

"Open it already. Hurry up." Franky told Usopp, who was cutting to the ropes.

"Hey, Goooood! Gimme some snacks!" Luffy said to the sky with a bright smile on his face, his hands clasped together in a pray.

"A certain someone sent 'God' flying back in Skypiea…" Zoro shook his head in fondness.

"Great it's open…" Luffy said and went in to lift the lid of the barrel.

"Lu, wait! I don't think that's a good idea-" Juli tried to warn him, but it was already too late, Luffy had already lifted the lid of the barrel.

And just as soon as Luffy lifted the lid a bit, something seared high into the sky.

"Waaaahhhh!" Luffy shouted utterly surprised as he was thrown back.

"Something went flying!" Usopp shouted inn surprise and shock.

A bright red signal light lit up the sky above Sunny.

Zoro, Franky, Luffy, and Sanji stared up at the bright light in shock.

"What's that?!" Sanji said in surprise and shock.

"…A red light?!" Usopp shouted in confusion.

Juli stared up to the light with narrowed eyes, a shudder running through her body.

"What?! What's going on?!" Nami shouted in alarm as the light disappeared. "The alcohol flew up, lit up and then disappeared!"

"A 'Flare'." Robin said seriously.

Juli still stared at the point in the sky, where the flare just lit up. _'A signal for someone… It definitely has to be… But what does the signal mean…?!'_

"Hahahaha! A curse of the sea gods?" Zoro asked amused.

"…No problem if it's just a prank…" Robin said thoughtfully. "But… Perhaps, someone may be targeting this ship now."

"Could it be… Is it some kind of trap triggered by opening the barrel?!" Nami said in shock.

"You mean… We just alerted somebody to our presence here?!" Usopp shouted utterly shocked and in panic.

Chopper began to look around the sea with binoculars at that.

"That's not good…" Zoro muttered, but then noticed Juli who was still standing frozen on her place, staring at the sky where the flare was lit up. "Juli…?! Is everything alright?" He asked her in concern.

"Zoro… I don't have a good feeling with this…" Juli whispered and then looked at him.

Zoro could see the worry in Juli's eyes and frowned at that. Then, he spotted the goosebumps on her arms. "Juli, what do you mean with that-"

But before he could finish asking her, Nami's loud warning voice interrupted him.

"Everyone to your posts! We're fleeing South-South East! A RAGING STORM IS ON THE WAY! In five minutes!"

And with that, everyone hurried to their posts. "I can't see it, but if she says it's coming, it's coming fast!" Luffy shouted and grabbed onto his strawhat as the wind suddenly picked up. "The course Nami?!"

"BEAR TO TWO O'CLOCK!" Nami ordered loudly.

Dark clouds began to darken the sky above them and heavy ran began to fall down on them as a lightening bolt lightened Sunny for a short moment before disappearing again.

"No good! It's all headwind!" Nami shouted in slight panic.

"Oi! Think that's all this ship got?!" Franky grinned at her.

"That's right!" Nami shouted in realization. "Minna, take up the sails! The 'paddles' are comming out!"

"Ooohhh! Those things!" Usopp shouted in excitement.

"Uoohhh! It's so cool, I loove it! Let's do it!" Luffy cheered.

" _ **Soldier Dock System! Channel '0'!"**_ Usopp shouted seriously as the number on one side of the Thousand Sunny changed from one to zero and it began to open up. "Alright, RELEASE!" Paddles began to dock on the side of Sunny. "COLA ENGINE! Paddle ship Sunny-go! CHAAARGE!" And with that, the Thousand Sunny could quickly change its course.

 _A few moments later, just as Sunny was past the storm…_

"Haaa… We're through…" Usopp said in relief.

Juli shook her head and rubbed her arms to dispel the dreading feeling she got earlier. She walked to the railing and tried to see something, but it was dark and thick fog surrounded their ship.

"That's good… But what's with this sea?" Nami asked as she looked around the darkness.

"It shouldn't be night yet… The fog's so thick, it's eerily dark." Zoro noticed.

"Could it be we've entered… **That** part of the sea already…? My heart is not ready yet…!" Nami said in fright.

"This has to be this part of the sea…" Juli said thoughtfully. "That would explain the thick mist and darkness…"

"Oh?! We've already arrived at Mermaid Island?!" Usopps asked cheerily, having no idea what sea they have to cross through to even get there.

"No, that sea where monsters appear!" Luffy told him with an excited smile.

"That's right. Don't relax just yet… No doubt about it. This area is that famous **'Florian Triangle'**." Franky said with an dangerous smile. "The strange sea where almost everything disappears, shrouded in mystery."

"EH… M-MONS… MON… MONS-NUH-NUH… MONS…" Usopp began to sweat heavily and shivered in fright.

"Monster's show up here. Shishishishi!" Luffy told Usopp again, while laughing cheerily.

" **D-Don't screw with me! Why… why is everyone acting like they knew?! I-I never heard about thiiiiis!"** Usopp shouted indignantly while beginning to sweat bullets.

Chopper eeked in fear at that and hid behind one of Zoro's legs.

"Old lady Kokoro told us…" Luffy just told him cheerily. "There're living skeletons here, right, Juli-nee?" He asked his sister, as he now sat down on the railing beside her.

"Yes. I would really love to sketch one." Juli said with a cheerily smile.

Sanji just sighed in fondness at that. "That's just your imagination, Luffy. Don't scare Usopp like this."

' _Huh?'_ Juli thought and she stared at the ground behind Zoro and Usopp as it seemed to her like something just had moved over there. _'Probably just my imagination…'_ She shrugged easily, not noticing the smiling ghost that formed out of the ground again, after she looked back to Sanji and Usopp.

" **Listen** , Usopp." Sanji began to tell Usopp with a very scary expression on his face, while shadows were darken his face. "Every year in this ocean, over a hundred ships **vanish** mysteriously… _What's more, ghost ships carrying corps wander these waters, or so they say…"_ He scared Usopp, while holding a lit up matchstick under his face.

" **GYYAAAAA! Say stuff like this beforehand!"** Usopp screamed at him, horrified and scared.

"And what if I had?" Sanji just asked him with a scary smile.

"Preparations! I'd fortify myself with stuff that wards of evil spirits **!"** Usopp shouted at him in panic.

"Usopp, gimme some of this tooooo~"Chopper whined, now scared as well.

Juli looked to the side as she heard some creaking noises. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she spotted.

" _Yohohoho~"_

"What the… Music…" Usopp gulped utterly scared, frozen in shock.

" _Yohohoho~~"_

Usopp slolwy turned his head, just to see a huge, abonded, really old looking ship.

" _Yohohoho~~ Yohohoho~~"_

" **IT CAAAAME OUUT! GHOOOST SHIIIP!"** Everyone, except for Juli and Robin, screamed utterly flabbergasted, while Usopp, Nami and Chopper began to cry in horror.

"Wow! It's breathtaking…" Juli said in awe and took out her sketchbook. "I have to sketch it…" She said as she began to sketch it.

" _Yohohoho~~"_

"W-what is this song…?!" Chopper shouted in fear.

Usopp began to breathe heavily in fear. "A SAILOR'S DEITY OF THE DAMNED! DON'T LISTEN! COVER YOUR EARS OR YOU'LL BE CURSED!" He shouted as he covered his ears.

" **EEHHHH?!** " Chopper shouted in fear and covered his ears while crying in fright.

"EVEN IF THE GHOST SPEAKS, PAY HIM NO NEED! IF YOU ANSWER YOU'LL BE DRAGGED INTO THE SEA! THE EVIL SPIRIT IS LOOKING FOR A TRAVELING COMPANION!"

"…In this ship… Is there someone riding in it…?" Robin asked curiously, but also suprised.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that and stopped sketching for a moment. "Good question…" She concentrated on sensing if someone's on the ship. "I can sense someone on board…" Juli said as she could sense the presence, even when it seemed a bit… weird.

" _Yo~ Hoho~ Ho~"_

"Hmpfh… If it's an enemy, I'll just cut him down." Zoro said easily.

Sanji took a deep breath of his cigarette as he spotted someone. "Something's… there."

Chopper's eyes widend utterly shocked and scared as tears of fear streamed down his face. Nami's eyes widened in fright at what she saw.

A skeleton with an afro and a top hat was looking right at them while holding a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw how he moved.

"Go and deliver… Bink's Sake…" The skeleton sang and took a sip from his tea.

Usopp looked at the skeleton utterly horrified as tears of fear streamed down his face.

"Wow!" Juli's eyes lit up at that and she began to draw a quick sketch of the skeleton.

Franky just watched utterly shocked as the ship sailed past them with a creak.

 _A few moments later, Luffy, Sanji and Nami are now climbing onto the ‚Ghost Ship' after sailing towards it with a little boat…_

"W-why are we going?! We should turn back!" Nami gulped in fear as she climbed after Luffy and Sanji on the ship.

"I told you I was fine by myself." Luffy told her easily.

"No way, if you do someting stupid and our ship gets cursed, then what?!" Sanji shouted at him. Then, he looked down to Nami. "Luck of the draw, huh… Don't worry, I'll protect you, Nami-swaaaan~"

"You were looking forward to the 'Treasure Ship' weren't you, Nami?" Luffy asked her cheerily.

"No way this is the Treasure Ship! You saw it, didn't you?! The moving skeleton!" Nami shouted at him nervously.

"That's the Guardian of the Treasure, let's search for him first!" Luffy said cheerily and just as they almost reached the deck, suddenly the skeleton's afro head appeared before them.

" **GYAAAAAAA…!"** A surprised and scared scream sounded through the air and could be heard to Sunny.

Usopp began to shiver more at that and began to lift a cross towards the ‚Ghost Ship'. "B-Begone foul spirits… Begone foul spirits… Rest in Peace, Luuuffyyyy…"

Zoro just sweat dropped at that and looked at Juli, who was sitting on the railing and sketching the so-called 'Ghost ship'. "Didn't you want to go as well, Juli?"

"No… I need to sketch this amazing looking ship first…" She answered him while concentrating on sketching, knowing Luffy wel enough to know that he will come back with that living and moving skeleton.

 _Meanwhile, Luffy, Nami and Sanji were now standing on deck of the ‚Ghost ship'…_

"Pardon my earlier behavior! I met eyes with you before yet could give no greeting! How do you do? Yohohohoho~~" The skeleton named Brook raised his top hat in greeting. "What a surprise! It's been decades perhaps, since I've met a living person! All you see is Ghost ship after Ghost ship around these parts. Scaary…"

"Look he's talking! The skeleton with an afro is talking!" Luffy shouted cheerily. "How awesome!"

Nami just shivered at that in fright, while Sanji began to sweat nervously.

"Now, now, do please come in." Brook invited them. "My, my. What a lovely young lady over there! Nnn-Beauuuutifuuuul!" He said as he noticed Nami.

"…E-eh… No… That's…" Nami raised her hands utterly scared while sweating bullets.

"I'ver never set eyes on such a beauty! 'Cause skeletons don't have eyes. Yohohohoho!" Brook said, placed his cane on the table and polished his shoes before stepping towards Nami.

"…Ehhh…." Nami gulped in fear as Brook leaned forward to her.„Perhaps, you would be so kind as to show me your panties."

"LIKE I'D SHOW YOU!" Nami snapped at him utterly angry and kicked him on the head.

"Yohohoho, my, my how seevereee!" Brook said as he fell to the side with a bump on his skull. "I felt that down to my bones! Down to my skeleton!"

" **SHUT UP!"** Nami snapped at him as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Uhahahahaha!" Luffy began to laugh loudly at that. But then he stopped laughing and asked Brook the most important question. "Do you poop?"

" **THERE ARE ALL SORTS OF QUESTIONS YOU SHOULD ASK BEFORE THAT ONE!"** Sanji snapped at him in disbelief.

"Indeed, I do poop." Brook answered him easily while taking a sip from his tea.

" **DON'T ANSWER WHATEVER!"** Sanji snapped at him and then sighed to calm down. "First, you're nothing but bones, so how can you walk and talk? What the heck are you? Why are you here? What happened on this ship? Tell us everything that's going on in these waters!"

" **Become my nakama!"** Luffy suddenly interrupted him.

"Yes, very well then." Brook accepted fastly.

" **UOHHHH! OIIII!"** Sanji and Nami just shouted utterly flabbergasted.

 _A few moments later…_

"Yohohohoho! A cheerful greeting!" Brook greeted anyone on board of the Thousand Sunny. "Hello everyone! How do you do? Seems like my ship and I caused some trouble. I'm 'Dead-Bones' Brook! Nice to meet you!"

" **ARE YOU JOKING?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!"** Zoro, Franky, Usopp and Chopper shouted utterly flabbergasted. Robin just looked at him nonchalant while Juli was looking at Brook in awe.

"Yohohoho! Don't be so harsh!" Brook just said.

"Shishishi!" Luffy just cheered while Nami and Sanji sweat dropped.

"I-IT'S A SKELETON!" Chopper shouted in fear and held a big cross protectevily before him.

"There's no reason for a skeleton to walk, talk or wear an afro! This is a dream just a dream!" Usopp shouted horrified, his hands pressed together in a pray.

"Really? I'm glad it's just a dream…" Chopper said in relief as he closed his eyes.

"Begone foul spirit! Begone foul spirit!" Usopp began to chant while squinching his eyes shut.

"Oh, hello young lady." Brook said as he noticed Robin. "Could you let me see your panties?"

"STOP THAT YOU PERVERTED SKELETON!" Nami snapped at him and threw a shoe at his head.

Juli giggled amused at that and then looked at Brook with a soft smile. "Excuse me, it may seem a bit rude to ask, but could you let me sketch you, Brook-san?"

"Oh, my, my! What do my eyes see there!" Brook shouted as he noticed Juli. "Even when I don't have eyes to see, your beauty is glowing unbelievable brightly and melting my heart… Even when I don't have one, Yohohohoho!" Then, he leaned forward to Juli, who giggled at his skull-jokes. "Would your grace be so kind and show me her panties?"

Juli blinked at that in confusion. "I don't know why you would want that, but sure-"

" **OH HELL NO!"** Zoro and Sanji snapped at him.

"NO, SHE'S NOT GOING TO SHOW YOU, PERVERTED BASTARD!" Nami screeched at him and punched him in the face.

"OI, Luffy! What the hell is this guy?!" Zoro shouted at him in annoyance while pointing at the cheerful Brook. _'…Asking Juli something like this!'_

Luffy just laughed cheerily. "He's funny so I made him my nakama!"

"I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" Zoro snapped at him before turning around to Sanji and Nami. "Why do you think you went with him?! You were supposed to stop Luffy from running wild!"

"We're ashamed…" Sanji and Nami just said in embarrassment.

"Yohohohoho! Well, it's not getting any warmer out here. Let's go inside the ship! Let's have dinner!" Brook said cheerily.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head at that. "DON'T GO DECIDING BY YOURSELF!" He shouted at him, utterly annoyed.

"Zoro, calm down. We should be kind to our guest, right?" Juli smiled softly at him.

Zoro gritted his teeth at that and his eyebrow twitched before he sighed in defeat. "Fine…" He grumbled and so the two followed after the others.

 _In the kitchen/dining room…_

"Oh, such wonderful dining room! And the kitchen too! This is an incredible ship! Yohohoho!" Brook said cheerily while Luffy, Juli, Zoro, Robin and Nami sat down on the table with him. Sanji went to cook something and Chopper and Usopp positioned themselves on the couch, still holding their crosses protectively before them.

"That's right. Suuuuper Franky made his ship." Franky said cheerily. "You have good eyes indeed."

"Don't be so friendly with him, Franky." Sanji just sweat dropped.

"But it would be nice if we could start eating. It's been decades since I had a proper meal… Everyday I've been living with this pain as though the skin of my belly and my back were stuck together. But of course, I don't have skin on my belly or back. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Luffy laughed loudly at that and Juli giggled cheerily while the others just looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Since I'm a gentleman, 'I'll wait for the meal'. I love how unconcerned that sounds…" Brook said seriously. "…DINNEEEER DINNEEEER!" He suddenly began to chant loudly while ramming his silverware on the table again and again. Luffy laughed loudly and began to join him. Juli shook her head in fondness and began to laugh amused at that.

"SHUT UP AND WAIT QUIETLY!" Sanji snapped at him utterly annoyed. "I'm making it! Please drink your milk in the meantime."

"By the way, Koropokuru…" Luffy asked him, and somehow mistook his name with the name of a mythical dwarf god.

"I'm Brook. Uhm… I don't know your name yet…" Brook asked him.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy told him with a smile. "By the way, what on earth are you?"

" **YOU TWO DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER?!"** Zoro snapped at them.

Juli giggled and laid a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "It's okay, Zoro."

"Yeah, I know, Juli. But…" Zoro sighed and his eyebrow twitched as he looked at Luffy and Brook goofing around like of they were best friends for forever. He sighed in defeat. "I give up…"

Juli just patted his shoulder sympathetically while giggling in amusement.

"Let's postpone evicting the skeleton for a while." Sanji said as he placed the food in front of everyone. "It's time to eat!"

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered loudly. "Hey, Brook, eat a lot of this, Sanji's food is the best!"

"I should what…? Instead of my stomach, my heart is full…" Brook said touched before turning around to Robin. "Oh, young lady, your meat seems to be a bit bigger than mine. Would you like to trade?"

"YOU CAN HAVE MORE, SO EAT YOUR OWN!" Sanji snapped at him.

Juli giggled amused while eating the perfectly cooked vegetables on her plate. She shot a short look at Brook. _'He hides a lot of loneliness and sadness behind his cheerful facade… Even when he's happy now because he can be with us, whatever happened to him in the past has left its marks on him.'_ Juli shook her head to stop trying to analyze Brook's emotions and continued to eat. _'Either way, he suits perfectly into this crew… I hope the others, will see that soon too. Well, except for Lu of course, he saw that from just taking a glance at Brook.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 50. How did you like it? :) First things first, as you guys probably noticed, I decided against including the filler. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to read some chapters about the fillers, but it has some reasons. The first reason is, that I want to progress in the storyline of this story. (There's still a lot to come, be it canon or some surprises. ;) ) And I want to finish this story someday, even if I really, really love writing it. And it would break my heart if I had to put this story on hiatus because I don't have time anymore to finish it or something else, that's why I want to progress as fast as possible. The second reason is that my internet connection is getting worse again, so I couldn't even rewatch the fillers, even if I wanted to. (What means I had to just use the manga as reference this chapter.) I don't know when my internet provider will finally fix the problem for real, so just waiting for it to get better isn't an option. Yeah, that are pretty much the reasons I didn't include the filler. Well, I hope could you enjoy Brook meeting the Strawhats and Juli for the first time anyways. :3 See you next week and have a great day! :D**

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : It's a wonderful chapter you made a great fanfiction chapter as always plus I wish to read about juli being in a wedding dress and sanji being her knight in shinning armor by rescuing her pretty please

 **Thank you~ :3 But I still don't know yet if I will include Absalom being crazy for Juli instead of Nami, so please don't be sad if that wedding scene isn't going to happen with Juli. Well... If you really want to see Juli in a wedding dress, nobody said it's not going to happen... ;) *cough* I think I said enough, before I begin to spoil you or something... XD Anyway, thanks for your comment. :)**

 _'Totong'_ : Wow. I never expected to see Juli scolded that shark. At least she's a forgiving type. But man, I never expected to be this brave at facing a potential ghost ship. I guess she's much more scared at Blackbeard than anything else. Anyways great update as always. Onwards true beliver, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3** **And yeah, Juli scolding that shark was pretty unexpected. XD To her not being scared of the potential ghost ship... I think it's because she knows that even when there were 'ghosts' on this ship, they can't do something as horrible to her as Blackbeard did. That's why the only real thing she's fearing is Blackbeard, as well as her nakama and her brother dying because of him.**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Finally the Straw Hats had meet Brook. Just like the anime/manga it's definitely hilarious. And Juli is so innocent and sweet she almost shown her panties to Brook. Thankfully it didn't or Brook might died from blood loss for good. Anyways, I'm hoping she's prepared for the upcoming events in the Thriller Bark saga.

 **Yes, finally Brook showed up! :D And poor innocent Juli has no idea why Brook wanted to see her panties... But I think though, Brook would be not just dead from blood loss if Juli was fast enough with showing him her panties... He would pretty much get killed by Zoro, Sanji and probably even Luffy. XD And don't get me started on what would have happened if Garp found out about this... XDD Anyway, I hope she's prepared for the events in Thriller Bark as well... But I guess, we have to wait and see. ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Oh boy, I'm hoping Absalom doesn't planning on kidnapping Juli and making her his bride. Or else Luffy is the ONE who gonna save her. Great update by the way and see you next time!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yes, you're right. If Absalom really would be planning on making Juli his bride, Luffy would have none of that. What ever he would be doing at that time, he would rush to his sister to save hee from that pervert without even thinking twice. XD Anyway, thanks for your review and see you! :)**

 _'Star Rabbit' (Guest)_ : Awesome chapter I wonder what kind of outfit Juli goinh to wear at colosseum battle in dressrosa arc I think a good outfit a mai shiranui costume from king of fighters or sexy and cute playboy bunny girl outfit

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you like the story. :3 And I haven't really thought about what Juli would wear if she would participate in tthe colosseum battle. But I certainly think it wouldn't be a good idea for everyone if she would wear a bunny girl outfit... *giggles nervously* Luffy... *cough cough* I mean LUCY wouldn't like that at all. And then there's even Burgess from the Blackbeard Pirates there... So probably not a good idea for her to show up there, but who knows what will happen... ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : It's your best fan wanting to say awesome job on chapter 50 and not trying to be rude wondering if you could please do the iron fist fullbody request if you have time pretty please

 **Thanks~ :3 And I have now corrected mistakes/ rewritten some parts of Chapter 5, so the next chapter I will look through will be Chapter 6 and then I will do your request. But first, I'm going to work on writing the next chapter. That means, after I uploaded the next chapter, I will work on your request when I have time to do so. So please be patient. :)**

 _'Queen Dove'_ : Oh my gosh I can't wait for the next chapter thriller bark here we come great now I am going to be watching classic monster movies in black and white and danceing to Micheal Jackso's thriller all week anyway hope brook can recover from one of Namies hits though he did derserve it actually what I want to know is how strong is Namies fist because she hit hard bones so it's going to at least hurt anyway have a good night

 **I can't wait to write the next chapter as well! :3 And yes, we reached the Thriller bark arc in perfect time for Halloween, don't you mean? XD Well and to Nami... Maybe she has fists as hard as iron so it doesn't hurt when she hits hard bones... Or maybe she's just has trained her fists to the max. XDD Anyway, have an awesome day! ;)**


	51. Thriller Bark

Chapter 51- Thriller Bark

* * *

 _After the Strawhats had a good dinner with Brook…_

"Well, now to the matters of why I look like a skeleton… I ate the _Yomi Yomi no Mi_." Brook said nonchalant.

" _Yomi Yomi no Mi_? A Devil Fruit, right?" Sanji asked him in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'Interesting type of Devil Fruit… Having the power of revival is quite something…'_

"That's right. The truth is I already died some decades ago." Brook told him and as he turned his head around to him his whole skeleton face was full of dirt and food residues.

"First, clean your face. How can you be so dirty after eating?" Sanji just said after sweat dropping.

Brook cleaned his face at that and began to poke in his teeth with a toothpick. "In short, the _Yomi Yomi no Mi_ Devil Fruit has the Power of Revival. I was promised that I could live a second time as a 'Revived Human'. Oh, how wonderful that ability seemed."

Juli listened closely in interest to what Brook was going to tell them.

"I was a pirate in those old times… Oh, excuse me…" He interrupted himself and burped before continuing his tale. "On the ship you saw earlier, I came to this 'Devil's Sea' along with my nakama… Oh, excuse me…" And with that, he burped loudly again.

Sanji sweat dropped at that. "Want me to hit some manners into you?"

"Unluckily, we happened to engage with some frighteningly strong fellows and my entire crew was annihilated. Of course, I also died at that time!" Brook explained. "When I was alive the only ability the _Yomi-Yomi_ gave me was the inability to swim. That day at last, the Fruit's ability was activated. My soul was returned from the underworld! If I had returned to my body immediately, I would have been resurrected. But as you can see, there's a thick fog on this sea and I got lost. My soul wandered around for a whole year! **When I found my own body, it was only white bones. I was utterly surprised- I didn't even have my eyeballs. Yohohoho!"**

Juli frowned sadly at that. _'A lone soul wandering lost around the sea for years… And when Brook found his body, there wasn't even one of his nakama left to be with him… He had to be really lonely all those years. How sad…'_

"You're just as stupid as Zoro, huh?" Luffy stated cheerily.

"OI!" Zoro sighed at that after sweat dropping.

But Juli narrowed her eyes at her brother at that. "Lu… Apologize." She looked at him warningly.

Luffy began to sweat at that, still a smile on his face, before he began to apologize in panic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! Please don't pull at my ear, Juli-nee!"

Juli just sighed at that, a fond smile on her face. _'Well, looks like it did work a bit to scold Lu all the time…'_

The other's just sweat dropped at that, wondering why only a look of Juli could get their idiotic Captain to listen.

"Anyway…" Franky said and looked back at Brook. "So, that's how you became a talking skeleton! Being resurrected even though you were only white bones is the dreadful power of the Devil's Fruit."

"But you're still cursed, right?" Sanji noticed. "Once the function of the fruit is fulfilled, the only ability you have is the inability to swim."

"Usually, when your body rots away you also lose your hair. But you're an afro skeleton…" Zoro said thoughtfully.

"The roots of my hair are strong." Brook answered him easily.

Zoro just sweat dropped at that. "Well… yeah, whatever."

Juli giggled amused at that. _'That somehow has to be connected to his Devil Fruit ability… I think.'_

"So, are you a ghost after all, or not?!" Usopp asked him suspiciously while pressing his cross into Brook's face. "Even if you were a human, **you don't look like one at all!"**

"But I strongly dislike ghosts!" Brook told him and a shudder ran through his skeleton at the thought of seeing one. "If I happen to see one, I'll scream!"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Nami just asked him and held a mirror towards him while sweating nervously.

" **GYAAAAA! Take away that mirror!"** Brook screamed in horror.

"EEEHH?! Wait a moment…" Usopp said as he noticed something while staring into the mirror. Chopper and Usopp leaned forward to Brook and stared at the reflection of the mirror in shock. "The mirror…! YOU'RE NOT….! **REFLECTED IN THE MIRROR?!"** Usopp and Chopper screamed in shock as they couldn't see Brook even there, where they were touching him.

Luffy's eyes bulged out at that in surprise and awe. "REALLY…?! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

" **HE'S A… VAMPIRE?!"** Chopper, Nami and Usopp screamed in fear.

Just then, Usopp noticed something else and gritted his teeth in panic. "And… LOOK CAREFULLY. YOU DON'T HAVE A SHADOW!"

"Uwah! IT'S TRUE! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Chopper screamed in shock and surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes. _'That makes no sense… Why should the Devil Fruit give you the ability to not be seen in the reflection of a mirror or don't let you have a shadow… It has to be something else. But I doubt it's anything good.'_

Zoro just watched everything utterly serious, a thought forming in his head.

Brook just ignored all their shocked screams and sipped casually on his tea.

Usopp and Chopper both hid behind their crosses as they looked at Brook in fear.

"HOW CAN YOU BE THIS CALM?! We're making all this racket because of you!" Sanji snapped at Brook in annoyance.

Brook looked seriously at the tea cup he was holding. "I will tell you everything now… It has been a long time since I began drifting on this sea… Being a skeleton and not having a shadow are completely different things."

Luffy just looked at him at that.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously. _'I knew it…'_

"To be continued in the next chapter…" Brook just suddenly said.

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's head at that. "TELL US EVERYTHING **NOW**!"

"Some years ago… A man snatched away my shadow…"

"Snatched away…?" Usopp and Chopper shouted in surprise.

"Your shadow…?" Robin asked him thoughtfully.

Juli's eyes widened at that. _'Snatching away someone's shadow?! It sounds familiar… Where did I hear of that before…?'_ She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully but just couldn't grasp the the memory that was forming in the back of her head.

"You're a talking skeleton. It doesn't matter what you say, it won't surprise us anymore, right?" Zoro just stated calmly, so Brook would continue to explain his missing shadow to them.

"But it could. A shadow being stolen, that means that I cannot exist in a world with light. If my body is exposed to direct sunlight, it will start to disappear. I saw someone I met disappear under the sun in front of my own eyes! It was a horrible sight even though I'm a skeleton. I don't have the shadow that should be seen in the light." Brook explained.

Juli looked at him in sympathy, feeling all his emotions. _'Even when telling us something so sad, because of being lonely all the time, he only feels happy right now. He's so happy and grateful he got to meet us…'_ She shook her head thoughtfully.

"I also cannot be seen in a mirror or photograph. In short mine is an existence rejected by light." He told them easily before beginning to sing cheerfully. "My nakama were all annihilated.~ I'm 'Dead-Bones' Brook nice to meet you!~"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Sanji asked him while sweating dropping. "Your life sucks."

"And even then, I'm alive and kicking~ As a skeleton, though!"

"SHUT UP!" Franky and Sanji snapped at him, annoyed.

Brook just began to laugh cheerfully. "Yohohohoho~ Yohohohohoho~"

"…Oi, are you alright?" Usopp asked him nervously.

"Today is a wonderful day!" Brook just shouted cheerily. " **I was able to find somebody!"**

Everyone looked at him in surprise at that while Juli began to understand Brook's feelings better and better.

Brook bowed thankfully to the Strawhats. "I couldn't tell the difference between today and tomorrow on this dark sea with thick fog. All alone on a ship that won't obey its rudder. **I have been reeaaaally lonely! Lonely and afraid! So much that I wanted to die!"**

Everyone looked at him in surprise at that except for Juli who bit on her lip thoughtfully. _'I can feel that Brook is really happy and wants to stay with us… But there's something else… I can't figure it out…'_

"I've lived a long time!" Brook declared loudly. "People are a delight! If I had tears, I could cry with happiness! **For me, you're my delight! Yohohohoho!"** Brook then looked at the brightly smiling Luffy. "You invited me to be your nakama! I'm really glad, thank you very much… But the truth is, I should decline."

" **WHAAA?! WHY?!"** Luffy shouted utterly shocked and his eyes bulged out at that.

Juli looked at Brook seriously. "Yes, we all would want to know the reason for your decline. So, please tell us why."

Brook looked at her for a short moment before going in to explain. "Earlier, I told you my shadow was stolen. My body cannot live under the sun. Right now, I'm protected because of the fog of this Devil's Sea. Even if I could leave this sea with you, it would be just a matter of time before my body disappeares. I have to get back my shadow, which is still here. I have to wait for a miracle day, Yohohoho!"

"What are you saying?! We're **not** strangers!" Luffy shouted at him determined. " **If that's the case, we'll get your shadow back! TELL ME WHO STOLE IT!"**

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked softly at her brother, while Brook just looked at the upset Luffy in surprise.

" **Where is it?!"**

"You're really a good person. I'm surprised. Even then, I cannot tell you that." Brook told him seriously. "I only just met you. You shouldn't say that 'You would die for me'."

Juli narrowed her eyes at that thoughtfully. _'That means it has to be someone powerful who stole Brook-san's shadow… Who could it be…?!'_

"Is the enemy so strong? It won't hurt if you tell us his name." Franky said seriously.

"No, I won't say it. You can't make me. Yohohoho!" Brook answered him easily. "I don't know if I'll be allowed to meet him before my second life ends. If I can do that, I've decided that I'll fight him." He took out his violin. "However, let's sing a song! In honor of the good encounter we had today. I'm very proud of my abilities. I used to be the musician on my pirate ship."

"Huh?" Juli's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head around as she felt like they were being watched.

"EEEHH?! Reeaaaly?! I'm begging you, be my nakama, you idiot!" Luffy shouted in awe.

"Wha…" Juli said utterly surprised as she spotted the smiling ghost that slowly came right through the wall in front of Brook.

"Yohohoho! Let's have a happy sea song!" Brook said cheerily and just then looked up and spotted the smiling ghost staring right at him.

" **GYAAAAAAAA!"** A horrified scream echoed through the ship.

"Oi, what's happening?!" Luffy asked in surprise, turned around and looked surprised at the laughing ghost.

" **A-A GHOST!"** Brook shouted in fear.

Usopp's and Chopper's eyes bulged out at that in horror. " **There's something there! UWAAAH!"**

As suddenly as the ghost was there, it vanished through the ceiling of the room and the ship began to shake violently.

"W-What's that vibration?!" The Strawhats shouted in shock.

Brook stormed out of the room at that and looked at the closed gate before the ship. "What's this?! Is the ship under surveillance already?!" He stared seriously at the closed gate. "Everyone, please look at this! The forward gate has already closed! This is what caused the vibrations!" He informed them. "This is the inside of the gate! That means…! Look behind the ship please!" Brook looked at Luffy, who was standing on the railing and looked at him in confusion. "Did you pick up a 'Floating Barrel' on this sea?!"

"Ah! We did!" Luffy told him. "Does this mean something or what?"

"That was a trap. This ship has been targeted ever since then!"

Juli's eyes widened at that and she bit on her lip. _'So, that's why I got this dreading feeling when we opened it! I should have known better and not let Luffy open the barrel…'_

"Targeted?! What does this mean?" Luffy looked at Brook in confusion. "Even though this ship only just got here… Why is there an island?" He asked him as he looked at the gloomy, dark, gothic and dangerous looking island in the distance.

"This is the 'Ghost Island' that wanders through the sea… **Thriller Bark!** "

"A wandering island? The log pose isn't responding…!" Nami said in confusion as she looked at her log pose.

"That's right. Because this island came from far away West Blue." Brook answered her. "But today is a lucky day! Not only was I able to meet some people! My hearts desire was fulfilled! Yohohoho!" He shouted cheerily and made a huge jump towards Sunny's figure head, and it almost seemed like he was floating for a moment.

But Juli didn't look at that, she grabbed tightly onto the railing and stared with wide eyes at the Thriller Bark island.

"Wow! His body is so light!" Sanji said in surprise.

Brook turned around to them and lifted his top hat in goodbye. "Yohohohoho! That's right! As light as dead bones! Please try to break through the back of the gate and escape! Do not even think about lowering your anchor on this island! I'm so gald that I met you today and could eat your delicious food. I'll never forget you! If it's fate, we meet again on some other sea!"

"OI, wait Brook!" Luffy shouted after him in shock just as Brook jumped down from their ship towards the sea water. "OI, YOU'RE A DEVIL FRUIT USER! What are you thinking about jumping in the sea?" Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw how Brook began to ran very quickly on the water surface. "WOW! INCREDIBLE! He can run on top of the sea!"

"A-Anyway, let's do what he told us Luffy…" Nami said nervously and began to sweat. "We don't know what will happen, but this island is definitely dangerous!"

"Mmh… Did you say something~~" Luffy turned around to them with an utterly bright smile as stars appeared around his head.

Nami's, Chopper's and Usopp's eyes bulged out at that utterly shocked. **"YOU WANT TO GO?!"**

Juli still stared at the island as sweat began to run down her brow. Suddenly, her knees collapsed under her body and she began to pant heavily as she sank to the ground.

"Oi… JULI!" Zoro shouted in alarm and rushed to her as he saw how she collapsed.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock at that and he stormed towards his sister in worry. " **JULI-NEE!** What's wrong?!"

Juli breathed heavily and closed her eyes in pain as the emotions of the people of this island rushed through her. _'So much Frustration… Depression, Fear, blank Despair…! It has been a long time since I have felt so much bad emotions in one place…'_

"Juli! Juli- _megami_!" The Strawhats shouted for her concern while forming a circle around her.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy grabbed onto the shoulders of his sister and looked at her utterly worried. "Please tell me what's wrong…!"

Juli looked up to her brother. As she noticed his distress she bit on her lip and grabbed on her head in pain as she pushed the emotions of the people of the island at the far back in her head. After she did that, she took a calming deep breath and stood back up with the help of Zoro. "I-I'm okay… Sorry for worrying you." She smiled at them softly.

Everyone sighed in relief at that, just Zoro and Luffy looked at her suspiciously, knowing she just didn't collapse because of nothing.

Juli took another deep breath and looked back at the island with narrowed eyes. _'Something's going on at this island… And it's nothing good!'_

"I'm glad you're alright, Juli…" Nami said in relief but then looked nervously at the island again. "But what's with this island?!"

"Y-Yes… G-Ghost island…? What's that?!" Usopp gulped in fright.

"Oi, Oi. And what's with that ghost from before?! Where did it go? Is he still on the ship?!" Chopper asked in panic.

"No. He flew towards the island. He probably lives there." Zoro shrugged easily.

Juli walked to the railing and looked thoughtfully at the gate they came through. "It looks weird…"

Luffy jumped onto the railing next to his sister, not wanting to let her out of his sight after what just happened. "Yeah, it looks like a mouth. How funny- Uwaah!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he lost his balance and was about to fall into the sea.

"Lu!" Juli shouted in alarm, grabbed him by his shirt and so saved him from falling into the water. She sighed in relief as she placed him back on deck. "That was close… Be more careful next time, okay?" Juli smiled softly at him.

"Shishishi! Yeah, thanks Juli-nee." Luffy thanked her cheerily.

"That large vibration from before…" Robin suddenly spoke up from besides them. "Was when that mouth-like gate shut. I think we must have been eaten by that mouth."

"Eaten?" Luffy blinked at that in confusion.

"I can't be sure because of the fog but the walls attached to the gate look like they are helping draw us towards the island." Robin concluded seriously. "What matters right now is that the ship is being pulled towards the island. We're looked inside the gate is what it means…"

"That's it… That skeleton… He ran away from here as soon as possible!" Usopp shouted.

"Soo, does that mean all of the people on this island were lost at sea?! But for what reason…" Nami said thoughtfully.

"If this island moves we can't just lay anchor in the middle of the sea." Franky imformed them easily.

"Oi, oi, stop talking like we're gonna stop there! We're gonna escape! We have to escape right now or we'll be cursed!" Usopp shouted in panic.

"L-Listen guys. I…! The truth is I've come down with the 'I can't land on this island'- syndrome…" Nami said utterly scared as she sat on the ground while shivering in fear.

"Me too! Me too, I have that!" Chopper said utterly frightened as well.

"Yosh! You'll watch the ship!" Luffy told them cheerily, while having a hunting net in his hand and having already prepared everything so he can go on the island. "We'll go on the island, right, Juli-nee?"

Juli nodded cheerily and looked into the bag she was wearing, where she had her sketchbook and other art supplies packed in. "I'm sure they're going to be interesting things to sketch on this island." _'And I want to find out what's up with these bad emotions as well.'_

Usopp's eyes bulged out at that utterly shocked. "YOU'VE GOTTEN ALL YOUR STUFF PREPARED FOR AN ADVENTURE, HAVEN'T YOU?!" He snapped at them. "Come to your senses, Luffy, Juli! Really look at it, that ominous tower thing is a real haunted house! You're understimating the evil spirits!"

Luffy looked at him nonchalant. "Whatcha saying? I'll be really careful and pay close attention. And then…" He held up a little cage and smiled cheerily. "I'm gonna catch the ghost and keep him!"

"YOU'RE UNDERESTIMATING IT!" Usopp shouted at him flabbergasted.

Juli giggled cheerily. "I want to sketch that ghost as well."

"NO, NO! JULI, NO GOOD!" Usopp shouted at her.

"Calm down, Usopp." Juli just told him cheerily.

"Well, whatever the case, I have to bring back my important nakama." Luffy said determined and turned around. "Sanji! Pirate Bento!" He called for him.

"Bring back nakama?! I said I'm opposed to this! If that skeleton was our nakama, I'd be scared and too afraid to sleep!" Usopp shouted at him indignantly.

"Come get your bento." Robin called for them cheerily as she and Sanji left the kitchen.

"Yatta!" Luffy cheered happily.

"Luffy! Franky!" Sanji looked at them utterly serious. "You two better protect Robin-chwan and Juli- _megami_!"

"Having an adventure on a mysterious island really gets you pumped up." Franky said excited while doing some warm-ups.

"Franky and Robin are going too?!" Nami said in surprise.

Robin smiled at her. "I like them… Thrills."

"Yosh, alright you guys! From here on we're going to use a smaller ship and try and land on this island. There's still something really important that you guys haven't seen yet. Soldier Dock System: Channel Two!" Franky told them in excitement.

"2?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"This system has 5 channels and two OS. 1, 2, 3, 4! If you use every dock you can activate all sorts of capabilities." Franky explained cheerily. "Let me see someone who wouldn't want to land in this." He said as the dock slowly changed to number two.

"Who I hope to be!" Usopp shouted.

"Dock Soldier System: Channel 2!" Franky shouted loudly as the number finally changed to two and the dock slowly opened up.

"What is it? What is it? What's gonna come out?!" Luffy shouted utterly excited.

"Mini Merry 2!" Franky declared loudly as a little boat that looked exactly like a miniature version of the Going Merry, sailed onto the sea.

Nami, Chopper and Usopp, who all sat in little Merry, cheered excited.

"MERRY!" Usopp and Chopper shouted happily.

"A business paddle ship for four people!" Franky shouted cheerily.

"It's Merry! Merry was incarnated as a landing craft!" Usopp said happily.

Nami smiled cheerily. "You were hiding a paddle ship as wonderful as this! Thank you!"

"We did it! It's tiny but we're riding Merry again!" Chopper shouted cheerily while stars appeared around his head.

Zoro, on deck of Sunny, smiled. "He must've really put his heart into that design."

"With a ship like this I can go buy supplies any time." Sanji said cheerily.

Juli smiled brightly. "It's really a gorgous little paddle ship. We have to be thankful for having such a good shipwright."

"OOOIII! Switch! Hurry, Let me ride it!" Luffy shouted impatiently in excitement.

"Wait a minute or you'll really get cursed. Right now, let them ride it until they're satisfied." Franky told him. "Until then, let me show you all the channels!" He said cheerily. "Channel 0: Thousand Paddle." Two paddles appeared on the sides of Merry. "Channel 1: A one-person waver: 'White rocking horse 1'." A waver in form of a white horse could be seen. "Channel 2: A four-person shopping boat: 'Mini Merry 2'." The mini Merry boat could be seen. "Channel 3: A three person scouting submarine: 'Shark Submarine 3'." A shark submarine appeared.

"And about Channel 4, it's still incomplete but whenever it becomes necessary in our future travels I'm gonna put in some kind of weapons there. And now I've told you everything there is about the Soldier Dock System!" Franky finished his explanation. "Their mother ship is the Thousand Sunny and they'll give it support while crusing, just like soldiers, don't you think?"

"I really love the way you think, Franky! Why you." Luffy shouted utterly cheerily and hit Franky softly.

"Oya, Oya, and I'm this week's greatest man… SUPER!" He shouted and did his super pose.

Juli giggled amused at that.

"Oi, Nami-swan and the others are taking too long." Sanji noticed.

"Hmm…? You're right…" Juli realized and tried to sense where they are.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly a scream could be heard coming from the island.

"EH?! N-NAMI-SWAN! Did something happen?!" Sanji shouted in shock and concern.

Juli narrowed her eyes. "That's weird… I can't sense them…"

"Well, whatever happened to them, we can't see anything in this fog and Juli can't sense them." Zoro said seriously.

"But the sound came from the island." Robin said thoughtfully.

Juli just bit on her lip in thoughts. _'Why can't I sense them?! That's weird…'_

"YOU ALL!" Luffy shouted as he stormed towards the railing. "OOIIIIII! HURRY AND LET ME RIDE THE MINI MERRY TOO!"

" **Stop that! Be at least a little worried about Nami-swan!"** Sanji snapped at him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"What about you? Are you worried about the other two at all?" Franky just asked him.

"That scream just now, what if they were cursed or killed by a ghost…" Robin let out her dark imagination.

"It'd be a bad omen if something like this happened this close to the ship." Zoro said seriously.

Juli just shook her head utterly confused. "I can't sense them at all..."

Suddenly, the anchor just dropped without anyone being even near him.

"EH?! The anchor just dropped!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"No one even touched the anchor?!" Sanji shouted in confusion.

"…There's no way someone could have released it…" Franky said in confusion as well.

"Anyway, pull it back up or the ship will get off balance!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as the hatch on deck suddenly opened by itself.

"What the…?! The hatch just opened itself?! …Did anyone do it?!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"No. No one was near this either." Zoro said utterly serious as he grabbed onto one of his katana.

Juli's eyes widned as she could sense the faint presence of someone on this ship with them. "There's someone on this ship!" She shouted in warning.

"What?!" Everyone looked at her in surprise at that.

"What do you mean Juli? I can't see anybody-" Zoro said in confusion.

"Hm?" Luffy interrupted him surprised as his cheek suddenly were pulled from an invisible force.

"Oi Luffy, what the hell are you doing goofing around at a time like this?!" Sanji shouted at him in annoyance.

"Twats nwt it! I'wm nwt! I'wm nwt dwing anwything!" Luffy just got out while his cheeks were stretched even more.

"What do you mean not doing anything?!" Sanji shouted at him in confusion and annoyance.

Juli narrowed her eyes and concentrated on sensing this strange presence.

Suddenly, a growl could be heard and it looked like Luffy was punched in the face by an invisible force before falling face-first to the ground.

' _A beast's voice?! So Juli was right! But where is it?!'_ Robin thought as she looked around the ship.

"WHAT?!" Zoro shouted in shock as suddenly his katana drew itself on its own and flew towards Luffy at high speed.

"Watch out Strawhat!" Franky shouted in warning and kicked Luffy away before the sword could drill itself into the ground where Luffy just laid.

"Oi, what are you trying to do?!" Franky shouted at Zoro angrily.

"I'm sorry, the katana just…" Zoro said utterly confused.

"The intruder is still here…" Juli informed as she sensed the presence again, but just faintly. "But I can't really make out where… And he feels weird…"

"He's the one who did this, huh…" Zoro narrowed his eyes utterly serious.

"So, is it really a ghost doing it? Or some kind of Fruit user?" Franky asked as they all looked seriously around, waiting for another move of their invisible intruder.

"No, it can't be a ghost…" Juli said thoughtfully as she tried to concentrate on the faint presence that always seemed to slip away from her senses. "I would more likely say a Fruit user… but it's still weird."

"Whoever that is, he's nearby! I just know it!" Luffy said utterly serious.

"Just a moment ago, I heard a growl of some Beast's voice." Robin said seriously as sweat ran down her face.

"A beast?!" Everyone said surprised.

"…I don't know… I never have felt a presence like this before…" Juli said seriously, still trying to pinpoint the weird presence.

Sanji gritted his teeth and jumped onto the railing. "Shit! Whatever, the fact that we're unfamiliar with this place is undeniable. But I'm more worried about Nami-swan and the others! I'll leave the ship to you guys!" And with that, he jumped high into the air. Suddenly, something grabbed him by his legs and slammed him against the side of the ship. "Hoge!" Sanji just got out surprised.

"EEEHHH?! UNCOOL!" Zoro, Luffy and Franky shouted.

Suddenly, Sanji was lifted into the air and floated there over the ship for a moment.

"Woah! Sanji is floating! What's going on?!" Luffy shouted in confusion and surprise.

And just then, Sanji was hardly thrown onto the deck of the ship.

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy looked at him.

"What was that goddammit!" Sanji cursed as he sat up.

Juli narrowed her eyes more. "That was the doing of this 'invisible Beast'…!" She bit on her lip and closed her eyes as she concentrated heavily. "I'll try to pinpoint his location and so sense exactly where he is." Sweat ran down her face as she tried to pinpoint this strange creature but it always slipped past her sense just when she spotted it.

"You said 'Hoge'." Zoro informed Sanji with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED!" Sanji snapped at him.

"I don't think it wants us off the ship…" Franky concluded seriously.

"Can't see our goal… There's no limit to the techniques he could use to kill us!" Zoro grabbed tightly onto his katana as he looked around the deck, ready to attack. "Juli, could you pinpoint him?"

"No, he always slips past my senses…." Juli got out as she concentrated even more on sensing that invisible creature. _'Concentrate Juli! You have to find him…'_

"AH!" Robin shouted in surprise as something suddenly grabbed her and licked over her face while she tried to press him away with her sprouted arms.

"What happened, Robin-chwan?!" Sanji shouted in worry as she suddenly sank to the ground.

"Something's trying to grab me…!" Robin said and just then a loud growl could be heard.

Just then, Juli could finally pinpoint the presence and opened her eyes as she now saw the presence of the 'Beast' surround him like an aura. She narrowed her eyes utterly serious. _**"Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku!"**_ Juli shouted and threw her fan at high-speed next to Robin, where she could see the presence aura of the invisible creature. A dangerous growl could be heard but before her fan could hit him, the creature dodged and disappeared for Juli's eyes again. The fan flew back to her and Juli closed it in frustration.

"Did you hit it, Juli-nee?!" Luffy asked his sister seriously.

"No, he dodged…" Juli bit on her lip again and searched for the aura like presence that surrounded that weird invisible creature.

"Damn it! Are you okay, Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked her in concern.

Robin panted but nodded. "I-It's gone…"

Zoro gritted his teeth, noticing that the situation kept escalting more and more. "Juli, can you pinpoint him?"

"Not yet…" Juli said as she looked seriously around while trying to spot just a faint glow of the presence aura of the beast. _'Where is he?! Where is he?!'_ Her eyes widened as she suddenly spotted the glowing presence-like aura surrounding the outline of their invisible intruder right before her. "Before me-" She shouted utterly surprised and then was suddenly thrown to the ground. "KYAAAA!" Juli screamed in surprise as someone pressed her to the ground.

"JULI!" Everyone turned around to her in shock of her scream.

Juli was laying on the ground with closed eyes and couldn't move. Suddenly, something like drool dropped onto her face and she opened her eyes utterly surprised as someone grabbed onto her boobs and squished them. "Eh?!" Juli just said in surprise and blushed heavily.

"WHAAAAA?!" Sanji, Zoro and Luffy shouted utterly shocked and enraged as they how _someone invisible_ pressed down Juli's breast.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"** The three shouted pissed in unison and stormed all at the same time towards Juli and where the inivisble beast has to be.

But Luffy was just thrown back before he could free his sister while the creature took Sanji and Zoro by their legs and let them crash hardly together.

Juli fought back her blush and concentrated back on the presence just as he was occupied with fighting off Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. After a second she could see the glowing aura around the creature and got ready.

Just as Zoro, Sanji and Luffy wanted to storm towards where they thought the presence was, Juli lunged out and kicked the invisible creature hardly there, where she could make out that his crotch was.

A loud, painful, really high-pitched whine sounded over the island.

" **EEEEEHHHHHH?!"** The four man on deck of Sunny shouted utterly shocked as their mouths dropped to the ground while they shivered at that utterly painful whine and held their hands before their crotches protectively. Juli just stood up with a sigh because she couldn't feel the presence anymore.

"That was sooo not super…" Franky said and shivered as he remebered how painful soemthing like this is.

Sanji sweated heavily at that. "W-Well… This bastard certainly deserved it… T-This had to hurt like hell…" The glow of his cigarette, that had fallen out of his mouth in shock, was slowly beginning to vanish.

Zoro just gulped scared and made a note to himself to never anger Juli, because she can be really, **really** dangerous.

Luffy just sweated heavily in shock. "Juli-nee! You… Y-You can't just hit a man there! That's- You just don't do it!" He shouted indignantly at her and shivered.

Juli blinked at him innocently at that. "Oh okay, Lu. But Garp-jiji told me to kick a man there if he ever touches me where I don't want him to touch me. That's why I did it."

"Mhmmm…" Luffy rubbed his chin thoughtfully at that. "That makes sense. Shishishi! Okay, you can do it, Juli-nee! Just don't do it against me, okay?" He smiled brightly at her.

"Sure, Lu." Juli smiled brightly back at him.

Franky, Sanji and Zoro just sweat dropped at that. "That makes no sense at all…"

Robin just chuckled amused at that, but then, huge waves caught their ship and they all began to lose their balance and almost fell down on deck as the ship was being tilted and dragged away with the waves.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 51. How did you like it? :) Looks like Luffy is now okay with it when Juli kicks someone between the legs, as long as it isn't him of course… XD I mean, even I had to shudder at imagining that high-pitched whine… *shudders again* Anyway, some of you wanted Juli to go with Usopp, Chopper and Nami on the island and wanted her to be in the bathing scene with Absalom instead of Nami. Well, I figured that this couldn't work because 1: She would never run scared around the island like Nami, Usopp and Chopper did, so she would never reach Doctor Hogback's castle. And 2: In the bathing scene with Nami and Absalom he told her that she's better than the woman on the ship (Robin) because he likes weak ones. And Juli definitely isn't a weak one, so it just wasn't going to work out. Oh, and if you don't know how to imagine the presence like aura around the 'invisible creature', just imagine it somehow like Fujitora when he begins to see the people around him even though he's blind. (I hope you know what I mean…)**

 **Well anyway, I hope you had fun reading this chapter. :3 Have an amazing day and see you next week! :D**

names

 _Yomi Yomi no Mi_ = Resurrection-Resurrection Fruit

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku_ = Fan of the wind: Punishment of Heaven (Juli)

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : Juli nice kick! Is Juli going to have a run in with Moria? this was entertaining, keep at it

 **Thanks. :3 I'm glad I could entertain you~ And yes, Juli is definitely going to have a run in with Moria... ;)**

 _'Guest'_ : I cannot wait till you write Zoro's sacrifice and the reactions to it. I know you will write it fantastically

 **I'm looking forward to writing it as well. :D It's definitely going to be an exciting chapter.**

 _'Totong'_ : This chapter make me reminiscing of the day the Straw Hats meet Brook. Well with the addition of Juli, it's double the fun & hilarity of it. And it seems that Juli has learned Observation Haki. That's amazing! I wonder if she's already learned Armanents & Conqueror's Haki? Anyways great chapter. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ And yes, Juli is slowly progressing forward in her abilities with Observation Haki. She hasn't learned how to use Armanents & Conqueror's Haki yet, but she sometimes uses them unconsciously. :3 Thanks for your review as always and have a nice day!**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Super awesome chapter I love it you're so cool

 **Thank you for your kind words~ :3**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Did Absalom just groped Juli's breast? OH HELL NO! If Garp or Sengoku learned about this, he's so DEAD. Then again it might explained why Doflamingo ordered by the higher-ups to eliminate Gecko Moria after the Battle of Marineford. At least in this story of course.

 **Yes... Absalom definitely just groped Juli... Some people would call that sexual harassment but okay. XD And yeah, Garp would probably destroy whole Marineford when he learns that someone gripped his cute little granddaughter. And Sengoku would make no move to stop him, while secretly hiring assassin's to kill Absalom. XD And don't even get me started on what would happen if Shanks knew his daughter is alive and just got groped by someone... *smiles nervously* That would be the end of the World... XD Anyway, you're right, this would explain why Doflamingo was ordered by the higher-ups to kill Moria. But there's also going to be some more reasons, because a certain creepy looking Shichibukai will appear soon in this story. ;) (Not going to tell more~ Because of the spoilers. XD)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Poor Absalom. First he was in the nuts by Juli. Then he got kick by Nami in the nuts again. I hope he be kicked in the nuts for the third time right author? Anyways I'm wondering if you gonna show Nami, Usopp and Chopper horrific adventures in Thriller Bark or just focused on Luffy's group? Anyways great update and see you next time when Juli gonna tame Cerberus.

 **Thank you. :3 And well, we have to see if 'poor' Absalom will get kicked in the nuts again, for the third time... XD Anyway, I'm not showing Nami, Usopp and Chopper's adventures in Thriller Bark because this story focus on my OC Juli for the most part. And Juli is staying with Luffy's group, so we will just see the adventures of them. ;) See you next chapter and thanks for your review! :D (P.S. How did you know Juli is going to tame Cerberus? XD Because I definitely want to include that.)**


	52. Cerberus and Zombies!

Chapter 52- Cerberus, Zombies and someone called Moria?!

* * *

Luffy jumped onto the railing and looked at the unruly sea in surprise. "Waves! Artificial waves from within these walls! It's trying to push away the ship!"

Juli walked towards Luffy and stared at the sea. "What? That's weird, it's like they want us to sail in a certain direction…"

"You're right…" Robin frowned thoughtfully.

"Hey, Hoge, raise the anchor so we can move the ship!" Zoro shouted at Sanji while running towards the sails.

"Who's a 'Hoge'?!" Sanji snapped at him angrily.

"Just get moving!" Zoro shouted back at him.

"But we can't leave Nami-swan behind!" Sanji stormed towards the railing. "USOPP! CHOPPER! SAY SOMETHING!" He called for them but there was no response.

The ship kept getting more and more dragged away by the waves.

"Oi, Franky! Use the ship's secret weapon to do something!" Luffy shouted at him as the ship was beginning to sail through the waves at high-speed, while tilting dangerously.

"Alright… We have the 'Suddenly Scary Pool'!" Franky just answered them.

"That sounds like fun…- Wait, ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Luffy, Sanji and Zoro snapped at him in disbelief.

Just then, the ship tilted the other way and made everyone lose their balance once again.

"Where are the waves taking us?! It feels like we're white-water rafting but that's so not fun!" Luffy shouted annoyed as he stood up again after falling down.

"Juli- _megami_ , Robin-chwan are you alright-" Sanji asked them and just as he wanted to walk towards them, the ship got caught by something and suddenly stopped.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she couldn't hold onto the railing like last time and so fell face first to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Luffy just huffed angrily as he stood up again. "Why did we stop now?"

Sanji just helped Juli standing up again, before everyone on board at Sunny looked at what stopped their ship in slight surprise.

"Well… We can't help but stay put now since this ship is stuck in a spiderweb…" Sanji just said as he stared at the huge spiderweb Sunny was caught in.

"That skeleton's jerks ship too…" Zoro said seriously he spotted Brook's ship and then the Mini Merry. "Even the Mini Merry, Usopp, Nami and Chopper rode in is stuck here."

"Let's go Juli-nee!" Luffy just shouted and dragged her off the ship.

Juli just shook her head in fondness at that and then stared suspiciously at the entrance of the island their ship stopped right before. _'…It almost seems like they want us to enter the island on this way… But why? The spiderweb, the gate, as well as these artificial waves all were used to get us to this spot… But I can't understand why they would make such big effort about this.'_

Zoro, who was still standing on deck of the Thousand Sunny, huffed and crossed his arms. "I can't help but figure that this was actually all planned." He grumbled, getting to the same conclusion as Juli. "At this point, it's the entrance of the island. It looks like the ghosts are beckoning us…"

"What're you rambling about, Zoro? You too, come!" Luffy called for him while smiling brightly. "Since we're stuck here anyways, let's go! Because then, there will be more lunch packs! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed cheerily as Zoro walked off the ship with a sigh.

"Great, now, let's start! This is sooo exciting!" Luffy shouted in excitement as he stormed ahead.

Juli just giggled amused at that as she followed after her brother and began to go down stairs. "Lu don't just storm ahead and wait for us."

"Sorry, sorry." Luffy just shouted and walked a bit slower.

"Why are they're all of the sudden stairs leading down?" Franky asked in confusion, can't making a sense out of the placement of the stairs.

"It said 'Entrance' so it doesn't matter thinking about it." Luffy just said utterly cheerily.

Juli and Robin giggled at that amused while Franky just shook his head at that. Zoro and Sanji both muttered 'Luffy Logic' at the same time before glaring at each other.

Juli looked down on the ground as they reached the end of the stairs. _'Why are there human skulls and bones laying around on the ground…? That's weird...'_ "Huh?" She looked up as she suddenly sensed something at the far back of the tunnel they were in.

"Geh, what's that in the moat?" Luffy shouted surprised as they heard growling coming out of the darkness.

Suddenly a creature with two dog heads and one fox head stepped out of the darkness and walked towards them while barking warningly.

"Wow… A Cerberus…? We must be on the direct way to hell then." Sanji said casually.

"Aww… It's cute." Robin smiled cheerily.

Juli smiled softly at the Cerberus. "Yes. He looks so unique, I already love him!"

"He wanna brawl?" Franky asked the Cerberus in excitement.

"Pretty brazen…" Zoro just noted nonchalant.

"Ah. I wonder if it's yummy?" Luffy asked and began to drool at the thought of eating.

The Cerberus just looked at them utterly flabbergasted as they were not having the normal reaction of fear.

Juli just sweatdropped at Luffy's comment. "No Lu, you can't eat him."

The Cerberus just looked at the Strawhats before him nervously for a moment before barking and growling at them really dangerously, while towering above them.

"What did he get pumped up about all of the sudden?" Zoro just asked confused.

"Maybe because we aren't scared?" Juli answered and then shrugged.

The Cerberus growled angrily at Zoro at that and stepped warningly a step forward to him.

Zoro just looked at him seriously and grabbed onto his katana. "Well then, I'll-"

"Zoro, no! Don't kill him!" Juli threw herself at Zoro's arm and looked up to him with a pout. "I like him!"

"Juli…" Zoro looked down to her while sweat dropping.

"Yeah, we have to tame it!" Luffy said with a cheeky smile.

Juli let go of Zoro at that and stepped next to Luffy. "Do you want to try it first, Lu?"

"Oi, Luffy, this isn't a puppy you can just tame, you know…" Sanji told them.

"It's just a stupid mutt… You really think you could be its owner…?" Zoro warned them.

Luffy just smiled cheerily at that and stepped forward to the Cerberus who narrowed his eyes at him and then growled darkly. "Dog is dog, okay~~~ I'll try first!" He stretched out his hand towards the three headed 'dog', who looked at him suspiciously. "Now, give paw."

The Cerberus narrowed his eyes at him at that and it was silent for moment... Until it just out of nowhere snapped at Luffy and bit down on his rubber body.

"And they just warned him…" Franky sweat dropped.

"NO! BAD! LET GO OF LU, **now!** " Juli shouted angrily at the Cerberus.

The Cerberus looked at her in surprise and began to sweat but was still biting onto Luffy.

"…I said **NOW!** " Juli narrowed her eyes dangerously at the three-headed dog.

The Cerberus whined at that, let go of Luffy and looked at the ground while cowering because of her scolding look.

"Now, sit!" Juli told the three-headed dog strictly.

The two dog heads and one fox head caught the strict look in her eyes and then sat well-behaved down on the ground.

"Wow! Awesome!" Luffy cheered as stars appeared around his head. "Juli-nee is the best when it comes to taming animals!"

"…Do I even wanna know how…?" Zoro just asked as the three man sweat dropped.

Juli giggled and patted the Cerberus cheerily. "Good boy! Now, don't attack someone again, understood?"

The two dog heads and one fox head nodded at that quickly before beginning to lick over her face while looking at her in awe. Juli giggled at that and she and Luffy began to cheerily rub Cerberus stomach as he laid on his back waiting for their share of affection.

Robin chuckled amused at that. "Looks like Cerberus-san is now coming along with us on the journey."

Franky, Sanji and Zoro just sweat dropped again as Cerberus began to happily wag with his tail as Robin began to pet him as well.

"In any case, he has a bad wound here…" Robin said thoughtfully. "It's strange that he's still alive."

Sanji now just studied the Cerberus more closely as well. "Above that, I wonder how this can be a living thing anyway with a fox mixed into it…" He just sweat dropped at the weirdness of that.

 _A few moments later…_

Luffy and Juli were riding on Cerberus as they all cheerily walked through a gate towards a gloomy looking forest.

"This island is so much fun already… with this sweet guy popping up and all~" Luffy said cheerily from his place on Cerberus back, as he looked around in hope of finding another cool thing.

"So…after this moat comes a forest…?" Franky looked curiously around.

"OIII! NAMI-SWAAAAN~ NAAMI-SWAAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Sanji called for her in worry.

"It's really amazing how animals react to your presence, Juli. Is that something that runs in your family?" Robin asked her curiously, while walking next to the happy Cerberus.

Juli just giggled as she patted Cerberus again what gave her a happy grunt from on of his three heads. "Well, I certainly have no idea… It's true that animals always seemed to like the Kurama family, but my mother told me that this never applied to wild animals for them. She was surprised as well as I came back when I was just four years old and told her that I have made friends with all the wild animals in the holy forest of _Seinaru_."

Robin smiled at that. "Interesting…" She said before thinking about something.

"Could your mother speak to animals as well?" Zoro looked up to her curiously.

"Mmhhh…" Juli thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "Now that you say it… I don't think so. She could understand them a bit but they never understood what she was trying to say to them." She shrugged at that and then smiled without any worry as she took out her sketchbook.

"That's definitely strange…" Zoro grumbled and for a short moment he remembered the prophecy of the Angel Princess, Juli told him about back in Water Seven. He shook his head and dispelled these memories. _'Whatever, I have to stay on guard.'_

Suddenly, Juli just wanted to begin to sketch as she looked up in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?" At the same time as his sister spotted it, Luffy saw it as well. Right before them were sitting a living tree with a human face who was having a drink with a weird looking Unicorn.

Luffy's eyes bulged out at that utterly surprised and he began to sweat. "A-A geezer-tree a-and a Unicorn are …having a drink…!"

It was silent for a moment and just the crows could be heard as human and not-so human stared at each other in surprise.

"I WANT TO CATCH THEM!" Luffy shouted as stars appeared in his eyes while storming towards the surprised tree-man.

Franky smiled at that in excitement and stormed after the Unicorn. "A hunt, how exciting!"

" **GYYYAAAAAA!"** The creatures screamed in shock as Luffy stretched his arms and caught the tree-geezer while Franky got a hold on the Unicorn.

"Whaaaaa! Please overlook meee!" The geezer tree shouted scared and wailed in Luffy's grip.

"I caught one! Shishishi!" Luffy smiled brightly.

"Me too, it's a strange one!" Franky shouted excited while holding the Unicorn up by its neck.

Stars appeared around Luffy's face as he looked at the two creatures in awe. "Hey, do you wanna join my pirate-"

" **STOP FUCKING AROUND!"** Zoro and Sanji just snapped at him utterly annoyed.

Juli giggled amused and looked up from her sketchbook as Luffy pouted and sat back down next to her on Cerberus.

"Again: DON'T GO AND MAKE RANDOM THINGS YOUR COMRADES!" Sanji scolded him utterly annoyed. "With a tanuki and a robot and the likes we're already random enough!"

"Oi, I'm **not** a robot. I'm a cyborg, you fucking moron!" Franky shouted at him.

"Well, at any rate not human anymore." Sanji just told him annoyed.

"I'm basically still human!" Franky snapped at him flabbergasted.

"You're basically a pervert!" Sanji shouted at him.

"Eh…Oh yeah… If you say it like this…" Franky said cheerily and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed from getting a compliment.

"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT!" Sanji screamed at him.

"My, my…" Robin chuckled amused at the bickering two.

"What might come out next~~ It's soooo much fun~~" Luffy sang cheerily and then looked at Juli, who was sketching. "Juli-nee, did you draw that geezer-tree and Unicorn?! Can I see it?!" He asked her in excitment.

Juli looked up from her drawing and smiled at her brother cheerily. "Sure, here Lu." She gave him the sketchbook.

Luffy looked at the perfect drawing of the tree-man and unicorn in awe. "So coooool! Can I try it as well?"

"Of course." Juli gave him the pencil and watched happily how Luffy began to draw cheerily like a little child while singing a really bad song very loudly.

"You know, that 'Tree-man', and the 'Unicorn' from earlier…" Robin spoke up while Luffy and Juli were occupied with sketching.

"What is it?" Zoro asked her seriously.

"What all the strange creatures in this forest have in common are bandages, stitches and numbers engraved into their bodies." Robin told him seriously.

"Numbers…?" Zoro looked at the number 82 on one of Cerberus sides. "They certainly do… You think somebody is controlling them?"

"Something like that." Robin said thoughtfully.

"Juli-nee, look! I'm finished!" Luffy told her cheerily and then showed her a really, bad drawing of something that could go through as a tree with a smiley face and a weird shaped creature with a horn.

Juli looked at the drawing and sweat dropped at how bad it was. _'Lu really has no talent for drawing at all…'_ She looked at Luffy's proud smile and smiled softly. "You really did a good job, Lu. I will definitely hang it up in my atelier." Juli run her fingers through Luffy's hair as he cheered.

"Yatta! Juli-nee likes it!" Luffy cheered and then looked down to Zoro, Sanji and Franky. "Guys look! Now we can always remember those strange creatures!" He said cheerily and pointed at his really, really, bad drawing.

"Huh?" Zoro, Sanji and Franky looked it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" They shouted in disbelief and shock as they stared at Luffy's drawing that even a child could have drawn better.

"Oi, don't be so mean, Lu really tried his best." Juli said with a pout and took the sketchbook out of Luffy's hands. "Don't worry, I will cherish it, Lu."

"Shishishi! Thank you Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted happily and hugged his sister.

"She really don't want to hang it up in the atelier… right?" Zoro asked after sweat dropping.

"I hope so…" Sanji agreed.

"Huh…" Luffy suddenly noticed how his sister stiffened and let go of her. "Juli-nee?" And then, he heard it as well and looked up.

"Negative! Negative!" The smiling ghost they saw earlier on their ship suddenly appeared before them while chanting this one word again and again.

"THEEEEERE IT IS! THE GHOST!" Luffy's eyes bulged out in surprise.

"I have to sketch him~" Juli said cheerily and began to draw.

"Negative! Negative!" The ghost chanted and began to dance, so suddenly cloning itself.

" **When he dances he clones himself?! SO COOOOL!"** Luffy shouted in awe.

"I got a bad feeling about this shout…" Sanji just said while sweating nervously.

"I'M GONNA CATCH HIM AND KEEP HIM!" Luffy shouted in excitement and just as he was about to catch the ghost with his net, the net just went right through the ghost. Luffy narrowed his eyes at that and began to swipe really fast at the ghost with his net, but every time it just passed through it.

"It's nothing but a soul…" Franky noticed and narrowed his eyes. "Well theeen… _**Fresh Fire**_!" And with that he blew fire towards the ghosts. But the ghosts just wobbled and sticked out their tongues at him as the fire just went right through them.

Franky gritted his teeth at that. "Useless, it didn't work!" Just then, one of the ghost went right through him. "…Totally useless… This week I'm really useless…" He said utterly depressed and sank to his knees. "Whatever I do I'm useless… I've got no confidence in living anymore… I wanna die…" Franky sobbed as depressed lines appeeared above him.

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING THIS EMO?!" Sanji shouted at him flabbergasted, his eyes bulging out in disbelief.

Juli looked up from her sketchbook at that, just as she finsihed a quick sketch of the ghosts. "Could it be that this is an ability of those ghosts?" She asked thoguhtfully.

Robin narrowed her eyes at that in thoughts.

And this was the moment Luffy lost all his patience. "LET ME CATCH YOU, GODDAMIT!" He shouted and catapulted himself towards a ghost, ready to catch it with his arms.

"LU, NO!" Juli shouted in warning, but Luffy has already passed through the ghost by the time she said that.

"If I get reborn I wanna become a clam…" Luffy kneeled on the ground utterly depressed next to Franky as depressed lines appeared over his head as well.

"NOW WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! YOU'RE JUST THE SAME!" Sanji snapped at them flabbergasted and a bit annoyed.

Juli just smiled at that in fondness, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Negative~ Negative~" The ghosts chanted cheerily.

"I think Juli was right…" Robin concluded seriously. "What if the ability of these ghosts is that every enemy they touch get's really down?"

"Those idiots…" Sanji sighed in fondness.

"Humph, you guys are pitiful…" Zoro huffed scoldingly. "Because you never pull yourselves together, you're letting some strange ghost or something make fun of you!"

Just then, a ghost passed through Zoro as well. He sank to the ground utterly depressed just like the others. "I'm sorry I was born…" He said utterly depressed.

" **ENOUGH ALREADY!"** Sanji snapped at the three depressed men in annoyance.

Juli giggled in fondness at that before looking back at the ghosts. "Maybe one of the ghosts has a Devil Fruit ability or something?"

"It's possible…" Sanji said thoughtfully as he inhaled smoke from his cigarette. "But as enemies they would be very dangerous… having no real body and your spirits get crushed when your body touches them. That would end the fight very quickly."

Juli nodded at that in agreement.

"Indeed…" Robin agreed as well and then looked at the wobbling, cheering ghosts before them with a smile. "What a strange island…"

 _Sometime later…_

Luffy, Zoro, Franky and Juli now walked next to Cerberus while Sanji and Robin where riding on it.

"DAMN YOU GHOSTS, NEXT TIME YOU SHOW UP, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! Keeping them is cancelled as well!" Luffy shouted pissed.

"They must have a weak point, I'm gonna wipe them out!" Franky shouted angrily while cracking his fists.

"Wahahahaha! I saw something funny~" Sanji laughed tauntingly. "…'I wish I was never born.'"

" **SHUT UP!** " Zoro snapped at him while blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine… Don't worry about it Zoro." Juli tried to cheer him up while patting his shoulder.

"But he's making fun of me!" Zoro grumbled and then huffed. "You shouldn't pity me anyways."

"I'm not pitting you. It's just that the same thing would have happened to Sanji if a ghost had touched him. So, you don't need to be embarrassed." Juli smiled at him and then ruffled Luffy's hair to calm him down.

"Although one could make generalizations about those patchwork creatures…" Sanji said seriously as they continued on their way. "Those ghosts were something completely different. One of those was on the ship, too… Appearing on and off like observing us… The thing is, is somebody behind this all?"

Juli narrowed her eyes at that. _'It has to be. It wouldn't make sense if this all was just plain coincidences… And then, there's that what Brook said about this strong opponent that snitches away your shadows. Is he behind this?'_

Just then, the six Strawhats entered a spooky looking graveyard.

"Woah, a vast graveyard, that's some atmosphere!" Luffy said cheerily. "Let's stop here and eat our lunch boxes~"

"Sure. I would love to sketch this graveyard." Juli agreed cheerily.

"No, we will not stop here!" Sanji shouted at Luffy. "The food will go bad if we stay here, so just get moving."

"What'cha talking about? Food is food, no matter where you eat it!" Luffy told him cheerily.

" _Aaaaahhhhhh…"_ A groan suddenly could be heard coming from inside one of the graves.

Juli blinked at that in confusion as Luffy looked into the direction of the groan. Just then, a hand shot out of the grave and slowly, the upper body of a zombie broke through the earth.

"Huh? Lu?" Juli tilted her head in confusion as Luffy stared at the groaning zombie and walked toward him.

"There…There…" Luffy just said as he pressed the Zombie back down into his grave.

" **LIKE I'D GO BACK YOU FOOOL!"** The zombie screamed at him flabbergasted as he shot out of his grave.

Luffy just blinked and stared at the face of the Zombie. "And old man with a big wound?!" He asked in surprise and shock.

" **IT'S A ZOMBIE DON'T YOU SEE?!"** Zoro, Sanji and Franky snapped at him in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate us Zooombies~" More Zombies shouted as they cheerily shot out of their graves.

"Don't underestimate us~"

"Uwooooh! Uruhhhaaa!" They shouted as they jumped into the air and made some pirouettes.

"Are zombies supposted to be this… lively?" Sanji sweat dropped.

Juli just looked at the zombies with a puzzled expression. _'Somethings weird with them… Was it from them I felt those bad emotions coming from?'_

"WE'LL SHOW YOU THE DANGER OF ZOMBIES!" The army of Zombies shouted as they stormed towards them.

Robin, Sanji, Franky, Luffy and Zoro got ready to attack. "What did you say? If it's **Danger** we can show you some too…!" They said warningly.

"Wha…? No, wait!" Juli tried to stop them but then, the five Strawhats all together attacked the Zombies.

" _ **Rokuoku Berry Jackpot!"**_ They shouted as they beat them up.

 _A short moment later…_

Juli huffed angrily and then pouted at Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Franky. "Why did you just attack them and didn't even try to negotiate or speak to them?! Don't you know that they're friendlier methods than just attacking everything that moves?!" Juli scolded them with narrowed eyes.

"But, Juli-nee… They begun it!" Luffy pouted and pointed at the on the ground kneeling zombies who were watching the scene in disbelief.

"Lu…" Juli looked at him warningly.

Luffy opened his mouth to say something but then began to sweat heavily at this look of his sister and just gulped. "We're sorry…" He nervously apologized to her.

Zoro, Sanji and Franky just sweat dropped at that while Robin chuckled. The zombies just gaped at Juli.

"Good…" Juli nodded satisfied and then turned around and looked at the zombies with a soft smile. "I apologize for my nakama, they just shouldn't have attacked you like that. But it was just their reaction to your thread. So, if you don't want that to happen the next time, just greet visitors a bit more politely and friendly. You will see that people will not be scared of you and even will treat you with kindness as well." Juli smiled kindly at the gaping Zombies. "So, promise me that you will try a bit better next time, okay?"

The zombies just stared at the kind smile of Juli and for them, a halo and glowing bright aura appeared around Juli.

"Thank you so much for gifting us with your kindness and wise words, our goddess." One zombie spoke up and then bowed to her.

"Thank you, our goddess! We will make sure to follow your advice." The other zombies said in unison as well and bowed to Juli, being touched by her kindness.

The other five Strawhats just sweat dropped at that.

"Did… Did Juli just… got a group of zombies as her loyal followers…?" Zoro asked flabbergasted.

"…Looks like it…" Franky just answered surprised.

"Only I have the right to call Juli- _megami_ , a goddess…" Sanji grumbled in annoyance and jealously.

"My, my…" Robin chuckled.

Luffy just blinked at that and then sat down on a big cross gravestone.

"Why are you bowing to me?" Juli asked the zombies in confusion and knelt down next to them. "We are equals, right?" She smiled brightly at them.

The zombies looked up to her in disbelief at that before breaking out in tears. "OUR GODDESS IS SO KIND! WE DON'T DESERVE ADVICES FROM SOMEONE LIKE HER!"

Juli just smiled at that in confusion and tilted her head as a question mark appeared over her head.

"Anyway…" Luffy spoke up seriously and the zombies stopped crying and looked at him resignedly. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well…doing zombie stuff…" One of them said nonchalant.

"…Being buried…" Another said with a shrug.

"Rotting…"

"Rotting…"

"Me too." Three zombies said easily.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that. "They're hiding something, Lu."

Luffy glared at them at that. "Don't fuck around!"

"Waaaah! SORRY! Really!" The zombies shouted scared and began to sweat nervously.

"Lu…" Juli said warningly, got up on the cross next to Luffy and then pulled at his ear lobe while dragging him down from there. "That doesn't mean you have the right to curse!" She huffed at him with a pout on her face.

"ITAI! Owww! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop pulling at my ear Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in panic and pain.

The zombies just sweat dropped at that and began to be more in awe about their goddess, who is able to hold their attacker in his place.

Juli sighed and let go of Luffy's ear.

"Owww…" Luffy whined and rubbed his red ear lobe while mumbling something about scary sister powers.

Juli looked back to the zombies and smiled at them. "We're searching for our friends. Can you please tell us if a woman with orange short hair, a reindeer that looks like a tanuki and a man with a long nose passed through here?"

"Oh, yeah, yes, yes!" The zombies shouted enthusiastic but then remebered something. "Ah but we can't tell even our goddess that… We can't ignore our order to not give out such kind of information."

' _Orders?!'_ Juli narrowed her eyes at that. "You really have to tell us that. I promise we won't tell anyone where we got the information from." She looked at them pleadingly.

"Well, I guess it's okay then… Three persons indeed passed through here." One of the zombies spoke up.

"Those were my friends! You didn't do something to them, eh?!" Luffy glared at them.

"Eeehhh?! D-Didn't do anything… Nothing at all…" The zombies all shouted fastly.

Juli narrowed her eyes at them. "You shouldn't be lying to us! That's not a good thing to do!"

"He did something…" One zombie said and pointed at his friend next to him, not wanting to fall into disgrace from their goddess.

"What?! Don't sell out your friends! You were the one who bit them!" His friend shouted at him.

"We all attacked them… We're truly sorry." And older zombie spoke up.

"I see-" Juli wanted to say something but was interrupted by Luffy who was glaring at them and going in to attack them.

"Nobody attacks my nakama and gets away with it!" He shouted angrily.

"LU, WAIT!" Juli now shouted at him as she saw how the zombies flinched in fear and grabbed onto Luffy's ear lobe again.

"ITAI! Stop it, Juli-nee…" Luffy whined at her with tears in his eyes. "It hurts!"

Zoro, Sanji and Franky just sighed at that and decided not to interrupt. Robin shook her head in fondness while chuckling.

"Then first listen to what they will say." Juli told her brother seriously and let go of his ear.

Luffy pouted at her but decided to not do anything anymore to be save from the dread of his sister.

"I will not judge you for attacking them, even when they are my friends, but I want to hear why you did it. And then I want you to apologize for attacking our friends after you told us where they were headed." Juli told them seriously.

One of the zombies looked at her and then sighed sadly. "We can't tell you why we did it…"

"You were ordered to scare and attack every visitor, right? You're scared of the man that is behind this all…" Juli concluded seriously from their emotions.

"What?" Luffy looked at her in surprise at that and then looked at the zombies while he began to slowly get another opinion of the zombies.

"H-How do you know that?! You really have to be a goddess!" The zombies looked at her in awe.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that. _'So, it's true… Who has enough power to do something like this?!'_

One of the zombies sighed sadly. "Let's just say you're right in a way. And we're really, truly sorry for attacking all of your friends, but we have to follow these orders, so we had no choice. Your friends were headed towards the mansion after they ran through here, I hope that you can find them and then escape from this island."

"I see. Thanks for telling us." Juli thanked them and then looked at her thoughtful brother. "Lu?"

"Yeah, sorry for judging you too early and thanks for telling us where our friends are I guess." Luffy smiled at them before looking back to the other four Strawhats. "Let's go, guys!"

Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Robin nodded seriously and so they made their way towards the mansion.

"Goodbye, you all! And stay safe!" Juli waved cheerily after them before turning thoughtfully around.

"Good luck with finding your friends, our goddess!" The zombies shouted after her.

Sanji just looked at the mansion in the distance and then sighed in relief. "I'm glad they're safe."

"'Dunno about Brook though." Luffy said thoughtfully.

Zoro just sweat dropped. "That's actually okay, I guess."

"H-Hello… P-Please guys, just wait a moment!" Someone called for them.

Juli's eyes widened and she turned around and looked at an old man with a lantern who was looking at them desperately.

"I've just watched you. You're terribly strong. Would you please listen to me for a second?!" The man spoke up.

"An old man with a big wound?!" Luffy shouted in surprise and shock.

" **AGAIN, IT'S A ZOMBIE!"** Sanji, Zoro and Franky snapped at him.

"Actually, I'm really an old man with a big wound."

" **SO EASY TO CONFUSE WITH!"** The three shouted flabbergasted.

Juli looked sympathetic at the old man, just wondering for a short moment why she can't feel any emotion coming from him. "Of course, we will listen to you. So, what's the matter?" She asked him softly.

The man looked at her in surprise and then shivered while sinking to the ground. "There's a man who I wish to see defeated…! I think you guys could really do it! There are many victims, if you would beat him they all would be rescued. If my 'Shadow' would be returned I would be really grateful!"

Juli's eyes widened at that. _'So, there really is a connection!'_

"Really, you don't have a shadow gramps? Just like Brook." Luffy said in surprise.

"Who the hell did this? Is he on the island?" Zoro asked him seriously.

"It's a man called Moria! He's very terrible!"

Juli's eyes widened at that and she froze in shock. "Gekko Moriah?!"

"Ah yeah… That's the one." The old man said in realization.

"Juli-nee, do you know him?!" Luffy asked his sister in surprise, but Juli was sunken deep in her thoughts and not listening to him.

' _Gecko Moria! Why didn't I remeber that earlier! That explains the 'shadow snatching'! His Devil Fruit is the_ _ **Kage Kage no Mi**_ _!'_ Juli thought and then shuddered for an unknown reason as she got a weird feeling that something was going on right now, just like they were being tricked or something.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister. Then, he turned around. "Robin?" He asked her.

Robin began to sweat nervously, recognizing the name as well. "I only know him by name. He's a man whose former bounty even exceeds yours Luffy… **Gekko Moriah is… One of the Shichibukai!** "

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 52. How did you like it? :) Looks like Juli now has zombie followers. XD And Luffy was getting scolded quite often this chapter. :P Let's just hope Luffy doesn't get scolded this often in the next chapters! XDD And (as expected of course) Juli tamed the Cerberus, yay! :D Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next ones! ;) See you next week and have an awesome day!**

 **Oh and I forgot something XD: For everyone of you who enjoys art and drawings, I have an Instagram and DeviantArt account, where I post anime Fanart (especially of Naruto, One Piece and Fairy Tail) I drew as well as some drawings of Juli that will come soon. Later, maybe I will even draw some scenes from this fanfiction. If you're interested just follow me there:**

 **My Instagram account's name: juli. pow. art (without the space between the dots, I just did it because fanficiton doesn't let me write it down otherwise )**

 **My DeviantArt account name: JuliPow**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of you who read to the end of this. :3**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Kage Kage no Mi_ = Shadow Shadow Fruit

attacks

 _Fresh Fire_ = Fresh Fire (Franky)

 _Rokuoku Berry Jackpot_ = 600'000'000 berries Jackpot (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin)

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Awesome chapter You're absolutely amazing writer and I'm hoping to see princess Juli in beautiful wedding dress which I believe she would look gorgeous in pretty please

 **Thank you~ :3 Juli will definitely be in a wedding dress at some point of the story, but it will take quite some time until we reach that point. That said, I'm not going to say anything more to that matter because of massive spoilers we don't want. ;)**

'Totong': Oh boy, that hilarious! Lucky for Cerberus & the zombies, they're not beaten that much thanks to Juli. Although I never expected she's gonna get some zombie followers. I wonder if this gonna effect for the upcoming fight against Moria? Anyways great update. Onward true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, Cerberus and the zombies really can consider themselves lucky because Juli spared them from quite a beatdown. XD Now to your question: Juli having zombie 'followers' is not going to have an effect on the uocoming fight, but it's going to have an effect on something else. ;) (And that's all I'm revealing because of those spoilers)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Just as expected, Juli tamed Cerberus without hurting the reanimated creature. And no surprise there seeing as she knew about Gecko Moria. I wonder if she's gonna tell Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats about Moria's powers and abilities. Great chapter as expected. See ya!

 **Thank you~ And yeah, of course Juli games Cerberus without hurting him. :3 She would never hurt and animal willingly. :3 And well, she could tell Luffy &Co. that Moriah has the Shadow Devil's Fruit and that his ability is to snitch away shadows, but they already can guess that from what the old man told them. Anyway, I guess we have to wait for the next chapter to see what Juli is going to do. ;) **

_'DinoZilla'_ : I wonder if Juli knew about the dangers of an actual zombie? If it was a real zombie, there's no room for talk since real zombies will eat your brains. Also I'm wondering if Moria's lackeys knew about Princess Juli? That spells big trouble for the Straw Hats. Anyways great chapter.

 **Thank you~ :3 And I don't think that Juli knew about the danger of actual zombies. She just doesn't want to start an unnecessary fight. Juli would never start a fight without knowing that there's no other way than fighting because she can always feel the emotions of her opponents as well. But when there's no other way, she will fight her opponent seriously and will try to beat him with everything she has. Anyway, I don't think Moriah's lackeys really realize who Juli is. But it would certainly mean trouble not just for the Strawhats, but for Juli as well when someone finds out about her status as a dead-believed princess. And let me just tell you, someone is going to find out about this soon. ;)**


	53. The clock strikes midnight!

Chapter 53- The clock strikes midnight! General Zombie night begins!

* * *

" **SHICHIBUKAI?!"** Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Luffy shouted in shock.

"Gekko Moriah?! Is that true Robin?!" Luffy asked her in surprise and shock.

"He's a man of many mysteries…" Robin just said while sweating nervously.

Juli ripped herself out of her thoughts and looked seriously at her brother. "It's true Lu… Gekko Moriah is one of the Shichibukai's and definitely the most mysterious one of them. It isn't known much about him, except that his Devil Fruit is the _Kage Kage no Mi_ , with which help he can snatch away other people's shadows. But what more abilities the Devil Fruit is giving him and what he gets from snatching other people's shadows is unknown…" She told them seriously and then narrowed her eyes. "I never had the chance to meet him, so I can't tell you if it's true what is said about him…"

" _Kage Kage no Mi_ , huh?" Luffy said seriously. "A Devil Fruit user like me…"

Zoro just narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at that. _'He has the same rank as him… Hawk Eyes, the best swordsman in the world… If he's just half as strong as him, he's going to be hard to beat…'_

"What's a man of his caliber doing in a place like this?" Franky asked in confusion.

Juli frowned thoughtfully at that. _'Yes. What is he doing here? Is this here his island?'_

"Well, I dunno…" The old man that was kneeling before them said sadly. "But there are a lot more victims like me that got lost in this forest."

"There are others?….!" Sanji shouted in surprise.

"The fact that you guys were invited here too… I'm positive that Moriah has set his eyes on you as well…" The old man sniffed and suddenly began to cry desperately while shivering heavily. "W-We hide in the dark of this remaining forest, afraid of the zombies… Frightened to leave into the open sea and be exposed to the sun…! I-In any case… this body doesn't feel like living anymore… Just- Just one more time before I die… I want to walk under the sunlight…!" He began to cry heavily.

Juli looked at the man sympathetic and sadly and then knelt down next to him. The man looked at her utterly surprised as she laid a hand on his shoulder while looking at him with an utterly soft and sympathetic expression.

' _These bad emotions I felt… They all come from the people that are trapped here with only the one last wish of seeing the sunlight once again… It's so sad… I can't understand how anyone could do this to other living things…'_ Juli thought sadly.

Franky began to sob really heavily at that. "Is that so….! That's so heart rending…! OKAY, I WILL HELP! DON'T WORRY AT ALL! IDIOTS, I'M NOT CRYING DAMMIT!"

Zoro just sighed at Franky. "You're too compassionate! Don't burden yourself so easily…"

"REALLY GRAMPS?!" Sanji shouted at him flabbergasted. "IT'S A LADY'S PRIVILEGE ONLY TO PERSUADE OTHERS BY TEARS!" Then, he looked at Franky. "And don't get carried away!" He snapped at him.

Zoro just sweat dropped at Sanji. _'I don't even know what I should say to this one… He's just hopeless…'_

"Hey, don't cry okay…" Juli told them man with a soothing voice while patting his shoulder softly. Then, she looked back to her brother pleadingly. "Lu…"

Luffy looked at the pleading expression of his sister and noticed how much she wanted to help these poor people. He looked back at the man and then smiled at him cheerily and determined. "We we're looking for the perpetrator who steals shadows away anyways. If he's after us too, he will get his ass whopped sooner or later. So, while we're at it, we will save you too, right Gramps?!"

Juli smiled brightly at the utterly surprised man as she stood up. "Yes. Don't worry. We will definitely make sure to save you as well."

The man looked at the two with wide eyes. "Th-Thank you for your kind words…! I'm regaining hope once more!" He thanked them really gratefully.

Juli's eyes widened as she suddenly felt other presences around them, now that she isn't concentrating on the feeling of the man before her.

"We're begging you!"

"Do your best!"

"Kick Moriah's ass!"

"Sorry I wasn't crying either!"

The Strawhats looked around in surprise as voices of the other victims spoke up to them.

"YOU LISTENED ALL THE WHILE, YOU OTHER VICTIMS?!" Sanji snapped at them in surprise.

 _Just as it got closer and closer to midnight… Night creatures started to gather… In an instant, the "Night attack" with the hunt will be commenced…_

The invisible beast that was on the Strawhats ship earlier growled angrily at the zombies, who were all kneeling on the ground, looking at the sky while praying to their goddess. "What the hell are you doing?! Itching, burning and pain is all in your minds, not praying for some kind of forgiveness! Your morons are already dead! There's no kind of god who will help you with that!" He snapped at them in annoyance. "NOW WAKE UP, SOLDIER ZOMBIES!"

Slowly, the zombies began to stand up while groaning like normal zombies would do.

"No matter what happens, you will stand up and attack again and again! That's what makes you so scary!" The invisible 'beast' shouted at them from his place on top of a cross gravestone.

As the zombies fully stood up, they looked nonchalant at their invisible leader. "So Tiresome… Our goddess was more kind to us…"

"WHA?! STOP SLACKING OFF!" The invisible man roared at them. "Get a grip, zombies… Tell me **who** I am!" He ordered them while slowly turning visible.

"You are the leader!"

"Our leader Absalom!"

"LEADER! LEADER! LEADER!"

The zombies shouted in unison while throwing their arms in the air and moving it back and forth like in a dance.

"Fufufufu…" Absalom began to chuckle at that while widely spreading his arms cheekily.

"…WHO LIKES TO PEEP!"

"PERVY-LEADER! PERVY-LEADER!"

"PERV-SALOM!"

"PEEERVOOO!"

"PERVY-LEADER!"

The crowd of zombies suddenly shouted cheerily.

" **SHUT UUUPPP!"** Absalom snapped at them flabbergasted.

 _Somewhere, not to far from the graveyard, crowds of ghost flew towards the tower of the mansion…_

"Horohorohorohoro…"

"Ah!" A zombie, dressed up in a cute bear costume greeted the ghosts nervously. "We-We-Welcome back, Lady Perona… Ladies…"

"Yo! Be quite an don't talk Bearsy!" The female on the bed of the room spoke up as all of the ghosts flew towards her and then vanished in her body. "What's with that look… I really get angry when you talk so lowly!" Perona said annoyed as she stood up. "If you're not cute… you don't deserve to work for me! Horohorohorohoro~"

 _Five more minutes left until midnight…_

"Hurry! Hurry! It has begun! It has begun! The time of the night attack!" Zombies shouted as they stormed towards the master's room. "It's twelve o'clock! MAAASTER!"

"MOOORIAH-SAMA!"

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

Just then, the three zombies entered the room. "Nin! Do it!" They shouted at a zombie who was armed with a crossbow.

"Okay." The zombie said and shot a bow at the sleeping bubble of Moriah.

The bubble bursted and Moriah woke up. "Hmnuah! Hm?! Oh… Ah… I had a nightmare."

"MASTER! MASTER IS THE BEST, EH!" The three zombies cheered as Moriah looked at them. "Although Moriah-sama has slept through all the time after our last night attack four days ago. The meals for four days are prepared!"

Moriah looked at his underlings. "Who is the prey this time?"

"Oh, they're tough ones! They're that very group that brought down Enies Lobby the other day! They'll certainly be useful to Moriah-sama!"

 _Back to Luffy's group…_

Suddenly, it started to rain. The six Strawhats looked up to the sky at that.

"It started raining pretty much…" Zoro noticed.

"Shall we run to the mansion?!" Franky asked as he shieled himself from the rain with his arm.

Juli just blinked against the rain while looking up in the sky as her clothes were being soaked by the water that suddenly started to pour down from thr sky. She narrowed her eyes as she saw something moving up there. _'What's this…?!'_

"Wait a minute!" Luffy shouted and so stopped Zoro and Franky from moving on. He stared back up in the sky, noticing something there as well. "There in the back of the mansion is a …mark?! Huge! What's that thing?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he now stared up at that thing as well. "The fog is clearing a bit… What?! A flag?!" He shouted in surprise. "No…! It wouldn't be a sail…?! That thing…"

" **SAIL?!"** The Strawhats shouted in shock.

Juli stared up at the sail with wide eyes. "…I-It couldn't be… We're on a ship?!"

" **WHAAA?!** What do you mean with ship, Juli-nee?!" Luffy shouted at her in surprise.

"That's right!" The old man from earlier spoke up seriously.

" **YOU'RE STILL HERE?!"** The Strawhats shouted at him in surprise.

"It's so huge that I can't comprehend it. This…! Thriller Bark… has one village in it's middle." The old man explained. "It's the largest pirate ship in the world! You can see now the back of the mansion is the main mast… That's the place where Gekko Moriah is!"

Juli bit on her lip at that. _'This is bad… If we really are on the ship of the Shichibukai Moriah… This could end really bad for us. Especially, even if we win a fight against him, there's the high possibility that the marines are getting informed and show up here or send somebody else here as well…'_

Luffy looked seriously at the mansion. "Well then, that's where we have to go, right?" He said seriously and so they began to walk towards mansion.

Juli shook her head and dispelled her worried thoughts for the moment. _'I'm sure we will get through this just fine… Until now, Lu managed to always get everything under his control…'_ Even when she tried to calm herself down with these thoughts, the dreading feeling that this time, it's going to be something else, couldn't she dispel.

 _Two minutes left until midnight…_

Absalom glared seriously at his zombie underlings. "Okay Zombie Troops! The Zombie Gernerals will finish off the pirates! You only corner the ones who are afraid of the undead!" He ordered them.

„UOOOHHH!" The zombies cheered in agreement, until…

"But our goddess told us it's not good to attack others…" One zombie suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, yes!" The others shouted in realization. "We can't go against our goddess' kind words, pervy leader!"

Absalom narrowed his eyes at them angrily. "What do you mean with that?! Do you want to go against your orders?!"

"No, no. We just don't want to do anything that could mean harm to our goddess." The zombies spoke up.

Absalom narrowed his eyes at that seriously. _'I never expected that someone could get the zombies on their side… And even now, they want to go against my orders if she told them something entirely different…'_ "Who is this goddess you speak off?!"

"Ah… She has such a kind smile…" One zombie began to tell their leader about her.

"Yes, yes… And she really has beautiful brown hair…"

"And what gorgeous eyes that seemed to glow with kindness…"

"And she was wearing a fantastic dark red dress…"

The zombies began to rave over their goddess.

' _Her?!'_ Absalom thought in realization, remembering Juli from the ship. "Well, she certainly had the body of a goddess…" He blushed and began to giggle perversely as he remembered how he groped her.

The zombies just sweatdropped at that. "Pervsalom…"

Absalom ripped himself out of his pervy thoughts and then looked seriously at his zombie troops. _'That she has that much power over the zombies is incredible. And she did seem a bit familiar…'_ "Well, if you don't want to go against your 'goddess', how about this: You don't have to do anything to her. And you only have to corner the other pirates, not attack them. So, what do you mean?!" He asked them cheekily, satisfied he could think of a solution to this problem.

"UOOOOHHH!" The zombies now cheered at that in excitement.

Absalom smiled at them. _'Moriah-sama is going to find that very interesting.'_

 _Just then, the clock stricked midnight and the eerie midnight chime sounded through Thriller Bark…_

"That's the midnight chime… We're getting down to business too." Perona said cheerily. "Horohorohoro… They think the could escape from here… Those dumbos!" She smiled. "But what's more interesting is what I found out about a cute princess on board of these pirates' ship… Moriah-sama is going to be delighted." Perona then turned around to some zombies. "Is everyone prepared?! Zombies?!"

The zombies cheered loudly at that.

Somewhere else in the mansion, Moriah smiled in excitement. "I see… Mugiwara no Luffy, eh...? Let's welcome him! This is the realm of ghosts and ghouls… 'Thriller Bark.' You're going to see… **A NIGHTMARE!** "

 _With Luffy & Co…_

The six Strawhats looked at the mansion before them.

"Shall we go then?" Luffy asked cheerily as he looked at the huge door of the mansion. "INTO THE GHOST MANSION, YATTA!"

Luffy opened the door and stepped into the mansion. "Please excuse us, we need to interrupt!"

Juli just smiled at that as she stepped next to her brother, her sketchbook in her hand, ready to sketch some interesting things in this mansion.

"That's weird… The lock on this door is open…" Luffy said in surprise as he stared at the hole in the door, where should be a lock.

"That goes without saying, idiot!" Sanji snapped at him.

Juli looked around the big eerie entrance hall in interest and began to sketch it cheerily.

"Oi, is there anyone here?!" Luffy called loudly for somebody. "Gekko Moriah?!"

"In such a big mansion… There isn't a single servant?" Zoro asked suspiciously while grabbing onto his katana.

"What's this? It looks like a room after a fray." Sanji noticed. "I hope they didn't hurt Nami-swan….!" He said in worry.

Juli all of the sudden stopped sketching and looked at the pig head that was hanging over the fireplace with narrowed eyes.

"Buhihihi…" The pig head suddenly began to speak. "You know the name of the master. You're quite courageous to enter this place!"

"Huh?!" Luffy blinked and looked in surprise at the pig head. "There's a pig growing out of the wall."

Suddenly, zombies shot out of the paintings on the walls and the bear-carpet began to move and pulled himself up to his whole size. **"LET US WELCOME THE GUESTS! Kekyakyakyakya!"** The shouted as they went in to attack them.

"Uwoah!" Juli said impressed and began to sketch the zombies that seemed to get out of their paintings.

Luffy's eyes bulged out at that in awe and stars appeared around his face.

"Oi, Oi, are those zombies too?" Sanji asked casually.

"It's not strange to find any kind of creature on this island." Robin said nonchalant.

Just then, Sanji kicked a zombie that attacked him in the face. "WHERE DID YOU HIDE NAMI-SWAAAN?!" He shouted angrily as he kicked the zombie hardly back into his painting.

Robin crossed her arms as a female zombie tried to grab onto her while opening her mouth widely. "It's unlady like to open your mouth this wide, even if you're quite pretty."

The female zombie blushed at that. "Huh? Really?"

„But you already spoiled it by coming out of the picture frame. " _ **Twist!**_ " She shouted and her sprouted arms around the zombie twisted the zombie's body and so broke her spine.

"Huuuuuhhhh?! The spear was broken?! What's with his body?" The zombie asked utterly shocked as he had tried to impact Franky with a spear.

Franky just grabbed onto one of the zombie's heads.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." The zombie in his grasps shouted in shock. "What's with you guys?! Are you those weakling's nakama…?"

"Yes!" Frank said seriously and crashed the two heads of the zombies that were attacking him together and so let them sank to the ground.

" _ **Nitouryuu Nigiri!"**_ Zoro glared at the zombie before him seriously as he drew his sword.

"Onigiri? Sounds tasty!" The zombie that was attacking him said excited.

" _ **Hirameki!"**_ Zoro just shouted and cut the zombie before him.

"DAAAAD DAAASTEDD BAAAD!" The zombie shouted while crying shortly before passing out.

"What do you think you're doing just standing around like this?!" Two zombies shouted angrily at Juli as they stormed towards her.

"I don't have time for this…" Juli just muttered, still concentrating on sketching. She quickly took out her fan. _**"Fan no Kaze: Shooheki!"**_ And so, a barrier made out of pure wind formed around her, looking like a little tornado just engulfed her.

"Waaaah!" The two zombie screamed in surprise as they crashed head-first into the barrier and were catapulted back into their paintings.

Luffy just smiled brightly. "Shishishi! This island is really interesting!"

"You little brat!" The bear-carpet zombie shouted at him in annoyance while throwing a punch at him.

Luffy just dodged easily and stretched his arms back. "Sorry we had to interrupt… we could have been such good friends. _**Gomu Gomu no… Bazooka!"**_ He shouted as he hit the bear carpet zombie hardly.

"R…Rug bear…" The pig face said utterly shocked as he saw the passed-out bear carpet laying defeated on the ground.

"Ah! Alright well took care of them." Luffy said casually at it was now silent in the mansion, while every zombie laid defeated on the ground.

"So, finished~" Juli smiled cheerily and then closed her sketchbook and took it back into her bag. "That was really interesting."

"Yep!" Luffy cheered and then brought down that pig face from his place over the fireplace. The pig face yelped in surprise. "Now, tell us where our friends are!"

"A-Ah! That trio…!" The pig face said nervously. "They're fast asleep in the bedrooms. That's good! They're safe!"

Juli narrowed her eyes at that.

"Impossible!" Franky hunffed angrily at the pig and Luffy looked at the pig in disbelief.

"I-It's the truth, buhi! You can go and check! Just go up these stairs inside, buhi, buhi!" The pig face told them cheekily.

Juli knelt down next to the pig face zombie and then narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "I don't like that you're lying at us."

"Eeekkk!" The pig shouted in surprise and fear.

"Hmm? Oi, wait a minute. That curly brow cook is gone." Zoro noticed seriously.

"Huh?" Juli stood up and blinked in surprise. _'I didn't even notice it… Something fishy is going on here…'_

"Huh? He was with us until a little while ago… Where did that Sanji go?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Fufufufu…" Suddenly a picture zombie began to chuckle.

"Oi, don't laugh they can hear you!" The zombie from the picture next to him scolded him.

The pig face zombie began to chuckle and tried to hide that from them.

Juli looked back at the pig face before biting on her lip. _'I have the feeling they already have set their plan into motion… and it's nothing good.'_

"They've been planning something for a while…" Zoro said seriously before shrugging nonchalant. "We lost a dear man."

"Oi, you." Franky sweat dropped at him.

"Well, he's right. Sanji will be okay!" Luffy agreed with Zoro.

"My concern is, in this zombie mansion, it might be that we're racing against time with rescuing those three." Robin spoke up.

"Buhi, Buhi… You guys… Don't get so cocky because you're a little strong… When your nakama start disappearing you'll probably get scared! You'll get what you deserve!" The pig face zombie told them dangerously.

"Anyway, we can only continue with our intuition." Robin said seriously. "I don't think those things will tell the truth even if we threaten them."

"Hmmm…" Zoro looked at the pig face zombie thoughtfully. "So, let's take the pig as a guide."

"Huuhhh?!" Piggy shouted flabbergasted at that.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'Everything is connected to Gekko Moriah… Nothing happens here because it's a coincidence. That means Sanji's disappearance is also connected to him…'_

"Hehehe.. GO! Go!" The beaten zombies spoke up. "It's good for you to learn the dreadfulness of our master…"

"Our real boss… is the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah… OH, I CAN'T SAY IT MY BODY IS FREEZING UP!"

"Hooo! Just by putting that word in my mouth, my body is freezing…"

"It won't end safely for you missing nakama."

"One after another… you'll lose nakama… You shall regret it!" One zombie told them darkly. "The fear that can't save anyone in front of Shichibukai Gekko- No, our masters real power…!"

"You're noisy with all your mumbling… Go tell that Moriah moron that…" Luffy told them utterly serious.

" **HIIIIII?!"** The zombies screamed at that in shock.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ONE OF MY NAKAMA, I'LL BLOW YOU OFF THIS ISLAND!" Luffy said while glaring at them.

" **WHAAAA?!"** All of the beaten zombies gaped at him at that utterly shocked.

Juli nodded seriously at that, but still couldn't shake off the feeling that beating Moriah is going to be more difficult than they're expexting it to be.

Just then, Luffy began to pick his nose. "Even if we leave Sanji for the time being, he won't die. Let's go!" And with that, the group went up the stars.

" _Greetings master~ Some dreadful people just entered the mansion. From the surprise zombies. (We got surprised.)"_

 _With the zombies and Absalom…_

" _Surround the mansion~~ Let's have a festival tonight~~~ Celebrate our new-found goddess~~~"_ The zombies from the graveyard sang as they began to dance to music under a disco ball. _"Everbody~~ Fuwa, Fuwa, Zombie night~~~ Zombie night~~ Everybody round and round and turn and dieeeee~~ Zombie night ~~~"_

Absalom ignored the partying zombies and entered the chapel. "Well… All of the trophies entered your premises! Tonight, you can go and rage to your liking!" Absalom declared loudly. "Open your eyes! GENERAL ZOMBIES!"

Zombie hands began to brake throught the mulitiple coffins that were all in the chapel.

"Resurrect…! The warriors of ancient times!"

Just then, strong looking zombies, clothed in armor and with special weapons, stood up, out of their coffins and we're looking ready to attack.

"The 'Strawhat Pirate Crew' barely has 8 members! Catch them wonderfully… and offer them to the master! And then, there's a certain princess traveling with them as well, I want you to catch her mostly unharmed and bring her to Moriah-sama immediately! NOW GO!" Absalom ordered them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 53. How did you like it? :) Looks like the Strawhats are in trouble and their situation is getting more and more dangerous. And now, that Perona and Absalom already found out about Juli's status as dead-believed princess, what's going to happen? And more importantly, how will Moriah react to that kind of information as well of what he will he plan then?! That and more will follow in the next chapters. ;) I certainly hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.** **See you next week and have a great day! :3**

names

 _Kage Kage No Mi_ = Shadow-Shadow Fruit

attacks

 _Twist_ = Twist (Robin)

 _Nitoryuu Nigiri: Hirameki_ = Two Swords-Style, Two Cut: Flash (Zoro)

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier (Juli)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_ Rubber Rubber Bazooka (Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Uh oh! she's been noticed.

Wonderful!  
Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you~ I will update as soon as possible. And well, it's definitely not good that Juli good noticed. Let's wait for the next chapter and see what happens... ;)**

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : Pervsalom hahaha! each time I hear that it cracks me up. Why would Moria have an interest in Juli? From what she said she never met him before. Next chapter will be interesting.

 **XD Yeah, Pervsalom or pervy leader as a nickname for Absalom is just so damn funny. I don't even know how often I laughed as I wrote this chapter because of this. XD Well and too why Moriah would have an interest in Juli... No idea, we have to wait for the next chapter as it seems~ *smiles secretly***

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Marvelous chapter as always you're the best and I believe that of Moriah found about juli he would want make her be his and his alone which means making her his bride and can you do my request with ironfist fullbody getting beaten up by garp pretty please

 **Thank you~ :3 Well, I don't think Moriah would want to make Juli his bride, but well I guess anything could happen... ;) To your request: I'm really sorry, but I don't know if I will get to it soon. I will try my best but at the moment I'm really busy and my internet connection still sucks so I just can only post the normal one chapter per week. As soon as my internet connection gets better, I will try to write your request.**

 _'Totong_ ': Oh boy the fight between the Straw Hats and Moria's zombie forces has begun. And I have a bad feeling that Juli is among he captured Straw Hats. I'm wonder if Moria's crew gonna find out Juli's identity the upcoming chapters? Anyways great update. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 And yes, the fight has begun! I hope you are excited. :D If Juli's true identity is going to be found out... It's possible. But if Juli is going to be among the captured Strawhat? Maybe... Maybe not... The next chapter will definitely show it! ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Oh shit! Did Perona recognize Juli as well as her true identity? This is bad especially one of them is already missing. And I had bad feeling Juli gonna get kidnapped. I hope not.

 **Yes. Perona recognized Juli as the 'dead-believed' Princess of Senairu. As you already figured, this is definitely not good. But she didn't tell it Moriah yet, so let's hope it stays that way or who knows what the Shichibukai will plan.**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I hope Juli and the rest of the Straw Hats manage to wheter the Night Attack barrage lead by Moria's crew. And it seems Absalom doesn't have a clue who's Juli at the moment. But he's already targeted her because what she did to the zombies. I hope Juli kick him in the nuts for the second time if that happens. Great update as always!

 **Thank you.~ :3 Well and I hope so too. And you noticed it right, Absalom has no idea that Juli is the dead-believed Princess of Seinaru. He just wants the zombies to capture her and bring her to Moriah because of her ability of getting the zombies to follow her. But as I already said, Perona found out about Juli's identity because of her ghosts and well... her love for everythinf cute I guess...? XD I mean, she definitely has to have heard of Juli before and as she saw her with the help of her ghosts, she recognized her.**

 _'Mint Kitty'_ : I read how absolutely beautiful juli is I bet that sanji's brothers would want her

 **Mhm...Well, I guess they really would. But it still will take some time until see will meet them.**


	54. Fight or get captured!

Chapter 54- Fight or get captured! The General Zombies attack!

* * *

Absalom looked excited after the General Zombies, who made their way towards the mansion. "Stay alert and hunt them down, no matter where they might try to run! They aren't even enemies for the likes of you, General Zombies! Garurururu!" He shouted after them and began to laugh. Suddenly, he heard someone hiccupping next time him. "Hmm?! Oi, don't be such a slow pock Captain John! Your infamous, lifetime reputation all over the world is crying! Now go and remember to capture the Princess mostly unharmed okay?!"

"Aye, aye… I'm going huehehe..." The General Zombie Captain John replied easily before strolling after the other general zombies.

"…Damn he's so hopeless." Absalom just sighed while looking after them. Just then, he suddenly stiffened as a dark shadow towered above him.

"Ab-sama~❤" The shadow with glowing eyes raced towards him.

"Eehhh?! Lola?!" Absalom shouted in shock and began to sweat as he turned around to a warthog zombie in a wedding dress.

 _Meanwhile, Luffy and Co were wandering through the mansion…_

"OOOOIIIII! OOOOIIIIIIII!" Luffy called loudly for somebody. "Huh." He turned angrily around to Franky, who was carrying the pig head zombie as their guide. "Oi, Buhi! You did something again, right?! SPIT IT OUT!" Luffy shouted as he bored his fist into Buhi's cheek.

Juli just walked after them with narrowed eyes, getting a more and more dreading feeling the further they went. _'I don't like this at all… First, we get to know Gecko Moriah is on this island and then Sanji disappeared… It has to be connected! Did he get captured?! And why didn't I notice anything…?'_

"I told you from the start, I don't know anything! Buhihihi!" The pig head zombie replied to Luffy and laughed darkly.

"Aren't you laughing?! You shameless fellow…!" Franky told him in annoyance.

Juli ripped herself out of her thoughts and glared at Buhi. "Your laughing makes everything here seem even more suspicious." She informed him seriously. "If you want to be sneakier about it, you shouldn't always laugh like you know something we don't."

"Eeek! Well, in some sense that makes sense…" Buhi suddenly said thoughtfully but then began to chuckle again.

"That's weird… There aren't any voices…" Robin noticed. "Maybe they were strangled to death…"

Franky just sweat dropped at her. "Why are you circuits always wired so ominously?!"

"That's definitely weird… So Buhi here really was lying to us and our nakama aren't here…" Juli spoke seriously up and then began to widen her sense. Her eyes widened utterly shocked and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha?! Zoro isn't here….?!"

"What?!" Luffy looked at his sister in surprise and then turned around. "Huh… Zoro now disappeared as well… That's weird… Mhm… Did he got lost again?" He asked in confusion but then smiled as he spotted something on the side of the hallway.

"No… I don't think he got lost…" Juli spoke up worried. _'This is not good. It's as they want us to get separated… But why? To capture us? Or for something else?'_ She shook her head and continued walking. "Lu, are you coming-" Juli looked back to him and sweat dropped in fondness as she saw how Luffy was now fully dressed in an armor.

"Where the hell… did those fellas disappear to?!" Luffy said as he walked by his sister's side and then lifted the lid of the helmet to see better. "Where the heck are Zoro and Sanji, huuuuuh?"

"What **are** you doing at a time like this?!" Franky snapped at him and hit him over the head, his hit being blocked by the helmet of the armor Luffy was wearing.

"OIII! If an armor is just laying around isn't it a man's romance to wear it?!" Luffy huffed at Franky angrily. "When you got an iron body… Did you lose that kind of heart too?!"

Juli couldn't help but giggle at her brother's antics and shook her head in fondness.

"WAAAH! ROMANCE?! NO WONDER… Forgive me I didn't intend to go as far as my heart when changing to iron!" Franky apologized in distress.

He sat down on a stool and began to play a song on his guitar as they entered a big hall. _"To lose such an important thing~ A draft is blowing in my heart~_ Please listen to this song: 'Cyborg's steely traveler's heart.'"

"Yaaay~ Play that song~~" Luffy cheered and clapped his hands while his armor rustled.

"We got into a hall…" Robin said seriously.

"Do they actually understand their situation…?" Buhi sweat dropped.

Juli looked around the hall and suddenly broke out in sweat as it felt like the dreading feeling was suffocating her. She had to lean against a wall and gasped for air.

Buhi just began to chuckle darkly and mischievously.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy ran towards her, what took longer than usual with his heavy armor and then supported his sister. "What's going on?"

"…I-It's okay Lu. It's alright now." Juli took a deep breath and walked towards Robin.

"Are Usopp and the others in this hall?" Luffy asked Robin while slowly walking towards her.

"…Well, not in the slightest." Robin spoke up while looking around the big hall. "The inside of this hall rather resembles the outside."

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Luffy shouted in confusion while staring around the hall.

"It looks like an arena…" Franky noticed in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes suspiciously and her eyes widened as she felt a weird presence.

"Buhihihi… It's not as simple as that!" Buhi, the pig head zombie, spoke up in glee.

"Watch out Franky!" Juli shouted in warning just as somebody jumped down towards Franky while trying to impale him with his sword.

"Wha?!" Franky shouted in shock and just jumped away in time to dodge the huge sword that bored itself into the ground as an armor wearing zombie appeared.

"Franky!" Luffy shouted in surprise and shock.

"WHO THE HELL…" Franky shouted as he saw how the armored zombie slowly stood up straight again.

"Wuooh!" Luffy shouted in awe. "A moving armor!"

"…Surely it's a zombie…" Robin said seriously. "And it's even moving with spears stuck inside it's body…"

Juli narrowed her eyes and bit on her lip. _'Something's going on right now… But what…?'_ She tried to widen her senses again, but it was just weird… On this island she felt like she couldn't really sense much or feel the emotions of people without strongly concentrating on that.

"Those zombies are so heavily armed… Was to be expected tho." Franky said utterly serious and ducked down as the armored zombie tried to hit him with his shield. _**"Strong Right!"**_ He shouted and just as he wanted to aim a punch at him, the armored zombie took a step back, pulled out another sword and tried to slash Franky with his two swords.

"Wuooh!" Franky shouted in surprise and ducked down in the last moment, just as the wall behind him was slashed. "…The wall…" He said in surprise and then narrowed his eyes angrily as he took aim at the zombie with his left hand. "But not that much better than a normal swordsman. _**Weapons Left!**_ " He shouted and then fired at the zombie.

The zombie flew a bit back from the impact of the shot but then stood up again and appeared quickly right before him. Franky just blocked the sword with one of his arms, but then was hit with a slash from the zombie.

"Uwaah! Franky got…!" Luffy shouted in shock and surprise.

Suddenly, Franky appeared behind the armored zombie, glaring at him dangerously while grabbing onto his head. "I won't just die from getting hit… BY A CORPSE LIKE YOU!" He shouted angrily and threw the zombie at the wood fence, that was surrounding the 'arena'.

"He's getting up again…" Luffy noticed seriously how the zombie stood up again.

"That ring fence is pretty useless…" Franky grumbled while rubbing the spot where he just got hit. "And he's totally different from the zombies we met until now!"

Suddenly, Juli's eyes widened in shock as she noticed what was going on and spun around to Buhi in shock. "Uh no! IT'S A TRAP! WE'RE GOING TO GET AMBUSHED!" She shouted utterly shocked.

"WHA?!" Luffy shouted in shock as he looked at his sister.

"Oink! Oink! Oink! She's right! You will now get what you deserve!" Buhi, the pig head zombie shouted towards them from the hallway they just came from. "That's the fearsomeness of true zombies! Even if they break apart it doesn't hurt or even tickle! During their lifetime, every single one of these armed general zombies had made a name for themselves with being rigorous warriors! Buhihihi! **One Country's knight group leaders, Fiendish Felons A legendary Samurai! A Pirate! A Gunslinger! And now imagine these guys being immortal! There's no way you guys could possibly win! Buhihihi! Actually, not a single one of your friends is safe! That's what you get, Buhihihi!"**

"YOU-!" Luffy shouted angrily at him and then stormed slowly towards him because of the armor hindering him from moving faster.

"Wall zombie~" Buhi just shouted cheerily and suddenly a wall with a face appeared in front of Luffy.

"Waaahhh! The way is blocked!" Luffy shouted in surprise while the wall zombie greeted him.

Meanwhile, Juli just stared at something behind them with narrowed eyes. "Lu… Turn around…" She told him seriously.

"Why-" Luffy asked her and then turned around just to stare at an army of armored, strong looking General zombies. "WOAAH!" He shouted impressed. "It's full of armors!"

"If the way is blocked… There's just no going back." Robin said seriously while studying the zombies before them.

"If I was to speak from experience now… I would say… **It's gonna be beyond 'tough'!"** Franky spoke up seriously.

"Agreed…" Juli said utterly serious and took out her fan.

"Contrary to just a single one, an attack won't affect them in any way." Franky realized seriously. "If we try taking them on all at the same time, we're just gonna get annihilated."

"Yeah, you're right." Luffy agreed. "And this isn't even the last battle."

"If we directly escape the hall…perhaps we reach the courtyard." Robin concluded.

"So, what we can do is just fight our way through to the courtyard." Juli added with a grave voice.

" **GET 'EEEMMM!"** They General zombies cried out and went in to attack them.

"Okay, then let us four meet there later on. I kinda don't want yet another one of us to get lost." Luffy spoke up seriously.

The four narrowed their eyes and got ready to attack as well. **"LET'S GOO!"**

With a battle cry, Franky began to attack the general zombies with his cyborg powers.

Robin crossed her arms and let arms sprout from the general zombies to clutch them.

Juli had a bad feeling and decided to stay close to her brother, while she slashed through some general zombies with the help of her fan. But while she did that, she noticed in concern how the zombies didn't really seem to attack her fully like the others.

"Outta my way!" Luffy shouted and threw general zombies back with the help of his Bazooka attack.

Suddenly, Juli felt a familiar presence. _'Zoro?! …No… not exactly…'_ She narrowed her eyes.

" _ **Ittouryuu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou…"**_ Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Huh?!" Luffy's eyes widened at that.

"Lu, watch out!" Juli shouted in realization and shoved her brother out of the way just as a flying sword slash cut through the wall behind them.

"That move?! Zoro?!" Luffy shouted in shock as he jumped back up.

Suddenly, a ridiculous looking general zombie swordsman with two swords appeared before them. " **A Scar on the back is a shame for a swordsman!"** He declared loudly. "Waah! But I'm full of scars!" The zombie swordsman realized all of the sudden.

"Eh?! Who're you?! Are you Zoro after all…?" Luffy shouted at him in confusion.

"Lu… Look closely!" Juli told him utterly serious. "This isn't Zoro… but a zombie that is acting exactly like him as well as having the same attacks as him." She said in a grave voice, slowly realizing something about Moriah's powers. Her eyes widened as she turned around. _**"Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu- Furu pawā!"**_ She shouted angrily and rammed her fan for stronger opponents into the ground. Just then, general zombies grabbed onto Luffy and tried to drag him away.

"Let go of me, dammit!" Luffy shouted at them while wailing in their grip.

"My name is Jigoroh." The swordsman zombie that was acting like Zoro, declared his name loudly.

Just then, Juli bit on her lip and sweat run down her brow as the earth beneath Luffy began to tremble.

"Huh?! Wha?" Luffy shouted utterly surprised and shocked as suddenly bright, wind columns shot out of the earth and threw the zombies that were trying to capture him into the air, while cutting them deeply. Luffy just blinked at that utterly confused. "What just happened?!"

"Lu… Take off that armor you are too slow with it…" Juli told him seriously as she pulled her fan out of the ground while panting heavily from using such a strong attack.

"But Juli-nee…" Luffy turned around to her and wanted to insist on letting it on as he saw how someone appear behind his sister. "JULI-NEE!" He shouted in warning and tried to get to her, but he was too slow with his armor.

"Wha?!" Juli's eyes widened in shock as she turned around to the General Zombie Captain John, just as he grabbed onto after hiccupping.

"You will have to come with me, Hime-sama." He spoke up and some other zombies suddenly wrapped something sticky around her wrists.

"L-Let go of me…!" Juli shouted and wailed in his grip as she tried to get the sticky substance off her wrists so she can reach her fans.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU JERK!" Luffy shouted pissed and just as he wanted to attack him, some strong general zombies grabbed onto him and dragged him away towards a coffin. "LET GO YOU ASSHOLES!" Luffy shouted at them as he wailed in their grip, the armor he was wearing hindering him more than helping him.

"LU!" Juli shouted in shock as she saw how her brother got wrapped up with this weird substance as well and then got thrown into the coffin.

Captain John hiccupped again. "Better be silent now, Hime-sama." He said as her mouth was wrapped up with this sticky but also unbelievable resistant substance, so she couldn't scream. Then, the pirate zombie threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the courtyard. "I will bring you to master now." He told her seriously as Juli still tried to wail in his grip, but she was hindered from doing anything because of her hands being wrapped up together.

" _ **Once Fleur: Slam!"**_ Robin shouted and slammed the zombies that just wanted to grab onto her with her sprouted arms on the ground.

"If it's zombies then…" Frank shouted and took a deep breath. _**"Fresh Fire!"**_ He breathed fire towards them.

"Prepare for the buckets." The zombies just shouted while being on fire and then casually threw cold water over them, so making Franky's attack useless.

"WHAAAA?!" Franky's eyes bulged out at that.

 _A few minutes later…_

Franky and Robin both reached the bridge that was connecting the two buildings instead of a courtyard while panting heavily.

"What about Luffy and Juli?!" Robin asked while breathing heavily as they finally escaped out of the hall and stormed on the bridge.

"Looks like they didn't make it out yet! I can't see them when looking back! Just because this klutz had to wear this fucking armor, he got stuck somewhere or something and his sister probably tries to get him free!" Franky said in annoyance as they turned back around to the hall entrance.

"But even when we wait here, they don't seem to be here." Robin said seriously while looking back. "And the zombies are going to catch up soon."

"Dammit… The two wouldn't get lost, right?!" Franky said in annoyance, getting slowly worried. **"OIII, MUGIWAAARE! JUUULI!"**

Just then, suddenly someone stormed past them. "Excuse me!" The zombie shouted as he raced past them.

"What the?!" Franky shouted in shock and turned around to look after the zombie.

Robin turned around as well and her eyes widened in shock as she spotted a pinioned Juli over the shoulder of the zombie pirate that just stormed past them. "JULI!"

"DAMMIT!" Franky shouted and just as they wanted to storm after them, a chain above them began to move and a coffin that was being hold close by some weird substance began to sear past them on the chain.

"DAMMIT! LET ME OUT! AND DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" A pissed off voice sounded from inside the coffin as it seemed to shake, looking like somebody was trying to break out.

Franky and Robin both froze at that. "That voice just now…!" Robin said in shock.

"OPEN THE LID DAMMIT!" Was the last thing they heard from that voice as the coffin entered the building.

"Luffy?!" Robin realized in shock.

"What?! YOU MEAN STRAWHAT WAS INSIDE?!" Franky gritted his teeth and stormed after Juli and the coffin, Robin following after him. "WHAT IS THAT MORON DOING?! LETING HIMSELF GET CAUGHT?!" Franky shouted utterly shocked.

"I won't let you…! Ahahahaha!" Somebody suddenly stepped into their way and blocked the entrance to the other building. " **Heeeey! Heeeey! Monkey! Monkey Monkeeeey! The public rumored spider monkey, that's me!"** A gigantic spider with the head of a monkey told them seriously.

"A giant spider…!" Robin said in shock.

"No! This one exceeds the scale of normal insects! It's a monster spider!" Franky shouted seriously.

"Ahhh…another one got captured and a surprising discovery was made…" The monkey spider said while staring after the coffin and Juli.

"Dammit…! The coffin went inside and we have to go after Juli as well…! What do you asses intend to do with them?!" Franky asked angrily.

"Relax." The monster spider told him casually. "Whatever we are up to with him will you experience in person yourself… If anything, you should be more worried about yourselves! Before you it's me and behind you there are the armed warriors- **And with that, your crew is annihilated!"**

Robin's and Franky's eyes widened at that utterly shocked.

 _Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…_

"There's not a single Treasure chest on this ship?!" Perona huffed in annoyance at that.

"There were chests, but they were empty… There was just little money…" A zombie told her.

Perona sighed at that. "I'm appalled that we got no outcome with two ships… Is this really the ship of the man who brought down Crocodile?! …Well then, discharge just any rations!" She ordered the zombies.

"Aye, Lady Perona!" The zombies shouted and began to carry any rations down from the ship.

Just then, Hildon landed next to Perona. "Moriah-sama is calling for the Mysterious Three."

"Master did…? Why?" Perona asked him in surprise.

"He got your message… regarding a Princess and she was captured. And besides that, it seems he was able to arrest Mugiwara no Luffy! It is going to be the debut of No.900.!" He explained to her seriously.

"No.900?! Really?!" Perona said in surprise.

 _With Absalom…_

" **AB-SAMA!"** Lola called for him loudly. "ABSALOM YOU BASTARD! COME OUT AND **MARRY ME**! You disappeared and ditched me again, didn'tcha?!"

"That's strange… There's no other place to run…" Absalom said in annoyance, hiding in Perona's room. "Oi, Bearsy!" He asked the favorite servant of Perona.

"Ah…Ah… Master Absalom, something terrible…! Something bad…!" Bearsy spoke up nervously.

"Oi, wait first it's my turn! Did by any chance three of the pirates came across here?" Absalom asked him in annoyance of having lost Nami, his 'future wife'.

"Ah…Ah…About that-" Bearsy said nervously.

"Absalom! What are you doing here?! This is my room!" Perona snapped at him as she entered her room.

"Perona…" Absalom looked at her in surprise.

"W-Welcome back, Lady Perona." Bearsy greeted her nervously.

"Don't talk Bearsy! How often should I tell you that?!" Perona huffed at him angrily.

"…But there's something important I have to…" Bearsy tried to inform her.

"Wtf! Don't make another sound!" Perona snapped at him angrily.

"As always you're so severe with Bearsy." Absalom scolded her.

"Be quiet. He's my subordinate. Besides, have you heard about it? Master is calling us together." Perona told him.

"Huh? Did something happen?!" Absalom asked surprised.

"Uhm…" Bearsy said nervously and just then, the zip on his back was opened a bit just for Usopp to pear out. Chopper, Nami and Usopp were all three hiding together in Bearsy.

' _W-We need a miracle if we don't want to get found again!'_ Nami thought in slight panic.

' _Why are we hiding in here anyways…?!'_ Chopper thought in annoyance of being squished into the little space with Name and Usopp.

' _We can't help it! The beast man caught up to us too fast! Besides… I don't think he would come to be a zombie. Looking through this slit, seems we got away pretty well!'_ Usopp thought seriously.

"Master Absalom! So, you are here?" Hildon greeted him as he flew towards him. "There's something I would like to let you know of…"

"What is it?" Absalom asked him.

"It seems they has been one more intruder… entering among the Strawhats." Hildon informed him.

"Intruder?!" Absalom narrowed his eyes utterly serious.

"It's the 'Humming' Swordsman!" Hildon said seriously.

Absalom's eyes widened at that in shock.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) It doesn't look good for the Strawhats at the moment how it seems… And Juli got captured as well… How will Moriah react to her? And what is going to happen to her now as well as to Luffy? This and more will be revealed next chapter, so stay excited. ;) Anyway, I'm sorry for this shorter chapter, but my internet connection is getting really slow again. *sighs* And it will only get fixed by the beginning of next month, so I guess we have to deal with it that way until then. Well, I certainly hope you have a better day then me. XD See you next chapter! :3**

attacks

 _Strong Right_ = Strong Right (Franky)

 _Weapons Left_ = Weapon's Left (Franky)

 _Ittouryuu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou_ = One-Sword Style: 36 Pound Canon (Zoro)

 _Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu: Furu Pawā_ = Fan of the Wind: Breathing Earth- Full Power (Juli)

 _Once Fleur: Slam_ = One Flower: Slam (Robin)

 _Fresh Fire_ = Fresh Fire (Franky)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you~ I will update as soon as possible. :)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I love chapter 54 it's awesome you make the best chapters ever and one question what's going to happen to juli in the next chapter will moriah in love with her and want as her his bride and will it be zoro or sanji that will be her knight in shinning armor by rescuing her from her fate please consider this idea and again I absolutely love your chapter 54 it's great

 **Thank you so much~ :3 Well, and what will happen to Juli will you get to know next chapter. I don't want to spoil it, that's why I'm not telling you this. ;) I will consider your idea, but the possibility that this will happen is relatively small.**

 _'Totong'_ : Oh boy! That's not definitely good. Luffy & Juli has been captured & is about to be sent to Moria. I wonder if Juli gonna get a zombie version of her just like Zoro, Sanji & Luffy. Anyways great update. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 Yeah, definitely not good that Juli and Luffy got captured as well. And well, maybe Juli will have a zombie version of her. But I wonder how this zombie would be like...**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : If only Luffy doesn't wear the armor in the first place, he and his sister wouldn't be captured in the first place. And I hope Moria do not think of making a zombie version of Juli or else he's asking for big trouble.

 **Yeah true. If Luffy wouldn't have worn that armor, he would be fast enough to dodge the zombies and Juli wouldn't have had to save him. Oh well, but since Luffy is such a stubborn idiot sometimes, they of course got captured because of that. XD Anyway, if Moriah really should make a zombie version of Juli, he's asking for big trouble, because 1. Luffy wouldn't like this at all and 2. Think about how Juli's zombie version would be... Not attacking anyone without talking with them beforehand and so on... XD That would be a totally useless zombie for what Moriah is thinking a zombie should do.**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Finally we got to see Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in this chapter. And seeing Absalom being chased by Lola is funny and good way to punish for what he did to Juli. And it seems next chapter Brook finally show up!

 **Yeah, Absalom getting chased by Lola is one of the funniest things. XD Well, and of course Nami, Chopper and Usopp showed up. But I'm not quite sure if Brook will appear in the next chapter. He's definitely going to appear later tho. :)**

 _'Mint Kitty'_ : What is the Angel's path power and how does it work?

 **Well, I would love to tell it to you already, but I can't. It's a massive spoiler and everything to this power is going to be revealed later as well as how it works. So, please stay patient. :)**

 _'princess bunny'(Guest):_ I would love to see coby and juli kiss someday

 **I don't think that's a good idea... *smiles nervously* Well, except you want Coby to die... XD If you mean a 'real' kiss... Yep, Coby would be dead. Garp would kill him... Or Shanks... XDD. But how about a kiss on the cheek? ...Well, he would still get beaten up by a furious Garp, but at least he would survive. XD**

 _'Moon kitty' (Guest)_ : I love to see smoker and juli kiss

 **Well, that might could happen. :3 But I guess Smoker is playing with his life then because who wants to mess with an overprotective Marine Hero, an overprotective Yonko and the future pirate king? XD Anyway, I guess we have some quite colorful ships at the moment: Juli x Zoro, Juli x Smoker and Juli x Coby as well... XD Well then, think of some shipping names fellows. :3 Juli x Zoro is already Juzo. But what about Soju? XD Or Juby? XDD**


	55. Juli is in trouble!

Chapter 55- Moriah's Devil Fruit ability explained and Juli is in trouble?!

* * *

Robin and Franky both were caught in the sticky spider net of the huge monkey spider, while little spider mice made sure they couldn't escape. All in all, it wasn't looking good for Robin and Franky.

" _Yohohohohohoho~ Yohohohohohoho~ Go deliver Bink's Sake~"_

"Huh…Huh…What's that…?" The spider mice asked in confusion.

"Who's that?! Who is singing that song?!" The spider monkey asked seriously.

"Yohohoho! No, no, so you did enter this island after all?" Brook said as he suddenly appeared before Robin while lifting his hat in greeting.

"Eh… How did you come from down-" Robin asked him in surprise.

"I jumped since I'm light." Brook just answered her easily and then turned around to the spider monkey, his sword cane resting on his shoulder. "It cannot be helped if you unfortunately did come here. I should tell you everything about this island."

"Hey, you! Who are you?! You are not a zombie?!" The spider monkey shouted at him angrily. "Are you another companion of the pirates?! Oi, skeleton!"

"…Don't mind… Don't mind… It's alright since I'm finishing this." Brook said easily.

"Wha?!" The spider monkey shouted in surprise and anger.

" _ **Hanauta Sanchou…"**_ Brook said utterly serious as he slowly let his sword slither back into its cane sheath. _**"Yahazu Giri!"**_

Robin and Franky watched utterly shocked how the spider monkey suddenly began to bleed heavily as he was just cut. The monkey panted heavily at that and glared at Brook, looking close to passing out.

"It's not over yet! He's still a zombie. Even if you cut him, he will just get up again." Franky shouted in warning.

"…You~~~" The spider monkey spoke up angrily. "Mhm…?! Wait! I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Yohohoho. Don't worry, I've already dealt with that." Brook just said cheerily.

"…Dealt with it?!" Franky asked him in surprise.

"Zombies have a weak spot too." Broom just said seriously.

Robin's eyes widened as she heard how the spider monkey zombie began to suddenly scream.

"AHHHAAAAAAAA!" The spider monkey screamed as suddenly something black began to come out of his mouth.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Franky shouted utterly shocked.

"…That is the soul of a zombie." Brook answered easily as the black mass got out of the throat of the zombie.

"Soul….?! You can clearly see it coming out?!" Franky shouted utterly shocked.

Just then, the black mass shot out of the spider monkey's throat and flew high into the air.

"Well, please return to your master!" Brook told the shadow seriously and just with that, the zombie body of the spider monkey fell lifeless to the ground.

"GYAAAAA! COMMANDER OFFICER TALLAREN!" The spider mice shouted utterly shocked. "COMMANDER OFFICER! THE COMMANDER OFFICER WAS DEFEATED!"

"You stopped him completely… What did you do?" Franky asked him in confusion, still caught in the spider net.

"I purified him." Brook told him cheerily.

"WAAAH! LOOK IT'S HIM! IT'S DEFINITELY HIM, THE 'HUMMING'… THE MAN WHO MESSED UP THRILLER BARK FIVE YEARS AGO! WE NEED TO INFORM THE MASTER!" The zombie mice shouted in fear and panic.

"Haaaa… This spider web is strong against 'power' but weak against fire..." Brook informed them.

Franky breathed fire towards the spider web and could break free. "That's true. It loosens up."

After Franky broke out of the spider web, he helped Robin to break free. Then, he looked seriously at Brook. "Mugiwara and the others were kidnapped! It seems that you know a lot about this island."

"Yes… But where should I start?" Brook spoke up thoughtfully. "If they have already been caught, there's a high chance that we're already too late."

"WHAAAAT?! TOO LATE YOU SAY?!" Franky snapped at him as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"P-Please don't shout so much my ears will start ringing!" Brook told him seriously before chuckling cheerily. "But wait, since I'm a skeleton, I don't have ears. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Franky opened his left hand at that, utterly annoyed and ready to attack Brook.

"Stop it, he's already dead." Robin tried to calm him down.

"Anyway- Please listening without fooling around." Brook said cheerily.

Franky just huffed more angrily at that as another tick mark appeared on his head and he went in to attack Brook again.

"Stop it. He's dead already." Robin told Franky calmly.

"Like I said before, there was a time when my ship's rudder didn't work, and I drifted all alone on the sea for dozens of years…" Brook began to explain seriously. "As much as I wanted to escape from the 'Devil's Sea', the rudder was broken so I was just drifting with the tides. Then by chance, I arrived here five years ago. I was lured on this Thriller Bark just like you ladies and gentlemen… I, who wanted to get out of this 'Florian Triangle' at any cost, went around this island thinking they may had the parts to fix my rudder. But all I found were monsters and zombies.- In the end, I was caught and brought to that building."

Franky and Robin listened seriously to what Brook is going to tell them.

"What I saw inside was… the struggling dancer that has been caught before me, and… A patched-up corpse they called 'Mario'." Brook told them utterly serious. "-When I looked up, this scary, big man appeared and… He pulled the man's shadow off the floor! And… He cut it off!"

"H-He… cut off his shadow?!" Franky shouted at him in disbelief.

"I would have doubted my eyes too…but…I… Don't have eyes~" Brook said cheerily.

"STOP THAT OR I'LL HIT YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Franky snapped at him angrily and annoyed.

"You can hit him now." Robin gave her okay.

And with that, Brook landed face-first on the floor, a huge bump on his head. "I soon followed the same fate, but…" He just continued to tell them, just like he was never hit. "The person whose shadow was taken fell and his cut off shadow was pushed into the motionless 'Mario'.-And then, for some reason… That 'Mario' who's supposed to be a corpse, all of the sudden started moving."

"What did you mean?!" Franky asked him in confusion and surprise.

"A 'shadow' is another soul that follows a person wherever he goes. It's the same for your shadows. Naturally, from the moment they're born to the moment they die... It's a soul that is supposed to continue following you and never detach itself from you. The man who can take shadows and make them follow him is… Shichibukai Gekko Moriah! He has eaten the _Kage Kage no Mi!_ "

"So Juli was right, huh…" Franky said thoughtfully.

"If he puts the shadow into a corpse, he can create zombies." Brook explained. "And he has Doctor Hogback, the genius surgeon as his nakama… to make the living corpses even stronger. Using the doctor's abilities, he revives the bodies of legendary warriors, from cemeteries all over the world. Several 'Mario's' are always kept…in the research lab freezer."

"Dr. Hogback… Who would've believed that the famous doctor would be helping a pirate in such a place after he disappeared…?" Robin said seriously and shook her head.

"So, he can make the zombies move, but… It's not like he can bring the dead back to live." Franky concluded seriously.

"That's right…" Brook spoke up again. "The 'personality' and 'fighting abilities' are all that of the 'Shadow's master', and the 'power' of the body depends on the physical strength of the 'Mario'. If you combine a stronger shadow and body, you can create a stronger zombie soldier. So, Moriah wants the shadows of those with Wanted Posters quickly."

"I see…So we're being targeted." Franky said seriously.

"That's the story behind Thriller Bark. For Moriah, the useful thing about zombies is probably that they are obedient."

"Naturally, it's supposed to be harder to control a strong warrior." Robin spoke up.

"Yes, but if you only take the shadow that has the same fighting abilities as the actual person, you have no need for the real person, who probably won't listen to you. The ones who faint are immediately send to drift out to sea."

Robin's eyes widened at that in realization and she began to sweat.

"Huh! So, it's bad for them…" Franky shouted at him.

Brook raised his hands at him to calm him down. "It's fine, we still have time. Now, I will tell you my plan. So please be'live' me and act as I tell you to." He said seriously.

"Ah… Be'live' you?" Franky asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Guusaaaa! Skull joke!" Brook laughed loudly and the began to spin around himself cheerily. "I can negotiate for the first time in dozens of years~~~ It's quite fuuuuuuuuun~"

"We're listening so please continue." Robin told him seriously.

"Okay." Brook nodded seriously.

 _At the meantime, in the tower of the mansion, the place where Gekko Moriah was…_

"MAAAAASTER! THE THREE ENIGMAS' HAVE GATHERED!" His zombie soldiers raced towards him and informed him.

"So fast, let them in…" Moriah told them and with that, the three enigma's, Perona, Absalom and Dr. Hogback stepped in front of him.

Moriah looked at them with a huge smile. "Oh, so you all came. Kishishishishi! Make me the Pirate King quickly! Immediately!"

"What's with the Pirate King talk?! The one who'll be King of the Pirates is… **ME!** " Luffy shouted loudly, as he wailed in the cage he was kept, while trying to get out of the sticky, but unbelievable resistant rope that was enchaining him. "OI, UNTIE THIS ROPE, YOU HUGE LEEK! GIVE USOPP, NAMI, CHOPPER, SANJI, ZORO AND JULI-NEE BACK TO ME! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THEM?! **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY SISTER!** "

Dr. Hogback just laughed at that amused. "What a powerful man… So, this is 'Mugiwara no Luffy'."

Moriah just studied the for him little wanted posters in his big hands. "Oi, Mugiwara no Luffy… You said a lot of names just now, but you're the fourth we caught so far. 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, a man with blonde hair who wasn't on the list and a certain princess."

"Hmmm?! The only one who has blond hair is Sanji…" Luffy said thoughtfully.

' _O-Oi… It seems Zoro, Sanji and Juli were caught.'_ Usopp thought while beginning to sweat heavily, as he, Chopper and Nami were still hiding inside Kumashi, Perona's favorite servant.

' _T-That's a lie! Luffy was caught too…?!'_ Chopper thought in shock and fear.

' _Why… Why were our three monsters caught first?! And then Juli as well who is so strong herself!'_ Nami thought in panic.

' _Although no one knows much about them, they are really bad news!'_ Usopp thought in fear.

"What happened with those three people Perona?" Dr. Hogback asked her. "As I recall they were transferred by the risky brothers."

' _Gulp…They're talking about us…'_ The three that were hiding in Kumashi began to sweat at that.

"They didn't arrive with Kumashi. Didn't they run all the way here?!" Perona said seriously.

"W-Well…" Kumashi spoke up very nervously. _'Don't say it! Just don't say it!'_

"I told you not to open your mouth!" Perona huffed at him angrily, while Kumashi looked at her utterly surprised.

"You're too harsh on Kumashi." Absalom spoke up with a sigh. "But the three people, including my bride, we're inside the garden. …Hm? Oi, wait a minute." He suddenly realized something. "-Meaning, YOU BASTARD HOGBACK! Did you lay your hands on my bride?! And just like before…"

" **The bride won't come for you."** Cindry told him with a cold voice.

"Whaa! Cindry?!" Dr. Hogback began to sweat at that. "Wooo…! Hey! Hey! Cindry-chan you're making the story worse. Also, why are you answering him before me?!"

" **She won't come for you either."** Cindry told him as she turned around to him.

"Gueeeehhh! She threw me for a loop! Such a craft girl!" Hogback shouted in shock.

"Stop it. Stop it. Your mumbling is bothersome." Moriah told them with a huff while sitting lazily in his huge armchair. "If the Pirates ran away, you'll need to handle it later. Anyway…" Moriah grinned widely. "I gathered you all here today to witness the birth of an exceptionally strong zombie. Let's celebrate this moment together… But before that, I guess we have first to meet yet another guest of this spectacle. Bring her in!" He ordered loudly, and his zombie servants hurried off.

' _Who do they want to bring in now…? I hope it isn't another scary strong zombie of them…'_ Usopp thought while sweating heavily.

"Huh…? Who does he mean…?" Hogback asked in confusion. Absalom just shrugged while Perona laughed, having a good idea to who he was talking about.

Just then, the door was opened and the pinioned Juli was brought in. Juli's eyes widened in surprise and shock as she stared at the Shichibukai across from her, before she narrowed her eyes seriously. _'Shichibukai Gekko Moriah… I see… He's the man who's behind everything that is going on in this island… He's the one we have to beat…'_

"Ooohhh… Kishishishishishi! What a surprise." Moriah said while laughing evilly as he studied her. "Looks like Perona was right…"

"Huh? Who's that?" Hogback asked in confusion as he studied Juli, whose mouth was still bound shut. Absalom just looked at her in surprise as she stopped being shoved forward when she stood right before Moriah, so she had to look up if she wanted to look into his eyes.

" **JULI-NEEE!** DAMMIT! LET ME GOOO!" Luffy shouted pissed and wailed more heavily around in his jail cage as he looked worried at his sister.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper inside Kumashi just looked at Juli utterly shocked.

Moriah smiled widely. "Can I introduce to you: The dead-believed Princess of _Seinaru…_ Princess Kurama Juli!"

"WHAAA?!" Both Hogback and Absalom shouted in surprise and studied her more carefully, noticing the resemblance.

"Horororororo! It's nice to meet you, Juli-hime." Perona greeted her with cheerful laughter.

Juli just narrowed her eyes at them and stared defiantly up to Moriah.

"Kishishishishi! Get the rope from her mouth… I would like to talk to her about some interesting things." Moriah ordered with a smile.

Just then, his zombie servants got the rope away from Juli's mouth while she tried to break out of the rope, that was pinioning her hands together. _'If I could just reach my fans…'_ She shot a short look in Luffy's direction, who was also trying to break free.

"Soooo, say Juli-chan… It's alright for me to call you Juli-chan, right... It's quite surprising to find out that you're still alive…as well as traveling with some pirates. So, naturally, I'm wondering how it can be possible for you to be alive, while your island was destroyed, leaving the whole world to believe you are dead." Moriah asked her curiously, a dangerous glitter in his eyes. The three enigma's stared at her curiously as well.

Juli looked calmly up to the Shichibukai. She knew she had to be careful what to say. "I quite don't see your business with this is, Moriah-san…" Juli spoke up with her always soft, but powerful voice. "But if you are interested in this matter, I will tell you. The only reason why I'm still alive is that the pirate who destroyed my island, decided to capture me. But through a lucky moment in time, I could escape from his grasp and landed by nice pirates, who promised me they would get me to the destination I want to go to." _'This may not be the whole truth, but it's the half-truth… I can't allow a Shichibukai who is not friends with my father to find out about my relation to him.'_

"I see…" Moriah looked thoughtful for a moment before a mischievous huge smile crossed his face. "But that's also quite unusual for a Princess. Normally, you would think you would try to reach the marines… But you got help from pirates, avoiding the marines all in all. And that let's me wonder… If I should hand you over to them? I would get quite some boost in status if I bring their loved princess back, alive and well." He leaned back in his armchair, still the huge grin plastered on his face. "What would you say to that, Juli-chan?"

Juli just glared at him at that. "This is your decision Moriah-san. As I already have concluded, I'm not just here as a guest, otherwise you would have gotten off this rope that is pinioning me."

"Kishishishishishi! What a smart princess you are." Moriah laughed at that amused, Perona, Absalom and Hogback joining in his laughter.

' _What should we do now?! It looks like Juli is in big trouble! We have to think of a plan…'_ Nami thought in panic.

' _But what can we do?! We have all those monsters there, so even if we would be as strong as Luffy, we had no chance against them all!'_ Usopp thought while sweating heavily.

' _But… But… We have to help her! As well as Luffy!'_ Chopper thought as tears gathered in his eyes.

" **You bastards…."** Luffy growled out dangerously and tried even more to break free, the armor restraining him more than helping him at the moment.

' _Lu…'_ Juli looked worried in his direction before looking calmly and seriously back up to Moriah. "If you haven't captured me for the reason of handing me over to the Marines… What is it you wish from me then?"

Moriah looked at her at that with a dark smile while towering dangerously above her. "As Absalom here has told me, something quite interesting happened on the graveyard… He told me you somehow got control over the zombies there, making them follow what you said to them, without having to use any kind of force. So, I want to know how it's possibly for you to do that and cancel out my orders I can give them with the help of my Devil Fruit ability…?"

"Ahh! That's right! That was really weird…" Absalom spoke up seriously.

"Control over the zombies without Moriah-sama's doing?! That can't be possible!" Perona said in shock and then looked at Juli curiously. "How did you do that?"

Hogback studied her interest as well. "Unbelievable… Something like this is unheard of…"

"So… How could you do it Juli-chan?! We all would love get to know this." Moriah looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Juli seemed to get confused over this for a moment as she stared thoughtfully to the ground. "In fact… I have no idea and would like to know that as well. The only thing I did was being kind to them, nothing more, nothing less." She spoke up and looked up to Moriah again.

"Wah! That can't be true! You must have done something else!" Perona pouted at her, thinking she didn't want to tell them that, even if Juli really had no idea what they meant.

"Just being kind….huh?" Moriah stared at her with narrowed eyes while frowning before smiling widely again. "I guess this has something to do with your family's powers, Juli-chan… Interesting, interesting… Well, this makes the decision easier for me. You will stay here with me and help me making the zombies follow my will however I want. Kishishishishishi! That's perfect! What do you mean, Enigma's?"

"An excellent idea. Fos fos fos fos…" Hogback laughed loudly.

Absalom nodded in agreement. "Agreed. This would make some things a lot easier for us."

"Horororororo! Finally, I get another cute princess on this island! I can't wait to throw a tea party with you, Juli-hime!" Perona shouted cheerily in excitement.

Juli's eyes just widened in shock at that and she took a step back. "Wha?!"

' _EEEHHH?! This is not good! Definitely not good!'_ The three hiding in Kumashi thought utterly shocked.

" **YOU BASTARDS! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KEEP JULI-NEE!"** Luffy roared furiously and the whole cage with him inside began to quake as he tried desperately to break free.

Juli bit on her lip at that and closed her eyes for a split second, before she straightened her back and looked utterly serious at Moriah. "I decline." She stated calmly.

"WHAAAA?!" Absalom and Hogback shouted utterly shocked.

' _ **WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!'**_ Nami, Chopper and Usopp thought the same thing.

Moriah's eyes widened at that utterly shocked, before he narrowed them at her angrily. "I don't think you have the possibility to decline here, Juli-chan..."

Juli looked at him calmly at that. "That doesn't matter. I decline your 'request'. I will not help you with anything. I know now how your Devil Fruit works as well as that you are robbing graveyards all around the world, Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. You're robbing famous graves of warriors to use them as your zombie soldiers... You rob poor people, not just pirates, their shadows to give your zombies good fighting abilities." She glared at him fiercely at that, and angry fire burning in her eyes. "You make fun of the death and the last resting place of those, who deserves the last peace! All you do is bring chaos and desperation! **I would never even think about helping someone who does such disgusting things and who makes others do the work for him, while he thinks he can reach anything like that!** But that's not true, you will never reach your goal and aspiration if you just let others do everything for you!"

Absalom, Perona and Hogback just gaped at her utterly shocked.

"WHAAAAT?!" Moriah narrowed his eyes utterly angrily at her towering like huge dangerous shadow over her.

' _WAAAAH! JULI, ARE YOU CRAZY?!'_ Nami, Chopper and Usopp thought flabbergasted while beginning to sweat utterly frightened at the pissed off looking Moriah.

Luffy just smiled at that. "That's my sis for ya!"

Juli just stared seriously up to the pissed off Moriah, her normally so soft turquoise eyes were hard and darker than usual. "I'm not scared of you, Moriah-san. And I will never be."

' _Yep, this woman is crazy… There was a reason why I only want the weak ones as my brides…'_ Absalom thought, even he is being scared of a pissed Moriah.

"Besides…" Juli spoke up calmly. "You will not hurt me anyway. You can't, and you know it. If you hurt me, your loved Shichibukai status will slip away. And don't say the marines will not get to know it, oh yes, they will. I have quite some connections in the marines, and even if I don't speak with them, they will get to know it faster than you can think. And then you're going to be in trouble, Moriah-san."

Moriah just glared at her at that utterly darkly. Even Hogback gulped and began to sweat in fear. But just then, Moriah began to laugh loudly in amusement at that. "Kishishishishishishishishishi! How true… What a strong-willed woman you are, Juli-chan." Moriah looked at her with a wide smile, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I quite haven't met someone as you. And you know what, I like your fierceness as well as your kindness. It's really intriguing…" Suddenly, Moriah reached forward with his hand and grabbed Juli, lifted her into the air and held her before his face. "I think we will have a lot of fun together. I think you will amuse me for quite some time. Kishishishishishi!"

Juli just glared at him at that.

"GYAAAAA!" Suddenly, a zombie servant screamed in shock.

" **YOU'RE GOING TO LET MY SISTER GO IMMEDIATELY, YOU BLOODLESS LEEK BASTARD!"** Luffy shouted utterly angry while storming towards him, somehow have gotten out of the cave as well as the ropes that were tied around him just a few minutes ago.

"WAAAH! THE PIRATE ESCAPED BY EATING THROUGH THE STEAL AND THE ROPES!" The servant zombies shouted in shock.

' _THAAAAT IDIOT!'_ Nami, Chopper and Usopp shouted at their idiotic captain in their head.

Juli looked in shock back to her brother. "Lu! DON'T!"

"Fos fos fos fos! He's really reliable!" Hogback laughed loudly in amusement.

Absalom chuckled and stretched out his hand.

"Leave it to me Absalom. He's in a room. I will stop him!" Perona shouted and suddenly, smiling ghost formed out of her hand and shot towards Luffy. _**"Negative Hollow!"**_

"Like I will be caught by that idiot!" Luffy shouted at her but then stumbled because of his armor and so a ghost shot through him. He sank utterly depressed to the ground as depressed lines appeared over his head. _"If I could be reborn I wanna become a sea cucumber… I'm gonna die…"_ He said utterly depressed.

Absalom just sweat dropped at that. "Making the man who said he'd become the Pirate King a sea cucumber is just cruel."

Juli bit hardly on her lip at that. _'Lu… Could you just for one moment have forgotten about me and escape? I could find a way to break free on my own, especially because they didn't take away my fan…'_

Moriah began to laugh at that. "Kishishishishishi! Well looks like you are going to see a spectacle now, Juli-chan. You're going to be astonished by what will happen before your eyes." He set her back down on the ground as his zombie servants bound the sticky, resistant substance around Luffy's arms and feet, this time more tightly after they got Luffy's armor off. "Hit the lights!" Moriah order cheerily while Luffy was back to normal and began to wail around while hugging angrily.

Juli just bit on her lip in distress, but was held in place by some zombie servants, so she couldn't storm towards her brother.

"What are you doing?!" Luffy shouted angrily as the lights shined onto his back, making his shadow seeable before him. "Damn it! I will remember that, you bastards!"

Just then, Moriah grabbed onto Luffy's shadow and slowly pulled it upward.

"Wha?! What's that, my shadow?!" Luffy shouted utterly surprised.

Juli's eyes widened in horror as Moriah took out giant scissors while grinning brightly. She began to shiver heavily, fear for her brother rushing through her. "….LUUU!" She shouted for him as tears gathered in her eyes.

Just then, Moriah laughed loudly. "Kishishishishishi!"

Juli watched utterly horrified, how the scissor separated her brothers shadow from his body, and how Luffy passed out in the progress of this, slumping unconscious to the ground. Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched how Moriah's followers cheered brightly and how Moriah laughed darkly. All the while Luffy's body was laying on the ground, as if he was lifeless. _'Lu… No…'_ Juli bit on her lip as tears streamed down her face.

"I've got it! The strongest fighting strength worth 300'000 berri! **With this, the strongest special zombie in history will to be born!"** Moriah declared loudly, and his followers cheered. Juli just stared at her unconscious brother, being held in place by a few zombies, tears still streaming down her face. _'…I'm so sorry Lu…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 55. How did you like it? :) Looks like Juli is in real trouble now, with Moriah wanting to keep her in his crew. We just have to hope that she will get a chance to escape. And looks like Luffy's shadow was now snatched away as well. How will Luffy react when he wakes up and finds out his sister is still in the grasp of Moriah? I guess we will get to see that in the following chapters, I hope you are as excited as I am. :D**

 **Anyway, I'm glad if you could enjoy this chapter. :3 Have an awesome day and I hope you have a spooky Halloween! ;)**

names

 _Kage Kage no Mi_ = Shadow Shadow Fruit

 _Seinaru_ = holy

attacks

 _Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri_ = Humming Ten feet: Arrow Notch Cut (Brook)

 _Negative Hollow_ = Negative Hollow (Perona)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Happy Halloween!

 **Thanks~ :3 I hope you had a happy Halloween as well. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny':_ I love it because it had juli showing her great courage I rate it 10/10 it's totally amazing and I thought of a good one piece movie fanfic you should put her in and the movie should be one piece strong world where Juli is the damsel in distress because Shiki the villian abouts the angel path power and knows that she is one of the most beautiful women in world which makes him totally in love with her and want her as his wife plus strawhat crew will foght with courage to save their precious angel princess.

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you loved the chapter. :3 I don't know tho if I will ever write about the One Piece movies, because we first have to progress in this story line. Maybe when I finished this story, I will write One/or Two-Shots about the One Piece movies with what would happen if Juli were in them. But thank you for your suggestion. :)**

 _'Totong'_ : It's amazing to see Juli stand up against Moria & wasn't afraid to speak against him. That's very gutsy for her. And we're going to see Luffy's zombie. Anyways terrific update, belated Happy Halloween. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you! :3 I hope you had a happy Halloween as well. And yeah, Juli was pretty brave to stand up against Moriah but she knew he would never hurt her so for her it was just naturally to give the Shichibukai a piece of her mind.**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : At least Moria hasn't taken Juli's shadow thank goodness. Although I have a nasty feeling Moria has something in stored for our Angel Princess. Great update!

 **Yes, we should be glad Moriah hasn't taken Juli's shadow. But well, she's more useful to him like that instead of just her shadow... And well, he's definitely planning something that would be not exactly good for Juli or the Strawhats.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': It seems Juli gonna see Luffy's Giant Zombie coming to life. And hoping Juli gonna escape soon as possible.

 **I hope Juli is going to escape as soon as possible as well. But oh well, who knows what Moriah olans on doing with her or her powers. It really would be the best if Juli escapes as soon as possible.**


	56. Find a chance to escape, Juli!

Chapter 56- Luffy's zombie Oz awakes! Find a chance to escape, Juli!

* * *

Usopp, Nami and Chopper stared in shock at Moriah, who was laughing loudly while holding Luffy's wailing shadow tightly in his hand.

' _Luffy…'_ Nami thought in distress.

' _What was that just?!...Just now…?! Did you see…?!'_ Usopp thought in shock.

' _I-It's a shadow… He's taken…hi-his shadow…'_ Chopper thought while shivering in fear.

' _This is...just like the story that skeleton Brook told us.'_ Usopp thought in fear.

' _That his shadow was stolen…! Then Brook was against him…?!'_ Nami realized in shock.

' _I-I can't believe it… Why is he able to do something like this...?!'_ Chopper thought.

Just then, Perona turned around and looked in Bearsy's direction. "Hm?"

' _Waaah!'_ Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid quickly back in Bearsy.

"Bearsy, you were blabbering again, weren't you?!" Perona huffed at him.

"Oh…Oh…" Bearsy began to sweat nervously at that.

"Man, you're too strict with Bearsy." Absalom just said with a sweat drop.

Juli still stared sadly at the unconscious Luffy while Luffy's shadow was looking around utterly confused and wailing in Moriah's grip.

"Kishishishishi! This guy will bring me one step closer to be the Pirate King!" Moriah declared loudly while laughing cheerily.

Juli looked up to Moriah at that with narrowed eyes. For a split moment as she looked at Luffy's shadow, he seemed to recognize her as well before nodding slightly and going back to wailing in Moriah's grip. Juli's eyes widened at that in surprise before she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Hogback….!" Moriah told him with a huge smile.

"Since the day I met you ten years ago, I've lent you my power for the day Number 900 would be made. With that shadow, it could make history as the most powerful zombie ever created and become a huge source of power for us." Hogback said in excitement.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously at that. _'This wouldn't be good. The last thing we need right now is a really powerful zombie in the grasp of Moriah, which will have the same fighting abilities as Lu… But… maybe… I wonder… The shadow is like another soul and a replica of the owner… Does that mean the personality will stay the same?!'_ Juli's eyes widened at that for a split moment. _'If yes, it could be that whatever zombie Moriah is making, it will not be listening to his orders because of Lu's personality!'_

"The day that I will be known around the world as **Graveyard King** has come closer." Absalom spoke up with a grin.

"And the country of my dreams, where all the worlds cutest little things will be turned into zombies and serve me is before my eyes!" Perona said cheerily.

"That's right! Even the most insolent bastard will become an obedient zombie if his shadow has been taken. **This will become a world of docile zombies**! If I had a follower like this back then…! In the 'New World' would that idiot Kaido have beaten me…?!" Moriah shouted loudly.

Juli's eyes widened at that in surprise. _''New World'?! Kaido… Wait- Does he mean Kaido the Beast?! One of the four Yonko who has the same status as Dad! And he tried to win against him?!'_ She studied Moriah once again and shook her head. _'He would have never been strong enough to beat Kaido, who has to be on the same level as Dad. Moriah can't believe for real that just because he has a strong follower, he can beat one of the Yonko's!'_ She shook her head in confusion at Moriah's arrogance.

"Kishshishishi! Let's open his eyes!" Moriah laughed in excitement. "Gyoro! Nin! Bao! Open the door to the special freezer!"

"Yes, master!" And with that, the three little zombie followers of Moriah let go of Juli and stormed towards the freezers special door.

But before Juli really could react to her chance of escape, Moriah picked her up while grinning in excitement. "You're going to see something amazing, Juli-chan! Something so amazing that was never seen before!"

Juli just narrowed her eyes seriously at him.

"Spider mice! Take Mugiwara no Luffy's body and return it to his ship. And don't forget to remove the rope, it'll be troublesome if he dies." Absalom ordered the spider mice next to him.

Juli's eyes widened at that in shock. "NO! DON'T TOUCH LU!" She wailed in Moriah's grip but couldn't break free.

"Kishishishishi! Ara ara, Juli-chan… You can't go right now, or you will be late for the big spectacle…" Moriah just laughed amused at her attempt of breaking free.

Juli bit on her lip at that and closed her eyes for a spilt moment. _'I'm sorry Lu… I can't help you right now… The only thing I can do at the moment is to wait for a chance to escape… But I'm sure you will not die or be in danger! Brook survived the extraction of his shadow and Absalom-san just said something about you having to stay alive… That means you're out of danger for now, and I'm sure our nakama will find you.'_ She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes determined, ready to escape by the first chance given.

"Yes!" The spider mice shouted obedient before remembering something. "Wait! The report!"

"What is it?" Absalom asked them in confusion.

" **Just now, Commander Spider Monkey Tararan was defeated!"** One of the mice reported in panic.

"Defeated?! …Did they somehow managed to extract his shadow?!" Absalom asked them seriously.

"His shadow was extracted, yes!" The spider mice shouted in panic.

"Absalom… The only man capable of doing that is him…" Hogback began to sweat heavily at that.

"The culprit is the Chivalrous Swordsman 'Humming'! Before I knew it there were countless victims! At this rate, things will get as unpleasant as they were back then!" One spider mouse shouted.

Juli's eyes widened at that in realization. _'Swordsman 'Humming'… Back then?! Wait- The only one who arrived here with us was Brook-san! So, he knows the zombies' weakness?! That's good… This is going to be a big help for us… As soon as I can escape, maybe I should look for Brook-san! He can tell me which weakness those zombies have…'_ Slowly, a plan began to form inside Juli's head… A plan that might help them with winning an all-out battle against Moriah.

"Dammit! The only man who can tell our enemies about the zombies' weakness…" Hogback spoke up while sweating heavily, not noticing that Cindry was standing right in front of him. "How did he find out…! And why did he return here again?!" Just then, he noticed Cindy standing in front of him. "Waahh… Cindry-chan why in front of me…?"

"I was listening and all, but what kind of guy is he?" Perona asked Absalom in confusion.

"Perona…! You don't know what he looks like?!" Absalom scolded her with a sigh. "Well, the time to scoop it out is over. The root of our master's troubles is on this island again!"

"Like I care about that dumbass!" Moriah just spoke up cheerily. "You all just do something about it! Now onto the freezer! Juli-chan, you're going to be in awe at what you will get to see."

Juli just narrowed her eyes at him and pouted. _'I can't stand Moriah-san's attitude… He just let others work for him and doesn't even think about doing something himself… How can he even think about becoming the Pirate King like this?!'_ She huffed and then watched seriously how the spider mice began to transport Luffy away on Absalom's orders.

' _Luffy…!'_ Nami thought in worry as she looked after him, not noticing she just got out of Kumashi.

' _Idiot, stay inside!'_ Usopp shouted at her inside his head while dragging her back inside Kumashi. _'It doesn't seem having your shadow stolen is fatal… It wasn't for Brook.'_ He thought seriously. _'We can't get out yet… We'll wait for our chance. It seems they're going to do something with Luffy's shadow…! We have to see what happens to it, so we can get it back later! And then, there's still Juli to worry about. We have to help her escape as well!'_

Moriah grinned as he now looked at the opened passageway to the special freezer. "This is going to be exiting! Let's go, Juli-chan… Oh, wait! We don't want you to catch a cold, right? You wouldn't be much of a help to us then. Kishishishishi!" Moriah laughed amused, set her down on the ground and then put a black, cape like coat over her shoulders.

Juli just glared at him at that and even if she would have loved to just throw this coat off her shoulders, with her arms still pinioed she had no way of doing so. And besides that, it was ice cold inside the passageway, so she only huffed at that before walking next to Moriah, his three little zombie soldiers making sure she's not running away.

"When I saw his dead body in the frozen country, I couldn't stop myself from trembling." Hogback began to ramble in awe as they made their way through the passage. "To think that 500 years ago that repulsive thing ravaged the sea's… It's breathtaking! Raiding each country, the island was taken back to their land. It became known as a country of villains. The man who was dubbed their Ringleader, the 'Legendary Country Puller' whose name swayed around the world was in that place!"

Juli listened to his rambling thoughtfully. _'The 'Legendary Country-Puller'…? I've read of that name in a history book before… But I can't remember exactly what I got to know… Anyway, it doesn't matter, just what we need to know is that it isn't something good.'_

"The absolute best from which to make a zombie. Fos fos fos." Hogback laughed in excitement.

"And another legend will be revived! Kishishishishi!" Moriah shouted loudly before entering a huge hall like room. "Now then... Time for his Resurrection! History's only… **The Insane Warrior called Devil! OZ!"** Moriah declared in excitement as he stared at the frozen giant zombie in front of him.

Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked and surprised as she stared at the giant zombie. _'Oz?! The Oz I read about in some history books?!'_ She clenched her fist and bit on her lip as Moriah walked towards Oz's head with Luffy's shadow in his hand. _'… To do something like this to someone's dead body is disgracing the person he once was…!'_ She thought in disgust. _'Making his body a zombie servant is just disgusting…'_ She shook her head sadly. _'Why does we humans have to do something like this for power?! It isn't human at all! Power shouldn't be worth it to disgrace other people like that…'_ Juli thought upset before concentrating back on what Moriah was going to do.

Perona, Absalom and Hogback just watched in excitement, while Usopp, Nami and Chopper looked out of Kumashi behind their backs.

' _W-What's that… giant's corpse?! He's huge, even for a giant!'_ Usopp gulped in fear.

' _Ugh… Ugh…'_ Chopper tried hard not to sneeze.

' _Don't make a sound Chopper, hold it in!'_ Nami thought in fear.

Moriah grinned widely as he held up Luffy's wailing shadow, as he tried to escape out of Moriah's grasp. "Be still, Mugiwara no Luffy's shadow! I'm your new master!"

Luffy's shadow just slumped forward at that obedient and nodded. Juli just frowned at that in dislike.

"You will live as a zombie from now on. I will give you a voice and flesh. Forget everyone you knew in the past. Abide my will and become my soldier!" Moriah told him. Luffy's shadow nodded at that.

Moriah grinned dangerously. **"Kishishishishishi! Contract complete!"**

"We should have bound Cindry-chan with the 'Past Erasure' contract as well… If we would have done so, I could eat meals on plates." Hogback spoke up.

" **I can break your kneecaps too…"** Cindry told him in a dark voice, a scary expression on her face.

"Scary! Cindry-chan, that threat just now was super scary!" Hogback shouted at her.

"Cindry is too harsh on Hogback." Absalom deadpanned.

' _So, Moriah has to make a contract for the shadow to listen… Interesting…'_ Juli thought seriously before narrowing her eyes.

"… **NOW AWAKEN… FROM YOUR 500 YEAR SLEEP!"** Moriah shouted and with that, he slammed Luffy's shadow into Oz's corpse, where it slowly got absorbed into the body.

Juli's eyes widened at that in surprise for a split moment before she narrowed her eyes utterly serious. _'…He's going to wake up now…'_

Nami, Usopp and Chopper just still looked utterly shocked at Oz as Moriah arrived back on the platform next to Juli.

"Kishishishishi!" Moriah laughed in excitement.

"It entered…" Absalom spoke up.

Just then, some creaking noises could be heard and the crows that were sitting on the tower of the mansion flew away in panic. Juli narrowed her eyes more as goosebumps appeared on her arms.

Usopp's eyes bulged out utterly shocked as Oz's hand moved all of the sudden.

' _You can't…! Don't scream!'_ Nami thought in panic as she hugged Chopper tightly, just as he wanted to scream as the giant zombie slowly turned his head around to them.

Perona, Absalom and Hogback just watched in excitement while Moriah laughed evilly. Juli bit on her lip, feeling the tension built up in the air.

Suddenly, Oz opened his eyes and glared directly at Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

" **GYYAAAAAAAAAA!"** The three screamed horrified while falling out of Kumashi.

"What's that?" Moriah asked in annoyance as he looked at the three.

Juli's eyes widened utterly surprised as she spun around to them. "Nami! Chopper! Usopp!"

"The corpse is moving!" The three screamed scared.

"Ah!" Kumashi got out in surprise.

"Oi, Kumashi! Don't tell me you've been hiding the pirates?!" Perona shouted at him surprised.

"DAMMIT! WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" Usopp gasped in horror.

"DID WE… MAKE SOME SOUND?!" Nami pressed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"THE DEMON HAS AWAKENED!" Chopper cried loudly in fear.

Juli bit on her lip at that. _'Uh oh… Not good… I hope Nami, Chopper and Usopp can escape quickly…'_

"That is my bride! What was she doing in there?!" Absalom shouted in surprise.

"IT'S THE PIRATES! CAPTURE THEM!" Moriah's three zombie soldiers shouted and let go of Juli while storming towards the three.

Just then, one of the huge chains that were holding Oz in his place broke loudly.

"Oh…" Moriah turned around to Oz with a huge smile. "He's ripping off that big chain so easily."

Juli's eyes widened as she looked back to Oz, who was now standing up straight while glaring at Moriah. Everyone looked at the giant zombie in surprise a that, while Nami, Usopp and Chopper froze in horror.

"Wonderful! It's a master piece! What a coercive feeling! He really is a devil!" Hogback shouted cheerily.

Juli just looked thoughtfully at Oz. _'Is… Is his personality going to be the same as Lu's…?'_

" **MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"** Oz suddenly roared loudly. **"I AAAAAMMMM HUUUNNNGGGRRRYYYYYY!"**

At the same time Oz was screaming so loudly and surprising everyone, Usopp grabbed onto Juli's arm. "Juli, come! Let's escape!" He whispered to her in panic.

Juli looked at him in surprise before shaking her head. "No… Quickly escape on your own… I would only hinder you…"

"But…" Nami and Chopper insisted.

"GO!" Juli whispered seriously towards them.

Nami and Usopp nodded seriously, grabbed Chopper and then quickly raced away. Juli looked seriously after them, hoping they could escape, before looking back to Oz as he roared loudly again.

" **WOOOOO! SAAAANJI, FOOOD! …Hmm… Who is Sanji?!"** Oz shouted loudly.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she had to shield herself from the wind Oz was making just from shouting.

"Oi, where did the pirates go?!" Absalom shouted as he realized that the three were gone.

"They ran away at full speed! What fast legs they have!" Moriah's three zombie soldier informed him.

"I won't let them get away!" Absalom shouted seriously while storming after them.

Juli bit on her lip at that while looking after Absalom as Moriah's three zombie soldiers appeared right next to her side again, to make sure she doesn't escape as well. _'Nami, Chopper and Usopp… Please escape!'_

A few minutes later, zombies hurried towards Oz with all food they could find.

"Keep it coming! It's still not enough!"

"How much can this special zombie eat?!"

"He'll devour this island's whole food store!"

Juli looked thoughtfully up to the eating Oz. _'…His personality really seems like Lu's… That's good… Maybe we can use that for our advantage…'_

"What an amazing appetite." Hogback said in amusement.

"Bearsy! What kind of reason could you have for hiding those pirates!" Perona huffed at him angrily.

"Oh…Oh… But that is…" Bearsy spoke up nervously.

"Stop talking it isn't cute!" Perona shouted at him.

Oz looked at Moriah while chewing on some food. "Sorry little leek guy! I don't even know who I am, but… You went ahead and gave me some food! I appreciate it though even when it's still not enough! Shishishishishi!"

"NUAAAH!" The other zombies just got out in shock.

Juli just blinked at that before a fond smile slipped on her face. _'Definitely Lu's personality…'_

"WHY YOU SPECIAL ZOMBIE, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TONE!" The other zombies began to scream at him angrily.

"Just whose shadow do you think we're using to move?!"

"What a thing to say to the man, you're facing the leader of Thriller Bark!"

"The master is going to be King of this Sea someday!"

Oz just looked at them at that.

"Waaah! We're really sorry." The zombies all began to apologize while bowing to him.

Juli just studied Oz and then narrowed her eyes seriously. _'Oz has Lu's personality… So, he probably isn't going to listen to Moriah for now. He would never want to be an underling, that's buried deep in his personality.'_ She looked at the three zombies next to her and smiled at them kindly. "I know you three are just following your orders and do whatever your master says… But you never get shown any kindness, right? I'm really sorry for that. You should be treated more like normal beings not like slaves who have to listen to everything someone says…" Juli whispered to them softly.

The three zombie servants looked at her utterly surprised. "…That's right… As much as we enjoy helping Moriah-sama, we hope that we're treated better some day…" One of them spoke up.

Juli's eyes softened. "I see. That's no way to live… But you know what? If you let me go, I'm going to make sure that you three shadows can definitely get back to your real masters, where you can live a happier life."

The three zombies looked at her utterly surprised before looking at each other uncertain for a moment.

"Thank you for your kindness… Goddess…" One of them finally spoke up and bowed to her, the other two following.

Juli blinked at that in confusion before smiling gratefully at them. "Thank you~" And with that, she looked back to Moriah while carefully backing away towards the passageway they came from.

"Alright Oz!" Moriah spoke up to him with a wide smile. "500 years ago, you were a great villain who left countless legends behind! And now you've been revived to be my underling to this present day on sea."

"Underling?! No way! I have a dream!" Oz shouted at him.

Juli's eyes widened at that. _'Lu's dream is even buried this deep in his personality?'_ She shook her head in fondness and concentrated on trying to reach her fans with her bounded hands.

"WE'VE NEVER SEEN A ZOMBIE LIKE THAT!" The other zombies shouted flabbergasted.

"It's kinda cramped and boring in here." Oz said easily. "I'm going outside for a bit! Maybe go out to sea and take a trip around the world!"

" **A HUGE VOYAGE?!"** The other zombies shouted flabbergasted.

Oz looked at the iron walls and hit them really lightly with his fist.

"You idiot! That's useless! This super freezer is air tight and made out of super dense iron!" The other zombies laughed at him.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no Pistole!"**_ Oz just shouted and casually punched through the whole tower.

At the same time as Oz escaped outside, Juli reached her one of her fans and cut through these weird ropes that were bounding her hands together. The last thing she heard before running away was Oz declaring loudly that he's going to become the Pirate King.

 _Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper were succesful with escaping with the help of Robin and Franky, while Nami got caught by Absalom..._

Just now, the four Strawhats stormed towards Sunny in hope of finding Zoro, Sanji and Luffy there.

"The thing we heard just now… that loud noise that sounded like a scream…" Usopp spoke up seriously. "Luffy's zombie is probably breaking out and throwing a huge rampage I bet. Let's hurry!"

"It's the Sunny!" Chopper shouted as he spotted their ship near them.

"So, that's it… They lead it here." Franky said seriously.

"It looks like they lowered the stairs here." Robin realized and so the four quickly went on deck of Sunny.

"Oi, it looks like it's been pretty messed up." Usopp said as he walked around on deck. "It's the zombie's doing… Their footprints are all over the place."

"Eh?! Then they might still be here!" Chopper shouted in surprise.

Just then, Chopper, Robin and Franky followed after Usopp and looked around the messy deck, which looked like a party was thrown there.

"Are there no zombies…?" Chopper asked while sweat dropping.

"They certainly were rough…" Franky deadpanned. "They weren't paying attention to anything around them."

"First, where are those three? They are not around here…" Robin said thoughtfully as she couldn't spot them on deck.

"OIII! LUUFFFY! ZOOOROOO! SAAAANJII!" Chopper called for them.

"They're here in the dining room! All three of them!" Usopp suddenly shouted.

Robin, Chopper and Franky hurried to the dining room, just to sweat drop at what they saw. There, on stools were sitting their three passed-out nakama, wood sticks morphing their faces into funny grimaces as well as little braids that were in their hair, making them look ridiculous.

"The zombies seemed to have completely decorated them…free of charge." Usopp said while sweat dropping.

Franky just narrowed his eyes at them. "OI! WAKE UP YOU JERKS! NO TIME FOR SLEEPING!

"Yes! This is a serious situation!" Usopp shouted at them as well… And after a lot of crashes… Sanji, Zoro and Luffy were now laying on the ground with huges bumps on their head, the three stools now completely destroyed. But the three pirates still didn't even move a muscle nor making one move to wake up.

"Didn't wake up…" Usopp said while panting heavily.

"Did these guys even feel that…" Frank sighed and opened his left hand. "No choice, move over, I will try the bazooka then…"

"No, wait!" Usopp interrupted him and looked at the monster trio that was now laying pathetically on the ground. _'Normally I would go with the 'A beautiful Lady Swordsman just arrived with a ton of Meat' option, but I wonder….'_ Usopp thought before taking a deep breath. "THAT INVISIBLE BEAST IS GROPING JULI AGAIN!"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji began to move at that before looking up utterly serious and angrily.

" **I AM GOING…"** Sanji said angrily.

" **TO KILL THAT…"** Luffy said darkly.

" **FUCKING BASTARD!"** Zoro finished with a dangerous voice.

"They're hopeless!" Chopper shouted flabbergasted.

Usopp just sweat dropped. "You got to be kidding me… That was working as well…?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 56. How did you like it? :) Looks like Oz is revived now... If that's a good thing or not will show the future chapters… And Juli finally was able to escape! Let's just hope it stays that way and she doesn't get captured again as well as her disappearance getting noticed too soon… Oh, and yay! The Monster Trio is back and woke up out of their slumber. XD Looks like there is now another method of getting their attention quickly as just with beautiful ladies, meat or swordsmen. XDD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3 See you next week and have an amazing day! :D**

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy, Luffy's shadow (Oz))

 _Reviews_

' _silent blue rose'_ : Thank you for the chapter

 **You're welcome, dear~ :3**

 _'Totong'_ : Is Moria really serious using Oz to defeat the Yonko especially Kaido? After seeing what Kaido did to Luffy, I doubt that even Oz can manage a hit against the BEAST! Anyways great update. Onwards true beliver, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And Moriah just thought that IF he had Oz back then in the new world when he was facing Kaido, he wouldn't have gotten beaten up by him. But who knows what that smug idiot is planning. Maybe his plan is to beat the Yonko especially Kaido with the help of Oz. Well but even then this plan is just stupid. XD As Juli already concluded as well, Moriah couldn't even touch Kaido not to mention beat him. But let this leek idiot believe that~ He only will get beaten up by Kaido again~ ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I love it because it's a wonderful chapter plus I'm glad that juli was able to escape and I was if it's okay with you to do the request I been asking for please and by the way I absolutely adore your work it's totally amazing

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad that you really love my story. To your request, as I already said it will take quite some time until I can work on it. I'm really busy at the moment and just have time to write a new chapter, but as soon as I have a bit more free time, I will work correcting the mistakes in the first chapters as well as get to to work on your request. :)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Nice change from "a beautiful lady swordsman just arrived with a ton of meat" to "that invisible beast is groping Juli again." That definitely wake-up those three knuckleheads. Hoping to see more fantastic like these to come.

 **Thanks~ I'm glad you liked the change of the line that woke up those three idiots. XD I'm sure when the time comes, there will be definitely more of such little changes. :3**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I'm hoping Juli manage to escape to reunite with her crewmates. If not, well there's hell to pay. And I wonder if you gonna add were Franky and Robin gonna tell the sad tale of Brook and Laboon. See ya!

 **Well, of course I'm hoping Juli will succeed in escaping and reuniting with her nakama as well, but who knows? Until now, the chances are pretty good. ;) And Franky telling Brook's sad tale of friendship with Laboon is going to be added. :3**


	57. Is Juli's escape going to be successful?

Chapter 57- Brook's sad story! And is Juli's escape going to be successful?!

* * *

"You bastard! My shadow! AND GIVE ME BACK JULI-NEE!" Luffy roared loudly and just as he wanted to angrily throw a punch at Franky, he caught his face in his hand in annoyance.

"Calm down! Moriah isn't here!" Franky shouted at him and Luffy stopped wailing around in his grip and looked at him in surprise at that. Zoro and Sanji just looked around confused for a moment.

"Hm…? This is the Sunny." Sanji said in surprise.

" **The Sunny?!** Why are we back where everything started?" Zoro said in surprise and confusion and then looked down on the ground. "…No… So, it wasn't just a dream. My shadow is gone…! This feels weird…"

" **OI, EMERGENCY! THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT! THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT HERE!"** Luffy shouted in panic, forgetting about his sister for a short moment as he stuffed himself with cheese, what was the only eatable thing he found.

"Not all the food supplies are missing. They left all the preserved foods and carried everything else out with them." Sanji noticed as he looked around the kitchen.

"There's no crackers for the cheese either! **MEEEAAATTT!** " Luffy still ran around in panic while still stuffing himself with the cheese.

Zoro held a hand before his face in shame. "This is seriously dishonorable… I let down my guard…"

"…We lost the pirate lunchboxes too…" Luffy began to sob at that. "It's not right… Just cheese…"

"By the way, Nami-swan and Juli- _megami_ don't seem to be around here….?" Sanji asked as he looked searching around the dining room.

"Well, you see…" Usopp began and then told Sanji about Nami being kidnapped and Juli being caught by Moriah.

" **KIDNAPPED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHASE THEM DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH?! WHO IS HE AND WHERE IS HE AT?! I WILL GO GET NAMI-SWAN IMMEDIATELY… AND WAIT… WHAT DOES YOU MEAN WITH JULI-** _ **MEGAMI**_ **GOT CAUGHT BY MORIAH?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!"** Sanji shouted at Usopp utterly angrily, a scary expression on his face as he screamed that right into Usopp's face.

"W-Wait! Sorry! But we didn't just let her go, things just worked out that way as well with Juli…! Anyway, listen to the whole story." Usopp tried to soothe the upset Sanji.

Zoro looked to the ground thoughtfully, hiding his concern well from the rest of the crew. "Juli got captured by Moriah, huh… Well, that's not good."

Luffy just still was too occupied with thinking about food until Sanji's shout snapped him out of it. "…." He said nothing as he listened to what Zoro and Sanji said until he remembered how Moriah said he wants to keep Juli. His eyes widened in horror. "WAAAAH! NO, **JULI-NEEEEE!"** Luffy shouted in panic and just wanted to storm out of the dining room, he had to be hold back by Franky and Usopp.

"Wait, dammit!" Franky snapped at him.

"Waah! Let go of me! That leek bastard is going to get it for thinking he can keep Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted upset while wailing in Franky's grip and punching Usopp in the face.

"Urgh! Luffy, just wait for a short moment! Juli is going to be alright! She even declined escaping together with us." Usopp informed him after getting thrown to the ground by that punch.

Luffy stopped wailing in Franky's grip at that and looked at Usopp in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. And she said she would try to escape on her own later." Usopp told him after sighing in relief.

"Oh, I see. Shishishishishi! Well, then, what did you wanna say, Usopp?" Luffy asked him as Franky let go of him, having calmed down a bit.

"Alright!" Usopp spoke up seriously as he looked at the others. "There are three huge things we can't afford to not get back!"

"Food. Juli. Nami." Luffy said thoughtfully. "Ah, and our shadows of course. That's four."

"Uhh…" Usopp just sweat dropped at that. "One of them doesn't belong in the ranking… Let's just focus on Nami, Juli and the shadows."

The others nodded at that, well except for Luffy who pouted at that declaring food is still his number 2 important thing, right after getting his sister back. The Strawhats walked on deck and Usopp sighed, going in to explain everything he knows to the others, the others adding in what they got to know until Usopp finished their explaining with Nami getting captured to marry Absalom and them arriving on Sunny.

"…Wha?! …We….We…!" Sanji shouted utterly shocked and enraged. " **A WEDDING?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! SHIT! UNFORGIVABLE!"** He shouted in fury as he burst into flames.

Luffy gaped at that in surprise and awe. "He must be brave to wanna marry Nami… And then… I'm a Giant?! Wow! They could do a zombie like that?! Cool!" Stars appeared around him at that.

"So, that means we know who Luffy's and the cook's zombies are, right Usopp?" Zoro noticed seriously.

"…T-That he was one of the Shichibukai…!" Usopp said while crying in fear as depressed lines appeared over his head.

"…All the sudden I'm really scared…!" Chopper agreed, crying in fear as well.

"You guys didn't know?" Franky asked them in surprise.

"Hm? Ah, yeah that's right. Juli-nee and I saw Zoro's zombie I think… Well, that's what Juli-nee said at least." Luffy said after remembering Zoro's zombie.

"How was it?" Zoro asked him curiously.

"Hmm… It felt kinda like you because of the wooden shoes and all, but I still knew it wasn't you." Luffy nodded at seriously at that, ignoring the fact that he did think the zombie was Zoro before Juli told him that it's not him.

"Well, whatever it is, it's fine." Zoro just said seriously. "If we track down those three zombies and throw salt into their mouths then our shadows shall return right? But you sure did well to find a weak point like that, Franky."

Franky just shook his head at that. "The one who told us about that weakness, and to come back to get you first, was that skeleton guy."

"Eeeeeh?! You met Brook?!" Luffy asked cheerily and sat down on the grassy deck of Sunny.

Franky just nodded at that and then looked to the ground. "We met him… When we did I asked him a pretty rude question… No, from the moment you wanted to make him our nakama, I didn't even want to acknowledge him but… Even though he's just a frail skeleton… The more I talked to him… He had bones, not just skeleton's, HE'S A MAN!" He shouted as he remembered his short serious talk with Brook.

 _*Short Flashback… Just about 40 minutes ago…*_

"Wait a sec! While we are still talking… One more thing, answer my question." Franky looked at Brook seriously. "If you go out and meet people with the way you look, you know what kind of reactions they'll have… right? You're a talking skeleton…? There's no way that you could become friends with a guy that creepy. Something that abnormal will die of shame!"

"Franky, what are you…?" Robin asked him in surprise.

Brook's skeleton face was just shadowed over at that.

"Even if you got out of this curse sea, your fate will be the same as all those hopeless years you spent here. You said that you were 'sadder than death' right? …If I were you, I would've given up living a long time ago!" Franky said utterly serious. "Living such a small existence… Acting like a gentleman from time to time… Tell us what you left out of the story! …To go that far, to live like that… What did you want to accomplish? What was the promise you made with your nakama?"

"Yohohoho… You don't care about timing it seems." Brook spoke up. "It's quite simple… Long ago, our pirate crew left one of our nakama behind in a certain place. We knew it was a painful and difficult decision but… We made a solid promise that we would 'absolutely return'. We set off on our ship and were annihilated on this sea. And so, as not to break our promise to him….! The result was that I lived a very long time alone on that ship, because I have the long-held obligation to return!" Brook said utterly determined. "Since the day we died… It's been over 50 years I suppose."

Franky looked at him utterly surprised at that. "50 years?! Oi, it was that old of a story?! I wasn't even born yet. I'm sorry but even that guy couldn't have possibly waited such a long time…"

"Why is it… I know it's possible he isn't waiting, he has the right to leave. But if by some chance he believed in our promise, and he has always been there waiting for us… How lonely would he be right now?! He may think that we had betrayed him but if he continued to wait for us there even now, how strong his feelings must be!"

"You…" Franky said in surprise.

"The name of the nakama whom we have sworn to meet again on that coast was… **LABOON!** We certainly couldn't take a young whale on a dangerous voyage like ours… I imagine he must have become very big now…" Brook told them.

"…Your nakama was a whale…?" Franky asked him surprised.

"…Yes." Brook said utterly serious and determined. "I can't help but feel that he has believed in us all this time and thinks that we might come back, and like always we would play our cheerful music while waving out to him. I don't think he will forgive us for having died irresponsibly, and because of our promise would scream into the sky if his voice could… **THAT DEATH ISN'T AN APOLOGY…! BECAUSE A MAN ONCE SAID…! THAT THEY WOULD ABSOLUTELY COME BACK!"** He shouted out the last part utterly serious.

Robin and Franky just looked at him utterly surprised at that.

 _*Flashback…end*_

"…..And that's the reason he…" Franky finished telling them about Brook's promise.

"Laboon?" Luffy said in surprise.

Zoro's eyes widened at that.

"It's him…" Sanji said in realization.

"Are you serious…?!" Usopp looked at them utterly surprised.

"…Him?" Chopper asked.

"…Yeah. We know him, that whale." Luffy spoke up as he remembered their meeting with Laboon.

"…?! Wha?! What do you mean?!" Franky shouted at him in surprise.

"It was at the entrance of the Grand Line… The two capes… This shitty huge whale was there, ramming his head against the wall that divides the world over and over again, trying to break through." Sanji told them. "He kept waiting there for the pirates that promised him 50 years ago that they'd absolutely come back. After a while, Laboon heard that the pirates ran away and accepting that, he tried to break through. Somehow, Luffy convinced it to stop acting suicidal and trying to break through the wall. He's still alive right now at the cape, still waiting for his nakama!"

"…This is unbeliveable… They kept their promise together for more than 50 years….!" Usopp said with a smile.

"To think that one of that nakama that whale is waiting for…is that skeleton." Zoro said thoughtfully.

 _Meanwhile with Juli…_

Juli had left the passageway behind her and now ran through the hall ways of Moriah's tower. She stopped and panted heavily, pressing herself in the shadow of a little door way, as some zombies walked past her, without spotting her. Juli sighed in relief at that. _'They haven't noticed that I'm gone until now, what's good… But I have no idea where to go…'_ She thought seriously. _'I first have to find the stairway leading down. Maybe getting out of this tower will help me find my nakama or even Brook-san.'_ Juli narrowed her eyes determined and then sneakily hushed out of the shadow, continue running down the hallways.

 _Back to the Strawhats…_

" **UWOOOAAAAHHH!"** Franky suddenly began to cry heavily. **"Dammit, I love that bone-guy and that whale!"**

" **SHUT UP!"** Zoro, Sanji and Usopp snapped at him flabbergasted.

"Uaaah! I'm pumped up!" Luffy shouted cheerily while smiling brightly. "He's a musican! A talking skeleton! And has an afro! And the Yohohoho! And he's Laboon's nakama! Even if I have to drag him along, he's going to board this ship! I'll make him our nakama! Got a problem with that, you guys?!"

"Fufuh…" Robin chuckled amused. "If we did would your opinion change?"

"I want him to join! He's with Laboon!" Usopp said with a happy smile.

"Agreed, dammit!" Franky shouted while crying utterly heavily.

"Me too, you bastard! I'm not scared of skeleton's either!" Chopper shouted while crying heavily as well.

" **BEFORE SOMETHING THAT SIMPLE, WE HAVE TO STOP NAMI-SWAN'S WEDDING AND GET BACK JULI-** _ **MEGAMI**_ **! DAMMIT!"** Sanji shouted, his face shadowed over in anger.

Just then, Luffy noticed Zoro has already gone off deck. "Oi, Zoro! Where are you going?" He called after him.

"I'm gonna land for a bit. The number of shadows we have to get back just went up one, didn't it?" Zoro looked back to him with a smirk.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy just smiled brightly at that. **"YOSHAAA! YOU GUYS! PREPARE FOR THE COUNTERATTACK! WE'RE GONNA BLOW DOWN THRILLER BARK!"** He shouted loudly.

" **GO!"** Usopp cheered, making no sign of moving.

"You too, idiot!" Sanji snapped at him in annoyance.

 _A few moments later, as everyone got off Sunny…_

"You know, we might have some problems finding the zombies that have our shadows." Zoro spoke up thoughtfully.

"Yeah…! And really, Luffy's zombie is huge!" Chopper told them. "It is at least twice the size of normal giants! I don't even think that you guys can beat it!"

"…We don't have to look for our zombies! Even tho I wanna see mine." Luffy said easily.

"What are you talking about? We can't step into the sun like this." Zoro asked him in confusion.

"Yeah, but… That old man with a wound said that if we beat Gekko Moriah, we'll all get our shadows back." Luffy once got out something smart.

Everyone looked at him in surprise at that.

"…He…did say that… Touché." Sanji said surprised.

"And Moriah is just up those stairs, right?" Luffy said and pointed at the staircase of the bridge outside that was leading up the tower.

"Woah! You're right!" Usopp shouted in surprise.

"Yeah. So, I'm gonna go kick Moriah's butt and get Juli-nee back! And we also will all get our shadows back." Luffy said easily. "Sanji, you go save Nami!"

" **HECK YEEAAAH! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS INVISBILE BUTT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS FOG! YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"** Sanji screamed enraged as he burst into bright angry flames that seemed to surround him.

"I forget to say that, but the invisible guy took a long look at Nami when she was taking a shower." Usopp added with a deadpan expression.

" **NAAAAAAANNNNNNIIII?!"** Sanji shouted in fury, anger and fully enraged as more, higher flames began to surround him while he roared angrily. **"S-O-B-"**

Zoro just sweat dropped at that. "…Don't excite him more."

Usopp sweat dropped as well. "He's about to transform into something." He shook his head. "Anyway, I feel responsible for Nami being taken right before my eyes, so I'm going with Sanji! And I don't want to meet the Shichibukai ever again!"

"I'm worried about the skeleton, so I'm gonna go there." Franky said as he put on his sunglasses. "Also, if Luffy beats Moriah, then that's that. But it'd be ironic if he loses to his own shadow before then."

"I'll go with you Franky." Zoro said excited while putting one of his swords over his shoulder. "I want to see this legendary samurai's zombie."

"Nami, Juli and the skeleton, those three are our immediate problems… And then, the key to winning this is to beat Moriah" Robin said seriously.

"You guys say it like it's really easy, but we're talking about one of the Shichibukai's here!" Chopper shouted at them seriously.

"It's fine. He's basically the same as Crocodile, right?" Luffy said nonchalant.

" **And you almost died! Can you please take better care of yourself this time?!"** Chopper snapped at him flabbergasted. **"And we've said that a lot, but your zombie is huge!"**

"Okay, okay…" Luffy just waved with his hand easily.

"Okay, everyone here take a bag." Usopp shouted and threw a bag towards each of them.

"Huh?" Luffy said in confusion as he caught a bag.

"Everyone, this is my new inventory, the 'Raise-the-zombies-up-to-Heaven salt ball'." Usopp said seriously.

"Ah…you were making this earlier. Cool." Zoro said cheerily as he caught his bag.

"You people have no sense of danger, so I'm telling you right now." Usopp began to warn them. "This place is surrounded by deep fog, but there's no guarantee the sun won't shine through! It's safe because it's midnight right now!... So, think of dawn as our time limit!"

" **You're right!"** Luffy shouted determined and angrily as he cracked his knuckles. **"I hate that I'm not eating anything until dawn! LET'S GO MAKE GEKKO MORIAH REGRET EVER PICKING A FIGHT WITH US! And we'll get twice our food back before dawn! …And Juli-nee of course!"**

"You mean get our shadows and Juli back before dawn…" Usopp told him nervously.

" **Yeah, whatever!"** Luffy huffed angrily.

" **NAMI-SWAAAN~"** Sanji roared behind him.

Zoro just seriously stormed forward. "Let's go!"

 _Meanwhile, Luffy's zombie had climbed up the main mast…_

" **WOOOOOAAAAHH!"** Oz shouted in awe. "I didn't know this was a ship! I can't see anything tho. But my life is going to be awesome. I'm going to become the Pirate King with this ship!" He shouted cheerily.

 _With Moriah…_

"Where's Oz now?" Moriah asked Perona easily, as they were still standing in the destroyed like hall, where they woke up Oz.

"He climbed up the master, Moriah-sama." Perona informed him, having gotten a good look at Oz through her ghosts.

"B-But Master, we can't do anything if that day-dreaming giant is wandering around the island! He's too dangerous!" The zombies shouted in worry.

"It will be fine." Moriah dismissed easily and smiled evilly. "Now that we have Oz, we can get the shadoes of even more powerful people. We can make even more special zombies now! Kishishishishi! We're going to need better Mario's, Hogback."

"Leave it to me, Moriah-sama. Fos fos fos." Hogback laughed amused.

"Ho-Hogback-sama! We have a problem…!" Hildon shouted in panic as he flew into the room.

"Hildon. What is it?" Hogback turned around to him in surprise.

" **The three guys who lost their shadows woke up and are all coming over here!"** Hildon informed him in panic.

"What?! They shouldn't be waking up this soon!" Hogback shouted in shock.

"I think their fellows woke them up." Hildon told him seriously. "…They seem to have some sort of connection to 'Humming'. I think he has filled them in. Not to mention the fact that they all know how to purify the zombies!"

"WHAT?!" Hogback shouted utterly shocked.

"So, the zombies are now all afraid of them! And they are just running around…!" Hildon informed him in panic.

"The wild zombies, the surprise zombies and the soldier zombies couldn't even match them when they didn't have salt. Go get the General zombies, they can fight the pirates of without salt being shoved down their throats! What the hell is Absalom doing?!" Hogback huffed in annoyance.

"Well, his wedding is about to start. So…most of the General zombies are attending the ceremony." Hildon told him nervously.

" **THOSE IDIOTS!"** A tick mark appeared on Hogback's head at that.

"Oh, and he told me to tell you that he wants you to do your belly dance at the party an hour from now." Hildon told him easily.

"Ah yes, a wedding is very memorable, so it's good to have something amusing." Hogback nodded cheerily until he remembered their situation and began to sweat nervously. **"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DANCE! GO STOP THAT RIDICULOUS THING!"**

"I can't object to Absalom-sama in my current position." Hildon reminded him nervously.

"Horororororo. You don't have to ask him to do anything." Perona said cheerily. "I'll weaken them with my ghosts, then the soldier zombies can easily catch them. Don't be agitated because they know the weakness of the zombies. I'll get them all here, so why don't you go get some Mario's for the rest of their shadows?" She told him while cheerily walking away, Kumashi following after her. "I'll be in my room. Come on, Kumashi."

"She's right… Glad to have her with us…" Hogback said with a sigh of relief but was still sweating nervously.

" **You should stew Kumashi's nails and drink it."** Cindry told him darkly with a scary expression.

"I…guess everything's fine, Moriah-sama…" Hogback spoke up to him.

"Oh…Okay. That's boring." Moriah sighed and then leaned on the wall while sitting on the ground lazily.

"Well… You wouldn't have done something anyway." Hogback sweat dropped.

"I'll be here for a while…" Moriah told him with a bored expression, before he brightened up. "I will just chat a bit with Juli-chan, right?" He asked her cheerily, looking next to him, just to notice that she's gone. His eyes widened at that in shock."WHERE IS SHEEE?!" He shouted angrily ad he looked searching around the room just to notice that she in fact escaped as well. **"BRING HER BACK, NOOOW!"** He roared at Hogback, who flinched at that, sweating heavily in fear and hurrying off with Cindry following after him, while Moriah ordered Hildon as well as some other zombies that were still in his room to search for her.

 _Meanwhile, with Juli…_

Juli heard the faint angry shout of Moriah and began to sweat. _'So, they finally found out I escaped…'_ She reached the end of the hallway and sighed in relief, hiding in a shadow from some zombies. _'But I already reached the end of the stairs…'_ Juli thought as she sneaked past some zombies that hurried quickly off, like something's getting them into panic. She looked at the entrance/exit of Moriah's dance hall before her and narrowed her eyes. _'Almost outside...'_

 _With the other Strawhats..._

" **WHERE'S MORIAH?!"** Luffy roared angrily while punching zombies furiously out of his way, storming up the stairs of the bridge. **"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOOD! OH, AND JULI-NEE OF COURSE AS WELL!"**

" **Which one of you pieces of shit, was the one peeking at Nami-swaaan!"** Sanji roared angrily, his head still on fire as he kicked zombies out of his way while storming after Luffy up the stairs.

Usopp, Robin and Chopper were just storming after them, their way clear, while sweat dropping.

"Yeah… Don't think we need the salt for now." Usopp deadpanned with a sweat drop. "They're filled to the brim with anger, eh?"

"I wonder if they even care about the shadows…" Chopper sweat dropped again. "Probably not…"

"There are five coming to the dance hall!" The zombies shouted in warning. "And two are below the bridge! We can't hold either group!"

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Robin were storming towards the dance hall while Franky and Zoro stormed towards Perona's room.

Zoro and Franky meanwhile threw the zombies out of their way as well.

"To think I actually got taken down by these weaklings… I sicken myself!" Zoro scolded himself harshly.

"And I rescued you, so if you want to, you can call me Aniki." Franky told him with a smirk.

" **HELL NO!"** Zoro snapped at him in annoyance.

 _With Luffy's group…_

Robin suddenly stopped in surprise. "Oh no…!" She shouted.

"What happened?!" Usopp gaped in shock as he saw Luffy and Sanji kneeling depressed on the stairs, utterly depressed lines over their heads.

"There's no hope if I'm reincarnated, I want to be a mosquito…" Luffy mumbled depressed.

"My eyebrow is too twirly… I should die right now…" Sanji sobbed.

"WE GOT THEM!" The zombies cheered as they grabbed onto the depressed Luffy and Sanji.

"They got caught?! WHY?!" Usopp shouted flabbergasted.

"It's those ghosts!" Robin informed him as she looked seriously at the smiling and cheering ghosts of Perona. "They make you depressed by touching you. I don't know how to reverse it…!"

"Waaah!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as they freed Luffy and Sanji from the zombies and then ran away as fast as possible from the zombies and ghosts.

"HURRY! WE HAVE TO CARRY THEM! IF WE GET TOUCHED IT'S OVER!" Usopp shouted while carrying Sanji.

"NOOOO! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY!" Chopper shouted with tears in his eyes, carrying Luffy in his 'human-like' form. So, Usopp with Sanji, Robin and Chopper with Luffy raced quickly over the bridge that was leading to Moriah's dance hall.

Just then, Juli stormed out of the dance hall onto the bridge while being chased by zombies.

"Set sail!" Suddenly, someone shouted from above them. And just then, Oz crashed into the bridge, destroying the most part of it.

" **UWAAH! WE'RE GONNA FALL!"** Usopp shouted in shock as he and Sanji fell down with the crumbling pieces of the bridge.

"Usopp, Sanji!" Chopper shouted as he, Robin and Luffy could succeed in staying on the rest of the bridge, as the other parts of the bridge crumbled and fell down.

"KYAAAA!" Juli just shouted in surprise as she was catapulted into the air as Oz landed on the bridge. _'Waah…?!'_ She thought in surprise while flying through the air. Juli narrowed her eyes and quickly took out her fan. _**"Fan no Kaze: Tornado!"**_ She shouted and spun her fan around, a tornado appeared and engulfed her, letting her land on the ground not as hardly as the fall would've let her. She took her fan back into the lace garter as the tornado disappeared. Juli sighed in relief and looked around the heap of debris, her eyes widening as she felt Zoro's, Franky's, Sanji's and Usopp's presence. She climbed quickly over the huge rocks of debris, making her way towards them.

Luffy looked down in surprise from the part of the bridge he was laying on. "What's going on?! Was that…? No, that can't be!"

"The stairs are totally gone!" Chopper shouted in shock while Robin slowly sat up. "All those zombies, and Usopp and Sanji JUST FELL!"

Zoro and Franky just looked at the thing covering their way, while Sanji and Usopp were stuck head-first in the ground behind them.

"Those two seem fine, but what the hell is this?!" Zoro crossed his arms before his chest, staring at the thing in confusion.

"A dead end?! The hell is this wall?!" Franky just said in confusion.

Sanji coughed as he slowly got up. "What happened?!"

"Ouch… What was that?" Usopp asked as he stared at the thing as well, slowly sitting up.

Zoro rammed one of his katana into the 'wall' blocking their way. "It's not stone…"

" _ **Weapons Left!"**_ Franky shouted as he shot at the 'wall'.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Usopps snapped at them flabbergasted.

"Yeah, you see there's a wall…" Zoro spoke up while looking at him.

" **THAT'S NOT A WALL YOU IDIOTS!"** Usopp snapped at them in fear. **"THAT THING… IS LUFFY'S ZOMBIE!"**

" **WHAAAAA?!"** Zoro, Franky and Sanji shouted in shock and surprised as they stared up, now clearly seeing Oz's head far above them.

"Minna~" Juli called for them, while she was standing on some debris.

"Juli!" Usopp and Franky shouted in surprise, while Zoro sighed in relief.

"Juli- _megami_ ~ I'm so glad you're safe~" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes as she jumped down to them.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise, as she misinterpreted the distance between them and so landed on top of Zoro, who crashed to the ground with her. "Oops, sorry Zoro…" She smiled at him in apology, still sitting on top of him.

Zoro groaned and then looked up to her, being relief nothing happened to her. "…No problem." He blushed as he noticed that she was sitting on him.

"Waahh! Juli, you succeed in escaping!" Usopp cheered happily while Sanji helped her up after glaring darkly at Zoro.

"Yes, it was easier than I thought-" Juli told them with a soft smile before looking to the side and spotting Oz. "Huh, what's Luffy's zombie doing here?" She blinked in surprise and confusion as she stared up to Oz's face, as he suddenly opened his eyes, glaring at them.

" **GYAAAA! THAT'S THE END FOR US! WE WILL GET KILLED!"** Usopp screamed, frightened to death.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 57. How did you like it? :) Yay, looks like Juli succeeded in escaping from Moriah and is now reunited with some of her nakama. :3 And of course they had to be some Juzo (Juli x Zoro) stuff this chapter~ (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **) Anyway, looks like Luffy was seriously shocked by not having food that he even took food as priority before saving his sister. XDD He has to be real hungry, poor little dork. Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next week and have a fantastic day! ;)**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Tornado_ = Fan of the wind: Tornado (Juli)

 _Weapons Left_ = Weapons Left (Franky)

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : hahaha dude that was a great ending. Still find it hard to believe that Juli slipped out of that freezer room without someone seeing her, I mean there is well over a hundred zombies in there along with Moria and the mysterious three.

How would she have gone unnoticed?

 **Yeah, Usopp just being Usopp at the end. And well, of course it's hard to believe Juli got some easily out of the freezer room, but she choose the perfect moment to escape. Moriah was too focused on Oz to notice something and the hundred zombies were panicking and scared of a running around giant zombie that could easily destroy the island. Hogback was too in awe of Oz to notice her escape and Perona had to concentrate on finding Oz after he broke out of the freezer. Besides that, Juli was being careful, hiding in the shadows when someone was nesr her and waited for them to walk past her before continueing running. I hope this explains it to you. :) (Btw Moriah's three little zombie soldiers noticed it, but well...they let her run so why would they say something about her escape at that moment? ;) )**

' _silent blue rose'_ : HAHAHAHAA luffy wtf he's really adorable w ...Yes! Juli-hime escaped!... Thank you for the chapter :)

 **Aww... You're welcome! :3 And yes, Luffy is a little cutie pie even when he was being a dork this chapter. XD**

 _'Totong'_ : Yep! Juli has successfully escaped with the Straw Hats. But the problem now Oz is there as well. I hope Juli might convince Oz not to attack them. It would be a really funny seeing Juli scolding somebody like Oz. It would be pretty hilarious. Anyways great update onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ Glad you liked the chapter~ :3 Yeah, Oz could become a problem. But oh well, I'm sure Juli will do something about it. ;) And it really would be funny when Juli starts to scold Oz, but I think even she wouldn't do that in a situation when there are being attacked.**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I love ypur chapter, it's very wonderful plus I'm glad that juli was able to escape and is back with the others but I'm still curious about what Moriah has planned to do with her plus I was still hopeing to see juli in a wedding dress but your chapter 57 is very awesome

 **Thank you~ :3 And well, Moriah has planned nothing good. He wants her to be with them forever, helping him to get the zombies to do everything he says. And what will happen to Juli if she gets captured again... Well, it definitely is going to be some punishment for her trying to escape... So, let's just hope he doesn't capture her again. And to Juli wearing a wedding dress... Nobody said this isn't going to happen... Will take some time until we reached that part tho. ;)**

'DinoZilla': Geez, I'm hoping the Straw Hats manage to avoid a fight with Oz and with Juli around she might avert the situation. And seeing Sanji extra pissed when he heard Nami is about to get married by Absalom is really enjoyable. And with Juli here he's 2x angrier this time around. See ya!

 **Mhm... Maybe Juli will be able to avoid a fight, maybe not... Or maybe something entire else will happen? ;) I have something planned for that in the next chapter you guys. So be excited! :D**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Too bad Juli doesn't have the chance to hear Brook's sad tale. Maybe after this is over Luffy or the rest of the Straw Hats will this story. For now though they need to contend with a bigger problem in hand.

 **Yeah, it really is a pity Juli doesn't get to know of Brook's friendship with Laboon, but well, maybe she will get to know it later. :3 And you got it right, from now on they have to concentrate on more serious things and their situation is going to become more and more dangerous.**


	58. The fighting starts!

Chapter 58- The fighting starts!

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy, Chopper and Robin were storming into Moriah's dance hall.

"Usopp and Sanji just fell below, but are we going to leave them?!" Chopper shouted in worry, now being in his 'running-point' to storm forward faster.

"Yeah! Those two will be fine!" Luffy said seriously. "Anyway, we need to beat Moriah, so if you see that leek bastard kick his ass and get Juli-nee back!"

"Understood. That's the quickest route to ending this all." Robin agreed.

"In there is the hall where we saw Luffy's shadow being taken. And at the end of the freezer inside is where we saw Moriah and Juli." Chopper informed them seriously as they got closer to the door of the dance hall.

"YOSH!" Luffy shouted determined as they crashed into the room, just to stare at Hogback and Cindry that was standing in the dance hall before them.

" **UWOOOH!** Y-YOU?! DIDN'T PERONA TAKE CARE OF YOU?!" Hogback shouted in shock.

" **Hogback!"** Chopper said angrily.

"Hm?! What's with that reindeer?" Hogback looked in confusion at Chopper.

"…So that's Dr. Hogback." Robin said seriously as she studied him.

"He's the guy that was with Moriah! Should I kick his ass too?!" Luffy asked as he let his arm circle in the air, ready to throw a punch.

"W-Wa-Wait…!" Hogback spoke up utterly nervous.

"WAIT Luffy." Chopper glared utterly serious at Hogback. "Could you leave this guy to me?"

Luffy just looked back to him in surprise.

"There's a door over there, right?! …That's the freezer! You go ahead!" Chopper shouted determined.

Luffy smiled at that. "Yosh! Got it!"

" **Waaah! How impudent to just burst in on Moriah-sama! Cindry-chan, get them!"** Hogback shouted loudly.

"Yes." Cindry just said and then quickly threw plates at them. "One Plate! Two Plates!"

"UWAH! PLATES?!" Luffy just shouted flabbergasted while dodging the plates being thrown at him.

"Three Plat-" Cindry just wanted to throw more plates at Luffy, as she was suddenly held back by arms that sprouted out of her body.

"Please go on ahead, Luffy." Robin said utterly serious with crossed arms.

"Wha?! What happened Cindry-chan?!" Hogback shouted in shock.

"Thanks Robin!" Luffy thanked her before storming towards the freezer door.

" **WHY YOU, WAIT!"** Hogback shouted after Luffy. **"MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!"**

" **HOGBACK!"** Chopper interrupted him as he transformed back to his normal form. He glared angrily at Hogback. " **I'm disappointed in you! You're no longer a doctor in my eyes!"**

"Oh, fos fos fos…" Hogback began to laugh at that in amusement as he looked at Chopper. "I didn't recognize you, Dr. Chopper. So, you were a Zoan Type fruit user… I thought you were an odd creature. I don't know what you did to escape your transport in Perona's garden, but now that we've met here… Don't think you'll get away! I will have your shadow! No…Perhaps… If I instead kill you and fashion you into a marionette? Then you can join these guys!" Suddenly, Zoro's and Sanji's zombie stepped up behind Hogback.

Luffy raced quickly through the corridor leading to the special freezer. "Man… This corridor is sooo long!" He huffed in annoyance, while panting. "Yosh made it!" He shouted as he finally stepped into the freezer. "What is this place?!" Just then, he looked to the side and spotted Moriah leaning lazily on the wall next to him. " **Ah, there you are! …Now… TELL ME WHERE JUI-NEE IS!"**

Moriah just looked at him and started to frown. "Yo... You, huh…?"

 _With Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Juli…_

"What's up with the size of Luffy's zombie?! Is he the devil?!" Franky shouted in shock.

Juli just giggled amused at that. "No, this is Oz."

Sanji and Zoro just gaped at Luffy's zombie before them in disbelief.

"IT'S THE END! **THE ENNNDDD!"** Usopp began to cry utterly frightened as Oz raised his arm, and slowly moved his hand towards them. Sanji, Zoro and Franky just stiffened at that.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'I don't think he would attack us…'_

Just then, Oz grabbed onto a pyramid shaped piece of debris behind them.

"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH! W-What're you doing?!" Usopp shouted at Oz scared.

Just then, Oz placed the pyramid/ hat shaped debris and placed it on his head, thinking it looked similar to a pirate hat. "Ohhh… This is good." He said cheerily. "Yosh! I'm in a good mode now! I'M GONNA BECOME THE ROTTEN PIRATE KING! Shishishishishi! Man, when that thing broke it sure surprised me." Oz just shouted cheerily while turning away from the Strawhats.

"Wha…? Did he not realize where we were?" Usopp whispered while sweat dropping.

Juli just giggled amused and fondly. _'He sure acts like a giant Lu would act… I wonder…'_

"He really was saying stuff that just sounded like Luffy. With that body and Luffy's fighting strength, that's bad news…" Zoro concluded seriously, as Oz slowly began to walk away from them.

"Hey, your name is Oz, right? It's really nice to meet you~" Juli suddenly shouted cheerily after Oz while stepping forward to him.

" **WAAAHHHH! JULI, NOOOOOO!"** Usopp shouted at her flabbergasted and utterly scared and just as he wanted to lay a hand on her mouth to shut her up, Oz turned back around to them.

"HM?" Oz said, now fully turned back around and then looked at Juli with narrowed eyes.

" **GYAAAAA! NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIEEE!"** Usopp shouted utterly scared and started to hide behind some debris, while Sanji, Zoro and Franky began to tense and started to sweat nervously.

Juli just still smiled softly at Oz. "It's okay, he will not attack us as long as you don't attack him." She told her nakama seriously as Oz stretched out his hand towards them again.

"H-How can you just say that Juli?!" Franky shouted at her as he noticed Oz took aim at her.

Zoro narrowed is eyes and gritted his teeth at that.

"Juli- _megam_ i!" Sanji shouted in concern and wanted to attack Oz as he grabbed onto Juli.

"No! Don't attack him." Juli just told them utterly serious as Oz slowly lifted her into the air and held her before his face.

"GYAAAHH! SHE'S GOING TO GET EATEN!" Usopp shouted horrified.

"JULI- _MEGAMI_!" Sanji just wanted to attack Oz, as Zoro stopped him with an outstretched arm.

"…Listen to what Juli said… Don't attack him." Zoro just told them utterly serious, his eyes shadowed over.

"MARIMO! How can you say something like this when she's definitely in danger-" Sanji snapped at him until he was interrupted by Oz.

"JULI-NEE!" Oz shouted happily, while having Juli softly in one of his hands and flowers appeared around his head at that.

" **NAAAANNNIIII?!"** Usopp, Franky and Sanji shouted utterly surprised as their eyes bulged out in shock. Zoro's eyes just widened a slight bit in surprise, having expected something like this to happen, otherwise Juli wouldn't have made Oz notice her.

Juli looked at Oz in surprise before smiling softly. "So, you remember me, Oz?"

"Of course! How could I ever forget my sister?!" Oz shouted fiercely before smiling brightly. "Shishishishi! You have to join me on my adventure to becoming the Pirate King~" He shouted cheerily as he started to walk off.

"Kyaaa… Oz, wait-" Juli sweat dropped and tried to reason with him to let her go, but he was not hearing her.

"Ahhh! This is going to be so much fun~" Oz laughed cheerily.

Zoro cursed at that. "Juli?!" He shouted after her, while the three other Strawhats just still seemed to be confused and shocked to what just happened.

"Zoro! Just continue forward! I will catch up to you guys later!" Juli shouted towards him as Oz carried her of somewhere.

Zoro just sighed at that worried, but they had to concentrate on getting to Brook now. "Let's continue. "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MARIMO?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE JULI- _MEGAMI_ BEHIND!" Sanji snapped at him utterly angrily.

"She said she's going to be okay, stupid love cook! Besides, what about Nami's marriage? Didn't you want to save her?!" Zoro reminded him in annoyance, he was being worried about Juli as well, but they had to move forward.

Sanji's eyes widened that in shock and he looked close to burst into flames again. "WAAAH! That's right!... Okay, let's continue." He grumbled after looking uncertain for a moment.

Usopp just sweat dropped at them. "Well, the problem now is that when Sanji and I fell down, the bridge was destroyed. So even we can't get to the mast mansion. It doesn't look like we can jump either-" He looked to the side, just to see that Franky had built a little bridge that was now connecting the end of the bridge where they stood with the door leading to Perona's room.

"Wait just another 30 seconds, I'm not quite satisfied with this finish…" Franky said as he studied the bridge he just built in 30 seconds with a frown.

" **HE MADE A FRIGGIN BRIDGE!"** Zoro, Sanji and Usopp shouted utterly flabbergasted as their eyes bulged out.

 _A few seconds later…_

"With this much rubble around, there was plenty of wood to use as material." Franky said cheerily as they stormed over the bridge he just made.

"But isn't it a bit much in an emergency to put in such detail…" Usopp just said while sweat dropping as he looked at the ornaments of the railing of the bridge.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SHOULD SKIP CRUCIAL PARTS OF THE CONSTRUCTION?!" Franky snapped at him.

"No, it seems we can rely on you! You've saved us for now!" Sanji said seriously as they entered Perona's room. "…What's with this room?" He asked in confusion as he looked around.

"Seems like someone's showing off in this room." Zoro noticed seriously as they looked around the pink and black room that was decorated like in a castle.

"Horororororo… I intended to let you all be the zombie's victims on the bridge and stairs, but I never expected Oz to leap down like that. It seems a huge nuisance entered my plan." Perona spoke up seriously while the smiling ghosts floated around her in the room.

"Those Ghost! It can't be that she was the one manipulating them? Just what is that?" Zoro asked seriously.

Perona laughed cheerily at that and stood up, letting two new smiling ghosts form out of the palms of her hand. "Horororororo~ It seems that you're already familiar with how terrible those ghosts can be. I'm a spirit woman capable of calling spirits forth freely. These ghosts are part of me. They hollow out a person's spirit!" Perona shouted as she sent her ghosts towards them. "Horororororo~ This is where it ends for all of you!"

"T-The one pulling the strings of those friggin ghost... W-Was this Cutie-chan?!" Sanji shouted in shock, but then grabbed onto his heart love struck. "I would gladly be capture by you, cutie-chan~"

" **Like this is the time for that! If we're all hit by that we'll get annihilated in an instant!"** Usopp snapped at him flabbergasted.

" **THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN!"** Franky shouted in shock.

"…There's no doubt that so many of those…!" Zoro shouted as the crowd of smiling ghosts shot towards them and then one ghost went through each one of them.

" _ **Negative Hollow..."**_ Perona just shouted as the four Strawhats sank to the ground utterly depressed and depressed lines appeared over them.

"It's over… everything…~~~" Usopp just said depressed.

"That's it! I want to be treated like a stray dog!" Franky shouted crying while kneeling on the ground.

"My existence is even lower than a dead fish…! I want to die…" Sanji cried out utterly depressed.

"I'm sorry that I've been treading upon the same earth as everyone else…." Zoro mumbled depressed.

" **Capture them!"** Perona ordered loudly and the 'cute' zombies jumped towards them with a battle cry.

 _Meanwhile with Juli…_

Oz hummed cheerily as he carried Juli further and further away from the main mansion.

"Oz! Please-" Juli tried to talk to him, but was interrupted.

"Our adventure will be the best one ever, Juli-nee!" Oz shouted happily.

"Oz-" Juli tried it again.

"We're going to see so much of the world! Shishishishi!" Oz laughed cheerily.

"OZ-" Juli huffed at him.

"Ohhh. And I'm going to eat so much meat~" Oz cheered.

" **OZ!"** Juli now shouted at him.

"Huh…?" Oz stopped and looked down to her scolding expression. "Oh… Hehehehe… Sorry, Juli-nee…" He apologized nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Juli just sighed at that and looked up to him seriously. "I can't come with you right now, Oz. There's still something important I have to do on this ship."

Oz blinked at that before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, oops. I didn't know that, Juli-nee." He said and walked back a few steps. "I will pick ya up later then! Until then, I'm gonna explore this ship a bit more! See ya!" He sat her back down from where he picked her up and then walked cheerily away.

Juli just sighed at that in fondness and stared after him thoughtfully. _'It's going to be a problem to get Lu's shadow back…'_ She shook her head before storming towards Perona's room.

 _Inside Perona's room…_

" _ **Random Shot Salt Star!"**_ Someone shouted loudly and the zombies that tried to capture the four depressed strawhats swallowed salt.

" **WHO?!"** Perona shouted in shock as her zombie servants screamed while their shadows left their bodies to go back to their original owner.

" **I won't let you lay a hand on my crew!"** Usopp said determined while he glared at Perona.

"Damn…. Did he not get hit?!" Perona shouted in annoyance. _**"Negative Hollow…"**_ A smiling ghost went right through Usopp, who didn't sink to his knees.

"My name is… **Captain Usopp!** " He just shouted, still not sinking to his knees.

" **WHY AREN'T YOU ON YOUR KNEES?! THE GHOST TOUCHED YOU! …WHAT DID YOU DO?!"** Perona shouted at him in shock.

"I didn't do anything!" Usopp declared solemnly. **"I'M ALREADY NEGATIVE!"** He suddenly shouted.

" **EEEEEEHHHH?!"** Perona just screamed flabbergasted as her eyes bulged out in shock before she sank to the ground at that. _'Something that idiotic…! There's no person in this world who negative hollow wouldn't affect!_

"The ghost's negative power doesn't work! This is unheard off!" The zombies shouted in shock.

Perona began to cry at that. _'People... by just living they should try and move forward…but he…!'_

"GO FOR IT!" Perona's zombie servants suddenly started to cheer on Usopp.

" **DON'T CHEEER ME ON!"** Usopp snapped at them before looking back to the depressed Sanji, Zoro and Franky. "Now snap out of it you all. Quickly, go forward and rescue Nami and Brook! Your strength…! Your strength is no match for this woman! **I'll take care of her!** "

"…Why you…!" Perona clenched her fists at that.

Franky, Zoro and Sanji just looked up to him at that.

"…What is that reliable feeling…?" Sanji asked in surprise.

"It didn't affect him…?" Zoro said while sweat dropping.

"Good speech, Usopp." Juli shouted cheerily as she ran into the room.

"Juli!" The Strawhats smiled at her arrival.

"Oh, Juli-chan… Did you come here for a tea party? But this is a bad timing right now." Perona greeted her cheerily.

"I'm sorry, Perona. I don't have time for a tea party right now." Juli told her politely. "Come on guys!"

"Wait! You all take care of the surrounding zombies! I can't win against them! I'LL DIE!" Usopp told them in fear.

"We'll leave everything to you then!" Zoro just shouted towards him before they stormed out of the room into Perona's wonder garden.

" **WHA?! Noo! Wait!"** Usopp shouted flabbergasted after them.

"To think Usopp's negativity would come in handy for us in a place like this…" Sanji shook his head as the four ran through Perona's garden while being chased by zombies.

Juli just giggled amused at that. "He has a stronger mind than you would expect. I'm sure he's going to win against Perona."

Franky nodded at that. "If he wouldn't have been there it could have easily been the end for us! What a horrifying ability."

"Ah, right! Juli- _megami_ , are you alright?! Oz didn't do something to you, right?" Sanji asked her in concern.

"Huh? No… What do you mean? It's Lu's zombie, he would never hurt me." Juli told him certainly.

"I see… I'm relieved…" Sanji sighed in relief at that.

"Why are the ones chasing us only those weird animal zombies?" Zoro asked in confusion before shaking his head.

"It seems you will get to the mansion where Brook is if you go straight through this yard." Sanji noticed seriously. "I'll depart here then. I have to rescue Nami-swan!"

"Okay, we got it, do a good job!" Franky smiled at him.

" **OYOOO! I AM THE WILLO WISP! NAAAAAAMIII-SWAAAAN! I WON'T LET YOU BECOME A BRIDE!"** Sanji roared loudly as he caught fire again and then jumped into the air towards the main mast and began to fall.

Zoro just sweat dropped at that. "He just fell… Isn't this place pretty high up?"

"Well, it's said that if humans get their adrenalin pumping that pain becomes an afterthought…" Franky just said as they heard Sanji scream.

Juli just shook her head in fondness before narrowing her eyes. "So, we're going to rescue Brook-san?"

Zoro nodded seriously at that. "Yes. Luffy wants him to definitely join our crew and that's why we have to get his shadow back as well."

Juli smiled softly at that. "I see… That's great."

Franky just nodded. "Whatever… What's important now is that in the top of this mansion before us is a skeleton and a swordsman."

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and started to try to sense Brook. It was still harder than normal on this island, but she could feel two presences at the far top of the mansion. One she could identify as Brook… The other felt kinda similar to him, but also different… This is what had to be his shadow. "You're right. He's fighting against his shadow right now… But I have the feeling we should hurry."

Zoro and Franky just nodded seriously at that as they picked up their pace.

 _Meanwhile with Brook…_

Brook panted heavily as he and Ryuuma, his zombie, clashed with their swords.

"Yohohoho! It's almost like you're a phoenix or a zombie…" The legendary samurai spoke up as he looked at the heavy panting Brook, who had a huge crack in his skull as well as was missing one tooth. "You shouldn't be able to stand any longer. Soon, I'll make it so you'll no longer be able to move and so you will never be able to try to take your shadow back again. What should I cut off with my special arrow notch slash?!"

Brook was kneeling on the ground and panted heavily as he spoke up to his zombie angrily. "You know nothing… Don't use that name… Coming from kingdom's 'assault squad', the fast cutting technique I made my specialty is named 'Requiem Handoul', The same sword slash was praised by my nakama and nicknamed 'Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri.'

Ryuuma just looked at him in slight surprise at that.

"Even if you have my personality and techniques, to you who has forgotten my memories and feelings… **I do not want that named to be used by you!** " Brook shouted at him fiercely.

"Yohohoho. If you keep on insisting you're using the real one, why don't you tear apart my so-called fake techniques." Ryuuma said seriously. "This is…your last chance."

Brook slowly stood back up again while panting heavily. The two looked seriously at each other and moved their swords a slight bit as they walked past each other. _**"Hanauta Sanchou…"**_ They both said, and it was silent for a moment.

" _ **Yahazu Giri!"**_ Ryuuma said seriously while shielding his sword as Brook got cut up.

' _Laboon…'_ Brook thought as his sword fell to the ground before he crashed onto the ground as well. _'There is nothing more I want than apologizing to you…'_

Ryuuma grabbed onto Brook's afro. "Of course, start with the afro." He said as he held his sword to the afro, ready to cut it.

'… _For this unfortunate me to apologize on this dark ocean fifty years ago… It was so long… And to think there was no reason for me to live… I'm so miserable…. My life is so miserable…'_ Brook just thought sadly.

"Yohohoho." Ryuuma laughed amused and just as he was about to cut through Brook's afro, a clear, serious voice sounded through the room

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku!"**_ And with that, a slash flew at high speed towards Ryuuma.

Ryuuma spun around and so had to let go of Brook's afro to block the slash with his sword.

"Wha?!" Brook shouted in surprise and Ryuuma just narrowed his eyes.

Just then, Juli stepped into the room, her closed fan for strong opponents in her hand. "Brook-san, are you alright?" She asked him in concern but was not letting Ryuuma out of her sight.

"J-Juli-san?!" Brook asked her in surprise.

"Yohohoho! What beautiful, graceful lady we have over here. Tell me… May you let me see your panties, Ojou-sama?" Ryuuma asked her in the same tone of voice as when Brook asked her the same thing.

Juli just blinked at that. "I don't know why this would matter right now, but why n-"

Just then the whole room began to shake and tremble.

"Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she fell down.

"Aaahhh!" Brook shouted as he rolled through the whole room.

' _What is this?! The mansion is trembling…'_ Ryuuma thought in surprise as he looked up.

"Uwah! What's this shaking?! And where did Juli just run off to?!" Franky just shouted in confusion, while they stormed through the corridor.

"How should I know?! Maybe it's an earthquake? Just let us catch up to Juli quickly." Zoro said seriously.

Just then, they stormed into the room. "What's this?! ..Ah, I found him! Found the skeleton!" Franky shouted and stormed towards Brook.

Juli just slowly stood up and then rushed to Brook as well. "Brook-san, are you alright?!" She asked as she knelt down besides him while Franky slowly supported him with laying his arms around him.

"Waah! You're still conscious, right?! Are you still alive?! Oi! Say something!" Franky began to panic.

"W-Why are you guys here…" Brook just spoke up with a hoarse voice.

Just then, Juli's eyes widened and she jumped up in alarm and opened her fan.

"Yohohoho! This will not do! Interacting with the defeated!" Ryuuma shouted as he attacked him.

Franky's eyes just widened at that in surprise before Juli visible relaxed and closed her fan just as Ryuuma's sword was about to reach them.

"Not so fast…" Zoro spoke up utterly serious as he suddenly appeared before Juli, blocking Ryuuma's swords with his two katana. He looked up to him with a dangerous smirk. "So, it's you… The ancient 'legendary samurai' who cut the head off a dragon… even though I'm still not sure whether or not dragons really existed. **I wanted to meet you!"** And with that, he fully drew his two swords, pushing Ryuuma away.

"Wow… H-He pushed Ryuuma away… Who exactly is he?" Brook asked in awe.

Juli just sighed at that in fondness and took her fan back into the lace garter around her leg.

"He's a belligerent Santoryou pirate swordsman. He's pretty strong. If your pride allows it, he might take back your shadow in your place, would you accept that?" Franky asked him while still supporting Brook in his arms and then started to curse over the shaking of the ground.

Juli smiled softly at that. "Yes, I'm sure he would do that."

"M-My shadow?! Really?!..." Brook asked in disbelief before looking at Zoro thankfully. "If you can please take my shadow back-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zoro snapped at him.

"WHHAAAAA?!" Brook gaped at him at that.

Juli narrowed her eyes dangerously at that. "….Zoro…." She said scoldingly and then began to pull at his ear lobe with a pout on her face. "Apologize! That was rude!"

"Owww! Oww! Oww! Oww! Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I will try to get it back okay?!" Zoro shouted in pain as he tried to get Juli's hand off his ear, but when she wants to, she could have as monstrous strength as Luffy.

Juli nodded satisfied at that and let go of his ear lobe. "Good~" She smiled cheerily as she knelt back down next to Brook and Franky who just sweat dropped at that.

Zoro just grumbled in annoyance while rubbing his red ear lobe. Ryuuma just seemed to be amused by that scene.

"Anyway…" Zoro grumbled before studying Ryuuma's katana seriously. "Your blade looks pretty good."

"Yohohoho. You have a good eye. This is one of the 21st great swords. It's **the** Meitou Shuusui. It's a sword not seen by many eyes." Ryuuma told him proudly.

"So, it's a great katana! I've come across a good thing… Since you're called a samurai I expected a good blade." Zoro smirked dangerously at that. "Yosh! I'm going to get that katana!"

" **WHAAAA?!"** Franky and Brook just shouted utterly shocked while Juli giggled amused and shook her head in fondness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this was Chapter 58. How did you like it? :) Looks like Luffy's zombie somehow could recognize Juli as his sister. I hope you enjoyed their interaction as well as Juli scolding Zoro in front of a legendary Samurai. XD Oh and also, did you notice that Ryuuma called Juli Ojou-sama, what means something along the lines of Mistress and was used in ancient japan to greet woman that were a higher rank than oneself. Could it really be that the zombie's reaction to Juli are connected to her family's power? Anyway, I hope you have fun thinking about that. ;) Have an awesome day and see you next chapter! :3**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess

 _Ojou-sama_ = Mistress

attacks

 _Negative Hollow_ = Negative Hollow (Perona)

 _Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri_ = Humming Three Blocks: Arrow Notch Cut (Brook)

 _Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku_ = Fan of the Wind: Punishment of Heaven (Juli)

 _Reviews_

' _Totong_ ': Great update and it seems that Zoro is gonna fight Ryuuma while Juli has front seat view for the upcoming fight. Fun fact did you when Ryuuma is still alive, his has a uncanny resemblance to Zoro. Anyways onward true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yeah, Juli is going to see one epic fight. Oh, and I did know Ryuuma was resembling Zoro's appearance when he was still alive. And I think he was also a character from Oda-sensei's first novel. :)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : I look forward to the upcoming fights at Thriller Bark. Hopefully you could show for fights that about to take place. See ya!

 **I will already say that now: I will not write about everything right that take place on Thriller Bark. Until now, the fights that are definitely going to be shown are Ryuuma vs. Zoro, Luffy vs. Moriah, later Strawhats vs. Oz and of course Luffy vs. Oz and Moriah. Maybe some parts of the other fights will be included, but we will have to see about that. :)**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Hey love your chapter 58 it's absolutely marvelous plus I love the part where Oz is happy to see juli scene it's cute and wonderful plus quick question when will I see juli in a wedding dress and my request not to be rude and you're a super awesome fanfic writer *gives hug*

 **Thank you. :3 And until Juli will be in a wedding dress, we first have to get through a few arcs. She will be in a wedding dress sometime after the timeskip. So, it will take some time until we reach that part. And I will write on your request as soon as I have time to extra work on this fanfiction. But at the moment I'm quite busy so it will probably take some more weeks, sorry.**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : From the look of things, your story focus namely the fight between Chopper and Robin vs. Hogback, Moria vs. Luffy and Zoro vs. Ryuuma. I couldn't wait to see those fights to came.

 **Yeah, I can't wait to write about those fights as well, but I still am thinking about including the fight Chopper and Robin vs. Hogback. But I guess I will include it because that's the moment when Zoro and Sanji's zombies are beaten and they get their shadows back. Anyway, we will just have to wait and see... :)**


	59. Zoro vs Ryuuma

Chapter 59- Zoro vs. Ryuuma! Clash of the Swordsmen!

* * *

Luffy stared up to the ceiling in annoyance as he noticed the shaking of the ground. "Geez, why is it shaking so hard?! I wonder what's going on…!"

Moriah just still leaned lazily on the wall. "It's probably because the ship got caught in some weird sea current… I think it's most likely your fault. Kishishishishi! So, what do you want? What did you come here for?"

"Ah! Right!" Luffy shouted in realization and glared angrily at Moriah. "How dare you to just capture Juli-nee! Give her back NOW! And also give me back my shadow! Oh, and Zoro's and Sanji's as well… Brook's too! Also that zombie old man's! All of them!" He shouted seriously.

Moriah just laughed at that amused. "Such a greedy guy you are…" Just then, he narrowed his eyes and smiled darkly. "As to your 'sister'… She thought it was a good idea to try and run away from me. But don't worry, Hogback and Hildon are going to make sure to get her back."

"Wha?!" Luffy looked at him in surprise. "Juli-nee escaped?" He started to laugh cheerily at that. "Of course! That's my sister for ya!"

Moriah just seemed to get angry at that before relaxing slightly and leaning back amused. "Anyway… What about those shadows you wanted to get back from me? …How are you planning on doing that?"

Luffy placed his straw hat on his head while looking seriously up to him. "I only need to kick your ass, right?" He said easily.

"Even if you kick my ass or kill me, the zombies will not lose their shadows by losing their 'governor'. My ability is to 'govern'. There's only one way to make your wish come true: By facing all the shadows and as their current governor…. Commanding them to go back to their masters." Moriah told him lazily.

"And by doing that, you'll make all the shadows come back?" Luffy asked him as he stemmed his arms onto his sides.

"If you can make me weak enough to do it, it's fine. But… With your current level of power, you can't even lay a finger on me. Fua~~" Moriah told him amused.

"Alright! _**Gomu Gomu no…"**_ And with that, Luffy jumped into the air and aimed and punch at Moriah's face. _**"Pistole!"**_

But before his hand could even touch Moriah, his fist was blocked by the hand of a shadowy figure.

"A shadow?!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"Kishishishi!" Moriah laughed darkly. "Try winning against my clone… _**Doppelman**_!" He smiled dangerously as a shadow in the form and size of Moriah formed out of the ground before Luffy.

"Waah!" Luffy shouted in surprise and had to jump a bit away from Moriah.

"In the past, I was filled with overestimation and aspiration for my own power." Moriah told him lazily.

Luffy stared in surprise at the shadow towering above him. "What's that?! Move out of the way!"

"But I understand the importance of excellent underlings! I'm the man who'll become the Pirate King by using the power of others, not by using my hands!" Moriah said easily.

" **I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE THE PIRATE KING!"** Luffy shouted determined and then had to dodge the punch Moriah's doppelganger shadow threw at him, which destroyed the ground in progress.

"Your zombie said that too… There's a large difference in physiques between the 'shadow' and the 'body'… But it seems like the previous master's will is left strong in him, as expected. That is just a question of time though." Moriah shrugged lazily before grinning crazily. "When he finally loses all memories of being you… He'll become a zombie completely obedient to me! No matter how powerful the ego is… Every zombie will meet 'absolutely obedience' in his life!"

"RETURN IT IMMEDIATELY!" Luffy shouted at him and then stretched his leg and kicked Moriah's shadow doppelganger out of his way. _**"Gomu Gomu no… Gatling!"**_ And with a battle cry and while being in midair, he aimed multiple very quick punches at Moriah.

" _ **Brick Bat."**_ Moriah said easily, not even moving a muscle. His shadow doppelganger formed into bullet like orbs that started to float before Moriah.

Luffy gritted his teeth as every punch of his just hit one of those black bullets that didn't even seem to move one bit from the inpact of his attack. He tried to throw even quicker punches at Moriah, but his attack was just blocked by the black orbs every time.

Moriah started to hum cheerily at that to mock him.

"Damn! He's completely guarded! I can't hit him!" Luffy shouted in annoyance, panting slightly.

Suddenly, one of the orbs grew wings and so formed into a bat and bit down on Luffy's arm.

"Ouch!" Luffy shouted and then was attacked by a swarm of those bats that all tried to bite him. "Ouch-chch-chch!"

"Kishishishi! Rest assured, they won't suck your blood." Moriah started to laugh darkly and amused. "Who will kick my ass?! Don't make me laugh!"

" **Let go of me!"** Luffy shouted utterly annoyed and kicked and punched all of the bats away from him. The bats splashed against the wall before slowly forming back into the shadow doppelganger of Moriah.

"When a young brat with not much experience underestimates people… He'll only be embarrassed in the end!" Moriah told him seriously with a mocking undertone in his voice.

"You bastard! It's already gone to your head!" Luffy glared at him while panting as blood was dripping down his forehead.

Moriah just started to hum cheerily again while closing his eyes.

Suddenly, Luffy leapt down from the platform. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_

"Oh? What's that? You jumped off like that? Are you trying to run away?!" Moriah taunted him as he looked down while leaning over the railing.

" _ **Stamp!"**_ Luffy shouted as he held onto the railing and stretched his arms, before he stretched his leg and kicked through the platform, so successfully hitting Moriah and sending him up into the air.

"T-That hurt you brat!" Moriah shouted angrily.

Luffy just smiled brightly at that. "Look! What was that about not being able to hit you?! **You big leek!"**

 _Meanwhile with Zoro, Franky, Brook and Juli as Zoro and Ryuuma started to face off…_

"Yohohoho! You say you intend to take this Dark Blade, 'Shuusui', **from me**?" Ryuuma asked Zoro seriously as they were staring at each other.

"More like, I'll be picking up the katana from the ground next to your inanimate body, but yeah… Something like that." Zoro said easily but was not letting the samurai out of his sight once.

"Indeed! Quite the feisty one we have here, Yohohoho!" Ryuuma said amused.

"I-I… wouldn't provoke him if I were you…" Brook got out, looking heavily beaten up as he was almost hanging limp in Franky's arms.

Juli smiled softly down at Brook. "It's useless telling Zoro that, Brook-san. He wouldn't listen anyways…" She looked back to the incoming fight with a fond expression. "…Besides… The one who you shouldn't provoke is Zoro."

Ryuuma noticed what Juli said but then looked seriously back to Zoro. "Might I inquire why you carry three blades?"

"One of them is broken. It doesn't feel quite right to just drop it so I'm carrying it with me. I normally use all three, you see." Zoro told him seriously.

"Three Swords? First time I hear such nonsense." Ryumma mocked him amused. "Or perhaps you're a part of a circus? Yohohohoho!"

"All I can say is… It's a real shame you won't get to see it for yourself… I'll be breaking what's left of your nose and all, you know." Zoro told him seriously while slowly pointing his two katana at him.

Juli just sweat dropped at that, a fond smile on her face. _'Oh, Zoro… You don't have to threaten someone with violence before the fight but oh well…'_

"Shame indeed. You seem fairly strong… I have to say I'm starting to feel excitement the likes of which I cannot recall! It's this inexplicable, pulsing anticipation… As if I'm about to face off against a giant, towering creature… I can hardly contain myself!" Ryumma spoke up in excitement. "However… You already said that when you win you want to have the Shuusui… So, what do I get when I win the duel?" He asked seriously before smirking slightly at Zoro's surprised expression. "…How about we agree that I get the Ojou-sama when you lose the fight? That should make you fight me with full strength."

"WHAAA?!" Franky and Brook just shouted flabbergasted while Zoro narrowed his eyes angrily.

Juli blinked at that in confusion and titled her head slightly. "I don't understand what this has to do with me… but I agree I guess."

"Waah! Juli-san, no! You can't agree to that!" Brook just looked at her utterly surprised, especially because with the strength Ryuuma has, it wouldn't be so far-fetched when he wins.

"It's your fault that this freaking samurai now is a perv!" Franky snapped at Brook, shaking him violently.

"Hey, Franky, calm down. Brook-san is hurt." Juli reminded Franky who stopped shaking Brook and apologized to him in panic and then made sure he's still alive.

Juli giggled amused before looking back to Zoro seriously. _'…I know you will win Zoro.'_

Ryuuma smirked more. "Looks like even Ojou-sama agreed. She really believes in your strength-" Suddenly Ryuuma had to block the two swords of Zoro as he appeared before him all of the sudden. A shock wave blew through the room.

"WAAAH! I NEARLY SHIT MYSELF JUST NOW!" Brook shouted utterly surprised while Franky's eyes bulged out in surprise. Juli just watched the fight seriously.

Zoro smirked dangerously at Ryuuma. "…You are right… I can't allow myself to not fight with full strength when it comes to protecting Juli."

Ryuuma just looked at him seriously as their swords sparked where they were pressed against each other. They both stepped a bit away from each other as the ground behind both of them was cut.

" _ **Aubade Coup Droit'!"**_ Ryuuma shouted seriously.

Zoro's eyes widened and he bent back just in the right moment before a hole was being drilled in the wall were just his head was a few seconds ago.

"WOHOOO!" Both Franky and Brook flabbergasted.

Juli watched everything seriously, but a small smile formed on her lips. _'…This fight is getting really interesting.'_

"He just fired a gun?!" Franky's eyes bulged out in shock.

"He did just… B-But it doesn't come out like this when I do it!" Brook shouted in shock and impressed, his mouth gaping open.

Ryuuma narrowed his one, not bandaged eye as Zoro smirked slightly.

"Now we got some nice ventilation." Zoro said easily as the hole in the wall was going right through all the thick stone walls so you could see outside.

"For his thrust to fly… How much sheets strength does he has to have?!" Brook muttered impressed.

Juli's eyes widened a split moment and she stared at the wall behind Ryuuma in realization.

"…Yohohoho. I see, you deflected it." Ryuuma said amused as in the wall behind him appeared a deep cut.

"WHAAA?!" Franky's eyes bulged out at that again in shock.

"Yohohohoho. But that was rather close." Ryuuma said easily as he leaned his katana against his shoulder.

"When did haramaki guy make a counterattack?!" Franky asked in surprise.

"Yo ho ho… At the same very moment… His attacks too can fly… Just like yours as well, Juli-san…" Brook said seriously and looked at Juli for a short moment before looking back at the fight. "The Samurai zombie… Now, he's using my shadow to move, but… During his lifetime he was known as 'Master Swordsman' among Samurai….! It's possible that those two swordsmen before us …possess the same amount of physical strength…"

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that. "It's not just possible, they really have the same physical strength… That means, this fight is going to be decided for who has the better sword-fighting technique as well as the spiritual strength." She said seriously.

Brook nodded slightly at that before starting to sweat nervously. "They also both are using the 'Power of Destruction'… This fight should not be a long one."

Juli nodded in agreement and sighed in fondness having the feeling the fight of those two will probably destroy the whole building they are in.

" _ **Prelude: Ofueru!"**_ Ryuuma shouted and attacked Zoro's katana with a powerful slash that made a shockwave blew through the room.

' _A weapon breaking technique?!'_ Zoro thought as he blocked the attack, starting to sweat slightly. _**"Nigiri Hirameki!"**_ He rammed his two swords horizontal against Ryumma's sword before ramming them vertical against Shuusui again. _**"Maguma!"**_ And with that Ryuuma was pushed back and crashed into a wall.

"Woah!" Franky and Brook shouted in surprise while Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and took out her normal fan.

Suddenly, Ryuuma appeared back before Zoro and attacked him with multiple very quick swords thrusts who Zoro all dodged until he had to block one with his swords.

Zoro's eyes widened as Ryuuma jumped into the air.

" _ **Gavotte Bond Avant!"**_ Ryuuma shouted.

" _ **Nitoryuu… Iai: Rashomon!"**_ Zoro shouted seriously and they both went past each other. _'The bastard took that attack…'_

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Shooheki!"**_ Juli shouted quickly and made a wind like barrier around herself, Brook and Franky as the sword slashes of Zoro and Ryuuma both cut completely through the walls of the tower, making it slowly collapse.

"Oi, this place is gonna collapse!" Franky shouted in shock as he stood up while supporting Brook, Juli's wind barrier thankfully making sure that were not getting hit by debris that was crumpling from the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here… I can't keep up my barrier for much longer." Juli told Franky seriously while concentrating heavily on keeping the barrier around them.

" _ **Nanajuuni Poundo Hou!"**_

" _ **Polka Remise!"**_

The two swordsman shouted as they still attacked each other.

"Yeah. _**Weapons Left!"**_ Franky shouted and got him and Brook out of the danger zone and landed on the bridge just before the building collapsed. Franky coughed. "Waahh! Juli!" He shouted in concern, just for Juli to appear on the roof top above them on the slightly vertical roof of the window. Juli took her fan back into the lace garter around her leg. "I'm alright." She shouted towards Franky and Brook before looking back to Zoro and Ryuuma who appeared on the roof top as well, both sliding down the roof before they jumped towards each other and their swords clashed directly as they were at the tip of the roof. They jumped away from each other again.

"Woah…" Zoro shouted in surprise as he started to slide down the roof.

"Waaah! Be careful you'll fall!" Franky shouted in shock.

Zoro just tsked and jumped towards the other side of the roof. Ryuuma appeared before him and they clashed with their swords again. "Aahh!" Zoro shouted in slight surprise as Ryuuma pushed him away and he began to slide down the roof again.

"He's going to fall!" Franky shouted in shock. Brook was just watching the fight silently in astonishment. Juli narrowed her eyes and observed the fight seriously from her spot on the roof of the window.

Zoro panted and bored his sword in the roof to stop sliding before jumping high up in the air, one of his katana raised high above his head, before he landed right before Ryuuma again and their swords clashed with each other.

Brook gaped at that and Franky just looked surprised as the two drew away from each other and both stood on each side of the pointed roof top.

"Impressive that he can keep his footing…" Brook said in awe.

Juli narrowed her eyes more. _'…Zoro. You have to finish this fight soon. Attack him with a last attack of your full strength!'_

Both Zoro and Ryumma panted. Zoro narrowed his eyes utterly serious and grabbed tighter onto his sword. _'If this battle goes on any longer, he will break my swords in two… All that was said about his legendary rigorous strength was true.'_ He shot a short look to Juli before concentrating. _'Besides… I'm not only fighting for myself… Juli got dragged into this too… As well as that it's a Captain order to get Brook's shadow back.'_ His eyes narrowed in determination.

Just then, Ryuuma send a flying slash towards Zoro and cut through the whole upper half of the roof.

"Ahh!" Brook shouted in surprise.

"He can even do that?!" Franky shouted in shock.

Juli blinked at that and then nodded seriously. _'Yes, Ryuuma-san's strength is quite impressive… Well, I guess the history books don't lie about him.'_

Zoro had bored his sword into the roof and so succeeded in staying on top of the cut of part. He quickly run up to the very top of the cut off roof part that was slowly falling down to the ground in direction of Ryuuma. Zoro jumped high into the air, his expression grim and eyes twinkling dangerously as he raised his sword above his head. _**"Ittouryuu: Hiryuu…"**_ A blue dragon made out of flames appeared around him in a kind of aura.

Ryuuma jumped into the air towards him. _**"Hanauta Sanchou…"**_

Just then the cut off roof part fell to the ground as Brook, Franky and Juli held in their breath as Ryuuma and Zoro flew past each other.

" _ **Yahazu Giri…"**_

" _ **Kaen!"**_

Just then Zoro flew towards the ground while Ryuuma flew towards the roof. Suddenly the wound Zoro gave Ryuuma started burning.

' _The wound is aflame…?'_ Ryuuma thought in surprise as his whole body caught on blue fire.

Zoro just looked at him seriously as he fell towards the little vertical roof of the window where Juli was on.

"Zoro!" Juli ran towards him and caught him before he could crash hardly onto the ground. "Uuf…" She huffed out as they both crashed onto the ground.

"…Juli…" Zoro panted out while looking at her in surprise.

Juli smiled at him cheerily as she let his head rest in her lap. "Good job Zoro."

Ryuuma panted as well while being aflame. "…I lost." He accepted his defeat and smirked slightly as he looked down to Zoro and Juli, raising the Shuusui towards them. "…The Meitou once carried by a legendary samurai… Shuusui! With you as its master, this sword too…should be satisfied!" Ryuuma declared solemnly.

Zoro looked at him at that and Juli smiled softly.

"What was he saying just now, that Samurai?" Franky asked Brook as they looked at the scene from the ground, Brook now standing beside him.

"Basically, it would appear that this battle is over! This fight… I have never seen anything like this! That samurai… When we fought…he wasn't even trying…"

"This was a great match…" Ryuuma said as he let go of the Shuusui.

Zoro sat up and caught the katana with an outstretched arm.

"…I have allowed this samurai's body…to suffer defeat… I'm ashamed…" Ryuuma spoke up as his body was shadowed over, while he was still standing there surrounded by bright blue flames.

Juli let Zoro lean on her in support as he leaned his new katana on his shoulder.

"As long as you're ashamed… That's enough. You're a swordsman in mind and body… I would have liked to meet you when you were still alive." Zoro spoke up truthfully.

Ryumma chuckled softly and just before Brook's shadow left his body, he spoke up one more time. "Yohohoho… Take good care of your Ojou-sama." And with that, the shadow flew out of his body and appeared on the ground before Brook.

Brook stared in disbelief at his shadow and started to jump around. "IT-IT… IIIITT'S BAAAAAAAAACK!~ MY SHADOW!~~~ IT'S BAAACK!~~~~" He shouted utterly happily.

Zoro just blushed brightly at that and stared to the ground while grumbling something about Juli not being his 'ojou-sama'.

Juli just smiled softly and ruffled Zoro's hair. "Ryuuma-san was really a respectable man and samurai."

Zoro just smirked at that and looked up determined. "Yes, you're right Juli…" He looked to the side with a smirk. "I'll take your sword… But let's pretend this match never happened… Samurai of the Country of Wano." He spoke up solemnly to nobody in particular... Or maybe to the spirit of Ryuuma? That will stay his secret as it seems… But Juli could swear she heard some soft chuckles after Zoro said that and couldn't help but be glad that the samurai was freed from his torture of obedient listen to orders in a world he doesn't belong to anymore.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 59. How did you like it? :) I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to post a chapter last week, but I was really busy and got sick when I had time to write on the weekend. Anyway, that's why there's going to be another chapter posted this week, yay! :3 Oh, and I hope you like the outcome of Ryuuma and Zoro's fight as well as Juli's part in this chapter. Besides… Looks like Ryuuma was definitely shipping Juzo (Juli x Zoro) XD Well anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in a few days and have an awesome rest of your day! :D**

names

 _Ojou-sama_ = Mistress (ancient Japanese word for a woman that had a higher rank than you)

attacks

 _Gumo Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy)

 _Doppelman_ = Doppelman (Moriah)

 _Gomu Gomu no Gatling_ = Rubber Rubber Gatling (Luffy)

 _Brick Bat_ = Brick Bat (Moriah)

 _Gomu Gomu no Stamp_ = Rubber Rubber Stamp (Luffy)

 _Aubade Coup Droit'_ = Aubade Right Handed Strike (Ryuuma)

 _Prelude: Ofueru_ = Pelude Weapon Counter (Ryuuma)

 _Nigiri Hirameki Maguma_ = Two-Cut Flash Bear Demon (Zoro)

 _Gavotte Bond Avant_ = Gavotte Leap Forward (Ryuuma)

 _Nitouryuu Iai: Rashomon_ = Two Swords-Style: Rashomon (Zoro)

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier (Juli)

 _Nanajuuni Poundo Hou_ = 72 Pound Canon (Zoro)

 _Polka Remise_ = Polka Continuation (Ryuuma)

 _Weapons Left_ = Weapons Left (Franky)

 _Ittouryuu: Hiryuu Kaen_ = One-Sword Style: Flying Dragon Blaze (Zoro)

 _Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri_ = Humming Three Blocks: Arrow Notch Slash (Ryuuma, Brook)

 _Reviews_

 _'Zabuza's Girl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thanks! I'm going to update soon! :)**

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : don t worry about it real life gets prioritized, awesome chapter

 **Thank you~ :3 And yeah, real life always should come first, even when I have a lot of fun writing fanfics. ;)**

 _'silent blue rose'_ : Thanks for the Wonderful Chapter! :D

 **You're welcome.~ :3**

' _Totong'_ : Great fight between Zoro & Ryuuma. It seems Zoro has great respect for the deceased samurai although I was surprised Juli agreed to the stipulation of the duel. Anyways great update. Onward true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 Yes, Zoro really respected Ryuuma greatly. But oh well, he was known as a legendary samurai in his time, so no wonder Zoro was glad to get to fight him. :) And well... Juli agreeing to the matter of the duel. Let's just say she maybe thought that Ryuuma means that he will get her back to Moriah with what he said and not like he truly meant it. XD She's just being too innocent sometimes.**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I really annoyed about Moriah especially his attitude and motivation during his fight with Luffy. No wonder he couldn't beat Kaido. He would never the Pirate King.

 **Yeah I totally agree with you. Moriah is being an annoying arrogant bastard this chapter, he can imagine it as he wants, nobody will become the Pirate King without having real strength himself. And if he couldn't even beat Kai do, how can he think of becoming the Pirate King? Being stronger than a Yonko is essential for that.**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Hi wanna I love your chapter 59 it's marvelously wonderful like you plus I love sword duel for juli scene it's great and please continue being awesome

 **Thank you so much~ I'm glad you enjoyed Zoro's and Ryuuma's sword duel scene for Juli.**

' _Fanboy 316'_ : Geez, I couldn't believe Juli accepted Ryuuma's proposal if Zoro loses the fight. At least, it motivated him to defeat him in this duel. And oh boy, Moriah is annoying just like in the anime/manga. Hoping Luffy beat him soon.

 **Yeah, Moriah is being annoying as hell. And well, Juli didn't quite understand Ryuuma's proposal right... She's just too innocent and oblivious sometimes... *sweat drops* Well, at least Zoro got a real motivation push through that and would have made sure to win against Ryuuma no matter what. XD**


	60. Strawhats vs Oz

Chapter 60- The Strawhats vs. Oz

* * *

"Zoro! Juli! Are you alright?!" Franky called out for them as he appeared on the vertical roof of the window with Brook next to him.

Zoro just grumbled something in agreement, while studying Shuusui in his hand with a smirk.

Juli shook her head in fondness and smiled softly at Brook and Franky. "Yes, he's alright." She blinked for a moment before smiling cheerily at Brook. "I see you got your shadow back, Brook-san. You have to be very happy. I'm glad."

"Yes! You're right Juli-san! I'm so happy as I wasn't in a long time!" Brook shouted happily and went in to hug her, just for Zoro and Franky to hold him back.

"Oi, Oi…" They just shook their heads and set Brook down on the ground while Juli giggled amused.

Suddenly, Juli walked closer to the edge of the little roof top of they were on and narrowed her eyes seriously and thoughtfully. "…That's weird…"

"Juli…?" Franky, Brook and Zoro asked her in confusion.

Juli shook her head and turned back around to them, a cute frown on her face. "It's nothing… Just something regarding Oz- Kyaaaaa!" She shouted utterly surprised a she was suddenly lifted into the air.

"JULI!" Franky and Brook shouted in shock as they saw how Hildon grabbed tightly onto her as he lifted her into the air. Zoro just jumped up at that with a tsk.

"I'm sorry but I have to take you back to Moriah-sama!" Hildon told her seriously as he flopped with his wings, slowly flying away from the roof.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that. "I don't have time for the matters of this disgustingly lazy Shichibukai!" She told him utterly serious as she took out her fan and concentrated, opening it with a fluent movement. _**"Fan no Kaze: Tornado!"**_ Juli shouted and a tornado formed right before Hildon, changing his course and sending him flying back towards the roof.

"AHHHH!" Hildon screamed in surprise as he tried to get back in control of where to fly to.

Juli narrowed her eyes utterly serious. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him as she closed her fan, the tornado disappeared just before she narrowed her eyes utterly serious. _**"Fan no Kaze: Giri no Yurushi!"**_ She opened her fan quickly and a slash made out of wind flew towards Hildon who dodged it but had to let go of Juli in progress. While Juli fell towards the roof, she made wind with her fan and so directed the slash, so it cut Hildon right spot on and send him crashing to the ground.

Brook and Franky just watched the fight onfold in the air while gaping in awe, for a moment it looked like Juli could float, but now she was falling at high speed towards the roof. "Waaah! If she crashed she's going to die!" Both Brook and Franky shouted in panic.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and stormed towards her. "Juli!" He shouted and then caught her just before she could hit the roof hardly. A dust cloud was whirled up as they both landed on the roof.

"Oops… Gomenasai, Zoro." She apologized to him and quickly got off him with an apologetic smile.

"Urgh… No problem." Zoro grunted out while rubbing his stomach were Juli landed on.

"Juli-san?! Are you alright?" Brook asked her as he and Franky stopped next to them.

"What did that bastard want anyway?!" Franky huffed out in annoyance. "I couldn't even shoot at him because there would be the possibility of me hitting you."

Juli giggled softly. "I'm alright, don't worry and I guess he was directly order by Moriah to get me back to him." She shook her head and sighed at that sadly. "This could become a problem in the future."

Zoro nodded at that seriously as he stood up. "I agree. We have to be more careful and make sure that you will not get captured again."

They all nodded seriously at that.

 _Meanwhile, in the special freezer nearby…_

Luffy just gaped in surprise at Oz, who slowly made their way towards them. "He's waaay bigger than a giant! Is this it?! My zombie?!"

"Kishishishi! …I've been waiting for you, Oz." Moriah laughed amused as he looked at Oz before him, his shadow doppelganger still building a 'barrier' between Luffy and him. "It looks like your shadow and body finally synchronized…! Have you become an 'obedient zombie'?" He started to laugh darkly. "Answer me this…. WHO IS YOUR MASTER?!"

Oz looked down at Moriah emotionless. "My Master is…. Moriah-sama!"

"Oiii! What're you talking about?!" Luffy shouted indignantly at his zombie. "Are you really my shadow?! Don't listen to that guy!"

"Wha…?" Oz looked at Luffy. "Are you little Mugiwara?"

Moriah smiled dangerously at that. "Kishishishi! Now I shall give you your first momentous mission, Oz! …Right now, there are a group of people wreaking havoc on this ship! They are the 'Strawhat Pirates'!"

Oz hummed at that and looked at his left arm where all the wanted posters of the Strawhats were sewed onto.

" **You are to mercilessly defeat each one of them and return them to their ship! I don't care if they die in progress…** But if they're worth their bounties, a little beating won't be enough to kill them! **Put everything you have into it! Let me see your whole power!** Kishishishishi! Also, **you're to capture a princess traveling with them and then immediately being her to me!"**

"Yes, Moriah-sama." Oz said obediently and then looked at the wanted posters on his arms. "Huh…" He looked back at Luffy before looking back onto his arm. "…Ah! Here's a Strawhat."

"Hm?!" Luffy just blinked at that as he stared up to Oz.

"Farewell, Mugiwara! Kishishishishi!" Moriah just shouted as quickly raced away.

"OI! Where do you think you're going?!" Luffy shouted angrily after him.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…**_ " Oz said as he leaned his head way back. "…Even tho I actually can't stetch…"

"Huh?!" Luffy's eyes widened at that in surprise.

" _ **K~A~N~E~~~~~!"**_

"Wha?! WAIT! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Luffy shouted at Oz, but too late… Oz let his head crash forward, right through the wall of the special freezer, destroying it in progress as well as surprising Robin and Chopper who were fighting Hogback and Cindry in the room next to the freezer.

"Hmm?!" Robin said in surprise.

"L-Luffy's zombie?!" Chopper shouted in surprise as he had Hogback in a wrestling grasp and just wanted to let him crash head first into the ground.

"Oz….!" Hogback screamed in shock.

"The floors collapsing! Chopper, this way!" Robin warned him.

"Aagh!" Chopper's eyes widened in realization as he saw how the ground beneath him crumbled and he changed quickly into his jump point while letting go of Hogback and jumped next to Robin, where the ground was still stable.

"…That was dangerous…" Chopper huffed out in relief as he landed safely next to Robin.

"…This is Luffy's…!" Robin said surprised as she stared at Oz.

"Waah! Hogback and Cindry fell down to the lower level!" Chopper siad in surprise and he and Robin looked down to the lower level where Cindry was standing there on the ground, looking unharmed while Hogback was buried under a huge piece of debris.

Hogback panted. "Damn… This is heavy… Cindry-chan! Get this stone off me! Quickly…! Hurry! Help me!" He shouted at her.

"…Urgh… Again…!" Cindry shivered but was frozen and so could only move her head slightly in his direction.

" **Oz is here! My genius will be crushed under his feet!"** Hogback shouted angrily at her. **"OI!** What do you think you're doing?! I'm your master, **you know**!"

"M-My body…. It won't move…!" Cindry just answered him as she tried to move but still couldn't.

"… **..Wha….?! DON'T START WITH THAT STUFF AGAIN! Zombies don't have any will expect to serve their masters!"** Hogback snapped at her utterly angry.

"….." Cindry's eyes just were shadowed over at that as she slowly turned her head in Chopper and Robin's direction.

" **HURRY UP AND SAVE ME YOU IDIOT CORPSE WITH NOTHING BUT A PRETTY FACE!"** Hogback screamed at her.

Chopper gritted his teeth at that utterly angrily.

Suddenly, Cindry looked up to him and Robin and smiled at them softly, just as if they could get a glance at the spirit of how Cindry really was when she was alive.

"Huh?!" Chopper's eyes widened at that utterly surprised. Robin looked at Cindry in surprise as well.

"Oi! Hurry up, Cindry! Oz is coming this way…!" Hogback's anger shifted into panic as Oz's foot towered above them. "Oz! Why don't you try looking where you are stepping! It's me! You ungrateful…..! **I'm the one who gave you a body that can move! OII! STOP OZZZ!"**

And just then, Oz stomped down on the two, while Hogback screamed loudly as he was crushed.

 _Nearby, in the corridor outside of Perona's room…_

" **Woah! What?!"** Usopp screamed as he quickly raced through the corridor as the ground was trembling heavily. "That was ways bigger than that shaking earlier! … There's something wrong with the ceiling?! What's going on?!"

" **Arrghh!"** And with a battle cry, Oz's head suddenly crashed through the ceiling.

" **LUFFY'S ZOMBIE?!"** Usopp just screamed horrified as he raced even quicker away.

 _Nearby in the church…_

Sanji was carrying the uncousncious Nami who was dressed up in a wedding dress. "Woah, woah… What's with all the shaking?!" He said in confusion just to see a foot break through the ceiling. **"WOAH! Could this leg be…. Luffy's zombie?!"** He began to sweat at that. "…This is no time to be sleeping, Nami-swan… We gotta run!" Just then, he turned around to run away but suddenly, Nami was gone out of his arms. "Huh…?! Nami-swan?! Nami-swan just vanished?! What the…? Why?!" Sanji just said utterly confused before he started to sweat. "Damn things just took a turn for the worst…. You're still alive, you bastard?!" He looked hectic around. **"Oi, you beast guy! Show yourself!"**

"It looks like that demon has finally fallen under our control… The battle is ours, and this time I got my bride." Absalom's voice sounded through the collapsing room.

" **Dammit! Give Nami-swan back to me! Where the hell are you?!"** Sanji shouted angrily while looking around and trying to spot that invisible bastard.

"Why don't you have some fun with the ultimate zombie? Uwahahahaha!"

 _With Zoro, Brook, Franky and Juli on the roof top…_

" **Uwaaagh!"** Franky and Brook suddenly shouted utterly surprised as they saw how Oz crashed through the roof of the church, destroying it completely.

"Something appeared!" Brook shouted utterly shocked and surprised.

Juli's eyes widned in surprise and she spun around. "Oz!"

"That's Luffy's zombie!" Franky shouted utterly surprised.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that. _'…Is he now fully under the control of Moriah? It looks like it… That's not good…'_

"Look! Isn't that the swirly cook who came out with him?!" Franky shouted in shock as he spotted Sanji.

" **What is thaaaaat?!"** Brook just gaped at Oz in horror.

"Dammit! Nami-swan was…!" Sanji cursed as he looked up to Oz towering above him.

"What does that idiot cook think he's doing?!" Zoro shouted in annoyance.

 _Meanwhile with Luffy…_

"WAAAAAIIIITT UUUPP Leek bastard!" Luffy shouted utterly annoyed as he stormed after Moriah who was racing away from him.

"Kishishishi! Do you intend to keep chasing me forever?!" Moriah asked him in amusement.

Luffy panted slightly as he stubbornly stormed after Moriah. "That big zombie guy is pretty interesting as well, but if I want to get everyone's shadow back you're the one I have to beat up! **You're not getting away!"**

 _With the other Strawhats…_

" **SHOW YOURSELVES, STRAWHAT CREW!"** Oz roared loudly.

"…That bastard wants to get in our way?!" Sanji tsked in annoyance.

"Dammit! Luffy, you are gonna beat up your own crew?!" Usopp, who was together with Robin and Chopper shouted at Oz.

"Look's like he's been giving orders." Robin noticed seriously.

"Is the real Luffy okay?!" Chopper asked in concern.

"What is that… That thing?!" Brook just still gaped utterly horrified at Oz.

"Hm… But can we bring it down?!" Franky asked seriously.

Juli bit on her lip and closed her eyes for a split second. _'This is definitely not good at all….!'_

Zoro just smirked dangerously. "…Now things are getting interesting."

"No, they're not!" Juli huffed at him and slapped him lightly on the back of his head scoldingly. "This is a serious situation."

Zoro just grumbled and rubbed his head…. Why can she also slap so hard when she wants to. He then noticed how Juli took out both of her fans. "What are you doing Juli?!"

Juli narrowed her eyes utterly serious. "Zoro, Brook, Franky. Gather everyone and fight against Oz together!" And with that she jumped down from the roof, her hair flying in the air behind her.

"WAAH! SHE JUST JUMPED!" Brook shouted in shock before looking back to Oz. "And what the hell is that?! His face looks so scary!"

"What did she mean with gather anyone?!" Franky looked at Zoro.

Zoro just sighed and narrowed his eyes. "…I have no idea. But better do what she says… Don't want to get scolded by her another time…" He grumbled out the last part, but Franky still understood it and raised an eyebrow at him.

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Hurricane!"**_ Juli opened both her fans while in midair and so slowed down her fall until she landed gracefully on the ground. She took a deep breath and concentrated while slowly making her way towards where Oz was… She can't hurry because it takes a lot of preparation to do this… She just hoped her nakama would be alright until then. Juli began to sweat slightly as she started to meditate while she could only hope for her nakama to listen to her and gather to fight against Oz together instead of alone… But she had a feeling that it isn't going to happen that way…

 _Back to the others…_

"What for is that swirly cook even yelling at Luffy's zombie?" Franky asked in confusion as he and Zoro tried to spot every Strawhat so they all can gather how Juli told them.

Zoro just tsked. "That idiot didn't even manage to save Nami."

"O-O-Oh nooo! Sanji's in trouble!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"This is unexpected. I thought they were only after our shadows. He seems to be acting a little too violent." Robin concluded seriously.

"I guess they decided they don't need any shadows except for Luffy's…" Usopp gulped nervously at that.

"Argh! It's scary! We can't fight something like that!" Chopper shouted scared.

Oz studied the wanted posters on his left arm, or to be more exact, the wanted poster with the badly drawn picture of Sanji and then compared it to the real Sanji before him. "Hmm… A spitting image… You're one of the pirates too, huh?!" He reached back with his arm, ready to throw an attack. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_

"Luffy's attack!" Chopper shouted in surprise.

"Is he going to stretch?!" Usopp gaped.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at that and started to sweat slightly. "Is he a rubber man now too?!"

" _ **Kama!"**_ Oz shouted and swiped quickly with his hand to the ground, destroying it in progress while Sanji just jumped into the air to dodge.

" **H-He didn't stretch…. But with that reach and brute strength it makes no difference!"** Usopp screamed horrified.

"…'Oz'… I've heard that name somwhere before… He couldn't possibly be that 'Demon' Oz I read in history books about…?!" Robin asked in shock and started to sweat nervously.

Sanji stormed towards Oz's face and jumped into the air. _**"Collier Fri…"**_ He shouted as he kicked Oz's head, but Oz just swiped him away like a fly and sent him crashing into some walls.

"Pretty damn quick for such a huge body." Franky shouted seriously.

Just then, Oz harshly picked Sanji up, ready to thrill him head first into the ground.

"OH SHIT! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Zoro shouted in alarm.

Chopper's eyes widened at that in horror.

" _ **Hi no Tori Boshi!"**_ Usopp shouted and flames hit Oz's back of the head.

Oz just looked at the flames on his head before throwing Sanji away like a piece of trash and walked towards Robin, Usopp and Chopper as he spotted them.

" **AHHH! SANJIII!"** Chopper shouted in horror.

Oz looked at the wanted posters on his arm befoew he quickly shook his head, so dosed the flame on his head. He narrowed his eyes and stepped towards them.

"WAAH! HE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Usopp and Chopper shouted scared.

"This is bad! Franky draw him over here!" Zoro ordered loudly as he drew his swords.

"Got it!" Franky shouted and fired at Oz… who just dodged under the attack and then appeared before the building they were on and kicked it.

"Wah! That was close!" Franky shouted in relief as he and Brook could jump away quick enough.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he jumped towards Oz. _**"Ichi Gorilla! Nii Gorilla!"**_ Both his arms got pumped up as he flew with his drawn swords towards Oz. _**"Santoryuu! Nigorizaise!"**_

But before his sword could even scratch Oz, he dodged down under him. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_

' _Shit!'_ Zoro's eyes widened at that.

" _ **Kazan!"**_ Oz shouted and kicked Zoro hardly into the back, sending him flying high into the air.

Zoro coughed up blood while being in the air.

"Shit! If he falls fromt hat height he's gonna die!" Usopp shouted in horror.

Franky gritted his teeth and attacked Oz's again, but he just dodged down under the bullets and appeared before the building again, this time really hitting Franky and Brook with a kick.

"Waahh! Franky! Brook!" Chopper shouted in horror as they crashed to the ground, not moving.

"Zoro's falling this way!" Usopp shouted and Robin crossed her arms and formed a net out of her hands and caught him carefully.

Oz noticed that as Zoro coughed and went in to attack him again.

"EAT THIS! YOU'RE A ZOMBIE TOO!" Usopp screamed and and threw a salt star into Oz's mouth… but to no avail.

"WAHHH! I-It must not have been enough for that huge body!" Usopp shouted in panic as Oz took a piece of debris and threw it towards them. Chopper changed into his 'human-like' form and tried to block that attack, but in the end, they all were laying beaten on the ground before Oz's feet.

Chopper, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Brook were all badly beaten up and unconscious, Usopp being the only one who was trying to stay conscious. "…L-Luffy…" He panted out.

"… **I don't know you guys!"** Oz spoke up darkly as he picked up another piece of debris. **"I'm Moriah-sama's servant…. OZ!"** He shouted and with that threw that huge piece of debris towards the beaten Strawhats as a finishing blow, to make sure they are really uncounscious/dead.

"That's enough! _**Fan no Kaze: Shooheki- furu pawa!"**_ Juli suddenly appeared before the beaten Strawhats and rammed the opened fan for weaker opponents in the ground before her. A bright, light blue huge barrier appeared before her and the beaten Strawhats, easily blocking the debris and letting it harmlessly fall to the ground without even getting it anyway near the Strawhats.

"Wha?!" Oz said in surprise as a dust cloud was whirled up and narrowed his eyes as Juli stepped through the barrier, her eyes being shadowed over by her hair.

"…J-Juli…" Usopp panted out in surprise, being the only one who's still conscious.

Oz narrowed his eyes at her dangerously and then noticed the diadem on her head. "…You're the princess."

"…J-Juli… don't… Y-You can't win…" Usopp looked at her utterly surprised, while he was being behind the protective barrier and so could only see Juli slightly blurry through it.

"It's okay Usopp, you and the others are safe behind that barrier. As long as I'm counscious it will not disappear…" She told him softly as she opened her fan for stronger opponents while standing right in front of Oz, who was dangerously towering above her.

Juli took a deep breath, her hair still shadowing over her face as she crouched down slightly while gritting her teeth. _**"Engeru Pasu no Fuuin…. Kai!"**_ She shouted in a grim voice and as soon as she shouted that a bright golden aura began to surround her, letting the debris around her float in the air as she slowly lifted her head and stared with one turquoise, one glowing golden eye right at Oz angrily. **"I'm going to finish this!"** She shouted determined and got ready…

…Juli's _Engeru Pasu_ seal has been removed, the seal that killed Kurama Rose as she protected the village from evil pirates with the help of it… But Juli succeeded in removing it only partly… Does she still have to die after using that power? If not, what is the price she has to pay for using her family's power just partly? And how will the fight with Oz turn out?

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's second chapter. How did you like it? :) Looks like Oz beat up the Strawhats badly, but now Juli appeared and is ready to pay the price for using her family's powers to a certain degree if she can protect her nakama with the help of it. I hope you're excited for the fight Oz vs. Juli next chapter. ;) See you then and have a great rest of your week! :3**

names

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angels path

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Tornado_ = Fan of the Wind: Tornado (Juli)

 _Fan no Kaze: Giri no Yurushi_ = Fan of the Wind: Cut of forgiveness (Juli)

 _Gomu Gomu no Kane_ = Rubber Rubber Bell (Oz, Luffy)

 _Fan no Kaze: Hurricane_ = Fan of the Wind: Hurricane

 _Gomu Gomu no Kama_ = Rubber Rubber Sickle (Oz)

 _Hi no Tori Boshi_ = Firebird Star (Usopp)

 _Ichi Gorilla, Nii Gorilla_ = One Gorilla, Two Gorillas (Zoro)

 _Santoryuu: Nigorizaise_ = Three Swords Style: Two Gorilla Slash (Zoro)

 _Gomu Gomu no Kazan_ = Rubber Rubber Volcano (Oz)

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki- Furu Pawā_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier- Full Power (Juli)

 _Engeru Pasu no Fuuin: Kai_ = Angels Path Seal: Release (Juli)

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Oh Shit! Juli is very angry & YOU don't to see her angry! This definitely shows Juli is no damsel in distress cliche type of character. All I can say is Juli, KICK SOME ASS! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yep, you definitely don't want to mess with an angry Juli. XD Even tho, it isn't going to be easy for her since she's up against a zombie with Luffy's fighting abilities, but oh well... We will see how this fight will turn out. :3**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Great update and oh boy, Juli became deadly serious in this instance. I hoping she doesn't get hurt badly by unleashing her powers.

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, Juli is dead serious on fighting Oz to protect her nakama. But to just give you a hint, unleashing half of her family's power will definitely take a toll on her, not to mention the injuries she might get from fighting against Oz. But we will see... ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I'm hoping Luffy finishes his fight with Moria so that he help Juli fighting his zombie version of his. Or else if Garp hears about this he migh get a good scolding from him.

 **Well... It probably would be better for Luffy to help his sister soon, but who knows if he makes it in time. Anyway, oh boy, before Garp would give Luffy a good scolding, I would think he would first kill Moriah if he ever hears about this. And after that Luffy should prepare himself for some good Fists of Love. XD**

' _Strawberry bunny_ ': Awesome chapter as always you're the best

 **Awww... Thank you~ :3**


	61. Juli vs Oz!

Chapter 61- Juli vs. Oz!

* * *

Oz glared at Juli, whose one turquoise and one bright glowing golden eyes were glaring right back at him. "…You're the princess. Great, now let me capture you!" He said and reached forward to her with his hand.

Juli narrowed her eyes more at that, the visible bright golden aura around her intensified as Oz hand just was about to touch her, she jumped into the air and landed with unbelievable speed on his hand before storming up his arm towards his head.

"Wha…?!" Oz shouted utterly surprised as Juli appeared right before his face.

A bright golden glowing eye stared right into his soul as Juli opened her fan and made a graceful circular movement in the air. _**"Fan no Kaze: Jikan no Kagami!"**_ She shouted and for a moment it looked like time has stopped for her while she was 'floating' in midair. _**"Batsu no Tengoku!"**_ Juli threw her fan quickly towards Oz, the glowing aura that was surrounding her also surrounded the fan.

Oz eyes widened utterly surprised and shocked as his head was suddenly thrown back from the impact of a slash that cut right through his cheek. "ITAI!" He shouted loudly and held his hand to the cut on his face in pain. "…Wait… Is that what you call pain?" Oz asked dumbly in confusion.

Juli caught her fan, closed it and then landed gracefully back on the ground. "…I can help you feel more pain than that, Oz. You hurt my friends and now I'm fighting to protect them! So, I can't allow myself to lose for their sake!" She told him seriously as the golden aura around her intensified again, her one golden eye glowing more brightly.

Oz glared at her angrily. "My order is to capture you…. What doesn't mean I can't do that when you're unconscious! _**Gomu Gomu no…"**_ He threw his right arm far back.

Juli just casually opened up her fan again while looking at him calmly.

" _ **Bullet!"**_ Oz shouted and threw his arm very quickly forward. His fist flew towards Juli just like a huge bullet would do. But as his fist was about to hit Juli, she casually blocked the impact of his punch as well as stopped his fist with her opened fan, what didn't even seem straining to her at all.

A massive shockwave blew through the area, destroying a few houses nearby and letting them collapse into pieces of debris.

"Whaaaaaaa?!" Usopp shouted flabbergasted and utterly shocked as he watched the fight, slowly getting back up as well as the other beaten Strawhats who woke up.

"Huh?!" Oz shouted utterly surprised as it was like he was hitting a wall that wasn't bulging one bit. Just then, pain seared through his arm, just like as if he had burned himself with some hot water. "Owww! The hell?!"

Juli glared at him calmly as he quickly raised his arm back towards him. She closed her fan and threw it high into the air where it circled for some time until gravity made it fall back towards the ground. "…I'm going to finish this now!" _'I can't hold it up any longer… It already has a high risk using it, but if I use this mode any longer I will fully activate the_ _ **Engeru Pasu**_ _which might let me fully beat Oz, but also means death for me afterwards… So, the next attack has to finish this fight!'_

 _Meanwhile with Nami..._

Nami slowly drifted back into consciousness and opened her eyes, just to see Absalom's mouth right before her as he tried to smooch her. "Eeeh?!" She shouted utterly surprised and a zombie grabbed more tightly onto her as she tried to move. "What are you-?!" She started to sweat in panic and wailed in the zombie's grip as Absalom's mouth drew closer to her. "Hold it! What's going on?! Eeek!" She ducked down under Absalom's smooch. "CUT IT OUT!"

"My bride, so you've woken up…" Absalom said and then blushed more and started to 'attack' her with multiple kisses. "Just give up and let me kiss you! With our kiss, you and I will be Husband and Wife!

Nami just dodged down under every kiss of Absalom in panic. " **Kiss you?! No way, you petrifying perv! I'M NOT READY TO SETTLE DOWN YET!"**

"Stop resisting and enjoy this! You'll be the wife of the Graveyard King! You'll become the **Graveyard Queen**!" Absalom just shouted and still tried to smooch her while Nami just contiued to dodge every kiss of his in panic.

" **FORGET THAT!"** Nami just snapped at him.

Just then, glowing eyes appeared and suddenly, somone crashed through the ground and appeared right between them. "OI NAMIZO!"

"Aah!" Nami shouted in surprise as she was thrown back to the ground.

"Whaaa?!" Absalom's eyes bulged out in shock as he noticed who appeared in front of them.

Nami looked at the warthog zombie in a wedding dress before her in shock and surprise. "Lo-"

"LOLAAAA!" Absalom screamed flabbergasted and his eyes bulged out.

"Namizo, you backstabber! You can think you can get the jump on me?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD SUPPORT MY LOVE FOR AB, YOU LYING WITCH!" Lola huffed at Nami angrily, two swords in her hands that she was slowly raising towards her. "You were about to take away my Ab! How could you?!

"W-Wait, Lola! I was unconscious! I didn't plan this!" Nami shouted at her in panic and confusion. "I don't even understand what's going on!" She looked down at her and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the wedding dress she was wearing. "Hey… A wedding dress!? Why am I wearing one?! …Tho, it's beautiful~"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, YOU TRAITOR!" Lola roared at her angrily as she went in to attack her with her swords.

"EEEKK! Wait! I-It's all a misunderstanding!" Nami shouted in panic as she crawled away from her.

"LOLA! YOU ALREADY MESSED UP THE CEREMONY!" Absalom shouted at her angrily and Lola spun around to him. "Now, what are you doing to my bride-to-be?!"

"You don't want her! Marry me~" Lola shouted towards him.

" **NO WAY!"** Absalom declined flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, Ab dear, but she has been lying to you. 'Her' real name is Namizo!" Lola told him while pointing a sword at Nami, who was just sitting on the ground. "She really is a man!"

" **WHAAAAT?!"** Absalom shouted utterly shocked.

Nami started to sweat nervously at that in realization. _'Oh yeah… I did sorta say that….'_

Absalom blushed as the memory of Nami taking a bath appeared in his head. "But I saw her in the bath!"

Suddenly, Lola spun around again and started to attack Nami with quick slashes of her swords. "Get out of here… Namizo!"

"OI, STOP THAT!" Absalom roared at her angrily.

"Stop, Lola!" Nami shouted as she stumbingly backed away, while raising her arms protectively before her. She opened one of her eyes again as she noticed that Lola's swords just swished past her. _'…She keeps missing me?...'_

' _Hurry up and run, Namizo!'_ Lola thought while continuing with the fake-attack on her. _'I'll hold him down!'_

Nami's eyes widened in realization and she looked at her utterly shocked. "Lola…"

Lola looked at her softly and winked at her. _'I came to help you…my friend!'_ Suddenly, she spun around again and dashed towards Absalom while making a smooch mouth. "Alright Absalom! Now that you understand…"

"Lola!" Nami shouted after her in shock.

"… **Let's kiss!"** Lola shouted as she appeared before Absalom.

" **YIKES!"** Absalom shuddered in horror before noticing that Nami started to run away. "My bride is getting away!"

"Your bride is right here!" Lola shouted angrily.

Absalom glared at her angrily and raised his hand into the air and aimed it at her. "I know a woman when I see one, and that Nami most certainly is a woman! Now, Lola… **OUT OF MY WAY!"**

And with that, Lola was sent flying back as she was hit right in her face while steam came out of her mouth.

"LOLA!" Nami shouted utterly shocked as Lola flew back and crashed hardly right into a wall before crashing too the ground, not moving.

"D…Don't make me waste my energy…on a petty zombie like you…" Absalom panted heavily.

Nami stepped towards him angrily.

Absalom huffed at that satisfied. "So, you have given up on running, have you? That's a good girl. That's right, you can't escape me. **I'm an invisible man."**

Nami just took out her clima tact. _**"Thunder charge!"**_ She said angrily, and lightening appeared around the tip of her weapon. She remembered how Lola helped her snd narrowed her eyes utterly angry at Absalom. "How dare you to do that to Lola!" Nami stormed towards him while letting the end of her clima tact swing around.

"That's right. Jump right into my arms!" Absalom opened his arms just to get hit by the lightening of Nami's clima tact head on.

" _ **Swing arm!"**_ Nami shouted and then looked at him angrily while panting slightly as Absalom got electrocuted. "I know it's not effective on you… But I still had to-"

Just then, Absalom drifted into uncounsciousness and fell beaten down on the ground.

Nami just blinked at that utterly surprised and the lightening around her clima tact disappeared as she started to poke the unconscious Absalom. "Why? It didn't work at all back on the bridge."

' _He was already at his limit after the fight with that man that was on fire… It's only natural!'_ The zombie priest thought nonchalant and sweat dropped as Nami started to cheer loudly.

"Whatever! I WIN! YAHOOO! I must have gotten him in his weak spot or something!" Nami cheered loudly while throwing her fist into the air. She then rushed towards the beaten-up Lola and knelt down beside her. "Lola! Are you okay?! Get ahold of yourself! Thank you for coming to save me!"

Lola just breathed harshly and looked at her softly. "What are you talking about, Namizo? What are friends for?"

"…But I was so scared of you back then…" Nami spoke up to her sadly. "So, I lied to you... I'm really… I'm really a woman!"

Lola just smiled at her. "You dummy! I already knew."

Nami just sighed in relief before smiling. "Lola!"

Lola slowly sat up. "Anyway… Ab is completely helpless right now…!" And with that, she threw herself at the unconscious Absalom. "BE MY HUSBAND ABSALOM!"

Nami just sweat dropped at that before giggling.

 _Back to Juli, Oz and the other Strawhats…_

Oz glared at her utterly angrily and raised both his arms back. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_

Juli closed her eyes and blended out everything… Oz going in to attack her again, Usopp screaming at her in warning, the other's waking up and looking around and shouting at her in shock… She blended all that out and just concentrated on her fan that was circling in the air and slowly fell back down towards her. The bright golden, intense aura around her disappeared and appeared brightly glowing around her fan just as she caught it.

" _ **Bazooka!"**_ Oz shouted, and his arms shot forward to her.

"JUUULIII!" Usopp and now Chopper as well shouted at her in panic and fear as they saw her not moving.

Sanji and Zoro jumped up and wanted to storm towards her, but the bright blue protective wind barrier wasn't letting them go through.

" _ **Fan no Kaze…"**_ Juli shouted seriously and rammed her closed fan in the ground before her, her eyes still closed as she concentrated heavily on releasing all the power, she got from the halfway released seal, at once. She heard how Robin gasped in shock, Franky screaming her name together with Chopper and Usopp, Zoro and Sanji hammering against the barrier. And she felt the air as Oz' hands drew closer to her, together with his attack.

Just then, she opened her one turquoise eye and one bright glowing golden eye and narrowed them utterly serious while sweating heavily. _**"Kokyuu chikyuu- Furu Pawā!"**_

The ground started to tremble heavily and the ground cracked in a line towards Oz just as it was almost to late for Juli to dodge Oz' attack, the earth right under Oz opened up and a giantic golden column made out of bright golden light shot out of the ground, hitting Oz head on and sending him flying high into the air. A huge shockwave blew over whole Thriller Bark as the light blended the Strawhats behind the barrier and they had to close their eyes.

As the Strawhats opened their eyes again, the blue barrier before them was gone and everything was engulfed in a dust cloud.

"W-What just happened?!" Usopp asked utterly shocked and sank with trembling knees to the ground. Nobody answered him, they all seemed to be in a kind of shock-like trance.

"Wha… " Chopper's eyes widened utterly shocked as the dust cloud disappeared….

" **EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"** Everyone shouted utterly shocked as they gaped at the sight before them. It looked like total destruction… Nothing looked like it looked before, everywhere were laying pieces of debris and huge cracks were in the ground… But what shocked them more was Oz' huge zombie body that was laying on the ground in the middle of it, having a huge cut on his chest and he was steaming slightly and not moving.

"The hell?!" Sanji just got out as he shook his head to dispel his shock.

Zoro just had to shake his head as well. "…She did it… Juli really beat Oz…" He spoke up in disbelief and shock before he shook his head again and looked searching around as he run towards where they all saw her standing before the light blended them. "But where is she?! Juli!"

Sanji's eyes widened at that as well and he stormed forward as well. "Waah! Juli- _megami_?!"

"Juli!" The others all called for her as well as they got moving.

"WAAH! I FOUND HER!" Usopp suddenly called as he found her laying on the ground not too far away from them.

The Strawhats all gathered around her while Chopper knelt next to her and made a check-up on her condition. He frowned at what he saw. The palm of her hands were burned and bleeding heavily as well as she was panting heavily while her body temperature seemed to be a lot higher than usual.

Suddenly, turquoise eyes shot open and Juli stared at the blurry figures of her nakama. She was sweating heavily but even with being hurt badly she smiled softly at them. "Minna…" She whispered out.

"Waah! She has a high fever!" Chopper shouted in concern and started to rummage in panic through his medicine bag.

Everyone looked concerned at that and Sanji cursed loudly. Zoro frowned and sighed. "What did you think when fighting Luffy's zombie alone, Juli?!" He asked her rather gruffly, but that was because he was being worried over her…not that he would ever admit it.

"Oi, Marimo!" Sanji snapped at him angrily. "Don't you dare to insult Juli- _megami_ who saved all our asses!"

"…No, it's okay Sanji…" Juli panted heavily as she sat up under the protest of Chopper. She wiped a damp strand of hair out of her face. "Zoro is right… I was reckless…. But I did it to protect you all, so there's nothing to regret for me… Because I can't live without you guys anymore." She smiled at them all softly.

"Waaaah! I love ya too dammit!" Franky shouted touched while crying heavily. Robin smiled at her gently. Zoro just huffed but there was a slight blush on his face while Sanji just satrted to swoon with hearts in his eyes, shouting that he loves her to the moon and back.

Just Chopper looked at her scolding. "Don't just sit up, Juli! You have a high fever! Here take that medicine and then lay back down immediately." He gave her a pill.

Juli giggled softly at that what ended in her coughing before she took the pill Chopper gave her. And just as she wanted to lay back down, her eyes widened in horror as she stared at something that was behind her nakama.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at that. "Juli, what's wrong?!"

"…It wasn't enough… I knew it… The only one who can fully beat him is Lu." Juli bit on her lip at that and wanted to stand up as Oz got back up and towered above them while glaring at Juli pissed.

"Whaaa?! It's still alive!" Usopp and Chopper screamed horrified. "HE'S A MONSTER…" Usopp suddenly stopped screaming and sweat dropped. "Ah, of course… He's Luffy's zombie after all…"

The others just looked seriously back to Oz. Zoro turned around to Juli and softly pushed her back down. "You did enough, Juli. Rest. Now it's our turn." He told her seriously before turning back around.

"That freaking hurt!" Oz said angrily as he glared at Juli before noticing the other Strawhats that now walked towards him seriously. "Wha? Why are you guys back up again?!"

"Oi, Oz! If it's true that Luffy's shadow is inside you…" Zoro spoke up as he tied his bandana around his head while walking towards him. Sanji just glared at him seriously while smoking on a cigarette as everyone walked towards Oz as well. Robin looked seriously at Oz. Chopper changed into his human point and glared with shaodwed over eyes at Oz. Usopp gripped more tightly onto his Kabuto sling shot, being ready to face Oz as well. Franky lifted two huge halves of columns over his head that he had connected with a chain and glared angrily at Oz.

"… **THEN YOU BETTER NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE TRUE POWER OF YOUR OWN CREW!"** They all shouted seriously in unison.

Oz just looked at them in surprise. Juli's eyes softened as she leaned in support onto the wall of a building that was still standing. "Minna…" She said softly while panting heavily. She smiled at them as the fever still raged in her body but was slowly ebbing down thanks to Chopper's medicine. Juli closed her eyes for a split moment, the fond smile still on her lips as her body relaxed a bit. "Kick his butt as Lu would say!"

Everyone smiled at that. "OF COURSE!" They all shouted determined and Oz narrowed his eyes at them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 61. How did you like it? :) Whew, looks like Juli could beat up Oz pretty good, but releasing part of the seal really hurt herself badly. But at least she could do some damage against Oz, even though he could stand up after the last attack, but oh well… He is a zombie after all. In the next chapter, the Strawhats and Oz' fight continues and maybe Luffy finally can fight more against Moriah instead of just storming after him. XD Anyway, see you next chapter and have a great day! :3**

names

 _Engeru Pasu_ = Angels path

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Jikan no Kagami_ = Fan of the Wind: mirror of Time (Juli)

 _Batsu no Tengoku_ = Punishment of Heaven (Juli)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bullet_ = Rubber Rubber Bullet (Oz, Luffy)

 _Thunder charge_ = Thunder charge (Nami)

Swing Arm = Swing Arm (Nami)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Bazooka (Oz, Luffy)

 _Fan no Kaze: Kokyuu chikyuu- Furu Pawā_ = Fan of the Wind: Breathing Earth- Full Power (Juli)

 _Reviews_

 _'DoubleM7'_ : Some crazzzzzy stuff! Excellent Story! Can you also give mine a try? New Beginning, starts from the beginning of One Piece to my current Arc: End of Whole cake island

 **Thank you~ And sure, I will check out your story later! :)**

 _'silent blue rose':_ Juli is so baddas hopefully there will be no backlash

Thank you for the chapter

 **You're welcome! :3 And except for the exhaustion and the high fever she got after her fight with Oz, there will be no more backlashes for Juli. Oh, and of course Juli is badass...she's the daugther of Shanks after all! XD**

 _'Totong'_ : Woah! Juli so bad ass she makes Kitana envious but at the same time proud of her. But if she's going full powered she's gonna die doing it. Thankfully she doesn't & this time Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin & Chopper gonna finish the job, hopefully. Great update! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 Yes, Juli really was being bad ass this chapter... Looks like Shanks' genetics showed themselves there... XD But anyway, I think we all can be glad that she didn't use the full power of the Engeru Pasu, or she definitely would have ended like her mother.**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I absolutely love your chapter 61 especially the part where Juli uses her angel's path power both you and her are beautifully amazing

 **Thank you so much~ :3**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : It just me or is Lola gonna "violate" an unconscious Absalom. Anyways he's to be punished for what he to Nami. And the way Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats are gonna fight Oz is how they gonna vent their anger and frustration to Luffy. It's very funny when I remember that. Anyways great chapter.

 **Thank you~ And I don't think Lola is going to 'violate' Absalom...even tho he really deserves it. He's an absolutely disgusting perv who just uses his Devil Fruit ability for his own bad intentions instead of using it for helping people or do good things... But I'm getting off the topic here... XD Ehm... Anyway, you're right, next chapter when the fight of the Straw hats vs. Oz gets into the next round, it's going to be funny as well as ... Okay, I will not say more before I spoil anything... XDD**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Thank goodness Juli doesn't over exhausted herself from awakening her power. Now it's up to Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin and Choper to finish what Juli started. Great work!

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, we all can thank kami (god in japenese) that Juli didn't overexhaust herself...even though it really took a toll on her as well will see next chapter... But oh well, it's now onto the other Strawhats to finish the fight. ;)**


	62. Strawhats vs Oz: Round Two!

Chapter 62- Strawhats vs. Oz goes into the next round!

* * *

Juli still panted heavily as she leaned onto the wall of a building in support. Her hands were trembling heavily and hurting. But Juli just ignored that and looked seriously at the upcoming fight.

Zoro stared seriously up to Oz. "…I've got an idea."

"You're pretty strong, tiny pirates! Shishishishishi!" Oz laughee cheerily as he jumped into the air before he landed back on the ground, the whole earth shaking because of that. "Also, tiny princess I have to capture is pretty strong as well." He said as he looked in Juli's direction. "…She was pretty scary too. Geez, I thought I had to die. Shishishishishi!"

Juli titled her head and looked at Oz thoughtfully. _'His mood is shifting pretty quickly… In one moment, he's totally acting like Lu and in the next he's back to being ruthless with strictly doing what Moriah ordered him to do… It's weird. As if Lu's shadow can slip out of Moriah's control for a few seconds, otherwise he wouldn't wait and just attack like he did the first time…'_

"How about we send this guy flying again?" Zoro asked seriously while cracking his neck.

"S-Send him flying?! He's freaking gigantic! How should we do that?!" Usopp snapped at him in disbelief. _'_ _ **This**_ _was his freaking idea?!'_

"I see… That would be great." Sanji agreed with Zoro's idea.

Zoro just smirked at that. "Good. Seeing him move like Luffy with that huge body sure was a surprise. But I won't be caught off guard again."

"But he's not suited to be the Pirate King." Robin said seriously as she stared up to Oz.

Franky rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How to take him down…? …I've got tons of ideas."

Chopper glared at Oz. "He must have some weak point."

Sanji just casually smoked his cigarette. "To catch a big fish, you usually would weaken it slowly."

Usopp just gulped nervously, snot running out of his nose. "I'm super scared."

"I'LL CRUSH YOU! _**Gomu Gomu no-"**_ Oz shouted as he jumped into the air and then let his ass crash first to the ground where the Strawhats were standing. _**"Shiri Mochi!"**_

" **What kind of attack is that?!"** Chopper just shouted as he, Franky and Usopp run away to dodge the attack.

" **SCATTER!"** Franky just shouted in warning as the debris around them started to collapse because of the impact of Oz' attack. As Franky dodged the attack, he turned back around and stormed towards Chopper and Usopp. "Damn you, Mugiwara…! Have a taste of our combined strength! You guys, "Tactic Fifteen"!"

"Eh?! We're using that?!" Usopp asked in surprise before the three stormed towards Zoro and Sanji.

Juli just blinked and then looked at them curiously. _'What's tactic fifteen?'_

"ZORO! SWIRLY GUY! STAND BYE!" Franky shouted as he stormed towards them.

"What?" Zoro looked surprised in their direction.

"Support my legs!" Franky shouted as he suddenly jumped onto their shoulders.

"Wha?!" Zoro just grunted in surprise as he supported Franky's leg, Sanji doing the same with a confused expression.

" _ **Pirate Docking 6: Big Emperor!"**_ Franky shouted as he was now standing on Zoro's and Sanji's shoulders, Usopp having 'docked' to his arm and Chopper had docked onto his head.

"Giant Robot Warrior!" Chopper shouted in awe as stars appeared around him.

Juli just sweat dropped with a fond expression. _'…I have no idea what they want to accomplish with that and I'm sure it's not going to work against Oz… Even though they look kind of funny…'_ She started to giggle amused, even in a situation like this her nakama seemed to goof around a lot.

"…Wait a sec! The left arm isn't docked!" Chopper noticed in shock.

"WHAT?!" Franky noticed and then looked at Robin who was standing there and made no sign, to 'dock' to his left arm. "OI! Nico Robin! What are you doing? Dock with the left arm!"

"Hurry!" Chopper shouted towards her.

"Come on Robin, do it just like me!" Usopp shouted nervously towardes her ass he lifted his arms above his head and formed a 'claw'.

"As a person, I'm embarrassed." Robin told them utterly serious.

"EEEHHHH?!" Chopper, Franky and Usopp just looked at her utterly flabbergasted at that.

Juli just giggled more at that.

"Waah! Why did you stop?!" Oz gaped at them in shock.

"Why is he shocked too?!" Zoro just shouted surprised.

" **COME ON! DOOOCKING! I was getting all excited!"** Oz snapped at them in annoyance and swatted with his hand at the five Strawhats.

Zoro and Sanji just let go of Franky and dodged down in time, while the other three were send flying and crashed hardly onto some debris.

"How dumb! Why did I let them do that!" Zoro sweat dropped and grumbled in embarassment as he heard Juli's amused giggles. "…No…Let's just forget about that…" He grumbled before when he stormed towards Oz.

"If only you were there Robin! We could've become the Robot Warrior, Big Emperor!" Chopper shouted at Robin.

"I never saw this betrayal coming!" Franky snapped at her.

"Luffy would've done it…" Usopp whined.

"Please…." Robin told them with a dark expression. "Never mentioned 'docking' again."

Juli stopped giggling and shook her head in amusement. _'…Lu would have most definitely done it. And he would have been totally amazed by it…'_

"You bastard! I have to finish this quickly and go save Nami again!" Sanji shouted at Oz while kicking a huge piece of debris towards him.

The debris just hit Oz's head before bouncing off it without doing any damage.

"UWOAH! THERE WE GO!" Chopper, Usopp and Franky cheered, thinking it did some damage.

But Oz just turned his head and glared at Sanji. " **Was that you?!"** He shouted angrily and aimed a punch at him.

"TAKE THAT BASTARD!" Franky just shouted as he appeared on his head and stomped down with his feet angrily, Chopper and Usopp being 'docked' to his arm and head again.

Oz just looked at them before swatting them away like a fly.

Juli just sweat dropped and slowly sat up straight. _'It's not working… You have to do better teamwork than this minna…'_ She bit on her lip and narrowed her eyes as suddenly a dreading feeling rushed through her… The feeling that danger had entered this island.

"Franky… I'm borrowing this!" Zoro shouted as he bored two of his swords in Franky's collumn nunchaku weapon.

"Ah! My heavy nunchaku! Take it!" Franky shouted towards him as he slowly stood back up.

Zoro casually heaved the really heavy nunchaku on his shoulder. "Robin, I'll get his left arm and you will lock his joints!" He told her seriously.

"Got it." Robin replied with a smile and crossed her arms.

"Take this! _**Tokuyou Abura Boshi: Sanren Patsu!**_ " Usopp shouted cheekily and shoot the oil stars towards Oz right hand, with which he was holding himself up.

"Hm?" Oz said in surprise as he felt the oil under his hand before he suddenly slipped. "UWAH!" He shouted in surprise.

"Oi! Give me a boost!" Zoro shouted towards Sanji as he stormed towards him, the nunchaku still lifted on his shoulder with the help of his two swords.

"You… What are you doing with that thing…?" Sanji just asked him in confusion.

Juli ripped herself out of her thoughts about this weird dreading feeling she got and looked at her nakama in surprise, slowly starting to see what their plan is. _'…I see! Good job, Zoro. This might could work.'_

"Don't bother if it's too much to ask of you." Zoro told him tauntingly.

"Why you… This is no problem!" Sanji shouted at him with a tick mark as Zoro jumped onto his leg. _**"Armee de l'air! Power Shot!"**_ Sanji shouted as he sent Zoro flying towards Oz.

Zoro narrowed his eyes utterly serious as he took aim at Oz' left arm. _**"Dai Gekken!"**_ He shouted as he let the nunchaku crash hardly against his arm, so getting Oz to pull his arm further back.

" _ **Cien Fleur: Big Tree!"**_ Robin concentrated and dozen arms sprouted out of the ground in form of a big tree before they took a hold of Oz' left arm, fully pressing it against his back.

"Waah! Look out! I'm falling! I'm falling!" Oz shouted in panic as he tired to hold his balance with the right hand on the ground, but it was still slippery from the oil star Usopp hit him with and so he looked close to falling over.

"Take a good look at my improvised midair stair building!" Franky shouted as he and Chopper were building a starcaise in midair that lead towards Oz' head. _**"Franky Space Walk!"**_

Juli's eyes widend at that impressed, she hadn't even noticed when Franky started to build that. He sure was quick when it comes to building things.

The staircase wobbled a bit in the wind and under Franky and Chopper's weight.

"But this staircase won't be able to hold for long. Let's go, Chopper!" Franky shouted as they both jumped into the air.

" _ **Super Frapper!"**_ They shouted in unison as they aimed a punch at Oz' jaw. _**"Gong!"**_ And with that, they hardly hit Oz' jaw, making him light headed as well as dizzy.

"No matter how big you are, the human body's weak points don't change!" Chopper said seriously. "If your jaw gets hit, your brain also gets shaken around!"

"He's only got one leg supporting him now! You monster Luffy!" Sanji shouted as he stormed towards the Oz leg. _**"Anti Manner Kick Course!"**_ And with that, Sanji kicked Oz into the air.

"EH?!" Oz just shouted utterly surprised as he was swirled around in the air.

Zoro just smirked dangerously at that, his eyes being shadowed over by his bandana. "Get down, you monster!"

"Alright! Goooo!" Franky shouted.

"One down." Sanji said cheekily while lifting one finger into the air.

"Uooaahh!" Oz shouted in surprise as his legs crashed against the bridge above them while he crashed head first to the ground, the horns on Oz' head drilled themselves into the ground.

Juli smiled at that cheerily and proudly. "Good job, minna! This was perfect teamwork just now."

"OW…OWW! THAT HURT!" Oz grumbled, still upside down. **"YOU BASTARDS! NOW YOU'VE GOT ME MAD! I'LL SEND YOU FLYING!"** He snapped at them angrily.

 _Meanwhile, another threat for the Strawhats entered Thriller Bark…_

Two zombies noticed a huge person that looked slightly like a bear standing around near them. "Huh?! What's that?! This isn't a zombie… What are youd doing here, you bear looking bastard?!" One of the rabbit zombies asked him gruffly.

"A bear huh… How blunt!" The huge man said nonchalant, his eyes showing no emotions as he looked down at the zombies while holding lightly onto his bible. "I'm here to see Moriah. Is he here?"

 _Back to Juli and the Strawhats…_

Juli's eyes widened as she felt how the dreading feeling, she got earlier, intensified. She grabbed onto her head in pain and started to pant slightly. _'…S-Something is going to happen….'_

" **PREPARE YOURSELVES! I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU ALL!"** Oz still shouted at the Strawhats angrily… still upside down with his horns drilled into the ground. " **EVEN YOUR BONES WILL BE GONE!"**

"UOOOH!" Chopper screamed at that frigthened as he changed back into his normal form.

"Waah! Oh kami, he's ridiculously angry! This is bad!" Usopp shouted scared while sweating heavily.

"Here he comes." Sanji just told them seriously as he stiffened and waited for an attack.

"…" Oz tried to get up but couldn't because his horns were stuck in the ground. "…My horns are stuck. Crap! My horns are totally stuck!" He started to sweat slightly.

Juli shook her head to dispel this really dreading feeling she got and concentrated back on the on-going fight.

The six Strawhats before him just chuckled evilly at that, their faces being fully shadowed over as they looked at Oz with their best scary expression.

"Ah…" Oz started to sweat more at that before he screamed frightened.

Juli just sweat dropped with a fond smile on her face. _'…Wow, you really can be scary if you want to minna…'_ She shook her head in amusement.

" **GIVE IT A REST!"** Oz suddenly shouted angrily, a tick mark appearing on his head as he got his horns out of the ground and jumped up.

"Retreat!" Usopp shouted loudly as they all raced away.

Oz panted as he looked at them. "Geez… They're like demons…"

"Wow! Look, a bunch of meat! Over there!" Usopp shouted in awe as he pointed to the side.

"Wow, it looks so good!" Chopper shouted as well as he looked in awe to the side.

Oz' eyes widened at that in excitement and he looked to the side.

" _ **Knee Crash!"**_ Zoro and Franky shouted as they hit Oz' back of his knees hardly and so got him to kneel down.

Juli just sweat dropped at that while she slowly started to stand up. "…It really worked…Wow…" She giggled amused and shook her head. _'It would have probably worked on Lu as well…'_

"Is it a down if his knees touch the ground?" Zoro asked Franky.

Franky just smirked. "Even if there were rules, I don't think he would follow them."

"Alright, it's over! Chopper shouted while cheering.

Oz totally kneeled on the ground before them. "Totally humiliating…" He got out depressed.

Franky laughed cheerily. "We're not going to lose! Uhahahaha! We just gotta wait until Strawhat kicked Moriah's ass! Come on, get those shadows, Mugiwara!"

"Why do we have to wait? We just need to beat this guy." Zoro said nonchalant.

"Whaaaa?! Oi! OI! Weren't we just slowing that monster down, so he wouldn't get in Strawhat's way?! **Are you seriously trying to win?!"** Fanky's eyes bulged it shock as he snapped at Zoro.

"There's no meat… My knees hurt…" Oz just muttered out depressed, still kneeling on the ground.

"You have to finish the fights you start." Zoro just told Franky seriously.

"He's not just a giant, he's a zombie too. The only option we got is to purify him!" Franky shouted at Zoro, trying to get some sense into his head.

"That's right, Zoro! Just kill time!" Usopp shouted at him.

Robin just started to chuckle amused at their bickering.

"Run if you want to, I don't feel like waiting for Luffy either." Sanji said seriously.

Juli just shook her head at that in fondness, as she slowly walked towards them, her two fans in her hands. "We really can't wait for Lu to get finished…" She agreed with Zoro and Sanji.

"Juli! You shouldn't even get back up again! Not to mention fighting!" Chopper shouted at her worried.

Juli smiled at him softly and petted his head, even when it was hurting with her burnt palms. "It's okay, Chopper. I can rest as soon as this is over."

Chopper wanted to insist again but then just nodded slowly. "But I'm going to make sure that you will rest! And then, I don't want to see you standing up again quickly!"

"Hai, Doctor." Juli smiled at him again.

Zoro just sighed at that and after shooting a worried look at Juli he concentrated back on Oz. "Okay, but don't overdo it, Juli."

Oz meanwhile clenched his fist. _**"Gomu Gomu no…"**_

Zoro drew his three swords and Shuusui with the black blade twinkled in the moonlight. "Even if a dinosaur stepped on it, it wouldn't bend a millimeter. I have heard that the 'hardness' of a black sword is unparalleled. Now that I finally got this 'Superior blade' Shuusui this is the perfect chance to test it out."

"Wait! I'm sure Luffy will beat Moriah for us…" Usopp just tried to stop Zoro nervously.

 _Meanwhile wit Perona and the newly arrived threat…_

"PERONA-SAMA, PELASE RUN AWAY!" The zombies shouted towards her in warning.

"Huh?!" Perona spun around in surprise and looked at the bear-like man towering above her. "Who the hell are you-"

" **We don't know who he is, but he's an enemy! He just destoryed some of our brothers right in front of us! There's not even a trace left of them! He's not just anybody, he's dangerous!"** The zombies shouted in warning towards her.

"Huh?!" Nami shouted in surprise and stopped running to look down at the scene from her place on top of the building not to far away from the shores.

"…You…. Of course, he's not ordinary…" Perona looked up to the man with a horrified expression, while sweating heavily in shock, surprise and fear. **"He's one of the Shichibukai! The 'Tyrant', Bartholomew Kuma!** O-Once he was the cruelest pirate on sea!"

" **WHAAA?! NO WAY?!** A Shichibukai?!" The zombies shouted utterly shocked.

' _T-This can't be…!'_ Nami thought im shock as she held her hands before her mouth, so she wouldn't gasp in shock.

Perona shivered in fear as she looked up to Kuma.

"Are you one of Moriah's men?" Kuma asked her emotionless.

"Moriah-sama… No, Gekko Moriah and I have no relationship! I-I was just about to flee this island…" Perona lied to him while sweating nervously.

"If you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked her sternly.

"WHAA?! SMALL TALK?!" The eyes of the zombies bulged out at that flabbergasted.

"W-What are you doing…asking about…?!" Perona shouted at him before and image of the perfect gothic vacation spot popped up in her mind and she started to awe about it. "Well, a vacation… Somewhere dark…damp…near an old castle, swimming in malice. I'd like to pass time singing cursed songs."

"S-She answered! That's Perona-sama without a doubt!" The zombies shouted surprised.

"Hah! I got caught up in his pace!" Perona shouted in realization before narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't screw around with me! I was intimidated by your title, but that's not enough to scare me! Not with my powers! There's no one I can't bring to their knees!"

Kuma just opened his bible book and started to write down something in it.

"Are you even listening?!" Perona snapped at him angrily. "Your shadow must be extraordinarily strong, Kuma! I'll take you down and give you to Moriah as a parting gift! _**Negative Ghost and Special Hollow!"**_ She shouted and ghost formed around her as she got ready to attack Kuma.

"There it is! Perona-sama's strongest combo!" The zombies cheered loudly but then suddenly, Perona and the ghosts were gone with no trace left behind as Kuma had touched them with his right uncovered hand.

"If you keep on yapping, then I won't be able to ask you were Moriah is." Kuma said nonchalant before he took the glove back over his right hand.

The zombies just looked around at that utterly shocked.

"W-Where did she go…?" Nami asked utterly shocked.

The zombies started to scream for Perona as they noticed she's gone without a trace left behind. They went in to attack Kuma, but as soon as he turned around to them they fleed in fear.

Nami just still looked at Kuma in shock and suddenly he seemed to be looking right back at her.

"You're the 'Cat Bulgar'… One of Mugiwara's nakama." Kuma analyzed emotionless and without making any sound or even moving, he was standing in front of Nami on top of the builing all of the sudden. "Is it true that Monkey D. Luffy has a brother…?"

"Huh?!" Nami shouted utterly shocked and started to sweat nervously. _'What…?! He got here in an instant…! Did he teleport or something?!'_ She gulped as she stared at Kuma's emotionless expression and started to shiver in fear. "Y-Yes he does. Ace, right? What about it…?!"

"I see… It was true." Kuma seemed thoughtful for a moment before he was back to being emotionless.

"What are you here for?! Are you here for Luffy?! And are you really a Shichibukai?!" Nami started to ramble nervously.

"What I do is up to me." Was all he said before he was gone as sudden as he appeared next to her.

Nami looked around while sweating. _'He's bad news! Is he after Luffy?! I have to let the others know!'_

 _With Luffy…_

Luffy huffed as he finally caught 'Moriah' that was running away from him the whole time. **"I GOT YOU, MORIAH!"** He panted as he and 'Moriah' fell to the ground. "Y-You're not getting away, you bastard! Now give back everybody's shadow!" He huffed at him angrily before he fully looked at 'Moriah' he caught, just to see that he looked way too much like his shadow doppelganger. "…A shadow?" His eyes widened as Luffy finally realized it. **"AW, CRAP! I GOT TRICKED!** …And I have no idea where I am, dammit!" Luffy shouted, being in the middle of some woods now as dawn approached, the limit of shadow recovery time.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 62. How did you like it? :) Looks like Luffy got tricked pretty easily and ended up far away from where Moriah really is… *sweat drops and sighs* Oh, Luffy… XD Anyway, looks like time is running out for the Strawhats and now Kuma appeared on Thriller Bark as well. What will happen when he finds out about Juli?! And how will the Strawhats continue to fight with dawn approaching?!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3 See you next week and have an awesome rest of your day, as well as I wish you guys all a Merry Christmas! :D**

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Shiri Mochi_ = Rubber Rubber Butt Stomp (Oz)

 _Pirate Docking 6: Big Emperor_ = Pirate Docking 6: Big Emperor (Franky)

 _Tokuyou Abura Boshi: Sanren Patsu_ = Special Oil Star: Triple Flavor (Usopp)

 _Armee de l'air! Power Shot_ = Air Force Power Shot (Sanji & Zoro)

 _Dai Gekken_ = Great Fencing (Zoro)

 _Cien Fleur: Big Tree_ = Hundred Flowers: Big Tree (Robin)

 _Franky Space Walk_ = Franky Space Walk (Franky)

 _Super Frapper Gong_ = Super Franky and Chopper Gong (Franky& Chopper)

 _Anti-Manner Kick Course_ = Anti Manner Kick Course (Sanji)

 _Knee Crash_ = Knee Crash (Franky & Zoro)

 _Negative Ghost_ = Negative Ghost (Perona)

 _Special Hollow_ = Special Hollow (Perona)

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Nice to see the Straw Hat's teamwork against Oz. Although it's looks like Luffy is the one that's gonna finish Oz in the end. But someone comes to ruin the party. Onwards true beliver, excelsior!

 **Yeah, it's really nice to see the Straw hats awesome teamwork. XD But oh well... With Kuma's appearance, some things really are going to go down as it seems.**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Oh boy! Here comes Kuma! I wonder if he's for Juli as well. But damn, Luffy got lost while chasing that coward Moria.

 **Well, with Kuma being there now, things are not going to run out easy as it seems. And to if he's there for Juli as well: Until this part of the story, he doesn't know she's alive and on the island FOR NOW. But oh well... Who knows what will happen if he finds out about it... ;)**

' _DinoZilla'_ : Damn it Luffy! Hurry up and beat up Moria really fast as in "ultra instinct" fast. If isn't enough Kuma is here.

 **XD Yeah, Luffy really better hurry up and kick Moriah's ass before Kuma decides to attack them. But oh well... The idiot dork got himself lost so it will probably take him a while to figure out where to go. XD**


	63. Bad news and Moriah joins the fight!

Chapter 63- Bad news and Moriah joins the fight!

* * *

 _With Luffy…_

"AHHHH! WAIT UP, MORIAH'S SHADOW! Don't leave me here alone, dammit!" Luffy shouted as he raced after Moriah's shadow doppelganger that flew away from him. "Where the heck even am I?!"

He panted and stopped running as soon as he couldn't spot the shadow anymore. Luffy sighed and looked up, just to see that it was getting lighter. "Crap! This is gonna be bad! I've still got to get everyone's shadow back! I'm in trouble too, because I haven't gotten my shadow back either! That's right, I'm gonna be in deeeeeep trouble!" He started to ramble in panic while frantically looking around. "As of now, I'm gonna be fried once the sun comes out. When the sunlight shines on us, we'll gonna melt away! I must hurry because it's sunrise soon! I would have never guessed that the situation would turn out to be like this!"

 _Meanwhile, with the other Strawhats…_

"Come fight with me!" Zoro shouted at Oz.

Oz just narrowed his eyes and went in to throw a punch at Zoro "YES! For suuure!"

Zoro just glared at him calmly before he looked at his new katana as Oz' fist drew closer to him. "Seriously, this sword is so much heavier than usual… This black blade… 'Shuusui.'"

"OI! Zoro dodge!" Usopp shouted at him in warning. Juli grabbed tighter onto her fans but looked at Zoro calmly, she knew that Zoro knows very well what he's doing.

"If it weighs this much…" Zoro said seriously and then spun around to Oz' punch and blocked it with his two swords, before deflecting Oz' arm.

"Woah! He could deflect such an enormous punch with raw power?!" Chopper shouted in shock and awe.

Juli smiled slightly at that. _'Looks like Ryuuma-san really gave you a power-up, Zoro.'_

Zoro just jumped into the air, using the opportunity of Oz still being stunned from him blocking his attack. " _ **Santoryuu! Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!"**_ He shouted and an enormous whriling slash flew towards Oz, who dodged it in the last minute.

"You little man aren't little at all. This move wasn't bad." Oz said impressed as he looked at Zoro before looking at the swirling, deep cut in one of the houses next to him.

"Using the two other swords' power and fusing them into a single sword…" Zoro spoke up seriously with a slight smirk. "That hole is so full of crumbs, it shows that I still haven't gotten used to the 'black blade' yet… The destructive power is indeed brought up a few levels. But it feels like this sword has a little temper. Thank you for awarding me this katana, Samurai Ryuuma."

Juli smiled softly at Zoro's speech before her eyes widened and she quickly opened her fan.

" **Bastards! I'll flatten you guys!"** Oz screamed angrily and started to stomp down on them really quickly.

" _ **Fan no Kaze: Barrier!"**_ Juli shouted quickly and made a fluent movement to the side with one of her fans. A wind barrier appeared above the Strawhats and so shielded them from Oz' attacks. But Juli's wind shield seemed to quiver slightly. "I-I can't keep it up for long…." Juli panted out while she started to sweat… Looks like she's more exhausted than she thought from her earlier fight with Oz.

"Thanks, Juli. You can let it disappear now." Zoro told her utterly serious, as he was getting ready to attack Oz again.

"Oi! Wait, Zoro! Don't force it! Even… Even if it was a miracle and you can beat him, we'd only get Luffy's shadow back. We still have no clue to where yours and Sanji's are!" Usopp shouted at him.

Juli just gritted her teeth, her hand shivering as she closed her fan and the wind barrier above them disappeared. Every muscle in her arm was stinging heavily and just the slightest movement with her arms was sending a great pain through her nerve-system. ' _This isn't good…I knew using half of the_ _ **Engeru Pasu**_ _'s power wasn't a good idea… There's always a throwback and I don't have time to rest….'_

"But if Luffy can beat Moriah, everyone will get their shadows back! Fighting this giant, immortal zombie is a crap idea!" Usopp still shouted at Zoro, trying to get him to stop fighting Oz. "We should believe in Luffy, and just do our best to hold him here!"

Zoro just shot a worried look at Juli before looking seriously back to Oz. "Of course, I believe in our Captain. But Luffy has some weaknesses. Deception…. Invisible man, spirit's, shadow user… This island has so many Devil Fruit users. I doubt our enemy will really fight Luffy square and fair! If Luffy got ditched…then by the morning, him, I and the cook, the three of us would no longer be able to fight! This is why before dawn, I must at least restore Luffy's shadow! **This is our safest bet!** " Zoro explained utterly serious and determined.

Juli wiped the sweat off her face and nodded slowly. "I agree. We have to purify Oz and get Lu's shadow back, so he can fight with his full power against Moriah. Because Moriah's power is not to underestimate, he's one of the Shichibukai, don't forget about that."

Sanji nodded grimly and looked up at the sky. "It's almost morning… The fog is our only shield against the daylight. Frankly speaking, this is the first time I've felt such danger."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake as 'Thriller Bark' slowly started to change course and sail out of the Florian Triangle.

 _Meanwhile with Moriah…_

"MORIAH-SAMA! 'Thriller Bark' starts to leave the Florian Triangle!" Moriah's three little servant zombies shouted in warning.

Moriah just looked darkly back at them. "What's the big deal?! As long as a pirate still is on sea, why would he worry about where he's drifting to? I have the rarest of the rarest visitor. So, you should keep quite." He told them dangerously before he turned back around to Kuma. "Right, 'Tyrant' Kuma? The only Shichibukai who fully obeys the orders of the World Government." Moriah studied Kuma with narrowed eyes and a crazy smile. "Of course, the World Government would look after you, but what is actually going on in your mind? …You're actually the one who's the most unpredictable."

Kuma just looked at him emotionless. "If you go on a vacation, where would you like to go?"

"Oi, Oi, wadda crap… I know your abilities…" Moriah sneered in annoyance. "Are you here to fight me?" He grew even more annoyed as Kuma didn't answer him. "Spit it out already, what are you doing here?!"

"I got to tell you something." Kuma told him calmly. "After the imprisonment of Shichibukai Crocodile, his successor was already decided."

Moriah chuckled amused at that. "Hehehehe…. So, you're here to tell me who's the next one up? So, who is it anyways? There's so freaking many pirates nowadays…."

Kuma just crossed his arms over his chest. "The successor's name is: **Marshall D.** **Teach** , also known as **Blackbeard**. Right now, the news is already flogging the world. Only your fogged-up land still hasn't received the news." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"Blackbeard? Never heard of him." Moriah said thoughtfully.

"…He's the one who escaped from Whitebeard. When he joined, he demonstrated his powers." Kuma spoke up seriously.

"And his bounty?" Moriah asked curiously.

"U-"

"I see, so it's unknown right?" Moriah interrupted Kuma while laughing darkly and amused. "The World Government really is accommodating…. Kishishishishishi."

 _Meanwhile, with Juli and the others…._

Juli's muscles panged in pain as she jumped away to dodge one of Oz' attacks. She bit on her lip. _'Something is worrying me… But I don't know what…'_ She tried to reach inside her, to maybe get a clue to what she was worrying about as suddenly a heavy throbbing pain seared through her chest. Juli gritted her teeth and bent forward while clutching the left side of her chest in pain.

"Juli!" Chopper shouted in utterly worry, as he noticed her slumped over form. "I told you not to fight!"

Everyone looked at her in shock and worry at that and Juli just shook her head as a groan escaped her lips while she panted heavily. "T-That's not it…" She spoke up as she tried to push the pain away.

Sanji and Zoro meanwhile started to busy Oz so he wouldn't attack Juli when she wasn't able to dodge.

"What is it then?" Robin asked her seriously as she laid a hand on her shoulder in concern.

Juli bit on her lip and started to breathe heavily. "…T-The scars… Hurt…" She got out while realization shot through her.

"Ehhh?!" Usopp and Chopper shouted in surprise. Robin narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "…The scars? From Blackbeard?"

Juli just nodded weakly, still having a hand on the heavily throbbing scars. "…I-It either means he's near… What I don't think, or it means…." Her eyes shadowed over.

Zoro and Sanji appeared next to her now as well. "What does it mean?" Zoro asked her utterly serious.

"…Another step of his plan was completed. And whatever this step was, it's has reached worrying levels… If he's ever able to fully complete his plan, nothing is going to be the same anymore, be it for pirates, civilians or even the marines. The thing… the thing that Blackbeard seeks is the utter world's domination and he wants to reign over everything with terror." Juli told them utterly serious, but what she did not mention was the fact that Blackbeard's plan included her by his side and him controlling her power for evil uses.

The Strawhats seemed shocked at that for a moment before they stared grimly ahead at Oz, who they have to concentrate on at the moment, they can worry about Blackbeard later.

Juli clenched her fist as she slowly strengthened herself and ignored her throbbing scars. _'…Dad… We have to stop him before it's too late, the World Government is too blinded to see his threat level for the world… You're feeling it as well, am I right? …Your scars have to hurt as well….'_ She thought seriously and stepped a bit away from the ongoing fight of the Strawhats with Oz. She can't fight right now; all of her energy is being used up to hinder her body from collapsing.

 _Back to Moriah and Kuma…_

Moriah smiled crazily at Kuma. "Now that there's something to fill the empty pit, the balance of the world should be restored, right?"

"….." A deep frown crossed Kuma's face for a split second because he was back to being indifferent. "No, it's entirely opposite to what I am thinking. But let's not talk about this…. What's more important is that there's something the Government is concerned about. Since the events in Enies Lobby, the Government are really alert about the Strawhat Pirates. Between Water 7 and Fishman Island, I figured there's a chance he'll run into you. What the World Government is worried about…. **Is that there would be another Shichibukai falling into the hands of Mugiwara. This is the biggest concern of the World Government."** He informed him utterly serious.

Moriah's eyes narrowed utterly angrily at that and he glared at Kuma darkly, grabbing the expressionless man by the collar of his shirt. **"BULLSHIT! WORRIED ABOUT ME?!** I am camping here and catching all those pirates and now the Government is worried about me?! Piece of Shit!" He exploded right at Kuma.

"If you think you need it, I can help." Kuma just continued to tell him calmly and nonchalant.

" **DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?! DID YOU THINK I WOULD LOSE TO THOSE AMATEURS?"** Moriah snapped at him utterly darkly. His zombie servants started to shiver in fear as they saw their 'master' explode like this.

"There's no 100% when it comes to battle." Kuma told him seriously. "Back in Enies Lobby, who would have thought that Rob Lucci would be defeated?"

"So, the World Government is so scared they are sending two Shichibukai to fight them?!" Moriah screamed in his face.

"I only wanted to tell you about it." Kuma just continued to answer him calmly, not affected by Moriah's tantrum at all. "I did not accept the order."

"Then just sit back and watch! And then tell those idiots that the Strawhat crew you're so scared about already joined Gekko Moriah's fleet of zombies! Together with the princess, my zombie army is going to be unstoppable!" He laughed utterly darkly.

Kuma just seemed to be impassive about Moriah's decision, but at Moriah's mention of a princess, his hands tightened for a split second around the bible he was holding onto.

 _Back to the Strawhats…._

"Shit…!" Sanji cursed loudly as they looked up and the last bit of fog was gone from the sky. "Even the last bit of fog is gone… What the heck is happening? How can the fog spread all of the sudden, the sun's really gonna shine on us soon!"

Juli's eyes widened and she stiffened as she spun around to look at Oz. "Moriah!" She whispered in surprise as she finally could sense everything again… It really looks like the fog disturbed her sensing ability.

"Wha?!" Usopp shouted, who was standing the closest to her and followed Juli's look to Oz' stomach, where he also could spot Moriah sitting in a little gap there.

"Hehe, this is quite a surprise. The night sky feels soooooo good. It looks like the sun's coming soon. Do you think you guys can beat me so slow?" Moriah laughed darkly at them.

" **I-IT'S MORIAH!"** Usopp shouted loudly while he pointed at the little gap in Oz' stomach, so informing the others of Moriah being there.

"Shit! Where's Luffy? …Crap, so he really got ditched." Sanji sighed at that in annoyance. "Idiot…" He mumbled.

"Or it can be…." Franky spoke up, just to be interrupted by Chopper.

"Nooo! Luffy can't be beaten!"

Juli narrowed her eyes as she stared at Moriah, now that the fog was gone she could see anything more clearly. _'Why….? Why do you keep doing that what happened to you to others, Moriah-san?'_ She shook her head as she couldn't understand his reasoning.

"OH WOW! A COMMAND UNIT?! THERE'S A FUCKING COMMAND UNIT IN MY STOMACH?! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! I'M LIKE A FUCKING ROBOT! NOW I'M SOO PUMPED UP FOR THE FIGHT!" Oz shouted in awe.

"Come, I'll give you guys a chance to fight me. Once you beat me, then you guys get all your shadows back. Bring it on! All of you! First you gotta beat Oz…before you reach me!" Moriah smiled at them darkly.

"OOOOIIII! This guy's such a jerk! Bastard!" Usopp snapped at him in annoyance.

"Meh… If we can't beat Moriah, we can't purify Oz, but Moriah is hidden deep inside Oz…" Chopper said thoughtfully.

"Ain't it better that way, our targets are one now." Sanji just shrugged casually while looking seriously at Oz and Moriah.

Zoro just smirked dangerously. "Let's do it! Usopp, if the little salt is useless, then go find a ton of salt! That's the only way we can purify Oz!"

"Gotcha!" Usopp shouted as he raced forward. "I remember there was a dining hall in the mansion… there should be a ton of salt."

"Salt, eh?" Moriah said with a smirk. "I can't let you get to the kitchen then, can I? Destroy this long nose alongside with everything in path back to the mansion." He ordered Oz.

Juli's eyes widened as Oz obeyed and was about to swipe at Usopp. "WATCH OUT USOPP!" She screamed in warning, but it was too late, Oz fist already hit and destroyed the place where Usopp was just running on a second ago.

"SHIT! USOPP!" Sanji shouted in shock. "This is bad! Oi, are you still alive?!"

Moriah's smile widened as he spotted Juli. _'So, you're here as well, eh, Juli-chan? Heh. That's perfect.'_

"Yohohoho! He's alright!" Suddenly someone shouted as he appeared next to them.

Juli sighed at that in relief. "Glad you made it in time, Brook-san."

"Yohohoho! Sorry that I was late. I thought you guys needed a ton of salt, right? I've gone and gathered some." Brook spoke up cheerily as he had a sack of salt in his hand and Usopp over his shoulder.

Juli just watched her nakama interact with Brook and get ready to fight against Moriah and Oz, while she just kept an eye on Moriah. _'…There has to be a reason why there's something like a commander unit inside Oz' stomach….'_

"Before morning comes, we have to get this salt into the monster's mouth and beat the crap out of Moriah, then we win." Brook said seriously as he drew his sword.

"But the place we have to get it into… Is all the way up there…!" Usopp shouted.

"Kishishishishi! Be thankful I've decided to join the battle! And be aware…. I'm not just a passenger! I'll show you your worst nightmare!" Moriah laughed darkly.

Juli narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _'I knew it…. Which ability does he also get from the_ _ **Kage Kage no Mi**_ _?!'_ She just bit on her lip as she watched how the fight continued and her nakama started to attack Oz…but even with their great teamwork, it made no damage to Oz.

Just then through multiple combined attacks of the Strawhats, Franky appeared right in front of Moriah, before the gap in Oz' stomach. "Mhm Super momentum! Prepare yourself! This is used on sea monsters and sea kings! My 'Mortar' will tear a hole in you!"

Moriah just looked at him in surprise as Franky fired. But with a really quick movement of Oz, Franky missed the giant zombie and Moriah entirely.

"What movement…! I forget sometimes, but that's really like Luffy!" Zoro said in surprise.

Juli narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists before she started to run just as Oz grabbed onto Franky and let him crash against his hard head before he slammed him right into a wall of a building, making it collapse in debris.

"UWAHHH! FRANKY!" Usopp shouted utterly shocked as Franky started to bleed heavily while falling to the ground…looking utterly beaten.

"Don't stop, Oz! He's still breathing!" Moriah ordered him with a really dark and sadistic expression on his face. Oz just lifted his foot high into the air at that.

"Shit! He can't move!" Chopper shouted in realization and he and Zoro rushed towards him, but it looked like they aren't going to make it in time.

Just then, before Oz could attack, Juli appeared before Franky with stretched out arms and looked seriously at Moriah. "Stop! You need me, right Moriah-san?!"

Moriah's eyes widened at that and just as he was about to order Oz to not attack, the giant zombie was hit by a large bolt of lightning.

"Lightning! That attack worked!" Chopper shouted in surprise.

Juli just knelt down besides Franky. "Hey, are you okay?!" She asked him in concern, but he seemed to be passed out.

"That was the clima tact! Nami-swan~ Are you unharmed?" Sanji started to swoon while looking for her. "There she is!" He shouted, and hearts appeared in his eyes as he spotted her on the bridge. "It's **Nami-swan** ~" Sanji shouted loudly while swooning around.

"Don't yell! He's going to notice me!" Nami snapped at him in panic.

"I'm so glad! Forgive me! I'm soooo glad you're save Nami-swan!" Sanji just continued to swoon while sobbing.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head at that. "Why won't you just shut up?"

Just then Oz glared darkly at Nami as he spotted her.

"Waah! I told you!" Nami shouted in shock as he took aim on her.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…."**_ Oz said as he got ready to punch her.

"Wait- don't tell me he's gonna stretch!" Nami shouted in panic and Juli's eyes widened…she had a feeling that's exactly what's going to happen… Oh uh…

"He can't reach that far, right?!" Chopper just said in confusion.

" _ **Pistole!"**_ And with that, Oz' arm stretched, and he hit the bridge, fully destroying it.

" **WHAAAT?! HE stretched?! NAAMMI!"** Chopper shouted utterly shocked while the others just were utterly surprised. Juli narrowed her eyes at that and hoped Nami is okay. But while she was worried for a split second, she got distracted…

Just then, they spotted Nami, hanging in the air by some sprouted arms.

"That was surprising… Are you alright, Nami?" Robin asked her while the sprouted arms set Nami to the ground next to her.

"…Yeah, somehow…" Nami panted out as she tried to get over her shock.

Zoro just huffed and narrowed his eyes. "It was Moriah…he did something…." Just then, he turned back around to Moriah as he heard him laugh.

"Kyaaa!" They heard Juli scream all of the sudden.

"JULI!" The others spun around in surprise and Zoro cursed as they spotted how Juli wailed while she was in the tight grip of Oz.

"…L-Let go…" Juli got out and her face scrunched up in pain as Oz tightened his grip on her and he squished her more tightly.

"Juli- _megami!_ " Sanji shouted and glared darkly at Oz.

"Dammit! That's not good." Zoro cursed again.

"Kishishishishi! Oi, Oz… Be a bit more careful with her, I need her to still be alive." Moriah ordered Oz, who nodded obedient and loosened his grip around her a bit. Juli groggily soaked in air and she could feel her vision blur as she was close to pass out. _'No… I-I can't… Not now…'_ But then, darkness had already consumed her and she passed out, Moriah's laugh being the last thing she heard.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 63. How did you like it? :) Looks like Juli really is in danger now, especially because the Strawhats can't really attack Oz anymore, without being sure that Juli is not going to get hit by their attacks. Let's just hope, Luffy hurries up! Anyway, I apologize again for not being able to upload a chapter last week. :( But well, 'real life' really got to me. Well, I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. Have an awesome rest of your week and see you then! :3**

names

 _Engeru Pasu_ = Angel's path

 _Kage Kage no Mi_ = Shadow Shadow Fruit

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Santoryuu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou_ = Three Swords Style: 108 Pound Cannon (Zoro)

 _Fan no Kaze: Barrier_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier (Juli)

 _Gomu Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Thank goodness Kuma doesn't joined the fight as Moria is too prideful to ask for help. But I'm not surprised at Kuma's reaction hearing Juli's being alive and all. I wonder how he's gonna act upon it. Anyways great update as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the update. :3 Anyway, yeah, luckily Kuma decided to stay back and not fight together with Moriah, because not even Luffy & Co together would be able to fight against those two at the same time. And just to already foreshadow it, Kuma is going to surprised in future chapters. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : I love your chapter 63 it's great and quick question is Juli gonna be alright please say yes and I got an idea for a love ship which is Juli x law.

 **Thank you~ :3 And well... If Juli is going to be alright will we see in the next chapter... Just kidding. XD Of course she won't die, she's my main protagonist, so it wouldn't make sense killing her off. But if she get's any more injured, well... Can't say anything about that because it would be a massive spoiler. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Well it seems Zoro is yet to handle the katana from that Ryuuma guy. Too Juli needs mire time to recuperate from activating her powers. Too bad Moria is coming. That's not good.

 **Yeah, it's definitely not good. Juli isn't in a good position right now and with her being in Moriah's grasp, the Strawhats can't go full-out on attacking Oz as long as he has her in his hands. I guess we should hope Luffy arrives soon.**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : I couldn't wait to see Luffy's super transformation here as he's gonna engage Moria in MORTAL KOMBAT! Anyways great update and I wonder how Kuma gonna do with Juli. It seems the Revolutionary Army highly valued Juli as well.

 **Thank you, like always~ :3 And yeah, Luffy's epic transformation is going to be awesome! And well... To the Revolutionary Army highly valuing Juli. It's quite true, they did value her. I don't want to spoil too much but Juli was invited to meet Dragon but before she could meet him, Blackbeard destroyed her island and captured her, so there was no way of her getting back to them. Also, Juli's ancestors, the Kurama family and rulers over Seinaru always were peacemakers that tried their best to bring peace to the world. Well, they did that until a certain event happened that made them take drastic measures and isolate themselves from the rest of the world. Until Juli came along and opened Seinaru up for everyone to visit, that is. Anyway, I won't reveal more now, otherwise it would be a massive spoiler. ;)**


	64. Nightmare Luffy appears!

Chapter 64- Nightmare Luffy appears!

* * *

 _While Juli passed out in Oz' grip, Luffy encounter some people as he wandered around the forest…_

"Who are you guys?! **And stop grabbing my legs, dammit!** I'm in a hurry, what do you want?!" Luffy huffed angrily at the crowd of people that held onto him and so stopped him from running.

"Tehehe… We know fully well that we need to hurry!" One of them spoke up nervously.

"Just give us a little time! You're our only hope! We have been searching for you for a long time!" A rather bulky man with a facemask that looked like the one of a wrestler told Luffy seriously.

"We're the 'Rolling Pirates'. We two are the 'Risky Brother's', subordinates under Captain 'Proposal' Lola! You want to defeat Gekko Moriah, right?" The second Risky Brother, who was wearing a striped shirt and had really curly hair, explained to Luffy. **"We know the secrets of Moriah's power!"**

"So what, you guys?!" Luffy huffed at them in annoyance and confusion.

" **We want to give you an incredible Power!** So, please go and beat him!"

"Secret Power?!" Luffy asked confused and a bit intrigued, even tho he was still pissed that Moriah had ditched him here in the forest like this.

 _A few moments later, with the other Strawhats and Juli…._

Juli slowly regained consciousness as the sound of fighting and screams reached her brain. She opened her eyes and blinked as her vision slowly cleared. Her eyes widened as she noticed that she wasn't in Oz' grip anymore and she tried to move only for Moriah's laughter to sound in her ears, really close to her.

"Kishishishishi! Ahh, looks like you woke up, Juli-chan. And just to the right time as well…" Moriah laughed darkly and Juli bit on her lip as she noticed that she was now in Moriah's grip inside the command unit in Oz' stomach. _'This isn't good… But well, as long as I'm inside of here with Moriah, my nakama can at least continue to attack Oz…'_

"First…. I've gotta finish this skeleton! _**Gomu Gomu no….**_ " Oz shouted as he stretched his leg high into the air.

Juli's eyes widened at that in shock. "W-What?!" She got out and looked outside in panic, what made Moriah laugh even more amused.

" _ **Ono!"**_ Oz shouted as he totally destroyed the building, Brook was on.

" **BROOK!"** The Strawhats screamed in shock.

Juli watched in shock how a really beaten and unconscious Brook crashed to the ground. "N-No…. That can't be…." She mumbled in distress. _'J-Just what happened while I was unconscious?!'_

" _ **Hissatsu: Atlas Suisei!"**_ Usopp shouted just before Oz was hit by Usopp's projectiles.

"NOT A CHANCEEEE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN NEEEEXT! YOU DAMN LONG NOSE GUUUUY!" Oz screamed angrily.

"GO, Usopp!" Nami shouted at him in warning as she just raced away from Oz as quick as possible.

"Waah! He's after me now!" Usopp shivered in fear.

Juli bit on her lip at that in distress and glared at Moriah. "Stop this, please!"

Moriah just laughed at her, what was being an answer enough.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…."**_ Oz shouted and got ready to attack. _**"Bazooka!"**_

" **GYYYAAA! I'M DEEEAD!"** Usopp screamed as he raced away, but to Oz surprise, he didn't stretch this time.

"Huh…?! I stopped stretching…" Oz said in confusion.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise at that same time as Moriah suddenly let go of her and she fell onto the ground of the commander unit.

" _ **Ochenta Fleur: Cuatra Mano Hold!"**_ Robin just said with crossed arms.

" **Eh?! What's going on?!"** Oz just shouted in confusion and Juli's eyes widened as she looked back to Moriah, who was being held against the chair he was sitting in, as well as his neck was being in a tight grip by giant arms formed out of multiple sprouted arms by Robin.

"…What are they?! These hands! They're so annoying! I even let go of Juli-chan, dammit!" Moriah muttered in annoyance as he shivered in effort to break out of Robin's grasp, but to no avail.

"Perhaps you would like to…. Stop controlling that shadow for a while…." Robin said utterly serious as she glared at him.

A slight smile formed on Juli's face as she slowly got up. "Nice, Robin!"

"Wohoo! Break him right apart, Robin!" Usopp cheered loudly.

"…EHH?!" Moriah glared at her angrily at that.

"Juli- _megami_ , come on! Jump! I'm going to catch you!" Sanji shouted towards her from his place right beneath Oz' stomach.

Juli's eyes widened at that, now that Moriah is restricted, it's her chance to escape out of this commander unit. "Right!" She shouted, ran to the edge and then jumped down without any hesitation, trusting Sanji to catch her.

"I got you!" Sanji said as he jumped and caught her out of mid-air. "Uff!" He grunted as the two crashed onto the ground, he of course having shielded Juli's impact with the ground.

"Thank you, Sanji." Juli smiled at him and she wanted to quickly get up from him, but Sanji's arms tightened their grip around her waist. "…Eh?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Juli- _megami_ ~ I'm never going to let you go~" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes until he was kicked away by an angry Nami.

"Stop this your idiot!" She snapped at him in annoyance. "This is not the time for that!"

Juli just sweat dropped in fondness and then giggled.

 _Meanwhile with Luffy…_

"Oh my! I like you! Marry me!" Lola shouted as she and Luffy met for the first time.

"Nah." Luffy dismissed her proposal easily.

"Rejection….! The 4444th rejection….!" Lola and her pirate crew said in unison.

"…So, yes. This is our Captain 'Proposal' Lola. Basically, we're a group of people whose shadows have been stolen! A party of victims who have taken to wandering this forest!" The Risky Brother's introduced Luffy to Lola.

"You're Mugiwara no Luffy, yes?" Lola asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, my shadow's gone too. I'm in a hurry." Luffy just told them easily.

"…Anyway! Thriller Bark has never been this shaken in its existence! The three enigmas, who serve Moriah, have been throughoutly defeated and the mansion is on the verge of collapsing!" Lola cheered happily while clasping.

"Yeah, this is the most exited we've been since we first got here! But at the same time, the enemy has finally awakened that rumored 'Special zombie'! We know everything that's going on through our special victim network!" Lola's crew shouted cheerily.

"It's been three years since we lost our shadows… We're all afraid that we might spend our whole lives like this! But if you guys beat up Moriah for us, all our shadows will come back!" One of the risky brothers told Luffy desperately.

"…But that's just the problem! Do you know where Moriah is right now?! He's in its belly! He's inside that giant's monster's belly…!" The other risky brother finished.

"EEEHHH?! He got eaten?!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"No, that's not it! He got a room inside there! Basically, you've got to defeat that special zombie with your shadow in it! Otherwise we can't lay a finger on Moriah! He's out in the courtyard of the castle, fighting your nakama right now!"

"DAMMIT, that's where he went….!" Luffy shouted utterly annoyed before he turned around. "So, yeah, I've gotta dash!" And with that, he started to run away.

"You, wait just a minute! Oi! Get back here! This won't take long, okay?! We can just show you the shadows' secret we discovered!" Lola shouted after him. "OI!"

Luffy stopped and turned back around to them at that, just to see the risky brother's holding onto a shadow and bringing it towards him. "Hm? …A shadow?!"

"Yeah, it's a shadow! Once we feed salt to the zombies, they come flying out… Once they do that, it's easy enough to capture them!" They informed him as they stopped in front of him while holding onto the wailing shadow.

Suddenly, Luffy was grabbed by two of Lola's crewmembers and hold in place. "Oi, what are you-"

Just then, the risky brother's started to stick the shadow inside Luffy's body.

"Aagh! Why are you sticking it into me!" Luffy shouted at them, looking close to pass out.

"Just hold on still!"

"Aagh! Stop it, I'm gonna faint!" Luffy shouted and then gritted his teeth as the shadow was fully in and he just flopped down on the ground.

"..Are you okay?! Do you feel alright?"

Luffy just sat on the ground. "…Yeah."

"Now then, can you use a sword?" Lola asked him as she gave him one of her katana.

"…Nope, not a chance." Luffy just said, but then he was suddenly past a tree that he just cut into pieces while the blade of the drawn sword in his hand twinkled.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Lola and her crew cheered loudly at that.

"Huh?! What the heck?!" Luffy just shouted utterly confused as he looked at the now shielded sword in his hands.

"Ahahahaha! The shadow we just put inside your body belonged to a great swordsman from the marines!" Lola explained to him with a big smile.

"The shadow's fighting skill is added to your own skill! And as long as you can take it, we can give you as many shadows as you like! Wadda-ya think? Incredible, isn't it?!" The Risky Brother's rambled in awe.

"Thanks to Moriah's power, your own power can become many times its current level! We've caught a whole ton more of those shadows! But if you don't have enough willpower, you'll just pass out and all that power will be useless."

"Why do you guys have so many shadows?" Luffy asked them in surprise.

"We spent ages doing everything we could to get our own shadows back by finding the zombies and purifying them…but we just kept finding random shadows we had no idea who they belonged to! So, we tried capturing them instead. But make sure you'll remember this well! If you put a shadow into a corpse, it becomes a zombie…But if you put it into a human being with his own soul, it can't settle down, so you'll only power up for about ten minutes! Once the time's up, the shadow escapes and goes back to its real master!"

"Got it! I've to do this in ten minutes!" Luffy shouted determined.

"We'll give you all the shadows we worked so hard to collect!" They told him and just then, someone stepped forward with a whole bunch of shadows in his grasp.

"Woah! So many!" Luffy said in surprise and awe.

"The mist that had covered the sky has cleaned up! So, we can't stay out here for more than 20 minutes! We have to hurry! Make sure you brace yourself, Mugiwara. You should probably be able to deal with twenty or thirty of them! We can only take about two or three…" Lola said and so, they began to shove shadows into Luffy.

"Waah! Woah, woah, you're going to do it again….?! Aaaaahhh!" Luffy screamed as they shoved more and more shadows into his body, that slowly started to make him look different.

 _A few minutes later…_

"T-This guy… How much willpower does he have…!" Lola gaped utterly shocked.

"I-It's incredible… I've never seen anything like it…"

"Ahh! He managed to take in all 100 of the shadows! He really is our shining hope!" The Risky brothers said in awe while they looked at the bulky, huge form of the transformed Luffy.

"O-Oi! Do you feel okay?! Do you feel like yourself, Mugiwara no Luffy?!" Lola asked him while gulping.

The other members of her crew took a step back nervously.

"… **Yeah…. I'm still myself…! I'm…overflowing with power! I can't hold it in!"** Luffy said, his voice sounding more deeper than before.

"You seem kinda…different, you know…." Lola said while sweat dropping. "Weren't ya a bit small-

" **I want to fight too much! ...I can't wait!"** Luffy just interrupted her but just before he was about to storm away, he haltered for a split second. _**'…Juli-nee…'**_

"…This should work perfectly!... Now, you don't have long! Give that Moriah a nightmare he'll never forget! This is our ray of hope… 'Nightmare' Luffy!" Lola shouted and before she was even fully finished, Nightmare Luffy already stormed forward with a battle cry, ripping out trees that came in his way in something close to fury as he was sure he had just heard his sister shout for him.

"O-OI! WAIT A MINUTE, THE MANSION'S THE OTHER WAY!" Lola shouted after him.

 _Meanwhile with the other Strawhats…_

"Hmmmm?! Why did I stop stretching?!" Oz looked confused at his hands.

"Robin! Thanks for that! I thought I was gonna die!" Usopp shouted in relief.

Robin just concentrate as she narrowed her eyes while her sprouted arms around Moriah slowly bent him more backwards.

"…Kishishi… Ugh… This hurts, dammit… And Juli-chan is gone from my side again… Ugh!" Moriah got out in annoyance. "But do you really think by doing this, you got me out of the picture…..? Such irritating little people you are… _**Brick Bat**_!"

Juli's eyes widened as she saw how a shadow formed out of the ground beside Oz. "Robin, watch out!" She shouted in warning, but it was already too late, a crowd of shadowy bats formed out of the shadow and attacked Robin.

"Wha?!" Robin said in surprise as the bats started to bite onto her. _**"Veinta Fleur: Calendula!"**_ She shouted and arms sprouted out of her elbows and started to spin very quickly, but that did not help much against the bats who just flew around the attack towards her.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted for her.

"ROBIN!" Nami shouted in shock.

Juli clenched her fists and pulled out her fans as she ran towards her, just to collapse to her knees and pant heavily before she could reach Robin, who now went to the ground because of the crowd of bats. _'I-I'm still too weakened… That's not good…'_ Juli thought as she stemmed herself up again while biting on her lip as pain seared through her body.

"What do you think you're doing to Robin-chwaaaan?!" Sanji shouted utterly angrily as he appeared before Robin and kicked all those bats away who splashed onto the ground and looked like inky substances now.

Juli took a deep breath and started to close her eyes and mediate, what will help her with pushing the pain away.

Moriah just smiled widely as the shadow substances formed back together right behind Robin in the form of Moriah's shadow doppelganger.

"…. Moriah's shadow?!" Robin said in shock as she looked behind her.

"Kishishishishi! Let's make this a long-range battle then… It's a nice little ability of you've got here, this strangling ability." Moriah shouted darkly, still in the tight grasp of Robin's arms.

"I must not let this shadow distract me from what I have to do…! If I can take out the main body, his shadow will die with it!" Robin concluded seriously. _**"Cuatra Mano…"**_

Moriah's eyes widened as the grip of the arms tightened.

" _ **Clutch!"**_ Robin shouted as she clenched her fist.

"GUUUUAAAAHHHHHH!" Moriah's scream sounded over the battle field as it looked like his spin was broken in half.

Nami and Usopp cheered loudly at that.

"No…!" Juli whispered from her place where she was meditating. "He's not dead."

"…Hm?!" Sanji said at that in confusion.

"OI, ROBIN! WATCH OUT FOR THE SHADOW BEHIND YOU!" Zoro shouted in warning as he had realized what Juli meant.

Robin turned around in shock as the shadow towering above behind her was suddenly Moriah.

"Kishishishishi... Almost got me… But not quite. Doppelman and I can switch locations at any time." Moriah said while laughing darkly. "I win this round!" And before anyone could react, Moriah grabbed onto Robin's shadow.

"Robin-chwan…!" Sanji shouted utterly shocked and Robin just could watch in horror how Moriah cut off her shadow before she passed out.

Juli bit hardly on her lip at that until she tasted blood. _'Definitely not good… Lu, you need to pull yourself together and hurry up! I- I don't think I can fight anymore…. It was foolish for me to use half of the_ _ **Energu Pasu**_ _… but at that moment I had no other choice…'_ She took a deep breath and forgot her thoughts, and then she blended out the fight that was now continuing while she went into a deep mediation-stage to focus the power she still has and so she could ignore the rest of her pain.

But Juli was ripped out of her mediation as both Chopper and Sanji were knocked out and badly beaten from Oz' Gatling Gun.

"Number four and Number Five! Kishishishishi!" Moriah laughed utterly darkly. "Only…three left and one to capture!"

Juli's eyes snapped open and she looked at the unconscious and badly beaten forms of Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Brook and Franky. She gritted her teeth and tears gathered in her eyes. _'….LU! Please…. Our nakama are getting badly beaten up…. Pull yourself together…!'_ Juli started to tremble from her intense emotions and her heartbeat quickened.

"Waaaah! Now he's coming after us!" Usopp screamed in horror.

"T-This is crazy! How could we possibly take him down?! A monster like this… and it's just the four of us…!" Nami shouted in shock and fear.

"Tell me about it! There's nothing more for us to do!" Usopp shouted back to her.

"Kishishishishi! Hurry up and crush those three before you capture our princess again, Oz!" Moriah ordered him while laughing amused and darkly.

Zoro shot a worried look at Juli before narrowing his eyes determined. "Usopp! I'm going to give you a shot!"

"Huh…? A shot?!" Usopp asked in surprise before he realized it. "Ah! got it!"

Just then as Oz' hand was about to reach Zoro and Usopp, Zoro drilled two of his katana into the hand. _**"Santoryuu: Yasha Karasu!"**_ He shouted and with a swirl of his swords, he ended up on Oz' upper arm as cuts that looked like bird's tracks were all over the arm. Just then, the wounds started to bleed heavily, and Oz screamed in pain.

"…The attack worked!" Nami said in surprise.

"The right arm again?! Every single attack…!" Oz said angrily as he glared at Zoro who jumped into the air. "I keep telling you, it's not going to work! STUPID LITTLE MAN!"

Zoro just went in for another attack but was then elbowed hardly into a building that collapsed. Zoro coughed up blood as he was badly injured and then passed out.

"ZOOOROOOO!" Nami shouted utterly shocked.

Juli's eyes widened at that horrified and she completely froze. Her wide eyes followed Zoro's beaten up form as he crashed onto the ground and she started to breathe really heavily.

"Oi! Oz over here!" Usopp shouted and just as Oz turned around to him, he slingshoted salt into Oz open mouth.

"…Something…went in my mouth…" Oz said in surprise.

"What?! What did you do Usopp?!" Nami asked him in surprise.

"I did it…. I GOT SALT IN HIS MOUTH!" Usopp shouted happily as he couldn't believe it.

"Salt?! What about that salt?!" Nami asked him in confusion.

"Oh, right, you don't know. Salt is the zombie's weakness! Check it out! Oz is done for now! Luffy's shadow should come out any minute now!" Usopp told her excited and the two looked at the limp form of Oz.

"…No. It's not over…" Juli muttered towards them, as she clenched and unclenched her fists by her side, panting heavily.

"Wha? But the salt-" Usopp protested before suddenly Moriah's shadow doppelganger came out of Oz head with the salt bag Usopp just shot into him in its hands.

"Kishishishishi! I guarded against it from the inside of his body, you dummies!" Moriah laughed in glee at Usopp's disbelieving face as he bored in his nose casually.

And with that, the bag of salt crashed right into Usopp, who coughed before starting to try to get the salt back into it's bag while panicking. "Agh! The salt! Our last salt that Brook brought here for us! **Dammit…! Dammit that bastard! Messing with me like that…! DAAMMITT!"** Usopp shouted loudly in distress.

Juli narrowed her eyes utterly angrily, her fists clenched tightly by her side while her body trembled in anger. She stepped forward to Oz and glared right at Moriah, with a raging angry fire inside her turquoise eyes. "…You… **You fiend! I can't believe I pitied you as I found out what you had to go through in your past!"** She screamed at Moriah, utterly stunning Usopp and Nami, because even if they don't know Juli for that long, they knew very well that she never screams at somebody. **"Even when you lost your own crew to Kaido because of your own foolishness in your past, you have not learned anything at all from that! No, you start to enjoy seeing other people suffer and cry when they lose they cremates or captain! YOU, who should understand their feelings the best, are doing that to them what happened to you! How can you even live with doing something like this?! YOU DISGUST ME, GEKKO MORIAH! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOUR PAST WAS, THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW! HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR DEAD CREWMEMBERS WOULD THINK OF YOU IF THEY KNEW WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW?! BUILDING A ZOMBIE ARMY SO YOU THINK YOU WOULD NEVER LOSE ANYONE AGAIN IS A FOOLISH THOUGHT! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE COWARD, TOO SCARED OF GETTING OVER YOUR FEAR AND STAND PROUD WITH A NEW CREW WITH JUST LIVING HUMANS BY YOUR SIDE! TOO SCARED OF GETTING OVER WHAT HAPPENED AND TRY AGAIN!"** She had screamed that out at the top of her lungs and now breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Nami and Usopp just gaped at her utterly shocked, but that was nothing to Moriah, who was frozen in shock before complete fury took over his features.

" **Who do you think you're, talking to me like that?!"** Moriah shouted at her pissed. **"I don't care anymore about whatever princess status you have…! Oz, kill her and her pathetic friends NOW!"**

"Waah! Juli, he's pissed now! Why did you do that?!" Usopp shouted as he raced away in fear, dragging her with him. Nami cried in fear as she followed after them, just as Oz lifted his foot, to stomp down on them and kill them.

Jul huffed at that. "Because he needed to hear that! Someone needed to beat up his stupid big ego." She pouted.

"But now we're so going to get killed because of that!" Usopp shouted at her and just then, Oz foot reached them and stomped down on them, while completely destroying the place they just were at.

"Kishishishishishi! KEEP STOMPING!" Moriah shouted while laughing utterly crazily. "Completely destroy them! Destroy them until nothing is left of them!

And so, Oz just continued to stomp down again and again.

" **OI! Big guy!"** A dark, deep voice suddenly shouted.

Oz stopped in his movement at that and slowly turned around.

" **What exactly do you think you're stomping on?! There isn't anyone there under these feet of yours, you know!"**

"Who are you?!" Oz looked in the direction of the voice in confusion.

"…That was close…" Nami said in relief, being held in one big hand of their savior.

"I don't know who you are but thank you…" Usopp said in relief, being in the other hand of their savior.

Juli just smiled happily at that, tears in her eyes as she felt whose shoulder she just was sitting on, even when he was looking bigger, bulkier and …kinda blue. "LU!" She shouted in relief and happiness before she crashed him into a hug.

"..Waaaah?!" Nami shouted in shock and surprise as Nightmare Luffy set her and Usopp down on the ground. "…LUUUUUFFFYYY?!" Usopp screamed flabbergasted.

Nightmare Luffy's grim frown twitched into a smile as he carefully hugged his sister back. **"Sorry for being late, Juli-nee. I worried you… Though, I have to say that speech of yours was epic!"**

Juli just giggled at that and let go of him. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Nightmare Luffy carefully set her down on the ground as well before he glared angrily at Moriah and Oz. **"…You beat everyone up, huh…."**

"…He had some kind of transformation ability?!" Moriah said in confusion as he studied Luffy. "Or perhaps… Ah, who cares, just **crush** him!"

"Damn right!" Oz shouted and then charged at Luffy. _**"Gomu Gomu no… RIFLE!"**_

Nami and Usopp shouted warnings towards Luffy at that.

But Luffy just casually stood there and ignored them as Oz' fist drew closer. **"You threatened to kill my nakama…. You even threatened to kill my sister!"** He said angrily.

Just then as Oz punch was about to hit him, Luffy stopped the fist easily with one of his arms.

Everyone's eyes widened at that utterly shocked and surprised. Oz and Moriah gaped at that. Juli's expression just softened as she smiled slightly. _'You can do it, Lu! I believe in you!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 64. How did you like it! :) Yay, Nightmare Luffy appeared! We all have to be ready for one epic fight next chapter! And uff, Moriah really got Juli pissed off this chapter. XD She really did throw some things at his head. Well, that's one of the reasons why you should never get Juli angry. ;)**

 **Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter and have an awesome rest of your week! :3**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

 _Engeru Pasu_ = Angel's path

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Ono_ = Rubber Rubber Whip (Oz, Luffy)

 _Hissatsu: Atlas Shuisei_ = Atlas Comet (Usopp)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Bazooka (Oz, Luffy)

 _Ochenta Fleur: Cuatra Mano Hold_ = Eighty Flowers: Four Hands Hold (Robin)

 _Brick Bat_ = Brick Bat (Moriah)

 _Veinta Fleur: Calendula_ = Twenty Flowers: Calendula (Robin)

 _Cuatra Mano: Clutch_ = Four Hands: Clutch (Robin)

 _Santoryuu: Yasha Karasu_ = Three-Swords Style: Demon Crow (Zoro)

 _Gomu Gomu no Rifle_ = Rubber Rubber Rifle (Oz, Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'Numa'_ : Good chapter! Really liking the combat. Damn, she really went all in on Moria, though that brings up a question how does she know what happened to him in the past? In the story, Moriah reveals his pdst experience with Kaido after Nightmare Luffy hits him like a sea king and it triggers him so hard that he goes nuclear with the whole 'why did I lose them all' speech.

 **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. :3 And to how Juli knows what happened to Moriah in the past: I can't tell you too much of it, because it would be a spoiler, but when she was still living peacefully on her island, after she met her father, she started to gather and read as much information about the Yonko's as possible, especially about Kaido through a certain reason I can't reveal yet. So she stumbled upon certain reports of Moriah's fight with Kaido in the past and then she found out that he's a Shichibukai now. So, as they meet Moriah, Juli remembered what she had read and through her abilities with which she's able to sense a person's feelings, that's how she could figure out why Moriah feels like this and everything. Well, I hope I could explain it to you with what little I can reveal now. XD**

 _'Totong'_ : And here comes Nightmare Luffy! Just in time to save Juli. Anyways I'm looking forward for the upcoming battle between Luffy & Moria. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yeah, Luffy finally arrived, wohoo! XD And I'm looking forward to the upcoming fight as well, it's going to be epic! :D**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': It seems Kuma is just gonna watch from the sidelines as Luffy and Moria gonna duke it out. But oh man, if Garp or Sengoku heard that Gecko Moria gonna kill Juli then he should start packing and running away while he has the time.

 **XD If Garp or Sengoku ever get to hear that Moriah wanted to kill Juli, he's done for. XDD There would be no one able to save him from the rage of pissed off, overprotective grandfathers. xDD**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Wow! It seems that Moria can't handle the truth! Juli just said it bluntly to him that what he's doing is a cowardly act and honor his fallen crewmates for what he's doing. That's why WE love Luffy for that. He maybe an idiot but an idiot that uphold the dreams and aspiration of his crew. Without his crew, he will not be the Pirate King.

 **Yes, you're absolutely right. Moriah is acting really cowardly while Luffy is the exact opposite of him. Luffy, the little cinnamon roll, as idiotic as he may be acting, his crew means everything to him and he also fights for their dreams, not just for his own. :3**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': It's wonderful chapter Juli is cool giving an amazing awesome speech plus I wonder how kuma will react when he sees Juli and what he'll do like will he to report to Monkey D. Dragon and tell her also you're the best ever please update soon

 **Thank you~ :3 And well... We definitely will see how Kuma will react to Juli in one of the next chapters that are to come. ;) I'm sorry, but I will not say more to that, otherwise it would just spoil some things. Oh, and I will update really soon, so don't worry. :)**


	65. Who will win, the Strawhats or Oz!

Chapter 65- The battle goes into its final round! Who will win, the Strawhats or Oz?!

* * *

Nightmare Luffy glared angrily at the flabbergasted Oz while he had stopped Oz' fist easily. **"There's only one Luffy!"** He shouted and with that, he punched Oz right under his jaw, sending him flying.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp and Nami screamed flabbergasted.

Juli blinked in surprise and awe. _'That's quite an impressive power-up you got there, Lu.'_

A crowd of zombies, a bit further away from the courtyard, looked at the sky in surprise.

"Huh? Something's flying over here!"

"What's this thing?!" The zombies shouted in confusion.

Just then, the 'thing' grew closer and they spotted that it was Oz flying over them. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! IT'S OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZ!" They gaped utterly shocked just as Oz crashed to the ground headfirst.

Just then, Nightmare Luffy appeared by Oz' head and grabbed onto him, slowly lifting him back up. Just then with a loud battle cry, Luffy crashed Oz headfirst into the ground again while Oz screamed in surprise.

Nami and Usopp just froze at that while gaping in awe, shock and surprise. Juli just giggled amused at that. "Ara, ara~ Looks like Lu got even more powerful."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! HE'S EVEN MORE OF A MONSTER NOW!" Nami and Usopp snapped at her in unison.

Just then, Lola and the Rolling Pirates arrived down in the courtyard by the beaten and unconscious forms of the other Strawhats.

"He's doing it! He's really doing it! He's fighting Oz!" One of the Risky Brothers shouted in awe.

"Quick! While we still have time! There they are! Our ray of hope's crew!" Lola said as she looked at the unconscious Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Brook and Robin. "They were all beaten! What terrible wounds…! One of them is nothing but bone's now! It's dangerous for them to be lying here!"

"OI! What's with the group of people?!" Usopp shouted in shock as he, Nami and Juli looked down to them.

"Are they zombies?" Nami asked in surprise.

Juli blinked and studied them. _'…They have absolutely no ill-intention…. Furthermore…'_

"What are they doing to Zoro and the others?!" Usopp shouted in panic.

"We've gotta get down there fast!" Nami told him seriously.

"Wait." Juli interrupted them and smiled softly. "They mean us no harm. It looks more like they want to get our beaten nakama out of the way, so they don't get injured more."

"Eh?!" Nami and Usopp looked at her surprised at that.

"But we should get down there anyway." Juli shot one last look at Lola and the other people before she turned around and the three Strawhats made their way down to the courtyard.

Lola knelt down besides Zoro's beaten up form. "Save our ray of hope's comrades! Move them to a save location!" Lola ordered, before… "And these are the kinds of lucky guys I like!"

"Three of them have their shadows taken! Don't be so rough!" One of the Risky Brother reminded their crewmembers.

Lola panted slightly as she looked up at the fight in the distance. "…We're counting on you, Nightmare Luffy!"

 _Meanwhile, by Luffy's and Oz'/ Moriah's battle not too far away…_

The zombies just were shocked about the fact that Oz and Moriah got beaten up by somebody.

Oz screamed as Luffy flung him from one side to the other with a battle cry.

"Oi! What's wrong?!" Moriah shouted in confusion as he started to sweat while being flung around in the commander unit. "OZ!"

 _In the meantime, Usopp, Nami and Juli had arrived down in the courtyard by Lola and her crew, who then had told them about what they did to Luffy…_

"What?! So, in other words…. You guys made Luffy like that by stuffing 100 shadows into him?!" Usopp asked Lola in disbelief.

"That's exactly right, comrade of our ray of Hope!" Lola answered cheerily.

Juli nodded thoughtfully at that. "This explains a lot… Why Lu's voice was deeper and his power-up as well…" _'And also, why he…felt different than before but still the same…'_

One of the Risky Brothers nodded at Juli. "Yeah, I guess… But frankly, we were scared of him after he powered up, too!"

Juli blinked and then smiled softly. "I can understand that it at first was scary to all of you… But no matter how he looks or how powerful he will get, Lu will always stay Lu. His main character will not change."

Lola looked at her in surprise. "You are really wise, you know that?"

Nami sighed in fondness at that and smiled softly. "That's Juli for you. Always polite, kind, friendly and wise."

"Anyway, Nightmare Luffy only has two or three minutes with that strength now! Then all the shadows will leave his body!"

"We're sorry for suddenly doing that to your Captain, but we've entrusted all of the strength of our hope to him!" The Risky Brother's shouted desperately.

Juli's expression softened at that and she smiled warmly at them. "Apologies accepted. Besides, I can understand why you set your hopes on my little brother. Lu always does this to people, even when he doesn't realize this at all."

"L-Little brother?! You're his big sister?!" The Risky Brother's gaped at that in surprise and shock and Lola studied her surprised.

Nami laughed at that. "Yeah, it's hard to believe that, huh? Someone so polite being related to someone so…. Luffy. His personality is hard to describe…" She sweat dropped and Juli giggled.

"Well, we are not really related by blood but by everything else." Juli said with a kind smile.

Lola smiled back to her. "You know, if you would have been a man I would have definitely asked you if you want to marry me." She laughed amused.

"…Eh?" Juli just blinked at that utterly confused, together with Nami and Usopp, who totally did not understand while the Rolling Pirates all started to laugh at that.

" **ORYAAA!"** Just then, Nightmare Luffy's battle cry sounded over to them as Luffy grabbed Oz by his hair and flung him from one side to the other very quickly and so let him multiple time crash hardly and head first on the ground.

"Anyway… Dawn isn't far off now! These few minutes will decide the fate of the victims on this island!" Lola said seriously.

Nami and Usopp just exchanged a serious look. Juli narrowed her eyes and watched the fight seriously.

"We're counting on you Mugiwara! We want to walk under the sun again! Just once, we want to be human again!" The Risky Brothers shouted desperately.

Juli looked at them sympathetically, feeling all their hopeful emotions. _'Lu…. I'm counting on you as well! Give these poor people back what they deserve to have: Their freedom!'_

Just then, Luffy twirled Oz in the air above him and let him spin multiple times before he smashed him really hardly head first into the mansion, right in front of the Rolling Pirates and the Strawhats, totally destroying the building in progress.

"GYAAAAH! THE MANSION'S GETTING SMASHED!" Lola's crew screamed in shock as they retreated, so they wouldn't get hit by debris. "We've got to get out of here! Otherwise we'll get crushed!"

"This is really amazing!" Nami gaped in awe.

"YEAH! GO FOR IT LUFFY!" Usopp cheered loudly.

Juli just sweat dropped with a fond smile and shook her head. "Lu… How often should I tell you to not endanger innocent people with your fight…"

Nightmare Luffy's bulky form just stood in front of Oz, his eyes glowing dangerously

Oz slowly stemmed himself up and glared at Luffy angrily. "Why, you…. You freaking midget! _**Gomu Gomu no Bullet!**_ " And with that, Oz drew his fist back and was about to punch Nightmare Luffy, who calmly drew the katana on his back before he was past Oz and blood splashed around as Oz was cut directly there, where Juli had cut him in their earlier fight.

Moriah grabbed onto his stomach and head in pain. "Damn! Where did Mugiwara get this power?! Come on, Oz…! You're pathetic! You're up against a lone pirate! We just got started!" He snapped at Oz. "Maybe I should leave the commander unit for a bit…" He then looked outside just to spot Nightmare Luffy getting ready to throw a punch while he took aim at him. "Huh?!"

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…. Pistole!"**_ Nightmare Luffy shouted as his arm stretched and he not just punched Oz very hardly in the stomach, no, he also smashed his fist right into Moriah's face.

Luffy inhaled air and inflated himself while he started to spin around.

Oz glared at him angrily as he stretched his leg high into the air. "Eat this! _**Gomu Gomu no… Ono!**_ " And with that, Oz foot came crashing down on him.

Nightmare Luffy just stopped Oz foot with one of his arms before he started to really quickly spin around himself. _**"Gomu Gomu no…Storm!"**_

Oz gaped at that in shock while Moriah already looked really beaten up and close to pass out before multiple punches were hitting them really hardly like a storm as Luffy just punched them again and again and again.

The zombies screamed at that in shock as Oz began to fall backwards.

"He's falling down! Be careful!" Lola shouted in warning.

Juli's eyes widened as Oz crashed right into the remaining building of the mansion. _'…D-Did Lu do it?!'_

"Captain Lola! Look…! Mugiwara is…!" One of the pirates shouted as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked up just to see how the shadows started to leave out of Luffy's body.

"It's true!... the Shadows!" Nami shouted in surprise.

"They're really coming out! Look at all those shadows! They're what made Luffy look like that!" Usopp shouted flabbergasted. Juli narrowed her eyes and started to run.

Luffy groaned and screamed as he sank back to his normal size and color while the shadows left his body.

"Luffy?!" Nami shouted in concern as he was about to collapse hardly to the ground, but then, Juli appeared behind him and supported him before she slowly laid his head down on her lap.

"Waah! Are you okay, Luffy?!" Usopp shouted in concern as he raced towards him and Juli.

"…He did it… He really did it…!" Lola said in disbelief and shivered as she looked at the beaten up and huge form of Oz that was stuck in the building before them. " **Oz and Moriah have been defeated! Everyone's shadows are coming back!"** Lola cheered loudly.

"You did it, our ray of hope!"

"Thank you!"

"Thriller Bark has fallen!" The pirates and victims of Moriah cheered loudly as they stared at the beaten up and unconscious form of Moriah and the seemingly unconscious form of Oz.

"B-But we pushed you right to the limit…is your body okay?" One of the Risky Brother asked Luffy nervously.

"Luffy!" Nami asked in concern.

"Oi, Luffy! Get a hold of yourself!" Usopp snapped at him

Juli smiled at them as she softly run her fingers through Luffy's black hair. "You can calm down. Lu's alright, he's just unconscious for now… Or sleeping, who knows…" She looked at her brother who was resting on her lap, and she studied his oddly peaceful expression.

Lola nodded at that in agreement. "It's only natural for him to be exhausted. He used the fighting skills of a hundred men through his own single body."

"Anyway, we need to take the shadows back from all the victims!" One of the Risky Brothers said seriously.

"Yeah, let's hurry about it! The eastern sky has started to lighten! It's almost dawn!"

"So, how exactly do we get those shadows back?! Four of us have had their shadows stolen too!" Usopp asked them.

"That won't be too easy… to tell the truth, I'd hoped Mugiwara could deal with this…. But since he's out cold, I suppose that's impossible. The master of all the zombie's shadows is Moriah… The only way to get all of the shadows to return to their original owner…is to get Moriah to order them to do so!" Lola told them in a grave voice, while she sweated nervously.

Juli frowned at that thoughtfully and absent-mindedly petted Luffy's head…before she froze, and her eyes widened in surprise. _'Uh oh… It's not over yet as it seems… That would have been too easy I suppose…'_ She sighed.

" **GUAAAAHH!"** Lola and her crew screamed utterly shocked and scared as they saw that Oz had stood up and now towered dangerously above them. **"Oz…! He stood back up! He shouldn't be able to move after taking a beating like this!"**

"T-This is terrible….. It's all over…! The Strawhat crew have all been defeated already….!" The Rolling Pirates wept in fear.

"We used up all of the shadows we we're saving for our last resort…! We don't have any way left to take this guy down!"

Oz glared at them utterly darkly. "That didn't even hurt a bit…!"

" **NOOOOOOO!"** Lola screamed in horror. "There really is no way to defeat a zombie with strength after all…. They're completely invulnerable… we can't do a thing…! This is it for us…! The night is almost over…! There's no way left for us to escape from this life of darkness….!"

" **It's time to give up!** If we stay here, we're just going to die…! We've gotta hurry… Back to the forest! The darkness, the darkness… The forest where the light won't reach us…! We've gotta head back…" The pirates shouted while crying in desperation.

Just then, suddenly a heavy panting Zoro stepped up and walked calmly with his two drawn katana towards Oz, his eyes being shadowed over by his bandana. "…I don't know what happened to Luffy, but… I'd say he's done more than enough."

" **O-Oi! Wait a minute… You'll die if you try to fight like that!"** The Rolling Pirates shouted at him utterly shocked.

Lola just gaped in disbelief while shivering. **"...He…He took that huge attack… And he's standing back up to fight…..?!I don't even know which one of them is the real zombie anymore…!"**

"Oi! What happened to the other Strawhats, who we took over here to keep them save?!" The pirates shouted in confusion as they looked at the empty places were the unconscious Strawhats were just laying a few moments ago.

"Huh?! What the hell?! They were all unconscious! There's no way they could just run off, right?!"

"Huh…?! What about those two that were still okay?!" They shouted in confusion and shock as Nami and Usopp were also gone.

"They were all here up until Oz stood back up! Don't tell me…! They ran away before any of us could…! They all made a run for it?!"

"Come on Lu." Juli just said with a serious expression as she supported her brother who slowly stood up while panting heavily. "Thanks, Juli-nee… Just a bit more… That wasn't enough, huh….?! I just need to get in another attack….!"

"Oi, Mugiwara not you too…! And I thought you were more reasonable, Juli!" One of the Risky Brothers shouted at them in disbelief.

Juli just smiled determined. "I'm sorry to say that… But this situation requires me to not be reasonable."

Luffy smiled at that before he took a deep breath. " **ROBIN!"**

"Yes, I'm still here." Robin answered him from a bit behind them.

"Waah! She didn't run away!"

"I need to get up high!" Luffy panted out with a serious expression as he clung to his sister's arm to stand upright.

"I'll make you some footing." Robin nodded seriously.

"If there's anything… That I can do to help…!" Brook panted out as he stood up.

"AAAAHG! EVEN THE SKELETON STOOD BACK UP?! NAAAANI?!"

Juli smiled at him seriously. "You are faster than me, Brook-san. So please take Lu."

Brook nodded and took Luffy and threw him over his shoulder. Juli took a deep breath and straightened herself. "Thanks."

"I thought as much! We're all in position to help you out!" Nami shouted from a place a bit higher up.

"Ahhh! The Nee-chan got all the way up there?! D-Don't tell me…these guys…! They didn't think of running…! From the moment Oz stood back up….! **THEY'VE ALL BEEN PREPARING A COUNTER-ATTACK?!** "

Luffy smiled at that determined. "Just watch!"

Oz just glared down at them.

"Chopper, hurry up! The sun's rising fast!" Sanji shouted towards Chopper as he raced forward.

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed determined.

"Will that be okay Franky?!" Usopp asked Franky, who was repairing something as Usopp brought him some metal.

"This should work fine. Give me a hand!" Franky shouted to Usopp, who got to work immediately.

"I can't believe it…! These guys… They haven't even backed down one inch!" The Rolling Pirates sobbed out in disbelief.

"Oi guys! You are in the way! Move it!" Zoro snapped at the Rolling Pirates.

"IF YOU GUYS SAY SOOOOO!" And with that they raced quickly away, feeling as grateful as they never had felt before.

Juli stepped next to Zoro with one of her fan's in her hand. "Zoro… Couldn't you have been a bit friendlier?" She asked him in fondness.

Zoro huffed at her. "No…" He saw Juli's scolding look and sighed. "Okay, maybe…"

Juli giggled at that amused before she narrowed her seriously at Oz. "So, are you ready, Zoro?"

Zoro smirked dangerously at that. "Yeah."

" _ **Pierna Fleur!"**_ Robin crossed her arms and concentrated. Legs sprouted out of the main mast and so formed a way up.

"Here I go! Yohohoho!" Brook shouted as he started to climb up the mast with Luffy over his shoulder.

"Go for it!" Luffy shouted seriously.

"WAIT UP! WHERE ARE YOU-" Oz snapped as he saw Luffy and Brook getting up the mast, but interrupted himself as smoke clouds surrounded him all of the sudden.

"The weather is 'Rain'! _**Cool Ball**_!" Nami shouted and blue balls formed out of her clima tact and floated to the clouds. _**"Rain Tempo!"**_

Just then, it started to rain from the clouds around Oz. "BUWAAH!" He shouted in surprise and lifted one of his arms over his face, to cover it from the rain.

"All right!" Franky shouted cheerily.

"The emergency plumbing is complete!" Usopp cheered.

" _ **Coup de Vent!"**_ They shouted in unison and cold air shot out of the building Oz was standing next to.

Oz just looked at it surprised.

"Turn it as hard as you can!" Franky shouted towards Usopp.

"Roger that!" Usopp shouted back and started to crank.

"AAand Fire!" Franky shouted. _**"Tokudai Reitouko no Chouteion Reiki Hou!"**_

And with that, freezing cold air shot out of the engine and hit Oz directly. The water on his body and the water that had gathered to his feet immediately froze to ice. "Ahh! I'm frozen! I can't move!" Oz shouted as he tried to move.

"Now it's my turn!" Sanji shouted as he casually lifted a huge chain with his foot. "Here it goes!" And with that, he kicked the massive chain down to Oz, that slung right around his upper body.

"Guaah! A chain?!" Oz shouted in surprise. "It's the chain from the helm!"

"Got him!" Chopper shouted happily. "You are amazing, Sanji!"

"And throw!" Luffy shouted at Brook as they reached the top of the mast.

"You're sure about this, right?!" Brook asked him as he lifted him over his head.

"I'm gonna fine! I'm made of rubber after all!" Luffy just dismissed his worry easily.

"Good luck then!" Brook told him as he threw him straight down.

Luffy bit on his two thumbs and inflated his arms to the size of a giant. _**"Gear Third! Hone Fuusen!"**_

"Mhm?!" Oz looked up in surprise as he saw Luffy flying towards him.

"Zoro, Juli, now!" Chopper screamed towards them.

"We're on it." Zoro said as he had his three swords drawn.

Juli took a deep breath and concentrated as she opened her fan before she opened her really serious and determined turquoise eyes that seemed to glow slightly golden. _**"Fan no Kaze…"**_

Zoro started to spin his swords in a circular movement and so whirled up air. _**"Santoryuu… Metsuri Ougi!"**_ He glared utterly serious at Oz who looked down to him and Juli in surprise.

" _ **Batsu no Tengoku- furu pawā!"**_ Juli shouted as her eyes shone for a slight moment as she made a fluent movement with her fan.

" _ **Sanzensekai!"**_ Zoro shouted at the same time as he flew past Oz.

Just then Oz coughed up blood as he was cut deeply in the stomach, but then Juli closed her fan with an utterly serious expression on her face… And he screamed in pain and shock as his arm was cut off from the elbow downwards.

"Now! Here it goes!" Sanji said casually as he kicked a lever. Just then, the mechanism that was connected to the chain around Oz' upper body began to move, and Oz was forced to stand up straight with his head facing directly upwards.

"That's it Sanji! Now his spine should be dead vertical!" Chopper shouted seriously. "The human spine is bent in an 's' shape in order to soften blows and shoulder weight. But if it's straightened perfectly out…! **There's nowhere to shift the force to, and it takes the full brunt of the attack!**

"Go for it, Luffy!" Nami cheered him on as Luffy was about to reach Oz.

"Good luck!" Brook panted out.

"You can do it, Lu!" Juli reassured him with a soft smile as she took her fan back into the lace garter around her leg.

Zoro just looked at her, while he sweated slightly. _'…Juli really is scary sometimes… She just cut off half of Oz arm… But her fan techniques really interest me…'_

"Take this! My super sized bazooka!" Luffy shouted at him as he got in position.

"Yeah, I will just counter… Eh?! I can't move! And half of my right arm is gone!" Oz wailed as he noticed that he can't block Luffy's attack.

"A zombie's weak point is that he doesn't' notice the damage he's taken." Robin stated seriously.

"That's your shadow in there! Finish him off, Luffy!" Zoro shouted seriously towards his captain.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…."**_ Luffy roared as he drew his giant arms back.

" **Aaahhh! Go for iiiittt! Take him down Muggiwaaaaraaaa!"** Lola and her crew cheered loudly for him.

" _ **Giganto BAZOOKA!"**_ Luffy shouted and with his giant arms, he hit Oz right in the face and on his jaw. Luffy gritted his teeth and with battle cry, piled the pressure. Oz's spine cracked more and more until it fully crumbled to pieces.

Lola's and the Rolling Pirates' eyes bulged out at that in awe, shock, surprise and relief as Oz was done for and a huge smoke cloud was whirled up as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 65. How did you like it? :) Looks like the battle slowly comes to an end with Oz' spin being broken. *shudders at that* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize that I'm not the best in describing battle scenes… *sweat drops* Anyway, I wish you all an amazing rest of the week and see you next chapter! :3**

attacks

 _Gomu Gomu no Pistole_ = Rubber Rubber Pistol (Luffy, Oz)

 _Gomu Gomu no Ono_ = Rubber Rubber Axe (Oz, Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Storm_ = Rubber Rubber Storm (Luffy)

 _Pierna Fleur_ = Leg Flowers (Robin)

 _Cool Ball_ = Cool Ball (Nami)

 _Rain Tempo_ = Rain Tempo (Nami)

 _Coup de Vent_ = Wind Hit (Franky)

 _Tokudai Reitouko no Chouteion Reiki Hou_ = Great Super Freezing Air Ultra Cannon (Franky)

 _Gear Third_ = Gear Third (Luffy)

 _Hone Fuusen_ = Bone-Balloon (Luffy)

 _Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku- furu pawā_ = Fan of the Wind: Punishment of Heaven- Full power (Juli)

 _Santoryuu Metsuri Ougi: Sanzensekai_ = Three-Swords Style: Hidden Technique: The Whole World (Zoro)

 _Gomu Gomu no Giganto Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Giant Bazooka (Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Awesome chapter I give it five stars plus I love Juli's new tessenjutsu attack it sound so cool and I hope to see zoro and juli kiss in love one day that would be so romantic and please update soon please

 **Thank you for your kind words.~ :3 And yeah, Juli's attack name really is cool sounding. XD And maybe Juli and Zoro will kiss someday. *smiles secretly* There's definitely some romantic stuff/ fluff coming soon so be prepared! ;3 Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 _'Totong'_ : Nice to see Luffy & his crewmates combined their attack against Oz. Even with Luffy's Nightmare form Oz is hard to beat. Fortunately for Luffy has his crewmates help to defeat the undead giant. Next time it would be Moria's turn to be beaten up! Great update as always, onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yeah, Luffy &Co's combined attack was awesome! XD Now we just gotta wait for Moriah to get his ass handed to him before we will move on to an...interesting meeting. ;)**

 _'Observer'_ : Been following the story silently for a while, but this is the point where I must bow down and move on.

I usually read these stories about a OC main character till the Thriller Bark to see if the arcs actually change at all. Unfortunately this has not been the case with this story. As I feared, Thriller Bark ended up being mostly a copy and paste from canon with Juli added in. I presume the next chapter will play out exactly like it did in canon with Luffy defeating Moria in the same way with Juli commenting on the side.

It was a nice ride, Juli is an extremely likable character, but the story, especially Thriller Bark, plays out way too similarly to canon.

 **Thanks for your review, it's very much appreciated. And well, I know that there were just some minor changes in the Thriller Bark Arc especially, but that's just how I would think it would turn out if Juli would be there: Very similar to canon. Also, some major changes to canon will follow in one of the next chapters. But really big canon changing events will only start to occur post Sabaody Archipelago Arc, with some interesting things that will happen. But well, I thank you for following the story's progress until now and wish you the best for the future, whether you decide to continue reading the story or not. :3**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': Geez, if Juli IS a man she or he for that matter still reject Lola's marriage proposal. Anyways I'm looking forward for the upcoming fight between Luffy and Moria. See ya!

 **Yeah, that's true. XD Nothing against Lola but she can't just go around and ask everyone man she meets if he wants to marry her... XDD That's not how things work. *face palms* Anyway, glad you looking forward to the upcoming fight and the next chapter~ I'm excited as well. :3**

 _'DinoZilla':_ Nice to see Luffy finally finishes off Oz. However the true fight will the 'final boss' battle of this story arc. Hopefully Juli might recover a little so that she can help Luffy. Great chapter!

 **Thank you~ :3 Well, Juli definitely will not recover in such a short time, but she can take a bit more damage before collapsing. So, maybe she's gonna help Luffy out a bit in the final end fight. ;)**


	66. Moriah vs Luffy: The final showdown!

Chapter 66- Moriah vs. Luffy: The final showdown!

* * *

"THEY DID IIIIIIIIITTTT! THEY REALLY WON THIS TIME~~~~~" Lola and the Rolling Pirates cheered loudly. "Thanks so much, guys! You're incredible! You really were our shining star of hope!" They shouted in gratitude…until they spotted Luffy who was laying on the ground in his chibi form. "WHHHAAA?! Who're you?! ...Why did you shrink?!"

"...It doesn't even hurt… So why can't I move….?!" Oz asked utterly confused as his limp body was just laying there.

Juli just frowned at that. _'I can't believe someone would like to have subordinates like this… Their biggest weakness is that they don't feel any pain, thus they don't know when to stop fighting…. Not to mention how it's disgracing the death.'_ She shook her head in disbelief and was saddened about the fact of a human doing something like this. Just then, suddenly pain seared through her whole body and especially stung in her right arm. Juli bit on her lip as she tried to hide the heavily shivering of her arm from Zoro who just took off his bandana.

Zoro of course noticed it anyway out of the corner of his eye and frowned. "…Juli. You should rest when you're badly hurt."

Juli took a deep breath and clenched her fist. "…No, Zoro, I can't… Not now when it's not over." She narrowed her eyes seriously before walking away.

"…Eh?! What do you mean with that?!" Zoro asked in confusion and wanted to go after her, but Juli asked him to stay where he was and after hesitating for a second, he sighed and stayed where he was.

"Oi, Luffy! You all need to get your shadows back, quick!" Usopp shouted towards them.

"This is no time to stand around cheering! You're all gonna get wiped out, you know!" Franky huffed at them annoyed and the Risky Brothers shouted in realization.

"Well then, let's beat Moriah awake and make him give us our shadows back! The sun's almost risen already!" Lola shouted seriously and they all turned around to the 'unconscious' Moriah, just to find him awake.

"No need to wake me….!" Moriah huffed out darkly while sitting on top of the motionless body of Oz.

"MORIAH!" Everyone shouted in shock while the zombies started to cheer loudly.

"…I-If you're awake then much better! …N-Now… If…If you don't want to take another beating from those Strawhats, return all of our shadows this instant!" The Rolling Pirates shouted bravely at him.

Moriah just laughed at that dangerously. "Kishishishishi… This is no children's playfight, you know… A true pirate fears not even death! I can't believe they joined up with you 'losers of the forest'… I understand now how Mugiwara got his ridiculous little power-up…! To think that you would use my own shadow power against me…. How very impertinent!"

"…S-Shut up! Just give us our shadows back!" Lola just shouted at him.

Moriah just glared darkly at Luffy. "Mugiwara how dare you have the gall to wreak such havoc across my Thriller bark….!"

"You're the one who got in our way in the first place!" Chibi Luffy snapped at him angrily with a high-pitched voice. "Now give our shadows back before the sun comes up!"

"Even if I had allowed you to continue peacefully on your voyage…At your level, death is all you would have found…. You're nowhere near ready for the 'New World'…! Though it would appear you have gathered yourself a fine crew… **You would lose it all! Do you understand why that is?!"** Moriah shouted at them with an utterly crazed expression.

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand one thing, Moriah-san." Juli interrupted him seriously as she suddenly stood next to him, surprising not just the Strawhats and Lola and her crew, but also Moriah. "You can stop your monologue now, because no matter how sad the story of your past is…what matters is that you haven't learned from that harsh experience…" She glared utterly serious up to him. "You deem to do evil in this world even when you could have changed for the better. I already told you most of it, but you just can't seem to understand it! You lost your crew not because you weren't strong enough, no, you lost your crew because of your own foolish decision to go against one of the Yonko when you weren't experienced enough! So, no matter how much you try to blame Kaido for killing your crew or how you blame them for not being strong enough…. **The only one to blame for their death is you, Moriah-san! Because your decision as a CAPTAIN led them to their death! That is the responsibility of every leader, be it in a pirate crew, or as the one in charge of an island, you're responsible for the lives of your followers and you're the one who is to blame if they die because of one of your decisions!"** Juli shouted out the last part and panted heavily as she remembered the death of all the inhabitants on _Seinaru_. What she just said doesn't just fit for Moriah, but also for herself… Her decision of not deeming Blackbeard a threat led to her islands destruction, so the deaths of everyone is ultimately her fault, not Blackbeard's.

The Strawhats expressions grew serious at that, knowing that Juli was speaking from her experience.

"…Juli-nee…." Luffy whispered out as he grew back to his normal size. He clenched and unclenched his fists…even when he would never say it like this and blame his sister for the death of all inhabitants of _Seinaru_ … He knew her words were the mere truth. No matter how foolish he may be, he has knowledge of his responsibility as a Captain and that he has to be the one to blame for one of his wrong decisions, if they ever led to the death of his crew.

"This is the burden of a leader, only he can carry on his shoulders." Juli looked at Moriah and saw how behind the mask of craziness, a little spark of understanding shot through him. "But now, there's a big difference between you and I. While I choose to continue on my way and fight for the dream not just I, but also my whole island believed in and also of course always will remember the sacrifice that was made by them and never forgetting what led to them death... I learned from that experience. Whilst you foolishly decided to blame others, hide behind the World Government and your title as Shichibukai cowardly and use your achieved powers for only your own evil deeds. The only thing I have to say to that is, it's never too late to change yourself. **Change yourself and give everyone back their shadows and try to find a peaceful way to honor your crewmates deaths, not forget about them!"** She stared at him determined, her turquoise eyes shining with her strong will of giving him a second chance, because in her believe, everyone should get a second chance.

Moriah first looked surprised at Juli's speech and it was like something inside of him he always shut close was slowly opening up… But he didn't want that! He's not the one who killed his crewmates! Kaido was the one! Hatred bubbled up inside him and fully closed the hole in the wall around his heart that led Juli's true and wise words through. "Kishishishishishi! I don't care one bit about what you just said! If my dead crewmates had been zombies right from the start, I would have lost nothing! For zombies are invulnerable! Eternal warriors, even if they are purified, I can always replace them!" He laughed utterly crazily as some dark tentacle like shadows shot towards every singly zombie on Thriller Bark. "Why should I ever try to change, Juli-chan?! With my army of the dead, I once again aim to become the Pirate King!"

Juli just sighed at that, highly disappointed. "What a shame… You will never learn it, huh? You will keep on doing the same mistake over and over again…" She pulled out her fan as she noticed Moriah was about to do something.

Just then, Moriah pulled every shadow from every zombie from Thriller Bark towards him and he started to absorb them. _'Now, all the shadows of Thriller Bark… Lend me your power!'_ _ **"Shadows Asgard!"**_

"They're all shadows! Don't tell me….!" Nami shouted in shock as she noticed the shadowy veins pumping every single shadow into Moriah's body.

"Mugiwarara…! The shadows you absorbed… there were about a hundred were there not….?!" Moriah asked him with an utterly dark expression. "Then I shall take 200…. 300…. 600… **700…. Kishishishishi! ONE THOUSAND!"** And with that last absorption, Moriah was looking like a monster now, nothing like a human. He was a lot bigger than before and looked like a mixture of a really full leek, a snake that ate something way bigger than its body and a gecko.

The Rolling Pirates and Lola screamed at that in horror and fear. Moriah just burped and Luffy narrowed his eyes at him utterly serious.

"It really is a shame what is happening with you, Gekko Moriah. You don't even look human anymore. But you should know better than just thinking you can beat us with that physical strength only…because you lack something that's just as important as strong attacks… Your spirit, that wants to keep fighting for others not yourself!" Juli suddenly appeared im front of him, looking utterly serious as she threw her fan into the air, where it circled before slowly falling back to the ground. Juli closed her eyes and concentrated just on the circular movement of her falling fan, blending out the shocked screams of the Rolling Pirates, Moriah taking aim at her…everything except for her fan.

"Oi! What are you guys doing there?! There's already no more hope! Our enemy is now a monster with the strength of a thousand people! Your shadows will be stolen too! There's already no more time, the sun came out!" The Rolling Pirates shouted at the Strawhats who were just standing there calmly.

"If you're just going to watch, then watch silently! The battle against Moriah… **We've already won!** " Zoro told them utterly serious as he looked back to them. "All there's left now is a race against the clock. Moriah is only trying to buy time with his final insane move." And with that he looked back to the incoming fight.

Luffy watched utterly serious and bent forward, his hands already on his knees, ready to get into action as soon as his sister finished her attack.

"We shall see whether we'll be eliminated by the sun first, or Moriah will be eliminated first…!" Zoro said determined and seriously as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Just then, Juli caught her fan as Moriah's arm was about to reach her. She opened her utterly serious, turquoise eyes that looked as hard as steel before she also opened her fan and made a fluent circular movement with her arm in the air beside her. _**"Fan no Kaze: Itami no Tenshi tachi!**_ Juli gritted her teeth as she closed her fan again, slowly a faint, but strong golden glowing aura surrounded the fan before she flung it right at Moriah. Just then, Moriah hit her right in the side and sent her flying.

" _ **Gear Second!"**_ Luffy shouted as he fastened the blood running through his body and he started to steam before vanishing.

Just then, Juli's fan hit Moriah hardly on his stitched throat, where a bulge from all the shadows he had consumed was. Moriah gasped at that as burning pain seared through his throat and he spit out some of the shadows he consumed earlier.

Before Juli could hardly crash onto the ground, Luffy appeared in mid-air and caught his sister before he softly set her down on the ground. He then glared seriously at Moriah, who held a hand before his mouth to hinder the shadows from escaping. "Good job, Juli-nee. Now it's my turn!" And with that, Luffy vanished again and appeared directly before Moriah. _**"Gomu Gomu no… Jet Bazooka!"**_ He hit him hardly on the budge in his throat and sent him flying back and so more and more shadows started to spill out of Moriah's mouth.

"Oi, Juli, are you okay?!" Usopp asked her in concern as he saw how her forehead was bleeding heavily, probably from Moriah's hit on her.

Juli just nodded while kneeling on the ground. She panted and sweated heavily as her vision blurred again and again. _'…. Okay… I might have overdone it now…'_

Usopp looked back to the fight and was surprised at the amount of shadows that had already escaped. "They are escaping because Moriah is already losing consciousness and so he is losing control over them! One Thousand shadows…are probably difficult to control even for Moriah…!"

Luffy landed back on the ground. _**"Gomu Gomu no-**_ Hn…?!" He said in surprise as an army of fat shadowy bats flew towards him and formed something like a cage around him and trapped him inside of it.

" _ **Brick Bat: Black Box!"**_ Moriah shouted and glared utterly angrily at the cage before he smashed it right into a building with an angry roar. **"I'm going to crush you!"**

The Rolling Pirates screamed at that in shock as the smashed and deformed shadow cage landed on the ground.

"Kishishishishi!" Moriah laughed utterly darkly while panting before he stomped down on the cage again and again. "You bunch of amateurs… that is what you get for pretending to be heroes on this vast ocean! People should know their limits…Or else they will die in vain!" He laughed as he took his foot away from the now completely flattened shadow cage.

"LUUUFFY!" Brook and Chopper cried out for him in worry.

"..L-Lu's alright… calm down…" Juli panted out towards them, a small smile on her face.

"Eh?!" Brook and Chopper both looked at her and wanted to say something before Luffy casually broke out of the shadow cage, still steaming with the light pink glow on his skin.

"You can say whatever you want, be it amateur or dying in vain…But no one can even dream of defeating me!" Luffy panted out while he got in his gear second fighting stance.

"I can't defeat you? What exactly is the basis for your nonsense?! The more you trashtalk, the more inexperienced you make yourself appear…!" Moriah sneered at him.

" **Because I'm a rubberman!"** Luffy just told him utterly serious while glaring at him.

Moriah's face scrunched up at that, pissed.

"I'm going to make you spit them all out!" Luffy shouted and got ready.

"AAHHH! The sun!" Some of the pirates cried out as the sunlight touched them and set them aflame. Juli chewed on her lip at that. _'Lu, hurry!'_

"Here I come…" Luffy bit on his thumb and his arm inflated. _**"Hone Fuusen!"**_

"Ohhh! How can he use both gear second and gear third at the same time?!" Franky shouted flabbergasted.

"Have you already forgotten how badly your body was injured only by sustaining gear second in the last fight?!" Usopp screamed in shock.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no…"**_ Luffy just shouted as he inflated his body instead of his arms. "Your body will be torn apart!"

Moriah's eyes just widened in shock as the steaming Luffy crashed right into him.

" _ **Jet Shell!"**_ Luffy shouted out.

"Uwah!" Moriah gasped, and shadows started to escape his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to keep the remaining shadows inside.

"COME BACK! MY SHADOW!" Lola shouted as half of her face already started to denigrate in flames. "Since birth we have been through so much together! You and I were born together! Come back! Come back! Return to me!"

"Come back! Return to us our shadows!" Lola's other crewmembers started to call loudly for their shadows as well.

Luffy, who had landed on the ground, gritted his teeth before he got back up and throw himself right at Moriah again, crashing into his stomach hardly. Moriah screamed as he stumbled back, still trying to keep the shadows from escaping.

"Owwaaah!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he was flung back and seared through the air.

"..Ah….?" Moriah looked up utterly surprised as the huge mast of his ship came crashing down on him and hit him right on the bulge in his throat. "GWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" He screamed loudly as all the shadows shot out of his mouth.

"The shadows are returning now…" Juli panted out but then a sun ray hit her face and gently touched it. Her eyes widened in shock and horror at that and she turned around to Zoro, Robin and Sanji, whose bodies started to disintegrate along with the bodies of the Rolling Pirates. "No! Are we too late?!"

" **UWWWAAHHH! OI, Zoro!"** Usopp shouted while crying in shock and fear.

" **ROBIIIIIIINNN!"** Nami screamed her name as tears gathered in her eyes.

" **DAAANDDDIII!** " Chopper sobbed out.

" **Their bodies are disintegrating!"** They screamed in unison.

" **Luffy! WHYY?! WE SHOULD HAVE WON!"** Franky shouted utterly shocked as Zoro, Sanji's, Robin's and also Luffy's body started to vanish into flames along with the Rolling Pirates and Lola.

Juli just watched everything unfold in true horror as tears gathered in her eyes. _'..No… Please not again…. Please don't die! Please don't let me lose those I love again!'_ Her whole body began to shiver, and her tears dropped to the ground.

But just then, Franky, Nami, Brook, Usopp and Chopper grew silent and gaped in surprise and relief... as suddenly, Zoro, Robin and Sanji just stood there, bodies fully intact and looking healthy, shadows back in place.

"Looks like I'm alive." Zoro just smirked as he looked at his hand.

"I thought I was going to heaven for a moment." Robin said casually as she laid a hand on her cheek.

"That's okay, if I'm with Robin-chwan I'd gladly go to heaven~" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT, IDIOTS! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONERS! YOUR HEADS WERE GONE YOU KNOW! Usopp snapped at them in annoyance.

"That was scary…" Chopper just fell back in relief.

"Minna~ I'm so glad you're alright!" Juli just shouted while crying happily and crashed the one that was the closest to her into a hug…which happens to be Zoro.

"Woah! Calm down there, Juli…" Zoro just said startled as he was almost thrown over as she crashed into his arms.

"I-I thought I would lose you guys too…." Juli sobbed out as she clung tighter to him.

Zoro just started to panic at her tears and hugged her back after hesitating for a moment. _'Oh kami I have no idea what to do… Fuck! What do you do in a situation like this?!'_ He awkwardly started to pet her back. "…Ehm… there, there….?"

Robin chuckled at that utterly amused, what gave her a glare from Zoro. Nami just cooed and giggled after she exchanged a knowing look with Robin… They so want these two to get together.

"Marimo! Get your filthy hands of Juli- _megami_!" Sanji snapped at him angrily.

Zoro just glared back at him as he let go of Juli. "Who are you calling a marimo, nosebleed-kun?!"

Juli just stepped away from the bickering two while giggling amused. She wiped her tears away before she softly looked in the direction of the unconscious Luffy and stepped towards him, just for her legs to collapse under her and she so sank to the ground next to him. _'Uh oh… I definitely overdid it…'_ She thought as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 66. How did you like it? :) Looks like poor Juli really overdid it now and just at such a bad time when there's another enemy going to show up. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed Juli's speech with which she tried to change Moriah, who of course was too blinded by hatred to see the truth in it… *sighs* But hey, at least we got some Juzo (Juli x Zoro) fluff in this chapter. :3 Well, that's it from me, I hope you have an awesome rest of your week and see you guys next chapter!**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Itami no Tenshi tachi_ = Fan of the Wind: Pain of angels (Juli)

 _Shadows Asgard_ = Shadow's Asgard (Moriah)

 _Gear Second_ = Gear Second (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Bazooka (Luffy)

 _Brick Bat: Black Box_ = Brick Bat Black Box (Moriah)

 _Hone Fuusen_ = Bone Ballon (Luffy)

 _Gomu Gomu no Jet Shell_ = Rubber Rubber Jet Shell (Luffy)

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Oooh! Moriah got burned by Juli! That's what happened you messed with her & her little brother. Too bad Juli is knock out cold. Although it might be a good thing since Kuma is coming. Anyways great update as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you, like always~ ;) And yeah, Juli really burned Moriah there. XD He should have applied cold water to that burn. But anyway, if it's a good thing or not that Juli is going to pass out while Kuma is coming, we will see net chapter... Because there's gonna be some interesting changes. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 314'_ : Geez, the fight between Luffy and Moria is a big letdown. That wasn't close to the epic fight Luffy has with Arlong, Crocodile, Eneru, and Lucci. At least Luffy and the rest of the victims of Thriller Bark got their shadows back. Unfortunately someone comes and ruin the party.

 **Mhm... Now that you say it, Luffy vs. Moriah really wasn't an as epic battle as the other ones you named, so yeah. I agree with you. But anyway, not that this matters much with someone crashing into the party and letting a lot of people pass out, of you know what I mean... ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': I love your chapter 66 and I'm still curious about how kuma will react when he saw Juli and what he would do plus you're super cool fanfic writer

 **Thank you so much~ :3 I'm glad you loved the chapter. And to how Kuma will react and what will also happen... You will get to see that next chapter~ ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Well that fight is easy. Too bad Luffy and Juli are knockout cold for the meantime. And Kuma is coming, that's not good. Anyways great update as always.

 **Thanks~ :3 And yeah, this fight was a lot more easier than other fights when you looked back. But oh well... With Juli and Luffy both knocked out, nothing good is going to come out of Kuma appearing... Even when there will be some changes from canon that will happen in the next chapters. ;)**


	67. Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma

Chapter 67-Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma: A dangerous new enemy appeared!

* * *

The Strawhats had all gathered around the unconscious Luffy and Juli that were laying on the ground next to each other. Both of their bodies seemed to be in bad shape from their fight with Oz and Moriah.

Usopp sighed as he looked at Luffy. "His new techniques are really too much for his body, aren't they? Not to mention Juli as well… She did release this dangerous seal that runs in her family partly…. And didn't she tell us that if she would fully release that seal, she would probably die?!" He frowned concerned at the two. "I'm worried. The stronger the enemies we encounter, the more reckless Luffy will get. Juli is in severe danger as well… It's only a matter of time until we encounter some really strong marines that will recognize her."

Chopper nodded seriously at that in agreement and Nami narrowed her eyes. "True…"

Everyone looked at their two passed out nakama sadly, before suddenly, an old bandaged man approached them.

"Woah! A zombie! So, there's still one left?!" Usopp shouted in surprise and pointed his slingshot at the man.

"Nope. I'm just an old, heavily injured man." The man dismissed him easily.

"No way! You're practically a zombie!" Usopp shouted at him flabbergasted while the others recognized the man from when they met him at the graveyard.

"I don't believe it. I didn't think the day would come when we could walk under the sun again. Thank you so much! How can we repay this favor to you?!" The old man thanked them utterly gratefully.

"OI! Soil-ojisan!" Lola shouted cheerily as she and the Rolling Pirates ran towards him.

"Oh? You guys are okay as well?" Spoil asked them happily.

"Yes~" Lola replied cheerily.

"Oh? You know each other?" Usopp asked her in surprise.

"Yes. By the way, you guys, where is your gratitude?" Lola scolded her crew lightly and the Rolling Pirates thanked the Strawhats from the bottom of their hearts as well, before they suddenly all got to their knees and bowed to them. "We will never forget this debt!" Lola said seriously.

"Thank you very much!" The other Rolling Pirates said in unison.

The old man Spoil looked at them with a smile. "Feel free to ask for anything. Though it's not much, we have plenty of food."

Lola looked at the male Strawhats with a big smile, her big red lips sparkling as she said that. "In return, you can marry me."

"Hell no!" The five male Strawhats snapped at her flabbergasted.

"My, my, the five of them rejected her! That makes 4'449 consecutive rejections!"

Zoro just sighed at them and rubbed the back of his neck. "You keep thanking us, but…"

"Don't say it like this!" Lola interrupted him.

"It's like Luffy said, old man." Zoro just continued while ignoring Lola's interruptions.

"You there!" Lola shouted at him.

"We had our own reasons for fighting." He said seriously.

"Won't you marry me?!" Lola interrupted him again.

"We just happened to help you by accident-" Zoro continued before he was slapped hardly in the face by an enraged Nami.

"What're you saying?! If they want to thank us so hardly, then let them do it!" She snapped at him as Zoro went flying back from her slap.

"That's right, bro! Whether it was an accident or not, we're very grateful you defeated Moriah." The Risky Brother's shouted in unison.

Nami turned around to them with a sweet smile as berri sign's appeared in her eyes.

Usopp just sweat dropped at that. "Um… your eyes…. No, nevermind…."

"How about we get you all of Moriah's treasure?" The Risky Brother's asked her cheerily.

"Well, if you insist-" Nami said with a happy smile already mentally counting the berries…but then another thought shot into her head that made her freeze as she remembered the other Shichibukai that is currently on this island. "Oh no! I completely forgot about it!"

Usopp just blinked at her in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I totally forgot about him!" She said in shock.

Robin narrowed her eyes at that. "Is something wrong?"

"Minna! We're in big trouble!" Nami looked back to them in panic.

" _I see."_ A deep voice suddenly interrupted her.

The Strawhats looked up in surprise just to see the huge form of Bartholomew Kuma sitting on the thrown over main mast with a den-den mushi of the World Government in his hand.

" _So, it turned out as I feared."_ The deep voice sounded from Kuma's den-den mushi again.

"It appears so." Kuma replied calmly as he casually sat there.

"Who's that over there?" Usopp said in surprise.

"He's here!" Nami gulped in fear while sweating heavily in fright. "Minna…. Stay calm and listen…" She panted out. "I didn't want to bring it up, while in the middle of the battle with Moriah, but… On this island…. There was another… **Shichibukai!** "

Everyone looked at her in surprise and disbelief at that.

"What did you just say?!" Usopp gaped at her in shock and fear before he looked back up to Kuma. "…That's a…. Shichibukai?! No way!"

"Why are there two Shichibukai in the same place!" Chopper asked in panic.

" _Just when we finally found a replacement for Crocodile. We can't afford to have another empty gap in the Shichibukai. Is there still breathe in him?"_ The voice from the den-den mushi asked Kuma seriously.

"Who knows." Kuma replied shortly and emotionless.

" _As long as there's still a breath of life in him, we will wait for his recovery and allow him to take in his place as a Shichibukai again. We'll worry about that later. If we keep losing one after another, the dignity of the Shichibukai will end up disappearing. We can't let this information get spread around the world. Seriously, what a bunch of troublemakers."_

"It's true… Even Moriah falls short against that giant's size, the pirate once known as **'The Tyrant'. Bartholomew Kuma**." Lola said utterly seriously.

"He's 'The Tyrant'?!"

"The one with nearly a 300 million bounty?!" The Risky Brother's shouted in shock.

" _Do you understand what I'm saying? There must not be any witnesses of Moriah's defeat. This is a direct order from the World Government… The Strawhats Pirates, along with any survivors on the island must be… Eliminated."_

"That's simple." Kuma said calmly with a blank expression while the Rolling Pirates started to panic at that. Kuma slowly stood up and so drew himself up to his full impressive size. He put the den-den mushi away and tightly gripped onto his bible before he looked down at the passed-out Moriah with a blank expression. Kuma then looked over the passed-out form of Luffy and his gaze also fell over the unconscious Juli. For a split moment, there was a spark of emotion visible in his eyes before he was back to looking indifferent.

"No way! We get to fight two Shichibukai consecutively?!" Usopp shouted in utter panic.

"I can't believe we're stuck in this kind of predicament, right after beating Moriah!" Chopper said seriously and with slight panic in his voice.

Zoro just calmly walked forward at that and drew his sword. "You guys step back! I'll handle this!" He told them utterly serious, but was panting heavily

"Be careful! He's got some ability of some sorts! He completely let a person vanish by touching her with his hand!" Nami warned him.

"H-He vanished a person just by touching them?!" Usopp shouted utterly shocked and fearfully.

"So scary!" Chopper shouted in fear.

"Plus, he can move instantly from one location to the other!" Nami said utterly serious.

"What a weird guy." Franky said with narrowed eyes while the other Strawhats started to sweat as they looked up to the Shichibukai.

Kuma just calmly put off the gloves from his hands.

"Those hands are dangerous!" Nami warned them while sweating heavily in fear and panic.

Zoro just tightened his grip around his katana and then, Kuma suddenly disappeared and appeared right behind the Strawhats in an instant, not even having taken a second to get there.

Everyone screamed at that in surprise and the Rolling Pirates looked up to him in fear as Kuma towered above them. They then started to attack the Shichibukai, even though Lola tried to warn them and get into their heads that they are no match for him. However, their attack ended in Kuma calmly touching the first person to reach him with his pawed hands, and what ended in something close to an unbelievable shockwave to blew through the row of pirates behind the one that got touched. They collapsed to the ground with a pawn-shaped bruise on their stomachs and with a huge crater that had formed in the ground from the impact of this particular attack.

Suddenly, Kuma disappeared again. Zoro narrowed his eyes utterly serious and looked behind him just as Kuma appeared there. Zoro's frown deepened at that as he turned around to the Shichibukai towering above him.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro. I'll start with you." Kuma spoke up calmly.

Zoro narrowed his eyes utterly serious at that while the other Strawhats looked at the Shichibukai in surprise.

The Rolling Pirates started to scream angrily at Kuma at that and shouted how they would fight him in place of the Strawhats who saved them from Moriah.

"Shut up, you guys!" Zoro told them utterly serious, while his face was shadowed over as he glared darkly up to Kuma. "He's after me, didn't you hear him? I'll take him on. I don't need your help. Don't humiliate me."

The Rolling Pirates just looked at him in surprise at that while Zoro got ready.

Kuma looked at him indifferent. "You people have quite a reputation. Mugiwara no Luffy's ship sure is full of exceptional people…" He told them calmly.

Franky, Nami, Chopper and Usopp started to wave dismissively with their hands at that while blushing, flattered by Kuma's words, but they all grew back to very serious as they heard what Kuma said next.

"Who would have thought that you would have the dead-believed Princess Kurama Juli of _Seinaru_ on your ship…" Kuma said emotionless, but serious.

Zoro gripped tighter onto his katana at that.

"P-Princess Kurama Juli….?!" The Rolling Pirates shouted in shock and Lola's eyes widened before she looked at the passed-out Juli.

"The royal princess of that holy island…" Lola gaped at Juli as she looked at her unique brown hair, that shimmered red in the sunlight… her family's tiara she was wearing…and then lastly, the full-moon tattoo on her left hand. "NNNAAAAANNNIIII?! It's really her! She's Princess Kurama Juli!"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The Rolling Pirates gaped in disbelief and surprise.

Kuma just continued calmly as he looked down to the Strawhats, more precisely Zoro. "You've caused too many disturbances. It's not just your captain; your whole crew has become quite noteworthy."

Zoro just shielded his swords, before he slowly took both of his shielded swords into his hands and crouched down a bit, getting ready to attack.

"Oi! Zoro wait! Don't be reckless!" Usopp shouted at him in panic. "You are completely worn out, aren't you?!"

Zoro just smirked at that. "When it rains, it pours; disasters hit one after another. It's not like anything will change if we complain." And with that, he concentrated and got ready. "If I die here it means this is as far as I could go! _**Nitoryuu Iai: Rashomon!**_ " Zoro shouted but before Kuma could get slashed, a rock was in his place and so got cut up instead of him.

Suddenly, Kuma appeared right in front of Zoro, one of his hands hovering right above him, while the other hand was stretched into the air.

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise as suddenly pressure engulfed Kuma's hand and then came crashing down on him. He jumped out of the way just in time to dodge this attack that made a really deep, paw shaped crater into the ground.

Kuma's eyes glowed dangerously as he suddenly shot a paw-shaped air bubble with compressed air towards Zoro who ducked down under it as the paw-shaped bubble shot right through some stones. Zoro cried out in pain as he was still slightly hit from the impact of the attack and his forehead steamed slightly while he was sent back flying. He breathed heavily as he grabbed onto his forehead in pain as he landed back on the ground.

"Look! It didn't even touch him and he's already hurting!" Usopp shouted in shock and fear.

"What is his ability?! What is the mark he left in the rubble?" Nami shouted in shock.

Just then, they spotted the palm of Kuma's hands…that looked like a paws.

Zoro panted but then got ready to throw another attack at Kuma. _**"Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!**_ " And with that, a slash flew towards Kuma, who just calmly lifted his palm and as soon as the flying slash hit Kuma's paw, it was deflected and shot towards some unsuspecting Rolling Pirates.

"He deflected Zoro's attack with his mere hand!" Chopper shouted utterly shocked. "How can he do that?!"

Zoro slowly stood back up and narrowed his eyes at Kuma. "So, that's your ability.

"The power to deflect anything. I'm a paw-man with the power of the _Nikyu Nikyu no Mi_." Kuma explained calmly as he showed them his paw-hands.

"A-A paw-man…" Sanji said flabbergasted.

"Waah! That sounds so harmless." Usopp said in surprise and disbelief. "Are there any more lamely named Devil Fruits out there?!"

Robin just couldn't help but think of cute cats as she looked at Kuma's paws.

"I dunno whether he's Shichibukai or a charitable guy, but… We're probably overestimating this guy." Franky said thoughtfully and cheekily, just for him to get hit by one of the paw-shaped air bubbles Kuma shot towards him.

Everyone gaped at that in shock as Franky cried out in pain as he hardly crashed to the ground with a paw shaped bruise now on his chest.

Kuma just looked at him indifferent, his palm still raised towards him and steaming slightly.

"Franky!" Chopper shouted at that in shock as he rushed towards him.

Kuma's eyes glowed dangerously. "Cyborg Franky. Is that all you have to offer?"

"Franky! Please, breathe! Breathe, Franky!" Chopper shouted in panic as he shook Franky.

Franky then gasped for air and panted heavily, as if it was hard for him to breathe.

"Even from that distance… Franky received a direct hit!" Usopp shouted in fear and shock.

"What kind of trick was that?!" Nami asked in shock.

"He might be deflecting the air…" Robin told them seriously as she thought about it. "Mere artillery is useless against Franky."

"It's called Pad Cannon. The air deflected at the speed of light generates a powerful shockwave capable to pierce through anything." Kuma explained calmly before he suddenly crouched down as he bored his feet into the ground. "Your time is up." He lifted both his paw-hands towards Zoro, who put his third katana into his mouth and got ready. _**"Tsuppari Pad Hou!**_ " Just then, Kuma shot multiple of the paw-shaped air bubbles towards Zoro at a great speed.

Zoro just dodged the air bubbles. _**"Touro Nagashi!"**_ He shouted as he avoided all of them while it looked like he was dancing with his blades between them before he directly appeared before Kuma and tried to slice him, but Kuma just blocked his swords with his paw-hands. Zoro's katana sank slightly into the paws before he was catapulted back by compressed air that shot out of Kuma's hands and he so crashed hardly onto the ground.

"Zoro!" Usopp shouted towards him in worry.

"He repelled even that attack!" Chopper shouted in shock.

Zoro coughed and breathed heavily as he knelt on the ground, looking close to pass out as blood dripped down his forehead. "You!" He glared at Kuma as his body started to shiver in strain.

"It's useless! He can't keep up! It's a miracle that he even can fight in that condition! He took enough damage to kill a normal human just from that monster Oz!" The Risky Brother's shouted utterly shocked.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he tried to not lose consciousness.

"Zoro, behind you!" Usopp screamed towards him in warning as Kuma appeared directly behind Zoro, his two hand just hovering above Zoro's head. "RUN!"

Just then, the air around Kuma's palm started to be compressed as he was about to shoot an attack at Zoro.

"ZOROOOOOO!" Chopper and Usopp shouted horrified as they hugged each other in fear for their nakama.

"This is as far as you go!" Sanji suddenly shouted at Kuma as he somersaulted through the air and kicked Kuma right on the chin. _**"Concasse!"**_

"Waaah! Sanji! Try to deflect that with your paws!" Chopper and Usopp cheered as they cried in relief.

"Bastard mind your own business-" Zoro wanted to snap at him, but his eyes widened in shock a she saw how Sanji fell to the ground while grabbing onto his leg in pain.

Sanji cried out in pain as he grabbed his hurting leg with which he just had tried to kick Kuma, who looked as indifferent and unaffected as ever as he watched Sanji rolling around on the ground in pain.

"Black Leg Sanji. So that's you." Kuma said calmly while he rubbed his chin, where not even a bruise could be seen.

"H-He didn't even falter from Sanji's kick. " Usopp said utterly horrified. "What's going on?!"

"W-What's with his toughness?!" Sanji said in shock while gritting his teeth. "Is his face made of steel?!"

Usopp panicked at that before he slung one of his artilleries towards Kuma. _**"Hi no Tori Boshi!**_ " The bird made out of pure fire flew towards Kuma, who just calmly looked back to Usopp.

"Sogeking. What an outrageous alias." Kuma said calmly and casually lifted his palm and deflected the fire bird star attack back to Usopp, who got hit by it.

Franky, Sanji and Zoro all breathed heavily as they glared at Kuma.

"So, it's useless! They're no match for him!"

"He's gonna kill them!" Some of the Rolling Pirates shouted in shock.

Kuma just sighed softly all of the sudden as he looked at the beaten up Strawhats. "I have no interest in destroying you all when you are in such a worn-out state." He told them calmly. "My mission is to exterminate every single one of you, but…" Kuma then lifted his hands into the air and started to compress the air between his palms. A huge, paw-shaped bubble appeared, that slowly grew smaller and smaller as it was being compressed.

The Strawhats just looked at that in shock.

"What's he doing?!" Franky asked in surprise and confusion.

"The air… Is he compressing the air with his paws?" Nami asked in confusion. Just then, she realized it and her eyes widened. "By deflecting the atmosphere with his paws, he pressurized a huge amount of air, condensing it more and more."

"The power of that much condensed air trying to return to its former size…" Robin continued utterly serious as she started to sweat. "…will definitely create a massive shockwave. Just like a bomb."

Everyone's eyes widened at that in shock.

"A bomb?! You mean he's creating a bomb?!" Usopp shouted utterly shocked.

Just then, the paw-shaped bubble of compressed air was so little, it could fit into both of Kuma's palms and everyone looked at his closed hands utterly shocked, from which the compressed air bomb started to glow dangerously.

"I will spare your lives." Kuma spoke up calmly all of the sudden, making the Rolling Pirates look at him hopefully… "But in exchange…" Kuma continued with an emotionless voice as his eyes started to glow dangerously. "I want you to bring me Mugiwara no Luffy's head and hand over Princess Kurama Juli."

The Strawhats narrowed their eyes at that and glared at Kuma.

Kuma just looked over to the unconscious Luffy, who was laying there on the ground with a blank but peaceful expression before he then looked at Juli, who was laying next to her brother, her injuries as well as Luffy's already bandaged and treated by Chopper. "As long as they have him, the government won't mind. Especially when I also bring back the dead-believed Princess in possession of one of the most powerful abilities of the world that were passed down in her family."

It was silent for a moment, until Usopp glared at Kuma angrily. "You want us to…betray our nakama?!" The Strawhats all looked at Kuma angrily and utterly serious at that, determination shining in their eyes. The Rolling Pirates together with Lola glared at Kuma as well, already having decided as well.

"Now, bring Mugiwara no Luffy and Princess Kurama Juli to me." Kuma said calmly, still holding the bomb in his hands.

" **FORGET IT!** " Everyone screamed utterly loudly and determined at him.

"It's a shame." Kuma just answered as he slowly raised his hand with the bomb towards them. He then opened his hands and the small glowing bomb flew towards the Rolling and Strawhat Pirates. Just then, the glowing paw-shaped bomb expanded slowly. _**"Ursus Shock!"**_ And just as Kuma said that, the bomb fully expanded, and a huge explosion and shockwave shook Thriller Bark, the explosion was so extremely powerful that it destroyed every still standing building on Thriller Bark and let the debris, trees and everyone and everything else sear through the air.

As the explosion and the shockwave were over, nothing looked the same anymore. The Strawhats and Rolling Pirates were laying unconscious trapped between the pieces of debris. Kuma calmly looked around and then started to walk through the destruction until he found the body of the unconscious Luffy, whose arm was trapped under a piece of debris and oddly, Juli's unconscious form was still laying next to her brother and luckily not any pieces of debris had hit her. Kuma then easily catapulted the piece of debris that had trapped Luffy's arm off him with the help of his paws. He then bent down to pick up Juli and Luffy, just for a slash to cut right through him.

" _ **Shishi Sonson!"**_ Zoro shouted utterly serious as he went past Kuma, panting heavily and looking a bit more beaten up than a before.

Kuma just gasped in surprise and steam and sparks came out of the cut on his shoulder instead of blood.

Zoro's eyes widened at that utterly shocked as he looked back and saw cables and what looked like an engine of Kuma's left arm where normally skin, bones and flesh were located. "W-What the hell are you…" He panted out utterly serious as Kuma turned calmly around to him. "…A cyborg like Franky?! No, his body is even harder than steel…"

Suddenly, mechanic beeps could be heard and one of Kuma's eyes started to get a red glowing pupil like dot as he opened his mouth and a very bright laser beam started to form at his mouth.

Zoro gritted his teeth at that and he started to sweat as he watched the laser beam form, before he realized it and jumped out of the way, just in time to dodge the laser beam slightly, but he still got caught in the explosion of it and cried out in pain before he crashed into a piece of debris head-first.

Kuma closed his mouth that was steaming as he covered the engine and cables of his left arm again with his jacket.

Zoro clenched his fist and breathed heavily while he shivered in effort to get back up. He stared in shock at the melted and glowing hot metal that the laser beam had hit. "He melted the steel…" Zoro then pulled himself up to his feet and knelt down before Kuma.

"Cyborg. That's certainly true. But I'm completely different from Cyborg Franky." Kuma told him calmly.

Zoro looked at him utterly serious while panting heavily as blood dripped down his forehead.

"I'm what is called a Pacifista. A human weapon from the government that is yet to be completed." Kuma stated the fact indifferently.

"Pacifista?" Zoro asked him utterly serious as he looked up to him in shock.

"I was developed by the government's genius scientist: Dr. Vegapunk. He's the most brilliant person in this world. It is said that his knowledge is 500 years ahead of his time."

"So, he possesses such body…And he's a Devil Fruit user! I can't hope to beat that…" Zoro realized as he sat on the ground while panting. "And as expected, I can no longer move…. Is there anything I can do to stop you from taking Juli from us and from you taking Luffy's head?"

"That's as far as I can negotiate." Kuma told him calmly.

Zoro took a deep breath and calmed his breathing down and then looked at Kuma utterly serious and determined. "I understand. Then go ahead and take it… But…" He then bowed to the Shichibukai as he shouted determined. "Not Luffy's head! **I beg you to take my life instead of his!** "

Kuma looked at him surprised for a split second as Zoro stared determined right at him.

"I may not be as worthy as him yet, but… The head of the man who would one day become the strongest swordsman… Isn't bad either!" Zoro said utterly determined.

"Even with such an ambition, you'd sacrifice yourself for this man?" Kuma asked him calmly.

"The way I see it, this is the only way to help the crew. How can I protect my ambition when I can't even protect my Captain! **Luffy's the man who is gonna be the Pirate King!** " Zoro shouted out and looked at him with unwavering determination.

Kuma just looked at him expressionless.

"Wait! Hold it you bastard!" Sanji suddenly said as he limped over to them. Zoro just gaped at him in surprise. "What will happen if you die? What about your ambition, idiot?" Sanji huffed at him as he placed himself in front of him.

"…You!" Zoro glared at him and gritted his teeth.

Sanji panted as he looked right at Kuma. "Oi, you big guy! Forget this marimo swordsman! **Take my life instead!** The Marines are still taking me lightly, but… Before long, the one who's bound to become the most dangerous person in this crew is… Me, Black Leg Sanji!" He declared determined.

"Bastard!" Zoro hissed at him through gritted teeth, but more in concern than anger, even when he would never admit it.

Sanji breathed heavily as Kuma just looked down to the two determined Strawhats with an impassive expression. "What are you waiting for…?! Take my life instead of his." Sanji panted out. "I'm prepared to exchange my life for his! The flower of my glorious death shall bloom on this spot." He then casually stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Oi, make sure to… Say goodbye to everyone for me." Sanji told Zoro as he looked up to the sky. "Tell them I'm sorry, but they'll have to look for a new cook."

Suddenly, before he could say anything more, Zoro appeared beside him and rammed the hilt of his sword into Sanji's side.

Sanji's eyes widened at that and he gasped for air. He grabbed tightly onto Zoro's shoulder. "Why you!" His body started to shiver, and his hand slid down Zoro's arm as he passed out and then collapsed to the ground.

Zoro breathed heavily as he looked at Kuma. "That is my last request." He said seriously as he threw his katana away from him on the ground. Zoro then glared utterly serious at Kuma, who looked at him impassive.

After a minute of them staring silently at each other, Kuma sighed softly. "If I were to claim Mugiwara's head after this or capture Princess Juli, I'd be ashamed." He said calmly.

"I'm in your debt." Zoro replied truthfully.

Kuma then stepped to the unconscious Luffy and picked him up carefully. "Trust me in what I'm about to do. I'll keep my promise, no matter what. But in exchange, I will make you… experience hell itself." He told him utterly serious as his eyes glowed dangerously before he touched Luffy with his pawn and extracted a huge red, paw-shaped air bubble out of him. Kuma then placed Luffy carefully down on the ground again. "What I just extracted from his body is all of his pain and fatigue."

Zoro stared utterly serious at the red bubble before him at that.

"All the damage he accumulated during his battle with Moriah is within this. If you really intend to take his place, then you must literally share his suffering. Adding such damage to your current condition will eliminate your chances of survival. It will be certain death." Kuma explained to him calmly. "Look for yourself." He said and sent just a very small portion of it towards Zoro, who just watched it drew closer to him. Suddenly, just before the red small bubble could reach him, Zoro was shoved out of the way by someone.

"W-What?!" Zoro shouted utterly surprised as he crashed onto the ground and he could only see Kuma's utterly surprised expression before he heard a scream in pain. _'T-This voice…!'_ He looked up in shock and utter surprise just to see a very much conscious Juli sink to her knees as she coughed up a lot of blood.

"I-I made it in time…" Was all Juli panted out as she slowly stood back up while clutching her stomach in pain. Blood drippled out of her mouth as turquoise orbs stared right into Kuma's eyes, whose expression was changing from really surprised back to emotionless. She then turned her head to the utterly surprised and shocked Zoro and smiled softly at him as more of her blood dripped down to the ground. "I apologize for being so late, Zoro." Her brown hair softly blew in the wind and shimmered a beautiful red as the sunlight hit it.

Zoro just gaped at her and looked at the blood dripping out of her mouth in horror as he pushed himself back to his feet. " **JULI?!"**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 67. How did you like it? :) I'm very much sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't help it. XD Looks like Juli woke up in time to jump in and protect Zoro. But with her now being conscious, what will happen next? And Juli also doesn't seem to be in a good shape from taking some of Luffy's pain, added to the other injuries she got. Well, I guess we will find out about that in the next chapter. ;) Anyway, I certainly hoped you enjoyed this week's chapter. See you next week and have an awesome rest of your day! :3**

names

 _Nikyu Nikyu no Mi_ = Paw-Paw Fruit

 _Seinaru_ = holy

attacks

 _Nitoryuu Iai: Rashomon_ = Two-Swords Style: Rashomon (Zoro)

 _Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou_ = 36 Pound Cannon (Zoro)

 _Tsuppari Pad Hou_ = Slapping Attack Pad Cannon (Kuma)

 _Touro Nagashi_ = Sword-Wolf Current (Zoro)

 _Concasse_ = Crush (Sanji)

 _Hi no Tori Boshi_ = Firebird Star (Usopp)

 _Ursus Shock_ = Bear Shock (Kuma)

 _Shishi Sonson_ = Death Lion's Song (Zoro)

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : Juli took the damage from Luffy to protect Zoro, now that is dedication. Hope she'll be okay afterwards

 **Yes, that's definitely a dedication~ ;) But anyway, I guess we should really hope she will be okay afterwards, but I guess with her injuries, she definitely needs another treatment of Chopper.**

 _'ShadesofGrey777'_ : As much as I like Juli I hope she doesn't take this moment from Zoro. This is what made him my favorite Strawhat when he took all of Luffy's pain.

 **Well, I guess I have to disappoint you then. Because Juli will definitely not stand by and watch Zoro do something that would have killed every normal and even OP person. Zoro was really lucky that he could survive something like this in canon anyway. But let's just say, that next chapter is going to be different from canon (what kinda is the point when writing a fanfic so yeah, sorry if it may disappoint you.)**

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': Wonderful!

Update immediately, please! Don't stop there!

 **Thank you~ And well, sorry for the cliffhanger. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 _'Totong'_ : Don't tell me Juli doing something crazy to save Zoro? I don't know what you gonna do next chapter but it's definitely a jaw-dropper. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yes, she is definitely going to do somwthing crazy... Well it different from perspective to perspective. What she will do might seem reasonable to some people. But oh well... Not gonna say more, don't want to spoil tje next chapter for you. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : I'm hoping Juli knew what she's doing but I afraid whatever that was Luffy would never like it.

 **You're right. Luffy would definitely not like... Nor does Zoro. But still, Juli knows very well what she's doing, with all the risks there is to it, but she's still going to do it.**

'Fanboy 316': I wasn't surprised Lola and her pirate crew the Rolling Pirates knew and heard about Princess and the island of Seinaru. Especially we knew who Lola's Mama is. But I'm surprised what will Juli gonna do. What she's gonna do will definitely change the plot of the story.

 **Well, it definitely is no surprising for Lola to know her, even if her mama wouldn't be a Yonko. Juli as well as Seinaru was quite popular and often displayed in the newspaper, so it would almost be impossible to no have heard of her. (Other to some knuckleheads that is. XD) And well, what Juli will do, we will see next chapter. If it changes the plot of the story... Mhm... Maybe a bit. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Amazing chapter as always I hope Juli will be okay plus hoping to read more about what happens next and hopeing you would please do my request on chapter 10 with ironfist fullbody flirting with juli please with sugar on top plus you're super cool

 **Awww~ Thank you~ :3 I hope Juli will be okay as well. And I finally did your request. Your short requested scene has been added to Chapter 10, so if you want to check I out, you can do it. ;)**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Don't tell me Juli gonna bargain with Kuma? If that's the case then this gonna change the entire story towards Saobady Archipelago. What ever those changes it's gonna be mighty interesting. Great update as always.

 **Thank you! :3 I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. And well, what will happen with Kuma and Juli, can you find out in the next chapter. There might be some slight interesting changes, that's all I say. ;)**


	68. Juli's strong will to save her nakama!

Chapter 68- Juli's strong will to save her nakama!

* * *

Zoro gritted his teeth utterly worried and narrowed his eyes at Juli. "What are you doing?! Don't interrupt my fight! You can't just jump between-"

"Zoro." Juli interrupted him calmly and turned around to him with a serious look in her turquoise eyes. "I'm sorry, but this doesn't really look like a fight to me anymore."

Zoro just clenched his fist at that. Something like this to happen was the last thing he had wanted. "But still-" He tried to insist and get Juli out of this dangerous situation, but suddenly, Juli appeared behind him. "Wha?!" He shouted surprised.

"I apologize for that." Juli told him with a sad smile before she hit the back of his neck with her closed fan.

Zoro's eyes widened at that in shock. "J-Juli… you…" He got out, now being really close to pass out.

Juli caught Zoro before he could fall to the ground. She looked at the green-haired man sadly, who was trying desperately to stay conscious. "I'm sorry Zoro… But I can't just let you sacrifice your life, you already did enough. The crew needs their first mate. Continue to live on, Zoro." She whispered to him.

"Y-You can't…serious… Luffy…needs….sister…" Zoro was able to mutter out before his mind fully gave in to the blackness and he fell unconscious.

Juli looked at him utterly sadly and laid him carefully down on the ground before she took a deep breath and straightened herself, her hand still resting on her hurting stomach but other than that, her posture spoke of pure determination and seriousness. She smiled softly up to the indifferent Kuma, who she could feel that he was surprised by the changes of events. "I'm sorry to interrupt your negotiation with Zoro like this, Bartholomew Kuma. I don't believe we met before." She bowed her head slightly to the Shichibukai. "I'm Kurama Juli, it's really nice to meet you, Kuma-san." Juli introduced herself politely and then smiled warmly up to Kuma.

Kuma just studied her emotionless, but Juli could tell he was thinking about something. "Good to meet you as well, Juli-hime." He finally answered her after a minute had passed and he nodded politely.

Juli's smile widened a slight bit, despite the grave situation she was in, she got the gut feeling that Kuma is not as bad as everyone thinks about him. And she would make sure to figure it out. "Just Juli is enough, Kuma-san. After all…my island was destroyed. But anyway, I believe you have a question, Kuma-san. Just ask away."

Kuma just stared at her impassively for a moment before his expression changed to just a slight intrigued one. "Why?"

Juli blinked at that in confusion and titled her head cutely. "Why what?"

"Why did you take the hit for Roronoa Zoro?" He asked her seriously.

Juli smiled really softly at that and looked back to the unconscious Zoro as well as to Luffy and her other nakama. "…Because I love these guys." Her expression grew really soft. "And because they all have a pure heart. Something that's almost impossible to find these days." She looked back to Kuma with a small smile.

"….I see." The Shichibukai said calmly and emotionless, but Juli could feel once again that he was thinking about something.

But Juli just bit on her lip this time and her expression grew utterly serious. She looked with determined gleaming eyes up to Kuma. "I once again apologize for interrupting whatever negotiations you had finished with Zoro. But I couldn't let this idiot sacrifice himself… However, I can give you a better deal. If you promise not to harm nor capture any of the Strawhats, I will come with you to the marines willingly, Kuma-san." Her eyes darkened a slight bit and her expression grew grimmer at the next part she was going to tell him. "And I promise to only use the _Engeru pasu_ powers for the World Government. I owe to become the powerful tool they want if you give this crew a chance to continue their journey." She declared utterly determined.

Now, Kuma was definitely showing surprised and startled emotions for a split second before the Pacifista was able to mask it perfectly with his blank facade. Determined turquoise eyes met the glowing eyes of Kuma.

It was very silent for a few minutes, while it felt like the atmosphere itself was tensing and holding its breath.

Just then, Kuma sighed softly. "Just a question Juli-hime- …Juli-chan. Who was the one responsible for _Seinaru_ 's destruction?"

"Eh?" Juli was taken aback by his sudden question before she bit on her lip and stared at the ground. "Can you promise me to not tell anyone, Kuma-san?"

Kuma observed how Juli's posture had grown stiff as soon as he had asked that, and he looked at her utterly serious. "…I promise. And just Kuma is alright."

For a split second a small soft smile slipped on Juli's face before she was back to look at the Shichibukai before her grimly. "Blackbeard." She shortly replied to him in an utterly serious voice.

Kuma nodded slowly at that with narrowed eyes. "I see. It all makes more sense now." He said calmly as more puzzle pieces connected in his head.

Juli smiled at Kuma seriously. _'So, he also knew something wasn't right with Blackbeard. Looks like you really have a good feeling for that, Kuma.'_ "Yes."

The two stared at each other silently again for a few minutes, until for a split moment, pain crossed Juli's features and she grabbed onto her stomach in pain, where the small fragment of Luffy's pain had hit her.

Kuma narrowed his eyes at that before he suddenly sighed more and with a wipe of his hand, the huge red paw-shaped bubble of Luffy's pain and fatigued burst.

"Eh?! …Kuma-kun…?" Juli looked at him in surprise at that as the huge Shichibukai slowly turned around.

"I just dispelled all of Mugiwara no Luffy's pain. When he wakes up, he should be back to good health… However, you should rest Juli-chan, as far as I can tell, you are badly injured." Kuma told her calmly as he slowly started to walk away. "And don't worry, I will not tell anyone about you being alive. Let's just say I never met you to begin with."

Juli stared utterly surprised at the retreating Shichibukai's back before she smiled utterly warmly. "Thank you, Kuma-kun~ No matter how often people will call you 'the Tyrant', you are not a bad person at all. I'm grateful that you could show me your soft heart, Kuma-kun. Always remember that no matter how much of you will be replaced by metal, wires and steel, the heart never changes! No matter what, you will stay human after all." She shouted after him before she sank to the ground in exhaustion, but a soft smile graced her features just as Kuma vanished from her sight.

Kuma appeared right on the mouth-like gate from the Thriller Bark ship and looked calmly over the ocean. His grip around the bible in his hand tightened. Juli had no idea how much her words had affected the Shichibukai. He never would have thought to feel this much emotions again and feel so touched after agreeing to become the World Government's weapon. _'…My heart stays the same, huh…?'_ He thought softly and for a split moment there was a warm smile on the Shichibukai's face before his more robotic, blank expression took over again. At this moment, Kuma knew that no matter the consequences, he made the right decision. _'Not just that…'_ The Pacifista thought as his gaze fell onto his bible. _'I think I might just met an angel.'_ And again, a smile slipped onto Kuma's face. _'They have good friends… .As expected from your son, Dragon… I also would have expected nothing else from your daughter, Rose.'_

 _A few moments later, when the Rolling and Strawhat Pirates woke up…_

"Oi, are you alright, minna?" One of the Risky Brothers shouted.

"He was so sure that attack would be enough to exterminate us all that he didn't' even check if it did!" Lola jumped up at that cheerily. "Take that, stupid bear-man!"

"Itai… that hurts…" Nami held onto her shoulder in pain.

Luffy suddenly started to laugh loudly and cheerily.

"Oi, oi, are you kidding me?!" Franky asked flabbergasted. "What happened to you?!"

"Huh?" Nami asked and looked at Luffy, who was jumping into the air and clapping cheerily while he goofed around.

"Hey, look, my body is as llight as a feather! I dunno why! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed cheerily.

"Liar! That's not possible!" Usopp shouted at him in disbelief.

"Maybe he took so much damage that he now feels fine." Robin said thoughtfully.

"No way! That makes no sense!" Franky huffed at her.

From all the noise they were making, Sanji woke up and he looked startled around, before he jumped up and ran through the debris in panic. Just then, he spotted Zoro laying on the floor near where his swords were laying. "There he is! Oi! Marimo!" He shouted at the unconscious Zoro and began to shake him violently, secretly relieved that Zoro doesn't seem to have any more bad injuries.

"…Huh…" Zoro mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Geez. You're finally awake. Now, where did that Shichibukai go?!" Sanji asked him seriously.

Zoro just blinked, his hazy mind taking a few seconds to remember what happened, but as he did, his eyes widened in panic and he jumped up. "Juli!"

"Wha?!" Sanji just shouted startled as Zoro ran off. Just then, he realized what the green-haired swordsman had said. "What do you mean with Juli- _megami_?!" He shouted in shock as he raced after him.

"JULI!" Zoro shouted in full-blown panic as he panted, utterly confused and shocked Sanji followed after him.

"What the hell is going on, marimo?!" The blonde-haired chef snapped at him, but Zoro just ignored him.

"Zoro… Sanji…" They heard a weak voice coming from their left side.

The two both spun around and spotted Juli, who was leaning against a building while panting heavily and clutching her stomach in pain.

"You found me." She managed a weak smile before she suddenly was shook by a coughing fit.

Zoro cursed loudly and Sanji rushed utterly worried to her side as they both saw how she coughed up blood into her hands what she then tried to conceal by wiping her blood-stained hands clean on her dress.

"Juli- _megami_!" Sanji touched her shoulder softly and looked at her utterly worried. "What the hell happened, Marimo?!" He demanded an answer from the swordsman, who just cursed again.

"Dammit! Chopper!" And with that Zoro stormed off to get Chopper.

Sanji huffed at that annoyed and carefully picked Juli up bridal-style. "Let's get you to Chopper, Juli- _megami_."

Juli wanted to protest but grimaced painfully and so just nodded.

"Chopper, hurry!" Zoro shouted meanwhile as the rest of the Strawhats came to his sight.

"Eh?! Zoro, what's wrong?" Chopper asked as he jumped up while the other looked at him in confusion.

"I-It's Juli!" Zoro shouted at him in panic while panting heavily from running so fast.

"What?!" Chopper shouted at that in shock in panic and grabbed onto his backpack stacked with medical supplies.

"...Juli-nee?! W-What's with Juli-nee?!" Luffy shouted utterly shocked and pure panic took over his expression.

Zoro clenched his fists at that and looked away from his captain, feeling like it's his fault that Juli got so badly hurt.

"Zoro! What is with Juli-nee?!" Luffy shouted at him in panic as he grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. Zoro just gritted his teeth at that.

"Chopper!" Just then Sanji shouted as he jumped towards the group of Strawhats with a really pale looking Juli in his arms.

"Whaaa! Juli!" Chopper shouted at that in panic as he rushed to her side while Sanji set her softly down on the ground.

"Juli-nee!" Luffy let go of Zoro immediately as he rushed to his sister's side as well.

"Everything's alright… Don't worry." Juli smiled weakly at Chopper and Luffy to calm them down, but then another coughing fit shook her body and she coughed up more blood into her hands. _'..That's not good…'_ She then tried to hide her blood-stained hands from her brother, to not worry him any more than necessary.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy just whispered in shock as he had caught her arm before she could wipe the blood off on her dress. He slowly turned her hands around, so everyone could see the fresh-blood on her hands. Luffy just stared at the blood utterly shocked while Chopper's eyes widened in panic.

"EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT?! NOTHING IS ALRIGHT!" Chopper snapped at Juli as he started to fuss over her with tears in his eyes. "You are coughing up blood that means you have internal bleeding! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE OKAY WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS HAPPPENING?!"

Luffy stepped away from his sister utterly shocked at that and started to tremble in fear. Everyone looked at Juli utterly shocked at that as Chopper let her lay down and hushed everyone away. Luffy protested stubbornly and grabbed onto Juli's hand, not moving an inch after he sat down by her side again. Everyone else walked away from the sight, even when they were worrying, if Chopper needs space, they have to give it to him. Nami bribed Sanji into coming with her, otherwise the blond cook would have also protested and Zoro just clenched his fists tightly and looked on last time at Juli before he also walked away.

"I'm sorry minna…." Juli just mumbled out before she fell unconscious just as Chopper cut through her dress and found a huge, really bad looking bruise on her stomach. He narrowed his eyes at that and looked at the medicine in his doctor bag pack and started to panic. "I can only bandage the bruise on her stomach for now and smear some ointment on it… There's nothing really more I can do, dammit… She has to heal on her own because an operation would be too risky right now." Chopper sniffed as tears gathered in his eyes while he bandaged Juli's bruise.

Luffy just looked at his unconscious sister utterly worried and determined. "I'm not moving until I know Juli-nee's going to be okay." He insisted stubbornly.

Chopper just nodded at that and finished bandaging the wound. They both hoped she would be able to heal on her own...otherwise she might not be able to make it through.

 _One day later, Juli was looking a lot better and the internal bleeding seemed to have stopped. She now was just sleeping and resting and Luffy then finally agreed to leave her side, now that her life wasn't in danger anymore…_

Most of the Strawhats where now back on the Thousand Sunny, to check on their ship. Just Chopper and Zoro as well insisted on watching over Juli while she slept in an intact building on the courtyard of Thriller Bark.

"I'm starving, Sanji!" Luffy shouted towards Sanji, who checked on the provisions on their ship.

"Eat some cheese then!" Sanji just shouted back with a sigh.

"It's not enough energy for me…" Luffy whined as he stuffed huge cheese wedges in his mouth. "I can't move on cheese alone."

"Then get your ass in gear and bring the cooking ingredients to the courtyard!" Sanji huffed at him. "Since the group we saved didn't want to leave that place and because Chopper said we shouldn't move Juli _-megami_ until she wakes up, we will be eating there."

"Please excuse us." Lola apologized in slight embarrassment. "It's just that everyone is so happy since they haven't seen the sun in a long time. We're sunbathing with tears."

"How the hell are you so energetic?" Usopp asked Luffy in confusion as said knuckle-head just put the huge cheese wedges whole into his rubber mouth before chewing. "This is definitely wrong! You're weird!"

"Do you have enough provisions?" Lola asked Sanji seriously.

"Seems there was a lot of food added to our stock along with the food that was stolen from us, so we're fine." Sanji answered her.

"I wonder who did it… They must be a very kind person." Lola said innocently. "They even stashed all this treasured here."

And behind her, you could see a mountain of treasure, on which Nami was laying with an utterly happy expression. "This is heaven~"

"Wow! A glass-bracelet!" Luffy said in awe as he found that in the treasure and took it on his left arm with a cheerful outcry. "This is so cool! I'm gonna have it~"

Usopp eeked at that and looked at Luffy with a scared expression. "O-Oi, if you go and take that… R-Right, Nami-san?" He looked nervously at Nami.

"It's fine. Those are not even real jewels." Nami just said utterly happily.

"Wow, you really let him have it?! Yosh!" Usopp said and searched around the treasure for something.

"But I won't even give you the smallest of pieces." Nami told him utterly serious.

"We never thought of plundering treasure from the ship of our saviors, Namizou." Lola told her truthfully.

"Eh?!" Nami jumped up at that. "What did you say just now?!" She looked at Lola in surprise.

Lola just blinked in slight confusion. "Huh? Those words just escaped my mouth. Who's Namizou? I have this weird feeling… I feel this isn't the first time we've met."

Nami stood up at that and looked at her in surprise. "Could you be… Lola?!"

"That's right. Did I tell you my name…?" Lola asked her confused.

Nami cheered at that and hugged her tightly all of the sudden. "So, it really is you, Lola! I'm so happy we can meet again!"

Lola just looked down to her in confusion.

"Who's Lola?" Usopp said before he realized it. "Whoa, hold on a sec! You mean she's that fat ass pig zombie?!"

Nami giggled and looked up to Lola cheerily. "I know you don't get it… I'll explain it to you later. For now…" She took a handful of their treasure and handed it to Lola. "Take this. It's yours."

"Eh?! Really?! M-Mine?!" Lola said utterly surprised.

"NAMI GAVE AWAY HER TREASURE!" Both Usopp and Luffy screamed at that in panic. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm heading off." Franky said as he just walked off the ship while carrying an enormous sack with packed cooking things inside it. "Is this all we need?"

"A STORM IS COMING! AAAAAHHHH!" Luffy and Usopp still screamed in shock.

"A storm? Really?" Franky just asked confused.

 _A few moments later, the Strawhats arrived in the courtyard…_

"Oi~ I brought ya some food!" Luffy shouted cheerily towards some of the Rolling Pirates, who were laying on the ground and sunbathing happily, glad that they are still alive.

"Wha! Mugiwara! You should have asked us to help you carrying ya food!" The Rolling Pirates protested as they jumped up and saw their saviors carry huge sacks of food and cooking supplies.

"Is Juli-nee awake yet?" Luffy asked worried.

"Not yet, she's still sleeping, and that green-haired swordsman actually fell asleep next to her."

"…That sounds really like Zoro." Luffy smiled at that for a moment before he rushed inside worried. "Chopper! How's Juli-nee?"

Chopper looked at the peacefully sleeping Juli, who was covered by a blanket and only some bandages around her head could be seen. "Her life really was in danger. But she now seems to be okay… I don't know how she could just heal so quickly like this it's almost like Luffy's weird quick healing…" Chopper shook his head and then looked at Juli seriously. "I'm sure something happened when we were unconscious, the injury she had wasn't there before."

Zoro opened one of his eyes at that and looked at the sleeping Juli with a worried frown.

Luffy just nodded seriously at that and Brook just looked from the bandaged, pretending to be sleeping Zoro back to Juli.

"Indeed. I can't believe that man would just leave like that." Robin said thoughtfully and looked from Zoro back to the sleeping Juli.

"Yeah, it's also kinda weird how Luffy's all energetic like that." Usopp said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it really is kinda weird. I don't get it at all." Luffy shrugged cheerily as he placed the sack with food on the ground and then sat down by his sister's side.

Sanji just looked seriously at Juli while he thought about what could have happened.

"What happened, ya mean?"

"Da truth is…" The Risky Brothers shouted cheerily

"We saw the entire thing, want us to tell ya what happened then?"

Sanji and Zoro both jumped up at that and dragged them outside with a serious expression.

"Huh? Sanji? Zoro?" Luffy and Usopp looked after them in confusion.

"Wha? Why? You two were awesome as well!" The Risky Brothers said confused to a serious looking Sanji and Zoro as they were standing a bit away from the building.

"Shut up. I don't want you to tell a single thing." Zoro glared at them utterly serious.

"No, marimo! I want them to tell me what happened and then shut their mouth!" Sanji snapped at Zoro.

Zoro just huffed at that and looked seriously ahead. "Whatever happened doesn't matter now! We both wanted to sacrifice our lives for Luffy. Then Juli came in and knocked me out. Whatever she talked about with that Shichibukai, we can be glad that she's still here with us and that he didn't take her along. What exactly she told him, is not our business, understood?!" He glared at Sanji at that.

Sanji sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I agree. You should respect a lady's privacy. So, you two…" He looked seriously at the Risky Brothers. "Don't say a single thing to anyone. How do you think Luffy would feel when he found out not just we two wanted to sacrifice our life for him, but that also Juli- _megami_ took the risk of getting her freedom stolen away from her because of him?"

The Risky Brother's just gaped at Sanji at that.

"Just keep your fucking mouths shut, you idiots!" Sanji snapped at them.

Zoro nodded in agreement and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes. Otherwise, I might have to get violent…" Zoro threatened them before the two calmly walked back inside.

"…S-So cool!" The Risky Brother's shouted in awe as they looked after them.

Robin dispelled her sprouted ear with which she had listened in to their conversation. _'I see.'_ She thought as she looked at the sleeping Juli, even when she hasn't gotten to hear the full story, she could figure that Juli's conversation with Kuma might have let the Shichibukai to walk away peacefully.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 68. How did you like it? :) Well, looks like Juli really was able to soften Kuma's heart. :3 And also, we know how Kuma knows Dragon, but what about Juli's mother Rose…? Looks like some time before her death, Kurama Rose has met Kuma and probably even Dragon…? ;) Well anyways, Juli was sadly still badly hurt from the combination of her partly releasing the seal, that when fully released could kill her, together with the little damage she took from Luffy and the other injuries she took in the battle with Oz. But at least, she's better now and was able to save Zoro from receiving unnecessary pain. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in the next one and have an awesome day! :D**

names

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angel's path

 _Seinaru_ = holy

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Great chapter as always by a great fanfiction writer like you and want to say that when the sabaody arc comes up that I believe that it's best for Juli to not be seen by kizaru because that can mean trouble plus have kuma take her away in stealth mode to some where safe or probably to luffy's dad please consider

 **Thank you so much~ :3 And that's an interesting idea, I will consider it. But she will get into trouble sometime anyway, so maybe it's not soon bad when Kizaru sees her. (After the timeskip, it would be too hard for Juli to hide the fact she's alive from yhe marines anyway.) But well, we will see how it will turn out. ;)**

 _'Totong'_ : Oh thank goodness I thought Juli gonna surrender herself & to be brought back to Marine Headquarters. Although I wonder what will Kuma gonna do now with the information dealing with Blackbeard. Anyways great update as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you as always~ :3 Amd yeah, we can be glad that Kuma didn't want to take her to the marines. If Kuma will do something about Blackbeard... Well, we have to see. He promised Juli not to tell anyone so it should be hard for him to inform higher-ups about the Blackbeard situation. But who knows, he might have a plan. ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Geez, I thought we gonna see Juli and Sengoku having a little happy reunion after all this time. If Garp was so happy seeing Juli is alive and well then Sengoku might going overboard seeing her returned. Anyways I'm looking forward for the next adventure. See ya!

 **Well, it's not like there won't be a happy little reunion of Juli and Sengoku... Let's just say I have it planned for the future chapters (sadly, it will take some time, but when it happens, you all will not know what will hit you. ;) ) Anyway, I'm glad you looking forward to the next adventure of the Strawhats & Juli and thanks for your review! :3**


	69. A new nakama: Brook joins the crew!

Chapter 69- A new nakama: Skeleton Brook joins the crew!

* * *

As Zoro and Sanji went back inside, Zoro sat down next to where Juli was sleeping again while Sanji went to cook food.

As the Risky Brother's walked in after them, Luffy turned around to them curiously. "Oi, you two! Weren't you about to tell us something? What was it?"

The two looked at him startled before they looked away with a serious expression, as they started to mimic Sanji and Zoro. "Don't ask a thing."

"All that matters is that everyone's alright." And with that, the two stuffed their hands in the pockets of their trousers and walked away while mumbling something about wanting to tell them what happened.

"W-What the heck?!" Luffy looked after them utterly confused while Robin chuckled amused next to him.

 _A few moments later…_

"ITADAKIMASU~" Everyone cheered before they happily started to dig into the food, Sanji cooked for them.

"So delicious~"

"It's so good to be alive~" Lola awed over the food she was eating.

"I put my heart into this. So, don't waste anything." Sanji told them with a smile and everyone cheered loudly.

"Yohohoho! I can't believe I get to eat the great cook's food again! It's sooo delicious my face is going to fall off~ Oh, I don't have a face to begin with!" Brook shouted cheerily as he ate some of Sanji's food.

"Just keep yer damn mouth shut!" Franky snapped at him in annoyance.

"Hahahahaha! This is one funny skeleton!" Some of the Rolling Pirates laughed and clapped cheerily at that.

After another one of Brook's skull jokes, he started to sing loudly and dance on the table all of the sudden. "Dinner~"

"Oh baby~" Franky joined him as he did some of his weird dance moves.

Nami just huffed at them from her place next to the still sleeping Juli.

"They haven't even toasted yet and they already are going nuts." Chopper sweat dropped before he started to eat some sweet cake. He looked back to the sleeping Juli in wonder. "How can she sleep through this noise? She's just being like Zoro right now."

"OI!" Zoro just protested before he gulped down some sake.

Nami just sighed at that and glared at Zoro. "Oi, we don't even have toasted yet, so where did you get that sake from?! And can't you just wait with drinking alcohol?!" She snapped at him.

Zoro just glared back to her and just as he wanted to snap back at Nami, they heard soft giggles. Chopper, Nami and Zoro all looked to the side, just to see the amused, turquoise eyes of Juli staring up to them.

Juli smiled at them. "I'm glad you're all acting like usual."

"Juli, you are awake!" Nami smiled at her happily.

"Finally! How are you feeling?!" Chopper asked her with a relieved smile as well, but also looked at her in slight worry.

Juli blinked and slowly sat up before she giggled. "I feel fine."

"EEHH?! HOW?!" Nami and Chopper shouted flabbergasted while Zoro just sighed but then smiled softly in relief.

Juli giggled amused as she put the blanket off herself. "I have no idea." As she moved, she noticed a slight stiffness on her stomach because of the bandages around her bruise there. Juli then also noticed that she was wearing a different dress than before. It was a dark grey dress which had transparent mesh-details around her stomach and above her breasts. The skirt of the dress was reaching her mid upper-thigh and from there she had on over-knee, dark grey stockings with a golden ornament as decoration on the beginning of it. Juli blinked in confusion… This was not one of her dresses. "Eh? From who is that dress?"

Nami giggled cheerily at that and grasped her hands together. "Well, your other dress was ripped in all the fights and so I gave you a dress which I bought for you. It's beautiful isn't it? Ah, and it really suits you perfectly~" She started to ramble as stars appeared around her head.

Chopper and Zoro both just sweat dropped at that and Robin chuckled amused.

"Ah… Yes. Thank you, Nami." Juli smiled at her softly. "How long was I asle-"

"JULI-NEE!" Luffy suddenly shouted loudly just before he literally crashed his sister into a tight rubbery hug. "You're awake~"

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted surprised as she was thrown back by the impact of Luffy's hug and then giggled softly at her brother's antics.

"OI! LAY OFF!" Nami snapped angrily at Luffy as she hit him hardly on the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Nami?!" Luffy shouted back to her and pouted as he let go of his sister to rub his hurting head.

"You can't just hug Juli like this! She's still hurt you idiot!" Nami screeched at him.

Chopper nodded frantically at that in agreement while Zoro just sighed in fondness.

Juli giggled softly as she sat up again. "It's okay. Sorry to have scared you like this, Lu, minna." She apologized truthfully.

Chopper, Nami and Usopp as well looked at her in surprise. "…Juli… Waaah!" They shouted as they now crashed her into a tearful hug.

Robin chuckled at that and Zoro shook his head with a small smile.

Luffy huffed at Nami at that before he got an idea and ran off.

Juli smiled softly and petted Chopper's, Nami's and Usopp's back before they let go of her.

"Now that Juli is awake, we can fully party!" Usopp cheered loudly.

"Yay!~" Chopper cheered as well and Nami just smiled happily.

Juli shook her head in fondness at that before suddenly Luffy appeared by her side again.

"Juli-nee~ I brought you something~" He shouted cheerily towards her and handed her a plate with strawberry cheesecake and a few chocolate covered strawberries on it. "You like this stuff as much as I like meat, right? So, that will help you get even better than you are now!" He smiled brightly at her.

"WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!" Nami huffed at him while Zoro just snorted at Luffy's logic before he gulped down another jug of sake.

Juli smiled happily as she ate a choco-strawberry. "Thanks, Lu~" She looked at the relieved and happy grinning Luffy, as he suddenly took off his strawhat and softly placed it on her head. Juli blinked at that and looked up to Luffy in surprise as she softly touched the brim of the strawhat. "…Lu…"

Luffy looked up to her seriously and he hugged her tightly around her waist. "…Please don't ever scare me like this again, Juli-nee…"

Juli's eyes widened as she saw the faint glitter of tears in her brother's eyes. Her eyes softened and she nodded while hugging Luffy back as she noticed how much she had worried him. "Yes, I'm sorry…" She muttered into his mob of black hair.

Zoro watched that scene seriously and he could spot a spark of recognition in Juli's eyes as she realized how Luffy would have felt if she had gone with Kuma to the marines. He sighed softly. _'I tried to tell it to you, Juli… Luffy needs you as his sister... But now you know it at least… There's no leaving this crew anymore.'_ He smiled softly before he devoted himself back to drinking his sake.

Juli then smiled cheerily as she dispelled her thoughts and ruffled Luffy's hair before she went back to eat some of the cake while Luffy clung to her with a cheerful smile.

Robin smiled softly at the touching display of sibling's love. Nami just sweat dropped with a fond smile. _'..Wow… Luffy is clinging to Juli like his life depends on it. I wonder if he will ever let her go today.'_ She then sweat dropped again as she saw how Juli started to feed Luffy with a fond smile instead of eating the food herself. _'I can't anymore with those two…'_ She slumped back on her stool with a long sigh, making Robin giggle at her amused.

Just then, the sound of a happy tune being played on a piano filled the room.

"Huh?" Juli looked up at that in surprise, just to spot Brook sitting on a piano in the room.

Luffy let go of his sister and looked at Brook curiously. "Oh, so there's a piano in this room?"

Nami just smiled happily, her mood brightened a bit as she watched cheerily how everyone started to dance and goof around. Juli smiled cheerily at that and Luffy laughed amused.

Brook cheerily continued to play the piano skilled. Sanji stepped to him and looked at the skeleton curiously. "Oi, aren't you a violinist?"

"Yohohoho. I can play any instrument." Brook answered him cheerily while still playing the happy tune.

"I see. You're talented." Sanji complimented him in surprise.

"Um, if you don't mind discussing this for a moment… In truth, I witnessed the whole ordeal. I was deeply moved by your actions. Friends sure are something, aren't they?" Brook asked him.

Sanji sighed at that. "Don't put me or Juli- _megami_ in the same boat as that marimo idiot. I was just trying to save a foolish swordsman."

"No, you too held the same resolve as those two." Brook told him seriously before he stopped playing this tune and looked at Sanji with a smile. "Is there any song in particular you would like to hear? I take requests."

"Uh? You can play anything?" Sanji looked at him in surprise while smoking his cigarette before he hummed thoughtfully. "Well then… I guess I will take-"

However, Brook just interrupted him as he started to play the intro of a new song.

Nami and Lola stopped chatting and looked at Brook in surprise.

" _Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~"_ Brook just started to sing loudly.

"You aren't even taking requests, are you?!" Sanji snapped at him in annoyance.

" _Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho hooo~_

 _Binkusu no sake wo~_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo~_

 _Umikaze kimakase namimakase~_

 _Shio no mukou de~ Yuuhi mo sawagu~_

 _Sora nya wa wo kaku tori no uta~"_ Brook sang Binks sake loudly. Luffy smiled brightly at that and Juli smiled happily.

" _Sayonara minato~ Tsumugi no sato yo~_

 _Don to icchou utao funade no uta~_

 _Kinpa ginpa mo~ Shibuki ni kaete~_

 _Oretachya yuku zo umi no kagiri~"_

"Binks sake…" Robin said with a small smile. "I think I have heard this somewhere before… It's quite nostalgic."

Everyone clapped cheerily and laughed while dancing around. Chopper even started to dance on the table with chopsticks up his nose and in his mouth.

"Oi, Brook! I know this song." Luffy said cheerily and grinned brightly down to Brook as he suddenly was laying on top of the piano. "Shanks and his crew used to sing it to me."

"All of the olden pirates know of this song." Brook told him while he continued to play the tune of Binks sake. "In times of both sorrow and joy. Yohohoho."

Juli giggled cheerily as she leaned on the side of the piano next to Brook, Luffy's strawhat still resting on her head. "Yes, true. Shanks sang this song to me as well. He even told me that Binks sake was Gol D. Roger's favorite song."

"Ooohh! Really?!" Luffy smiled brightly at that. "The Pirateking's favorite song, huh?"

Juli just smiled cheerily at that and Brook chuckled, while still continuing to play the tune of the song.

It was silent for a while as they just listened to the tune before Luffy clapped his feet together cheerily. "Hey, you wanna join us? 'Kay? You got your shadow back now. You can sail the open seas now."

"Well… There's something I haven't told you." Brook spoke up seriously.

"What is it?" Luffy asked easily while Juli looked at Brook thoughtfully and started to concentrate on feeling his emotions.

"I made a promise with my nakama. If I don't fulfill that first… Then I'm not qualified to be a man." Brook said utterly serious.

"Ah, you're talking about Laboon, right? I know. I've heard it from Franky and Robin." Luffy smiled at him.

"Laboon? The whale you met, Lu?" Juli asked him and smiled softly as she remembered how Luffy told her about their big nakama whale waiting for them.

"Yep." Luffy answered her with a cheerily smile.

"Ah… Is that so…" Brook said in surprise, still playing the piano. "Laboon… That's the name of a certain whale…At a certain cape…"

"That's what I'm trying to say, Brook! We already met Laboon at the cape! It's true!" Luffy told him with a bright smile.

"Eh…?!" Brook said utterly surprised and stopped playing as he looked at Luffy in disbelief.

"I know Laboon has been waiting for 50 years there for his nakama." Luffy told him truthfully.

Brook just gaped at him as he slowly started to play Binks sake again irregular.

The Pirates just laughed and protested as Brook's tempo started to slow down, but Brook just looked stupefied at Luffy who was smiling at him.

Juli smiled softly as she felt Brook's emotions. _'It's true, Brook-san…He waited for you all the time…'_

"I can't believe you were one of the pirates he waited 50 years for!" Luffy told him softly and happily.

Brook's tempo of playing Binks sake started to pick up on speed again as he stared emotional at Luffy.

"And he still remembers the promise clearly. If he learns this Laboon will be thrilled! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed cheerily.

"P-Please wait a moment…." Brook got out stunned. "Yohohoho! …What a surprise! You are saying… T-That you guys really met Laboon…?!"

"Yup!" Luffy smiled brightly.

"And it's already been 50 years?! And Laboon is still waiting for me at that cape?! Are you for real?!" Brook asked him utterly surprised, still too stunned to really believe it.

"Yup!"

"We're proof of that! We really met him." Sanji said as he and Usopp stepped towards Brook.

"Yup." Usopp said cheerily.

"How's he doing?" Brook asked them curiously.

"He's doing just great!" Usopp said with a big smile.

Sanji smiled as well. "He's as big as a mountain."

"I wanna see him! When I first met him, he was only the size of a small ship." Brook said emotional as he slowed down more and more with playing Binks sake again. "He was so adorable! Even though he's not well tamed, he loved music! He's such a good boy!" Brook's voice started to break as his emotions rushed over him. "He's still waiting at that cape…! I still think of him…" Suddenly, he slammed his fingers on the deep notes of the piano.

Usopp looked at him surprised at that. Juli's eyes softened and she smiled as she felt Brook's utterly relieved, grateful and happy emotions.

"I see now." Brook sniffed out as tears dropped onto the piano keys while he started to cry emotional. "So, he's doing just fine!"

Luffy just continued to smile as Brook began to wail from happiness.

"I've never been this happy…!" Brook got out as he remembered Laboon.

Juli smiled happily at that. _'It's alright to be happy now, Brook. Your times of suffering alone with loneliness and uncertainty are over. After bad times always follow good times.'_ She looked softly at him before she walked away and sat down next to Zoro, who had listened to this with a small smile and was now drinking sake…again.

"…Juli?" Zoro looked at her surprised.

Juli smiled at him softly as she continued to eat the food that was left on her plate from before. "…Please forgive me for what happened, Zoro. But it was the only possibility left for me to make sure none of you were going to get hurt more."

Zoro blinked at that and sighed. "It's okay Juli. It's all past history now."

Juli nodded softly and smiled at him warmly. "Mhm!"

Zoro gave her a small smile back before they observed the crowd of pirates dancing and goofing around cheerily.

Brook just continued to cry touched and happily as he started to play a happy tune again while his tears slowly ebbed down. He then finished playing the happy tune.

"Oi, what's going on?! Keep playing Brook!" Franky protested.

"Yeah! I was dancing around with my nose-chopsticks!" Chopper huffed at him.

"Yohohoho! Give me a second!" Brook said cheerily and took the bandage from around his head off and casually opened up his skull and searched around in the space of it. "Let's see…"

"EHHHHHH!" Sanji and Chopper screamed flabbergasted. "YOU CAN DO THAT?!"

"Sugoi!" Luffy shouted in awe as stars appeared around his head.

Juli giggled at that from her place next to Zoro as Brook took out a tone dial and placed it on the piano.

"When I see Laboon I want to play this for him, so I always keep it on my body." Brook explained as he looked at the tone dial. "Although because I'm a skeleton… I have no body in the first place! Yohohoho!"

"You have something recorded on that?" Usopp asked him curiously.

"It's a song. My dead crewmates sang this back when they were still alive. It's a message telling Laboon that were all merry straight to the end. May I play it now?" Brook asked Luffy.

"Oh! I wanna hear it~ I'm sure Laboon would love to as well!" Luffy said cheerily.

"Well then…" Brook said and pressed the end of the tone dial and Bink's sake being sung by Brook's dead crewmembers started to play loudly. Brook then also started to join in with playing the piano.

Everyone cheered and started to dance while singing loudly together with the recorded voices of Brook's former crewmates. Luffy and Usopp sang loudly while Chopper and Franky danced on the tables. Nami and Lola both sang along cheerfully as well. Robin clapped along to the song while smiling cheerily, especially as she saw how Juli nudged Zoro and he had to sing along with her to the song as well.

' _Laboon… You've waited 50 years for us… Do you think you could wait another year or two? For I truly have the heart of a pirate! Just as promised we will meet each other once again during my journey!'_ Brook thought determined and made a decision while everyone partied in the background.

Brook laughed softly as he took the tone dial just when the recorded song was over. "Yohohoho. I sang this song with my nakama that were full of life many times in the past… The Rumbar Pirate's final great song. For the past 50 years I spent in this dark, dark sea full of fog… How many times have I listened to this…? Alone as I was on such a large ship… This song was the only thing that let me feel somewhat alive. However… From today on, I have made a decision of the heart to seal this Tone Dial away."

Usopp nodded softly as his eyes watered. Sanji just smiled and Luffy gave him a bright smile.

Juli smiled at that from across the room as she noticed that Brook's emotions had settled down. Zoro grumbled at her, still slightly embarrassed that she got him to sing along with the song as well.

"SEAL~" Brook shouted cheerily as he opened his skull again and placed the dial inside of his head before he casually closed it again.

"WHAAAAAT?! YOU CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?!" Sanji and Usopp screamed at him flabbergasted. Luffy just laughed as stars appeared in his eyes.

Brook then sat back down by the piano again and started to play the tune of Binks sake once more. "I'm thankful to hear that Laboon is doing well and still waiting for me. I got my shadow back and escaped the Devil's Sea. I will no longer hold the voices of my crew in this dial merely for the reminiscence of the past. This song is for Laboon! Those days were truly terrible… I truly lost all hope…. But Luffy-san…"

"Hm?" Luffy just asked while looking down to him from his place on top of the piano.

"I-I…I'm so glad to be alive~!" Brook shouted out as he started to cry happily again. "I'm honestly so glad to be alive~!"

Everyone smiled at him at that. Juli giggled softly and happily and Zoro just smirked.

Luffy smiled brightly. "Well, of course you are!"

"Because this day has finally come~!" Brook wailed out before he slowly calmed down again and looked at Luffy casually. "Ah. Is it alright if I join your crew?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Luffy said cheerily.

"EHHHHH?! JUST LIKE THAT?!" Sanji and Usopp shouted flabbergasted.

"HE JOINED!" Franky and Chopper screamed flabbergasted as well.

"EEEHHHHH?!" Nami screamed shocked.

Robin just chuckled utterly amused. Zoro huffed and then smirked. "Well, they should have expected it. When Luffy wants someone to join the crew, he most of the time, gets them to join."

Juli giggled happily. "It certainly sounds like Luffy. But I'm glad that Brook joined~"

"WELCOME~~~" Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper in his human point shouted cheerily as they threw Brook into the air before catching him and repeating what they did. "CHEERS TO OUR NEW MUSICIAN~~~" And just with that, the group started to goof around.

Nami just sweat dropped at that and sighed. Robin and Juli giggled amused and Zoro shook his head in fondness while drinking his sake.

Everyone then laughed at Brook's skull jokes as they cheered loudly and toasted.

' _Laboon… I won't turn back… We went straight forward because you were at the end of that path. As we traveled around the world, you were the one at our goal! Isn't that right? Thus, I will not turn back. I will meet you once more. So, wait… Just a little longer…'_ Brook thought determined.

 _A few moments later…._

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed cheerily and then slammed his wanted poster on the ground before all of the gathered Strawhats. "Allow me to introduce myself!"

"A wanted poster? You have a bounty?" Sanji asked him surprised.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself properly to you earlier! I'm 'Dead All-Bones' Brook! I'm somewhat prominent!" He introduced himself seriously while bowing to the Strawhats. "I'm known as 'Humming Brook'! My bounty is 33'000'000 berri! Long ago I was the leader of a battle convoy for the kingdom I lived in. I then became the captain of the Rumbar Pirates! A well-known musician and swordsman! I hereby pledge my services and life to Captain Mugiwara no Luffy! I am now under your custody! I hope not to become a burden to you all! I shall put fourth my utmost effort, deep down to my bones! Yohohoho!"

Luffy smiled brightly at that and Zoro smirked. "A swordsman huh?"

Juli smiled cheerily and everyone raised their jugs with sake or fruit punch without alcohol (in Juli's case) into the air.

"KANPAI ONCE MORE!" Luffy shouted cheerily and so they toasted to their new crewmate and continued to party.

Juli giggled cheerily as she watched how everyone had fun. _'Everyone's so happy. I'm glad. I hope that will never change.'_ She smiled happily and softly grabbed onto Luffy's strawhat on her head. _'I really love these guys~'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 69. How did you like it? :) Yay, looks like Brook joined the crew and also Juli woke up and is back to good health again. And wasn't Luffy a cute little cinnamon roll in the beginning of the chapter? :3 I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for what the next arc will bring! ;) Let's just say there are going to be some interesting encounters. Anyway, have an amazing day and see you next chapter!**

… _-megami_ = Goddess …

 _Reviews_

 _'DoubleM7_ ': This story was amazing!

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, and I also hope you will love the future chapters! :3**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': It's absolutely wonderful plus I'm glad that Juli's okay and I still say that it would a good idea that Borsalino doesn't see Juli with the strawhats because Kuma in stealth mode took her someway safe please think of this as a request from your biggest fan

 **Thank you. I will think about including your idea, but I also have some different possible scenarios in my mind, so I can't promise to include it. I will settle on the idea, that I think will fit the storyline the most.**

 _'Totong'_ : Whoa, I never expected to see Juli heal. I thought she's gonna rest like Zoro but apparently not. It's nice to see up & running again. But thank goodness she did awaken to welcome Brook to the Straw Hats crew. Great chapter as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, I think we all are glad that Juli is back to full health again and could welcome Brook to the Strawhat crew. :3**

 _'hellspam'_ : Im officially caught up on this story thanks to binge reading now I can't wait to see what happens in the future of this fanfic and how julis gonna affect them should have juli call Hancock nee-chan

 **Well, I'm glad you enjoy the story and are caught up now! :D I also can't wait to write future chapters and Juli calling Hancock 'nee-chan' sounds like a great idea. XD I will think about including this somewhere. :P**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': I couldn't believe Brook could fit that tone that Tone Dial in his skull or his flute for that matter. Anyways I notice my comment on Chapter 68 hasn't appeared yet. Either way I will anticipating for your surprise on the upcoming chapters.

 **Yeah, Brook being able to open up his skull and fit everything inside there was pretty unpredictable and I couldn't belive it as well. XD Well, and I have no idea why your last comment didn't show up... Maybe an issue with your network or this site? Anyway, I'm excited for the upcominf chapters as well! :3**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': I wish Juli join in the singing with Brook and probably do a duet with him. Anyways I'm hoping Juli is strong enough to face the events in the upcoming chapters especially in Saobady Archipelago.

 **Well, let's hope Juli will be strong enough to handle the tumult that's going to occur in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc... What I can tell you right now is just that... She's definitely going to have something interesting occur what might let her go get to know some new people. ;) That's what I can tell, but I'm pumped already, so I hope you are excited as well! :D**

 _'Guest' from 15.02.2018_ : Since we're getting close to hancocks introduction can I suggest that if juli meets her have her tell Hancock she supports her in winning luffys heart and add that she'll be a cool sister in law

 **Thanks for your suggestion! That sounds like a great idea and I will think about including it somewhere, be it fully or just partly, we will see how it will fit the flow of the story. ;)**


	70. Set sail to a new adventure!

Chapter 70- Set sail to a new adventure!

* * *

 _Two days after the big party…_

"Yohohoho! How splendid!" Brook laughed cheerily as he stared in awe at the impressive grave for the Rumbar Pirates, Usopp and Franky had built together. "Thank you, Franky-san, Usopp-san!"

"It's cool! It's cool! This is nothing for **me**!" Franky said cheerily.

"My design was successful!" Usopp declared cheekily.

"I picked those flowers!" Chopper shouted excited.

"Thank you very much as well, Chopper-san." Brook thanked him as he turned around to him and lifted his head before bowing to him in a gentleman manner.

"Ya idiot~ Praising me doesn't make me happy, ya bastard~" Chopper blushed and did his happy-dance.

Brook turned around and looked back at the grave of his old, dead comrades. "What a breathtaking grave. There was no way such a large amount of remains could have been carried upon Lion-chan."

"Call it **Thousand Sunny** in the future!" Franky huffed at him.

"Coincidently, this Thriller Bark ship came from the West Blue, our native sea. Perhaps they can rest peacefully in soil from their birth place…" Brook mumbled thoughtfully.

"Well… We're gonna head back then." Usopp told him softly.

"Take care." Franky told him before they made their way back to Sunny.

"Yes." Brook looked after them before he sat down and started to play Bink's sake on his violin as he looked at the grave. He then stopped playing as he suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around in surprise, just to look at Zoro and Juli.

Zoro just walked forward without a word and drilled his shielded katana into the ground before sitting down.

Juli just sighed at that softly. "We apologize for disturbing you, Brook." Juli told him softly as she sat down next to the skeleton while she studied the grave of the Rumbar Pirates thoughtfully.

"No problem. You just surprised me." Brook answered her before he looked at Zoro's katana. "What's this…?"

"A dead katana. Yubashiri. Please let me have a memorial for it as well." Zoro told him seriously before he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in a pray.

' _You really care about your katana, huh… Zoro?'_ Juli looked back from Zoro to the grave of the Rumbar Pirates."Let me pray for Yubashiri and the Rumbar Pirates as well…" She said in a soft voice before she cleared her mind and closed her eyes as well.

Brook just looked back and forth from Zoro to Juli as he remembered what they willingly wanted to sacrifice for the sake of the crew.

Just then, Juli folded her hands for a pray before she started to whisper a prayer. _"A solis ortu usque ad occasum, ab antique, animarum adducere ad caelum. Ducit ad interitum. Ab hinc ad lucem, amor omnibus idem ante mortem. Bona fide et concordia cum veritate, dimiserunt eos requiescat in pace._

Zoro and Brook both gaped at her at that, not understanding a thing she said.

"…W-What?!" Brook asked stunned.

Zoro shook his head to get rid of his shock and looked at Juli thoughtfully. _'What was this language?! …an ancient one maybe?!'_

Juli opened her eyes and blinked before she noticed Brook and Zoro staring at her. She titled her head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"W-What did you say just now?" Brook asked her curiously while Zoro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he studied Juli's utterly confused expression at that.

"…What do you mean, Brook? I didn't say anything…" Juli told him utterly confused before she shrugged and stood up with a cheerful smile.

Brook just shook his head at that, stunned. _'Did I just imagine that…?'_ "Yohohoho…"

Zoro sighed and run his hand through his short green hair. _'Did she say it unconsciously or something? …Juli, you seriously are still a throughout mystery…'_

"Well, let's go back to Sunny before Lu grows anymore impatient." Juli smiled fondly as she stretched herself and made her way back towards the ship, having no clue to how much she stunned the two swordsmen just a moment ago. Zoro and Brook just exchanged a look before following after her.

 _A few moments later, as Juli, Brook and Zoro arrived by the Thousand Sunny as well…_

"Yosh! Now that Juli-nee has rested enough, let's head out to sea! Onto our next adventure~" Luffy shouted loudly while smiling brightly.

"YEAH~" Everyone cheered happily.

Chopper then looked in Juli's and Zoro's direction, just to see that they both had taken off their bandages. "Waah! Juli, Zoro, did you take off your bandages again?!"

"Yeah, they're hard to move in, ya know." Zoro replied nonchalant.

Juli just smiled apologetical. "Sorry Chopper, but my bandages started to itch. I'm also fully healed already, so there's no reason to wear them anymore."

"You two will be the death of me!" Chopper snapped at them and then attacked Zoro with a roll of bandages and tried to bandage him again, making said swordsman yelp and Juli giggle.

"You guys sure are high-spirited." Lola told the Strawhats softly.

"You guys can use Brook's ship. I fixed the rudder and the sails." Franky told her while pointing at Brook's old ship next to theirs.

"Arigato. You're really helping us to the end here. No matter how much I thank you, it won't be enough! Will you marry me?" Lola asked him as she winked at him.

"You're a fine jewel, but it's too bad. I'm too super, so it wouldn't work out." Franky declined casually while combing his hair.

"It's so hard to say goodbye to you guys! Wanna stay and party for another while?" One of the Risky Brother's asked Luffy.

"We can't!" Luffy shouted excited as stars appeared around his head. "We're off to Fishman Island next! I can't wait~ There's gonna be some interesting guys there!"

"Some beautiful mermaids as well! I can't wait to play with them~" Sanji swooned around with hearts in his eyes.

Juli giggled amused as Sanji and Brook started to chant Mermaids all over while they danced. "Fishman Island… I really want to meet some Fishmen, Mermen, Mermaids and Fishwomen. I'm interested in what tales they have to tell. It's going to be so unique down there as well."

"Why do you guys know so much?" Usopp asked them curiously.

"Ah, well, before we came here, about three years ago, we went to Fishmen Island! Fishmen Island is the greatest!" One of the Risky Brother answered him.

"Lola, you went to the New World?" Nami asked her friend in surprise.

"We didn't go there! We were born in the New World! My mama's a pirate, ya know!" Lola told her cheerily

Juli hummed thoughtfully at that. _'Interesting…'_

"Ah right!" Just then, Lola remembered something and took out a piece of paper, ripped it and handed half of it to Nami. "This is Mama's Vivre Card. You can have it."

"…Paper? What's a Vivre Card?" Nami asked in confusion and Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she tried to remember what she had heard about Vivre Card's before.

"Eh? You don't know?" Lola asked her in surprise.

"Captain Lola! They only make Vivre Cards in the New World!" One of the Risky Brother's reminded her.

"Oh, yeah… That's right." Lola realized and then started to explain it to them. "This isn't just ordinary paper. You can wet it or burn it and it remains unscratched. If you take a piece of your fingernail to a certain shop, they can add in a mix and create a special piece of paper for you. And that's the 'Paper of Life', the Vivre Card! You tear off a piece and give it to a friend or family member that'll be going on a journey."

"And so?" Nami asked her, still a bit confused.

"Take a look." Lola just said as she placed the piece of paper on the ground. "This is the Vivre Card I got from my Mama." And with that, the paper inched forward a bit.

"It moved!" Nami shouted in surprise and Juli's eyes widened.

"Ah, I see…" Juli said thoughtfully as she remembered that her father had told her about this card. Her hand wandered to the ruby on her necklace and she touched it softly. _'This necklace Dad gave me is similar to this paper. It almost works the same way, just with some more high-tech modifications… Well, just that Blackbeard somehow was able to break it…'_ She shook her head to dispel her thoughts as they started to drift into a dark direction just when she even thought about **his** name.

"This paper will allow you to meet with the one who also has it no matter where in the world you are. So, I'll always know which direction my Mama is headed. Though it doesn't tell the distance."

"How strange!" Chopper said in awe as stars appeared around his head. "So, there's loads of things like that in the New World?"

"Handy, isn't it?" Lola said with a smile as she wrote her name onto the Vivre card. "Since I signed this Vivre Card Mama gave me, if you ever have a problem, you can use it to find her. If that ever happens, do you think you can tell her I'm doing well?" She asked as she gave Nami the Vivre Card back.

"Thank you, Lola!" Nami accepted the paper with a grateful smile.

"I think I have one of those." Luffy said as he furrowed his brows.

"Really Lu?" Juli asked her brother curiously.

Luffy just nodded while Nami turned around to him. "I was thinking the same thing. Wasn't that white paper Ace gave you the same thing?"

Luffy just narrowed his eyes seriously and took off his hat, before he carefully took the piece of paper off from where Nami had stitched it to his hat. "So, that's what it was… This is it- Eh?" He lifted up the paper, just to show that it was burning and growing smaller.

"Wha?! Wait! Show me that!" Lola shouted in shock before she stared at the burning Vivre Card in utter shock.

Juli bit on her lip as she looked at Ace's Vivre Card as well. _'So… this is Ace's Vivre card…? Something certainly isn't right…'_ This really dreading feeling rushed through her and shivers run down her spine as she started to chew on her lip.

"T-This certainly is a Vivre Card… but I haven't told you that this paper represents the life force of it's owner! This belongs to somebody important to you, doesn't it?" Lola asked Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy just smiled brightly at that, having no clue to how severe it is when a Vivre Card is burning. "It's my big brother's!"

"…Lola…?" Nami asked her as she saw the shocked, sad look on Lola's face.

"I'm sorry to say this…but this person's life…is vanishing…" She answered her gravely.

"Eh?!" Nami exclaimed in shock while Luffy gaped at her.

Juli bit harder onto her lip. _'I-I have this really bad feeling…. Ace… Weren't you one of the Whitebeard Pirates, and together with Marco and Thatch when visiting Seinaru years ago? Just what happened…?'_ "…Lu." She looked concerned at her brother as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy just shook his head and smiled. "Ace's is gonna be okay! No need to worry, Juli-nee. He wouldn't want us to save him anyway. Now, let's don't d…dmell? Dkell on those things...? Urgh, what was the word again?!"

"Dwell." Nami deadpanned as she helped him out.

"Ah right! That word! Let's just set sail minna!" Luffy shouted cheerily and Juli giggled in fondness and pushed her worried thoughts away, she had time to think about this later.

And so, just a few moments later, the Strawhats sailed out of the mouth-like gate and smiled cheerily while waving in goodbye at the Rolling Pirates. "FAREWELL~"

"See ya guys!" Luffy shouted towards them while waving cheerily.

"Have a save journey~" Juli waved at them with a soft smile.

"We'll never forget this debt, Mugiwara!" The other Pirates shouted while crying as they watched them sail away.

"Everyone stay save and don't get wiped out, Yohohoho!" Brook shouted cheerily.

"Don't say horrible stuff like that!" Usopp snapped at him flabbergasted.

"Lola, thanks for the Vivre Card! Take care!" Nami shouted goodbye to her friend.

"Please give my Mama word of me!" Lola shouted back to her with a smile. "I hope we meet again someday, Namizou!"

"Set sail~~!" Luffy cheered loudly as they sailed away from Thriller Bark. "OFF TO A NEW ADVENTURE!"

Juli smiled cheerily at that and everyone cheered before they toasted once again as they left Thriller Bark and the Florian Triangle behind them.

 _Sometime later…_

The rest of the day on board of Thousand Sunny went the usual routine. Sanji was preparing dinner in the kitchen, Zoro was training up in the crow's nest, Usopp and Franky were working on a new invention with Chopper, Luffy and Brook watching in excitement, Robin was watering the flowers and grass, Nami was drawing a new map and Juli was in her atelier and painting a canvas with a Thriller Bark inspired theme.

Juli smiled satisfied as she looked at her finished painting and wiped some sweat and paint out of her face. She then hummed cheerily while she cleaned all the brushes and other art utilizes from the paint. "Mhm… There's still sometime left until dinnertime. And the paint on the canvas has to dry first before I can do some finishing touches on the painting." Juli mumbled to herself before she got an idea and went to her bedroom she shares with Robin and Nami. She then changed into white, high-waisted yoga pants and a grey crop-top before she tied her hair up into a pony tail.

"Do you want to train, Juli?" Robin asked her with a small smile as she entered the room to grab the book she was currently reading.

Juli smiled back to her and nodded enthusiastically before she grabbed both of her fans. "Yes. It's been a while since I really trained or meditated and now that we landed in this calm current, this is the perfect opportunity to do so."

Robin nodded thoughtfully at that before she suddenly grinned almost mischievously. "Yes, certainly. But how about you ask Zoro to train with you? He maybe can help you improve your training methods, besides training together should help him improve as well."

Juli blinked at that and smiled innocently. "Sure, why not? I will go ask him right away. Thanks for the great idea, Robin!" And with that, Juli went out of the room cheerily.

Robin looked after her and chuckled amused. "Ara, ara… Juli is still far too oblivious." She shook her head in fondness, grabbed her book and then made her way towards Nami, knowing the orange haired girl certainly wants to go spy on her favorite 'ship'.

Juli climbed up to the Crow's nest and knocked before going in just to see Zoro lifting enormous weights. She giggled fondly at that. "Hey, Zoro~ If it doesn't bother you, can we maybe train together?"

"Huh? Juli?" Zoro turned around to her in surprise before he shrugged as he placed the weight down. "Sure. But are you sure you want to train barefoot?" He asked her as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yay~ And I always train barefoot, so don't worry about that, Zoro." She smiled at him cheerily before she placed her fans on the side next to Zoro's katana. Juli stopped in her movement for a split second as her hand brushed the Shuusui and her expression grew thoughtful before she shrugged it off. "I will do a casual warmup first, if it's alright with you." She said to him as she shot one look at the Shuusui before turning around.

Zoro had noticed her expression change for a split second but then pushed it away for now. He can ask her about that later. "Of course. Just tell me when you're finished." He told her as he lifted the weight into the air again. "Even if I have to admit I'm very intrigued to how my katana will do against your fans." He grinned at her before he continued with his arm muscle exercise and lifted the weight up and down again.

Juli shook her head at that in fondness with a soft giggle, which sounded like a beautiful melody to Zoro, who quickly dismissed these thoughts. Juli then took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to do some stretching exercises.

Unfortunately for Zoro (or more likely fortunately), the yoga pants Juli was wearing were a bit…tight…. So, when the green-haired swordsman looked in her direction, to see how she's doing, he definitely was caught by surprise. Zoro blushed as red as tomato at that and quickly looked away from Juli's behind. _'Oh, kami why…'_ Was the only thing he could think of as he was so dazed that he didn't even notice how he dropped his weight… which landed right on his foot. "Dammit!" He hissed loudly as he was brought back to reality.

"Zoro?!" Juli shouted at that in surprise and rushed to his side just as he lifted the weight off his foot. "Are you okay? Does it hurt much? Do I need to get Chopper?" Mesmerizing turquoise eyes looked up to him in concern.

' _Too close…'_ Zoro's blush which had just ebbed down was now fully back and he avoided looking back into Juli's beautiful eyes. "Yes… It's nothing."

Juli sighed in relief at that and looked at him softly. "Good. But no training with weights anymore today, understood?" She pouted at him, a serious look in her eyes.

Zoro frowned at that. "No." He insisted with a huff and stubbornly glared at Juli while crossing his arms. _'Heck, I will not stop lifting weights because of that stupid accident. I'm still far too weak…'_

Juli's pout deepened at that and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Zoro…"

Zoro gulped and started to sweat as he slowly started to falter. "…Fine." He grumbled out sulkily.

"Great~" Juli smiled cheerily at that. _'Sometimes, he's just acting like a child, just like Lu… It's so cute~'_ She giggled at her thoughts, making Zoro look at her suspiciously.

Unknown to them, a hidden sprouted eye was watching them as well as an ear listening to what they said. Below in the library, Robin told Nami exactly what occurred and said money-loving woman squealed. "Gosh! They're so cute~ They need to get together already."

Robin just chuckled amused at Nami's rambling, but even she had to agree the two would make the perfect couple. It's like they fit together like yin and yang.

Back in the crow's nest, Juli took one of her fans and straightened her back as she faced Zoro with a serious smile. "Well then Zoro. Want to spar?"

"Sounds exciting." Zoro grinned, getting over the fact of not being allowed to train with weights today, and picked up one of his katana before he drew it so that the blade twinkled in the sunlight that shone through the window.

Juli shook her head in fondness and opened her fan. They both stared seriously at each other, no one moving a muscle. "1…2…. 3!" And with that they rushed at each other and started a light spar.

 _Meanwhile, with a certain rubber-head…_

"I'm boooored…" Luffy whined and slumped down next to where Brook took a nap. He sighed depressed, but then got an idea and jumped up. "Let's go see what Juli-nee is doing~ JULI-NEE!" And with that, he ran over the deck and burst right into Juli's atelier. "Juli-nee, can I help you with something…. Huh?" He looked around the deserted room and pouted. "She isn't here?!" He threw the door shut and stormed to another part of the ship while shouting loudly for his sister, but no matter where he looked, he just couldn't seem to find her. "That's weird." Luffy muttered as he went to the library, the only room besides the crow's nest he hasn't checked yet. "Juli-nee, are you here?" He screamed as he kicked the door open and stormed loudly inside.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's as some ink was spilled on the map, she just had drawn, from the impact of the door with the wall. "….Luffy…. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She snapped at him as she shook him very violently.

Robin chuckled at that. "I don't think he can answer you when you're choking him." She reminded her mildly amused before she went back to enjoy her book.

Nami just sighed at that and let go of Luffy's throat who sank to the ground and coughed out a 'sorry'. "I just wanted to ask if you have seen Juli-nee." He told Nami with a pout.

Nami blinked at that. "Oh, she's up in the Crows nest, but you shouldn't disturb her because she's training-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, as Luffy already raced towards the Crows nest. "JULI-NEEEEEEE!"

"IDIOT!" Nami screeched before she just grumbled something along the lines of 'why the hell someone like him is their captain.'

Luffy catapulted himself up to the Crow's nest and then burst right in and just as he wanted to shout for his sister again, he froze as he spotted Zoro and Juli spar.

The speed with which the two 'attacked' each other was impressive, so that every time Zoro's katana as well as Juli's fan met, sparks flew through the air. Furthermore, Juli's elegant and graceful fighting movements fit perfectly together with Zoro's strong, but also skilled and smooth movements so it looked more like the two were dancing around each other to a trained eye.

"SUGOI!" Luffy exclaimed loudly as stars appeared in his eyes. "So cool!"

"Huh?" Both Zoro and Juli jumped away from each other at that, as they were getting ripped out of their focused spar by Luffy's loud shout.

"Lu." Juli smiled at her brother cheerily as she closed her fan. "What are you doing up here?"

"Aww. Why did ya stop? Your spar looked so cool! Like I dunno… It was like you were dancing or something. Shishishi!" Luffy grinned at them.

Zoro just shook his head and shielded his katana, figuring that the training was over for now as they heard Sanji's angry shout from way below them.

"NAAAANNNI?! STUPID MARIMO GET AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL JULI- _MEGAMI_!" A certain cook shouted angrily before he jumped up to the crow's nest and stormed inside.

"Oh, Sanji! Is it time for dinner?" Luffy asked him cheerily, just for Sanji to brush right past him.

"Juli- _megami_ -" He shouted for her and looked searching around the room, just to freeze as he spotted the slightly sweaty Juli.

Juli blinked and titled her head cutely in confusion. "Yes, Sanji?"

Sanji just stared at the sweat that run down her cleavage… "Mellorine~" He shouted as hearts appeared in his eyes and he flew back down to Sunny's deck with a massive nosebleed.

Zoro just sweat dropped at that while his eye started to twitch in annoyance. Luffy just laughed loudly. Juli just blinked utterly confused and was still completely oblivious.

"Shishishi! So funny! I'm sure it's finally time for dinner! So, let's go down, everyone's probably waiting!" Luffy shouted cheerily and wrapped his arms around Juli before he jumped down as well. Zoro sighed at that in fondness and actually climbed down from the crow's nest.

So then, everyone enjoyed eating dinner with the Strawhat crew's usual cheerful atmosphere brightening the overall mood. Luffy stuffed himself with food, as well as with food that technically is not his, but who comes first, gets first served, right? So, everyone, except for Robin and Nami, whose food was protected by Sanji, had to make sure to eat up quick before Luffy's rubbery arms could steal something off their plate, like usual. Juli was the only one who Luffy didn't even think about stealing food from because she always gave him her meat anyway and also, said Captain of the Strawhats Pirates was not one bit interested in eating that much vegetables, even when it was Sanji's food.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 70. How did you like it? :) This chapter, the Strawhats journey finally continue, wohoo! :D I hope you all are excited for what is about to come in the near future just as much as me. Oh, and I also hope you enjoyed the Juzo (Juli x Zoro) fluff this chapter as well as Juli unconsciously praying in another ancient language. (She spoke in Latin, by the way XD) Anyway, I wish you all an amazing rest of your week and see you in the next chapter! :3**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

Translation of Juli's prayer from Latin into English:

 _A solis ortu usque ad occasum, ab antique, animarum adducere ad caelum. Ducit ad interitum. Ab hinc ad lucem, amor omnibus idem ante mortem. Bona fide et concordia cum veritate, dimiserunt eos requiescat in pace._ = From sunrise to sunset, from the antique, bring these souls to heaven. Lead them to the afterlife. From here on to the light, love is the same for all in front of death. In good faith and in harmony with the truth, let them rest in peace.

(I don't know if I translated it exactly right, because I aren't that good in Latin… so if there are mistakes, please let me know. XD)

 _Reviews_

 _'Totong'_ : Nice update as always. Although this is a typical filler chapter you will read after a major story arc is finished, I surprised to see Juli's prayer. I never expected you that. Anyways onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you as always.~ :3 And well, yeah, you could say it was similar to qa fillér chapter because there was no really action or anything, but I mostly wrote it to improve Zoro's and Juli's relationship bit by bit. Anyway, well, i guess Juli's prayer really was unexpected but well... I will keep on including little things like this, which will be important for the near future. ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : Geez this chapter reminds this IS the prelude to the biggest event in the Grand Line. And that's a couple of chapters away. I wonder what will Juli do when the Battle of Marineford aka The Paramount War aka War Of The Best aka The Summit War commences? Anyways great update as always.

 **Thank you and yes, you're right. We're about to dive into a major event and arc, which, let me tell you, will turn out evern bigger than in canon(with a major twist to that, but I can't spoil too much...). And to what will Juli do when she gets to know... Well, that's a major spoiler I can't tell yet, so you guys have to wait for a couple more chapters. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Awesome work it's marvelous chapter plus totally love outfit ideas on wattpad they make juli look absolutely gorgeous. But I still can't stop feeling worried for Juli because kizaru coming up soon

 **Thank you so much~ :3 And yeah, I'm also worried for Juli because of the whole marine and Kizaru situation. But well, I guess we have to hope for the best with that.**

 _'Moon kitty'_ : Hi it's me wanna say love your chapters especially chapter 70 and pretty please with sugar on top do my request with kuma taking juli with him revolutionary base to luffy's dad dragon

 **Thank you~ :3 And I will definitely consider your request, but I don't know if it would be a good idea for Juli to train with the Revolutionary Army and Dragon in the timeskip, because Robin ended up training with them if I recall it right.**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': By the way, are you gonna include the One Piece Movie Strong World in this story of yours? Besides we need something especially for Juli before the events at Saobady Archipelago plus she's need to blossom her relationship with Zoro some point of this story. Anyways great update!

 **Thanks as always~ :D And for now, I'm not going to include my version of One Piece Movie Strong World or Film Z for now. Maybe later, when I'm finished with the overall story, then I will go to write about the movies. Anyway, well... Nami and Robin will definitely work on getting Juli's and Zoro's relationship to blossom. XD Those two are going to try everything to get them together. XDD (Let's just hope some very overprotective people are not going to hear of this or Zoro is going to be very much dead... XDD)**


	71. Meeting a mermaid!

Chapter 71- Reaching the Red Line and Meeting a mermaid?!

* * *

 _That evening, as it already was getting pretty late, everyone started to go inside to sleep…_

Nami looked back to Juli, who was still standing by the railing instead of walking inside like the others. "Juli, aren't you going to come as well?" She asked her a bit confused.

Juli looked back to the orange haired woman with a small smile. "No, if it's alright, I will come inside later."

Nami blinked at that and then shrugged. "Sure, just don't stay up for too long." And with that, she closed the door to the deck behind her and walked after Robin to their shared room.

Juli sighed softly at that as she looked over the calm sea before she looked up and stared at the night sky and the full moon. "A lot happened since I met Luffy and everyone, Mama…" She smiled softly as she remembered just how much adventures she had since traveling with the crew. "…For the first time since what happened… I truly feel happy. I believe when I continue traveling with my friends, I might be able to fully get over my feelings of guilt and live on for everyone who died on _Seinaru_. I'm going to work hard on achieving the dream of everyone… Your dream, Mama… Maria's dream, Annie's dream and everyone else's dream… You all had the same, single dream…" Her eyes filled with determination as she looked at the softly gleaming full moon. "I will make sure to bring peace to this world!"

Juli then laid down on the grassy deck and looked up to the stars in the night sky. _'Don't worry, Dad… I didn't forget you. I will also make sure to meet up with you, you don't deserve to suffer because you think I died. I hope I will be able to meet you soon… And I have a feeling that it might happen sooner than I think.'_ With the thoughts of both of her parents in her mind, Juli smiled peacefully before she drifted into a deep sleep. Full moon nights were always nights she slept outside, and those nights were also the only time when her mind isn't being haunted by nightmares.

* * *

 _The next day, in the Holy Land known as Mariejois…_

" _Sengoku-sama, Bartholomew Kuma-san has returned!"_ Sengoku was informed over a den-den mushi before Kuma appeared before him and Garp.

Kuma then calmly and emotionless reported that the Strawhat Pirates escaped his grip as he sat down.

"You've got to be kidding me! Bartholomew Kuma, are you trying to tell me that they managed to escape from your powers?" The Fleet Admiral shouted at the Shichibukai seated in front of him, next to an amused Garp. "I want a better explanation than that! I'm the one who has to report this mess to the higher-ups!"

"Bwahahahahaha! Just what I expected from my grandson!" Garp laughed loudly in amusement.

"Garp, just be quiet!" Sengoku snapped at his old friend in annoyance. _'This is a total mess... And of course I have to be the one to deal with the elders again... Of freaking course...'_ He sighed and massaged his temples. _'Well, and here I thought Kuma would bring Juli back to the marines, but I guess that did not work out how I thought... Geez, I just hope Juli-chan knows what she's doing. I don't know what happened to her and her island, but I still have the feeling that she would be safer here than on a damn pirate ship. But whatever, for now regarding this matter, I'm not going to tell Akainu nor Kizaru, otherwise this might end in an even bigger mess as now.'_

Garp shut up at that, but still grinned and looked at the emotionless Shichibukai out of the corner of his eye. _'He definitely has to have run into cute little Juli-chan~ as well… but he still doesn't mention her being alive nor she traveling with Luffy even once… I wonder what happened…. Waah, my cute little granddaughter probably was able to convince him to not tell everyone or something. That sounds definitely like her~ Waaah, I'm such a proud granddaddy~'_ And while thinking this, Garp's grin widened even more, sending shivers down Sengoku's spine, who was afraid of what the crazy batshit old man was planning now.

But Sengoku just quickly concentrated back on Kuma , since Juli's 'death' he took his job way too seriously. "I gave you a special Government order to eliminate the whole crew, yet you couldn't even bring Mugiwara no Luffy's head? This is a disgrace!"

"Bwahahahaha! Don't worry about stuff like that, buddy!" Garp told his friend cheerily.

Sengoku just sighed and his eyebrow twitched annoyed at the word 'buddy'. _'How often should I tell this crazy old man to stop calling me buddy in front of others?!'_

"Luffy isn't the kind of guy who would go around and brag about defeating Moriah anyway!" Garp told him easily.

Sengoku just huffed at that and looked back to Kuma. "Hmph! Kuma, I hope you didn't take pity on those pirates just because they were injured. Because you've failed to take it seriously, this game of cat-and-mouse will have no end. If they continue to blindly follow the log as they are now, they will draw even closer to Marine HQ." He scolded him seriously.

It was silent for a moment, just Sengoku's goat could be heard chewing on some paperwork, until…

"Oh, yeah, by the way… I brought the new tea! Get out the rice crackers~" Garp shouted utterly cheerily as he suddenly was holding up a bag of tea.

"Garp, can't you just be quiet for once?!" Sengoku snapped at him flabbergasted about the randomness of bringing that up at this moment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Strawhats…_

Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were fishing while Luffy slowly grew impatient because no fish seemed to bite. Zoro was napping like usual and Robin, Sanji, Brook and Nami were drinking some tea while lightly chatting.

"Ugh… Nami~ Are we gonna reach Fishman Island soon?~ Are we?~" Luffy whined as he looked back to her.

"Oh, shut up! We're definitely getting closer!" Nami snapped at him, annoyed from his whines.

Sanji smiled widely at that. "Fishman Island… Mermaids!" Sanji thought and then started to swoon around at his imagination of mermaids. "Those beautiful mermaids! We're going to meet the mermaids I've always dreamed about and wanted to see!"

Zoro just looked at Sanji with a deadpan expression and sighed as his eyebrow started to twitch at the blonde-haired cook's antics.

"Ah! I'm tired of this! Sanji! Food!" Luffy shouted as he threw his fishing rod away, finally having enough of just waiting for something to bite on.

Juli giggled as she walked on deck after taking a shower. "Lu, be more patient or otherwise you will never catch something." She told him in amusement as she picked his fishing rod up from where he had thrown it to the ground. "And don't throw it recklessly around, you could hurt somebody accidently with it."

"But, I'm bored, Juli-nee~" Luffy pouted at her with a whine.

"Lu…" Juli narrowed her eyes at him, making Luffy sweat.

"I-I'm sorry, Juli-nee!" And with that, he quickly grabbed his fishing rod from his sister and went back to try and catch something.

"Ah! Juli- _megami~_ Do you want some tea-Sanji then swooned towards her with hearts in his eyes as he noticed the new outfit she was wearing. "So stunning~"

Juli was wearing a dark grey long dress which went to the ground. It had a high-slit on the left side, so making her left, long leg with the white lace-garter around it visible. The dress also had a heart-shaped neckline, which complimented her décolleté and collarbone. The golden ornament just on the stomach and chest area of the dress together with a golden, loose belt around her hips perfectly suited her usual golden necklace with the ruby around her neck. Furthermore, Juli was wearing dark grey, tight sleeves with golden ornaments on them, that only reached to her upper arm and stopped at the same area as the neckline of her dress. The light golden high-heels with a dark grey bottom she had on, fit perfectly together with the rest of the outfit as well as her family diadem, Juli was wearing. All in all, you could say she looked more elegant today than the Strawhats had ever seen her. "Sure, I would love to have some tea." She smiled at Sanji, making the poor man swoon even more before she sat down next to Robin.

"Oi, wait up fish!" Luffy shouted upset after a whole swarm of fish as they suddenly swum away.

Nami jumped up at that and looked after the fish with narrowed eyes.

Juli blinked as the feeling of nearing danger rushed through her. _'What's going on? A storm?!'_

"Could it be…" Nami looked with a worried face up to the dark clouds that suddenly darkened the sky and all of the sudden, massive whirlpools formed in the sea around them. "Serpent Currents!"

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and stood up, she had no idea what those serpent currents were, but it didn't sound so pleasantly.

"Serpent Currents?" Chopper and Usopp asked her in confusion.

"Everyone, be careful!" Nami warned them just as huge water columns shot out of the whirlpools and their ship so was trapped between what looked like water-tornados.

"WAAAAAAHH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed at that in shock.

"It's almost as if they're alive." Zoro narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the serpent currents moved towards Sunny.

"This is really bad, alright!" Franky shouted.

Robin just frowned seriously and Sanji narrowed his eyes. Juli looked calmly at the currents and took out her fan. "I have never seen something like this before…"

"Yohohoho… Well, well…" Brook said as he looked up to the dangerous 'water tornados'.

"Awesome~" Luffy awed with a bright smile.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted towards Sanji who took the ship's wheel and tried to steer, but it was not moving.

Chopper screamed in fear and hid behind Juli as one of the serpent's current took aim directly at their ship. Zoro rushed forward at that and cut through the water with his swords. Franky fired at another 'water tornado' that attacked them on the other side of the ship.

"This isn't good…" Juli frowned and then opened her fan and concentrated. _**"Fan no Kaze: Shooheki!"**_ With a fluent movement of her fan, a wind barrier appeared above the ship and repelled a serpent current as it hit the barrier. But the shield like barrier seemed to be a lot smaller than usual, so it couldn't even fit over the whole ship. "Sorry minna… looks like I'm still not back to full power." She panted out while struggling to hold the barrier up. Looks like activating half of her seal, did more damage in long-term than she thought.

"It's alright Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted as he punched another water tornado away from the unprotected space of their ship.

And with that, the Strawhats continued to protect the ship from the water tornado like currents while Nami and Sanji tried to get the ship to steer out of there.

"How long is this storm going to continue?!" Usopp screamed in fear and clutched to the mast as the storm still fully raged around them.

"I'm scared!" Chopper screamed as well from the other side of the mast where he was clutching onto it.

Brook calmly took out his violin. "Let's sing a song together, minna. At times like this, you just have to remember that no matter how dangerous a storm or current is, it will pass eventually. So, let's sing our way through." He suggested cheerily.

Juli closed her fan and the wind barrier disappeared while she panted heavily, not being able to hold it up any longer.

Luffy just cheered happily from his place on Sunny's figurine head. "Great idea, Brook! Let's do it!"

Juli smiled fondly at that and just as Brook wanted to start to play, one of the sea currents formed right beneath their ship and lifted them up into the air.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she lost her balance and crashed to the ground. "What's going on?"

Just then, they shot into the sky because of the current. Chopper screamed as he lost grip of the mast and fell down towards the sea.

"Chopper!" Robin shouted for him and sprouted arms, so catching him at the last moment and pulling the reindeer back up.

"I thought I was going to die…" Chopper panted out when he was back on the safety of their ship.

"Are you okay, Chopper?" Juli asked him in concern as she pulled herself up. Chopper just nodded.

"Look at this!" Nami suddenly said with a smile as she saw the Red Line in the distance.

Everyone looked at the famed separation of the seas in awe while Luffy smiled brightly.

"The Red Line!" Usopp shouted in surprise.

"We finally made it here!" Nami smiled.

"There was a nasty storm on the day we entered the Grandline as well…" Sanji said with a nostalgic smile as he remembered the day, they entered the Grandline.

Juli looked seriously at the Red Line. _'The land where Mariejois, the 'world's capital', is located, huh… The land were the World nobles live, who think they own the world…'_ She shook her head to dispel those serious thoughts and then smiled softly at everyone's excitement.

"It has taken me fifty years…" Brook laughed in nostalgia.

Luffy smiled excited and determined. "Let's go, minna!"

Suddenly, an enormous sea current formed in front of them.

"Woah! It's huge!" Luffy awed with stars in his eyes.

"Breathtaking." Juli nodded in agreement as she looked at the gigantic stream in awe.

"Make sure to steer properly. "Zoro huffed at Sanji while being ready to attack at any possible moment.

"I don't want you to give me any orders!" Sanji snapped back at him.

Usopp and Chopper just hugged each other in fear.

"Think we can avoid it with the paddle?" Franky asked thoughtfully.

"We wouldn't make it in time." Robin noted.

"Sanji-kun! Ride that wave!" Nami shouted towards him.

"Understood!"

"Oi! What do you mean with ride it?!" Franky shouted in shock.

"Leave it to me! When we went to Sky Island, I experienced a much more amazing one!" Nami told him with a serious smile.

"The knock-up stream, huh?" Sanji shook his head with a small smile.

"That sure was fun!" Luffy laughed cheerily.

Juli shook her head in fondness. "I'm sure it was Lu."

"It wasn't fun at all!" Chopper snapped at Luffy just before their ship started to ride upwards on the current.

"LET'S GOOOO! WOHOOO!" Luffy shouted loudly and Juli giggled in excitement.

"I'm sure the _**Coup de Burst**_ will work now!" Franky smiled from his place at the steering wheel.

"Yes. Everyone pull in the sails!" Nami ordered and after Zoro Brook did so Franky activated the _**Coup de Burst**_ and the Thousand Sunny shot into the sky.

Luffy laughed cheerily as they flew through the sky and out of the storm. Juli, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Franky and Sanji smiled and Brook laughed amused while Usopp and Chopper cried in fear. And so, after a short while of searing through the air, Sunny landed safely back on the sea as they left the storm behind them and now were back in calm water.

"Shishishi! We're here! We finally made it this far!" Luffy cheered in excitement as they looked at the huge Red Line towering above them. "Now we're halfway there! The Twin Capes on the other side of the world, where we met Laboon, is connected to this spot! It's great that we've all made it this far, huh?"

Juli smiled at that softly but also a bit sadly. _'I guess Seinaru isn't so far away anymore… Well or more likely what's left of it…'_

"When we've crossed the other half of the world, and see this wall again… At that time… I'll be the Pirate King!" Luffy smiled brightly at that.

"But we've got to be careful from now on. This place is close to the 'Holy Land' Mariejois." Nami informed everyone seriously.

Juli nodded in agreement. "Also, the Marine activity only picks up from here on because Marine HQ isn't so far away anymore."

With that in mind, everyone went back to their normal activities. Zoro was training once again up in the cross nest to get stronger; and Chopper and Usopp were swimming in the 'surprise pool' of Sunny. Luffy, Robin and Brook took the Shark Submarine and are diving in search for a hint to how to get to Fishman Island.

Sanji, Franky, Nami and Juli, who was sketching the serpent currents they just experienced, were sitting around a den-den mushi, the Shark Submarine group had taken with them. Chopper and Usopp went out of the pool and listened to the conversation as well.

"How is it, Robin, Brook, Luffy?" Nami asked them seriously.

" _No use. It's completely black."_ Robin's answer sounded through the den-den mushi.

" _It's totally black out there! Oi, I think I saw something over there…"_ Luffy's excited and cheerful voice sounded towards them.

" _Uwaah! W-Was that an eyeball of a monster?!"_ Brook's shocked voice came through the den-den mushi.

"A monster?!" Chopper said in shock.

" _We're going to die!"_ Brook screamed.

Everyone looked at the den-den mushi in shock as only silence came through. Juli looked up from her sketchbook. "Are they in danger?"

" _Although I'm already dead! Yohohoho!"_ Brook finished his joke.

Nami, Franky, Usopp and Chopper just sighed in relief while Juli giggled.

" _Oh, Nami-san, I have a question for you."_ Brook told her seriously.

"What is it?" Nami answered him.

" _What panties are you wearing today?"_

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head at that. **"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"**

'… _Scary...!'_ Chopper inched away from Nami and hid behind Juli, who petted his head with a fond, cheerful smile before she went back to sketching. Juli was so ingulfed in her drawing, that she didn't listen to what everyone talked about until screams sounded from the den-den mushi.

" _Waaah! Here it comes again!"_ Brook screamed in horror while Luffy just laughed utterly loudly and amused.

Juli laid her sketchbook away. "What's going on? Are they being chased by a sea monster?"

"I have no idea." Franky answered her. "But it sounds pretty bad."

"I dont want to ride that Shark Submerge…" Chopper noticed.

"Me neither…" Usopp agreed.

"Nami-swaaaan~ Juli- _meeegamii~_ " Sanji suddenly jumped out of the kitchen and swooned towards them. "The 'Horror-Nashi Tarte' from Thriller Bark is done!"

"Oh, it looks good!" Nami shouted cheerily as he placed the desert in front of her and Juli.

"It certainly does. You're really fantastic cook, Sanji." Juli agreed with Nami just before Brook's scared screams and Luffy's excited shouts sounded through the den-den mushi again.

"But this is a problem…" Nami said with a sigh before she ate a piece of the tarte. "Uh, it tastes really good!" She awed.

Juli blushed as she tasted the yummy aroma of the tarte. "It's really delicious~" She said cheerily.

"It's so good!" Chopper, Usopp and Franky awed loudly after eating a piece of the dessert.

Sanji smiled at that before he looked thoughtfully to the ground. "It's the same problem we had with Sky Island."

"Yeah. We know the direction we have to take, but we have no idea how to get down there." Nami said with a sigh as she looked at her log pose that pointed down.

Juli hummed thoughtfully at that. "What I know about Fishman Island is that it's located on the bottom of the sea right beneath Mariejois. The Kingdom is called Ryugu Kingdom and the current ruler of Fishman Island are King Neptune and the deceased Queen Otohime. It's under the protection of the Whitebeard Pirates… but even if I can recall all those information's that were important for me to know when I was a ruler of an island myself, I have no idea how to actually get there…"

"Wow, that's still a lot you of information you know." Usopp told her in awe and Chopper nodded in agreement.

Nami looked at her seriously. "Do you really have no idea how to get there, Juli? Not even a hint?"

Juli just shook her head. "I'm sorry, those information never regarded me back then… But maybe we should sail to the nearest island and ask for information there?"

"Hmm. We could do that…" Nami said thoughtfully.

Just then, the Shark Submarine submerged and Luffy, Robin and Brook climbed out of it.

"We're back!" Luffy shouted cheerily.

"That sure was fun!" Brook laughed amused.

"Welcome back! Good work!" Nami greeted them as she stepped to the railing.

"It's no use! We can't see anything on the bottom of the sea at all. Is Fishman Island really there?" Luffy asked impatiently.

Juli giggled at that as she stepped towards the railing as well. "It is, but way deeper than you could ever dive with the submarine, Lu."

"Well, if we would have gotten deeper, the pressure would have killed us." Robin noted calmly.

Nami sighed at that. "That's no good… we have no idea how to get there… Maybe you were right Juli, the only thing left is to sail towards the closest island and see if we can get any information's there, but…" She sighed more as she recalled what happened when they asked for information to Sky Island.

Suddenly, a sea king, that looked like a rabbit and who was chasing Luffy and Co underwater, shot out of the sea.

"WAAAH! IT'S THAT THING FROM EARLIER!" Luffy shouted in shock as his eyes bulged out.

"IT FOLLOWED US!" Brook shouted in horror.

"A sea king?!" Juli said in surprise and studied the weird looking sea creature just as the monster roared threatening at them.

Luffy jumped onto the figure head just as the sea monster took aim at him. "Don't think you can beat me when we're above water!" He smiled dangerously and just as he wanted to attack the sea king, Juli shoved her brother out of the way, so that he landed back on deck. "Wha-"

"Lu, don't attack him!" Juli huffed at her brother before she stared seriously at the sea king, who froze and looked at her in confusion.

"Why Juli-nee?!" Luffy pouted at her.

"Whatever happens, don't attack minna." Juli told them seriously as everyone looked at her in surprise and shock. She then glared at the confused sea monster. "And you, why are you trying to attack us without a reason? As far as I can tell, you are not an evil creature, so stop with unnecessary attacks." She told him utterly serious.

The sea king narrowed his red eyes dangerously at Juli as he got over the confusion and he went in to attack Juli.

"Juli-nee, it's no use!" Luffy huffed at her and clenched his fist, ready to attack.

"Lu, what did I tell you…" Juli looked back to him with narrowed eyes and Luffy pouted at that and tensed more as he saw the monster's opened mouth drawing closer to his sister. Juli then looked back to the sea king. "Why are you not stopping your attack? We mean you no harm. I don't want you to get unnecessary hurt."

The sea king stopped at that as he was right before Juli, his red eyes staring right into her determined turquoise one.

"WAAAH! SHE'S SPEAKING WITH A SEA KING!" Brook and Usopp shouted utterly surprised.

Robin chuckled. "Ara, ara…"

Franky watched in shock. "Is she for real…"

Nami just gulped as she looked at the sea king, who was so close to Juli. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I agree…." Sanji said as his muscles were tense as well as Luffy's.

"See that's the spirit-" Juli said cheerily to the rabbit sea king, just before the Sea monster quickly opened it's mouth back again and actually swallowed her….

" **NOOOOO! JULI HAS BEEN EATEN!"** Everyone screamed at that utterly shocked while their eyes bulged out flabbergasted.

"YOU JACKASS! YOU CAN'T JUST EAT MY SISTER!" Luffy snapped at the monster pissed. _**"Gomu Gomu no Bullet!"**_ And with that he punched the sea king hardly into the stomach.

The sea monster was thrown back from the impact of Luffy's punch and spit out Juli, and also what looked like two more things.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as Luffy caught her with his rubber-arms out of the air and set her down on the ground. "Whew… Thanks Lu. Being swallowed by a Sea King certainly is something new… But geez, what an aggressive Sea King that was…"

"Thank god…" Everyone said in relief of seeing her unharmed.

"Waaaahhh!" They heard someone else scream.

"A fish!?" Luffy said utterly confused at the half fish-half human figure falling down towards them.

"Another person?!" Nami shouted surprised.

"No, that's wrong…" Brook said in surprise.

"That's a…" Robin noticed.

"Eh…?" Juli said in surprise and her eyes widened.

"Could it be?" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes just before the person crashed right into him while the starfish that also got spit out landed perfectly on the deck.

"We're here!" The starfish said cheerily as stars appeared around him.

The mermaid that had crashed into Sanji panted before she smiled cheerily. "We're saved! That was incredible!"

"Don't act impressed! A little longer in there, and we would have been goners." The starfish snapped at the mermaid and looked at her scolding. "How could you not run away from a monster like that?!"

"Well, I didn't notice it…." The mermaid answered bashfully.

"How could you not!" The starfish snapped at her before he noticed Sanji on the ground. "Oi, not that it matters to me, but there's something under you."

"Huh…?" She looked back, just to spot Sanji. "AAHHHH! I CRUSHED A HUMAN!" She screamed flabbergasted as her eyes bulged out in shock. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" The mermaid asked Sanji, who still had hearts in his eyes, and she started to shake him in worry.

"Oh, don't worry about it~ Anyway, who are…~ Sanji mumbled out lovestruck.

"Wow…That's really…" Juli said in awe.

The other's just looked in surprise at the green-haired mermaid, or to be more exact, they stared at her pink fishtail. "A MERMAID?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 71. How did you like it? :) Poor Juli got swallowed by the Sea King… XDD Well, it doesn't always work to try to talk peacefully with an aggressive animal, so it was bond to happen sometime. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter like usual. Have an amazing and fantastic rest of your week and see you next chapter! ;)**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Shooheki_ = Fan of the Wind: Barrier (Juli)

 _Gomu Gomu no Bullet_ = Rubber Rubber Bullet (Luffy)

 _Coup de Burst_ = Coup de Burst (Sunny)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl':_ Yeah we are reaching Saboady at last!

 **Yay, finally. :3 I hope you are excited for what is to come in the upcoming arc. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': It's amazing as always especially the part where luffy being a cool little brother by saving juli plus I'm to see sengoku and Juli's reunion where sengoku spoils her with absolute love and affection please think of it as request from a your biggest fan

 **Thank you like always~ And I will of course consider you request. :) I actually wanted to include something like this anyway, but I think it will still take a bit of time until that's going to happen. Nevertheless, I hope you're looking forward to it. :3**

 _'Totong'_ : Geez, even Juli cannot a ferocious Sea King like that. Oh well, at least she's gonna meet Caimie & everyone at this juncture. Great update as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks ~ XD And well, not all fierce animals are going to listen when she just tries to talk to them peacefully, but hey, at least it works sometimes. XD**

 _'Moonkitty':_ Hi love your chapter 71 and it's fine for Juli not to train with Monkey D. Dragon but meeting him & other revolutionaries ,having conversation with him and staying for a few days Plus the members of revolutionary ogling juli because she's absolutely gorgeous please do my request (Giving puppy dog eyes) pretty please

 **I'm glad you love the chapter! :3 And well, I will think about your request. Juli will definitely meet at least Dragon on some point in time of this fanfic. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : I couldn't wait to see Juli's reaction to the unmasking of Duvall in the next chapter. Either she's gonna laugh at Sanji's doppelganger or try to convince her brother and the Straw Hats to rescue Hatchi. Anyways keep it up!

 **Thanks~ :3 I can't wait as well! XD It's definitely going to be hilarious next chapter.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': I was surprised that Sengoku never asked Kuma about Juli even though he already heard about her being alive no thanks to Garp's slip-up. At any rate I'm looking forward to the Straw Hats fight with the Flying Fish Riders.

 **I'm looking forward to it as well, and also to Sengoku... Well, I guess he didn't want to risk it and ask Kuma if he has seen Juli on the ship with them or something, because it's still a secret to everyone else but Garp, Semgoku and Aokiji that she's alive and traveling with pirates. Of course, they can't keep that secret for forever, but as long as they are able to conceal this fact from Kizaru as well as Akainu, they will do it.**

 **P.S.: You were right, I think I might should add something for Sengoku to at least think of Juli, so I changed it. Thanks for getting my attention to this.**


	72. Helping Caimie to save her friend!

Chapter 72- Helping Caimie to save her friend!

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at the green-haired mermaid before them, who still shook Sanji in concern. Juli blinked before she softly touched the mermaid's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright? This was quite a fall you went through."

"Huh?" Caimie turned around to her and blinked, before she noticed the rest of the Strawhat crew standing behind her. "WHAAA! WHAT A SHOCK! THERE ARE SO MANY HUMANS HERE!" She screamed flabbergasted as her eyes bulged out.

"W-What?!" Luffy just got out surprised, while Juli blinked again before she giggled amused.

' _Looks like the mermaid is alright. I'm glad.'_ Juli thought in relief before she looked back to Caimie curiously, as said mermaid just screamed flabbergasted at Chopper.

"I really thought I was going to be digested. Thank you for saving me. I keep getting swallowed by monsters. This was probably the 20th time." Caimie told them very cheerily.

"You get eaten too much." Usopp deadpanned.

"I have to repay you somehow… Oh, I know! Would you like some takoyaki?" She asked them with a cheerful smile.

"Takoyaki?! That's my favorite food!" Luffy awed at her.

"No… It's not, but alright Lu…" Juli giggled at her brother's antics in amusement. You really just need to mention food in front of Luffy and he was already fully listening to you.

"Really? Then, that'll be 500 berri per person." Caimie told him easily.

"….Ehhhhh?!" The Strawhats looked at her utterly confused and Juli titled her head cutely in confusion.

"Oi, you are selling them?!" Pappag snapped at her.

"AHHHH! I SCREWED UP!" Caimie screamed flabbergasted at that.

Juli giggled softly at that. "No… It's alright, Caimie-san was your name wasn't it?"

Caimie looked up to her in surprise before she smiled. "Yes~"

Meanwhile, Sanji was swooning around the deck with hearts in his eyes, chanting mermaid the whole time. "Mermaids, the dream of mankind~ Yes, I finally got to meet one of them! She's soooo cute~! This is the first time I've ever met one!"

"It's not the first time. You met Kokoro-baasan, didn't you?" Usopp reminded him.

Sanji gasped at that utterly shocked before he sank to the ground dramatically, a look of pure horror on his face. "Thriller Bark? No, that wasn't scary. Not scary at all. The scariest thing we've encountered so far was…"

"Uh, that's right, Sanji! Let's just pretend that never happened! This is the first mermaid we've ever met!" Usopp quickly told the blonde-haired cook to get the man out of his depression.

"You guys are so rude." Nami huffed at them.

"Huh? Kokoro-san was a mermaid?" Juli asked surprised as she titled her head in confusion.

"But she could walk, couldn't she?" Luffy asked surprised as well, titling his head slightly, making the two not-related-by-blood siblings seem like real ones for the first time ever.

"Ah, I see. You two didn't know, huh? Well, it happened while you, Luffy, were fighting that Lucci fellow after all." Franky told him and shuddered slightly as he remembered the old mermaid.

"Wow... Kokoro-san is a mermaid…. That's so cool." Juli said in awe, already thinking if she should draw her like this.

Luffy just made a disgusted and horrified face. "Imagining Kokoro-baasan as a mermaid is for some reason really gross."

"That's too freaking blunt!" Nami snapped at their Captain angrily and just before she could punch him, Juli beat her to it and glared dangerously at her brother.

"…..Luffy… That's rude." She told him slowly with narrowed turquoise eyes that seemed to be glowing dangerously.

Luffy gulped at that. "Eek! I'm sorry Juli-nee! Kokoro-baasan as a mermaid is totally fine! I-I have nothing against that…." He quickly told her. _'J-Juli-nee is even scarier than Nami sometimes…'_

Nami just smiled at that. "Good job, Juli."

Juli blinked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Nami? Isn't it an older sisters' job to teach her sibling some manners?"

"No… That's not what I meant-" Nami just sighed at that in fondness. "Forget it."

"Yohohoho! That's my first encounter with a mermaid as well." Brook said as he stepped towards Caimie and bent forward to her. "Excuse me, would you lend me some money?"

"Why would she?!" Sanji snapped at him as he kicked then skeleton away.

"WAAAH! A SKELETON!" Caimie shouted flabbergasted and in shock.

"See?! How are you gonna make it up if you scare her?! Get lost!" Sanji snapped at Brook.

"I can open my head as well… Isn't that funny?" Brook opened his head as he was in front of Caimie again before he had to dodge Sanji's kicks.

Caimie just clapped cheerily at that while giggling. "That's funny."

"She sure got over that quickly." Usopp sweat dropped, flabbergasted to how quick the mermaid's moods seem to change.

"By the way, can you poop?" Luffy asked her curiously.

"What are you trying to ask, damn you?!" Sanji snapped at him and now Luffy had to dodge Sanji's half-heartily kicks.

"Ah, well, I-" Caimie went in to answer him cheerily.

"DO NOOOOTT!" Sanji interrupted her as dramatic tears streamed down his face. "She does not poop!" He shouted back at Luffy and tried to kick him.

"…That makes no sense…" Juli muttered utterly confused to Sanji's last statement. Because every living thing has to go to the toilet at some point of time….right?

Robin chuckled utterly amused at that, especially when she saw Juli's confused and puzzled expression. "Ara, ara…"

Nami just sighed. Pappag meanwhile was muttering to himself. Luffy and Juli so noticed the starfish and Luffy stretched his arm and so pulled Pappag towards them.

"That's right. I was wondering about that… Oi, Caimie, what's this? This talking glove-thingy…" Luffy asked her curiously.

Juli giggled amused at that. "Lu, that's obviously a starfish."

"A starfish?!" Luffy asked her surprised.

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot. Yes, he's a starfish and my pet, Pappag. He's also my master." Caimie told them cheerily.

"Master?" Luffy asked her confused and stopped poking Pappag.

"Yes, my master." Caimie smiled at him.

Juli blinked at that and studied the Pappag curiously. "That's interesting."

"…This guy's your master?" Luffy asked again in confusion as he looked at the starfish as well.

"Nice to meet you." Pappag greeted them with a wink.

Luffy just set him down on the ground and Juli smiled softly and cheerily at the starfish. "Nice to meet you as well, Pappag-san." She greeted him back, as if it was the most normal thing to speak to a talking starfish…but she also can talk to other animals, so maybe it's not so unusual for her.

"…Can starfish talk?" Nami wondered in confusion.

"And isn't it weird for a pet to be the master?" Usopp agreed with Nami.

Pappag jumped onto the railing and took out a guitar. "Well, I was taken in, and with reason." He then started to play a song. "Caimie always feeds me clams~ "

"So, she feeds you?" Nami asked him with a raised eyebrow.

And just then, Pappag started to play and sing a not really good song. "Am I a person?~ I'm a starfish, yet I'm not human.~ Am I not a person?~ I'm not a person, but I am a starfish~ Are you buys~ No, it's fine.~ We've got enough hands around here~" He then finished his song dramatically. "Yay, thank you~" He then laughed cheerily, even though nobody was listening.

"So, this T-Shirt is of the 'Criminal' brand, and it's really popular on Fishman Island these days." Caimie told the Strawhats cheerily as she showed them her shirt.

"Uh. That's really cool." Usopp said in awe.

"Pappag designed it! I want to become a designer one day as well!" Caimie said cheerily.

"You'll definitely, Caimie-chan." Sanji swooned at her.

"I'm sure if you work hard, you will have good chances." Juli told the mermaid cheerily.

"Thank you, Sanji-chin, Juli-chin." Caimie thanked them cheerily, making Sanji swoon more.

"Ah, but this is a relief! We were having trouble figuring out what to do. I want to ask you something…" Nami asked the blabbering Pappag, just to be interrupted by Luffy.

"Oi, Nami! The takoyaki comes first!" Luffy shouted at her while waving hysterically with his arms.

"Ah, that's right! The takoyaki to show my gratitude! Well, I've got to meet up with Hachi somewhere." Caimie told them before she pulled out a den-den mushi.

"Hachi?" Luffy asked her while blinking.

"A friend of yours?" Juli asked her curiously as she sat down beside her.

" _Puru, puru, puru… Puru, puru, puru… Gotcha."_

"Hello, Hachi? This is Caimie! Sorry I got kinda lost! Where are you right now?" Caimie asked cheerily after she called Hachi.

Juli narrowed her eyes as it was silent, and no direct answer was given for a few seconds. _'Something's not right…'_

" _Oh, that voice must be Caimie, right? Muhahaha!"_ A dark voice sounded through the den-den mushi.

"Hachi?" Caimie asked confused.

" _Do you know who you're talking to? This ain't Hachi, ya know!"_

"EEEEH?" Caimie screamed flabbergasted. YOU'RE NOT Hachi?!"

Juli looked at the den-den mushi in thoughts. _'Something is definitely going on.'_

" _This is Makuro! From the simple-minded Makuro crew! Wait, I shouldn't say that myself."_

"Seems like trouble." Robin noted seriously.

"Why do you people have Hachi's Snailphone?" Caimie said upset.

"' _Cause we beat up that Hachi! Isn't it obvious? Muhahaha!"_ The deep voice spoke again.

"Liar! There's no way Hachi would lose to you guys!" Caimie shouted at them just as Pappag jumped down towards her.

" _Yeah, you have a point. Usually, we'd be no match for him, but this time, we had the Flying Fish Riders on our side! Muhahaha!"_

"The Flying Fish Riders?!" Pappag asked in shock.

Suddenly, the voice on the den-den mushi changed. _"Nyuu. Caimie, you're still alright? Thank goodness."_

"H-Hachi! Did they really beat you?" Caimie asked in concern.

" _Nyuu. I let my guard down. Don't come here! I'll take out these guys and come straight back! It'll be fine!"_ Hachi assured her through the den-den mushi.

"Hachi…" Caimie just muttered worried.

Just then, the voice changed back to the deeper voice of Makuro. _"Y'know, Caimie, we're just about to sell this guy."_

' _Sell?!'_ Juli narrowed her eyes utterly serious at that, if she's right that means Caimie's friend was captured by a band of human traffickers…the type of people, she absolutely despises.

' _Octopus Fishmen are pretty rare, so he should fetch us quite the price. Feel free to come and save him! We're at Sabadoy Archipelago, in the waters five kilometers east of grove 44. This is where the Flying Fish Riders' base is!_ "

" _Nyuu, No! Caimie, don't come here!"_ Hachi shouted to the den-den mushi in warning.

" _Shut up, you damn octopus!"_ Makuro shouted at Hachi and then what sounded like someone getting kicked could be heard just before Makuro was back on the den-den mushi. _"See ya!"_ And with that the call was ended.

Caimie looked at the den-den mushi in shock before she closed her eyes concerned. "Hachi…"

"O-Oi…" Usopp said in worry.

"Caimie-chan…" Sanji looked at her in concern.

Luffy just was oblivious to the mood. "So, where's the takoyaki- …..Juli-nee?!" He shouted surprised as he saw how his usual so calm sister trembled from her place next to the green haired mermaid.

"Juli- _megami_?!" Sanji shouted in worry, and everyone just looked at Juli surprised, who was clenching her fist while her eyes were shadowed over.

"Human traffickers and sellers are the worst! Treating other innocent living things as if they are trash and selling them to the highest bidder where they have to life in slavery for the rest of their life is the most disgusting thing to do! The only thing these innocent people ever did wrong was to be too weak to protect themselves because they are too unique or beautiful to not be brought into an human auction!" She spat out, her anger radiating off her and as she looked up to her nakama, her normally turquoise eyes were now of a bright, burning golden color with a completely white pupil.

"WHA?!" The Strawhats shouted at that in utter shock.

"Juli-chin…" Caimie just looked at her utterly surprised and also touched from her speech, because it's not usual for normal humans to care about those being caught to be sold in an auction. Most of the humans actually don't care at all or just ignore what's going on.

Luffy's eyes just widened in utter shock as he stared into his sister's eyes, feeling an odd sense of threat and danger tingling through him. Just then, he remembered a serious conversation he had one late evening with Juli.

* * *

 _*Short Flashback*_

Luffy watched as everyone went inside, just Juli was the only one still standing at the railing, looking thoughtfully at the waves of the sea below her. "Juli-nee?" He asked her softly while stepping next to her. "Is everything alright?"

Juli sighed at that and looked at her brother seriously. "Lu… can you promise me something…"

Luffy blinked at that in confusion but then grew serious at Juli's utterly serious expression. "Of course, I promise. So, what is it, Juli-nee?"

Juli bit on her lip and looked back over the ocean with a utterly serious look in her eyes. "If I ever get **really** angry or emotional… you might notice a change in the color of my eyes… If that ever happens to the point when my pupil will turn white… You have to stop me and calm me down…. Otherwise…."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at that. "…Otherwise what, Juli-nee?" He asked her in concern.

Juli just stayed silent and chewed on her lip.

"Otherwise what?! TELL ME, JULI-NEE!" Luffy shouted at her in distress while he grabbed onto her arm.

She looked back to him with a grave expression. "…I will die. I will die because I will release the fully sealed power like my mother did before she died from using it that one time. That's why my ancestors always stayed on the island and shut themselves off from the rest of the world. Because they were scared they would get too upset and unleash the inherited power for nothing."

Luffy's eyes widened at that utterly shocked and horrified.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

"Juli-nee, stop! Calm down and snap out of it!" He shouted loudly at her in panic before he hugged her tightly.

Juli wailed in his grip for a short moment until she could snap out of it as she heard her brothers desperate 'please' being whispered into her ear. "…Lu…." She said softly as her eye color turned back to turquoise.

The Strawhats just watched that in utter surprise while Caimie seemed really confused to what's going on.

"Dammit…! Stop scaring me like that, Juli-nee!" Luffy huffed at her as for a short moment his grip around her tightened before he let go of her with angry huff, his voice quivering slightly as he told her that.

Juli's eyes widened in realization as she concluded what was about to happen just a second ago and she looked to the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Lu. Sometimes… It's just hard for me to have my emotion in check, especially when it's about matters like this."

Luffy sighed at that. "It's alright Juli-nee." He then smiled all of the sudden. "As long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about that to happen! Shishishishi!"

Juli smiled at that softly. "…Right. Thanks Lu."

Nami just blinked. "What just happened….?"

"I have no idea…." Usopp mumbled back to her.

Robin looked thoughtfully back from Juli to Luffy, she had the gut feeling it had something to do with Juli's mysterious powers.

"Waah! I can't just sit here!" Caimie shouted in realization as she got over her surprise. "Sorry, minna. I've got to save my friend now. Can we do the takoyaki later?"

"Ehhh…" Luffy grumbled at that disappointed, but then he caught the pleading look of his sister and sighed. "Okay! Sure. Let's save that friend of yours." He said nonchalant.

Juli smiled at that happily and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait a moment, how about you will help us to get to Fishman Island in exchange, ne, Caimie?" Nami asked her with a sweet smile.

"Sure! But you're really going to help me save Hachi, Luffy-chin?" Caimie asked him cheerily and in awe.

"Well, I'm fine with it. But who is this Hachi anyway?" He asked her curiously.

"He runs the Takoyaki store I work at. Our takoyaki is the best in the world!" Caimie told him cheerily.

"That's important! Why didn't you say that to begin with?! Men! Even if it costs you your lives, we're gonna save the takoyaki!" Luffy ordered loudly.

"YEAH! TAKOYAKI! TAKOYAKI!" Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook cheered loudly.

Juli giggled at that in fondness and Nami smiled and sat down on the other side next to Caimie.

"They say it's okay. So, do you know where they are?" The orange-haired woman asked her.

"Yes…" Caimie answered and took out a map.

"Grove 44 is an island at the very eastern edge of the archipelago. 5 kilometers west from there… I guess the Flying Fish Riders' base would be about here. If we head straight for the Sabadoy Archipelago from here, we should pass it on the way. So, let's head west!" Pappag explained to Nami and Juli as well who was looking at the Sabadoy Archipelago on the map with mixed feelings, having heard some rumors about this island formation before.

Caimie nodded at that and hopped to the railing with a smile, before she started to call forward a swarm of fish and asked them to show them the way.

Luffy, Nami and Juli awed about the fact that Caimie could talk to fish. The fish then obediently formed an arrow through creating bubbles on the surface while waving with their fishtails, so showing the Strawhats the direction of where to sail to.

"Wow, I didn't know fish could do that." Usopp said in surprise and awe. Juli giggled at the fish and relaxed a bit as she started to sketch them. Whatever was awaiting them… She will be prepared and keep her emotions in check. The last thing she wants is her brother to worry even more about her.

"So, we just have to follow this arrow to get there." Nami said with a cheerful smile.

"You're really awesome, Caimie!" Luffy complimented her cheerily.

"No, I still have a long way to go." Caimie said bashfully.

"Yosh! I'll take the helm!" Usopp shouted enthusiastic and so, the Strawhats sailed after the arrow the fish were making.

"Let's go, you guys!" Luffy shouted and everyone cheered at that.

 _A few moments later…_

Just as Juli was engulfed in a conversation with Caimie about her friend Hachi, Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest, finally finished with his training.

"Oh, Zoro." Luffy greeted him.

"Are we already setting off? Does it look like we can make it to Fishman Island?" He asked him as he walked towards Luffy, Juli and Caimie, who he had yet to notice.

"Forget that and look here, that's Caimie, the mermaid! She's real! Awesome right?" Luffy told him cheerily, and Juli and Caimie stopped talking at that and looked at Zoro.

"Hello!" Caimie greeted him cheerily and Juli smiled at Zoro.

"…A mermaid, huh?" Zoro said easily…before he remembered Kokoro…and completely deleted that memory out of his brain. "First time I've seen one."

"He erased it! He just…erased his memory!" Chopper shouted flabbergasted.

"We're taking a short detour to save her friend's takoyaki." Luffy informed Zoro.

Juli shook her head at that in fondness. "Lu means that we're saving her friend, who sells takoyaki." She corrected him after she saw Zoro's questioning look.

"But I'm worried… Hachi sounded like he had trouble talking. I'm sure they've done something awful to him." Caimie said in concern.

"Don't worry, we will definitely save your friend. From what you told me about him, Hachi-san really seems like a nice guy, so I will make sure that he will get saved." Juli assured her as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Juli-chin! You're really nice!" Caimie thanked her cheerily.

Pappag nodded at that. "Besides, he's tough, so it should be alright." The starfish then turned around to Luffy. "But you guys were pretty quick with offering your help. Are you sure you're able to handle this?"

"Yeah! We're strong, ya know!" Luffy told him with a determined smile.

"I should warn you, there's not just one gang of kidnappers around here." Pappag told him seriously. "Human trading is a big business around here. And because mermaids are especially rare and popular around here, the Makro crew is after Caimie for quite a while. Hachi from the Takoyaki shop probably thought we had been kidnapped by the Makro crew and went after them since we'd been missing for a while, after being eaten by that monster."

"That's probably it. Hachi is a kind, straight-forward person after all. It's my fault." Caimie blamed herself.

"No, it's not your fault. The only ones at fault here are these human traffickers, so don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" Juli told her seriously and then smiled at her softly.

Zoro sat down on the stairs and drunk a glass of water before he looked to the ground thoughtfully. "Hearing about this octopus named Hachi, I can't help but think of that stupid fishman."

"If it's really him then we're not going to help." Sanji said seriously as he smoked his cigarette.

"Who are you talking about?" Juli asked them in confusion.

"A fishman back from Nami's village in the East Blue that was part of a certain pirate crew, which terrorized the villagers there." Zoro told her shortly.

Juli hummed thoughtfully. "Well, Caimie's friend doesn't sound like one of these bad guys…" _'Well, I guess I have to wait until I see him in person… Then I can truly tell if he's a bad guy or not…'_

"Usually Hachi would just beat them, but who would have thought that he got help from the Flying Fish Riders…" Pappag said seriously.

"Who're they?" Franky asked him.

"Another kidnapping gang who started causing a lot of trouble around these parts recently. They say if they target you, you're doomed. Their boss, Duval is a guy with an iron mask. Nobody knows what he really looks like. It seems like they're looking for someone. They check every single ship that passes this area." Pappag explained.

"Hmph. What an annoying guy." Franky huffed.

"Well, anyway, there's no need to worry, Caimie. We'll definitely save the takoyaki!" Luffy assured her with a bright smile.

Juli just giggled and gave up on correcting her brother. When food is in his mind, there's no one who will be able to change that.

"Thank you, Luffy-chin." Caimie smiled at him and Luffy laughed cheerily.

"Yosh! Well then, Brook! Let's play a song!"

"Yohohoho! With pleasure!" Brook shouted cheerily and started to play Binks sake on his violin.

Luffy and Franky started to dance at that while Chopper and Pappag danced as well. Nami, Caimie and Juli started to cheerily clap along to the song. Zoro and Sanji both smiled.

Suddenly, the fish swarm that formed the arrow, noticed something and dispersed before swimming quickly away. Juli froze in mid-clap and jumped up.

"Huh? Is that…? Oi! We're in trouble!" Usopp shouted in warning.

"Caimie, what's wrong?" Nami asked her in confusion.

Caimie looked at her. "The fish said 'Sorry, but we can't take you any further.'"

"Wha?! What's going on?!" Luffy looked at Juli in surprise who rushed to the upper-deck.

"Enemies." She said seriously as she looked searching around.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at that and catapulted himself to his usual seat on Sunny's figurine head. "Where?! I can't see anyone!"

Caimie's eyes widened at that and she hopped up the stairs towards Juli and Luffy. "It's the Flying Fish Riders! They're not in the sea, but in the air!"

Juli and Luffy looked up at that, just to see three big fish flying towards them at high-speed, who then started to circle around their ship.

"These fish are flying!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"So cool~" Luffy awed.

"This is not the time to be impressed!" Zoro snapped at him and Juli looked after the flying fish seriously.

"Damn this is not good!" Franky cursed.

"Here they come again!" Sanji warned from his place on top of the crow's nest.

"Don't come any closer!" Usopp shouted and tried to steer Sunny a bit away as the three Flying Fish Riders' seared towards them again. Suddenly, as they were right above them, they dropped bombs.

"Bombs, huh?" Zoro tsked as he took out his swords. He cut through some bombs while Luffy also punched some at the same time, so letting the bombs harmlessly explode in midair.

"That was close…" Usopp said in relief.

Juli just observed the Flying fish fly higher into the sky again, her hand on her fans. _'Why do I have the feeling that they're not really attacking right now…'_

"Be careful! Once the flying fish jump out of the water, they can stay in the air for five minutes!" Caimie warned them.

Suddenly, the three Flying Fish Riders' changed their curse and flew back to their base as it seemed.

"What the…?" Luffy said in surprise.

Juli just narrowed her eyes. _'They retreated? …Did they first want to scout us or something? Either way, that means they're planning something…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 72. I hope you like it! :) Looks like the Strawhats agreed to help Caimie…well, for now. But I'm sure Juli will absolutely make sure that they will save Hachi. Well and Juli really despises human traffickers and their stupid jobs of selling humans and other living beings… Maybe she has a reason for being so angry at them…? ;) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this week's Chapter. See you in the next one and have an amazing rest of your week! :3**

names

… _-megami_ = Goddess …

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': A fantastic chapter as always so awesome plus totally love the part with luffy being great brother to juli. Can do you pretty please do a request with the flying fish riders ogling juli & catcalling her and getting a pounding for it on the next chapter please!

 **Thank you~ :3 And I will think about including your request, tho I have to say I want the story to progress forward a little bit faster than it's doing now. (Because I already have so much great ideas and can't wait to share them with you guys.**

 _'Totong_ ': I wonder if Juli heard of the slave trading business in Saobady Archipelago? Or she's just totally despises human trafficers? Either way we're assured of a one action filled chapter next time! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Well, to answer your question... Actually both. XD Juli heard some bad rumors involving human trafficking on Sabaody Archipelago when she still was living on her island. And there's another reason she totally despises anything that has to do with human trafficking/ slaves... But I don't want to spoil to much, it's going to be revealed soon, tho not next chapter.**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': Seeing Luffy being scolded by Juli make me wonder if Juli do the same if the Straw Hats disengage their rescue mission after discovering who they gonna rescue. Anyways great as usual.

 **Thank you very much! And well... Probably. XD She will definitely not agree with them, but you will see next chapter what exactly happens. ;)**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Alright it's rescue time! And hopefully Juli doesn't accidentally activated her powers while attacking Duval's hideout.

 **Yeaj, rescue time~ And well, it definitely would be really, really bad if she activates her power, so let's hope it will not happen. *giggles nervously***


	73. Saving Hachi or not!

Chapter 73- Saving Hachi or not?!

* * *

"Huh? I can see something now!" Luffy smiled excited as he looked at the Flying Fish Riders' Base they sailed towards.

Juli took a deep breath and studied the base before them thoughtfully. _'This is their base…huh?'_

"I wonder if that's where this takoyaki guy is kept…" Luffy asked cheerily.

"Hacchin…." Nami said thoughtfully, starting to think that maybe Caimie's friend really is the octopus fishman she knows from her past.

"So, let's go save the takoyaki!" Luffy shouted excited and impatiently.

"I got it already, just wait a moment…" Franky mumbled with a sigh.

Juli just narrowed her eyes seriously as she stared at the base ahead of them.

"Ah, but everyone be careful!" Caimie warned them seriously. "The Makro crew… have caught me 30 times!" She said cheerily with a smile.

"You get captured way too much!" Usopp snapped at her in disbelief before he sweat dropped. "You also get eaten too much…"

Caimie rubbed the back of her neck bashfully at that and Juli shook her head in fondness before she closed her eyes and concentrated just as they sailed into the base of the Flying Fish Riders.

"So, looks like we entered their territory." Franky crossed his arms seriously.

"Ugh…. I'm getting the old 'I-shouldn't-get-on-this-island' disease again!" Usopp said in slight fear.

"This is not an island." Franky deadpanned. "It's more like a village that has been built on water."

"It's actually the 'I-shouldn't-go-into-this-village-that-has-been-built-on-water' disease!" Usopp corrected himself dramatically.

"Who would want to built a base here?" Zoro asked seriously.

"Who knows." Sanji replied to him shortly.

"Even so, it's really quiet here." Chopper said thoughtfully as he looked around.

Juli opened her eyes and looked seriously ahead in the direction of where she could feel someone with a good heart was located.

"I have a bad feeling…. Luffy at this rate-" Usopp tried to tell him, but Luffy just interrupted him.

"FORWARD!" The captain of the Strawhats shouted in utter excitement.

"OI! Hacchin, are you alright?" Caimie called loudly for her friend.

"Get out here Makro and give Hachi back!" Pappag shouted as well.

Juli looked thoughtfully at the figure in a cage ahead of them, who was covered in what seemed to be black substance of some sorts. _'That has to be him….'_

"It looks like there's someone in the cage." Robin informed the others seriously.

"What is this black thing." Franky asked confused.

"Huh?! Let's see…." Caimie and Pappag stared concentrated at the black figure in the cage. "Could that be…. Hacchin?" She asked confused.

"I've got it Caimie. No one's around." Pappag said seriously. "They must all be having an afternoon snack."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Anyone could tell that this is a trap!" Usopp snapped at them in disbelief.

"They are obviously hiding in there, waiting for the perfect chance to strike." Franky told them seriously.

"WONDFERFUL DEDUCTION! I never would have thought of that!" Caimie and Pappag said in unison as their eyes bulged out in shock.

Juli sweat dropped at that before she studied the black figure thoughtfully again, getting more and more sure that this was Caimie's friend Hachi, especially with the emotions she could feel coming from him, along with what she calls 'weight of soul' with which she's somehow able to feel if a person has a good 'soul', a bad 'soul' that still can be pulled out of darkness and be saved from wandering on an path of evil or an evil 'soul' that already is fully consumed by darkness. Until now, the only person she ever felt had an evil 'soul' was Blackbeard, with Akainu being second and very close to fully be consumed by darkness the last time she met him.

"Nyuu! I'm here! Caimie, I'm okay, so don't worry about me!"" Hachi shouted towards him.

"It's really Hacchin!" Caimie shouted in relief, but then she noticed that he was colored black from an inky substance. "EEEEHHH?! You're all black! What happened to you? Did someone do this to you?!" She shouted utterly shocked as her eyes bulged out.

"No, that was me. But more importantly, this is a trap! So please leave immediately! You know that I'm strong, right? So, it's alright." Hachi told her nervously and hushed.

Juli smiled softly at that. "So, this really is your friend Hachi. I'm glad, Caimie." She told her in relief, before she froze and looked back to Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Zoro. "…minna?"

"That voice sounds remarkably familiar…..and with that unusual silhouette…" Zoro's eyebrow twitched slightly at that and he sighed. "Oi, Nami, what do you think?"

"There's definitely something suspicious about him." Nami answered him seriously.

"What?" Luffy asked them confused and Juli narrowed her eyes.

"Well, well… We will find out if we ask him." Sanji said causally before he turned towards Hachi's cage. "Oi, how's Arlong?"

"Nyuu. Ah! Arlong-san… No, Arlong, Kurobi, Chew and the rest of the crew got caught by the marines. I was the only one who escaped…and now I'm living my old dream of running a takoyaki stand!" Hachi answered them, so stupidly giving himself away.

Zoro and Nami just sweat dropped at that and sighed. "I knew it…."

"….Arlong…?" Luffy said confused before he started to scream as he realized who was in front of him. "So it was you?! You damn squid!"

"Crap!" Hachi shouted in realization as he noticed that he messed up.

Juli bit on her lip at that and looked worried back to her nakama. "So… Caimie's friend is one of the crewmembers of the pirate crew who terrorized your village, Nami?" _'I can't believe it… Yes, he may have been someone with a bad 'soul' in the past…. But I can sense that he's now a kind-hearted, friendly individuum.'_

"Yes. That octopus was one of the top crewmembers of the Arlong Pirates. Nami was in a horrible situation back then." Usopp answered her as he remembered what happened back in the East Blue.

Juli clenched her fist at that and stared troubled to the ground. "But… Even so…" She bit on her lip again as her emotions clashed with one another. On one side, she didn't want to help someone who hurt one of her nakama badly in the past, on the other hand, she could feel that Hachi was deeply sorry for his actions and that he now was a friendly fishman, who just want to live his dream peacefully for the rest of his life.

"OI OCTOPUS! Now that we know who you really are, we will never save you…" Luffy shouted angrily towards him but then faltered as the thought of takoyaki filled his mind.

"N-Nyuu…." Hachi just looked sadly to the ground at that, really regretting how they treated Nami back then.

"B-But…. E-Ehm…." Luffy faltered more and more. "Is your takoyaki really that delicious?"

"Oh come on, getting caught between appetite and reason?" Sanji asked him with a fond sigh.

"What an idiot." Zoro mumbled.

"So, you guys know Hacchin? Is Hacchin perhaps an old friend of yours?!" Caimie asked him with a cheerful smile.

"HE'S NOT OUR FRIEND!" Zoro snapped at her with a really dark and dangerous shadowed over face.

Caimie screamed at that in fright before she sank to the ground and then looked troubled to the ground as she heard how Usopp ordered to turn around the ship. "Nami-chin…" She asked her hopefully.

"Sorry, Caimie…. I would have never thought that your friend would turn out to be him…" Nami said with a sigh as she held her hand before her face and shook her head.

"No way…." Caimie muttered in disbelief as tears gathered in her eyes. "So, you are not going to help me save him? Hacchin!" She shouted for him in utter concern.

"Caimie, don't worry about me! Go home, it's okay!" Hachi shouted towards her in panic, not wanting the mermaid to get into the grasps of the Makro crew.

Juli bit harder onto her lip at that and looked back to her nakama, not able to believe that they just were going to turn back like this and turn a blind eye to what was obviously about to happen. "Minna…" She whispered in disbelief.

"No, I'll save you myself! Because you always save us!" Caimie shouted determined.

"That's right! I never knew you guys were such a heartless, insensitive group!" Pappag huffed at them and just as he and Caimie wanted to jump into water, Juli stopped them.

"Wait, Caimie, Pappag." She told them seriously.

"Juli-chin…" Caimie looked at her in surprise and Luffy blinked confused at his sister.

"…Minna…" Juli told them seriously as she looked back to them with determined turquoise eyes. "I don't know what happened to you in the past with Hachi, Nami… And I know it certainly was hard for you… But… Don't you think it's time to forgive him? I….I can feel that Hachi totally regrets what happened… And I know that he's changed to when you met him! He's a friendly, kind-hearted person now, who doesn't wish for something bad to happen to anyone! Caimie told me a lot about him when we were sailing here that let me also conclude that he's not a bad guy anymore! We can't just turn back and leave Caimie to deal with this alone, when we know what would happen to them without our help! No matter what bad things Hachi did in his past, it doesn't matter who he has hurt or killed back then…. What counts is the now and the future! I can't believe you could live with turning a blind eye to something like this! I wouldn't even wish my worst enemy….. I wouldn't even wish Blackbeard to end up in slavery after being caught by human traffickers!" She shouted at them, stunning the Strawhats.

"….J-Juli-nee…." Luffy looked at his sister utterly surprised, never would he thought that his sister, after everything Blackbeard had done to her, still somehow is able to wish for something not bad to happen to this evil guy. Nami bit on her lip and looked thoughtfully to the ground as Juli's true words still sounded through her head.

"Juli-chin…" Caimie looked at her touched and hopefully.

Hachi looked at her surprised and also touched and his eyes widened as he slowly started to recognize who she was. "Nyuu…. Could it be that you are…? But that's not possible!"

"Minna… I don't care if you still want to turn back and not help Caimie to save Hachi. No matter how you will decide, I will help Caimie! Because I can't turn a blind eye to something like this!" Juli said utterly determined, not being able to agree with her nakama's hasty decision. "Caimie, let's go." She told the mermaid seriously.

"Arigato, Juli-chin." Caimie nodded seriously and she, Juli and Pappag jumped into the water.

"Wha?! Juli-nee wait!" Luffy shouted after her in concern.

"Caimie-chwan! Juli-megami!" Sanji shouted after the two as well.

"Oi, Juli can't be serious… She and Caimie cannot fight against all of them alone!" Usopp shouted in slight panic and Chopper nodded frantically in agreement and concern.

Zoro clenched his fist and looked at Luffy who was grabbing onto the railing tightly, torn with what to do.

"Now we got you, Caimie!" The Makro crew suddenly shouted as they lifted the screaming Caimie and Pappag out of the water, just to have to dodge and let go of Caimie again as Juli's fan flew in their direction. "What's that?! A woman…?" They looked surprised in Juli's direction before they dived under water.

Juli panted slightly as she surfaced. "Fighting in water against fishmen isn't the best thing to do…" She bit on her lip. _'Also… I'm not back to full health since the fight against Oz when I foolishly removed half of the seal…'_ "Kyyaaa!" She shouted in surprise as she was dragged under water by one of the fishmen before he surfaced with her tightly in his grip, and at the same time, Caimie got caught by the other two fishmen.

"If I'm right, she's a human princess! We're going to be super rich!" The Makro crew cheered as they lifted Caimie into the air and grabbed tightly onto Juli.

"Waaah! Juli-chin!" Caimie shouted towards her in concern as she saw how a bruise appeared on her arm where one of the fishmen was grabbed onto her tightly so she couldn't swim away.

"That's why I told you to run! Caimie! Pappag! Hime-sama as well!" Hachi shouted with tears in his eyes, and wailed around in his cage and banged his head against the bars of the cage as he tried to get out so he could help them.

Juli bit on her lip in pain. _'I have underestimated the fishmen's strength… Their strength underwater really is incredible… And because my fighting style relies on speed and humans are slower underwater whilst fishmen get faster, I have no chance against them in the water.'_

"Bastards!" Sanji cursed loudly and angrily. Zoro frowned angrily and his muscles tensed.

"Juli-nee! Dammit!" Luffy shouted in worry and looked back to Nami. "Nami!"

Nami looked from Juli back to Hachi in the cage, who desperately tried to break out.

"Caimie! I will save you! And I will repay your kindness Hime-sama!" Hachi shouted in panic as he tried even more to get out of the steel cage, but it was just no use.

Nami sighed. "Fine, let's save Hachi. Juli was right with her words all along, he's pretty harmless…. And besides, what friends would we be if we let Juli fight alone?"

"Juli-nee!" Luffy screamed at that and already stretched his arm forward, snatched his sister out of the fishman's arm before he catapulted himself into the air and also snatched Caimie and Pappag out of their arms.

"A devil fruit user?!" The Fishmen shouted in surprise.

Luffy landed on Hachi's cage before he so boost his jump and landed safely on dry land.

"Mugiwara…" Hachi said in surprise.

"That bastard!" The Macro crew shouted angrily.

"Luffy-chin!" Caimie smiled cheerily as he sat her and Pappag to the ground.

Juli sighed softly. "Lu…."

"Yosh! I got them!" Luffy shouted towards Sunny, before he also set his sister to the ground, looked at her bruise…..and started to panic. "But Juli-nee are you alright?! Why were you so stupid to jump in by yourself?! You could have just waited! Ne, does the bruise hurts badly?! Whaa! I think we need Chopper!" He just rambled out very quickly, while running around her in circles.

Juli smiled softly at that while carefully touching the bruise. "I'm alright… This will heal in no time… I was just a bit carelessly…."

"Just don't do that again! Next time at least wait for me!" He huffed back to his sister and relaxed a bit.

"Thank you Mugiwara. I'm indebted to you." Hachi thanked him from the bottom of his heart with tears in his eyes.

"Zoro, cut the rope and cage from the octopus!" Luffy ordered loudly.

"Yeah, sure thing." Zoro said with a smirk as he drew his sword, also secretly relieved Juli was alright, not that he would admit it out loud.

"Mugiwara, be careful! It's a trap! The Flying Fish Riders' have you already surrounded!" Hachi shouted in warning.

Juli stood up at that with a sigh. "Now on land, I feel a lot better with fighting… Besides… here my fans can't get wet,…." She pouted for a short moment at her wet fans, the water having made them useless for now until they will be dry again.

"Luffy-chin! Juli-chin!" Caimie awed at them.

"Whether they come from the sea or from the sky, let them come, I will beat all of them!" Luffy smiled in excitement and seriously. "Especially for hurting my sister, those assholes!" He added with a huff.

Juli shook her head in fondness at that. "Yeah, sure Lu. Let's work together minna." She smiled seriously.

"Shishishi! GUYS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Luffy shouted loudly towards them and the others on Sunny got ready for the battle as well.

"YEAH!" The Strawhats cheered loudly.

Juli giggled amused. _'I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys…. Of course, you will always have my back!'_ She smiled happily, her trust in this crew was only more strengthened through that.

The Flying Fish Riders' shot out of the water and seared through the air on their flying fishes.

"Well, well… who's got the freshest fish here…" Luffy asked with a big smile and stretched his arms towards one of the Flying Riders'.

"Lu, no!" Juli shouted but Luffy already catapulted himself on the flying fish and started to fly through the air after throwing the man off the fish.

"Shishishi! So cool!" Luffy laughed excited and happily. "I'm flying!"

Juli just sweat dropped with a fond smile. "He sure realizes that those fishes can go back into the water…" She giggled amused at her brother's antics before she casually caught a cannonball that one of the Flying Riders had thrown at her. "Well, sorry to tell you guys that, but this isn't going to work on me. And that was just rude, you know."

"Whaaaa?!" The one that threw the cannonball at her shouted utterly surprised.

Juli smiled seriously. "As much as I try to avoid fighting… I think someone has to teach you a lesson to not throw things at others from that height. Let's see how you can handle the trick Garp-jiji showed me." And with hat she took a deep breath…..and threw the cannonball back at the Flying Fish Rider that attacked her and so made him get hit head on and fall into the sea, all the while Juli looked like if it was the most easiest thing to throw a freaking cannonball.

"Wow! SO COOL!" Caimie shouted in utter awe with Pappag nodding in agreement.

The Strawhats on board of Sunny just sweat dropped at that while they protected Sunny from the bombs and cannonballs thrown at them.

"…Yes, definitely see her relation to Luffy there…" Nami sweat dropped as Luffy seared above them while laughing utterly cheerily. "They are all crazy."

"S-Scary!" Usopp and Chopper gulped, both making sure that they don't get on Juli's bad side from now on.

"Wow… that chick is not bad…" One of the Flying Rider's smiled impressed.

"And she's really hot." Another admitted.

"Oi, pretty lady, don't you want to stay with us rather than with these boring pirates?" One of the Flying Fish Rider asked her when searing above her.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want such a nice body to go to waste." Another catcalled her and then whistled suggestively.

"…..Huh?" Juli just asked utterly confused and oblivious while she was clutching the bruise on her right arm…maybe throwing that cannonball wasn't a good idea. ' _I should take it easy.'_

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!" Sanji snapped enraged and looked close to burst into flames. Zoro just tsked angrily.

"OI! That's my sis you're talking about!" Luffy snapped angrily and wanted to punch one of them, who flew past him on his flying fish…but then the flying fishes all dived back into the water…. including his.

Juli just sweat dropped in fondness as she saw how Brook and Chopper tried to jump after Luffy, what ended up in the three Devil Fruit users having to be saved and brought back on deck of Sunny. She giggled amused. "That's why I love you guys…"

Just then, the three Fishmen from the Makro crew surfaced before her, Caimie and Pappag.

"Now it's the perfect time to capture Caimie again as well as this princess!" One of them said cheerily and the three laughed as they slowly walked on land.

"Whaaa!" Caimie and Pappag started to cry in panic at that and Juli narrowed her eyes seriously.

"So much to taking it easy, huh…." She sighed and took out her fan…. She can't use any real powerful attack because it was still wet but it has to work.

"Caimie! Pappag! Hime-sama too!" Hachi shouted in panic and hammered against the bars of his cage. Just then, Zoro easily cut through the bars of the cage and casually landed on the top part of it.

Before the Makro crew even could reach Juli, Caimie and Pappag, Hachi appeared behind them, now free from his ropes. "Nyuu! You freed me, Roronoa! Arigato. You're a nice guy after all, huh?"

"It was Captain's order, baka." Zoro told him easily. Juli sighed at that in relief and pouted as she looked back at her wet fan, it was taking way too long to dry for her liking.

"Huh…." The Makro crew slowly turned around. "Eh?! Hachi?!"

Caimie and Pappag cheered as Hachi beat the three Fishmen easily by punching them in the face. "Hacchin, I'm so glad!" Caimie shouted in utter relief as Hachi appeared before them and hugged the two.

"Nyuu, Caimie! Pappag! I'm so sorry! I was going to save you!" Hachi sobbed out.

"Don't worry about it, Hachi!" Pappag sobbed as well.

Juli smiled softly at that before her eyes widened and she spun around in alarm, just to see one of the Fishmen Riders' taking aim at Hachi at the four. "Watch out!" She shouted back to them while clutching onto her fan that was pretty useless right now and made sure to cover Hachi, Caimie and Pappag as good as possible with her body.

Before the man could throw a harp at her tho, Zoro easily slashed the flying fish and its rider.

"Roronoa!" Hachi shouted in surprise.

"Zoro-chin!"

Juli smiled at that in relief. "Thanks, Zoro."

Zoro just sighed. "Don't let you guard down. And Juli, you need to be more careful in the future." He told her seriously.

Juli pouted at that cutely. "If my fan wouldn't have gotten wet, I could have also easily cut the enemy." She huffed at him.

Zoro's lips twitched up at that for a split second before he scowled at the present bruise on her arm. "That's not what I meant… I meant when you just jumped in with Caimie. What were you thinking?!"

Juli's eyes widened at that and she smiled nervously at that. "Ah. I apologize for that… Sometimes I just let my emotions carry me away and don't really think about what I'm doing…"

Zoro sighed at that. "Then you need to stop doing that. You got yourself hurt Juli!" He snapped at her.

Hachi just watched what was happening in surprise, Caimie and Pappag were just confused.

"But…" Juli pouted at Zoro, apparently, she could be as stubborn as Luffy sometimes.

"Urgh… Juli, seriously you- Eh?!" Zoro stopped his gruff scolding as he saw how tears gathered in Juli's eyes and she started to sniff. _'Uh oh…'_ He started to sweat heavily at that in panic. "N-No Juli, calm down… I don't mean it like this… Ehm…"

"Juli-chin!" Caimie hugged Juli and looked disappointed at Zoro. "You big meanie!"

"Meanie!" Pappag huffed at him as well.

Zoro's eyes widened at that and his eyebrow twitched slightly before he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Juli." He grumbled out.

Juli blinked at that and looked up with teary eyes before she crashed Zoro into a hug with a small smile. "It's okay~ It was my fault, you were right."

Zoro just sighed at that and awkwardly petted her head, blushing slightly as she cheerily smiled up to him.

Hachi slowly got over his surprise. "Roronoa… you… Pfft…" And with that, the octopus fishman tried desperately not to laugh from seeing how Juli got the swordsman wrapped around her little finger already.

"Aww~" Caimie awed and clapped cheerily.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro snapped at them in embarrassment while Juli just giggled innocently as she let go of the furiously blushing swordsman.

Juli then looked back over to the Sunny and giggled more as she saw Brook running on the water and juking all of the Flying Fish Riders', so that not one was able to hit him. Well, that was until she saw how Luffy catapulted himself onto another flying fish just before noticing that the man riding the fish was asleep and so he crashed right into one house in the town. "Lu…" She shook her head and smiled fondly while Zoro next to her just facepalmed as he looked at the destroyed building, Luffy just had crashed into.

"…. Idiotic captain." He grumbled in fondness.

"Wha?! Is Luffy-chin going to be okay?" Caimie asked in concern.

"Yes, Lu is made out of rubber after all." Juli told her with a cheerful shrug, just before they were attacked by another two Flying Fish Riders.

Zoro slashed one of them, while Juli jumped into the air and kicked one off the Riders of the fish. As Juli landed back on the ground, she noticed that Zoro was panting heavily while clutching onto his chest. "Zoro…" She knelt down beside him in worry.

"R-Roronoa!" Hachi shouted in concern.

"Zoro-chin!" Caimie looked at him in concern as well.

"Zoro… You are still hurt from the fight with Oz and Kuma. You really need to take it easy as well…" She told him in worry, looking seriously into his eyes.

"I-I'm alright…." Zoro panted out and just before Juli could protest, Brook landed next to them on the ground.

"Yohohoho! I have reached my limit! I have a muscle cramp!" Brook said cheerily. "Ah! Even though I don't have any muscles to have a cramp in!"

"Brook, you're pretty enthusiastic, huh?" Zoro looked back to him with a small smile, successfully changing the topic. "You took out quite a few of them."

Juli pouted at that. _'This is not over yet, Zoro! You need to just rest sometimes, with all your training and fighting you will overwork your body!'_ She thought before she sighed and let it go….for now.

"I'm glad I could be of help…" Brook panted out. "But please…let me rest for a while."

Zoro then gritted his teeth in pain and clenched his fist as one particular nasty wound started to throb painfully. Brook now noticed it as well and looked at him in concern.

"Zoro!" Juli told him softly as she noticed how he tried to stand up. "Don't push yourself or your wounds will open up. Chopper wouldn't be so pleased about this, so rest for now."

"But…" Now, it was onto Zoro to protest, but one scolding look of Juli was enough to shut him up.

Caimie laughed cheerily at that and clapped. "You're amazing, Juli-chin!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed amused. "My, my…"

Hachi snorted, but the he noticed another one of the Flying Fish Riders' trying to attack them from behind and jumped into the air and slashed him with his eight swords.

"You saved me, huh?" Zoro smiled at the octopus as he slowly stood up with Juli's help, who gave up on trying to get Zoro to sit still.

"Hacchin you were really cool!" Caimie awed cheerily.

"Just what I'd expect from, you, Hachi!" Pappag shouted impressed as well.

"Arigato, Hachi-san." Juli thanked him with a kind smile.

"You really think I'm cool?!" Hachi turned cheerily around to Caimie and Pappag, just to miss two other Flying Fish Riders' appearing behind him.

Juli's eyes widened at that and she jumped and kicked one off them of the Flying Fish, while Brook blocked the attack of the other one while Zoro slashed the attacker.

"Phew… I thought I was gonna die! Thanks!" Hachi thanked them gratefully.

"You are quite welcome!" Brook told him politely.

"I told you to watch yourself, didn't I?" Zoro asked Hachi gruffly, before his ear was being pulled by a pouting Juli.

"And I told you to keep it easy, didn't I?!" She huffed at him scolding.

"Oww! Oww! Just stop, Juli!" Zoro snapped at her and tried to get her to let go of his ear, but it wasn't happening. "I apologize, alright?!" He huffed at her and grumpily rubbed his hurting ear as Juli let go of it. "Stupid scary woman…" He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that…?" Juli asked him in confusion, not being able to understand the last thing Zoro said.

"…Nothing…." Zoro told her quickly, not wanting to be the reason why she starts crying again.

"Pfft…." Hachi tried not to laugh at this again and Zoro's eyebrow started to twitch at that.

"I warn you… .word ….or there will be octopus meat for dinner today." He told him dangerously.

"Zoro, rude!" Juli scolded him with a huff.

"Yohohoho! Better not go against Juli-san." Brook told Zoro cheerily who just grumbled utterly annoyed at that while Juli smiled softly

Caimie just watched in awe as the Flying Fish Riders' were getting beaten one after another by the Strawhats on Sunny. "Amazing! They're all really strong, Pappag!"

Her starfish friend just sweat dropped. "To think they'd go this far… We were just gonna grab Hachi and escape…"

"Well, we don't finish things halfway." Juli told him cheerily as she threw her fan at two Fish Riders' flying towards them, just for them to get cut and fall down into the sea just as Juli caught her fan and closed it. "Yay~ My fans are fully dried now~" She smiled happily.

Zoro just shook his head in fondness at that.

"You're really strong as well, Hime-sama. I'm surprised." Hachi told her impressed.

"Oh, that's nothing- huh?" Juli interrupted herself and blinked confused. "Lu…?"

Just then, Luffy crashed through the wall of a house before them. "Run! A huge guy is coming!"

"Is it the masked guy?" Hachi asked him.

"The masked guy and a cow!" Luffy told them as he stopped next to his sister.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that.

"A bull?" Zoro asked in surprise and they all looked to where Luffy came from, just to see a huge bull of some sorts with an iron-mask wearing man riding on it, appear in front of them.

"Getting yourselves knocked down in droves…. You're not just bugs, y'know! Flying Fish Riders!" Duval shouted seriously. "I don't need this base any more, as long as I can kill the Strawhats!"

"Eh? Lu why does he want to kill us?" Juli asked him in confusion.

"I dunno!" Luffy huffed out in frustration before he realized it. "Wait… Maybe because-"

"Move it!" Duval told Hachi darkly, who was standing in his way of reaching Luffy, Zoro and Juli. "I have no need for a fishman, mermaid or glove! If you wanna run, then just get lost!"

"I'm a starfish!" Pappag protested but the three just quickly went out of the way.

Juli frowned cutely as she felt Duval's emotions. _'So much rage and anger… As well as thirst for revenge… It's sickening… And also…'_ She narrowed her eyes seriously as she glared at Duval.

"I didn't enter the slave-trading market 'cause I wanted to! You guys understand that, right?!" Duval told his underlings utterly serious.

"Of course, Head!" The Flying Fish Riders' saluted, as they were now back on the ground.

"What a great day this is! The man whom I wanted to kill so badly that I even saw him in my dreams is right here! I'm so grateful! I guess there's a kami, huh…? One day, I was suddenly thrown into the depths of Hell because of that man!" Duval said darkly. "Today, I'll kill ya right here, even if I die myself… Pirate… Black Leg Sanji! I really wanted to meet'cha!" He glared utterly darkly at Sanji, who just looked back at him in surprise and shock.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 73! I hope you liked it. :) Looks like next chapter is going to be interesting and packed with more action. Oh and I really hope you enjoyed the Juzo (Juli x Zoro) fluff this chapter. :3 I swear, those two already act like they are a married couple or something. XDD Anyway, I hope you have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter! :D**

 _Reviews_

 _'Zabuza's Girl_ ': Can hardly wait for Saboady!

 **Me too! ;) I'm very excited how you all will react to everything I have planned.**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Love your chapter 73 it's great plus love the part with the flying fish riders flirting with juli and can you have the flying fish riders use pick up lines on her please

(Giving fanfic writer the puppy dog eyes) pretty please with on sugar

 **Thank you~ :3 And well, I will see but I don't think the Flying Sign Riders using pick up lines on Juli will fit into the flow of the story... Mhm... But maybe Duval could use a pick up line on her, what only would add to Sanji's anger.**

 _'Totong'_ : Oh my goodness! I expected Caimie & Papagg to fall for a trap like. But not Juli, she's almost got captured. But at least she manage to Luffy and the crewto go on with the rescue plan. And next chapter, please let Juli laugh at the expense of poor Sanji. That would be great! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Yeah, Juli's brain kinda stopped thinking rational as she was in disbelief of her nakama wanting to retreat like this. But anyway, I'm sure Juli will find it funny that Duval looks exactly like Sanji's wanted poster, but well, even when she will laugh, not for long that is certain. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': He, he, he. Nice to see Juli scold Zoro sometimes. And I couldn't wait to see next chapter how Juli react to Duval's face. That would funny. See ya!

 **Yes, Juli scolding Zoro is hilarious that she can shut him up like that. XD And I can't wait forget next chapter as well! They're going to be some cool things happening, so be excited! :3**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': I wonder how the Makro crew sense the princesses-ness of Juli. Well whatever the case if the Makro crew did able to sold Juli at the Auction House and Garp or Sengoku did heard what happened to her or God forbid Shanks, may Kami have mercy on their poor, poor souls.

 **Not even kami would be able to have mercy on them. XD Because they DEFINITELY would get killed by Shanks and/or Garp... Just imagine the two teaming up to kill them... Yeah, that would mean the end of the world. XDDD**

 _'Moon kitty_ ': I love the chapter 73 it's marvelous like you and quick question how will juli reaction to duval's face and can you do my request super please

 **I will think about doing your request, as already mentioned, but I can'f promise anything. And you will see Juli's reaction to Duval's fxe in the next chapter. :3**


	74. Iron Mask Duval's Face revealed!

Chapter 74- Iron Mask Duval's face revealed! Sanji vs. Duval

* * *

"Me? That guy wants to kill me?" Sanji asked in confusion while Duval glared at him darkly.

"Sanji, who's that guy?" Franky asked him, from his place by the railing of Sunny. "It seems like he has some sort of grudge against you..."

"Could it be something that happened at the restaurant? Try to remember." Nami told him seriously.

"If it's something from back then, I did plenty of things that people might be mad at me for…" Sanji tried to remember as he started to mentally count the people that could possibly be mad at him.

Juli blinked at that in surprise. "I wonder what Sanji did for this man to be so angry at him…"

"Well, I can't hold it against him if he wants to kill that nosebleed cook." Zoro said while shrugging, making Juli sigh in fondness.

"Quit playing dumb, Black Leg!" Duval shouted angrily at him. "We're talkin' about somethin' recent here!" And with that, he shot harpoons towards them, but luckily everyone was able to avoid them while Sanji just seemed to get more confused to why this Duval was angry at him.

"These're my scorpion venom harpoons! If they hit'cha, ya'll be headed for the afterlife in three minutes! Know the depth of my fury!" Duval shouted enraged and fired the poisonous harpoons at the Strawhats on board of Sunny again. This time, Nami was barely able to dodge them and Sanji was getting pissed off.

"Damn bastard. I ain't remember at all! Who are you?!" He shouted back to him in utter confusion.

Duval just continued to fire his venomous harpoons at Sunny in rage while laughing crazily.

Juli sweat dropped at that. "Wow… He seems to have lost it…"

Luffy just looked at Duval seriously. "I saw what's under that mask."

"Really? Who is he?" Zoro asked him in surprise.

Luffy just placed the strawhat on his head. "Don't be surprised. You've seen his face too!" And with that, he ran towards Duval.

"….Eh?" Juli just tilted her head cutely in confusion at that and looked at Zoro, who was just looking as confused as her.

With a battle cry, Luffy jumped into the air and kicked Duval's iron mask off his face.

"That bastard…!" The Flying Fish Riders' shouted in shock "He knocked Duval-sama's iron mask off!"

Luffy landed back on the ground just as the iron mask fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Very well… Take a close look at my scarred face!" Duval said seriously and everyone's eyes widened at that in shock as they stared at Duval, whose face resembled Sanji's drawn wanted poster perfectly to every detail.

"He's…!" Zoro said in shock and surprise, while Sanji stared at Duval in utter disbelief.

Juli held a hand over her mouth as her shock quickly changed to amusement. ' _My, my… What is the possibility of that to happen… I can't believe it…'_ She bit on her lip to prevent her giggles from escaping her, she just couldn't help but feel amused at this situation.

' _Juli…'_ Zoro looked at her in amusement as he noticed that she tried not to laugh and shook his head in fondness before he couldn't help but snort amused as well. _'Who would have believed that something like this could happen…'_

"I've been waitin' for this day… I decided to murder ya and so I set out to sea! But lookin' for ya would be a problem y'know… After all yer wanted poster and yer true face didn't match! Even if the marines or bounty hunters ran into ya, they just might not notice ya! Nah, there's no way that'd happen! Those guy's definitely find ya! They'd find ya, and then they'd say… "I found you! Black Leg Sanji!" and then I told'em… "I dunno anyone like that! I ain't even a pirate!"" Duval shouted at him upset, while starting to cry.

Sanji clenched his fist at that and burst into angry flames. "QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!"

"Black Leg Sanji! Dis is all yer fault!" Duval shouted upset while crying in self-pity.

Sanji just looked utterly angry and gritted his teeth before he jumped off board into the water.

Juli slowly was able to calm down and shook her head. "Never would I have expected that to happen…" She took a deep breath and then narrowed her eyes at Duval. _'But still, this Duval's self-pity really is over the top… Yes, his story is quite dramatic and something like this is unheard of, but he's practically flowing over with self-pity. And self-pity is not something that will ever help you to go on with things.'_

"How frightenin' it was, suddenly bein' targeted by bounty hunters?! Why? Why'd I suddenly have to be chased by the Navy HQ?! Why'd all those big name bounty hunters suddenly start huntin' me?! Why?!" Duval shouted while still crying.

Just then, Sanji heaved himself out of the water and slowly walked towards Duval.

"Sanji?" Luffy looked at him in surprise.

"S'all because ya decided to become a pirate, and became famous… dat I had to go into hidin'… Fearing the bounty hunters ev'ry single day!" Duval shouted upset.

Sanji just started to pick up his pace and now was running towards Duval.

"What'd I do?! Give me my life back! BLACK LEG SANJI!" He now shouted angrily at Sanji, just as said man jumped into the air as he reached him.

Sanji then looked at him utterly annoyed and angry. "LIKE I CARE!" He snapped at him just before he kicked him hardly in the face.

"Head!" The Flying Fish Riders' shouted in concern.

Duval's nose started to bleed at that before he snapped angrily back at Sanji. "Whaddaya mean, "Like I care"?! If ya ain't gonna take responsibility for dis, then who will?!"

"SHADDUP! I'm more pissed about that wanted poster than anyone else!" Sanji snapped back at him as a tick mark appeared on his head.

The two glared angrily at each other.

"Nyuu… Those two look exactly like each other…" Hachi noticed.

Zoro smirked at that. "Like two peas in a pod." He taunted Sanji.

Juli just sweat dropped at that and smiled amused. Brook started to laugh loudly at that with tears in his eyes and even sank to the ground.

Sanji started to tremble at that in anger. "BROOK! I'm so gonna kick the crap out of you, afterwards!"

"Well then, Sanji… We'll just be going on ahead." Luffy told him easily.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Sanji protested loudly before he just looked back at Duval in annoyance. "If you don't want to look like that wanted picture… Then how about trying to change your hairstyle and your beard? There are plenty of things you could change, right?!"

Duval just stared at him at that before he realized it. "Ah! So, I could have done that?"

"Are you all morons?!" Sanji snapped at him in utter annoyance.

Juli just sweat dropped with a fond smile. _'That would have been an easy solution to things.'_

"I ain't no moron!" Duval snapped back at him before he started to get emotional and teared up again. "You know, Black Leg, we… You know, Black Leg, we… We… were running a small, unknown mafia in some distant corner of this sea… We spent every single day by threatening the villagers for money… That was the kind of happy life we had."

Juli narrowed her eyes angrily at that and clenched her fist while her eyes started to be shadowed over by her hair. _'…Happy life?! By threatening and scaring people and running a mafia?!'_

Duval continued to tell his tale. "But that tranquil way of life suddenly received a huge shock. At that time…. I was convinced that the entire village had learned to fear me. But then, what happened? Black Leg… Do you understand…. I, who had never caused any kind of uproar… Suddenly found myself with a bounty of 77 million…and was chased around by these powerful marines… I was forced to wear a iron mask and take part in slave-trading businesses-"

Suddenly, Duval was interrupted as Juli appeared right in front of him in the air and slapped him hardly across the face. "Ridiculous!"

"Juli-megami?!" Sanji shouted in shock as Juli landed on the ground before him, while she glared up to Duval with a shadowed over face, just her turquoise eyes glowed dangerously and stared right into his soul.

"…. Waah! Juli-nee is angry! Now, he's done for!" Luffy shouted in alarm and with a bit of fear, because he had never seen his sister like this before… He was just glad that her eyes didn't change their color, but still… His sister was scary right now.

Zoro just started to sweat slightly, having to admit that Juli can get really scary when pushed over a certain limit.

"Eh?! What was that for-" Duval shouted as he looked down to Juli while touching the handprint-shaped bruise on his face.

"People like you disgust me." Juli answered him in a dark, angry voice. "People who think that they can rule over others with violence, threats and fear, but then pity themselves as soon as they are targeted by the navy. The likes of you think they can get away with everything, until the time has come when karma gets back to them. That's the time when they only cry for themselves and pity themselves, thinking that they have the hardest time in the world. What is worse is that you said you had no other choice but to enter the human-trafficking business! But that's completely wrong! You always have a choice to decide if you want to step as low as to make other people suffer forever and sell them to the highest bidder or not! That you think like you had no other choice **but to trample on other people's life and destroy every inch of a happy peaceful life they most likely deserve is what makes me the angriest! That and the fact that you think you're not responsible for what you're doing, that you're not responsible for the people's life you ruined by throwing them into slavery!"** She shouted at him before trying to catch her breath as everything she wanted to say was said.

It was silent for a moment, as everyone just tried to get over their bafflement.

Duval just looked at Juli in shock. _'She's Princess Kurama Juli, if I'm right…. But she just shouted at me and hit me…'_ He looked at the fierce glare, she threw at him. _'Why is she glaring at me like this…? Uh, I know. This must mean she likes me.'_ He rubbed the hand-shaped print on his face thoughtfully. _'She really hit me hard… …Is this what they call love?'_ Duval smiled down to her and then winked at her. "Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers." He used the first pick-up line on her that shot into his head.

Juli blinked at that utterly confused, thrown back from not expecting Duval to speak to her so nicely after everything she told him. "….Eh?"

"….NAAAANNNIII?!" Sanji roared angrily and looked close to burst into flames again.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head and he grabbed tightly onto his katana. _'What the heck is wrong with this guy?!'_

Luffy blinked at that in confusion as well. "…What's with that Duval guy? …I don't get what he means."

Nami, on Sunny just sweat dropped. "If that guy continues, he's probably going to get murdered…" She deadpanned. "And I don't mean just by the guys. I mean, what kind of bad pick up line is that?! And using that on Juli out of everyone!" Nami huffed angrily, close to electrocuting Duval.

Robin just chuckled. "Ara, ara… He got some nerve."

"EH?! He's going to get pummeled. Sure thing." Usopp shouted and Chopper just nodded frantically in agreement, even tho he had no idea why everyone got so angry all of the sudden.

As Duval noticed Juli's confused look he thought of another pick up line. _'Maybe I have to make it clearer…'_ "Hey, I lost my underwear, can I see yours?"

Juli just blinked more confused at that. _'That makes no sense…'_ "Ehm… Why?" She asked innocently.

* * *

 _At the same time, somewhere in Marine HQ…_

Garp, who was just enjoying some tea and munching on some rice crackers while watching Coby and Helmeppo train, all of the sudden stiffened before he just spat out the tea he was drinking.

Bogard looked at his superior at that. "Is something wrong Garp-san?"

"…" Garp just narrowed his eyes and broke the teas cup he was holding in his hands.

Coby and Helmeppo stopped training and turned around to Garp in surprise, just before the man jumped up.

"I CAN FEEL IT! SOMEONE JUST HIT ON MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDDAUGTHER! I'M OFF TO KILL SOME BASTARD **RIGHT NOW**!" Garp roared in anger and went straight through the wall without even matter to punching it as he was already on his way to inform Sengoku.

Coby and Helmeppo shivered at that in fear while Bogard just sweat dropped and sighed. _'He will be back in five minutes after Sengoku-san forbid him from causing any ruckus on sea so shortly before the big event.'_

* * *

 _Back to the Strawhats…_

More tick marks appeared on Sanji's head at that and he burst into flames. " **NAAAAANNNIII?!"**

"Yohohoho. Maybe I should use that line from now on-" Brook said cheerily.

"HELL NO!" Zoro just snapped at the skeleton and hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"…" Luffy's mind took a moment to progress that his sister was just being hit on, or however it was called, but he remembered that this was one of the scenarios he has to protect his sister from, well that's at least what Sanji explained to him. "OI! YOU JERK! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He shouted angrily and stretched his arm towards Juli, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her towards him, just as Sanji roared enraged before he jumped into the air to attack Duval.

"Huh? Lu?" Juli said in surprise as her brother clung to her while glaring at 'Sanji's clone'.

Duval tsked at that. "Now!" He shouted and a Flying Fish Rider appeared right above him. Sanji angrily kicked the man off the fish, just wanting to give Duval a piece of his mind to how to treat a woman. But then Duval smirked and two flying Fish Riders with a steel net stretched between the both of them, caught Sanji out of the air.

"Crap!" Sanji cursed and tried to get out. "Damn this net is made out of steel."

"Don't think I forgot about you, Black Leg. Now suffer and drown!" Duval shouted at him just before the two flying Fish Riders' dived underwater, dragging Sanji with them.

"Oh no! Sanji!" Juli shouted in worry and Luffy let go of her and stormed towards the sea.

"Damn Sanji!" The Captain of the Strawhats shouted in worry. "I'll save you right now!"

Zoro caught up to him and held him back. "Don't go there yourself, baka! I'll go get him!"

"Wait! You humans are too slow, you can't catch him!" Hachi shouted as he raced past them. "Leave this to me!"

"Sanji…" Juli muttered in concern before she rushed to her brother's side. "Lu, stop. You will only drown when jumping in."

Luffy huffed at that but gave up on it.

"Fool! You fishmen don't stand a chance at catchin' up! The Flying Fish are the fastest animals in the sea!" Duval laughed at Hachi. "And the Riders ridin' them have air canisters… so they can stay underwater for as long as they like! That guy doesn't stand a chance! The next time Black Leg surfaces… He'll already have drowned and died!"

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Luffy shouted pissed at Duval, who was laughing evilly.

"It's okay!" Caimie just told them and jumped into the water.

"Caimie…" Juli looked after her in surprise.

"Oi, cowboy! It seems that you forgot someone here!" Pappag told Duval seriously. "The Flying Fish are most certainly faster than fishmen. They're in the top-class among sea-creatures. But… the creatures at the very top of that top-class are mermen!" And with that, the starfish smiled and gave thumbs up. "In this great sea… There are no creatures that can outrun a mermaid underwater!

Juli sighed at that in relief. "So Sanji's going to be okay… I'm glad."

"Is she really that incredible?" Luffy asked the starfish in surprise.

"Actually… If she hadn't been spacing out all the time, nobody would ever catch her!" Pappag told him.

"I see!" Luffy smiled and looked back at the water. "Caimie! Take care of Sanji!"

Suddenly, some Flying Fish Riders shot out of the water and dragged a gigantic anchor into the air, right above the ship of the Strawhats.

"Oh no… That's not good." Juli muttered in shock.

"Oi, what do you want with that huge thing?! That's dangerous!" Luffy shouted in alarm.

And just then, they dropped the anchor and it started to fall down towards Sunny.

"SIINK!" Duval screamed.

"Sunny's in trouble!" Luffy shouted in shock. Juli held a hand before her mouth in utter shock.

But, just as the anchor was about to hit the ship, the mane of Sunny's figure head started to spin quickly and so Sunny was propelled back in the last moment and the anchor just dropped harmlessly into the ocean in front of them.

Juli sighed at that in relief. "Everyone's safe… I'm glad…"

"Shishishi! That was so cool! You go Sunny!" Luffy cheered and Zoro just smirked.

"Huh? What's that?" Juli asked as all of the sudden Sunny's mouth opened and a cannon extended out of it. "A cannon?"

"Awesome!" Luffy and Chopper awed with stars in their eyes.

Just then, Usopp took aim at the Flying Fish Riders and just as he pulled the handle, a bright light blast shot out of the cannon and hit the Riders flying in the air head on as well as destroyed most of their base.

"Yohohoho!" Brook shouted as he had to hold onto his hat and kneel on the ground so he wouldn't be sent flying back.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she was almost thrown back from the shockwave before Zoro shielded her from the blast of wind. Even Duval was almost sent flying of his bull Motobaro.

All of the Flying Fishes as well as their Riders crashed to the ground after the wind blast ebbed down.

"Thanks, Zoro." Juli thanked him and Zoro quickly let go of her with a grumble. "Huh….Lu?..." Juli then sweat dropped as she looked in her brother's direction and smiled amused.

"You're too impressed…." Zoro huffed at their captain as he had to shield his eyes from the bright light, Luffy was surrounded with as the strawhat wearing knucklehead was crying in utter awe.

Duval just looked utterly shocked at his almost fully destroyed base.

"Sunny!" Luffy just awed with really bright stars in his eyes.

"Lion-chan is incredible!" Brook awed next to his captain.

Juli nodded in agreement and smiled cheerily. "I agree."

Just then, Caimie surfaced with Sanji in her arms.

"Caimie!" Nami shouted towards her.

"Is Sanji alright?" Chopper asked in concern.

Caimie turned around to them in panic. "Everyone, it's terrible! Sanji-chin is losing a lot of blood!"

"Huh?" Nami said in shock.

"Just when I thought I'd saved him, a lot of blood suddenly started flowing out of his nose!" Caimie told them while pressing Sanji's head to her chest in worry.

"…..Nosebleed….?" Chopper asked with a sweat drop.

"It's fine… If he dies like that, then let him die…." Usopp deadpanned.

"That's true…" Nami sweat dropped wit an annoyed expression. "At least he seems happy."

"Hang in there, Sanji-chin!" Caimie just shouted utterly worried.

"Is this….heaven?" Sanji muttered out dazedly.

"Looks like Sanji is alright as well…" Juli sighed in relief again.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "I hope the stupid ero cook really dies from that."

"Zoro, rude!" Juli huffed at him with a pout.

"Damn… He survived, huh?!" Duval said angrily.

"Well, it looks like your subordinates are useless now, right?" Luffy told him seriously while standing right in front of him. "I still have to get you back for talking like this to my sister!"

"Why, you…!" Duval looked at him utterly angrily. "Then, I guess you should learn how terrifying Motobaro is! Up until today, I've lost count of how many fools have been impaled by his giant horns! They say his horn have even managed to destroy village dams… Put him in a cage and he'll break straight out! The only reason I've been able to escape the Navy all this time… Is because of this guy's horns! They call them the 'Heart-smashing horns'!"

"Yosh! Bring it on!" Luffy said seriously as he got ready.

"Lu…. Please don't hit the bull if you don't have to!" Juli shouted towards him, still not one to like when animals were getting hurt because of humans. Zoro just sweat dropped at her in fondness.

"Got it, Juli-nee." Luffy told her seriously and cracked his neck.

"Go, Motobaro!" Duval roared and with that the bull stormed forward.

Luffy just stood there and waited until the bull reached him. He then easily stopped the animal with his two hands.

"The horns were completely useless!" Chopper shouted in utter shock.

Luffy glared utterly serious into the bull's eyes. "There's no point in us fighting!" He told him utterly serious and narrowed his eyes, unconsciously releasing his Conqueror's Haki. Motobaro's eyes widened at that as he stared into Luffy's eyes and he started to sweat heavily in fear.

Juli's eyes widened as well and she held a hand to her head. _'This feeling….is familiar…'_

"Juli?" Zoro looked at her in confusion and surprise.

The bull started to shiver and stepped away from Luffy.

"What's wrong Motobaro?" Duval asked his pet in confusion.

"The cow's acting strangely, isn't he?" Zoro noticed and crossed his arms, as he saw that Juli was alright after she shook her head.

Just then, Motobaro started to throw Duval off him and ran away before collapsing to the ground.

Luffy blinked at that in confusion. Juli took a deep breath. _'That was weird, it felt familiar… but I have no idea why…'_

"What? He lost consciousness?!" Usopp said in surprise.

"…What happened?" Nami asked confused and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'It was just like what Juli did to the crowd of people in Water 7…'_ "Luffy, what did you do?" She shouted towards him.

Luffy just looked back to her confused. "I didn't do anything!"

"Motobaro! Damn, how can this be?!" Duval wailed.

"It seems like Luffy won the cow over by talking to it…" Robin concluded seriously.

"What? He psyched it out?" Usopp asked in confusion. "But that huge thing just fainted!"

"Why you…. Damn Mugiwara kid…!" Duval looked at him utterly angrily.

Luffy just calmly raised his fist into the air as he glared at him.

"Oi, wait a minute, Luffy!" Sanji told him seriously as he walked towards him.

"Sanji!" Luffy looked back to him. "Glad you're alright!"

"I'll end this stupid incident… filled with pointless accusations and pay him back for what he said to Juli-megami myself!" He told him as he calmly walked past him.

"Finish it? Black leg…As long as you keep on living as a pirate… I'll never find peace!" Duval shouted at him. "I'm the one who's sick of the accusations!"

"Shut up!" Sanji told him as his hair shadowed over his eyes. "I don't want to see that stupid poster-face any more than you do. It shouldn't even exist in real life!" He glared up to him at that.

"Well, then… You should just die!" Duval screamed and fired his harpoons at Sanji, who dodged them easily, before kicking him again and again in the face with his kick attacks and so sent Duval flying back and let him crash into a house.

"Taste the classiness of my finishing attack, and end your misery. You shitty bastard." Sanji told him utterly serious.

"Wow… That was quick." Juli said in surprise and awe.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 74. How did you like it? :) Duval seriously had a dead wish with using those pick-up lines on Juli. XD He can be glad that Garp wasn't around to hear this. XDD Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the short Author's note, but I'm kinda tired right now because I finished writing it in the middle of the night…. So, I'm gonna rest now. XD Well, see you next chapter and have an amazing rest of your week! :3**

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287_ ': Duval is one unlucky side character, he better watch out or Garp and Shanks will kill him. Excellent addition

 **Thank you~ And well... Definitely true... XD Duval better watch his back from now on.**

 _'Totong'_ : Thank goodness Sengoku doesn't have the same grandpa sense that Garp has or else he already ordered an entire fleet to chase the guy who hitting on Juli. Too bad I didn't see Juli laugh at Duval's face. That would be Sanji's nightmare come true. Being laughed at by beautiful women seeing his badly drawn wanted poster. Anyways great chapter as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thanks~ :3 Yeah, we just should be glad that Sengoku isn't as overprotective as Garp. XD Otherwise, this would have been really, really bad. XDD And well, I don't think Juli is the type of character that would openly laugh at somethig someone's visible upset about, even when it's hilarious. Besides, we don't want poor Sanji to be depressed for the rest of his life, would we? XD**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Love your chapter 74 it's great plus love part where duval used some pick up lines on juli. Also I would love to see helmeppo ask juli out on date

 **Thank you~ :3 And I don't think Helmeppo would have the guts go ask Juli on a date, especially after seeing how overprotective Garp is. I don't think he has a death wish, so this will probably never happen.**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': WTF! Did his brain got a concussion or something?! Those pick up lines are plain terrible indeed especially the second one. At least this chapter is OVER. Next stop, Saobady Archipelago.

 **He probably get a concussion. XD And well, I figured Duval wouldn't know any good pickup lines so I searched for the most terrible I could find. XD Anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter a bit and are pumped for next chapter!**

 _'Moon kitty_ ': Love your chapter it's very wonderful and still hoping you would please do my request with kuma taking juli someway safe before kizaru sees her please

(Puppy dog eyes)

 **Thank you very much~ And I'm still thinking about how to or I I should include your request, because I already have a slightly different idea in my head... Well, I guess we have to wait and see what situation I think will be more fitting.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Geez, Juli is really angry especially things concerning about slave trading. And I shudder to think what will happen when the Straw Hats entered the Human Auction House in the upcoming chapters. Although I was pleasantly surprise Duval knew of Juli's identity. But those pick up lines are terrible. Especially the second one, Brook could make that one. Great chapter as always! See ya!

 **Thank you like always~ And yeah, the next chapter are not going to be pleasant for Juli, especially because I'm going to reveal next chapter, why she gets so angry over things concerning slave trading. So be excited for that! ;)**


	75. Arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago!

Chapter 75- Arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago!

* * *

 _Sometime passed after Sanji 'defeated' Duval, now the Strawhats enjoy some freshly cooked takoyaki from Hachi and Caimie while slowly sailing towards Sabaody Archipelago…_

Juli smiled amused as she leaned onto the railing of Sunny and looked down to Hachi's little takoyaki stand boat, on which he and Caimie were cooking some yummy food for the whole crew. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook literally shoveled the takoyaki into their mouths while awing about how delicious the food was. Sanji was tasting the takoyaki impressed and tried to figure out how exactly Hachi made these so delicious.

Juli giggled amused as Luffy almost choked on some takoyaki and had to quickly drink a glass of water before continuing to shove food into his mouth. She shook her head and turned around to Zoro, Robin, and Franky who were also eating some takoyaki on board of Sunny.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything?" Zoro asked her with an unreadable expression.

Juli just shook her head with a soft smile.

"Nyuu. I can make you some takoyaki with seaweed that's vegetarian, Hime-san." Hachi asked her sincerely.

"Yes, Juli-chin! You need to try it!" Caimie shouted towards her cheerily.

Juli just smiled cheerily at that but shook her head politely. "I would appreciate that, but I'm not hungry at the moment, so I'm good. Thank you for asking. However, I'm sure your takoyaki is extraordinary great, Hachi."

"YES! IT'S AMAZING!" Luffy cheered loudly.

Hachi waived with his eight arms dismissively at that in embarrassment. "Nyuu… It's not that good… There's probably better takoyaki out there."

"No, your takoyaki is the best Hacchin!" Caimie told her friend cheerily and Brook, Luffy and Chopper nodded frantically in agreement. Even Nami complimented the taste of Hachi's takoyaki, after she of course insisted on the fact that she wouldn't forgive the octopus fishman that easily.

Juli shook her head fondly at that and stared thoughtfully down at the glittering water of the sea.

' _Something's bothering her…'_ Zoro narrowed his eyes and frowned before he shrugged it off and continued eating his takoyaki.

 _A few moments later…_

"Oi, you guys~" A voice shouted towards them. "Young masters~"

Juli blinked at that and looked up while everyone else haltered in their movement of eating.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"That voice…" Robin noticed.

"….Eh?!" Juli said in confusion and surprise as she stared at the visitors that were swimming towards them on bulls like Motobaro.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave without giving us a chance to thank you!" Duval shouted towards them.

"Who's that guy?" Luffy asked utterly confused while still stuffing himself with takoyaki.

Duval laughed at that 'charmingly' or more like stupidly. "I'm Handsome…" Stars appeared around his head as he showed the Strawhats his new structured, more pretty looking face. "Oh, that was wrong. It's me, Duval!"

Juli just blinked and titled her head in confusion. "…His face kinda looks different now...or is it just me?"

Zoro just sweat dropped at that as he stepped next to her and looked down to the 'new' Duval. "It's not just you…But I have to say I liked his old face better." He grumbled out, depressed that he couldn't taunt the cook with this anymore.

"…His face looks weird. Did he look like that before?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"I altered his bone-structure. He shouldn't have anything to complain about now, right?" Sanji answered his captain with a shrug.

"My, Master Black Leg… After you smashed my face in, we were all really surprised when I woke up!" Duval told him happily as they reached the little takoyaki boat. He then looked at himself in the mirror. "You've made me really handsome! I can't even recognize myself anymore! Now, the ladies will be crazy for me. I must say…. It truly is a rosy life!" He charmed and roses appeared around him as he laughed stupidly.

Juli just blinked more at that. "…Wow… His demeanor really changed as well." She shook her head and giggled. "Well, whatever Sanji did, I'm glad it turned-out well for Duval-san."

Zoro just sweat dropped again. "….I don't think it turned out well for that guy… He must have lost some screws with all the kicks to his head from the nosebleed cook."

"Zoro, mean!" Juli scolded him with a pout.

"I want to go back to my lazy country life as soon as possible… But if I left without showing my thanks to you, I could never forgive myself! This is your first time visiting these parts, right? If there's anything we can help you with, just call us!" Duval rambled out before he tried to wink at them, what ended looking like he had a face seizure.

"Don't wink if you can't do it! Well, as long as you're satisfied, that's good enough." Sanji told him seriously. "If you wanna do us a favor, then don't bother us again-"

Duval just totally ignored him while staring at himself in the mirror. "Beautiful…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Sanji snapped at him in annoyance.

"I want to ride on a white horse~" Duval continued.

"Oi, listen!" Sanji snapped at him again.

"Oh, that's right… What… I'm handsome?" Duval asked him.

"I never said a single word about that!" Sanji screamed at him. "You want me to turn your face back into that sketch like way it was?!"

Zoro just sighed at that. "Nevermind when I said there's nobody more idiotic than the love cook…. I take it back."

Juli giggled at that and hit his shoulder. "Stop being rude already, Zoro."

Zoro just looked at her with a deadpan expression before he looked back to Duval.

"Oh mirror, oh mirror… Who's the most handsome man in the world? Is it me?" Duval asked his mirror.

Zoro just looked back to Juli at that and raised an eyebrow. "You sure I'm being rude by telling the truth?"

Juli giggled more at that. "Yes, yes you are."

"What a pity." The green haired swordsman grumbled out at that.

"Ara, ara…" Robin said utterly amused and chuckled as she watched Zoro and Juli interact, definitely seeing the connection between the two. _'Looks like Nami was right with her 'ship'… Those two definitely would make a lovely couple.'_

Duval just laughed stupidly and crazily before he calmed down a bit from his overly cheerful mode. "Well then, young master! This is my den-den mushi number. Feel free to call me any time. I'll definitely help you when the time comes!" He told Sanji as he handed him the number on a piece of paper before attempting to do another wink, which failed just as miserably as the first one. "I really did cause you trouble, huh? I'm really sorry."

"Just stop winking already." Sanji, Luffy and Usopp deadpanned.

"See you later! Let's go, Rosy Life Riders!" Duval said his farewell and stroke a pose as they started to take off.

"YES, HANDSOME!" His subordinates shouted cheerily.

"Just hurry up and go already…." Luffy, Usopp and Sanji deadpanned again.

 _A few moments later, after Luffy and Co were full and couldn't eat anymore, everyone gathered on deck of Sunny to enjoy some tea…._

"Nyuu. That's some good tea." Hachi complimented Sanji's tea as he relaxed after all the cooking he had done today.

Juli smiled softly as she sipped on her tea. "Yes, Sanji's tea is the greatest I ever tasted."

"Waah~ Thank you so much, Juli-meeegami~" Sanji swooned around her with hearts in his eyes.

Caimie and Pappag then started to explain to them, which route they have to take to get to Fishman Island as well as that they can travel with Sunny, but have to get the ship coated before that to be able to breathe underwater as well as be immune to the immense water pressure.

Juli just listened half-heartily to the explanations of Caimie, Pappag and Hachi. _'Sabaody Archipelago…huh? ….I bet_ ** _they_** _are there… The Tenryuubito. The 'humans' I hate because they're acting like everything but human.'_ She bit on her lip thoughtfully. _'Let's just hope we don't run into them… This could end bad otherwise…'_ She shook her head and sighed to dispel her worried thoughts and took out a little sketchbook and pencil before she started to sketch the Flying fishes from Duval's crew they saw earlier.

Luffy blinked and looked in his sister's direction as she started sketching. _'Juli-nee is acting like something is bothering her today…'_

 _Just a few minutes later…_

"Now, look ahead!" Pappag told the Strawhats cheerily. "Everyone, we're here!"

Luffy gaped at that in awe and Franky looked impressed ahead.

"It's beautiful!" Nami awed at Sabaody Archipelago before them.

Juli smiled cheerily at that. "It really is…" She looked with bright eyes at the floating bubbles.

The other's awed as well and Robin smiled. "A true wonder."

Zoro yawned as he woke up from his nap and looked confused at the 'island' before them. "Bubbles?"

"This is Sabaody Archipelago!" Pappag declared cheerily.

Luffy smiled brightly as they just looked stunned at the beautiful land ahead of them. "So awesome! There are tons of soap bubbles floating around!"

"Breathtaking." Nami still awed.

Juli relaxed and smiled softly as she started to sketch the beautiful sight before them.

"Haa… What's going on? They just keep floating one after another…." Usopp said in surprise while looking at the bubbles around them.

"Who's blowing them all?" Luffy asked cheerily.

Juli giggled at that. "I don't think that someone is doing this, Lu…"

Caimie smiled at that. "Yes. They're rising up from the island."

"Just saying that they're rising doesn't really help explaining…" Usopp told her in confusion.

"Eh? Why?" Luffy asked curiously.

"If I may…" Robin interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but is the Log Pose alright?"

"Oh, right." Nami realized and looked at the Log Pose. "It's still pointing to Fishman Island, but… won't this island cause it to change its course?"

"Nyuu. You don't have to worry about that. The Sabaody Archipelago is just a lot of trees. It doesn't have a magnetic field." Hachi explained to her.

"Is that so…" Nami sighed in relief.

"Then, those aren't really islands?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"Right. Have you ever heard of mangrove trees?" Hachi asked him.

"Mangrove?" Juli asked curiously instead of Sanji. "Trees with roots that reach the bottom of the ocean and which sink and emerge with the tides?"

"That's right, Hime-san. Although the mangroves here never sink. The Sabaody Archipelago is the largest in the world. They call the trees here the Yarukiman Mangroves." Hachi informed them.

"Pumped up groves?" Luffy said excited, having misunderstood the word. "They sure look excited! Yosh! Now I'm getting excited too!"

Juli shook her head in fondness. "That was not the word Lu…but sure. Let's settle with excited trees." She smiled brightly.

"In total, there are 79 trees and all of them are like small islands. There are towns or other structures on each one. All of the islands together are known as the Sabaody Archipelago." Hachi continued to explain.

"Huh?" Chopper looked surprised at the trees they passed. "There are numbers written on the trees."

"Yeah, each one of the 79 trees have a number assigned to them. The closest grove, grove 44, is the civilian entrance, so let's take the ship a little closer."

Juli grew back to thoughtful at that and started to absentmindedly sketch again.

"Wow… Now that we're seeing them up-close… Those roots really are huge!" Luffy cheered.

"They're pitch-black inside…" Chopper said in awe.

"Incredible…" Brook agreed with the little reindeer before he noticed something that looked like a bridge. "Is that a bridge?"

"Yeah. That's how the islands are connected." Hachi told him.

"Oh, I see…"

After a few minutes passed, the Strawhats arrived by grove 41.

"So, we're here. This is grove 41 and we're dropping the anchor here." Hachi informed them and they anchored by the grove. Luffy then smiled excited and jumped onto the island before already running off.

"Lu, wait." Juli shouted after her brother and smiled amused while she and the others walked off deck.

"Alright everyone, don't forget the number here. All of the islands are connected via bridges, so as long as you remember the number, you won't get lost." Hachi explained seriously.

"Even then, there's one guy whose bound to get lost." Usopp whispered to Chopper while looking back to Zoro with a deadpan expression.

"There is." Chopper agreed as he looked back as well.

"What is it?" Zoro asked them in confusion and the two just sighed depressed, making Zoro get annoyed. **"What is it?!"**

Luffy looked in surprise at one bubble that formed out of the ground right in front of him. "One popped up from the ground! That's really funny!"

"Awesome!" Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison.

Juli smiled cheerily and amused as she saw how her brother started to jump from soap bubble to soap bubble so climbing higher and higher. "Be careful Lu."

"Those soap bubbles are really mysterious." Robin said thoughtfully as she wondered how these bubbles didn't pop when Luffy was jumping onto them. "How do they work?"

"I'm asking myself that as well. It's rather intriguing." Juli agreed with her.

"The roots of these Yarukiman Mangroves secrete a unique kind of resin." Pappag explained.

"I see…" Juli hummed thoughtfully while Robin bent down and touched the ground.

"Oh no! This is all sticky." Robin said in surprise as her hand as covered with this unique resin…before she just wiped her hand off at Usopp's pants.

"Don't wipe it off!" Usopp snapped at her flabbergasted.

"So, when the trees 'breathe out', the resin is blown out as well and forms these soap bubbles."

"I see… so that's why they are floating in the sky?" Chopper said in awe.

"Oi! I can see an amusement park over there! Let's go ride the ferris wheel!" Luffy shouted towards them from on top of a soap bubble high in the sky.

"That's Sabaody Park." Caimie told them with a smile. "How nice… The ferris wheel… Riding on that is my dream."

"Your dream? Why can't you ride it?" Chopper asked her.

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't do that Caimie!" Pappag scolded her.

"Yeah, I know…" Caimie sighed and looked to the ground sadly.

Chopper looked after her in confusion. "I want to ride it too, but I guess I can't…"

Juli narrowed her eyes and bit on her lip at that.

Meanwhile, Luffy jumped onto more soap bubbles and so climbed up high into the sky…well that was until suddenly the bubble he was on popped out of existence. He screamed in surprise as he fell back to the ground and crashed hardly onto it.

"Waah! Luffy-chin! This is terrible! Are you alright?!" Caimie shouted in concern.

Juli just sighed at that fondly and walked towards where the knucklehead had crashed into the ground. "I told you to be careful, Lu…"

"He's fine, Caimie-chan." Sanji told the worried mermaid nonchalant. "You don't have to worry about him."

Caimie looked surprised to Juli, who was helping Luffy to get his head out of the ground it was stuck in.

"You seriously need to stop being so reckless sometimes…" Juli scolded her brother as she succeeded in getting his head out of the ground.

"Shishishi! Sorry Juli-nee." Luffy smiled at her in apology. Juli giggled at that and ruffled his hair affectionately. Caimie just sighed at that in relief.

"By the way Hachi… What's our goal on this island?" Nami asked the octopus fishman with a smile. "You said something about coating for the ship earlier, didn't you?"

"We have to find a coating mechanic and have him coat your ship with his resin! Simply put, that will enable your ship to travel under the sea! However, if you get an amateur to do it… The ship, and the humans riding it, would be crushed by the water-pressure. I know one mechanic who's trustworthy, so I'm gonna take you to him."

"Octopus man, you're such a nice man for helping us. Ah, you're such a nice octopus! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed amused, but Juli narrowed her eyes as she noticed how Hachi's mood changed to an utterly serious one.

"But in exchange… I'd like you to make a single promise to me." Hachi said utterly serious.

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy asked with a cheerful smile.

"Once we enter the city, we might run into the World Nobles walking around there."

Juli tensed at that and bit on her lip as her eyes were shadowed over by her hair.

"…Juli-nee?" Luffy looked at his sister in confusion as he noticed her emotional distress. Zoro shot a short look towards Juli at that as well

"World Nobles?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"The citizens of the Holy Land, Mariejois." Robin told them shortly.

"Tenryuubito, the Celestial Dragons. The highest among the nobles that refer to themselves as 'gods'. The worst kind of humans in existence…." Juli whispered out seriously before she stared to the ground while clenching her fist.

"Juli-nee…" Luffy looked at her in concern and touched her arm, but she just shook her head, so telling her brother that she doesn't want to talk about it.

Juli then closed her eyes for a split second, just for a flashback to absorb her.

* * *

 _*Short Flashback…*_

 _11 years ago, on Seinaru, 2 years after Kurama Rose's death…_

Seven-year-old Juli sighed as she was sitting on her desk and reading the newspaper from today. She looked especially disappointed at the article about one of the World Noble's birthday, who was praised to no end. "I just don't get how they can refer to themselves as gods… They are just humans like everyone else with the sole difference being that they're descends of 'the creators of the World Government that made the world better'. Mom told me, _Seinaru_ exists even longer than the World Government and still we don't refer to ourselves as gods and would never think about doing so." She muttered out in confusion and shook her head. "I don't get it…" Juli pouted and sighed again, knowing that she now after opening up Seinaru for the world, she needs to know more about politics and stuff.

"Maybe Maria-san knows more about this topic, or she can at least explain it to me so I can understand the reasoning of the World Government…" She stood up and walked out of her office room that was her mothers just two years ago and walked along the corridor towards her mother's advisor and friend's room. "Maria-san, can you explain something to me?" Juli asked after she knocked onto the door. "…Maria-san, are you there-" She asked confused and then interrupted herself as she could swear, she heard silent sobs coming from inside the room. _'Wha…?!'_ Worry shot through her and she carefully and slowly started to open the door to Maria's room. "Maria-san-" Juli whispered as she stepped into the room just to gasp for air in surprise as she stared at the normally covered spot on Maria's shoulder… Or more likely what was engraved into her flesh there. It looked like a symbol of some kinds, a circle in the middle with three triangles above it and one beneath it, making it seem like a hoof mark. "T-That mark…looks familiar…" She said a bit louder than before.

Maria spun around to her in surprise at that and covered the mark on her shoulder with her hand while she quickly wiped the tears away from her face with her other hand. "J-Juli-sama… I'm sorry you have to see me like this…I just-" The elderly woman said with a weak, shaky voice.

Jul's eyes widened in shock as she saw the usual so strong woman try to hide that she cried. The last time she saw her cry was the day when her mother died. "Maria-san…. It's okay." She told her softly before she just hugged her tightly. "It's okay to cry sometimes, so you can let all of our emotion out."

"I-I'm sorry…" Maria just sobbed out before the woman hugged Juli tightly and cried into her hair.

"You don't need to apologize…" Juli told her soothingly and started to hum a soothing lullaby as she tried to calm the upset woman down.

After Maria's tears had ebbed down, she let go of the princess of Seinaru and smiled weakly at her. "Thank you, Juli-sama…"

Juli just shook her head softly and looked up to her in concern. "It was nothing… Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to of course…"

Maria took a deep breath at that before she sat down on her bed and run her fingers through her short blonde hair. "No, it's alright Juli-sama… Rose knew about it as well… To be more exact, it was the reason why she never let marines get onto this island… She did it to protect me, her friend. But it's time to move on from that, so I don't want your judgement to be affected by what I'm about to tell you, alright, Juli-sama? You're just a child after all, but I feel it would cloud your judgment of things if you think bad about the marines because of that." She looked at Juli sadly. "Did you recognize the mark on my shoulder?"

Juli nodded hesitantly at that. "…It's the slave mark of the Tenryuubito, right? But how-… Why… I thought you were born here…" She mumbled upset.

Maria sighed and smiled at her softly before she petted her head. "Exactly. I might have been born on Seinaru and was friends with your mother from my childhood on… But when I was a teenager, well, I was quite rebellious just like your mom. One day, I decided to get away from this isolated island and see the world. So, one night, Rose provided me with a little boat and provisions as well as with a map and I started sailing. It was fun and very exciting at first, but sailing the seas all by yourself is a dangerous thing to do. So, after a few weeks, I was caught by strong slave traders and brought to an auction house to be sold as a slave…" Her voice broke for a split moment before she took a deep breath and continued. "A Tenryuubito bought me and so I was branded as a slave and had to work for them… I never had imagined I would end up like this…" Maria shook her head sadly.

Juli clenched her fist and looked at her upset. "That's horrible… you were a slave and had to do everything they said?!"

Maria nodded sadly. "Yes. It was the pure hell… It was like I ended up in a secluded hell made from mankind and protected by those that say they protect the innocent civilians."

Tears gathered in Juli's eyes. "The marines turn a blind eye to this?! How can they do something like that?!" She shouted upset.

Maria smiled at her wisely and run her fingers through Juli's hair. "Who knows what their reason might be? But it doesn't matter what happened in the past. I could escape with some help and went back to _Seinaru_ in fear of getting captured and brought back to Mariejois. Your mother took me back in and protected me, but now it's the time for a new era. A time to give everyone a chance to show their good and bad sides. That's what Rose wanted for you to do. Build something through your own judgement and do things that you absolutely believe in and that will help you follow the right path. Make this world a better place, child."

Juli looked into the brown, warm eyes of Maria in surprise before she nodded determined and thoughtfully. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Maria-san! I will try my best to make this world a better place!"

Maria smiled warmly at that. "But don't forgot to have fun and find friends on your journey. That's important as well."

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Juli quickly shook her head to dispel those memories, especially the memories of Maria's warm smile that makes her heart ache painfully. _'The Tenryuubito… I never have met one of them before…. But I can already tell that they are the worst kind of humans in existence.'_

Luffy looked at his sister worried and narrowed his eyes. "What about those World Nobles?" He asked Hachi seriously.

"No matter what happens in the city… I want you to promise that you won't lay a hand on the Tenryuubito!" Hachi said utterly serious with shadowed over eyes.

Caimie looked sadly to the ground at that while everyone else looked at Hachi in shock. Juli took a deep breath and looked seriously at her shocked brother.

"No matter what…?" Nami muttered utterly shocked.

"What do you…?" Sanji asked shocked as well.

"Got it? Even if someone were to be killed…right before your very eyes… Just pretend you didn't see anything! I'll say it one more time… **Just pretend you didn't see anything!** " Hachi told them utterly serious.

Luffy gaped at him utterly shocked and Juli just looked to the side, saddened. _'Sadly, Hachi is right… Otherwise, we're in huge trouble with the marines. However, turning a blind eye to something like this… I'm not sure if I'm able to do this…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 75. How did you like it? :) Oof, that was a serious chapter, but now you guys know the reason why Juli despises slave traders and hates the Tenryuubito's… Because her mother's friend and advisor was a slave herself. Anyway, what will happen if Juli encounters one of the hated Celestial Dragon? And what about the other supernova on the island? That and more will you get to read about in the next chapter! I hope you're as excited as I am. ;) Have an awesome rest of your day and see you then!**

names

…- _megami_ = Goddess …

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : Will Juli have a run in with Drake and Law, I hope so. Poor Maria can not even imagine the pain and torment that woman went through.

excellent as always I look forward to your next installment

 **Thank you~ Well, Juli definitely will run into some Supernova, but I'm not spoiling who she will meet. ;) And yeah, Maria really had an unlucky past, let's hope she will Rest in peace. :(**

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': Yeah! We're at the Archipelago!

 **Yatta~ Finally we got this far. :3**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Love your chapter 75 plus I feel so sorry for maria a good woman like that should not be slave to those horrible world nobles and I'm glad that rose saved her

 **Thanks~ :3 And I agree with you, Maria definitely didn't deserve what happened to her, but I guess we can be glad that she was able to escape from Mariejois in the first place.**

 _Moon kitty'_ : Great chapter it's cool and quick question which supernova will juli meet like Drake,law,hawkins or the other supernovas plus please do my request pretty please with sugar on top

 **Thank you. And yes, Juli meet some Supernova, not telling who tho. ;) And as I already said, I'm thinking about including your request, but I can't promise anything.**

 _'Totong_ ': Oh, so that's the reason why she hated the slave trading. Anyways I'm hoping Juli could control herself when she's gonna saw the horrendous acts of the Tenryuubito. Or she needs to go with Nami & Robin in a shopping spree. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Well, let's definitely hope Juli will be able to control herself and not go berserk more when meeting the Tenryuubito. Because even when she goes with Nami & Robin on a shopping spree... She will run into the World Nobles eventually, if you know what 'incident' I mean.**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': Seeing Duval winking make me chuckle anyday. At least he became a ally of sorts oh boy, I'm hoping Juli won't go ballistic when the Tenryuubito do appear. That's gonna be ugly.

 **Yes, Duval and his weird winking really is too funny. XD And let's hope for the best regarding the situation with Juli and the Tenryuubito... Because it's definitely going to be hard for her.**


	76. The Supernova and Juli's recklessness

Chapter 76- The Supernova and Juli's recklessness

* * *

After Hachi made sure everyone promised him that they won't hurt a Tenryuubito no matter what, he took a deep breath and brightened up a bit. "Nyuu…. Good. Then let's go to the town."

"Wait…" Nami interrupted him softly and then sighed dramatically all of the sudden as she looked back to Sunny. "Mhm… This is a problem… We can't just leave the ship aimlessly behind, because we've got lots of treasure stored on the ship right now… Is there a knight around who would safeguard it?"

Sanji appeared directly in front of her with hearts in his eyes at that. "No need to worry, Nami-swan~ Your knight is right here~ I will protect Sunny with my life!"

"Really? Thanks a lot, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled widely at that.

Usopp, Franky and Zoro just sweat dropped. Robin chuckled amused. "Ara, ara…"

Juli smiled fondly before she bit on her lip thoughtfully.

Franky shook his head. "Anyway, I will stay here as well. Someone has to do the super job of taking care of Sunny. We used up all of the cola for the last attack after all."

"Yosh! Then, I will help you of course." Usopp said with a smile.

Luffy nodded at that with an excited smile. "Sure. Take good care of Sunny. Now, everyone let's go-"

"I will stay on Sunny as well." Juli interrupted her brother seriously.

"EEHH?! Whhyyyy Juli-nee?" Luffy whined at her with a pout. "You should come with me!" He shouted before hugging her and clinging to her.

Juli smiled sadly at that and ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's just better when I stay here, Lu. But don't worry about me, just go have fun." _'I can't risk running into one of the Tenryuubito… Who knows what might happen then…. I need to meditate first to feel calm enough to face them.'_

Luffy let go off her, but his pout deepened as he stubbornly refused to not have his big sister come with him. "But-"

"No buts Lu. Now go." She told him with a warm smile.

Luffy still wasn't one-hundred percent sure of just leaving his sister behind.

Zoro sighed at that and yawned before shrugging. "Guess I will stay on Sunny as well. I need to take another nap." He grumbled before making eye contact with his captain.

Luffy nodded at him before turning around to Nami, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Caimie, Pappag and Hachi with an excited smile. "Let's go then, minna!" And with that, the group walked away while Franky, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and Juli made their way back to Sunny.

"…Zoro, you don't have to stay on Sunny because of me." Juli whispered to said green-haired swordsman as they arrived on deck of their ship.

"Hm? What are you talking about Juli? I just want to take another nap." Zoro grumbled at her before sitting down on the ground and quickly closing his eyes.

Juli sighed softly at that and shook her head before a small, fond smile graced her features. _'Thank you, Zoro.'_ She then sat cross-legged down on the grassy deck and closed her eyes before letting her breathing calm down as she started to meditate. After a while of just meditating, Juli slowly stood up and stretched herself before looking back at the grove 41 in front of them. _'I know it probably isn't a good idea to go explore a bit… But now that I cleared and calmed my mind, I really want to….'_ She sighed sadly, wondering about all the cool things she could have seen and sketched if she went along with her brother.

Zoro opened one of his eyes at that before he stood up with a sigh and jumped down onto the island.

"Huh?" Juli looked at him in surprise as he started to walk off.

"OIII! Zoro!" Usopp called for him.

"Moshi moshi?! Zoro-kun?!" Sanji shouted teasingly after him as well.

"Where are you going all by yourself?" The two shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Zoro stopped at that and turned around to them. "For a walk." He said nonchalant while looking up to them. "So what?"

"STOP IT!" Usopp snapped at him.

"DON'T, YOU'LL GET LOST, DAMMIT! THIS IS AN ARCHIPELAGO, YOU KNOW! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!" Sanji screamed at him in annoyance.

"LIKE I'D GET LOST!" Zoro snapped back at them in pure annoyance. "Who'd get lost on an island like this, where it's so easy to find your way?!"

Juli giggled at that utterly amused before she jumped off deck as well, after grabbing a little bag with some money, her sketchbook and a pencil in it. "Don't worry, Usopp, Sanji. I will make sure Zoro doesn't get lost." She told them with a soft smile.

"Ah, thank you, Juli." Usopp sighed in relief at that. "We count on you, then."

Sanji nodded in agreement. "Juli-megami, of course you will be able to show this idotic marimo, who can even get lost on a straight path, the right way back."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Zoro snapped at Sanji before he turned back around with a huff. "You don't need to come along, Juli. There are numbers on these trees, right? Even a kid with the worst sense of direction would be able to find his way…" He grumbled.

Juli giggled amused at that and smiled cheerily. "Hai, hai. Whatever you say Zoro."

"Be careful!" Usopp shouted as he waved after them. "And don't trust yourself, Zoro. Listen to Juli!"

"Take good care of Juli-megami, do you understand me, marimo?!" Sanji shouted warningly after him.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head at that. "They're going way overboard… As long as I don't forget the number on this tree, I should be good to go." He looked up to the number on the tree, but didn't notice that a soap bubble was covering a number. "Number 1, right?" He smirked at that.

Juli smiled fondly at that and shook her head, knowing that it was Grove 41, where they anchored Sunny. "That's not it, Zoro… That's not it…"

Zoro huffed at that. "Well, let's go then Juli…." He grumbled at her before starting to walk away.

Juli giggled amused at that before she rushed after him. "Just make sure you stay close to me, alright Zoro?" She smiled cheerily and warmly up to him.

"Hmph… Whatever…." Zoro grumbled and quickly looked away from her beautiful smile as a faint pink blush dusted his cheeks. _'I have no idea why I always feel like I have to make her happy… But well, I succeeded in getting Juli to smile again, whatever the reason is that makes me feel like I have to do so.'_

 _A little while later, after Zoro and Juli walked around for a bit…_

Juli looked with bright eyes around and smiled happily as she spotted the beautiful, light-up ferris wheel in the far distance. "It's so breathtaking and unique here~ Don't you think so, Zoro?" She asked him with bright, turquoise eyes that seemed to be glittering with happiness.

"Sure." He agreed with her, trying to seem nonchalant while he just wondered about this weird, pleasant, warm feeling that bubbled up inside of him after seeing Juli so happy.

Juli just smiled brightly at him before she bent down and took her little sketchbook and pencil out of her bag. "Let me sketch this real quick. Please don't walk off Zoro." And with that she started to be fully absorbed in drawing.

Zoro just nodded quickly before trying to calm his quickly beating heart down after the utterly gorgeous smile Juli just gave him. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts from Juli's beautiful smiles and so ended up walking farther and farther away from her, because he didn't even notice that she had stopped.

 _A few moments later, with Juli…_

Juli stopped sketching and smiled cheerily. "So, finished. Now we can continue, Zoro." She took the sketchbook back in her bag before she blinked as she noticed that she couldn't sense Zoro near her. "…Zoro?" She turned around and looked for the green-haired swordsman before she sweat dropped as she concluded what probably happened. "…. He got lost the five minutes I wasn't looking?" Juli couldn't help but giggle amused at that. "It's never boring with them around, huh?" She shook her head and then continued to walk towards a restaurant of some sorts, hoping Zoro might be around there somewhere.

 _Meanwhile, with Zoro…_

Zoro stopped in confusion and scratched his head as he looked searching around for Juli. "Where did she go?" He sighed and shook his head reproachful. "Geez… all her talking about staying close to me so **I** wouldn't get lost, when she's the one who gets lost in the end." Zoro huffed at that. "Guess, I have to find her then." And with that, he turned around and thought he was on his way back where he came from, but he ended up walking right in the opposite direction to that.

 _Sometime later with Juli after she arrived by Grove 24…_

Juli hummed cheerily as she walked inside the full restaurant. She looked searching around for someone with green hair, but couldn't spot Zoro anywhere. Juli sighed softly at that. _'Well, I guess now that I'm here, I can eat a little.'_ She shrugged nonchalant and then looked around for an empty table. The only empty table available was right next to the table of a pink-haired woman who was shoveling the food inside her mouth like no tomorrow and whose eating habits reminded Juli a bit of Luffy. Not minding that one bit and being more amused at that than anything, Juli sat down on the empty table and took out her sketchbook.

"Welcome ma'am, may I take your order?" The waiter asked her politely, blushing slightly as she looked up to him with her unique colored turquoise eyes.

"Thank you." Juli smiled politely back to him. "I would like to order a strawberry cheesecake, if it makes you no problems-"

"Oi! Why isn't my food here yet?! Hurry and bring it here! Get me more pizza!" Jewelry Bonney shouted loudly in protest at the waiter and kicked a staple of empty plates so they crashed to the ground.

"Ma'am… Please calm down. We already try to make your food as quick as possible-" The waiter tried to calm her down.

"That's' not fast enough! Now hurry up and bring me more pizza!" Bonney snapped at him with a full-mouth.

A bit farther to the back of the restaurant, Capone Bege tsked angrily at Bonney. "What a vulgar woman… She's making me lose my appetite." He calmly wiped his mouth clean and narrowed his eyes. "Silence her."

"That's not a good idea, Father! This town is right next to the Navy HQ! If we cause an uproar here…" One of his subordinates tried to calm him.

Bege just narrowed his eyes at him and took a fork before ramming the fork into the man's throat.

Back with Juli, the waiter still tried to calm Bonney. "Please, ma'am, we also have to serve other costumers-"

"No, it's alright." Juli spoke up with her soft, warm voice and smiled soothingly. "Please serve her first, she was here first, so it's only her right to get first served. Besides, I have some time so I can wait for my food."

Bonney haltered in her movement of stuffing herself with food and looked at Juli in surprise before she swallowed the food in her mouth. "Hey, thanks! You don't seem as bad as the other stuck-ups here." She laughed cheerily and waved at the waiter. "Alright, alright, you can serve her the food she ordered. She seems alright."

One of her crewmembers blinked at that in surprise. "But captain-"

But Bonney had already jumped down from the table after the waiter hurried off and now sat down on Juli's table. "You seem cool. What's your name?" She asked her with a smile while chewing on a piece of pizza she brought over from her table.

Juli blinked at that before she smiled cheerily and nodded politely at Bonney. "My name's Kurama Juli. It's really nice to meet you."

"Juli, huh?" Bonney smiled at her cheerily and petted her on the back. "Well, nice to meet'cha too! I'm Jewelry Bonney! You're really nice, you know that? Those other idiots here just gave me weird looks, so I appreciate your kindness!" She laughed.

Juli giggled at that. "No problem, Bonney-san."

"No, no! Don't call me '-san'! I sound so old with that, Juli!" Bonney protested with a loud whine.

Juli's smile widened at that. _'She really reminds me of Lu.'_ "Does Bonney-chan suit better with you?" She asked her sincerely.

Bonney blinked at that before she laughed loudly. "Sure, sure! Nobody called me 'chan' before, but alright! But let me call you Juli-chan as well then!"

Back to Capone Bege a bit farther in the back of the restaurant, the mafia pirate narrowed his eyes as he studied the appearance of the woman Bonney was talking to. "She looks familiar and her manners are quite rare nowadays." His eyes widened in surprise as he heard how Bonney called the well-behaving woman 'Juli'. "She's… But that can't be!" Bege narrowed his eyes again. "Get closer to her! Find out if she's really **the** Princess Kurama Juli." He ordered his subordinates seriously.

Back with Bonney and Juli, both of their food just arrived in front of them. Bonney happily dug into the three plates of pizza in front of her while Juli smiled fondly before slowly starting to eat the strawberry cheesecake.

"Say, Juli-chan, what'cha doing around here?" Bonney asked her intrigued with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, I'm visiting Sabaody Archipelago together with my friends." Juli answered her with a small smile.

"Huh? Really? But why are you walking around all on your own then? Like geez… It's dangerous around these parts."

Juli giggled fondly at that. "Well, I was walking towards here with one of my friends, but he got lost."

"Lost?! While walking next to you?" Bonney asked her in surprise. "Geez, he has to be a huge idiot for something like that to happen."

Juli tried not to giggle at that and shook her head. "You don't happen to have seen a green-haired swordsman around here, Bonney-chan?"

"Nah, sorry. Is that the guy you're searching for? Shouldn't be hard to find him then." Bonney told her with a shrug before already finishing the three plates of pizza in front of her. "Ah! That was yummy~"

Juli giggled at that as she finished eating her cheesecake. "Anyway-" She interrupted herself as she saw how the waiter crashed into someone and spilled food on the pants of a dangerous looking man.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" The waiter apologized in fear.

"Why you…!" The pirate drew his sword angrily.

"I apologize, Bonney-chan. I have to go now." Juli told Bonney quickly before throwing some money on the table and grabbing her bag.

"Wha?" Bonney looked at her in confusion.

The waiter closed his eyes and started to cry in fear for his life.

"Stop it." The captain of the pirate, known as Basil Hawkins, told him calmly.

"Why would I captain?!" The man protested angrily. "He got spaghetti on my clothes."

"That was the fate of those clothes." Hawkins stated calmly while reading his cards. "I just saved you from your fate by stopping you from attacking this man. And now, we're going to have an interesting encounter."

Just then, a concerned Juli appeared besides the waiter and helped the poor frightened man up. "Are you alright?" She asked him and the man just nodded. Juli then looked at Hawkins and his crew and bowed them. "It was an accident. I apologize on the behalf of this man. It certainly wasn't his intention and he is truly sorry for his actions."

The Hawkin pirate with the stained clothes just looked at her utterly surprised. Juli then looked back up to them and her turquoise eyes stared directly into Hawkin's eyes.

"Interesting encounter indeed." Hawkins said calmly, but also seriously. "I wondered when I would meet you… Princess Kurama Juli. After all, I never saw the mark on death upon you. May I introduce myself to you, my name's Basil Hawkins, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates."

Juli's eyes widened at that and she bit on her lip. _'I've already been recognized and to add onto that from another well-known pirate… That's not good.'_ "I-"

"Father! She really is the Princess Kurama Juli." Bege's subordinate shouted towards him and Bege stood up at that and made his way through the shocked crowd towards Juli.

"Geez, already causing trouble, aren't you, Juli-chan?" Bonney grabbed onto her arm and dragged her outside while her crew stayed back to hold off Bege and Hawkins for a minute.

"Sorry, Bonney-chan." Juli smiled at her in apology.

Bonney just sighed as she let go off her a bit further away from the restaurant. "It's alright. Just try to stay low and find your dumb friend as soon as possible, Juli-chan. Anyway, I have to go help my crew now, so it was nice to meet a nice Princess like you." And with that, the female pirate quickly ran off.

Juli blinked at that and giggled. "I think I would have been able to avoid a conflict by myself… But it's great that I made a new friend." She smiled softly before humming cheerily as she continued to walked towards the lawless zone.

And so, Juli just walked while humming a beautiful tune, unknowingly marching right through the middle of the fight between Scratchmen Apoo and Eustass Kid, catching both of their interest as she absentmindedly avoided their attacks that should have hit the other one and also with don't seeming to mind that she just walked through a fight of two Supernova.

"…She certainly has guts." Kid said dangerously as he looked after her with narrowed eyes. _'How dare she just walks past and ignores me.'_

Apoo just stared after Juli, having recognized her. _'She has to be Princess Kurama Juli… looks like she's not dead. She also has a beautiful voice… Interesting.'_

Juli just continued to hum cheerily and took out her sketchbook, before she started to draw while walking, so not noticing that she reached grove 21, the lawless zone, after some time. Because she was so occupied with drawing, she once again didn't notice that she drew attention to herself as she walked right past Urouge and Killer, whose fight just was stopped by X-Drake.

"That can't be… she's…" X-Drake said in shock and surprise, recognizing her in an instant from having heard so much about her when he was in the marines.

"Huh?" Urouge followed Drake's look and stared at Juli as well before smiling. "My, my… what a surprise."

Killer just looked at the dead-believed princess.

Juli continued walking, not watching where she was going because she was drawing, and so what was bound to happen, happened… She crashed right into someone. "Kyaaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she was thrown back from the impact. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, the one she crashed into caught her.

"You need to be more careful…. Juli-ya." The man told her seriously before he let go off her, after making sure she was steady on her feet.

Juli opened her eyes at that in surprise and looked right up to Trafalgar Law. "Oh, I sincerely apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled at him apologetical and then bowed to him, surprising the Surgeon of Death for a split moment before he was back to his normal amused but dangerous expression.

"…No problem, Juli-ya." Law told her nonchalant before picking up her sketchbook and studying it. "That's not bad." He said intrigued as he started to skim through it. "Definitely not bad."

Juli's eyes widened at that and she smiled softly. "Well, I'm trying my best." She then looked at Law curiously. "I apologize but I don't think I got your name."

Law looked at her with an unreadable expression before he handed her the sketchbook back. "Law. Trafalgar Law."

Juli blinked at that before she accepted her sketchbook with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Law-san. I'm Kurama Juli."

"I know…" Law studied her with hidden curiosity. "You really are a mystery. How come the world thinks you're dead?"

Juli looked to the ground sadly at that. "There are reasons… I apologize, but I don't think it's your right to know this."

"Fair enough…" Law answered nonchalant before he smirked all of the sudden. "Join my crew."

Juli looked up to him with wide, turquoise eyes at that. "Eh?!" She said in surprise and confusion.

"Join my Pirate crew, Juli-ya." Law repeated himself, and now wasn't able to hide the intrigued twinkle in his eyes.

Juli got over her surprise and smiled apologetical at the tattooed man. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm already in a pirate crew."

This time, Law wasn't able to hide his surprise. "I see… And I guess you can't tell me in which one."

Juli giggled at that. "Yes, I can't risk it that you go after them. They're my nakama after all." She smiled warmly at the surgeon of death, even when she had heard rumors about him, she now feels that he isn't as bad as everyone believes. "I have to go now. But it was nice to meet you, Law-kun."

Law couldn't help but smile back to her, it was just like she had a certain energy that makes you smile even when you usually don't. "Yeah. Take care, Juli-ya."

Juli's smile brightened at that and she waved at him in goodbye before walking off with her sketchbook in her left hand, on which the full-moon tattoo was gracing her graceful fingers.

Law looked after her intrigued. "A mystery indeed." He smirked. _'I wonder what's up with her moon tattoo. I've never seen a tattoo like this before.'_

Juli smiled softly as she looked at her sketchbook. "Who would have thought I would meet so many new people today." She giggled cheerily. "Even though I should concentrate more on finding Zoro now. I just hope he didn't end up on the other end of the archipelago."

And so, Juli continued on her way, having no idea how much attention she just drew on herself…because now, all of the Supernova are aware that she's alive.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 76. How did you like it? :) Oof, looks like Juli can't go anywhere without attracting attention from some quite dangerous people… XD Let's just hope she finds Zoro quickly, because having intrigued Supernova go after you, isn't something exactly good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, because I certainly did. :3 See you next week and have an amazing rest of your day! ;)**

 _'princesskakashi287_ ': Yelp Zoro wandered off again, Juli had a run in with Bonny, Law and Hawkins as well walking past all others. Adorable interactions with Law and Basil, making friends with Bonny is a bonus. Why did Law extend an offer to join his crew though?

 **Yep, Zoro wandering off was just... *sigh* XD Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed Juli's interaction with Law and Basil and also her new friendship with Bonney. To your question: First of all, Law was intrigued by the mystery surroundig her (because she should be dead, her ancestors powers and a lot more). He thought that when he offered her to join, he might get to know the answers to those mysteries. And the second reason is that he had heard of her from a certain Shichibukai with pink feathers before. (If you know who I mean ;) ) That's how he got to know about her ancestors powers and he might be able to succeed with his goal if he includes her in his plans.**

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': I love it!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you~ I will update as soon as possible.**

 _'Clarent excalibur_ ': I kind of laughed my ass off at zoros shitty sense of direction just because he would get lost that easily lol

 **XD Well, I mean... Who wouldn't laugh at that? XDD Even though I had to facepalm because of Zoro's 'great' sense of directions... I mean, really Zoro?! XD**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Your chapter 76 is absolutely glorious love the part where the all supernovas meet Juli and it's was super nice of Bonney to save juli from capone bege and hawkins I give it 10 stars but I'm still worried for Juli

 **Thank you very much~ :3 And yes, I agree with you, it was great that Juli got to meet/ walk past all supernova but it could also mean trouble for her and the crew.**

 _'Moon kitty_ ': Love your chapter 76 absolutely awesome and love the part where Bonney saves Juli from Capone Bege which makes her a great gal pal to have and I'm still worried for juli's safety please do something keep kizaru from seeing her pretty please with sugar on top

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you enjoyed it. Bonney and Juli now being great friends really was a highlight of this chapter. And I'm still thinking about a possible way of Juli not meeting Kizaru and somehow getting away before that...but I'm afraid it's not going to happen. Well, we just have to wait until that point and hope everything turns out for the best.**

 _'deideitk_ ': Oh my god! I love this chapter so much! Her encounter with the supernovas but especially with Bonnie and Law was so cute that I couldn't stop fangirl squealing. I hope there's more cute moments with Juli and Law and maybe with Kidd.

I can't wait to read the next chapter! w

 **I'm really glad you loved this chapter! :3 And I also can't wait for the next chapter to be finished writing and ready for you guys to read.**

 **P.S.: There might be some more cute moments between Law and Juli in the future and about Kidd... You will see next chapter. ;)**

 _'Totong_ ': Wow! Even though Juli tried to avoid the Tenryuubito in Saobady Archipelago, she never able to dodge the curious glance of the Supernovas. And seeing her conversation between her & Law, I smell love triangle. Excellent chapter! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And yes, Juli luckily was able to dodge the Tenryuubito until now, but well... The supernova are intrigued about her now. Oh and just let me tell you... It might will be a love triangle in the future... If he's able to avoid or survive Zoro's jealousy, as well as Luffy's, Sanji's and Nami's overprotectivness (and don't forget about Garp. XD If he gets to know, the world is doomed.) ;).**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : It's just me or Juli doesn't have a danger sense as she's walks in the lawless zone? At least she befriended Bonney and I sense Law has fallen for her. At any rate great chapter.

 **Thank you very much~ And you're right... Looks like Juli also has the same, nonexisting sense for danger just like Luffy. XD Oh, and about Law... Who knows. ;)**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Juli has an interesting walk in Saobady Archipelago. And definitely a refreshing way to introduce the Supernovas in this chapter. And after her run-in with Law, I totally support a Juli X Law instead of a Juli X Zoro. Great chapter as expected.

 **Thank you~ :3 Well, I guess there's now a new ship with Juli. ;) But what to call Julia x Law... Jula? XD I'm open to your suggestions. XDD Anyway, I'm glad you found my introduction of the Supernova refreshing, and be excited for what's going to happen next chapter.**


	77. The unhuman acting Tenryuubito!

Chapter 77- The unhuman acting Tenryuubito!

* * *

Juli took a deep breath and concentrated before closing her eyes. She then tried to sense where the green-haired swordsman went. _'Concentrate, Juli…. And now try to find where Zoro went…'_ She bit on her lip in concentration and totally ignored her surroundings, trying to just concentrate on Zoro's familiar presence that had to be around here somewhere. Juli narrowed her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks as she succeeded in sensing Zoro. _'He is there, where I just came from?! How weird…'_ She shook her head and headed back to Grove 24, still concentrating on Zoro's presence for the possibility of him just turning around and going the other direction for no reason.

After a while of walking, Juli was getting closer to Zoro's presence. She concentrated heavily, so she wouldn't lose his presence and so of course, had no idea what was going on around her. And how could it be any other way, she of course bumped into someone again. "Kyaa!" Juli shouted in utter surprise as she was ripped out of her concentration and fell back on her butt.

"Ow! What the fuck?! Who do you think you're bumping into, woman?!" An angry voice snapped at her.

Juli's eyes widened in realization at that and she jumped up and bowed to the man. "I'm so sorry. This is the second time this has happened today. I truly apologize for not watching where I was going."

"Wait… You are…" Kid said in surprise as he looked down to the woman, who he recognized as the dead-believed princess that had walked past his fight earlier.

Juli blinked confused at that and looked with her innocent turquoise eyes up to Kid. "Do I know you mister?"

"What do you mean with 'do I know you'?! I'm Eustass fucking Captain Kid! You damn woman!" Kid snapped at her in annoyance, not sure what to think of this princess. He had seen and met other disgusting royals before, but Juli seemed to be different.

"Oh, I apologize. Nice to meet you, Kid-san. My name is Kurama Juli." She smiled at him cheerily and friendly, not affected one bit by Kid's bad temper issues.

Kid was thrown back at her friendly demeanor towards him. _'The hell is up with her?! Why is this woman still friendly to me, even when I just snapped at her?!'_ "I-"

"Oh no!" Juli gasped in shock as she heard chain rattles in the distance. Her eyes widened in shock and she then narrowed her eyes in disgust as she felt the utterly frightened emotion of the people around her, as well as the truly arrogant and spoiled emotions coming from a certain man riding on a slave. "A Tenryuubito! Quick, we need to hide!" Juli whispered utterly serious to Kid, while all the other people around them got to their knees and quickly bowed.

"Wha?!" Kid just protested in surprise as Juli grabbed his arm and was able to drag him into a dark alleyway. "What the fuck are you doing, woman?!" Kid whispered to her threateningly.

"Shh!" Juli hushed him and pressed him with her body against the wall, so their bodies would merge with the shadows. Just at the right moment before the Tenryuubito Saint Charlos looked in their direction, but couldn't spot anything else except for a shadowy alleyway. So he continued on his way whilst nudging the slave he was riding onto.

Kid narrowed his eyes as he noticed the Tenryuubito and realized that Juli just saved him from a lot of trouble, like bowing to the Celestial Dragon for example.

Juli sighed in relief as Saint Charlos continued very slowly on his way. "I'm sorry, Kid-san, but I can't- I will never bow to an utterly disgusting human being like the ones that call themselves 'Celestial Dragons'." She told him in an upset voice, while stepping away from him, but she never let the Tenryuubito out of her sight once and literally glared angrily and utterly disgusted at Saint Charlos.

"You're quiet a kinky one, aren't you?" Kid asked her with a taunting smirk, still remembering how her body had pressed itself against his, and he had to admit, it was not bad.

"Huh?" Juli blinked at that and looked back to him in confusion and total innocence. "What does kinky mean?"

Kid looked at her in disbelief at that. _'Is she fucking serious right now?!'_ "…Nevermind." He grumbled, wondering how the hell she never heard that word before.

Juli blinked at that and just as she wanted to insist on him telling her what that word means, her eyes widened and she bit on her lip in distress while looking back to Saint Charlos, who was kicking the slave he was riding on while throwing insults at the man.

Just then, the Tenryuubito noticed some nurses and doctors running past him while caring an injured person on a stretcher. "Oi! Yoo guys, wait!" He demanded and stepped towards them as the hospital personnel stopped dead in their tracks. "Why are you moving?! Yoo're just hoomans and all…"

Juli clenched her fist at that and bit hardly on her lip as she was feeling more and more angered and distressed over seeing how a Tenryuubito acted like he owns the world… what was partly true, but not in her belief.

Kid narrowed his eyes at that and glared disgusted at the World Noble. Even when he had injured innocent people before because they got caught up in his fight, he would never step as lowly as those Celestial Dragons, and their action reminded him of how sick this world, they are living in, really is.

"We're sorry! Please, let this slide!" One of the men carrying the stretcher apologized to Saint Charlos in fear. "This man is bleeding terribly! The hospital is right ahead too…"

Saint Charlos just stared dumbly at the injured, heavy bleeding man laying on the stretcher. "It's troo, this is quite an injoory… Then, I suppose I'd better hoorry…" The hospital personnel's eyes widened in shock as the Tenryuubito just went in and kicked the injured man hardly off the stretcher. "…and put him to rest!"

Juli's eyes widened at that and she closed her eyes utterly sadly before wrapping her arms around herself in a comforting manner. _'I-I can't… I can't believe humans like him really exist…'_ She then took a deep breath and braced herself.

Kid tsked angrily and disgusted at that before he noticed Juli's distress and looked at her puzzled. _'Normally, royals like her just simply ignore everything that's going on in this fucked up world… But she seems to be really affected by what's going on… What a weird woman.'_

"Oh no!" The nurse and one of the men quickly knelt down next to the injured man in utter concern.

"My well-deserved respect or the lives of the lower-class citizens… Which is more important?" Saint Charlos asked as snot run out of his nose.

"It is only through your mercy that they are given life." One of Charlos lackeys told him obediently.

"Huuuh?" The Tenryuubito then looked back to the nurse and studied her outfit and body and giggled perversely. He stepped towards her and openly ogled at the poor woman.

The nurse just looked nervously and frightened away from Saint Charlos as he started to look at her from every side.

"Yoosh! I've decided! I shall make you my wife!" Saint Charlos declared easily.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and gripped tightly onto her shoulders as she was reminded of what Blackbeard had told her. She gritted her teeth and started to tremble through her emotional distress. _'H-How… How can I turn a blind eye to something like this… I can't… But I have to do something…'_

"Eh?!" The nurse shouted in utter shock.

"Then, I shall start the paperwork to have her brought to Mariejois as Lady 13." The Tenryuubito's lackey and bodyguard informed him.

"Ooh, I am tired of wife 1 to 5, so yoo may return them to the lower classes." Saint Charlos told him casually.

"Please wait! I…" The poor nurse lifted her hands into the air, trying to get the Celestial Dragon to listen.

A man from the crowd started running towards Saint Charlos. "Please wait, you people! She's my fiancée!" He panicked, just for a pistol shot to sound through the air as Saint Charlos shot him right in the stomach.

"Another one dares to stand up before me?!" The Tenryuubito said angrily, while the nurse's fiancé sank to the ground while clutching to his stomach.

"M-Mary…" The man mumbled before fully collapsing to the ground as blood colored his clothes.

"NOOOO!" The nurse Mary shouted in utter despair, while the bodyguard and lackey of Saint Charlos held her back. "No, you murderer!" She cried out. "How can you do this…?! Someone please! Someone please help him!" The woman started to cry heavily.

Juli's fingernails bored into the skin on her shoulder as her face was shadowed over by her hair. _'How can this be allowed…. How can the marines and World Government support this?!'_ She then looked up and glared angrily at the Tenryuubito, her turquoise eyes glowing dangerously golden as she made a step forward.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?!" Kid hissed at her as he grabbed tightly onto her arm and harshly pulled her back into the alleyway before Juli could be seen by Saint Charlos or even worse, attack him.

"…I can't… turn a blind eye to this!" Juli told Kid utterly angrily and seriously and looked right at him with tears in her turquoise eyes that seemed to glow golden.

Kid was thrown back at that and narrowed his eyes as he stared at her eerie glowing eyes, that slowly seemed to change color. "You fucking can't do anything against it! This is how this world works! If you attack that disgusting noble pig, they're going to summon an admiral! So, just bear with it!" He silently shouted at her.

Juli's eyes widened at that and her eyes stopped glowing and were now back to their usual color as she was able to snap out of it. She bit on her lip and just turned sadly around and watched as one of Saint Charlos bodyguards grabbed the nurse. The poor woman wailed in their grasps, trying to get him to let go off her.

Kid just stared at Juli, utterly puzzled. _'What the fuck was that just now?! Did I just imagine that her eyes were glowing and stuff?!'_

Suddenly, Juli's eyes widened in utter surprise as she literally saw Zoro walk towards the Tenryuubito without a care in the world while sipping on some sake. "Zoro!" She whispered in surprise, but also in utter relief.

"The hell?!" Kid asked and looked at the Pirate Hunter in surprise before he tsked. "What the fuck does this guy thinks he's doing walking in the middle of the road?!"

"Huh?!" Zoro stopped walking and just stared confused right at Saint Charlos in front of him.

The Tenryuubito just gaped at him in utter disbelief.

Zoro just raised an eyebrow at the man in an astronaut suit. "You want me to give you directions or something?"

The crowd gaped at that utterly shocked. Kid facepalmed angrily and Juli couldn't help but smile amused. _'I don't know why… But Zoro always succeeds in brightening my mood just like Lu does.'_

Saint Charlos just looked at the green-haired swordsman in front of him, before he shot multiple times at him. Then, he could swear he saw how Zoro dodged the bullets and appeared right in front of him, ready to strike him.

"That fucking idiot!" Kid cursed in disbelief.

"Zoro, no…" Juli bit on her lip, knowing as much as this Celestial Dragon deserves it, they can't risk an admiral coming to this island…especially if it's going to be Akainu or Kizaru, because those two know no mercy when it comes to pirates.

But before Zoro could cut Saint Charlos, a little child that looked exactly like Bonney crashed into him and threw him to the ground.

' _A gaki?!'_ Zoro just thought in utter surprise before he hit the ground.

"Huh?" Saint Charlos just looked confused and dumbly to the side.

"Onii-chan! Waah!" Child Bonney wailed while hugging Zoro. "Why'd you die?! Onii-chan!" Zoro then tried to move but Bonney told him to stay still, while something red that looked like blood was running down the green-haired man's forehead.

' _That's…'_ Juli looked surprised at the child that looked oddly familiar, and then concluded it had to be an ability of her friend. "Bonney-chan!" She smiled happily and in relief.

"What stupid idiot would try to attack the World Nobles?! Geez." Kid grumbled in utter annoyance as he saw how Saint Charlos bought that he 'killed' Zoro, even when he seemed confused for a moment.

Saint Charlos watched the 'child' cry over 'her dead brother' and shrugged. "As long as he's dead, then it's fine." And with that, he sat back down on his human slave and they started to walk away.

As soon as they were out of their sight, Bonney transformed back to her normal self and Zoro sat up.

"Geez… Why did you get in my way?" Zoro asked her in annoyance as he touched the red substance on his forehead and wiped it away.

Juli shook her head, stunned. _'I can't believe that worked.'_ She giggled cheerily. "I have to go now, Kid-san! See you!" She just shouted at Kid before running towards Bonney and Zoro.

"OI! Wait, damn woman!" Kid shouted after her before he tsked angrily. "Whatever. I have more important things to do." And with that, he walked away to meet his crew and to make his way towards the auction house on Grove 1.

"Don't say we got in your way, you dumbass! What the hell were you trying to do?!" Bonney snapped at Zoro angrily. "Do you WANT the admirals to come to this island?!"

"Huh?" Zoro just looked at her, unaffected, before looking back at the red substances on his hand and then licked it. "Tomato juice, huh…"

"Even pirates have their own unspoken laws, you know! You just caused us a whole lot of trouble too!" Bonney scolded him in pure annoyance.

"Trouble?" Zoro just looked at her in confusion before he realized it and looked around. "Huh? Wasn't there a kid here?"

"Are you even listening to me?! Are you right in the head, you idiot?!" Bonney shouted at the dense green-haired swordsman. "You're a complete moron! Really brain-dead!"

"Bonney-chan~ Zoro~" Juli shouted cheerily and waved at them as she stopped next to them.

"Juli-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Bonney asked her in utter surprise.

Zoro blinked at that and looked up to Juli in surprise before he smirked. "Oh, there you are Juli. Guess I found you. Geez, don't get lost again."

Juli just giggled at that. "That's not how it was Zoro…"

Bonney's eyes widened at that. "Wait a moment- That's the idiot you were looking for?!" She shouted in utter surprise and looked from Zoro back to Juli in disbelief. "He is even more stupid than I thought he was."

"Oi-" Zoro just protested at that before he was interrupted by Juli pulling at his ear. "Oww! Oww! What's that for Juli?!"

"You're being rude, Zoro! Besides, you were being really reckless just now!" Juli huffed at him before she smiled at Bonney after she let go of Zoro's ear. "Anyway, thanks for saving this idiot here, Bonney-chan. I'm in your debt."

Bonney sighed at that and waived dismissively with her hand. "It was nothing. But I still can't believe that this idiot over there…" She deadpanned as she pointed at Zoro who wiped the tomato juice off his face while grumbling something about 'What the hell is wrong with women'. "…was the friend you were talking about. But geez…now that I think about it, it makes sense that this huge dumbass was able to get lost so easily while walking next to you."

Juli smiled amused at that. "If you say that…" She softly shook her head and then looked worried at the man that got shot by the Tenryuubito.

Zoro noticed her look and stood up, before carefully picking the injured man up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Oi, so where's the hospital?"

Bonney blinked at that in confusion. "The hospital? What do you want there?"

"We'll bring this guy there. He got shot." Zoro told her casually.

Juli smiled softly at that and nodded. "Yes. I know where the hospital is. Thanks again for saving Zoro, Bonney-chan. See you again someday!" She said goodbye to the female pirate and turned around to Zoro. "Now come on, Zoro. Let's bring this poor man to the hospital. But don't get lost." Juli smiled fondly at the green-haired swordsman and grabbed onto his hand.

Zoro stiffened at that and looked away from her in embarrassment. "I didn't get lost, you got lost…" He mumbled to her, blushing slightly at the warmth of her hand in his, but he also made no move to let go off her hand either.

Juli just giggled at hat. "Hai, hai… Whatever you say…" And with that, she led him to the hospital while Zoro carried the injured man carefully.

Bonney just shook her head in disbelief as she looked after the two. "A pirate helping someone… I can't believe it… Neither can I believe that Juli-chan is a member of the Strawhat Pirates. A Princess in a pirate crew, huh?" She shook her head again but smiled fondly, knowing that there has to be some charm on the Strawhats for making Juli trust and follow them like this. "You really have weird friends, Juli-chan…"

 _A few moments later, Zoro and Juli arrived inside the hospital, after Juli had prevented Zoro from walking in the wrong direction a dozen times…_

"Oi, is there a doctor around?!" Zoro called loudly after the two walked through the hospital corridors.

"Please, this man got shot and needs help now!" Juli added seriously and worried for the condition of the man.

"Oi, you two! This is the general hospital!" A doctor told them annoyed as he arrived in front of them. "What's with this man?!"

"A patient." Zoro told the doctor impatiently and shortly. Juli just narrowed her eyes in confusion at how this doctor was acting.

"This is awful…" The doctor said as he studied the man, before looking especially closely at the man's neck. "Let's see, there's no ring on his neck."

Juli bit on her lip in disbelief at that, not being able to believe that a **doctor** , whose job is to help people no matter what, was caring about such a thing.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the doctor and shot a short look at Juli, knowing she was feeling upset about this. "Does it matter whether he's got a ring on his neck or not?"

The doctor casually adjusted his glasses at that. "Yes, if he's a slave, then he probably won't be able to work anymore, so it would be faster to just get a new one…" He told them casually, as if it was the most normal thing to speak like this over an injured human being.

Juli bit on her lip at that and clenched her fist. "How sad… Has this island really come to a disgusting state like this?" She mumbled more to herself.

Zoro noticed Juli's distress as well as understood what she mumbled and glared at the doctor angrily before ramming his sword in the ground in front of the so-called doctor. "He's just an injured man… Are you gonna treat him or not?!" He snapped threateningly at the man in front of him.

"Ok then! I'll see what I can do! Please carry him here!" The doctor told him quickly and nervously.

Zoro glared one last time at the doctor after he laid the man down on a stretcher and then he and Juli walked silently out of the hospital.

Zoro tsked all of the sudden. "This is one messed up island." He grumbled.

Juli looked sadly to the ground at that. "The normal citizens of this island are so used to turn a blind eye to the slave trading business, that most of them started to accept that and integrated these messed up things in their normal daily life. They probably can't imagine what it would be like without the slave trading business because they are so used to it." She sighed at that. "Seeing things like this just makes me unbelievable sad. To see that there exist islands like this, where even though we are all human, some humans are extremely 'lower' than the others and treated like trash… What in no way is rightful… But I guess this is how the world works." Juli told Zoro sadly. _'I wonder if I ever going to have a chance in making this world a peaceful place, when islands like this exist…'_

Zoro studied her sad expression with a frown before he just shrugged. "Whatever… Let's just go back to Sunny for now. Grove 1 is in this direction, right?" And with that, he started to walk in the opposite direction of the quickest way to Grove 1.

Juli couldn't help but giggle amused at that, her mood brightened up again. "Zoro, no. Sunny is anchored by Grove 41. Besides, Grove 1 isn't even in the direction you're headed right now."

"I knew that…" Zoro grumbled embarrassed.

"Sure." Juli told him with a cheerful smile before she grabbed onto his hand again, to make sure he wouldn't get lost… again. And with that, the two slowly walked towards Grove 41, having no idea in what uproar their nakama were right now.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 77. How did you like it? :) Looks like Juli encountered a Tenryuubito after all and got to know more about the messed-up system the World Government and Marines support. :( Also, now Juli totally intrigued and confused Kid as well. XDD And wasn't it funny how Bonney found out about Zoro being the friend Juli was searching for? XDD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Have an amazing day and see you in the next chapter! :3**

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': I love it!

Get it up! Get it up! Get it up! Get it up fast!  
Double update! Double update!

 **Well, I'm glad you love it, but I apologize because I don't think there will ever be a double update. It's just takes a lot of time to write one chapter for this story and one chapter for my other story per week especially when I'm trying to balance it with my social life.**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': I read your chapter 77 it great work I love the part where Juli save Eustass kid from a celestial dragon plus I also have a idea to keep kizaru from seeing juli like having silvers rayleigh suggest that juli should stay with him until the marines are gone and you should have juli agreeing to it

 **Thank you for your kind words as we'll as the suggestion. :3 But well... I don't think with what I have planned afterwards will turn out the right way if she will stay with Rayleigh. Don't worry tho, I still try to figure out a way of how everything could fit together, so that Kizaru won't see her.**

 _'Totong_ ': I never expected to see Juli finally meet & talk to Kidd. At least Kidd never tried to harm her or anything. And nice seeing Juli reacquainted again with Bonney, her new BFF. Great chapter. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you very much~ :3 And yeah, I guess Juli and Bonney are now best friends. XD Quite a unusual friendship when you think about it, but that's just Juli for you, being nice to everyone she meets. *sigh in fondness***

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': One of the most hated characters in One Piece, Saint Charlos. That guy doesn't deserve the title of saint and has a punchable face. Thankfully Luffy did that. Anyways great update!

 **I absolutely agree with you. I never wanted to punch a character so badly like that smug 'noble'. Well, anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you are pumped up for the next one. ;)**

' _Moon kitty_ ': Hi love your chapter plus I 'm totally curious about juli's moon tattoo like does it mean

 **Thank you~ To Juli's moon tattoo: The real meaning behind it is still a mystery. But it is known, that all the heirs and Queens of the Kurama family ( Juli's ancestors) used to have a similar tattoo to hers on a body part where it's always visible. For example: Juli's mother Rose used to have a sun tattoo on her right hand. But even when the Kurama family always referred to it as tattoo it's more a mix of a birthmark and tattoo. The Kurama family took this 'tattoo' as a sign to who the rightful heir is, because after the Queen that ruled over Seinaru to this point died, the resembling tattoo on her body disappeared and appeared on one of the Kurama family member and so another queen/ ruler of Seinaru was chosen. Well, that's how the Kurama family interpreted it for generations. But two this 'tattoo' even came to exist in their bloodline I unknown. Only Kurama Rose, who did a lot of research before her death, was getting close to find out about the secret of the tattoo and that it was connected to their family's mysterious bloodline power, the Engeru pasu.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': It's really funny seeing Juli conversing with these other notorious pirate like she conversing with normal people. And what's this, now you're introducing another possible love interests for Juli. First, Juli X Zoro, then Juli X Law and now Juli X Kidd. Although I still prepared for JuLa. Great update as always. Keep it up!

 **Thank you very much! :3 And yeah, Juli is just acting way too casual around other notorious pirates. XD But well... She was never one bothered by reputation anyway. Oh, and Juli's possible love interests just grow more and more. XDD But can anyone really judge them for liking someone as kindhearted and gentle, not to mention mysterious as her? XD**


	78. Rescue Caimie! Let's crash the auction!

Chapter 78- Rescue Caimie! Let's crash the auction!

* * *

"Zoro, not this way…" Juli giggled amused as she had to stop Zoro from walking into the wrong direction all of the sudden… again.

"It's not my fault that this island has a really messed up structure." He grumbled back to her, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that his sense of direction is that messed up.

Juli just shook her head fondly at that before she suddenly froze in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. _'…Why did I get this unsettling feeling just now? …Did something happen to the others?'_ She closed her eyes and tried to sense everyone.

"Huh? Juli?" Zoro looked back to her in confusion.

Juli bit on her lip concerned as she opened her eyes again. "We need to head back to where we came from."

Zoro narrowed his eyes seriously at that. "Why? Did something happen?"

"…I don't know… But everyone is heading in that direction, instead of heading back to the ship. So, I think it's a good idea to head there as well." She told him seriously, but was highly concerned to what was going on, especially because everyone seemed to be upset about something.

"Okay, then let's go-" Zoro wanted to continue walking, but then they were suddenly surrounded by a crowd of bounty hunters.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and her muscles tensed. _'Bounty Hunters?! I didn't even notice them because I'm so concerned…'_

"There's nowhere for you to go, Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro-san." The leader of the Bounty Hunters smiled at him threateningly before he looked at Juli and his smile widened. "I will take the 120m million beli bounty on your head, and sell that beautiful woman to some slave traders. Im sure she would make some good money as well-"

"…Huh?!" Zoro just asked them as he glared at them dangerously.

The Bounty hunters stumbled back at that in fear and the leader started laughing nervously as he shivered so much that his sword fell to the ground. "A joke… That was a joke! Ehm… D-Do you need directions? I can show you t-the way…Hehehehe..."

Juli sighed softly at that. _'We don't have time for that…. I get the feeling we have to hurry.'_ "No, thank you. I know which way to go." She told them shortly and politely before grabbing onto Zoro's hand. "Zoro, let's go."

"But-" The green-haired swordsman glared with narrowed eyes back at the bounty hunters, who gulped in fear.

"No. We have to hurry. Don't go searching for trouble, Zoro." Juli interrupted him and looked back to him with narrowed eyes before dragging him away with her.

Zoro just huffed and then walked obediently next to her…not wanting to be the one to anger her, she can be really scary when she wants to. The Bounty Hunters just looked after Zoro and Juli, in disbelief to see one of the famed Rookies listening to someone like Juli so quickly.

 _A few moments later…._

"Zoro, it's not that way either!" Juli sighed fondly and then giggled amused as she stopped Zoro from walking in the wrong direction. "Geez… Are you sense for directions really that bad?"

Zoro just looked at the tree with number 11 on it in front of them while grumbling embarrassed. "But if Grove 11 is here, we just have to go this way." He pointed in the direction they just came from.

Juli shook her head at that with an utterly amused smile gracing her features, her unbelievable amount of patience really didn't seem to run out, even when they took a lot longer to make their way in the direction of Grove 1 when Zoro keeps turning in the wrong direction. "No, that's where we just came from, Zoro. Grove 1 is in this direction."

"Hmph… Stupid island. Who thought of building it so confusing?" The green-haired swordsman mumbled more to himself.

Juli just shook her head. "This way now Zoro." She told him patiently and made sure he turned in the right direction and followed her, not wanting him to get lost again. _'Zoro really is just like a child sometimes…'_ She smiled warmly before her mood darkened a bit and she looked to the ground concerned. _'I hope everyone is okay. We should really hurry and get there…'_

"Zoro~ Juli-nee~" They could hear Luffy call for them all of the sudden.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up at that in surprise.

"Lu?!" Juli shouted in surprise and relief as they saw Luffy flying past them on a flying fish.

"Something happened! We need to hurry! Anyway, get on!" Luffy shouted quickly to them before stretching his arm and wrapping it around Juli and Zoro.

"W-Wait a second! When you say 'get on', you don't mean…" Zoro shouted at his idiotic captain in panic while Juli giggled amused just before the two where howled up to the Flying fish as Luffy stretched his arm back.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zoro screamed before he crashed hardly onto the flying fish. Juli just let out a surprised 'Kyaa' before Luffy shielded her landing with his rubber body.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" The Flying Fish Rider that was 'steering' the Fish asked Luffy flabbergasted.

"Huh? What'cha mean?" Luffy just asked confused before he looked at his sister. "Juli-nee, are you alright?"

Juli blinked before she smiled softly. "Yes."

Zoro just laid on the back of the fish, gasping for air. "You… I'm gonna kill you someday."

"Sorry, Zoro." Luffy apologized to him easily before he narrowed his eyes seriously. "Let's hurry and get to Grove 1 now!"

Juli bit on her lip as she looked at the serious expression of her brother. "What happened, Lu?"

"…Caimie got kidnapped and now these bastards are trying to sell her as a slave!" He told her and Zoro, who just got up, in an upset voice.

Juli's eyes widened at that utterly shocked and she covered her mouth in disbelief. "…No way!" _'Poor Caimie… She probably is so scared… Whoever did this has to pay…'_ She bit on her lip upset while Zoro narrowed his eyes utterly serious.

"I see. Let's rescue her then." The green-haired swordsman said utterly serious.

Luffy nodded seriously and cracked his fists at that and Juli took a deep breath before narrowing her eyes. "Yes." _'Caimie, don't worry. We will definitely save you no matter what! I won't let you getting sold as a slave! That's not going to happen, I promise!'_ And with that, Juli braced herself for a fight, ready to beat everyone who stands in their way.

 _Meanwhile, in the Auction house on Grove 1…._

The curtains on the stage were lifted, and Caimie in a little fish tank was exposed to the greedy looks of the nobles and Tenryuubito.

"Straight from Fishman Island…Caimie, the mermaid!" The auctioneer announced solemnly with a cheerful voice.

The crowd of nobles cheered loudly at that, in awe of seeing a real, young mermaid. Saint Charlos started to sweat at that in excitement.

Caimie looked frightened around until she spotted, Hachi, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Pappag and Franky. "Hacchin and the others! They're here to save me!" She said in relief, but wasn't able to understand anything that was going on outside because of the thick glass walls of the tank.

"Caimie! They've bought out Caimie!" Hachi shouted in utter worry, while Pappag was just crying heavily.

Nami narrowed her eyes utterly determined. "Yosh! We're gonna take her back!" She lifted the selling number in her hand, ready to buy Caimie back. "We've got 200 million after all."

"Finally, a mermaid!" Saint Charlos shouted utterly excited while snot ran out of his nose. "They're selling a mermaid!"

"It's been a while since we last had a mermaid here…" Disco announced cheerily. "I'm sure everyone here wants to buy it! Well then, how much are you willing to pay?"

Everyone got ready at that. Nami clenched her fist. "Bring it on… We're definitely gonna get her back!"

"Now, let us begin…" Disco said slowly, to get up the tension. "First let's start with-"

"FIVE HUNDRED MILLLIOOON!" Saint Charlos interrupted him with a loud shout.

The whole crowd fell absolutely silent at that.

"….eehhh…." Disco just whispered in disbelief.

"I'll booy it for 500 milliooon beli!" Charlos shouted again.

Nami's eyes widened at that in utter horror while the others just gaped in utter disbelief as all their hopes were crushed in a mere second.

Saint Charlos just slumped back and smiled smugly.

"W-What's that? W-We don't have that much!" Nami shouted in utter shock.

"You've gone and wasted our money again." Charlos father, Saint Rosward, scolded him. "You already have piranhas in your fish tank, do you not?"

"I'd like to see them try and chase after her…Mermaids are the fastest sea-creatoores in the world." Charlos said easily.

' _I can't hear their voices outside…'_ Caimie thought before she started to bang against the glass of the fish tank in despair. "Get me out of here, Hacchin!"

"Caimie…" Pappag sank to the ground while crying heavily. "Is there really nothing we can do to prevent the Celestial Dragons from taking her?"

Hachi gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in despair. "Caimie…!"

Caimie continued to bang against the glass in panic and started to cry in fear.

"I-It would appear that the audience has been rendered speechless…" Disco announced. "Well, does anyone want to make a higher bid than 500 million?"

"There's gotta be something we can do…" Chopper urged them in panic. "Is there no way…? Oi, Sanji?!" He started to shake Sanji, whose eyes were shadowed over. "Nami?!"

Nami just gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"This can't be happening! They can't take our friend away just because we don't have enough money!" Chopper panicked.

"This is bad… We never considered this possibility…" Sanji said with gritted teeth. "If we can't get her back with money, then the situation has gotten even worse!"

Disco smiled as nobody spoke up. "If not, then this auction will be quite a short one!"

"Nyuu…" Hachi bored his fingers into the seat in front of him. "Now that it's come to this, I might as well take her back by force and run off to the sea!"

"Don't be ridiculous! What about the neck-ring?! You'd just blow her up!" Pappag snapped at him with tears in his eyes.

"T-Then I just have to get the key to that ring somehow…" Hachi rambled out while sweating.

The Strawhats and Hachi gritted their teeth at that. Just then, the auction hammer fell down. "That was enough time!" Disco announced solemnly.

"I did it!" Charlos smiled happily while snot ran out of his nose.

"It's like a symbol of how fucked up the word is." Kid spat out with a dangerous smile and narrowed eyes. "I have enough. We're leaving." He told his crew, and they made their way towards the door.

"Well then, thank you for your attention up until now. The main prize this time, the mermaid Caimie…" Disco declared seriously. "…goes to the World Noble, Saint Charlos… For the price of 500 million beli! It's-"

"UWAAAHHH!"

"KYAAA!" Screams could be heard coming from outside.

"Huh?" Kid asked in confusion.

"…a deal." Disco shouted cheerily and just then, with a loud boom, something crashed right into the back of the auction house and send some visitors flying.

"What?!" Disco shouted in shock as he looked at the huge dust cloud that was whirled up.

"How noisy." Rosward said displeased.

Just then, Luffy stepped out of the debris while the dust cloud disappeared.

"L-Luffy!" Sanji shouted in shock as he looked at his captain in surrpise.

"What the heck?!" Luffy shouted angrily. "Couldn't you land any better than that?!" He snapped at the Flying Fish Rider before helping his sister up. "Are you alright, Juli-nee?"

Juli sneezed cutely before she nodded with an amused smile. "Geez… what a landing that was." She shook her head as she dusted off her clothes casually.

"Juli-megami~" Sanji swooned in surprise before he was back to serious mode.

"It's a Flying Fish, you know!" The Flying Fish Rider that brought them here snapped back at Luffy in annoyance. "And it was you who told me to crash into the building!"

"Urgh. Geez… What a harsh way to wake up." Zoro grumbled as he rubbed his head before he looked around. "Oh, we are there?"

"Zoro too!" Chopper said in surprise.

"Oh, you guys!" Zoro greeted them.

Juli blinked and then narrowed her eyes as she looked around the auction house in search for Caimie. She frowned disgusted as she saw all the nobles before she spotted Caimie in the fish tank and smiled relieved. _'It's not too late yet… I'm glad.'_

Law looked back to them and then smirked as he spotted Juli. _'Looks like you're in the Strawhat crew, huh, Juli-ya...'_

Kid looked at Luffy seriously. "That's Mugiwara no Luffy…" He narrowed his eyes as he spotted Juli next to the strawhat wearing captain. _'So, she's in his crew…? One hella crazy woman she is.'_

"Oh, right!" Luffy remembered and looked hectic around the room.

"Lu!" Juli told him and pointed seriously in Caimie's direction.

"Caimie!" Luffy shouted at that before he raced down to her, Juli following after him. "Caimie, I looked for you! Thank God!

"Luffy-chin! Juli-chin!" Caimie shouted in surprise as she spotted them.

"Oi, wait a second Mugiwara!" Hachi shouted and raced after them.

Juli stopped at that in surprise as Hachi grabbed onto Luffy and tried to stop him. "Hachi?"

"What are you doing?!" Hachi shouted at Luffy as he was dragged downstairs with him. Juli just looked confused after the two.

"What are you saying?! Caimie is right there!" Luffy snapped at him, while still running.

"She's there, but she's got an exploding neck-ring attached! You can't just take her! Besides, the Tenryuubito are here!" Hachi rambled out, trying to get Luffy to stop doing rushed things.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that as she studied the explosive neck-ring on Caimie while slowly and calmly following after Hachi and Luffy. _'That makes things more complicated…. We first need the key for that or something to get the ring off… Cutting through it would probably only let it explode, so that's out of question…'_

"I don't care! Caimie!" Luffy still shouted and ran forward.

"Just stop already…!" Hachi urged him and then his other six arms shot out of the jacket to fully stop Luffy from running.

Luffy slowed down at that, but still tried to go forward.

Suddenly, a noble woman screamed in disgust after she spotted Hachi's unusal amount of arms. "A fishman! No! Disgusting!"

Hachi's eyes widened at that utterly shocked as he noticed that his disguise was lifted and he froze and let go of Luffy while the crowd started to sneer disgusted at him.

Luffy just continued running forward.

"Lu, stop!" Juli shouted seriously at her brother with dangerously narrowed eyes as she appeared in front of him. Luffy had to stop at that or otherwise he would have crashed right into her.

"Juli-nee, get out of the way!" Luffy shouted at her.

"Lu, you can't charge right in." Juli bit on her lip and then took a step back in shock as she heard the insults being thrown at Hachi as well as feeling the anger and disgust of the crowd first hand together with Hachi's panicked emotions. She clenched her fist as she tried to separate herself from the disgusting emotions of the nobles.

Luffy took that opportunity and just rushed past her, too focused on rescuing Caimie than to notice what was going on behind him.

"Get him!" Disco shouted and guards stormed right towards Luffy.

Hachi just stepped back in fear as the crowd insulted him angrily and demanded for him to be shackled up. They called him monster and threw things at him.

Juli gritted her teeth at that. "Stop it!" She shouted upset at the crowd, but her shouts were drowned by the angry shrieks of the crowd. _'This is horrible…. How can they discriminate fishmen like this?! The creatures of the sea are far gentler than we are… We are the ones driving them into an evil mindset… This needs to stop….'_

"Hachi! Hurry up and escape! Now you're in danger to!" Pappag told him worried after jumping on the octopus fishman's shoulder.

"I'm alright! Just save Caimie." Hachi shouted back to him.

The Strawhats just watched in shock. Nami bit on her lip as she couldn't believe what she saw. "It's just like Robin said… Mermen and fishmen are discriminated against on this island!

"Discriminated against…?!" Chopper asked utterly shocked. "Even Caimie and Hachi….?!"

Luffy continued storming downstairs while casually kicking the guards, that stood in his way, aside.

Juli's eyes widened in panic as she heard the clicking of a gun. A really dreading feeling rushed through her and she turned around to Hachi and looked up to him. " **Watch out!"** She screamed in warning and shock, but it was too late… A gunshot sounded through the room and blood splashed around.

Luffy froze at that as he first heard his sister's panicked shout and then a gunshot. He looked back in shock, just to see Hachi falling down some stairs, while bleeding heavily.

Juli's eyes widened in horror at that and her heart beat quickened. Tears gathered in her eyes as she was in utter shock to how something like his could have happened… She just quickly rushed to Hachi's side in worry. "HACHI!"

Caimie looked horrified with tears in her eyes at the injured Hachi while clasping her hands over her mouth in shock.

"H-Hachi… Are you alright?!" Juli asked in panic as she knelt down beside the injured fishman and took his arm to feel his pulse, not caring that his blood so stained her dress. _'Please… Please don't be too badly injured… Don't die…'_

Saint Charlos just smirked smugly at that, his gun still steaming from when he shot Hachi.

"H…Hachi?!" Pappag asked in shock as he appeared by Hachi's side as well.

Luffy just gaped utterly shocked as he saw how Hachi's blood was coloring the stairs red.

Juli bit on her lip utterly worried, tears clouding her vision while Hachi breathed heavily as she slowly and carefully turned him around. _'...How could this happen?! …How… How could I let this happen…?!'_

"I hit it~ I shot a fishman~" Charlos cheered happily while jumping from one side to the other.

" **Hachi!"** Nami shouted in utter shock and panic.

"Ah. I'm glad he shot it. I was afraid that if it came any closer, we might get infected by it!" A noble woman whispered to her husband.

"He was definitely trying to cause trouble. They have brains of a fish after all." The womans husband whispered back to her.

Luffy just looked at Hachi in utter shock. His face started to get shadowed over as a furious expression took over his features.

Caimie banged against the glass and screamed and cried in utter shock, even when everyone outside could not understand her, you could see the utter despair and worry on her face.

"Father, look! Look! I caught a fishman! I caught it myself, soo it's foor free!" Charlos shouted excited as he jumped happily from one side to the other. Free~ Free~ An octopus for free~"

Juli gritted her teeth at that utterly angrily and closed her eyes as tears started to stream down her face. _'How…. How can someone support people like him?!'_ She started to shiver heavily as her hair shadowed over her eyes. _'I can't believe it… I can't ! Is it- Is it really to late to try to achieve peace?! Is humanity really rotten through and through?! Am I too foolish to think it's possible for a more peaceful world to exist?!'_ Everything she believed in, just crashed together in a huge heap of rubble in her mind… Her dream… Her ambition… Everything was crushed into a million pieces as she was about to lose faith in the gentleness of human beings.

Luffy just walked utterly pissed and furious towards the Tenryuubito, before Hachi stopped him whilst grabbing onto him all of the sudden.

"W….Wait…. Please…." Hachi got out while breathing heavily, struggling to even form words.

"Hachi! Please keep it easy... You're badly hurt!" Juli was ripped out of her self-destructing thoughts and looked at him utterly worried and in panic, not knowing if it was a good idea for him to even move when so badly hurt.

"…Mugiwara… Hime-sama…. Y-You two…can't get upset…" Hachi breathed sharply in as he spoke faintly. "I was just careless, that's all…"

Luffy gritted his teeth at that and looked back to him. Juli bit hardly on her lip as tears gathered in her eyes. "Hachi, please stop talking like that…"

Hachi breathed heavily before he looked utterly serious at Luffy. "Y-You promised me that…even if someone was shot right before your eyes…. You wouldn't lay a hand on the Tenryuubito, right?! After all, I used to be a pirate… I did so many awful things… I had this coming…"

Luffy gritted his teeth more at that while Juli's eyes widened at that and her heart ached. Luffy then softly took Hachi's hand in his and laid Hachi's two arms carefully down on the fishman's chest, the strawhat-wearing captain's expression still showing the utterly angry and pissed off emotions he was feeling.

"Sorry… I never wanted this to happen… I just wanted… to make up for all the things I did to Nami…!" Hachi told them weakly before a coughing fit shook his body. "I was trying to help you, but… As always… I just screw up no matter what I do…! I'm really am clumsy after all…!"

Juli's eyes were shadowed over at that and more tears streamed down her face as she felt Hachi's emotions first hand, as well as her brother's intense furious emotions.

"…Hachi." Nami held a hand before her mouth in shock and sadness.

"I-In the end… I just caused you trouble…!" Hachi stammered out while starting to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Hachi… Sshhh… Everything's okay…" Juli told him soothingly with a soft voice, even when she felt rage bubbling up inside of her, what Luffy's emotion only intensified. She then closed her eyes for a split second before her eyes shot open.

"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep on blabbering!" Charlos shouted annoyed and pointed his gun at Hachi again. "Yoo're annoying!"

Even before Luffy was able to react, Juli appeared right in front of the octopus fishman with stretched out arms, and glared utterly angry and furious with strongly glowing golden eyes right at the Tenryuubito. **"…I won't let you shoot him again."** She told the World Noble in such a threatening but also beautifully melodical sounding voice that took everyone captive by it's sound.

Charlos seemed dazed for a second after he stared into the dangerous, but beautiful golden glowing eyes of Juli. "…Yoo… I will make yoo my main wife! Even if it's by force!" He ordered her and pulled back the trigger, so captive by her gorgeous voice and beauty, that he would even shot her to make her his wife.

Luffy's rage now fully bubbled over at that. He appeared right in front of his sister and glared utterly furious at the Tenryuubito.

"…Lu….?" Juli asked confused, as it seemed like Luffy was able to make her regain her sense. Juli's golden eyes changed back to their normal turquoise color and she blinked in confusion for moment… Not remembering when she had stood up and went in front of Hachi.

Charlos' eye twitched at Luffy's look and veins popped up on his head. "What's with that look of yoors?!"

Luffy just slowly started to walk towards him while glaring at the Tenryuubito deadly.

"Lu?" Juli asked her brother again, but then sighed as she was too confused to what just happened and did not caring enough about Charlos fate to stop her brother. The only problem would be the consequence, but they can care and worry about that later.

"Stop it, Mugi!" Pappag tried to reason with Luffy, but there was no stopping him anymore. "If you do that, you'll be in huge trouble!"

Luffy slowly started to pick up his pace as he clenched his fist, his furious glare staring right into Charlos soul.

"Are yoo looking at me?!" Charlos shouted at him. Luffy just continued walking, his steps growing to stamps as pure fury and rage took over his whole body.

"Is he serious?" Kid asked with narrowed eyes.

Law just looked seriously at Luffy. "Mugiwara-ya…"

"Yoo're annoying too!" Charlos screamed at Luffy and shoot at him, but Luffy just avoided the bullets easily.

Luffy then was right in front of Charlos and threw his fist back before he punched Charlos extremely hardly in the face with an enraged outcry. The world seemed to turn black and white by the heaviness of the punch before Charlos was sent flying back and crashed into the wall, destroying it in progress. The Strawhat wearing captain just puffed at that before straightening himself.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and took a deep breath. _'He got what he deserved and I will never think different. Never!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 78. How did you like it? :) Urgh, I will never forget how satisfying it was to see Charlos get punched in the face. Like seriously, I would have had nothing against it if Luffy killed that disgusting pig. Sometimes I wish I could just go through a screen and/ or manga page and gives these guys a beating! ….Anyway, sorry for the little vent and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. XD See you in the next one and have a great week! :3**

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287':_ luffy earned a round of applause...that fat slob deserved it. will Juli get a few hits in next chapter?

 **Luffy definitely did a good job! XD And yes, Juli will get some hits on a few people in the next chapter. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Hi how are you your chapter 78 is absolute great totally love the part where luffy sents that dispicable celestial jerk flying with a punch in the face for shooting hatchan and most importantly for trying to take juli as his main wife by force and love read your ideas for keeping kizaru from seeing juli

 **Thank you~ And I'm fine, I appreciate you asking. :3 I think I finally have an idea to how the whole kizaru not seeing Juli ideal will work, so be excited for that! :)**

 _'Totong'_ : Yep, this is the MOST satisfying chapter in this junction. Luffy slugging of Saint Charlos! Well second only to Luffy's knocking the shit out of Bellamy. Anyways I looking forward for the upcoming slugfest of Luffy & crew in the Auction House. And maybe the revelation of Rayleigh. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **You're totally right, Bellamy getting punched was definitely the second most satisfying. :3 Oh, and I'm excited for the events in the upcoming chapters as well, some cool things are going to happen! ;)**

 _ **'** Fanboy 316_': That's really satisfying seeing an arrogant Celestial Dragon got knock off the face. That's a really punchable face if I ever see one. And hopefully Saint Rosward doesn't recognize Juli in the process. Great update as always!

 **Thank you very much~ And well, I don't think Saint Roseward will care enough to actually recognize Juli. I don't even think he bothered to read the 'lowly human' newspaper in the past.**

 _'DinoZilla':_ Well that escalated quickly. And I couldn't wait to see Law and Kidd's reaction when they learn Juli's connection with Luffy. And dare I say ''the triangle is complete'' since Juli's potential three boyfriends are all here. JuLa for the win!

 **Well, their reaction are going to be hilarious. XD Oh and... I guess we have a hardcore JuLa shipper over here. ;) xD**


	79. Chaos in the Auction House!

Chapter 79- Chaos in the auction house and an admiral was summoned?!

* * *

The crowd of nobles gaped at Luffy as well as the knocked out Tenryuubito in utter shock. The rest of the Strawhats just looked at the scene with shadowed over eyes.

"S-Saint Charlos…" The guards of the World Noble mumbled shocked.

Hachi gaped at that, with tears of panic in his eyes. Pappag just looked at Luffy utterly shocked while Caimie was utterly surprised to what just happened.

Luffy then causally lifted his strawhat and placed it on his head, before he looked up, anger still visible in his eyes. He cracked his fist seriously.

"Ch-Charlos!" Saint Roswald said in shock, trying to progress what just happened.

Law looked emotionless at Luffy before smirking amused. Kid just smiled dangerously.

"Sorry, guys. Punching this guy means a navy admiral is gonna come here with a warship…" Luffy apologized to his crew sheepishly.

"I missed my chance to cut him down because you punched him first." Zoro said seriously before he took his sword back into its sheath.

"Hachi! Hang on!" Nami shouted worried as she rushed to Hachi's side.

"You're all in big trouble now…!" Hachi just answered her in concern.

"We can't help it! That's just how Luffy is!" Nami smiled at him reassuringly.

Juli nodded at that in agreement and smiled seriously. "Yes. But you don't need to worry Hachi… We will figure something out regarding the admiral situation."

"Exactly." Sanji agreed with her and lightened his cigar.

"Guess that makes it clear what we gotta do now." Franky said seriously.

"I think the key to Caimie's collar is probably somewhere backstage! I need to tend to Hachi's injuries! You get the key!" Chopper told him and Franky nodded.

"Charlos…" Roswald still looked in shock at his knocked out, beaten up son.

"Charlos-niisan! Not even Father has ever struck you!" Shalria said in disbelief.

Saint Roswald glared angrily at Luffy. "How dare you, a commoner, lay a hand on my son!" He shouted madly and fired in his direction.

Juli narrowed her eyes angrily at that and took her fan out of the lace garter around her leg. _'The Celestial Dragons disgust me… They aren't even worth of being called human. They are throughoutly rotten from the inside as well as the outside.'_

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over by his hat as he calmly turned around to Roswald, not one bullet even coming near to hitting him.

"T-They've made a Tenryuubito mad! RUN! GET OUTSIDE!" The crowd of nobles shouted upset before they all stormed towards an exit in panic. A full-blown mass panic broke out.

Trafalgar Law and Kid just sat there casually and watched what was happening with shadowed over eyes.

Juli's eyes were shadowed over as well while she watched how Roswald still shoot at Luffy before she calmly walked down the stairs.

"I'll teach you what happens to those who mess with us, the descendants of this world's creators!" Roswald shrieked angrily.

"Like hell we care!" Sanji snapped at the Tenryuubito as he kicked the rifle out of the man's hand.

"How dare you strike Saint Roswald!" The guards shouted pissed and stormed towards Sanji, just to get kicked in the face.

"Go, Franky! Free Caimie-chan!" Sanji shouted at Franky.

"Super leave it to me!" Franky shouted enthusiastically before he was on his way.

"Guards! Get them!" And with that, a lot of guards kept rushing into the auction hall towards the Strawhats.

Juli's hand around her fan twitched for a split second as guards tried to prevent her from getting to Caimie. **_"Fan no Kaze…"_** She whispered seriously while more than five guards charged at her. **_"Batsu no Tengoku!"_** And with that, she opened and closed her fan in a mere second and the men fell beaten to the ground, huge cuts on their chests as Juli was even able to cut through their armor. Juli then calmly looked up, her turquoise eyes narrowed utterly serious before she continued on her way downstairs.

"Geez, if Juli-nee's angry you're done for!" Luffy just shouted with a dangerous smile before he stretched his leg and wiped all of the guards in front of him out of the way.

Zoro cut through two guardians of the Tenryuubito before suddenly a crowd of angry guards threw him to the ground. **_"Tatsu… Maki!"_** Zoro shouted and a tornado made out of slashes formed around him and whirled the guards away.

Franky meanwhile stormed downstairs while prying some of the guards off him, that were trying to hold him back. "Outta the way!" Franky shouted annoyed at the people standing in his way before he blew fire at them. Luffy meanwhile was punching all the guards in his way with a Gatling Gun.

"Such… violence!" Shalria shouted indignantly.

Veins popped up on Roswald's head. "Curse you all…!" He gritted his teeth while the Strawhats just continued to wipe his guards out as well as the people protecting the auction hall. "You intend to refuse us to the very end, do you?!" The Tenryuubito shouted at them, angrily.

"Caimie isn't for sale!" Luffy just shouted back to him utterly serious.

Roswald narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses at that. "Call for a navy admiral and a warship!" He ordered one of his lackeys. "Let them see who's the boss!"

Juli narrowed her eyes utterly serious as she glared with determined turquoise eyes at the guards in front of her. "I don't have time for your sense of rightfulness. I apologize." She told them utterly serious before opening her fan and spinning it around. **_"Fan no Kaze: Tornado!"_** And with that, a huge tornado formed in front of her and pulled a lot of guards inside of it, before letting them swirl around and throwing them to the ground. Juli bit on her lip as she was able to sense how the auction house was being surrounded by marines. _'More fighting awaits us after this I guess…'_ She sighed before just jumping over new guards that had appeared in front of her.

"There's no end to them." Luffy told Sanji annoyed as they fought back on back.

"That's for sure! I'm gonna wear down my heels at this rate!" Sanji answered him.

"Say your prayers!" Two people jumped in front of them, ready to strike the two.

"Duck down!" Zoro shouted at them before he threw a flying slash at them.

"Waaah!" Sanji and Luffy shouted as they were able to duck down in the last moment while the guards were hit.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she just reached Caimie's fish tank, but had to duck down as well or she would have been cut from Zoro's flying slash.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Luffy and Sanji snapped at him.

"I did warn you." Zoro told them easily.

Juli just got back up with a sigh. "Phew… That was close…"

"See! You almost would have hit Juli-megami, you shitty marimo!" Sanji shouted at him.

"It certainly wasn't my intention, okay, nosebleed-kun!" Zoro snapped back at him, before the two glared at each other and just as they were about to start fighting, some guards went in between them, thinking that it was the right moment to attack them, but so ended up taking the brute force of their attacks that were directed at each other.

Juli sweat dropped at them in fondness as the people that got between the two squabblers ended up being knocked out immediately. _'I guess... You should never get in between their fight…'_ She shook her head and then looked at Caimie in the fish tank before her and narrowed her eyes.

"Oi, what are you doing there-" Disco shouted at Juli, but too late…

Juli already mentioned for Caimie to get down and cut through the top half of the tank, so letting the water flow out as the glass lid shatter on the ground.

"Caimie!" Hachi shouted at that in relief, already being bandaged up thanks to Chopper.

"Hacchin!" Caimie shouted back to him in worry.

"Are you alright, Caimie?" Juli asked her with a relieved smile.

"Yes. Thank you, Juli-chin!" Caimie thanked her gratefully.

"They didn't hurt you, right?!" Hachi asked her in utter worry.

"No. I'm really alright. But what about you Hacchin?! You were the one getting badly hurt."

"Who do you think I am?! That was nothing. I'm Hachi, the takoyaki seller, after all." Hachi told her truthfully.

Chopper just nodded seriously as Caimie sighed relieved.

Suddenly, Juli 's eyes were shadowed as she turned her head in Disco's direction. "Caimie… stay strong a little longer… I have something to take care of."

"Yeah." Caimie nodded and then looked back at the others. "Minna…" She said touched.

Kid crossed his arms as he watched the Strawhats fight, especially observing Luffy. Killer, his first mate, looked at him seriously. "It's just like the rumors said…"

"Yeah. He's one crazy bastard." Kid said seriously. _'Not to mention whatever the fuck is wrong with this princess chick. The Strawhat crew just seems to made out of completely crazy people.'_

"Mugiwara-ya… A 300 million beli bounty, huh…" Law smiled dangerously as he looked at Luffy's back before his gaze wandered over to Juli and his smile widened. _'Whatever Juli-ya did before Mugiwara-ya hit the Tenryuubito… I wonder if it's connected to these rumors regarding her family… She really is a mystery through and through…'_

"What are you doing?! Guard the mermaid at all cost! She's worth 500 million beli!" Disco shouted angrily while pointed a gun right at Juli, who just calmly faced him.

"Are you sure you want to pull the trigger? And are you aware of the consequences that come after such an action?" Juli told him calmly, her hair still shadowing over her eyes.

"Huh? Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted in worry and panic as he saw how Disco pulled back the trigger and a gunshot rang through the auction hall, followed by a second one.

"Juli-chin!" Caimie shouted in shock.

The other Strawhats froze in shock, just before they saw what happened… The first shot had seemed to grace Juli's shoulder but the second bullet had hit Disco right in the shoulder, even when he was the one shooting.

"Awesome…" Caimie whispered in awe…being the only one to really see what had happened: Juli had dodged the first bullet slightly, so that it only graced her shoulder before she was able to block the second bullet with her fan and repel it right back at Disco, who then got hit by the bullet in surprise.

Luffy sighed in relief as well as the rest of the Strawhats and they went back to fight the guards, only Luffy still kept an eye on the fight his sister had.

Disco tsked at that angrily as he started to point his gun at her again, even when his arm was now shivering in effort to hold the gun up, because of being hit by a bullet.

"I take that as a 'Yes'." Juli said utterly serious, referring to her first question before she looked up to him with angry turquoise eyes that seemed to glow golden.

Disco froze at that for a split second, but this split second was enough for Juli to act, she grabbed onto Disco's hand that was holding the gun and with a fluent and really quick, strong movement, she twisted his hand around until it cracked. Disco screamed at that in pain and had to let go off the gun as Juli literally broke his wrist. "You bitch-" The actionist shouted at her but was interrupted as Juli threw him to the ground with a swift movement of her wrist and then bored the heel of her shoe into the ground, really, really close to Disco's head. The man whimpered at that utterly scared while sweating heavily.

Juli glared down to him with her darker looking turquoise eyes that were fully glowing now. "Next time, be more aware of the consequences. Oh, and one last thing…. I absolutely despise people that think human trafficking is okay to do!" She whispered to him in a really dark and dangerous voice.

"EEEK!" Disco literally screamed like a little girl in utter fear before he fainted through being so scared.

Juli blinked at that and the golden glow disappeared out of her turquoise eyes. She sighed softly and shook her head as she got her heel back out of the ground. "Geez… Next time be a bit more friendly and then I don't have to rely on psychology attacks."

"…" It was silent for a moment as not just the Strawhats, but also the guards and the other two pirate captains stared at Juli flabbergasted.

"…Yep. I will definitely not anger Juli-nee **ever**." Luffy mumbled out while sweating heavily. Yeah, it was pretty cool what Juli just did but also… Hella scary.

Zoro just nodded while gulping…while Sanji… "Waah~ You can always use me as a punching bag, Juli-megami~" The cook shouted with hearts in his eyes… because that was his first time seeing such a badass female.

"Wow! That was cool, Juli-chin!" Caimie awed at her and Juli just giggled nervously.

"Well… I normally don't like to do this but his man really drove me over the edge… The only thing he cared about was money… I never met someone as greedy as him." She told the mermaid with a small smile.

Law's expression just changed from surprise to intrigued. "…Juli-ya… You are very interesting to say the least. Being able to psyche out a man like him really is something unusual." He smirked amused.

Kid just started to laugh dangerously and amused. "I gotta say… I like that chick. Throwing such a number on this guy was hilarious! He screamed like a little girl! Hahahaha!"

Just then, Robin and Brook crashed right into the auction house with the help of the Flying Fishes and threw themselves right into the fray, so knocking out some of the guards already… Well Robin did… Because Brook cracked his back by the fall.

"Ahh… I think I cracked my back…" The skeleton said easily.

Chopper just sweat dropped and gave Brook some milk.

"Oh right. Milk heals me since I'm nothing but bones!" Brook quickly gulped down the milk, recovering immediately. " I'm nothing but bones and bones! Viva calcium! Yohohoho!" He shouted cheerily before taking out some guards as well.

Juli giggled cheerily as she also knocked out some guards that had made it towards Caimie. "Looks like Brook and Robin arrived here too. But where's Usopp?" She blinked as she could feel his presence and looked up. _'Up there?'_

"I'll punish these cretins by stuffing and preserving the women and making the men slaves before starving them!" Roswald shouted pissed off before he was hit head on by Usopp, so being knocked out through shielding Usopp's fall.

"Waaah! Father!" Shalria shrieked in shock.

"Owww… Wait that didn't hurt that much…" Usopp blinked surprised before he noticed who he had landed on. "Waaah! Sorry, mister!" He apologized in panic.

Juli sweat dropped at that in fondness before she concentrated back on knocking out the guards.

"S-Saint Roswald too?! You just repeated your crime, pirate!" The guards said in utter shock.

"Usopp! Robin! Brook!" Luffy greeted them cheerily.

"Looks like everyone is here now!" Nami smiled.

"Luffy where's Caimie?" Usopp asked their captain hurriedly.

"Over there! But we have to wait until this bomb-necklace thing is off!" Luffy pointed in Caimie's direction.

"But we have to hurry! An admiral and a warship are on their way here!" Nami told him seriously.

"EEEHHH?!" Usopp screamed in fear and shock.

Juli sighed at that as she suddenly popped up next to Usopp on the staircase. "Let's hope that it isn't Akainu, because he will kill every pirate he finds with no mercy. Kizaru is bad news as well…" She told them in worry.

Nami frowned at that in concern. "That doesn't sound too good…"

"The navy's already here, Mugiwara-ya." Law spoke up to him all of the sudden.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked warily as he looked back to him. "And what's with the bear?" He said confused as he spotted Law's mink crewmember and Bepo quickly looked away from him.

Juli's eyes widened at that. "Oh, Law-kun~ I didn't know you were here as well." She smiled cheerily at him.

"Oh? You know him Juli-nee? Who is he?" Luffy asked her.

"They've had the place surrounded before the auctions even began. Navy HQ has a post on this archipelago, you see." Law just continued to inform him seriously. "I dunno who they want to catch, but I doubt they expected anyone would beat up the Celestial Dragons. That was an interesting show you gave, Mugiwara-ya crew." He smiled at them.

"You must be Trafalgar Law." Robin said seriously. "He's a pirate, Luffy."

"Huh? The bear too?" Luffy said surprise and stared at Bepo.

Juli blinked and then tilted her head cutely as she looked at Bepo as well. _'Is that one of Law's nakama? …He's so cute~'_

Usopp started to sweat nervously at that.

"And the man over there is…" Robin told them seriously as she looked at Kid. "Eustass Captain Kid."

"Eh?! That's the one with a higher bounty than Luffy-san?!" Brook shouted surprised.

"Oh, Kid-san you are here as well! I didn't even notice you." Juli smiled cheerily at the pirate known to be gruesome.

A tick mark appeared on Kid's head at that. "You damn woman!" He snapped at her, hating it when he was being ignored.

"I apologize." Juli just continued smiling at him, making Kid tsk. Luffy just narrowed his eyes seriously and looked from Law to Kid.

Suddenly, Juli's eyes widened utterly shocked and she spun around just as Shalria pointed a gun at Caimie. "Oh no!" _'I was too careless!'_

"Unforgivable! In which case, I'll kill this mermaid they're after!" Shalria shouted at Caimie, who tried to hide in a far corner of the fish tank, but was still in bullet range. "All right, fish! This is the end, once and for all!"

"Crap! Caimie-chan is in trouble!" Sanji shouted worried.

Juli gritted her teeth in panic and tried to run as quick as possible downstairs. _'I should have stayed with Caimie.… I'm so sorry… Please! Please let me make it in time!'_

"Quit your squirming!" Shalria snapped at Caimie.

"Damn…!" Usopp shouted in shock, but was too late with trying to shoot at her.

"CAIMIE!" Hachi, Pappag and Chopper screamed horrified.

"No, we won't make it in time!" Nami panicked.

Juli opened her fan but knew she didn't have enough time to hit Shalria, who pulled back the trigger already. **"NO!"**

"Now die!" Shalria smirked smugly and just as she was about to shoot, her eyes widened all of the sudden and she fell towards the ground, passed out.

At the same time, Juli's eyes widened as she felt a familiar feeling rushing through her… as well as two new presences.

"S-Saint Shalria!" The lackeys of the Tenryuubito shouted in shock.

Caimie opened her eyes in surprise of not being hit.

Luffy just just blinked at that shocked and utterly surprised just before one giant figure and one more human sized figure destroyed a wall of the stage and walked casually right through it.

The Strawhats just gaped utterly surprised as the old man stopped walking and looked at them.

Juli stopped running near the stage and looked up to the old man with wide eyes. _'He looks familiar…'_

Rayleigh just smiled. "See, Giant-kun? This place is in a real uproar. I'd say the auction's over. I've stolen some money, so now I will head back to the gambling houses…"

"You're one disagreeable old man." The giant told him. "You were only here to get some money?"

"I was hoping for a chance to steal from whoever bought me too… But I guess this just wasn't meant to be…" He said amused and tried to drink some sake out of a little flask, but then noticed it was empty. "Oh, right. I'm all out. First thing is more alcohol. Think about it. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want an old man like me for a slave." He laughed amused while everyone else just looked at him flabbergasted.

"Huh?" Rayleigh said as he noticed it. "Looks like we've garnered some attention…"

"Those are today's merchandise! How did they get out of their cell?!" One of the auction hall guards shouted in shock. "Ahhh!" He shouted a she noticed the explosive collars on their necks were gone. "They don't have collars! How did they unlock them?!"

"R-Rayleigh!" Hachi said in surprise.

"Eh? You mean Rayleigh the coating craftsman?!" Chopper asked him.

Juli tilted her head at that and studied Rayleigh intrigued. _'…Rayleigh? …Could it really be him?'_

"Oh! Is that you, Hachi? It is!" Rayleigh smiled widely as he spotted the octopus fishman. "It's good to see you again! What are you doing here?!" He then narrowed his eyes as he noticed it. "How did you get that injury?! No, that's okay, you don't need to say a thing!" He told him quickly as he saw how Hachi struggled. Rayleigh then hummed thoughtfully and rubbed his beard. He first looked at Caimie in the broken fish tank before his eyes wandered over to Juli, who was looking right at him. His eyes widened at that for a split second before he looked over to the beaten up and passed out Tenryuubito and the Strawhats who were frozen in their fighting position. "In short… I see. I understand the situation now. You sure got yourself in a heap of trouble, Hachi…" Rayleigh sighed fondly. "And you folks saved him? Well, then…" He concentrated and narrowed his eyes before using his Haoshoku no Haki to let every guard in the auction hall pass out.

Juli blinked in confusion as this familiar feeling rushed through her again just before those people passed out. _'What's going on?'_ She thought in confusion.

"Is he…" Kid slowly concluded and started to sweat.

"No way." Law said with shadowed over eyes.

"Huh? How? What did you just do?!" Usopp shouted in shock and confusion.

"Who is this old guy?!" Sanji asked seriously.

' _It's just like what Juli did that one time… what is this technique?!'_ Nami thought in utter confusion.

Rayleigh looked seriously at Luffy. "That straw hat suits dauntless men very well."

Juli's eyes widened at that and she smiled cheerily. _'There's no doubt about it now! It's really him!'_

"I've been wanting to meet you…" Rayleigh smiled at the confused Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy just narrowed his eyes at that. Juli smiled happily. "Rayleigh-jiji!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 79. How did you like it? :) Phew, Juli really was badass this chapter. XD I guess angering here really is the last thing you should do. She's scary when she wants to be. XDD**

 **And yay, Rayleigh showed up! You can be excited for some not canon but awesome things next chapter! :3 See you then, and I hope you had really great Eastern! ;)**

attacks

 _Fan no Kaze: Batsu no Tengoku_ = Fan of the Wind: Punishment of Heaven (Juli)

 _Tatsu Maki_ = Dragon Coil (Zoro)

 _Fan no Kaze: Tornado_ = Fan of the Wind: Tornado (Juli)

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': I love it!

 **Thanks~ I'm glad you like it! :3**

 _'Totong_ ': Wait, what!? Juli knew of Rayleigh? Don't tell me she's... Okay I'll gonna wait next chapter. Whatever it is, it's totally be exciting. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Well, I don't know what you think about., but I'm not gonna spoil anyhing of course. XD Next chapter is definitely going to be interesting and maybe some more flashbacks will commence~ ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': Yep, Juli is definitely a badass princess if she's needs too. Even Law and Kidd approved what she did. Anyways I'm looking forward to the next chapter especially with Rayleigh's conversation with Juli. See ya!

 **Yes, Juli can be badass when the situation requires it. Her kindness and big heart never stops her from doing the right thing in dangerous situations, even when she often finds it hard to deal with afterwards. But anyway, I'm glad you looking forward to next chapter, I hope you're not going to be disappointed! :3**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Hi how are you love your chapter 79 it's so marvelous especially the part where Juli being super cool by showing some awesome girl power by fightning plus I wonder how juli knows rayleigh

 **Thank you very much~ I'm just fine, I appreciate you asking. :3 And I can't tell you yet how Juli knows Rayleigh but you will get to know it at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Geez, Law just fallen for Juli even more. Hopefully a full-blown romance will develop between the two. Either way great update!

 **Thank you~ :3 And well... There's definitely going to be some Jula (Juli x Law) fluff in the future of the story, but if they ever get together... Who knows? XD Not even I know now how this story will progress in the future, so let's just wait and see. :3**


	80. Rayleigh's connection to Juli

Chapter 80- Rayleigh's connection to Juli and Which Admiral is going to show up?

* * *

"Jiji?!" The Strawhats shouted in surprise and looked from Juli back to Rayleigh flabbergasted. Luffy just blinked at that in surprise.

Rayleigh smiled amused at that and looked fondly at Juli. "To say, it was a surprise to see you alive and kicking, Juli-chan, is an understatement. I still have no idea what happened or how you can stand here, but nevertheless, I'm glad."

Juli smiled cheerily and warmly at him. "It's great that I can finally meet you, Rayleigh-jiji. Dad told me a lot about you."

Rayleigh laughed at that. "Oh, is that so? I wonder what the brat told you… Probably nothing good…"

Juli giggled amused at that, because in fact, her father only told her good things about the First Mate of the Roger Pirates, who, just like Roger, was a father figure for Shanks.

"You know this old geezer, Juli-nee?" Luffy asked her in slight confusion, but also intrigued.

Juli smiled softly at that. "Not exactly, I can't remember meeting him. But Rayleigh-jiji is an old friend of both Mom and Dad."

Rayleigh chuckled at that. "Well, it certainly would surprise me if you could still remember me. The time I meet you, you were just a cute little baby that had a fascination for my beard!" He grinned nostalgic at that before he looked softly back to Juli. "But my, my… You certainly grew up. And how beautiful you have become…" He shook his head with a soft sigh and smiled warmly. "You really look a lot like Rose."

Juli smiled sadly at that and looked down to the ground. "Thank you."

"Oi, Nami…" Usopp whispered to the orange-haired girl. "D-Did I get it right and this strong old geezer is something like a grandfather-figure for Juli?!"

Nami just sweat dropped at that. "Yes, I think so…. But either way…. Juli's family consist of monsters just as much as Luffy's." She deadpanned and Usopp could just nod at that in agreement.

Rayleigh looked meanwhile thoughtfully at Juli. "What happened to _Seinaru_ really was a tragic, Juli-chan. I don't know what happened and neither do I want to know and get pulled into whatever is going on… But does your father now that you're alive?" He asked her seriously.

Juli bit on her lip at that before she shook her head sadly. "No… I wasn't able to find him until now."

Rayleigh sighed at that and ran his fingers through his long white hair. "I see… That's not good." He frowned seriously as he looked back at Juli before his eyes softened. "I guess that's one of the reasons you travel with the Strawhats? …Together with having a little brother now, huh?" He smirked, amused by the fact that Juli already had accepted Luffy as her little brother, the same boy Shanks talked so much about like he was his own son.

Luffy's eyes widened at that. "Oi, old man, you know S-" But before Luffy could blurt out her father's name like it was nothing, Juli covered his mouth with her hand.

"Lu… Remember what we talked about. It's a secret." Juli whispered to him seriously and Luffy's eyes widened in understanding.

"Shishishi. Oops. Sorry Juli-nee." Luffy rubbed the back off his neck nervously at that and Juli just shook her head fondly.

Rayleigh smiled nostalgic at that… Seeing already how much Luffy resembled his deceased captain.

Law just smirked more after he had listened to Juli's conversation with Rayleigh. _'So, the Dark King knows Juli's father… This makes things even more interesting. I would have never expected that her father would be such a famed pirate...'_

Rayleigh smiled as he watched Juli interact with Luffy. _'I'm really glad to see Juli-chan alive… Her death had a negative impact on the whole world, not just on those who knew here… But Shanks not knowing that his daughter is alive, is a huge problem… He fell into depression after hearing of her death and I can't help but worry about his sanity...'_ He shook his head and nostalgia ran over him as Juli smiled warmly back to him. Rayleigh's eyes softened at that. _'She really resembles her mother so closely.'_

* * *

 _*Flashback…*_

 _17 years ago, on Sabaody Archipelago inside of Shakky's Rip-Off Bar…_

Rayleigh was drinking his sake in peace, minding his own business while talking to Shakky about the good old times, thinking that he could later maybe go into a casino to gamble. But nevertheless, everything seemed peaceful for once. Well…seemed. Then just as the old man wanted to go outside to gamble, he almost got hit with the door right in the face as an enthusiastic and overly happy red-head stormed into the bar.

"RAYLEIGH! SHAKKY! You won't believe what happened~ I'm so happy~" Shanks shouted loudly as he raced inside the bar, his sweat dropping crew following slowly after him.

"Ara, ara… Nice to see you visiting us, Red-chan." Shakky greeted him amused.

"Oh! Shakky!" Shanks sat down by the bar and greeted her with a big smile, even shrugging of the nickname, what he usually complains about. "Where's Rayleigh? I have something to tell you two!" He shouted enthusiastic.

Shakky chuckled at that. "Well, you might just run him over."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shanks asked her in confusion, just before he got softly hit on the head by Rayleigh, his strawhat being knocked down in progress to that.

"She means you almost trampled an old man like me to death." Rayleigh told him in mock-annoyance before he sat down beside him. "You seem overly happy to visit us today, brat. How come?" He asked him amused as Shakky placed a new glass of sake in front of him.

"And this is it, now it begins…" Ben sighed fondly, knowing that with Rayleigh asking the perfect question, his captain was unstoppable now and his overly happy and enthusiastic ramble was incoming.

Rayleigh just raised an eyebrow as he saw how Shanks' smile brightened even more…if that was even possible to how he was beaming before. He took a sip of his sake as Shanks took a deep breath, waiting for it…

"You won't believe it…. I'M A FATHER!" Shanks shouted loudly and utterly proudly. His crew just rolled their eyes fondly… having heard their captain scream that to everyone he knew and trusted since he knew that he had a daughter.

Rayleigh choked on his sake at that….having expected everything else, like him marrying Rose or something…but not THAT.

"Oh my…" Shakky smiled warmly at that. "That's great for you, Red-chan. My congratulations."

"Thank you~ Waah! I couldn't be happier! I never felt so happy~" Shanks just rambled out as flowers appeared around his head.

Rayleigh still coughed, trying to get over his surprise before he shook his head and smiled. "Huh. That was unexpected. Of course, I knew you and Rose had something going on but to think that you two progressed this far." He laughed heartily and slapped Shanks on the back. "I'm really happy for you, brat. My congrats as well. What is it, a boy or a girl-"

And as if Shanks had waited for this moment, he literally shoved a picture at Rayleigh's face while beaming proudly. "That's her! That's my little princess~ Look at her, isn't she the cutest~ Cute little Juli-chan~ I can't wait to meet her~" He shouted utterly happily, once again flowers appeared around the red-haired man's head.

Rayleigh just sweat dropped at Shanks proud daddy mood before he softly took the picture and studied it. In the picture, an exhausted but clearly really happy Rose could be seen holding a little, peaceful sleeping baby in her arms, who had some tuft of bright red hair on her head while looking utterly peaceful. Rayleigh smiled softly at that. "Looks like she inherited your hair color, huh…"

Shanks' smile sobered a bit at that. "Yes. But Rose has to hide our little daughter's real hair color. If my connection to her is found out, Rose and Juli-chan could get into a lot of trouble…. That's why I also have to wait a few years before visiting her….." He slumped forward depressed at that, looking like a sad, rejected puppy.

"I see…" Rayleigh said seriously and shook his head at Shanks' now depressed mood. "Cheer up, kid. You can't go moping around when we have to celebrate your new status as a father!" He smiled at the red-haired man as he handed him back the photo. "Besides, I wanted to visit Rose anyway after all this time, so now I might have another reason to do so." He admitted before sipping on his sake, just to it getting almost knocked out of his hand as Shanks suddenly jumped at him.

"That's it! I can't visit Rose and my daughter to make sure they're okay, but you can, Rayleigh!" He cheered and smiled brightly at his idea. "Now bring me some sake! Let's party!"

Shakky giggled gleefully and amused as she handed out sake while Rayleigh just sighed at that, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 _After two days of partying, the Akagami Pirates had to leave, having already stayed too long on the archipelago…_

"Rayleigh, promise me to check on Rose and my daughter!" Shanks looked seriously at the old man he considered a father.

Rayleigh sighed at that and waived with his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I promise. Now get moving before the marines get suspicious. I'm not in the mood to have a chat with that old fool Garp."

Shakky shook her head fondly at that and smiled at Shanks. "Take care, Red-chan. I will make sure Rayleigh keeps his promise."

"Thanks again. And greet Rose-chan from me!" He shouted towards them in goodbye before he and his crew were on their way to the ship.

Rayleigh sighed at that fondly before he stretched his back. "I guess I need to prepare myself for a long journey."

Shakky chuckled amused. "I'm going to prepare some provisions for you."

 _A bit more than three months later, on Seinaru…_

Rose smiled warmly at the unexpected visitor in front of her, while little Juli who had now dark brown hair, was sitting on her lap and looking at the visitor curiously. "Thank you for the unexpected visit, Rayleigh-san. It's really nice to see you again." She greeted him happily while sitting on the pedestal that was beneath a huge marble statue of Seinaru's patriot, an 'Archangel' named Soriel, who allegedly saved _Seinaru_ from destruction a long time ago. That's at least what the legend tells.

Rayleigh smiled at her softly. "I felt like visiting again. You sure grew up, Rose-chan. Besides, after I was visited by your lovely red-haired boyfriend who told me some interesting news, how could I not visit?"

Rose smiled at that softly as she petted Juli's hair. "So, Shanks received the letter? That's good. I'm glad he's alright."

Rayleigh chuckled softly at that as he sat down beside Rose in the shadows of the statue. "He was more than just alright. Devastating happy and cheerful not to mention a way too proud father seems a better description to me. Oh, and he told me to tell you: 'Dear Rose, I love you so much and can't wait to see you again. I'm as happy as never before. I can't wait to finally see our daughter.' Well, that's the shortened version of it at least." He chuckled softly at that.

Rose giggled melodically at that. "That sounds just like him." She then smiled warmly. "If you see him before me you can tell him that we're doing just fine. The Government luckily doesn't have a clue to who the father is. And for now, their interest in Juli isn't that big, thankfully."

Rayleigh nodded thoughtfully at that. "I see. That's a relief…" He then blinked and looked down to little baby Juli as he heard how she babbled happily and raised her little arms towards him while looking at the old man with her curious big turquoise eyes.

Rose giggled amused at that. "Looks like Juli-chan wants to sit with you, Rayleigh-san." She lifted Juli and placed her on Rayleigh lap.

"W-Wait Rose, I-" Rayleigh told her in slight panic, never having dealt with a toddler before…Yes, he knows his Captain has a son, but he never saw him before for obvious reason of the baby's safety.

Rose just smiled at him cheerily after she placed his hands around little Juli's body in a way that he was supporting her. "There you go. No need to worry, you're doing it great." She giggled amused as she saw Rayleigh's expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Rayleigh just muttered while sweating slightly before he looked down to little Juli, who was staring up to him with her mesmerizing turquoise eyes.

Little Juli then noticed his beard and lifted her hand…before pulling at it curiously. As she noticed that it wasn't coming off, she giggled and started to babble happily while occasionally pulling at Rayleigh's beard, like it was the most exciting thing ever.

Rose tried to hide her giggles at that as Rayleigh sweat dropped.

"Huh, you like my beard little one?" Rayleigh asked toddler Juli softly while smiling amused.

Juli just giggled again at that before pulling at his beard again.

"And that means yes. Good to see you're getting along well. I need to take care of something quickly, so can you watch Juli while I'm gone for a few minutes? Thank you." Rose told him cheerily as she stood up.

"Rose, wait!" Rayleigh shouted after her before he sighed as she just answered him with a 'Don't worry, I'm back soon.' He looked back down to little Juli and his eyes softened. "Well, what do we want to do now, huh, Juli-chan?"

Juli just answered him with a pull at his beard and some giggles.

Rayleigh shook his head at that and after some time, he started to pull grimaces at Juli. He panicked as Juli's eyes widened at first and she looked like she was about to burst into tears, thinking he had scared the toddler, but then Juli giggled happily and pulled at his beard again while babbling cheerily. Rayleigh sighed at that and pulled more grimaces, what Juli seemed to find very funny. "Huh… So, you think I'm funny, Juli-chan?" He smiled widely down at the toddler and before he could react, Juli had grabbed his glasses off his face and was waving them around while giggling cheerily.

As Rose then came back a few minutes later, she saw how Rayleigh tried to get his glasses out of Juli's little hands while Juli was just babbling happily and pulling at the man's beard. Rose giggled utterly amused at that. "Do you need help, Rayleigh-san?" She asked him with a fond expression.

Rayleigh just laughed heartily as Rose was easily able to get Juli to let go of his beard and glasses as well as lift her up into her arms easily. "Some curious little daughter you have there, Rose."

Rose smiled warmly at that. "She's something special, isn't she?"

Rayleigh placed his glasses back on his nose and studied the peaceful sleeping Juli in Rose's arms, and in that moment, he definitely had the feeling that this was true. "She really is."

 _17 years later, Rayleigh got to know the bad news just while gambling in a casino on Sabaody Archipelago…_

Rayleigh grabbed tightly onto the newspaper in front of him, his eyes shadowed over as he was not able to believe the news… _Seinaru_ was completely destroyed and no one was found alive. The whole world was mourning over the death of the loved kindest princess in the world, Kurama Juli. Rayleigh walked right out of the casino, the newspaper still in his hands just as it started to rain on the archipelago. _'What a shame… The good always die young…'_ He thought sadly and wiped the tears away that gathered in his eyes after he remembered baby Juli. _'What a messed up and cruel place this world is… I don't even want to think about how the red-haired brat is doing…'_ He sighed. _'I really can need some sake right now.'_

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

"Rayleigh-jiji, are you alright?" Juli asked him in concern, now standing next to him and looking up to him with her beautiful turquoise eyes, that were the same rich color as Rose's.

Rayleigh smiled softly at that. "Yes. Geez, I really have to be old for me to wallow in memoires like this." He shook his head amused.

Juli just smiled warmly at that and the smile really let Rayleigh believe that sometimes… the good will continue to live on even when having faced evil. He smirked at that before looking at Caimie who was still in the fish tank. "Well then… Enough of that. Let's get to work."

Juli blinked curiously at that and Luffy just looked at Rayleigh in confusion, wondering what the old man meant.

 _Meanwhile, in Mariejois with a certain Marine Fleet Admiral…_

Sengoku's teacup rolled over the ground as the marine stood up after getting to know some…troubling news. _'Whyyyyyyyy is it always Garp's damned grandson?!'_ He sighed and narrowed his eyes seriously. "That brat again?! It's just one thing after another!" He just sighed and facepalmed. "What is up with this entire family's bloodline?!"

"Reports indicate the presence of the Strawhat crew, Eustass Captain Kid and his crew, as well as Trafalgar Law and his crew. Thirteen people with bounties have been confirmed! Five of them are rookies, worth over 100 million each! Naturally, the key offender appears to be Monkey D. Luffy, who assaulted the Tenryuubito! We've lost contact with the guards at the Human Shop- oh, I mean Employment Office. I believe that they all may have been subdued…" One of the higher-ranked marines reported to him.

Sengoku just groaned at that. _'Whhyyy do I have to deal with that just before such a big event will take place…'_

"In any case, this act of taking three Tenryuubito hostage is a vile and unprecedented transgression!" The marine continued.

Sengoku narrowed his eyes seriously at that. "Have they made any demands?"

"No, none at the moment, sir!"

Kizaru, who was causally sitting in the room as well, sipped calmly on his tea. "Whatever the case may be, Sengoku-san, we need to take action given that the Tenryuubito are the victims here."

"Kizaru…" Sengoku looked back to him seriously. _'If I send him… that means Juli-chan has no way of hiding anymore. He or Akainu will definitely drag her back to the marines.'_

Kizaru slowly stood up at that. "Allow me to go. Rest easy, I won't be gone for long." And with that, the Admiral walked outside.

Sengoku sighed at that. _'Sorry, Juli-chan… But the time to goof off is over. We live in serious times that can't allow you to be on the enemy side.'_

 _Meanwhile, in the far back of the auction house…_

Disco gritted his teeth as he talked to Doflamingo on the den-den mushi. "This is no laughing matter! I saw her with my own eyes. It was the Princess! Princess Kurama Juli is still alive and working together with pirates!"

" _Fufufufufufufu! This is good! No, this is perfect!"_ Doflamingo just laughed amused.

"This is really not something to laugh about! This is your shop, Doflamingo-san! Where are you right now?! The shop lost all it's credibility and then there's the Roswald family too! They're definitely going to lash out! Do something to fix things!" Disco shouted at him in panic.

Doflamingo just continued to laugh at him. _"Seriously… human-trafficking is so old-fashioned, you idiot! It's all about smiles now! Smiles! Disco, I'm giving the shop to you. So don't be callin' me anymore!"_

"What?! You're abandoning us during the worst crisis we've ever had?!" Disco shouted in shock.

" _Quiet, you annoying bastard! While you sit there and blame me for your own misfortune, a 'new' era draws closer, Disco-kun! The navy has giving orders to force me- no, us- into active duty! Knowing this, what do you see on the horizon, Disco-kun? The Whitebeard Pirates vs. The Shichibukai! Fufufufufufu!"_ He laughed darkly. _"There's going to be a war!"_ Doflamingo laughed amused again before he just hung up, leaving Disco speechless behind.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 80. How did you like it? :) This chapter was really interesting, from Rayleigh's flashbacks to Kizaru on his way to Sabaody, to Doflamingo finding out that Juli is still alive. I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it, especially the Flashback, because those are a lot of work. Anyway, have an awesome rest of your week and see you guys next chapter! :3**

 _Seinaru_ = holy (Juli's home island)

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Uh-oh looks like the marines know about juli being alive please tell me that the marines including akainu and smoker won't hate her and think that she's been brainwashed and please have sengoku spoil her with absolute love and affection please make it it happen

 **Well, it's not like all the marines now Juli is alive. Just Aokiji, Garp and Sengoku have knowlegde of this. Sengoku actually kept it secret as well to protect Juli's decision, even when he did not approve of it. So, Kizaru will only find out about her being alive, I she encounters him on Sabaody Archipelago. If that will happen or not, we will have to wait and see. And I don't think Smoker nor the other marines will ever hate her (including Akainu) and at least Smoker (And Garp, Aokiji as well as Sengoku, who already know that now) will not think she was 'brainwashed' but I'm certain that Akainu would think she was corrupted byt the pirates and too lies to make her travel with them. His hatred for every kind of pirate could only let him believe that.**

' _Totong_ ': Great update & nice to see another flashback from Rayliegh concerning about Juli. And I'm betting Law & Kidd gonna bombard Luffy with questions about Juli. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And well... Law and Kid will definitely have some questions for Luffy regarding his sister... XD We will see next chapter how this will turn out.**

 _'Moon kitty_ ': Wait a minute how did sengoku know that juli's alive it must be that garp went to sengoku and opened his big mouth and told him that juli is alive

 **Well... Yes. XD Back in Water 7, Garp actually spoke to Sengoku on the den-den mushi and had already then slipped up about him being happy to see Juli... And that's how Sengoku got to know it. XDD But as I already mentioned above, regardless his high position, Sengoku kept it secret that Juli is alive and well.**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': Reading at this chapter especially the conversation between Doflamingo and Disco reminds why Doflamingo intervened at the auction. A couple of manga and anime episodes later, now I understand especially when he mentioned SMILE. He's quitting the slave trading for being a armed smuggler. Oda is really a great story teller.

 **Yeah, that's true. Oda-sensei truly is a master in story telling. He foreshadowed Doflamingo and his SMILEs this far ahead, and if you look back now to other episodes as well, most of the pieces then fit perfectly together.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Geez, I shudder to think what Doflamingo gonna do with the information about Juli. Anyways if Juli did go to Marineford, I want to see Sengoku's reaction seeing Juli again. Great chapter! See ya!

 **Thank you~ And well... Doflamingo knowing Juli is alive is certainly not something good, and he will definitely plan something, that much I can tell you already. To Marineford, I have the overall plan on how everything will turn out in my head now and ready to be written down, but just let me tell you... It's going to be quite more complex than it will seem at first. ;)**


	81. Let's get out of the auction hall!

Chapter 81- Let's get out of the auction hall!

* * *

Everyone stared seriously at Rayleigh, who now was standing right in front of Caimie while his hand was hovering over the mermaid's collar.

Juli watched curiously, wondering how Rayleigh will be able to remove the explosive collar.

"I'm going to remove your collar now. Are you ready, girl?" Rayleigh told her seriously, but also calmly.

Caimie just blinked at that nervously.

"Oi oi, hold on, old man! Don't be crazy! It will explode!" Pappag shouted at him in panic.

"We've seen slave's collar explode before!" Chopper agreed with a panicked shout.

"That's a bad idea! A very bad idea!" Brook shouted nervously.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?!" Chopper asked him frantically.

Luffy just narrowed his eyes seriously and looked over to his sister, who just nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I am sure."

"W-Wait! Franky is looking for the keys as we speak!" Usopp interjected as well. "We should really wait until he finds it and brings it back."

"Yeah! We should really wait, Mugiwara!" Pappag urged him in full-blown panic.

Luffy just stared seriously ahead.

"Minna… It's going to be alright. Rayleigh knows what he's doing." Juli just told them seriously, believing whole-heartily that the old man would never do something to hurt others as long as there's another way. "Besides, he has more experience then we could ever think of." She told them determined.

"Yes… But still…." Usopp mumbled utterly nervous and started to sweat in panic.

"It will be alright. Just stay still." Rayleigh assured Caimie.

Caimie gulped nervously at that and Pappag started to cry in panic.

Zoro just looked seriously and thoughtfully down to Rayleigh. "I dunno what kind of power he used… but he's definitely no ordinary man. So, I think Juli is right and we should see how things will play out."

"And that means we should just leave Caimie-chan in his hands?!" Sanji asked him while sweating nervously. "Dammit! What is Franky doing?!"

"I'm telling you, it's too dangerous! It won't come off without a key!" Pappag continued to shout at Rayleigh in utter panic.

Rayleigh just ignored that and concentrated as he softly touched the collar and it was activated. A ringing sounded through the hall as the explosive portion of the collar was activated.

Everyone just watched in shock and panic at that, not knowing what to do now, because once the ringing stops… The collar will explode, if being removed or not. Juli bit on her lip at that and narrowed her eyes seriously.

Rayleigh just smiled seriously and calmly while Caimie closed her eyes in fear.

"WAAAH! NOOO! CAIMIE!" Pappag shouted in full-blown panic as the ringing intensified before two explosion went off and dust clouds were whirled up and hid everything from view.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Franky shouted in panic as he raced to the stage with the keys in his hand. "What was that?! What's going on?!" He shouted as he looked around.

"See! I told you! Now Caimie's…!" Pappag screamed in horror while covering his eyes.

Juli sighed in relief. "No, Caimie's alright. Thank kami." She then looked at Rayleigh thoughtfully. _'I don't know what he did… But it sure was amazing!'_

"Huh?!" Pappag shouted in surprise and uncovered his eyes just as the dust cloud disappeared and revealed a completely unharmed Caimie looking surprised at a causal Rayleigh.

"What's all this now?! Don't scare me like that!" Franky huffed at the old man while twirling the keys around. "Your collar and handcuffs are already off."

Pappag just couldn't believe his eyes, as well as most of the Strawhats.

"…It came off…" Nami stuttered out while gaping.

"C-Caimie! Caimie!" Pappag just stormed stumbling downstairs before crashing the mermaid into a tearful hug. "Thank goodness!"

Caimie just hugged him back with relieved tears in her eyes.

Juli smiled softly at that and Franky huffed annoyed at Rayleigh. "What the hell?! I've finally managed to find 'em, but then…"

"Oh! You found them! Well done!" Rayleigh smiled at him easily. "But we no longer need them. Here, carry this girl."

"U-Um… T-Thanks!" Caimie thanked him with a smile.

Rayleigh just softly shook his head at that with a smile while Franky just started to shout at him confused.

"Rayleigh-jiji…" Juli looked up to the old man with a cute pout on her face and a scolding look in her eyes. "Why do you have to show off?!" She huffed at him softly while poking his chest with her finger in a scolding manner.

Rayleigh just smiled utterly amused at that and chuckled. _'Just like Rose, Juli-chan feels the need to scold everyone when they did something wrong.'_ He chuckled more as he remembered the time when Rose scolded Roger out of everyone…and how the man, later known as Pirate King, had faltered at her glare. He shook his head fondly at that. "Sorry, sorry, Juli-chan."

"Huh? What did he do? The geezer did something mysterious again." Usopp mumbled in utter surprise.

Luffy just observed Rayleigh seriously, having seen how the old man took off the collar barehanded. Juli walked back upstairs to her brother after having accepted Rayleigh's 'apology'. Franky just handed the other slaves the keys to their explosive collars and handcuffs.

"This geezer is crazy! He took all these guard out at once, so he must know some kind of magic or sorcery!" Usopp rambled, still stunned to how strong Rayleigh is.

Juli giggled amused at that. "I don't think that's it, Usopp. Rayleigh-jiji just has a lot of experience and is a lot stronger than we are, so maybe his 'ability' is one he trained for ages."

Hachi nodded slowly at that, still laying on the ground through his injury. "I think he used what's called 'Haki'. I don't know much about it tho." He informed them while Rayleigh slowly started to walk upstairs towards them.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that. _'Haki? …I have heard of that before…but from where? Was it Garp-jiji talking about this? Or Dad?'_

Rayleigh looked to the side and just then noticed Law and Kid. "Sorry about that, fellas. I didn't know other pirates were watching. You must be quite strong to have withstand that with no problem at all."

Kid just smiled dangerously. "I never expected to meet such a big-shot here… 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh…. No doubt about it. What's a legendary man like him doing in a place like this?"

Rayleigh's eyes were shadowed over at that before he smiled. "On this island I'm Ray-san, the coating craftsman. Don't go calling me the other name. I'm an old soldier now. I just want to live in peace and quiet."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at that and a puzzled expression scrunched up his face. Juli just giggled softly at that as she realized that her brother had no idea that the Vice-Captain of the Roger Pirates, the First Mate of the Pirate King was standing right in front of his eyes.

Rayleigh knelt down next to Hachi. "I will take it you will survive, huh… after all the times I told you to not walk around those islands…" He scolded the fishman lightly.

"Nyuu… I'm sorry…" Hachi just apologized sincerely.

Rayleigh shook his head in fondness and looked up to Luffy. "Thanks for saving my friend, fellows."

Luffy just looked at him puzzled. "What's the talk about with you wanting to meet me, geezer?"

Juli just sighed at that and looked at her brother scolding. "Lu… What did I tell you about proper addressing?"

Luffy started to sweat at that nervously. "Waah! Sorry Juli-nee…. I forgot… Was it old man?"

Juli shook her head at that with a small fond smile. "No, it wasn't. But I will let go of this for now, Lu…"

Luffy sighed at that in relief and Rayleigh just smiled amused.

"Anyway, we can save the talk for later. We first need to get out of here." Rayleigh told them seriously.

Juli nodded seriously at that. "That's a good idea… The marines already have surrounded us from every side." She informed them seriously and just as if on cue, an announcement from the operating marine captain sounded through to them.

" _Alright you criminals! Release the Roswald family at once! An admiral will arrive shortly! I recommend you surrender immediately! Don't blame us for whatever happens, you rookies!"_

"We're not only caught up in this, we're being treated as accomplices now." Law said with an amused smile.

"I got a good glimpse at the insanity that makes Mugiwara no Luffy so notorious." Kid said casually. "I have no complaints, but I'd rather not run into an admiral now if I can avoid it." He smiled dangerously.

"Oh, I would prefer not to use that power of mine anymore, so I leave this to you!" Rayleigh told him calmly. "It'll be hard for me to stay settled down if the navy discovers who I am."

"I have no intention of helping out a senior citizen!" Kid answered him rather rudely. "The longer we stay here, the more troops there'll be. I think I'll go on ahead! While I'm at it, I think I will help out you guys too!" He said easily while starting to walk outside. "I will clean up things, so don't worry!"

Luffy and Law just gritted their teeth at that and rushed after him, while starting to argue about who will fight the marines off.

"Lu, Law-kun, Kid-san! We all have the same enemy… So, stop arguing and work together…. **Understood**?!" Juli shouted warningly after them and Luffy gulped at that and started to sweat nervously.

"O-Of course Juli-nee!" Luffy accepted quickly and shut up.

Law and Kid grew silent as well before Kid tsked. "Geez… Why the fuck are you listening to her this quickly?!" He asked Luffy in annoyance, always one who likes to argue.

"You have no idea! If Juli-nee scolds you or warns you, you better do what she says, believe me! She can be really scary if she wants to!" Luffy rambled out. "You don't want to get her mad! The last time I saw her getting mad, she wrecked a giant zombie easily!"

Kid just sweat dropped at that as they were almost outside. "A giant zombie…? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No! I'm telling the truth! If you don't want to die, you don't anger Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted at him.

Law smirked amused at that. "Interesting. Say, Mugiwara-ya… Is Juli-ya really your biological sister?" He looked at the strawhat wearing captain intrigued.

Luffy blinked at that before he smiled brightly. "Well, we're not really related by blood or anything, if you mean that. But we're siblings by everything else! Shishishi!"

"I see. That's perfect." Law said calmly as his smirk grew wider.

"Huh? What do you mean with that?" Luffy asked him in confusion while Kid just narrowed his eyes at the Surgeon of Death.

"Because I want Juli-ya to join my crew." Law answered him casually.

"…EHHH?!" Luffy shouted at that flabbergasted.

Kid tsked at that. "As if she would like to join the crew of a fucking psycho like you. She would more likely beg me to join my crew."

"NO WAY IN HELL! Juli-nee is already in my crew! My sister won't join any of you!" Luffy snapped at them angrily…. And so the three Captains started to argue once again just as they stepped in front of the crowd of marines.

 _Meanwhile, inside the auction hall, while the three captains bickered before starting to fight off the marines…_

"You know Luffy right? …So there's no way he will not argue with them over stupid things." Nami told Juli with a fond sigh.

Juli smiled softly at that. "Yes, I know. But it was worth a try." She giggled amused as she could hear their bickering coming from outside.

Nami sighed annoyed at that. "There they go. I knew it. Geez… So simpleminded idiots."

"There is gonna be an all-out brawl, so let's use the chance to escape!" Usopp shouted.

Juli nodded at that just as Franky ran upstairs while carrying Caimie and Pappag on his back.

"Hacchin… Thanks. I'm sorry for causing you trouble!" Caimie apologized to the injured octopus fishman.

"Nevermind me! I'm just glad you are alright!" Hachi told her sincerely.

"Let's follow them. We're going to break through in one go." Zoro told them seriously as he looked back to them.

Juli took out her fan and narrowed her eyes. _'Here goes nothing…'_

"Alright, then." Rayleigh slowly lifted up Hachi and carried him on his back. "Let's meet up at Grove 13, should we find ourselves separated."

"Grove 13? Got it." Zoro answered easily.

"You don't get it at all!" Usopp shouted at the green-haired swordsman.

Juli giggled at that. "It's going to be alright, Usopp. I will make sure he will not get lost."

"Stop it, Juli! I'm not getting lost!" Zoro grumbled at her in embarrassment.

Juli just smiled warmly at that. "Sure, sure. Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"NO! I'm not a little kid, Juli!" Zoro snapped at her as he blushed in embarrassment.

Rayleigh couldn't help but chuckle at that, already seeing the strong bond between them. He shook his head as he was a bit reminded of Rose and Shanks before he looked back to the Giant he befriended. "What will you do, Mr. Giant?"

"We were all on the verge of becoming slaves. I'm going to flee somewhere with these people." He told him with a smile while the other 'almost-slaves' cheered loudly.

"I see! Be careful to not draw attention to yourself!" Rayleigh answered with a smile before slowly starting to walk upstairs.

"Jii-san! Straw Hat friends! I'll repay this favor if we ever meet again! Thank you! Thank you so much!" The Giant shouted after them, the other people thanking them loudly as well.

"Sure, no problem!" Usopp shouted cheekily towards them.

"You're taking the credit?!" Chopper snapped at him.

Juli just giggled at that. "You're welcome! Take care everyone~" She shouted cheerily towards them before running after Zoro.

Suddenly, Zoro stopped dead in his tracks as he had to hold onto his swords or they would have flown away. "What the…?!"

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she crashed right into Zoro's back, because he had stopped all of the sudden. "Huh…? Zoro?" Her eyes then widened in surprise and she turned around and saw how the weapons of the beaten guards started to float in the air before shooting towards the exist.

"WAAAAHHH!" Chopper and Usopp shouted as they hectically avoided the weapons.

"What's going on?!" Sanji asked in mild annoyance as he kicked one sword away, just before it could have hit Juli.

"Thank you, Sanji." Juli thanked him with a small smile before looking thoughtfully after the weapons, so missing Sanji swooning around her.

"Let's just continue." Zoro huffed out and grabbed onto Juli's arm before dragging her outside with him.

As the Strawhats, Caimie, Pappag, Hachi and Rayleigh then arrived outside, they just saw how the marines got wrecked by Luffy's giant arm and what seemed to be a giant arm made out of weapons.

"Woah, now! This already?!" Zoro asked in surprise as they stopped.

"Amazing! I don't believe my eyes!" Brook said stunned.

Juli smiled cheerily at that. "I think they might be going a bit overboard."

Rayleigh just laughed loudly in amusement, still carrying Hachi. "They sure are reliable!"

Law just smirked before he looked down to Luffy…who had shrunken a lot in size. "What's with that Mugiwara-ya? That's' not a very good finish…"

"Really?" Chibi Luffy asked him in his high-pitched voice.

"Aww~ You're little again Lu~" Juli cooed before Luffy was swept up in a hug.

"Oi…. Juli-nee stop! This is embarrassing!" Chibi Luffy shouted at her in his cute voice and wiggled in her grip.

"No~ You're too cute~" Juli just giggled more at that.

"…." Law and Kid just sweat dropped at that.

"TAKE THESE PIRATES DOWN!" The marines suddenly shouted and with a battle-cry stormed towards the pirates.

"Here we go. They got no plan at all. It's just a free-for-all now!" Kid noticed with a dangerous smile.

"Juli-nee let me go-" Luffy protested until he suddenly grew back to normal, what resulted in Juli almost being thrown over at the sudden change of weight. "Finally, I am back to normal!"

"Huh… What a buzzkill…" Juli let go of her brother and pouted.

"Shishishi! Sorry, Juli-nee, but I need to fight!" Luffy smiled brightly at his sister figure, trying to cheer her up again.

Law smirked amused at that. Kid just sighed before smiling as well. "Alright, Mugiwara…"

"Huh?" Luffy looked at him in surprise at that and Juli blinked.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. But next time we meet, I won't show any mercy." He told him seriously.

Luffy looked at him thoughtfully at that before he smiled determined. "But I'm gonna find the One Piece!"

Kid and Law's eyes widened at that for a split second before they looked seriously at the strawhat wearing captain.

Luffy laughed cheerily while Juli smiled softly.

"Sure, Lu." Juli told him softly before looking seriously back to Kid. "Nothing is impossible as long as you believe that you can do it."

Kid actually seemed surprised at that before looking thoughtfully from Juli to Luffy. He stared at them deep in thoughts, so not noticing when a marine swiped at him. But then, Killer jumped in and blocked the axe of the marine and slashed him.

"Oi, Kid! What're you just standing there for?!" Killer asked his captain.

"You know Killer…." Kid told him thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Killer faced him surprised.

"On our journey up to this point, we've been laughed at and ridiculed whenever we mentioned getting our hands on the One Piece. And each time that happened, I slaughtered everyone who laughed. But what lies ahead is a sea of death for those who don't got the guts to mention it." Kid smiled darkly and determined. "Let's meet again in the New World!"

Law just smirked at that while Luffy looked at the red-head seriously. Juli shook her head fondly.

"Let's go men!" Kid ordered and his crew threw themselves in the tumult.

"Trafalgar Law!" A marine shouted enraged as he suddenly appeared right in front of the Pirate Captain with a raised sword. "How dare you toy with my comrades earlier!"

Law just closed his eyes calmly. "Bepo." He said and his mink crewmember jumped into action and kicked the marine away.

"Oi, Luffy! Juli!" Usopp shouted towards them.

"Oh, there you guys are! Shishishishi! Now, let's fight as well-" Luffy said excited, just to be interrupted by his sister

"No." She told him seriously and pulled at his ear lobe. "We don't have time for that, Lu."

"Owww! Juli-nee stop! Owww, owww… Please!" Luffy told her in panic while trying to get her to let go off his ear.

Juli huffed at that and let go. "Now, listen Lu."

"….Alright…." Luffy grumbled at her, while rubbing his hurting, red ear lobe.

"Yes, listen to Juli-megami! Look over there!" Sanji told his captain and pointed over to a hill, where Duval and his crew were standing and waiting for them.

"OI~ Young Master and friends~" They shouted in unison while waving cheerily.

"Oh, Flying Fish!" Luffy greeted them in surprise.

"Oh? Did I hear you say 'handsome'?" Duval asked him cheerily.

"No, I didn't. Not at all." Luffy dismissed him quickly and Juli giggled amused.

Duval laughed stupidly at that. "Anyway, we're all set to escape. Right, men?!"

"Yes, life is rosy!"

"I wasn't expecting help from them again, but I guess we're in a hurry..." Sanji said with a sigh.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted cheerily and Juli shook her head fondly.

"Bye bye, Law-kun, Kid-san! Until we meet again!" She shouted her goodbyes to them cheerily before the Strawhats started to run towards Duval and Co.

Luffy just laughed as the marines started to chase after them, but were beaten down by the Brook, Zoro, Sanji Co.

As the marines then started to fire at them, Luffy just laughed more, not having to dodge the bullets.

Juli shook her head fondly at her brother's antics while dodging the bullets. She was just glad that the marines seemed to be too occupied with trying to capture them, so not having time to recognize her.

 _A few moments later…_

The Strawhats were now on the Flying Fishes of the Flying Fish Riders and were on their way to Grove 13.

"Alright! It's up to you now. But that sure was fun." Luffy told the Flying Fish Rider in front of him cheerily. Juli, who was sitting behind him, just smiled cheerily.

"Of course, you would find it fun, Lu." She told him fondly and Luffy just laughed.

Suddenly, marines caught up to them and started to fire at the Strawhats. The Flying Fishes so shortly dived into the water before shooting into the sky and flying quickly away.

"Did we manage to lose them?" Usopp asked nervously while looking back.

"Alright! Now let's head straight to the Amusement Park! You need to go on the ferris wheel Juli-nee!" Luffy shouted excited.

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp and Sanji snapped at him.

Juli smiled utterly cheerily at that. _'I'm glad to see that we're back to the normal cheerful atmosphere of our crew…'_ But then, she remembered that this was not going to be that way for long, especially because an admiral was on the way. _'I have a bad feeling about this… I just hope everything will turn out okay in the end…'_ She narrowed her eyes at that seriously and bit on her lip, knowing that this time, it's not going to be the lazy and forgiving Aokiji that was on the way to this island.

 _Somewhere on the archipelago, an unknown, mysterious man arrived…_

"Phew… I made it here in time. That's good, otherwise someone would be really angry at me…again." The man rubbed the back off his neck while chuckling nervously and melodically before smiling cheerily. "Now, I just need to find her. Should be easier than getting here tho." He shrugged casually and lazily went on his way.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 81. How did you like it? :) Looks like Luffy, Kid and Law really started to bicker over Juli. XDDD And the Strawhat seemed to have escaped the clutches of the marines…for now. Well, but not for very long with Kizaru being close to arriving on the island. Oh, and did you like the little foreshadowing I included at the end of the chapter? ;) I'm excited to how you will react to what will happen soon~ :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one and have an amazing rest of your week! :D**

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Hi how are you love this new chapter you made astonishing work plus I really want to know about the idea you have for keeping kizaru from seeing juli please

 **Thank you~ :3 And I'm do in just fine. I apologize, but I can't tell you anything about the idea how Juli will not encounter kizaru yet, because that would spoil a lot of things. So, please stay patient, it's going to be revealed in the next chapter or the chapter after that. ;)**

 _'Clarent excalibur_ ': I'm crossing my fingers for juli meeting Hancock because I absolutely love Hancock I mean in marineford she pretty much attacked anything that isn't luffy which is awesome juli could be trained by Hancock for time skip because I imagine juli can use alll haki type since shanks is her father and imagine juli using her legs like Hancock does lol

 **I like your idea and thoughts, but we will see if that will happen. Tho, Juli will definitely meet Hancock at some point in time and I have the feeling those two are going to get along greatly. XD**

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': Who is it?

 **If I am right, and you're referring to the mysterious man that appeared at the end of the chapter, I sadly can't tell you anything. That would only spoil the fun for the next chapter and the chapter after that. But here's a little tip: He's not a canon character, so you don't need to worry about knwoing him yet. ;)**

' _Totong_ ': Geez, who was that guy who's gonna fetched Juli? I thought it was Sentoumaru but it was someone else. Anyways great update as always. Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ And well... The mysterious man is definitely not Sentoumaru, lol. XD But anyway, let me just tell you that he's not a canon character, but he's definitely someone very important for the rest of Juli's story. :3**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : I couldn't believe that Ussop and the rest of the Straw Hats are still panicking with Rayleigh helping Caimie taking off that collar even though Juli assured them everything will be fine. And the battle for Juli's heart is begun as Law and Kidd arguing for it. But whether it's Zoro, Law or Kidd I hope Juli gonna friendzoned them all. And it seems trouble is coming for the Straw Hats as a mysterious man has appeared. Just keep us surprising us more!

 **To be real... Juli friend zoning all of her possible love interests isn't even so farfetched, lol. XDD But well... Let's hope she will at least fall in love with one of them. *laughs nervously" Anyway, if the mysterious man is foe or friend for the strawhats... He will definitely not just surprise you guys, but also Juli as well, so be excited for the things that will go down! ;)**

 _'DinoZilla'_ : He, He, He, it seems that Law IS making his move on Juli as he argues with Kidd and Luffy. But who this guy coming for Juli? Is there a twist in the upcoming chapters? Anyways update and see ya!

 **Thank you~ :3 And it really looks like Law is making his move on Juli in some kind of was, huh... Definitely looks like Zoro got a love rival. XD And to the guy coming for Juli... Well... We will see who he is very soon. ;) A little twist is awaiting you guys in future chapters~**

 _'Moon kitty'_ : Hi love your new chapter quick question will juli meet luffy's dad Monkey D dragon soon?

 **Thank you very much. To your question: I don't think Juli will be able to meet Dragon soon, but she's definitely going to meet him at some point of time in this story. I hope that answered your question.**


	82. Let's meet again in three days!

Chapter 82- Let's meet again in three days!

* * *

Duval laughed cheerily and then tried to wink in goodbye at the Strawhats…. But well… his winks looked more like he had a face seizure than anything else. "Well, see ya! Fell free to call us again anytime! We'll have your back until you can safely set sail to Fish-Man Island!" He told them cheerily, before winking again…

"Okay, thanks you guys!" Luffy thanked them cheerily.

"No problem at all!" Duval answered him, still trying to wink.

"Just stop winking already." Sanji deadpanned at him.

"Oh, and one other thing… Don't forget this Miss Mermaid." Duval lifted Caimie's bag pack into the air before giving it to her.

"Thank you!" Caimie thanked him cheerily and gratefully. Juli smiled at that softly.

"Alright! Let's go, Life is Rosy Riders!" Duval shouted towards his subordinates and posed as they drove away on their flying fishes.

"Yes, Hand-Rose!"

"Their shouts sure change a lot." Luffy noticed.

"They're probably trying to find one that clicks." Sanji said with a sweatdrop.

Juli just giggled amused. "I like their cheerful mood."

Rayleigh shook his head in fondness at that before he pointed at Shakky's rip-off bar at the top of the hill. "Let's hurry and get inside."

"We need to get Hachi into a bed!" Chopper agreed.

And so, the Strawhats, Caimie, Pappag as well as Rayleigh with Hachi quickly made their way up the hill.

"Oi, Shakky! I'm back!" Rayleigh shouted towards her.

"Oh, Welcome back, Ray-san. That was sooner than I expected." Shakky greeted him as she opened the door. "I'm impressed you guys managed to find him."

"Ol' Hachi's been seriously injured. We need to get him into a bed." Rayleigh didn't beat around the bush and told Shakky right away what was up.

"What happened?" Shakky asked in worry before hurrying inside. "This is bad! I'll get a bed ready right away!"

"Oh, you said you had something to tell me afterwards, old guy…" Luffy asked as he looked back to the old man.

"Lu…" Juli suddenly was next to him with a too sweet smile and grabbed onto his hand a bit too tightly. "First let us go inside, alright? You don't need to be impatient…understood?!"

"Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry, ma'am!" Luffy shouted out nervously and a fondly smiling Juli dragged him inside.

Rayleigh just chuckled softly as he looked with nostalgia after Luffy, who reminded him so much of Roger, as well as Juli, whose manners and personality almost was the same as Rose's.

The other Strawhats just sweat dropped at that and smiled before going inside as well.

 _A few moments later, after everyone had settled down in Shakky's bar, Rayleigh told them exactly who he is…_

" **WHAAAAT?! On the Pirate King's ship?!"** Luffy shouted as he gaped at Rayleigh utterly shocked, who just casually poured himself a glass of alcohol.

Juli couldn't help but giggle at that. _'Of course, Lu had no idea…'_

"Yeah. I'm Silvers Rayleigh, the ship's vice-captain. Nice to meet you." He smiled at them.

" **Vice-Captain?!"** The Strawhats shouted in utter shock and stunned.

"Oh? You didn't tell them Hachi?" Shakky asked him in surprise and amusement.

"We only need his help with coating so…" Hachi answered her weakly, still not feeling really good because of his injury.

Juli just smiled utterly amused as Luffy literally fell over in shock right in front of the fridge.

"You knew all along, didn't you, Juli?!~" Nami whined at her.

"Yes, sorry, minna~" Juli apologized to them with a warm, amused smile.

Nami slumped forward at that. "Of course…"

Robin blinked at that. "Oh, you didn't know?" She asked, of course having known it as well.

"I know his name so well~" Usopp cried out in shock.

"Yes… It's in so many books…" Nami cried out as well.

Juli smiled fondly as she saw how her nakama interacted with Rayleigh. She sipped on the green tea, Shakky had made her, but started to fall deep into her thoughts, so missing some of the conversation Rayleigh had with the Strawhats. She just had this weird feeling… Not just the feeling of nearing danger but also…something else. It was hard to make out for her, because she can't recall ever having felt something like this… But it was still a familiar feeling, how weird that may be. Juli shook her head and turned her concentration back on what was going on around her. If Rayleigh talks about Roger, she didn't want to miss it after all.

"So, what happened after Roger conquered the sea?" Sanji asked Rayleigh seriously and intrigued.

Rayleigh smiled at that in nostalgia. "That's when it all began. The world started calling Roger 'the King of the Pirates'. He hadn't been the Pirate King the entire time before or anything. Titles hold no meaning for a man about to die. But…Roger was overjoyed. He loved doing anything in a flashy way…"

Juli smiled sadly at that, feeling all of Rayleigh's emotions that were tied to these memories.

"Whether it was celebrating or fighting… He even seemed to enjoy thinking out a plan for the future, even though he wouldn't be part of it. Eventually, as per Captain's order, the Roger Pirates were secretly disbanded. One by one, everyone discretely left. As comrades, we all risked our lives together, but I know almost nothing about where they are or what they are doing now. Then, about a year after we disbanded, Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was then announced that he would be publicly executed in Loguetown, the East Blue town he was born in. I hear that many of the young faces in the town square that day went on to make names for themselves on the high seas today. The world focused its attention on the Pirate King's execution." Rayleigh paused his story telling at that for a moment and smiled sadly.

Juli bit on her lip at that. _'….Rayleigh-jiji…'_

"I didn't attend it. The final words he said to me went like this: 'I'm not going to die, partner.'"

The Strawhats looked at him in surprise at that. Juli's eyes widened at that, as she felt like there was a specific special meaning in those words. _'D-Did Roger-san maybe mean…'_ She felt how chills started to cover her arms as she could make out two- no three special meanings in those last words Roger said to Rayleigh. Juli looked at Rayleigh at that in utter surprise and she saw how the old man smirked after seeing her look, apparently already knowing it himself. She shook her head stunned at that and smiled softly. _'Roger-san truly was someone really special. It's a pity I couldn't met someone as wise as him.'_

Rayleigh continued telling his story. "The Government and navy must have been shocked. With only one last remark from Roger, the public execution meant to serve as an example to other pirates instead became the opening ceremony of the Great Pirate Age! In his last few seconds, he changed the dim flame of his life into a hellfire that spread across the world! …I have never laughed as much as I did on that night. Nor have I ever cried as much…or drank as much alcohol as I did on that night. Our captain lived one hell of a life!" He smiled softly at that.

Juli's eyes softened at that and she couldn't help but crash the old man into a hug. "Roger-san sure did. He was really far ahead of his generation. A truly admirable man that lived his life to the fullest."

Rayleigh smiled down to her and chuckled softly as he petted her head and let Juli cling to him. Geez, the charms this girl had at her age as well as her wisdom was truly something incredible.

And as if Juli was so able to break through the stunned silence around the Strawhats, everyone started to talk about what they just had heard. Luffy meanwhile just was in awe to what he had gotten to know, so much that he had even stopped stuffing himself with food.

"…It's just like we heard something incredible right now…" Nami got out in awe.

Usopp nodded in agreement. "But then it's almost as if Roger created this Great Pirate Age on purpose!"

"That…we still can't say." Rayleigh answered him seriously, but was still smiling widely.

Juli let go of Rayleigh at that and looked at the old man with a puzzled expression. She knew there was a lot of things, he didn't tell them, but she also felt like he was throwing hidden hints at them here and there. Just that she can't figure out where and what these hints were because the old man gives them to them wrapped up in mysterious phrases and riddles.

"Roger is dead. Only the people living now can create this era." Rayleigh told them before taking a sip from his alcohol bottle, only smirking more as he saw Juli's puzzled expression. _'She really is far too wise and smart for her age.'_ He then shot a look at Luffy. "I'm certain there are people who inherited something from Roger on that day in the town square." Rayleigh then looked back to Juli with a fond smile. "Your father Shanks is probably one of them."

Juli's eyes widened at that and she looked at him in surprise. "You really think so?!" She asked him in excitement before looking at her tea cup thoughtfully. "It definitely could be possible…" She then smiled warmly. "I really want to see Dad again… It's been so long."

"You definitely will, Juli-nee!" Luffy declared loudly at that before he looked intrigued at Rayleigh. "But what'cha mean with Shanks inheriting something, old man?"

Rayleigh smiled at that. "Have you also heard of the East Blue Pirate known as Buggy?"

Nami and Zoro frowned at that. "Buggy…." They grumbled as they recalled their encounter with him.

Juli blinked at that. "You mean Dad's best friend? He talked about him all the time. I wonder what kind of pirate he is."

"The two of them were apprentice on our ship." Rayleigh told them fondly.

"EEH?! Shanks was on the Pirate King's ship?!" Luffy shouted utterly surprised before choking on the food he was just chewing on.

Juli smiled fondly at that and softly hit her brother's back as he coughed.

"What? He didn't tell you?" Rayleigh seemed actually surprised at that.

"It seems Dad kept some secrets from you, Lu." Juli told him in amusement while Luffy pouted.

"He should have just told me! That is so awesome!" Luffy protested and pouted as Juli just giggled and petted his head.

Rayleigh chuckled amused as he recalled Shanks visiting and telling him about his daughter as well as Luffy, while his trademark strawhat was gone along with his left arm. "Well, I'm afraid I can't babble on about things Shanks hasn't told you." He shook his head fondly. "In any case, you done good to come this far. I'm sure he's eagerly waiting for you in the New World."

"I can't wait to meet him too!" Luffy shouted cheerily and Juli smiled, before her smile changed into a more sadly one.

"I just hope dad is doing alright…" She muttered in concern.

Luffy's cheerful mood sobered at that and Rayleigh narrowed his eyes seriously and sighed. "That I can't say for sure. He truly and dearly loves you, his daughter, so it must have hit him pretty harshly as the message of your death sounded through the world."

Juli bit on her lip at that, feeling guilty that she hadn't found him earlier… but she just has no idea where he was at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's doing alright." Luffy assured her determined.

"Thanks, Lu…"

Rayleigh nodded at that before he turned around. "Let's get down to business. You wanted your ship coated, is that right? I should get back to my real work, anyway."

"Nyuu… That reminds me, coating costs a lot of money…" Hachi mumbled out nervously.

"No, that's alright, Hachi. I can't take money from your friends. As well as… If Shanks would ever find out I tried to charge the crew his daughter is in, he would go nuts on me." He chuckled amused at that to especially ease Juli's mood.

"That's a relief. Thank you, Rayleigh." Hachi thanked him.

Juli smiled softly. "Yes, that's really generous of you, Ray-jiji." She then blinked and looked in Robin's direction, who stared seriously down to the ground while Nami and Usopp cheered. _'…Robin….'_

Robin clenched her fist before she suddenly stood up. "Rayleigh-san. I have a question! What exactly is the 'Will of D.'?"

Rayleigh looked at her seriously at that before closing his eyes.

"Roger's name was engraved in ancient writing on the Poneglyph I saw on Skypiea. How was he able to use that writing?! Do you people know what happened to the world during the Blank Century that began 900 years ago?!" She shouted at him seriously.

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously at that and looked at Rayleigh, whose face was shadowed over.

"Yes. We know." Rayleigh answered her seriously and Robin's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "We learned the entirety of history." He shot a short look at Juli at that before looking back to Robin, who was so desperately looking for answers. "But miss, you must not be hasty. Continue to move forward one step at a time on your own ship. We-and Ohara- might have hurried a bit too much. Even if I told you everything about history right here, you still wouldn't be able to do anything as you are now. Once you've taken the time to see the world, it's possible that you will be led to a different answer than we were. But, if you still insist on hearing it, I can tell you everything about this world right now."

Robin closed her eyes at that and a picture of her nakama shot through her head, before she decided and smiled as well as relaxed a bit. "No, I'll pass. I'll continue my journey."

"It will all come into sight someday. I'm sorry for what happened to your homeland of Ohara. However, Roger didn't decipher that writing! We're pirates. We can't possible match the intellect of geniuses like Clover and the other scholars of Ohara. He heard the voice of the universe, that's all."

Robin just looked at him utterly surprised at that as her thoughts raced. Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'The… Voice of the Universe?'_ This term…sounded familiar to her… If she recalls it right, her mother mentioned it briefly before…but in what context?

"Woah! Are you sure you didn't just pass up on an incredible chance?!" Usopp shouted at her. "Ummm, old guy! There's one more thing I want to ask! The legendary great treasure, the One Piece! Is it really-"

"USSSSOOOOPPP!" Luffy interrupted him with a loud scream as he jumped up on the bar, his scream actually made Juli flinch and ripped her out of her thoughts.

"I don't wanna know where the treasure is! I don't wanna know if the treasure exists or not! We've put our lives on the line and set out to sea, even though we don't know anything!" He shouted at him. **"I'd rather give up being a pirate than have the old guy tell us stuff now! I won't go on a boring adventure!"**

Juli smiled at that warmly. _'Of course, you would think like that Lu…'_

"S-S-Sorry! I knew that, but it just slipped out of my mouth! I-I don't wanna know either!" Usopp shouted while waving with his arms frantically.

Shakky laughed softly as she looked at Luffy.

"Do you think you can do it?" Rayleigh asked him utterly serious, as his glasses reflected the light. "The Grandline still surpasses anything you could ever imagine! Your foes will be powerful, too. Can you rule this mighty sea?!"

The two just stared at each other until Luffy smiled brightly. "I'm not gonna rule anything! It's the freest person in this sea who's the King of the Pirates!"

Rayleigh's eyes widened as for a split moment Luffy resembled Roger, as well as saying the same words his deceased captain said. "I see…" He smiled.

"I'm really a fan of yours, Monkey-chan." Shakky told him with a cheerful smile.

"As great as your words were just now Lu…. Can you **please** get down from the counter of the bar?" Juli looked at him scolding.

Luffy started to sweat nervously at that and hurried to get down, almost stumbling and falling down. "O-Of course! Of course!"

Rayleigh chuckled at that before he slowly stepped towards the door. "Your ship was in Grove 42, was it? I think I will head over there…" He then opened the door and looked back to Luffy and Juli. "What will you do now? Especially you, Juli-chan. It wouldn't be good if the admiral sees you that will arrive here shortly."

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously at that and bit on her lip while staring down to the ground, torn with what to do. Because if she's stays with her nakama and they encounter an admiral… That would be really bad.

"We'll only be a nuisance if we stay here, so maybe we should go shopping somewhere?" Nami suggested innocently.

"What is this 'Laid-Back Life'?!" Usopp snapped at her flabbergasted. "We're being chased! We gotta hide, you idiot!"

"Yeah. The people chasing might show up if we all stay together." Franky said seriously. "It'll help him finish the work more smoothly if we lay low in town."

"Then, let's split up and meet back there when he's all done." Zoro said casually.

Sanji looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Who're you to talk strategically about meeting up and stuff like that?!"

"Shakky, do we have any?" Rayleigh asked her seriously.

"Yes, we have one left." Shakky answered him and with that, she made Vivre Cards and gave one to every Strawhat as they all gathered outside of Shakky's bar.

"That's a Vivre Card." Nami said in surprise as she looked at the Vivre Card that was given to her.

"If you know what it is, that simplifies things. Since I'm quite notorious myself, I will move the ship from Grove 41 to somewhere else before starting on it. I need three days to complete the coating." Rayleigh informed them.

"It takes three whole days?!" Luffy shouted in shock.

"Your life depends on this work. It's the fastest I can go. So, sundown in three days, let's say. I don't know what grove I will be on, so wherever the Vivre Cards lead you, I'll be there to finish the coating and waiting for you."

Juli bit on her lip, still not knowing what to do. Her eyes were shadowed over as she thought about it. _'I don't want to be separated from my nakama for these three days… but even when we go into hiding, there's still the high possibility that we will be found by the marines… And if the admiral finds us… If it's Kizaru, or even worse Akainu, who sees me with Lu and everyone, they will not hesitate to go to drastic measures…. And I can't let this happen because of being selfish.'_ "…Lu."

"Huh? Juli-nee?" Luffy looked at her in confusion as he saw her clenched fists.

"If it makes Shakky-san no trouble… I would like to stay here. It's too dangerous for you guys if I go into hiding with you. I'm sorry…but I don't want to risk your lives…" Juli told them seriously while sadly looking to the ground.

Luffy looked at her seriously at that before he smiled at her calmly. "Sure, that's totally alright, Juli-nee! Just don't forget to meet us in three days, kay?" He grinned cheerily before crashing her into a hug. "And watch out for the marines…"

Juli smiled at that warmly. "Yes, you too, Lu, minna." She told them worried as she hugged Luffy back in goodbye. She then let go of her brother and looked at her nakama seriously. "Especially for the admiral. You need to be really careful."

Everyone nodded back to her seriously at that.

"Don't worry, Juli. We're going to be alright." Nami assured her with a small smile.

Rayleigh nodded at that. "That's really for the better as far as I can tell."

"No worries, Juli-chan. You can gladly stay here and every marine that dares to come in here will get kicked out." Shakky assured her with a small smile and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Luffy-chin! Everyone! Thank you so much!" Caimie thanked them as well as Pappag.

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble!" Hachi apologized to them. "I can't thank you enough! We'll show you the way to Fishman Island, so don't worry about a thing!"

"Hachi, get plenty of bedrest." Chopper told him seriously.

"Let's meet again in three days. We will see you off!" Shakky told them.

"See you later, lady, Juli-nee!" Luffy laughed cheerily and enthusiastically. "We're up against an admiral, so let's make sure none of us gets killed!"

"Don't say unlucky things like that!" Usopp snapped at him.

Luffy just smiled more brightly. "Let's go, minna! To the amusement park!" He cheered while everyone snapped at him angrily, the amusement park being the last place where they should go to.

 _A few seconds later, Juli, Caimie, Pappag and Shakky were standing at the top of the stairs while the Strawhats and Rayleigh had started to walk away…_

"Take care!" Caimie shouted cheerily after them while waving in goodbye.

"Don't do anything crazy!" Pappag shouted after them. Shakky just raised her hand in goodbye and smiled.

Juli smiled as well. "Minna, make sure Lu doesn't go to the amusement park! And be careful!" She shouted after them in goodbye.

"Oi!" Luffy protested loudly while everyone else shouted 'Sure!'

"Take care, Juli, Caimie!" Nami waved towards the two before sighing. "How over the top…. We are going to see them again in three days."

"Juli-nee! Make sure you don't forget to come to the ship in three days! It's very important!" Luffy shouted towards his sister seriously.

Juli giggled fondly at that. "I will! See you!" She and Caimie continued waiving even as the Strawhats turned around and walked away. When she couldn't see them anymore, she sighed worried.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, Juli-chin." Caimie assured her with a cheerful smile.

"Yes…" Juli forced herself to smile back at Caimie, who didn't notice how forced her smile looked as the mermaid rushed back inside to Hachi.

Shakky looked at her softly. "Don't worry too much, Juli-chan. That's not helping anyone. Now, let's go back inside, I should have some strawberry cheesecake left. Red-chan told me it's your favorite."

Juli smiled at that. "You're probably right, Shakky-san." She took a deep breath before smiling cheerily and walking back inside the bar with her. "Let's eat some cake then~"

Shakky chuckled at that amused and Juli smiled as she ate her strawberry cheesecake a few moments later, as well as chatted with Caimie and Shakky. But the whole time, she just couldn't shake off this really, really bad feeling she was getting.

After some time passed, Juli was drinking a green tea, while Caimie had fallen asleep and was now napping together with Pappag. She smiled softly as she watched them sleep peacefully before looking back to Shakky, who was polishing the glasses. Suddenly, a really dreading feeling rushed through her and she bit on her lip. _'That's not good… Something's happening…'_ Juli clenched her fist unnoticeable around her tea cup and narrowed her eyes in utter worry and concern. She sighed before smiling apologetical at Shakky. "I need to go get some fresh air, Shakky-san." And with that, she stood up and rushed outside.

Shakky sighed as she looked after her, of course having noticed how Juli tensed and looked more worried all of the sudden.

Outside, Juli took a deep breath and walked to the edge of the little hill. She looked down over their peaceful surroundings and tried to calm down, but couldn't. Not when she had the serious, sickening feeling her nakama were in trouble. She bit on her lip uncertainly before closing her eyes and trying to sense them. Her eyes shot open in alarm and she gasped in surprise when she felt a familiar presence appearing near them…. "Oh no! That's not good! They are in serious trouble!" Juli gritted her teeth as panic rushed over her… What should she do?! Kizaru had found them! And as much as she believes in the strength of her friends, there's no way they can beat Kizaru. Juli clenched her fists and her eyes were shadowed over… She just can't stand here and do nothing while her brother and friends get attacked and seriously injured by an opponent far too powerful for them too beat. Juli closed her eyes in distress before deciding. "I'm sorry, Shakky-san…." She mumbled before rushing down the hill in determination and as fast as possible… Maybe she will be able to make it there in time… And when Kizaru sees her, she might be able to get him away from her nakama when she promises him that she will go back to the marines with him. It should work with Kizaru, as far as she can remember from his personality. And even if she doesn't want to go back to the marines after everything she saw at Enies Lobby and here on the Archipelago, if it saves her nakama's life, she wouldn't think about it twice.

And so, Juli raced towards where she could feel their presences as quickly as she can, highly concentrating on sensing them and not losing their presences. But it was at times like this, that she's not able to concentrate on her surroundings… And so, what happens so often when she's like this, of course had to happen… she crashed hardly into someone and was ripped out of her concentration.

"Kyaa!" Juli shouted in surprise as she fell back and then blinked in confusion for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what just happened. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked up to the shadowed over form of the man, she had just bumped into. "Oh, I'm so, sincerely sorry for that, mister. I wasn't watching where I was going because I'm in a hurry. Please forgive me." She apologized quickly and bowed to him.

The man blinked at her in surprise before smiling. _'Oh! I finally found her~'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 82. How did you like it? :) Uff, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter is already really long and I mean… I can't help it sometimes. XD But looks like things escalate fairly quickly at the end of this chapter. And looks like the mysterious man from the last chapter now found Juli. Uh oh, who knows if that is a good thing or not… And what could he possibly want from Juli as well as who exactly is he? I guess, those questions will have to wait until next chapter to be answered.**

 **Anyway, I'm so excited for what will come up next, I hope you guys can't wait for some interesting things to be revealed as well! :D Let me know how you liked this chapter and have a great rest of your week!**

 **P.S.: Oh, and for all of you who like the anime Fairy Tail, I just published a new, interesting fanfic about my Fairy Tail OC Celeste, named: 'Ankhseram's favorite- Gray's little sister'. It would be cool if you could check it out and leave some feedback! It's just a short prologue for now, but before I make effort in writing more, I want to know if you guys would be interested in reading more. :3**

 _'princesskakashi287_ ': oops looks like she was found, but by who? Kizaru or another solider

 **As I already mentioned in previous reviews on the last chapter, the mysterious man is not a canon character, but very important for the future of the story. ;) More, I can't say at the moment so I won't spoil anything.**

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': Who the hell is it?! Spill!

 **I apologize, but I can't reveal who he is yet. And as I already commented on the review above, he's not a canon character but important later on.**

 _'Totong_ ': Oh boy, the mysterious man has appeared has appeared. I wonder who this guy is? But damn Juli, she never learned. She did just that to Rob Lucci in Enies Lobby but he's declined. And judging Kizaru or Aka Inu, they would declined as well. Anyways great chapter, onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ :3 And well, Juli just is way too forgiven and also always belives in the good of people, that's why she might think that way. Her kind heart truly is something good, but also has its bad sides/weaknesses.**

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Can you please give a few hints on the mystery man who found juli plus I love the new chapter you made it's marvelous

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you liked it. A few hints to the mysterious man are: 1. He's not a canon character, 2. He's very important in the future of this story, but also was important in the past, 3. He was once mentioned in this story already. So, that are all the hints I can give for now. ;)**

 _'Fanboy 316_ ': I never forget this part of the series especially how Rayleigh tell his amazing adventure with the Roger Pirates as well honoring his great captain. By the why, I'm wondering if Juli or for that matter her Rose have any knowledge about the Void Century? It seems they knew a few details concerning about it. Anyways great as always. See ya!

 **Thank you like always~ :3 And well... You're definitely on the right track there... I don't want to reveal much and spoil anything, but let's just say... Seinaru, Juli's island, had known and hidden some secret information, what was also the reason they never associated with the Government before Juli got the ruler. And because Juli's mother Rose died when she was very young and because Seinaru got destroyed pretty quickly, Juli was never able to learn everything her ancestors knew because she was always very busy and so didn't had enough time to study her islands entire knowledge, sadly.**

 _'DinoZilla_ ': Even though Juli would tried to convince Kizaru to halt his assault on the Straw Hats, he would just ignore her. And the destined separation of the Straw Hats will anyways. Nice effort though. And that mysterious guy, I wonder what his agenda is? Either way great chapter!

 **Thanks~ :3 And true, Kizaru definitely wouldn't listen to Juli, even when he is a bit more easy going than Akainu. And to the agenda of the mysterious man...well you will kinda get it to know next chapter, but it will also whirl up more questions. X'D Anyway, I hope you're excited.**


	83. The identity of the mysterious man!

Chapter 83- The identity of the mysterious man?! Juli disappears from the archipelago!

* * *

"Oh no, no, no. I should be the one to apologize for running over a lady…" The man, Juli had bumped into, rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and chuckled nervously, what sounded so beautiful to Juli's ears. "So, I sincerely apologize, miss. Let me help you to stand up as apology." He smiled at her and extended his hand to her.

Juli blinked at that in surprise and smiled back at the man towering over her. She took his hand and so the man helped her to stand back up. "No worries-" Juli froze in mid-sentence stunned, as she finally could get a good look at man in front of her, who had to be about the size of Aokiji. But that was not what surprised her so much as she studied the appearance of the stranger... He had short, curly hair that was colored in a beautiful blonde-golden tone, which looked like honey when the sun hit the man's curls. He had a very fair skin tone that complimented his unbelievable clear, vivid blue eyes as well as his charming, bright smile. The man was wearing a loose, open white shirt, that complimented his well-toned chest. He also wore loose, rolled-up light blue trouser and white sneakers as well as a golden, simple necklace. All in all, Juli would definitely admit that the man in front of her was gorgeous, but that was not what stunned her or really intrigued her…. What made her feel confused and in awe was the fact that the man was just so…bright? It was just like there was a radiating bright aura of light that was surrounding the man, but not visible to her eyes. As soon as that thought shot into her head, a weird familiar feeling built up at the pit of her stomach, making her feel dizzy and shake her head to dispel the dizziness, tho the feeling of familiarity stayed. "Excuse me if I sound rude, but did we meet before?" Juli asked the stranger thoughtfully, not being able to figure out why he felt familiar and also… why he was just so bright and full of light.

The man blinked at that before smiling charmingly. "I don't believe we have. Uh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Sancti Soriel. It's nice to meet you, miss."

Juli's eyes widened at that in surprise and she titled her head thoughtfully. _'Soriel…? He has the same name as Seinaru's patriot and alleged Archangel…. What a weird, but interesting coincidence.'_ She smiled cheerily. "It's very nice to meet you, Soriel-san. I'm Kurama Juli."

Soriel's smile widened at that. "What a lovely name that is, Juli-chan. But anyway…What brings you to this island? Are you also here to visit the amusement park?" He asked her intrigued, but by the mention of amusement park, his eyes started to gleam in childish excitement, looking for a split second like a little boy that wants to go on a ferris wheel for the first time ever.

Juli giggled amused at that. "No, I'm visiting this island with my nakama." Her smile saddened a bit at that.

Soriel frowned at that as he noticed it. "Did something happen?" He asked her worried.

Juli shook her head softly at that. "No, it's nothing really… We just got separated. No need to worry, Soriel-san." She told him evasive.

Soriel nodded thoughtfully at that. "I see…" He decided not to press any further and continued to do some casual small talk with Juli, really enjoying talking to her, tho that did not surprise him.

Juli smiled as she talked to Soriel…and even when she just met him a few moments ago, she oddly felt at ease near him… Well, that was until she felt a strong presence pop up by where she felt her nakama as well as Kizaru and Rayleigh were earlier. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and her head snapped in that direction. _'…Kuma-kun?! What is he doing there-'_ Her eyes widened in shock and she stumbled back a bit horrified as she felt how Zoro's presence…just vanished. It was just there a second ago, but then gone… Nothing…Zoro just was gone. "W-What is going on…?!" She gasped out.

Soriel narrowed his vibrant blue eyes at that and carefully touched her shoulder in concern. "Are you alright, Juli-chan?"

Juli blinked as she felt how Usopp's presence also vanished. She shook her head in confusion and sweat started to run down her face as Luffy's strong panicked and desperate emotions hit her head on. "I-I don't know…" She took a deep breath to calm down and think. First, she noticed how Kuma appeared there, with no ill intentions whatsoever, and then Zoro vanished as well as Usopp… She took another deep breath, slowly calming down a bit, even when her nakama's presences were vanishing... Because she remembered something that she had heard about Kuma's power… And that was that the Shichibukai can send people flying to another place in an instant. She shook her head softly, as she realized that Kuma just did this to save her nakama…even when it was a bit extreme and dramatic…but with marines all around him, he can't do more and she was just glad that Kuma was willing to help them. _'Lu…'_ Juli thought worried as her brother's panicked emotion increased to an extent that he broke down before he also vanished. She closed her eyes at that. _'Thank you for helping us…. Kuma-kun.'_

As she then opened her brilliant turquoise eyes and looked back to Soriel, she noticed in surprise how he was looking at her seriously and thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Juli-chan, but I believe I don't have much more time left…" Soriel told her seriously before concentrating.

"Huh? What do you mean with that Soriel-san?" She asked him in utter confusion and tilted her head. Her eyes widened in surprise as her limbs suddenly started to feel heavier as well as her head started to get really dizzy….while something golden surrounded her…?! Was she seeing that right or hallucinating?! "…Eh?!" She got out and then looked back to Soriel...just for her to stare utterly surprised, shocked and flabbergasted at him…or more likely what she saw appear behind him. For a split second, it looked to her like huge, majestic white wings appeared on Soriel's back as well as his eyes turned from blue to a strongly glowing golden color. "Y-You're really-"

Soriel's intimidating but beautiful golden eyes stared right into her soul. "It was nice to finally meet you, but I believe this is a farewell for now. Continue your journey… Until we meet again, Kurama Juli." _'I'm sorry for all the pain we have caused you and will cause you… But we can't change the flow of history.'_

And just with that, Juli felt suddenly so light like she never had felt before… as light as a feather before everything went black as it felt like her stomach turned around.

Soriel's vivid blue eyes watched how the golden light vanished together with Juli before he cracked his neck. "Mission accomplished I guess." He mumbled to himself before sighing. "I wish I could go to the amusement park…." He pouted like a child. "But if I don't report back immediately, Michael will rip off my head. I already took longer than I should have to talk with Juli-chan…" Soriel rolled his eyes fondly and made sure that nobody was close him…wouldn't be good if a mortal sees his disguise drop. "Cranky Michael needs to chill. He never lets me have any fun…"

So, after Soriel was really sure nobody was near him, he fully dropped his disguise. He spread out his huge, majestic white angel wings as his eyes turned a rich, glowing golden color as well as a really faint glowing halo appeared around his head. A strong, intimidating and visible bright aura appeared around him before he, without saying one more word, shot right into the sky at lightning speed, so fast that no human would ever be able to trace his motion or see more than a faint glimmer in the sky.

 _A few moments ago, with Rayleigh…_

After the Strawhats disappeared with Kuma's help, Rayleigh retreated as quick as possible, hoping to get away from the marines' attention… but he should definitely lay low for some time. However, before that he wants to check on Juli, to see if everything's alright. So, he concentrated on her presence and rushed towards her, especially when he felt something weird next to her. But then, her presence completely disappeared and he stopped dead in his tracks. _'…Huh? What happened? Did Kuma send her away as well?'_ He narrowed his eyes in confusion before sighing. _'Whatever happened, I was too late… I guess that leaves me only with the option of going into hiding for now.'_

 _With Juli…_

Juli regained her consciousness as she crashed hardly into something and could hear wood splitter around her. _'W-What just happened…?'_ She thought in utter confusion as she slowly sat up and grabbed onto her head as it stung painfully. She still felt a bit nauseous as she looked around the crater, she was in…just to stare at some people who looked at her utterly flabbergasted. "…Huh?"

"EEEEHHHH?! CAPTAIN, A GIRL JUST FELL FROM THE SKY!" A man with very spiky red hair shouted towards his captain utterly flabbergasted.

"Are you serious?! Hahahaha…I think you drank too much sake, Rockstar! There's no way something like this would happen." An all too familiar voice sounded towards Juli… A voice, she wouldn't have expected to hear again this soon.

Juli's eyes widened emotionally as a familiar red-head stepped in front of her. She couldn't believe it…after all this time…does she really have found him?

Shanks laughed and still waived Rockstar off, thinking their newest member was hallucinating or something until he turned his head to look at the 'girl' that fell from the sky. But who he then saw sitting in front of him…was someone he never expected to see again. He chocked on his laugh and his eyes grew wide, the bottle of sake slipping out of his hands and burst on the ground. Shanks whole body started to shiver as he stared at Juli in shock, not believing…not being able to believe that this was reality. For how long did he wish that his daughter would just appear here on his ship, alive and well? Or that he read about her well-being in the newspaper and that the destruction and mass-murders on Seinaru was just some fake news? So…now that this was happening… Was it really true?! Or just a dream?! Tears gathered in the man's eyes as he saw how the girl stared emotionally back to him. The more he looked at her, the more it was getting clearer to him that it has to be his daughter… Her turquoise eyes, her beautiful hair, her soft face…her full-moon tattoo. A hiccoughing sob escaped his throat at that and his vision blurred from his tears as he just stood there…frozen in place. "…J-Juli….?" He chocked out before his voice broke.

Just the mention of her name by her father with so much emotion laced into it made Juli's eyes water before tears started to stream down her face. "…D-Daddy…" She called for him with a shaky voice.

Shanks sniffed at that…Just hearing her voice was enough to convince him. He rushed towards her while fully breaking down and crying heavily as he crashed her into a hug, hugging her so tightly as if he feared that when he lets her go, she will disappear. "M-My l-little princess…" He sobbed out as he buried his face in her hair.

Juli hugged her father tightly back with tears streaming down her face as she smiled utterly happily. "I'm here…. I'm alright, dad…"

Shanks chocked on his sob at that before fully starting to wail…letting all his grief, pain and emotions wash out of his body as he just cried it out. "Waah… I-I… I…really thought...you were…" His voice broke and he hugged her even tighter…if that was possible.

"I'm sorry… So sorry…." Juli whispered in apology to him while letting her father cling to her, her own emotion being all whirled up… She just can't believe that in one second, she sees…. She sees Seinaru's patriot who really exists and in the next second, she's reunited with her father.

Ben Beckmann watched the reunion of father and daughter with a smile, feeling really glad to also see the not-so-little-anymore bean alive and well. He's not going to lie, but his eyes might have been a few notches wetter than before. But well, apparently not as much as… He looked to the side and sweat dropped when he saw how Lucky Roo and Yasopp hugged each other while also crying heavily, almost as much as Shanks… together with Rockstar and the rest of the crew, that didn't even get to meet Juli before, crying their eyes out and cheering. _'…Why am I the only sane person on this ship…'_ He thought in fondness before looking with a soft smile back to Shanks and Juli, who were clinging to each other like their life depended on it.

 _About twenty minutes later…_

Juli, as well as Shanks had calmed down enough to stop crying and slowly progressed their sudden reunion. Juli still had no idea how she ended up here or everything regarding Soriel, but if it was his doing, she was thanking him from the bottom of her heart for this. She smiled softly and looked up to her father. "…Dad, will you let go of me now, please?"

"No!" Shanks shouted immaturely in protest, still clinging to her afraid of her disappearing as soon as he let's her go.

Juli's smile dropped at that a bit and she sighed sadly. "I'm not going to disappear when you let me go… I promise."

Shanks hesitated before he slowly let go off her. He sighed in relief as he saw that she was still there and did in fact not vanish. He ran his fingers through his messy red hair. "...I still can't believe that you're sitting here in front of me… It seems just so unreal…" He shook his head as his eyes watered again, cursed and hectically wiped his tears away.

Juli smiled softly at that. "I know… But it's reality." She told him softly before looking ashamed to the ground. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you sooner… The function in my necklace was destroyed, so I couldn't reach you with it…."

Shanks narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at that and sighed before looking at his daughter seriously. "I'm just really glad you're alive, my little princess. But, just… what happened?! How did you end up falling from the sky?! Who destroyed Seinaru? Why did the newspaper say you died? Where were you all the time? Are you alright after such a fall?! Oh no I think we need the doc real quick! What if you have a concussion! Nuuu! Can't let this happen!" He rambled out way too quickly for Juli to understand everything.

Juli just smiled fondly at that, while sweat dropping.

"Shanks… Slow down there. Geez, you can't just run the poor bean over like that." Ben scolded him fondly as he stepped towards them with a small smile.

Juli's eyes widened at that and she smiled happily. "Uncle Bennie! It's been so long!~" She cheered and crashed him into a hug.

Ben chuckled softly at that and petted her head. "You sure grew a bit, little bean. I guess I can't call you that anymore."

Juli just smiled at that happily as she clung to Ben.

"Oi! Why does Bennie get hugs but not me?!" Shanks shouted in protest and pouted at her, making Juli giggle and Ben roll his eyes fondly.

"Grow up Captain." Ben told him fondly as Juli let go of him.

"Oh! Yasopp! Roo! It's so nice to see you again!" Juli shouted cheerily as she spotted them. "And some new faces as well~ Nice to meet you." She smiled cheerily and happily in greeting.

"JULI!" Roo and Yasopp cried out before jumping towards her, ready to tackle her into a hug….but instead ended up crashing face first on the floor as Shanks had pulled her away from them.

"No touching my daughter, understood!" He snapped at them with a dark voice while hugging Juli protectively, who just blinked in confusion before giggling amused.

Ben just sweat dropped at that. _'There we go again… Overprotective daddy mode activated… I was waiting for that.'_ Ben thought with a deadpan expression before sighing as Shanks started to argue with Yasopp. "Stop arguing you two idiots."

"But Bennie~" Shanks whined at him.

"He started it!" Yasopp pointed with his finger at Shanks accusingly, who glared at him before pointing at him.

"No, he started it!" He shouted back while Roo in the background smiled and started to eat some meat.

"Both of you, shut up." Ben told the bickering two in mild annoyance before sighing as they in fact didn't stop. _'Why do I even bother anymore…Sometimes, I just feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of little brats…'_

Juli just giggled amused before she looked at Rockstar approaching her.

"It's nice to be able to meet you, Juli-san. I heard a lot about you from Shanks-san. I'm Rockstar, the newest member." Rockstar introduced himself to her and stretched out his hand.

Juli smiled at him warmly and kindly. "You were the one who found me, right, Rockstar-san? It's very nice to meet you as well." She told him cheerily and Rockstar actually blushed at her kind and warm smile…before getting punched back before Juli could even shake his hand.

"OH HELL NO! NO TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER IF I'M NOT NEXT TO HER!" Shanks snapped at him furiously.

"I'm sorry sir!"

Juli sweat dropped at that and Ben just sighed and face-palmed. _'And now he's overreacting… I think he has lost it.'_

"Ehm… Are you alright, dad?" Juli asked him with a nervous smile, confused to why he was acting that violently towards his newest crewmember.

"Aww~ My precious little princess is worried over me~ Don't worry, daddy is alright! Daddy never felt better when he protects his cute daughter!" He told her happily as flowers appeared around his head, his demeanor making a 180-degree turn.

Juli smiled relieved at that and giggled amused. "I see, I'm glad.

Ben just hit his head at that and groaned. _'Yep, this is a mess. Our Captain is going nuts while we're on our way to Kaido. That's just great.'_ But the Vice-Captain couldn't help but smile fondly, looks like Shanks was finally back to his old lively self…even though he might need to calm down a bit, because all these emotional changes sure enough weren't good for the red-haired man's health…. And for his nerves per say.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 83. How did you like it? :) Oof… A lot… A LOT interesting stuff happened this chapter… from Juli meeting Soriel to her finally reuniting with her father (what took me forever to write because…the feels…the feels… X,D ) and Shanks activating his overprotective dad mode. XDD This chapter was just so fun to write! :D Anyway, I would love to get to know what you think about Soriel, and what his part in this world is. So, if you have any theories, hit me up with them. XD Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Have an amazing rest of your week and see you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Fun fact: Soriel's last name 'Sancti' is Latin and is used before names when you describe a person (or thing) as holy. ( So, Holy Soriel literally. XD)**

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Soriel in the sounds a great person plus I love the reunion between Juli and her daddy Shanks it was beautifully sweet and touching. Quick question why is shanks and his crew going to Kaido?

 **I'm glad you like Soriel and loved the touching father daughter reunion. UwU Anyway, on to your question~ In the canon Marineford Arc, after Shanks and his crew made their badass entrance, one marine said: 'How can they be here so quickly? They just fought Kaido in the New World three days ago.' or something along the lines. So, that means at the point of time when Juli shows up on her father's ship, the Akagami Pirates already have to be on the way to Kaido, to intercept him and hinder the other Yonko from destroying some Whitebeard allies. Well, that's at least what I concluded, so I made it canon of this story.**

 _'Totong'_ : Now that's what I call holy intervention. I never expected to see an angel appearing on this story. At least Juli & Shanks has a hilarious but terrific family reunion. Great chapte as always! Onwards true believer, excelsior!

 **Thank you~ And well... I hope you don't dislike Archangel Soriel because... well... This is not the last time we saw him. I wish I could also tell you something more, but that would spoil some major future things... XD Anyway, I'm glad you loved the family reunion and I hope you are excited for next chapter! :3**

 _'Fanboy 316'_ : Poor Rockstar! Why Shanks is so mean! He's just gonna greet her and not to try anything nasty to her. Geez, if this how Shanks gonna greet Juli's potential suitors then I feel sorry for Zoro, Law, Kidd or possibly boyfriends try to court her. Hopefully Juli gonna friendzoned them all. Great update!

 **Thank you~ :3 And true... RIP everyone who ever considers dating Juli... XDDD They are so dead. Not just because of ultra overprotective dad Shanks, but don't forget super overprotective granddaddy Garp. XDDDDDD So yeah... Juli probably will never end up with a boyfriend that way... Or maybe, someone will be able to win her heart and get over her overprotective family. Who knows how this story will end... *smiles secretly***

 _'DinoZilla_ ': It seems that family reunion between Sengoku and Juli is gonna wait for a little bit. Still the introduction of Soriel is unexpected. It seems Juli's destiny is a major event that gonna happen in the near future. Either way, thanks for the great chapter. Keep us surprising us more!

 **You're welcome! :3 And don't you worry... There's gonna be A LOT of surprises ahead from now on. ;) Juli's destiny definitely is a special and mysterious one. Oh, and also... Sengoku's and Juli's reunion sadly has to wait a bit more, that much I can tell you without spoiling anything.**


	84. Overprotective father!

Chapter 84- Overprotective father! The time for some serious talks!

* * *

 _After a while, the Akagami pirates slowly settled down after Shanks introduced Juli to them. While the crew members started to celebrate Juli's 'return from the death', Juli, Shanks and Ben sat down on the deck of the ship to have a serious talk…_

"…So, say my little princess…just what happened?" Shanks asked her seriously and worried, just wanting to know if it really was true that Seinaru was complete destroyed. He loved the island with his whole heart, not just because of Rose, but also because he knew that this island was something truly special.

Juli bit on her lip at that and stared down to the ground. "What the newspaper said regarding Seinaru….was true. I-It was completely wrecked and destroyed…" She took a deep breath as her voice quivered. It still pains her so much to think about it… Her home island, the island she grew up on along with everyone she knew there, were dead. She clenched her fists as tears gathered in her eyes. "It was my fault… Everyone died because of my mistakes…" She mumbled out with a pained voice.

Ben narrowed his eyes at that seriously, wondering just what went down on the island.

"I still don't know what exactly happened… But I doubt it's your fault Juli." Shanks told her softly, looking at his daughter with sad eyes. He could just imagine how much this event had scarred her and it was pissing him off that someone would do this to such a soft and kindhearted person like her.

Ben slowly got an idea for who could be responsible and frowned utterly serious at that. If he was right…. Shanks is not going to like this at all. "Little bean… Please continue, we need to know." He urged her softly.

Juli took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, Uncle Bennie. The day, when Seinaru was destroyed and the world started to believe I died… went pretty normal. I noticed nothing different until it happened…" She paused for a short moment and closed her eyes as the flashback got back to her.

Shanks looked at his daughter worried at that before he laid a hand on her shoulder in support.

Juli bit on her lip as she opened her eyes again and took a sharp, deep breath. "It was Blackbeard who was responsible. He knocked me out, destroyed Seinaru with his devil fruit power and then kidnapped me-"

"… **.Teach."** Shanks growled out darkly at that, enraged and totally furious at the former Whitebeard Pirate."Of course it was this bastard! I-If I could have just killed him already so much trouble would have been avoided!" He shouted out loudly.

"Shanks! Calm down!" Ben interrupted him seriously as the fury of his Captain could literally be felt in the air aroud him through his haki. Better stop him now, before he knocks out the weaker members of their crew.

Shanks took deep breaths to calm down and then slumbed back while gritting his teeth. "I guess I should have expected that it was him after…" His eye twitched before he laid his lone arm protectively around his daugther. Even when Teach didn't know it was his daughter that he 'claimed', he will one day make sure that bastard pays for what he did.

Juli just stared down to the ground at that with tears in her eyes, a hand over the scar on her chest. "I was being held captive a while on his ship… I don't know for how long exactly, but I-I just had enough. I couldn't stay there with him so I used my chance to escape…. Luckily, I succeeded in fleeing into the open ocean…"

"You just jumped into the ocean?!" Shanks asked her in shock, glad she escaped from Teach's clasp but still… it was very dangerous to even try such a thing. They can be glad she came out of this unscathed. He run his fingers over his face at that. "I'm so sorry…" He suddenly apologized.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing daddy?" Juli asked her father in confusion.

Shanks crashed her into a hug at that. "…Because I should have been there to protect you. I'm sorry for being such a bad father."

"That's not true! You had no idea this was going to happen! It was just an unlucky chain of events that lead to that!" Juli told him truthfully and fiercely, the last thing she wants is that her father feels bad because of her.

Ben sighed softly at those two and smiled. _'Those two….'_ "Well, now that we know what happened… This still does not explain why you fell from the sky and landed on our ship, little bean." He joked and tried to get Juli to liven up again. No matter how gruff he seems, even he can't take when the captain's daughter is sad.

"Wha?! Bennie… D-Did you just actually try to joke?!" Shanks gasped dramatically in fake-shock at that. "Wow! I'm so proud of you~ Look how much you grow, isn't that amazing, my little princess?" He asked his daughter cheerily.

Juli started to giggle at that while Ben just stared at his captain with an annoyed grumpy look. "Finished now-"

"Huh. Looks like he's back to grumpy ol' Ben." Yasopp chuckled as he flopped down beside the first mate.

"What a pity." Shanks nodded sadly in agreement. "I really thought he would finally become like us."

"…I hate you two." Ben grumbled at them while crossing his arms with a huff.

Juli giggled more at that, she just couldn't help it. How her father and his crew interacted with each other just reminded her so much of her nakama… Her smile saddened a bit at the thought of her friends, before she quickly shook her head to dispel these thoughts. "Oh, you won't believe what happened then, dad!" She told her father with a bright smile.

"What?!" Shanks asked her intrigued, wondering why she said it like that.

"Luffy and his crew found me unconscious on the beach and took me in." She told him cheerily.

"WHA?! You met Luffy?!" Shanks asked her with a bright smile. "That's amazing. How's the anchor doing?!" He asked her excited.

Juli's smile brightened at that as well. "Lu is doing just fine. He's like a little brother for me and sees me as his big sister. You wouldn't believe how much he awes about you."

Shanks smile softened at that. "I actually can believe that. This little spitfire of a kid loved to gives us trouble when we were visiting Fuusha Village."

Ben snorted at that. "Yes. He totally looked up to Shanks, so it doesn't surprise me that he still awes over this idiot."

"Oi!" Shanks protested at that and Juli giggled softly.

"You really are Lu's idol, dad. You should have seen his surprised expression when I told him you are my father." She smiled softly as she remembered that day.

"Oh! I would have loved to see this! I can only imagine…" Shanks started to laugh as he imagined Luffy's different utterly surprised expressions.

Ben shook his head with a fond smile and Yasopp laughed along with his Captain.

"Wait…. You told him about me? Wow, you must really trust him then. I'm glad you you two consider yourselves family." Shanks smiled warmly at that, really glad they got along. He then snitched Yasopp's sake bottle out of the man's hand and took a sip.

"Why shouldn't we trust each other? I mean we're nakama. I joined his crew after all." Juli said cheerily.

Shanks eyes widend at that and he literally spit out the sake he was just drinking "YOU WHAT?! Juli-chan y-you can't just join a pirate crew! That makes you a pirate as well you know!" He shouted at her in panic. "Besides….. I really wanted you to join your daddy's crew~" He whined dramatically.

Ben sweat dropped at his captain antics and petted Juli's head. "I think joining the anchor and his crew was a good idea."

Yasopp nodded as well at that with a smile. "Definitely a better choice than joining this moron's crew."

"Shut up, you two…" Shanks grumbled at them with a pout. It wasn't like he was angry or something that his daugther is in Luffy's crew, it's just he would have loved if he could have spend more time with his daughter.

"Sorry, daddy. I really love you and your crew, but I feel like I just belong in the crew of Lu and everyone." She smiled at her father apologetically and hugged him.

Shanks sighed at that before hugging her back with a small smile. "No, it's actually better that way. You can go on your own adventures with your own friends like this."

Juli nodded softly at that in agreement.

Ben hummed thoughtfully. "Wait… Where you already in Luffy's crew when he wrecked Enies Lobby to save one of his crew members?" He asked her in surprise…because if yes, that means CP-9 must have knowledge of her being alive.

"Yep! They wanted to imprison Robin just because she was the survivor of Ohara. It just wasn't right and Lu had the same opinion so we charged in and freed Robin." She told them cheerily.

Shanks tensed at that. "…You were there as well… Fighting CP-9…?"

Juli's smile darkened at that a bit. "Yes. It wasn't easy to beat them and everyone got badly hurt including myself."

"…..Nevermind. I take it back! There's no way I let you stay in Luffy's crew! It's too dangerous! Way too dangerous!" Shanks told her quickly and seriously.

Juli's eyes widened at that and she pouted at her father. "But I want to stay in Lu's crew!"

"I said no!" Shanks shouted at her in panic. "It's just too dangerous!"

"It's not like I can't fight, dad! I'm not the weak little girl anymore, I now know how to defend myself!" She huffed at him as her pout deepend.

Shanks started to sweat at that. "But still-"

Juli narrowed her eyes angrily at that and in a matter of seconds was able to take out her fan, throw a flying cut attack at a few barrels with sake standing near them on the deck. So when she closed her fan, the barrels where cut up and the sake flowed out of the barrels, making the Akagami Pirates scream in shock and try to save the alcohol.

"No, not the sake~"

It was silent for a moment as Shanks, Ben and Yasopp just watched their crew panic over the spilled sake while Lucky Roo was calmly eating his meat.

"Hahahaha! Juli-chan sure got strong! You have a great daughter there Shanks! Even though she didn't had to waste sake like that." Yasopp laughed loudly in amusement and petted Shanks' back, who was still a bit stunned.

Ben smirked at that and petted Juli's head. "Not bad, little bean. Not bad."

"See, daddy? I'm not weak." Juli still pouted at her father with a huff.

"Yes, yes~ I'm sorry for doubting you! Daddy's so proud of you~" Shanks shouted as he smiled at her proudly.

Juli smiled at that softly. "So, I can stay with Lu and the others?"

"…Fine." Shanks accepted with a sigh, not being able to refuse Juli anything for longer… Damn her charms, he would spoil her rotten if she wanted it.

"Yay~ Thanks, dad~" Juli shouted happily and hugged him. "So, now I can tell you that Lu also punched a Tenryuubito on Sabaody Archipelago today."

Shanks chuckled softly at that and shook his head fondly. "Alright, I'm not even surprised anymore. Anchor sure has guts to do that. I wonder what the Celestial Dragon did to piss him off." He asked amused.

Juli's expression darkened at that and she let go of her father. "…It was actually a very serious matter. Our mermaid friend Caimie was caught by slave traders and the Tenryuubito wanted to buy her. As we then tried to save her, her fishman friend was shot right in front of our eyes by this disgusting 'world noble'…"

Shanks expression sobered at that. "I see… That's more than enough reasons then." He sighed and softly brushed his fingers through his daughter's hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you're sensible to those topics."

"No, it's alright. It just showed me that I was foolish to believe into the marines this easily years ago. They actually support those things because the sick World Government thinks its alright to do that." Juli said seriously.

Ben smirked at her. "Huh… Looks like you got a lot wiser little bean."

Shanks smiled at that proudly. "Yes~ I'm just so proud to have such a smart daugther~"

Juli smiled softly at that, blushing slightly at her father's words.

"Aww! Look, isn't she cute~" Shanks awwed and hugged her tightly making Juli giggle again.

Ben shook his head fondly and Yasopp smiled. "Oh, but there's one thing I wonder about… What's anchor's crew like?" Usopp's father asked her interested.

Juli and Shanks both blinked at that for a split second before smiling, their resemblance uncanny at that moment.

"Oh right! I'm intrigued about that as well." Shanks said as he let go off her, before pulling a stack of Wanted Posters out of a hidden pocket of his cloak. "So, here we go…" He said as he spread the posters on the ground.

Ben sweat dropped at that, having wondered where the Wanted Posters went. Juli just smiled amused at that.

Shanks smiled brightly as he spotted Luffy's 300 million bounty. "Looks like the anchor starts to get more and more notorious."

Juli nodded softly at that with a warm smile. "Yes. So, let's start with Lu's first mate, Zoro." She said as she pointed at Zoro's wanted poster. "He's an incredible swordsman, who fights with the three-sword style what I have never seen before. Zoro reminds me a bit of you, Uncle Bennie, because he always tries to seem gruff as well, even when he really cares deeply about everyone in the crew and takes his job as first mate really seriously, just like you." She smiled more brightly at that.

Ben leaned closer to the Wanted poster intrigued at that, and if this Zoro really is like Juli described him, he sure would love to meet him.

Shanks meanwhile, seemed to glare at Zoro's picture…his eye twitching slightly… After all the talk and everything, he totally forgot that there were guys in Luffy's crew… "Oh, I see." He said coldly as he smiled dangerously. "I would love to meet him as well to have a long talk with him….."

Ben sweat dropped at that… because yeah, his captain seriously has way too overprotective tendencies.

Juli just smiled at that, having no idea what her father meant. "Mhm! I'm sure you would really like him, dad! Zoro is really responsible and even wanted to sacrifice his life for Luffy and the crew. And I'm sure he would try to do it again if the situation requires it. Zoro also really looks after me, even though I sometimes feel like I am the one looking after him, especially because of his habit of getting lost on a straight path." She giggled softly at that, but when she told them that, you could clearly hear the high respect she had for the green haired swordsman.

"…He gets lost on straight path…? How even is that possible…" Yasopp mumbled out in surprise.

Juli just shrugged cheerily. "I dunno. That's Zoro for you."

Ben shook his head fondly at that. "Now I'm even more intrigued to meet him."

"Oh, and Zoro wants to surpass Uncle Hawkie actually. He strives to become the world greatest swordsman." She told them with a warm smile.

"Oh….really?" Shanks smile turned more frightening at that. "That means he has to beat me too…." He almost said gleefully. _'Yep~ I'm going to make very sure you didn't touch my daugther~"_

Ben just looked at his captain with a deadpan expression. _'He wants to scare the kid to death, doesn't he?'_ He sighed in fondness.

"I guess so." Juli smiled at her father innocently, before going on to point at Nami's wanted poster. "The Navigator of the Strawhat Pirates is Nami. She is an really awesome navigator and has a feeling for weather and things. She also manages our money and kinda really loves money now that I think about it." She smiled fondly at that. "Nami also likes to go shopping for herself, me and Robin and I guess she has a good eye when it comes to fashion. Nami gets really quickly annoyed and easily snaps at Lu and the others when they do something dumb, but actually she just doesn't want them to get hurt. She as well cares very much about everyone… even when she shows it in a way of…making people be indebeted to her."

Ben sweat dropped as he noticed how Shanks now seemed to be totally fine with Nami and was even smiling, genuinely amused. His captain's overprotectiveness is going to be the death of him.

Shanks laughed amused. "Oh wow. She seems like she has Luffy under good control."

Juli giggled at that. "Actually, she really does. Luffy even is scared of her sometimes."

Yasopp shook his head at that. "Are you indebted to her as well Juli-chan?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Juli sweat dropped at that with a small smile. "...Yes, you could say that. I mean, I had almost no possession after being stranded and ending up on their ship."

Shanks sweat dropped at that as well and chuckled before another wanted poster caught his attention. The only drawn wanted poster… He raised an eyebrow and pointed at that Wanted Poster. "What about this guy? He looks really weird." He asked seemingly easily but of course was studying the drawing of the poster really, really seriously.

Juli blinked at that and started laughing, surpring everyone.

"Eh? What's so funny just now?" Shanks asked her in amusement.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…." She said between laughter before calming down. "That's Sanji's Wanted Poster and well, he actually does not really look like the drawing. In fact, we meet another guy that looked exactly like his Wanted Poster and was mistaken as Sanji the whole time." She told them in amusement.

"Huh… The marines really messed up with his bounty then." Ben shook his head. "Geez… They can't get anything right."

Yasopp snorted at that in agreement.

Shanks just raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh… What do you mean with he looks not like it? What does he look like then?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Ben just rolled his eyes at his Captain.

Juli giggled at that. "Well, Sanji does have blonde hair and a swirly eyebrow but I guess you can say he looks better than this drawing."

"Oh, I see, I see. What is he like?"

"Well, Sanji is the cook on our crew, and he can cook really, really good. His desserts are a dream and he knows very well how to prepare and cook food to make it taste like the finest. He has to be one of the best cooks I ever met. Sanji also is a great fighter and fights with kicks and such. Oh, he and Zoro always like to argue over minor things and start a fight, even when I don't know why exactly." Juli told them and smiled fondly at that.

"He sounds like an interesting kid. And a good cook. I would love to try something he cooked." Yasopp said cheerily.

Ben nodded in agreement. "A fighting style relaying on kicks surely is something incredible…"

"Interesting. Is there something more?" Shanks asked with a forced smile, trying to find a reason to have a long talk with this Sanji as well…..

Juli hummed thoughtfully at that before smiling fondly. "Ah yes. Sanji also really respects woman I guess. He always treats me, Nami and Robin different than the others, but I have no idea why. Sanji is also quiet the gentleman."

"Ooooh… Is that so?" Shanks said with a very dangerous smile, while his hand twitched to his sword.

Ben just pinched the bridge of his nose at that. _'Rest in peace, kiddo. I hope we will never meet you because it looks like Shanks is already planning your death….'_

"Say, my little princess… Did this… **Sanji** ever touch you where you didn't want to be touched…?" Shanks asked her very seriously.

Juli blinked at that in confusion. "No. Why are you asking?" She asked him as she titled her head innocently.

"N-Nothing… Not something for you to worry about." Shanks told her quickly and nervously. Ben looked at his captain with a deadpan expression at that.

Juli shook her head slowly before continuing. "Anyway…" She looked over the wanted posters and smiled fondly as she stopped at 'Sogeking'. "Oh yeah, this here…" She pointed at the picture of the masked Usopp and looked at Yasopp with a cheerful smile. "This is Usopp's wanted poster, your son's, Yasopp!"

"WHA?!" Yasopp shouted in surprise and shock. "Usopp joined Luffy's crew?!" He said in awe before literally ripping the wanted poster out of Shanks' hand who had just grabbed it. "He really has grown! But why is he wearing a mask? And what about the Sogeking thing?"

Juli giggled at that. "Well, you could say it's an alias of his. Sogeking, king of the snipers." She smiled softly as she saw Yasopp's awe-filled look. "Usopp is a really great sniper, so I'm sure you would want to have a great match with him. He's also really funny and likes to tell us stories. Sometimes, he gets scared easily, but in the end always stands up for his nakama."

"I see." Yasopp smiled widely at that as he studied the Wanted Poster closely. "I'm proud of him already."

Shanks just huffed at that. "He stands on my 'keep a really close eye on them' list as well." He mumbled out… because he will trust no guy when it comes to his daughter!

Ben rolled his eyes at that and he and Yassop exchanged a deadpan look.

Juli blinked before she just continued and pointed at Chopper's wanted poster with a cheerily smile. "That's Chopper, our doctor. Despite what the Wanted Poster says he's actually a really strong fighter. Chopper is a reindeer who ate the human devil fruit that's why he can talk and walk and be an amazing doctor. He truly is something special and I'm glad we have a great doctor like him on our crew."

"What?! Luffy has a talking and walking reindeer on his crew?! Why don't we have someone like this, Bennie?~" Shanks whined at his first mate, who just sweat dropped.

"Because we are already weird enough that's why." He deadpanned when he looked from the whining Shanks over to the rambling Yasopp who was still staring at his son's wanted poster over to the rest of the crew, who were totally drunk and wasted, some even having passed out.

Shanks just pouted at that before he smiled at Juli. "Luffy really has gathered a weird crew, huh?" He shook his head fondly and grabbed a sake bottle from nearby.

"Well, you could say that." Juli said with a fond smile before she pointed at Robin's wanted poster. "Now, this is Robin, our incredible smart archeologist and the last survivor of Ohara. She has great knowledge and can even decipher poneglyphs. It's a lot of fun to read together with her."

"Ohara, huh? I'm glad she joined Luffy's crew. I'm also very sad what happened to her island, Ohara's people truly were very knowledgeable." Shanks said with a small smile before shaking his head. "Anyway, who's next? Let's hurry a bit it's getting late!" He urged her softly, not wanting his daughter to stay up too late because well… tomorrow some serious things will happen.

"Alright. Next up is Franky. He's our shipwright and built our new ship 'Sunny' for us. He's incredible at building things and actually is a cyborg." Juli explained more quickly.

"…..Luffy even has a cyborg?!" Shanks exclaimed in surprise and awe. "Where does he even find all those people?!"

Ben snorted at that. "This sounds just like anchor."

Juli giggled. "I have no idea how we find them. It just happens. Oh, and you so are going to like our last member, dad! His wanted poster is not included here yet, but his name is Brook. He's our musician and can play every instrument. He sure knows how to play catchy pirate songs or beautiful tunes." Juli smiled cheerily. "Oh, and he's a living and talking skeleton with an amazing afro!"

"….WHAT?! LUFFY EVEN HAS A FREAKING LIVING SKELETON… WITH AN AFRO?!" Shanks shouted loudly in utter surprise, waking up some of his sleeping crewmembers.

Ben started to chuckle at that. "Wow… That one is harder to believe. Luffy surely did a great job with gathering a unique formidable crew."

"That's so cool! Bennie! Let's find a living skeleton as well and get him to join us!" Shanks awed with stars in his eyes and started to shake Ben violently in excitement.

"I give up…." Ben just mumbled and Juli giggled amused.

"That were all my nakama. I surely can't wait for you to meet them dad. They are all incredible in their own way and I'm really glad that I'm part of Lu's crew." Juli said softly.

Shanks smiled evilly at that. "Yeah, I sure can't wait to meet them too~"

Ben slapped the back of his head. "You will not scare them off, understood?"

Shanks pouted at that and grumbled making Ben roll his eyes.

Juli just smiled, having no idea what they were talking about.

"But anyway… After all this talk it still doesn't really explain why you fell from the sky, little bean." Ben told her in fondness.

Juli sweat dropped at that and giggled. "Oops… Looks like we got off topic here… Well… We were on the Sabaody Archipelago when Luffy punched a Tenryuubiro… Things escalated then and an admiral was summounded so we decided to split up and meet again in three days. And then… we were all kinda sent flying in different directions and I ended up here." She told them quickly not mentioning that she meet Archangel Soriel, because well… it was quiet hard for her to believe that this even happened.

Shanks blinked at that. "Oh I see… Well, that's not good." He frowned.

Ben nodded at that in agreement and the two exchanged a serious look.

Juli looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry my little princess, but we can't get you to Sabaody Archipelago in three days… We are on our way to Yonko Kaido right now to hinder him from getting involved in some things that are none of his buisness." Shanks told her seriously. "Furthermore, there is going to be a war."

Juli's eyes widened at that in utter shock. **"W-What?!"**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 84. How did you like it? :) It seems like Shanks really is an way too overprotective father, but well… can you blame him after everything that happened to Juli? XD Anyway, it looks like things will go down quiet quickly in the next chapters. I hope you will prepare yourselves for that. *smiles nervously* Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this funny chapter. See you next week and have an amazing rest of your day! :3**

 _Reviews_

' _badwolffor3ever_ ': Omg i love it! cant wait to see what happens with the war x

 **Thank you so much~ :3 I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I'm excited for the upcoming chapters as well. Some awesome and mindblowing chapters are awaiting you and just remember: Not everyhting will turn out how it first seems. ;)**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Hi how are you love the new chapter you made plus I wonder if Juli will get meet Kaido in person and plus I really don't want the marines to hate her so please do something and totally love your work

 **I'm fine, thanks for asking! :3 And also thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you loved the chapter. Also you don't need to worry, the marines will never going to really hate her, because either they can't/don't want or they can't allow themselves to do that because they don't want to see her family's power being used on the wrong side. ;)**


	85. Escalation of things!

Chapter 85- Escalation of things! The time of the war is near!

* * *

"W-What do you mean with 'there's going to be a war'?!" Juli asked them in shock and utter worry.

Shanks sighed softly. "Portgas D. Ace was captured by the marines, who then announced his public executation in order to declare war on the Whitebeard Pirates. It's going to be a gruesome battle, both of the sides will probably not give up until they made sure they wiped out the other side."

"Ace was captured?! He's going to be executed?!" Juli held a hand before her mouth in shock. "T-That can't be! …." She bit hardly on her lip. _'…Lu….'_

Shanks looked at her softly. "You know him?"

Juli shook her head. "Not very well. I got to meet him once briefly when he, Marco and Thatch visited _Seinaru_. B-But this is not what concerns me…" She clenched her fist. "Ace is Lu's big brother! Do you know what this means when he finds out about this?!" She shouted upset.

Shanks expression grew to a grim one at that. "Yes, I know. But there's nothing I can do for now. Being a Yonko myself means I can't just easily join Whitebeard. Besides, the old man is too stubborn to even accept my help."

Juli bit on her lip at that, feeling really troubled with this turn of things. "…But there has to be something we can do!"

Shanks sighed at that and run his hand through his hair. "Yes, but it is not much. We will hinder Kaido from wiping Whitebeard's allies out and tell him not to get involved in this mess. That's why we are on our way to negotiate with him in the first place."

Juli stared to the ground at that. "And there's really nothing we can do to stop this madness?"

Shanks shook his head sadly and seriously. "No. I'm sorry, my little princess."

Juli sighed sadly. "I see… I guess that means we have to let things play out then." _'…Lu. I just hope you're going to be alright.'_

Shanks nodded at that. "But well, brighten up for now Juli. I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end. For now, let's get you to bed, I'm sure it was an exhausting day for you."

"Yes. You're right." Juli said thoughtfully and followed after her father as he led her to his private cabin so she could sleep in there. But even when her father was being optimistic, Juli couldn't shake off this sickening feeling that grew in the pit of her stomach. But she ignored it for the time being and went to bed, way too exhausted from what just happened this day to stay awake any longer.

Shanks watched how his daughter feel asleep and sighed softly. He didn't want to drag his daughter into this mess, but there just was no other way now. No one can stop this upcoming fight that will define their current era. Shanks silently got up and walked outside, where Ben was already waiting for him. "Alright, now get the crew to sober up, we will reach Wano Kuni in a few hours." He told his first mate seriously.

Ben just smirked at that. "Already done Captain."

Shanks raised an eyebrow at that and looked over to his crew, who was sitting groaning and wet on the floor, mumbling something about sadistic first mate. The red haired captain sweat dropped at that. "Do I even wanna know what you did?"

"Probably not." Yasopp told him with a smile as he popped up next to him. "But I will tell you anyways, he threw ice-cold water from the ocean over everyone."

Shanks shook his head fondly at that.

Ben just shrugged. "What? It worked didn't it? So, there's no place for you to complain."

Shanks and Yasopp just both started to chuckle at that while Roo smiled fondly, chewing on some new meat.

Just a few hours later, Juli was still fast asleep but was having a really bad dream. In her dream appeared an evil laughing Blackbeard, the dead body of Ace as well as an utterly traumatized and heartbroken screaming Luffy. She woke startled up at that, covered in sweat and panting heavily…shocked to what she just dreamed about.

"Oi, my little princess, are you alright?" Shanks asked her in concern as he just opened the door to the cabin to find his daugther wide awake and in a bit of a panic. He rushed to her side in worry.

Juli took a deep breath and shook her head to dispel the images she just saw in her weird nightmare. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Shanks frowned at that worried, but there was no more time for him to fuss over his daughter. "Just take it easy then. I wanted to wake you up to tell you we reached Wano Kuni. The crew and I will now go meet up with Kaido, but I want you to stay hidden in here. You can sleep again if you want to, alright? If not, there are a few painting supplies over there that are still left from when I visited Rose years ago…"

Juli took another deep breath before nodding and smiling slightly. "I'm going to be alright, daddy. Just don't worry and go take care of your business."

Shanks nodded at that seriously and kissed her forehead before walking outside the cabin. He was still worried about her, but he really needs to go have a serious talk with Kaido now.

Juli slowly sat up at that and sighed as she run her fingers over her face tiredly. _'There's no way I can go back to sleep after that weird dream I just had… I don't know what's going on, but it just feels like the air is already buzzing with intensity of a war that hasn't even started yet…'_ She shook her head and then got up and searched for the painting supplies. Maybe that will help her distract herself from what surely is about to go down soon.

 _Meanwhile, with a certain Strawhat wearing captain…_

Luffy was staring outside the window while 'hiding' inside a cabin of a marine ship, Boa Hancock had smuggled him into.

"What a stiffy gang." Hancock huffed at the marines she had just turned to stone outside and rolled another wagon full of food towards Luffy. "Luffy, it's time to eat. …Luffy?"

"When are we gonna get to where Ace is?" He just asked her, still staring outside the window.

"I'm afraid that it will still take some time." Hancock answered him with a concerned expression.

"I see…" Luffy muttered out before he blinked and just then noticed the food. "Ohh! Food!" He shouted happily and started to stuff himself with it.

"Luffy…" Hancock sat down next to him, blushing slightly. "W-Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Luffy said easily with a full mouth, but in Hancock's imagination he spoke to her very charmingly.

' _Doookii!_ ' Hancock thought and blushed more. "P-Please wait for a moment…" She told him as she started to uncap the tea bottle. "…Luffy, would you please tell me about your crew…"

"Huh?" Luffy just looked up to her at that in confusion, wondering why she wanted to know that all of the sudden.

"Uh, I-I did not mean anything in particular at that…" Hancock started to ramble out nervouly. "I was most certainly not trying to say that I would like to know a little bit more about you…"

"Oh yeah?… Who should I start with…?" Luffy just mumbled out with his mouth full of meat. "Zoro… Sanji… Usopp… Brook… Franky… Nami… Robin-"

"Nami?! Robin?! You have women in your crew too?!" Hancock asked him in shock as she started to pour tea into the tea cup, but because the tea cup was already filled up, the tea started to flow over and spilled on the table and ground.

"Yeah. You're spilling the tea by the way." He told her while continuing to stuff himself.

Hancock's imagination went wild at that as she imagined how Luffy rejected her for Nami and Robin. "I will not lose! I will definitely not let them beat me!" She shouted in jealousy and determination.

Luffy just looked at her in confusion. "What'cha talking about?" He shook his head and continued to stuff himself before he suddenly froze in his movement. "Oh yeah. There's also Juli-nee…. I'm worried about her… I just hope the marines haven't found her and that she's safe…"

"J-Juli-nee?!" Hancock spluttered as the tea can literally slipped out of her hand and fell down on the table, spilling the rest of the tea everywhere. "Luffy, you also have a sister?!" She asked him in shock.

Luffy blinked at her in confusion before smiling. "Yeah, she's the best sis ever! I guess, you should know her as well she's Kurama Juli and was a Princess or something. Oh and everyone thhought she's dead… I guess?" He frowned in concentration for a moment, trying to remember what this all was about.

"P-Princess Kurama Juli?! She's alive?! And your sister?!" Hancock asked him in utter shock.

"Yep." Luffy answered her easily before digging into the meat before him again.

Hancock's eyes widened at that as an idea formed in her head. _'That's it! If I can befriend Luffy's sister and make her accept me as her nee-san, she surely will give us two her blessing….and then Luffy and me… We can get married…."_ "KYAAA!" She shouted loudly as she blushed heavily and placed her hands by her head, her mind overloading at her thoughts and imagination of marrying Luffy.

Luffy just blinked and looked at her while eating his food. _'Hammock sure is weird.'_

 _Back to Juli after over an hour passed by…_

Juli tried to distract herself as she sketched how she remembered her island Seinaru. But her mind kept drifting back to the weird dream she had… Something about it just shook her to the core.

Juli sighed in frustration and laid the pencil away, as it just wasn't working. She felt so uneasy and anxious for some weird reason that even drawing wasn't able to calm her down. She sighed and crossed her legs before starting to meditate, what always helped her with calming down even in the worst situations. But as soon as she started to meditate, the buzzing in her head she was hearing silently since her dream increased drastically and she felt like it was stealing her breath. Juli quickly stopped meditating as she started to pant. A sharp pain shot through her head all of the sudden and she toppeled over as she felt utterly nauseous. Suddenly, a really, really dreading feeling shot through her and almost immediately got her into a panicked state. She never felt so much dread before… It was unbelievable and unbearable for her.

As she then heard how her father and his crew arrived back on the ship, still talking seriously to a to her unknown voice, she just rushed outside without even thinking. "Dad! We have to go NOW!" She shouted at him in full blown panic, stumbling towards him as sweat started to run down her face, tears in her eyes from the unbelievable sharp pain in her head.

"Juli!" Shanks' head snapped around to her in worry, alarm and panic. He quickly appeared beside her and laid his arm around her to hinder her from collapsing. Ben also quickly appeared by her side and helped his captain.

"Ara… Look what we have here… That's a surprise…" The unknown voice spoke up again while looking intrigued down to Juli.

Shanks tensed at that in alarm and cursed in his head. He gritted his teeth as he turned back around and looked up to the man with narrowed eyes as he positioned himself in front of his daughter. "That's none of your business…. Kaido!" He growled at the other Yonko darkly, his hand twitching towards his sword. "Stay out of this!"

Kaido glared down to him before smirking. "I'm not enough drunk to deal with any of this trouble anyway. I was just surprised that's all. So, ya don't need to worry, red-haired brat, for now, I'm not interested in anything regarding your daughter." He told him in his booming voice. "And because you came here the long way to 'visit' me, I will pass up the opportunity to wipe out Whitebeard's allies. Just know, that I have something good by you for that." And with that Kaido turned around and walked away from their ship.

Shanks looked after the Yonko with gritted teeth before turning concerned around to his daughter. "My little princess… What's wrong?!"

"W-We have to hurry and get there…" Juli just panted out while sweating heavily, a feverish tint covering her porcelain skin. "…W-We …have to reach…Marineford in time…" She muttered out before passing out.

Ben cursed at that and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

Shanks frowned at that utterly serious, having an idea for what could cause this. Rose was very sensitive to this stuff as well…but in no way to such an extreme extended as their daughter… And that could only mean one thing, and was not so sure if he that's a good thing or not. "Ben… Please bring her into my cabin." He ordered his first mate, very serious for once.

Ben nodded and picked Juli up, quickly brought her into the cabin and carefully laid her down in the bed. He also had a hint to what was going on, and knew why his captain was now so worried and serious.

Shanks meanwhile looked at his crew grimly. "Everyone, take course at Marineford! Prepare yourselves to stop a war!" He ordered loudly and his crew roared in agreement and got to work. Shanks nodded at that seriously before hurrying into his cabin and joined Ben, who sat next on the ground next to the bed where Juli was laying on.

"Do you think it could be because she is… you know?" Ben asked his Captain seriously and worried, looking at the uncounscious face of Juli with a frown.

Shanks sighed at that, and run his hand over his face, utterly worried. "Probably. It's the only thing I can think of. I had hoped she wouldn't be the one, but her extreme reactions speak otherwise…"

Ben frowned at that. "I see…" He looked back at Juli. _'Little bean… looks like you will be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out about this. Let's just hope the world will never get to know it.'_

 _About a day later, just when Luffy made his appearance on Marineford, ready to free his brother no matter what, Juli woke up…_

Juli slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "….W-What happened?" She asked in confusion not really rembering what happened right away.

"Thank god you're awake." Shanks sighed in relief and looked at her softly. "How are you feeling?"

Juli blinked in confusion now remembering everything… the pain in her head, her panic and overwhelmed emotions… "Yes… Oddly enough I feel better now. I'm sorry for what happened, I don't know what got into me."

"You don't need to apologize, we should have expect that to happen with a war so close to happen." Ben told her seriously.

Juli looked up to him at that in surprise. "What do you mean, Uncle Bennie?"

Shanks sighed at that and sat down on the bed beside her, looking at her utterly softly as he run his hand through his confused daughter's hair. "What just happened a day ago… Were the _Engeru pasu_ powers, your family's power, acting up because of reacting to the heavy tension in the atmopshere that was building up because of the war. Normally, you are able to cope with it, but when there's an intense war about to break out, the atmosphere and air itself seems to get thicker and thicker before that event happens. It's a natural wonder that even the science genius can't explain. Your family's power react to that event." He explained to her.

Juli narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that. "…I see. But then why have I never seen mama act that way?"

Shanks smiled sadly at that. "Well, that's because you're something special. You inherited the Kurama family bloodline power more strongly than any of your ancestors. That's why your body shut down as the tension you absorbed from the atmosphere got too much. Normally, and what your mother explained to me, they just feel a lot of dread and troubled emotion as well as sharp, but not really strong pain in their head when somewhere on the world a war is about to break lose. Some of your ancestors used these powers to actually prevent these wars from happening. That's why the Kurama family were known as peace makers and really good negotiators. However, the World Government started to get suspicious of them because of that and gave your great grandmother an ultimatum… She could chose if she either closed Seinaru off and stopped meddling in other people's business or the Kurama family will be declared an enemy of the World Government and be hunted by the marines, together with all the natives of Seinaru."

Juli frowned at that, thoughtfully. "I didn't know that… So, that's the reason why _Seinaru_ was so closed off in the first place?"

Shanks nodded at that with a small serious smile. "Yes. But shortly after they did this, the World Government found out about the _Engeru pasu_ of the Kurama family as well as the legend of the Angel Princess and regretted their decision. They tried to negotiate and threatened your great grandmother into cooperating with them but she denied harshly and that was the time, _Seinaru_ not just closed off for marines, but also for pirates and other visitors. Your great grandmother, who only wanted to help other people and hinder wars and unnecessary fighting as well as death, turned bitter and started to see everyone who was not native to the island as rotten people who can't appreciate kindness." He finished telling her what Rose once told him.

"Wow… Now everything makes a lot more sense…" Juli mumbled to herself before she shook her head. "But that still doesn't explain why the pain in my head is gone now. I thought it will stay as long as the atmosphere is this charged up?" She asked them in confusion.

Shanks and Ben exchanged a worried look at that.

"Well, you see little bean… You were out for a day…" Ben slowly started, trying to tell the news to her as softly as possible. "The reason why you feel better now is because… the war already started."

Juli's eyes widened at that in shock. "B-But… That means…!" She bit on her lip and stared troubled down at the blanket covering her.

Shanks looked at her sadly and hugged her. "I'm sorry, my little princess, but we still aren't there yet… It looks like we won't make it in time."

Juli closed her eyes again that in trouble. _'Lu….!'_

"We will arrive there soon though. So we might be able to stop it from escalating too badly." Shanks told her seriously as he let go of her.

Juli nodded seriously at that. "I just hope we don't arrive too late…" She told them as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that she didn't like at all.

"Let's hope. But now go eat something, little bean. You need to be strengthened and calm enough to deal with the emotion on the battlefield." Ben reminded her seriously and Juli nodded, preparing herself for what was awaiting her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 85. How did you like it? :) I'm sorry that this Chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I'm just so busy this week and also it's so damn hot where I live, I feel like I'm melting. X'D So, yeah I hope you can forgive me and my brain for that. Oh, and I of course hope you're excited and look forward to the next chapter… and let me just tell you to prepare yourselves for that…. *smiles nervously* Because I'm not ready yet… ;,D**

 **Anyway, have an amaizng rest of your day you guys and hopefully you have a more relaxed week than me! :3**

names

 _Seinaru_ = holy

 _Engeru pasu_ = Angel's path

 _Reviews_

 _'Strawberry bunny_ ': Hi how are you love your new chapter especially the part where Boa Hancock wants juli's blessing and I was worried for a moment that kaido saw juli I wonder if he knows who she REALLY is and the power she holds because if he did it mean trouble for juli also mean kaido is going to do what takes to get her like  
1\. Have one of the All-Stars or have hawkins,x-drake and apoo go find & capture juli and bring her to him alive  
2\. Have the Kurozumi & Kyoshiro find her  
3\. Use luffy as a hostage to lure her out

 **Thank you, dear!~ :3 And I'm doing just fine, even when I feel like my brain is melting at the moment, because it's very hot where I live. X'D But anyway, thanks for your suggestions and review. I will definitely consider it because Kaido might not have recognized Juli right away, but after this meeting he will definitely do some research. So, we all can look forward to the Wano Arc or even earlier in the future. ;)**

 _'Moon kitty_ ': Hi love your new chapter it's very wonderful plus I really hope the marines including akainu and smoker won't hate Juli and also want penguin,shachi and the other male members of law's pirate crew ogling juli's beauty and flirting with her also being her servants ;)

 **Thank you, sweetie~ :3 I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and you don't need to worry, the marines could never really ahte Juli, I mean she's just such a sweet soul, no one can be really angry at her. And Law's crew members will definitely meet Juli at some point and fliritng will definitely be included then. XDD (Can't tell much more because of spoilers, but you will now when the time comes)**


	86. Desperation and Sadness!

Chapter 86- Desperation and Sadness! The War is over!

* * *

Juli looked seriously over the ocean in front of her… They were almost there. And even when she could hear the battle sound in the distance already, that was not the thing that disturbed her….. She just felt sick to her stomach…the feeling and thoughts of being too late burned brightly in her head. She still doesn't know what Ace did wrong except for being a pirate to be executed like this, but she just felt like there was more to it…. And that she would never find out about it. She bit on her lip at that, feeling so hopeless all of the sudden…. Like as if their efforts weren't enough as the battle sounds got louder and louder.

"….Juli." Shanks laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder and looked at her seriously. "We are there… You will stay here like we agreed on alright? I will go stop the war, so you don't need to worry. We will go ahead now so please stay calm as you promised."

Juli nodded at that seriously and took a deep breath, already feeling the different intense emotions buzzing around her. "I will try my best dad."

Shanks nodded at that and looked at his main strongest members. When they nodded back to him, they all went off the ship. The rest of the crew grabbed their weapons and went to the front of the deck, while Juli stayed at the back.

Juli looked around at the marine battle ships and the loud battle sounds as well as the battlefield in a bit of a distance and felt shivers run down her spine. It was so intense… she had never felt so much anger, hatred and rage in one place… But there was also different emotions with who she could better associate. Sweat trickled down her face and she felt like gagging as tears gathered in her eyes. _'So much pain, grieve, desperation, sadness and unbelievable sorrow….'_ Tears started to roll down her face as it almost felt unbearable for her.

Juli took a deep breath to calm down as she clutched to the railing. She needs to stay calm, locate from who these feelings were coming and disconnect herself from this person. She bit on her lip hardly so she could be able to do this, and concentrated….but even then, she could not stop the tears from streaming down her face. Whatever happened at the battlefield… she just knew it was something bad…. Every dying person she felt… All their regret and sorrow as they breathed their last breath. All their unfinished dreams and accomplishments… Their wiped out future….. was something like she had never imagined to feel before. Juli bit harder onto her lip at that until she tasted blood… It was just no use. She can't disconnect herself from those poor souls… She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to make it up to them by feeling their emotion and sharing their pain. She wanted to let them know that there was someone understanding their sorrow, pain and sadness!

 _Meanwhile on the battlefield…._

"THAAAT'S ENOOUUUGH!" Coby screamed as he stretched out his arms in front of Akainu.

Akainu narrowed his eyes and looked down to him angrily.

Coby cried heavily and gritted his teeth. "LET'S END THIS NOW! LET'S NOT FIGHT ANYMORE! WE'RE WASTING PEOPLE'S LIVES HERE! EVERY SINGLE SOLDIER HAS A FAMILY WAITING FOR HIM TO RETURN HOME! WE ACCOMPLISHED THE PURPOSE ALREADY BUT WE'RE STILL CHASING PIRATES WHO HAVE NO WILL OF FIGHTING! WE COULD STOP BUT WE'RE COVETING MORE! WE'RE GIVING UP ON OUR SOLDIERS THAT COULD SURVIVE IF WE TREATED THEM RIGHT AWAY!" He shouted at them while crying heavily and emotionally. "ON TOP OF THAT, WE KEEP MULTIPLYING THE NUMBER OF VICITMS! SOLDIERS WHO'RE GONNA GO DOWN AFTER THIS…."

"…Is that Coby…?!" Garp said in utter shock.

"….THERE ARE NO **MORE THAN FOOLS!"** He screamed as he looked up to Akainu.

"….Huh?! Who are you, you fool?!" Akainu asked him angrily as his magma arm steamed. "You've wasted my time! We have no use for a soldier who doesn't believe in justice!"

Coby's eyes widened at that in fear, but he didn't move one bit, his response being real. _'O-Oh no, I'm dead! But I said what I wanted to say!'_

Akainu drew his magma arm back at that, ready to strike him and kill him.

' _I HAVE NO REGRETS!'_ Coby thought determined as he covered his face with his arms as Akainu's magma was about to reach him.

But then before anything more could happen, a sword easily intercepted Akainu's attack.

"COBY!" Helmeppo shouted in panic and everyone froze in anticipation and shock as they stared at the man that had protected Coby.

"….Huh?!" Akainu looked up at that in surprise and started to sweat.

Coby fell unconscious, but unharmed back to the ground.

"Good job, young navy soldier." Shanks praised him seriously. "The courageous moments that you created by risking your life just now….have changed the future of the world tremendously- for better or worse."

"Huh?! T-That ship is…..!" Some marines and Whitebeard Pirates noticed as they stared at the Red Force in shock. "Why is one of the four Emperor from the New World here?! It's Akagami no Shanks!"

Shanks sheltered his sword and walked towards the strawhat that was laying on the ground as the tension rose in the air. "I'm here to….." He spoke up utterly serious, making everyone hold his breath as he picked up the strawhat. "…. **end this war**!"

Mihawk narrowed his hawk eyes seriously as he spotted his old rival. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Oi, Hawkeye, where are you going?!" Some marines shouted at him.

Mihawk just looked seriously and intensively back to them. "….I agreed to fight Whitebeard…. But Akagami no Shanks was not part of the agreement. You should quit." He told them before walking away, making it seem like he was leaving when he really was intending to get to Shanks' ship….knowing there is something the red-haired man should know.

 _Meanwhile with Juli….._

Juli breathed heavily she felt the very strong and intimidating, but for her soothing presence of her father appear on the battle field and she took a deep breath to calm down. She wiped her tears away, while her hands were still shaking heavily and looked to the ground sadly. _'…The Whitebeard Pirates are the ones from who comes the most sadness and sorrow… I guess they weren't able to make it…'_ She bit on her lip troubled at that, just hoping her brother would be alright.

"…Oh, so that's certainly a surprise. Out of all things, I didn't expect you to be here, Juli-chan." A familiar voice suddenly spoke up behind her.

Juli spun around at that in surprise. "Uncle Hawkie! You are here?!" She looked at the greatest swordsman before her, who was looking back at her intrigued and maybe even a bit of relief was visible in his posture.

"I guess it was not necessary for me to come to this ship then." He told her sternly but studied her seriously as if to make out if she was injured. "Looks like Shanks already knows you're alive." He spoke that sentence as if he also knew that she was alive before seeing her.

Juli gave him a small, but warm smile at that. "Yes, dad knows it. But how did you get to know it?" She asked him in puzzlement, for a moment forgetting about the intense emotions of the war that were slowly ebbing down.

Mihawk was silent at that for a moment. "When fighting in duty of the marines….. I encountered someone quiet interesting…. A strawhat wearing brat, Shanks had told me so much about… And even when we were fighting on different sides, he informed me about the status of you being alive in hopes that I could pass that onto Shanks."

Juli's eyes widened at that in horror. "WHAT?! Lu is here?!" She held a hand before her mouth in utter shocked and rushed towards the railing while starting to sweat. "No….! He can't…. Lu can't….!" She shouted in distress as she widened her senses….and then her heart stopped a beat as she found her brother's presence…. A presence of someone who was barely alive….. "NO!" Juli shouted in utter horror at that and collapsed to her knees. "... **Lu!"** She sobbed out while breathing really heavily as her eyes were shadowed over, her distress could be felt almost visible in the air around them as it felt like the atmosphere thickened.

Mihawk looked at her with his emotionless facade, however there was a slight worried frown on his lips. "…Juli. I'm not in any obligation to tell you this…. But Mugiwara just lost his brother and was badly injured. Even I don't know if he's strong enough to pull through this."

"… **..NO!"** Juli shouted out at that, her head held down and her fist clenched as suddenly the air around her started to vibrate with unbelievable intensity.

Mihawk's eyes actually widened slightly at that in surprise. _'That is….. Haki?...! No…. It's something else…..!'_ He watched in alarm how Juli slowly stood up before glaring at him with bright golden blazing eyes. _'That is….!'_

Tears glittered in Juli's glowing golden eyes as the intimidating aura around her intensified. " **... I have to get to Lu….. I have to help Lu…."** Was all she mumbled out in determination as she started to walk towards the front of the deck.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes utterly serious as he remembered that Shanks once told them that once the eyes of a Kurama family member turn gold, you have to stop them before using their power, or they will end up dying. He drew his sword and held it in Juli's way, as he also remembered who was on the battlefield at the moment. "Juli-chan. I'm afraid I can't let you leave. It is too dangerous for your safety. You need to stay here." He told her utterly serious.

 _While things went down there, things on the battlefield started to calm down…._

Garp clenched his fist as he glared angrily at Shanks. "….Akagami…. The one who put Luffy in the path to become a pirate…."

Blackbeard laughed darkly at that. "Zehahahaha! So you have come…."

Shanks started to seriously walk forward at that, an intense, not visible aura of power surrounding him. "If you keep on fighting…. Both sides will suffer more pointless casualties." He said with an authoritative voice before he stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "But if anyone still wants to fight…" He drew his sword as the tension around him intensified and his strongest and most well known crew mates appeared behind him. "…then come! **We will be your opponents!** "

The marines gulped at that and stepped back, intimidated.

Shanks then started to glare darkly and dangerously at Blackbeard, his face being shadowed over making his eyes glow. "….What do you say, Teach…? No, Blackbeard!" He asked him calmly, but with a very threatening tone in his voice.

"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard narrowed his eyes at him dangerously. "You're looking more handsome than ever, Akagami." He taunted him before smiling more widely. "That scars suits you nicely and reminds me of something that is mine!"

Shanks narrowed his eye more at that, the tension visible increased as he was fuming on the inside.

Yasopp drew his pistol at that and so did the sniper of the Blackbeard crew, both sides tensing and waiting for an attack from the other side.

Shanks just continued to glare at him, calmly on the outside but actually itching to kill this bastard. However, he promised his daughter long ago that he wouldn't attack Teach because of her again.

"Zehahahahahahaha! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blackbeard just laughed loudly at that before narrowing his eyes at the red haired man utterly serious. "Let's quit now."

Both sides let their weapons sink and relaxed a bit.

"I got what I wanted! It's still too soon for me to fight you guys." He said easily. "Let's go, men! Zehahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly as he started to walk away.

 _Meanwhile, with Juli and Mihawk…_

Juli's eyes were shadowed over for a moment before a tear could be seen running down her cheek and she fully looked up to him with angry golden eyes. **"You can't stop me! Lu needs me! I have to be by his side! If you want to stop me… You need to kill me first!"** She told him dangerously, her voice sounded more authoritative and outlandish but also more beautiful than before. She then took out her fan, really looking like she was ready to battle him.

A single sweat drop started to run down form Mihawk's face…not that he, the strongest swordsman in the world would ever admit it, but even he felt unbelievable threatened right now by Juli. "….You need to calm yourself!"

" **I will not!"** Juli told him darkly, a look of pure anger on her face. **"Anyone who stands in my way will face the consequences. So please move, Uncle Hawkie…. I need to get to Lu NOW."**

Mihawk grabbed more tightly onto his sword at that and stared into her scary golden glowing eyes. "…You can't go down there! He is also there! Blackbeard." He told her utterly serious.

Juli's eyes widened at that and the golden color in her eyes vanished as fear took over her whole body. Her head snapped to the side as she heard the oh so familiar laugh and her turquoise eyes widened in utter fear as she saw how he walked towards the ship. A low whimper escaped her throat as she sank to her knees and pressed herself against the wood of the ship as tears streamed down her face.

"Huh?" Blackbeard looked up to the Red Force as he could swear that he had heard something familiar from up there. "What was this?" He fully stopped walking and stared up to the ship with narrowed eyes.

Juli bit on her lip at that as she started to tremble in fear.

Mihawk put his sword back on his back and looked at her, for a split moment emotions were visible on his face before he glared down to Blackbeard at that, his hawk like eyes seeming even more intimidating than usual.

Blackbeard spotted the greatest swordsman and then tsked at that and continued to walk away.

Mihawk then looked down to the crying Juli after he had made sure Blackbeard was really gone…. And well… He felt kinda awkward just standing there and watching her cry, but he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He never bothered to do or look into this comforting stuff. "Calm down, he's gone…" He knelt down beside her and petted her head awkwardly. "….There there?"

"Uncle Hawkie!" Juli sobbed out at that and crashed the man into a hug.

Mihawk stiffened and panicked on the inside, not knowing what to do. He sighed and carefully hugged her back. "Teach is gone… You don't need to be frightened anymore, Juli-chan."

Juli shook her head at that. "T-That's not it… I-I'm just so sorry for what happened! I lost control for a minute, because I was so worried about Lu!" She cried heavily. "Please forgive me."

"….." He just looked at her with a deadpan expression at that, his eye twitching slightly as he definitely saw her resemblance to Shanks now. "….That is what you are crying for….?"

Juli just sniffed and nodded, still hugging the swordsman tightly.

"…." Mihawk sighed. "It's alright. Nothing happened, I forgive you." He told her sternly, not even knowing for what he just forgave her… nothing even happened.

"Thank you~" Juli sobbed out as she buried her face in his coat.

Mihawk's eye just twitched. _'…..Shanks I swear if you don't come back over here soon I will seriously consider fighting you again…..'_

 _Back with Shanks…._

The red haired man felt the odd threat to hurry. He looked at everybody around him seriously, especially at Sengoku, who had transformed back to his normal size and skin color. "Everybody…." He spoke up loudly and seriously before letting his gaze wander over Ace's and Whitebeard's dead bodies. "For now….. You have to respect what I say!" He said gravely as his not visible Haki around him intensified again. "…" He paused for a moment before looking at Sengoku, this time a bit more relaxed but still not less intimidating. "Whitebeard. Ace. Please leave their burial to us. This war was broadcasted all over the world. Don't exploit their deaths more than you already have!"

"As if! Do you want to take the feeling of victory away from us, Akagami?! Their bodies need to be public shown as sign for our victory!" Doberman shouted at him.

"Yes! Don't tell us what to do, pirate!" A random marine shouted.

"I'm fine with entrusting them to you, Akagami. But just because it is you." Sengoku accepted seriously.

"What?! But Fleet Admiral-dono….!" The marines shouted in shock.

"I will take the blame."

Shanks tilted his head to the side, gratefully. "Sorry about this."

"Tend to the wounds of the fallen!" Sengoku ordered loudly.

The marines gaped at that.

"This war…..IS OVER!" Sengoku declared loudly into the world.

All tension left the marines at that and they cheered loudly.

Shanks took a deep breath before looking at the bodies of Ace and Whitebeard with a sad look.

"Akagami…. I…" Marco wanted to thank him while crying.

"No need to thank me, Marco. You can carry their bodies on my ship. Make sure you all get out of here quickly and let's meet up in a bit of distance to this." He told him seriously.

Marco's eyes widened at that and he took a shaky breath before wiping his tears away. "Yes, I understand."

Shanks nodded at him before throwing a look at Ben, who understood what he meant. He then looked around and smiled as he spotted his old teammate… _'Oh, great that Buggy's here. He can make sure the strawhat stays with his owner…'_ He thought softly, but worried before he walked over to his old friend that was screaming at him.

 _Back to Juli and Mihawk…._

Mihawk awkwardly petted Juli's head, who finally stopped crying as she slowly calmed down, but what she in fact not did, was to let go off him. _'Urgh… if someone sees me like this…'_ The hawk-eyed man thought in annoyance.

Just then, Ben walked on deck, followed by the division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates who carried the dead bodies of their beloved father and brother on board…..…. Just to be greeted by a very tense and slightly embarrassed strongest swordsman in the world, that was getting chocked- I mean tightly hugged by Juli.

"….." Ben just smirked at that, amused. "Well, well… Never would I have guessed to see this in my life."

"You're back, Uncle Bennie!" Juli let finally go of the strongest swordsman in the world and gave Ben a small smile.

Mihawk sighed at that before looking with narrowed eyes at the people on board. "…You saw nothing." And with that, he hurried off, totally 'not' embarrassed.

Ben chuckled at that and shook his head, not even surprised about that.

The division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates just gaped at that in utter surprise, despite the grave and sorrowful situation they just went through and are still in. "….What in the world?!"

Marco just looked at Juli with wide eyes as he recognized her. "You're…. Princess Kurama Juli! How- ….You're still alive?!"

"EEEEHHHH?!"

Juli blinked at that as she spotted the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco and the two dead bodies and smiled sadly and softly. "Yes. Nice to see you again, Marco. I wish it would be under better circumstances."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 86. How did you like it? Ooooff… sorry for the feels this chapter… I had to lighten it a bit at the end because it just didn't seem right to me to end it off too sad. *smiles nervously* Also, I know that probably a lot of you will be disappointed with how things turned out…. However, you don't need to sulk too much… There's going to be a lot more to it than it seems now. I wish I could tell you guys more, but that would just spoil too much…. So please don't be too disappointed, there will be a twist to things later on and it will make things a lot more interesting and mind blowing. There's also a reason why I decided to do it like that and not immediately with how I have planned it, but more to that once we reach that part of the story. XD Anyway, I certainly hope you at least liked the chapter a bit.**

 **Also, there will be no chapter next week, because I will go on vacation for a week and I just don't have enough time to prewrite a chapter for it. (And I don't know how great my service will be there) So, see you guys in two weeks and I wish you all an amazing time until then! :3**

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl_ ': Love it!

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you loved it.**

' _NightShock99_ ': I love the chapter as always. My only regret is that you didn't put Mihawk's reaction to Julli being alive. I would have liked to see that.

 **Thanks~ I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. UwU Also, I'm sorry for not including this part with Mihawk getting to know about Juli being alive, but I decided on not really including anything of the war, because of some things that will happen soon. (That's all I can say for now to that, or I would spoil you )**

 _'Strawberry bunny'_ : Hi how are you Love your new chapter even though it's was sad I still love it plus I glad hawkeye and Juli saw each other again also happy that she met up with marco and the whitebeard pirates. Your work is super star amazing. I love to Vista being charmer to juli

 **Aww~ Thank you so much. I'm glad you loved the chapter and everything in it. Also, Vista would totally trying to charm Juli, but I think I can't included that so ealier because the loss of a father and brother took a huge toll on everyone, and I think he just isn't going to be in the mood for this. However, later on, there will be definitely more than enough occassions for that to happen. (That's all I can tell you for now.)**


	87. Ace's and Whitebeard's funeral

Chapter 87- Ace's and Whitebeard's funeral. Pay your respects to two Pirate heroes!

* * *

Marco just shook his head, trying to progress everything. "How are you alive, Juli? And why are you here? I don't want to sound rude or something, but a lot happened today and my brain has trouble progressing it."

Vista twirled his mustache while nodding in agreement. "I'm quite stunned as well. You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

Izo rolled his eyes at Vista fondly. "Stop it Vista, this is a serious moment." He looked politely back at Juli. "I apologize for his behavior."

Juli blinked and smiled softly. "Absolutely no problem." She then looked seriously back to Marco. "The reason why I am still alive is the reason why my island got destroyed…. Someone you know really well kidnapped me and saw it fit to destroy everything I had at that moment."

Marco frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Who do you mean….. Wait….." His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "It was Teach, wasn't it?!"

"What?!" The other Whitebeard commanders shouted in shock and looked at Juli.

Vista blanched. "Oh my… He did even more trouble than imagined..."

Marco looked at Juli sadly. "I apologize for that, Juli… If we had noticed his real personality right away we might have-"

Juli held her hand up, interrupting him softly. "It doesn't help to pounder on things that might have happened and that would have changed everything for better or worse. Sadly, there's no way to change things that already happened. So, I don't blame you neither the Whitebeard Pirates, it was Blackbeard alone who schemed and did this."

Marco blinked at her in surprise before nodding thankfully. "I see. You are really wise for someone your age, you know that?"

Izo nodded in agreement at that. "It's really surprising."

Juli smiled softly. "Well, I saw a lot and growing up on _Seinaru_ only helped me grow strong, but anyway… You wanted to know the reason for why I'm here right now, I-"

"My little princess ~~" Shanks shouted loudly as he pushed the Whitebeard Pirates out of the way and hugged her. "Are you okay?! Nothing happened right?!" He rambled out and started to fuss over her.

"….." Marco and the other Whitebeard commander just watched Shanks acting like a worried mother-hen with a deadpan expression. "I see. Shanks is the reason."

Juli smiled at that with a soft giggle. "Yes, he's-"

Shanks interrupted her again while spinning around to Marco and the others with a dangerous smile. "Yep." He laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I hope you will not try something funny here…with **my daugther**."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" The Whitebeard Pirates screamed out in surprise.

"…" Marco just stared at Shanks with a deadpan expression and sweat dropped. "Why am I not surprised….?" He sighed.

Juli huffed at her father and hit his arm gently. "I thought you told me not to shout that out like you just did? ….For my safety, remember?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"…." Shanks started sweating at that nervously. "Ah! Hehehehehe! Sorry about that Juli-chan…."

Ben just facepalmed at his idiotic acting captain, once again wondering how he was able to make it to Yonko.

Vista gaped at the sight of Shanks, one of the Yonko, being scolded by his daughter.

Izo hid his smile behind his hand and giggled softly. "Ara, Ara~"

Marco just sighed fondly. "Still not surprised over that." A small smile slipped on his face. "I saw her scaring the living crap out of a grown and huge marine captain without really injuring the man."

"…." Jozu just sweat dropped. "Why does this not seem so farfetched to me?"

Juli sighed and giggled softly as Shanks hugged her in apology. "Alright, alright, dad. But we have some serious things to do now, don't we?"

Shanks blinked at that. "Oh yeah…" He looked at the Whitebeard Pirates seriously, whose mood was a bit brighter than before, but the cloud of grieve and sadness was still hanging over them. "I will take care of everything, you can rest easy. Let's go drink some seriously needed sake downstairs." He told them softly, pointing at the stairs that led down deeper into the ship.

Marco nodded thankfully at that as he looked back to the dead bodies of Ace and Whitebeard with pain in his eyes. "Thank you, Shanks…"

Shanks just nodded seriously as he watched how his crew escorted most of the Whitebeard Pirates downstairs, just the commanders remained. "Don't mention it Marco."

Juli's eyes softened as she saw the sad and painful looks of the fourteen commanders as they looked at the bodies of their deceased loved ones. "…." She sighed softly. "Dad, bring me some clean water, soap, bandages, clean cloths, perfume and a lot of flowers please."

Shanks blinked at that. "Sure, but where do you think I should get flowers from?"

"I don't know…. But please, I need flowers, daddy." She looked up to him sadly, her turquoise eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

Shanks eyes widened at that. "Waaah! No! Don't cry! I will send Roo to fetch you some! I will get you the other stuff as well! Just wait, and don't cry please!" He raced off hurriedly.

Marco sweat dropped and looked at Juli in confusion as she walked towards the dead bodies of Ace and Whitebeard. "What are you planning, Juli?"

She looked at him with a sad smile before kneeling down next to the remains of the notorious pirates. "If you will allow me to do it, I would like to prepare their bodies for the funeral after an old tradition of _Seinaru_. It's a respectful ritual that should help the spirits to pass on to a good afterlife."

Izo looked at her in surprise. "A ritual tradition for funerals? _Seinaru_ really was something else."

Marco looked at her startled. "You would really do that for us…? But we… don't even know each other that well. You were never really an ally of us, neither did we try to protect your island in the past….."

Juli shook her head firmly at that. "That doesn't matter. I respected Whitebeard greatly and I met Ace and knew he was a good and kindhearted person. So, I would gladly help you with grieving by doing this." Her eyes softened sadly as she let her look roam over the commanders. "But I only will do that if you allow me."

Most of the commanders looked to the ground at that uncertain. Vista and Jozu looked at Marco, waiting for his decision. Marco sighed and run his hand through his hair tiredly. "Alright…. I can't see any harm in it."

Juli bowed her head slightly at that. "Thank you." She then looked back sadly at Whitebeard and Ace. "…Can you please tell me some stories about how they were. I'm intrigued."

The Whitebeard Commanders looked at her in surprise before everyone started to tell her a short tale of Whitebeard and Ace, swelling in memories.

After a while, Juli was able to form an image of how they were in her head. "I see… Thank you for sharing your memories with me." She looked at them sympathetic as most of them were crying from remembering their happy memories.

Just then, Shanks arrived back on deck…..with a huge barrel of fresh flowers as well as the other things she needed. "There you go, my little princess~"

Juli gave her father a small smile. "Thanks, daddy." She then looked seriously back to Marco and the others. "….If you're already way too exhausted to deal with more emotions, please go with my father off deck. It's not going to be intense, but emotions might be whirled up again."

Marco nodded sadly and seriously before looking back at his friends and crew. "Haruta, Namur, Rakuyo. You three will definitely go downstairs. The rest can decide on their own."

Haruta sniffed heavily and just nodded, Namur helping him to stand up. Rakuyo nodded tiredly with tears in his eyes and followed Shanks downstairs along with Speed Jiru, Kingdew, Curiel, Atmos and Blamenco.

Juli looked after them softly before taking a deep breath. "Alright. I will start the ritual cleaning then. Please stay silent the whole time and don't get angry about anything, anger isn't the right emotion to feel in a ritual."

Marco just nodded at that and the others present prepared themselves and let go of their anger.

Juli took another deep breath and took the cloth that was covering Ace and Whitebeard off. She then started to soak the clean cloth in soap water while humming softly an unknown, beautiful and calming sounding tune. After that, she slowly started to clean the dirt and dried blood of their bodies with skilled moments and very sad eyes when looking at the horrible injuries. She had done this way too often before, but never did she have to look at such bad injuries. Juli took a shaky breath and continued gently until she made sure they were mostly clean. After that, she took the bandages and bandaged the injuries the best she can. She then wiped the sweat away from her forehead and took the fresh cloths as she stood up. Juli closed her eyes and started to mumble the good things about Whitebeard and Ace while spraying perfume on the cloth's.

Marco and the others watched her stunned with tears in their eyes, watching what was going on in awe as it felt so…. Magical? That was the only word that comes close to describing how it felt. All their emotions they shared with their Pops and brother once were whirled up, good and bad emotions, fun and sad, serious and relaxing ones…. They all felt how tears started to stream down their faces, still watching Juli almost in a trance.

Juli then closed her eyes and concentrated as she wrapped the cloth around her hands. "Please guide these souls to peace. May their journey last longer in the next world." She mumbled out softly and felt her family's powers tingle at the back of her head. Juli then took another deep breath and relaxed before placing the cloth over Ace's and Whitebeard's body in a swift quick movement. She then sprawled the flowers on the ground and knelt down before starting to sign a comforting and gentle song as she softly started to weave flower crowns and flower garlands. _"Sayonara daisuki na hito~_

 _Sayonara daisuki na hito~_

 _Mada daisuki na hito~_

 _Kuyashii yo totemo~_

 _Kanashii yo totemo~_

 _Mou kaette konai~_

 _Sore demo watashi no daisuki na hito~_

 _Nami no kamo wasurarenai~_

 _Nami no kamo sutekirenai~_

 _Konna jibun ga mijime de~_

 _Yowakute kawaisou de daikirai~_

 _Sayonara daisuki na hito~_

 _Sayonara daisuki na hito~_

 _Zutto daisuki na hito~_

 _Zutto zutto daisuki na hito~_

 _Nakanai yo ima wa~_

 _Nakanaide ima wa~_

 _Kokoro hanarete yuko~_

 _Sore demo watashi no daisuki na hito~_

 _Saigo da to iikikasete~_

 _Saigo made iikikasete~_

 _Namida yo tomare~_

 _Saigo ni egao wo Oboete oku tame~_

 _Zutto zutto zutto daisuki no hito~~"_ Her beautiful voice rang through the ship, letting even the drunken pirates downstairs shut up as they all listened to her breathtaking singing.

It was very silent for a moment as she finished the song. She then looked softly back for the Whitebeard Commanders with faint tears glittering in her eyes and saw how they were all sobbing silently, crying out their grief and remembering the good times with their Pops and brother. Marco looked at Juli in front of him as he wiped away his tears… He just can't believe how fitting she chose this song. A song that would hit them all right in the heart were it hurts and let it heal slowly while they cry it out. He shook his head, wondering how the world deserved someone like her. He already knew it when he first met her on _Seinaru_ , Juli was something truly special and unique in this world.

Juli slowly stood up and with a calm and slow motion she placed the gorgeous flower crowns and flower garlands on Ace's and Whitebeard's covered up bodies. She then knelt down between them and looked softly at Marco and Co. "Now, please pray with me for them. You can let all your wishes for them flow into the prayer. If you don't know how to do this, just follow my movements and do the same." She explained to them in an understanding and kind voice.

Izo nodded softly as he wiped his tears away that ruined his make up. "We will do our best."

Juli nodded at that gratefully before folding her hands in a prayer and closing her eyes, the Whitebeard's mimicked her movements. She took a deep breath and concentrated. _'Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace… Please let them have a safe journey to the afterlife… Guide their spirits to a place safe from harm. Give them good luck and happiness in the place they deserve to be and let all their suffering fall off them. That are my wishes for them.'_ She breathed out calmly at that before unfolding her hands and raising to her feet, the Whitebeard Commanders once again doing the same. "Thank you all for particpating in this spiritual goodbye. They are now in a better place, you can rest easy."

Izo's, Vista's, Jozu, Blenheim and Fossa's shoulders slumped forward at that and they seemed a bit more relaxed as if all their tension has left their bodies. They nodded thankfully at Juli before calmly walking downstairs, chatting silently and definitely with a better mood than before.

Marco and Juli looked after them before the mythical Zoan user looked very grateful at Juli. "Thank you, Juli…. I-I…." He shook his head and gave her a small lazy smile. "I can't form in words how glad I am you did this for us. They all seemed to be calmer and more accepting of the truth now. It still hurts a lot, but…. Our mood has brighten a bit. So, thank you so much."

Juli smiled softly and warmly at that and shook her head. "No need to thank me, Marco. It was an honor to do this. But now, you should rest a bit, you have to be exhausted."

Marco nodded and turned around to walk away before looking back to her thoughtfully. "….There's something about you…. I don't know how to say it but you're a special and extremely likeable person that makes us all want protect you. Despite the others meeting you a few hours ago, it feels already like we knew you for years and also… it feels like you're a part of our family already. Whatever it is that makes me and the others feel that way, we, the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates, surely would come to your aid if you ever need help. I'm sure, Izo is already plotting on making you our little sister." He smiled softly at that before fully turning around and walking downstairs.

Juli looked after him in confusion before shaking her head with a small smile. "I have no idea what he meant just now, but…." An image appeared in her mind and she narrowed her eyes determined as she walked into her father's cabin. "I have something else to do now. No time to rest for me."

 _Hours later, as it was almost morning already, Shanks went into his cabin to check on his daughter…_

He silently opened the door. "My little princess, are you still awake?" He stops after he had stepped into the room and sweat dropped. His cabin was a mess…. Paint and brushes were laying everywhere together with sketches sprawled all over the ground… In the middle of the mess was Juli, deep asleep with paint covering her clothes and face. Behind her was a new painting resting against the wall. Shanks eyes widened and then softened as he looked at the amazing painting. "I see…. You couldn't rest until you finished this, huh?" He shook his head fondly and carefully picked her up before laying her down in the bed. "You're too kind sometimes, Juli…." He wiped a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before walking back outside with a bright mood. His daughter just is awesome.

 _The next day, around evening…_

Shanks got worried as Juli didn't appear for breakfast nor lunch and went to check on her. "Juli, are you still asleep?!" He threw the door open and froze at what he saw.

Juli blinked and looked at him with a cheerful, but exhausted smile. "Oh, hi dad. I missed lunch right? Sorry, I had to finish this." She pointed at the painting with a soft smile. "It's a present for Marco and the others."

Shanks gaped at that painting, not believing what he saw _was a painting_. He shook his head in awe and ruffled his daughter's hair. "You're so talented. I'm sure Marco and Co will love it."

Julia smiled softly as she looked back at the painting. "I really hope so. It needs to dry now and I need a shower, but after that I will clean everything up, don't worry."

Shanks just chuckled slightly at that, looking around his messy room. "I really hope so… I have never seen it that messy here."

Juli giggled nervously before going showering after Shanks promised her not to spoil the surprise. While she cleaned herself, she couldn't help but worry about how Luffy was doing… She just hoped her brother would realize that he's not alone and that all their nakama as well as she herself are going to be there for him the rest of their lives. _'…..Lu. Hang in there…. Better times will come soon. After hardships always follow times of happiness.'_

 _One day later, in the morning hours…_

The Whitebeard Pirates and The Akagami Pirates both had gathered in front of two beautiful graves, one was for the beloved Whitebeard, and one was for the fierce Ace. Flowers graced the graves as Ace's hat and Whitebeard's coat fluttered in the air softly.

Juli was kneeling on the ground, right in front of their graves and praying silently with a peaceful expression. Her long hair fluttered in the wind and shimmered beautifully in the morning sun.

Faint tears glittered in Marco's eyes as he looked at the graves, the crew behind him crying. "Thank you for all of this, Shanks."

Shanks looked at him softly. "Don't mention it… It was the least I could do. Legends deserve a proper burial." He looked back at the graves and his daughter softly as Juli rose gracefully to her feet and walked back towards them.

"I believe we have to leave now, dad?" Juli asked him as she reached them, having noticed the look on her father's face.

Shanks nodded. "It's time. We already stayed here long enough… Through the things that happened…. The New World is in a tumult and some little pirates think they can get cheeky and do what they want on the islands under my protection." His expression grew grim at that.

Juli nodded in understanding. "I see…" She turned around to Marco with a small smile. "It's goodbye for now then, Marco."

Marco smiled back at her. "Thanks for everything you did for us, Juli."

Juli smiled more at that before Ben handed her the covered up canvas of the painting she had finished. "Well… There's still something I have to give you." She handed him the canvas and looked seriously in his eyes. "It is to show you all, that those two will always be together with you, in all of your hearts…." Her look wandered over the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates. "I hope it will give you strength to move on and find a new ambition and goal as well as give you all hope."

Marco looked at her with a puzzled expression. "….What are you talking about, Juli? What is this?"

Izo interrupted him impatiently. "Just unwrap it already Marco!"

Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes, but had to admit he was excited as well. He carefully unwrapped the canvas… And his eyes widened at what he see. "W-What….?!" He mumbled out stunned and gaped, not able to form any words.

Izo dropped his fan in awe and tears gathered in his eyes. "So beautiful… How even…."

Juli smiled cheerily at that. "It's a painting from me. Use it however you want. Farewell!" She waved and went on board of the Red Force.

"Oi, I wanna know what it looks like!" Fossa shouted impatiently.

"Yes, show us this magnificent painting." Vista agreed.

Marco nodded numbly in awe and lifted the painting into the air for everyone to see. It was a pretty big painting that stunned everyone and made them cry…. Juli had made a very realistic painting of Whitebeard and Ace for them. Whitebeard was sitting on a throne similar to the one that was on their main ship, and smiling while holding out his hand to the beholder in a way that said 'come on, my son. Don't be sad'. Ace was sitting on his shoulder in a relaxed fashion, a cheeky fond grin on his face and waved lazily at the beholder.

A gasp went through the crowd of pirates as it literally looked like a photo to them. They all burst out crying at that in gratitude. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, JULI!" They shouted loudly after her as the Red Force started to sail away from the little island.

Juli just giggled softly at that and waved cheerily after them. "Good luck everyone~"

Marco wiped his tears away and looked at Juli in the distance with a soft look in his eyes. _'She really is something special…. I can feel it… Not one of us would ever hesitate to come to her aid if she ever needs it. Looks like we have a little sister now, huh….'_ He looked back at the painting and smiled genuinely.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 87! How did you like it? :3 It was a kinda sad chapter, but also beautiful… Juli is just too precious sometimes~ She really has a way too kind heart. UwU Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are prepared for some stuff from the other Strawhats next chapter as well as some amazing training that will start! ;) See you then, and have an amazing rest of your week!**

The song, Juli sings this chapter (You should really check it out, it's beautiful): Sayonara daisuki no hito- Hana Hana

Translation of the song:

Goodbye my love,

Goodbye my love,

You're still my love.

It's so frustrating,

it's so sad,

You're not coming back again,

But you're still my love.

I can't forget anything,

I can't leave anything behind,

This weak miserable self,

I hate my pathetic self.

Goodbye my love,

Goodbye my love,

You'll always be my love,

Always and forever my love.

I won't cry now,

Please don't cry now,

You're leaving my heart,

But you're still my love.

I tell myself that this will be the end,

I tell that to myself until the end,

My tears won't stop,

So, I will remember your smile in the end.

You'll always always always be my love.


	88. The training starts!

Chapter 88- The training starts! Two years to get stronger!

* * *

A day passed since the funeral as Juli was sailing on board of her father's ship, still waiting for some news regarding her brother. She was worried sick already, wondering if he even survived and started to blame herself when luckily, the so desperately awaited message arrived.

She was sitting on the lunch table, eating some fried yummy vegetables while laughing about a joke Roo told, when Shanks suddenly burst into the room excitedly.

"JULI, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" He shouted with an excited smile and stormed towards her.

"What is it?" Juli blinked up to her father in surprise before he softly threw a newspaper in her lap.

"Look at the front page! It's Luffy, he's alright!" He beamed relieved and brightly at her, knowing she had been worrying about him all the time.

Juli's eyes widened and she quickly brought the newspaper closer to her face so she could read it. Her hands trembled slightly and she smiled in relief and shook her head fondly. "Lu… He's alright. But why was he so foolish to go back to Marineford and ring the Ox-Bell?... That makes no sense… There has to be a meaning behind this or something." She frowned in concentration and studied the photo of her brother seriously. He was quiet bandaged up and had taken his Strawhat off in respect and held it in front of his chest. A writing of some sorts was on his right arm….. She hummed thoughtfully and studied the writing closer. It said: 3 D which was crossed out and beneath it stood 2 Y.

Shanks shrugged while drinking some sake. "It seems like there should be a message behind this. But I have no idea. I'm just glad the anchor seems to be alright and kicking again."

Juli ignored her father's rambling and leaned back thoughtfully. "3 D crossed out and 2 Y instead of that huh? That much I already figured out. But what does he want to tell us with this…."

Ben raised an eyebrow at that and frowned. "3 D huh…. Didn't you say you wanted to originally meet up in three days? Maybe he means 3 D and crossed it out because you all weren't able to make it back in time."

Juli's eyes widened at that. "That's it! You're right Uncle Bennie! 3 D stands for the three days we wanted to meet up, and they were up, so it's crossed out. And that means….. 2 Y is two years. We will meet up again on the Sabaody Archipelago in two years!"

Shanks eyes widened as well before he smiled. "Ah, I see what he did there. That's pretty smart of him. A message only his crew members would know the meaning of. But two years is a pretty long time for meeting up again. He wants to train and become stronger, huh?"

Juli looked softly back to the photography before she smiled determined. "I think Lu might have realized it's too early for us for the New World. So, he told us to meet up in two years so we all can become stronger and grow!"

Shanks nodded with a small smile. "Wise choice of him."

Ben smirked in agreement. "Indeed. Only a true Captain could pause his journey like this to make sure everyone is strong enough and prepared for the harsh reality of the New World."

Juli smiled cheerily at that. "I guess that means you will have to train me, dad."

Shanks smiled and laid his arm around her shoulder. "Well, of course! I will show you some amazing techniques. Also, it might sound selfish but I'm glad I can spend some more time with you."

Juli giggled. "That's not really selfish, because I'm glad as well." She softly laid the newspaper down. "I just hope everyone is doing fine where they are. I miss them already, but this is something we have to do."

Shanks smiled proudly at her and Ben ruffled her hair fondly.

Juli narrowed her eyes determined. _'Lu…. I will do everything I can to become stronger for our crew! Just hang in there, I promise I will support you the best I can once we are back together!'_

 _Meanwhile with the other Strawhats…._

 _In the sky high above the grandline…._

Chopper screamed in surprise as he was sitting on the flying bird. "AHHHH! So that's it…? I got it Luffy!" His eyes watered. I really understand it! I will promise to get stronger!"

 _In the East Blue, on top of an enormous bridge…._

Robin was sitting in a carriage of the Revolutionary army. She looked at the newspaper and smiled. "I see, so that's how it is." She looked out of the window. _'Aye, aye Luffy.'_

 _Kamabakka Drag Queendom…._

Sanji smiled as he leaned against a tree, reading the news paper. "So, that's what you meant, Luffy?"

"W-What is it?!" Ivankov asked him very curiously.

 _On the Boyn Islands…._

Usopp, who was now weighing a bit more than before, raced through the forest. "I….absolutely…..have to get off this island!" He screamed before tripping and bouncing around the island.

Hercules just stepped forward to him seriously.

Usopp panted heavily as he got back to his feet, way out of shape. "S-So…. No matter what you say…. I'm going to get to Luffy!" He shouted at him and raced slowly forward again. "See, I'm already at the edge of the island!"

Hercules just crossed his arms. "You've only moved twenty meters'n."

Usopp screamed at that in shock….until a few seconds later… He started to stuff himself with the rich foods of the island. "Damn it… What's wrong with my body?! I'm starving!"

"You mustn't, Usopp'n!" Hercules tried to stop him. "If you keep stuffing yourself, you will just do what the island wants you to do!"

"Shaddup! Leave me alone!" Usopp sneered at him before suddenly some newspaper landed on the ground in front of them.

A few moments later, Usopp had figured out the meaning of the message. "I-I understand, Luffy!"

"What is it now, Usopp'n?" Hercules asked him in confusion.

"Roger that!" Usopp just sobbed out.

 _On the sky island Weatheria…_

Nami studied the newspaper seriously, while her wizard and weather scientist 'friend' bugged her to come back inside the house. "Shh!" She huffed at him and looked back at the newspaper. "I see. Geez, he decides that all on his own without thinking about us!" She said in fond annoyance.

 _Meanwhile, on Kuraigana island…_

With the help of Perona, Zoro was able to figure out what his Captain meant. He stared at the photography seriously and remembered when he encountered Mihawk the first time on this island.

 _*Short flashback…. A few days ago…*_

Zoro cursed as he sat down on a head of rubble, trying to ignore Perona's annoying nagging. "Shut up! You're annoying!"

Perona gasped at that before huffing at him angrily. "I'm annoying?! You're the one who's killing himself right now."

Zoro rolled his eyes and wanted to snap at her before he noticed the baboons charging at them again. He tsked and drew his sword…..before he and the baboon froze at the same time. "…T-That presence…." He said out in surprise and shock.

The baboon sheltered his sword and run away just as Mihawk stepped towards them.

Zoro tensed, even when he was bleeding heavily, he looked ready to attack the Shichibukai if he needs to.

Mihawk studied him seriously with his hawk eyes. "You can relax, I don't intend to fight you."

Zoro just relaxed slightly. "What are you doing here, Hawkeye?!"

Mihawk looked at him sternly. "The same I could ask you. I live here." He pointed at the gloomy castle in the distance.

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I ehm…." He sighed and run his fingers through his hair. "This is all so confusing. I hope everyone is alright, especially Juli….." He muttered more to himself.

Mihawk studied him more seriously at that. "If I am right, and you talk about same Juli I know….. You don't need to worry, she's with her father."

Zoro's eyes widened at that, utterly shocked. "Wha?! Juli's with her father?! Wait, how do you know that?!" He shouted in utter surprise and confusion.

Mihawk stared at him seriously. "I met her. On Marineford." He threw the newspaper at him. "Did you know, that your captain barged right into there to safe his brother Ace?"

Zoro looked at him in utter shock at that. "Luffy what?!" He gaped at him before starting to sweat as he opened the newspaper and began to read.

"He saw his brother die right in front of his eyes. Juli and her father were too late to help him. He went into a shock after his brother's death I believe but he could escape from there, even when badly injured." Mihawk informed him seriously and turned around, walking to the castle.

 _*Flashback…end*_

Zoro clenched his fist hardly. _'I understand, Luffy! I will become stronger to be a better first mate! And I will make sure to be strong enough to protect Juli!'_ He stood up with a grim and determined expression, startling Perona.

 _Back, with Juli a few hours later..._

"Alright, are you ready, my little princess? I will teach you about Haki now. There are three types of Haki. I already know you have the _Kenbunshoku no Haki_ and you have quite the medium grasp on it." Shanks told her and smiled.

Juli tilted her head. "Observation Haki? In what way?"

Shanks smiled softly. "You can sense from where an attack comes from without seeing it coming right?" And with that, he threw a rock at her and Juli dodged out of reflexes way before it could get into her field of vision. "See?"

Her eyes widened at that. "Oh, that's what you mean. Is sensing people connected to this as well?" She asked him in excitement.

Shanks smiled more. "Yes, it is. And because you seem to have talent in this, Bennie will teach you everything there is to it and how to use it better."

"Really?" Juli looked excited to Ben who chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Shanks grinned. "But there's more. The second type of Haki is this…." He lifted his right arm and coated it with ease in Haki. "That is _Bosushoku no Haku_. It manifest your life force as physical reinforcement and you can coat your weapon with it. It's highly important for offensive power, and it's very useful against Logia type Devil Fruits. With it, you can hit them and they can't manifest in their element at that moment and in that place."

"Oh! That sounds really useful." Juli said thoughtfully, looking at his coated arm curiously.

Shanks chuckled fondly as his Haki disappeared. "Yes it is. However, I will only teach you the basics of it, I think we should concentrate more on your Kenboshoku no Haki."

Juli smiled at that. "Okay. If you think we should concentrate on my Observation instead of Armament Haki, we will do it that way." She then hummed thoughtfully. "Didn't you say there was a third type?"

Shanks smiled seriously. "Yes, it is called Haoshoku no Haki. It's a special Haki only a few in several million people can have and it cannot be achieved through training. Either, you have inherited it, or not. It is said that whoever possess this Haki, has qualities of a king."

"Wow, Conqueror's Haki…. This sounds like a really powerful ability. What does it do? And do you have it?" She asked him in awe, her turquoise eyes gleaming in excitement.

Shanks smiled more at that. "Yes, I have it. I can show you it~"

Ben sweat dropped at that. "Seriously Shanks? Using your crewmembers as guinea pigs again?"

Shanks shhed him and walked towards his chatting and drunk crewmates. "Alright, my little princess, watch carefully now." His smile changed to a mischievous and dangerous one and he narrowed his eyes before a strong, feelable but invisible shockwave blew over the ship and was concentrated at the two Pirates before him.

Juli's eyes widened as her heart stopped a beat and shivers ran down her spine. _'….This feeling…..is so familiar!'_ Her eyes widened as she saw how the two Pirates dropped to the ground, passed out.

Shanks looked back to her with a cheerily smile. "That's what it does. Daddy is awesome, isn't he?~"

Juli just nodded at that stunned. "T-This…. Was this the Haoshoku Haki?" She asked her father with wide eyes.

Shanks nodded and looked at her in concern. "Yes…. Are you alright? You look a bit pale…. I-I didn't overdo it right? ….! Oh gosh! Don't pass out! Bennie, help!" He panicked.

Ben just face palmed and sighed. "See? That's what happens when you use it against your allies and friends, you idiot!"

Juli shook her head to regain her senses. "No, that's not it, Dad, Uncle Bennie…. I'm fine. It's just…. I think I might have used that Haki unconsciously before."

"…."Ben and Shanks stared at her with wide eyes at that.

"You have…" Ben stuttered out.

"….used it before?" Shanks muttered and the two exchanged a look.

Juli bit on her lip nervously at that. "….Yes. Is this bad?"

"Is it bad?! Is It BaD?! IT'S AWESOME! YOU HAVE IT TOO! WAAH! I'M SOOO PROUD! THIS IS AMAZING!" Shanks shouted loudly and crashed her into a hug while crying anime tears, happy dad mode activated.

Ben shook his head fondly and smiled. "Now that I think about it…. It isn't that surprising that you have it. This will be very useful to you in the future, little bean. So congrats."

Juli blinked and smiled softly while petting her father's back. "I see. I'm glad it's not something bad."

Shanks let go of her and smirked. "I'm going to teach you how to control it properly and then you're going to be unstoppable! Hahahaha!" He laughed loudly in amusement.

Ben sweat dropped at his Captain and bonked his head. "Welp, not exactly, but it will be a good help in the future."

Juli smiled fondly as her father pouted at Ben. "If it helps my nakama in the future… I will gladly learn it."

Shanks smiled brightly at that and Ben smirked. "Alright, your training will start tomorrow. You will first have some hand to hand combat skills polishing with Bennie and then will learn more about Observation Haki. After that, there will be a lunch break and then you will train with me. I will try to polish your fighting with your fan a bit and maybe when there's some time left, we can start with getting you used to the Conqueror's Haki."

Juli nodded determined and smiled cheerily. "Yes, thank you, dad. I can't wait."

Bennie shook his head fondly at her excitement and petted her head. "For now, rest today. We will also reach one of our territories today, so you can finally get some other clothes."

Juli smiled at that and looked over the sea with a soft look. "I have two years to get stronger. So, there's no need to overdo it. But I will still give it my all!"

Shanks chuckled softly. "I hope so. Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean my training is going to be easy, little princess." He ruffled her hair and went off to get some sake.

Juli looked down to the ocean and watched the waves softly touch the ship. "I promise I will get stronger, everyone. Stay safe!"

 _The next day…_

Juli yawned softly while eating breakfast in peace before she stood up and changed into her new training clothes, which were black leggings and a red crop top. She smiled excited and tied her hair up to a ponytail before starting her training with Ben, her father nowhere to be seen as he was checking on the island they were docked to.

After hours of intense training, it was finally time for lunch and Juli sighed in relief with a small smile. "Geez. I didn't know I could get so exhausted mentally."

Ben chuckled. "Well, now you know. When I trained my Kenboshoku, I had a massive headache after every training session, so be glad you don't have that, little bean. Maybe it is because you have such a thick head like Shanks." He told her amused.

"What was that about me, Bennie?" Shanks raised an eyebrow, amused.

Ben rolled his eyes fondly. "Nothing, Captain."

Juli giggled at that and Shanks pouted.

"Well, let's eat lunch then-" Shanks grumbled before he froze when he saw what his daughter was wearing.

Juli blinked and titled her head innocently. "Dad?"

Ben sighed. "Three… Two…. One…."

"Wha…. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING, JULI?! Y-YOU CAN'T…." He gasped dramatically in shock and looked frantically around to see if someone saw her like this before he threw his coat over her and wrapped her in it. "Phew…. Crisis avoided." He sighed in relief.

Ben looked at him with a deadpan expression. "You're overreacting Shanks. That are usual training clothes."

Juli just was confused before she decided to go to lunch as Ben and Shanks bickered.

Hours later, it was finally time for Juli to learn more about her Conqueror's Haki.

"Alright, my little princess. This is something you have to practice. But first, we need to awaken it again and the best way to do this is to direct a little bit of my Haoshoku Haki at you." Shanks explained to her seriously as he positioned himself in front of her.

Juli took a deep breath and nodded seriously. "I understand. Let's do this then." She concentrated as she prepared herself for what was to come.

Shanks nodded as well and concentrated on making it an as small amount as possible. "Are you ready?"

Juli took another deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles slightly. "Yes."

Shanks concentrated and narrowed his eyes at her, releasing a very small amount of his Conqueror's Haki.

Juli's eyes widened as shivers run down her spine and the weird feeling she had when someone used their Conqueror's Haki around her increased but aside from that, she did not notice anything related to that power.

Shanks narrowed his eyes more at that and directed a bigger amount of his Haki at her.

She bit on her lip at that as her ears starting ringing and this weird feeling grew inside of her and she started to breathe heavily. And just then her eyes narrowed as her father's Haki pressed down on her and a strong golden Haki shot back towards Shanks.

Shanks blinked at that in surprise, being slightly taken back by the golden color of it before smiling. "Yay! We did it. Good job, my little princess.~"

Juli however didn't seem to hear him as a weird and overwhelming feeling flooded her mind. Her hands started trembling before her eyes flashed and she suddenly collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Shanks' eyes widened at that in shock. "Wha?! JULI?!" He rushed to her and gently took her in his arm. "OH MY GOSH! BENNIE HELP! I THINK I OVERDID IT!" He shouted in panic to his frozen First Mate.

Ben rushed towards them as well, having observed the training and one thing was clear to him. She did not pass out because of the Haki…. She passed out because of something else, for a split moment before she passed out, he could swear he saw how her eyes turned golden. He helped his Captain carry her to her bed in worry, both of them having no idea what was revealed to Juli in that moment.

Juli's eyes fluttered open as she felt like she was so….light. _"…..Where am I?"_ She muttered in confusion as she looked around the bright white marble room she was in. It looked like a ballroom of a big palace of some sorts.

" _Welcome, Kurama Juli, now we finally can meet properly."_ She heard a beautiful and familiar voice behind her and turned around in surprise, just to see four people looking back to her calmly.

" _We have waited for your arrival, Angel Princess."_ The familiar voice spoke up again and her eyes widened in surprise.

" _You're…..!"_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How did you like the Chapter? :) Sorry to let it end like this, but well…. I like to make cliffhangers how it seems. XD But anyway, I hope you're as excited as me for the next chapters! I can't wait for you to see what will happen next! :3 See you then, and I look forward to reading all your reviews and comments!**


	89. The Strawhats reunite!

Chapter 89- The Strawhats reunite?! Two years of training have passed!

* * *

" _Juli, we have awaited your arrival."_ An unknown, deep but soft male voice ripped her out of her shock stance and she looked over to the owner of the voice in surprise and awe. _"What we will reveal to you now, will change the way you see the world you live in. It will widen your horizon of thinking and will give you a deeper understanding of the universe. So listen closely."_

Juli just nodded slightly, too stunned to form words. And so, something she never thought was possible was revealed to her.

 _A few hours later..._

Shanks looked at his daughter's unconscious form in worry, blaming himself for what happened. Ben had told him how her eye color changed and that he thinks this wasn't a result of his Haki, but he still felt like he shouldn't have pushed her this far. He sighed and ran a hand through his red messy hair, just hoping everything would be alright once she wakes up.

Just then, Juli slowly opened her turquoise eyes, feeling a bit dizzy by trying to wrap around everything she just got to know.

"My little princess, you're finally awake! Are you alright?!" He asked her worried.

"Dad…?" She asked as she sat up, confused for a moment before she smiled seriously. "I know what the key is to fully activate the _Engeru pasu_." She looked at him with softly gleaming, determined turquoise eyes.

Shanks' eyes widened at that. "You know what?! How? Why? When? What?" He just rambled out in shock in surprise, shaking his head to collect his thoughts. "You know the key to fully activate the Kurama family's power?! This is…..amazing…. And dangerous…" He run a hand over his face seriously, but couldn't help his curiosity. He looked at her intrigued. "What is it? What is the key?"

Juli smiled seriously at that. "You would have never guessed it….. It's the _Haoshoku no Haki_!"

Shanks eyes widened. "IT'S THE CONQUEROR'S HAKI?!" He shouted out, almost flabbergasted before smiling. "No, wait…. This makes actually sense! Everything make sense now!" He laughed and swept her up into a hug.

Juli giggled at that before smiling seriously. "There's more. If we train, I will be able to use it. That's what was told to me."

The red haired Yonko blinked at that in confusion. "Told to you…? By who?" He asked intrigued.

"That…." Juli smiled at him mysteriously. Shanks leaned a bit forward at that, curious to how in the world she was able to know this all of the sudden.

"….is a secret!" Juli finished and giggled softly.

Shanks fell back disappointed with a whine. "Not fair, Juli!"

Juli just giggled amused. After everything she got to know today, she's more than excited to train and get stronger. _'Minna… Just wait! I'm going to do my best for all of you!'_ She smiled determined, she has two years left to learn how to use the _Engeru pasu_ and she will give it everything she has to make sure she achieves that!

And so, the training if the Strawhats begins. All of them doing their best and pushing themselves to the limit so they would be prepared for the upcoming journey ahead. With the thoughts of their friends in mind, they did their best and grew stronger while time passed by.

 _Two years later, on Sabaody Archipelago…_

The ship of Akagami no Shanks anchored in a hidden bay by the Sabadoy Archipelago. They were fairly late because of running into trouble with another cheeky rookie pirate crew…

"Finally, it's time to see everyone again." Juli said happily while carefully lifting the hood of the black cape, so hiding her face and appearance from view.

"Waaah! I can't believe my little princess has grown up this much. I'm gonna miss you~" Shanks cried anime tears as he swept her into a one armed hug and hugged her tightly and tearfully.

Juli giggled slightly at that, amused. "It's not like I will never see you again, dad."

Ben nodded in agreement as he bonked Shanks on the head and smiled softly at Juli. "Stay safe and remember to avoid the marines, little bean." He told her and hugged her softly after his captain had let go of her.

"Of course, Bennie. You told me that five times already, I got it." She told him amused.

"Greet Usopp from me, will ya?" Yasopp asked her with a smile and petted her hooded head.

Roo smiled at that and Juli waved at him in goodbye before turning to everyone. "I will miss you all! Take care and be careful not to get into trouble! And thanks for looking after my dad." She said cheerily as she waved at them before jumping down the ship as her father protested loudly, so for a short moment he was distracted from her leaving.

Juli waved again at the ship in goodbye, smiling fondly as she saw how Ben had to hold a in panic crying Shanks back. She then turned around and quickly walked off, the vivre card in her palm leading her to where Luffy and the others were. She couldn't wait to see them again, especially Luffy. She will shower him with support and affection once she reaches her friends. She smiled softly to herself, humming slightly as she had to take longer routes to avoid the marines.

Shanks meanwhile calmed down enough after she was out of his sight. "Alright, I'm calm now, Bennie. You can let me go."

Ben just raised an eyebrow, carefully stepping away from him. "You sure?"

"Yep." Shanks smiled. "After all, she will meet up with anchor and her friends…..which are mostly male…and she got even prettier in these two years…. So there's absolutely nothing to worry about…." His smile twisted to a panicked one. "WAAAAH! JULI-CHAN, NO! COME BACK HERE! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU FROM ALL THESE BAD GUYS!" He screamed out and wanted to storm off, but Ben held him back and a brawl broke out as the whole crew tried to hold back their overprotective and currently panicking captain.

And of course, just at that time, Mihawk arrived on their ship to having to dodge a sake bottle being thrown his way. He deadpanned at the brawl that was going on. "Should I come back later?" He asked, not amused.

Shanks stopped trying to get away from Ben and looked at Mihawk in surprise, jumping to his feet and rushing towards the greatest swordsman with a big grin. "Ohh, Hawkie, how are you doing?! What'cha visiting for? Do you want to see your buddy again?" He tried to sweep him in a one armed hug, but Mihawk just dodged him with a straight face.

"I wanted to see Juli-chan before she left, but I guess I'm a bit late." He stated calmly.

Shanks nodded at that with a more serious smile. "She just left, sorry about that." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he blinked as something shot in his head. His hand wandered to the pocket of his coat…..and he pulled out a mini den-den mushi…. The one he wanted to give to his daughter for cases of emergencies. "…."

Ben spotted the den den mushi in his Captain's hand and face palmed. "You seriously forgot Shanks?!"

Mihawk raised an eyebrow as Shanks started panicking. "I believe you once again act like a complete idiot and forgot something." He said calmly but was growing annoyed.

Shanks grabbed onto his hair in panic. "DAMMIT! She needs this den-den mushi! I can't just let her wander off without it! But I also can't step on the archipelago or panic would break out when they know a Yonko is here! Argh!"

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the den den mushi out of Shanks hand and gave it to Mihawk. "If you could be so kind and find Juli and give it to her? Otherwise this idiot here…." He pointed lazily at Shanks who was running around in circles. "….will completely lose his mind."

Mihawk looked at the den den mushi back to Shanks and sighed. "Fine. But don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm only doing that because I wanted to see Juli-chan before she starts her journey." He told them sternly before walking off the ship.

Ben sighed relief. "See Shanks? Now everything is alright, we can set anchor."

Shanks shook his head frantically. "FREAKING NOTHING IS ALRIGHT! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW GREAT MY LITTLE PRINCESS GREW UP! HER INNOCENCE IS IN DANGER HERE!" He screamed at him.

Ben looked at him with a deadpan expression before bonking him on the head and with a wave of his hand ordered the men to set sail. The last thing they need is their captain go berserk on the archipelago and hinder Luffy's and Juli's continuation of their journey.

 _Meanwhile with Juli…_

Juli bit on her lip and sighed as she took away the vivre card. She doesn't need this anymore, she felt her friends ahead already. But she knew she was pretty late, considering all her friends presences seemed to have gathered in one spot….where Sunny probably is. She rushed forward in the shadowed alleyways, blending in with the darkness through the help of her black cloak. The marines buzzed around her in the streets, on high alert and screaming something about 'Strawhat Pirates'. And from that moment on, she knew that her nakama had made trouble once more. She giggled silently as she rushed forward. _'They seriously can't stay low for once…'_

 _Meanwhile with Luffy, Zoro & Sanji…_

Luffy smiled excited as Chopper picked them up and they flew towards Sunny on the back of Chopper's big bird friend.

"OIIII!" Luffy shouted loudly and happily as he spotted Sunny. He waved cheerily towards Usopp, Franky, Robin, Nami and Brook who were already on board of the coated ship. "WOW, HEY! MINNA!"

"I brought those three!" Chopper shouted cheerily from Zoro's shoulder, who just smirked while Sanji smiled.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp shouted excited as he and Nami raced excited towards the railing and waved.

"Hey!" Nami smiled widely and Robin smiled.

"Luffy-san! I missed you so much!" Brook shouted while crying happy tears.

"You guys sure do look stronger!" Franky said as he lifted his sunglasses with a big grin.

"Now, we are all almost together again! Just Juli is missing!" Usopp said cheerily as he wiped away some tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"Finally-" Sanji interrupted himself and his eye widened as he looked closely at Nami and Robin…or more likely at the cleavage they were showing. He closed his eye at that before flying back with the most massive nosebleed ever.

" **EEEEHHHHH?!"** Chopper screamed utterly shocked. "SANJI!"

"Huh?" Luffy and Zoro both look back just to see Sanji flying off the bird with a massive nosebleed boost.

After they landed on deck of the ship and Usopp had fetched Sanji out of the water, Chopper turned around worried. "Usopp! Is Sanji alright?"

"O-O-One beautiful woman….." Sanji muttered out as he was still nosebleeding and loosing a lot of blood.

Chopper screamed at that in shock and Usopp panicked. "Oi, Chopper, do something to stop the bleeding!"

Luffy meanwhile awwed at Franky with bright stars surrounding him.

Zoro just walked past them with crossed arms and looked around. "Juli didn't make it here yet, huh?" He asked with a frown.

Luffy stopped awwing at that and narrowed his eyes worried. "Juli-nee isn't here… That isn't good. What if the marines caught her?"

Zoro sighed. "Well, if you can believe his words, Hawkeye told me she's with her father."

"What? Oh, you mean Hawkie." Luffy nodded thoughtfully.

"With her father?!" Nami shrieked in surprise, knowing that Shanks is one of the Yonko and with the increased marine activity here, who knows if she could even get through here. She frowned worried and everyone's happy mood sobered up a bit. They couldn't start yet, not when Juli was missing.

Luffy smiled at that seriously. "She will show up then. If she stayed with Shanks for the two years, I'm sure Juli-nee got a lot stronger. Shishishi! I can't wait to see her again!" He said cheerily.

 _Meanwhile with Juli…._

Juli bit on her lip as she raced forward. She was so late and there just seemed no getting through the marines. As she finally was pretty close to Sunny she bumped right into somebody, and fell back with a surprised outcry, the hood about to slide down and reveal her face.

In the last moment, someone grabbed onto her arm to stop her from falling and pulled the hood back up. "You took long enough to get here, Juli." Mihawk said and studied her sternly, trying to find out if she ran into trouble on her way.

Juli blinked in surprise before smiling. "Uncle Hawkie!" She hugged him with a giggle and the greatest swordsman just sighed fondly the end of his mouth twitching up for a split second.

"I believe you don't have much time. Here take this, you forgot it." He handed her the den den mushi and Juli accepted it in surprise.

"Ah. Thank you. I was so excited that I completely forgot about it." She smiled apologetically.

Mihawk just sighed before looking at Sunny in distance. "The marines are on their way here. So, you better get there quickly….." He looked back at her and studied her hidden form with his hawkeyes. "I can get you there in a second and a lot faster. It's risky, but you could do it."

Juli blinked. "Really? There is a way? What is it?" She asked him curiously.

Mihawk just drew his sword. "Get ready."

Juli smiled at that nervously. "Ehm, wait please Uncle Hawkie… What are you talking about-" And before she could say something more, she was suddenly in the air, being send flying towards Sunny with the help of a flying slash. "KYYAAA!" She shrieked cutely in surprise before she had to say, it wasn't that much of a bad idea, it was crazy, but it worked. She concentrate and redirected and separated herself from the blast of the slash as she was directly above Sunny, now falling down.

Luffy walked towards Sunny's figurine head. "I hope Juli-nee arrives soon because-" And suddenly he was hit head on by something and went to the ground with a loud crash.

"What?!" Chopper, Nami and Usopp shrieked in surprise.

Robin, Franky and Brook tensed. Zoro narrowed his eye and his hand landed on his sword, ready to draw it if he has to. "An enemy attack?!"

Luffy coughed. "What the hell?!" He shouted out and the dust cloud disappeared.

"Oww… Oh, sorry Lu." A very familiar sounding voice said as she got up quickly, the black cloak fluttering to the ground next to her.

Luffy's eyes widened at that and a huge bright grin formed on his face. "Juli-nee!"

Juli smiled at him softly. "Nice to see you up and about, Lu." She then let her gaze wandering over the other Strawhats and she smiled happily. "You can't believe how happy I am to see you all again."

Most of the others just gaped at her appearance. Juli's skin now had a more rosy tint to it and her body became more curvy over the two years. The elegant short black dress she was wearing which had a puffy skirt and golden ornament like lines running over it only accented her gorgeous soft hour glass figure. Around her waist she was wearing a light golden corsage and even when the neckline of her dress went up to her necklace, it still drew the eyes in a subtle manner to her chest. Her right arm was covered with a long black glove that went to her elbow and had a line of golden ornaments at the end of it. Fitting to the glove, she was wearing overknee shoes in the same black color and with the same golden ornaments as her dress. The shoes flattered her long, graceful legs and beautiful thighs. Her two fans were clapped to the end of her right overknee shoe and twinkled in the sunlight. Her usual necklace now had a little addition of a diamond shaped glass charm dangling from the ruby stone of it. Juli smiled at her nakama and her turqouise eyes twinkled happily, a golden ring was now around the pupil in her eyes and made them seem even more beautiful and unique. The wind ruffled her hair, that was now in the shade of an astonishing red-brown and a bit shorter, now only barely reaching her chest and so making her hair a bit more curly. The former Princess of Seinaru also seemed to appear brighter, as if she had an inner glow of some sorts now.

Zoro blushed heavily and looked away from her, wondering how it was possible that she got even more beautiful. He looked back to her and shook his head as he blushed even more, while trying to calm his quickly beating heart down.

"JULI!" Chopper and Nami shouted happily and wanted to crash her into a hug, but Luffy was quicker.

"JULI-NEE~~~" He laughed cheerily and happily as he wrapped his arms multiple times around her and hugged her tightly. "I really, really, really, really missed you!" He shouted with happy tears in his eyes.

Juli smiled happily with a soft look in her eyes as she ruffled his hair. "I missed you too, Lu. I'm glad you are alright."

Luffy smiled at that and let go of her. The other Strawhats smiled as well until….

"W-What beautiful angel just fell from the sky…" Sanji muttered out as she stood up, barely clinging to consciousness.

"Oh, there you are Sanji." Juli smiled at him beautifully and Sanji froze.

"A goddess!" He shouted as he flew back with another massive nosebleed.

"WAAAAH! SANJI!" Chopper shouted in panic and he rushed towards him. "Usopp! More bloodbags!" He screamed and Usopp hurried off in panic.

"Tch. Such an idiot." Zoro rolled his eyes.

Juli looked over to him and her smile brightened. "Oh, Zoro, there you are. It's been so long. You grew so big wow." She giggled amused as she walked over to him before she hugged him.

Zoro blushed heavily at that and was panicking on the inside, not knowing what to do.

Nami squealed slightly and Robin smiled as they high five each other.

Juli smiled up to the green-haired swordsman and wanted to say something before Luffy suddenly crashed into him, dragging the rest of his nakama along as well with his rubber arms.

"GROUP HUG!" Luffy shouted happily and laughed as they all crashed to the ground in one pile.

"Urgh… Ow! Luffy you damn idiot!" Nami snapped at him and punched him on the head in annoyance after she freed herself from the others.

Franky, Robin and Brook merely smiled as they got out of the pile and Usopp groaned as he was able to get Chopper off him. Juli giggled amused and petted Zoro's head as she stood up. The poor swordsman just huffed before getting up, prying Luffy off him.

Luffy laughed cheerily. "Shishishishi! Now that everyone is here we can finally go! WOHOO!" He cheered and Juli smiled happily watching her brother softly, glad he was able to handle everything that happened pretty well.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 89! How did you like it? Yay, the Strawhat gang is finally back together and everyone grew stronger! I can't wait for you guys to see everything I have planned for Juli's powers as well as some other things I'm excited about. Oh, and what do you think of Juli's design? Anyways, just a quick note, I always really love to read your comments and reviews, but I'm not able to reply and answer them as much as I want to anymore. I still hope that won't stop you from giving me feedback! Well, that was it from me! XD Hope you have a nice day and see you in the next chapter for some surprising change of things~ ;)**


	90. Off we go, to Fishman Island!

Chapter 90- Off we go, to Fishman Island! But, will there be a twist to things?

* * *

Juli smiled happily as everyone cheered, ready to set sail, but just before she could warn them of the marines that were on their way there, a soft ringing disturbed the mood.

" _Purupurupuru…. Purupurupuru…."_

"Huh? A den den mushi?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Oh, that's mine." Juli smiled softly and took out the den den mushi her father gave her. "Yes?" She asked as she answered the call.

" _MY LITTLE PRINCESS! COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY, QUICKLY! YOU CAN'T JUST-"_ Shanks panicked voice sounded through and he paused for a slight moment as he searched for words. _"IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU CAN'T GO!"_

Luffy's eyes brightened at that. "Oooh, Shanks!"

Juli sweat dropped with a fond smile at her father. "Dad, please, what are you talking about?" She asked him in confusion.

"… _..I'M TALKING ABOUT GETTING YOU BACK ON MY SHIP RIGHT NOW! ANCHOR NICE TO HEAR YOU'RE DOING WELL, BUT YA NEED TO GIMME BACK JULI BEFORE HER INNOCENCE-"_

" _THERE HE IS! HE GOT THE DEN DEN MUSHI!"_ Someone else than Shanks shouted angrily and loud shouts, sounds of protest and fighting noises could be heard coming through.

Juli smiled fondly and shook her head. "Ehm… I guess I can hang up."

" _Yes. Sorry about this, little bean. Ignore what Shanks said."_ Ben's voice sounded towards her and a panicked shout of Shanks could be heard in the distance.

Juli giggled slightly as she hang up and looked up to her nakama with a soft smile in apology. "I'm really sorry for that."

Luffy laughed loudly in amusement. "Shishishishi! Shanks really never changes!"

Nami just stared at Juli with a deadpan expression. "….Her father was way too overprotective…."

Usopp nodded with the same expression. "Agreed." He deadpanned while Robin chuckled amused.

Zoro sweat dropped and started sweating slightly while he sat down by the railing, wondering why Juli was surrounded by way too overprotective people.

Juli giggled slightly. "Oh, and I wanted to inform you that the marine ships already have spotted Sunny's location." She informed them and just as if she had a say in this matter, a cannonball flew towards their ship and missed Sunny just slightly.

"Waah! That's not good!" Usopp rushed to the railing and pulled out little binoculars. "There are 3 Navy ships."

More cannonballs hit the water in front of their ship.

"Oi, should we fight back?! Otherwise they might gonna get us!" Usopp asked the crew in panic.

Juli wasn't bothered by it at all. "Ah, I think we will be okay. So, calm down Usopp." She told him easily with a cheerful smile.

"How can I stay calm, when-" He shouted at her and was interrupted by the sounds of cannons. He looked back in surprise, just to notice the three cannonballs were now perfectly aimed at them. "Oh no! If we are hit by that directly!" Usopp shouted in shock.

But before the cannonballs came even close to hitting them, they were hit by arrows and turned to stone.

Just then, Boa Hancock's ship crossed right through the way of the three marines ships. Boa Hancock slowly walked forward on the deck of her ship. "Who….put a marine ship…in my way?" She asked the marine ship captain in a confident and prideful voice.

"That's the Kuja logo." Robin noticed surprised.

Juli's eyes widened. "Oh, the Kuja Pirates, huh?" She leaned forward on the railing with a small excited smile. "I always wanted to visit their island one day."

"Kuja?" Nami looked at Robin and Juli questioningly.

"They're strong amazonian pirates who are lead by a pirate empress- one of the Shichibukai." Robin explained to her.

"A Shichibukai?!" Usopp asked in surprise and excitement.

Juli smiled softly as she rested her arm on the railing while looking at the Kuja ship. "Yes, her name is Boa Hancock. She is considered the most beautiful woman in the world if I remember right."

"Really?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Yes. They say anyone who sees her will be attracted by her beauty and turned to stone in the end." Robin said amused.

Brook looked through the binoculars before he suddenly fell back dramatically. "Ah, too bright! She's dazzling! There is no end to her beauty!"

Usopp quickly looked through the binoculars as well before gaping. "Wow! She must be a goddess! Her beauty is unbelievable just like with you Juli."

Juli blinked at that innocently before smiling softly. "Ah, I'm sure she's prettier than me. Also, I hope she's nice…" She said the last part with a cheerful smile.

"A goddess?!" Sanji immediately jerked awake from his unconscious state and rushed to the railing. "Where is she?! Goddess! Goddess!" He chanted as he looked through the binoculars. "Goddess….." As soon as he spotted her, he turned to stone with hearts in his eyes.

"He turned to stone!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"Oh, that's Hancock and the others." Luffy said in surprise as he stepped towards them.

"Huh?!" Brook, Usopp and the back to normal Sanji gaped at him in surprise and shock at that.

"Oh, so you know her Lu?" Juli asked her brother cheerily as he stopped next to her.

Hancock meanwhile distracted the marines before looking back to them and winked. _'Go Luffy… Now is the chance.'_

"AHHH! She just winked at us!" Brook shouted with hearts in his eyes.

"She helped us. Alright, let's set sail!" Luffy said seriously.

Nami looked at him startled. "How do you know her?"

"Oh, I was sent to the Maiden Island and became friends with them." He answered easily.

Juli smiled at that and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you made new friends Lu."

"Wait a moment, that is the legendary females only island, right?" Usopp asked in surprise. "I didn't know it was real…"

" **Friends with the pirate empress?!"** Sanji grumbled out with an angry expression before he started shaking Luffy violently as he cried heavily. "OI, WERE YOU REALLY TRAINING HARD?!"

"Yeah, I'm so ready!" Luffy said with a cheerful smile.

Sanji sank to the ground as depressed lines appeared above him and he started to punch it while crying anime tears. "Damn! This isn't fair! It's not fair…"

"….What's the matter Sanji?" Luffy asked confused and Juli just giggled amused.

"Who knows." Juli shrugged innocently with a cheerful smile.

"Okay, let's get ready to set sail now!" Nami ordered as Sunny's anchor was pulled up.

Everyone started to prepare the ship for what was to come. Juli watched them with soft eyes, but her gaze stayed more on her brother. She knew he was very happy at the moment to have them all reunited together and to continue their journey. But she could also feel the scars that the war and the death of his brother had left behind on him, deep down inside of him. She frowned sadly at that and thought about it for a moment. She might be able to help with this, but she needs to speak with him first. Juli shook her head and decided that these matters were unimportant now.

Franky jumped down into the water and pushed a little lever before jumping back up.

"Uoohh… It's inflating…" Luffy said in surprise as the bubble substance beneath them started rising.

Juli blinked in surprise and her eyes twinkled in awe as everything got surrounded with the coating as a bubble filled with air appeared around them.

"Uh! We got a bubble roof!" Chopper shouted cheerily in awe.

Juli smiled softly. "I see. So, that's our air provision we have for the while we are underwater."

Nami nodded with a serious smile. "Not just that, a coated ship has the ability to reduce any kind of pressure. So once the floating bag at the ship's bottom, which kept it floating, has been removed it'll be less buoyant and starts to sink. That's how it works." She explained just as Franky did what she said.

"I see." Luffy and Zoro said in unison, not understanding a thing.

Juli giggled amused at that and Nami sighed. "Too complicated huh? Just spread the sails, idiots." The orange haired female huffed out.

Zoro rolled his eyes as everyone got to work.

Juli softly touched the ruby and diamond shaped glass charm on her necklace while staring thoughtfully to the ground before she smiled as all the preparations were done and they started to slowly sink. She needs to stop being lost in her thoughts, she had something to concentrate on for now.

Luffy walked seriously forward. "So, is it time to go, Nami?"

"Yes, Captain." Nami told him with a smile.

"Alright." Luffy said as he crossed his arms, his eyes being shadowed over by his Strawhat for a moment before he smiled brightly. "You guys! I've got lots of things I want to share with you, but in any case… Thank you for going along with my selfish decision two years ago."

Juli smiled softly at that speech, her eyes twinkling proudly. _'Lu really matured a bit, huh? I'm proud.'_

"That wasn't the first time." Sanji said fondly.

"He's right! You always have been selfish!" Usopp said with a big happy grin.

Luffy laughed cheerily at that, not bothered by this at all.

Juli shook her head and giggled amused. "I really would be worried if it was otherwise."

Luffy grinned more at that before he took a deep breath. "SPREAD THE SAILS!" He shouted up to Brook and Zoro, who jumped down and unfolded the sails. Their sail with the Starwhat wearing jolly roger was displayed proudly and their pirates flag was waving in the wind.

Juli smiled happily as she looked up to their symbols of piracy. _'No matter what I have learned in these two years. Nothing will change here…'_ She looked softly back over her nakama. _'They will always be together with me and Lu on this journey.'_

Luffy stretched his arms enthusiastically into the air. " **SET SAIL!"**

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as their ship submerged into the water, ready for a new journey and new adventures.

As soon as they were fully submerged, they started sinking lower and lower into the water.

"Waaah! This is scary! What if the water leaks in?!" Chopper shouted in fear.

Juli petted his head in a calming way. "Don't worry Chopper, Ray-jiji did this coating and that means he made sure everything will be perfect and fine." She told him softly before looking up and around the ocean they were sinking into with soft eyes.

Nami gulped slightly. "It's as if we are drifting away from the human world. I'm kind of tense about this…"

Usopp was sweating heavily in fright. "What if we can never get up to the surface again?!"

Luffy just smiled with bright, awe filled eyes. "The ocean sure is beautiful." He said almost in a soft voice and leaned back to his sister who was standing behind him.

Juli smiled as she run her fingers through his hair and looked around with a very soft look in her eyes. "Yes, it is truly gorgeous."

Everyone was silent and smiled as they looked around before they fell into their usual routine as if the two years never happened. Zoro went to go nap by the railing, Sanji went to take a look around the kitchen and provisions, Nami studied the information she got from Rayleigh about their journey, Usopp and Chopper were goofing around with Franky, Robin chuckled amused as she watched them and read a book and Brook went together himself a tea.

Juli smiled at that in nostalgia before she giggled as Luffy hugged her suddenly. "Lu?" She asked softly as she looked down to him.

"I really missed you Juli-nee…" Luffy said with a small smile.

Juli's smile dimmed a bit and she petted her brother's head. "I know…" She sighed softly and looked at the ocean around them before she narrowed her eyes seriously. "We need to talk, Lu."

Luffy nodded with a more serious look. "Yeah…" He looked at their nakama around them before grabbing her hand and dragging her off to a more silent part of the deck, further away from their friends. The Strawhat wearing captain knew he couldn't fool his sister about how hard he took the death of Ace. He was more like before, but he pushed his sadness away and he knew his sister wasn't alright with this. "Let's talk in peace here, Juli-nee." He smiled at her as they reached the far back of Sunny's deck.

Juli nodded and then sighed softly, ruffling his hair with a small smile. "How are you holding up Lu? And no lies. I know you just pushed Ace's death away and threw yourself in immediate training, not taking much time to really progress it." She said softly, a worried look in her eyes. "And don't even try to lie to me, I know you aren't fully over it. I can understand that, it's hard to accept that someone is gone."

Luffy's smile turned sad at that and he looked down to the ground. "I'm doing okay. In the last weeks I had nightmares and stuff but now that I'm back together with all of you, I feel a lot better."

Juli looked at him seriously before smiling softly. "Nightmares, huh? Well, if you ever have one, you can come to me, Lu. I know being comforted helps a lot after having a bad dream." She kissed his forehead before turning around to look at the ocean.

Luffy smiled a bit brighter at that. "You really are a great sis, Juli-nee." He told her cheerfully as he leaned against the railing and looked out on the ocean as well.

Juli giggled softly. "I try my best." They stood next to each other in comfortable silence for another minute before the dead-believed Princess suddenly spoke up again. "I learned a lot of things over the two years of training Lu. I met new people, found out more about this world and have a favor left by some very strong people…" She told him seriously before looking at him with a very serious expression. "If I ask you something now, Lu… I want you to answer me truthfully and without thinking much about it."

Luffy blinked at her serious mood and nodded, growing serious as well. "Alright, Juli-nee."

Juli studied him seriously, turquoise eyes gleaming softly. "If I were to tell you, that there is a way to save Ace from his fate, that there is a second chance, would you take that chance even if that means you have to relive some things?" She asked him cryptically.

"Wha….?!" Luffy looked at her flabbergasted before staring to the ground thoughtfully for a second. He then narrowed his eyes and looked up to her again. "I-If this really could save Ace…. If he really doesn't have to die…. I would gladly take the risk and make sure that Ace lives!" He said determined, while clenching his fist.

Juli smiled softly but seriously at that. "I figured you would say that." She gazed over the ocean before her look wandered over her nakama in the distance. "Are you ready to get a second chance Lu? Would you be prepared enough now to deal with everything the right way?"

Luffy nodded with a serious and determined expression. "Of course! I didn't train this hard for nothing!" He almost shouted out before he looked at her in confusion. "But what are you trying to get at, Juli-nee?"

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and looked at him. "What I just told you, is true. It's not hypothetical. There is a way for you and me to get a second chance and do things right this time. However, it is risky and I have to redeem a promise and huge favor to be able to do this. It will only be a once in a lifetime request and I can't undo it nor make sure we can really save Ace that way."

Luffy frowned at that and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "…I understand, I think. But how even… how even should that work? Ace is dead…" He said the last part in pain.

She sighed softly and stretched herself. "Easy, time travel." She told him seriously, a pure determined expression on her face. "However, I need to clarify that I wanted to redeem my favor like this first. Then I get to know the details, but what I can already tell you Lu, is that we two will keep our memory and that only we two can go back in time." She told him more softly. "Our nakama will know nothing of this and the future we know might change considering if we are able to save Ace or not and what other changes we make. Do you still want to do it?"

Luffy stared seriously down to the ground at that, wondering what Ace or even Sabo would have done if they were in his place. He took a deep breath before nodding seriously. "Yes. If there is even just a slight chance to save Ace, I want to do it Juli-nee! Even if that means we two have to go back in time and risk it all!" He told her determined before looking back at their nakama. "I would love to continue our journey and forget all what happens, b-but if you really have a way of making this possible… I can't just ignore it."

Juli smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "I knew you would think like this, and I agree with you. From what I could learn, Ace's and Whitebeard's death did more bad than good to this world. I will go and set everything up then. No word to the others alright, it will just take a few minutes until I'm done talking to them."

Luffy blinked at that confused. "Talking to them? How…? Where…? Who?" He asked her confused and Juli giggled at his confusion as she sat down.

"I will meditate." She told him amused before closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Meditate….? Oi, this doesn't explain anything!" Luffy shouted confused and huffed at her before just smiling. Whatever his sister was doing, he trusted her. He still couldn't believe she found a way to save Ace, but even if it was just a slight chance, he would take it anyways.

Meanwhile, while Juli meditates, her mind wanders somewhere else. She appeared in the white marble palace and saw the person she was looking for standing in front of her.

" _Now… Do you still want to redeem your favor in that way, your grace?"_ The strong, intimidating and gruff voice of the male in front of her asked her seriously. _"I believe you came to a decision now."_

Juli nodded seriously. _"Yes. My brother Lu and I decided that we want to take this chance and risk it."_

The gruff male nodded. _"I see. I thought as much. Well then, listen closely. You two won't have much time to prepare yourself. I'm going to explain some important things to you now, you have to make sure you and your brother keeps them at all cost, or the future will change so much that either Portgas D. Ace ends up dead again or the future will end badly."_ He told her in a grim voice.

Juli nodded concentrated and listened closely. She was a bit nervous to how everything will turn out like this, but she wanted to do this as much as Luffy. Ace did not deserve to die like this, to die because of his father's status. His fate was unfair and she was set on changing it no matter what. _"Thank you for this."_ She thanked the male with a polite bow of her head.

" _No problem, your grace. That favor is the least we can do after you refrain from such a big chance and let us have control."_ He told her with a slight softer voice before sending the Princess of Seinaru back.

Juli's eyes shot open and she blinked a moment to get used to everything. She was back on Sunny.

"Soooooooo?" Luffy asked her curiously, staring at her.

Juli smiled at him determined. "It will work. Now listen closely Lu. I know you hate rules, but this is necessary. We will be send back in time to the moment we got separated two years ago. From then on, you need to do everything the same way as you did before. No rushing off to Marineford or Impel Down immediately, understood?! If you do this, Ace might die in another way! We need to be careful with how to proceed. Luckily, I know what to do exactly and your part is just to do everything the same until you arrive at Marineford. Then things will be just a slight bit different, but more to that later. As I already said, just we two will be able to be sent back, and our appearance will stay as it is now, and so will out abilities and knowledge."

"Thank god! I thought the training would have been useless then!" Luffy shouted out in relief and Juli shook her head fondly.

"Once we both wake up after being sent flying, I want you to call me immediately. For that, you need to take Sunny's mini den-den mushi. We will then make sure everything will be alright so far and I will fully explain the plan to you." She told him seriously. "Also, no one, absolutely no one is allowed to get to know that we traveled back in time. Not even our nakama. Do you understand Lu?! This is really important."

Luffy nodded seriously, a determined look on his face. "I got it, Juli-nee! I will get the den den mushi!" He shouted excited and raced off.

Juli shook her head fondly and took a deep breath as she stood up. She knows this will be very risky, but they will have to take that risk. She knows her brother would live with the guilt for the rest of his life otherwise, and she would do that to assure her brother's happiness as well as change an unfair turn of events. What she did not tell Luffy was that there will be a slight different timing of events. Something that happened way before the Mairneford war, will happen when she arrives on her father's ship. But it was actually better like this to assure them her plan works, so in that way it might be able to help them more.

A few minutes later, Luffy arrived back by her with a den-den mushi and a stolen piece of meat he snatched from Sanji in his mouth. "Alright, I'm ready." He cheered and stuffed the den den mushi in his pocket after connecting it to Juli's den den mushi.

Juli nodded seriously and looked back at their friends, noticed that Robin was looking curiously in their direction. "Good. We need to go inside for that." She grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him inside as she already felt a weird pull in the pit of her stomach.

"Eh… That feels weird…." Luffy mumbled, feeling it as well.

Juli stopped as they were hidden enough and held tightly onto his hand. "We might have a massive headache once we wake up in the past. But it's just a little obstacle. Remember to call me immediately when you're awake, Lu. And be careful."

Luffy nodded seriously and smiled. "Yes, you too Juli-nee. And thank you for letting me do something so selfish."

"No problem." Juli smiled back to him as they weird pulling feeling increased and everything around them started to blur before it just turned white as they both felt like they were falling while slipping away from each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 90! I hope you like the little twist to things that will unfold in the next chapters! The rescue Ace mission begins and Juli and Luffy will try their best to make sure this time Ace will survive! I gave you all a few hints that I'm not finished with the Marineford Arc yet, especially because I didn't write much/anything about it. And now you know why! ;) I hope you're excited to how things will turn out and I also hope you're looking forward to slowly but surely get to see more of Juli's powers and an explanation to who these people were she talked to in the last chapter and in this chapter. Especially because they are quite powerful.**

 **Anyway, enough blabbering from me. See you in the next chapter and I look forward to reading your comments and reviews as well as some of your theories! Have a nice day everyone! :3**


	91. Back in time!

Chapter 91- Back in time! The first changes are getting visible!

* * *

Juli opened her eyes and blinked slightly, for a moment having trouble to remember what happened. As soon as all the memories came back to her, she quickly sat up straight, grimacing slightly at the sharp pain in her head. _'Did it work?!'_ She couldn't help but hope desperately that nothing went wrong and they indeed traveled back in time.

"Oi, Captain! A GIRL JUST FELL FROM THE SKY!" One of the familiar voices shouted towards his Captain.

"Ah, what are you talking about Rockstar? Did you have a bit too much sake?!" Shanks laughed as he shrugged him off, looking over to where his startled crewmember was pointing….and as soon as he spotted Juli, his daughter, well and alive sitting there his laugh died in his throat and he chocked slightly as tears gather in his eyes. "J-Juli?!" He asked almost hopefully, his eyes not believing what he saw. It really looked like a more grown up version of his daughter was sitting right in front of him. Has it really been this long? Could she really be alive? Or was he just hallucinating?!

Juli looked over to him, the golden ring around her pupil in her turquoise eyes gleaming softly. "Yes, it's me, dad." She said with a soft emotional voice, seeing her father like this again made her sad but also happy that he now knew she is alive and well.

"…" Tears streamed down Shanks' face as he couldn't help it. This voice, he would recognize it everywhere! "MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" He cried out and swept her up into an one-armed hug.

Juli smiled gently and hugged him tightly back. "I'm here now, dad. I'm alive. Sorry it took me so long to get to you." She told him softly in a soothing voice, slight tears in her eyes as she felt her father's intense relieved and happy emotions. She let her father cry his relief and happiness out while he held her and tried to make the whole reunion as close to before as possible. She knew some things changed with her while Luffy should have events happen the same, at least she hoped he would try to make everything unfold the same.

"Glad to see you're doing well, little bean." Ben said with a small smile after Shanks had regained enough of his self control to stop crying and clinging to his daughter.

"Me too. I'm so happy to see you all again. A lot of things happened while I was gone." Juli smiled happily and told them everything that had happened, except for everything that happened after their reunion last time.

"You joined anchor's crew?! That's amazing!" Shanks asked in surprise and smiled brightly….before pouting sulkily. "Wait… no! Why don't you want to join my crew~"

"Because you're an idiot and most of our crewmembers are drunkards." Ben deadpanned and Shanks sweatdropped.

"Oh, yeah… That could be a reason." The red haired captain admitted.

Juli giggled amused and just as she wanted to say something, as the den den mushi she had with her started ringing. "Oh! That's Lu!" She shouted in surprise and quickly got the den den mushi and accepted the call. "Lu? Everything alright with you?" She asked worried.

" _Yep! That is so totally awesome and cool Juli-nee! I can't believe this worked! Shishishishi!"_ Luffy's happy voice sounded over the ship, and even just hearing how happy and glad her brother was, made her feel like all the trouble was worth it.

"Oh! Luffy!" Shanks shouted in surprise as his eyes lit up.

" _Oh, Shanks! Nice to hear you! Shishishi! I guess that means it worked with you as well, Juli-nee!"_ Luffy said cheerily.

Juli nodded softly and giggled amused at her father's confused expression. "Yes, it did. Stick to the plan like we talked about it and remember to not use your full strength until it's time. Otherwise we might mess up things." She told him softly and run her fingers through her middle long red-brown hair.

" _Of course."_ Luffy's voice sounded serious and determined now, he would do his best and definitely not mess up this second chance they got. _"I need to end the call now. Let's talk again once you were able to complete step two of your plan, Juli-nee."_

"Yes, good luck Lu." Juli said softly but seriously and the den den mushi snail fell asleep.

"Soooo…. What was this about?" Shanks asked intrigued.

Ben frowned thoughtfully, having figured out that whatever they were planning was a massive event.

Juli smiled secretive at that. "Sorry, I can't tell you, dad."

Shanks gasped dramatically at that. "Why not?~" He whined.

Juli shook her head fondly, her diadem twinkling in the light. "Because it's a secret plan, and if I tell you, it wouldn't be so secret anymore, right?"

Shanks opened his mouth to protest but then froze and blinked surprised. "…That…. Actually makes a lot of sense."

Ben snorted at that amused. "Since when do you give a crap about things making sense, Shanks." He teased him amused.

"Oi!" The red haired Yonko protested loudly and Juli giggled amused. Shanks sighed before narrowing his eyes more seriously. "Well, whatever you plan is, I hope it doesn't included that you meet up with Luffy now…"

Juli shook her head softly with serious turquoise eyes. "No, you don't need to worry. But why would this be such a problem?" She asked with a serious expression, having the feeling this was the point where the slight change would be.

"Well, you see…" Shanks sighed and looked at her seriously. "We are on our way to another Yonko's ship. To the Whitebeard Pirates. I have to talk with Whitebeard about something regarding Blackbeard. Ace is after him and I don't think he will be able to beat him, Teach is way too cunning to go down like that." He said in a grim voice and touched his scars slightly before looking at her sadly and softly.

Juli's eyes widened at that in surprise, despite the fact that she knew there would be a change, this was unexpected since it happened way before she landed on her father's ship the last time. But then again, since Ace's execution wasn't revealed yet, it didn't change the important events. "I see." She nodded thoughtfully with a serious expression. "I believe Whitebeard won't be very pleased with what you have to tell him then. So please don't start an argument, alright?" She looked at her father with serious narrowed eyes. "Promise me that."

Shanks sighed softly at that. "This is still something he has to hear. And alright, I won't start and argument, I promise you that, my little princess."

Ben nodded seriously. "I really hope you keep that promise, Captain. We have no time to fight of an Yonko." He said with a sigh before looking at Juli. "It may be better if you stay hidden, little bean. We should reach Whitebeard's ship any moment now and everyone still believes you're dead."

Juli frowned thoughtfully but nodded. "For now, I will stay hidden and on this ship."

Shanks petted her head with a small smile. "Sorry about that, Juli. I know you probably would like to meet the strongest man in the world, but it might be better this way." He told her seriously, even when he wanted to brag in front of Whitebeard with his amazing daughter. Maybe she should really come on the Whitebeard Pirate's ship with him…

Ben rolled his eyes and hit Shanks lightly over the head. "No. No bragging about Juli, understood?" He stressed out with a sigh.

Shanks pouted and nodded. "Fine."

Juli shook her head amused and giggled again, but her mind was racing with thoughts. That might be a good chance to form a sort of friendly acquaintance with Whitebeard. It also is a chance for her to meet the man she heard Marco and the others talk so much about.

Shanks took a deep breath and grew serious as they spotted the Moby Dick in the distance. "I will go then now. You all stay here. Ben."

Ben handed him the huge bottle of sake. Shanks nodded seriously and then looked softly at Juli, kissing her forehead.

Juli smiled softly and looked up to her father seriously. "Remember the promise. Don't make trouble."

Shanks smirked and nodded before narrowing his eyes and concentrated. As soon as the Red Force was beside the Moby Dick, he was on his way.

 _Meanwhile with Whitebeard…_

"Pops! It's Akagami no Shanks' ship! He wants to have a meeting with you!" One of his sons informed him.

"Mhm. That little punk better have some sake for me if he knows what's good for him." Whitebeard grumbled out.

Marco sighed at that. "Red Hair, huh? Those of you with a weak will better stay back." He said seriously just as Shanks' foot stepped onto the first step of the stairs.

"W-What do you mean?!" One of them asked surprised.

Marco lazily pointed behind him. "Don't ask, just got inside."

Just then, the first one fell to the ground, unconscious as Shanks continued his steps forward.

More and more of their weaker crewmates passed out while Shanks made his way towards Whitebeard. His whole form was shadowed over as he dragged the sake bottle behind him, to his left and right side were passed out Whitebeard Pirates. A thick , invisible aura of power and authority surrounded him as he calmly walked forward.

"The power of his Haki is impressive." Jozu said in respect as even the railing of their ship took a bit of damage from the massive force that was vibrating in the air around the Red-haired Yonko.

Shanks then stopped confidently in front of Whitebeard and smiled slightly at him. "You must excuse me. It's hard to stay calm when I'm on an enemy ship."

Juli, still on the Red Force, shook her head fondly at that, having felt the release of her father's Haki. _'Dad seriously needs to stop making such dramatic entrances. I thought he wanted to chat and negotiate with Whitebeard, not threaten him.'_ She sighed softly and Ben smirked as he petted her head before he concentrated back on the other ship in front of them.

Shanks had handed Whitebeard the sake meanwhile and had poured himself some. After a short friendly chat, he got down to business. "I have fought countless battles, and I have received countless scars as well…" He started to tell the legend in front of him seriously, his hand slightly tensing around the huge sake cup. "But… The only one that is still aching from time to time…is the one right here." The red-haired pirate pointed at the scars over his eye and traced them. "I didn't get this scar from an adventure or in my fight with Hawkeye." He told him in a grim voice, eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, this one came from someone who was in your crew. Blackbeard. Teach."

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at that and looked down to him, hearing the anger in the man's voice, what made him conclude there was more behind how this scar came to be.

"These scars happened out of sheer maliciousness and power hunger. You know it as well, Whitebeard. Don't deny it! He laid low and waited for his chance. He never became a commander. He never tried to make a name for himself. All he did was hide himself behind your shadow while carrying out his hidden plan. And once he had enough power, he finally made his move." Shanks said the last part with venom, making it clear he wasn't just talking about Teach killing Thatch. "A man like that will never be satisfied. He will use all of his will in order to reach the top and get what he wants. And that means, he will come after you well!"

Juli narrowed her eyes seriously and frowned thoughtfully. _'I see…. So, that's what this meeting is about…. Dad tries to warn Whitebeard of Teach, even when he didn't do it in the best way…'_ She bit slightly on her lip, slowly figuring out with what she needs to- no, what she wants to do.

"Why don't you get to the point already? What do you want from me?" Whitebeard asked him gruffly.

Shanks looked up to him seriously, his eyes showing a bit of worry. "I want you to stop Ace."

"Huh?!" Whitebeard's eyes widened dangerously.

"He's young. And he's more than good enough to be the leader of the second division. Don't get me wrong, I know how strong he is. Still, no matter how strong he is, I think this is a big mistake. Now is simply not the time for those two to get head-to-head. I want you to keep your distance from Blackbeard!" Shanks told him utterly serious before his eyes soften a bit. "That's what I came here to ask of you."

Whitebeard frowned at that before he started to laugh loudly, unamused. "Gurararararara! GURARARARARARARA!" He then glared darkly down to him. "You snot nosed brat. Do you know what you're asking? Teach murdered one of my crewmates, one of his crewmembers. That's the one rule that can never be broken! Every pirate in the world knows that. When a pirate joins my crew, no matter how stupid they are, they become like a son to me. So what am I to say to the soul of my murdered son? **You can't live in this world without a code of conduct! If Teach doesn't realize that on his own, then it's my responsibility to drill it into his thick head!** You're a hundred years too young to boss me around, boy! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!" He snapped at Shanks and threw the sake bottle towards him.

Shanks just sat there with shadowed over eyes as the bottle missed him. He lifted up the giant sake cup and gulped down the alcohol.

Whitebeard just smiled at him with narrowed eyes as the Red-haired Yonko stood up with a hand on his sword.

"Then this era will spiral into chaos, and no one will be able to stop it!" Shanks declared solemnly as he drew his sword.

Juli narrowed her eyes at that and shot a short look at the sweat dropping Ben before clenching her fist, deciding to act.

"Is that supposed to frighten me, brat?! **I am Whitebeard!"** He shouted as he jumped up while drawing his spear.

The two weapons drew closer to each other as unbelievable tension rose in the air before suddenly, someone was right in between the weapons and both the sword and the spear of the two Yonko's were almost gently pushed back a bit by that person.

"Huh…?!" Whitebeard narrowed his eyes surprised as he was forced to draw back his spear.

"Wha…?!" Shanks shouted in surprise as he had to withdraw his sword as well.

"EH?!" The commanders should stunned and even Marco seemed to be genuinely surprised by what just happened.

Juli landed calmly on the ground between the two Yonko's and the closed her two open fans. "Excuse me for this, Whitebeard-san." Her beautiful sounding gentle voice told him politely as she nodded in respect at the Yonko before she turned around to Shanks, who froze and paled.

"A WOMAN?!" The awake Whitebeard Pirates shouted flabbergasted and Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at her, noticing how familiar she looked and especially her diadem seemed to strike some familiarity within him.

"Now….." Juli narrowed her eyes angrily at her father, her face being shadowed over by her hair as her turquoise eyes seemed to be glowing. "…..What did you promise me….?" She asked in a dangerous voice while crossing her arms.

Shanks started sweating at that and all tension left the air as he suddenly crashed her into a one armed hug while crying in panic. "WAAH! I'M SO SORRY, JULI-CHAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He cried out and Juli just huffed fondly.

The Whitebeard Pirates just sweat dropped and gaped, surprised by how a Yonko who just knocked out more than half of their crew was now panicking because he broke a promise to this woman.

Ben facepalmed with a groan. "And there's the classic idiotic Shanks."

"Hmph." Whitebeard just got out as he sat back down on his throne like seat, even when there was a slight amused and intrigued twinkle in his golden eyes now.

Marco meanwhile stared at Juli as if he has seen a ghost. "N-No way… That can't be…" He muttered out in shock and shook his head, before looking back at her again.

Juli sighed as she patted her father's back before he let go of her. "Just don't do it again! We talked about this… What you did just know, was not polite at all!" She scolded him with a pout.

Shanks sweat dropped and held his head low at her glare. "S-Sorry. I couldn't help it…" He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Whitebeard's eyebrows rose in surprise and amusement at that. He studied the woman in front of him thoughtfully, slowly noticing her resemblance to a certain dead believed princess. _'Huh… Looks like everything just got a whole lot more interesting, how it seems_.'

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 91! How did you like it? :) I really hope you enjoyed how this is turning out. Personally, I really love writing about these twist to things because it makes everything a whole lot more interesting. :3 Well, I certainly hope you think so as well and I apologize for this shorter chapter, but I don't had very much time this week because my holidays are over on Monday. -.- Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! As usual, I love to read your feedback, reviews and comments, even when I don't have time to answer you at the moment. Have a great day and see you in the next chapter! UwU**


	92. The Whitebeard Pirates- New allies!

Chapter 92- The Whitebeard Pirates, new allies?!

* * *

Juli smiled softly as she turned around to Marco. "Oh, Marco. It's nice to see you're doing well. I'm glad to see you again. How have you been?" She asked him almost casually, for a moment forgetting that she isn't as close to this time's Marco as the Marco in the future/past future.

Shanks blinked at the in shock and surprise gaping Marco. "BAHAHAHAHAHA! YA DID NOT EXPECT THAT, DID YA?" He laughed out loudly.

Whitebeard smirked amused at his son and first division commander. "Son, might I ask what you are so surprised about?" He asked with his thundering voice, though there was slight amusement swinging in it.

Marco closed his mouth and shook his head, his gaze shifting over to Whitebeard before back at Juli. "I'm surprised because this woman-" He mentioned to Juli, who was smiling amused. "-is **the** Princess Kurama Juli. The one that is presumed dead for some time-"

" **NANI?!"** The Whitebeard Pirates screamed in shock, fully glancing at Juli and gulping.

Juli giggled amused. "Yes, I am. I apologize for the scare I might have given you." She nodded her head softly in apology as a sun ray broke through the sky and illuminated her form from behind, giving her an otherworldly almost holy glow.

"A GODDESS?!" Most of them shouted in complete awe, drooling at her beauty.

"My, my. What rare graceful beauty." Vista said while twirling his mustache with a smirk, only to get hit over the head with a fan by Izo.

"Yeah, yeah, but if you continue to say your thoughts out loud, you will have a problem with him…" The feminine male pointed at Shanks with a hidden amused expression.

The red haired Yonko glared at the Whitebeard Pirates that were oogling his daughter, a dark aura of fury surrounding him as he growled lowly.

Juli blinked at that and looked from Marco back to her father and sighed. "Do you want to have strike two?" She asked him with narrowed eyes, a scolding pout on her features.

Shanks pouted at that. "But Juli-nee~"

"No buts!" She huffed at him and Shanks started sulking.

Marco sweat dropped at that before a small smirk made its way on his face.

"Gurararararara!" Whitebeard started to laugh loudly in amusement, his heartily laugh ringing over the ship. "I like you brat. You have guts..." He smirked and looked down to her. "Juli, right? It's a pity what happened to your island. The Kurama family always was a well-respected mystery."

Juli smiled and nodded softly. "Yes, we really were. But thanks for your politeness, Whitebeard-san. I apologize for the antics of Yonko Shanks." She told him with a small smile in apology, she almost said 'father' but in the last moment was able to stop herself.

"No problem at all." Whitebeard told her amused before looking from her to Shanks thoughtfully.

Marco finally got over his overall surprise and sighed lazily. "I guess asking you what happened to your island is none of our business, right, Juli-chan?" Marco asked her seriously. "But there is something both Oyaji and I are wondering about… What is your connection to Akagami?" He asked with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

Juli's eyes lit up a bit at that and she smiled cheerily. "Oh, this is actually not as complicated as it seems at first-"

Before she could finish her sentence however, Shanks slung his arm around her shoulders and grinned proudly at the other Yonko and First in Command. "Easy, that's because she's my **daughter**! Isn't that amazing?! I have such an awesome and beautiful daughter! **I have the best daughter ever!"** He shouted out as stars appeared around him.

There was complete silence on board of the Money Dick as everyone gawked at Shanks, as if he had lost his mind.

Juli giggled amused. "Yes. It's as easy as that. Even when I would prefer if you could keep it a secret. It wouldn't be good for me if some of the marines or the World Government gets to know about this."

Ben on board of the Red Force just groaned and face palmed hardly. _'Great, just great…. Now the biggest and most important secret to keep was revealed so casually to a rival Yonko AND HIS ENTIRE CREW.'_ His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he could feel a headache coming already.

" **WHAT?!"** The Whitebeards shouted flabbergasted as their jaws dropped to the ground.

Marco's eyebrows had both raised up. "Seriously?" He asked in surprise and slight amusement. "Are you sure you are the daughter of this idiot?"

"Oi, Marco! What is that supposed to mean?!" Shanks whined at him with a pout, acting pretty silly. Marco just looked at him with a deadpan expression that screamed 'exactly that's why'.

Juli smiled amused before looking up to Whitebeard with kind eyes as the gigantic old man studied her seriously with an unreadable expression.

"…So you're the kid of the red haired brat?And you dared to come on my ship with your father….?" He asked her gruffly in a dangerous voice, while towering intimidatingly over her.

Shanks immediately tense at that as all of his silly moods were wiped away and his hand twitched to his sword as he stared at Whitebeard alarmed. But just before he could draw it Juli stopped him with her hand. Shanks stopped and looked at her in surprise. "Juli…."

Juli just continued to look up into Whitebeard's golden eyes with her soft turquoise ones. "Dad…. Whatever happens do not attack. Understood?"

Shanks gritted his teeth before he nodded. "Fine." He huffed out but his alarmed posture stayed. Marco just crossed his arms as he looked at his father figure with a raised eyebrow, seriously wondering if the man was really thinking about attacking Juli.

Juli took a step forward to Whitebeard, her eyes turning more serious, but a kind smile still graced her features. "Yes, I came here on your ship because there are some information you deserve to have knowledge of ….. Uncle Whitebeard." Her smile turned more cheerily as her whole expression lit up when she smiled at him with closed eyes, slowly stepping towards him.

Whitebeard's eyes widened at that. "U-Uncle Whitebeard?!" He spluttered out with a frown before narrowing his eyes at her, seemingly angrily. "You damn brat! Who gave you permission to call me that?!" He asked darkly as he drew his spear once more.

Marco's eyes widened at that and he wasn't sure if he should be amused or worrying.

Shanks tensed even more and watched with narrowed eyes what was going on, his hand resting on his sword. But he told Juli he wouldn't interfere so he has to stand back and watch.

Juli smiled brightly. "Nobody. But you're one of Dad's friends, right? So, it's only right if I call you Uncle Whitebeard." She said softly, not slowing down in her steps towards him.

"You cheeky brat!" Whitebeard growled out and swirled his spear as pressure rose in the air around them and wind was whirled up. "Any last words?"

Juli just calmly smiled, still stepping towards him. "Not at the moment, Uncle Whitebeard." She said softly and smiled at him cutely.

"Juli, move!" Shanks shouted worried as Whitebeard let the blade of his spear fall down to her.

"Oyaji… He wouldn't….!" Izo gasped in shock and even Marco narrowed his eyes slightly.

Juli just stood there calmly, smiling up to the Yonko. "I can feel it. You aren't malicious, just amused. You have no intentions to harm me." She stated softly, not moving even a finger or seeming intimidated at all.

"JULI!" Shanks shouted in worry as the blade was about to touch her, but still the dead believed Princess didn't seem fazed.

Just then, the blade stopped an inch above her head as Whitebeard angry frown changed to an amused grin. "You sure have a great insight in others, Juli-chan." He said more softly before laughing amused at the expression of his alarmed crew and Shanks. "Gurarararara! This is hilarious! You're a great girl, Juli-chan. I never have seen a woman with such nerves out of steel before." He said utterly amused as he laid his spear away and Juli giggled softly as she jumped onto the armrest of Whitebeard's throne and sat down there.

"Thank you, Uncle Whitebeard. You really know how to be threatening." Juli giggled amused and the legendary Yonko smirked before petting her head very carefully with one of his fingers.

"…" Marco sweat dropped. "Why am I even surprised anymore?" He muttered to himself before shaking his head amused. He had seen enough of Juli years back to know she could charm someone in minutes, it happened to him, Thatch and Ace after all back then.

Shanks just sighed in relief and slumped forward. "Geez… I almost had an heartattack…."

Izo chuckled and hid his smile behind his fan. "Ara, Ara."

Whitebeard chuckled again before growing a bit more serious. "So, all fun aside, there was something you want to talk about?"

Juli narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded as she slid down from his throne like seat and went back over to her father. "Yes. It is an addition to what Dad just told you, something more regarding Blackbeard. But before I speak, just don't get me wrong, I do not want to change your decision or anything like this. I respect whatever your decision you decide on, I just want to make you realize how much of a threat Blackbeard is to this world… And to me." She told him seriously.

Shanks frowned softly and sighed, having avoided that topic for a reason. But now that his daughter wants to speak about it, he wouldn't mind. The red-haired pirate softly laid a hand on Juli's shoulder in support, his expression was as serious as hers, and now for the first time since the Whitebeard Pirates saw them together, they really resembled father and daughter. "I avoided to mention this topic because it is Juli's decision to decide with who she wants to share it. However, this will surely make you realize how long Teach has been planning to betray you and your crew as well as his rise in power. He was acting and completing steps of his plan behind your back, while he was still a member of your crew.

Marco frowned at that and his look went over to Juli thoughtfully. He wondered what she had meant with she will be in danger because of Teach. He didn't even know she met the man before.

Whitebeard's expression grew grim and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and seriously. "Alright, thank you for sharing it with me then. I can already see that this will be something very serious and bad."

Shanks expression darkened as his grasp on his daughter's shoulder tightened. "Bad? You have no idea…" He growled out angrily.

Juli sighed softly as she laid a hand on her father's one. "Dad… Please calm down. You remember what you promised? That promise still is active. And that means you don't need to be angry about this anymore." She told him seriously, staring at him with her softly gleaming turquoise eyes, the golden ring around her pupil glowing slightly as the sunlight hit it.

Shanks sighed at that in defeat. "Yes, Yes… I remember… And I still regret making that promise." He huffed out softly but let go of his anger.

Whitebeard had watched their interaction closely and frowned, whatever it was, he was sure he wouldn't like it at all and feel even more responsible for letting one of his sons rot like this.

Juli took a deep breath and looked back to Whitebeard as well as Marco who now leaned against his father figure's throne. "The reason why I said Blackbeard is an immense danger for me, is because of something that happened more than ten years ago on Seinaru, when I was a child. As it was known, I was ruling over my island at a young age, so when a lone pirate attacked _Iyasa tamashí,_ the only town on Seinaru, and forced the villagers to give him all their money or he would burn down their houses, I had to act. That Pirate was Blackbeard." She told them seriously and studied Marco's as well as Whitebeard's surprised and shocked expression. "To that time, I had no idea I was a part of his plan as well. Running into his grasp that day was the worst mistake I ever made and ultimately led to the downfall and destruction of Seinaru years later." She took another deep breath and Shanks slung his arm around her shoulder in support, a sad expression on the red-haired man's face. "That day, I faced him to save the villagers like it is the duty of any good leader. He…" She bit on her lip slightly as her eyes saddened. It wasn't hitting her as hard as two years ago, but still was something she will never fully get over. Her hand wandered to hear shirt she was wearing and she gently wiped her father's arm of her shoulders before unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off, much to everyone's surprise and Shanks alarmed and protesting outcry.

"JULI! TAKE THAT SHIRT BACK ON!" Shanks shouted at her in panic, glaring at the blushing Whitebeard Pirates in fury, however, Marco and Whitebeard's eyes widened at what they saw. Three vertical scars were running over Juli's left breast, the same exact scars that were gracing her father's face.

"T-That is…." Marco stuttered out utterly shocked and even Whitebeard seemed to be in shock to this as the legend's expression grew more grim.

Juli looked up to Whitebeard with serious eyes as she noticed the man's shock and guilt. "He marked me as his. Scarring my body to remind me forever that I'm his property and will be his wife once I turn old enough. I had no say in this matter and I still don't know how and why this is a part of his plan." She said with a slight shaky voice before quickly closing the shirt and buttoning it up again, making Shanks sigh in relief as he also took off his coat and also laid it over her shoulders. Better safe than sorry.

Whitebeard shook his head at that and run a hand over his face, his expression grim in shock and disappointment. "And this happened more than ten years ago you say?"

"Yes." Juli answered shortly with a slight sad expression.

Marco frowned at that angrily. "But… Oyaji, that means…!"

"I know son…" The Yonko spoke up with barely hidden anger now. "Teach acted behind our back while being in our crew and doing something like this to someone while he was using our name…." He grabbed tightly onto the armrest as his knuckles turned white. "….He's way more of a disgusting bastard than I thought he is." He shook his head and just as he wanted to apologize for everything Teach had done to the Princess, he noticed her and her father's expression and frowned more. "….This wasn't all was it?" He asked through gritted teeth, not believing that Teach was able to do so much behind all of their backs and without them ever noticing something. He had to admit it that both, the red head and his daughter were right. Teach is far more cunning than he ever thought was possible.

Juli bit on her inner cheek and sighed sadly. "Yes, that was not all. Because once he left your crew and built up his own crew, he returned to my island…." She closed her eyes in sadness, the memories flooding back to her. "That was just a few months ago. He returned to get me. But he did not just kidnap me…."

"Wait, don't tell me- !" Marco interrupted her utterly shocked, because a few months ago was when…. He gulped and stared to the ground.

Juli looked at him softly and saddened before nodding. "Yes, you're right Marco. Blackbeard was the one who completely destroyed my island. Before he did that however, he lured me out by killing all the children and the ones closest to me. He wrecked my will to resist like this and then went in to strike- knocking me out and completely wrecking Seinaru, killing everything… every animal, every human, every legend, every plant. He left behind a wasteland of destruction while taking me along on his ship. I was forced to stay with him until I could escape before 'our marriage'."

Complete tense silent swept over the ship as everyone went in complete shock to what they got to know. The one they considered a brother/son once ago, did not just kill one of them, no. He acted behind their back and completely destroyed the life of one of the kindest person in existence. He wrecked an island that was seen as sacred with a lot of historical as well as sentimental value and completely wiped out a tradition and race of intellectual humans.

Marco shook his head and took a shaky breath. "I-I had no idea…." Remorse was visible in his posture, but not just his, everyone was feeling the same.

Whitebeard frowned with sad eyes as he looked down to the woman that went through so much and yet was filled with so much kindness and light that you can't help but respect her. He clenched his fist before bowing his head slightly to her as he looked down to the ground in remorse, not just surprising Juli but also Shanks and the other Akagami Pirates. Marco quickly followed his example, along with all the other commanders and Whitebeard Pirates.

Juli looked at them with wide eyes, not having expected that they feel that responsible for what happened to her. She never blamed them at all, it was Blackbeard only who is the pure cunning evil and who is the only one at fault.

"We, the Whitebeard Pirates, as well as I, Edward Newgate, apologize for every wrong that was brought to you by one who was called our own. I can't describe how sorry we are for what happened to you and your island and we know that no matter how much we apologize and no matter how much we try to right the wrong, nothing will make up for what happened. We are indebted to you and we will do our best to help you with whatever you want to achieve, be it the lock up of Teach or something else. We will always be here to help." He said solemnly before they all raised their heads again.

Juli just was looking at them in shock, a hand covering her mouth before she bit on her lip and nodded touched, her eyes watering slightly. "I-I never blamed any of you for what happened. It was not your fault, but yet I'm grateful for your feeling of remorse." She took a deep breath to get her emotions back in check and smiled at them all kindly and softly. "However, you don't need to pay me back in any way. We're all victims of Blackbeard's plan, so we should work together for a better world. That is all what I wish, that we will stay in a friendly acquaintance and support each other in times of need."

Shanks smiled softly and ruffled his daughter's hair at her maturity over this situation. He was never prouder before, to see her act like this made his heart melt and made him want to tackle her in a hug and never let go… On the other hand, he always feels like this when she does something outstanding kind.

Whitebeard studied her in slight surprise before grinning. "So, be it Juli-chan. We will always be here to help and we will always remember you if we need help."

Marco smiled touched and softly and nodded in agreement before sweat dropping at the rest of the crew as most of them were crying or sniffing touched.

"This world doesn't deserve someone so kind like her…" Izo wiped his tears away and nodded touched.

"She's the most beautiful woman I ever met! Form the outside as well as the inside!" Haruta cried out while clinging to a sweat dropping but teary eyed Jozu.

"Ah, I can't take it! She's a goddess through and through!" Vista cried out while kneeling on the ground and bowing to Juli.

Juli blinked at their reactions and giggled amused while smiling brightly as they in a way reminded her of Luffy and his crew as well as her father's crew. _'They're definitely the good kind of pirates… So I was right…'_

"Oi, stop this! You're embarrassing us!" Marco snapped at them softly, but the amused smirk he wasn't able to wipe off his face.

Shanks and Whitebeard laughed together in amusement before staring at each other.

"Sooooo… You're ready to fully hear me out about everything I know about Teach?" Shanks asked with a grin after his chuckles had ebbed down.

Whitebeard sighed before grinning slightly. "Sure. But don't you dare get too cocky, you're still a hundred years too early to tell me what to do, red haired brat."

"Bahahahaha! Sure! Sure!" Shanks waved him off easily as he walked towards him and the Yonko's started to chat seriously.

Juli giggled again and shook her head amused before turning back around to Marco and the rest of the crew. "So, now tell me how you have been since the last met, Marco-nii?~" She smiled cheerily at him as she crashed him in a hug.

Marco's eyes widened in surprise as he stiffened while a surprised loud left this throat that sounded oddly like the sound of a surprised chicken. "M-Marco-nii…?!" He stuttered out as he blushed.

"….HAHAHAHHAHAHA! DID YOU HEAR THE SOUND MARCO MADE?!" Haruta started to laugh loudly.

"Like a surprised chicken…" Izo giggled out.

"Looks like our first mate still is a fully grown man bird." Vista said with an amused chuckle as he twirled his mustache and grinned widely.

Tick mark's appeared on Marco's head at that and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance as his hair lit on blue flames. "Be glad I have….. my new little imouto hug me right now or otherwise you would be dead." He huffed at them darkly before hugging Juli back with a small smile.

Juli just giggled at that cheerily before looking at him in awe once she noticed the flames. "That is so cool! You're on fire, Marco-nii~" She said in awe with slight stars in her eyes and amused giggles.

"HAHAHAHA! YA! OUR FIRST MATE ALWAYS GETS FIRED UP WHEN HAVING HIS MOTHER-HEN MODE ACTIVATED!" All of the commanders laughed out loudly, choking slightly on laughing so hard with tears in their eyes.

"….." Marco let go of Juli and softly got her off him as he turned around with his eyes being shadowed over. He cracked his knuckles with a very crooked grin and a dangerous expression. "…I give you three seconds to run."

"…Waah! WORTH IT!" The rest of the commanders laughed out as they raced away from an angry Marco and newly declared mother-hen.

Juli shook her head fondly and smiled brightly. _'What a great pirate crew. They really are all like a big family….'_ Her smile and eyes turned more determined. _'Just wait, Ace. I will make sure you will be able to stay with your family for longer. I won't let your life come to an end this early!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! :) So, that was Chapter 92! How did you like it? :3 I really am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I wasn't feeling well these past weeks and then school started again and let's just say… I was not prepared. X'D Also, for further notice, there will only be a new chapter once every two weeks. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I have a lot to do after school because I started to study in a graphic design correspondence course beside school. (And that is a lot of work sadly) So, because of that, I'm only able to write a chapter once a week, and since I have two active fanfics at the moment, updates will now be once every two weeks for this story. Anyway, I still hope you liked this chapter and look forward to more! See you in two weeks and have an amazing time everyone! :D**


	93. The plan sets into motion!

Chapter 93- The plan sets into motion! Last step completed!

* * *

 _One day after Juli's meeting with the Whitebeard Pirates…_

"Are you sure about this, my little princess?" Shanks asked her worried as he glanced at the location in the far distance.

Juli giggled softly and hugged him in goodbye. "Yes. Sorry dad, but this is something I have to do. It is for the better. But you don't need to worry, after all, they have no idea of my connection to you. As long as that stays a secret, I will be no threat whatsoever." She told him seriously and let go off him.

Shanks sighed softly at that. "I know… But still-"

Ben just pinched his captain's cheek. "It's going to be fine, **Captain**. After all, they surely would want nothing more than to have the little bean as their ally instead of their enemy, so there won't be a problem at all. Besides, she has connections in there."

Shanks pouted and glared at his first mate, swatting the man's hand away from his cheek. "Bleh. I don't care. I'm still worried." He grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"It will be fine." Juli insisted and smiled seriously but gently. "I'm sure we will see each other soon, dad. Don't worry too much and be careful with your meeting with Kaido. See you, everyone~" She said cheerily in goodbye before casually jumping over the railing, down into the seawater below. She then quickly swam out of sight, towards the big, dangerous looking island in the distance. _'Marineford…. Here I come again.'_

 _Meanwhile, in the office of a certain Fleet admiral…_

Sengoku groaned slightly as he held his head in his hands while staring down at the different battle strategies as well as the whole plan of how they might, **might** be able to defeat the Whitebeard Pirates. "Ugh… This is a mess. How in the world should we do that!" He shouted and wiped some papers of his desk in frustration. Damn the World Government for thinking this is a smooth move and good idea to take out Whitebeard. It was foolish and stupid to start such a big war. But of course nobody would listen to him, or even Garp-

Just as he thought of Garp, a very loud joyous exclaim could be heard ringing through whole Marineford. And the voice faintly sounded like the old Marine Hero, just a lot more higher pitched than usual.

Sengoku sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't want to know… I don't want to know… I don't want to know…. I don't want to know…." He mumbled in hopes of the gods listening to him and not making his old 'friend' burst into his office again. But of course, his luck ran out as soon as he heard loud boisterous laughter of Garp coming down the hallway before there was a very loud crash and the man of course went right into his office…. Through the new hole in the wall. "SENGOKU BUDDY!~~~"

"Garp! For the thousandth time already, stop making holes EVERYWHERE! We don't have time to fix that at the moment! Also, I thought you were headed to Impel Down-" His annoyed shouting died in his throat once he saw Garo's big grin… The man hasn't smiled this brightly since they captured Portgas D. Ace. But that wasn't what made him completely freeze in shock and surprise… It was rather the person sitting on Garp's shoulder, who smiled at him happily and what almost let the high-ranked marine lose his shit.

"Sengoku-jiji, it's been a while. How are you doing?" Juli asked him gently, while her wet hair and clothes drenched Garp's shoulders, but the beaming old marine didn't seem to mind at all.

"There she is! I told you she is alright, buddy! And look how well she grew up! Isn't she perfect?~" Garp rambled out proudly.

Sengoku just gawked at Juli, his eyes wide as his mind tried to progress this. Yes, Garp told him that she was alive and well, but still… To see her with his own eyes, doing amazingly well except for being soaking wet, was overwhelming. Slight tears gather in his eyes and he actually smiled. "I'm quite stressed and busy at the moment, but aside from that I'm fine. But, I'm so glad to see you again…doing so well."

Juli's expression softened at that and she slid down from Garp's shoulder and hugged the Fleet Admiral tightly. "Yes. I'm sorry for not being able to inform you or see you earlier. But I'm fine, really." She told him gently with a small happy smile.

Sengoku just grinned more and wiped his tears away with a slight soft chuckle. "You're wet Juli… You're ruining my uniform…." He mumbled but hugged her back….until Garp burst out laughing.

"Bahahahaha! Look who's getting soft. Damn, you're a saggy old man now, buddy!" He laughed out loudly, and utterly amused.

Sengoku's face turned red and he let go of Juli as he glared angrily at Garp. "SHUT UP GARP! AND FIX THAT DAMN HOLE YOU MADE IN THE WALL!"

Garp just waived with his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah… I will fix it later." He shrugged softly as she he sat down on the sofa and opened a bag of rice crackers. "Ya want a rice cracker, Juli-chan?"

Juli just giggled amused as she let go of Sengoku and sat down next to her other grandfather figure. "Sure thing, Garp-jiji." She accepted the rice cracker and smiled softly and warmly as nostalgia flooded through her. She shook her head and started to munch on the rice cracker with soft happy eyes.

Garp chuckled and grinned before petting her head.

Sengoku just sweat dropped at them. "Are you two serious right now? A war is about to break out and you-" He pointed at Garp. "-have nothing better to do than just sitting there and eating?!" He huffed as he sat back down by his desk, his suit sticking slightly to him as it was a bit wet from the hug the drenched Juli gave him. He sighed for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose as his mind had to calculate everything for new. "Alright, I'm sure you know about the war that is going to break out, Juli-chan?" He asked her seriously.

Juli's expression grew grim and she nodded softly. "Yes." She answered simply.

Sengoku nodded, having expected as much. "Okay… Is that the reason why you're here? And how did you even get here, you're all drenched."

Juli smiled softly. "Not exactly. It is one of the reasons why I am here. The other reason is that I realized my place is here with the marines. I don't know if I wish to participate in the war right now… but I surely want to be a part of it. That might sound confusing, but I just want to have an observant look on everything that will be going on, and then decide instinctively if I want to help out or not." She explained softly, saying the half-truth so that lying was easier for her. "And how I got here…. That is simple, I swam." She smiled more amused at the last part.

Sengoku had listened closely and nodded to himself before he spluttered at the last part. "….You….swam….here…..?" He asked in shock and surprised before shaking his head with a groan. "I should have expected as much… Why am I even surprised…." He mumbled to himself as Garp laughed amused while petting Juli's shoulder.

"See? Our granddaughter is awesome!" Garp laughed out cheerily.

Sengoku just rolled his eyes and ignored Garp, looking seriously back to Juli as he folded his hands. "So, to make things clear… You want to be part of the war but not part of the fighting? I guess that will be manageable. Also, I suppose you can't tell us what happened to your island and where you were the whole time….right?"

Juli nodded seriously with a gentle look in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. Also…. I have another request. I'm sure you will have nothing against it as my mere presence in the war on your side should be a high plus for you, especially regarding the fact I can control my families powers."

Garp chocked on his rice cracker at that and Sengoku's eyes widened as he gaped at her utterly shocked. "Y-You can control it….?!"

Garp just coughed as he tried to get the stuck rice cracker out of his throat before gasping for air and narrowing his eyes seriously. "This is super amazing…. But very dangerous at the same time. Sengoku…."

Sengoku nodded in agreement and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "The World Government will go nuts when they hear about this…." He shook his head stunned and looked at her seriously. "You're right Juli-chan. Having you on our side is a major plus and could help us win the war more quickly. So, what is your request?" He asked, having a faint idea what this might be about.

"I know you have to inform the higher ups and the World Government about me being here and possessing the power…. However, can you please not tell everyone else in the marines that I'm here? That includes the Admirals. It's not like I have anything against them, I just want to have my peace before the war." She requested softly but seriously, a slight glint in her eyes.

Sengoku frowned thoughtfully as he went through the request in his mind as well as all the plus they receive with her being on their side in a war of such a massive extended. "Alright. I promise to keep you being here as well as alive a secret. Only the World Government elders will be informed. Garp, you will keep your mouth shut, alright?!" He warned his old friend with a sigh, his mind still having trouble to cope with what was happening. What an unexpected twist to things. This will change the whole calculated outcome of the war.

"Of course! I will be as silent as a dead fish for my granddaughter!" Garp shouted fiercely and smiled happily.

Juli giggled amused. "Thank you then."

Sengoku just nodded and groaned. "As glad as I am about this…. That means a lot more work for me. So, can you please leave? Garp, give Juli one of the secret hidden rooms and make sure to bring her food until it's time."

Garp nodded and sweeped his granddaughter up into his arms. "I promise! Now, let's go Juli-chan~" He laughed and before Sengoku or Juli could stop him, he went right outside…. Through a new hole in the wall.

"AND STOP DESTROYING EVERY DAMN WALL IN YOUR WAY, GARP! USE THE FREAKING DOORS!" Sengoku shouted after him before picking up his den den mushi and getting to work.

Garp just chuckled as he quickly and surprisingly stealthily carried Juli through the empty corridors before stopping at a secret passageway. Grinning down to her he flipped one of the pictures around and a complete new and secret hallway was revealed in front of them. "There! Isn't that cool? The Marines sure know how to be sneaky!" He laughed out as he entered the corridor.

Juli blinked in surprise, never having expected that to happen and her eyes lit up as an excited smile spread across her features. "That is so amazing~" She awed softly and Garp grinned more as he set her down to the ground.

"Yep. It totally is. Now chose a room you want to stay in, they are all empty here and the same size." He shrugged and started to munch on his rice crackers now that he had his hands free.

Juli giggled amused as she heard the crunches coming from him and chose a room in the middle of the hallway. It seemed spacious enough for her few days stay and seemed comfy as well as had two big windows looking out over the cafeteria of the marines. "Oh… So this is where this room is located." She said in surprise and looked down to the tiny looking marines eating lunch and seeming so much more serious than her last stay here. With a war about to break out, she figured that everyone was getting prepared to face the worst outcome.

Garp smiled and sat down on her bed. "Yep. This corridor is the highest of them all, even when it doesn't seem like this. Almost no one knows it even exist, so you should be save here, besides that I will stay here as often and as long as I can." He leaned forward and ruffled her hair. "Now, back onto some serious things…. You were staying with Luffy right? What did my damn grandson do for you to come here to the marines on your own?" He asked seriously and wouldn't admit it but was worried about what might have happened to Luffy. He has heard of the whole Celestial Dragon punching incident, as well as that Kizaru was sent there, what is really concerning.

Juli looked at him softly as she sat down on the bed as well. "We got separated on the archipelago. Bartholomew Kuma saved us and sent us all off onto different islands I believe." She told him the half-truth since she doesn't have time to explain everything nor did she think Garp would be willing to listen to a very long and complicated explanation without falling asleep.

"Kuma?" Garp said surprised before chuckling softly and smiling. "I see. That's how it is…" He shook his head before growing more serious all of the sudden and sighed. "I have to go for now, Juli-chan. I have to visit another damn grandson of mine, but this one messed up bad and got caught." His expression grew pained before turning completely grim. "That's because they never listened to me! I seriously have a lot talk about with him."

Juli looked at him sadly, knowing it was affecting Garp as well. Of course he was worried about Ace's fate and it probably tore the man in half on the inside to be on the enemies side… On the side of those that want to execute his grandson instead of being on the side to save him and his life. "I see. Don't be too harsh on him then, Garp-jiji. He found his place in this world, even when it was different than what you wished. The easy way isn't always the better." She said wisely and gave him a small sincerely beautiful smile.

Garp looked at her in surprise before his eyes softened. "Geez… I wish one of my grandsons could at least have the same wisdom as you, Juli-chan." He ruffled her hair again before standing up and walking to the door. "But thank you for your words." He almost whispered before going outside. "I will be back soon with some food, books or some other stuff and spent you some company." He shouted before leaving the secret corridor.

Juli sighed softly as silence swept over her. She let herself fall back onto the bed and stared up to the ceiling with a small relieved smile. "I did it… This was risky, but it worked." Her smile brightened and she pulled out her little den-den mushi and dialed her brother. It rang for a while until Luffy picked up.

" _Juli-nee! Good to hear from you again! How are you doing? Everything's alright, right?"_ Luffy asked her in his usual cheerful voice but there was slight worry in his tone, since Ace died in the old future, he changed and his fear of losing a loved one increased drastically.

Juli giggles softly. "Yes, Lu. I'm doing fine and everything is alright here. I just completed the last step of what I had to do and now I just need to wait. What about you?" She asked softly as she heard someone speaking in the background.

" _Oh, yeah. I'm fine as well. I'm on this marine ship with Hancock and on the way to Impel Down I think. The prison where Ace is being held I mean. Aside from that everything went as planned, I didn't remember most of the stuff that happened anyway, so I at least think it went right."_ He said with a casual carefree voice.

Juli giggled and shook her head fondly, having figured as much. "Alright then. I will see you soon then, Lu. Be careful and make sure to not use too much power. I love you."

" _Of course. Love ya too, Juli-nee."_ Luffy told her seriously and the call ended.

Juli smiled at that and shook her head fondly as she packed the den den mushi away again. She looked up to the ceiling and couldn't help but drift to sleep, knowing that the events that will come soon will not just change the flow of history and time but also be dangerous for them. So she should use the time to gather as much power as she can get so she can be prepared for the upcoming war. Tomorrow the time has come.

After a few hours of getting restful sleep, she was woken up my an awwing Garp who towered over her sleeping form while being so happy about how adorable she looked when she slept. Juli was amused by her grandfather figure's actions and was glad that she could spent the rest of the time with him. She ate dinner together with Garp while listening to him telling her tales of his old marine days as well as him speaking to her about his epic fights against Gol D. Roger and other notorious pirates. Juli enjoyed that bit of peace very much and couldn't be more glad to be distracted before the war, and she has the feeling Garp was feeling the same as well. After hours of telling Juli his countless tales, Garp feel asleep and was now snoring loudly with a smile on his face.

Juli giggled softly and covered him with a blanket before laying down in the bed. _'Tommorrow….. Everything will have to go right…. I won't let Ace die again… I promise….'_ She thought determined and fell asleep right after, her body and mind grasping onto every bit of rest she could get, knowing that tomorrow was going to be an intense day of fighting and emotional distress for her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 93. How did you like it? :3 Looks like we are getting closer to the most awaited change of history. The next chapter is going to be epic and intense so prepare yourselves everyone! XD**

 **Also, I apologize for the long waits for new chapters, but that's because I am dealing with a lot in real life at the moment and I keep getting sick because of my *cough* great *cough* immune system. Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to you reviews and comments! See you next chapter and have a great day everyone!**


	94. Start of the War!

Chapter 94- Start of the War! Princess Kurama Juli's 'revival'

* * *

Juli and Garp were sitting in Sengoku's office with serious expressions.

Sengoku's posture was stiff and grim, his eyes watching the old Marine Hero seriously. "Garp, you know what will have to be revealed before the execution. There is no way that can be stopped."

Juli frowned softly and sipped on her tea, glancing over to her grandfather figure who grew more and more distressed and upset with Ace's execution being merely three hours away. She was feeling nervous as well, but for another reason. The extreme intense emotions she felt the first time around worried her, if they become too intense she could lose control. But she shrugged her worried thoughts off for now as Garp suddenly banged his fist onto the table, throwing over his cup of tea.

"I have a problem with that. Is that really necessary….?!" Garp asked through gritted teeth, his fist clenching more as he looked at Sengoku with barely hidden anger.

"This public execution is not just the execution of a pirate." Sengoku answered grimly, his glasses reflecting the light. "It has great significant for the future of the world. That's why it's necessary to…"

Garp let out an angry huff, clenching his fist more.

"You're responsible for this matter since you are one of the parties involved. Don't forget that, Garp." Sengoku said utterly serious as he crossed his arms.

Garp gritted his teeth more and stood up, his whole posture tense and agitated.

Juli frowned more as she placed her tea cup down, a worried expression on her features. She had no idea what this was about, but… She knew it upset her grandfather figure even more. "Garp-jiji…." She said softly as she placed her hand on his arm before hugging him gently with a soft sad expression. "Please calm down. Everything is going to be alright." She told him soothingly. "I promise…. It will be alright in the end…" She whispered to him in a secretive voice, her voice so silent only he could understand what she told him.

Garp's eyes widened slightly after that cryptic message in what she told him and he looked down to her before taking a deep breath and hugging her back. "You're right…. Sorry, Juli-chan. This war just brings me on edge." He said with a slight upset tone of voice but kissed the top of her head gently.

Sengoku watched the two seriously, silently thanking Juli for calming the Marine Hero down with a nod of his head. "Juli, have you decided now? Do you wish to watch the happenings of the war and eventually fight on our side?" He asked her seriously.

Juli looked back to him and nodded with a serious and determined expression, her back straightened. "Yes. I'm prepared to take actions for the right cause." She said softly, not lying at all, it was just that she meant to do the right thing and fight for the right side in this war, something neither of the two marines present could know was that it wasn't the marines she will take sides with.

Sengoku nodded. "Alright then. Get ready for it. To up our fighting spirit, I will announce your appearance. From then on, you can decide on your own when you want to step in." He told her firmly, studying her seriously for a moment because he surely would have loved to spare her from the sight of a full blown war as well as a public execution, but the look in her eyes spoke of pure determination that he couldn't help but let her participate.

Juli smiled seriously as she calmly grabbed onto Garp's arm. "If you excuse us then, Sengoku-jiji, we have a war to prepare for." She said seriously, her whole posture speaking of self-control and a certain aura of power and confidence surrounded her. It was weird to see her act so mature and serious.

Garp blinked in surprise at the serious mood of his granddaughter but then nodded and they both walked out of the room with serious expressions.

"Do you want to get changed, Juli-chan?" Garp asked her softly but seriously as they entered the secret corridor once more. "I asked Tsuru-chan to get a battle outfit for you… Ehm…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he handed her the outfit. "Of course that means she knows you're alive and here. So, sorry." He apologized sheepishly but a lot more silent and unenthusiastic like usual.

Juli just smiled softly. "No problem, Garp-jiji. It is actually better that way." She took the outfit and went into the room to change. Once inside, she took a deep breath as her eyes narrowed more. She touched her necklace gently and pulled out her families tiara from a little bag. "Let's do this, Lu!" She whispered determined, knowing that her brother was probably already on his way to Marineford from Impel Down. She could only hope everything went right.

 _Meanwhile on the battlefield…_

The sheer enormous military force of the Navy was all gathered together in one place. The ground was covered with the white and blue and the occasional red color of the marines uniform. A grim but determined mood was swiping over the area. Everyone was ready to give it their all and fight for what they believe in…. Justice.

In total, about one hundred thousand elite soldiers were gathered for this special occasion. The crescent shaped bay area and the whole island are surrounded by 50 Navy ships and numerous cannon that have been set at the bay and are ready to be fired. In front of all the prepared forces, right with the best view of the sea…. are standing 5 notorious Pirates who are one of the keys to the war. The Shichibukai: Bartholomew Kuma! Gecko Moria! Donquixote Doflamingo! Dracule Mihawk! And Boa Hancock! all gathered for this special event in hopes of being able to see the power of the most notorious pirate crew by themselves.

Along with these immense power holders, three more important people take their place on little thrones right in front of the scaffold. The Admirals, said to be the Navy's greatest power guard the scaffold to hinder any ruffian that got this far from freeing the captive.

Every force of justice imaginable is now gathered in one place, ready to face the Pirate crew that is said to hold the strongest Man in the world as their captain.

After Portgas D. Ace was lead onto the scaffold, facing the reality of his situation, it was time for the big announcements that would change the world and throw it into uproar.

 _Meanwhile with a certain Marine Hero…_

"Are you ready, Juli-chan?" Garp asked her in a completely serious voice, his expression emotionless and grim as he was ready to face his duty.

Juli just smiled seriously, turquoise eyes gleaming dangerously in the shadows. "Well, I never felt more prepared than now. So it's now or never." She said seriously but still with a certain softness.

Garp nodded as he stepped out of the shadows from the scaffold and stopped next to Tsuru, who just raised an eyebrow at the very tense and emotionless Garp.

"Everything and…everyone prepared?" She asked him as her gaze wandered over the marine forces.

Garp grinned softly at that. "Yes. They won't know what will hit them. This will certain stun the world. Today, history will be made." He said seriously, his grin vanishing to his grim expression again, but there was a glimpse of hope in his eyes as the old marine had a feeling some things might not go in their favor with Juli on their side. Well, at least he could hope and had some hope left now.

Sengoku slowly stepped next to Ace on the scaffold. "Step away for a minute." He told the guards and executors as his gaze wandered over the gathered marine forces, his eyes searching for a familiar spot of brown-reddish hair.

"Yes, sir!" The two executors saluted and moved away.

Sengoku stepped next to Ace as his glasses reflected the light. "Give me a Transponder Snail." He ordered his men and once he received it, he took a deep breath. _"I have something to tell you all. Before I will start to tell you all about the great significance of Portgas D. Ace death today…. I need to announce something else."_ He announced solemnly. _"It's about a tragedy that happened just a few months ago…."_ He paused dramatically.

"Well… Looks like it's getting serious now." A soft voice spoke up right behind the present Shichibukai.

Mihawk's eyes widened slightly at the familiar soft voice and the Shichibukai looked behind them in sheer surprise of not noticing how someone appeared behind them so suddenly.

" _If you are thinking about the tragedy of Seinaru… Then you guessed right!"_ Sengoku announced just at the same time the Shichibukai spotted a very beautiful young woman sitting casually behind them. Brown-reddish hair glittered brilliantly like rubies in the sunlight along with the golden tiara on her head. Softly gleaming turquoise eyes that had an enchanting golden ring around the pupil looked up to them and a small amused and soft smile spread across the woman's lips. A very familiar necklace graced the elegant neck of the beauty and pointed towards the gorgeous cleavage she was showing. A golden, armor like top flowed around her curves and ended in a pink long skirt that had a cute big bow on the back. Pink overknee socks with golden ornament brim graced her legs together with golden overknee shoes with heels that glimmered softly in the sunlight while she swung her legs back and forth cheerily.

"Long time no see." The woman said softly and gave them a beautiful smile, just as the 5 realized who was sitting there so casually in front of them.

" _The dead believed Princess of Seinaru…. Princess Kurama Juli…. Is still alive and well!"_ Sengoku said loudly and mentioned to Juli.

"….WHAT?!" They crowd of marines shouted in utter shock and surprise, immediately spinning around to get a glance at the revived Princess that was known for her kindness.

The three Admirals literally froze with wide eyes, wondering if what they just heard was really the truth.

Juli smiled and glanced at the crowd below her, smiling gently as she waved at them cheerily. The light breeze caught her hair and let it sway in the air behind her. She blushed softly as she wiped a few strands out of her face, her brilliant turquoise eyes for a moment covered by her long black eyelashes.

For a few minutes, completely silence swept over the battlefield as even Ace gaped at the kind Princess that was believed to be dead for so long. But as soon as a few seconds passed and everyone had enough time to realize what is going on, hell broke loose.

The crowd of marine soldiers blushed heavily and cheered loudly at Juli, hearts in their eyes from being charmed this quickly by her, some even looking like they would faint any minute now, while others dropped their weapons in sheer awe.

Kizaru blinked slowly as he stared over to her. "Oooh. That was such a surprise. I am soooo glad Juli-chan seems to be alright. What a turn of events…" He said in his slow and silly sounding voice.

Aokiji shook his head and run his fingers through his hair, for a moment his features showing confusion as he glanced over to Juli. _'…I don't understand. She was together with the Strawhats the last time I saw her and looked like she didn't want to return to the marines… As good as it is for her status of being alive to be revealed to the world…. There has to be something behind this. Why does she appear in this war out of all things?'_ The ice devil fruit user couldn't help but think and then smiled amused. _'Either way… She surely is unpredictable.'_

Akainu stared at her from the distance, his posture tense and his eyes wide as he clenched his fists together. So many different emotions seemed to run through the man but he overall seemed to be relieved, not that he would ever show that. _'Juli-chan…..'_

Juli sweat dropped with a fond smile as the crowd of marines tried to get closer to her and she quickly stood up. "Ara, Ara… They get distracted to easily." She said with a fond expression before turning around to the Shichibukai with a warm smile.

Doflamingo just laughed loudly like a mad man in amusement. "Fufufufufu… What a great twist to things~ Ah, but I'm surely glad to see you alive and kicking, dear Princess~" He told her as he stepped towards her, just doing that to get on the nerves of a certain swordsman.

Mihawk narrowed his hawklike eyes at Doflamingo, stepping quickly in his way so he couldn't get closer to Juli before his gaze settled on her. "Juli-chan, your appearance changes a lot of things-" However, before he could finish whatever he wanted to say in his stern and emotionless voice, he was interrupted by Juli.

"Ah! I missed you, Uncle Hawkie~~" She shouted happily as she just crashed him into a hug with a giggle, what made Doflamingo laugh even more and some marines gasp in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah. You missed her too, isn't that right, Hawkie~" Doflamingo taunted him.

Mihawk just glared at him with his infamous unsettling stare before petting Juli's head awkwardly. "Does you know who knows that you're alright?" He asked her.

Juli nodded cheerily as she let go of him. "Yes! He was the one who brought me here, so you don't need to worry about that." She told him softly before looking at Doflamingo with a kind smile. "Also, it's nice to see you again, Mingo-san. Good to see you're doing great." She said politely but she wasn't as naïve as the first time she met him. She could clearly feel his cunningness as well as evil coming from the male and it actually creeped her out.

Boa Hancock had just studied her closely before fidgeting slightly in nervousness. She had known about Juli being alive from Luffy as well as the great stories the Strawhat told her about her. _'Ahh… She's Luffy's sister. I have to make a good impression… If I make a good impression…. She will definitely give her consent to my and Luffy's love! Ahh! And then…. We get married~"_ She blushed and let out a soft squeal.

Juli blinked when she noticed the other woman and her smile brightened again as she stepped towards her. "Oh, you're Hancock, right? I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She said happily with a cute smile

Hancock looked at her in surprise before she actually smiled as well and hugged her all of the sudden. "Ah! You're so cute! I'm happy to meet you, Luffy told me a lot about you! You know what, you can call me Nee-san!" She told her excitedly.

Juli giggled amused and hugged her back before drawing away before she gets squished by the Pirate Empress. "Alright, Nee-san. Thank you for looking after my brother." She told her gratefully and bowed her head slightly to her.

Hancock looked at her with wide eyes. _'L-Look after my brother…?'_ She thought as her lovestruck mind kind of twisted the meaning of her words and she blushed. "E-Ehm O-Of course! I-I promise to be a good wife for him…!" She stuttered out flustered.

Juli just blinked in confusion and titled her head as a question mark appeared above her head.

Mihawk just gave Hancock a deadpan expression while Doflamingo just laughed more.

"Kishishishi! Never would I have expected to see you here…" Moria suddenly laughed out as he stared down to her.

Juli's expression immediately dropped as she just stared up to the Shichibukai with narrowed eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I still don't like you." She said coldly before turning to Kuma with a very soft and warm smile, knowing that deep down Kuma was still somehow himself. Not fully, but his heart existed still.

"Whaa?" Moria screamed in surprise at her coldness towards him.

"Fufufufufu! She has class, of course she wouldn't like someone like you!" Doflamingo taunted and laughed at him, literally seeming like he was completely amused by everything going on right now, but he already formed twisted plans in his sick mind that might or might not work out later on.

Mihawk just glared at both Doflamingo and Moriah now, his posture tense as he couldn't help but be wary of the two and make sure they weren't getting too close to his 'niece'.

"Kuma…. Nice to see you again. Thank you for your consideration last time." Juli told him softly and smiled at him before nodding respectfully, receiving just a slight nod of Kuma's head in return, but it was enough to make the other Shichibukai wonder how they know each other.

"Fufufufufu! This is the best thing that happened so far!" Doflamingo called crazily, making Mihawk's eyebrows twitch slightly in annoyance.

Juli just giggled amused as she turned back towards the battlefield, looking at the scaffold in the distance as her eyes turned serious and determined. _'Ace…. Hang in there!'_

Ace watched in surprise how Juli interacted with the Shichibukai, his eyes wide as he was glad she was alive yet felt kind of uneasy with her being here near this battlefield. "Wha?... How…. Why is she here….?" He asked with a strained voice.

Sengoku just glanced at him before looking seriously up again. "You don't have time to worry about others. You should worry about yourself first." He answered grimly.

 _Meanwhile, just a level below the scaffold…_

"DAMN THOSE BASTARDS! THEY SHOULDN'T LOOK AT MY GRANDDAUGHTER THAT WAY! I WILL PUNMEL THEM!" Garp shouted enraged as he wailed in Tsuru's grip, who held him back in annoyance.

"You can't beat up our forces now, Garp! So calm down before I wash you!" She shouted at him, her threat actually making Garp freeze, even when he still looked pissed off.

"B-But…" He protested and pouted with a serious look still in his eyes.

"No! And now get back to serious. You know what will be revealed now." Taurus scolded him and Garp's mood immediately sobered up as he remembered what will happen now.

 _At the same time, on the Sabaody Archipelago…_

"T-This is….." A reporter muttered as he stared at the screen of the events that happened at Marineford.

"Phenomenal… Phenomenal news!" Another stuttered and quickly snapped a picture when a closeup of the smiling Juli appeared on the screen. "We need to make a special issue right away. The kindest princess of the world has returned!" He shouted and life started to buzz in between the reporters, everyone stunned by what was revealed to them as no one had an idea of what would follow next. This day will indeed write history…for the good, or the bad was not decided yet. How will the events continue to unfold? Whatever it will be, it will change the fate of the world.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 94! I'm so sorry for the long waits, but motivation left me and I'm very busy at the moment. I started to stress myself out over writing a chapter, what didn't help at all with my motivation. But enough whining from me, I'm back and I hope you still like how things are progressing in this story! '**

 **Anyways, I hope you are excited for the next chapters! See you soon (hopefully) and have a great rest of tour day everyone! :3**


End file.
